My Little Pony: Equestria's Warrior Returns
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: After many wars, heavy losses, and violence with enemies. The eldest brother of the royal sisters makes his return, and discovers the student of the sister he blames for their youngest sister's banishment. Now along side this young and talented unicorn, ready to battle evil. He will discover the new world of friendship and love that replaced his world of pain and hateful battles.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship Is Magic Part 1

_**WHAT**_ _ **'S UP EVERY BODY AND PONY. IT'S GHOSTY HERE! I JUST WANT TO SAY THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I'M TESTING OUT. IT TOOK SOME OF MY FRIENDS TO INSPIRE ME TO START WRITING. BIG THANKS TO SENIOR COPYCAT FOR THE HELP HE'LL GIVE ME ON THIS. THIS IS ANOTHER OLD STORY I'VE HAD FOR A WHILE (REASON I'VE BEEN MISSING FOR A MONTH). I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS, IT'LL POSSIBLY BE ONE OF THE BIGGEST STORIES I'VE EVER MADE AND POSSIBLY THE BIGGEST IN THE MLP ARCHIVES.**_

Chapter 1: Friendship Is Magic Part 1

Long, long ago. In a great world known only as, the world of Equestria. A place of magic, and creatures only thought to have existed in myths, and legends. Ponies of different breeds had thrived in this land, lived in it, grew in it, and even ruled in it. That brings us to the story of harmony, and the three royal siblings of Equestria.

For once upon a time, a story only spoke of two sisters of day and night. One older sister who raised the sun to begin the day. While the youngest sister raised her moon to begin the night. And the two sisters both brought harmony to Equestria. That much was true

However there was another, and HE of all rulers of Equestria played a greater, and much more vital role. For thousands of years this prince stood along side his sisters as one of the very few warriors of Equestria. He was born not as a pony of wings or a horn as his sisters were, but as a human man of immeasurable power and the heart of a pony. His looks however meant little to his family, for he was destined to defend harmony at all cost, the harmony that his two little sisters brought.

He spent most of his time training, and protecting the only family he had left. Though as it said in the story, a dark day had come for the family of three. For the youngest of them had grown jealous of her sister of the day. The brother was heart broken as he watched the two mares he knew his whole life fighting to the point where something terrible would happen. His fear was surely realized when the day never came to their home.

The brother was first to see the eternal night, and rushed to his beloved little sister. He was horrified to see that his baby sister's jealousy had changed her in ways he prayed would never come. He was force to watch as his sister became a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. The prince was immeasurable in strength, but his heart prevented him from hurting the baby sister he loved. However, the older sister was much more obliged.

For her day would never come again, and the love she drank in from her subjects would be swallowed by shadow. The story spoke of the big sister begging her younger sister to lower the moon for the day. Out of fear of lost, or for the good of Equestria. Only the prince would know before a battle broke out between his sisters. A battle that would change their lives, their home, and their world for a thousand years.

The battle was fierce, and it consumed their kingdom hidden within a forest of natural evil. The prince's heart broke ever more so to see his sisters fighting. Finally his heart would be shattered as his sister of the day was forced to use one of the most powerful weapon of all, The Elements Of Harmony. Belonging to dear friends, and the unicorn stallion of legend that had raised them in their parents absence. The prince could only scream, cry, and shout... Before he watched his youngest sister being sealed away in the moon.

His grief raised to unspeakable levels, and a rage was brewing within him. He knew his baby sister well and deep, and was furious with his sister of the day. He had met his limits with his sister for her arrogance and pride for being a loved bringer of the day. He snapped and broke out in a fury wielding his red magic, and mysterious ability of the red crystals. She was forced to endure a brutal beating from her brother for the personal crime of ruining their family.

Their own servants turned away in horror, and understanding as the beating continued. For several minutes the sister was put through the pain that she had brought to her weeping brother. He finally ceased his attack, and left her battered, broken, and humbled. Though his next action would force her to understand the pain their sister of the night would endure for a long time. He chose to go into exile to be alone, so that he and his remaining sister would be forced to understand the pain of loneliness.

It pained him to leave, but without their sister, the family would not survive. This was what he needed to do however, it would at least protect and punish his last sister from his anger. Forgiveness was impossible for him to grasp, and even with his sister crying and begging him to stay. He turned from her in heart break, and calmly left the kingdom forever. Though with the great favor of their world, he had chosen to return when his baby sister returned as well.

He had waited in exile to the furthest reaches of Equestria. From the lands of the griffons, to the cold tundra of Yakyakistan. He waited, and trained himself in the span of a thousand years. After learning that his sister of the night was returning. That was the long awaited moment that he decided to return to his world that has changed much in his absence. Though he knew little of the future Equestria held for him, the return of many enemies and friends he had fought with his family, and the return of friendship he once knew with a close friend.

It was a long walk from his previous location in Dodge Junction. His leg muscles a bit tight from a fifty mile walk from the small town to the next. Appaloosa, a town run by many members of an old family he had once blessed with lands to find and settle, the Apples. His eyes twitched before filling with glimmering red, and pointing at the town in the distance. Seeing it from all angles with his keen eyes imbued by his sacred power.

He stopped for a moment, letting the wind blow and ripple a large brown cloak that hid his face and tone body. His pale face well hidden by a scarf while his black hair dangled slightly in his eyes. He felt the blowing desert sand under his bare feet that were strong and incapable of pain. Though they were tight from the walk. Perhaps before he departs for his next destination, he may have a drink to settle his thoughts of what was coming in the next day and a half.

The thought of his sister returning to Equestria after a thousand years. It almost brought a smile to his face, only to be forced away by the hate of his other sisters actions. He let out a huff, and continued to the town of Appaloosa. His eyes watching it from every angle for over a mile to ensure that it was safe, after all that was his duty. A duty he abandoned when he chose exile over forgiveness for his family.

He listen to the sandy winds sweep over his face and the ripple of his fabric over his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment to rest them as he entered the desert town. All seem quiet and calm, with a town of mere earth ponies hard at work while the children play. Many of them of which, harvesting apples to supply the cities and major towns around the world. It was only at least ten years ago that he learned that civilization was built here, and low and behold, here it was.

"Look out...!"A heavy southern child's voice alerted the hidden man before a ball hit his leg.

He looked down in time to see the white and black ball rolling to his feet. Only to then have two small fillies of earth pony race stopping on sight of the cloaked stranger. Their words were silent, but their curiosity was screaming along with nervousness. The still figure shook his head before he slowly crouched down and let out a slight gruff sigh. He was reaching for the ball that struck him and had the eyes of the children, and curious adults peering upon him.

"Mister...? Can we have our ball back...?"One filly asked politely before the man's large hands gripped the ball.

"Of course... Here."He lifted the ball from below and offered the filly the ball with a light and calming voice.

He could see the filly was nervous at first, flashing a shy smile at the mysterious being. Her hoof trembled as she reached for the ball, it only amused him to see the naive of children. His fingers lifted and rolled the ball into her forearms before she had a firm grasp of it. She and her friend looked down to the ball, and then to the stranger once more. She smiled as he stood up and nodded before spotting what he had hoped for.

"Apple juice! Get your fresh apple juice here! Perfect for the hottest of days the desert can give ya!"He spotted a wheeled stand with a stallion of tan fur and blond hair selling apple juice.

"Finally... Just a drink is all I ask before Ponyville..."He spoke quietly in the presence of children before strolling towards the stand.

"Thanks mister!"Both fillies called out to the man as he closed his eyes and forced a small smile.

Upon his approach to the seller, he was shot with a look of interest from the stallion. Though the stares were nothing new to him, being as his part in the history had long been all but forgotten. Clearly his sisters doing from what he had done in the name of their family. He shook the thought aside with a rough groan as his hand slapped upon the cart, causing it to shake. The stallion wrestled for control of his stand before fixing his white apron and brown stetson hat.

"Well howdy...! Uh...haven't seen a creature like you before,"The stallion offered a conversation to the mysterious man while pouring some apple juice,"Yer not from around here are ya? Not that I'm complaining."

"You could say that... I'm sort of from here. Equestria at least."He answered the stallion while digging into the brown bag full of money strung at his waist.

"Really? Yer a pretty new guy around here from the looks of it. What are we talking, magic spells,"The stallion decided to lay on a few questions for the man,"Maybe you were taken in by some ponies...?"

"Born and proud. I may not look it, but I'm a pony all the same...!"He pulled out a bit and narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"Right... Uh...if you say so?"The stallion grew nervous as he chuckled while eyes like rubies glared at him.

The stranger shook his head and dropped a bit on the stand for the seller. He then gladly took up his drink to quench his thirst for the walk to his final destination. He tilted back and sipped some sweet apple nectar made by honest Apple family members. Harvested by strong hooves and cared for with the most traditional of Apple recipes. The juice spoke for itself as he breathed out refreshed excellence while his thirst dissolved from the sweet drink respectably made.

"Now that's the stuff... Very impressive Apples."He spoke from relief before he down his juice and felt replenished.

With his needs met with sustenance, it was now time for another long walk. As much as it agitated him to be questioned as pony or human, he paid respects with an extra bit. It certainly made the stallion much more happy, and his load somewhat lighter to carry. However the town had only one more thing to show him, and it came in the form of screams and threats. He froze and narrowed his eyes before spotting the trouble on the edge of town from his eye sight's angle above the town.

"Get them hooves up sheriff or yer going on the next train to Tartarus!"Three red masked stallions wielding daggers were seen near the Appaloosan bank.

"This ain't over Clip Sharps...! Yer gonna get yers sooner or later fer yer crimes...!"An old looking earth pony stallion was sitting with his hooves up in a dusty sheriff's outfit.

"The boss said quiet you yellow belly varmint...!"A companion of the crook slapped the old stallion almost hard enough to knock his mustache off.

He glared at the criminals while they were stacking a cart with money from the bank. The three assailants had the sheriff tied up in heavy black ropes. The ring leader loaded the money bags onto the cart while one stallion in black and white clothes and a ski mask carried out the bags. The set up appeared flawless, and impossible to fail with no pony stopping them. The children looked away with the aid of their terrified parents.

The one known as Clip could see that his accomplices finishing his chores in the bank. His other associate had the sheriff detained and any courageous ponies intimidated with the thought of death. He laughed as he got the last two money bags, enough to set a pony up for life. It was just about time to leave now before more bold ponies decided to put up a fight. He whistled to his boys to pack up and be ready to leave after one last word with the sheriff.

"Welp...! Ah much appreciated yer hospitality sheriff. Now Ah best be getting out of town fer awhile,"He chuckled and shook out his black leather open vest,"Don't worry there though. Ah'll come back fer another round of money next year."

He howled with laughter and cheered to the sky as he boarded his cart. His companions patting his strong grey back as he gave his hat off to the sheriff. That's when their cart began to roll right off to leave the town.

"Till next time! See around sucker!"Clip shouted before his karma caught up with him with the sudden explosion of his cart.

The wood blew in all directions, cracking crumbling upon the winds fury. The wheels exploded and dropped all the stallions out of the cart and rolling in the dust. The ring leader grunted as he waved his hooves to clear the cloud of dirt. While his fellow thief's coughed and groaned in the dirt. His money bags tumbled from the ruin cart before the dust finally cleared.

He stumbled up with a cough before another blast of wind sliced the black ropes of the sheriff. The were cleanly cut and the sheriff wriggled free with ease before the stallions were on the alert. They looked around the ruins of their cart in shock to see that it was not blown up by a natural freak accident. The wood on the cart was finely sliced as if it was made of butter. Some pony else had attacked and sliced their cart to pieces at speeds that mimicked the wind.

"What in the hay do you reckon did that...?"The black and white stallion questioned with a quick look around.

"It cut clean through the wheels and everything. These here carts are made of hickory hard apple wood...!"The other growled as it stood that he was the one who paid to get the cart.

"Who ever did this... He's a dead pony...! We gonna hunt this son of mare down...!"Clip sneered as he touched the sliced pieces of wood before the wind stung their faces.

"That won't be necessary!"The voice of the one and only stranger stood in the center of the town and called out to the bandits.

Their ears perked up and the voice of challenge and bravery, or stupidity in their minds. Their eyes gazed upon the cloaked figure as the wind rippled his clothing. They looked at each other while Clip did his best to stare down the mysterious wanderer. He cracked his neck and slowly slipped his dagger from his vest. He silently walked forward as he connected with the stranger to feel out who, and what he was.

"And who might you be ya two legged freak...?"He asked while seeing the strangers fist clench and crack bones.

"I am one who defends all harmony from those who wish to soil it, and as of now,"The man spoke low, but very much firm for the stallion to hear,"You are now a disruptive influence to harmony. And you will be stopped... Whether you must die or not...!"

Clip firmly kept his eyes on his target before his crew met his sides. They two had drew out their blades that shined in the hot Apploosan sun. They could not figure out or even think much of the stranger after he had caused them trouble. Unfortunately for them, The stranger knew exactly what he was dealing with, with his eyes of red crystal seeing them from every direction. He opened his right hand and glared at them.

"You wrecked a perfectly good cart...! That's gonna cost you a good bit there stranger,"Clip growled low as he twitched his hoof that wielded his weapon at the ready,"Perhaps we might not gut you like an Ever Free slug if you were to pay fer another...?"

"What a generous offer... Clip was it? Perhaps that might be agreeable,"The man chuckled lightly before putting his hand in his bag to pull out a bit,"There's only one catch to that though..."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"Clip pointed his dagger before he saw the glint of red coming from the cloaked one's right hand.

"You have to come and take it from me...!"He answered while looking to a very red crystal that slowly snaked out from the palm of his hand, nice and sharp.

"Heh... Is that right? I reckon we might be able to do that...!"Clip accepted the challenge as did his members as they stepped forward.

The stranger glared as he saw their first step to an attack and gripped his crystal weapon. He heard the howls of the stallions approaching him as he stood patiently. Waiting for them to make their first move with daggers at the ready to strike. He smirk before he himself made for his first move, and erupted the town's audience. For they were treated to a display of fighting, violence, and magic unlike any pony has seen in over a thousand years.

Screams rang through the buildings with strong blows hooves and fists. Bones were breaking while blades were swung wildly at their target to kill or wound. Blood was even shed, but thankfully it appeared that no lives would be lost. Only pain was to find in the struggle that lasted for only several minutes before it was reaching it's end. The end that Clip Sharp himself could not imagine would happen like this.

"Nooooo...!"The stallion jumped back from struggle all alone, and greatly injured.

His fellow stallions laid at his hooves, incapacitated with their limbs cut to the nerve to prevent any more movement. Faces bruised and missing teeth while blood dripped from their heads. He growled in anger at his own injuries, scratches and bruises to be seen. Bruises that his gray fur could not cover up as he spat blood from his lips that bleed from a cut. His eyes darkened and barely able to see the target that was mocking him.

The stranger was completely unharmed by the struggle, and it appeared as if he never left the spot he stood in. Clip felt his eye twitching from the kind of power and moves he had seen. It irritated him, and made his legs want to buckle out of fear. Though his stubborn attitude as an earth pony kept him tall as he pointed his broken blade at the man. Showing his defiance and desire to fight to the very end as a criminal.

"This ain't over you here! Ah don't bow to no pony! Not even a freak like you!"He spat at the figure waving his trembling blade.

"I insist that you surrender. I am accustom to kill as taught by my father if a poor soul chooses never to change...!"He once again attempted to show significant intellect to a stubborn earth pony.

"Don't...ugh...! Taunt me with yer big fancy words freak...! Ah'm Clip Sharp,"He announced in a rage as he positioned for another charge,"And Ah... Don't lose...! To a creature like you!"

He screamed in a deep battle cry as he charged at the man once more. He sighed, and saw no reason in a degenerate like this, and yet he still pitied him. He closed his eyes and awaited the stallions approach before bending and merely lifting his leg. Leaving Clip thinking he would get a direct stab to the neck, but only to get a sharp strike to his own body. He felt the swift rising knee of the cloaked man drive deep and unbearably hard into his gut.

The blunt force rocked his insides like a bomb going off from the inside. Clip froze to process the pain that rattled his entire insides, and rattled his bones. His eyes bulged as he cried in pain and spat blood on the sands of the town. He looked to the source of the pain as a steady knee lifted up, and was deep in his gut. He was barely holding on and felt his vision blackening, he was about to fall unconscious in a critical state.

He felt his whole body going limp before he slid off the man's knee. The crowd was full of dropped jaws, and mixed feelings for the display of violence before them. They could only watch as one of the most vicious criminals in the deserts of Equestria fell to the dirt out cold. Leaving the crowd to look upon the stranger with confusion, fear, but gratitude at the very most for his deed. He had just brought down crime a great deal for the town of Appaloosa.

"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have brought you all when I arrived...! I will leave, now that I'm done here,"He announced to the public and turned to leave for Ponyville,"This world has changed so much since the last time I was around these parts..."

"WAIT,"Came the small calls a familiar child as he turned to the corner of his eye and saw one of the fillies,"Where are ya going?"

He flashed a half smile that only he could see through the cloak. He chuckled at the curiosity the child had, and continued walking forward and out of the town. But not without answering the child's answer quite simply.

"I'm going to Ponyville for a big family reunion!"He called back before he began to disappear in the horizon of the sun.

With that business all said and done, his next stop was the town of Ponyville. The civilization chosen to be the place where the famous summer sun celebration was to take place. He knew what to expect for the most part, his sister he knew so well, Celestia. With her ego inflated smile as white as her fur, and her mind as bright as her rainbow mane, he almost felt ashamed to call her a sister. She may be a beloved princess of the day to the subjects, but to him she was shameful trash.

Trotting and flying around Equestria as if she was the one and only true ruler. It left a sour taste in his mouth that made him want to spit at her for what she really was. What she had done that day that they had lost the youngest and most beloved member of their family. All of this clouded his mind with hate for his sister's actions, but he could never hate Celestia herself. She was family after all, but how could he forgive her for what she had done all those years ago, after everything they had been through together.

These thoughts festered in his head and made the walk seem faster. It felt like twelve hours were passing within minutes as a true goal grew from his mind. He needed to get his sister back, and bring Equestria back from this time of unrest and hidden evil. Through the deep woods of the Ever Free forest he treed with no fear of the creatures in it. His eyes going red and crystal like to see out the safest path.

With the tiny red crystal he still had in bedded in his hand, he cut and craved out the path. Slicing through trees and bushes as he could see his chosen path glowing red with his eyes. He could feel it coming up soon, and the anticipation was rising within his very being. What to expect outside from both of his sisters appearing and possibly fighting once more he did not know. All he could was what he should have done a thousand years ago.

With one strong swing and a grunt of muscle to cut clean through a black Ever Free tree. The light of his sisters sun glared in his eyes before his hand cleared the view for him. Returning the sharp crystal into his hand, he stepped forward from the forest into an open field. With his eyes still seeing in red, he spotted the town not ten feet from him. Oddly enough, the first building he found was a school house, poor city planning was his opinion to put a school so close to an evil forest.

"Ponyville... Low and behold it... And I'm a day ahead of schedule,"He spoke to himself as he slowly walked to the town to enter it's wonders,"I'm coming Luna. Our sister may not deserve to have me back, but that does not mean I won't be there for you..."

He sighed and strolled casually across the school sand box and right into the town. First thing on his list was to find a pony to befriend and have for assistance, and knowledge about society today. Next he would need a place to stay, for he had no intentions of living with his sister. His eyes were on full search for both items, and was not disappointed when he felt a strong source of magic. It was strong, but it was not from his sister, for the magic was of unicorn race.

With his first item found, and bound to be of use in gaining a place to stay. He walked about the town as if he were not out of place, but being a bipedal creature made that nearly impossible. Not to mention he was more than twice the size of any pony he came across. Matching Celestia's height herself for the matter as ponies looked up to see him pass. Eyes watched him from all directions before he was nearing a house of gingerbread.

"What in the name of hay seed is that thing...?!"He exclaimed seeing a full decorated gingerbread house the size of an actual commoners house.

Suddenly he was alerted as a hard bang against legs drove his sights to the left. Spotting a pink pony rolling in the dirt with eyes that were spinning in all directions. His eye brow raised as he offered a hand to down earth pony mare as she shook off the daze before her dark pink mane and tail was nice and poof like.

"Are you ok Miss?"He asked as he patted down the pony who then suddenly began to laugh bubbly and strange like.

"I'm fine! Thanks for the assist, my name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours,"He wen to answer the pony and was interrupted by a dramatic gasp,"Sorry! I forgot, I got plans for a new friend who just arrived! Bye!"

Before he could even speak, the mare was long gone in a flash as she zoomed right into the gingerbread house. The man was left in a shock that even made him close out his red crystal eyes juts to process. That was possibly the strangest pony he had ever met in his entire life. She was so hyper, and crazy, and happy for that matter of fact. His questions for this world only grew from that point on as he looked for his associate.

It wasn't too long before he rounded a corner and froze before his sense picked up on that same magic. He felt another thud against his legs and looked down to meet a unicorn mare of purple. Her eyes sparkled with purple as well while she her hair appeared to be deep blue with a pink streak going down her mane and tail. He confirmed her, and knelt down before she nervously greeted the tall figure.

"Uh... When I said try and make some friends. I didn't mean with any pony...!"A purple and green dragon poked his head out from the unicorn's side.

"Uh...hi... My name is Twilight sparkle. I come from Canterlot on a dire errand for the princess,"The unicorn spoke proud and of the man's very own sister herself,"And... What might your name be...?"

"My name... Is Orion. But in view of the public. Mister O will do just fine...!"He greeted and took up her hoof for a vigorous hoof to hand shake that nearly crushed her hoof.

"Hi...! It's...very nice to meet you...!"Twilight was lifted and her whole body was shaking before he let her go to drop on her flank.

"So you're on an errand for the princess are you? Princess Celestia herself correct?"He stood tall and asked as she struggled to shake off her quaking body from the handshake.

"Yes I am...! Whoa,"She finally found her balance and shook her head out before sighing and smiling,"I'm here to overlook preparations for the Summer Sun celebration...! And to prepare for the return of Nightmare Moon!"

"Nightmare Moon?! You are in pursuit of her as well?"He asked before Twilight paused at the idea that he was the first pony or creature to believe her about Nightmare Moon.

"Y-yes... How did you know that? The princess told me it was an old pony tale."Twilight replied with new found interest for this stranger.

"Oh I know so much more than you think... Please... Walk with me Miss Twilight, I could be your company around the town,"He offered to Twilight before she chuckled again from an actual friendly response that she never knew or cared about,"Where must you go first?"

"To Sweet Apple Acres. There's a pony by the name of Applejack that's in charge of the food."Twilight trotted over to The man now known as Orion.

"Uh... Twilight? Are you sure we can trust this guy? I mean he's well... Shady."The little dragon asked from behind the mare as she lowered her head a bit.

"Don't worry Spike, I got my eye on this guy."Twilight reassured as they all strolled to Sweet Apple Acres.

Their walk to the famous Sweet Apple Acres was barely a journey to the man. Though it had given him a chance to converse with Twilight, and learn a very interesting fact. The idea of her being here to stop Nightmare Moon was one thing. It was a whole other story to learn that this pony was the student of princess Celestia herself. He was lost for words, but he didn't know if he should be troubled, or impressed by her title.

"I see... It must feel like an honor to be a student to one of the three great royal siblings."He commented with knowledge that was all but unknown to Twilight.

"Well... I suppose it is in a way, but I never thought too much of it. It just meant important things to know, and a lot of reading,"Twilight chuckled at his comment while they were ending their walk on the dirt road to the farm,"So where exactly are you from? I don't think I've ever seen a creature like you before."

"Let's just say I'm a pony and leave it like that shall we? It's a sensitive topic,"He denied her the interest in his species,"And... You could say I've been around the world... Not sure if there is a place for to call home."

"ha ha! Did this guy seriously just say he was a pony?! Listen guy, no offense, but you can't possibly be a pony,"The dragon Spike chuckled and got the full attention of the stranger,"I mean seriously, your more than six feet tall you got weird appendages on your hooves and you walk on only your back legs. Pretty sure your something else...!"

"Spike!"Twilight snapped at the dragon before the cloaked being could voice his opinion.

"Just forget it! Now where is this Applejack of which you speak?!"He demanded with patience destroyed by the baby dragon's comment.

"Yeehaw!"Came the howls of an orange earth pony mare as she passed them on her way to a tree.

"There she is... The cutie mark is a dead give away to an Apple."He pointed out and once again intrigued Twilight with his odd knowledge of Equestria.

"That's actually true... You sure you don't do my kind of reading?"Twilight chuckled quite impressed with this new accomplice of hers.

"You could say I'm quite experienced,"He decided to play the confident one while watching the mare buck apples off a tree with precision,"Most impressive... Shall I speak with her, and save you the trouble?"

"Uh...no... That's very kind of you, but It's my duty as Celestia's student to accomplish my mission at any cost,"Twilight denied sweetly and walked nervously away in confusion by the kindness a friend would give her,"Just sit tight, and I'll be back before you know it...! This shouldn't take too long."

He shrugged, and reluctantly agreed to her idea before walking off. He looked around while fixing his hood after it nearly slid off to reveal his thick black hair. He finally found a nice and tranquil apple tree to rest on after a a day and a half of walking from Dodge Junction all the way to Ponyville. He put his back to the firm trunk of the tree and slowly sat down. He let his arms drop to the soft and crunchy grass as he looked to the day time sky.

The wind blowing under him and fluttering his hair to cool his head. The grass tickling his hands and feet that were rough to the touch from thousands of years of ruling Equestria as a warrior. He closed his eyes and finally relaxed his body, letting his head lay against the tree. With one last soothing breath of relief, he finally went to sleep. But only for a good half an hour before he was awoken by shouting.

His eyes shot open to a crowd of obvious Apple family members cheering together. He looked around and held his chest from the slight spook before he saw Twilight getting out of the crowd. He stood up and raised an eye brow seeing her looking as if she was going to be sick while her belly bulged as if she was pregnant. He shook his head and held it in shock before she was before him.

"What the buck happened?!"He exclaimed while a hoof grazed his leg before Twilight passed him.

"Wow...! Yer a pretty big guy aren't you?"Came the very tiny voice of a filly of creamy vanilla color and a mane and tail as red as an apple.

"And you're a pretty small little Apple aren't you? But with quite the big heart,"He knelt down and complimented the small filly with a hidden smile as he saw that she was a late bloomer for a cutie mark,"Hey... Do me a favor and don't give up on your special talent."

"Oh... Well...thank you...! Ah will,"She said sweetly with her dirty gold eyes sparkling while he got up to leave,"Bye...! Hope Ah see you again!"

He chuckled and shook his head before waving her off and leaving the farm. He left quite intrigued by the more up beat generation of Apples hard at work. They were honest and hard working just like the Apples of the olden days. The only difference was that these Apples were less gruff, and less defensive when it came to new people. Once again this generation of ponies continued to amaze him as he left the acres.

He didn't need to run too much before he caught up with a slow Twilight. Still rocking a big belly that looked stuff to the brim with food, definitely apples from the smell of it. She appeared to have a bit of a stomach ache, but it didn't appear to be of a serious issue.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie...!"Twilight groaned in pain from over eating.

"Indeed. It'll take many sit ups to work off that much apple based desserts...!"He chuckled as Twilight's ears drooped to try and block out the laughter.

"At least some pony got to enjoy a nice nap while I was forced to eat all of the Apple family's food...!"Twilight groaned to herself before The man finally ended his fun.

"Touche my new friend. So what is next on this little agenda of yours?"He questioned while they entered the town once more.

"Well... There's suppose to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."Spike was on top of the next stop while he looked to the sky in search of their next pony.

Both Orion and Twilight looked to the sky themselves, and the man could not be more appalled. There was barely any blue sky to be had with all the clouds around. He failed to be amused or impressed by laziness, and an undeserved title for lack of skill. He was about to protest and voice his outrage with this Pegasus's inaction, but Twilight gladly beat him to it.

"Well she's not doing a very good job, is she?"Twilight said something of great agreement before the unexpected happened.

Orion stepped to the side from a whip lash of wind before a flash rainbow missed him. Though it did slam straight into Twilight and roll her straight into a mud piled. He rushed over and spotted the cyan blue Pegasus with the frizzy mane and tail. If she wasn't obvious enough, her cutie mark of a storm cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt gave her away as Rainbow Dash. He glared while the Pegasus looked down to spot Twilight looking annoyed in the mud. She responded by laughing as if this was all in good fun to her, but it didn't feel fun to either Twilight or Orion.

"Hehehe...! Uh... Excuse me,"The Pegasus giggled after getting up on her hooves to look at the angered Twilight,"Here. Let me help you."

The Pegasus flew off for a moment, giving Twilight and Orion a chance to look at each other. He himself was shocked by such reckless behavior by a Pegasus no less. He scoffed as he saw Rainbow Dash pull over a storm cloud full of rain, and hover it over Twilight. She then stood a top the cloud and began patting it down with all four hooves to force rain water over Twilight like a shower. It certainly washed out the mud, but left Twilight soaking what with a ruined mane.

"Ha ha ha...! Oops. I guess I over did it a little,"She giggled again from on top of her cloud before a new idea was made,"Um...uh... How about this...! My very own patented...!"

She bolted down with her wind blowing at the man's cloak as she flew around Twilight. His eyes being treated to a spiral of rainbow colors that dried the unicorn with ease. His eyes sparked with the rainbow color before the Pegasus flew off, and the rainbow twister ceased. Leaving a poof hair that resembled the pink earth pony from before. Fighting the temptation to chuckle, he looked to the Pegasus in disgust with her recklessness.

"Rainblow dry!"She announced as she too looked at the blown up mane and tail Twilight rocked.

She snickered a bit before finally rolling over laughing at the new hair dew. Spike himself fell over laughing as Orion helped Twilight out of the dried up mud puddle. He stepped to the side and stared down the Pegasus for her mockery.

"Let me guess. You must be Rainbow Dash...!"Twilight presumed to the giggling cyan blue mare.

"Isn't it obvious...? The rainbow cutie mark, and hair is a dead give away,"Orion added to her comment before finally going in with a mockery of his own,"Judging by how she has time to laugh at others for her own bumbling self. She's clearly not good at what she does..."

"Whoa whoa whoa there big guy...! You're talking to the gal that's practicing for the greatest honor there is,"Rainbow Dash ceased the laughter from the taunt he fired and went into defense,"I'm practicing to become one of the Wonder Bolts. The greatest flyers that has ever soared through Equestria's skies...!"

"Haha! The Wonder Bolts?! A Pegasus like you?! Do not even get me started,"He burst into a laugh that almost made Twilight jump and giggle a bit herself,"You can't even clear the sky for the Summer Sun Celebration! How on Equestria's good soil do you hope of being a Wonder Bolt?!"

"Exactly! Pfft please. They would never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day...!"Twilight agreed with Orion, being a unicorn who also knew much of the Wonder Bolts.

"Hey...! I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!"This made Twilight giggle in doubt as it did her friend.

"Prove it."Twilight challenged the Pegasus's ability.

This jolted the spirit in Rainbow Dash and forced her off her cloud. She then took off at speeds that made Twilight and Spike's jaws drop. But Orion merely lit up his red crystal eyes and was following her movements with ease. The flight patterns were new and unorthodox, quite the creative pattern so it could be a good asset. Though it appeared she was attacking the clouds reckless and with moves that could easily harm her fellow Pegasus.

She was fast at the very least, and was clearing out the clouds at impressive speeds. However her moves would disrupt the patterns and flight patterns of other Wonder Bolts. He knew that most of the time, being a Wonder Bolt meant leading or following with a crew. Their code was to respect and follow the crew, or lead them to victory with discipline, and control. All of which this rainbow Pegasus lacked as she finished clearing the sky.

"What I say? Ten...seconds...FLAT! I'd never leave Ponyville hanging,"Rainbow Dash vowed and began to laugh as Twilight and Spike stared in awe at her skill,"Hahehehe! You should see the look on your face! You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. We should hang out some more!"

"Yeah right. That was eleven point five seconds by the way."Orion broke the silence with his much more crystal clear reading that made Rainbow pause.

"Geez. What crawled up your cloak pal. And what do YOU know about being a Wonder Bolt?"Rainbow flew from Twilight to Orion's face to challenge his knowledge.

"I know that the actions I saw you performing would have destroyed a real Wonder Bolt team,"He criticized her and sent anger as well as humility burning in her gut,"A wing pony follows the orders and disciplined directions of a leader. And a Lead pony guides his or her team with control and no trace of recklessness."

"And how would you know how the Wonder Bolt's work? You're not even a pony!"Rainbow taunted and defended herself before the man sighed and walked away.

"Because I was the one who helped put it together..."He said this only to himself before meeting with Twilight.

"That was quite the... Performance. How did you know and follow every move she made?"Twilight questioned his sharp analysis of Rainbow Dash.

"Let's just say I have a good eye for these sort of things... Hey... You wouldn't perhaps have a home would you,"He asked before he felt a yawn coming on as he stretched,"I haven't slept in a day and a half regrettably and I was hoping...maybe..."

"Oh! Oh yeah sure. The princess spoke of a library where I could stay and start some studying, you can go there...!"She smiled, and agreed to letting the man depart to her small home.

"Oh thank you...! A hard nap is really required for the Summer Sun Celebration,"He kindly bowed to Twilight and began to depart for the library he could see was built into a tree,"I will see you at the library then. Don't get too caught up in all these crazy ponies."

She waved him off and departed to check on the decorations for the celebration. He yawned and held onto a small smile at the first friend he had ever made in over a thousand years. Yet he could tell that the unicorn had little interest in making friends, so he kindly respected that. The walk was easy compared to his solid twelve hour stroll from Appaloosa to Ponyville. A small walk wouldn't be too much to ask at least.

"So much for her keeping an eye on me. Too tired and fatigue by her duties to focus on a personal agenda."He thought to himself for his first idea about Twilight.

Suddenly he once again felt himself being watched by many, even when there was only a few. He ignored them and continued on till he spotted the library, indeed being a very old and sacred tree. He approached, and reached for the door knob before he saw confetti in the window. Curiosity peaked with a twitch of his nose, he slowly turned the knob and entered. His eye sight was then flashed with a wave of colors.

The library looked very little like a library, and more like a party in the midst of being set up. He looked around to ponies of all kinds setting up streamers and balloons around the spiral of books. Tables being set up with candy, chips, and fruit punch were in rows. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room, and spotted her. The pink bubbly earth pony from before helping a white unicorn mare with electric blue hair setting up music.

"What is going on here?!"He exclaimed in confusion as streamers fell on his shoulders.

"Ooh! Hiya! It's good to see you again, don't mind us. We're just setting up the welcome to Ponyville party,"Pinkie reminded him and revealed that Twilight was the new pony in town clearly,"We're going to make this one of the biggest parties on the block!"

"Um... Ok. Just do me a favor and keep it down a bit. I'm going upstairs to get some much deserved sleep...!"He was firm, but a yawn escaped his lips before he chose to start walking up the stairs.

"Okie dokie loklie!"The bubbly Pinkie Pie saluted and resumed her set up of the party.

He groaned as he slowly made it up the stairs and was presented with a tiny basket bed for Spike, and two beds at normal pony size. A bit small for him, but it was better than nothing at this point. He looked around to see if he was alone, and disrobed his cloak. He unwrapped the strap around his waist and let it drop before his black hair unraveled from his hood, and his pail freckled cheek face was revealed. He shook his head to let his hair out as it tickled the base of his neck.

He walked over while his red crystal like eyes went completely black and brown in color. He sat in his chosen bed and let out a sigh as he looked in a small mirror. He then redirected his eyes to stare at the sky, waiting for the very prison his sister would soon be free from to come. He could see the sun start to turn to a hint of orange as he stuffed his feet under the bed sheet. Though he could not stop looking at the sky.

He wanted her to come back so bad, and he was ready to wrestle to get her out of the shadows. No doubt there would be trouble between his sisters quite possibly. Though it was not what truly caught his mind at the moment, for Twilight was what then caught his mind. Her determination to stop Nightmare Moon was no doubt a valiant idea, but it would mean harm could come to his baby sister. If that were to happen, he may have no choice but to stop Twilight.

"I'm coming for you... Luna..."He made a heart felt promise and slowly shut his eyes to wisp away to a quiet slumber.

His sleep was sound, and even with the slight echo of Twilight yelling about the ponies. He was able to sleep with ease, for in his dreams he could see a beautiful young Alicorn mare of the night returning. Her mane resembled the night that she brought just as her midnight blue coat did the same. Her cutie mark of the moon resembled the yang piece that Orion himself bared on his back. Her sweet and innocent smile warmed his heart, but was then taken away by the sun.

"I had no choice brother... I'm sorry."Came the mourning voice of a familiar mare he was now disgusted with.

"Why Tia...?! Why did you do it? You should have talked with her,"He growled and turned to an Alicorn pony of white who bared wings and a horn like their little sister,"Instead you chose to protect your selfish inflated ego by fighting Luna and sealing her away!"

"What else would you have me do Orion?! She was out of control and you knew it!"She argued with him as the blank white realm around them rippled.

"I would expect you to do the right thing and help your family instead of helping YOURSELF!"He roared and lost his temper before swinging at Celestia and shattering her completely as if she was simply a mirror.

He tilted his head back and roared at the heavens as his world collapse around him. His face felt as if it was turning red, and his hands were glowing red with powerful magic wielded by Alicorns and unicorns. He felt his powers shooting red static in all directions and burning away his dream before his eyes flashed for a moment. The voice of a mare called to him, and before he knew it. He was suddenly awakened by Twilight Sparkle herself.

He looked around the room and saw that he cleverly covered his face with the bed sheets. It was lucky as well, for Twilight was face to face with him looking fairly terrified. His hands were buzzing and glowing with red magic that drew his attention. He growled as he focused for a moment and brought down his magic to lower the threat he bared to Twilight. On the other hoof, he certainly proved that he was potentially a pony of unicorn or even Alicorn nature.

"Hey...!"She responded with a fearful smile as she backed away.

""Hey... Mind not telling any pony about this?"Orion asked before sitting up and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Sure... I'll...even start thinking of you as a pony if you want. Right Spike...?!"Twilight questioned to her tired baby dragon as he yawned and nodded with a weary smile.

"Thanks... Care to tell me what's going on?"He asked while peeking out the window and making sure his face was covered.

"The Summer Sun Celebration is about to begin. You slept for quite awhile... It's not too late though,"Twilight said while taking in respect that he did not wish for his face to be seen,"I just hope Nightmare Moon really is just a pony tale..."

"OH it's far from an old pony tale Twilight...! You'll see soon enough,"He quickly fastened his cloak around himself before walking to Twilight's side,"Come. We mustn't be late...!"

Twilight felt a pit in her stomach for his words, especially since he has yet to tell her wrong. She walked by his side as they quickly walked down the stares. She could see his fists clench and his pace begin to get faster. Spike struggled to catch up while Orion nearly burst out the door in a almost felt like she needed to break into a run to catch up. His eyes flared up and he spotted the heavily decorated building where the celebration would take place.

"Hey guy...! I know you're probably still mad at me and what not...! But could you please slow down?!"Spike called to a deaf man who quickly went through the doors of the building.

"Well if he's worried about the mare in the moon...!"Twilight ran after him after getting Spike on her back and entering the building as well.

"Find a spot and just wait...!"He called to Twilight before disappearing into the crowd in a flash of red magic.

"Wait for what?"Twilight asked before the drum roll suddenly rumbled and Pinkie Pie suddenly found Twilight once more.

While Twilight was getting her ear chewed off by the bubbly and happy Pinkie. Orion moved through the crowd and listened to the birds begin the dramatic music. He looked up to a pink haired Pegasus mare of vanilla color and pink butter flies for a cutie mark. She herself was controlling the birds to finish the chorus. Before a mid age looking mare in a mayor uniform appeared on the main stage below the balcony.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"The old mare announced before the room roared with cheer.

Orion merely narrowed his eyes before shifting them to the window, and seeing the stars align with the moon. That was the sign he was waiting for as the mare announced again.

"In just a few moments...! Our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year,"The mare announced once more and was about to introduce his sister,"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you, the ruler of our land. The very pony that gives us the sun and moon every single day!"

"LIES! Celestia never always gave you all the sun and moon every single day!"Orion shouted through the cheers of the crowd but failed to reach the mayor.

"The good, the wise. The bringer of harmony to all of Equestria,"She began the introduction as his outrage reached a boiling point,"PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

His eyes watched as a unicorn mare of white and deep purple hair pulled the ropes to open the curtain. However as the spotlight fell on the balcony, there was no Celestia to be found. His eyes widened as the ponies began to get worried while the mayor tried to keep the peace. Sending the unicorn mare to go in and check on the princess. Only to return with news that sent conflict stirring in his heart.

"She's GONE...!"She exclaimed in a fashionable and dramatic voice.

"No..."He could feel that his sister of the sun was nowhere to be found.

The ponies began to panic before they all saw what appeared to be blue smoke growing on the balcony. At the same time, he and Twilight could only breath out"oh no" Before a wicked Alicorn mare appeared. Her fur completely black like the pits of Tatarus, and armor made of light blue. She appeared before all the ponies before their eyes fell on her. This brought a vile giggle to her lips.

"Oh... My beloved subjects...! It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces...!"She hissed at the crowd for their love of the day.

"What did you do to our princess?!"Rainbow Dash dared to challenge the Alicorn before she was stopped by Applejack herself.

"Whoa now there nelly...!"She struggled to hold Rainbow back as the mare chuckled at her.

"Why...? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"The nightmarish mare questioned with deep aggression

Orion felt a fire in his belly as he stepped out from the crowd along side Twilight. They watched as the mare intimidated and sneered at the ponies that did not recognize her. But Orion and Twilight knew of her all too well, one even more so than the other.

"We know exactly who you are?!"Orion called out that directed the attention of the mare to his most familiar voice.

"You're the mare in the moon! Nightmare Moon!"Twilight said partially the answer.

"Well well well... Some pony who remembers me. But you also know why I'm here...!"Nightmare presumed before Orion stood forward for Twilight.

"We know exactly what you're here for. But I personally can't let you bring eternal night to Equestria Luna!"He spoke the mares true name and spooked her deeply with that knowledge.

"WHAT?! No pony ever uses that name! How you know this is beyond me! But..."She hesitated for a moment and saw the red glint in his eyes that revealed much about him,"It doesn't matter...! Remember this day, for it shall be your last...! For Soon the night will last... FOREVER!"

She flew into the air and howled with evil laughter as the battle from a thousand years ago began a new. His eyes flashed from the lightning she emitted before he would be faced with the past. And would be force to fight for his family once more.

 _ **SO THERE WE HAVE IT MY FRIENDS, FIRST PART. THIS SORT OF WRITING TOOK A GOOD BIT OF FOCUS FAR BEYOND THE OTHERS. PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW. YOUR SUPPORT WILL REALLY HELP ME KEEP WRITING THIS HUGE JOURNEY I WILL TAKE YOU ON. THINK OF THIS AS A WHAT IF CHRONICLE PART OF THE SERIES**_.


	2. Chapter 2:Friendship is Magic Part 2

**WHAT'S UP EVERY BODY GHOST HERE. I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS IN MY LAST UPDATE. BUT I WAS BUSY WITH A LOT CHANGING IN MY LIFE AND THIS WAS HARD TO WANT TO START BUT NOW I'M CERTAIN I WANT TO NOW. SO I WILL KEEP MY CONVICTION TO MY LITTLE PONY AND ALL OF YOU THROUGH THIS LONG JOURNEY OF A NEW STORY AND A WHOLE NEW WORLD. ENJOY. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 2:Friendship is Magic Part 2

The laughter howling through the building, and the terror on the faces of every pony. This was chaos in all it's glory, and Orion was in the middle of the whole thing. His sister standing a top of the balcony laughing as she did the day she turned to this dark foe. This Nightmare Moon, a harbinger of eternal darkness and shadow. He needed to stop her, and he must do everything in his power to save her from this darkness.

The mayor had then shouted for the guards to seize the dark mare. Though He knew it was foolhardy to challenge a member of royalty to a fight. Lightning pierced the ceiling while her clouds of midnight blue, and stars swirled above her head.

"Get back you fools!"She threatened before striking the attackers that flew in to take her.

Lightning sent the Pegasus guards in gold armor in all directions. Terrifying the pony citizens as lightning spooked them away. One stray bolt was even aiming for the man himself, but he was ready for the attack. After letting tiny red crystals fall from his fingers and bury themselves in the ground for a moment. He watched the lightning snake at him, and in that moment, Twilight herself feared the end for him.

However it was in that moment that their ears rang as the ground exploded. In a flash of bright red, a pillar of solid crystal shot from the very soil itself. It completely stood before Orion, and glowed with red glory and magic. The electrical shot stood no chance as it struck the crystal pillar hard and shook the whole building. The electricity spiraled around the pillar and was redirected back at Nightmare Moon.

Her eyes widened as she quickly flew to the side with a hint of fear in her flight. Her eyes glowed as she watched where she once stood crumble and blow away like dust from her own attack. Not only was she fearful of being over powered, but she herself knew that red crystal any where. Only two beings in Equestria have ever wielded such a special ability. One of which was now standing before her in disguise.

"What...? No...! What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!"She spat while flying away from Orion while he approached.

"I heard you were finally returning my little star... I had missed you for the longest time Luna..."He spoke softly while she flew higher and tried not to look at him out of shame of being seen in such a position.

"Don't call me that...! I'm not the sister you know...! I have something far more important than catching up Orion...!"She yelled and shook her head to spot a window to escape.

"Do you? Trying to cloak the sun in eternal night forever,"He forced the pillar to crumble and sink back into the ground,"That will disrupt the balance of the world! You knew that then, and you know that now!"

"You sound just like Tia...! All about duty and destiny. When did you forget who I was to you?!"She spat and took a deep breath to keep her composure.

"I've never forgot about you! You were my little star, and my own family that I would happily die for to protect!"He roared before the mare suddenly shrouded herself in night time fog and scurried for the nearest window.

"Not so fast!"He watched his sister flee while the bold Pegasus Rainbow Dash had pursued her.

While ponies began to panic and scurry out of the building. This was his cue to leave as well, and pursue Luna at post haste, and without being stopped. He ruffled his cloak and began to stomp to the door. His eyes scanning the whole area before he neared the door and quickly spotted Twilight running for him. He turned and whipped his cloak before Twilight stopped and panted to catch her breath.

"She knows you. And you know her. Just tell me the truth right now,"Twilight demanded while Spike slouched onto her back completely tired,"Who are you? And where are you going?"

He turned his head and raised an eye brow before chuckling. She was still on his back, and now he was at a stand still, he needed to leave the building as fast as he could. To do so, he lean down to Twilight till he was right in her ear, an whispered.

"I'm her brother... And I'm going to stop her...!"The answer made her ears droop to her cheeks at the reveal.

He nodded, and slowly left the building with his secret in the hooves of his sister's student. He burst out the doors and looked around before spotting the night time mist slithering towards the forest. His eyes spotted Rainbow Dash and Twilight fleeing the scene. Rainbow flew after Twilight along with the mares from earlier, and others. They were after Twilight, and that meant they were off his trail, he could leave with ease.

His feet flew fast and tread the dirt beneath him as he gave chase. He could see her entering the forest and disappearing without a trace. He could feel her magic already effecting the world around him, for the sun never rose. The sky was dark and the moon was shining like silver in the night. It was cold and isolated, unlike the normal nights his sister brought.

He growled and looked away, knowing this very isolation from the day Luna was sent away. He quickly entered the Ever Free forest and onto a vigorous and courageous journey. Through the darkest forest in the world, the second most evil place in all existence. Towards the very home that Celestia had left behind for the mountain. In the pursuit of bringing his family back.

Through the trees he slowed to a fast walk and opened his right hand. The brushes were thick as was the tree branches that hung low. He needed to clear the path, and he had the perfect tool for cutting them apart. He looked down to his hand as a red blade of crystal grew from the palm. He smirked before the blade had stretched three feet before a four piece hilt spawned before he gripped it.

Before he knew it, he was holding a long red crystal sword full of his red magic. He held it above his head, and began to swing to deliver clean cuts. Wood and leaves split in two, and cut like butter against the blade of crystal. He wore a composed look of steel hidden desire to save his family from permanent separation. He swung his blade while the flutters and bristles of the forest becoming greatly active.

He could see his surrounding area full of most creatures that were small. Though there was some others that were large and very much dangerous. He grew cautious as the wilderness grew quiet for a moment before slight chirps were heard. He stepped over a small creek and looked back with the eerie feeling one would have when he was being watched. He kept his sword drawn, and at the ready, for he felt an ambush coming.

"Might as well not try and stalk! I can feel your presence, and I can see you,"He paused and called out to his hidden enemy as he looked to the bushes behind,"Come out now, or I will draw you out myself...!"

Suddenly he could see a tail slither from the bushes above the low tree branches. His eyes glint with red as he clenched his sword and watched the creature he could now see. The massive red lion's mane he outlined from the bush, and the yellow fur. It's growls were easy to make out from other predators he's seen before. He cracked his neck and watched as the creature finally appeared in it's massive bulk and complete glory.

"A Manticore...! How interesting."His eyes flared and spotted the creature from every angle as it too looked at the man.

It lifted up and roared before it's tail shot at the hidden prince. He remained silent and still as he awaited the moment to strike the beast. He already spotted a soft spot to strike, now it was merely a matter of timing. He knew the horrors of being struck with the venom of a Manticore, getting hit was not an option. Finally the the stinger nearly struck his eye before he suddenly ducked down in a flash of timed speed.

His thoughts were calm and correct as he raised his foot up and kicked the beast in the under belly. The blow lifted the beast up before meeting Orion's head, cracking it in the jaw. It stumbled back and fell to it's flank before scurrying back up to it's feet. It's tail raised and lunged towards the prince to stick him and poison his very being. He merely ducked with blinding speed and ease.

He grabbed the tail at the base of the stinger after plunging his sword to the ground. He growled and yanked on the tail before tying it around the sword forcefully with teeth gritted. The beast put up a struggle, but was overpowered till it's tail was tied to the sword. Now trapped, the prince had all the opportunity and gave the tail one more yank and pulled him in. It's claws gripped for ground and took dirt with it before it flung at Orion.

"Now...! Get out of my way!"With his words fierce as the fist he clenched in his right, he reared back to strike.

The hard right fist connected with bone breaking results against the beast's jaw. The force knocked the Manticore clear across the ground and crashing through the trees. Before finally coming to a crashing end right into a bush of sharp thorns. Orion took a step back and awaited the Manticore's return to the fight, but pain had already settled in for the monster. It tried to get up, and in the process had a long thorn deep in it's paw.

It screeched in deep pain as it stumbled to it's feet and looked at Orion with the deepest hate. He merely looked back with a raised eye brow and took a step forward. Intimidating the beast to the point where it retreated to find much easier prey. Hoping for the best that the strange wiggling thorn in it's paw wouldn't cause it so much pain. Orion sighed and took the small victory in stride before turning to continue on.

"Well... That was easy enough... Pesky creatures like that are rarely a problem any more..."He spoke to himself to keep his mind from going insane in the darkness of the forest.

As he walked and let his thoughts swim through his mind while he retrieved his sword. He felt the sword come back to his hand and slowly sink back into his body. His walk was now meant with uncertainty about his newest friend Twilight. His gut instinct was telling him that she would soon be meeting him here as well on the quest for Nightmare Moon. What exactly her purpose was when she found Nightmare Moon was what he feared most.

Was she going to try and seal her away like Celestia did? Or could she even have the intention to kill her, and put an end to the dark mare forever. The time for that question to be answered could come at any moment, and he needed to be ready. Ready to do what he must for his family, and for Equestria. He let out another sigh as he approached an oddly dark part of the forest.

It sent a very eerie chill in his skin he's dealt with plenty of times before. He barely saw a thing through the darkness, but felt a sort of intimidation about it. A creepy feel that was nothing to laugh at unless you were basically insane. He felt the magic of his sister being the cause of many things he was feeling about the area. He then paused and saw grotesque faces glow with orange lights like jack o lanterns.

He paused and felt his body want to flinch from the faces he saw attached to trees. He groaned and shoved a tree to the point that it tumbled over. He growled and knew this was Luna's attempt to stop him from coming to her. Fortunately she forgot who she was trying to scare, and her brother wasn't exactly the fearful type. He pushed on and made sure not to look at the faces in hopes of preserving sanity through the psychiatric area.

"Oh Luna... I wish none of this had ever happened to you... This is just as much of my fault as it it Celestia's,"He used words on himself for humility and means of clearing his mind,"I won't make that same mistake again... I will save you, and help you become that beautiful night princess you were born to be...!"

With his promise once again refreshed to boost his determination, he smiled at a light at the end. The light was also met with the sound of rushing waters. A clear sign of a river perhaps, and that meant swimming, Orion was not too big on swimming. Swiping at creepy tree branches helped him brace for the inevitable as he made it out of the dark part of the forest and was met with a stream. A powerful, and gushing stream that looked powerful to the touch.

He stopped at the edge of the water and looked down to the rushing current. A novice swimmer like himself would never be able to handle waters like this. He did already have an alternative to the issue and was then backing up for it. His plan was to jump over the big stream and hope to land on the other side. His only problem had then suddenly arose from the stream itself in a flash of purple scales and orange hair

"What the hay is... Oh you got to be kidding me...!"Orion groaned and stopped his jump to see a massive serpent with the most unappealing hair and mustache he had ever seen.

"Ooooh my gosh... That was the best nap I had ever had in ages!"The strange serpent yawned and began scratching it's back.

"Hey! Serpent! You're standing in my path!"Orion called out to the creature and nearly made the serpent jump from the water.

"Oh my goodness! You scared the scales off me little guy,"The serpent collected his thoughts and looked down to the man,"And I do have a name sir! My name is Steven Magnet, thank you very much!"

"I do not care what title or name you possess. You're in my way!"The prince snapped and invoked a defensive pout from the strange creature.

"Well now, kind sir, you wont be going any where with that attitude,"Steven crossed his arms and looked the other way,"You might as well just swim across pal. Unless you're willing to apologize...!"

Those words made Orion's eye twitch and irritation boil in his stomach. He had many things in his mind that he could say that would tear Steven apart. However, he was pressed for time and was prepping to jump any way. He stepped back and noticed how the serpent had pulled out a brush to style out his mustache. Clearly the serpent had a thing for his mustache, and now Orion had a revenge tactic to pull.

"You cursed serpent...! No pony or creature stands between me and my sister!"He spat at the serpent and took off running towards the stream to jump.

Steven heard he pitter patter of the man's feet approaching and water. He quickly turned with a racing heart, not being one to resort to violence much. Too bad as he saw the hidden royalty approach with glimmers of red in his hands, Orion was not the same.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy there, what are you doing?!"He held his hands up to his face in surrender as the man jumped.

He closed his eyes and braced to be seriously injured by the human prince. He could feel the stranger's wind hit his face as he felt him pass by, and a cut be made. Time had frozen for Steven as he waited for the worse, and was given the second worse thing. He opened his eyes and looked to see Orion had made it clear over his head and left him a present. A slice of wind went off, and the right side of his mustache had fallen from his face.

His eyes widen with horror as it plummeted into the rushing water. Before it was then carried away by the unforgivable stream, while he was left wit only half a mustache. He touched at the missing piece of facial hair, and was horrified by what had just happen. Tears welled in his eyes and stuttered breaths shook his body to the core. While Orion looked back to the serpent and glared at him.

"Wha... What have you done...? My mustache..."He breathed in fear as tears streamed from the serpents eyes.

"That's what happens when you deny a pony the right to save his family...!"He pulled his sharp crystals back into his hands and taunted.

The serpent suddenly then burst into tears and began to cry for his lost mustache. Orion shook his head at the serpents obsession with his facial hair, choosing to leave. He had it up to here with the pesky creature, and it's attitude, and left it to his grief. Grief over a mustache he honestly did not like himself, so why was he crying about it? He just shook his head and walked back into the woods and neared his old home.

The crying began to fade from his ears as he closed his eyes for the destination coming up. Only for a new issue to come along the wind in the voice of a mare. A mare he knew all too well, and she was begging for him to stop.

"Turn back... I don't want to hurt you..."Her voice stopped him cold and put him on alert.

"Luna... I'm not turning back. I want you back...! I won't stop until you're that beautiful young mare I know you as."He spoke and closed his eyes to a blue cloud that twinkled as it ruffled his cloak.

"Turn back. Don't make me fight you brother. I don't want the only piece of my heart to be lost with you,"She sounded like she was crying, and losing all sanity,"I'm begging you... Go back now..."

"No... I abandoned you and did nothing to stop your banishment. I won't make that mistake again...!"He opened his eyes and saw the cloud before something else caught it's attention.

He watched it splice into three new figures and wisp away to his right. Clearly he was not the only one who made it out this far. Curiosity was struck and he ran towards the cloud as it took the form of three Pegasus ponies in dark wonder bolt like costumes. He could feel the magic of two unicorns as well as his sisters in the distance. Only to see with his crystal eyes that he was closer to the final destination than previously thought.

"Rainbow..."The Pegasus whispered as Orion burst through the trees and saw it.

His old home in ruins, just the way it was left the day he chose to leave in grief. It looked so old to him now, it nearly drove a tear to leave his eye seeing his home in such a state. The memories of the battle between his sisters flooded back into his mind. The powerlessness he felt when he felt he could never hurt them, even when it went against his warrior will. However he had little time to soak in the shame he and Celestia had brought to their home.

He looked forward and to his left he spotted his new friend and the mares she had met before. They were all together at the bridge, and appeared to be waiting for something. Looking to his right he spotted Rainbow Dash herself about to bring over the broken bridge to the group. Though it looks like that would be put on hold seeing the three fake ponies approach. His eyes narrowed as they called out to Rainbow Dash, using names such as the greatest flyer in all of Equestria.

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah. Me. Uh you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya,"Rainbow appeared to be falling for their ploy,"Cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever."

Orion shook his head and heard the word Shadow bolts be said before raising his head to them. They began to entice her with compliments, such as magnificent, swiftest, bravest flyer in all the land. As expected she appeared to be buying into them just as she then wished to be signed up. Only issue with that, was that her friends needed her. Yet the shadow bolts wished for her to choose whether to join them, or her friends.

"Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow don't listen to them!"Twilight called out and forced Orion to take action just as Rainbow gave her answer.

"You... Thank you. For the offer I mean, but I have to say no,"The man's eyes opened wide to Rainbow's answer of loyalty and trust before she went back to her Cheering friends with the bridge,"See? I never leave my friends hanging."

"Very well! Then we do this the hard way you fool!"The lead Shadow bolt and her team were quick to get into formation for an assault.

Fearful the group prepared for a fight with highly experienced Wonderbolt copy cats. Rainbow was now feeling much happier that she chose her friends, and was ready for a fight. Fortunately their hooves would not need to be dirtied as Twilight's big friend entered. He hoisted himself over a cliff with a strong jump just as the leader was in mid take off. Right as she lifted off that ground, Orion attacked.

"I don't think so!"Orion formed a solid drop kick and crashed against the leader's side.

His blow sent the shadow bolt into the side of a cliff before she poof into a piece of the cloud. He landed and watched the explosion of rock and dust before he turned to the next two. He swung himself under the male shadow bolt and kicked a hoof of the other female away from his face. Both dark ones were on the attack, but the prince was moving like the wind. He swung his body smoothly over a direct tackle and kneed the male in the belly.

The stallion dropped to the ground before Orion punted him into an old statue with barely any movement as it shattered and piled dust on the foes body. The mares were making their way across the bridge before Twilight was first to spot him. Still with his face covered, but he was there, and he did appear on their side. The stallion exploded into a second cloud piece and retreated while Orion stared down the last one. It appeared that the last shadow bolt was now out numbered and out matched.

There was no chance of victory, and only time would be wasted in a fight. She growled and melted into one last cloud piece before slithering into the old castle. He watched the retreat with fists clenched before there was a moment of calm. He ceased his clenched hands and sighed before looking back to the group. He had a few questions for them, and the first one that shouted out the most was.

"How in the hay did you all get here so quickly?"He asked without a hello to start.

"Hello to you too sir. I see manners aren't a strong suit to go with your... Skills..."The purple mane and tail unicorn of white commented.

"Who are you? Some unicorn who can't grow any hair back on that destroyed tail?"He commented back before causing the mare to huff and tuck her cut up short tail between her legs.

"Uh... Sorry about that, O- I mean... Mister O,"Twilight stuttered and used the name he had asked her to use,"We took the east path. It's the fastest way through the forest."

That was new and quite the lesson he learned about the forest, a new path way. It had been a while since ponies put any love and care into the forest that once held his home. Maybe this new generation wasn't too bad after all. Only thing was manners that these ponies had. While Rainbow Dash, Applejack and the unicorn were glaring at him. He recognized Pinkie Pie, but the Pegasus hiding behind them was new and looking quite shy.

"New friends you have here Twilight? Care to introduce?"He asked while looking back to the castle with the urge to find his sister.

"Uh sure. You know Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie right? I'm sure you met them,"Twilight decided to get the group going again with the man tagging along,"The ones you don't know. This nice unicorn here is Rarity. Try not to talk about her tail. She gave that to a serpent that lost his mustache to some maniac with blades..."

"Oh really...? How...interesting,"He did his best not to snicker at that knowledge as he looked to the slow and shy one,"And the one back there? Ducking under more than a wet feline?"

"Oh... That's Fluttershy. She's really nice, and a bit shy as you can see,"Twilight chuckled nervously as her and the whole group came upon the gems of legend,"Look...! There they are!"

"It's been so long since they were stonified... They actually lasted this long intact?"Orion ran to the pedestal that bared the elements themselves.

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"Applejack as they all gathered around the elements.

"The elements of harmony. We found them,"Twilight was overwhelmed herself as she carefully gathered the five gems,"Careful. Careful!"

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!"Pinkie carefully pointed out for them surprising the prince even.

"Where's the sixth?"Rainbow exclaimed with her own confusion.

"The book said. When the five are present. A spark will cause the sixth element to appear...!"Twilight explained her information of the elements.

"What in the hay is that suppose to mean?"Applejack questioned dumbfounded by the knowledge.

"It means the five need something for the sixth element to appear. Just the way I left it..."Orion spoke the last words to himself as Twilight approached them.

"Maybe... I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen."Twilight warned them as she started to use her magic.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate."Applejack said as she gathered the group while Orion stayed.

"I'm not going anywhere...!"He denied and waited as Twilight was about to give the elements the spark.

Suddenly his eyes widen as he sees a vortex of magic surrounding her. The girls panic as Twilight screams before suddenly disappearing along with the elements. This sent the girls into a panic while Orion searched around for Twilight and the gems with his eyes. As they panicked and questioned each other on her whereabouts. He then found Twilight in the old chamber where the elements were first stored for use.

He decided to leave and find Twilight on his own, he could see her there in a daze. Along with Nightmare Moon herself standing on the destroyed pedestal. He rushed up a flight of stairs and down a short hall way in pursuit of a friend and sister. Once he had found another round of stairs, he could hear her laughing at Twilight's capture. He raced up the stairs towards the laughter that grew louder.

Once he had entered the chamber where he spotted Twilight, he was clicked into a state of conflict. He was ready for whatever may happen, as he found Twilight on the ground while Nightmare stood tall laughing. Juggling and placing the elements behind her.

"No...!"Twilight got up and saw Nightmare about to shoot her with a blast of pure Alicorn power.

Orion widen his eyes and looked from Nightmare to Twilight before it was time to act. He waved his hands, and lit them up with red magic before a red aura went over Twilight's body. Nightmare fired her magic just as Orion's eyes glinted and he was in control of the issue. He began to move in the form of a sort of dance, mixed with odd dodging techniques. Twilight was mind blown as her body lifted up against her will and began to move as well.

As He side flipped, so did Twilight while she watched the beam graze her mane. Nightmare was shocked and stared over to the cloaked man before growling. She aimed her horn again, and began a rapid fire of many magical blasts. Twilight gasped in fear, but Orion had her covered for the long range battle. He jumped and began to twirl and spin while Twilight mimicked his movements perfectly.

Beams smoothly crossed right by both him and Twilight while Nightmare struck only walls and air. Her attacks were sloppy and getting worse as her anger raised. Twilight felt as if she was in a new world as her body moved in complete harmony in ways she would never be able to do by herself. She turned and smiled at her puppeteer friend as he moved with her. Finally Nightmare ceased fire and promoted Orion to stop.

"I thought I told you to stay away...! I have no quarrel with you."Nightmare said as Orion quietly walked over to a smiling Twilight.

"I'll never turn my back on my family. No matter how far they had fallen from grace,"He spoke before kneeling down and whispering into Twilight's ear,"I can detain her while you get the elements and perform the spark. I'll be right behind you..."

"Right. Right behind... Oh...! You knew I was going to do that,"Twilight said to a nodding prince before she faced Nightmare Moon with confidence,"I'm ready...!"

Twilight snorted and and stomped her hoof down to grind dust back. Preparing to charge with a horn full of purple magic as she swept more dust behind her. Orion prepared to charge from behind as Nightmare Moon raised an eye brow at her challenge.

"You're kidding... You're kidding, right?"She called Twilight's bluff before the unicorn took off with Orion charging right behind her.

Nightmare Moon took the challenge and ran towards the glowing unicorn at full speed. She knew she could flatten Twilight, but she failed to take in account of who was behind her. Her strength was under used and focused and trampling Twilight. A perfect chance for Orion, and a big mistake for her as they were about to collide. Twilight closed her eyes and glowed bright purple before she disappeared in a flash.

Nightmare looked back to where Twilight had then reappeared, but had no time to think. Before she was then brutally head butted by her brother directly on the forehead. The force knocked her to the ground and cracked her light blue helmet. She scoffed and rubbed her head before looking back at Orion as he stood before her. She growled and swung a hoof that only struck air while he swung himself under her.

She turned and growled again in anger as she aimed and spewed a swarm of spiders from her mouth. Orion raised his hand and clenched before his palm filled with red crystal. Magic then became an electrical current around his hand before the spiders struck his palm. Falling for the trap as they were killed on contact, and piled on the floor before him dead. Nightmare saw the opportunity, and flew above his head to shoot him with more magic.

He sighed and took the blow, only for a cone of red crystal to shoot from his forehead. It absorbed and detonated the magic, forcing Nightmare to spin back to the ground and scoff. He still didn't have one scratch on him, and he wasn't even being serious. That she knew for sure of the assailant before her, the one she knew as her brother. He could see that inferiority hate in her eyes, and it made his heart grow heavy for her.

"Luna... You can't keep this up. I'm not here to fight you,"He raised his hands to her and looked at her with deep solemness,"I'm only here to help you... To make up for my mistake..."

"Mistake...? No...! It was Celestia's fault. That is why I told you to stay away...!"Nightmare denied his wrong doing in her banishment.

"No... I was there when you were sad, but I didn't do anything to stop the conflict... I was too scared,"Orion sighed to fight the sentiment growing in his heart,"I was scared of siding with one of you... I didn't want either of you to hate me... Especially you..."

"What...? Orion... I... I could..."Nightmare suddenly shook away the remorse and guilt to find the hate again.

"So I stayed out of the way when I shouldn't have... I let you and Tia tear each other apart, and I got you banished to the moon,"Orion looked to the ground and lowered his hands to his side in surrender,"It was as much of my fault as it was Tia's... I still wonder why you don't hate me... If you don't hate me, then why hate her...?"

"Orion just... Stop...! I don't want to hate you, I just,"She was interrupted by a flash of magic as she turned to Twilight activating the elements of harmony,"No. No!"

"Hurry Twilight!"He yelled as Twilight lifted the elements with her magic.

She was then blast away by Nightmare Moon and into the arms of Orion. Only to see the elements rising with magic within them appearing to reawaken their power. However all hope seemed lost as the elements faded out of the magic and fell to her hooves once more. Nightmare laughed as Twilight and Orion gasped in horror of their only hope being crushed. After a stomp of the night mare's hooves smashed the elements to pieces.

"But... Where's the sixth element?!"Twilight panicked at her plan not working.

"You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun,"Nightmare laughed evilly at her accomplished plot,"The night will last... Forever!"

"Luna..."Orion moped before he and Twilight heard the voices of their new friends coming.

That's when Twilight finally began to see it, something she had refused to see before. Her eyes widen and twinkled as she gasped at the friends who came to her no matter the danger. The tenacity and friendship Orion saw in her and these friends remind him of the old days. When friendship had first sparked for Equestria thanks to six friends he knew a long time ago. He already knew what was coming, and he could see new hope in Twilight as she jumped from his arms.

"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that? Well you're wrong,"Twilight said before looking to her arriving friends while Orion already knew his task,"The elements are right here!"

Orion ran to Nightmare as she gasped at the element shards rising from the grown in rainbow colored glows. He stopped before Nightmare and gained her attention. Letting the shards pass right by him as Twilight foretold of the elements that they all represented. Nightmare felt her success slipping and went to attack, but her horn was already in Orion's hand. She struggled and fought before he was shoving her back towards the flat pedestal.

Though she still continued to fight, and with fear of the elements in her heart. She needed to fight harder. She screamed before disappearing in a flash, and reappearing behind the desperate man. A swift hoof met his side and made him flinch before he cartwheeled away. Lazily bringing a light kick to the mare's jaw before landing on his feet and suddenly smashing heads with the tenacious sister.

"I'm not going back to that prison! I'd rather die than spend my eternal life locked away and hated by all I begged for love...!"Nightmare shoved him back and slammed Orion's back against a now cracked up wall.

"That is not the intention Luna! We just want to free you from this evil,"Orion suddenly went under her in a quick motion and lifted her up in a bear hug,"We want that little sister that made the nights beautiful and full of hope for a better...TOMORROW!"

He roared and forced her into the air before tossing her against a wall and shattering a window next to her. She groaned while sliding down the crumbled wall before looking up to an incoming threat. A stream of magic shot from her horn, along with a roar of her own. Only for a hand made of crystal to grab her horn again and yank it down to the ground. Leaving her to get tackled and forced against the flat pedestal landscape again.

"Luna! This is over! I don't want you to be in the darkness any more...!"He said while pinning her against the pedestal.

"It's too late Orion. Why can't you just save yourself. Why help a sister that has shamed you enough?!"She argued and tried to shoot magic at Twilight and her floating and glowing friends.

"Because you're my little STAR! I can't lose you,"He shouted and held her horn to aim the shot through the window,"I failed you once and I won't let it happen again little sister!"

"What if they try to put me down again?! What if they always hate me for what I've done?!"She cried as she swung her hooves before they were gripped and pinned to the floor.

"They won't. As long as I'm here! I won't let any pony hurt you ever again! You will be that beautiful princess of the night again,"Orion promised his sister as a tear streamed from her right eye,"Just come back to me! I want my little sister back!"

"Is... Tia mad? Is she going to put me away for all I have done?"Luna asked as Twilight's eyes lit up and a rainbow like beam shot from her and her friends.

"No... She misses you Luna. She wants you back. And I want you back. We'll never hurt you ever again,"Orion hugged her before they were both surrounded in the rainbow blast,"I promise... My little star."

He closed his eyes and embraced the light as he always had in the name of Equestria. The rainbow left him untouched, but it was chipping away at the dark mare that held the true princess of the night. He smiled and held onto her as his hood flew from his head and exposed his face to her. Tears poured from her eyes to see her big brother after so long. She held on tight and prayed for the end of the transformation she underwent.

Orion felt the light starting to fade after Nightmare Moon blew apart like a shell. Smoke had then filled the chamber as he dropped to his knees while the mare before him dropped. She fell to her side as Twilight and her friends did from the power of the elements. His eyes returned to normal since the smoked blocked his view of the area. He didn't need them however to see Twilight and her friends wearing necklaces and a crown with the elements in the shape of their cutie marks.

He sighed and nodded in understanding, now he knew for certain that Twilight was quite special. If Celestia had missed this unicorn, it would have been a grave mistake. She had just saved his sister from the clutches of evil, and made her as she truly was. He looked back to where Nightmare once was, and found a beautiful Alicorn princess of the night. With her blue mane and tail with black and royal garments, and the cutie mark of the crescent moon.

A tear escaped his eyes as he smiled greatly at the sight of his baby sister. He crawled over and checked on Luna as a groan was heard from her, and her eyes fluttered slightly open. Her head turned and she could see him smiling back at her, and staring happily into her blue eyes.

"Orion...? Is it really you?"Luna finally asked with blurry vision from the blast of magic.

"Yes, and you are you once more... My sweet little sister,"He picked her up and smothered her in a loving embrace,"I missed you my little star... I missed you so much...!"

"Orion... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I hurt you and Celestia. I never should have let my jealousy turn me against you,"Luna spoke over the mane six awakening and seeing the elements they bared,"I missed you too...! Please... I don't want to be without you..."

"You won't... I'll be here with you... Always...!"Orion promised with butterflies in his stomach and a heart burning like a furnace with happiness.

He kept his smiled and stood up as he nodded to Luna as she smiled back. He gripped his hood and threw it back over his head before he looked towards a sun shining window. He could feel the magic of an old family member coming back to them to meet with Twilight. A frown grew on his face as he pulled the cloak cloth over his mouth. He now needed to leave before he was ready to strangle none other than Celestia.

She appeared before Twilight as they all bowed to her, but he would never bow to a younger sister. Especially one that had caused all of this to come to pass. He looked to Luna and looked her right in the eyes before she understood his body language. She could read him like a book, since they were quite the little duo of royalty. He wished not to be more acquainted with Celestia any more than just a mere stranger.

"Now if only another one will as well. Princess Luna...!"He froze at the voice of his sister and slowly turned.

Twilight's ears drooped as a chill reached her spine to see her mentor meeting him. She had stopped to greet him with a gentle smile to reflect her pure white coat and rainbow mane and tail. Her attire hadn't changed as it bared gold fashion for a sense of fashion supremacy. He turned his head to her sun cutie mark before she chuckled once and spoke.

"And who might you be stranger...? I know it was you who helped my student on her journey."Her words were met with silent sneers at her complete clueless mind.

"No pony you need to concern yourself with princess... Just.. A stranger..."He passed by her and hip checked her before choosing to leave before he turned around and throttled her.

"Could I at least thank you for saving my sister?"She asked before all the mares exclaimed the word "sister".

"No...! Keep your thanks. I'll see you back at Ponyville. Whenever she leaves,"He spoke as he jumped to the window edge and looked back to Twilight,"And Twilight. I'm glad I could have you as a friend..."

With a chuckle he leaped from the window and closed his eyes before a blast of red exploded from his back. Quickly forming into a pair of bright red angel like wings made of dense red magic. With these wings he stopped above the trees and was heading back to Ponyville. He had happiness, anger, friendship, so many emotions to process that he had little time for. But he would have his moment after returning to the town and awaiting the return of his new friends.

It was only an hour or so before Twilight, her friends, Celestia and even Luna were there. He stood a top a building and looked to the ponies that gathered to celebrate. His smile never faded, even with Celestia in the picture. It was as if his entire family was back together, and harmony had returned to their home. As he saw the ponies putting flowers on Luna as a sign of welcome after a thousand years, he had hope.

She even looked to the sky and found him watching over her still in disguise. Standing a top of the building that would now be Twilight's new home. She waved to him before he then jumped down and flipped to the ground and spotted Twilight talking with Celestia. Chances were, Twilight was talking about friendship, and how it turned out to be the greatest thing she had ever gotten to know. He shook his head and chuckled, knowing just how right she was.

"Oh thank you, princess Celestia! I'll study harder than I ever did before!"Twilight suddenly exclaimed as the ponies cheered in celebration.

He chuckled as he then saw that Twilight had spotted him in the distance. She ran to him with Spike once again in her company as she smiled at him with joy. She jumped and hugged Orion tightly and nuzzled his arm before looking to him.

"So what's going on? Did Celestia just make you a teacher for a school or something?"He laughed as he patted her back and put her down.

"I'm going to stay here in Ponyville and study the magic of friendship. The very thing that gave the elements power,"She said before she bowed her head and looked to him again,"I wouldn't have been able to do all this without you... I guess you need to go now right...?"

"Actually. Things have now changed Twilight. I've been away from the world long enough, it needs me once again,"He spoke and bowed his head and walked a couple steps before he then thought of something,"But Celestia has not earned me back at her side to protect her flank. So I need to find a new home."

"Gasp! Wait! What about here with me! I'm staying in the library. It's big enough for both of us,"She offered in excitement in hopes to try and keep him in her life as a friend,"Besides... You're my friend too. And a friend shouldn't be alone."

"That's quite an offer Twilight. Are you certain it's not too much trouble?"He asked and turned to her with shock that she offered him a place to stay.

"Not at all. You're my very first friend after all..."She extended a hoof to the hidden prince with a smile of friendship.

He looked to the hoof and couldn't help but value that friendly attitude she now had. For the first friend he had made in a thousand years, she was quite the young mare. He sighed and took up her hoof in his hand and shook it in agreement to be her roommate. This handshake symbolized much more than he even knew, the adventures he would have with her, they pain they would take together. This mattered very little, for it mostly meant that the prince of Equestria had returned.

Ready to defend his home once more as the warrior he was to this day. Ready to fight some of the worst enemies he has ever known in his past. And with Twilight by his side, they would prevail as he always did.

 **OK GUYS PART TWO! RIGHT HERE FOR YA. AND THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF A NEW SPIN ON FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. HOPE YOU ALL GOT SETTLED IN FOR THE RIDE. SUPPORT THIS STORY AND KEEP IT ROLLING FOR ADVENTURES YOU KNOW WITH A GREAT TWIST. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER EVERY PONY! GHOST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ticket Master

Chapter 3: The Ticket Master

 _ **Hey Ghost here! And right under me is a new friend that's going to help us on the journey we I will take you on(I'm just giving him a try)**_

 _ **Hello. I am known as The Federation Justice, which will be shortened to TFJ. There is the remote possibility some of you know who I am. There is a higher chance none of you know who I am. In either case, I have been conscripted to help write this story. From initial examinations, I have found that this story is, indeed, worth my time to help write. I have edited this chapter extensively and to the best of my ability. I understand that my part here isn't all that important, nor do I expect praise for my work. I am doing this for the fun of it. My own days of being at the helms of stories are long over, and I have found my proper place in the background. Either way, I'm sure you wish to read this chapter… and so I shall cease my venerable words.**_

 _ **%TFJ**_

He asked himself the questions, the very questions that landed him here in a library with the protege of his sister. What happened to the family he once knew? How did it come to this? And what would have to occur before he believed that Celestia had become a reliable pony? He didn't have the answers, but he was going to make the best of what he had now until he did know.

He was sleeping soundly on his bed across from Twilight's. The rather comfortable bed he had come to rest in wasn't particularly grand, but it was adequate to his needs. The sheets of the bed were white, with a thicker white comforter laid over top of it. The pillows near his head were much softer than the sheets and comforters, nice and full and puffy. The bed itself was much smaller in comparison to Twilight's bed, which he felt was a little distasteful.

It had only been a few days in and he already noticing some old habits he had displayed when he was among the members of his old family. Partaking in a heavier sleep was one of these habits. To the fortune of the people near him, he was a light snorer. Despite his penchant for sleep, he was far from a morning person. He had slept with his head protected from the world by a single pillow. He had rested peacefully until around noon. Once his need for sleep was fulfilled, he rolled to his feet. Or at least he tried to. The crinkle of paper met his ears.

He uttered his displeasure with a guttural, throaty tone, waving his hand in an equal displeasure. The noise was somehow capable of annihilating any last semblance of drowsiness he once had. He slowly sat up, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. The sight of polished oak walls and the musty scent of books met his eyes and nose. Eyeing the decorations and assorted furniture on the upper floor, he lifted up the sheet and eyed the piece of paper his body had crumpled. He smoothed it out and held it up to his eyes.

"Twilight's gone... And I bet this is the letter she left for me." He blinked once again before eyeing the handwriting. ' _Dear Orion, I wish-'_ That little snippet of the note was all he needed to verify the identity of the author. He nodded in the confirmation that it was actually her. After the moment of inquiry passed, he returned his attention to the paper.

"Dear Orion, I wish I would've woken you up, but it was getting late in the day and Applejack, a dear friend of mine, needed help," While he was reading Orion let out a yawn and rubbed one tired eye with his free hand, "I didn't even have breakfast, so maybe when I get back from Sweet Apple Acres we can go out for some lunch. Until then, stay out of trouble, and try to have a little fun." The letter was signed 'Twilight'

"Interesting. Already on her way to building bonds with her friends. Just like Clover Clever," He chuckled and shoved the bed sheets off before getting out of bed,"She's right though. I'll need to just live and explore like any other civilian. Won't kill me to get out of the house."

Orion stood up. After a quick examination of himself in a mirror mounted on the wall, he decided it would be beneficial for him to take a quick bath. He walked through the upper level of the house, the wood beneath him creaking as he walked. After less than thirty seconds, he made it into the bathroom. After disrobing himself and closing the door he turned on the faucet. The Ponyville plumbing network was fed by water desalination and purification facilities located along the Everfree river basin. The details behind the turbines were unknown to him. In fact, he didn't even know they existed. Either way, the water poured from the faucet and filled the tub.

After a half hour in the tub, and a bit of grooming, he emerged from the bathroom rejuvenated and relaxed. His black hair was trimmed to the top of his neck, and clean to the point where it glinted in the sunlight. He walked out in a robe and walked back into the bedroom, gathering the freshly cleaned clothes he wore under his cloak. A silky white long sleeve shirt with an open collar that bared the top of his toned and smooth chest. Exquisitely manufactured black shorts, lightly armored. The armor itself was machined out of the hide of a black smoke dragon.

He nodded as he threw the robe off, depositing it on the floor next to his bed. He sat down on the end of the bed and equipped his attire, without much of a hassle at all. He finished by snagging his cloak from the side of his bed and wrapping himself up until only his mouth was obscured from below while his head was concealed from above. This only left enough room for his eyes to peer out to guide his movement. He stood up and walked over, taking a good look in the mirror before nodding in satisfaction with his image. He then departed down the spiraling stairs with a flurry of footsteps before entering the main room.

As he stepped down from the stairs and particularly potent scent met his nose. One thought instantly crossed his mind: Food was available for consumption, and he was more than willing to partake in the activity. His nose lead him into the kitchen, exactly where he thought it would be located. He stepped into the kitchen and fired up his magic. The ethereal energies that coalesced in his palms formulated into the materium, the latent energies grasping a plate of semi-warm pancakes. After consuming a single one, he licked his lips. The golden brown food was particularly immaculate to his oral senses, and he smiled at the taste.

However, Orion was on a strict diet, and eating too much would be a problem. He tossed the plate, along with the remaining pancakes, to disappear into the trash. After this. He walked to the door and left the building.

He closed the door behind him, looking around. The surface temperature of the world was perfect for walking. Before he could ponder further on this further, a sharp glint caught his notice. He raised his brow and looked to the west, only to find a golden arrow posted right next to the door. The arrow itself was gold plated, excellently crafted. If it wasn't obviously enchanted, it would've been too heavy to remain airborne. Hanging from the shaft was a note, fluttering in the calm me summer wind. Curiosity sparked like fire in brush as he unraveled the note an began to read the note. It took him only one moment to frown and growl, seeing the note was from none other than Celestia, and with it was a ticket.

"Dear stranger... I fear I might have rubbed you in some sort of wrong way, but you are a hero all the same according to my faithful student," The long, curvy and delicate script of Celestia's well refined handwriting, "That is why you are invited as a V.I.P of The Grand Galloping Gala. I am eager to meet you on more pleasant terms, and thank you for your hoof in saving my sister."

"Are you kidding?! Did that mare not get any of the messages I sent her?!" Orion slowly began to voice his outrage after taking up the ticket. Rage sank it's tendrils into his mind, taking hold until he could only release. Orion roared into the sky, attracting through attention of various ponies. Their attention grew negative as he threw curse after curse, parents shielding their children's ears at the heretical obscenities.

"I don't want anything to do with her little 'gala' or anything that will just inflate her accursed ego!" Orion squeezed the golden ticket, wrinkling and ruining it's spending demeanor, all the while ignoring the looks he was getting,"I don't care if she's curious, I don't care if she wants to thank me! I am not- And I mean NOT! Going to her STUPID, GRAND GALLOPING GALA!"

"Not going to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Came a horrified gasp, "That should be a crime all in itself!"

Orion screamed, flail like flailing back away from the surprise. The mare who had interrupted his tangent of spite was a soft mint color. The sun shown down from above, half of her body dark while the other was light. Her mane was a similar co,leave as her coat but with a white streak running through it, along with her tail. There was a filed horn square in the middle of her head, signifying her race.

"How long have you been standing there?" Orion asked with a hand to his beating heart. He was too surprised to refocus on his anger, the aforementioned emotion fading away.

"Dude. It's hard not to notice when a two legged… pony or whatever you are is stomping, shouting and cursing in front of a library," The unicorn shook her head, mumbling something before she locked onto the golden, albeit crumpled, ticket. "Sorry... The names Lyra. You got a V.I.P ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala..? Why the hay with you pass off an opportunity like that?"

"It's my business… I have my issues with the Princess, and I want nothing to do with her stupid celebrations," Orion snapped at her and put the ticket in his cloak pocket, crumpling it even further. "I won't be going anywhere near her. No matter what she wants, get it…?"

"Problems with a Princess? I can understand if it's that sister of hers, but princess Celestia is the best pony in the whole world...!" Lyra made the unfortunate accident of slandering his sister while he was present.

"Excuse me...? What was that about Princess Luna?" He said while clenching his fists and popping the knuckles. He tried to stem the tide of the anger, but failed. Rather spectacularly, at that.

"I said... Uh... I can understand if it's _that_ sister of Celestia. Since she's sort of Nightmare Moon-"

The mare was grabbed by the neck and hoisted into the air, unable to speak from her strangulation.

"Never talk trash about Princess Luna!" He roared at her as he tossed her, watching her fly through the air, before loosing surface velocity and hitting yards ground… rather, a fountain a few feet deep. He watched the unicorn sputter and splash in the pool before understanding the fact her hooves touched the ground. She stumbled and slipped as she tried to stand up in the pool while Orion ruffled his cloak. He turned to the ponies that looked on and shot them a look before steam blew out his nose.

"Now! Any pony else have something to say?" He asked with a cracked neck before a filly raised her hoof.

"Why don't you want to go to the Grand Galloping Gala?" The filly asked before Orion let out an outraged scream. If such things as automated communications satellites actually existed, they would've detected this scream in particular. Barring the fact that there wouldn't be any gas particles to vibrate and transmit the wave that is sound.

He seethed in outrage at the question, and got a churning, boiling feeling in his gut that this would not be the end of this particular question. Abandoning his previous crowd, he finally got moving (a rather delicate word for a swift sprint) through the town. As he moved the fact the town was particularly large ,etc his conscious. Ponyville was certainly more immense than it looked from he library balcony. He shook his head to let out a grouchy sigh from the rough start to the day. He needed to go out and get lunch to think, and that's when he found Twilight and Spike.

He sighed in relief at the sight of them and panted in exertion before he slowed to a halt beside her, missing a stallion who has approached from his right. The stallion uttered the cursed word: Gala.

"Mister O! Uh... What are you doing here?"Twilight asked before another mare of vanilla color approached, an inquiring look on her face. This time he was prepared and didn't punch her in the gullet.

"You got a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala? And you don't want to go? Why not?"

None of your business! Now get lost!" He stomped his foot, inadvertently slamming a hole in the dirt with a spark of red magic. The kinetic energy from this action reverberated through the water mains. Somewhere in the Everfree river basin, purification turbines exploded from backwards pressure.

"Uh... I take it things haven't been going your way either?"

"Yeah. I got up, and just made it outside before I got this ridiculous ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala,"Orion yanked the ticket from his cloak and presented it to a surprised Twilight,"Oh my gosh...! You have one too?"

She quickly pulled out a two tickets to the Gala of her own and showed them to Orion. He reacted with a slap to his forehead now that both he and Twilight were both in a serious bind together. He looked to the tickets before picking up the fact that there were two.

"Two tickets? Are both you and Spike going to the Gala?"Orion asked while Spike suddenly gagged and stuck his tongue out.

"He doesn't want to go, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash started fighting over who should get the ticket,"Twilight explained her situation to a man who just nodded in partial understanding,"I can't exactly think at the moment...!"

"So... Who you gonna give the ticket to Twilight?"Spike asked again and stressing her even more so.

"I don't know, but I can't really think when I'm hungry, and I did promise mister O some lunch,"Twilight said while letting her friend join her for a more calm walk,"So where should we all eat?"

"Any place would be good. I ate one of Spike's pancakes, and I need a healthy lunch now."Orion got out before moving aside and watching Twilight crash into their party planning friend, Pinkie Pie.

The tickets flew from Twilight's grip and fell gracefully and slowly to Pinkies nose. The minute she opened her eyes to the tickets in front of her face, panic went off as she addressed them as bats. Screaming out bats and freaking out for a moment annoyed and even scared Orion. Feeling that her reaction was somewhat unnecessary for tickets to a Gala.

"Wait...! These aren't... Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most Amazing incredible tremendous, super fun, wonderful, terrifically humongous party in all Equestria,"She explained and bounced in excitement for her luck,"I always always wanted to go there!"

"Why? It's just a stupid party for bigot nobles and Celestia so she can inflate her ego with the higher ups...!"Orion ranted with deaf ears on the mares as pinkie rambled about all the party favors there could be at the Gala.

Suddenly his heart sank and grew fast in beats as Pinkie did the unexpected, and began to sing. She chirped of the Grand Galloping Gala, from it's party favors, to food, to the music, and to the dancing. He looked to Twilight fearfully as he shook his head to the impending headache they would be forced to endure. At least no pony was questioning his choice to not go to the Gala. However it was soon that he would then be dragged into Twilight's problem as well.

"Oh thank you, Twilight. It's the most wonderfulest gift ever!"Pinkie Pie bounced in gratitude to Twilight.

"Um...Actually..."Twilight was then interrupted by the arrival of Rarity.

"Are these what I think they are?!"Rarity gasped as she saw the tickets Twilight and Pinkie had.

"Yes, yes, yes. Twilight is taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala!"Pinkie exclaimed with joy.

"The Gala? I designed ensembles for the Gala every year. But I never had the opportunity to attend,"Rarity admitted as she imagined the beauty of the Gala,"Oh the society, the culture, the Glamour! It's where I belong, and where I'm destined to meet... Him!"

"Him who?"Both Pinkie and Orion questioned Rarity's day dreaming of meeting the perfect stallion.

He was forced to withstand a mushy unicorn's fantasy about a stallion. A stallion he himself shared the same blood with, and he would not know until he decided to go to the castle and see for himself. Until then he felt his stomach getting sick from all the love talk Rarity rambled about. Only to be thrown into the chaos that was resentment with the tickets.

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe that you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... Party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmmm?"Rarity questioned wile Orion could feel resentment hitting his face.

As It appeared that an issue was going to grow. Orion heard Spike shout while a white rabbit suddenly had taken the tickets and scurried away. Only to meet with Fluttershy and make her gasp by the sight of the tickets to the Gala.

"Oh Angel. These are perfect...!"Fluttershy grabbed their attention.

"Twilight? I recommend we leave before this gets worse...!"Orion begged her to depart before she then accidentally revealed that she has not chosen who the second ticket goes to.

"Um, excuse me? Twilight. I would like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright,"Fluttershy's quiet voice would have made Orion's ears droop if he had any pony ears to lower,"If you haven't given it to any pony else..."

"You wanna go to the Gala?!"Pinkie and Rarity exclaimed with surprise.

"Oh my gosh...! This is only more reason that I don't want to go to the stupid Gala in the first place...!"Orion groaned before the girls gasped.

"You DON'T want to go to the Gala?!"They all shouted and drew in the attention of other ponies.

"Oh no...! I'm not putting up with this crap! Twilight I'm leaving!"Orion yelled and ran off to escape the crowd forming, leaving his friend to deal with the conflict of her friends.

He blocked out the voices that sounded in his head, voices that spoke of the Gala's beauty, and the princesses willingness to host the celebration. He growled and held his head as he shoved his way through a crowd. He then spotted a slightly busy restaurant, and his stomach spoke to him for healthy sustenance for lunch. He sighed in relief and rushed over to the establishment to escape the criticism. He planted his flank in the chair and growled with another sigh before the waiter was already coming over.

"Uh... Afternoon sir...! Can I get you anything?"The waiter asked in a fancy tone while Orion denied his menu.

"I'll take a crispy ranch salad with plenty of cheese, and apple juice...!"Orion made his order quick and gave the waiter his tip early with ten whole bits.

He slouched and looked to the sky, ignoring a filly pointing to him and talking about the Grand Galloping Gala. He rolled his eyes and looked away from the sun that nearly shined to reveal his face. He looked down to the table and awaited the return of Twilight, letting his gut feeling tell him that she would be here soon. He heard the arrival of his drink tapping the table in a glass before he sat up and took up his drink for a swig. With a small slurp of juice, he felt a bit invigorated, but still felt irritated.

He gasped from the cold drink and inadvertently spotted Twilight arriving on scene, just like he thought. She sighed with exhaustion as her and Spike sat with the disguised man and ordered their own lunch, Twilight got the daisy sandwich while Spike got hay fries with his meal. She rubbed her face in stress, and looked to Orion with a slight upset look due to him bailing on her.

"Sorry about that, but I was done the minute they asked about me going to the Gala,"He apologized, but it left her still a bit mad,"I don't see the whole deal about this place. It's just a fancy party for self righteous nobles and high class ponies that ridicule the less fortunate and give praise to Celestia...!"

"Well It's fun. It has so many opportunities for the less fortunate, and it brings ponies together. At least that's what I thought till today,"Twilight groaned as she thought of her ticket problem while Orion got his salad,"I still can't decided what to do about these tickets...!"

"Oh, you're still on that?"Spike questioned thoroughly fed up with the ticket problem.

"Look. Twilight, I'll clue you in on this. Sometimes when something good doesn't have what truly means something to you. It's better not to indulge in it unless you can enjoy it as a whole,"Orion gave her a little hint to her problems,"Now lets stop the grief and lets enjoy lunch before these crazy ponies bug us about tickets and the Gala...!"

He caused Twilight to fall silent in confusion from his simple, but strange riddle. She shrugged and lifted up her sandwich to eat with him before a crowd of ponies rushed into the restaurant. It took them by surprise from the quake of their hooves before the fancy waiter called out to the trio.

"Eh madam, and sir...! Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?"He asked in his heavy french and fancy accent.

"Rain? What Rain?"Orion asked before he and Twilight looked around.

"It's not raining,"Twilight started, but they both stopped and saw rain all around them accept for their table,"What's going on...?!"

"Oh...I see what's going on..."Orion gestured to the sky where a small hole in a storm was opened by Rainbow Dash.

"Hi there. Best friend forever. I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?"Rainbow asked from above as Orion sat back in his chair.

"Great. Now their brown nosing for Twilight's ticket. I'm not putting up with this...!'s brown nosing"Orion threw down his napkin and tried to ignore Rainbow Dash's brown nosing.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing?"Twilight asked in the distance before a earth pony mare of vanilla fur and a blue and pink mane stopped him.

"I heard you were the one who tossed my best friend Lyra into a baby pool! What's your problem,"The mare questioned with irritation before he snapped from the next question,"And what's your beef with the Grand Galloping Gala?"

It was only a moment before she too had been thrown into a baby pool and passed by. Orion shook his head, and left the mare trying to swim in the tiny pool before more ponies were suddenly arriving on scene to question his choice on the Gala. They were almost like the zombies he fought at the misty dead mountains in the north parts of Yakyakistan. He backed away, but the questions rang in his head before he let out a scream. He took off like a scared bunny and was pursued by the ponies.

"It's none of your business!"He yelled, but it did nothing to stop the crowd from chasing him around.

He jumped into a bush and watched the crowd pass by before he sat back in the bush and took a thirty minute break. The ghost seemed clear, and he stepped out of the shrub to dust off some of the dirt he collected while in hiding. He then heard a giggle and looked down to find a colt looking up to him and saying the dreaded question.

"Why aren't you going to the Grand Galloping Gala?"

He screamed and bolted through the town to get to the safety of the library. However as he looked back to see if he got the attention of the crowd that chased him earlier. He felt himself slam into some pony before he struggled to stay standing and looked to the clumsy pony. Only to see it was Twilight and Spike both appearing to be in a hurry themselves. He rushed over and helped them up before looking around.

"Geez... Are you ok? Sorry about that, but these ponies are crazy. They keep following me and asking me about the Gala!"Orion said before he froze and saw a huge crowd of ponies charging towards them.

"Funny you mention that...cause... I sort of had the same problem. RUN!"Twilight screamed as the three of them bolted away from the crowd,"Pinkie let loose about the tickets and now every pony is wanting to do things to try and earn the ticket!"

"Oh for crying out loud...! Will this day never end?!"He yelled before picking his friends up and teleporting away with them.

Next thing they knew, they were dressed up as parents and pushing Spike in a baby carriage to hide from the crowd. Only the disguises failed thanks to Orion being tall, and standing on two legs rather than four. They bolted from the crowd again and soon found themselves surrounded by the townsfolk in every direction. Twilight panicked while Orion sweated in fear of having to use force to keep them all away. Thankfully Twilight reacted in time and lit up her horn with purple to teleport them away.

Before they knew it, they were back in their home and in full lock down to keep all the brown nosers out.

"Man that was a trip, now lets lock this place down...!"Orion lit his hands up and rushed wooden planks to the doors.

"Ugh... You guys need to warn me next time you're going to do that...!"Spike groaned as he fell against Orion's leg.

"I didn't even know that was going to happen. Now quick! Lock the doors!"Twilight said before turning and seeing her friends before her while Orion dropped the hammer he conjured up with the planks.

"What the?! Awww give us a break! Look! She can't decide who to give it to, and your kissing up and doing suck up favors is not helping either of us,"Orion finally exploded just as Twilight was going to break down and blurt out her problem,"You're all her friends, and she doesn't want to disappoint any of you...! But your stupid attempts to get her ticket are driving her insane...!"

"Twilight, sugar. Ah didn't mean to put so much pressure so much on you, and if it helps. I don't want the ticket any more,"The group felt a change in their minds as they looked at Twilight's stressed mind, and Applejack was the first to speak,"You can give the ticket to some pony else. Ah won't eel bad. Ah promise."

"Me too. I feel awful that I made you feel so awful..."Fluttershy agreed and gained a nod from the man as he plopped down in a chair to relax.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends..."Pinkie submitted as well and Orion lifted his spirit to see friendship resolving a disagreement.

"Twilight. It was unfair of me to try and force you as I did."Rarity submitted before Rainbow celebrated and was about to claim the ticket.

"Don't even think about it hot shot...!"He warned as Rainbow nicely declined and submitted as well.

"You know. I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts yet any way. I don't want the ticket..."Rainbow humbled up while Twilight gasped and realized something.

"I understand. I understand what you were saying before at lunch Mister O! If I can't have what truly matters with me,"Twilight looked to her friends with a smile before looking back to him,"Then going is not worth it if I can't enjoy with all my friends..."

"There you go... Took you long enough to figure it out..."He chuckled as Twilight got Spike to take a letter and write exactly what she needed to say.

Orion nodded and relaxed before he saw Spike right at his side on the chair looking down with blush. He raised an eye brow and sat up before Spike suddenly took out a letter and gave it to Orion.

"I...kind of forgot to give you that. It came along with your ticket and princess Celestia's letter,"Spike dug his foot in the carpet out of embarrassment while Orion rolled his eyes and unrolled the letter,"It's from princess Luna..."

"Luna? She wrote me a letter?"Orion lightened his mood and looked to the letter before reading it with a vast amount of seriousness.

" _Dear Orion. I sneaked this in so Tia wouldn't see your name and be alerted to you, but I was hoping to write to you and see what you were up to_ ,"The letter started out as he leaned in more to the message and let out a sigh with a smile," _She's giving out tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. And I really hope you could come over too and see me. I really miss you..._ "

Orion slowly put a hand to his heart and let out a heavier sigh to his baby sisters whim. He had hoped to hear from her soon and conflict was threatening to take over with his choice to go now in question. However the next line finally struck him and made him want to cry, but his hard heart kept his composure.

" _I want to see you again... We barely talked before when I was weakened from the elements, adjusting to the new times have been very hard_ ,"The letter continued on and neared it's end," _I hope to see you at the Gala big brother. I'll pray for you to come. I love you Orion. Luna_..."

The letter ended, and so did the thoughts of Orion's choice on the Grand Galloping Gala. He looked up and saw Twilight and her friends lighting up as six tickets then replaced her two tickets from before. He didn't believe in miracles before, but now it was almost certain that they existed now. Celestia showed a hint of generosity and gave them six tickets for every pony. He then thought about it and pulled out his own ticket and took a very deep look to it before gripping it tightly.

"Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"Spike exclaimed while the ladies cheered walked over to Orion.

"I guess our problem is solved now... The least we could do is help you with yours. We'll tell the princess you came down with something..."Twilight decided to help Orion with his issue, but he raised a hand before she could pull out a note.

"That won't be necessary... I have decided to go the Grand Galloping Gala,"Orion stood tall and announced his decision on the matter with a smile,"Not for Celestia, not for nobles or opportunity, but to be with my friends!"

The room erupted into a cheer with Orion choosing to go as well and completing the entire group that would attend the Gala.

"That's great! Now we can all go!"Twilight said as she then felt her stomach growl for food.

"Allow us to treat you dinner."Rarity decided for Twilight and Orion to celebrate.

"What a great way to apologize."Rainbow agreed with Rarity's plan.

"And to Celebrate. Come on every pony. Cupcakes are on me!"Pinkie celebrated early as they all left the library to go out to lunch.

Orion held his smiled and walked in the center of the group as they departed in satisfaction and a stronger bond. He looked back and noticed Spike burping out a ticket to the Gala and giggling to show that he too wanted to go. Spike noticed that Orion and Applejack caught him in the act and tried to play it off as the dragon ran to catch up with them.

 _ **Ghost here. I really hope this doesn't feel rushed or anything. I'm doing my best to settle some personal problems, and I promise I'll find time to write to you all. I promise.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Apple Buck Season

Chapter 4:Apple Buck Season

He now stood out in the open of Ponyville with a look of tranquility. Orion's soul at peace as he stood alone and exposed with no ponies around to bare witness him. He wore only his black shorts while wind blew in his thick black hair. His body sweaty and shiny that brought out his four pack abs as he performed pony ti chi. His art style was that of the hurricane, and the tornado.

They helped him to be in sync with both his body and his mind when he fought. They were also his fighting style, spinning and making every edge of his spinning body lethal. He spun slow to start after letting out a sigh before putting in some sleek foot work. Stepping across the smooth grass cross leg while he slowly turned with his arms to create a hurricanes outer shell and balance. After one spin he was in perfect balance and crouched to bring out his leg.

Every edge and side of his body was to be lethal to approach during his movements. It confuses and intimidates while approaching, and in the end it harms and even kills. It is seen as beauty, but only from afar where it can destroy without harming a little soul. His mind was soon in a trance and he was spinning faster, and throwing chops with his hands that sliced the grass nice and fine. He planted his feet firmly for the shift in the swirling storm and go even faster and raise more chaos.

His freedom was realized and he jumped and swung his leg for a kick. His eyes opened and went to red before the red became crystal like, and he could see the rocks he set up. From all directions he saw every way to clear them as sharp shards of crystal grew from his finger tips. He cartwheeled and continued to spin before running forward. He front flipped, and spun again before making contact with the rocks.

He felt the wind now under his control as he slashed at the rocks and felt the wind whip. A slice of red wind went through the hard structure as he planted himself firmly to the ground. Ducking down to finish his exercise before he heard stone crumble. He smirked and could see the rocks slide apart in five whole layers of slabs. Before smashing to pieces once they met the soil.

"I still got it...! That was a nice way to start the morning,"He stood tall and raised his glowing red hands before his body lit up, and his cloak was once again hiding his face,"Now then, I should be getting back for some steady reading with Twilight...!"

First, he squatted and twisted his back, left and right to stretch and crack his bones. He popped his neck and took a deep breath in before stretching back, and cracking his back. He let out his breath and felt relieved before standing up completely refreshed. He then began to casually stroll to the town to get home. Only to feel the soil still quaking beneath his feet, he turned to see that no other rocks had been destroyed.

He lifted his right eye brow and felt the quaking escalate to what could be a full on earthquake. He turned his head and widen his eyes completely to the quaking grounds. He then spotted a brown cloud of dust in the distance and vastly approaching the town. His red eyes of crystal looked further and saw large bulky cow bodies among the dirt cloud. He gasped and quickly ran for the town to give the warning of a stampede.

"Stampede! WE GOT A STAMPEDE COMING!"He shouted to the town and entered it to see the town in a panic.

"YEEHAW!"Came the calls of the strong sun flower of the Apple family, Applejack and her dog Winona.

"Guess this is becoming an old fashion round up,"Orion looked back to the cheering ponies.

He listened and heard Winona barking and taking point to start herding the cows. Though she was not fast enough to circle the cows before they reached the townsfolk. With little thought, he too went to help and pointed to fingers to the dirt around the town. With a glow of his fingers, he carved a red path in the soil and assisted the dog with turning the cows away. The line he carve filled with red magic and frighten the cows, and force them to turn.

"Come on, little doggies! Turn,"Applejack called and whistled to her dog to circle the stampede that slowed down from the turn,"That a girl, put em up. Haha gotcha!"

Applejack celebrated as she wrangled the cows with the aid of Orion. Who had then jumped and landed with a powerful slam that spooked the cows and forced them to stop. He stood up and dusted himself off before standing next to Applejack in triumph.

"Much oblige fer the assistance back there partner. Very much oblige,"Applejack took a deep breath in and nodded to the man before turning to the lead cow,"Whoa hooie...! Now what was that all about?"

"Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Moorielle here saw one of those nasty snakes and it just gave us the willies don't ya know."The cow collected her thoughts and explained the situation.

"We completely understand, just next time, try to stay clear of Ponyville."Applejack was polite to ask the cow to be more careful.

"We certainly will Applejack. So long Winona...!"She gave the dog a farewell as it barked at her before the cows kindly trotted away..

"Well that was certainly a incredible after exercise...! Impressive skill you showed there Applejack."Orion complimented Applejack's herding and traditional Apple skills.

"Well thank you kindly sir. You sure knew how to handle yerself. You turned them cows around when You saw Winona wasn't going to make it."Orion chuckled at the cow pony's comment before walking off.

"This victory is yours never the less. Enjoy yourself..."He smiled from within the cloak an departed for the home as Twilight and her friends arrived to congratulate Applejack.

He walked home happy and proud for the young Apple, she reminded him of many in her family. In the olden years, he recalled the Apple family as settlers that begged for Celestia, and his blessing to settle in the lands. It was the greatest decision he had ever made, the Apples had been his greatest and oldest friends. Next to one friend he now calls a pain in the neck and former friend. One he now has completely stonified in the property of Canterlot castle.

He quickly shook off that painful memory before it became a problem for his brightened up mind. He quickly went back to the Apple family, and remembered the day an Apple almost beat him in a round of arm wrestling. He started chuckling after his near loss resulted in his foes tear jerking lost. Shaking his head again, he had made it home with a smile at the memories that made his walk an adventure. Upon entering he had noticed the building was freshly cleaned and empty for the moment.

He took a deep breath and exhaled before plopping down on the couch. He put his feet up, and took a small nap that turned into a day long sleep, and an adventure into the world of dreams. He found himself among the clouds, in a night time world of light blue and midnight blue. It was calm, it's wind was virtually harmless and gentle to the touch to his skin. He heard a giggle on the wind and it was the most adorable thing he had heard in a long time.

He himself chuckled and looked around, knowing that those giggles could come from only one pony. He lifted his eyes to the sky and bare witnessed to the descent of his little sister. He smiled and saw her wings flap and show their new wing span, and her more night time like color. He saw her smiling and more grown up face land upon the cloud before him, as he then removed his hood. He sighed with glee to see his baby sister once more, she was so grown up now.

"Some pony went through a little growth spurt in my absence..."He spoke softly as he saw her new mane and tail wave in the wind and resemble the night time sky.

"I had a lot of growing to make up for after a thousand years ago Orion... It's helped me to appreciate what I have with you and dear sister,"Luna sighed and turned to go on a walk with her brother,"I have yet to see how much has changed about you... I haven't seen you since you and Twilight freed me from evil..."

"Uh... I noticed you look a whole lot taller than before Luna. Guess you really are not so little any more..."

"Orion... Don't change the subject, that game has been played way too many times in the past."Luna took notice of her brother trying to dodge her words about their family.

"I wasn't...! It's just... A touchy subject is all. Things haven't been well between me and Celestia..."Orion came clean finally and spoke of the troubles.

"You shouldn't shut her out Orion... It was my fault for all the things I have done."

"NO IT WASN'T!"Orion suddenly snapped and froze in place.

The world froze with him and grew gray in color as Luna stopped and looked to him. Concern spread across her face while Orion brought his sudden anger into his control. His knuckles popped and he took in a seething breath to cool his head, never wanting to lose his temper in front of his baby sister.

"It was my fault Luna, and it was Tia's fault! She was so selfish and let her ego blind her to your misery, and I let it HAPPEN,"Orion was loud but staying controlled as he professed his guilt in that night of banishment,"I let Celestia try to calm you and control you, but all she did was make it worse! Instead of jumping in, I let her try to stop this feud, and it caused you both to fight!"

"Orion... Stop... You don't need to defend me like I'm-"

"If any pony should be punished, it should have been us...! Tia doesn't deserve me to be around and defend her any more. And I don't deserve you if I can't even protect my family from bad blood...! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened...!"

He took a deep breath in, and he panted out of an emotional weakness that was growing in his heart. Luna looked to the ground with solemness, her brother was still willing to take blame for what happened so long ago. Not only that, Celestia was getting just as much blame, while he still portrayed her as a victim. Just like he did many times since she was the baby of the family. She sighed and lifted her head to force a small smile before placing a hoof to his heart.

He paused and felt her gentle hoof to his beating heart full of emotion. His hand lifted and gripped her hoof for the comfort as he too lifted his head. Her pleasant and soothing smile made him almost want to cry as she then pulled him in and held him in a loving hug. Her arms wrapped around his powerful body and brought warmth of a family's old love that he had been missing. While he too gave the same to her, the little sister he had back.

"Promise me you'll try and settle your problems with Tia... In time..."Luna whispered while his breath shuddered at such a complicated promise to make.

"I... I promise. With time... I will try and fix our family... Luna."He whispered back and made the promise he was now bound to.

"Thank you... Now wake up Orion...! Wake up...!"Luna's voice began to fade as she disappeared into an orb of white and he awoke from his dream.

Only to feel his ears ringing from Twilight screaming in his ear to wake up. He yelled and shrieked as he grasped his ear and rubbed it while shoving her away for a moment. He popped his ears with a few good pats against them and could hear properly.

"What...the HAY IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"Orion continued to rub his ears while Twilight cleared her voice and smiled.

"Sorry about that... I was a bit worried you were going to be asleep for quite a few days if I didn't get you up now,"Twilight tried an honest approach, much like the friend she saw was having trouble,"Look I need your help with Applejack. It's very important."

"What is it? I got done helping her with the stampede, she should be golden after that trouble."Orion rubbed his eyes and stood up to meet Twilight.

"Look... She's at Sweet Apple Acres right now doing more work than she can handle. She's delirious, and losing all her sanity,"Twilight began to explain a bit stressed herself,"Now I believe you might be able to convince her with your stern attitude."

"And why exactly would I do that Twilight?"Orion asked before she flashed two books in front of his face.

"Because we are not doing any reading time till you do...!'She decided to play hard ball with the disguised prince

Orion slumped and groaned now that Twilight had him in a bind. He wanted to have their reading time together and he couldn't even use his authority to get out of it. She'd obviously rat him out if he continued to deny, however this was his decision to live as a civilian like her. He needed to play the part and do what he most to remain under the radar. He in hailed to relax any desire to strangle her and forced a smile.

"Very well...Twilight... I'll help our...friend with her problem...!"He muffled and did his best not to growl.

"Great! When you get back, we can read about Clover the Clever's earlier years from birth to her unity with Star Swirl the Bearded...!"Twilight smiled brightly and walked off to make snacks.

Orion sighed and got situated before he was out the door and to the town. He just needed to remember which way to go after he arrived to Sugar Cube Corners. He approached the sign and looked around before he saw the giant ginger bread house like structure. He went to leave, and was given a scare from the doors of Sugar Cube Corners swinging open. A tidal wave of children with green faces piled out and looked as if they were going to be sick.

"What the hay?! What happened to all these kids?!"Orion yelled as he ran to the children while Spike emerged with cookies.

"No idea dude. I thought these cookies Applejack made were delicious,"Spike walked to Orion with a lumpy and very nasty cookie,"You want one?"

Spike offered Orion one of the cookies as a worm shot out from the lumpy food. The man nearly went so green, his face was almost noticeable from within his hood. He slapped the cookie from Spike's claws and coughed with a gag.

"That is just disgusting Spike...! You're saying Applejack made this absolute garbage?!"Orion yelled as he stomped on the worm cookie.

"Gee... Thanks for the harsh criticism. Applejack worked hard on those cookies...! And she was so tired afterwards."Spike ranted while concern now brewed for Applejack within the man's gut.

"Oooookay... Now I'm actually worried."He said to himself and moved on while Spike went back inside for more nasty cookies.

He was ready to lose his mind now that he heard that an Apple was going under. This was not like the Apple family he remembered from back in the day. They were honest and hard working ponies that supported each other and the friends that they made. They weren't known for poor work ethics and getting people sick with their cooking, something wasn't right here. He needed to get to the Apple home and figure this out.

As he neared the edge of town, there was then a rumble in the distance. The pebbles didn't tremble quite as much as before, so it wasn't a cow stampede. He searched around and saw nothing, but when he brought out his red gem eyes, he saw it. A cloud of dust from the north east, near Fluttershy's building. A stampede around her home was unheard of as far as he knew from the town residence.

"Stampede!"Ponies shouted as they went into a panic and promoted the prince to rush back to the town.

He stopped and looked around for the source of the stampede through the panicking ponies. One mare even fainted after her and Orion were then hit with the stampede wave. He covered his eyes and was ready to take the full impact of the stampede. Only he never was crushed by anything, but very fluffy creatures did brush by his legs and squeak as they raided the gardens. He slowly opened his eyes and uncovered before he saw the culprits.

Bunnies, a lot of small and fluffy bunnies were all over the town. All over the mare and all over the garden as he slouched and sighed in the anticlimactic realization. A whole bunch of harmless bunnies were all over the place and were merely a threat for vegetables. He growled and kicked the mare awake nice and gently before she looked around and giggle nervously. She got up and smiled at him with embarrassment before running away.

"A bunny rabbit stampede...?! How in the hay does a bunny rabbit stampede happen?"He asked himself before he saw Fluttershy flying around the sky.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! My rabbits! Oh I told her to be gentle with them!"Fluttershy squeaked as she flew down to gather the rabbits.

"Fluttershy! What in the name of the elements is going on here?!"Orion yelled as he started picking up fluffy rabbits and getting Fluttershy's full attention.

"Applejack and her dog scared all the rabbits away from the cottage! Oh...they were so scared,"Fluttershy gathered up the tiny baby rabbits and sighed with stress on a personal matter,"Now my bunny census is ruined now...! Why would Applejack do this?!"

"I... Do not know. But I'm going to get to the bottom of it...!"Orion promised before Fluttershy ran off with all the rabbits.

Now Orion had to get to the bottom of this issue, and it started with finding Applejack. He ran off after dropping the little bunnies and running for Sweet Apple Acres. This was a nice way to get another work out to stay fit and flexible as taught from his father. He was now irritated with Applejack's sudden turn for the worse and wanted answers himself. Then he could finally return to Twilight for their reading time.

"You better have a very good reason for this Applejack!"

Before the prince knew it, he was on the dirt road and nearing the farm of the Apples. He then suddenly tripped over what felt like a small body that yipped on impact. He flew forward and face planted into the dirt before grinding for a goof five feet. He lifted up his dirt filled face full of scratches before coughing out clumps of dirt. He shook his head and stood up with a growl before turning around.

He froze from wanting to say something mean as he saw that it was none other than Apple Bloom. The little filly, and youngest member of the Apple's in Ponyville. He swallowed his tongue and sighed as he walked over and lifted the filly to her hooves and brushed her off.

"You ok there little one? Sorry about the brush back there..."Orion gave her a sincere apology since she was a small filly.

"Oh..that's ok mister. I wasn't looking where I was going. Too busy looking at mah-"She froze and looked up before seeing that it was the cloaked stranger once again,"Hey! I remember you! You were over at Mah house during the Summer sun celebration!"

"Uh...yeah. It's nice to see you again little one. How goes your family?"

"Oh... It's ok. Applejack has been a bit...busy with all the apple trees she took up fer Big Mac since he got hurt..."Apple Bloom revealed a possible reason for the element of honesty's weird behavior.

"Is that so? You're sister took up both her own trees and your brother's trees by herself? Don't each one of them get about five hundred or more trees to do?"He asked before realizing the issue more and more.

"Yep. Now she's taking both of their trees by herself. It's got her all tired and a bit loopy in the head...!"

"Is that so? Now I know what's going on here. That stubborn Apple pride from great Apple Spirit,"Orion thought of the Apple's he knew of in his olden times, old Apple Spirit, the most pride filled and stubborn Apple he ever knew,"Thanks... I'll see about trying to help your sister out."

"Thanks... And...one more thing before you go?"

"Sure little one. What's on your mind?"

"Well... Do you have a cutie mark? If so... How old were you when you first got it?"She asked while looking back to her blank flank with a sigh.

"Oh...! Uh...well... I was thirteen when I got mine..."He admitted that he too had a cutie mark.

"Really? Can I see it?!"The little Apple lit up with excitement as she ran to him and pulled his pants down inadvertently

"AAAAGGH! No it's not on my flank!"He pushed her away and pulled his pants back up and fixed his cloaked

"What? Then where is it?"

"I'll show you my cutie mark some other time...! Now I'm going to go to help your sister... And can you forget that this happened?"He asked with a bright red face.

"Sure. You promise to show me yer cutie mark mister?"

"I promise... Now I'm gonna leave nice and easy so you see me going,"He smirked and backed away trying to forget that a filly almost got him half bare,"And...remember... We are not to talk about what just happened..."

"Ok. Bye mister!"

He gave a small smile and waved at the filly before turning around and running. He panted and ran again before he passed the barn and heard a big yeehaw. He looked around as it revealed to be a female voice, the voice that belong to one young mare. He looked around and saw Applejack charging at him with bags heavier than stone under her eyes. He raised an eye brow as she turned and swung her legs before bucking what she thought was a apple tree.

"Applejack? What are you doing out here working for days on more than you can-"

Suddenly as her hooves met between the man's legs and made a faint cracked. He cringed and gritted his teeth as sickening pain echoed through his body and forced a loud screamed. He leaned forward and grabbed his legs together before falling to his face. He panted and groaned loudly with a sore groin from the earth pony's hard and blind buck. She backed await and squinted her eyes as she tried to make out both a tree and Orion.

"Oh... Is that you stranger? What are you doing in front of mah apple trees? I'm in the middle of apple buck season."Applejack asked as the prince growled and slowly tried to stand up.

"I was coming over to see what was going on with you and all this I hear about you making nasty cookies, scaring bunnies, getting crazy with Twilight...and what ever else you been doing,"He growled before standing on shaky legs,"And for the record...! There are no trees out here...! Just me and my...foal makers...!"

"Oh... Whoops... Sorry about that...!"Applejack turned and finally found the trees and ran to them to continue her work.

He shook his head and coughed while on the verge of getting sick from the blow. He struggled to stay standing as he waddled towards Applejack before seeing her miss a tree. He groaned and took a deep breath as he started to walk to her and grab her shoulder before she went for it again.

"Look...! Your friends are worried about you and your behavior is unethical for you...! Your tired, overworked and losing sanity,"Orion said before letting her go and watching her turn to him with twitchy eyes,"You need help with all this. You need to rest and relax...! Let go of your pride for once...!"

"You sound like Twilight...! Thinking I can keep my promises, and handle mah work...! Why don't you leave?"Applejack suddenly turned defensive and hostile.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let go of your pride and submit...!"Orion said boldly while Applejack snorted.

"I said... Leave...! Or I will make you leave...!"She sneered and almost fell over as she saw three Orion's with her blurry vision.

"Make me...! I'm not going anywhere until you submit...!"He crossed his arms and stood firm against her.

"Then this is what you get,"Applejack swung but only hit the air in front of her as she was still seeing three Orion's,"Oh you think yer so good? I see yer game here...!"

She swung again and hit the air beside Orion before swinging wildly all around him. She hit grass and bucked the air above the man's head, still not hitting her target. She swung up for an uppercut, but overshot it and lifted on both of her back hooves. He shook his head and poked her exposed stomach before she fell back and slammed on her back. She rolled and shook her head before snorting at him again.

"You ain't bad...! But I am better and more than capable of anything...!"She called out before pulling a rope from her hat.

"You haven't even struck me because you're too tired from biting off more than you can chew,"He sighed and remained still with his arms crossed,"Can we please not drag this on any more? I get the feeling this is going to be very sad...!"

"Yer gonna be sad when I hog tie you,"She threw her lasso and completely missed the man and locked on to a tree stump,"Yer heavier than I thought. You need to lighten up on the cake and ice cream...!"

He shook his head and walked over while she began to yank hard at the tree. He met the tree stumps side and kicked at it before it came loose and flew. It zoomed fast and met Applejack directly before exploding into splinters and chunks of wood. Applejack was then on her back again on the verge of falling unconscious and was seeing stars. He tapped his foot and waited for her to get up and try again.

"For the record. I am on a strict diet! And you roped up a tree stump crazy...!"He remarked before his ears perked up to a voice.

"What are you two doing? This isn't what i meant by helping her mister O...!"Twilight raced to her friends and stood between them.

"I was helping...! In my own way...! She's just been stubborn and needed some sense knocked into her,"Orion pointed out as she was slowly getting up,"Only thing is, she did a good job of doing it herself...!"

"What were you saying about me ya varment...!?"

Applejack charged and shouted as she aimed to tackle the human. Only for him to grip Twilight and pull her to the side in time to watch the earth pony pass right by them. He watched as Applejack smacked right into the last tree of her acre and made the apples fall from the tree. The apples filled the basket, and her ego at the same time. She got up and looked to the completed acre with pride and happiness of her work.

"Hah! I told you I didn't need help. I harvested all of Sweet Apple Acres, without yer help. How do you like them apples?"She asked before Orion smirked and saw the big red stallion arrive with some news.

"Um... How do you like them apples?"Big Macintosh towered over her and pointed out another acre of trees.

This sent Applejack into a spiral of emotions and confusion at all her work getting her nowhere. She lost her sanity and fell back to look at the sky from a collapse of personal pride. It was now broken, all her work meant nothing now that she was so far from success. Orion and Twilight looked at her from above and gave her a moment of silence.

"Are you done being stubborn? And are you ready to drop your pride and let us help you?"Orion asked as Applejack gave him and Twilight an answer.

"Okay Twilight... Mister O..."

"We are not taking no for an answer... What?"Twilight was shocked by this as was the man himself as Applejack finally gave in.

"Yes Twilight! Mister O! Yes! I could really us help from both of you...!"Applejack even went as far as to beg as she hugged Orion's legs.

Orion looked to Twilight as she too looked to Orion before they chuckled. Now that their friend had dropped her guard, they could get to work and help Applejack with her issue. It was only hours later before he, Twilight and all their friends were in the fields. Using magic, bucking the trees like normal or like Orion, he would simply karate chop the trees. He was finishing his hundredth and final tree as he heard Applejack calling out for apple juice.

He rushed over while all of Twilight's friends were already digging in to apple juice.

"There you are stranger! I was just saying how sorry I was about being a bit stubborn as a mule..."Applejack said with a bit of blush.

"A bit?"Twilight questioned.

"Okay. I might stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now I know the town gave me the prized pony award,"Applejack admitted with humility,"But the real reward is having you six as my friends..."

"All is forgiven Applejack. This is how I remember your family... Honest, strong, and humble."Orion complimented as Applejack smiled while Rainbow Dash complained about being hungry.

"And I've got the perfect treat for that...!"Spike announced before pulling out the nasty worm cookies from before.

"Eww! Spike. I threw those all away. Where did you get them?!"Pinkie held her muzzle and gagged.

"From the trash!"

"Eww! That is disgusting you crazy dragon...! Get those away from me...!"Orion felt a worm pop out and touch his cheek before he slapped the cookies out of Spike's hand.

"Awww... Just a nibble?"Spiked picked it back up and teased the man further with it by trying to touch him with it.

"NO SPIKE, BACK AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE THINGS!"Orion was forced to run as Spike collected the cookies and ran after him with the worm cookies.

I _ **hope this isn't rushed again friends, I'm still dealing with some issues. Writers blocks, and personal things. But I'll still be writing and trying to entertain you/. So thanks for your patience and stay pony. Ghost/Spirit out!**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Griffon Brush Off

_**Ok, my new plan to help me write again is to write a bit shorter and more laid back. Bigger chapters will come to episodes I feel are more important, including two part beginnings and ends, and don't worry. For Equestria girls I have something special for those parts. So please bare with me every pony.**_

Chapter 5:The Griffon Brush Off

A sunny day was gracing the sky once again, this town seem quite blessed lately. Orion couldn't help but lay in the dirt outside town and look up to the clear blue sky. He smirked at the stray clouds that made it pass inspection, clearly Rainbow Dash was taken a day off. He spotted whatever cloud he could, they were small but each one to him had its own little story. A breeze then whistled through his black locks and ripple his clothes.

His skin felt the wind sooth him from top to bottom, his muscles relaxing. Though voices chattered in his head at times, spatting curses from old enemies, and former friends. He shook it off and focused on the peaceful tranquility of the sky, and the quick streak of rainbow going passed his eyes. He knew it was Rainbow Dash and ignored it before he was trampled by an unseen and very pink force. He felt fast light hooves cross over his chest and disappear in a cloud of dust.

He flailed and rolled to his flank and looked around and saw nothing, but as his eyes turned to their red crystal selves. He could see them now, Pinkie chasing a scared Rainbow Dash. He only laughed at Rainbow from running from her jittery friend. She always bragged of being the fastest in the world, but she couldn't even get away from Pinkie. He leaned back, lifted himself to a hand stand and hopped to his feet.

"I suppose relaxation time is over, yet there is next to no trouble to be found these days."He sighed in relief and turned to go to town.

Suddenly a twitch hit his eyes and he paused, this infamous twitch meant trouble is coming. He looked around and narrowed his eyes, appearing not to see any trouble at the moment. Though he is never one to ignore the twitch in his eyes, not since he first earned it in the wars. The Pony Griffon War in particular was one such battle that he fought just from letting the twitch be his guide. He shook his head and broke into a stroll, missing two colts narrowly.

"I need to stop thinking of old memories like this. Rainbow will start calling me old stallion if she knew about them,"He spoke to himself upon entering the town before a smell hit his nose,"Strange... This smell is not from Equestria..."

He could make out the details, fur, feathers, sweat, and a ton of pride. A stink was with it, the stench of flesh devoured in the span of hours, viciously from beyond the border. He passed a few houses and the smell got stronger as the faint breeze from powerful wings touched his neck. Finally there was a shadow he could see descending upon the market place before him. That shadow was in the form of a mix of animals, the head of an eagle, the furry body of a lion, and giant eagle wings.

"You gotta be kidding me,"Orion frowned and stopped before the white faced, brown bodied creature landed with a growl,"A griffon...! I thought they had no interest in Equestria."

Orion had shared many historical moments with griffons, not a lot of them pleasant though. Ever since the Pony Griffon Wars more than a millennium ago. He had a bit of mixed emotions when it came to Griffons, after all they were flesh eating animals with a ton of pride. To him, most of their pride was misplaced or undeserved by their lack of humility and discipline. The prince himself scowled at the growling creature before it began stopping ponies and questioning them.

"Hey you! Little colt! Have you seen my friend?"The Griffon gave out her female voice aggressively to a small blue colt, stopping him cold.

"N-no sir, I mean ma'am! Aaaaaagh!"The colt took off out of fright for the intimidating Griffon.

"Great... A bunch of wimpy nambie pambie ponies,"The Griffon scoffed and jerked her neck before she slammed an eagle claw down on a small stand to spook a mare Pegasus,"Maybe YOU know where my friend is? Her name is Rainbow Dash. I heard she was living here in this dump...!"

"And what exactly do you want with Rainbow Dash griffon?"Suddenly the disguised man called out the griffon like she was even a real person.

"Excuse me? Who's calling me out?! It sounds like dead meat,"The griffon growled at the call out and looked around before her eyes met Orion's,"You have something to say? I have a name you can call me by freak...! It's Gilda! Not griffon...!"

"You're animal like behavior says other wise. I however am not so, now answer my question...! GILDA."The prince took her name as a joke as she then began to approach him.

"I'm an old friend of Rainbow Dash...! I decided I wanted to come see her,"Gilda got closer while some ponies backed away from the scene,"And who are you to get into the others business pal? What are you even suppose to be?"

"A lot more than a mere griffon with attitude could ever hope to understand. I would watch that attitude by the way, especially around me...!"

"Is that so freak?! And what if I don't?!"

Her questioned was met by a hand going around her whole neck, forcing out a small squeaky choke. Her claws wrapped around his arms, but failed to force him off as he lifted her up. He didn't stop till she was barely on the ground clinging to the ground by her lion paws. She glared at him and struggled not to lose her breath under his vice grip that tighten around her neck. She was at his mercy, and her first few seconds of desire to claw his eyes out left within more seconds.

"Let me tell you something here and now bird brain...! You're one of many griffons I have dealt with before,"Orion broke into a growl as his hand fought the urge to crack Gilda's neck as it did with many griffons,"These hands have once been bathed in the blood of many griffons in the old times...! You're no different in my eyes...!"

"Let me go you psycho...! I swear I'll-"Her words were drowned out by gags from the prince's tightening grip.

"You'll do nothing...! Nothing except behave while your here,"He threatened with a sigh and finally began to let her go slowly,"If not, then I won't hesitate to paint my hooves with griffon blood once more...!"

She waited until he finally relent, and free her from the grasp of execution and backed away. She shook her head and worked her sore neck before glaring at him once more. She cracked her neck and growled at him for a moment, she wanted to go for his neck in return. Though the flash of a red crystal pushing itself from his had made the griffon keep her distance to the point that she gave in. She turned away and ruffled her feathers before taking off into the skies.

The prince sighed and looked around to notice ponies from every where a bit worried from the small fight. He nodded and fixed his coat before turning to the ponies.

"Pay no mind! All is taken care off, just a simple understanding to be made with new comers."He announced and quickly scurried off to the library.

He ruffled his cape, and huffed in outrage. Griffon talking to him like that, she should be lucky he didn't take her top beak as a trophy. That was quite a classic move he had done to many high rank Griffon soldiers. He fixed his hood and blew hot steam from his nose to vent before looking up to the sounds of flapping, he spotted Rainbow Dash among the skies once more. This time however, she was with Gilda now, and it left an irritable twitch in his eye.

"Meddlesome birdbrained sparrow. I hope there is a reason Rainbow would associate with such a creature,"He hissed before stopping for young Apple Bloom to run by on her way to Sugarcube Corners,"hmmm... At least the new generation never had to endure such times..."

His thoughts swam in his mind and negated his sight to the point that he slammed into the door of the library. He rubbed his nose and glared at the door for hurting his nose, and making him feel old. He was far more clever and focused than that, what did the door knew?

He shrugged and swung it open only to see Pinkie Pie already chewing Twilight's ear off. It sounded serious, and he focused in the moment he heard the name Gilda come up. Already it sounded like the Griffon was out causing trouble.

"Well I think... You're jealous."Twilight spoke to Pinkie on the matter with the Griffon.

"Jealous?"Both Pinkie and Orion were shocked by Twilight's evaluation.

"Green with envy. Or in your case, pink with envy."Spike chose to add on and got a face full of wood after being planted to to the ground by Orion.

"Envy isn't pink Spike...! And it sure isn't jealousy."He growled with a manically angry look while holding Spike's head to the wood floor with one hand.

"Sorry. Missed that lesson...! When did you get back...?"Spike muffled on the floor.

"Well yes, jealousy. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend, it doesn't make her a grump,"Twilight said before looking at the man just as he let go of Spike and put him on the couch,"I mean,perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

Pinkie was thrown for a loop, stuttering and feeling her mind ready to slip. Her words barely completed before she let out a crazed scream and stormed out in a flash. Her speed rippled Orion's cloak before he slowly closed the door and turned to a sighing Twilight.

"Well that was quite the performance Twilight, a lesson on friendship moving you backwards?"Orion asked while sitting on a chair.

"Nope, just needed to say what I think was going on is all. Pinkie is ok, but I just feel she could work on herself a bit."Twilight said returning to a book she was reading.

"Why? She wasn't lying about that griffon, Gilda I believe her name was,"Orion said wagging his finger around and giving a small chuckle,"I me that new comer, and in the span of a whole thirty minutes she had harassed some honest working ponies and dared to challenge me...!"

"Really? Are you sure? Like... Are you absolutely sure?"

"Hey I'm no lier...! I speak truth, nothing more than that. Gilda griffon is a trouble maker."He stood up nice and tall to assure her of his first hand experience.

"Well... I guess I can take your word for it... And apologize to Pinkie..."

"Not yet. First we need to expose a problem to all that matter to the problem's source, then we can take care of it without back lash."

"How do we do that?"

Just give me a bit to think about it, but until then... Care to share a reading in the history of Cloudsdale?"He smirked and caused a red flash of light in his hand to become a brown and gold book.

"You know it! Where do you want to start?"

"At the very beginning. Where the first two clouds mixed with the great Pegasus king's magical wings of creation..."

For several hours that became their very activity for fun, learning was easier for Orion since he had actually lived to see the historical events. It was very entertaining to see Twilight thoroughly enjoy herself reading about a cities history. The things she could and want to see if she too was immortal. He sighed as they clapped their books shut and let out a big sigh. It felt like both a work out and an adventure all on it's own for the duo.

It was almost enough to distract the man from what he had promised to do about Gilda. Once they were relaxing from their reading, he got up and began to stretch out. After all, too much sitting was bad for his hams, legs and back. He always felt the need to keep moving most of his days to stay flexible.

"Alright... That was fun, but now I feel it is time for me to take a walk and check on our... Guest."Orion said after stretching into a split for his legs and standing tall to leave.

"Ok. Just try not to make a scene. We want to find a solution, not make more trouble."Twilight almost sounded like Celestia for a moment, and it made him roll his eyes.

He was quick to go out the door and smile at the day and the fresh air it brought with it. He took his stroll nice and easy to start, after all he sat for four hours straight reading about Cloudsdale. He stretched and cracked his back before moaning in relief.

"Had that knot in my back since this morning, geez I am old..."He playfully moped before he heard a roar from the middle of town.

His head jerked and his eyes went up into a glare of shiny red gems to see the town. His eyes shift so subtle like and move to spot the issue as he walked towards the sound. He could see Fluttershy running away weeping out of fear judging from her heart rate. Terrified ponies doing their best to stay home and away from who else but Gilda. Putting two and two together, it was clear that Gilda was harassing the townsfolk again.

He snorted out steam once more in annoyance with a griffon, boy how he wished he could do such painful and fun things with her. Yet he remained restraint and quickly walked to the scene. He looked around and felt Fluttershy bump right into him before he grabbed her and felt her yelp. He waited till she stopped struggling and wriggling before her teary eyed face met Orion's red eyes. Only to bury them in his chest and cry.

"Let me guess... Gilda Griffon got nasty with you and roared in your face?"He asked but knew the answer feeling Fluttershy nod in his chest.

He knew it, it kept repeating in his head, but he knew it. That griffon was going to reek havoc in Ponyville so long as she feels welcomed by others. A perfect way to boost her pride and her divine right to be impulsive and trouble making. He looked to his left and saw some ducks quacking at a building in fear and without guidance. He patted her back and cleared his throat to grab the shy Pegasus's attention.

"Your um... Ducks still need to find their way home, they need your kind guidance Fluttershy,"He spoke softly as if he had Luna crying on his shoulder,"I will take care of the griffon, but right now you need to be strong and help the creatures you love..."

"I... Ok..."She peeped and slowly removed her head from his chest before rubbing her eyes.

He watched as she sniffled and took breaths to relax herself before running to her ducks to ensure that they were safe. He nodded and looked forward before spotting the stand of the Apples. He quickly paced up to the stand and looked around before finding Apple Smith herself packing up for the day.

"Smith! I need to talk to you!"His loud voice shocked and stumped the old mare as she fumbled to turn around.

"Well shoot! You scared me to mah apple core youngin. I was just about to pack up fer the day...!"Smith said before turning back to her bags of apples.

"How many apples did you have with you during your sale today?"

"What...? Well... I had a hundred since we reckoned it was going to be a slow day. I sold sixty two. Strangely enough I only have thirty seven left now... Weird..."

"Indeed... So Gilda is even a bit of a thief as well... I should have known."He pounded at the stand table and moved on to find the perp.

He was about to move towards Sugarcube Corner for more clues, but a hiss like noise froze him. Only for the man to be grabbed and pulled into a bush and silenced by a pink hoof over his mouth. He ranted and roared into the hoof until he was looking into the blue eyes of Pinkie Pie. He went silent and fanned his eyes into a glare and muffled four words. Hoof off my mouth.

"Shhhh. I made a realization that Gilda griffon is a bully, a thief and a big meany pants."Pinkie whispered before getting her hoof off of Orion's mouth.

"Bleh... You're just figuring that out? I've been keeping tabs on her since she first arrived...!"He spat while tasting cup cake icing on his tongue.

"What?! And you weren't going to defend me when Twilight kept saying I was jealous...?!"

"Hey you and her were heated, I needed to wait till tempers were cooled down before I could tell Twilight myself...!"

"You could have told me and supported me...!"

"Well I had very little option in the matter before, but now we can act some how,"Orion spoke with a sigh and chose to let Pinkie in on something,"Look I was in the middle of finding a way to handle Gilda. We first need to show the others that she is trouble. Including Rainbow Dash..."

"I don't know... Most of our friends, sure. But I don't know about Rainbow Dash. We just started to become good friends."

"And you're being a good friend by opening her eyes to the truth..."

"Well... Ok... Any idea of how we do that?"

He smiled from behind the darkness of his hood for he knew the answer to that. His eyes flashed red for a moments before he chuckled and put a hand to her shoulder.

"I think you yourself hold that answer, it's pretty much what you use to solve about anything...!"He spoke and Pinkie lit up with the answer herself and smiled back at him.

An hour later they were both preparing what else, but a party just for Gilda of course. Set up for the perfect party and way to bring their friends together under the same roof. They had already began to arrive at the party while Pinkie handled the cake, and Orion handled the game of pin the tail on the pony. Punch was already being disperse to every pony, and Pinkie was about ready with the cake. Now all that was left was the guest of honor, and right when he expected it, she showed.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!"Pinkie announced while Orion stood at attention.

"Who's this Gilda, I have heard nothing about?"Applejack questioned.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dashes, a Griffon! Quite rare."Rarity inquired in the conversation.

"You've met Gilda before right? What's she like?"Twilight decided to ask of Fluttershy.

"Oh, um... I'll tell you later Twilight..."Fluttershy dared not to think of how mean Gilda was with her and her ducks.

"Welcome, welcome!"Pinkie repeated herself to the crowd before Fluttershy protested.

"Um... Pinkie Pie? About this party for Gilda. Are you sure it's a good idea I mean-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Auntie Pinkie has it all taken care of."

"I'm a year older than you..."Fluttershy tried to remind her.

Orion saw Gilda approaching the crowd, Pinkie made a break to intercept her and succeeded. Everything was just as her and Orion hoped it would go. She was leading the griffon to the punch that he himself knew was rigged, just not by him or Pinkie. But first a hoof to claw shake to break the ice between them, one filled with shocking and buzzing. Gilda felt the full jolt of a hoof buzzer through her whole buddy as the crowd began to giggle and laugh.

"Oh Pinkie Pie. The old hoof shake buzzer, you're a scream...!"Rainbow laughed as Orion nodded in agreement.

"Indeed...! You hear that...? Rainbow thinks it's a scream Gilda..."He whispered into the ruffled bird's ear as she then shook it off.

"Oh great... You again,"She growled but then smiled to stay friendly looking,"I mean... Yeah...uh. Good one Pinkie Pie."

Orion smiled as he watched the three trade words ad move towards the lemon drop punch. Only for Gilda's first sip to be her last as her mouth went up in flames and forced a chuckle from Orion.

"Hey careful. The punch might be a bit hot...!"Orion joked.

"Ha! Priceless, priceless...!"Rainbow laughed.

"Yeah. Hilarious...!"Gilda growled showing that she was "on" to Pinkie and Orion.

Only for her to once again be berated by snakes popping from presents, a classic one Applejack seemed familiar with. The cake itself was set with relighting candles. So they laughed watching Gilda try to blow out relightable candles. Finally it was on to the game of pin the tail on the pony and Pinkie had Gilda all set up to win. Though it was no surprise to Orion that she would choose to ignore Pinkie's direction.

It left her spinning and flying the wrong was as she crashed to the ground. Not only that, but she failed the game by putting the tail on the wrong end on the pony. Once more they all shared a laugh, but Orion felt the tension. Gilda's temper finally boiled over and showed her true colors to all of them.

"Rrgh! This is what you do for fun? I've never met a bigger bunch of dweebs in my life, and you Pinkie Pie, you,"Gilda pointed out and taunted her and boated of her and Rainbow Dashes coolness,"Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene."

Rainbow remained defiant as Gilda called for her a second time, and that's when Rainbow had enough. Orion smiled as Rainbow went in and tore Gilda a new one, revealing that she was the one that set up all the gags. Gilda wanted to deny it and pin it on Pinkie Pie and Orion. This only made Rainbow more furious as she finally decided that they should part ways.

"You know, if this is how my OLD friends treat my NEW friends. Then maybe you should go find COOL friends someplace else...!"

"You tell her Rainbow Dash...! Some pony needed to tell her off...!"Orion snickered at Gilda's embarrassment before Gilda glared to him.

"You stay out of this...! I know you're the root of it all! I knew you were trouble the minute you stopped me at the market place...!"Gilda pointed to him and he only approached as a result.

"You brought this on yourself when you chose to steal, bully and break up a friendship. You should be happy I didn't throw you in jail,"He body checked Gilda back towards the door nice and solid,"Now I would scram before I'm tempted to cast you down where you now stand...!"

"I don't take orders from a lamey freak that hangs around ponies like you're one of them...!"Gilda tried to shove back and found the human's hand wrapped around her throat.

With one show of force he threw her back out the door, and into the dirt. She spat and coughed with dirt in her mouth before looking back to see the man looming over her with Rainbow at his side.

"Come on Gilda...! Just...go. I'd rather not see you get hurt any more."Rainbow warned while Gilda was dusting herself off.

"Whatever...! When you decide not to be lame anymore Dash. Give me a call."Gilda took off screeching while hiding that a bruise began to form on the shoulder she was body checked on.

"Not... Cool...!"Rainbow concluded before smiling.

"You did what you needed to do, and that griffon will get what karma owes her..."Orion inquired and fixed his cloak.

"Thanks... I guess there was a reason you were asking me to set up these pranks. You knew how she would react, and made sure I saw it for myself to believe it."

"Yes. Now don't you think you have something to say to your friends?"Orion asked before gesturing to her friends.

She nodded and went to apologize to her friends before venturing over to Twilight with the same request.

"And you. I think you owe Pinkie an apology for doubting her don't you think?"He asked once more as Twilight sighed in respond.

"You're right... I shouldn't have misjudged Pinkie when I thought she was misjudging Gilda."She said before going to Pinkie to apologize.

Orion sighed and watched the ladies make up for their mistakes before joining in himself. They all hugged and decided the time had come to continue the party they started. Only now there was nothing to ruin it, along with a lesson of friendship he got to watch Twilight write to Celestia. Perhaps friendship really was quite the clever creation Clover made after all, to this day it still seems to work. His only concern now was to enjoy this friendship, and be ready for more to come in the future.

 _ **Hey guys, Spirit is kind of back. But I'm going to be taking it slow for a bit. More life stuff once again happened and it kind of has me in a rut once more. I'm sorry to hold out, but writing itself has become a bit hard on top of life itself. Please be patient and hopefully I can recover from these issues as soon as I can.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Boast Buster

Chapter 6: Boast Buster

Another day, another adventure for Ponyville, and it's newest band of friends. One in particular would wind up being forced to reveal his true power to all in town. It starts in a gem of a place known for happiness, joy, and above all, parties. Good old Sugar Cube Corners, the palace and party place of good old Pinkie Pie. One who was now catering to her good old friend, Orion, as he sat at the front table with a cupcake and juice.

"Thanks Pinkie, I appreciate the free serving. This would be bad for my health, but I suppose one can be pampered once and awhile."Orion kept his hood up and covering his face while biting down on he cupcake.

"You're welcome Mister O! Just my way of thanking you for helping me with Gilda...!"Pinkie mentioned to sneak an attempt to see his face under the hood.

"Indeed, that griffon came so very close to being skewered by my blade..."He said quietly putting his cupcake down and clearing his throat.

"Really? No offense, but we haven't exactly seen you... In action. We just don't what you're capable of,"Pinkie said and stretched to the point that she fell on her chin,"Only Twilight has ever seen you being all tough and some sort of fighter."

"Well I'm not some overbearing _boast buster,_ with inflated egos, and neither is Twilight...!"

"I would love to see what you can do! After all you did help beat Nightmare Moon!"Came the tiny southern voice of only one little filly.

Orion turned his head and saw the big flash of vanilla and red color hop next to him on the seat. His eyes soon met the rusty gold eyes of young Apple Bloom, who had sat by herself, being without friends. She sat their in silence and a sparkly eyed smile before Orion chose to humor the filly.

"Hello child... Here by yourself are we?"Orion asked while staring at a giggling Pinkie who found it all too cute.

"Yeah... I don't exactly have any of mah own friends as you can tell..."Apple Bloom showed honesty as to be expected of an Apple.

"I see... I myself could not imagine why. You seem like a very kind child,"He went as far as to tousle her mane as a sign of trust and friendship,"What would ones purpose be for not being your friend?"

"Mostly because I don't have mah cutie mark, not a lot of mah class like a blank flank..."Her ears drooped a bit as he ceased messing with her mane.

"So because you do not yet bare your own mark you feel you're insignificant to others,"He assumed as Apple Bloom sighed and lost her smile,"That is not the way I believe the world is now... I know because I was once in the same boat as you were, just in an older and more simple time..."

"Do... YOU have a cutie mark?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Just not on my flank. My cutie mark by fates hoof, was placed upon my back."

"Could... I perhaps see?"Apple Bloom lit up a bit with a small smile made of curiosity.

"Perhaps some other time... My point is, if you were a late bloomer like myself. It could mean there is something special coming to you, slowly, but surely..."He placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder to reassure her as a parent would.

They shared a connecting moment of friendship and understanding, one he only shared before with his sisters. Suddenly that moment was ruined as the doors slammed open and made Pinkie scream like a spook dog. Hurting Orion's ears as well as Apple Bloom's before he turned with a growl to a gray and blond Pegasus with gold cross eyes.

"Can we help you with something?! Perhaps a lesson on opening the doors gently?!"He questioned rubbing his ears as Apple Bloom did as well.

"Come quick! The great and powerful Trixie has arrived to show us her unmatched magic!"The derpy looking mare announced as a hidden eye brow raised from the prince.

"The what and what Trixie?"He was not amused to hear such big and bold titles from a mere unicorn named Trixie.

"Maybe This Trixie gal is a special pony just like you said?"Apple Bloom inquired while Orion merely shook his head.

"I need to see this, chances are Twilight and the others will be there as well. Next time I'll show you my cutie mark. I have to go now."Orion was quick to down his drink and start to leave.

"You promise?"

'Yes... I promise."He stuck his hand out, and gave her a thumbs up before leaving.

Finally he was outside, and Pinkie was already off to see the commotion for herself. Orion however followed the ponies who were running the long way pass the boutique. He already didn't like the idea of a mere unicorn mare boasting hardcore of her abilities. After all his father had strictly taught him of the responsibility and caution that came with power. Boating only brought empty conflict and inflated pride to a battle that brought pain and hatred.

He never dared to boast of the abilities he had hidden away in him. He was simply proud to have them, and use them for good rather than personal gain. He mumbled and ranted, impersonating the name he was given. The Great and powerful Trixie, some pony better give him a break, after all he would like to be the judge of that. Soon he would have his chance as he found the crowd of ponies gathering around a wheeled stand with tacky magic decorations.

He looked around the crowd, before spotting Spike on Twilight's back. As expected they were with their friends near the front as he heard an annoying loud female voice. Full of pride, boasts, and empty minded words.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A blue unicorn mare with a silver blue mane and a crescent moon covering a star wand halfway cutie mark announced from the stage.

"Really?"Orion said blatantly.

"My my my...! What boasting!"Orion heard Rarity proclaim her disgust in such filthy boasts as he did.

"Aw come on. No pony is as magical as Twi, Twi Twi..."Spike tried to boast of Twilight's magic but found himself once again love struck by Rarity.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented is there?"Twilight asked as Orion pushed his way to her side.

"Nothing at all, except when some pony goes around showing it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."Applejack answered her question with unnerving consequences.

"However it's not a crime to bring humility to a boaster, and remind them that they are not just some big talking gift from the heavens...!"Orion growled as Twilight finally noticed his arrival.

"Exactly dear Orion! Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic, does not make one better than the rest of us...!"Rarity spat at the self absorbed mare.

"Especially when you got me around, being better than the rest of us,"Rainbow tried to boast with laughter and took a punch to her left forearm by Orion before her friends could,"Ow...! I mean... Yeah, uh... Magic Shmagic...! Boo!"

"Well, well, well. It seems we have some, NEIGHSAYERS in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie,"The mare called out to Twilight's friends as Orion half smirked and snickered,"Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

"Just who does she think she is?!"Rarity scoffed and raspberry at Trixie's arrogance

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is."Suddenly Spike was stopped by Twilight.

"Spike shhhh!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Did you see how they all reacted to Trixie? I don't want any pony thinking I'M a show off!"Twilight chose the high road in Orion's opinion before he decided to get into this issue.

'

"You're right, it's not even worth it Spike. This unicorn... Has her head up her flank!"Orion suddenly called out and silenced the crowd as Trixie lifted her hat in more of a challenged state.

"It appears I've found my first neighsayer! Who are you to question the Great and Powerful Trixie?!"The bold blue mare pointed to Orion in the crowd.

"One that sees through your theatrics, and sees a unicorn with... Mediocre magic that I can't even spit at...!"Orion challenged with a laugh as hearty as a yak from Yakyakistan.

"And do YOU care to back that up...? My freakish fellow from whatever hole you came from?"Trixie jumped down and walked towards the tall figured man.

"Please... As I said, you're not even worth spitting at, I could never see myself being lowered to such a clowns level,"Orion was confident and put an index finger out as it touched the approaching mares horn,"Believe me... You don't want anything I have to offer...!"

His finger kept her from coming any closer, and had then pushed her back a solid foot. She shook her head and waited till the dizziness stopped before snorting at him. She then regained her composure and offered an empty confident laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Perhaps a demonstration of my power will show you. After All...! I did vanquish, an Ursa Major!"She reared back like a steed as the crowd ducked their heads in preparation for magic to fly.

"WHAT?! You?! Take on and vanquish an Ursa Major?!"Orion blurted out before laughing even harder as Trixie finally shot a small beam of silverish blue magic at him.

The beam seemed direct and struck his chest, but it barely even tickled him, he was already laughing as it is. Suddenly he found his whole torso tied up in a rope that finally stopped his laughter. He looked down and then at Trixie as she was the one to laugh now. He lifted an eye brow and finally rolled both eyes, completely not amused.

"Mister O! Are you ok?"Twilight worried as Trixie laughed at his apparent capture that angered his friends.

"Ha ha ha! Trapped like a rat, by my magical rope, too strong for a true mediocre magic user,"Trixie taunted Orion as he merely shook his head completely mused,"Now do you see my unmatched magic?"

"If this is to capture mediocre magic users, then it would be perfect for you. Me on the other hoof...!"Orion chuckled before he twisted his body slightly and cracked his neck.

With one expansion of his arms, and a bit of natural force from his steel strength. The rope prison shattered around his whole body and flew through the whole crowd. A piece of which landed right on Trixie's horn before the crowd had then cheered.

"Not so effective... Told you, you're magic is mediocre, and there's no way you slain an Ursa Major,"Orin said in a low and unimpressed tone before turning to leave,"Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity. You feel like handling the light work? Be my guests."

"You got it O! Thanks for the help...!"Rainbow Dash saluted and decided to try and show Trixie off again in Orion's place.

"I'll see you back at the library Twilight!"Orion called one last time for Twilight.

With that Orion was off to clear his head with a loud groan at the ignorance of one mare. The self righteousness that was misplaced and misunderstood. She was much like Celestia when she had first gain her cutie mark, she felt unmatched and god like. Believing one that could raise the very sun was the ultimate power in the world, it made his stomach bubbly and sick. He finally came to a small tree close by the library itself after a thirty minute walk.

He sat down, and chose to close his eyes for a nice calming nap to forget about Trixie. The moment he did so, he was already going deep into the mind that was his, and his alone. The idea of boasting, the meaning of boasting, and what he truly made one special had mixed like a potion. Before it suddenly brought him to a cliff right above his old home, the one he only knew as a child. He then hovered above the cliff, as well as himself as a boy, who had just turned thirteen and earned his cutie mark.

He stood right next to his father, the king of all Equestria, Cosmos. The tall stallion was even bigger than Orion was full grown and looked like a pony made of space itself. He flapped his wings and folded them in as he sat by young Orion's side. He let out a deep breath and cracked a smile for his son out of pride for his first born earning his cutie mark. He looked to it on the boy's back, nice and big, forming the symbol of yin and yang as he and his wife did, guarded by two red swords and edged with shards of red crystals.

"You fought well Orion... That battle with Caesar the Yak has ensured mutual peace between us and Yakyakistan,"The great stallion spoke with his eyes upon the sky rater than his son,"You don't seem as happy, even with your cutie mark earned. It's quite the momentous day."

"This mark, it feels as if it only reminds me of how different I am from other ponies, this... Cutie mark, on my back... It's not like it should,"Orion looked down not wanting to touch his back,"I hate that I'm so different from the others, it makes me feel like... I don't belong..."

"You are more pony than you think... The battle you have fought proved that you put the safety of your home, family and friends before yourself,"Cosmos did not look to Orion, but placed a hoof to his shoulder,"You saw Caesar, gloating, bragging of his empty talent, and power. It lead to his destruction thanks to his compassion for only himself."

"Really? Then... What makes you think I could never be like that? Get so cocky that I won't go bad like that self righteous yak?"

"hmmmm... Simple. Your cutie mark simply won't let you. It speaks of your destiny as a prince of Equestria."

That word, destiny swam a lot in his mind and has been spoken of many times among others. His own sisters were told of destiny when they would grow to be the bringers of night and day. Though he did not know what destiny had in mind for him, even with his cutie mark.

"It's your sisters... They represent that symbol in the center of all that crystal, it means balance and harmony, just like they are meant to maintain,"Orion lifted his head with a quiet gasp at his father,"And all that red crystal, it is yours and yours alone... And it is meant to protect that harmony forever more... That's about as selfless of a deed as one could hope."

"So... Never fight just for myself... But fight for others, and protect harmony at whatever cost..."Orion's eyes were half closed as the sunset glimmered upon them as he look to his father.

"Exactly my son... No matter what you think from here on out... I'm still very proud of you."

Orion suddenly felt his lips tremble, wanting to hug his father before going back inside. Only to do nothing after seeing a tiny electric shock of black and purple in his father's eye. He took in a breath and watched the nightfall with his father, before his father would raise the moon. It was then that the dream was fading, and that was the real Orion's cue to leave. He closed his eyes and took in a breath before exhaling to leave his dreams.

With the tranquil peace of the wind messing up his hair, and the crickets chirping at the twilight. The disguised prince fluttered his eyes before they opened to a clear twilight sky. He appeared to have been asleep for longer than he thought, and sat up to look around. Almost no pony seem to be out tonight, that seemed a bit odd to him. He got up and decided to stretch before going back inside the library.

Only to hear a strong roar shake the ground beneath him and crack the windows of his home. His eyes widen and he went into full alarm as his eyes went red to scan the town. Every angle of the town was scanned, and as he found the east entrance to the town, he then saw it. Two unicorn colts, one fat, and one lanky being pursued by what he could make out as an Ursa Minor. He growled and shook his head knowing Trixie must have had something to do with this.

He was about to run to the scene before he felt a wood door swing open and jam against his toes. He screamed in pain before Twilight and Spike ran out and froze seeing their tall friend. She let out a yip and quickly shut the door to release his aching toes. He growled and mumbled curses under his breath to resist freaking out while Spike even got down to blow on his foot. Finally he took a breath and relaxed before looking Twilight in the eyes.

"I take it, you know what just arrived here right?"Orion asked as they both nodded hard and fast.

"Yeah, I think Snips and Snails woke the Ursa Major up to show that Trixie could beat it!"spike explained the whole thing for the prince.

Orion slapped his hand to his face and groaned in disbelief at the stupidity of today's youth. For one thing that thing was not an Ursa Major, and judging by the look in Twilight's eyes, she knew as well. Instead of getting any more upset over the matter, he gestured them to follow.

"I take it you have a plan for handling the Ursa, Twilight?"Orion asked while they ran towards the roars of the beast.

"Uh... Sort of! But it involves showing off a bit. I hope you don't hate me for it...!"Twilight called back before nearing the seen and hearing the roars of the large blue coated beast, made of the very stars.

"Hate you?! Goodness no! Just because you're talented, doesn't mean you shouldn't be ashamed of it, it's what and who you use your talent for that matters,"Orion explained to a sudden enlightened Twilight,"Trixie does mediocre magic to fill her pride and feel good about herself, she thinks of only herself, not others. You brought Luna back with your friends because it would save the world and an innocent princess. A selfish pony wouldn't do that!"

Finally the trio arrived on scene just in time to see Trixie trying to wrap the Ursa up in a rope. Orion lifted an eye brow as they froze to watch failure before their eyes. One flex of the Ursas two claws snapped the rope before it roared at them all.

"Aw, come on Trixie..."The the pudgy gray unicorn colt moped at Trixie's rope trick.

"Stop goofing around and vanquish it already...!"The skinny unicorn colt of orange and yellow added.

Trixie tried again and summoned a storm cloud, but it was too small and it's lightning barely tickled the monster. The two colts were not amused by this, and Trixie was out of options. The monster was now going to eat them for waking him up and being just plain annoying. Luckily Orion was first to spring into action as he jumped to the beast. He's feet connected with the jaws of the beast, and forced it's jaws to stay open as it stumbled back on it's hind legs.

His eyes narrowed and his hands opened to push two small dagger like shards of red crystal from his hands. He turned his body and spun before flying from the Ursa's jaws, but not before slicing the corners of it's mouth. It gave a small yip, but then went back swinging it's giant paws. Orion ducked, then side stepped then jumped back before the Ursa smashed it's biting jaws into the dirt. He swung his foot and kicked back before it's star began to glow.

"SO WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT BEATING AN URSA MAJOR?!"Orion shouted at Trixie before jumping into the air in time to see yellow magic shoot from the Ursa's star mark on it's head.

He manage to turn his body and evade the shot of Ever Free magic before landing on it's head. It lifted up to snap at him, and got a kick to the nose. While it was then about to sneeze, Orion jumped down it's back and dug his right crystal dagger into it's back all the way down. He spun to face it's back, and watch as magic from the forest was already healing it's wound. Orion growled and ran at the monster again before sliding on his knees.

He had narrowly avoided a one eighty turn and swipe from the Minor before making it back towards Twilight. Suddenly as he prepared to try and go for the Ursa again, that's when he hears it. Trixie finally confessing of her false bragging, weak magic, and the fact that she never bested an Ursa Major.

"Oh...! I can't. I never have. No pony can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better!"Trixie confessed to her lies and false boasting.

"Made it up?!"Both colts yelled.

"Really? Now was that so hard to admit after the trouble your boasting had caused?!"Orion asked holding his hand off and stomping the seizing jaws of the Ursa.

Suddenly while he held the thing by the nose, a sudden gust of wind picked up and he could feel magic. It was strong, it was alarming, but it was far from evil. His eyes looked to see Twilight activating her horn full of magic and showing her true magical talent. His eyes widen to see her making music, simply from the grass and plants, and melding them into music using the wind. The music she created was tranquil and calming, a savage beasts one weakness.

He let the creature go and watched, seeing Twilight in perfect harmony as she then lifted the Ursa into the air. Her music was flushing him with memories of his friend Clover, the unicorn that help bring peace to the three pony clans. Her very magic had soothed the wendigos and saved them from an eternal winter. The prince felt his eyes tremble and sparkle with astonishment. Twilight was even strong enough to lift a giant water tower and fill it with milk to give the baby.

He witnessed her magic come together as she cradled the Ursa in magic arms while the music was putting it to sleep. His heart was growing warm watching the bright spectacle, coming from his sister's own student. She then popped the make shift milk bottle in the baby's mouth to feed it. While slowly moving it back into the forest nice and quietly. She even knew where to place it so the mother would not come out to find it.

Finally as the beast disappeared into the forest, Twilight finally relented on her magic. She took a breath in and stopped before the stress would harm her mind. He slowly moved to Twilight, and gripped her shoulder to ensure that she was ok. He smiled and looked to her as if he looked into the eyes of Clover herself. He now knew for certain that he was gazing into the eyes of a powerful friend.

The girls all cheered and gathered around the two and instead of hating her like she thought. They were actually happy and complimenting her abilities, they were amazed by her talent. They did not hate her for showing her talent, they liked it for what it did for others. They simply just hated Trixie's loud mouth, and all bark, no bite attitude. She looked to Orion and knew that he was probably thinking, I told you so.

"So... You don't mind my magic tricks?"Twilight asked of her friends to be safe.

"You're magic is a part of who you are, sugar cube, and we like you fer who you are,"Applejack said with honesty as always,"We're proud to have a powerful, and talented unicorn as our friend..."

"And after that whooping you put on that Ursa Major, we're even prouder...!"Rainbow added.

"You are?"Twilight asked and they all agreed for certain.

"Wow, Twilight, how did you know what to do with an Ursa Major?"Spike then decided to ask the question about their infamous creature.

"That's what I was doing when you came looking for me,"Twilight revealed her studies while Orion had slept and Spike was pouting about her not showing off,"I was intrigued about Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to read up on them."

"So it IS possible to vanquish an Ursa Major all by yourself?"

"That wasn't an Ursa Major, that was just a baby. An Ursa Minor, O knew too."

"That was a baby?!"Trixie's shock made Orion snicker as Twilight went on.

"And it wasn't rampaging, it was just cranky because some pony woke it up...!"They all looked at the trouble making colts.

"Indeed, and we're lucky that... Wait,"Suddenly a thought struck him as well as the musty scent of the Minor before personal knowledge realize the danger was not over,"Twilight! How long do you give it that the Ursa Minor was here?"

"What? Um... About forty minutes,"Twilight was then freezing over the man's sudden worry before they all began to feel the ground starting to quake in momentary rhythm,"Why...? Does it have something to do with the shaking that sounds like heavy paw steps?"

"Oh no... The baby attracted a hungry male URSA MAJOR!"His shouts were then met with an explosion of trees from behind.

"Really?! Does this mean we get to see a...whoa!"Spike looked to the forest as a titan bear like head reared back and roared with sharp teeth and saber tooth like canines.

It rose from the trees to the size of a small mountain made of purple and star like fur. The ponies felt their jaws drop at the shear size of a true Ursa Major before it's head bent down to stare the town. He then lifted it's large hind paw and walked forward towards the town with only one thing in mind, devour. Orion knew what this was, the male must had been without food for a couple days. Normally after that, Ursas have been known for resorting to cannibalism by hunting lost Ursa Minors.

Now thanks to a Minor being brought to the town for too long, it had brought an even bigger monster.

"To answer your question... Yes... You got to see what an Ursa Major looks like,"Orion whispered before leaning to Trixie,"So... There's your Ursa Major... Wanna try vanquishing it?"

"What?! No! The Great and Powerful Trixie is out of here!"Trixie blasted a cloud of smoke, but could be seen running away.

"Mister O? You got a plan for dealing with that?!"Rainbow asked while Twilight tried to perform the combo of spells she used on the baby.

"No Twilight! Your magic is exhausted from the Ursa Minor! Besides, it's not cranky or tired,"Orion warned the tired unicorn before seeing the beast stomp into the town drooling,"It's hungry and looking for food!"

"What do we do then...? If I can't lull it to sleep, how do we stop that...?!"Twilight asked dropping to one knee.

Orion watched as The gargantuan beast crushed houses under it's paws like mere bugs. It searched for the Minor it smelled but found only ponies. The townsfolk ran and screamed as if the world was coming to an end. Finally the carnage was getting to be too much, and Orion grabbed Twilight's shoulder once more.

"There's a way, but... I have to kill it to ensure the towns safety...!"Orion warned as the girls gasped.

"Darling as much as our situation is dire, killing something is just... Barbaric, no matter the situation!"Rarity argued as the beast came closer to the group.

"You got a better idea?! That thing can not be stopped neutrally, it must die or we all die!"Orion yelled.

"But what if you can't beat it?!"Applejack questioned before the tiny sounds of little Apple Bloom filled their ears.

Orion spotted Apple Bloom stuck in a hole, her back left hoof caught in the dirt and not budging. Applejack went to try and save her, but Orion stopped her with only his left arm. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the beast before feeling a hoof grip his hand. He looked and saw Twilight staring at him with a sigh of understanding and trust.

"Mister O? If you have to, and if you can. Do whatever you must to save the town...!"Twilight finally consented and let him go.

"I will... But first."He lifted his left arm and snapped his fingers before Trixie appeared in the air and fell onto her flank.

"OW! Hey, what am I doing back here?! Did you teleport me here, are you crazy?!"Trixie yelled while Orion just began walking to Apple Bloom and the monster.

"Just shut up and pay attention! I'm about to show you what using your talents to help others rather than yourself can do...!"

Suddenly a red aura surrounded his whole body before the cloak suddenly disappeared his body. His hood remained while they got to see his body in a baggy long sleeve white shirt and black shorts. It was then that he too off like a speeding arrow, their eyes could barely see him. He saw a giant paw coming down towards Apple Bloom, he kicked it up and teleported in a flash of red. He heard the filly scream before he had scooped her into his arms and returned back in front of the group.

"Stay here with your sister and her friends...!"He put Apple Bloom down before she was picked up in a hug by her worried sister.

"But, what are you gonna do?!"She cried to the man before he teleported again before the Ursa Major.

"I'm doing what my cutie mark destined me to do... Protect my friends, family, and HOME!"His shout got the monster's attention as it roared down at him.

Suddenly the star on it's head glowed and yellow magic blasted from it's head towards the man. Only to be blocked by a wall of red crystal that smashed up from the ground and over Orion. He jumped up to the crystal tip and and jumped to the beasts face before he began swinging. He swung a three sixty kick twice and delivered three punches empowered by red magic. The third drew blood from the monsters snout, only to heal within seconds.

He dropped towards the ground, and spun to dodge an up coming giant claw. His friends felt helpless yet astonished by the human man holding his own against the beast. Apple Bloom herself stared with wide eyes at the bravery, and spirit within her big friend. Finally he landed to the ground and ran under the Ursa's legs before two large swords made of red crystal shot from his hands. He gripped them both and sliced a two foot deep cut in the monsters ankles, forcing it on all fours.

It's landing made the whole town quake and all the ponies fall to their bellies and flanks. The Major and shot another beam from it's head and blasted the ground behind him before Orion twirled and ducked to avoid a lift of debris. He landed on a tree branch, and quickly bounced from it, right into the air above the beast. He then came down and slammed into the spine of the Major, forcing a pained roar from the beast.

"Your mine now!"Orion growled and gripped at the monsters back before pulling.

He jumped as high as he could before he was pulling strange green magic from the Ursa's back.

After tearing the long piece of magic off, the fur around the spot it was pulled from, went from purple to black. Orion smirked while the ponies all stared in awe at their friends display of talent. He simply then tossed the giant piece of magic into the sky before it faded like fireworks. Now it was the time for Orion to strike, and strike hard.

"Alright! Time to hammer you down!"Orion clutched his left finger into a grabbing motion and lifted up.

Before the ground exploded and four pillars of red crystal sprang up, impaling the beast limbs. It shrieked, only to suddenly look up and see a rain storm of glowing red magical blasts descending. They crashed into it's back all at once and exploded on a flash of red and white. Orion landed in front of it, taking only a scratch to his left pec before teleporting under it. He reared back as crystals coated his fist with solid redness and power.

He swung and nailed the beast in the chest to force it up from the sharp pillars of red crystal. He then backed up and raised his hands, letting crystal explode from his hands and form into giant balls of magic. He looked forward to the Ursa before he and his friends watched the sparkling attacks like fireworks. The Ursa braced and felt each and every barrage of red crystal attacks as it knocked the monster off it's feet. Forcing it towards the forest, while the pillars had also done their true deed.

Orion smiled as he saw more strains of green magic being pulled like puppet strings from the Ursa. All of which was connected to the pillars, and slowly draining all of it in. Orion lifted his hand and spread his fingers out completely before he then let out a roar.

"Lets see you heal and fight without your magic!"Orion swung his hand down, and suddenly the pillars were sinking and yanking the magic straight from the Ursa's body.

"Mister O...!"His friends shouted.

"Mister O!"Apple Bloom cried.

"GOOOOOOOOO!"They all cheered as he lifted his right hand to the sky.

He allowed a giant goat of red crystal to cover his hand and form into a glove like weapon. A spike shot from the palm before his magic flared along with his black hair. He gritted his teeth as lightning itself suddenly burst into perfect form around his right hand and grew stronger with each moment. An orb of magic formed at the tip of the spike and was growing with the electricity around it. Finally as his arm appeared to be engulfed in the magic and electricity.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"Orion ran full speed as fast as Rainbow Dash, tearing a rut into the dirt as he charged full force.

The Ursa shot one last bit of yellow magic it had left in it's head before it's colors were fading. It's magic and very soul being pulled into the ground as deep as deep could get. It could only brace for impact as Orion jumped and reared back his fist full of power and sing it into the beasts chest. The moment of impact broke the sound barrier, and a giant sphere of fur ripping, and skin cutting power was blasting a hole right through the monsters chest. It roared loud and painfully as it's magic disappeared under ground.

One last bit of force, pushed the Ursa away from it's magic, and blew a giant hole in it's body. It grind back and skid in the dirt as it let out dying roars, being carried away in the magic. Orion dismissed his crystal gauntlet and dropped to the ground as the giant mass of magic forced the beast into the forest. Only to go from an implosion, to an explosion as big as the monster itself. His friends eyes lit up with sparkles and magic as they watched the display of bright red and white.

Orion took a deep breath and exhaled as they watched the magic slowly begin to fade. Revealing no trace of the Ursa Major, except for a small clump of fur it had left behind. The girls were in complete shock and disbelief, seeing just how powerful their more mysterious friend was. His crystal abilities were unique, his magic unmatched. The townsfolk had watched the entire fight and waited till the magic faded completely, and then began to cheer.

"No...way...! That's not possible...! He... He actually won...! He vanquished an Ursa Major!"Trixie exclaimed before Orion turned to go back to his friends.

Orion remained quiet as he approached his friends with a hidden smile and popped his neck while sheathing his swords back into his hands. Rainbow Dash couldn't even smile, she simply just gave him his cloak back. Wearing a completely shocked look while he redressed himself. He then turned to Apple Bloom as her enticed and sparkling eyes were full of admiration, for she had now found her hero. He simply petted her head and fixed her bow before she gave out a giggle.

"You be more careful next time Apple Bloom... Stay close to your family."He politely suggested while the filly simply nodded.

He then looked at a very angry, very broken, and very hurt Trixie. Before she once again threw some smoke and took off again, this time for certain. He shook his head and sighed at the stubborn will of the unicorn before turning back to the two unicorn colts.

"And you two...! I think punishment is more than appropriate for the chaos you've caused...!"Orion crossed his arms and snorted while the two colts nodded and begged mercy upon Orion and Twilight.

"Well you can both start by cleaning up this mess! And Spike? What do you think,"Twilight smiled to her baby dragon friend slyly,"Should we give them number twenty five?"

"What's number twenty five?"Orion asked.

"Oh yeah! Number twenty five! And I think I deserve it too!"Spike knew of it, but the ones, Snips and Snails themselves did not.

Suddenly in a flash of purple, Twilight had given all three of the minors mustaches and beards. Orion groaned and cringe, for he hated the look of mustaches and beards. He felt a clean smooth face was more attractive and much cleaner. Finally the night was soon coming to an end as Twilight and Orion were back at home relaxing. While Orion rested on the couch, weary of the battle, Twilight was writing her latest lesson on friendship.

"Dear Princess Celestia. I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship. I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am,"Twilight looked to Orion with a smile and he gave her a thumbs up,"My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends _._ My friend Orion knew just how to do that, I guess I'm not the only talented one in Ponyville."

"Don't think too much of it Twilight. I did what I had to do, to protect my home, my family, and my friends,"Orion looked her in the eyes with his smile barely visible,"Always have, and always will... By the way. You're quite the talented unicorn Twilight. I'm proud to have you as a friend..."

"I'm happy to have a powerful and talented friend like you too... Orion..."

Suddenly Spike came in a bit down, and that said only one thing, Rarity dissed the mustache. Spike went on to rant and rave about it not working, and The two offered a better solution. Hoping he could decide to focus on being himself rather than changing himself. That only made Spike want more facial hair, and Orion knew he could be dealing with this all night. But Spike was quick to shut up about the facial hair after Orion offered this to say while Twilight giggled

"Shut up about the facial hair or you're next!"

 _ **Alright every pony, a bit longer. I planned to use this episode to show you a bit of Orion's brutal power and to give them plenty to know early on. So I hope you enjoyed it, please take care and stay cool every pony.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dragonshy

Chapter 7: Dragonshy

Next to Pinkie Pie he sat and watched Rainbow Dash, the ever so competitive Pegasus. Performing the most silly but apparent huge record challenge, bouncing a ball on her muzzle. He kept count and was ready to pick up in case Pinkie would easily distract herself from the spectacle. Though he had to admit, Rainbow was holding her own, a bit sweaty under her rainbow mane, but not losing a beat. She was near three hundred fifty, not too far from the world record.

"You're going to have brain damage after this! You know that right?"He called out while Rainbow Dash merely chuckled and smiled.

"The thing I'm going to have...! Is another record under my belt!"Rainbow Dash quickly yelled before getting back to counting.

"What belt?! You don't even wear pants!"Orion corrected while Pinkie suddenly started counting balloons for ponies when Rainbow beat the record.

Only to trip Rainbow up, making her go from three hundred fifty four to four five and six. Orion began to laugh to himself as Rainbow shook off the confusion and then lost the ball. Now she had to start over once again thanks to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start all over!"Rainbow Dash ranted while Orion continued to laugh at her.

"Jeez, forget brain damage, she's going to be brain dead by the end of her record breaking,"Orion said to himself before finally catching the words start a new village from the quiet Fluttershy,"Oh hey Fluttershy, didn't see you there. What exactly were you saying? You're kind of quiet...!"

"We need to start a new home!, Danger has come to Ponyville, we're doomed!"Fluttershy squeaked out so quietly for the prince to hear.

"What?"He questioned before Twilight announced Fluttershy's warning for her.

"Every pony listen up! Smoke is spreading all over Equestria!"Twilight explained while the ponies were growing worried and speaking among themselves.

"Oh... That's what you were talking about."Orion realized the issue finally after glancing up at the sky to see the thick black smoke..

"But Don't worry. I have just received a letter from princess Celestia, informing me that is is not coming from a fire!"Twilight continued on explaining the situation after cutting off Fluttershy.

"Oh thank goodness...!"Fluttershy sighed with false relief.

"It is coming from a dragon!"Twilight's answer to the cause made all but Orion gasp in horror, but he was shocked all the same.

"A dragon...?! What on Equestria's good soil is a dragon doing this far south of the mountains?"Orion asked while cutting off Fluttershy's panic and even Applejack.

"Sleeping. According to princess Celestia, he's taking a nap,"Twilight went into the situation with detail,"His snoring is what's causing the smoke."

"He should see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all...!"Pinkie joked.

"At least he's not snoring are we meant to do about it?"Rarity questioned.

"I'll tell you what we need to do. Give him the boot! Take that! And That!"Rainbow chose violence as an idea only to swing wildly and get her hoof caught in Orion's grasp.

"We can start by not doing something that may motivate him to burn down the town...!"Orion reminded Rainbow before letting her go.

"We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail,"Twilight explained the mission before meeting at Orion's side,"If we do, Equestria will be covered with smoke for a hundred years...!"

"Then failure is not an option, and we must do anything possible to stop this dragon!"Orion agreed to the terms of this mission while noticing the trembling Fluttershy's gasp of fear.

"Talk about your beauty sleep...!"Rarity mused at the thought of sleeping for a hundred years.

"Alright every pony. I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey a head of us. Lets meet back here in less than an hour."Twilight suggested for a plan.

"Ok girls, you heard her. The fate of Equestria is in our hooves! Do we have what it takes?!"Rainbow tried to motivate the group.

"Of course we do! Together there is nothing we can't do!"Orion agreed as well as every pony except Fluttershy.

Thirty minutes later, Twilight and Orion were preparing for the journey to the mountains. He simply packed some drinks and extra water for burn injuries as well as some fruits. Twilight packed some books and maps as well as a compass for direction, just in case. The man threw a pack over his shoulders and onto his back before making odd hand signs with his fingers. Before suddenly making his skin shine, as it was then coated an a layer of smooth crystals.

The gleam of the crystal armor melded and disappeared like camouflage, the perfect armor. Discrete, but ore than a match for dragon fire and claws should violence be a resort. The shine slowly faded after blending into his skin, but not before glaring the light in Twilight's eyes. She turned to see the crystals disappear as if they vanished into his skin. It stroked her as both curious and a bit concerned, ever since she witnessed his true power against an Ursa Major.

"Those crystals sure are a gift. And you wield them so well...!"She broke the ice with friendly compliments.

"As do you and your friends when it comes to the Elements Of Harmony, and like so. It was a gift we were destined to have,"He smirked and already saw through the smile to feel the concern,"I wouldn't blame you for asking me not to go Twilight. My power is... Somewhat different, and even scary ever since the whole Ursa thing..."

"N-no! I don't mean that, it's a part of who you are Orion...! Just like my magic is a part of me,"Twilight tried to explain while putting on her pack,"It's just. Your skill, the crystals you control. They're so much more different from what I've seen the princess use."

"Really? Well... That is the power and responsibility that Equestrian warriors have Twilight. Like you said it's who we are."He offered to open the door for Twilight while she continued to ask questions.

"I never really looked up much on Equestrian warriors. I never even knew they existed till a few days ago,"Twilight went first while Orion followed from behind,"And so far... You seem like a very violent kind. Full of pain and violence and... Things I'm not exactly accustom to..."

"Because I am all but the last of the warriors, the others all died in glory, or by shame for turning to darkness. That was the Equestrian warrior way,"Finally he decided to give her a small lesson on Equestrian warriors,"See... There are those out there gifted with extraordinary abilities. We are found, or in my case, born. We are trained to our very limits, and made to serve Equestria as it's true body guards."

"Oh my gosh I gotta write this down!"Twilight was lightning fast to pull out a quill and paper to write down the details.

"For the most part we are good and serve as fighters against foreign enemies or domestic dark ones who threaten the land,"The man continued as he thought of the hundreds of warriors he once called his second family,"But there are some... That go bad. And an Equestrian warrior can be the most fearsome enemy to Equestria itself..."

"Uh huh. And... You're now the only one?"She stopped for a moment with a suspenseful pit in her gut.

"No... There is one other that I know is alive... He and I... Were close, but the darkness that took him. Forced me and my sisters to seal him away. I'd rather not go into detail..."He finally decided to not dwell on the matter.

Twilight respectfully jotted down the facts she was given, and put her paper away in her pack. It was not too long before they met back up with their friends. They all seemed ready up with the essentials for an adventure up the mountain, including food and even fashion. They all seemed ready, but Fluttershy still appeared to be nervous and unsure of this mission. Orion could not be bothered with weakness, but he knew Fluttershy was vital to stop the dragon.

"Um, excuse me Twilight? I know you're busy."

"Uh huh. Well we could go this way...!"Twilight decided to go over mapping with Orion.

"But... If I could just have a second..."Fluttershy's plea was met by Orion looking to her.

"What is it?"He asked before looking back to the map.

"So um, I was thinking, um. Maybe it would be better if I stayed here in Ponyville?"She asked as Orion instantly looked back with a frown.

"No...! We need you. Your talent to speak with wild animals is a vital asset to reasoning with the dragon so lives don't need to be lost,"Orion said sternly while Fluttershy begged for reason,"It's time to have some guts and face fear if you wish to overcome it...!"

"He's right Fluttershy. Besides, you won't need to worry about your little friends at the meadow. Spike's taking care of them while you're gone."Twilight ensured the shy Pegasus.

"You can count on me! Hey, Hey! Wait!"Spike tried to be cool and in control but was already chasing the out of control animals.

"I... Don't think he's really up to the task. Maybe, maybe... No!"Fluttershy seem to be cracking under the pressure.

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? The pony is afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down...!"Rainbow Dash seem to agree with the shy mare not going.

"She's just nervous is all, once we get going. I'm sure she'll be fine."Twilight tried to reassure as Fluttershy squealed and his in a bush from her shadow.

"Alright girls and guy. Move out!"The six of them charged for the mountain. Picking up a screaming Fluttershy up and carrying her off to the mountains.

The journey to the dragon's resting mountain lasted for hours, full of unwavering courage. Orion himself felt the excitement and honor to be pursuing an enemy along side new friends. It was like he was leaping into battle once more along side the warriors of old again. Only this mission was preferred to go peacefully rather than be coated in the blood of an enemy. He did understand the means of doing such a thing peacefully, but he knew he may have no choice but to kill the dragon should Fluttershy fail.

His eyes were full of the red crystal energy, and he was looking to the mountain from every angle. Though he could not see into the dragons keep, It's scales were most likely the cause. It's strong and reflective scales shine with like the crystals themselves, bringing their shines of light together. Orion's vision was only seeing bright white light in place of a dragon. The closest he could see was the cave mouth, and a few angles inside where treasure was hidden.

Finally they came to the mountain, and promptly took a breather for a moment. Orion needed only a little water before he felt reinvigorated and ready to press on. Though he only waited until his friends were ready as well, they all ate apples, courtesy of Applejack. Just as they then began to pack up and begin to go for the mountain. The great snore of the demon lizard shook the ground and made the mountain itself tremble.

"Whoa, what was that?"Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That... Is the snore of a dragon...!"Twilight enlighten the obvious.

"No kidding. And it sounds like he just entered his sixth hour of slumber, waking him up will most likely cause him to be quite grouchy..."Orion said with a mused look.

"It's so high!"Fluttershy feared.

"Well it IS a mountain. I'm gonna fly up there and check it out!"Rainbow Dash was about to fly up only to be stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers."Applejack suggested while Orion suddenly began going straight up the mountain.

"Hey...! Where you going? Mister O!"Twilight called as he oddly scaled the mountain as if he was merely walking on the ground.

"If you're all going together, you'll need a path up to the cave...! I'll just walk up and make out the paths for you,"Orion said as he continued upwards toward the mountain top,"Just look for the shards of red crystal that glow, they'll show you the path!"

"But... How is he doing that?"Rainbow was then answered as Twilight pointed to the sharp sticks of red crystals that were under his feet.

"Like his own personal pair of spike boots...!"Applejack gave hats off to the man as he ventured to the mountain top on his own.

In truth, Orion chose to be their eyes around the mountain so he didn't need to be slowed by Fluttershy. He knew all too well that she was nervous about facing a full grown dragon. In his experience he could understand a civilians fear of such a fearsome creature. Only thing is, Fluttershy to him was no longer considered a mere civilian, none of the girls were considered as such any more. They were now the wielders of the elements of harmony and now had a duty to Equestria.

He let out a big sigh to relieve stress from the troublesome fact while spreading red crystal shards upon the first length of the path the girls were on. It took only one swing of his hand before a cloud of tiny crystals flew from his palm. Littering the dirt and rock road with glowing red crystal that illuminated the path. With the team following his special crystals, he could continue his trip up the mountain. Though he could see that Rainbow was wishing she could be going his way up.

Fluttershy was already needing to be pushed by Applejack along the path, and that meant slow progress. He shook his head and continued throwing crystals down like a handful of sand. They were only stopped an hour in when they came to a drop, only to find the path again. Simply parted by a foot and a half gape that lead straight down to the bottom. He watched the girls from above before throwing crystals down to show them the tiny gape that was easy to hop over.

Of course, the moment he was going to move on higher up the mountain, they hit a road block. In the form of Fluttershy being skittish over jumping the tiny gape, he groaned in anger. He turned and saw her shaking at a tiny gape that she could walk over for Celestia sake. Not to mention she's a PEGASUS, she could fly over the gape with one flap of her wings. Finally his outrage boiled and he screamed from above.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! IT'S A FOOT AND A HALF LONG, JUMP OVER IT,"The hidden prince shouted as Flutters looked up and trembled at him now,"WE HAVE A DRAGON TO MOVE! KICK YOUR IRRATIONAL FEAR ASIDE AND DO WHAT YOU MUST TO ACCOMPLISH THE MISSION!"

He didn't want to be that guy, but he lost many allies due to fearful cowards who abandoned them in battle. He had no time for cowards, and he had no time to wait for some pony to push her over the path. He parted without them and simply continued the path on his own. Unaware that it simply took a talk from Pinkie, as well as a hop and a skip and a jump. Before Fluttershy barely made it over the gap, and continued along the road.

An hour later from a solid hundred feet up, it appeared to finally be going smoothly. A long and undisruptive path straight up the mountain, right to the cave, it seemed to easy. Though judging by the shaky rocks he stood on, too much noise would cause an avalanche. The last thing he needed was for him and his friends to be crushed to death by rocks. Just because some pony ended up screaming to the top of their lungs for some strange reason.

Not to mention he was already looking to be in some hot water for shouting at Fluttershy. Twilight appeared not to approve of his anger towards the shy Pegasus and was shooting him looks. Luckily he was too use to looks and hate to be bugged by any sort of negative thought towards him. By now all he wanted to do was just get the journey over with and get back home to forget about this day. Though it seemed his luck once again frowned upon them all, for conveniently the light, but loud scream of Fluttershy echoed over the mountain.

"AVALANCHE!"Her squeaky voice had then brought the forsaken disaster she called to.

Rocks, snow, and dust began breaking, bursting, and falling from the mountain top. Orion's eyes widen as it looked like a tidal wave of rock like death. He knew they would not survive, unless they were quick and able to stop the avalanche before it grew too big. He opened his hands and allowed two red crystal swords from his wrists to take a pose. Only to quickly jump and spin to deliver thirty slashes in one blow in a mere second.

Slicing through two boulders, before jumping from a stone and slicing through another boulder. The smaller rocks met his knuckles and shatter as he swung across, and above at bigger rocks. His versatility was unmatched as he also flipped and hopped from stone to stone. Making sure never to hit the mix of dirt and snow, it would result in being crushed and buried under debris. Finally he made a huge leap to the mountain top while looking back to his friends.

With a swing of his hand, he raised large pillars of red crystals to stop boulders cold before they were crushed. Some were even split into two before the avalanche was finally stopping. He took a deep breath and retracted his crystals while the girls dealt with a new problem. The collapse had sealed off the path, and the girls were now trapped with one more option. Climb the mountain slowly and hope to eventually meet the top.

"We'll just climb up to you! It won't be too long!"Twilight called up to the prince before he frowned.

"NO! I'm not waiting any longer because SOME PONY can't shake her fears,"He yelled back and lifted his hand up before a stair case of shiny red began raising from the rocks,"I'm already here! Just take the crystal steps up!"

The girls did so, and took the smooth but hard steps that were shiny to the mere stare. Fluttershy lowered her head, trying not to cry or feel shame for his scorn. They picked up the paste and broke a sweat before they all came up. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and finally Fluttershy came up last and sat in the dirt. They took a deep breath, and wiped off the sweat from their run to the top.

"Can I talk to you O? I think we need to talk...!"Twilight asked after sipping some apple juice from Applejack.

"You sure this is the time? There is a dragon in that cave that needs moved out of the mountain still."He crossed his arms while Twilight simply nodded and went over to talk with her friends.

Orion awaited this talk while the girls were speaking with Fluttershy about her performance. All he heard so far was fear, worry, but it felt irrational to him. Her fear of dragons, the closest thing she had come to a dragon was Spike, and he's just a baby. How could she possibly be afraid of something she has only heard stories of. His only fears were shaken away as a child, now all he ever feared was his family dying.

Finally they began to try their turn with getting the dragon to leave the cave, Twilight turned out not to be effective. All that he cold see was her being ignored and blown off by the beast. She came out of the cave with her ears low and decided to let some pony else go. So then she was able to go to Orion, as he perched himself on a small rock. She cleared her throat and got his attention as he stood up, and then stepped down from the rock.

"I take it you failed in your chance to reason with the giant lizard?"He asked while ignoring Rarity going into the cave.

"Yes. At least it gives us a chance to talk about your behavior with Fluttershy."Twilight sat down while he looked over the side to see Fluttershy leaving.

"You let our only hope of properly negotiating with the dragon leave. Now we are hopelessly trying to do so ourselves...!"

'You shouldn't have been so mean and hard on her. You certainly didn't treat her like she was our true hope!"

"I was simply trying to shake her of her fear! Fear is a great and powerful enemy, she would not be able to do what she must when she is too afraid to even try,"Orion crossed his arms and heard Rarity screaming and leaving with jewels she took from the dragon,"Great... That's going so well. That! Is what irrational fear has lowered us to...!"

"So she's scared, shy, nervous and all. She's still a friend with a lot of talent we could have relied on!"

"And instead it's going down the mountain like an accursed coward! A type of pony I have absolutely NO respect for!"

Suddenly as fast as Rainbow Dash flew into the cave last to approach the dragon. She came back out screaming before a roared followed her all the way out. They broke from their argument, and turned to the roars as they approached the entrance. The mouth of the cave g;owed with orange and red before fire blasted the cave mouth open nice and wide. Finally after scooping Twilight and getting her away from flying fiery rocks, they saw it.

A large, red dragon, with scales as red and shiny as his very crystals. It's eyes were yellow and slit like a demon, and the spikes on it's head and down it's back were like swords. Smoke leaked from it's nostrils as it growled and roared at them all as they all screamed.

"What did you do Rainbow?!"Orion questioned to the Pegasus as she scratched at her mane.

"I may have hit it in the nose and told him to beat it, funny thing is... They clearly don't fall for the tough act."Rainbow said as the beast opened it's mouth to unleash it's fire.

"You don't say! You never attack a dragon unless you're certain that you can defeat it!"

The girls screamed as a river of flames burst from the lizards jaws, it was like a gate to Tartarus. Luckily after a moment, the girls saw that a dome of crystal was between them and the fires. With one hand, the prince held the creature at bay and began to move forward. With a heavy and slow swing of his arm, he shield bashed the beast across the face to shut it's fiery jaws. While the dragon stepped back and crashed against the mountain side, the giant dome vanished into the human pony's hand.

The dragon roared while rubbing it's eyes to wake up more for the fight Rainbow Dash started. Orion spread his hands, and the red crystal swords slid from his palms and into his grip just in time to jump. His jump spared him being grabbed by a giant red paw with four giant claws. With a fast wave of spins he sliced at the dragons arm and shot a beam from the tip of his right sword. The blast smoked the beast in the head, but it's scales proved to be durable.

"Strong... But I know the spot where a dragon is most vulnerable...!"He spotted the vital spot directly in the center of the throat.

His father's voice echoed in the instruction on how to kill a dragon, only one certain way. Cut the throat open, pull, stab, or slice the heart that rested just below the soft spot. Take out the heart, and slay the wicked beast for good. Since being peaceful was now out the door, killing the dragon was now the only option, now that it threatened to kill ponies. He ran to the dragon, and side flipped over a swipe from the demon lizard. He stopped and jumped over the animals head before almost getting bit in two. His left blade swiped, and sliced two sharp scales from his back clean off. Before almost not seeing the incoming tail of the monster.

He caught the tail against his chest and grabbed it before swinging the tail with full force. Making the giant dragon grind it's rear on the rocks before smashing it's back against the destroyed cave. It's head bent back from the chaotic crash and exposed it's neck just for the warrior. With one swing, a slash of red shot from his sword and smacked against the dragon's throat. Slicing a perfect cut to open the throat, and giving Orion the gate way to slaying the beast.

He ran for the injured dragon again, but saw the beast open it's mouth to unleash fire once more. Though the man was ready to take a few burns just to destroyed the dragon's heart. It was then that Orion grind to a stop as Fluttershy suddenly flew before him and screamed.

"WAIT! Let me try...!"She begged while his swords lowered for a moment.

"You once fled the the mountain out of fear! I hope you will not repeat that action again!"Slowly he lowered his weapons and let Fluttershy go to the dragon.

It was only a few moments before Orion was shocked to see Fluttershy actually scolding the dragon. She almost sounded like him on a bad day, or during arguments he had with Celestia. She spat on the beast for attacking her friends, for smoking out their home. Each one of her words resulted in a knife to the dragon's apparent gentle heart. Before they knew it, she had gotten the dragon to actually cry with hurt feelings.

He did not know whether to be amused or confused to see this side of a dragon. Clearly this dragon needed a hug, especially now that it was weeping like it's ice cream got smacked from it's claws. It was then that the timid Pegasus began to comfort and bring a motherly kindness to the dragon. With a little encouragement, and some kind words she manage to do it. The dragon was on it's way towards a more secluded mountain range away from any civilization.

He watched the sky, and bare witnessed the departure of the primitive lizard towards the horizon. The outcome of this journey was not as he expected, he expected much blood and death of a dragon. He thought they would even lose one of group at least, and Fluttershy would have been the cause. Instead, she came through in the end and shed her fear before stopping the dragon peacefully. It was then that his thoughts were interrupted by Fluttershy tugging on his cloak to get his attention from bellow.

"Um... I'm sorry I almost let you down. I know I can't make it up to you, but I hope we can still be friends..."She offered peace and kindness to the prince as he sighed and calmed himself.

"What matters is that you came back and finally showed some sort of bravery in the face of danger,"He lowered his head and shook it to try and find reason in his mind and force out his next words,"I'm... Sorry. I should not have been so hard on you... I... Let my past control how I do things in the present, some I dare to deem questionable..."

"It's ok. It's just who you are...! Mean, big, tough, but in the end there's nothing but good in you...!"She went as far as to even hug Orion to squish the issues they had.

"I'm just gonna ignore that first part and accept your kind words..."He said before hugging the timid mare back.

As crazy as it was to bare witness to sudden make up between her more aggressive friend and her shy friend. It warmed Twilight's heart and made their trip down the mountain quite the breeze. It appeared that the fight Twilight and Orion were in was a thing of the past. Now they could just take a flight of crystal steps down to the town. Not to mention they could go with pride that they completed their mission and saved Ponyville.

Before they knew it, they were back in Ponyville watching Rainbow Dash do what she had tried to do before. Take the record for the most times a ball has bounced on her head. He sat next to Twilight and shook his head at Rainbow while she once again was writing a new friendship lesson to Celestia. He didn't know whether to be bothered more to see Twilight writing to his sister, or Rainbow Dash risking brain damage for a record. Finally all but Orion jumped as Pinkie roared like a dragon.

He burst into laughter as he saw the tough Pegasus scream like a little girl. Only to come back down and land hooves first to complain to Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie! You scared me! I mean... Uh... You broke my concentration...!"Rainbow tried to cover up being spooked by the pink pony.

"Well it beats getting brain damage for a stupid record."Orion mocked playfully before he could finally stop laughing.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me..."Fluttershy joked only to be scared by a leaf falling on her flank.

"Well, I guess she can learn to let go of fear in baby steps..."Orion sighed and held a small smile while Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder for support.

 _ **I know you guys can tell that this is a bit rushed, but writing continues to be a struggle for me these days. So please continue to show your patience for me and you'll surely be rewarded. Spirit out.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Look Before You Sleep

_**Sierra Nova a message. As I've said to others I am not an editor, and I don't care what others have to say about grammar or spelling. They have a problem with it, they can move on to something else, I write stories, not write for advanced literature stuff, so as I said to others. NO criticism. Do not question what I write. Thank you**_

Chapter 8:Look Before You Sleep

All day he was working, from the start of dawn to the afternoon the prince worked. Preparing for the storm to come, thanks to the mistake of the town's Pegasus. They had skipped a small drizzle for yesterday and allowed for a sunny day instead. Now they were forced to make it up with a strong thunder storm to balance it all out. He couldn't complain, but he did not like that their mistake now had him outside working to fix the town up before they get hit.

He was heaving old logs, and tossing them into the woods so they wouldn't be blown into any windows or damage house walls. It was after slicing down all the jagged branches on trees to avoid head injuries and puncture wounds should they fly off the tree. Three hours of heaving logs served as a solid work out for his chest and arms. He was sweating, tired, and low on energy from today. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep.

"Finally...! That's the last one. Just in time to see the Pegasus finishing their powerful creation,"Orion looked up to see gray clouds covering the blue sky,"Not bad, but I've seen Thunder Blitz make those by himself plenty of times...!"

He chuckled and kicked the last log to send it rolling down the hill to the dark forest. He let out a strong sigh and shook himself out before he looked around to the town to see the ponies. They were all taking cover as the rain began to arrive in small drizzles to start. He felt the cooling water hit his face within his hood even, while the ground grew wet under his feet. The air grew cooler and the humidity felt stronger as the wind had then began to blow.

"I need to get back to Twilight before the storm picks up strong."Orion turned to rush back to the library for cover and the chance to sleep.

Only to then hear two voices squeaking and groaning, they appeared to be fighting. He looked to his left, and that's where he then found Applejack and Rarity. They appeared to have just finished their clean up and were now fighting before the rain began to hit.

"Oh no! My wondefully styled mane shall be ruined!"Rarity was now in a panicked that made the man roll his eyes.

"You should have hurried up and finished the job already!"Applejack commented on the complaining unicorn.

Orion shook his head as Rarity continued to whine, mope and scream at her mane getting drenched. He continued on towards the library, when it was in fact just to his right. He sighed with relief and rushed over while looking back to see Rarity denying the idea of hiding under a table. Hearing only about Rarity not wanting to get her hooves muddy, he groaned in response. Finally he heard the door open, and Twilight was waiting for him to get inside as the rain pelted him harder.

"Hurry! Get in!"Twilight moved as the prince just made it inside before a stab of lighting struck the sky and rattled Twilight from within.

"Thanks. I just finished work in the nic of time before the storm hit,"Orion sighed and quickly found the couch to fall on before he could relax,"Ugh...! My hooves are killing me...! So tired..."

"I know you went out early to help set us up for the storm, but you could have taken a break you know."Twilight reminded and was given a groan in return.

"I needed to do some work for the place. I gotta protect the ponies of Equestria some way,"Orion unraveled his cloak, but kept his hood on before noticing a missing link in the library,"Where's Spike? He go to bed already?"

"Nope. He went over to Canterlot on royal business for the princess. I'm all by myself...!"Twilight answered only to hear the commotion outside between two friends.

"Well in that case... You might want to do something about your friends out there. They haven't stopped fighting since the storm was put together...!"Orion pointed to Applejack and Rarity outside fighting in the rain.

"Don't worry, I get them. You can get some rest a while,"Twilight offered and ran to the door as she opened it and called to her friends,"Applejack! Rarity! Come inside girls! Quick!"

Orion in the mean time was more than wiling to do just that for himself. He put his hands back and rested on the couch, shutting his eyes to go to sleep. Trying to block out any voices that may disturb him as he slumbered away. Yet he could already here Rarity entering the house, professing deep gratitude for the invitation to safety. He simply turned away and did his best to sleep the noise away, while Rarity simply continued on.

Finally he put a pillow over his head to block her out, and found slight comfort in doing so. Only to suddenly hear a window open before he was being hit with a ice cold gush of water. Orion lit up his eyes and lifted his head in time to take the blast of water to the face. He shielded his face with his hands and fixed his hood before spitting out water. He looked out the flipping window and spotted Applejack messing around with a hose while trying to clean off the mud on her hooves.

He growled and jumped off the couch while the girls watched him with worry. While grumbling to himself, he quickly grabbed and began turning the couch completely the opposite way. He then crawled over the couch and did his best to get some rest, blocking off by the noise.

"Oh yeah... Sorry. He's gonna want us to keep our voices down a bit. O is a bit tired,"Twilight informed Rarity before reading a bit of her slumber party book,"So, I hear there is something about make overs in here..."

Thirty minutes later he could hear hoofs entering the tree library from behind. Orion lifted a pillow up and covered his face with it to block out all noises. Finally he felt himself drifting off to sleep once more, and the idea of being in Luna's realm felt all too good. He found himself within a world of grassy hills surrounded with flowers. With an old looking castle in the distance, but he knew the place all too well as his home he shared with his family.

He remembered all the memories that were shared with his parents and sisters. The rough training he went through under his father's watchful eye and his comrades. The bonds with the warriors he grew up with and kept away from his sisters. Some of those friends were not exactly the most composed or self controlled at times. One that came to mind was even violent and always searched for conflict in all the right and sometimes wrong places.

"Sigh... Beautiful... For a moment you could almost forget this all went away,"Orion sighed and started to walk to the castle,"Tia and Lulu played together in the hall ways... I'd be the one to break them up for dinner. So much has changed..."

"Indeed it has brother... Yet we all still stand strong as a part of it's history..."There it was, the sweet voice of Orion's baby sister coming to his ears.

He turned around and saw nothing, but heard her giggles that traveled all around him. He chuckled and looked around before he then saw a sign from below at his feet. He saw her shadow in place of his and raised his eye brow before crouching down to her. With an extended index finger he aimed it down ward and boop the shadows small muzzle. With a sniffle and a giggle the shadow raised from the ground and faded into black mist to reveal a giggling Luna.

"Your silly tricks again Luna?"Orion commented as he then noticed her growth spurt a bit more.

Her coat was a darker midnight blue, and she looked a bit more grown up even. Her wavy mane and tail reminded him of the black night sky mane their father had. Though hers was more blue and far more beautiful. She appeared to have traded out her blue horse shoes for a pair of silver ones that sparkled like her stars. She had her necklace and crown still, but now she was almost at his chest in height.

"My my... You've been growing up a lot... Suppose you were due for a few growth spurts after a thousand years."Orion complimented as he took up her hoof and rubbed it with the utmost affection.

"Thank you my dear brother... You on the other hoof appeared to have barely change at all...!"Luna tried to compliment while taking her hoof back.

"I will take that as a compliment Lulu. I simply took my time away from the madness of Tia is all,"Orion sighed and walked by Luna to look to the dream sunset,"I needed the alone time. Gave me time to think about what I'm fighting for, and what I was ready to do. Ever since that day I felt like I forgot."

"You are a prince to Equestria. It's greatest warrior to have ever existed, and you're our brother,"Luna took his hand as he gazed out towards the horizon,"You have defended us endlessly, and conquered feats too daring for anything else to imagine...!"

"Yet... It feels like I've gone nowhere with my own life, and what I was truly meant to do before death...!"

"Maybe you weren't meant for death...! Maybe you were meant to live till the end of days,"Luna worried all the time when he spoke in such an ominous manner,"You shouldn't speak like this Orion... Yes you are a warrior, but you are also royalty..."

"But I am the only warrior left...! There are no others from my old group...! They're all gone..."

"Oh really...? Is that what you think?"

A smile began to grow on her face as the sun began to set by the castle. It began to cast a long array of shadows around the area, and brought forth some pony else. Luna looked down, and saw her shadow changing, going down two sizes and losing its wings. It then suddenly opened purple and black eyes before it winked at Luna and looked to Orion with a gleeful stare. He took notice of the silence and looked around to see the shadow suddenly shoot away from them.

Disappearing into the growing shadows with a tiny and ghostly laugh that felt too familiar. The man himself began to smile partially as a chuckle leaked from his lips. He shook his head and looked to Luna as he tightened his hand around her hoof.

"I stand corrected... I didn't know _she_ had survived the last war of Saddle Arabia...!"Orion admitted before Luna giggled and trotted to the flowers.

"She's been watching you since you passed by the Ever Free forest Orion,"Luna admitted as she jumped into the sky and pointed behind Orion,"I must go now! You're about to get a rude awakening!"

"Rude awakening? What is she talking about,"Orion asked before he was then smacked by a random pillow in the back of the head,"Hey...! What the hay?! A pillow?"

"Oh I get it! Pillow. FIGHT!"Came the exclaim of Twilight's voice that shattered the world around the prince.

He awoke to bright lights that flared from the ceiling of their library home. Though shadows fly over his head before he rolled over and fell from the couch he slept on. He groan as he fell flat on his back, getting a good view of the ceiling and a tipping couch. His eyes widen to the couch as it tipped over and finally fell on top of him, blotting out all light. The man's groans turned into flowing growls ans he wiggled and forced his head to the end of the couch arm.

The moment Orion managed to poke his head out from the couch, he saw the white fluffy carnage. Pillows in every direction, being thrown from every direction at him, and Twilight. Rarity and Applejack were in a pillow war that was consuming the whole living room. He was seeing red rather than white, seeing such pitiful mare fights causing chaos in their own friends manage to flip the couch off himself and get up to take a breath and collect himself before he got a pillow.

"Uh... Girls? You think we could tone it down a little bit?"Twilight emerged from a pile of pillow's dazed from the damage.

"She started it!"Rarity was shouting as her and Applejack continued to battle with pillows.

"Well I certainly don't care, I'm ending it,"Orion growled as he began battering both mares with his one pillow hard,'Because...I...! Am...TRYING...! TO SLEEP! AND I! CAN'T DO THAT! WITH BOTH OF YOU FIGHTING ALL NIGHT!"

He laid into the mares with wild and hard swings that made them yipe and cease the flurry of pillows. He spat his words with each hit he through while Twilight finally got her head on straight. She shook her head and sighed before deciding the obvious.

"Maybe we should just call it a night, and get some sleep..."Twilight decided the obvious and best suggestion Orion could hope for.

"Sounds like a plan to me...! No more noise would greatly be appreciated...!"The man grumbled under his breath before throwing the pillow to Applejack's head.

He was the first to slump his way grouchy like up the stairs mumbling to himself. Spitting about the loudness of the mares and the chaos of pillows now all over the living room. He made it to his bed, and could only sit on his bed before seeing the mares watching him. Waiting for him to go to sleep before they could clean up and get prepped for bed. He snorted and laid on his side before mumbling to himself again until he was finally able to sleep again.

He sighed, and found himself drifting back into his world of dreams once again. Only there was no Luna awaiting him in this dream, just a ghastly stench. The stench that was a old warrior he once knew before treachery came to pass. Within a green fog Orion had opened his eyes to, his vision blurred until his eyes grew red and crystal like. Piercing the green fog with their sparkling mirrored visions, and magic.

He looked to the slimy dark green walls littered with bones belonging to ponies, griffons, and yak alike. He felt his feet find solid, yet very rickety ground as he let his glowing red hands push away the fog. He looked down, and was force to see the bones of his fallen royal guard, the crests on the armor marked them as such. The prince let his fists clench in anger he hid well as he listened to the clang of swords that rang his ears. He kicked a skull away and turned to his left to find the source.

He spotted in the distance of the remaining fog, a guard in iron armor in battle with an assailant. Garbed in a green and black lined cloak, he wielded a large blade of bones, the hilt being that of chest bones. Spiraling dragon bones surrounded the metal of the blade itself as it blocked the attacks of an iron sword. A long gray mustache and beard swung in the wind with the enemies movements. Before he head butted the guard, wrapped a hoof around the stunned stallion's arm, and ramming the blade through the guards chest, armor and all.

Orion never looked away as the blade was pulled so gently from the one it had slain. The prince's breath was all it took to alarm the gray ears of the mysterious stallion. Who had then chosen to slowly lift back his hood and reveal his face to the human pony.

"I should have known you would be here...! My mind is the only place you exist in any more,"Orion spoke as black hollow and green colored eyes met his own,"Necrid Ghoul... My old...FRIEND...!"

The old gray stallion let out a haunting dead breath with teeth crooked and sharp. Swiftly the old one lifted his blade, and pointed it directly at Orion as his breath struck the ground. Causing the bones it touched to shake violently like and slowly rise from the ground they rested on. They converged together like a puzzle, putting legs and arms together, and attache them to forming torsos. Skulls reconnected to lower jaws and teeth before also attaching to the bone bodies.

With a swing of bone made sabers flying into hoofless bone nubs, the skeletons were made. The living pony skeletons were rattling their bones before their master and aiming their swords at Orion. The prince simply opened up his fists and let his blade slide slowly from his palm. His eyes switched to focus as all three jumped to the prince with their weapons at the ready to skewer. Only for the prince to tilt his head and bring in a swinging red pillar of crystal blasting through the wall and slamming the skeletons against the wall.

Their bones shattered and separated from their form, falling to piece at the hoof of their maker. Necrid looked to the bones and watched his green magic fade away from the bones like smoke. He groaned and looked back to the prince he once served and lifted up to his back legs. Posing in a heavy attacking pose while Orion rested his crystal blade on his shoulder for a fast slash. He spat and narrowed his eyes as they connected with the old stallion.

"Your dark magic is not new to me...! I know your powers of the undead inside and out,"Orion yelled before he suddenly began charging at the old one,"And this...! Will be no different!"

Necrid charged at Orion with a huge downward slice coming for the prince. Their blades slowly about to connect and begin a battle of mass proportions. A necromancer equestrian warrior vs the prince of Equestria, and a master equestrian warrior. Battling till deathly blood spilled the to the ground and stained what precious soil remained in such a dark place. However such a thing would not come this day, as a blast of shattering glass rang Orion's ears.

Next thing he knew, a strong force slammed into his chest and forced him away from Necrid. Going right through the wall like a ghost and falling back into reality. Before the man knew it he had fallen out of bed and was gripping his chest in pain. A pillow fell gently on his head before he grabbed and tossed it. He growled and stumbled to his feet, rubbing his chest to find the bedroom in chaos.

A tree was rammed right through the window and covering a third of the bedroom. Twilight was in a mess of tree branches and brush, while Applejack was trying to push the tree out. Rarity on the other hoof was simply putting books back, BOOKS of all things!

"What the hay just happened?! I go to sleep for five minutes and already there's a tree through the window!"He fixed his hood and hollered as Twilight poked her head out again.

"I know right! I don't see a tree being in the book of slumber parties any where!"Twilight yelled as she skimmed through her manual to slumber parties.

"What the hay are you doing Rarity?! We have a TREE in our house!"He roared at the perfection crazy unicorn.

"Applejack started it! She just brazenly broke off the branches rather than gently trimming them back!"Rarity argued while putting more books back on the shelf.

"Will you stop trying to pertify everything and help me!?"Applejack yelled as Orion kindly sliced the jagged top of the tree clean off.

"Applejack! Rarity and you are correct, but now we need you both to do what must be done,"He cracked his back and lifted up the tree to even it up with the window,"Clean up the branches around the room!"

Applejack thought about it, and worried that it was too minor a detail, but when Orion means it, he means it. She nodded and quickly began cleaning off every part of the floor littered with water and branches. Orion began moving the tree towards the window and looked back to Rarity. He growled at her lack of attention to the important thing here, and scooped a book up. He tossed it, and smacked Rarity in the head before he had her full attention.

"YOU! Applejack has the minor issues taken care of. Shorten the remaining branches here that you missed and help me!"He demanded as branches met the windows and had the prince in a struggle.

Rarity sighed and threw down the book before running to the prince. Only to stop when meeting a muddy puddle under the tree. With a flash of magic she managed to take care of the branches by turning them into pony bushels. Now she was met with her worst fear, the filthy mud and grime, she could not believe what she was forced to do. It took only a mean glare from the man before she was slowly dipping down into the mud and helping him shove the tree out of the house.

She whimpered being all muddy and gross, but it all paid off as the tree was finally heaved out of the house. Applejack herself gathered the remains of the tree and began chucking them out. With Rarity and Orion's help, they all checked out the branches and wipe up the water. Applejack was almost about to buck a hanging piece of branch stuck to the window. A stare from Rarity managed to relax the earth pony and get her to be detailed and gentle.

An hour later, everything was returning to normal, and once again Orion was on the couch. Being forced to be a part of the slumber party, but at the least he could rest without being disturbed. Yet he chose to leave an eye open and watch the mares getting along. All it took was a peak into another pony's world for two different beings to understand each other. He smiled and watched them all laugh and smile at each other with their issues buried, and friendship growing stronger.

In the end, the three mares were playing guessing games and having the time of their lives. Orion couldn't help but smile at the sight he was seeing. After all that drama Rarity and Applejack were actually being tolerable of each other. "About darn time" He thought to himself.

Applejack and Rarity were sitting beside each other and were trying to guess what Twilight was thinking about, but their efforts were in vain. "Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes?" Applejack guessed with an sigh.

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?" Rarity said with hopeful eyes. Twilight who was quiet the entire time finally relented.

"That's it!" Twilight said with a smile. Applejack and Rarity's faces shot up with excitement.

"IT IS!" They both said in unison. Twilight chuckled at the twos excitement.

"No, its not," Twilight laughed,"But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you two to be able to win together," They all laughed with happiness as Orion simply rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I officially declare my first slumber party a success!" Twilight said with excitement.

Applejack and Rarity cheered and stomped their hoofs. Twilight got a quill and a piece of paper out and began writing what she has learned tonight with her friends.

"Dear Princess Celestia. It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each others differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all." Twilight finished with a proud smile on her face.

"So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now?" Twilight said quickly with excitement.

Orion rolled his eyes, while Applejack and Rarity laughed heartily at their friends antics. Orion was finally able to shut his eyes and get the quality sleep he was hoping for all night.

"If you're aching for another Slumber party. You better take it to some pony elses house...!"He announced before finally going to sleep.

 _ **Hey every pony, well I know this story has been a long time coming but here it is, I hope it isn't too short, but this story has been hard to do. I even needed the help of a good friend to feed me some transcripst and a bit of writing to finish this. Give Billykilly some love for helping me write this small but sweet chapter, and if there are any out there with skill in writing, I wouldn't mind some help with this one, but it's your choice. Stay pony every one.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bridle Gossip

Chapter 9: Bridle Gossip

"Golly, that was good. Thanks fer the milk shakes and the talk again sir!"Young Apple Bloom emerged from Sugar cube Corner with Orion right behind her.

"Not a problem, little Apples have so much of life to enjoy before work becomes a part of their life,"At least that's the way Orion remembered it, Apple's still worked a little bit even as children,"Well… That may just be my opinion…"

"Pardon the question, but how old are you? You remind me of the Apple elders,"Apple Bloom giggled thinking of all the grandparents, and elders that seemed to know much about the history of Equestria,"Never knew any pony outside my family who knew so much history about Equestria."

"Well… Let's just say, I could never look like this or even move much without immortality being my handicap."He reached into his hood and scratched at his black hair.

"What's immortality like? It must be fun being able to live all the time and do just about anything!"

"It's… Not as fun as you might think. Through the ages… You experience things, and learn things… Whether it's good or bad,"He patted and tasseled her mane a bit,"Believe me… You'd rather grow up and enjoy a life time than live forever. Don't let the way princess Celestia lives effect the way you live."

"Ok… You seem like you got a bit of bad thing with the princess. Is there a reason fer that…?"

Suddenly Apple Bloom was snatched up and taken back into Sugar Cube Corners in a flash. The prince looked around, only to be hugged at the waste and forced into the same building. He was released upon entering, and quickly slugged the first muzzle he could find. He snatched up the hoof it belong to and slammed the body it belonged to against a wall. Bending the hoof upward and backwards against the grabbers back before quiet voices were trying to stop him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Easy there partner, it's just us…!"The whispers of Applejack sounded in the dark building.

"Yeah, we brought you inside before she noticed you! Um… You mind letting Rainbow go?"Pinkie bounced before him and pointed out the Rainbow Dash was in his vice grip, struggling.

"What…? What the hay is this all about? I thought you were kidnappers for Celestia's sake…!"Orion let Rainbow go before she was quickly gripping at her sore muzzle.

"Me too…! Why in tarnation are y'all hiding in here?!"Apple Bloom got free from Fluttershy and shook off the scare.

"Why is every pony taking refuge in their homes?!"Orion looked out the window and saw a strange sight.

Every pony was rushing back into their homes or the nearest establishments to hide. Children ran in all directions and either ended up in a store or even joining them in Sugar Cube Corners. Restaurant employees were shutting down their establishment and boarding up the windows. Before they knew it, the town became a ghost town within thirty seconds flat. The cloaked man was left in confusion, looking around to find any pony else, or maybe the cause of this strange occurrence.

"Hey…! There's Twilight and Spike! They probably don't know,"Pinkie whispered and opened the window to call to Twilight,"Psst! Twilight! Spike! Come here, come here! Before she sees you!"

Quickly, Twilight and Spike were brought inside, meeting every pony else. Even Orion and Apple Bloom that was sneaking peeks outside to see what was going on. She groaned, and Orion replied with a shrug as he looked around some more.

"What?! Who?! The zombie pony?!"Spike exclaimed with confusion and panic.

"No…! Not Zombie ponies Spike…! The time of undead has long been over…!"Orion rolled his eyes at the hysteria before spotting something of interest.

"Thank you, O… So why are you hiding all alone in the dark for?"Twilight got back to the issue at hoof.

"I'm not all alone in the dark."Pinkie said before pointing out that every pony was in here with them.

"Ok then… What are you ALL doing here, hiding in the dark?"She rephrased the question.

"Does it have something to do with the zebra in the cloak out there?"Orion pointed to the lone pony like figure, he could see right through the confines of a cloak.

"Well yeah…! We're hiding from her!"Applejack pointed to the very zebra, Orion watched with a bit of nostalgia.

( _Mlp Fim, Theme Song)_

"Are you all kidding me right now? Hiding from a zebra?"Orion mused, taking his eyes away from the window to look to the mares.

"Did ya see her Twilight? Did you see…Zecora?"Apple Bloom asked of Twilight.

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name …!"

"Well… I saw her glance this way."

"Glance…EVILLY this way?"Pinkie suggested.

"And then a bunch of you flip out for no reason?"Twilight questioned their judgment on the zebra, as was Orion.

"No good reason? You call protecting your kin no good reason,"Applejack explained a bit irrationally and blindly in Orion's opinion,"Why as soon as my sister saw Zecora riding into town. She started shaking in her little horseshoes."

"Did not…! I wasn't even with you…!"Apple Bloom denied her sister's claim.

"She was with me enjoying milkshakes and company, and all of you just suddenly snatched us up and brought us inside."Orion gave Twilight the real story on that issue.

"Yeah… Thanks for the sore muzzle by the way…!"Rainbow had a bit of demeanor pointing at Orion for his conduct earlier.

"Well… She was with you fer safe keeping is all…!"Applejack defended.

"Applejack, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself!"Apple Bloom wanted to feel brave and bold like Orion made her want to be since the Ursa attack.

"Not from that creepy Zecora!"Applejack put her hoof down.

"She's mysterious…"Fluttershy started.

"Sinister…!"Rainbow added on.

"And spoooooooky!"Pinkie finished their judgment on the zebra.

"Will you cut that out!"Twilight and Orion snapped after a group gasp.

"Just look at those stripes…! So Garnished…!"Rarity spat with disgust.

"She's a zebra!"Twilight cleared the air about the stripes.

"A what?!"They all exclaimed.

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice. She was born that way…!"Twilight explained before Rarity fainted in horror.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like her in my life, except her…!"Applejack argued, and Orion finally stepped in to explain for Twilight.

"Geez you are all so misunderstanding… Zebras come from a far off world across the very ocean known as Afriquine,"He sat down for this one while they seemed more into watching Zecora dig in the dirt,"Back in the day they were highly respectful people, and gifted in their knowledge of every form of magic that had ever existed…"

He looked down for a moment and remembered all too well what zebras were capable of. They themselves were his means of controlling his very power he used with prejudice. His own warrior comrades were consoled and taught about their gifts by zebras. Their expertise on abnormal and unique magic was always one to be admired, especially when curiosity was their drive to learn. Not only that, but their natural experience with nature made them very appreciated for natural remedies, and potions for bodily stimulation

"Hah… Those were the days... Zebras were certainly a sight to see."Orion sighed only to get the dramatic thunder bolt after hearing Ever Free Forest.

"Spike!"Twilight and Orion yelled at the baby dragon for letting lightning bolts rip.

"Uh…sorry."Spike apologized.'

"The Ever Free Forest just ain't natural…! The plants grow…"Applejack started another group scare.

"The animals care for themselves…!"Fluttershy added with fear.

"And the clouds move…"Rainbow added before they all chanted.

"All on their own!"Rarity fainted from the spooky explanation

"And the wicked enchantress Zecora lives there, doing her evil…stuff,".Pinkie bounced around spouting more hate and judgment on the zebra,"She's so evil, I wrote a song about her!"

"Here we go…"Rainbow Dash felt her ears droop for a song, but Orion was fed up.

"Alright I've had enough of this evil talk on a stranger…"He lifted his fist and let a tiny sharp looking bit of wind like magic appear on his knuckles.

Once the concentrated wind became a small spike on his middle knuckle, he then gently jabbed Pinkie in the arm. Making her pause her intro to a song and feeling nothing. She was confused, and lifted an eye brow to his seemingly gentle fist tap. Only to suddenly feel a sharp, but invisible sting in her arm, causing her to yelp and bounce right through the ceiling. Only to come down yelping in pain as she slammed on her flank and rubbing at the injury that simply wasn't there.

"What was that?!"Pinkie exclaimed as she rubbed at her stinging arm.

"The punishing punch, my father used it all the time whenever I misbehaved to a level. Surprised I still remember it,"He cracked his fingers and snorted in protest of their judgment,"I cannot believe the things I am hearing from all of you! I've known zebras for thousands upon thousands of years, and they have not once played a part in any sort of evil!"

"Well in case you haven't learned old timer, this isn't exactly YOUR time any more-"Rainbow was silenced as she was presented with punishing fist right in front of her muzzle.

"You want to finish that sentence you reckless fly with wings?!"He challenged only to be held back by spike and Twilight.

"Alright…! Lets try not to…draw conclusions. I feel maybe that's our best bet here maybe…!"Twilight struggled to keep the peace between them all.

"Right…! In fact…I'll go out and I'll greet her like I actually have respect for others…!"Orion fixed his cloak and waited to be released before bursting out the door.

"Can I have your cloak when she eats you?! I might be able to make something wonderful out of it!"Rarity called and made the man roll his eyes.

He quietly strolled over, hearing Apple Bloom rant about their behavior towards Zecora. He released his crystal eyes and let them remain normal, for his magic was already alarming her. Her ears flickered as she turned to the approaching tall and bipedal creature. Garbed in disguising robes just like her, but he could see she was more interested. She was feeling out and study the magic on Orion, simply growing more curious as she stopped digging.

"Greetings… It's been quite a while since I've seen one of you around these parts."He stopped in front of her as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Your greeting is much appreciated and new, for I usually see any pony in town, so very few,"His greeting was met with gratitude and a smile to see life in Ponyville,"You are a curious being of magic, something mysterious, powerful and mystic."

"I get that a lot… Is there a reason you are searching the dirt here?"He asked as he spotted seeds of curious origin right where she was digging.

"A batch of poison joke is rising at the forest edge. I must make a batch of serum, that is my today's pledge,"She explained an interesting problem Orion had encountered once before,"I must collect the natural ingredients to make the cure for poison joke, should children wonder to close to the plants smoke."

"There is plenty of natural herbs and spices in the shop over there."He pointed to the herb shop to the far right.

"I've tried there, but it seems closed. Some pony out to lunch I supposed."Zecora explained her situation further to the man

"It is because ponies are nervous about you. They are not so use to strangers like you, and so they are hesitate to open up to you, regardless of your intentions."Orion explained the reason behind her struggles, and to his surprise she took it nicely.

"I…understand… I will search for the remaining ingredients in the forest. I will allow the nervous ponies to peacefully rest,"Zecora collected the seeds from the dirt and turned to leave,"I do hope I have caused no trouble, next time my activities will be more subtle…"

"I will change that, and help you appeal to these judgmental fools. You don't deserve isolation…"Zecora nodded to his kind words and continued on.

"Boy… The things that have changed about Equestria. Never thought judgment would be such a high esteem,"He slowly turned away and slowly walked back to the mane six,"Even in my time their judgment only went so far…! What have you done Tia…?"

His memories flooded back in, his eyes closed as he began to remember his old days. He remembered, he was a small colt around seven perhaps, he had sneaked out. Found a way out of the castle to try and make friends he could play with, a small break from his father's relentless training. It didn't end well, for his crystals were beyond his control, and destroyed everything. He remembered just standing there in the middle of red chaos that struck a groups tree house.

They looked to him with judgment and a bit of hatred that stung his innocent heart. While he waited for his father to arrive at the scene and scold him dearly for his misdeeds. He never tried to find another friend since, at least until _they_ showed up, under his father's watch. The friends he would fight, train, sleep, and become a warrior with. The friends he could call his own, and that he would certainly die for when it came to a battle for Equestria.

He found himself lost in the memories of those great six warriors, all unique and special like he was. He became so caught up in the memories, a tear nearly escaped his eyes. However those dreams were then crushed, along with his body. He was suddenly leg checked, and when he turned to see who had hit him. He was suddenly mowed down by all six mares and left in a cloud of dirt and hoof prints.

He laid there, shaking his head and coming out of his dream in a daze. He did his best to not choke on dust or get too much in his small nose before slowly getting up. He patted his hood down to shake off the dirt and brush his cloak off before looking to the group. Running off towards the Ever Free forest, but why they were doing this was a mystery to him. Possibly trying to run Zecora out of town, but with a glimmer of his crystal eyes, he saw a reason.

He took off after them, following their tracks as his eyes were on Apple Bloom. She was following Zecora into the forest for an unknown reason. It was practically a suicide run they were all making for just one zebra, it was outrageous. He started running, and gaining more speed before he was almost making a trail in the dirt. He entered the forest about a minute before they had entered, and was hit by it's shadows of evil.

"This is crazy… All this because of a zebra?! How bad do they honestly think she is,"He spoke to himself quietly as he followed the hoof tracks through the deep shade of the trees,"Now they are in the most dangerous of places, for some odd reason? What is up with ponies these days?!"

Finally his eyes spotted them coming to an end of their run once they had found Apple Bloom. His sights narrowed while also spotting Zecora before them, but why? He gasped, and saw the reason why as he approached the group, standing in the blue plants and flowers. He saw Apple Bloom about to stand in the flowers as well, and was quick to act. A long rod of crystal slipped from his hand and slammed into the ground before him.

He began to pole vault, and as he swung up from behind the mares, he scooped the filly up. Apple Bloom only gasped before she was tucked into his right arm for safety. Just as he fully vaulted over the mares and into the air, over the patch of blue flowers He found an in coming tree branch, and drove the rod into the branch to stop their momentum cold. He and Apple Bloom were then dangling over Twilight and all her friends, as well as the plants they were stepping in.

"Whoa nelly…! That was some crazy fast moves there!"Apple Bloom exclaimed before hugging his arm tight, seeing how high up they were.

"Just don't look down kid! That's all you gotta do,"He said before looking down to the mares that were looking to Zecora,"Every pony! Get out of those flowers! It's all poison joke!"

They were not listening, they were too busy listening to Zecora warn them personally in a chant. He could only watch as Zecora disappeared into the forest fog, leaving them right there. He sighed and looked down to them before hopping off the tree branch. Landing behind the mares away from the flowers before putting Apple Bloom down. He turned to them and was shaking his head as they finally turned to find him and Apple Bloom safe and sound.

"Come on…! I didn't stutter, we gotta get out of here before creatures show up,"He pointed out the best road out and they gladly took the lead and ran for it,"Ugh… I hope that poison joke didn't contaminate them."

Orion hoped for the best, but it seemed that equestria was not on his side this time. They had gotten home, and unrest was heavy for him, Spike, and Twilight. He was awoke half the night thinking of Zecora and the flowers the mares ran into. While he could also see Twilight struggling with bad dreams that seem to be haunting her. The things Zecora spoke of to them stuck to her, and her dark foreboding chant was like a child's nightmare.

He was left to only get a couple hours of sleep, but it was better than nothing. His eyes opened slowly as he awoke in his bed, his tiny and soft bed he finally started to adjust to. He yawned, and slowly moved his head to see that Twilight was already out of bed. Most likely in the bathroom brushing her mane for the day, Spike was of course still sleeping. Suddenly they heard a gasp and a small scream before both dragon and man were wide awake.

Spike panicked in his bed while Orion nearly fell from his bed and almost lost his hood. He rolled to the floor and immediately pulled his large red crystal sword from his right wrist. Screams were always a call to action no matter what. He rushed to the bathroom and sliced the door in two, just as Spike finally crawled off his bed to run in as back up. Orion kicked the spliced door down and aimed it at the source of the scream.

"Oh… You gotta be kidding me…"He immediately lowered his sword and sheathed it when he saw the situation.

All was normal, except for the poor unicorn's horn that flopped like a water balloon. While the blue spots that appeared all over it told Orion everything. The poison joke had spread to her over the night, and left her looking quite hilarious. Orion did his best not to chuckle, while Spike was already gone. Laying against the man's leg and laughing before Orion finally released some chuckles.

"Oh…dear…! The jokes Thunder Blitz would make right now…"Orion chuckled.

"This isn't funny! I can't seem to use my magic properly! I'm practically as sick as I can be!"Twilight ranted before rushing down stairs.

"Twilight. Twilight! Relax it's actually not a sickness or virus…!"Orion and Spike followed her downstairs while she was going through books.

"Well whatever it is, there has to be a book on it!"Twilight was quickly going through books like there was no tomorrow.

"Twilight just relax, you're not going to find the info in those books."Orion finally had his fun and locked the books into the shelves with his magic.

"Maybe this one perhaps?"Spike had finally found a book close to what they had believed to be the cause.

"Super natural? This has to do with superstitious things like ghost and spirits and zombies,"The dragon and prince looked to each other, and the man shook his head,"Which are as make believe as curses. This book is a bunch of hooey."

"Twilight, let me explain what's going on here."Orion tried to explain, but like yesterday his words fell on deaf ears.

"But what if you're wrong Twilight? What if this really is a-"Spike was then interrupted by slobber spitting at him and Orion.

"Ah pfurse!"Pinkie Pie muffled with a swollen blue spotted tongue.

"A purse? How is a purse behind this?"Spike asked.

"Pinkie? What happened?"Twilight questioned with shock.

"Pee pah Zethcora, pfut ah cursthe on meh…!"Pinkie tried to talk over her slobbering big tongue.

"Say it, don't spray it will ya!"Spike and Orion suggested for the pink pony.

"What Pinkie ow, is trying to say is, ow! Zecora slapped a curse on us!"Rainbow Dash arrived, only to slam all over the place, flying in a strange and unpredictable pattern.

"Oh my Celestia, not this again…!"Orion sighed knowing more judgment and hate for something different was coming.

"I'm afraid I would have to agree…!"Came the voice of Rarity, from a mass of long white fur and a long purple mane covering her face and her horn.

"Whoa… Talk about a bad hair day."Spike laughed at Orion's comment.

"I hate to say I told you so Twilight! But I told you so!"Came the tiniest voice from a very tiny Applejack, currently climbing up Orion's pant leg.

"Geez, I almost thought you were a spider Applejack."Applejack glared at him before he picked her up and gave her to Apple Bloom.

"Not funny big tall and old…! It's a curse I tell ya!"Applejack ranted.

"But Fluttershy…seems fine…!"Twilight argued.

"Yes, she does appear to be just fine…!"Rarity spoke while blowing at her purple bangs hanging in her face.

"I wouldn't say she's completely fine,"Orion scanned her over with his eyes and bent down to check her throat before shaking his head,"There's a reason she doesn't want to speak."

"Good gravy girl what's wrong with you?!"Applejack bounced and questioned before Fluttershy took a deep breath in.

"I don't want to talk about it…"he spoke with a voice as deep as Big Macintosh himself.

Spike snorted and could not help but to fall over laughing at the shear hilarity of poison jokes work. Orion wheezed and backed away and did his best to hold in a burst of cackles. They rattled in his chest forcing him to cough and pat his chest down. Finally he could laugh quietly as he sat down to process what he called instant karma for their behavior yesterday. He sat down to catch his breath from the laughter while noticing Apple Bloom appeared to be more than concern.

"What is wrong Apple Bloom… I'm shocked that you don't find this funny…!"Orion questioned with his breath finally caught.

"How can I laugh when this is all my fault? None of this would have happened if I didn't follow Zecora into the forest."Apple Bloom was coming to grips with what was happening here.

"True as that may be…! It was more of their fault as anything,"Orion slowly got to his knees to explain while the mares quarreled among themselves,"If they had listen to me back there, and not resort to superstition and such dramatic action, they wouldn't have wanted to give chase and run right into the poison joke."

"Poison joke? What in the hay stacks is that?"Apple Bloom asked with a lifted eye brow.

"Zecora herself warned me of the poison joke, and even warned them in the forest, but they wouldn't listen,"He sighed and shook his head before whispering the rest into Apple Bloom's ear,"So… I simply call it instant karma for their irrational judgment and trying to chase her out yesterday."

"Golly…! Well then we need to go find Zecora and help her fix this!"Apple Bloom insisted as Orion gave a small chuckle.

"The forest is a dangerous place. You won't survive out there."

"That's why I said we. As in me and YOU. You must have went through the forest loads of times,"Apple Bloom corrected him surprisingly and rush to the door,"With you by my side, there ain't nothing that can stop us…!"

"They're probably going to follow when they find out where we are going…!"He whispered as he got up and checked on Twilight and her friends before going to the door.

"That's a risk that I am willing to take!"Apple Bloom ran outside before Orion quickly followed and shut the door quietly.

"You know…! I've never seen a filly more ready to risk her life on an adventure since Luna herself ran away from home."He made conversation while following Apple Bloom through the town.

"Really? Princess Luna once just ran away from home?!"Apple Bloom asked while simply walking under ponies that crowded around Sugar Cube Corner.

"Yup! Got her first flank spanking from father. Was not happy about it,"Orion responded as he gently nudged ponies out of his path,"I saw her outside the castle gate and I sprang after her. Followed her all the way to Ponyville…! I never saw her more scared to go home in her life!"

"How did you manage to get her to come home?"She asked, just as they were exiting the town on the path they were on yesterday.

"Well… We found a new friend. We were young at the time and… We found all his magic stuff fun,"Orion said before they froze at the entrance to the forest itself,"We became best friends… He actually took the blame and said he kidnapped us because he needed a friend… His punishment was to remain in the castle with us. Under the king and queen themselves."

"What was your friends name?"She asked before she and her protector were holding hand and hoof for the journey.

"His name was… Discord…"He spoke a bit heavily on the subject before they entered the forest.

Before they knew it, they were slowly going the thick brush and untamed forest. The Ever Free was as unexplored, and heavy with dark nature magic as it always was. Unpredictable, crawling with the most vicious of beasts they could ever imagine. Yet Zecora had made herself a home in such a dark and dank place. Apple Bloom appeared less confident, but all she needed was to look at the big tall pony at her side to keep her going forward

"Great apples and dumblings! How dark can this place get…?! How do you handle such a place?"Apple Bloom asked as bats suddenly dispersed over their heads.

"I've seen far darker than this… I've witnessed and survived the deepest pits of Tartarus,"He spoke quietly before getting her over to a rock to hide,"A place where demons of titan proportions could be found…! Capable of burning our world to black…!"

"Why are we hiding again?"She asked in a small whisper as he looked over to the hazard.

He watched, and gently shushed her as he watched raw nature taking place in an opening of bushes. A cragodile, a great reptilian beast of brown color and rock like skin. It had caught itself a hearty meal in the form of an Ursa minor, most likely ambushed it in the bushes. Now it was feasting on the baby like the barbaric reptile it was, it's long and large snout crushing down on it's quarry. Snapping bones in two and picking out chunks of meat in hunger.

He dared not let Apple Bloom see nature at it's rawest form, and simply kept her hidden under his arm. He nodded to her and looked into her eyes with his glowing red crystal eyes. He then looked back at the gruesome scene with an idea in his head. He lifted his hands to his hips and let them glow with red magic that sparkled in the filly's eyes. He nearly clutched them into fists before his magic was around the Ursa carcass.

With no struggle, he was slowly lifting the dead Ursa into the air in front of the cragodile. He smiled once he saw the beast following it's moving prey. It growled and hissed as it began to snap and bite at the corpse as it floated above the creatures head. It kept following as it began to move away from the area, and right over a near by lake. Orion could see the lake from a good thirty feet away, and simply kept moving the corpse slowly towards it.

The reptile seem to be getting more and more angry by the second, but it did not stop chasing. Finally Orion sighed and ceased his magic, just as he heard the corpse splash near the lake. With the cragodile out of the way, and feasting in it's new home. He gave Apple Bloom the thumbs up that it was safe, and they were quick to get out from behind the rock. They were then on their way again, crossing over the open area, surrounded by bushes.

"That was some pretty intense magic! What did you do back there?"She asked curiously again.

"Let's just say I moved something very ugly looking…"He spoke and began slicing at heavy branches and bushes with a small hunk of crystal.

"Is it whatever made that blood spot on the grass back there?"She asked quietly as the crickets sounded.

"Yeah… You could say that,"He spoke as his eyes had finally pin pointed the hut he could see glowing in the distance,"It's not too far now! And I think she's expecting us."

"Hold it right there little missy!"Both Bloom and Orion almost jumped at the tiny little voice.

"Applejack… How did you find us all the way out here?!"He questioned as he stood on Apple Bloom's muzzle.

"I followed you two, I can't believe you took my sister with you to see that evil enchantress,"She yelled at Orion while turning back to Apple Bloom,"And you…! You march right back home…!"

"No…!"Apple Bloom simply responded.

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!"Applejack argued before she was picked up and sat on a branch.

"Hehehe, sorry Applejack, but it looks like I'm the big sister now…!"Apple Bloom then ran off pass Orion who then followed right behind her.

"Apple Bloom, you get back here this instant! I'm gonna tell Big Mac on you,"they heard Applejack yell in the distance as they spotted the yellow glimmer of the hut,"Awe pony feathers…!"

"There it is…! Zecora's hut, that was easier than I expected,"He stopped at the door with Apple Bloom as she gulped and slowly knocked,"We must hurry now… Twilight and her friends are in pursuit of us as well."

After one more knock on the door, she stopped for a moment and waited for an answer. Orion could hear the hoof steps from behind the door just as the knob turned. The door slowly opened, and the head of a zebra mare slowly poked out with swaying gold rings on her neck. She looked around and found her first friend from Ponyville, as well as the little filly he saved. She slowly sighed in relief before standing up straight and opening the door.

"I feared it be another creature from the eastern forest. Thankfully it appears to be friends, my nerves can now rest,"Zecora moved to the side as a way to invite them in,"Come in if you wish, and do so quickly. Ever Free squirrels have lately been in quite a pish…"

"We are glad we came as soon as possible, honestly Apple Bloom here insisted upon it,"Orion said as they entered swiftly, allowing Zecora to close the door,"How goes your concoction for the poison joke?"

"It is going a bit slow unfortunately… It is almost done, but my supplies have been low lately,"Zecora explained as she rushed back to the bubbling pot in the center,"I require a bit of bramble, and magic dust. Bramble can be substituted by others, but the dust is a must."

"I can give you the magic dust, Apple Bloom. There was some black bramble around the hut's back,"Apple Bloom saluted and took the back door swiftly,"We must hurry this up. The mares from yesterday contracted the poison joke, but they think you put a hex or a curse on them…!"

"That is preposterous, such unnecessary judgment from these ponies. What makes me appear as a one of the vile phonies?"Zecora questioned as she kept stirring the batch of potion in her pot.

"You would be surprised what some may do when they're scared by something different… I've been there myself,"His left hand clutched with red magic and slowly began to drop magic dust into the pot,"All you have to do is show that you're as good and worth while as them, and that fear turns to respect…"

"Your words are much appreciated in my struggle with this new place. Your little friend Apple Bloom appears to be open to me and my face,"Zecora admitted as she went over to hang up her coat,"Speaking of which, this is now the perfect temperature for the ponies I presume. Now where is that Apple Bloom?"

"Must be collecting the whole batch for you. Apple family members are quite the workers,"He spoke before gasping once his eyes were seeing an ambush commencing,"Hurry! They're about to drop on us and mess everything up!"

"What did you do to Apple Bloom!?"Came the same high pitched voice as the door was busted open.

"Sigh, what the buck…?! Every pony just relax and let me explain."Orion tried to reason before they were attacking.

"You're in enough trouble as it is big guy!"Applejack yelled only before Rainbow Dash was crashing all over the place.

"Are you kidding me?! Stop! You're going to mess everything up!"Orion once again tried to reason.

The mare's were too busy screaming and attacking everything in sight. Her masks were knocked from her walls, and her shelves were knocked loose. Everything was being destroyed in front of Zecora, but her only concern was the brew she was making. Her home was nearly in ruins while Orion was trying to control the situation nice and easy. Yet he was now being tempted to use force on them all.

"Ponies! What is with you?!"Zecora panicked before she was knocked to the ground.

Rainbow Dash then screamed before flying into the large pot of concoction she had worked on for a whole day. Zecora gasped and went to save what was left as the brew as Orion finally put his foot down. His right hand grasped Twilight by the back of her neck and slammed her to the dirt. He kept her pinned while swinging his other arm and grabbing Rainbow by the chest. Slamming her against the wall and pinning her as well before looking to Rarity and Pinkie.

He swung his left foot to the left and a hunk of red crystal shot from the ground and pinned Rarity. While He partially round housed his right foot to pin Pinkie with another hunk. He then looked to Fluttershy and stared her down before she simply sat in a corner. He stomped his right foot down before a tooth pick size rod of crystal hung Applejack up by her pony tail. With all six detained, he was able to help Zecora recollect her brew with a bit of magic.

"How dare you! You destroy my home, and nearly destroyed my work! Then accuse me of being a jerk!"Zecora yelled once she had saved her brew.

"You put this curse on us! Now you're going to uncurse us!"Rainbow said before she felt her spine rattle as she got slammed against the wall.

"WILL ALL SIX OF YOU SHUT UP AND FOR ONCE JUST LISTEN!"Orion finally roared in a loud echoing voice that shook the entire hut.

"Do not go down this road, or my anger may explode!"Zecora warned them before getting back to her boiling pot.

"Zecora! I found all the things you asked for! What in Ponyville is going on here?"Apple Bloom questioned upon entering.

"Apple Bloom! You're ok!"Applejack exclaimed with relief.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"Apple Bloom questioned while they all looked to each other.

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress and was about to make Apple Bloom stew?!"Twilight finally answered and forced laughter from both zebra and filly.

"No, she was in the middle of making a cure for your poison joke you idiot! I was trying to tell you all before!"Orion explained loud and clear.

"Poison joke?!"All six mares yelled in confusion.

"If you remember way back, my words were quite exact."Zecora reminded them of the warning she gave them yesterday.

"It was a warning. About the blue flowers. It's called poison joke!"Apple Bloom cleared it up for them.

"The plant is much like poison oak, but it's results are simply a joke."Zecora added.

"That's why I scooped up Apple Bloom and went for the tree above your heads,"Orion slowly let them all go and stood tall as they all found the ground,"I spotted the flowers on sight and prevented Apple Bloom from walking into them."

"Poison joke, instead of causing wrath, it just wants a laugh."

"Will some pony talk normal?"Applejack asked while finally meeting the ground.

"Orion already said it, but we just didn't listen to him. When we ran in to save Apple Bloom. We ran right into the poison joke,"All our problems are just little jokes it played on us."

"What about the chanting?"Fluttershy asked.

"And the creepy decor?"Rarity added.

"They are all treasures from the native land where I am from. This one speaks hello, and the other means welcome,"Zecora explained her decorations before going to her chants,"The words I was chanting were from olden times. Something you would call a nursery rhyme."

"And this pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is simply an old remedy,"Apple Bloom explained as the mares were sent into a state of disbelief,"You just have to simply take a bubble bath…!"

"Remember that super natural book you thought was garbage that Spike showed you? It had that very remedy in it."Orion was given the book by Zecora to show to Twilight.

"Well…why didn't you say anything about it?"Twilight questioned only to get his head shaking no at her.

"I tried to explain things to all of you, but you all chose not to listen because I was OLD and we weren't living in my world any more!"Zecora shook her head at the fact he gave.

"Maybe next time, you'll take a second look. Before you judge the cover of the book."Zecora insisted while Apple Bloom giggled about being right.

"Zecora… Orion… I am so sorry we misjudged both of you. I guess I should have listened,"Twilight admitted with a sigh that she did not listen to her highly experienced friend,"Please.. Will you both forgive us, and make us that herbal bath?"

"Of course Twilight… Issue is, now that we lost some of the herbs before they could mix. We need to get more from Ponyville."Orion forgave and professed their final issue.

"And whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed…!"Apple Bloom reminded them as they all lit up with embarrassment.

"Oh…well… We might be able to do something about that…"Twilight admitted with a small smile to Zecora.

Orion smiled from under his hood, seeing as every pony was now opening up to Zecora. Their judgment now realized was becoming a thing of the past as they went back to Ponyville. Slowly they manage to explain everything to the ponies, before they knew it, everything was opening up. Zecora finally found the herbs she needed, and had finally brewed up a cure for the poison joke. They took their business to the spa where they had a tub big enough for every pony.

Orion simply laid against the giant bath tub while every pony was in the tub getting a bubble bath. He already saw it going to work, Twilight's horn was already straight and normal again. Rainbow was no longer smashinging into things once she had shot from the bath. Fluttershy was speaking in her normal gentle voice while Rarity was blessed with her normal fur and mane again. Applejack was back to her normal size almost instantly once she dove into the bubbles.

"I hate to say I told YOU so Applejack, but… Actually I'm happy to say, I told you so!"He chuckled as he rested back just in time to hear Twilight's new friendship lesson.

"Dear princess Celestia, my friends and I learned an important lesson this week. Never judge a book by it's cover,"Twilight spoke of her lesson while Spike wrote it down,"Some pony may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look pass that to learn who they are inside."

"That's what I like to hear…"Orion slowly nodded his head in approval with that.

"Real friends don't care what your cover is. It's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, is like a good book. It will last forever,"Twilight finished it with her signature,"Your faithful student Twilight."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Twilight… Can't believe you were ready to call it a curse,"Orion lightly chuckled as Applejack showed herself off, being big again to Apple Bloom,"Curses can be far worse than simple jokes ya know…"

"I thought curses weren't real?"Rainbow hovered over his head in curiosity.

"Oh yeah curses are very much real. There's just not many of them out there. There's only four,"His words caught every pony's attention that he knew this,"You all…don't know about the four curse spells?"

"Curses are strictly forbidden in Afriquine. Their chaos is the furthest thing from divine."Zecora gave her recipe to Lotus and turned very seriously to Orion.

"That's good. They are forbidden here as well, using either of the four earns you a one way ticket to prison,"He spoke and sat up for this talk,"That is…if you're not just sentence to death."

"Really? Where can I read up on such curses?"Twilight asked and got a sigh from Orion.

"Come on partner, we wanna actually listen to ya for once."Applejack insisted, only for Orion to roll his eyes.

"You'll find two of them in the supernatural book. The other two are even forbidden to be spoken of, unless you are an authority figure."Orion tried to keep it from peeking too much interests.

"What are the other two then? Authority figure?"Twilight pressed and got one out of him.

"The graver curse, it's simply a curse of death. Once it is cast upon you. You simply die, now lets forget we talked about curses."Orion said and quickly shut up.

"What about the other? Is it worse?"Rarity was now curious but also nervous to know about illegal magic.

"Yes… Far worse…"He spoke before they were all interrupted by a happy Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my gosh! I never realized how terrible it was not to talk! Because I mean, I love talking so much! And when I couldn't talk any more,"Pinkie went on a talking spree to compensate for not talking much before,"My tongue was all like "eeeehhhh"and it was the worst! Don't you agree Fluttershy?!"

"Yes…"Fluttershy spoke in her same gentle voice, causing every pony to laugh.

"Hehehe… Good to have you back too Pinkie,"Orion admitted, quite relieved that he was out of that hairy situation,"Phew… I almost let it slip… They can never know about… Black graver… _The Black Death Curse…"_

 _ **And there you have it. I get the feeling this one might bring up some curious questions, so feel free to pm me. Coming up, Swarm of the Century, and Orion meets Tia once again!**_


	10. Chapter 10:Swarm Of The Century

Chapter 10:Swarm Of The Century

"This is by far one of the worst days I will ever know in the town of Ponyville…"Orion sat on a bench in the midst of complete decoration and preparation.

Right above his head, two Pegasus ponies were hanging up are large banner. Showing off the occasion that would occur tomorrow, all the reason to prepare today. The way he heard it, tomorrow the princess of the sun herself was arriving to town. All was being prepared for her visit, from decor, to delicacies at Sugar Cube Corner, and even music. He groaned and lightly pounded a fist on the bench, thinking of his sister's arrival, simply for fun.

"Didn't know these days, Tia could take a break from getting pampered in Canterlot,"He mumbled to himself as confetti fell on his shoulder,"Only to get pampered again in this town instead like a complete prissy pony. Love where your mind is at Tia…!"

Orion clearly was not too big into the idea of his sister arriving to Ponyville. He already had a plan for when she arrived, in fact he had two just in case Twilight ruins the other. His more preferred one would be to just hide in the library with some punch and snacks. Just wait till all of tomorrow was over, and Tia was going back to Canterlot where she belonged. The other was a bit more complicated, and involved some creativity with his own crystals.

"Spike would hide me if I promised him one of those comics he likes, maybe a bowl of gems to top it off,"He pondered on his options while key paths of the town around him were aligned with flowers,"I could do a trick with my crystal armor, but it's such a pain in the flank to get the form just right…!"

"Hey…! What's down pouring on your day big guy?"He heard a call above his head that came from only one Pegasus, Rainbow Dash.

"You wanna take a big guess. Heck, the answer is being decorated all around you!"A horn sounded to his left before streamers were flying over his head to tie around the light pole.

"That's what your sore about?! Who the hay would be upset about the princess coming to Ponyville,"Rainbow fixed a clouds position and flew down to confront him,"Look we don't know what you and the princess have together. Twilight won't even tell us what's going on, but you should at least give her a chance!"

"Sure… I'll try that shortly after an eternity. Me and that mare have nothing to talk about,"Orion made something real clear to Rainbow Dash as he pointed to his backside,"If she has anything to say to me. She can tell it to my flank!"

"Nice… Well when you're done being sour and salty about princess Celestia, I need your help,"Rainbow Dash quickly went back to fix the clouds that moved from their place,"Glitter and light posts don't seem to be what Twilight feels is perfect for the princess. Maybe if you were to put down some of those sparkly crystals. They'd give perfect lighting and appeal…!"

"How about go find some other chump who will waste his abilities for a prissy!"He looked up and glared at her with his glimmering eyes of red.

"I swear, you are hopeless at times…"Rainbow flew off to help with coloring the street lights.

"Yeah… Says the mare that fawns over the wonderbolts, and blows off work to watch them fly…"Orion went back to sulking on the bench again.

He could see what was going to happen when she arrived, he would get shouldered by the princess constantly. Being asked questions, and what he was and who was, he felt his face going red. Only to then feel the wind whip in his face as Fluttershy passed right by him. He swore she was managing the food supplies to aid in making delicacies and making the animals happy and sweet. So naturally his curiosity got the best of him, and it gave him a reason to get off his flank.

He took a walk and ventured to Sugar Cube Corner, where work on the delicacies themselves were being made. Pinkie herself proclaimed to be the taste tester for all the food being made. As he recalled, she would ensure that the food would be tasty enough to touch the royal tongue. If only Tia knew how well she had it, that was his first thought that came to mind. He entered the middle of town and saw decorations everywhere he looked.

Suddenly he did notice something quite hilarious to his left near the library. Two Pegasus were trying to change a banner that was suppose to say welcome princess Celestia. Instead he chuckled at what the banner actually said.

"Welcome princess Celest? That is PERFECT for a welcoming…! Hey Pegasus ponies, well done!"He responded with a thumbs up.

"Oh…we were about to change it, Twilight said it needed to be remeasured so we can fit the princesses whole name in it."The Pegasus mares froze to explain the banner.

"No no, please do not sweat it too much. That looks wonderful the way it is,"He gave them two thumbs up and moved on away from the confused mares,"Ah… Well that was slightly spirit lifting."

He chuckled to himself and moved aside to let the children run by him. He came upon Sugar Cube Corner, and could hear every pony inside talking with excitement. He shrugged and entered the gingerbread building, and got an eye full of desserts. Pies, cakes, cupcakes, and even more cakes, so many cakes laid out on the counters. Yet the only thing that got his attention more, was the three balls of chaotic adorable terror Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie loomed over.

"They're amazing! What are they?"Twilight asked as he approached the group.

"I don't know, and I don't know where these two came from either…"Fluttershy said as she presented all three.

"Those are parasprites, and we don't want any of those things around town,"Orion snatched one up and held it in his hand like a golf ball,"These things are bad for civilizations, and farms. We can't keep these…!"

"Ok… Mister grouchy, we won't keep a single one of these parasprites,"Twilight insisted gently before getting a nod from him and watching him turn his back, only to learn towards Fluttershy,"Just put one in my mane, I'll take one off your hooves…"

"Ok… Pinkie Pie? Would you like one too?"Fluttershy quietly offered one while Orion was looking at all the food.

"Ugh…! A paraspite, are you kidding me?!"Pinkie cringed at the idea of having a parasprite in her care.

"But… How could you not like-"Pinkie passed fluttershy and cringed.

"Now I gotta go find a trombone…!"Pinkie ranted.

"A trombone?"Twilight questioned.

"Yeah! You know. Doot doot doot dooo!"Pinkie impersonated a trombone and left.

"Smart… That should clear out any parasprites that may have spread around town,"Orion liked pinkie's idea and finally went off about all the desserts in the room,"Is all of this really for her?! Sorry I didn't yell about this sooner!"

"It's just six cakes, four pies, three types of cupcakes, two types of punch. A chocolate fondue, and plenty of hot white jade tea,"Twilight pulled out a small list to show him all the things she had down for Celestia,"It's not all that bad, sure she'll eat well, but it's for every pony else too."

"Are you kidding me?! All this cake and cupcakes are going to go straight to her flank. She'll never fit in her throne,"He ranted as the cakes finished a seventh cake, and made him cringe,"Took me five years of wrestling her out of bed, and getting her to burn off so much weight she gained from eating so much of this crud…!"

"Goodness… Such mean things to say about the princess,"Fluttershy was shocked to hear such bold comments be stated about the princess,"What has the princess ever done to deserve such scorn…!"

"It's a long and complicated story that we may explain when the time has come,"Twilight patted Fluttershy's back to ease her friend,"Until then, did Rainbow Dash ask you about using your crystals for lighting and decor? Those would look AMAZING for the town!"

"Um… No, my crystals are not just some sort of decoration to just use whenever you want it to,"Orion looked over the punch and magically took out half the sugar in it,"Besides, do you WANT her to find out about me?! I sure as hay don't want to!"

"But she WON'T know it's you, besides wouldn't be at least nice to let her know you're somewhere back in her midst?"Twilight questioned before he took up a cup of punch.

"I said no…! She doesn't deserve to have me around, and she doesn't deserve to know I'm around,"He quickly gulped the punch and placed his cup in the sink,"I think I'm going to get going now, and perhaps take a long nap…!"

"Come on…! Don't be like this the whole time O…!"Twilight called as Orion quietly exited the building and into the sunshine.

He slammed the doors behind him and scoffed with a low groan of stress for this day and the next one. He fixed his hood while it shuffled his black hair that was a bit messy. He even smelled a bit from simply walking and sulking in broad day light. A shower was definitely warranted before he even thought about taking a nap. He sighed and simply stuffed his pockets with his hands as he walked all the way home.

Upon arrival to the Library, he say all the welcoming decor and new flowers all around the tree. Twilight and Spike had begun to do some serious decorating when he left earlier. He just didn't think Celestia could get so much praise in one day when Luna rarely got as much in a whole year. He opened the door and saw Spike just finishing his cleaning of the entire library. He paused and took in all the work Spike had done the whole day and nodded.

"Place is spotless. Nice job Spike, feel free to take a break."He called out to the baby dragon just as Spike fell back against a chair.

"Thanks… Hopefully the princess likes it too…"Spike panted from the hard work while Orion rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go clean up, and shower from today. Tell Twilight I'm busy if she comes home and asks for me."Orion went upstairs slowly and stretched his back out.

"Can do!"Spike replied before Orion made it upstairs.

He passed their beds and entered the bathroom quietly, knowing Spike might be napping again. He stopped at the mirror first, and took a long look into the mirror. He allowed his crystal eyes to shut down to normal brown eyes and began to disrobe. He undid three straps and a rope like belt, before his cloak dropped from his body. Revealing his old white baggy sleeved shirt, and black weighted training shorts, always good for weight training.

His skin was pale to the touch, after all he was under a cloak almost all the time. He undid a small strap on his hood's neck line, and slowly lifted it off his head. His hair almost exploded into a big bushy mess of jet black that hung in his eyes. He liked the messy look, but he knew his hair could at least use a bit of a trim to look tamed. He found a pair of scissors, and got to work on his black mane.

He shortened it by about two inches, but manage to keep it in his preferred messy look. He could easily see again as he looked in the mirror again after cleaning off half a pound of hair. His face seemed unchanged, his face was round like, and his cheeks seemed only sightly puffy with three freckles on each cheek. The right side however still bared that unnoticeable scar on the side. Made by his own father that very dark night, when everything changed for him and his sisters.

He sighed and looked away from the mirror before disrobing his shirt, his bare mildly built chest baring a burned star like scar. His four pack abs appearing smooth, but rock solid like a wall in reality. A stab wound scar could be seen in his right waist. He disrobed his shorts and put a strong crack in the floor upon letting it drop. Showing off a burn like cut scar up the side of his left leg that had all but faded.

His scars were one of his greatest reminders he had from the wars, and the darkest of enemies. He looked away and quietly got his shower, he spent it thinking of his sister. Celestia after all this time now got more attention than she ever did before, he almost wanted to worry for Luna. Even after a thousand years, it seems almost nothing has changed in his sister. He shook his head and scrubbed himself off for thirty minutes, his head being refreshed and relaxed by the warm water.

He got out nice and soaked before he levitated a towel to his side and began drying off. Once more his sister kept coming to mind, it seemed like he would never get to truly relax. He quickly dried off and got out a white robe Twilight had gotten him for wardrobe choices. Along with a fluffy white robe that was soft to the touch on his face. He felt almost feminine to wear these new outfits as he fixed the hood and got his face covered again.

He finally strolled out to a dim bedroom, and a sun that had already set for the day. The night was approaching, and with it, he could see the stars appearing in the sky. His eyes locked onto the window to watch the night begin for Equestria. He sat on his bed and watched the moon begin to rise into the sky, knowing his little sister was now watching over the world. He pressed his hand to the window and gave a sigh with a half smile.

"There you are… You look a bit better than you did earlier, smell better too"Twilight was laying in the bed next to him barely awake, but smiling,"Watching princess Luna begin the night? You seem to be more than willing to show a lot of love to her."

"Of course… She barely gets any love as it is… Meanwhile a whole town wide celebration is being put together for a mare that shamed her own family."He laid back in his bed and remained watching the night.

"Don't you think it's a bit rough to blame her for something she had no choice in?"Twilight stared a bit solemn at the man as he shook his head.

"If you knew the real story about what happened a thousand years ago… You would be questioning your faith to Celestia,"He explain before pulling the sheets half way up his body,"She has her flaws too, and she's made terrible mistakes that could have been avoided. She's not a perfect mare like most of you think she is…"

"Never said she was perfect… But she was all I truly had before my friends. She believed in me, and I love her for making me into the unicorn I am now,"She got a look of silence from Orion before he turned to his side,"I'm sure she misses you… And I'm sure she'd do anything to have you back."

He did his best to ignore her, and slowly went to sleep under the shining moon light of Luna. He closed his eyes and fell asleep nice and easy as always, sleep was always strange for him. He had plenty of things on his mind to dream about, and tonight would be no different. He found himself standing before his old home, shortly after the fall of the king and queen. While the princesses were just rising to power as the new day and night bringer.

Currently he stood just outside the gate of his home that continued to stand tall and proud. Holding a shard of crystal in his hand and studying the blinks the shard gave off. He sighed and looked around for a moment, just in time to hear the trotting of hooves. He looked forward and found his sister, still rocking a pink mane and tail, and not wearing her attire. She had stopped before him drenched in sweat and ready to collapse, though she appeared a bit over weight.

"Are we done now…! It's not even eight in the morning…!"she ranted and fell on her belly.

"One more, and we can go in. We need you to at least have burned off five hundred calories,"He pointed out another lap around the whole castle,"You wanna fit into that gold attire you love so much? You gotta work for it. You think ponies want a cake eating blimp leading them?"

"I'm nowhere NEAR that big, quit being so over dramatic…!"She was rewarded with a muzzle to face stare by her brother that was blank and disapproving.

"No… But eating five full cakes a day sure as hay will make you into one,"He spoke quietly but in a low and intimidating tone,"You may not care for your subjects view for yourself, but at least do this for yourself so you don't look like a bucking pig…!"

"Fine…! But I DO care about my subjects…!"She spat and went on a run again around the castle.

"Good thing I crystallized her wings so she couldn't cheat,"He sighed and watched her disappear around the corners before the dream gave away to the lovely space like realm,"What happened to her… Why is Tia such a complicated mess…!"

He stood there shaking his head while the gentle blue mist surrounded the space like realm. He then felt the breeze of another hitting his back, her shadow was easy to figure out. Upon turning around, he met Luna and sighed before he hugged his little sister. Her flowing mystic mane covering his face as he knelt down to her. He rubbed her back and let out a bit of steam and tightened his hug on Luna.

"Is there a day that you're not worked up about something? I swear your hooves are getting those stress trembles again,"Luna whispered before they slowly parted from their hug,"I know of Tia visiting Ponyville, and I don't blame you from staying out of her sight…"

"Why should she continue to be given so much love when you couldn't even get so much love in a whole year?"He questioned as he put a hand to her shoulder.

"Brother… I have much work to do before I can earn the love of our subjects,"Luna spoke as she put her hoof to his hand,"Tia made mistakes too, but she's been paying the price for it. I see it in Canterlot to this day… My return seems to have brought little relief to her heart, it still appears broken…"

"Oh really…?"He questioned as he put his hand to her cheek.

"She misses you... She doesn't even know if you are dead or alive,"His eyes lifted a bit in a small spark of shock that he hid very well,"Just one last request… Please… At least let her know that you're alive and well. Still doing what you devoted your life to doing since the very beginning."

"Luna… You… You've changed so much…"He sighed before his dream was once again dissipating before he was waking to chaos.

His eyes opened, and met a dozen tiny eyes that chirped in his face and fluttered their wings. He yelled and shot up before he was in a column of Parasprites. He swatted and flailed before he pulled out dagger like crystals from his hands and started slashing. The little bugs quickly disperse while five dozen fell within the first two swings. He rolled from his bed and landed on all fours before standing in the midst of a parasprite infestation.

The parasprites were all over the house, and trashing just about everything in sight. Spike was on his own, trying to capture and control the massive swarm of bugs. He jumped over the stairs and landed before pulling out his sword for this reared his sword over his shoulder and timed his swing just right to make this attack count. He then swung and entered a cycling whirl wind of red slashes that struck every angle of the room, except for Spike.

The baby dragon took cover and covered his ears from the sharp screech his crystals made. He heard wood, books, statues, and metal crack and slice in two. So many chirping parasprites chirping before suddenly going silent. He went to his knee and slowly sheathed his sword upon his final spin, and felt the bodies of about 500 hundred parasprites fall on his shoulders. He slowly stood up and cleared his throat to get Spike's attention, and get him off the ground.

"What's going on here Spike?! How are parasprites running so freely here?"He asked The baby dragon after standing him up.

"I don't know, Twilight gave me one to keep last night and when we woke up,"He looked around to the mass of fallen parasprites around them,"It's like the multiplied in mass over night!"

"Whoa wait a minute…! Twilight kept one of those things?! I told them to get rid of those things!"Orion exclaimed with shock and anger.

"Oh… Guess that means they still have some work to do on the whole listening to you thing huh?"Spike chuckled nervously until Orion started staring down the baby dragon with his glimmering eyes.

"Where did they go Spike…?"He asked very nicely, but with hidden anger in his voice.

"Probably on their way to Fluttershy to see if she has anything on how to get rid of parasprites."Orion nodded and stood up to rush to the door.

Upon exiting the library he felt a golden flash upon the tree trunk. There he found a pair of musical cymbals half way plunged into the tree like ninja stars. He scratched his head in confusion and quickly yanked both cymbals from the tree. Suddenly it hit him as he looked around to the approaching swarm that amassed and crashed upon town. Right as pinkie Pie met him face to face and snatched up her cymbals.

"My cymbals! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"Pinkie Pie was beaming with excitement as she collected her instruments.

"How goes that collection of instruments Pinkie?"He asked quickly.

"I have all of them, at least I did until my flute was taken by those parasprites…!"Pinkie feared as the creatures were swarming the entire town.

"I've got the flute you need, your other instruments will be enough to attract them back to the forest,"He instructed with both hands on Pinkie's shoulders,"Get set up and guide them, and I'll use my flute on them to scare the sprites back into the forest, and stay away from town."

He slowly pulled out a small and thing shard like crystal that sparkled more than normal. He nodded and winked at her in hopes of her trusting him with the rest. She saluted and she was quickly running off towards the end of town to get set up. Leaving him to rush to the town center, and into the midst of the parasprite infestation. Where he found Twilight and her friends trying to bring the situation under control.

"Twilight! For the love of the elements I told you to get rid of those things yesterday!"He yelled as he approached the scene with his crystal flute in hand.

"I know I know…! We didn't think they would multiply like this and just eat everything,"Twilight said as she lit up her horn,"But don't worry O. I'm gonna cast a spell to stop them from eating the food!"

Twilight focused her magic, and shot a blast of magic that spread through the whole town. Every parasprite in the town was coming under her spell, and froze in place. Once the magic disappeared, they watched the first parasprite investigate an apple. It had suddenly then denied the apple, making them all confident that the spell work. Only to see the bug open up it's mouth and devour the bucket and spit out the apple.

"Wow… Congratulations… They are eating the town instead of the food!"He yelled in shock and outrage.

"I know right?! Now we are in serious trouble…!"Rainbow Dash panicked while a thought had struck Rarity.

"Oh no… If they get into my store…! Every pony for themselves!"Rarity shouted as Twilight's friends scattered to protect their own while they were left in the middle.

Twilight then sighed and took one parasprite before taking off towards the forest for another one's expertise. Leaving Orion to try and control the chaos, he growled and pulled his second sword out. He took a defensive and spiraling stance, and began to hack and slash away at the invaders. His blades swung in spirling fashions that mimicked wind, cut groups of parasprites harassing the ponies. He changed the stance in his feet, and was charging at abnormal speeds.

He swords would cut down, groups and lines of parasprites in his path. The more vital materials were saved in a flash, but houses and other materials were half eaten. He slashed the front with wide and fast sashes of his swords, and spun to pick up more from behind. He slid on his back a good twenty feet and hacked the invaders above his head. Hundreds, even thousands appeared to drop, but more spawned faster than he could kill them.

He growled and continued slashing, swinging left and right with the momentum. Cutting down more in his path, he tossed and spun his sword at a group attack at least five children. He side flipped and caught his blade before slamming it downward. Cratering the ground it rammed against, and slicing up at least fifty in it's path. He stood tall and threw a magic slash that slaughtered parasprites all the way to where it touched the clouds.

He threw slash after slash at the parasprites and filled the sky above them with red. At this moment, he did not care whether Celestia found out or not at this point. He wasn't about to let this town be devoured by a swarm of little bugs. His last three slashes connected together and exploded above the city, causing thousands of bugs to fall. They came down like rain that littered the ground around him and the ponies.

"Curse it all…! They just keep COMING!"He shouted as he watched the parasprites chirp and already building numbers again.

He looksed around and saw every pony in terror from the swarm that was consuming their homes. He clenched his fists in anger to see his people being attacked by these cretins. Their small size and adorable eyes meant nothing to him now, they were just a menace. He opened his hands that glowed with red, retracting his swords back into his hands. Only for a mass of sharp crystals to grow and spread in the palms of his hands.

Tiny balls of focused red magic formed in the center of the crystals in his hands. He sighed and watched the tiny balls go nearly white with magic before lifting his hands in the air. Connecting his finger tips together, interlocking them like a bridge. With a deep inhale he then growled, and roared before slamming his hands down upon the ground. The ground shook, and made every pony freeze in place before the ground exploded around them.

Suddenly small pillars and clusters of crystals raised up from the ground, shattering chunks of dirt and rock. The clusters consisted of three to six crystal pieces at least five to eight feet tall. They appeared everywhere, glowing brightly and sparkling with magic. Houses became decorated with at least five clusters of crystal ranging to at least three feet. Crystal pillars at least six feet high burst forth along side the paths through out Ponyville.

The library itself was decorated with at least fifteen clusters of crystals. Illuminating the library before crystals were at home all around Ponyville. Every pony remained frozen to see these bizarre crystals spawning around their town. Only to cover their ears as buzzing like static zapped from the crystals from all around them like lightning. Beams of electricity was suddenly surging from the crystals, incinerating parasprites within the hundreds in a mere second.

Every crystal around the town lit even brighter with magic, and nearly over a hundred crystals were attacking the invaders. Groups of parasprites were reduced to bright red embers with each sudden zap of the crystals energy. The ponies watched as the sky was full of red lightning burning groups upon groups of parasprites to a crisp. Orion stood tall and watched the fire works occurring all around him, just in time to see Twilight arriving back from the forest.

"What's going on?!"Twilight yelled through the lightning buzzing in her ears.

"I just set Ponyville up with a fun new security accessory,"He answered as they watched parasprites perishing faster than she ever thought possible,"Now all we have to do is wait for Pinkie to show up with the big band!"

"YAAAAAA!"Rainbow screamed as she flew over their heads.

"Zecora was right… We're doomed…!"Twilight bowed her head in surrender to the chaos.

"I wouldn't quite say that just yet…!"The sudden blast of polka music sounded in the distance.

"Pinkie…! We're in the middle of a crisis,"Twilight panicked as Pinkie made her way pass Twilight and Orion,"This is no time for your… Nonsense?"

They both watched as the remaining parasprites were moving to Pinkie's music. They then began to follow her, while some others were fried by the crystals around town. They watched them follow the pink earth pony in single file line, everything appeared to be clearing up. It was then that Orion's eyes sparked and focused on an incoming target. Celestia's chariot was coming in for a landing, and he was all but exposed in his current form.

"No… Forget it I'll just do the armored illusion…!"He brought a fist to his left hip, and was suddenly shrouded in a very thin shell of crystal.

It perfectly conformed to his figured, and appeared all but invisible to all. Only the gleam of sun light revealed the crystal armor on his body. A flash than flared off his body before he was then following the swarm and wielding his flute. He was at the pink pony's side, and as they arrived to the forest with the start of the line. It was his time to shine, as he took a giant breath in before putting his lips to the shard and blowing hard with his fingers plugging up the holes only he could see.

The sound that the flute blasted out of the invisible hole in the other end. It could be compared to timberwolf claws grinding against thick glass, mixing with the scream of a siren with a sore throat. The sound was loud and forced Pinkie to stop playing music and cover her ears. The noise blasted through the whole town and rung the now covered ears of every pony. Including Twilight, and princess Celestia herself, and thankfully, it was working fast.

The parasprites chirps, turned to squeals, and were rushing quickly back into the forest to escape the noise. They rushed like a tidal wave, and were drained away from the town. Leaving only the tens of thousands of parasprite bodies in the wake of all ponies. Once the last of the infestation was going back into the forest, he unplugged his lips from the flute. The screeching horrid noise ceased as quickly as it began, and all seemed cleared up.

"What kind of flute was that?!"Pinkie asked louder than she wanted while rubbing her ringing ears.

"This is my crystal flute, don't worry if it comes off as a mere shard of crystal,"He presented it to Pinkie as it glittered in her eyes,"And sorry for the noise. I only know one song with it, so I decided to just use it's screech tone to scare the bugs away."

"Wow…! Can we hear that song?"Pinkie asked before they were returning to their friends.

"Maybe some time later… I play it around Hearthswarming Eve. A sort of gentle tune for all to enjoy…"He spoke and then froze as he was met with the sight of his sister.

"Again, we couldn't have done it without him. He did great helping Pinkie put the parade together."Twilight pointed to Orion, and before he knew it, they were staring face to face.

"Then I owe him credit as well… Thank you for your help stranger,"Orion wanted to look away as his heart boiled and pounded in his chest,"Unfortunately, my visit will have to wait for another time. I'm afraid and emergency has come up in Fillydelphia."

"Let me guess, parasprites invaded the place as well?"He foresaw the whole thing with a quick glance with his eyes before shutting them down.

"Yes, another swarm of those incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town, I'm sorry to put you and Twilight through all this trouble."Celestia apologized while Orion seemed very mused with all this work being for nothing.

"Trouble? What trouble?!"Twilight questioned nervously, from both the trouble in town, and the intense meeting of brother and sister.

"You mean the trouble that a friend I called in to set that up for you?"He pointed to the town itself, before every pony finally noticed with open jaws of shock.

Celestia had let out a long gasp with her eyes almost fully wide with shock. Memories were flooding her mind as they all gazed at a town covered decoratively with clusters and pillars of red crystals. They all slowly approached the first large cluster of crystals near the town entrance. It sparkled and glowed with reddish white magic from within, beating like a heart. Twilight was smiling with excitement over the beauty of the gems, only to be derailed by her mentor's reaction.

Celestia reached a hoof out, it was trembling like her breath as she touched it. Feeling life within that crystal as it reflected some of her sunlight near the tip of the largest piece. She rubbed it, and failed to find her voice as she fought a strange emotional urge. An urge that every pony was surprised to see, tears of joy rolling down the princesses face. For Orion knew all too well it gave her one of the greatest pieces of news since getting Luna back.

"These crystals… They're the most beautiful thing I have seen since Luna returned to me… Only…one could have made them,"She slowly released the crystal from her hoof and wiped her eyes,"He has returned… He's here… Somewhere in Equestria…!"

"He felt you at least deserved to know he was alive and well, those are his words not mine,"The hidden prince put his arms up as the princess turned to all of them with a smile and stray tears,"He already left the town, but I don't think he'll be leaving the areas around here. Though he certainly knows how to disappear…"

"Thank you…! All of you for all you have done here…! I will finish the emergency in Fillydelphia and be back as soon as possible,"Celestia promised as she made her way towards her royal chariot and then suddenly hugged Orion,"Thank you… For this… For all of it my new friend…"

"Don't mention it… Just…don't think I can just call the guy up for you. It was pure luck that he came at all,"He spoke low and mused even more so,"He was not happy when he heard you were coming…"

"I understand… Hopefully he will forgive me with time,"Celestia went to her chariot while Orion rolled his eyes,"Before I go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship Twilight?"

"My report…?"Twilight questioned with confusion.

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship?"She asked before Orion cleared his throat, elbowed Twilight, and gestured to Pinkie.

" _Oh! Actually I have.I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it_ ,"Twilight started as she looked to Pinkie and her instruments," _It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends opinions and perspectives."_

"It does, it really does pay to listen to others doesn't it?"Orion asked out loud while Pinkie nodded, now that she knew what it was like for others to not listen to her.

" _Even when they don't always seem to make sense…"_ Twilight finished for her happy and proud princess.

"I am so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well,"Celestia admitted as she seated herself in her chariot,"I sounds like you're all learning so much from each other."

"Thank you, princess."Twilight bowed before Celestia was off on her chariot and flying off towards Fillydelphia.

"So the two of you knew what those critters were the whole time, huh Pinkie Pie?"Applejack gestured to Pinkie and Orion.

"Well duh! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on so many instruments? I tried to tell you."Pinkie cleared out her actions from before.

"And like you all do with me. All of you just didn't bother to listen…!"Orion ranted to them all.

"We know… And we're sorry we didn't listen to you or Pinkie."Twilight apologized, as did every pony else.

"Apology accepted…! Now what say we get back to Ponyville and fix up the town?"He gestured to the town that seem to come apart in places, and Pinkie set the sad trombone tone.

"Yeah,"Twilight waited till her friends were done groaning and quickly went to town to get started,"Hey Orion…? Before you go, can I just say something?"

"Of course, What is it Twilight?"He asked while lifting and fixing up the Ponyville entrance.

"Thanks for decorating and showing all this to the princess… I've never seen the princess so happy and full of tears since princess Luna returned,"Twilight gave her gratitude as he paused for a moment,"But… How did she NOT know it was you, just like back in the old castle. I would think she would recognize you since you're the only super tall bipedal creature she knows and has ever existed…"

"Simple… You see me as my normal self right? Well thanks to this armor,"He showed off his reflecting crystal armor that blended with his form,"I can use my magic and the sunlight to do this…!"

Suddenly with a bright flash of his crystal armor, his form changed almost instantly. The light changed his form, and before Twilight knew it, she was looking at something new. It was simply a bright red pony garbed in his current attire of a white hood and cloak. Twilight was immediately fascinated, but she already knew this type of magic. She didn't know any of her own yet, but they were incredibly interesting to read about.

"An illusionary spell, a form of magic far more advanced than changeling magic,"Twilight's eyes sparkled as she study the form quickly,"So we could see you as yourself, but this is what SHE saw in place of your real form? Amazing!"

"Thank you… I guess I have to be ready to do this more often now that I'm gonna be forced to see Celestia more…"He cringed as he went back to work on the town after changing back to his normal self.

"Oh boy… You have no idea buddy…!"Twilight evilly smirked as he just looked back at Twilight with a stare.

"Don't even think about it… It's not funny Twilight…!"He raised his voice while Twilight simply laughed at his fear from her joke.

 _ **There we are, once again we have another beautiful chapter to this series. Hope you all are enjoying the story, and I hope you'll want more. Btw, one last chance for an opinion on a remake of The Moon's Child. Let your voices be heard.**_


	11. Chapter 11:Winter Wrap Up

Chapter 11:Winter Wrap Up

He was cold, shaking, struggling to keep warm through the cold winter weather. Orion hated winter more than any other season in the year, what a reminder it was for him. A great reminder that he was different, he had no fur, and no thick mane and tail that would protect him from the cold. He growled so slightly as he heard not only the clop of hooves, but also snoring. He tried to wrap himself up nice and tight in an extra blanket, but the snoring of a certain dragon made it ever more difficult to sleep.

Finally he tossed the sheets of his head and looked to see Spike snoring loud. Sleeping away without a care in the world while he listen to Twilight running amok. It was then that a yell from his side went off and spooked him from his bed.

"Wake up! Orion Spike wake up!"The excitement of Twilight alarmed and caused Orion to roll out of his bed.

"Huh…? Mommy?"Spike woke only partially and was about to go back to sleep.

"It's not your mommy! But she certainly can be loud like one!"Orion grunted and grabbed a blanket to wrap himself up in.

"Guys…! It's winter wrap up!"Twilight announced the special occasion that was gold to Orion's ears.

"Well FINALLY! I've been freezing my hoof tips off this entire winter!"Orion breathed warm air into his hands and rubbed them together.

"Yeah, the first day of spring is tomorrow, so every pony in Ponyville has to clean up winter,"Twilight explained while Orion lifted his eye brow in confusion,"Now help me get ready…!"

"Clean up winter? Who cleans up winter? Don't they just use magic to change the seasons like in Canterlot?"Spike grumbled in simple grouchiness, but his words were more true than he knew.

"Exactly. Magic was a source of cleaning up winter for thousands of years…! Earth ponies certainly collected food and thrived in town before,"Orion emphasized how earth ponies worked in the deep past,"But they never even touched a snow shovel to clean the town up. They depended on unicorns, and eventually Celestia to melt away the winter and awaken the animals with her sun rays."

"That's…interesting to know… Because…they say that they've had a tradition of never using magic for hundreds of years…"She smiled nervously after Orion slapped his forehead in shock.

"You have GOT to be kidding me… What kind of QUACK enforced this rule?!"Orion felt dumbfounded as Twilight got her list and checked off her requirements.

"Mayor mare of course. Her ancestors from before put it all together,"Twilight answered as she went back to the list and checked off her requirements,"Let's see, scarf check, saddle check, boots check, Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep, check!"

"Then I'm going to have a talk with mayor mare about this outrage…! Tradition…bah…!"Orion stated before going back to his bed.

"You…go ahead and do that. It's a good thing I'm so organized, I'm ready, bright and early,"Twilight said before going outside, only to realize it was still night time,"Oh… Maybe a little too early."

Hours later, Orion was in the snow, and out of the house with Spike and Twilight. Thankfully Twilight was able to ask Rarity for assistance on heavier attire for him. He now sported a large and heavy built cloak made of fake, but real looking mountain wolf fur. It was fluffy, and holding so much body heat within the fur that protected his bare skin from the elements. He was even made some fluffy, and thick boots for his bare feet to protect them from the cold snow.

He was absolutely cozy in the garments and only felt intense warmth. Yet it did not stop the flames of irritation that had built within him since Twilight's winter wrap up info. Not only that, but he could tell this strange and fairly new tradition stank of Celestia's work. For the sun was not in the normal area it would be at this current time. It would already be almost high in the sky to melt the snow that remained from a simple courtesy shoveling of personal property between ponies.

"This is all too strange Twilight. Aren't you a bit confused about Ponyville's "Tradition" here?"Orion questioned as he looked to the sky where the sun barely peeked pass the mountain.

"Well it is different from how Canterlot works. But it's tradition, and traditions are to be respected and done properly."Her answer made the prince want to cringe at the idea.

"So…the princess lazily moves the sun slowly, so it requires subjects to not only do more work before her sun finally rises to melt the snow,"He stated as they happened upon the group of ponies preparing to get to work in front of the mayor's home,"But we also have to do these unnecessary and meaningless small tasks without magic!"

"I'd be careful saying that stuff around mayor mare. It was her ancestors that created this tradition with princess Celestia…"Twilight hinted at Celestia's involvement in such a tradition.

"Celestia helped MAKE this tradition…?! How interesting."He mused at the information as they stood with the crowd to hear the speech of mayor mare.

"Thank you every pony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help wrap up winter, and bring spring,"The mid aged mare announced and was gained a cheer from the town's; ponies,"Now all of you have your vests, and you have your teams. So lets do even better than last year, and make this the quickest winter wrap up ever!"

"Oh…this is so exciting!"Twilight cheered while Orion rolled his eyes and looked at the snowy ground.

"All right every pony. Find your team leaders, and lets get galloping!"The mayor made her people cheer before rushing to find their team leaders.

"Oh gosh, where should I go? I'm not sure where I fit in. What exactly does every pony do?"Twilight asked before a song began to start among the ponies.

"You're about to find out, while I go have a chat with the mayor…"Orion patted her back and high tailed it to get away from the singing.

"Please don't start any trouble. I just wanna respect and do this wrap up right for Ponyville."Twilight warned for Orion to behave during winter wrap up.

He gave her the thumbs up of trust and shook his head with a sigh. He slowly followed the mayor as she got to work sorting out how snow will be plowed from the fields. He huffed and rubbed his arms o keep warm before he approached the mare from behind. He cleared his throat, but appeared not to be getting her attention, but the twitch of her ear said other wise. It told him that she heard him, but paid no attention to him and focused on the plans.

"Excuse me…! But I wish to speak with you about this… Tradition of yours."Orion gave his word to the mayor and was given a sigh in return.

"Not now…! I need to make sure the earth pony's directions to plow are in order for a fast clean up of snow."The mayor waved her hoof to demand space as she wrote out the directions for the plows.

"You know you wouldn't need to use plows other than for clearing personal properties if it weren't for this tradition,"Orion disliked the rude brush aside and slapped his hand over her directions,"This tradition of yours and Celestia's seems like it plays a lot on the subjects while the princess can lazily bring up the sun slowly. Not to mention the strong disregard for what magic could do for this wrap up."

"Well…! I'm sorry if this town doesn't appeal to your forms of winter wrap up and traditions, but tradition is to be respected,"The mayor huffed but remained composed and a mare of manners,"This tradition has been around for hundreds of years, and maintained solely by earth ponies."

"With all do respect mayor mare, but I have been around for two thousand years…! And such a mediocre tradition has never been a requirement,"He defended and decided to give her a lesson in real history,"True this town was the domain of earth ponies back then, but all they did was simply farm through snow to collect food. Spring arrived through the magic of the unicorns and eventually the alicorns…!"

"If you don't even want to respect this tradition, then that's on you…! Don't bother helping if that's the case,"The mayor snatched her directions up and fixed her glasses before leaving,"And kindly keep your distance from me, and your words about the princess to yourself…!"

"Why respect a tradition that makes you work more than you actually have to? Pretty dumb move if you ask me…!"His words were ignored as the mayor turned up her muzzle from the cloaked human.

He sighed, knowing that once again the world was not as it was in his time. If anything, it was starting to appear as if it was in disrepair, it needed an old warrior's touch. He slowly walked over, and sat on a bench and mope about the way this tradition worked. He didn't like it, it was so much work on the subjects, and much less work on Celestia. He picked up a handful of snow and looked to mayor mare as he rolled it into a ball, and was tempted to hurl it at her.

"No… No it's not worth the trouble… I won't get Twilight in trouble,"He tossed the snow ball into a bush and sighed with both hands holding his head up,"This is laziness, how could I have not realize Tia would make this great family separation a vacation for herself. Trying to miss the lesson this would teach her…!"

"The native birds are already awake Fluttershy…! Let us go for our underground friends next…!"The sudden soft and incredibly gentle voice of a young stallion made Orion almost shoot up from his seat.

"That voice… So much like Fluttershy but…"Orion stood up and searched the area before he found Fluttershy.

She was accompanied by a stallion Pegasus that was all too familiar to him. His green coat matched the grass that he showed much love to help it grow luscious and healthy. He had a wavy long mane that almost reached his flank as dark green as the tree leaves he tended to. His tail matched his mane in both color and length like Fluttershy's mane and tail. The stallion gave a gentle and loving smile that matched her own as he floated down and landed gracefully.

"Oh pappy… I'll never understand how you do it so easily…"Fluttershy was next to land by the stallion's side before hugging him.

"Mutual trust, and connection between you and the little friends,"He held up a hoof and let out a whistle while robins perched on his fore arm,"You do it so well yourself child. Your kindness to the friends is without equal."

"Thank you pappy… Let's go wake up the underground friends."Fluttershy walked with the stallion that would seem too young to be an elder, but this was no ordinary stallion.

"Typhoon… Breeze…!"Orion called out, and the green stallion froze and gave a nearly inaudible gasp.

Orion approached the stallion he knew by name, and the Pegasus turned around in response. Typhoon widen his eyes, and felt a glimmer of green flash in his eyes. He stood tall as Fluttershy noticed her pappy's sudden behavior and looked to see O approaching.

"Is everything ok pappy? It's just mister O."Fluttershy put a hoof on his shoulder and got a sigh from him before he put on a small smile.

"I know who he is Fluttershy… We were comrades a long long time ago…"Typhoon looked up to the tall human prince as an old friend as Orion looked to him with the same feeling.

"Typhoon Breeze… As I live and breath… It's been too long old friend,"Orion raised his hands in praise to meet an old friend after so long,"You have barely changed at all since we all parted ways. Now all the things about Fluttershy make sense."

"Wow…! You and pappy know each other…! That's so wonderful to know…!"Fluttershy joyfully complimented on their old friendship as Orion extended a hand to Typhoon.

"Orion… It's been far too long since we last saw each other. I can only imagine what has changed since the fall of your father…"Typhoon slowly reached his hoof out and wrapped it in Orion's hand for a strong stallion shake between warriors.

"Your voice may be gentle, but it seems you still maintain that firm strength,"Orion finally shook and smiled through his cloak before letting each other go,"And just stick with O for now. I'm here incognito for personal reasons…"

"I see… It has to do with Luna am I right?" He asked and Orion shrugged before resisting the urge to turn away.

"Would you two like to have some time to catch up? I really want to get to the little critters in their den…" Fluttershy asked as Typhoon chuckled and patted Fluttershy's shoulder.

"It's alright Fluttershy, how about we all take a walk together and rekindle?"Typhoon suggested for both of them, and gladly took Fluttershy's hoof.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do since the mayor is pointless to talk to."Orion agreed and was required to hold his old friend's hoof before they all took a walk to wake up the critters.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Orion was watching Fluttershy and Typhoon working their magic. Fluttershy rung her bell to wake up the animals, while her pappy resorted to gentle whistles. Each worked proficiently, but Typhoon like the better and more natural connection it gave him with the critters. Orion snickered and shook his head to see his fellow warrior doing animal waking. It was his passion after all, but if only Fluttershy knew how special and how powerful her pappy really was.

"You still got it Typhoon. The animals flock to you like a loving father…"Orion complimented as the animals walked out of their dens in groups and yawned.

"Good morning little friends… Spring is here. That means it's time to get up and flourish in a beautiful refreshed world,"Typhoon first whispered sweet nothings and pointed out the way for animals to go and start their spring off,"Thank you… My passions for nature and it's creatures will never fade…"

"Nor does your skills as a warrior. I can tell you still have that fire in you."Orion followed Typhoon to the next burrow.

"Yes, but I don't fight much any more. I like to think I'm in retirement from now on,"Typhoon confessed the ways he goes by now a days in this new age,"Hope I'm not disappointing you Orion… Besides there hasn't been that much chaos in quite some time. What's the point of fighting any more when there's rarely anything to fight?"

"Really? The Ursa attack I had to get my hooves dirty with didn't count?"Orion questioned as Typhoon whistled and gentle tune into the burrow.

"Hostile animal or not, it's still one of natures creatures. I could never bring myself to hurt it."The Pegasus admitted and sighed before keeping his smile welcoming for the mice.

"Fair enough, I do hope however that you'll be ready my old friend. We may live in a more peaceful age,"Orion said as he suddenly heard Twilight calling him in the distance,"It doesn't mean old and new evils won't rise to challenge a world they think has grown weak."

"Do not worry… I have not forgotten what it means to be a warrior. After all I have a descendant granddaughter to watch after,"Typhoon sighed and looked to Fluttershy with his small and gentle smile,"She's such a kind hearten young mare. I fear for the one who would dare bring her harm…"

"It's great to see you again Typhoon…"Orion admitted before Twilight finally caught up with the prince.

"There you are…! I was looking all over the place for you. Mayor mare wasn't too happy hearing me call out for you."Twilight ranted after catching her breath.

"And before you ask. We haven't had much luck finding a place for Twilight in winter wrap up…"Spike yawned and chuckled when remembering Twilight's disaster on the ice ponds.

"That's too bad. Perhaps you can help Fluttershy and Typhoon with the animals."Orion suggested while Typhoon was more than welcoming help to their operation.

"That's why we're here…! Nice to meet you mister breeze."Twilight politely greeted as Typhoon bowed kindly to the polite mare.

"Twilight. Typhoon here happens to be one of my fellow warriors from back in the day,"Twilight lit up at the sudden excitement and shock of meeting another Equestrian warrior,"The Wind's Master they all called him. And the guardian of nature…!"

"Oh stop… There's no need for such build up. I'm just a Pegasus with a love for nature and all its little critters."Typhoon chuckled and wave his hoof to get Orion to stop bragging.

"Wow…! The honor is all mine sir. I'd simply love to perhaps sit down with you sometime and get to know you."Twilight bowed to him excited to be meeting another one of these rare warriors.

"Perhaps maybe sometime over tea would be lovely. For now could you help my descendant granddaughter out,"Typhoon pointed to Fluttershy and surprised her even more with their relationship,"You won't know where you fit in at till you give it a try…!"

"Fluttershy… Is your granddaughter,"Twilight gasped before clearing her throat and smiling,"I mean of course…! Thanks!"

"Oh boy… The unicorn has had me on my hoovsies since we met. Quite the interesting one I have to admit."Orion sighed as Twilight went to talk with Fluttershy on where she could start.

"Indeed… Where did you find this energetic one…?"Typhoon showed true curiosity about Twilight.

"Believe it or not. She's actually Tia's faithful student, and believe me I was shocked,"Orion admitted and patted his friend's back with a snicker,"She certainly doesn't behave like Tia. She's a risk taker, a magical enthusiast, brave, and quite the spirited young mare."

"Indeed… That's quite a surprise. I would think that would possibly rebuild your relationship with Celestia,"Typhoon sat down and gave a mouse a piece of cheese,"She probably misses you a lot since your exile…"

"I know…! I know… But It's going to take a lot to bring me back to her side. Would you not feel shame for such a disaster occurring in your family?"Orion asked while putting his hands into his pockets and looking down to the snow.

"Yeah… I suppose I would be ashamed of my family becoming so dysfunctional,"Typhoon admitted with a nod as he looked at Fluttershy smiling and waking up ferrets,"But it doesn't mean you must close them out of your heart. They're still family in the end."

Suddenly a scream sounded from Twilight, and nearly made Typhoon's body jump. Twilight was running from what appeared to be snakes exiting their den with a hissing yawn. Typhoon ran, and immediately got the snakes calm down while Twilight rammed into a tree. A bee's nest had then dropped upon her head, and caused her to scream again and jump almost ten feet in the air. She then ran the other way and crashed right into a burrow.

"Uh oh… Twilight that's the skunk's burrow…!"Typhoon warned a little too late as the skunks were already spraying.

Orion held his nose, as did Spike before the skunks were finally coming out of their den. Twilight was groaning and smelled outright horrid to them all. Though it was nothing that a tomato juice bath couldn't fix.

"I think the skunks were eating bullet ants again. They smell really strong this spring,"Typhoon made a guess about the skunk's diet through the winter,"I would suggest a four hour tomato juice bath for her."

"Yeah… We'll make sure to get her cleaned off right quick and not smelling like smoke and death."Orion assured his friend before they went in to get Twilight and take her home.

* * *

It was not too long before they were back home in the library giving Twilight what she needed. She was sitting in a bath tub full of tomato juice and self disappointment. Spike scrubbed her back, while Orion gladly poured gallons upon gallons of tomato juice on her. The smell was lingering a bit, but thank fully they had clothes pins laying around to pinch their noses shut. Twilight on the other hoof, looked like a grouchy child forced to dress up for picture day.

"So clearly the whole animal idea was not the best idea too…"Orion stated the obvious while dumping more juice through her mane and fur.

"Sigh… All this winter wrap up stuff is harder than it looks…"Twilight moped while Spike brushed her mane to get the stink out.

"I know… And the worst part is that it didn't need to come to such labor on subjects."Orion said before squishing a sponge on her face to clean it off.

"Right, because there's no magic. Why don't you guys just use magic,"Spike questioned and threw around an unorthodox idea,"That way it would get done so much quicker!"

"That's what we want to do, but these ponies are SO insistent on this couple hundred year old tradition."Orion groaned and yanked one more vat of tomato juice.

"Guys it doesn't matter if the tradition isn't the best or efficient way,"Twilight broke up what she felt was an uneasy conversation,"Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter…!"

"They did when me Luna and Celestia were in charge over a thousand years ago! These ponies would freeze to death if it wasn't for us."He gave her some insight on how winter wrap up really worked back then.

"Yeah, besides. They never had the two of YOU here before either,"Spike agreed with Orion's words while Orion made the final splash of juice over her head,"Think of how much quicker you two could wrap up winter with magic!"

"No, no no! I'm going to find some other way to help winter wrap up if it kills me…!"Twilight swore and got a sponge pressed to her face.

"Ok ms tradition. Why not think of this while you're at it. If the Earth ponies started this town solely and wrapped up winter by themselves,"Orion washed her face roughly and shook his head,"Why would they allow Pegasus to use their ability to fly and control the weather to wrap up winter if they did it all by themselves?"

He wore a half smirk as he watched Twilight suddenly feel her mind finding merit to those words. The more she thought, the more she realized that this tradition may not be so traditional. It was now losing it's respect as they finished cleaning Twilight up and getting ready to go out again.

* * *

They were now walking together towards the fields that were being plowed. Not for growing, but for plowing out the snow, yet another oddity for the prince. He saw the ponies pulling a lot of weight behind them just to plow out the snow. He stopped and shook his head with a sigh before Twilight met with Applejack. Some how he knew this was going to be all traditional and strange talk that ruins better potential crops.

"Keep pushing Caramel! That's it Bumpkin, I know it's hard work and all,"Applejack was calling out the directions to all the earth ponies working the plows,"But you guys are doing great, YEEHAW!"

"Hard work indeed! Work that could be so much easier on the ponies here…!"Orion greeted with his outtake at what he was seeing.

"Hey Applejack, how's everything going here?"Twilight greeted the proper way with her friend.

"Oh just dandy, a little slow starting, but peachy,"Applejack gave her a somewhat positive out look on their work on the fields,"There's a lot of ground to clear, ya know? We can't even start planting and watering till all this snow here is cleared out."

"Well, I'd like to help…!"Twilight insisted on helping her friend with plowing.

"Well I… I dunno Twilight…"Applejack worried, seeing as Twilight wasn't exactly a strapping and fit earth pony.

"Please, just give me a chance."Twilight begged her friend for a chance to prove herself.

"Well, I never turn down a hard worker but…"Applejack thought, but Twilight was already rushing to try and plow.

"Haven't you thought about just letting the snow melt, couple bright sunny days would melt the snow in a few days,"Orion pointed out while an earth pony was now struggling to move his plow,"Snow could melt and soak into the ground, you wouldn't have to plow or water, and you could plant straight away. Save you a couple weeks of unnecessary work."

He suddenly let the mare think about the idea while he lifted his hand to the struggling pony. His hand a lit with magic and a rock was suddenly pulled out from under the snow. The plow became unstuck, and was on his way while the prince was moving the giant rock away. This was sufficient, but it was not settling well with Applejack to see magic being used. While Spike was groaning with acceptance that magic was in use.

"What the hay are you doing?! Drop that there rock, there's no magic allowed to be used!"Applejack demanded before slapping his hand down to stop the magic.

Only for the rock to come down, and crush Applejack under it's weight. She struggled to get up after catching her breath from getting winded, but even her earth pony strength couldn't move the rock. Orion just stood there chuckling at her struggling after hating on his magic. He shook his head and made sure Spike didn't help her until she stopped struggling. She sighed, and laid there for a moment before looking up at him and growling.

"You want help now? Regardless of magic being used?"he questioned as he bent down to look her right in the eyes.

"Yeah, magic might actually help you all speed speed this work up…!"Spike said only gaining a growl and nod from Applejack.

Orion chuckled more and slowly lifted the boulder off her back in his red aura. The blond mare rolled out from under the rock in time to see it drop into both his hands. He then turned and looked to a small mountain in the distance and made a couple trajectory checks. He then heaved the boulder behind his shoulder, and reared back before letting it fly. Throwing the boulder high in the sky, and soaring like an eagle over miles of fields before it crashed into the mountain's base.

The mountain itself shook like a wet cat for a solid thirty seconds. Leaving Orion to sweep the rock dust off his shoulder and cracking his fingers together. He then turned and crossed his arms while shaking his head at her misjudgment on magic.

"That don't change a thing…! We do things here traditionally without magic, just like our earth pony predecessors…!"Applejack still argued her case while he spat near her hoof.

"Then why are Pegasus allowed to use their gift of flight to collect the birds and work the weather if unicorns can't use their magic?"He asked slyly after getting right up in her face.

"Uh…I know you two are busy fighting, but Twilight looks like she's in trouble…!"Spike pointed out for the two as they looked to see a runaway speeding snow plow.

Twilight was screaming and trying to stop the snow plow, but it was carrying her all over the fields. Obstructing every pony elses path and collecting a giant ball of snow on her plow. He was following every where she went, and noticed what was happening the moment he saw the purple magic. He even figured out what spell she was using, but it was working too well. That said only one thing as she suddenly turned and was charging towards them.

"She tried a muscle spell, but she didn't sync it with her own personal body strength,"Orion growled as he put his hands up to stop the incoming giant snow ball,"Twilight shut the magic off!"

He braced, and felt her slam against him as he felt his feet grinding in the snow. While he pushed and tried to cease the plows charging, only for Applejack and Spike to be knocked into the snow ball. He growled and glowed red as he used almost half his own strength on the plow. He felt himself slow, but almost lose focus to see Applejack and Spike screaming as they rolled around in the snow ball. Finally they appeared to be almost coming to a stop towards a cliff like hill.

He lifted his left leg, and slammed his foot against the wall of the hill. It was then that they all came to an abrupt halt without any serious injuries thankfully. Only for an upset Applejack to poke her head out of the snow before the ball burst apart. Her and Spike crawled out of the snow, and her sights were then on Twilight. After Orion rushed to the plow and helped her out of it and brush her off.

Suddenly they heard a rumble, and looked to the hill before snow was suddenly coming loose. It was then coming down like a large avalanche and prepared to bury them. Orion gripped them all, and put his back to the avalanche like a shield for them all. Thankfully a familiar whirl of the wind ensured that the avalanche never came for them all. Orion looked to the corner of his eye and saw a sudden twister behind them sucking the snow up like a vacuum.

It flashed with fluorescent green magic as it then whirled across the plains. Before they knew it, snow from all over the field was taken up into the tornado. It moved like a natural one, but oddly showed signs of control within it's path before Orion spotted him. Typhoon Breeze was almost hugging the twister and maintaining it by the simple flapping of his wings. He waited until the snow was all but gone before he then suddenly lifted the twister with his own two hooves.

He took a deep breath in and suddenly heaved the natural disaster over his head. Sending it straight into the same small mountain that took a flying boulder to it's base. This time as it broke away and dissipated into thin air, the mountain got a flashy coating and top off of snow on it's peak. He took a sigh of relief and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead before turning to Orion. He simply waved to Orion, and flew back towards town.

"And that…! Is why he's called the master of wind…!"Orion yelled with a hearty chuckled while Applejack growled and stamped her hoof.

"Whether magic worked or not! That's not how we do it around here! Especially on my farm!"Applejack continued to defend the tradition.

"Well how you do it is WRONG and won't be respected for what it does! Look around you,"Orion argued while Twilight was feeling the shame of using magic,"We just saved you days of work, prevented plows from being broken by rocks, and the left over frost will melt into water to help the fields! This tradition your mayor and princess Celestia started is trash!"

They all gasped while Twilight finally couldn't take it and ran away from her shame. He growled, and fluffed his large coat up a bit before storming off to go after Twilight. Spike smiled nervously and slowly followed behind in hopes of not getting scorned as well.

* * *

They now sat back in town by a bush near the mayor's house to relax. Spike and Orion sat beside a bush while Twilight was hiding in the bush to hide her shame. Orion sighed and looked around to how tired half the town's ponies were already. Spike in the meantime tried his best to help Twilight lighten up from her minor mistake. Only problem was, his compliments and support didn't exactly help.

"Come on Twilight, come out…"Spike tried to get Twilight to come out of the bush.

"I'm a winter mess up…!"Twilight moped from within the bush.

"Well your good at plenty of things. Just not nest making, ice skating, animal waking, snow clearing."Spike unknowingly went down the list of reminders of her failure in this round up.

"Thanks Spike, for making feel SO much better…!"Twilight whined and remained in the bush while Spike took a slap to the head.

"You're NOT helping Spike…!"Orion said after slapping Spike in the back of the head.

"It doesn't matter… It's probably almost over already. No reason for me to mess it up any further."Twilight groaned.

"Twilight, you didn't mess it all up. You just did things different from your true nature. This tradition is forcing you to deny what you can truly do,"Orion decided to try and help her cheer up while Spike rubbed his head from the slap like a grouchy kid,"Look… Don't let this false and crooked tradition force you to not be who you are…! Typhoon used his abilities and possibly saved this wrap up…!"

"But what is there to DO about it now?! We already just got pushed out of Winter Wrap Up…!"Twilight questioned before letting out a more growl like groan.

"Actually, I think We've just found an opening to fix this stupid tradition…!"Orion said as he noticed the mayor in the middle of a feud between Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.

"What do you mean fix the tradition?"Spike asked before Orion stood up and marched towards the group.

He chuckled as he watched them fight about the migration birds not returning. The seeding not able to commence due to the animals still in the process of awakening. The ice skating slowed down due to the twister scaring off some of the skaters. It was all a mess for every pony to sort out, and the mayor was right in the middle taking fire from both sides. It only got worse when she saw Orion approaching, and sighed before holding her head.

"So how is this traditional Winter Wrap Up working out for you mayor?!"He called out and gained furrow brows from Applejack and the mayor.

"Please stop, I have no time for your gloating on our tradition making us late again!"Mayor Mare yelled and fixed her glasses.

"Really? How late are we so far?"He asked with his arm crossed.

"From the looks of the step backs, and even with you and Typhoon's… Unorthodox assistance. We're about a week behind,"The mayor answered and groaned with their behind schedule performance,"At this rate we'll bring shame to the princess, and nature itself."

"Your princess has no room for shame when she's sitting lazily on her throne sipping coco while you're all breaking your backs out here,"He yelled and silenced the mayor's dramatic claim of shame,"But what if I could get Celestia to give us a bit more help…! Will you listen then? Because I got the answer to this problem…!"

Mayor Mare wanted to say no, but her voice failed to utter such words in this dire time. She looked to every pony working, and growing tired from their back breaking endeavor. Finally she gave in, and let out a sigh before stomping her hoof to help humble up.

"Very well…! We'll…! Ugh…! We'll do this YOUR way!"the mayor struggled to say it, but agreed with trying a different Winter Wrap Up idea.

"Twilight! Mind coming over here for a minute?!"He called out and was given a sigh before Twilight slowly walked out of the bush.

"What did you do now mister O?"Twilight asked as she suddenly was given a fresh blank list paper.

"Take this, and lets try something new. Remember that skill in organization? Let's see if that can help,"Twilight gasped with wide twinkling eyes at the sudden idea,"But first… Let's get some more sun on our town."

Orion bent down, and scooped up a hand full of snow and sculpted it. He rolled it into the perfect ball and gave it a good rear back before tossing it like a base ball. They all watched it fly clear across the plains of Equestria like a fast ball, and aim directly for Canterlot castle. His red crystal eyes watched the snowball's direction, and fist pumped as it went through a castle window. Finding it's target as it smashed against the right cheek of Celestia, who had been sitting on her throne sipping coco.

"Got her! Now for the message…!"He cheered while scooping up another snow ball, and this time putting small balls of crystals into it.

He then sighed, and aimed for the castle again before letting it fly over the plains again. He made the throw count and hurled it perfectly, his eyes could define it's trajectory. He waited for almost a moment till he saw it make it's mark once again. Smacking against the mare's cheek and making her drop her coco before she was then alarmed. She only froze once she discovered the crystals that showed from the destroyed snow ball.

He then crossed his arms and waited for a moment before he got what he was waiting for. The ponies raised their eye brows for a moment before their backs were struck by sunlight. Strong spiraling sun rays were beating their backs and bringing great warmth. They looked around, and saw what Orion defined as a proper spring bringing sun shine. It made the snow and icicles glitter and sparkle with as the melting process was already beginning.

"Now that we have the proper weather at work, what say we REALLY get this Winter Wrap Up going?!"He lifted his fist to the air, and was suddenly greeted by cheers.

"Yeah… Yes,"Twilight agreed with a bright smile and new found confidence,"Lets organize our forces for a true Winter Wrap Up!"

With Twilight's skill and Orion's leadership, all was suddenly moving fast and efficient. The remaining fields were cleared out in a beautiful and fast pattern made by Twilight. After Orion was able to lift all types of boulders and obstructions from the path with his magic. Disposing of them nice and neatly before giving them the all clear to plow. This time however they left thin sheets of snow that made the plows easier to carry, and a water source for the soil when the snow melted.

Typhoon and Fluttershy organized the native birds of their home to assist with nest making. After all, who was better at making birds nests other than birds themselves? It gave the stallion and his descendant granddaughter time to use Twilight's new strategy of stringing up bells for all burrows. Twilight watched as all bells rang, and awoke all animals including the snakes. She had jumped and remained in the tree until the snakes were on their way out to find food.

Orion focused on the clouds with his magic to assist the Pegasus with moving the clouds for the sun. While one Pegasus finally brought back the birds that had gone on migration. Just in time to be situated in nests built by their native friends, taking half the work out of Rarity. All that remained was the icicles that Orion gladly picked away with some help from Twilight. It was now certain that they had found their calling in Winter Wrap Up.

It was then that Winter was officially wrapped up, and spring was here. After fishing Spike from a chunk of ice he decided to sleep on, he felt his work was done. While Twilight stayed to finish up and listen to Mayor Mare's speech, he decided to go home with Spike. He carried the baby dragon all the way home, and was just at the door before the baby dragon woke up with a cold. The hidden prince found enough kindness in his heart to get a fire going, and wrap Spike up in his blue blanket.

"Luna was right… The Equestrian Warriors are not gone…"Orion sighed warmly as he thought of his old friend Typhoon Breeze being alive and well.

Both he and Spike were then sitting in chairs by a warm fire place sipping hot coco and enjoying the coming spring. Orion sighed and finally began to relax while Spike suddenly sneezed green flames. Orion simply moved the dragon's chair more towards the fire place in return. Suddenly the door opened, and Twilight happily trotted inside and pulled out a chair to sit in. She sat right by both her friends and sighed with happiness while Orion gave her a thumbs up.

"You did good work Twilight… It was only a matter of time before you found your calling,"He admitted to her while passing her a cup of hot coco,"So how did it go?"

"Well… We brought spring just in time…! The mayor was so happy,"Twilight admitted while showing off her brand new wrap up vest,"She even gave me this amazing organizing vest. I'm the Winter Wrap Up organizer…!"

"Nice…! Betcha they won't be questioning how we do things any more…"He admitted with a chuckle while sipping coco.

"Right… About that… The mayor wanted you to have this. It's her way of saying sorry for doubting you,"Twilight levitated what appeared to be an official document,"It's a little something for your knowledge, and your leadership today. I think you'll like it….!"

Orion rolled his eyes and chuckled before taking up the professionalized note. He opened it up and began to read it, and as he read it, he became more surprised by the moment. For what he read was not only an apology and thank you, but it was also an offer.

"She wants me to be the Ponyville school's designated substitute teacher?!"He asked as he closed the note for a moment.

"Only if you want. She said since you have such knowledge in history, magic, and discipline. You'd be a perfect sub for ms Cheerlie,"Twilight explained as a half smile grew on his face before he looked back to it,"Like I said it's your choice…"

While Orion contemplated his choices in this amazing opportunity. Twilight pulled out her own little message and got a quill pen ready for Spike to use. He groaned and suddenly sneezed again before taking the letter, and writing the lesson.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I have ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have special talents, and if we're patient and diligent enough. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything._

Twilight finished her lesson and took up the lesson Spike had wrote down for her. Orion nodded and agreed with her lesson before signing the document with his answer. He sent the document back the mayor's way in a ball of his own red magic.

"Good lesson Twilight. The new substitute teacher of Ponyville school approves…!"He gave her the thumbs up on becoming a substitute teacher, and her friendship lesson.

"That's amazing to hear! What do you think Spike,"Twilight asked Spike without getting a single answer in return,"Spike?"

Orion cleared his throat and pointed to a sleeping Spike rocking in his chair. Twilight giggled at her baby dragon friend while Orion joined in the laughter. Together they laughed and enjoyed yet another eventful day for the student and the prince. Together they could only sit back and enjoy this coming spring and all of it's wonders. Warm, cozy, and with spirits so much more higher than ever.

 _ **Hope this episode wasn't too rushed. You all wanted Equestria warrior, you got it every pony. More is yet to come in this lovely new portray of friendship is magic. And all of you will keep it going towards more adventures to come. Stay pony every one.**_


	12. Chapter 12:Call Of The Cutie

Chapter 12:Call Of The Cutie

"Just a quick introduction, and the opportunity to meet this town's future ponies,"Orion pumped himself up as he leaned his back against the wall of the Ponyville school house,"Apple Bloom will be quite happy to see me… Hopefully she still does when I lay down my rules as their substitute teacher."

He patiently awaited his chance to meet the fillies and colts he would call his students. Now that he was a designated substitute, he had a fun little hobby he could do as a citizen of this town. He couldn't help to feel excited that he could share his knowledge with the newest generation. The sun matched his small but mounting excitement he hid quite well as he peaked through a window. Watching the Ponyville teacher Ms Cheerlie teaching them about cutie marks.

He admitted, she looked like quite the likable red mare. She showed off her cutie mark with three happy looking flowers that could only be described as hope. The hope that her teaching will prepare these fresh new minds for the future that is to come. All seemed to be going smoothly, except for one filly who seemed to be giving Apple Bloom grief. She was pink, her face seemed smug and rich as her silver tiara like cutie mark defined her a bit for him.

She seem to be hissing, or trying to get Apple Bloom's attention while trying to pass a note. Her purple and white striped mane and tail swag as she waved the note at Apple Bloom. This reeked of trouble as Apple Bloom finally took the note with irritation. Only for Apple Bloom to suddenly take the heat for being caught with the filly's note. Orion huffed and opened the door to the school just as he heard two words sound out as he entered.

"It's blank…"Cheerlie spoke of what the note was with great confusion.

"Remind you of any pony?"The pink filly asked while laughing at Apple Bloom while the little apple sighed from not having a cutie mark.

"Ms Cheerlie…!"Orion surprised the teacher greatly and nodded his head towards the laughing filly.

"Ah mister O, you've arrived just in time to give your introduction to the kids,"Cheerlie nervously giggled and stared down the real trouble maker,"And don't worry, I have Diamond Tiara all figured out..."

"And by the end… So will I…!"He stood tall and put his fingers together while Cheerlie got her thoughts straight.

"Sorry about all that, time for introductions! Students, since we have ten more minutes. we have time to introduce your new substitute teacher,"Cheerlie announced to the class that groaned while Apple Bloom waved to the cloaked man excitedly,"This is Mister O. He came highly recommended by Mayor Mare herself, and is said to be quite the experienced stallion!"

"Hello Mister O!"The class greeted the man with less than respectable enthusiasm, except for Apple Bloom.

"He will be teaching you history, magic, physical education and ancient creatures to all of you should I be absent for the day,"Cheerlie explained before she was given a nod from O,"I will let him introduce himself to you, and explain how class will work under his watch."

The class groaned and whispered among themselves about the new sub. Cheerlie winked and let Orion take over, he took a deep breath to ready himself. A needle sharp line of crystal shot up through his right index finger nice and sturdy. To silence the children, he put his sharp finger to the chalk board, and slowly began to grind the crystal needle down the board. Causing the loud screech that made the class's ears twitch and almost close up, forcing them to be silent.

"Enough…! When I speak there will be no speaking out over me unless you have something useful and polite to say,"He took up the note Cheerlie took from Apple Bloom and crumbled it up in his left hand,"You will address me as Mister O, period! Now before you start thinking negatively of me. Know that I am determined to give you all a strong education! I can promise you this… I will teach you magic that will earn you respect among your piers. I can teach you to be smart, and ready for whatever dangers and conflicts that await you…!"

"He's not even a pony…!"The one called Diamond Tiara whispered to a silver filly with glasses, and was rewarded with a paper ball to her forehead.

"Quiet! And show respect when the teacher is talking! For respect is key to the full experience you will go through with me,"Orion spoke quite sternly with a stare that intimidated the rich filly,"In my eyes I don't see rich, poor, dumb, smart, pretty or ugly! I simply see a class of young fillies and colts with much to learn! Including respect, tolerance, and discipline! The same way I was raised among some of the most fearsome warriors you will ever come to know!"

"No wonder he's loud and obnoxious…"The silver filly whispered and giggled before the hand of Orion slapped down loudly on her desk.

"It's also why I know twenty different, and very painful means of punishment for disrespectful students,"He said with a very low and almost growl like tone of voice that made the filly sweat,"So I emphasize the word, respect! You will respect your teacher and your fellow students! Fail to do so, and I have fifteen different forms of discipline that have been approved by the mayor, and Cheerlie. You don't want to know why the other five were disapproved…!"

"Yes sir Mister O!"Apple Bloom saluted and sat quietly before he gave her a small nod.

"Does every pony understand?!"He announced to all the other children in the classroom.

"Yes Mister O!"They all called out before he felt satisfied.

"Then you are all free to leave. Be sure any homework assigned before hoof is done by tomorrow,"He said while pushing the button and making the school bell ring,"Enjoy the rest of your day…! Cheerlie you can have your classroom back."

"Thank you Mister O for that… Spirited and respectable…speech…!"Cheerlie walked nervously to her desk to start doing papers.

Orion was the first to exit the school before the crowd of children nearly mowed him down. He swayed and staggered so he wouldn't step on any pony by accident. He found his hoofing once more and sighed for his introduction to the school going somewhat smoothly. Only thing that was bothering him was the behavior of that Diamond Tiara. A filly that reminded him so much of the ponies that ridiculed him for being a blank flank and a freak.

It disappointing him that a sweet filly like Apple Bloom was being subjected to such bullying. Even in this more harmonic world, there was still cruelty and rough treatment between ponies. It was then that he heard the smug comments of Diamond Tiara as they exited the school.

"I don't know why we have to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is SO last week,"Diamond ranted so high and mighty with such a smug tone,"You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already."

The filly then gasped as Apple Bloom and a new friend of hers was exiting the school.

"I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry, you two are still invited to my cutie ceanera this weekend!"She commented to Apple Bloom and her new friend.

"It's going to be amazing!"The silver filly pumped her friends ego and excitement.

"It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic new cutie mark! How could it not be?"Diamond drank in her empty pride and wittiness that irritated Orion to the core.

"Bump! Bump! Sugar lump, rump!"The two witty fillies did a celebrating chant.

"Aw give me a break…!"Apple Bloom almost wanted to get sick from their nasty smug attitudes.

"See you this weekend…!"Diamond started before they both shouted.

"Blank flanks!"This very old slur set off Orion.

"HEY! There will be no use of that term in my presence,"His roar made the filly's hearts skip a beat and bolted before he could catch them,"This doesn't end here you smug little flank holes! There's always tomorrow or the next day I can catch you for your troubles! It doesn't end here with me around now!"

"Thanks for the help there Mister O. Sorry you had to be in the middle of all that,"Apple Bloom apologized while the students quickly scattered to forget the scene,"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon always give me a ton of grief for not having a cutie mark…"

"I can tell… But know that they only bully because they can't stand the truth about cutie marks,"He explained to the little Apple as he knelt down to her level,"The truth is… A cutie mark comes when its host is ready for it. Because a late cutie mark is special, and in turn, means that one is destined to do something great. They got theirs early because clearly their marks are not so special."

"So… You're saying my mark will be something very important, and special?"Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes… If there's one thing you can take from this. Know that it's not WHAT you do that earns you your cutie mark,"He explained from a personal experience long long ago,"But it's why you do what you can do that truly earns you a cutie mark…!"

"Ok… I'll keep that in mind…! Thanks Mister O."Apple Bloom thanked him for the pep talk and was on her way home.

"No problem… Such a good child. Can't believe she gets dumped on for not having a cutie mark yet,"He sighed and watch her walk home to Sweet Apple Acres,"Boy… The memories… If only father could see this old problem… Crap I'm late for Rainbow Dash and Typhoon's tai chi and karate classes…"

While he made a slow and calming stroll to meet with Rainbow and Typhoon. The situation with Apple Bloom being bullied over not having a cutie mark remained on his mind. It felt so much like his old days, almost a teenager and still no cutie mark. No matter what he did, leading his training with his fellow warriors, conquering his red crystal abilities. No amount of skill, experience, or progress appeared to be bringing him any closer to having his very own cutie mark.

* * *

 _1987 Years Ago_

He sat there on the edge of his castle roof, sweaty, and slightly singed in a couple spots. He was permitted to have some extra time to himself while the others needed to go inside to eat. He sighed, and pulled the side of his black shorts down, and saw nothing on the side of his flank. Yet all the other warriors had powerful, and meaningful cutie marks that defined their element. It made him all too jealous of what he missed in his life.

"You did well today son. They're learning to respect you a lot more it seems."In a thick cloud of blackness and stars, his father appeared and stood tall over his son,"Other than the obvious rebellion from Thunder Blitz and War Fire…"

"Thunder I can handle, War Fire just needs to soak his fiery head somewhere and control his temper."Orion sighed and leaned back till he was on his back, looking at the sky.

"An interesting and simple observation. I can see about setting War Fire up for anger management,"The king suggested, but it appeared to bring little clarity to his son,"Yet I feel that is not what upsets you my son…"

"You wanna take a guess…?"Orion questioned as he showed the bare spot where a cutie mark would be.

"Still have yet to find your cutie mark… Apologies son, I wish I had been around more to notice,"His son turned away and scoffed as he sat right next to the preteen,"I know it's probably hard being this old and not have your mark yet, but… These things take time…"

"How much more time is there to wait? I'm going to be thirteen in a week,"Orion ranted and put a crack in the roof with his stressed and agitated fist,"Ponies normally get their cutie marks around the age of seven, and here I'm almost thirteen and I'm still a..! You know a…!"

"Blank flank?!"A cocky colt voice with much pubescence suggested the name.

Orion looked up, and found himself eye to eye with a Pegasus colt. His fur was yellow, and his gray mane and tail mimicked storm clouds that fluffed and moved like the clouds themselves. His body glowed, and blinked from ice blue lightning like tattoos that went up his legs, and connected with his spine and belly. They connected with a large lightning bolt traveling from the start of his tail, and went in a jagged line up his spine. Splicing into skinnier bolts that went down his head, through his eyes, and down his chest and belly where they reconnected with his legs.

"Not just that, there's blank flank, empty rear end, mark misser, talentless tooshie,"The colt proved himself to be a chatter box and very musing for Orion,"I mean blank flank is more common and easier, so maybe that could be a way to describe you?"

"Shut up Thunder…!"Orion spat and threw a strong hook directly in the colt's mouth that dazed him, and sent him crashing to the ground below.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted. These things take time is all, and you've been making great progress towards your destiny,"The king continued to lecture as best as he could, being a distant parent,"But here's the thing. Earning your cutie mark isn't truly about what you can do. It's why you do it that truly matters. Do you know why you've been training and fighting so much?"

"To… Become a warrior like the first comers?"Orion guessed as his father simply chuckled at his basic answer.

"Hmmm… Don't worry son, your true reason for becoming a warrior will come to you soon enough,"The king patted his human pony son on the back as the boy sighed,"Till then… Lets go eat lunch and give Thunder Blitz a little pay back for interrupting our conversation."

"Yeah… That sounds like a plan…"Orion agreed and stood up to go inside with his father.

* * *

 _Present_

Suddenly Orion awoke, and looked around to realized he had done it again. He got lost in the memories again, and was simply standing in the middle of the market place. From the looks of it, it could have very well been a bit more than an hour. Strangely enough though, no pony seem to be bothered with his strange and senile like behavior. In fact it appeared that no pony paid any mind to him, seeing as it was quite busy in the market place around him.

There were cherries, carrots, beans, pumpkins, squash, flowers ,and so many more. Apparently it was a a pretty flourishing harvest today for all the sellers he could see. Including the always welcoming Apples that were already set up for sales today. Not only that, it appeared that Applejack had brought Apple Bloom along to see how her sister sells their apples. It was worth checking out and buying an apple or two, just to support them.

"Apples! Get your delicious, nutritious apples here!"Applejack called out to advertise to the public.

"Delicious and nutritious, and so many uses! You can eat them,"Apple Bloom took a big bite of an Apple and then chucked one like a ball,"You can play with them!"

"Hey watch it!"Orion had ducked to avoid the apple, but an angry stallion certainly didn't approve of getting hit.

"You can create fine art with them! You'd have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own!"Apple Bloom insisted while Applejack appeared nervous, and a bit embarrassed.

"Heh…She's so creative… Heh…"Applejack tried to stay positive with her little sister.

"So, sir! Care to buy some apples?"Apple Bloom's assistance was suddenly starting to look more like harrassment from the looks of it.

"Uh…no thanks."He politely declined.

"Why not?"She pry for answers to his decline.

"I have plenty at home…!"The stallion fearfully backed up from the nosy little filly.

"Are you sure?"She pushed for a little bit more.

"Yes I'm pretty sure…!"The stallion was now fearing for his life.

"You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super duper sure, are you?"She questioned and the stallion gave in to her.

"If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?"The stallion begged as he paid for some apples and left.

"Alright!"Apple Bloom celebrated only for Orion to quickly step in.

"Whoa whoa whoa…! What is going on here?"He approached nicely and rested his elbows on the stand table.

"My sister here is uh…helping me with sales… She just needs a little work is all."Applejack insisted that all was fine, aside from Apple Bloom's brash advertising.

"Right…a little work. I take it the whole cutie mark deal is still eating away at you a bit?"He asked Apple Bloom as she sighed and tried to get more attention from ponies.

"Yeah… I keep telling her not to rush these things. She really wants to get a cutie mark though,"Applejack explained the issue they had when Apple Bloom got home from school,"I wish there was something more I could do for her, but she's a stubborn one. Just like our ma."

"I can imagine… Story of my life right there…"He admitted as he tossed a couple bits down for an apple.

"You were a late bloomer too?"Applejack asked while giving him an apple.

"Yup. I was fourteen before I finally earned my cutie mark, it was all about patience,"He took a bite of the apple and watched the filly suddenly flagging down a mare,'Patience, and a reason for what I do, and why I do it."

"Fourteen?! That's twice Apple Bloom's age. Talk about a serious late bloomer,"Applejack admitted with a nervous chuckle,"Then again, I bet when it came, it was quite a special mark."

"Yep… That's what I was trying to tell Apple Bloom. She may be a late bloomer, but that just means her mark is meant to be something special,"Those words sparked interest in Applejack when she thought of how mellow and gentle his tone was,"In time she'll come to realize just how special she will be…"

"Till then… Ma'am…! I'm so sorry about that…!"Applejack rushed to stop Apple Bloom from harassing a mare.

Orion chuckled and shook his head before he decided to leave them to their business. He did not know if this was normal behavior for late bloomers these days. Though it sounded like something he would do if he had to wait any longer for a cutie mark at fourteen. Somehow he had a feeling this was not the end of Apple Bloom's tirade to get a cutie mark. If anything this could have very well been the beginning of her great hunt for a cutie mark.

* * *

It was another hour before he was leaning against a post within a karate dojo. Next to him, sitting in the master cushion was Typhoon Breeze, performing some yoga. He was in a complete zen state, stretching his back hooves over his back and holding them to his shoulder. His thighs and groin balanced him upright while he looked to the sun after a deep breath. Slowly he unraveled, and went to his back before raising his body upwards and slowly sliding his hooves under him, his form appeared like an air balloon.

To finish his yoga, he took a deep breath in and slowly lifted his left back hoof. Letting it slowly lift to the sky straight up before slowly lifting his right front hoof upwards as well. He let both rising hooves touch tips and shine off the sun's reflection. He lifted his body up until his hooves were completely straight from under him and matched his top hooves. He released his breath and found his zen before releasing his body and going back to his basic form.

Orion smirked and found himself somewhat impressed by his friends flexibility. With a little bit of power in his front hooves, he heaved his body up and stood on his hind legs. Flexing his front hooves and fore arms to give the sun a bit of a praise. He smiled and slowly came back down, and was back on all four hooves like a normal pony. Once again striking some interest in Orion for showing that he still remembered his special training for standing on two legs.

"You weren't lying. You haven't forgotten your skills. No pony these days can stand on two legs these days,"Orion admitted and kept a straight face through his enjoyable time with Typhoon,"Ever try to teach Fluttershy how to do it?"

"Nope… She would have broke her legs trying to do that kind of stuff,"Typhoon said while cracking his neck and standing back up on his hind legs and putting his front hooves together,"Now are we going to do Tai chi or you gonna ask memory questions like an old stallion?"

"Very funny… Never pictured you to be the jester type. Normally that's Thunder Blitz's job."Orion put his feet and hands together and took in a deep breath.

"Never pictured you to suddenly be so easy going all of a sudden. Thought that was my job…"Typhoon chuckled gently and took in a breath before they moved in sync.

They moved their right legs forward and swept them to the right till they were behind their left legs. They exhaled and lifted their left legs off the ground and made a swift right jab to the left. Following it up with a smooth left jab to the right without so much as a tremble in their stance. They slowly then balanced upon the tip of their hooves. Sweeping their left hooves and locking them behind their backs before letting their right move forward in a sort of balanced offer stance.

"So how does your combat skills fare? I'd hate for them to be sloppy and stale."Orion smirked while they slowly return to normal standing and began to do the stances in reverse.

"My skills are kept sharp through my tai chi. You need not worry about that,"Typhoon mused at his skills being questioned before noticing the smirk on his friend's face,"Don't you even think about it… This is meant to be a peaceful tai chi time…!"

"You know that old saying father use to tell us when fighting, and training,"Orion asked as he slowly swept his arm and slowly flexed his arm against his back,"Don't think, just act…!"

"Don't…even…think abou-"Typhoon was cut off from a swift karate chop that he deflected with a stiff rising tight hoof.

Suddenly fist were flying at his face, and he was forced to defend. Blocking jabs with firm hooves that guarded his cheeks, and his lower body. He ducked and jumped to dodge a leg sweep, landing and blocking a fist to his side before kicking Orion back. Only to stretch back to dodge a quick shot of red magic with a nimble back flip and a flap of his wings. The resulting wind almost blasting Orion off his feet while Typhoon went to counter.

Orion grabbed a strong and straight high kick that aimed for his face with both hands. Swinging Typhoon to the wall, only for the Pegasus to slam his free back hoof against the wall. Cushioning momentum before swinging that back hoof to strike him in the face. Orion ducked and let him go before leg sweeping, and knocking out Typhoon's first hoof he touched ground with. He manage to catch himself with his right front hoof and twirl before jumping back to all four hooves.

He then flapped his wings and filled the dojo with powerful winds that felt like slaps to the face. A strong punch from the Pegasus was gradually blocked by a cross arm block from Orion. He kept a solid footing and head butted the Pegasus away before running to attack. Throwing blinding fast round house kicks that Typhoon was quick to block with his wings. He jumped back to regain his barrings and grip another round house into his right fore arm.

Only to get kicked against wall by a strong jump kick straight to the chest. Typhoon swept his arm up and manage to deflect a fist straight into the wall to spear his face. He then returned a head butt back to Orion and lifted both back hooves up to kick him in the stomach. Forcing Orion away before using his wings to collect plenty of force into another strong punch. Orion simply coated his right fist in a layer of red crystal and swung it as Typhoon threw a strong hoof surrounded in swirling wind.

Both fist and hoof met each others left kissers with tremendous force. The wind itself blew out half the paper walls of the dojo while other parts were smoking from red magic. They remained like solid statues, shrugging off the powerful blows. Orion could even flash a smile as a trickle of blood suddenly leaked from the left corner of his mouth. While Typhoon cringed slightly from a purple and black bruise forming on his left cheek.

"I'll pay for the damage to the dojo… That was more refreshing than you know,"Orion chuckled before slowly lowering his fist from his friend's face and relaxing his body,"You weren't joking. That Tai chi must have been keeping your reflexes and experience fresh and sharp."

"That's why I felt fighting or sparring was unnecessary. Though I'll admit that was invigorating,"Typhoon admitted before going over to his yoga pillow before pausing,"Thanks any way… It's good to see you haven't forgot how to handle yourself…"

"That was so…AWESOME!"The two were interrupted by Rainbow Dash exclaiming her excitement in a karate outfit.

"Rainbow Dash…! There you are…! What took you so long, you're thirty minutes late to karate class,"Orion ranted and froze when he saw Apple Bloom in the same outfit,"Apple Bloom?! What in the name of Equestria are you doing here?!"

"Technically you were late too…"Typhoon whispered to himself, regarding Orion.

"This little scamp is trying to get her very own cutie mark, and I'm going to help her,"Rainbow explained while the two old warriors took a seat on the master pillows,"What better way to start her out, then by seeing if she's got a skill in karate?"

"You're going to try and push a cutie mark rather than wait for it…?"Orion used a fatherly disapproving tone in his voice that made Rainbow want to cringe.

"Yes…! She wants to get a cutie mark. You gotta push yourself and try a bunch of different things!"Rainbow insisted while flying to a closet and getting out a training dummy.

"What kind of irresponsible, arrogant, and moronic nimrod made you believe that nonsense?!"Orion was given a soft elbow to the hip by Typhoon and heard him whisper.

"Sounds like something Thunder would go spouting about, certainly sounds like the his kind of view."Typhoon whispered to him as Rainbow Dash got Apple Bloom all set up.

"Karate, GO! Show that dummy who's boss!"Rainbow directed Apple Bloom before the filly jumped to the air for an Ariel kick to the head.

"Hiya!"She war cried and kicked the dummy, only to be frozen and stunned right where she was.

"Oh no…"Orion slapped his head in complete dumbfounding as she fell to her back.

"Weird… You would think an Apple would have a ton of strength behind moves like that."Typhoon confided while Orion stood up and decided to offer help.

"You can do it Apple Bloom. You're an Apple, and Apple's are as strong as their hearts are big,"He offered a bit of encouragement as she got up and rubbed her sore flank,"Go with your heart, don't use your head on these things. Bring out that true Apple strength!"

Apple Bloom brushed herself off and looked to the man, struck by a spark of confidence. The feeling of her hero believing in her, and helping her find her true strength. She looked back to the dummy and took a deep breath in and put her hoof to her chest. She let that breath out, and jumped for another high kick to the dummy's face. This time, she manage to shock them all as her inner Apple strength guided her hoof and crushed the head of the dummy before launching it through a wall.

"What the hay did I just see…?"Rainbow opened her mouth wide with shock.

"Now that's some good old fashion Apple family strength,"He nodded in approval as Apple Bloom checked her flank to see if she gained her cutie mark,"Don't bother, it's not there. But that is interesting to see you show off that raw muscle. Frosty Apple couldn't do that kind of damage till he was twelve…!"

"Thanks I guess… Suppose this just ain't for me…"Apple Bloom left to change and leave.

"Yeah… Now every pony I think we better leave before the owner comes back and kills us for wrecking his dojo,"Orion suggested before the doors open to reveal a black belt unicorn stallion,"RUN!"

* * *

Thankfully they all manage to leave before the stallion could catch them and hit them with the bill for the damages to the dojo. As fun as it was to spar and spend time with his old friend. He felt bothered that Apple Bloom was becoming this obsessed with finding her cutie mark. This did not feel normal for him to be seeing, a filly obsessed with finding her cutie mark. He pondered the thought in his mind as he slowly strolled To Sugar Cube Corner.

He had received yet another request for aid from Pinkie Pie to help prepare a party for a cutie mark ceanera. His first thought was Diamond Tiara and her little friend Silver Spoon. Of course that would explain Apple Bloom's behavior, such popular snob's words seem to be held in high esteem. Even if it's by ponies that do not like them. Clearly that Diamond Tiara had a thing for breaking others down since they were less fortunate than herself.

"I get the feeling this party will be one we wouldn't mind forgetting…"He sighed as he finally neared Sugar Cube Corner.

He could hear the voices of children carrying on in the gingerbread building already. He took a deep breath in and gave himself a minute to prepare himself for the children. Slowly he entered, and low and behold, he spotted children all over the place. Including Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon showing off their cutie marks for every pony. He shook his head and continued on while the children noticed their new substitute teacher and settled down very quickly.

"Feel free to continue the party…! I'm just here to help Pinkie Pie!"He announced before walking through the groups of children.

He pointed a finger at Diamond Tiara as a means of warning her to behave. Once he neared the doors to enter the kitchen, and was met with Apple Bloom trying to leave. She even had a long table cloth over her flank like a dress to hide her no mark flank.

"Oh no… Apple Bloom don't do what you're doing here. You're just going to prove their point about you,"He begged the filly as she looked around to find an opening to escape undetected,"Look there's nothing to be ashamed about if you don't have your mark yet. It takes time…!"

"There you are…! You came just in time,"Pinkie Pie exclaimed before Orion was suddenly stacked with at least three large cakes in his arms,"I need you to set those cakes up, and I'm gonna bring out blue raspberry punch for you to stir!"

"Whatever you say Pinkie…!"Orion groaned before carrying the cakes over to the nearest table.

He worried for Apple Bloom as he struggled to lay out the cakes nice and neat. He was quick to stop the third one from tipping over an splattering all over the place. He then turned to see Apple Bloom talking to both Diamond and her friend that had caught her trying to leave. He went to break it up, but Pinkie Pie was already in his face with a bowl of blue berry punch. She smiled as he sighed and took the bowl before stirring while she poured more sugar in it.

"Pinkie you are aware that this party is celebrating a snobby filly who's been bullying Apple Bloom right?"Orion was quickly stirring while seeing Apple Bloom making a break for it.

"Really? Well that doesn't seem right?"Pinkie worried in her own wake while sneaking a piece of cake.

"Yeah, Apple Bloom has been getting bullied because she has yet to get her own cutie mark…!"Orion explained as he heard a tear of fabric and saw the table cloth dress come off.

"Oh no…!"Apple Bloom worried as the whole crowd of children were drawn to her blank flank.

"Wow, that IS an amazing cutie mark…!"Silver Spoon called out as Apple Bloom lowered her head in humiliation.

"Nice try…!"Diamond taunted before her and Silver called out.

"Blank flank!"Once again Orion felt triggered and was ready to paint the filly's flanks red.

"Hey! You gotta problem with blank flanks,"Came the bold talk of a cocky sounding filly that shocked the kids,"I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?"

"The problem is, I mean. She's like, totally not special!"Silver Spoon argued with two fillies of orange and white, one unicorn, one Pegasus.

"No, It means she's full of potential."The unicorn filly continued to stand defiant of the bully's ignorance.

"It means she could be great at like, ANYTHING. The possibilities are like, ENDLESS…!"The purple mane Pegasus filly added to the unicorn's defense.

"It means she could be a great scientist, and amazing artist. Or even a famous writer,"The unicorn went down the list of possibilites as her positive attitude began to relax Orion,"She could even be the new mayor of Ponyville…! Or even a warrior like Mister O!"

"And she's not stuck being a stuck up like you two!"The Pegasus filly insulted the bullies and made the crowd laugh at them.

"Hey this is my party! Why are you two on her side?!"Diamond exclaimed before Orion finally jumped in as the two showed.

"Because… They have yet to find their cutie marks as well…! And a bratty filly picking on a filly for not having a cutie mark is intolerable!"O stood before Diamond Tiara tall and scary.

"You don't have cutie marks either?! I thought I was the only one!"Apple Bloom explained her situation.

"We thought we were the only two."The Pegasus admitted their similar situation as well.

"I for one think you are three very lucky fillies.."Twilight admitted as she entered the room.

"Good to see you again Twilight."Orion greeted.

"Lucky?! How can they be LUCKY?!"Diamond questioned in disbelief.

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be."Twilight explained before Orion decided to add with an explanation of his own.

"As did I when I was but a child. I was twice your age before I got my cutie mark, so suppose that would make me a blank flank as well,"He explained before grabbing the cloak after making sure he separated his hood from it,"But I remained consistent with what I did and remained patient, and for that. I was gifted with MY cutie mark at last…"

Apple Bloom's eyes began to widen as she saw the tall pony slowly yank his cloak off. It was then that they all felt their eyes widen with shock to see a large cutie mark on his back. It was basically the harmony symbol that Celestia and Luna made up together. Only it was glittering, and sparkling with sharp crystals that surrounded and clustered over the edges of the symbol. While it was then topped off with two red crystal swords cross guarding the harmony symbol.

They all gasped at the sparkling cutie mark on the hidden prince's back. Apple Bloom was awe struck and warmly sparkling inside to see it. Not only did it prove that she and her two new friends really could be special, but it proved that he truly was a pony.

"He really does have himself a cutie mark…! He really is a pony…!"Applejack was alongside Twilight watching the mark.

"It looks so amazing…!"Apple Bloom was smiling excitedly as the glittering of the crystals sparkled in her eyes.

"So do yourself a favor, just shut up for once…! Because we late bloomers grow to do the most special of things,"He explained as he slowly took his cloak back up and put it back on,"So don't ever go saying that she's not special, because the reality of it is... It means they're more special than you will ever be…!"

Diamond and Silver Spoon's ears drooped while their center of attention shifted. Moving towards Apple Bloom and her two new friends.

"The name's Scootaloo."The Pegasus filly introduced.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle…!"The unicorn filly introduced herself as well.

"Apple Bloom…"The little Apple introduced herself to the two fillies.

While the fillies were chatting among themselves, and the rest of the children were partying. Orion casually sat in a chair and took in the more positive vibes around the room. Pinkie even was kind enough to give him some ice cold lemonade, nice and cold to the touch. He thanked her, just in time for Twilight and Spike to join him for a bit of a talk. Her smile seem sincere, and it matched the words that she spoke to him.

"I gotta say, you are quite the harsh guy for a substitute teacher,"Teacher admitted as she got a cup of ice lemonade as well,"But You really made it work. You realized there's problems with some of the students, and you helped a friend while clearing up one of the problems."

"Apple Bloom knew what it was like to be outcasted and disapproved of because she was a late bloomer, just like me,"He admitted with a hearty deep breath,"Now that I have a chance to do something about it now. I can finally make a difference for this new world we live in."

"Well you've done pretty good so far… That cutie mark of yours really said a lot about you,"Twilight admitted as Orion got comfortable in his chair,"You're meant to defend Equestria, and harmony itself. A mark like that must have been more than worth the wait."

"Yeah… I can guarantee the same could be said for Apple Bloom and her new friends…"He spoke before he saw the three new friends to scramble over to him.

"Mister O! We just made the greatest club in the world! We're a group dedicated to finding our cutie marks!"Apple Bloom excitedly explained the new found friendship as they came together.

"WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"All three fillies announced together.

"That's quite a title for a group of young fillies. Should you three ever need help, don't hesitate to ask."Orion decided to be their mister wise man when ever their group would be in a hard place.

"You got it mister O! Glad we could count on you for support,"Apple Bloom hugged his leg and chuckled quietly from her naive affection for him,"Glad we could have you as a teacher for the school too…!"

"Hey…! Apple Bloom tells us that you got some amazing stories to tell!"An excited Scootaloo hinted with great curiosity for Apple Bloom's friend.

"If it's not too much to ask. Mind if we here a story sir?"Sweetie Belle asked in the name of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Well… Might as well while we're here for the party, but first,"He then turned to Twilight writing a friendship lesson to Celestia on the sly,"Hey Twilight? You gonna share that friendship lesson with the rest of us or let Tia keep it to herself?"

"Oops… Sorry about that. I'll read it for you all…!"Twilight giggled and read her message out loud.

 _Dear princess Celestia_

 _I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out… Can actually be the thing that helps you makes your closest friends and realize how special you are._

"Sounds about right form me. Don't me and my sisters know that,"Orion agreed with the lesson and turned to the girls sitting patiently,"Alright, there's the lesson… Now you girls ready for a story…?"

"Yes Sir!"The three crusaders answered in unison.

"Alright then… Here's the story of a colt I found a long time ago, hurt, alone, and defiant,"Orion began a story as he looked to an old red crystal he brought out from his right palm,"A colt I would raise like a student in the ways of the warrior, to harness his red crystal abilities, and grow to be a great king of a kingdom… He would even become like a son to me… And that colts name… Was Sombra…"

 _ **Sorry if that was less sync with the episode itself and more into Orion's story side. I really want to build this story, not just make it, but build it. Thank you all for being patient with me during unsavory times, and know I will always value the support you incredible readers have given me. Please stay pony and be ready for more.**_


	13. Chapter 13:Fall Weather Friends

Chapter 13:Fall Weather Friends

"Looking good so far ladies. Pretty even from the looks of it…!"Orion called from a folding chair as he watched Applejack and Rainbow Dash going at it.

They were deep in a game of horse shoes, and so far Rainbow was barely winning. Applejack still had plenty of time to make a come back, but Rainbow was in the zone. Maybe even a bit too into the game from the looks of it, but he did have a hankering for competition. He remembered when a certain mare was his rival in close combat training. She certainly earned his respect, and was renowned as the most deadly and versatile fighter of his group.

"Whoo hoo!"Rainbow Dash cheered as she finally got the upper hoof in the game with a close call horse shoe.

"Hoo wee! Good pitch there. Not bad for a pony who works with her head in the clouds."Applejack talked a little playful smack that made Orion snicker.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better cow girl?"Rainbow Dash challenged Applejack' smack talk.

"I know I can,"Applejack picked her horse shoe up and tossed it good, but it came up short behind Rainbow's horse shoe,"Oh, for petes sake…!"

"Next time don't go bragging and getting over confident Applejack,"Orion decided to annoy them with another wise stallion's saying,"Remember, you talk smack, and you get smacked!"

"I swear, he talks like he's our dad sometimes,"Applejack mused at Orion's conduct while Rainbow Dash laughed and tossed her horse shoe, missing her mark by a mile,"Wow Rainbow. You couldn't hit a barn door with that kind of throw…!"

"Yeah, yeah. I still have the closest throw, Applesmack. Just try and beat it…!"Rainbow challenged the earth pony's skill and will to win.

"Careful Rainbow, talk smack and you're going to get smacked…!"Orion warned before Applejack tossed her horse shoe, and sure enough she nailed the ring and won the game.

"Yeehaw! That's how we do it back on the farm!"Applejack cheered for her great victory this day while Rainbow tasted defeat.

"I lost…"Rainbow took defeat pretty hard from the looks of it.

"It happens… Yeah it angers you, yeah the shame and damage to the pride hurts a bit,"Orion applauded for the game that was concluded by a decisive victory,"But it's something you need to be ready to take and learn from to become better and refine your skill."

"Besides… It's all in good fun."Applejack said with a bit of smugness for her victory.

"I hate losing…"Rainbow mused with the pain and hate for losing a game.

"Awe come on now. You're a mighty good athlete. I'm just better."Applejack chuckled proudly as Orion lifted an eye brow at her boasting going too far.

"You may have won, but you might wanna think twice about getting that high and mighty,"He warned with his crystal eyes staring her down and pointing a finger down at her,"I could have easily just got off my chair and smoked you in the game, but I came here to see a friendly little game…!"

"And you know something Applejack? I think I am STILL the top athlete, so how about we prove this once and for all?"Rainbow stomped her hoof down to challenge.

"Prove what?"They both questioned Rainbow's sudden decision.

"I challenge you to an iron pony competition. A series of athletic competitions to decide who's the best, once and for all!"Rainbow explained the sudden call for a big competition between her and Applejack.

"You know what Rainbow? You're on!"Applejack accepted the challenge as they spit in their hooves and bumped them together to agree to the challenge.

"All this over a game of horse shoes…?"Orion asked with bewilderment at the competitive spirit in both mares.

Before he knew it, he was now in a make shift judge seat at a home made athletic competition. He sighed as he saw the Pegasus and earth pony limbering up for the challenges. Why they asked him to be the judge after complaining about his intake, he never got an answer. Now he was all of a sudden the judge of this big athlete challenge. The only one from the looks of it, at least until Twilight, Spike, and even Typhoon showed up for the competition.

"Greetings Typhoon…! Lovely day for a trial of the over pride muscle ponies…!"Orion greeted his friend before Typhoon took a seat with him.

"Perhaps… So you specifically said… This all happened because of a horse shoe game?"Typhoon questioned and blew a bit of his dark green mane away from his face.

"Apparently, but Rainbow's got some sort of inferiority complex, and Applejack is too self righteous,"Orion gave his blunt take on the cause of this big competition,"And I guess this is the junk that happens when you put those kind of mixes together."

"Fair enough opinion, but even so, we might as well indulge in a bit of competition."Typhoon closed the case with a set and sound decision to just go with the it.

"They made you a judge of the competition as well? Sorry you got roped in."Orion apologized, but he was chuckling on the inside.

":Yes… They said I looked like a stallion of…experience… They could have just said I'm old enough for good judgment,"Typhoon slightly mused but held his gentle smile while Orion let his chuckles out,"Twilight will be a judge as well, but a more in the field type of judge."

"Pretty brave of her to get in between those two bulls in mare's clothing,"Orion chuckled and sat back to watch the fireworks unfold,"I swear I didn't know competition could get so serious… Too serious even…!"

"Don't you forget… You and Shadow Swirl were competitive rivals yourselves,"Typhoon shook his head and let out a quiet snicker,"You would get so mad because she was the fastest combat artist. Even with your eyes she could keep up with you when it came to punches and kicks flying all over the place."

"Yeah, at least I could keep up with my rival. You couldn't beat Thunder in anything you two did."Orion commented back with a snickered and was rewarded a sharp stare at Typhoon.

"Hello every pony! And welcome to the first annual iron pony competition!"Spike shocked the old warriors out of it by announcing the competition.

"Who are you talking to Spike?"Twilight questioned before they noticed the big crowd of ponies that came to watch.

"Uh…them…! Let the games begin!"He answered her question and finally kicked off the competition.

The elder judges stayed in their seat, and observed the first challenge. A simple test of reflexes, and speed, proven by the art of barrel strafing. The challenge was simple, strafe pass the barrels as fast as you could without so much as touching the barrels. The one who got to the end the fastest with the least barrels hit would be the winner of the competition. The bets were easily on Rainbow Dash for Orion, but Typhoon decided to place his bet on Applejack.

They watched Applejack already charging and strafing through the barrels. However she made a miscalculation upon one of the last few barrels, and her flank bumped right into it. Orion saw that tiny mistake crystal clear with his eyes and chuckled at the justice for her smack talk. Though it was even funnier now that he saw Typhoon a bit miffed for Applejack messing up. That left him on the losing side of the bet as Applejack finished her run.

"Time, Spike!"Twilight called to Spike to stop the timer.

"Seventeen seconds!"Spike called back before Orion interrupted the time judging.

"Of course, there is a five second penalty for hitting the barrel!"Orion called as Typhoon put his head on the table with little amusement.

"Awe nuts and chews! Still, that's twenty two seconds, not too shabby,"Applejack kept her head held high and feeling confident with her score,"Hey, don't be nervous. Remember, It's all in good fun. Now get on up there…!"

They all simply watched as Rainbow Dash responded by taking off as fast as a lightning bolt. With her natural Pegasus abilities she was strafing flawlessly and missing each and every barrel. Orion played it smart this round from the looks of it, but Typhoon remained unimpressed. After all he was a Pegasus too, and any Pegasus could dominate a challenge like this one. Rainbow was done before they knew it, and was already applauding herself for her triumph.

"Wanna bet on the time of that accomplish?"Orion chuckled while Typhoon sighed and guessed.

"Let me guess… Seventeen seconds… Whatever, I could have done that within five seconds…"Typhoon mused while giving Orion his ten bits for the bet.

"Thunder could have done that in his favorite time… Point zero one seconds…!"Orion almost choked on his chuckles, laughing at how salty Typhoon was about losing.

"There's plenty more challenges for them to go through yet, double or nothing…!"Typhoon challenged a bit aggressively with his comrade.

"Fair enough Typhoon… Game on!"The two slammed their heads together to challenge each other.

The next challenge was a show of strength by kicking the stand and ringing the bell. Rainbow went first and slammed her hoof down, she had rang the bell and was feeling confident. Applejack simply spat and went next before kicking the stand as hard as she could. That resulted in not only ringing the bell, but also knocking the bell clean off the mechanism and sending it flying. Orion was now without amusement and gave twenty bits to Typhoon and sighed nice and hard.

"All them years of apple bucking!"Applejack bragged of her mighty strength's origins.

"Double or nothing fly boy…!"Orion challenged the bet again for the next round.

The next match was a simple rodeo, the whole Apple family was cheering on the side lines for this one. Spike was unfortunately the cow boy for this challenge, and the iron pony mares were the bulls. That watched with anticipation as Spike held onto Applejack for dear life. While the orange earth pony began to jump, kick, swerve and buck all over the place like a bull. It was the normal eight seconds before Spike was flung into the air, and landed on Rainbow's back.

"Ready for another pony ride?"Rainbow asked.

"No…!"Spike denied the desire to get another pony ride.

Rainbow was given the go to start bucking, but didn't even need to do that. She simply shook her whole body, jumping up and down like a machine. Within mere seconds, she had sent Spike flying off her back and into the score board. He slowly fell from the score board and crashed right onto the judge table where Orion was now feeling more confident. Especially while getting forty bits from a very upset Typhoon Breeze that looked like his face was almost going red.

"Double or nothing times two!"Typhoon demanded.

Their next challenge was another western based challenge, lassoing. Spike was the little dogie, and the two rivals were the cow girls that would hog tie him. Spike was less than amused about being the hog tied animal, and was then hating it more. Just as Applejack pulled some fancy moves with her lasso rope before wrangling in the baby dragon. Hog tying him like a goat, and standing triumph like a champion cow girl.

"Does this count?"Rainbow Dash asked while hanging nice and tightly tied in a tree by her own rope.

"Unfortunately not…! Double or nothing times four!"Orion yelled at a cackling Typhoon now holding eighty bits.

The next challenge was simply tapping and balancing soccer balls on their heads. Applejack was more raw muscle than balance, and it caused her to topple over. While Rainbow Dash's stamina and balancing skill allowed her to keep going. She even went with bonus points by tapping and balancing Applejack's ball with the back of her hoof. Orion applauded with a hundred and twenty bits sitting in front of him while Typhoon was pulling at his long mane in complete frustration.

"Double or nothing times six you dirty playing buck head…!"Typhoon growled and strained to keep his voice gentle.

Through hay stack tossing, and hoof wrestling. The challenges went by with both mares taking a point in each challenge. Orion and Typhoon could not have been on edge more since they did have money riding on it. Typhoon was on the losing end so far, and Orion looked like he was going home with some bits. However the next challenged look to be a promising one since it involved pure power and veracity.

The final was a simple distance challenge by kicking a foot ball as far as they could. Rainbow kicked her football first, and launched it a pretty impressive distance. However, one big and powerful buck by Applejack, sent the foot ball blasting right through a Pegasus cloud. Almost sending it into orbit from the looks of it. This costed Orion a ton of bit, and was broke while Typhoon sported a hundred and 220 gold bits.

"Looks like I win this big challenge friend… I got all the bits this time…!"Typhoon bragged in the heat of the competition while Orion was banging his head on the table.

"All or nothing if Rainbow wins the rest of this iron pony competition!"Orion demanded in the heat of the competition as well.

"Fillies and gentle colts! At the half way point, our competitors are tied at five!"Spike announced to the cheering and growing crowd.

"Who are you talking too?"Twilight and Orion questioned the baby dragon before he pointed the huge crowd that gathered to watch the event.

Finally the next half was a go for broke of random challenges now. It started with a simple push up contest between the two athletes, and they were nearing the one hundred push ups. They were both straining themselves and nearing victory, but both couldn't hold on much longer. They were both about to drop at push up ninety nine. Only for Rainbow to pull a crafty, but permitted trick in her books by flapping her wings to get her that one hundred count while Applejack dropped.

"Yes! Yes…! There's still hope!"Orion cheered in a composed but impressed way.

"What…?! That's allowed?! She just used her wings…!"Typhoon complained about Rainbow using her wings to win.

"Why is that a big deal? They never said it wasn't allowed, and you're the last one to talk about using wings,"Orion poked Typhoon's nose and showed him the business on this one,"Do not forget who kept flying when the rest of his comrades decided to actually RUN on the twenty mile morning runs around the city in basic training…!"

Typhoon strained, and groaned in frustration, trying not to get loud or angry. Only for it all to get worst as the games went on down the line, thanks to Rainbow's wings. He was beyond triggered as Rainbow won a mud race with a chick protecting twist. Her wings operating as a protective barrier for not just her own chicks, but even for Applejack's. Typhoon was biting the table in a sweat as Rainbow's renowned wings were beating Applejack in everything.

Now it was just down to the final event that would determine the iron pony. A good old tug of war over a pit of fresh and soggy mud, a test of shear power and will. Both stallions were on the edges of their seats, this was the round that determined who would go home broke. Typhoon was chewing on a clip board he borrowed from Spike as they watched the mares start. Both pulled with all their might, they appeared to be some what even in strength.

Suddenly Orion feared as Rainbow was then losing thanks to Applejack's will power. He could see the rest of his bits slipping away while Typhoon was ready to jump for joy. Orion pounded his fist, and accidentally snapped the table in two upon hitting it a third time.

"It looks like the work horse may just come out on top!"Spike announced what appeared to be defeat for Rainbow Dash.

"No! You gotta be kidding me…!"Orion grabbed his head, ready to rage before Rainbow pulled out the wings and flew up in the air, dangling Applejack over the mud.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't use your wings to help you win!"Applejack and Typhoon ranted, only for Typhoon to get put in a head lock to be stopped.

"Huh?"Rainbow played with her as Orion gave her a thumbs up.

"You're cheating…!"Applejack muffled through her locked in teeth.

"I can't hear you with the rope in your mouth!"Rainbow called to Applejack, forcing the earth pony to spit it out and seal her fate.

"I said…! Uh oh…!"Applejack realized her mistake too late and fell into the mud puddle, losing the challenge.

"Whoo hoo! I win by a landslide…! Or a mud slide in your case,"Rainbow won her bragging rights in the competition and celebrated her hard fought victory,"I am the iron pony!"

"And I got the all while you got the nothing,"Orion bragged while letting Typhoon go to give his congratulations to Rainbow,"Nice job Rainbow, just don't let this victory go to your head and endanger your relationship with your-"

"Only cause you cheated…!"Applejack got out of the mud puddle and called shenanigans on Rainbow Dash.

"What?"the victor and the man challenged the call.

"You used your wing power to win over half of those contests…!"Applejack ranted about the "unfair" game play on Rainbow's part.

"Applejack, you never said she couldn't use that to her advantage, so it was permitted,"Orion finally decided to be a judge in the competition rather than just the guy who bets,"Besides if she wasn't allowed to use her wing power. We would have to balance it out and not allow YOU to use your unmatched earth pony strength. Just your average one hundred percent rather than your one hundred and ten."

"Exactly, and believe me. I would have won, even without my wings!"Rainbow defended her victory and her athletic abilities without the need for wings.

"Prove it."Applejack challenged once again in more competition.

"Gladly…! How?"Rainbow questioned the new challenge.

"Tomorrow is the annual running of the leaves. I challenge you to race me in it!"Applejack stated the new challenge coming tomorrow.

"Heh! Easy shmeasy!"Rainbow took to the air and was pulled back to the ground by Orion.

"Hold on, there is one condition! The point is to RUN! So no wings!"Applejack added to the challenge even when it is in fact a rule that you can't fly in the race.

"No wings! No problem!"Rainbow agreed to the condition before they sealed the deal with a spit hoof bump.

Suddenly they heard the quaking and thrashing crashes of the ground under them. The cracking of wood that sounded behind every pony from within the Ever Free forest. Growls and quiet angry peeps were heard as they turned to the forest to see trees flying. Trees exploded into splinters, and disappeared into the sky if not toppled over from the force of sudden sonic booms. Large bubbles of wind shattered trees like glass and even shattered a timber wolf into pieces beyond repair.

A couple stomp like shakes nearly cracked the very earth they stood on. After seeing a bunch Ever Free spiders fly into the sky, and a large and loud roar nearly shatter their ear drums. The quakes stopped, and the forest was calming down from the sudden burst of chaos. Slowly, Typhoon came out of the forest with an ice pack on his head, taking deep breaths. He appeared to have burned out all the frustration and was left with self loathing and embarrassment for his "little" tantrum for losing.

"I am so sorry about getting too into this rather unsettled competition, that's not usually like me,"Typhoon apologized and gave Orion a honest hoof shake before leaving with Fluttershy,"We need to stop at the bank and get Orion his winnings for this competition Flutters…"

* * *

The next day came in the blink of an eye, and every pony was ready for the race. It all started at the beginning of a large cluster of trees full of red, orange, and yellow leaves. It was important that this race took place, for the running of the leaves allowed ponies to make the leaves fall with the stomping of their fast hooves. This was a fun, and much more acceptable tradition for Ponyville. So much that Orion and Typhoon were also taking part in it.

Orion chose to do the race shirtless, regardless of the scars his torso showed. He was also sporting white shorts rather than his black weighted training shorts. He never felt more confident in this race now that he didn't have an attire as heavy as a mountain weighing him down. He fixed the slight hood over his whole head to ensure that it didn't fall off by accident. For the final touch, he slapped his hand to his chest and activated his crystal armor, this caught the attention of Typhoon.

"What are you doing? This has nothing to do with armor unless your phobic to injury…"Typhoon asked while adjusting his white and green head band.

"I got this in the mail this morning…"Orion showed a letter off as he was suddenly changing his visual form into the red pony with the armor's camouflage ability.

"Ooh…! You got a letter from a certain some pony. I wonder who it is,"Typhoon read the letter and already saw the name at the end of it before he knew who it was,"So silly Tia is visiting in hopes of learning more about her big brother…!"

"Just shut up and act natural when she shows up…!"Orion looked over to ignore the issue he faced to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash facing off.

"So Applejack, are you ready to win second place?"Rainbow questioned in a cocky attitude that required an adjustment.

"I think the question is, are you both ready to win third and fourth?"He called out to the mares who were baffled to see Typhoon and Orion in the race as well.

"You gotta be kidding me…! The two of YOU are doing the race too?!"Applejack questioned the two old warriors.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll go easy on you…"Typhoon said before Applejack decided to go with the condition she gave Rainbow.

"You are NOT allowed to use your wings!"Applejack commanded to Rainbow to play fair.

"I could win this race with both wings tied behind my back…!"Rainbow tried to be bold and proclaim that she didn't need her wings to be.

She would then be put to the test as Applejack took out a rope to make sure Rainbow went by that statement. She strapped the cocky Pegasus down nice and tight. Her wings were tightly strapped around her body and incapable of moving or bringing her into the air. Orion nodded in agreement to make the game fair, and it even made him think about how Typhoon tend to fly in these sort of events as well. He smirked while Typhoon chuckled before getting tackled.

Next thing Typhoon knew, he was getting up slowly and rubbing his head. Looking around, but noticing he could not move or flex his wings in the slightest. He looked to his wings and found them completely encased in red crystals, restricting his ability to fly.

"Just so you don't resort to flying as well mister corner cutter…!"Orion snickered while Typhoon simply sighed.

"You two made up awfully fast…?!"Applejack noticed that Orion and Typhoon appeared to have gotten on even and cool ground with each other.

"Well of course. Just because we were getting crazy with each other yesterday doesn't mean we act like enemies from then on,"Orion stretched his arms and explained the importance of their friendship,"We're comrades…! We fought tooth and nail for thousands of years. We learn to trust in each other no matter the personal issues we face. Maybe you two should do the same…?"

"I couldn't agree more with that idea mister O…!"Twilight admitted before she had suddenly joined all of them in the race.

"You made it just in time Twilight…!"Orion welcomed her to the race while Applejack and Rainbow were more than surprised to see her here.

"What in tarnation are you doing here?"Applejack questioned.

"I'm racing…!"Twilight answered happily.

"Good one Twilight!"Rainbow Dash burst with laughter.

"I'm not joking…"Twilight mused at her friends not taking her seriously.

"What? You're not an athlete…! You're a… Well… You're an egghead…!"Rainbow Dash blatantly stated and immediately baffled every pony with her comment.

"I am not an egg head. I'm well read…!"Twilight defended herself for being an indoor pony more than anything.

"Egg head…"Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack.

"But have you ever ran a race?"Applejack questioned Twilight's physical experience.

"Well, no, but I know a lot about running."Twilight admitted her knowledge about running.

"And you know this from…?"Rainbow held back the urge to laugh.

"Books! I've read several on the subject."Twilight answered Rainbow.

"What did you read? The Eggheads guide to running? Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up,"Rainbow laughed out loud about Twilight racing,"Get it? Eye muscles?"

"If you must know, Rainbow. The running of the leaves is a Ponyville tradition,"Twilight scoffed from her friends mocking her,"And since I'm here to learn, I've decided I should experience it myself!"

"Well, I think that's just dandy, Twilight. Good luck."Applejack snickered while annoying both Typhoon and Orion.

"Yeah… See you at the finish line… Tomorrow…!"Rainbow laid down more smack talk and was suddenly smacked in the back of the head.

"You know what tough mares? I once told you, if you talk smack you get smacked, and you already talked smack,"Orion stood up for Twilight and spoke down to the two athletic ponies,"Now it's time you both got smacked…! So get ready to feast on all of our dust…!"

"Alright every pony! Are you ready?"Pinkie announced for the competitors from the hot air balloon.

"Get set!"Spike prepared to start the race.

Orion and Twilight had the same idea for how to start this race off. While Typhoon prepared to take early lead, letting Applejack and Rainbow just fight between each other. Orion focused along side, and waited until they all then hurt the bell ring. The moment it rang, the race was off and Typhoon was already long gone with the group of ponies right behind him. While Rainbow and Applejack fought for second or third, Orion and Twilight were simply speed walking.

"Alright…! This is a fun pace, we just let the others tire themselves out, then we sprint with full speed…!"Orion sighed hearty like as he worked his speed walking and did his best to start a good sweat.

"So you like the new shorts Rarity made?"Twilight decided to make casual conversation with her racing buddy.

"Yes, in fact I do. They pretty airy so I can remain nice and cool, if you catch my drift,"He could tell that she didn't get what he meant by that, but chose to move on,"Plus They are light as a feather. I went from feeling like I'm as heavy as a mountain, to feeling as light as a cloud…!"

"Those weighted shorts were in need of a serious washing any way, they smelled like you haven't cleaned them in years."Twilight held her nose for a moment to remember the smell.

""Well yeah, I've been wearing that same attire since I left the castle a thousand years ago."He cleared that little mystery up for her and made her wrinkle up her muzzle even more.

"Yeah… Those clothes certainly needed washed… So these leaves look lovely,"Twilight looked around and pointed out the fall weathered trees full of colorful fall leaves,"It's almost sad to see the leaves fall and wither away for winter…!"

"Indeed… Gives me some of the good memories I had with Tia and Luna,"Orion went on another little trip down memory lane,"They would be playing in the leaves… Our mother played with them, help them build a big pile of leaves and just jump right on in…"

"You ever played with them…?"Twilight asked curiously about the good things he knew.

"Yeah… On rare occasions… Eighty percent of the time I was training with Typhoon and the others…"He remembered back to when he would simply watch his sisters play when he was taking a break from training.

"You ever wish you could have spent a bit more time with them…?"Twilight asked as they were coming up upon Applejack just getting up from a accidental fall.

"Every day of my life…"He admitted before they came upon Applejack who was ranting in a rage.

"Whoa, I don't believe it!"Applejack yelled after brushing herself off.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?"Twilight decided to be the nice pony and compliment the scenery.

"Not the scenery y'all. Rainbow Dash tripped me!"Applejack complained about her fall.

"No she didn't…!"Twilight and Orion defended against Applejack's accusation.

"Yes she did!"Applejack argued back.

"She did not, and if you slowed down and watched where you were going, like us. You'd see that you tripped over a rock."Twilight pointed out the real cause of Applejack's tumble.

"What? Aw hay seed! Now I got a lot of ground to cover to catch up with Rainbow Dash!"Applejack took off to catch up with her Pegasus foe.

"Just be careful!"Twilight called out to warn her friend next time she trips.

"Their fighting and rivalry has gotten way out of hoof to be honest…!"He whispered before they both got moving again to clear their heads from their frustrating friends.

"Bet you never had to deal with such crazy rivalry before…!"Twilight said while marveling at the leaves.

"Actually I did deal with a serious rivalry with one of my comrades. Shadow Swirl is her name,"He admitted his little competitive days with a young mare he proudly called a comrade,"That mare was a flank kicking machine…! So versatile, so fast, so skilled. She became my greatest adversary in close combat training."

"Oh… Is she nice at least?"Twilight asked a bit nervously as they finally broke into a small sweat.

"Oh yeah, she's a gentle one. Especially with children, she cares a great deal about children,"Orion smiled and shook his head at the friendly naive nature of Twilight,"Half her salary went to orphans… She'd lose an arm just to pull a child from a burning building. She'd sacrifice a piece of herself to give a child a second chance at life…"

"Wow… Your world may be violent… But it sounds like it brought out the good in some ponies."Twilight complimented the good will of his comrades and their world.

"Well… Sometimes it was best to be as good of a pony as you could be…"Orion sighed before they then saw Rainbow Dash recovering from a nasty fall herself.

"That's what I sort of want to be… Just become the best I can be, and do something good for the world,"Twilight confessed her hopes for the future she may have under Celestia's eyes,"Just like you even do… After everything that's happened. You still seem to want to help Equestria any way you can."

"I don't believe it…! Applejack tripped me!"Rainbow ranted as she got back up in time for the two to meet her.

"Don't you ponies ever look where you're going. You tripped on a stump, see?"Twilight pointed out the stump that was clearly in the path.

"Oh I see. A big cheater is what I see…!"Rainbow was showing some aggressive demeanor for Applejack.

"Rainbow, Applejack wouldn't cheat, It was just an accident…!"Twilight argued the irrational issue driven by fierce competition.

"Besides… This whole rivalry between you two has gotten way out of control…!"Orion spoke down to her like an upset father.

"Remember Rainbow, It's just a game."Twilight felt the need to remind her that this was a game.

"Yes, but the rules have changed, and two can play at this game…!"Rainbow took off after Applejack once more.

"I swear those two are going to tear each other apart with this whole competition thing…!"Orion continued on with Twilight at his side, going through the forests once more.

Their run continued on for a solid hour, one solid hour of chaos at every turn. Every time they seem to catch up with some pony, it was Applejack and Rainbow Dash up to no good. Twilight at the least used the fall leaves for a nice distraction from her friends mischief. Bees, Swinging branches, tree sap, and now what was coming up next. Orion could see Rainbow Dash changing the direction sign and fooling Applejack with a misleading detour.

"Rainbow…! We saw that! You changed the sign darn it!"Orion called out to the Pegasus as she frantically switched the sign back.

"Oh my, the whitetail wood is lovely. Hey Rainbow! Shouldn't you be up ahead?"Twilight questioned while Rainbow played it cool even with Orion breathing down her neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sure I'll win now…!"Rainbow was cocky, but unaware of the crowd that raced before her.

"Except the other racers just passed you, while you were here changing the sign…!"Twilight mused once more at Rainbow's cutthroat, cocky attitude.

"Oh horse apple…! See ya!"Rainbow Dash quickly took off to try and catch up to Typhoon.

"I swear that pony…! She needs some sort of humility knocked in her I swear,"Suddenly as they got moving, his eyes picked up on Typhoon on the home stretch of the race,"Uh oh… Looks like Typhoon's nearing the end of the race… Can't have that… Looks like this is where we depart…!"

"Good luck O… See you at the finish line…!"Twilight continued on in her little speed walk.

"I plan to…"He smirked and stopped to adjust fully to his new light weight gear.

He took a deep breath in, and focused directly on the finish line. He exhaled and took off in a powerful run that destroyed the spot he stood on. Leaving a crumbling crater in his dust before he was taking off like a bullet down the path and already passing Twilight. He zoomed right by the large group of ponies that were slow, sweaty, and tired from the running. His feet moved so fast he could barely see them as he ran gracefully to Typhoon's side.

Typhoon was well focused on the finish line, but felt the whip of Orion's wind. He looked to his side, and saw Orion running back wards and waving to him. He wore a big smirk before turning around and taking off right pass Typhoon like an arrow. Upon stepping on the line, he put his foot out and stomped it into the ground before using it to stop his momentum. He was grinding in the dirt and swerving his legs, kicking up almost a tidal wave of dirt into the crowd.

It was only when he slammed his hand down into the dirt to grip on stone and earth. That was when he came to a grinding halt just in time to see Typhoon come in second place. He was sweaty, and a bit winded by the sudden blast of speed taking victory from his hooves.

"My goodness… So fast… That is why you stayed behind with Twilight…"Typhoon panted while brushing the dust off from his mane.

"Wanted to reserve my strength and have a chat with Twilight… Give you a fighting chance…"Orion took a deep breath in to collect himself from the run that left his legs feeling on fire.

"That was incredible mister O…!"Twilight suddenly sprinted across the finish line in fifth place.

"New light weight gear Twilight…! I just love it…!"He gave her the thumbs up just in time to see the rest of the ponies come across the finish line.

"So I guess that just leaves Rainbow Dash and Applejack…! Surprising right?"Twilight asked with a giggle before Typhoon happily pointed the two out.

"There they are…! Fighting again from the looks of it."They all turned to look just in time to see Rainbow trying to fly, but getting tackled out of the sky by Applejack.

They watched as the two wrestled and fought all the way to the finish line. Spike and Pinkie announcing the decisive out come as they slowly neared the line. Once the two crashed over the line, their fighting had finally come to a slow end. They quickly got up and brushed themselves off before they wanted to know who won the race. Only to get the shocking truth about their places between each other.

"You tied! For last!"Spike and Pinkie announced as they came down from the balloon.

"Last?!"Applejack exclaimed with confusion.

"Then who won?"Rainbow asked while Orion tapped their shoulders to get them to see him and Typhoon get the gold and silver medals.

"You want to know something else? Twilight got fifth place…!"He pointed to Twilight now sporting her own little medal.

"Suppose you two aren't exactly incline to call her an egghead any more huh?"Typhoon chuckled about their smack talking at the start of the race.

"I don't believe it… Twilight beat us…!"Rainbow was more than damaged in the pride by Twilight's victory over both of them.

"Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy."Twilight remarked about their cutthroat plays in the race.

"You're right Twilight. Our behavior was just terrible…!"Applejack finally decided to humble up from her actions.

"We weren't very good sports…"Rainbow finally showed a glimmer of humility as well.

"What's worse is that you weren't very good sports to each other, and it could have costed your friendship to each other,"Orion explained the severity of their actions on each other,"No matter what, me and Typhoon are brothers and comrades… No matter the disagreements or issues we had. We always work them out…! Because nothing is more important than the bonds you share with your friends…"

"Sounds like an important lesson was learned here today…!"Came the elegant yet irritated voice of the princess herself.

Orion turned, and let out a sigh to the origins to the voice. There he spotted Celestia herself walking into the crowd among the subjects that bowed to her. The ponies were more than happy to see her, and Typhoon even appeared happy to see her. Orion kept his eyes away and looking to the left rather than towards her. Typhoon simply rolled his eyes and slowly bowed to Celestia as well to show respect to the royal family.

"What are you doing here your majesty…?"Applejack struggled to ask the question on the princess's sudden appearance.

"Fall is one of my favorite seasons. So I came to celebrate the annual running of the leaves,"Celestia answered and bowed to Typhoon and Orion out of respect for her father's finest warriors,"I recognize your gentle smile any where… It's so wonderful to see you again Typhoon…"

"It's wonderful to see you as well Tia… It has been a long time indeed…"Typhoon slowly stood tall.

"Tia…? You and your warriors called her Tia…?"Twilight gave a quiet giggle to the name.

"Yes… She was simply another mare to us, and my sister… We didn't answer to her,"Orion whispered to Twilight while Applejack apologized for their bad sportsmanship,"We only answered to our parents the king and queen… Our word was of higher authority than Tia's…"

"That's alright Applejack. Any pony can get caught up in the excitement of competition."Celestia accepted the apology in full before Twilight chose to add to it.

"It's always important to remember that friendship is more important than the competition."Twilight gave them the hard lesson they needed.

"Exactly, Twilight. Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were so busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves,"Celestia showed all of them that there was a ton of colorful leaves still in the trees,"Many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered…!"

"Why princess. I bet ya we can knock them leaves down for you lickety split,"Applejack promised the princess and turned to Rainbow Dash,"What do ya say friend? Wanna go for another run?"

"I'd love to stretch my legs!"Rainbow agreed before they both took off through the forest to finish the job.

"Always such a treat to see friendship over come the odds… So, you were quite the performance there,"Celestia switched to nit picking at Orion,"Quite the impressive display of speed and experience…! You remind me of some pony use I know…"

"If you're referring to your brother, I am the Chrystar, red crystal bearer, and the last of the first comers,"Orion decided to use the disguise of the original red crystal bearer,"Before you start asking me about him. No he's not in the vicinity at the moment…"

"Oh… I understand… It doesn't surprise me in the least,"Celestia's ears drooped for a moment, but went back up to try and be positive,"I… Didn't know the first comers still existed out there… I had thought Necrid Ghoul had slain all his comrades before his rise to power…"

"Necrid… He greatly underestimates the power of the red crystals… As did your brother's enemies,"He showed her a tiny cluster of crystals in his hoof/hand as she let out a sigh,"Tell you what… I may be able to message him and hopefully get the stallion to send you a message…"

"That would be…! That would be a wonderful gesture…! Thank you so-"She was cut off by Orion raising his red hoof in front of her.

"There's a catch to this… YOU gotta run this race as well,"He pointed to the race track that still had some trees full of leaves,"If you can run this whole race and assist Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I can almost guarantee that letter…!"

"Oh dear… Uh… I'm sorry… It's… Been a long time since I've gotten physical…"Celestia looked at the race course that went all around the trees.

"I can tell… Eating cake and sitting on a throne, I'm shocked your flank isn't the size of your head,"Typhoon bust into cackle and choked on laughter at Orion's words,"You want your brother's letter to simply be a rant about you losing weight?"

"Well… Fair enough…! I suppose I could indulge in a bit of friendly sport as well,"Celestia accepted the challenge and gave her crown to Typhoon,"See you here in an hour my mysterious friend…!"

Celestia took off and brought down the leaves with her larger hoof steps. Orion and Typhoon chuckled, watching Celestia get the exercise she's been needing for a long time. Twilight was simply in shock to see her mentor get tricked into participating in a race.

"What in Celestia's great Equestrian soil did I just witnessed…?"Twilight was baffled and needed an answer to this strange behavior.

"Like I said… Our word goes over hers in authority… She may be a princess, but she's still a pony like you and me,"Orion said before he felt a slight hit of pride watching his sister actually run for some exercise,"Just because she's royalty, doesn't mean she's any better. She's just another pony with a purpose in this world."

 _ **So, yeah. Little funny stuff going on in this episode, Celestia takes a run herself. The thing bout competition is that I never took it well myself, competition tends to bring out the worst in people. It was scary, and I never want to be angry or sore at losing or anything. So this episode effected me in a way, feel free to tell me your stories about competition, just a little something fun for this one. Stay pony my friends.**_


	14. Chapter 14:Suited For Success

_**Before reading, lets just take a big inhale, and exhale from this exhausting election every pony. It's been crazy, it's been rough. I've lost friends over it, but it's in the past though, and no matter what. Lets keep moving forward. Please enjoy the chapter friends.**_

Chapter 14:Suited For Success

"So you looking forward to getting a brand new outfit for the Gala?"Twilight asked of Orion as her, Orion himself, and Applejack finally arrived at Rarity's boutique.

"Meh…somewhat. It was very generous of her to invite us to her home to get an outfit for the Gala,"Orion admitted as he held the door to let the mares into the boutique first,"Hope she doesn't pull something trying to measure me…"

"You still need more clothes any way. If anything she'll make sure it lasts better than them rags you keep wearing…!"Applejack made a smug comment and got a slight shove in the back before Orion followed them in.

"Very funny cow filly…"Orion groaned after shoving her and entering the boutique to find Rarity working.

"What do you think she's making?"Applejack asked Twilight on the subject of Rarity.

"Looks like a dress."Twilight simply answered from proper observation.

"Well that makes sense. Since this is a dressmakers shop and all…"Applejack whispered and made Orion shake his head.

"Your assessment on what's going on here has never been more clear…!"Orion joked about their observation of the obvious.

"Is there something I can help you with?"Rarity asked before the ladies allowed Orion to go first.

"Uh… You wanted to see me about…possibly making me an outfit for the gala,"Orion decided to let it out full, but smooth judging by the unicorn's frustration,"I can come back if you're too busy to see me at the moment."

"Oh dear…! I had almost forgotten about you my friend! I apologize for the inconvenience,"Rarity was suddenly off her chair and dragging Orion by his arm toward a measurement station,"I am never too busy to start some REAL work on some pony of YOUR stature!"

"If you say so. I do hope it's not too much trouble…"Orion made sure she was ok with doing extra work with him.

"Not at all…! I already have an idea in mind, but the measurements come first,"She made sure Orion was standing tall before pulling out the measuring tape,"For that, I will ask that you remove those rags and your hood so I can properly measure your entire body's detailed form."

"What? Why? You never needed that for my individual clothing, why must I disrobe and show myself for this?"He crossed his arms and wanted to leave right now after learning that he had to disrobe.

"Because darling, I need to make sure this construct fits you properly, this is not just an outfit,"Rarity insisted with sparkling eyes that locked on to his own eyes,"This construct will be a true work of art! A new frontier of designer clothing for me!"

"How do I know I can trust you to keep what you see here to yourself…?"Orion questioned before slowly uncrossing his arms.

"Whatever lies beyond that hood… Whatever face we will see will simply be given the disguise it deserves,"Rarity challenged as she found herself in the mood to design on this rare specimen,"Please…! Allow me to get started with you…!"

"Really…? Then… I hope you are all ready to see this face, and be ready to take my face's knowledge to your grave,"Orion sighed and closed his eyes before grabbing at his robe to remove it,"I hope this will be worth it…"

"It shall be more than worth it…!"Rarity accepted the condition and waited eagerly as did Applejack and Twilight.

"Oh my gosh… We get to see his face…!"Twilight gasped before they all watched in silence.

He let out a big sigh and undid the side straps to his garment. He then pulled at the collar of his cloak and smoothly removed it from his body to reveal his silky white shirt. His black shorts rippled from the wind his cloak carried with it as it dropped to the floor. He then slipped his arms out from the sleeves of his shirt and slowly slipped it up and over his head. Revealing his hairless body that shined and revealed it's masculine features littered with the scars of old.

He opened his eyes and reached to the neck of his separate hood. Untying the strings around the hoods neck to loosen up the hood to the point that it looked like a simple rag. He breathed through his nose and braced for the reveal as he grabbed the side of the hood. Finally he simply yanked it off like a band aid before his black hair swayed and spread out in a messy look. His near circular head and soft looking face with scars along the cheeks and head caused the mare's eyes to widen.

They had never seen such a creature exist in their life, let alone a creature that was actually a pony. Rarity studied the scars on his body and face, even the ones she could barely see on his legs. Twilight was taken by the reveal of her friends face, she felt the need to sit down. Catching her breath and holding her pounding heart to see the true look of a war torn warrior. More than anything, it was all the proof that he was indeed a prince living the life of an exiled warrior.

"Oh yes…! This is beyond exciting…! The scars…! The smooth masculinity of your body,"Rarity was measuring the arms and legs of Orion thoroughly and getting a good feel for his body,"Yes…! You are a warrior…! A being of uncertain power that goes beyond belief…! Yes…! I have it! I know exactly what to do with you...!"

"I'm…glad you are moved by my form…?"Orion said before she investigated his hands and studied the digits only known as fingers.

"These digits have more gripping power than the average hoof, but the cutie mark,"Rarity found herself taken at the sight of his cutie mark that glittered on his back,"This cutie mark is perfect for the finishing touches… So large… And so full of meaning…!"

"Well of course… It was not an easy thing to earn… But good things come to those who can wait,"He explained as he saw her investigate his feet and suddenly pulled something out of his ankle,"Whoa…! Uh…what was that? What happened?"

"Is that a broken sword hilt…?"Applejack pointed to what was in fact a broken sword hilt in Rarity's hooves.

"Yes… You are aware that a sword hilt was deep in your hoof right?"Rarity asked as he simply shrugged and chuckled.

"Hehe… That would explain the strange cramps I got in my back hoof every morning…"He chuckled before she dropped the sword hilt into the trash can.

"I believe... You will require some horse shoes that will work for your hooves,"Rarity did the final measurements on his strong and bright body,"Something both soft on those fleshy hooves. Matching your garment, and something very much strong and safe for your back hooves…!"

"I look forward to what you have in store for me… Just like I'm intrigued with what you're making for yourself."He observed her own dress she was in the middle of construction before she finished measuring.

"Why thank you…! Measurements are done now, you may redress and hide that face once more,"Rarity permitted him to get dress while she wrote out the details of his figure for the design,"As much as it pains me to see a look of such inspiration be hidden away again… It was well worth it to see your face just once and construct an outfit for it…!"

"Of course… I think I'll be going now. I must clean off the crystals around town."He pointed to the door after getting dressed back up in his garments.

"Of course…! But before you go. I would like to ask just one more thing,"He froze before he could even start moving, he quickly turned and was presented with a large bowl,"I need one special touch to your uniform. A bowl full of those crystals, preferably in small shards…!"

He sighed and brought his hands together before he focused for a moment. He then gradually began to sprout a pile of tiny red crystal pieces in his hands. They started to expand in his hands before he put them over the bowl. Releasing his hands allowed the sudden heavy rain of crystals to pour into the bowl with high veracity. Quickly the bowl was filled to the brim with tiny red crystal pieces before he brought his hands to his side.

"I'll be going now… Take your time with it… No pressure."Orion bowed and turned around to leave the boutique.

"Ta ta my friend! Come by tomorrow and you can see your new outfit!"Rarity waved him off as he departed for the center of town to start working on the crystals.

He took a big inhale to take in the fresh air of this day. He exhaled and began his walk to the center of town, ready to do his little clean up on the crystals. The lovely new accessory and home defense that Ponyville had been given thanks to the parasprite invasion. He waved to the ponies that waved to him and wished him a blessed day today. Their kindness never ceased to impress him, everything certainly was different in the society of the present.

He looked down himself and slightly cringed on the inside at his rags. This may not be royal material, but he wasn't your average light hoofed member of royalty. He was meant to look how he felt, and how he needed to look for when danger came to his home. Though Rarity did in fact surprise him with her strong passion for making outfits. Suppose this was the time for him to indulge a little bit in fashion and a bit of rest and relaxation.

"There's the center of town… Now to give those crystals a good dusting…"He found the middle of town and spread his legs to get into a pose.

He activated the crystal vision in his eyes and got a good look at every different cluster of crystal. He took a seep breath in and pin pointed the crystals on every house, business, and corner. A smirk grew on his face once he found all the crystals in town. He then quickly opened his arms wide as if to give praise to the sun before bringing them together as hard fists. Once his fists met in a hard slam, the crystals lit up nice and bright around the town.

A ball of magic formed between his fists that began to slowly separate. He then opened his arms again and allowed the ball of magic to blow up into a wave of wind. The crystals blinked with red magic before layers of dust were suddenly blasted clean off the red gems. The dust was forced into the air above the town and suddenly filled with with red magic. The ponies were then given a treat of a sight as the magic suddenly turned the dust to sparkling red dust.

The ponies looked up, and were taken by the dust dissipating and twinkling like stars. It was like enchanted magic dust blessing them for days to come in the future. The awed at the spectacle while it lasted for only two solid minutes before finally disappearing. Orion smiled as the ponies appeared to be in the highest of spirits now thanks to his little spectacle. He looked to the glittering red crystals he would allow to stay lit for the night as he decided to leave for home.

* * *

The next day was slow to start, and it provoked Orion to sleep in for a bit. He rested peacefully in the library by himself while Twilight and Spike had already departed. He was nice and cozy in his bed as he turned to the sun that was already high in the sky. It nearly felt like a flash light was glaring right in his eyes, or maybe even Celestia herself for that fact. He slowly opened his eyes up just in time to hear a knocking on the door down stairs.

He sighed, and slowly rolled from his bed onto the wood floor on his flank. He groaned and slowly stood back up, rubbing his back and cracking it. He quickly got his cloak back on and slowly walked down the steps before he saw left over breakfast on the table. He took a fork and stabbed a bit of egg from a large plate and started eating. Right as he made it to the door and biting a piece of egg off to eat before opening the door.

"Hello? Some pony knock?"He asked before looking around and looking oqn to find Sweetie Belle wagging her tail and smiling.

"Good morning mister O! Rarity was worried that you weren't coming!"Sweetie Belle was loud and practically as beaming as a peach.

"Oh dear… I had completely forgotten that she wanted me to come by and see it…!"He realized that he had forgotten that he needed to go see Rarity and his new outfit.

"Good thing she sent me to get you! Her friends got her a bit preoccupied with their dresses,"Sweetie Belle bounced and gestured to be his company,"Come on, I'll take you there! It'll be fun!"

"This one is related to Rarity…? Some pony color me skeptic…"Orion spoke to himself before following Sweetie Belle to the boutique.

He did so, and followed the bright and adventurous silly filly into town. She even seem to want to prance a bit, clearly she was in a good mood today. Perhaps it was the warm day today, maybe she just had fun with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. She did seem quite in the spirit, but perhaps too much since she didn't see the stone poking up through the dirt in her path. She gradually tripped over the rock and face planted in the dirt, kicking a small cloud of dust up.

"Are you ok? That looked like it hurt,"He reached and helped the filly back up to her hooves,"You didn't see that tiny rock poking up through the ground…!"

"I'm ok…! She smiled with her cheeks and forehead smudged with dirt,"She did her best to brush off the bit of scraping it gave her and shook off the initial dirt she had on her,"Thanks for the help..! Now lets get going…!"

He shook his head and followed the little filly all the way to the boutique. She still had a bit of dirt on her, but she didn't seem bothered by the mess at all, this made him only more skeptical. Rarity certainly had a sister here, she's practically the yang while Rarity was the yin. He stayed close behind the filly as they finally made it to the boutique in a some what neat matter. She opened the door and rushed inside while Orion slowly strolled into the building.

"Rarity! He's here! You can stop sweating on your friends dresses now…!"Sweetie Belle called out through the boutique that was in quite a bit of a mess.

The man took a good look around, the floor littered with ribbons and fabric. Glittering star pieces were on the walls along with pieces of candy and rainbow fabric. He became concerned by the condition the boutique was in as he listened to the sound of a sewing machine. He entered the room where it all gets made, and found Rarity sweating while working on a dress. Her curly tail and mane were frizzled and weak from exhaustion, and she appeared to not have slept in a day or more.

"Rarity? It's O…! Is everything ok in here?"Orion asked as he entered the room in time for Rarity to turn to him with tired eyes.

"Oh it's you. I'm glad you finally came…! It's almost done my dear O,"Rarity rushed from her sewing machine and started pushing Orion towards a gem stone wardrobe,"I simply had to put it on my special project wardrobe…! I just need to fit the crystal pieces into the fabric and put on the crest…!"

She made sure Orion was standing straight in front of the sparkly wardrobe. She needed him to be positioned just right to see the outfit in all of its starting glory. She winked at him and swung open both doors with her blue magic before Orion certainly got a sight to be hold. The outfit consisted of a baggy long pants that was bright red with seams of orange outlining them. The same colors could be seen for a long coat that would reach down to his ankles.

He looked to her with wide eyes as he looked back to the outfit. He reached and felt the extra padding on the long coat's shoulders, the fabric itself catching his eye. However he saved that interest and investigated a hood that topped it off being a part of a wide cape or the back. He nodded and was thoroughly impressed with this outfit, it felt like Rarity put her all into it. He looked the whole outfit over from top to bottom and found the pieces that topped it off.

Long boots that reached the middle of his shins, and they too were made of the same fabric. He took up the boot to get the details of it, the fabric felt thicker than the rest of the outfit. He nodded and even enjoyed the orange thick metal like half rings that worked like stripes over the front of the boots. He gave them a slight bend, and he could feel and tell that these new horse shoes were flexible. He slowly put the boot down and sat down for a moment to collect himself from this impressive art.

"So do you like it? I want your complete and honest opinion…!"Rarity insisted with a slight growl from her weariness.

"Rarity… This outfit is beyond impressive…! I have never seen such wonderful art work in creating outfits,"H admitted as he took up a piece of the cape and hood in his hand,"It's one of the most generous gifts I have ever received…!"

"Really? There's nothing wrong with it? Nothing to bulky, baggy or weak?"Rarity simply asked and really showed her fatigue from work today.

"Nothing at all…! Why would some pony question the work that you did here?!"Orion questioned back as Rarity took a strangely big sigh of relief while he took up a pair of scissors.

"If you only knew how much of a relief that… What are you doing…?"Rarity trailed from a bit of griping to the curiosity of Orion lifting the scissors up and ramming it down on the cape and his hand.

He smirked and slowly lifted the scissors up and saw no damage done to the cape. He pulled his hand away and showed that no scratch or cut or even a bruise was on it. The cape took a direct stab by a pair of scissors and protected his hand from harm.

"Phoenix feather… That's what you made this garment from… Phoenix feather,"He smiled and let out a sigh of acceptance and respect to the dress maker,"Light as a feather… But stronger than the hide of dessert sand serpents…!"

"The feathers were a gift from princess Celestia herself for making her a dress for last year's gala,"Rarity bowed and sat in a chair to try and fix her mane and tail,"Your appreciation means so much to me… My friends didn't seem to like the dresses I made for them…"

"Really? How could they not like the things that you can make? And for them no less?"He questioned very skeptically with the thought of ungratefulness for the work Rarity did.

"They just weren't quite what they wanted… But! It matters not! I'm making the adjustments to them right now!"Rarity turned to the starting five dresses she had shown them earlier.

"You're kidding right…? Those dresses look great…! And you made them just for your friends,"Orion stood up and looked to the five lovely dresses that certainly defined them all,"How the hay can they be so picky about something given to them so generously?!"

"Well that's… Awfully kind of you to say… But They're my friends and they deserve the best…!"Rarity said, but then sighed knowing what monstrosities she was in the middle of making.

"Not at the cost of your generosity and your hard work you slaved over…! I'm going to talk to Twilight,"He decided to adjust his ragged cloak and leave the boutique,"This needs to be handled… I won't stand for ponies taking advantage of their friends like this…!"

"Wait…! Before you go… I'm…showing off my final products tonight, feel free to come by and I'll have your new outfit ready,"Rarity informed him before she then stopped him at the door and presented the boots to him,"Also… The boots are already finished… Try them on, and enjoy them my friend…"

"Thank you… Your generosity will never be forgotten Rarity…"He took the boots up into his right arm and put his left hand to her shoulder,"No matter what happens… I'm excited to see what you bring for tonight…"

"Of course… Have a wonderful day mister O…!"Rarity gave him her best wishes and closed the door for him.

He nodded, turning around and looking down to his new horse shoes. They felt pretty thick, but also soft and silky like socks quite possibly. He shrugged his shoulder and sat down on the step before putting the boots down. He took up the left one, and gave them a world as he slipped his left foot into the boot. It slipped in like a glove, nice and snug tight around the ankle, but plenty of air and movement for his foot.

He flexed his feet a bit, and the boot moved with it as if a part of him. He then took the other boot and casually slipped it on his other foot just as easily with the same feeling. He took a deep breath in and stood up, they certainly were sock like in feeling, but durable enough for his body. He took a small walk around the boutique to get a good feel for them, and sighed with as he finished his walk, that's when he met Twilight just coming in with a book on constellations

"Speak of the devil, Twilight. I need to talk with you about something…!"He stood in front of the door while Twilight came to a halt and looked for a way around.

"Uh… Are you sure this chat can't wait? I need to talk to Rarity about my dress,"Twilight thought of crawling under Orion before noticing his new horse shoes,"I need to show her the constellations so she knows where to put them on my dress…! Nice horse shoes by the way…!"

"Thank you, but don't try to distract me. I need to talk to you about Rarity and the dresses,"He said while trying to block her way so they could talk,"You going too far with what Rarity offered to make you. I saw the dresses she made before and they are perfect for all of you…!"

"I know, but it just didn't really feel like me, it needs just a bit something more…"Twilight managed to snake her way around him from the right.

"Oh come on…! Why not be happy with what she gave you! Don't be a brat about this,"He lectured her like a disappointed father before she opened the door,"She slaved over those dresses for you girls… Why not just trust her judgment and her talent, and accept what she gave you…! She didn't HAVE to make you those dresses for free!"

She went inside and closed the door, successfully blowing him off. He shook his head and turned to leave, but not before looking at his new shoes one more time. He liked them, he wanted to definitely keep them around, maybe they would be helpful to him in the future. He took a walk about the town to adjust to the new shoes and smirked at how comfy they were. He sighed and enjoyed a nice walk before the big fashion show for Rarity's new dresses.

Before he knew it, he was sitting right in front of a large cat walk. The night had fallen already, and the lights of the crystals illuminated the center of town for the big event. However he was not so enthusiastic about the big show, knowing what Twilight an her friends were putting Rarity through. He did not expect the new dresses to look any where near as good as the originals. He sighed and looked to his left before he saw quite a fancy looking stallion sitting next to him.

"Hoity Toity is the name. I've heard good things about you from the towns ponies,"The stallion tipped his sunglasses a bit and offered a hoof shake,"Lovely horse shoes by the way. They really go with these red crystals around town…!"

"Thank you… Nice mane… Bringing the fashionable hipster look back into play?"Orion complimented Hoity's white mane as the stallion suddenly stuck his muzzle up.

"Thanks I suppose… Though those rags need thrown away. You need an attire that goes with those shoes,"Hoity disapproved of Orion's old cloak and ragged clothes,"Something with a little bit of flair, something that represents you…!"

"My friend is in the middle of making the outfit for these. The same one who's hosting this fashion show,"Orion explained the origin of his boots and the friend in this fashion show,"You'll find her creativity something to be admired, even to your apparent standards."

"I do hope so…! My time is valuable and NOT to be wasted on useless rags…!"Hoity Toity kept his muzzle held high as he looked forward to the fashion show just getting started.

"Since the beginning of time, the elite of of Equestria has longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their souls,"Spike turned out to be the announcer for Rarity's big show,"Patiently waiting for decades…no centuries…! For the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria…! Your wait is over! Lets hear it for the breath taking designs of Ponyville's own… RARITY!"

Orion looked forward and bare witnessed to his friends and their "new" dresses. His eyes widened, and then wanted to fall from his skull after seeing this. Twilight came out looking like she had a cloth with constellations on it, it hardly looked like a dress. Applejack simply looked like she was in mismatching duds with yellow boots that made her look like a deep south maniac. Rainbow Dash looked like she was wearing spiky rainbow pieces like a suit of armor.

Orion was just about ready to get sick from looking at these outfits. Pinkie bounced out looking like she was in a cupcake outfit for Nightmare night. Fluttershy was simply wrapped in plants and had a bird's nest perched on her head. He shook his head while the fancy stallion to his left almost needed to puke as the mare's posed in their outfits. That's when they were all noticing the disapproving looks and the cringe Orion was showing.

"Why's every pony looking at us like that?"Applejack questioned before they started looking at themselves.

"Oh dear…"Twilight was realizing just how bad the dresses really looked.

"You think we over did it a bit…?"Rainbow asked as she too cringed at her dress.

"Nah… Ok maybe a little bit…"Applejack took a look at her boots and realized their mistake.

"Oh you over did it alright… You successfully turned your friends good work into a hot mess,"Orion crossed his arms and shook his head at them in disapproval,"I hope you're all happy with yourself…!"

"This is the same designer that fashioned you those horse shoes…? Preposterous,"Hoity Toity mused at the travesty of ugly dresses while listening in on Orion's conversation,"If what you say is true, then how dare you soil a friends good work by turning these dresses into a complete travesty! Where is the designer…!?"

"Come on out and take a bow Rarity. You worked really hard on this,"Spike announced before Rarity slowly and shamefully walked out and onto the cat walk with her head low,"Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go Rarity!"

"Spike!"Orion yelled at Spike for encouraging her, and adding to her shame.

* * *

The days went by since that night, Orion and the rest of the mares were currently right outside Rarity's house. She had remained in her house since that shameful night that her reputation was shot. Orion knew all too well that she had every right to be upset with what happened. He looked back to others, and could see that they had come to realize it was their fault. Them taking advantage of Rarity's generosity had very well may have cost them their friendship with her.

"Leave me alone…! I want to be alone…! I want to wallow in… Whatever it is ponies wallow in,"Rarity cried after hearing the knocks on the door the man left,"Pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm suppose to wallow in! I'm pathetic!"

"This is a disaster… In her home for days because of all this pressure and changes you put on her,"Orion decided to give them the business after knocking on the door,"She was nice enough to make you dresses, and you couldn't be happy with what she gave to all of you. You just wanted more…!"

"I know, we messed up ok? Now what do we do now?"Twilight asked with her ears drooped to her cheeks.

"Uh…panic?"Fluttershy suggested.

"That's your answer for everything."Rainbow mused at Fluttershy's common suggestion.

"Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this…!"Applejack stated the obvious.

"She'll become a crazy cat lady!"Pinkie feared the idea of Rarity being driven to becoming crazy.

"She only has one cat."Twilight lifted an eye brow to Pinkie's less than orthodox thought.

"Give her time…"Pinkie simply responded.

"Hey ladies… You wanna make it up to Rarity for the nightmare you put her through,"Orion looked through a window and spotted Rarity's incomplete pink dress she was making,"I think I got an idea… We need that white cat Opal and I need to speak to a certain stallion…!"

An hour later, the plan was being set into motion and it started with Rainbow Dash. Orion made a swift return from parts unknown and gave Rainbow Dash the signal. She had then flown into Rarity's house and snatched her cat up to put it in the tree. He turned to Twilight and the others just in time to get the wink that said that they had finished their part. Now all they needed was Opal to start meowing to draw Rarity out of her house.

Sure enough, Rainbow perched the cat on the tree, and Opal started meowing. It would not be long before Orion saw Rarity opening her window and finding her cat in a tree.

"Opal, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear, momma's coming,"Rarity rushed from the window and out of her house to find Rainbow with Opal in the tree,"Rainbow Dash?! How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree!"

"Well, how else were we gonna get you out of there to show you THIS!"Rainbow gestured to the now completed dress that was presented by every pony.

It's pink back was tipped at the edges with dark red while stripes of gems were lined up. The gems were lined up and separated in pattern by golden stripes to layer the dress. The sleeves and collar were dark magenta and poofy that went with the edges in the back. She wore a gold belt and necklace with it, matching the tiny gold tiara to top it off. Rarity was certainly beyond impressed, she failed to find the words to express how she felt.

"It's not… you…"Rarity still failed to find the right words to say.

"We all finished your dress for you…!"Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"We felt it was the best way for these five to say they were sorry…"Orion added to Pinkie's small response.

"And it's all thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing."Applejack topped their explanation off.

"Do you like it?"Fluttershy kindly asked.

"Like it? Like it?!"Rarity said while exploring the fancy dress.

"Uh oh… She doesn't like it…"Fluttershy felt the shame of defeat by what she believed was disapproval.

"No… I don't like it,'Rarity appeared to deny the dress while every pony but Orion awed in defeat,"I love it!"

"I knew you would…!"He nodded in approval and a smile while the girls celebrated the success of the plan.

"You ponies did an amazing job, it's exactly the way I imagined it…!"She fawned over the dress and sighed dreamily at it's construction.

"We just followed your brilliant designs…!"Fluttershy answered the question of how this was made possible.

"Like we should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dresses you made were perfect."Twilight complimented the original dresses that were made.

"We're so super sorry."Pinkie apologized for tall of them.

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them… We all saw how that worked out…"Rainbow added with a bit of shame.

"Oh, I forgive you."Rarity forgave her friends and shared a hug with all of them.

"Well that's mighty big of you."Applejack admitted that forgiveness was so easily given by Rarity.

"But my career is still ruined…!"Rarity worried about her reputation as a dress maker.

"Maybe not… Mister O kind of did something about that…"Twilight gestured to Hoity Toity suddenly arriving back into their graces.

"You made it…! Now you will see my friends true skills with fashions…!"Orion promised the fancy stallion as he shifted in his tight vested outfit.

"Alright stranger, make this quick. I haven't got all day…!"Hoity kept his nose high and his standards even higher before they all went inside for a second presentation.

Moments later, Orion was hidden in the shadows. Being the final contestant in the big show as he eagerly awaited in the shadows that masked the brand new outfit he was sporting. He smiled as Hoity seated himself in the front, and watched the spot lights come on. His held high nose suddenly came down as he got to see Twilight sporting her new dark blue dress with ice blue edges. Her ice blue horse shoes sparkled like the stars that were fastened to the edges of her dress.

"Hello… This can't be the same designer…"Hoity was skeptical of the new outfits as Applejack appeared.

She roped up an apple to be a part of her green and brown dress. The colors separated by a white line with apples on it matching the colors up like her green cow girl boots. They too had an apple mark on them and matched the small green sash with an apple tying it together like a necklace. A saddle brought the whole outfit together, the perfect western styled dress for a gala. Hoity was once again impressed by the dresses.

"Simply magnificent! And suddenly I have a fierce craving for Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler."Hoity was now so enticed he was hungry, and was about to be more hungry.

Candy itself rained on the cat walk as Pinkie Pie showed off her dark pink dress coated nicely with simple candies. The dark pink matched her horse shoes with blue ribbons tied into bows. The same blue fabric that was line at the edge of her dress with light pink bows. The chest and sash of her dress was white and blue striped with a dark pink bow. It went nicely with the simple white and blue hat with candy laid upon it.

"Brilliant!"Hoity complimented before the thundering could be heard.

A magic storm thundered and brought forth rainbow bolts as Rainbow Dash flew into view. Sporting her rainbow dress with cloud like edges that were fluffy and life like. She posed to show off her gold feather crown that matched her ancient Greek horse Shoes. She wore a necklace constructed in the form of grapes while a near rainbow sash complimented her wings. Hoity was now on the edge of his seat to see such simple yet elegant wears.

"Ooh, spectacular!"Hoity was thoroughly amused before he heard nature in his ear.

Vines sprouted and constructed the dress Fluttershy now wore. The dress was green and edged with flowers and lined at the base with a blue grass like sash. It doubled as a necklace more around her neck and matched her pure green horse shoes made of vines. A large blue butterfly complimented her dress from the middle of her dress as well as the butterfly pieces on her ears. Hoity now appeared to be sold on Rarity's outfits and now desired to meet her.

"Now this is a fashion show…! All these dresses are simply amazing,"Hoity complimented and applaud to Rarity's dresses with extreme respect,"Who is responsible? Step forward, and show yourself!"

Rarity lit the tip of her horn with blue magic to shine. She then revealed herself in her sparkly pink dress that mimicked the look of a unicorn princess. She smiled as Hoity applaud, but now it was time to reveal the ultimate display of her work.

"And this is not all…!"She spoke before the six mares were lifted and perched on small crystal pillars.

Hoity's glasses fell from his face as a dark figure slowly entered from the shadows. Only for the bipedal figure to be outlines and filled with glittering red crystals through every part of its body. Red swords of crystal were wielded above the figures head before his red crystal eyes opened. Glowing as he jumped forth in front of the mares to defend them. Revealing himself as Orion himself in his new red outfit, fitted inch by inch with tiny red crystal shards while his chest bared a circular bronze crest outlined and edge with clusters of red crystal.

He crossed is blades together upon his crystallized long coat. Grinding them along the torso and watching red sparks fly before he held them at his sides. His eyes being the only noticeable thing now that he had a small mask covering his mouth and nose as a new part of his hood. He smirked as the wind from his shear power made the bottom part splice in three ways, the back and the sides. Showing off his long pants and boots once more before the presentation was complete.

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! Encore!"Hoity applaud the reveal of all the new outfits for the gala.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much…!"Rarity showed deep gratitude for Hoity Toity's kind words.

Several more moments later, Orion was sitting down to admire his new look. Twilight herself stood at his side and decided this was a good time to write a friendship lesson. He politely smiled at his new outfit, and looked to Twilight as she wrote out the lesson.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _This week, my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please every pony, you often at times end up pleasing no pony, especially yourself. And I learned some pony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress. You shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you should never look a gift horse in the mouth_

"Sounds about right once again Twilight. I'm glad you all made it up to Rarity like this,"Orion approved of what they all did together to make up for being over critical with Rarity," Now we can be happy with what we were given…! And put more worries to ease."

"Rarity, my congratulations to you on this most impressive fashion debut,"Gave his compliments to Rarity for her performance before popping a question,"Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my best of the best boutiques in Canterlot?"

"She'd be happy too…"Orion accepted the offer for her since Rarity was too busy gasping in excitement.

"Excellent! Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday…!"Hoity's demand was a bit intimidating for her, but looking to Orion gave her the confidence she needed to accept the job.

"An artists work is never done it seems…"Orion chuckled to himself.

 _ **Yeah, another episode more centered around Orion than the mane six. I felt it was required since the episode itself is more focused on Rarity herself rather than the mane six themselves. Btw I hope you like the new look for Orion, I'm not good with designs, but hopefully its decent enough for all of you to enjoy. Stay pony every one.**_


	15. Chapter 15:Feeling Pinkie Keen

_**Happy Thanksgiving Every pony!**_

Chapter 15:Feeling Pinkie Keen

"Are you certain that you're ready for this new spell? This could end horribly."Orion was being safe, rather than sorry as he watched Twilight performing a new spell.

Spike was her willing test subject that was wearing a rock on his head. He posed like a member of royalty while wearing a grass ring around his neck and balancing on a stick like a cane. Slowly the grass ring suddenly changed into a fancy little tuxedo, just the right size. His stick became a fancy little cane while the rock began to gloat above his head, slowly turning to a top hat. It was then that a sudden high pitch twitch call out distracted Spike and Twilight, but Orion could see everything.

"Heads up…!"Orion warned before the rock came down and smacked Spike on the noggin.

"Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!"Twilight blamed Spike for the mishap that she agreed to do.

"I can't help it. Look!"Spike pointed out to Pinkie Pie hiding behind a tree with an umbrella hat as she moved to other hiding spots.

"Ugh, never mind her, she's just being Pinkie Pie…!"Twilight assumed that this was normally how Pinkie tended to be.

"Perhaps that's true, but I can't help but notice that twitching in her tail…"Orion took sharp notice of her twitching tail, for he saw an action like that one before.

"Hmm… Twithy twitcha twitcha twitch…!"Pinkie spoke as she looked around to the sky out of worry.

"Pinkie? What in the wide wide world of Equestria are you doing?"Twilight asked the pink earth pony before she was suddenly to their side.

"Oh, it's my tail, my tail's a twitcha twitching…! You know what that means?"Pinkie asked as she hugged Orion with bubbly unpredictable fear.

"Actually, I haven't the slightest clue what that means…"Twilight admitted in confusion while Orion took a shot.

"It means something may be falling from above right?"Orion pointed out with great curiosity before a thought was striking him.

"Well… Yeah…! You three better duck for cover!"Pinkie worried as she kept a watchful eye to the sky.

"Why? There's not even a cloud in the-"Twilight was silenced by a croaking frog landed on Twilight's nose from the sky.

"He said nice catch…!"Pinkie Pie complimented Twilight's good catch with the frog.

"Uh yeah… Uh…Pinkie? I'm just gonna high tail it back to the library since this spell casting was a fail,"Orion swept the dust off his sparkly red and new garments he wore proudly,"But if it's not too much trouble… Mind visiting for tea and some chatting?"

"Sure! About time we starting hanging out! I was starting to think you didn't like me!"Pinkie giggled as Orion chuckled and did his best to escape politely.

"It just took me a while to get use to you is all… Any who… See you around…"Orion already felt awkward silence and Pinkie's bubbly happy personality, he finally managed to escape.

He got out of the conversation nice and clean, and was going back to the library. He shook his head to shake off the craziness and super positive nature that is Pinkie Pie. He did feel a bit guilty leaving as fast as he could, but such a positive and naive out look on life was unheard of to him. He never met such a fun loving pony with such a happy nature in his life. In reality, there was one that was certainly on par that he had almost forgot about, a long long time ago.

Perhaps tea time was the best way to appeal and get on more comfortable ground with Pinkie. Twilight most likely wanted him to give her a chance, and did not approve of him leaving. So suppose he did owe her that much for always avoiding the pink and bubbly Pinkie. He sighed, before he felt the mare of his thoughts come to mind, the only one that tamed the stone heart of a friend. He would never forget her for what she did for his friend, Precambria Pie.

He sighed, before he was finally back to the library safe and sound. He entered and closed the door before taking a seat in the rocking chair, and immediately felt like granny Smith. Then again he was almost two thousand years old, maybe it's natural to feel old. He took up the first book he found and started to read, the book was titled _The Last Days Of Clover The Clever._ He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go down memory lane a bit, even if this one was a bit sad.

"With her last project done, Clover passed on to the world among the stars. Holding her gems of harmony within her cold hooves,"He read upon the book after opening to a book marked part,"She was discovered an hour after her official passing by friends who preserved her body and cremated her… Her ashes were spread upon the mountainous soil of her home village…"

He closed the book since it appeared to simply end abruptly after the last sentence. He dropped the book onto the table with less to no amusement for the lack of detail and misunderstood story. He laid back and now felt his thoughts drifting to the moment he went to Clover's room in the tower. She was old and needed assistance in case her mind wandered too much. However on that one day, he would come, only to find that his friend had finally passed away peacefully.

* * *

"Clover? It's Orion…! We've missed you at breakfast. Are you alright?"Orion opened the door to his old home's castle tower where the old friend stayed in her late years.

Slowly he entered the room, books were plentiful all around her room. Book shelves everywhere one would look, all made by Clover that spoke of the spells she created and the adventures she shared with friends. He wore a small smile as he looked to see she was not in bed, that only meant she was working. She was writing another book, or maybe working on her "special" project she had dreamed of making to help the world experience friendship. And once Clover dreamed it, she would try to make it into a reality.

"Where are you? Are you making another book? You said you were taking a break from those,"Orion called and finally saw some pony sitting at a desk, appearing to be napping,"There you are…. Over worked yourself again? You really don't know when to relax huh?"

He approached her, but she did not move an inch from the chair. He started thinking she was focusing completely on a book, but that's when he saw sparkling objects on the desk. He approached, and looked overhead before seeing six beautiful gems laid neatly on the desk. His own eyes glittered from the gems sparkling magic his eyes could see from within. It was a light magic, it felt warm and welcoming, gentle and harmonic.

He realized it after a moment of thought and was full of excitement. For this was the project she had spoken of, and from the looks of it, she had completed it. The six keys to true harmony, and the magic that would spread that harmony and friendship across the room.

"Clover…! you've done it…! You have created the elements of harmony! I can't believe it! You've created the answer to spreading harmony across Equestria,"Orion was excited as his hand gripped her right shoulder to shake her awake, but she only shook very limply, and remained silent,"Clover come on…! You gotta see what you've made! Clover?"

His excitement was slowly ceasing as he saw her body move with his shaking. Her body moved very stiff like before her head lifted up and nearly rested on her shoulder. He could barely see her mint green face appearing to be sleeping with a strain of gray mane in front of her face. She seemed unmoved, silent, peaceful, and within a very deep slumber. His mood changed, and his hand moved from her shoulder and to her neck that felt ice cold to the touch.

"Clover...? Are you,"He cut himself off and felt for a pulse in her neck, but there was no pulse what so ever, just the cold skin of a lifeless friend,"Oh… Clover…"

His hand shook against her neck before he let her go and remained frozen in place. There was no mistaking it now, the inevitable loss of a friend had finally come to him. His friend now sat on the chair, still, cold, and no longer among the living. His face went emotionless as he stood there, letting the cold and empty breeze of death blow right pass him, ruffling his hair. Her mane moved as well, but there was no waking her from this eternal slumber as a tear slowly began to run down Orion's cheek.

He looked down for a moment to mourn, but that was when he just barely saw it. A crumbled note was right under her right arm that held half of the gems in her cold embrace. He wiped the tear from his face and reached slowly for the note under her arm. He lifted her arm up, and slipped the note out from under her arm while keeping his head to the ground. Letting another tear slowly rolled down his left cheek before he uncrumbled the note, and began to read it.

 _Dear friends_

 _I know you'll be pained to see me finally passing on to be with my friends once more. But know that I'll always value the friendship I shared with you. Orion, Celestia, Luna, and even Discord. I'll remember you all for eternity, and I hope you will always remember me for all the feats we fought through together. I'll never forget that moment I spent with you and Discord that day on the molten mountain… Vanquishing Necrid Ghoul's existence forever… Orion… As for my final creations, the elements of harmony. The world is not ready for them yet, but they will be soon enough, but until then… Take them to the heart of the Ever Free forest and place them within an ancient tree under the heart. The forest itself will then be under full harmonic control, and your home will be safe for eternities to come… Thank you… All of you… My truest friends._

 _Sincerely, Clover_

He looked away from the not and let the tears drop from his face to the note. He then looked to the gems in her grasp before he levitated all six from Clover and into a brown satchel. With that done, he silently picked Clover up into his arms and let her head rest on his chest. With a sigh, Orion kept his head low and took the old mare over to her bed to be laid to rest. Her front hooves were put across her chest and she was laid flat on the back as if she was now sleeping.

With her rested in her bed for the final time, now came the hard part. Telling both his sister's that one of their oldest friends has now passed away, Celestia would not take it well. Luna may just manage to handle it a bit, but the loss of a friend is never easy, and Orion knew it all too well. For Clover was one of many friend, guards, and even warriors that had died before his eyes. Yet it always made him shed tears each time their death occurred before him, for his heart always connected with the one's he cared for..

"Good bye Clover… My friend…"Orion took one more look to the eternal slumbering mare before he left the room.

"Hey you still all there O…!"Suddenly a small voice shook Orion from his morbid day dreaming.

* * *

"Wait wha…? Who's there,"Orion looked to the door and saw Spike carrying a muddy and dirty Twilight in a red wagon,"Oh…! Yah I'm fine… Just took a small nap is all…! What happened to you two?"

"Twilight ignored the pinkie sense and fell into a mud puddle…!"Spike chuckled while Orion wiped up a tear that was on his cheek quickly with his sleeve.

"I see… Never a good idea to say neigh to the pie sense Twilight."He played it off cool and collective as Spike pulled Twilight upstairs to get her in the bath.

"You too…! How are you buying all this talk of pinkie sense?"Twilight asked while Orion decided to follow from behind and chat.

"Because her pinkie sense didn't come just from her. This sense originated from a friend of mine,"Orion explained as they all went into the bathroom, and Spike kindly started up the bath,"Her name was Precambria Pie. She was a brave mare that got together with a comrade of mine…!"

"And she had the pinkie sense too?"Spike put in the bubble bath just in time for Twilight to jump into the tub and start cleaning off.

"Yeah… We called it Pie sense back then, she was the only Pie to survive the changeling genocide fifteen hundred and twenty years ago,"He explained and got two dropped jaws of shock in return,"What? Changeling were ravenous and feral half the time. They drained innocent ponies till they looked like dried out grapes…!"

"Are you talking about my ancestor Precambria Pie?!"Orion almost jumped to the ceiling as Pinkie suddenly bounced to his side from nowhere.

"Uh…yes… In fact I was just explaining a bit about her and a comrade of mine, Tremoring Quake."Orion replied as Spike offered more bubble bath for Twilight.

"Tremoring Quake…? Ooh! You must be talking about pops!"Pinkie suddenly exclaimed quite bubbly upon knowing the name.

"Pops?!"Spike,Orion and Twilight yelled in confusion.

"Yeah! We call him pop or pops! But he's really my great great great great great great great,"It was at least fifty more greats before Pinkie was finally done,"great great…! Grandpa!"

"Translation… Another warrior from O's time apparently…"Spike whispered while getting out the exfoliating loofah.

"Really? How is that silent stallion been? I have not seen him since Precambria's passing."He was now curious about his old friend, now knowing Pinkie was in fact an old warrior's descendant.

"He's been ok. He practically runs the family business and keeps spirits high,"Pinkie felt a sudden ache in her shoulders, and it meant one thing,"Ooh! There's a alligator in the tub! I got it!"

"Aaaaaahh! How did that not trigger a pinkie sense? That's not just scary. That's down right dangerous…!"Twilight hugged Spike as Pinkie pulled the purple eyed and toothless alligator from her bath tub.

"No it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator gummy, he has no teeth, see?"Pinkie giggled and hugged her seemingly emotionless alligator with no teeth.

"Okay…ok, I get it…"Twilight mused while a thought struck Orion.

"I'll get us some tea. I promises a chat over some tea, nothing beats tea time,"Orion clapped his hands together and decided to rush out of the bathroom to make tea,"And Twilight…! Try to keep an open mind. In Equestria… Not everything is certain about the world and it's people."

He could tell that Twilight was less than amused by getting another words of wisdom flash by Orion. He heard her groan in irritation while he went downstairs to make tea. Though he had to admit it was good to finally breath again after that bit of excitement. At first, Pinkie made him uncomfortable do to her bubbly nature, but that he knew who she truly was. He was starting to feel more comfortable around her, knowing that such a friendly nature had come from another old friend.

He went to the kitchen they had, and filled a pot with water to boil it. For this tea time, he chose vanilla chai tea, a sort of new type of tea recommended by Rarity for calming tea times. The sweet aroma of vanilla was already making him feel better from his memory lane trip. He sighed and shrugged his troubles off before five minutes had passed and the water was ready. He then put in the herbal tea ingredients and brought the tea on a tray to the living room with sugar cubes and cups.

However, upon entering the living room, it appeared that the ladies weren't there. He looked around, and with a bit of crystal insight, he saw them in the basement. Doing what could only be seen as a scientific experiment to disprove Pinkie's pinkie sense. He shook his head and shuddered at Twilight's skepticism that surpassed anything he had seen before in a pony. He swore that unicorn mus have head a bit of an Apple in her with such stubbornness.

He used his magic to open up the secret entrance under the living room rug. It dropped and formed into a stair case that lead to the basement, he was cautious while descending with a tea set in his hands. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, it was there that he found Twilight hooking Pinkie up to a machine for study, and calibrating the machine to keep track of her friend.

"Ok, now when you get another twitch. We'll have all kinds of scientific information."Twilight explained her strange and sort of mean experiment to disprove Pinkie's family gift.

"Okie dokey loklie!"Pinkie was kind enough to comply with her friend's instructions.

"What the hay Twilight?!Can't you just accept things for what they are,"Orion raised his voice slightly and almost made Twilight drop her quill pen and paper,"Honestly, you have my sister's old skepticism I swear!"

"Well there has to be some sort of science or anomaly in her metabolism triggering these senses,"Twilight picked her things up and continued reading a sort of scanner,"And I'm going to find out what it is…! Any twitches yet?"

"Nopey dopey!"Pinkie replied happily and bubbly.

"Now? Anything?"Twilight asked only thirty seconds later.

"Wait, hold on! Uh…no…!"Pinkie replied again.

"Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of non stop twitching, now that I have you all hooked up. You're not getting a single one?"Twilight was now even more skeptic of Pinkie's odd ability than she was before.

"I don't control it. They just come and go."Pinkie tried to give Twilight the plain and simple answer to her sense.

"That makes no sense!"Twilight ranted and appeared to be oddly getting more and more irritated.

"Not everything in this world is meant to make sense! That is simply impossible,"Orion turned off the machine with his magic and walked down the stairs and sat the tray down for Pinkie,"Even after almost two thousand years. There are still thousands of things I have yet to understand about certain people and the world itself…! You can't explain or know EVERYTHING in life!"

"I will NOT believe in anything that cannot be explained!"Twilight denied the words of wisdom and was suddenly picked by her flank in Orion's red aura.

"Well while you think that over, you can go in time out for locking your friend up like mad science experiment,"He suddenly made her fly up the stairs in a burst of speed towards the nearest corner like a trouble making colt,"Sorry about that Pinkie. I don't understand Twilight some times. I swear she behaves just like Celestia in her young days…!"

"Princess Celestia in her young days?! You were around for those?!"Pinkie questioned as her spine had a warm tingle that told her that she was going to learn something.

"Yes, in fact I'm older than even Celestia herself. By about six years,"He answered while pouring in the tea for the both of them and offering sugar,"She always tried to be a little know it all. Always thought she could know everything, and control everything in the world…!"

"Oh… Didn't like the way she was running the kingdom back then huh?"Pinkie asked as she took her cup of tea and put four sugar cubes in it to make it extra sugary sweet.

"Yes, but I had my orders and my duty, and so did your pops. We were meant to protect her and princess Luna,"He took his own cup and dropped only one cube in his tea cup,"No matter the disagreements or the cost… At the very least, Celestia understood that all too well before."

"What was pops like when he was fighting in the old days?"Pinkie asked more curiously about her pops now that Orion had the answers to her family's past.

"Tremoring? He was the strong and silent type. Always a bit uptight about his… Condition,"Orion sipped his tea and set it down to collect his thoughts together,"It was only thanks to Precambria that he started to open up a bit, he even once disregarded his true face being seen to save her."

"You saw his face too…? He always thought his face was ugly. Like no pony was ever going to like him."Pinkie explained her pop's thoughts toward the world of today and it's people.

"Pinkie after meeting you, and knowing this many friendly ponies. I think Tremoring will be fine,"Orion ensured before presenting his tea cup to give cheers with the pink earth pony,"To new found respect, and a blossoming new sense of friendship miss Pie…!"

"Cheers!"Pinkie tipped her tea cup with Orion's and stretched a nice big smile for their friendship finally blossoming.

Several hours later, the door to the library swung open and Orion was called upon for help. Fluttershy and Typhoon had messaged him, asking for help in Froggy Bottom Bog. Regarding a relocation of frogs they had been doing for a week now to get the frogs situated for spring. He cracked his neck and sighed before he was on his way through town to the east of the forest. For the rest of the day he decided to get some space from Twilight until she came to terms with Pinkie's gift.

He already caught her spying on Pinkie from a thick bush right under a moving chariot. He rolled his eyes and smirked from karma paying it's toll to Twilight in the form of a piano. He shook his head and moved on as he waved to the children playing by Sugar Cube Corner. His hands went into his pockets as he calmly strolled by and made his way to the exit to the town. Slowly, he walked out of the town and took in some more fresh air and went towards the eastern edge of the forest.

"I'm glad we could finally find some common ground after all that happiness the mare scared me with,"He spoke to himself quietly as he followed the trail to the swamp,"Looks like Twilight will learn her lesson sooner or later from the looks of her stalking Pinkie Pie around."

He chuckled to himself, especially while seeing Twilight get another greeting from bees. The warm chuckles masked his uneasiness once he had arrived to the forest's edge. His eyes glittered and made a quick scan to track down Fluttershy and Typhoon, as well as any dangers. He had a bad feeling, but he went with his sight's initial scan of the swamp and went in. He casually walked through the thick and more dry brush of the forest, looking diligently for any dangers.

He stepped into a soft mud puddle, and was now mused that his flashy red shoes were covered in mud. He shook his head at the sky, but at least it was a sign that he was nearing the swamp. Wet and mugginess in the forest meant the swamp was close by, possibly just a couple paces away. After pushing pass a large mass of bushes, he froze before he went any further. Hovering a foot right over a ledge where a large muddy pond laid in wait and almost claimed more of his outfit's cleanliness.

"That was close… Now where's Fluttershy and dear old Typhoon,"He looked around the area, knowing this was where they would be dropping off the frogs,"Got em… Just up the north edge of the pond."

He looked to his muddy shoes and sighed, before deciding to take them off. Last thing he wanted was to ruin Rarity's gifts and be back to being bare footed and exposed to the elements. He left them against a tree, and started running through the mud up north to meet his friends. Quickly he made his approach, but then quickly came to a stop and hid behind a rotting tree. Typhoon was five feet away and busy sitting frogs on their lily pads, his back completely open to Orion while he watched Fluttershy do the same in front of him.

He smirked, and stood up to start walking quietly before he would start to sink in the mud. The opportunity was his, Typhoon completely oblivious to Orion's stealthy approach. He reached out with his arms in a zombie like manner and dangled his fingers in anticipation. He took a breath in to go even more quietly, and lifted his arms up before bringing them down. His fingers jabbed into Typhoon's shoulders as he yelled out loud, making Fluttershy scream and fall to her back.

"HEY TYPHOON, DID YOU MISS ME?!"Orion's shout spooked Typhoon, and narrowly dodged a round house by Typhoon before the green stallion fell to his back and clutched his chest.

The frogs jumped for the hills and scattered as Typhoon laid covered in mud. His heart was pounding hard and fast, his breath quick and rapid as he looked up to see Orion chuckling. He swallowed, and then growled while slowly standing back up and wiping off the mud.

"The…BUCK is wrong with you?! I thought you were a cragodile,"Typhoon growled and panted trying to calm down as he went to help a trembling Fluttershy,"You scared me and Fluttershy to pieces! Next time I ought to give it more thought before asking you for help!"

"Relax, I wasn't going to bite much! I'm not too keen on green meat."Orion joked while Typhoon tapped some spots in Fluttershy and loosened her up before lifting her back up to her hooves.

"Just…do me a favor and go collect the frogs you scared off…! Make something useful of yourself,"Typhoon pointed in a direction away from them before helping Fluttershy get her wits back,"Ok, come on Flutters. Everything is ok, it was just O being a giant donkey…"

Orion chuckled and walked off to find some of the frogs that took off from his scare. It was all too worth it to see Typhoon get uptight and flustered like a chicken ruffling it's feathers in frustration. He used his crystal eyes and started gathering frogs he could find near the muddy edges. The frogs were a bit jumpy, but he was quick enough to collect the frogs and pack them into his arm. He then found a sly and lucky area where lily pads were in nice clusters, perfect for the frogs.

He whispered to them, and got them to get situated at home with the lily pads. Once he had emptied himself out of frogs, he decided to go looking for Fluttershy and Typhoon. He turned away, feeling proud of the little shortcut that worked out rather well for him and the frogs. He only had the muddy waters to annoy him as it felt like it tried to swallow his feet whole. He had to pick his feet up all the way out of the water to move without getting stuck in the mud.

He nearly fell forward into the mud, and thankfully caught himself before he could face plant/ He sighed, and decided to take his time through this little struggle regardless of time. With patience as a virtue to his way of the warrior, he took almost half an hour to maneuver through the mud. He was now wishing he had wore his light weight shorts to this outing to the bog. He was almost in a sweat before he got to the edge of the pond, but strangely enough, no pony was there.

"Really? Now they ditch me? All over a little jump scare…?"He mused, but knew this was just Typhoon's nature and common attitude at times.

He groaned and decided to simply just get out of the pond and sit in the grass. Wiping his feet off while starting up his crystal eyes to go on the search for the nature loving ponies. A roar had then shook the ground under him and nearly made him tremble before his eyes found them. Not only did he discover Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Spike were with them. It also appeared that they had attracted some unwanted attention by a brown swamp hydra, the alpha predator of water.

"Oh no… You gotta be kidding me, a freaking hydra?!"He growled and jumped to his feet to race near the drier area of the bog where the hydra appeared to be.

He was racing to the scene as fast as he could and followed the hydra's pursuit of his friends. Typhoon of course was behind the ladies, but decided to do nothing since the hydra was an animal. This was Typhoon's greatest weakness, he would never harm an animal no matter the hostility. He always assumed the creature behaved as nature intended it to behave, and he never questioned it. Orion shook his head at Typhoon's inaction as he drew closer, coming from behind the beast.

It snapped at Typhoon as they went up a hill near a steep cliff that dropped straight down. They were nearing the cliff, screaming all the way before the hydra was turning it's attention to Twilight. It's right head reared back, and prepared to lunge for Twilight and fetch itself a meal. Thankfully, the head was then punished with a sharp sliced through it's cheek and jaw. The beast froze and let the right head try and shake off the newly acquired wound, allowing them to escape it's hunt.

The other two heads slowly turned to see Orion standing before the giant multi headed beast. The two heads roared while the injured third head was groaning and shaking to shrug off the pain. Orion studied the creature, his experience followed and pointed out the weak spot in the creature. He looked to make sure Twilight and the others were at least out of the way. Right in time for the hydra to strike with it's left head, barely missing Orion, who thankfully jumped into the air.

He slashed the top of the left had twice into an x shape before landing on it. The creature lifted up, and Orion held on for dear life to it's eye lid before he was swaying five stories above his friends. He held on tight to the left head, while the hydra head tried to shake him off. The right head was more than willing to help, but Orion simply jumped in time to watch the right head bite into the left. He then held on tight as the right head pulled away, leaving teeth broken off in the left head's face and forehead.

Finally, he went on the attack and lifted his blade up for a stab straight in the head. He drove it in deep and hard, the right hydra head immediately went limp and slumped over the back of it's body. He managed to jump onto the hydra's back, the center head continued to stay out of the fight. For the center hydra head was the head that required to be destroyed before the beast would die. So this required an easy lunge right to the center head without being chewed to pieces.

"Typhoon! If you're not going to hurt this thing, at least get every pony to safety!"Orion gave his friend the heads up to get the ladies out of the fight zone since he couldn't hurt an animal.

"I suppose that's all I can do… Come now, we have to jump for the cliffs over there,"Typhoon pushed the group closer towards the ledge and pointed out the cliff on the other side,"Remember, just a hop, a skip, and a jump! Just focus, and don't panic…!"

"Oh no…! Ugh… Come on Fluttershy… You can do this…! You can. Aaaaaagghh…!"Fluttershy screamed and jumped for it, barely making the jump to the other cliff.

"Weeeeeee!"Pinkie managed to stay positive and jump across the large gap with little effort.

"Twilight, you and Spike are next. Hurry,"Typhoon looked to Twilight and Spike while they watched Orion gripping at the left head and tossing it away,"Twilight, don't worry about him…! We've done this kind of thing many times before…! He's got this."

He gave Twilight a nudge towards the cliff while Spike held on tight. Typhoon jumped to lead, and landed at Fluttershy's side before turning back to Twilight. The hydra had stumbled closer to the cliff after Orion slashed at the center head's cheek, making her legs shake. It proved detrimental, and through off Twilight's jump as she lunged for the cliff. Unfortunately, her shaken legs were not able to summon the strength to jump far enough, and instead, she lunged straight into the drop.

They both screamed, and closed their eyes for the worse that could come. Thankfully Orion heard their screams and looked to see Twilight and Spike falling into the abyss below. He jumped, just in time for the left hydra head to chimp directly into it's back rather than the prince himself. He slammed both feet down and flashed with red before swinging his leg forward and summoning a crystal pillar. It blasted out one cliff, and pierced the side of the other cliff to catch the falling unicorn and baby dragon.

He stood at the cliff edge, and looked over the ledge to see Twilight and Spike safe. Standing up on a giant pillar of crystal that formed a bridge up to the other side of the cliff. He sighed in relief, and smiled partially to see his friends safe, but Twilight was not mutual to the feeling. She gasped with wide eyes as she looked up to Orion, and she felt her heart drop as a shadow cloaked him in darkness. He sighed, and turned around to look to the hydra, just in time for it to go all dark around him.

His strong phoenix feathered garments blocked the teeth that dared to pierce into his flesh. Just as he was lifted it and slowly forced into the mouth of the center hydra head that savored him. Twilight looked on in horror as she watched her friend get scarfed up and swallowed in silence. Once the dreaded sound of swallowing was heard, the worse appeared to have happened. Twilight just watched her friend get devoured by a beast thanks to her need to disprove a friend's gift, her own desire had costed her a friend's life.

"No… Noooooo! What did I do…? What did I just DO,"Twilight began to hyperventilate as Typhoon reached and grabbed her by her horn to pull the unicorn and dragon to safety,"O…! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!"

"Come on…! There's nothing you can do…!"Applejack assisted Typhoon in pulling the two to safety before Spike jumped off and rushed to try and go after the hydra.

"Spike NO…! You can't fight that thing…!"Typhoon manage to wrap up Spike in his right arm to hold the baby dragon back.

"But we need to help him! He's trapped in there!"Spike was pulled away and shielded away from the beast that roared.

"That… Might have been the doozy… Quite the doozy,"Pinkie's mane and tail deflated as her smile faded to a frown with watering eyes,"And we were just starting to become friends…"

"No…! We shouldn't have asked him to help us… We should have left him alone…!"Fluttershy looked away and shuttered while Typhoon simply kept watching the beast roar in victory.

"I should have listened, I wanted to prove everything with science, Pinkie sense, wonders of the world,"Twilight dropped to her belly and her shoulders began to twitch and shudder,"He tried to tell me to just accept things, but I didn't listen… Because of that… I got him killed…!"

"You accept my pinkie sense…? Oh Twilight…"Pinkie got down on her front knees and hugged Twilight before she began to quietly weep for O.

Typhoon sighed and looked down to see Spike crying against his arm. His wing gently patted the baby dragon's back while turning to Fluttershy and wrapping a free arm around her. He let her cry into his shoulder, while Applejack simply bowed her head and put her hat to her chest in respect. Typhoon shook his head and kept Fluttershy's head buried in his shoulder. He retained a moment of silence, his face was emotionless for a moment, and then he turned back to the hydra.

"Alright, you made your point to Twilight and you got a moment to yourself, now stop scaring every pony,"The mare's lifted their heads to Typhoon's sudden tone that added to a smirk,"And hurry up, you're just looking like a flank hole at this point…!"

The girls wanted to object to this attitude, but sudden surges of red drew their attention. They glimmered from the belly of the best, while the beast itself looked to be getting a tummy ache. It groaned and gripped it's belly before a red slash split the top of the left hydra head open. It fell forward and crashed before it's body, and teetered on the edge of the cliff. The moment it crashed to the ground, a barrage of magical slices suddenly tore pieces of the hydra open.

Holes in it's chest opened up as well as giant slices in it's belly. Magical slashes spread through it's legs and even down it's tail before they crawled slowly up it's neck. It gurgled and released death rattles as blood seeped through the wounds in it's neck. The final blow came in the mark of an explosion in the center of it's forehead, making a nearly clean hole in it's head. It went stiff and growled one last time before it fell forward right towards the group, slamming it's center head right in front of Typhoon and the group.

It's body made a perfect bridge from end to end of the gap before thumping noises were heard. They all held their breath and were greeted by the most joyful of sights in the form of Orion. He tumbled out of the hydra's head and fell in front of Twilight before he coughed and tried to wipe the mud and blood from his face. He panted, and did his best to catch his breath before slowly getting to his feet once more. Smiling and chuckling as he wiped his sleeves off.

"Ok… Sorry about that, did not expect that thing to eat me and take me on a journey down it's gullet,"He spit a bit and opened his arms up to show that he was ok while Twilight bit her lower lip,"But I'm ok. Did any of you miss me?"

Suddenly, he felt the strong and warm embrace of Twilight, wrapping her hooves around him. It was accompanied by Spike wrapping his little claws around his right leg. Pinkie even jumped to Twilight's side and hugged Orion as well, The prince was greatly confused but flattered. He hugged the crying unicorn as she buried her head into his stomach for a moment. While Spike was trembling against his leg, trying not to cry any more now that the man was safe.

"Uh… Did I miss something here? I'm ok every pony, really I am."He patted Twilight's back while bringing it in to hug them all.

"I thought I got you killed…! I thought I just lost a friend…because I couldn't accept things for what they are…!"Twilight whimpered as her head got petted and made Orion feel a bit heart heavy.

"Don't forget my friend. We don't live in our old world any more… Death and tragedy are rare in this day and age,"Typhoon explained to Orion before the prince nodded and looked down to every pony holding him,"And when it happens, it hurts so much more for them than it ever did for us…"

He looked down and sighed as he petted her mane while patting Spike's little head. He looked to Typhoon as he finally got Fluttershy to calm down and dry her eyes. Every pony looked like a complete hot mess, and they appeared to be exhausted from the scary encounter.

"It's alright… I'm still very much alive. Everything is going to be ok,"He did his best to reassure the mares and the little dragon before an idea struck him,"Hey… I know exactly what will make everything better…!"

* * *

"Vanilla chai tea!"He said out loud in the library kitchen while every pony gathered around in the living room in chairs.

Typhoon and Fluttershy were petting and comforting their pet bunnies Angel and Stormy. Spike was still clinging onto Orion while he cooked up some nice hot tea for any pony. Twilight and Pinkie were finally smiling a bit and even wearing little umbrella hats for safe keeping. He brought the tea over, bringing a napping Spike clinging on his leg along for the ride. He groaned, and then began to laugh of the incident as he laid the pot of tea down and began pouring drinks.

"Thank you O, this is very sweet of you…"Fluttershy took up her tea with no sugar cubes to enjoy it naturally.

"Indeed, some hot tea always gives more positive feelings after a rough day."Typhoon agreed and took his tea in the same fashion.

"We're just happy every pony's safe and sound, and that doozy was solved too,"Pinkie took her cup and dropped five sugar cubes into her cup for super sweet tea with her mane and tail poofy and bubbly once more,"All it needed was for Twilight to believe in my pinkie sense!"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you believed, Twilight. It's just an anomaly that was passed down through the Pie family,"Orion took his tea up while struggling to get the sleepy baby dragon off him,"Boy oh boy what a day… You doing better Twilight…?"

"Yeah… I'll be ok. As long as my friends are ok, I'll be fine,"She levitated Spike off Orion and sat him with her before getting out the quill pen and paper,"I think this definitely earns itself a friendship lesson…!"

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world that you just can't be explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way._

" _Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_ She finished her letter to the princess and began to gently shake Spike awake to deliver the letter.

"Nice… Wake up Spike! You got a letter to send,"Orion hollered and woke the baby dragon up before he fell off Twilight and to the floor,"I'll get him annoyed with me again fast enough…"

Spike took the letter and grumbled as he yawned with weariness, but then smiled a bit. No matter the issues he and Orion had, he now had a lot more appreciation for the mysterious being. It was almost like he had a stern, but fair father leading him down a path of respect and responsibility. He disappeared up the stairs, just in time for Pinkie to get another twitch in her tail. He smirked and allowed his crystal armor to coat his whole body for extra protection for whatever came.

"There it goes again!"Pinkie pointed out her twitchy tail while Twilight giggled.

"I wonder what it will be this time?"Twilight wondered before suddenly picking up the book on Clover The Clever.

"We'll never know…!"Pinkie hinted at the mystery as they all enjoyed some tea.

"So… Care to explain a bit about Clover The Clever?"Twilight asked and gave him a sly look, letting him know that she knew that this was the book he read upon their return before.

"She was… A good friend, and the creator of the elements of harmony,"Orion explained with a sigh and a struggle to keep a smile going as she gave him the book,"The elements were her final creation before she passed away… They always reminded me that she's always with me… Though… I may have said this before… But you remind me a bit of her Twilight…"

"Thanks… Care to tell us your version of the story?"Twilight asked while the others awed at his kind words.

"Well… As long as you're ok with it getting a bit sad."He warned before sitting the book on his lap, and didn't even notice a strong thud from the roof.

"Are you kidding?! We just watched our friend get eaten by a hydra. I think we can handle it,"Pinkie said in a tough girl tone before slowly bringing up tissues from absolutely nowhere,"These are just for safe keeping. My pinkie sense gave me a warm but heavy heart. It means I'm in for a very moving story."

"You guys won't believe who just dropped in and-"Spike rushed downstairs and was shushed before he could announce a bizarre encounter.

"It's story time you… Let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the day…"Typhoon carried Spike upon a ball of wind and sat him with Twilight before they all listened to Orion's story of Clover The Clever.

 _ **Yeah… There's way more to this story than just the series, the adventure, and friendship. There is a lot more to it, there's going to be feels. There's going to be some deep story moments, and touches on real things that both humans and ponies would do. I hope you're all paying attention, because this journey may change your morals and your thoughts when it comes to friends, family, and even just that stranger you saw that struggled in life. Stay pony my friends.**_


	16. Chapter 16:Sonic Rainboom

Chapter 16:Sonic Rainboom

It was the middle of day, the sun shined nice and bright upon the town of Ponyville. Another day for the ponies of Ponyville, and the human pony prince hidden in garbs. It was a nice day for play time among children, hot lunch at businesses, and for the library of Ponyville. It was a nice day for organizing and cleaning books to make the library presentable for readers young ans old. It was a chore Orion was happy to do along side Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"There's no way! A pony faster than the speed of light? Absolutely preposterous!"Rarity argued with Orion while putting books back up on the shelves.

"I'm telling you. He was by far the fastest flier I have ever had the pleasure and pain to known,"Orion argued back with a chuckle on the subject of Pegasus pro fliers,"He mastered the speed of light, he was the first one to pull some tricks pass my crystal eyes, and he successfully mastered the art of talking a pony to death…!"

"WHAT?! does that mean he can talk faster and more than me?!"Pinkie exclaimed while giving books to Orion to put away.

"Probably. Shadow Swirl was ready to cut his tongue off at one point!"Orion chuckled as he finished slipping the rest of the freshly dusted books back into the shelf.

"You warrior people have a dark and weird sense of humor…"Applejack mused a bit, but it was more of an eerie and creepy feeling.

"That looks to be all the books. The library looks wonderful Twilight."Orion admitted with his fists on his hips, proud of the work they did together.

"Thank you all so much for helping me clean up all these books, guys. It was a crazy week of studying."Twilight expressed her gratitude to every one that helped her clean up the mess of books.

"I'm still flattered you decided to look up some serious insight on the Equestrian warriors,"Orion admitted as he wiped a bit of book dust off his shoulder,"You were up the whole night looking all of us over. My group, the second comers, and the first group, the first comers!"

"I know…! So much history with the warriors, but all of it is undetailed and missing vital info,"Twilight admitted before thinking of the tragedies of the warriors,"That Necrid Ghoul… He killed all his comrades because he wasn't able to have immortality. And War Fire… He gave his life to save you all."

"He was a good warrior, and War Fire always wanted to go out with a bang. He was the pony of fire after all,"Orion looked to the sky and sighed with a half smile as he then thought of Necrid,"Necrid Ghoul was a murderer and a disgrace to Equestria. I was more than happy to finally put that scum down for good…"

Suddenly he widened his eyes as he notice an incoming missile from the sky. It was screaming in a panic before it's rainbow and cyan blue colors revealed it to be Rainbow Dash. Screaming as she came down like a crashing kite as she slammed through the window and into Orion. Sending both of them slamming into the bookshelves and causing all the books to topple out. Covering every pony in books once more and undoing all the hard work they put in cleaning up.

Rainbow Dash poked her head up first and looked around the library. It was then followed by a mused Orion, who shook off a couple books on his head and glared at Rainbow Dash. The rest of the mares poked their heads out as well, just in time to see Fluttershy enter the room with a cheer.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock…! Woohoo,"Fluttershy cheered, only to gasp upon seeing the destruction Rainbow caused to the library,"Did my cheering do that?"

"No…! Rainbow Dashes reckless flying and garbage trajectory did this,"Orion growled as he pulled himself out of the wreckage of books,"She successfully ruined all that work we did the whole morning."

"Hehe, sorry about that ladies and gentlecolt. That was a truly feeble performance…!"Rainbow groaned as she shook her winded self off and turned to Fluttershy.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."Fluttershy politely complimented Rainbow's performance.

"Ugh, I'm not talking about my performance. I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!"Rainbow yelled while this came off as ignorant to Orion.

"You need cheering to help your performance. What you can't believe in yourself so you need others to do it, are you crazy,"Orion decided to give her a good ear chewing for demanding praise,"Demanding praise does not improve your skills one bit. Rather than rely solely on others, why not believe in yourself for a change? That is where you true strength lies. Within yourself…"

"Geez… I swear, it's like you're trying to be my dad or something,"Rainbow crinkled her nose at getting talked down to like a filly that disappointed her father with poor actions,"Whatever… I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale and see me compete in the best young flyer competition."

"What's that?"Twilight curiously asked about the competition.

"It's an annual flying competition that allows young Pegasus to test their flight skills in front of the Wonderbolts, and Celestia,"Orion said as he nearly choked on a chuckle the moment a thought hit him,"It's also where I heard an old friend was going to make an appearance, only to vandalize the competition…!"

"What?! Over my dead body your friend is vandalizing the competition!"Rainbow Dash ranted at the thought of a Pegasus trying to ruin the competition.

"He'll be in and out of that place in a flash of light, you'll never see him coming,"Orion shook his head at Rainbow Dashes attempt at being tough,"There's a reason the Wonderbolts gave him the infamous name, _The Rogue Lighting bolt."_

"The Rogue Lightning Bolt…? Oh…! You're talking about Thunder Blitz, right?"Twilight asked out of the fresh knowledge she learned last night about the warriors.

"The alleged Pegasus that can apparently travel at the speed of light?"Applejack added with much lack of belief in the idea of a Pegasus that fast.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. I hear he drops in the competition and trashes it while dumping swamp water on the Wonderbolts,"He chuckled while Rainbow tried to blow it off with extreme empty confidence,"You think I'm bluffing too…?"

"Who cares, whether he's real or not. Not even his skill can best my ultimate display of speed,"Rainbow flew up and posed before coming down with a hard stomp,"The sonic rainboom…!"

"The what boom?"Orion questioned the bizarre new move Rainbow described and most likely named after her.

"You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary. When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash goes so fast,"Pinkie Pie started to explain with complete and personal dramatic effect,"Boom! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here was the only pony to ever pull it off."Applejack added while Rainbow was waving her hoof in flattery.

"It was a long time ago… I was just a filly."Rainbow Dash admitted, but drank in the flattery and boosts to her pride.

"Wait so they can believe and call a sound barrier breaking move legend, but they can't believe in a pegasus moving at the speed of light?"Orion groaned in disbelief as he slumped forward.

"Well when you think about it. It sounds way too far fetch to believe, but I know it's real,"Twilight supported Orion and believed in his friend's abilities while the others kept praising Rainbow,"I'm sure if he actually does show up at the competition, they'll see it for themselves, and they will believe you!"

"I hope… They would be irritating Thunder so bad and bruising his pride if he heard that they don't believe in him…"Orion sighed and did his best to shake off the mare's ignorance towards his friend.

"Any who… I gotta go get rested up. Don't wanna over prepare myself,you know? Hehe,"Rainbow chuckled nervously before she flew up and went to leave after a few words for Fluttershy,"You, on the other hoof, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance."

"Ah geez… I need to go, I wanna make something clear with that Pegasus."Orion said before immediately rushing to the door to leave and track down Rainbow Dash.

"Take care, and try not to be too hard on her…!"Twilight called before he was already gone.

He managed to get outside before he saw Rainbow heading for a cloud to perch on. Quickly he flexed his arms and flashed with read before magic wings began to manifest from his back. They flapped as they formed, working as if they truly were wings in nature. They shimmered and sparkled with red before a strong flap lifted Orion from the ground and into the air. He then looked to the cloud Rainbow decided to get her barrings in, and flew at strong speeds to it.

He was up through the cloud within seconds, and landed softly on the cloud. There he found Rainbow Dash sitting with her head lowered, and a chill in her spine. He could finally sense it, she was over anxious about the competition, it involved her doing things the average Pegasus could only dream of doing. She had to do it all, and she needed to do it before a large crowd of pones. Including princess Celestia, and her great idols, The Wonderbolts.

"You know it's normal to be nervous or anxious about something, but hiding it only makes the fear of failure that much worse."Orion explained before Rainbow let her ears droop to the sides before looking to him.

"You gonna give me another lecture about being brave…? Don't waste your breath,"Rainbow stood up and looked to the sky that she flew through since she was just a little filly,"And I don't need you to pity me. Whether I win or not… Maybe it doesn't matter much any more since my race with Applejack…"

"No… In fact it doesn't. Whether you win or lose, it doesn't truly matter in the slightest,"He approached Rainbow Dash and sat cross legged before her, she in turned did the same,"The only thing that matters is that you went in, gave it your all. And you proved that you are in fact a phenomenal flyer."

"And what if I fail? What if I end up making a fool of myself?"Rainbow Dash questioned before Orion chuckled slightly and patted her messy rainbow mane.

"Then it only means you have room to improve, and you can get even better."This was the words of wisdom, Orion himself remembered from Thunder Blitz, the words that drove his friend to become the greatest flyer in the world.

"Then… Just worry about improving myself. Don't rely on just my friends support, right?"Rainbow asked in a sudden tone and bow of submission, and her first act of humility.

"It's what Thunder Blitz did, and he is without a doubt, the current fastest flyer in Equestria,"Orion nodded lightly before Rainbow cracked a small smile,"Now after a bit of chillaxing. What say we get ready to sow Cloudsdale what a truly gifted Pegasus looks like?"

* * *

Before they knew it, Orion was flying to Cloudsdale alongside Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. It had been at least a couple centuries since he had visited the city made of clouds. The very first home land in the prime area of Equestria made and controlled solely by the Pegasus race. He could have sworn the city looked a lot smaller than it use to be, a lot more Pegasus too. He saw at least twenty Pegasus flying around the city, some of which were heading toward the cloud Colosseum.

"I assume that is where the competition is taking place?"Orion asked the obvious question before they went in for a landing.

"Yep. The best of the best are going to be flying at their best in that Cloudosseum!"Rainbow explained before they made a soft and swift landing upon the cloud made ground.

"Nice digs, it's clearly new, and it's good for flight events and practices."He thought before they were interrupted by a gang of three young stallion Pegasus.

"Well, well, well…! What do we have here?"The lead Pegasus questioned the more obvious question.

"It's our old friend, Rainbow Crash!"The second one suddenly insulted Rainbow Dash with what was most certainly a kid nick name.

"Get kicked out of any flight schools lately?"The lead stallion asked before a lift of the eye brow came to Orion, along with the urge to throw smack talk right back at the bullies.

"You gob shites FLUNK out of any flight schools lately?"Orion threw insults right back, given the less intelligible voices the stallion's had.

"No…maybe…so what?!"The third stallion questioned, only to confuse himself.

"For the record I was never kicked out. I just quit…!"Rainbow clarified what the stallion was trying to talk about.

"Right, just quit huh? Ask her about the sonic rainboom."The second one asked with a chuckle.

"That's just an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that." The leader mocked before Orion stood in front of his friends and approached the stallions.

"And you think YOU three brainless oafs have such skill? Or do you need to try and break the will of the truly skilled because you're nowhere near their level?"Orion's stood over the lead stallion while his muzzle barely touched the prince's gut.

"Well… Maybe we do…! Maybe we just don't want to show it off…!"The leader was sweating, but tried to look brave, even in the face of some pony that read him like a book.

"Or maybe… You're scared because she's better than you, and you can't take it,"Orion poked the stallion in the chest as the friends hid behind the bully,"But you're welcome to try and prove me wrong. Put some action where your mouth is big talker…!"

"We're…too good…! We wouldn't want to ruin the competition with our-"The third stallion tried to boast, but was quickly cut off by the cutthroat trash talk of Orion.

"Bullying, stupidity, lack of skill, lying that you're good? Yeah, you little colts certainly would ruin the competition."Orion had the stallions backed into a corner before taking flight.

"Well… Whatever, we just know she's gonna fail like she always does…!"The leader gave last words before taking off as fast as he could.

"We'll see…"Orion stuck his nose up as the lackies quickly followed behind their leader.

"Thanks… Not sure what that does for my confidence, but I'm glad those guys are gone."Rainbow Dash was grateful, but the words of the bullies lingered regardless.

"Old acquaintances of yours?"He asked with curiosity and was answered by Fluttershy.

"They were bullies back in school. Rainbow Dash was the only one that protected me from them,"The shy Pegasus gave him the whole back story short and sweet,"Guess they still can't let go of the past… Ever since Rainbow showed them off in school…"

"That would explain…quite a bit actually…!"He understood perfectly, knowing he was almost completely on the money.

"What am I gonna do? Every pony is going to see me fail. The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join,"Rainbow started to worry about the chance that she would fail,"Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Ever Free forest. My life will be ruined!"

"Hey…! Don't forget what we talked about, it doesn't really matter whether you win or lose,"Orion got her to cool down and recollect her thoughts in a calm matter,"Besides, Celestia would never banish you for such a thing, shes too kind and spineless to ever want to punish any pony…!"

"Odd… We've grown to have the utmost respect for the princess,"Came a grunting and deep stallion voice from behind that gave Orion the ear twitch that shouted, royal guard,"Then again you old warriors aren't exactly regulated to be respectful to the royal family."

"Royal guards… Well, respect is something you earn and fight for, it's not something you're born with,"Slowly Orion turned around to meet the two white stallion's in golden armor, happy that he remembered his crystal disguise,"Now, is there something I can help you gentle colts with? Or will you continue to violate my sense of smell with your breath?"

"Very funny mister…Crystarr."The left guard snorted to look tough and brush off the disrespect.

"The princess is currently in a royal tent half a mile east of Cloudsdale city,"The guard spoke, and Orion was ready to blow them off, satisfied that they too bought his disguise,"She learned that you were coming to Cloudsdale to spectate the competition. She has…requested a private audience with you."

"I'm here with friends. I don't need to bother myself with her royal highness getting pampered by servants in a gold made tent…!"He denied and went to rejoin Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"She says it regards some threats against her and her sister princess Luna! Death threats,"These next words made him pause while the girls even felt their hearts freeze from the information,"She really would like to speak to you about these threats…!"

"How long has Celestia and Luna been getting these threats…?"He looked to the guards off the corner of his eyes without turning.

"Approximately two weeks and four days so far."The right guard answered before Orion looked to the cloudy ground and sighed.

"There has been no evidence or anything to go on about. Just letters in strange ink."The left guard added before Orion thought for one long moment.

As much as he waned to simply blow it off out of spite for his sister. Now that her and Luna's lives are being threatened, his old brotherly instincts were overpowering his warrior instincts. He looked to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, only to see Twilight and the others arriving. With the rest of the gang arriving, at least the two Pegasus would have the company they needed. He clenched his left hand into a fist and put it to his chest before turning to the guards with his answer.

"Very well… This better be worth my time."He answered.

"Good. We will guide you to the princess's location when you're ready."The left guard turned and sprouted his wings at the same time as his fellow guard on the right.

"I gotta go for now, Twilight and the others are about to arrive, don't know how, but they are. If she asks where I am, tell her it's private matters,"He quickly informed the two Pegasus mare's before looking back to the guards,"Lead the way, and make haste…"

The Pegasus guards took off while Orion gave his friends a small wave, good bye. He then jumped and started hopping cloud to cloud to follow the stallions. If he had used his wings, he would have been discovered to be Celestia's brother rather than the first comer he impersonated. The guards were at least nice enough to fly through seas of clouds. It made jumping from cloud to cloud easier and a efficient way to travel through the skies without wings.

It was almost half an hour before they had finally arrived to a hidden cluster of clouds. They dove right through the barrier of clouds, and their vision was obscured for a few seconds. Once they nurst through the mass of clouds, there they discovered a large cumulus cloud. It's shear size was more than big enough for a large white tent streaming with gold edges and rose like patterns. Orion almost felt impressed, but it was simply another accessory only Celestia would want.

Further inspection pointed out at least eight guards circled around the tent. While four others were simply playing horse shoes, only Celestia would allow such games during a dangerous time. At the very least, they could have remained vigilant of any suspicious activity.

"Is it normal for royal guards to play games rather than defend the princess?"Orion asked before they made their landing upon the edge of the large base.

"Their shift ended. They're on break right now."The left guard spoke in a slight growl.

"So while an assassin sneaks in and opens a couple veins on the princess, her guards are enjoying a game of horse shoes,"Orion blatantly mocked the guards as they slowly made for the tent,"Half these guards aren't even going to use their weapons. They're gripping their spears so loosely. A child could smack those things out of their hooves."

"I really wanna just pike you in the eye…!"The right guard boldly stated while Orion only chuckled.

"Feel free to try. Just remember to actually hold your spear, and don't drop it in the process."Orion joked as the left guard lifted the tent opening up for the prince to enter.

He ducked slightly to enter the tent and was immediately greeted by a soft carpet like floor. Gold and fuzzy under his feet, complimented by white, cozy chairs with gold legs and arm rests. Clearly his sister had went through some sort of immortal life crisis they normally get once a century. Seemed like she was definitely over compensating for something as he found the princess herself. Sitting before a golden mirror, brushing her mane while using her magic to polish her horse shoes.

She looked up for one second, and that's when she saw him in the mirror. She was quick to finish her horse shoes and slip them back on while placing her crown back on her head. She sighed in relief strangely enough, and put on a smile for Orion.

"You look…worried…"He decided to open with a straight forward observation.

"I was until you arrived. The guards have already told about the death threats, I assume?"Celestia asked before getting out of her chair and taking up some sort of yellow parchment.

"Yes… No evidence, no clues to who it is. Only notes with strange ink,"He approached her, and was suddenly hugged by Celestia before feeling her heart pounding against him,"Hmm… I'm guessing you just got another one today? Your fear certainly appears to be mounting."

"Yes… I had to make sure Luna was hidden within her room, guards surround her in the hundreds,"Celestia levitated the yellow parchment to Orion to show today's threat,"This came to us this morning, speculating that they may attack at the cloudoseum."

"Smart of you to assure your sister's safety… Whether your choice to attend the competition? Could be bold or just plain stupid."He took the parchment and unrolled it before reading the threatening letter scrawled with ink that was oddly bubbling.

 _Celestia…! Your rule over Equestria has made ponies lazy, weak, and soft. This harmony leaves a disgusting stain upon Equestria's soil and poisons it. Changing it to this land of weakness and peace, but that is not Equestria's true self, and we will not allow you to poison it any further. You were a fool to be so bold as to attend the Cloudsdale competition. Now all Pegasus will witnessed the cruelty and misery that is the true form of Equestria, as they all watch you burn. Your skin, flesh and blood will melt from your bones while their minds will be scarred from your dying shrill screams. Without your brother… Your days are limited…!_

"Looks like you may be dealing with some pony… From our past…"Orion made his guess judging by the way the note was worded.

"But… There can't possibly be any pony left from those times…!"Celestia feared while finally releasing the stallion she saw simply as the first comer crystal barer.

"In case you have forgotten. The enemies from old Equestria weren't exactly easy to kill…!"He pointed out a serious reminder of the enemies they once fought a long time ago.

"True… What do you suppose we do about this…?"Celestia asked while going back to the mirror to finish brushing her mane.

"You're already here, you might as well remain undeterred and attend the competition,"Celestia felt a twitching chill in her neck at the suggestion, but she did not want to look like a coward,"I'll be watching vigilantly… After all I promised to support Rainbow Dash in the competition. Plus Thunder Blitz, the second comer may arrive as well… He vandalizes the competition every year."

"So there will be hidden security at least… Very well, I will attend the competition regardless,"Celestia agreed and manage to keep a full smile with bravery,"I'll have to only bring two guards with me. I don't want to cause a need for concern among the subjects."

"Smart move. Now I need to get back to Cloudsdale, you should get ready too,"He recommended as he turned to the tent entrance to exit,"The competition will start within the next hour. You don't want to disappoint the subjects…"

"Very well… I just hope Orion is safe from these assassins…"Celestia worried before finally finishing her mane.

"He is… Trust me…"He looked forward and left the tent, slowly passing by the guards.

"Farewell… My friend."Celestia gave her good byes to the mysterious warrior before he left.

"That was quite a strange reunion. Better get to Cloudsdale before the competition begins."He huffed and steeled himself before jumping cloud to cloud and disappearing off towards Cloudsdale.

A half an hour later he had finally returned to the city just in time. The cloudoseum was already filling up with Pegasus ponies that gathered to see the best of the best. His eyes helped him to track down Twilight and the others finding their seats while Rainbow was still nervous. He exhaled and jumped before quickly scaling the cloudoseum and entering from above. He made his landing over the ring, and landed from a thirty feet fall before landing in the stands.

Conveniently, he had landed right next to Twilight and the others. Surprising her and the other mares while simply sitting down and looking down to the cloud grounds. His eyes were kicked into full gear, scanning the entire cloudoseum, watching for any strange activity.

"There you are! Rainbow Dash said you had some private business to take care of."Twilight shook him out of focus for a moment before they all sat down, except for Rarity, who appeared to be missing.

"Well…consider my private business done. Where's Rarity?"He asked while trying to watch over the entire cloudoseum.

"She's…participating in the competition…"Twilight nervously smiled before he looked back to her with full red gem eyes.

"How the hay is she doing that? She's a unicorn pony if I recall."He asked as he then began to search around and found Rarity prepping herself and her strange butterfly like wings.

"I…kind of tested a flying spell out on her in hopes of allowing us to stand on clouds and support Rainbow Dash,"Twilight explained while Orion barely processed what she said,"I just gave her the first flying spell we could find in the mess of books we had to clean up."

"You gave her the butterfly wings. You DO know there's another spell next page that allows her to grow Pegasus wings right?"He asked while not taking his eyes of the cloud grounds.

"Like I said, I just went with the first one we could find. And what are you looking for?"Twilight finally had to ask about his extra vigilance around the competition as he then spotted Celestia arriving.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and give welcome our beloved, princess Celestia!"The announcing Pegasus welcomed the princess herself with only two guards at her side.

"There she is… And here comes the group on Thunder's dump list…"Orion verified Celestia's arrival and saw the Wonderbolt's arriving as well.

"Maybe he's looking around in case of cheaters. There were a few cheaters last year."Fluttershy pointed out a good cover for Orion to use as the announcer introduced the Wonderbolts.

"Please welcome our celebrity judges for the best young flyer competition! The Wonderbolts!"Every pony continued to cheer as the team of Wonderbolts gathered on a cloud to watch.

"Yeah… Cheaters… That's what I'm watching for…"Orion answered before full focus was now on the games.

"And now, lets find out who will take the prize as this years best young flyer!"The final announcement came with another cheer before the games began.

"And so it begins…"He spoke only to himself as he spectated the competition and the princess.

The competition felt long and fierce for many young Pegasus competitors. So many potential flyer's, so much talent that could prove so useful to Equestria. Thunder Blitz himself would almost be impressed, but most flyers were doing just the basic tricks and maneuvers. Nothing too impressive or bold, not only that, Rainbow Dash had yet to perform for the crowd. She was the only one that was worth his time in this little flying competition, that and his friend's "little" visit.

His visions continued to watch over the princess, he could feel her getting nervous. She was almost as nervous as Rainbow Dash appeared to be as she kept switching contestant patches. She was really that scared to participate because she didn't want to end up looking like a failure. Two out of three sights to see were cringy as hay to watch, but he had to do it regardless. An hour later, the competition was nearing the end, and Rainbow Dash could no longer avoid the competition.

After a strange talk, it appeared Rarity was going to be flying alongside Rainbow Dash. Perhaps for more support, seemed a good way to encourage Rainbow to shrug off her cold hooves. Then again she was quite dressed up to perform for the crowd, it figured as much. Finally the duo entered the cloud grounds and readied to take flight to begin their routine. Rainbow was first to take off in her casual speed while Rarity hung back a bit for gracefulness.

So far nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the disaster Rainbow was going through. She was a complete mess with her high speed strafing, and she even began knocking everything over. He sighed, and feared that Rainbow's worst fear was going to become a scary reality. She went for the clouds and started to make them spin as she had done before in practice. However, her lack of confidence proved to be the cause of her poor performance as she wiped out with a cloud.

She even accidentally launched one of the clouds right at Celestia herself. However, it was no concern when it came to safety, it was only a harmless fluffy cloud after all. She looked at Orion with concern, but he only rolled his eyes about her fear over a cloud.

"It's a cloud, it won't hurt you much. Focus on the event you baby."He groaned as he suddenly found his vision captured by Rarity's sudden trick that required a lot of height.

She was flocking like a butterfly high into the air, her will and strength being tested to the limit. Upon reaching her full height, she sprouted her wings wide and proudly. The sun reflecting through her colorful wings and filling the cloudoseum with rainbow colors. It had appeared that Rarity may have actually outshine Rainbow Dash, and even outshine all the competitors. Though Orion was no fool to what she had done, and what she had done, was go over the wing's limit.

"Oh no… The wings can't handle that much sunlight…!"He realized just in time to see the wings suddenly burn away to dust.

"Uh oh…"Rarity realized the destruction of her wings before she began to fall, screaming in fear.

"Oh no…! Her wings evaporated into thin air!"Twilight panicked while the Wonderbolts themselves sprung into action.

They dove for Rarity with Rainbow Dash right behind them for back up. However it would be Rainbow Dash that would be the only hope thanks to Rarity's flailing hooves. The Wonderbolts were suddenly knocked out cold by the unicorn's hooves, and were now falling as well. Now it seemed that Rainbow Dash was on her own, no pony was there to support her now. She almost felt like she just wanted to give up, but then Orion's words echoed in her head.

It kept her going, and picking up speed before she was suddenly on the verge of breaking the sound barrier. A path of rainbows followed her from behind as she finally decided to tough it out. Rather than depend on every pony to encourage and push her, it was time for her to believe in herself. She felt the beating of her heart before she suddenly exploded, leaving a large halo of rainbows in her wake. Suddenly Orion almost lost track of her as she was in fact traveling faster than the speed of sound.

She launched like a bolt and suddenly snatched Rarity up into her arms. While the Wonderbolts piled on her back just in time for Rainbow to make loop into the sky. Allowing her to make a rainbow over the cloudoseum, it appeared that Rainbow had saved the day. Orion nodded at her quick actions, but suddenly gasped as one angle of his vision spotted what appeared to be a giant ball of fire. He looked over it's trajectory, and verified that it was aimed at Celestia.

He shot to his feet and raised his hand to the princess to conjure his crystals. It was a five second delay upon the crystal pillar's arrival since they were in fact in the sky, far away from the ground. The pillar did in fact pierce through the clouds and appear before the princess to protect her. However Orion did not realize fast enough that Rainbow Dash had made a second lap around the cloudoseum. Upon her arrival, Rainbow Dash barely noticed the ball of fire, flying right at her.

It appeared to be too late, even Rainbow Dash was not fast enough to dodge the ball of fire that she was now on a collision course with. There was nothing Orion could do, even he wouldn't be fast enough to stop it. The worse appeared to happen, Rainbow was illuminated by the fire. Her life flashing before her eyes before something else had suddenly flashed before her. A bright yellow and blue flash of light blinded her before she felt herself being carried in strong hooves.

Orion didn't even see the sudden anomaly appear before the ball of fire was frozen. Enveloped within a cage of blue electricity, it all happened so fast before the orb of fire was sent to the sky. It all happened in the simple blink of an eye, the next thing they all saw was fire and lightning. Detonating together in the sky to form a mass of storm cloud, while Rainbow Dash found her and Rarity in the middle of the field. Rarity was simply sitting on her flank, but Rainbow was in a pair of strong hooves.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute before she looked to the face of a rescuer. The rescuer was in fact the one Orion had spoken of, the great Pegasus that glowed bright blue from line like tattoos all over his body. His cloudy gray mane and tail poofing and moving like a cloud. His glowing yellow and blue eyes looked to Rainbow Dash while she blushed from being in such a position. She looked around, seeing Rarity was safely on the Pegaus's strong back, while the Wonderbolts were ok, aside from facing planting into the clouds.

"Nice flying… But you may want to work on your finish…"He suddenly smiled slightly while Rainbow tried to find her voice.

"Uh…thanks… For saving me that is. But… Who are you…?"Rainbow questioned before she was released from the stallion's arms and able to stand again.

"You're rescuer for a start. But just call me Thunder Blitz."The stallion chuckled while slowly releasing her at the same time that the Wonderbolt's raised to their hooves to see him.

"Oh my gosh, the Rogue Lightning Bolt! Wonderbolts, arrest that-"The fire maned leader known as Spit fire was cut off from her command as a massive load of green swamp water splashed all over the Wonderbolts.

It forced the team of Wonderbolt's to fall to their belly's, becoming overwhelmed by the smell. They were coughing and gagging on the stench as some Pegasus in the stands backed away from the team of elite Pegasus flyers. Orion chuckled and shook his head, seeing Thunder up to some of his same old dirty tricks when it came to the Wonderbolts.

"Thunder Blitz… Made it just in time…!"Orion smiled upon seeing his speedy friend once more.

"That's your speedy friend? I didn't even see him coming, how did he do all that?"Applejack asked but then realized the answer just before drooping her ears for being wrong.

"Guess Thunder Blitz is pretty real, and so is his speed."Twilight admitted with a warm feeling of excitement to actually see a Pegasus of such caliber.

"Super duper real! He really really moves at the speed of light!"Pinkie exclaimed.

Moments later, Rarity was in the balloon so she wouldn't fall through the clouds. While Orion and Thunder privately met up for some rekindling of friendship, Twilight and her friends were together. They talked about the experience and the heroism of Rainbow Dash. Though Rainbow Dash could only looked to Thunder Blitz, for he was the true savior. It started to rain, while Thunder sighed and looked to his old friend.

"You came just in the nick of time it seems, you saved a lot of lives today."Orion admitted while Thunder simply scratched at his mane.

"It's what we do. We've been doing it for thousands of year Orion,"He looked to Rainbow Dash with a half smile before winking at her,"She's quite a talented Pegasus… Too bad the Wonder boars want to recruit her into their power hungry cult."

"I know… But she wants to become the greatest flyer in Equestria, and she believes that will happen with the Wonderbolts,"Orion explained a bit about Rainbow Dash, seeing as Thunder took interest in her,"She'll learn in time what it means to be the greatest."

It was then that they saw princess Celestia approaching the group of mares. Most likely to congratulate them on the performance and understand what exactly happened. Thunder simply changed his sights to the Wonderbolts, knowing that they were waiting for the moment to go after him. He was after all _The Rogue Lightning Bolt._ And he was at the top of the list when it came to the ponies that the Wonderbolts were hunting down for crimes against their organization.

"Tia seems to be in better spirits… Did you see who shot that ball of fire?"Orion asked as they got on the topic of the sudden fire ball that nearly fried Rainbow.

"No… I saw a typical pony in a cloak, but it was either snatch him up or let your friend there burn to a crisp,"Thunder answered with more of a mystery than an answer,"But I take it, the fire ball was meant for some pony else?"

"It's real target was Celestia. Rainbow Dash was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."Orion informed his friend that simply looked back one more time to see Rainbow earning the crown of victory.

"Rainbow Dash huh? After seeing how fast she flew, I was thinking Rainbow Flash was a better name for her,"Thunder complimented before getting a bit serious again,"Look, if you're coming back from exile. Then I guess I'm back as well. I'll watch the skies for these assassins."

"Thank you… And one more thing… I go by O for now. Celestia does not deserve to have me back,"Orion made something clear with his friend before Blitz was in the sky again,"Equestria needs me, not her. So keep my identity to yourself will ya?"

"Sure, no problem…. I'm gonna high tail it right now before the stink bolts find their barrings and come after me,"Thunder said before rising to the skies, capturing Rainbow's attention as she ran to wave to him,"See you around! And keep up the good flying there Rainbow Flash!"

"Strange... He wasn't as chatty as he use to be... Might just be the new times are getting to him."Orion thought and spoke to himself.

"Rainbow Flash!? Is that a insult or a compliment?!"Rainbow called to him, but instead was blown off as the stallion disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Believe me… It's a compliment Rainbow…. And let me just say I'm glad you finally found the strength to believe in yourself,"Orion approached her and the rest of her friends with his opinion,"When all else was gone, you put faith in yourself, and fought against the daunting odds. You even stood up to a ball of fire meant for the princess. That took guts."

"Thanks… I'm glad I could actually impress some pony like you, and…him…"Rainbow admitted with some blush left over from her close encounter with Thunder.

"And Rarity, I hope you learned your lesson about grabbing the spot light and ruining your friend's confidence."Orion now had some words for Rarity.

"I certainly did… I learned that it's quite important to keep your hooves on the ground and be there for your friends."Rarity explained her lesson learned from the mistake that nearly costed her life.

"Excellent, well done Rarity, and well done to you as well Crystarr,"Celestia gave praise to Rarity and turned to Orion for some choice words,"Thanks to you, I live to guide Equestria another day towards the future. Even to this day, your warrior conviction has never been stronger."

"Just do me a favor and don't die princess. Your death would mean the end of all harmony,"He made his wish sparkly clear before looking to Rainbow Dash getting kissed up to by the bullies from before,"Oh look, the trash talkers have come to suck up to the superior Pegasus. Betcha they will think twice about spouting garbage that they can't back up."

"Indeed…"Celestia smiled, looking a bit to the disguised brother, feeling warm and safe under his watch.

Twilight had then stood between the brother and sister with a smile at the sight. In a way, she got to see the brother and sister side by side, somewhat happy to be by each other's side. Knowing that no matter the hate that surrounded the siblings, their family passion still remained. No matter what, Orion would still be there for Celestia, and Celestia would always respect his wisdom. Rainbow Dash then came back together with the group to share in the moment of friendship.

"Hehe… Funny thing, I was gonna hang out with my new Wonderbolt friend, but,"Rainbow chuckled while her eyes sparkled upon seeing Thunder Blitz flying around a bit more before taking off,"Those guys kind of stink at the moment…!"

She laughed, as did the whole group of ponies at Thunder's little prank. Aside from the attempted assassination on Celestia and Rainbow Dash, and the minor attack on the Wonderbolts. Humor still persevered for the group, all they could do was simply laugh off the heart stopping event. While fiery hollow eyes were watching them from the hills below. Growling before the figure disappeared in a flash of fire and pitch black smoke.

 _ **It probably isn't, but I feel it is in a way, sorry this one may be a bit rushed. But I wanna make sure these chapters get to all of you on time, I never wanna leave you all hanging. Hope you like Thunder Blitz, and next episode. In the spirit of the show following certain individuals at times, we will not be following Orion in the next one. Feel free to guess which lucky pony we'll be following in "the stare master" Stay pony friends!**_


	17. Chapter 17:Stare Master

Chapter 17:Stare Master

The rock walls trembled and crumbled around them, the screeches of griffons sounded. Their roars began to bring down a great cave upon the enemies that had assassinated one of their own. Though the assailants they pursued were far ahead of them and maneuvering through the caves. It was none other than prince Orion, guiding three comrades, including Typhoon Breeze out of the caves. Though they grew irritated as the cave fell down all around them.

Behind them were two very powerful comrades, one that remained quiet, and one that looked to be on fire. The silent one wore a wide and sharp looking hat with his long coat's collar up. Successfully hiding his face, except for his glowing green jeweled eyes. Almost none of his body could be seen, his hooves even had gray gloves and matching gray pony boots on them to keep him completely covered. He saw a rock tumbling towards Orion, and stomped his hoof before a pillar of stone shot from the stone floor in a fast blast and shattered the rock on impact.

The fiery unicorn stallion rolled his eyes, thinking that they were in the process of showing off. He called game on as he lit up the path they left behind with bright and big flames with a swing of his red horn. Only to turn to see a wall about to tumble down upon the silent pony himself. He quickly opened his mouth, the trail of fire raised on his mane for it traveled all the way down his back to his tail. Right before unleashing a solid liquid like stream of fire much like a dragon.

The boulder melted within seconds, and the heavily clothed earth pony was able to jump the remains. They quickly caught up with Typhoon and Orion as they saw the cave exit in the distance. That pure white light was like the sweetest of freedom for the group of warriors.

"There it is! Once we get out of the cave, Shadow Swirl said she'd have a shadow portal ready for us!"Orion called to his friends as they neared the exit to the cave.

"I hope so…! Those griffons didn't look amused seeing general Hawk take a stream of fire through the chest!"Typhoon panicked before he was almost about to pass Orion.

"Screw those bird brain pigeons! They knew it was coming when they chose to keep fighting,"The fiery pony yelled as dust began to smear all over his pitch black fur,"They should be happy I didn't set off a fire storm all over half their accursed kingdom! Thos-"

Suddenly the black colored pony gasped before seeing a giant rain of rocks coming down. The ceiling exploded before the entrance, and rocks were coming down every where. He saw Typhoon was on the verge of being crushed by the mass of tumbling rocks from above and the left. He needed to think quick, but using his fire would result in possibly melting all his comrades. The only thing he could do is trust in Orion and his silent friend, and save the pony he knew would die.

It was then that Typhoon noticed the storm of giant rocks coming down. Orion was next to see, but there was nothing he could do but jump to the exit. The silent earth pony simply jumped and used his head to smash through the falling rocks with little effort or struggle. He simply shook off the pebbles and dust that remained before Typhoon was suddenly shoved. He fell to his face before they all felt the thunderous loud crashing and crumbling of rocks smashing against each other.

The area had filled with the dust of stone, Orion coughed and tried to wave away the dust. Just in time to see Typhoon get helped to his hooves by the silent earth pony friend. He too was coughing, and his mind was in shambles for a moment, it took only a moment to collect himself. Slowly as the dust began to clear, Orion and the earth pony were looking for any signs of their fiery unicorn. Typhoon panted and brushed himself off and began to look around for the pony that shoved him.

"War Fire? Where are you?!"Orion called before the dust had finally settled upon a grim sight.

"Oh no…!"Typhoon rushed upon seeing the sight that chilled their spines to the core.

The unicorn they knew as War Fire was pinned against the stone floor by a pile of rocks. Half of his body and even his right hoof was crushed under the hundreds of rocks that piled on him, and blocking off the griffons. A slow pool of blood was surrounding his mangled body thanks to one sharp piece of rock. It was sharp, and it had completely pierced through his gut, hitting both the liver and a kidney. Yet he was still breathing as he coughed up blood from the sides and the bottom of his mouth.

"War Fire! War Fire! Hold on, don't move…!"Typhoon was first to the rocks and started pushing and chucking rocks off his friend.

"Tremoring! Give us a hoof and move these big ones!"Orion was right next to Typhoon while The earth pony known as Tremoring Quake jumped to the larger boulder.

"Don't bother with it… I can hear those canaries… They're at the rocks right now,"War Fire's ear twitched to the sound of rocks being moved by at least thirty griffons,"By the time you get me out, they will be through… We can't…be discovered… Leave me…!"

"Don't even start talking like that, we're getting you out of here!"Typhoon yelled as he finally moved a large rock off War Fire's left leg.

"He's right…! They're already at the rocks and their digging it out right now,"Orion looked to the rocks as Tremoring ceased his work on the rocks after tossing a car sized boulder aside,"We don't have much time… Typhoon…"

Typhoon felt his hooves get weak and numb from pushing rocks off his friend. They dropped to his side before he fell to his belly before his whole body was shaking from the inevitable. Tears formed in his eyes, for War Fire may have saved him, but he could not believe it after the hate there was between them.

"Strange… I hated you… You were too kind… Too soft for your own good,"Blood flowed from his mouth as War Fire thought of his own experience and relationship with Typhoon,"Yet… I saved you… And this is when you finally shed tears. You never did that before…"

"Why… Why did you save me…! I thought I was worthless to you…! A weakling, and an insult to the Equestrian warrior title."Typhoon felt the tears flowing down his face as he lowered his head to War Fire.

"I guess… Maybe it could be your attitude no matter the cruelty the world throws at you,"War Fire thought to himself while Typhoon tried to look at the pony of fire through his mane,"Whatever the reason… It was enough for you to survive… Perhaps now that you lived… Maybe there's hope for a better life for Equestria…"

"If you're going to stay. Be ready to do what you must to ensure that the griffons won't learn it was us…"Orion felt his hand shaking, but he just barely managed to keep his sorrow in check.

"Already have it covered… If I'm going down… They're all going down with me,"War Fire promised while looking to Typhoon as he wept for the friend he once hated,"Better dry your tears soon… This world won't allow such emotion to exists… Never forget that you are a warrior…"

"But… How can a warrior be proud after getting his friend killed…"Typhoon bit his lower lip as tears dropped from his chin.

"Typhoon… We have to go… There's no more time…"Orion insisted as he gripped at Typhoon's shoulder just in time for the barrier to suddenly explode with rocks.

"Go…! I'm gonna go out in a blaze of fiery glory! I'll turn this birds into fried chickens!"War Fire roared to them before Orion finally got Typhoon and began forcing him to move.

Tremoring took the lead and rushed out of the cave as they all heard the faint screeches of griffons. Typhoon needed to be pushed and forced to run as they saw War Fire laying there with a glowing horn. He kept a small bloody smile before his whole body began to illuminate. Impersonating the glowing energy surface of the sun itself, it blinked and began to build with power. It was growing brighter and hotter by the moment till his whole body was now on fire.

They raced, and made it out of the cave before they heard a final battle cry from their friend in the cave. They both jumped for it, and just in time to see a loud burst of fire and power that shot right out of the cave mouth. The entire mountain was blowing apart and erupting like a volcano from everywhere before flames shot right at Typhoon's face. Burning his cheeks and face as he saw his friend going up in flames and ash.

"No…! NOOOOOOOO!"Typhoon shouted as their bodies were engulfed in the flames of their fallen friend before it all ended.

* * *

Suddenly, Typhoon had then shot up from bed, awakened from a nightmarish slumber. He was wide awake, the light of a round window leaked into the cottage he and Fluttershy lived in. His fur was sweaty and hot just like his long mane, his breaths were short and quick. His pet bunny Stormy quickly woke up with messy black fur before running to get Fluttershy. Letting Typhoon have a moment to collect himself from yet another nightmare of his old past.

He grunted, and tried to bury the memory that was now haunting his mind. He wiped the sweat from his face and lowered his head before he was taking slower breaths. Just in time to hear Fluttershy rushing up the steps to the bedroom they shared together.

"Pappy! Stormy told me already, are you ok,"Fluttershy expressed concern before giving him a glass of water to drink,"It was another nightmare wasn't it…?"

"It's fine sweetie… They're nothing but memories to me…"Typhoon insisted that he was fine, but did indeed take some water in before his body was calming down.

"It's the fifth one you've had this week. I think we should go get something for it,"Fluttershy suggested while making sure she had everything ready,"I can probably go see Twilight quickly after I've finished taking Opalescence back to Rarity's."

"Sigh… You can do what you wish, but I'm telling you, I'm just fine Fluttershy,"Typhoon was insistent on making sure Fluttershy didn't worry, but he was interested in getting out a bit,"But… You mind if I perhaps went with you? Maybe some fresh air would be a nice touch for the day."

"Of course pappy, maybe some breakfast would also help a bit."Fluttershy cracked a small smile before flying off the bed like a butterfly.

"Phew… Another day in Ponyville it seems…"He sighed and finally managed to smile a bit as he prepared himself for a trip to town.

After a hot shower, and a much needed brushing of his long dark green mane. Typhoon was hitting it to the town with his granddaughter with the fluffy white cat in a basket. The cat was nicely groomed and given somewhat of an attitude adjustment, so at least she wouldn't attack some ponies. Typhoon still kept his eyes on the cat for safety while Fluttershy sung to herself. He moved his head to the tune she was singing, for her songs were blissful and calming.

"What a nice day today. This was just what I needed,"Typhoon admitted while entering the town and already taking in the smell of sweat, work, flowers, apples and gingerbread,"Every one of these smells define the hard working, and yet beautiful town of Ponyville… If I weren't immortal, I'd grow old and die here…"

"Here, I'll order some rose pedal and egg sandwiches for the both of us,"Fluttershy went to a near by breakfast place and ordered the sandwiches before they continued on,"It'll be ten minutes till they're ready. We'll get to Rarity's quick and pick up our order."

"Oh Fluttershy, you really are the kindest of the bunch it seems…"Typhoon generally respected his descendant grand child for truly being an element of kindness.

"Thanks…um… Pappy? You know I've been thinking… Maybe mister O's return may be the cause of the nightmares,"Her idea seem to have Typhoon lifting an eye brow in the slightest bit of curiosity,"You never had dreams like those before… Maybe his return is reawakening something in you. You are apparently an Equestrian warrior."

"Lets not talk about my old warrior days Fluttershy… I left those days behind me for a reason,"Typhoon insisted on them dropping the thought of his old Equestrian warrior days,"The things I have seen… The things I had to do… They just became too much, and I've never been more satisfied to be done with it."

"Still… I couldn't believe that I was meant to be an element of kindness, but it turned out to be who I was,"Fluttershy insisted on at least giving her pappy some advice about his nightmares,"The same could be said for you being a warrior. It's who you are, and you should be proud of that pappy."

"I said no Fluttershy…! Drop it…!"Typhoon began staring, and silenced Fluttershy with a warning stare, before he would use the actual stare.

"Ok…"Fluttershy finally relented as they finally came to the boutique and calmly entered.

They were just in time to see Rarity had just finished cleaning up and returning to work. While her sister was walking away with a little bit of shame for what was most likely trouble. He looked to the little filly walking away till the door had closed and the bell had rung to alarm Rarity.

"Oh, what now?!"Rarity exclaimed, showing signs that she was under a bit of stress.

"Oh, sorry. I thought the open sign meant that you were open. But I must have been mistaken…"Fluttershy thought as she was ready to just leave.

"Oh, Fluttershy, Typhoon! Forgive me, I was so wrapped up in my work, I forgot that you were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming."Rarity apologize for the sudden attitude and properly composed herself.

"No worries Rarity. We left her here in this basket."Fluttershy presented the basket that the fluffy white cat jumped from all fresh and groomed.

"Oh! She looks great! I don't understand how you're able to do it,"Rarity admitted while marveling at her clean and well groomed cat,"I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws…"

"Well, while she was visiting us. I saw what I could do about her attitude. I managed to fix some issues,"Typhoon admitted only for Opal to hiss and swipe at Rarity,"Well… At the least, she won't attack your customers or guests."

"Ah… Did either of you use… The stare…?"Rarity asked, and Typhoon and Fluttershy were already shaking their heads.

"Oh no…! Absolutely not, that is a last resort for hostile animals and the truly spoiled,"Typhoon spoke for Fluttershy, knowing the stare and all of its glory,"We made a vow to use when we absolutely have to, right Fluttershy?"

"Oh yes, of course. The stare is a last resort only."Fluttershy gladly agreed with her pappy.

"Well, either way, You should have a picture of Opal rather than those butterflies for a cutie mark."Rarity thought, looking to her cat as it brushed against the mare and stallion with complete friendliness.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh oh! Maybe I can be good with animals too,"Sweetie Belle believed before Opal proved her wrong by swiping and slicing off a piece of her mane,"Or not…"

"Oh dear…"Typhoon mused while Sweetie took cover under him while the ladies laughed.

"So… Is it true mister Typhoon? Mister O tells us stories about the Equestrian warriors,"Sweetie Belle decided to bring up the days of the warriors,"He said you were a master of the winds…! I had no idea you were a warrior too!"

"Those were the old days. I have since then retired from being a warrior child,"Typhoon answered short and sweet, saving some new annoyance for Orion talking about him as a warrior,"Apologies if I may not prove to be as exciting or interesting as O can be."

"Oh… But you can control the wind with just a flap of your wings or a swing of your hoof?!"Sweetie Belle asked while crawling out from under the stallion.

"Well… To some extent of course."Typhoon answered very mildly, not to get the little filly too interested into him.

"These are lovely, but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done?"Fluttershy meanwhile questioned the work Rarity was currently working on with golden silk.

"Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could… Just…Just stand over here, out of the way."Sweetie Belle wanted to help, but chose to remain silent from Rarity's disapproval.

"I'll manage…"Rarity tried to reassure Fluttershy.

"Hi Typhoon! Hi Fluttershy! Hi Rarity,"Suddenly in a flash of dust an speed Apple Bloom and Scootaloo burst through the door and rushed right pass the group of grown ups to Sweetie Belle,"Hey Sweetie Belle!"

"Scootaloo! Apple Bloom!"Sweetie Belle turned her frown upside down for her two friend's arrival.

"You ready for tonight?"Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go!"Sweetie replied.

"Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent!"Apple Bloom announced their plans for the night.

"Even if it takes all night!"Scootaloo added loudly.

"I'm ready, you ready?"Apple Bloom asked her friends.

"Very ready!"Scootaloo answered proudly.

"Cutie mark crusader sleep over at Rarity's! Yay!"Their cheer rattled every pony, and especially Typhoon himself before finally getting cold hooves.

"Um… I'll just wait outside till your finished Fluttershy. I feel I need a little bit more fresh air."Typhoon insisted while tip hoofing towards the door to leave the boutique.

"Oh… Sure pappy, It won't be long now."Fluttershy reassured her ancestor before he snaked his way outside.

He opened, fast stepped outside and closed the door with a big breath of sweet relief. He felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer excitement and ambition of the children. He normally always kept his distance from children, and he barely interacted much with were the preferred choice of company rather than ponies, aside from Fluttershy of course. What really got to them was their interest in his time as an Equestrian warrior, it was enough to scare him.

"What does Orion see in these children…? Such ambition, such curiosity, such intensity,"Typhoon rubbed his head and fell to his flank against the wall,"Why did all of this have to come back to me…? Can't I just enjoy my retirement in peace?"

"Clearly not it seems. A warrior's work is never done Typhoon."Came the voice of Orion himself, putting his back to the wall, leaning next to Typhoon as he looked down to him.

"What do you want now? Come to pity the weak and miserable?"Typhoon questioned while Orion tilted his head in slight surprise for the response.

"No, I was just coming here to check on Apple Bloom before I returned to Applejack,"Orion answered Typhoon with a raised eye brow before shaking off the weird mood,"We're setting up a little surprise we have in store for her and the rest of her crusader friends… What's with you?"

"Just… Troubles with the past is all, I've been having troubling dreams since you're return,"Typhoon decided to trust his old comrade with his personal troubles,"I was so peaceful and cozy in my retirement, but now it feels like I can't even sleep without… Seeing things… Things… From our past… "

"Well there are things from our past that define who we are, if it means anything, sorry I came back," Orion crossed his arms, but held on to his smart little smirk,"You may have retired from your duties, but you can't retire from who you truly are. Just remember that…"

"Geez, become my granddaughter why don't you?"Typhoon sighed before the door to the boutique swung open.

Before they knew it, the three fillies burst out from the boutique and converged. Only to stop the moment they realized Orion was awaiting them on the side of the building. They came to a grinding halt, an made a complete one eighty turn around before racing back to him.

"Mister O! Mister O!"The girls were calling and circling around Orion before sitting at his feet.

"Hey girls, staying out of trouble?"Orion asked the giggly fillies.

"We're better than ok! We're having our first Cutie Mark Crusader slumber party."Apple Bloom bounced with excitement for the slumber party.

"And the best part is, we're having it over at Fluttershy's cottage!"Scootaloo added and immediately stumped Typhoon.

"That sounds like a ton of fun. Typhoon is great with kids aren't you?"Orion turned to Typhoon, who was stumbling and stuttering over words.

"Wait…wait wait…wha…? What do you mean?"Typhoon asked right as Fluttershy exited the boutique with a giggle.

"Alright pappy, we can pick up breakfast and go see Twilight now,"Fluttershy called to her pappy, and was approached with a very disappointed and silent Typhoon,"Is there something wrong?"

"Well now… I can see that you're going to be bus. I've been asked to watch over children in detention,"Orion quietly stepped out of the conversation and ran off from the mounting heat,"I'll see all of you later, have a good day…!"

Typhoon and Fluttershy were now carrying not only their breakfast, but now three fillies. The crusaders were running all over the place, all around them in search of adventure. Typhoon remained silent for a bit to get a grip on his composure and irritation for Fluttershy. He felt completely disrespected that Fluttershy would go over his head and agree to baby sit children without consulting him. Now they had to chaperon a slumber party at their own home.

"You really should of talked to me before agreeing to move a slumber party to our cottage,"Typhoon spoke low, but in an aggressive tone that showed disappointment,"What are we suppose to do with three fillies with a thing for endless energy and adventure. How are we suppose to keep track of them…!?"

"It was the only way I could walk away without seeing disappointment all around,"Fluttershy insisted that she was doing something kind hearten for a friend,"I can't help it. I thought I was just doing something kind for a friend. Element of kindness remember?"

"It does not matter…! Just because your good with animals doesn't mean you'll be good with kids too…!"Typhoon huffed and blasted hot wind out his nostrils before shaking his head.

"Doesn't mean I won't be good with kids… You really shouldn't be letting your dream problems leak into issues between us."Fluttershy incited the thought of her pappy's sleep issues effecting his mood with her and the girls.

"Sigh… I can't be responsible for these girls tonight. They're going to be your responsibility,"Typhoon stressed, but slowly began to cool down a bit," Thank you Orion… This was just how I wanted to spend my night…"

"Fair enough… Won't this be so fun? We can have nice little tea parties,"Fluttershy took a deep breath and smiled for the activities they would do tonight,"Braid each other's tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and-"

"Hey Fluttershy, Typhoon."Twilight Sparkle suddenly greeted as she passed by the fun loving and giggling fillies.

"Oh, hello Twilight. Where are you off to?"Fluttershy asked out of curiosity to see Twilight heading off somewhere.

"I'm heading to the Ever Free forest to Zecora to get some of my favorite tea."Twilight responded and immediately chilled the back of Fluttershy's neck with the mere name of the forest.

"The Ever Free forest? Ah, you'll be ok, won't you?"Fluttershy worried a bit for her friend's well being for her forest journey.

"Of course! How about you? What are you doing with the girls?"Twilight reassured and grew curious for the three fillies in their company.

"Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to our cottage for a sleep over."Fluttershy explained while Typhoon looked to her with lingering disappointment.

"Without permission from me no less…"Typhoon mumbled a bit in a grouchy tone.

"Oh…thanks for reminding me. Um… I understand if you can't, but we could use your help,"Fluttershy remembered that they needed help with Typhoon's dream troubles,"Pappy has been having a lot of frequent nightmares, and we're wondering if you may be able to find something to help him sleep better…?"

"Sure thing Fluttershy! O told me about the dreams you were having Typhoon. Zecora will certainly have something that will help."Twilight agreed to help with plenty of info to go on about her friend's issues.

"Well… That's a relief at least."Typhoon sighed and tried to smile a bit.

"He's been kind of a grouchy puss from last night's nightmare…"Fluttershy whispered to Twilight.

"Ok…then… Sounds like every pony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those three fillies by yourself,"Twilight understood, but still questioned Fluttershy's ability to care for children,"You sure you can handle it?"

"What? These little angels? They'll be no problem at all?"Fluttershy reassured her friend, but Typhoon remained ever so skeptical.

Hours later the evening was arriving for the cottage that they had returned to. With three fillies running and playing around them, Typhoon was ready for some tea and relaxation. Though the loudness of the fillies would threaten to ruin his moment of needed zen from his mental troubles. The moment the door opened and they all went inside the cottage. Typhoon was almost knocked over by the three fillies that charged right inside.

"Wow! Look at this place! Are those chickens?!"Sweetie Belle asked upon entering the house and searching around the place.

"No…problem… At all. Ok, girls. What should we do?"Fluttershy asked the fillies that were exploring and running all over the cottage.

'I'm gonna get my mark first!"Scootaloo incited while Typhoon sighed and walked to his chair to sit down and relax.

"Girls?"Fluttershy tried to get the fillies attention.

"Nu uh!"Sweetie Belle denied the thought to Scootaloo.

"Should we?"Fluttershy pried for the girls attention.

"I am!"Apple Bloom called out with determination.

"Girls, ok, just settle-"Fluttershy tried to settle them down but was cut off.

"I'm staying up all night!"Scootaloo exclaimed with their desire to stay up and find their marks.

"Me two!"Apple Bloom added.

"Me three!"Sweetie Belle ended.

Typhoon shook his head and laid his head back to try and take a small nap. Only to be scared awake by the girls screaming out who they were as a team of crusaders. Along with what they were going to do even if it took all night to complete, the Pegasus simply groaned. Doing his best to finally sleep in his chair and forget all the chaos that happened in his own home. Though that only meant the most garbage and haunting of nightmares coming back to him again.

* * *

He was already seeing it all, the old kingdom burning to ash from all around him, all Greek stone houses crumbling apart. It was overwhelming, so many ponies dead and burning in the roaring flames of damnation that consumed the city built against a lone mountain. The fire glowed green from the great undead magic that was an old enemy. It came to their home shortly after their king and master was put to rest after his death in his very own bed. Now a burning city was all that remained before Typhoon before he was forced to fly away from the disaster.

He remembered the check point where he would meet his comrades with the princesses. He looked back and watched the immense city burn along with all memories he carried. Before he finally turned to the sky and no longer looked back, he stared at the castle. That was where their king's body would be cremated and laid to rest within his own home with his queen. All that remained was green flames, and the dark traitor to the warriors himself, Necrid Ghoul.

He could see the dark necromancer glaring back at him, his eyes a lit with green. His mane and mustache blowing in the wind while his skeletal and elemental Goliaths pillaged the castle. He let out a putrid green breath before Typhoon turned away and kept his eyes to the sky. All was dead, all was burning, all that they protected was now gone for them in the kingdom, they had failed. He let a tear leave his eye, while he flew gracefully to the old town that would become Ponyville.

"It's all gone… Burning… Dying… All those ponies and animals… Gone,"Typhoon moaned in growing grief that weighed heavy on his kind heart,"So much I could have done… But I failed… I failed them all…!"

* * *

"Don't touch that Scootaloo! Don't move!"Fluttershy's voice suddenly rattled his mind and forced him to awake from his miserable nightmare to a real one.

He looked around and saw every pony frozen in their place, especially a wide eye Fluttershy. While Typhoon got up from his chair to finally figure out the sudden chaos ceased. He gasped as he saw Scootaloo holding a long green staff smooth looking to the touch. He was immediately still and reaching his hooves out, worried to death about the mighty weapon she was holding. Knowing the dangers that came to any thieves or foreign hooves that touched this great staff.

"Don't move a muscle! That staff will turn on any pony who touches it, except it's master,"Typhoon inched towards the staff and the now worried Scootaloo,"Whoa now… Luckily… It has been in dormant, sleeping since I chose to give up my days as a warrior…"

He slowly reached for the staff, hoping that the slightly scared filly would not tremble too much and awaken the staff. Finally his hoof reached and curled around the staff, holding it nice and tight. He let out a long and deep breath before finally taking the staff out of the filly's grasp. Just in time for the staff to glow with green, awakening from it's long slumber. It blinked with green enchantment before it rumbled and went through a very deadly looking transformation.

The bottom of the staff slammed to the floor, only to suddenly shoot up a sharp and smooth pike like blade. While the top of the staff glowed and opened up, before a large curve blade shot out. Reaching at a whole two and a half feet before ending in a razor sharp point. The staff had changed before their very eyes, into a lethal scythe of unprecedented sharpness. He lifted it up, and looked to his reflection the large blade showed before letting out a sigh.

"This…is not… A TOY…! This is a very lethal weapon that can only be held by it's worthy master,"Typhoon was low in his voice, but fierce in his tone before taking the weapon to a wall to hang it up,"Now it's awakened and thinks I'm done being retired… That scythe will butcher any pony who isn't it's true master…! Don't…touch it!"

"We're sorry mister Typhoon…!"The three crusaders kept their heads low before Typhoon let out steam through his nose.

"I will be going upstairs now Fluttershy…! I don't want any more trouble…!"Typhoon made sure Fluttershy was going to be more strict with the chaotic fillies.

He stomped up the stairs in a gentle, but no less of an intimidating huff. He made it up to the bedroom where he found stormy and angel the snow white bunny eating carrots for dinner. Stormy took immediate notice of his owners agitation and watched Typhoon go to his bed. The stallion hopped up and sat on his bed to think of how this day had went for him and Fluttershy. Though her heart was in the right place, he still felt upset inside that she bit off more than she could chew.

Or maybe it was him that made it more complicated, after all he did let his own issues impact his relationship with Fluttershy and children. Normally he was good with children, when Fluttershy was young, they went together like milk and cookies. She was such a loving filly and so friendly with the animals when she decided to live with him. He sighed, now he was feeling terrible for his attitude towards his descendant granddaughter. He fell back on his bed before Stormy joined him in bed.

"Hey stormy… I've been a complete donkey to my granddaughter,"Typhoon groaned before slowly slipping into his bed with a regretful sigh,"And all because my past is beckoning me to abandon my retirement from being an Equestrian warrior…"

He stared at the ceiling for a solid moment, but it felt like an eternity. He remained motionless, tired, and ashamed at himself, even a bit scared of the nightmares that now awaited him. Slowly his bunny curled up against his side and decided to just sleep alongside his master. While Typhoon himself went to sleep with a slow closing of his eyes, and that's when they came. He already heard the roars, the wicked laughter, the cries of animals dying all around him.

* * *

His eyes opened up to his own cottage on fire, burning with green fires. He jumped from his bed, only to find himself just outside the cottage in the back yard. He saw his home burning, everything he loved was trapped inside and being disintegrated before his eyes. He hoped to find his beloved furry friends running to the forest to hide, but a chilling grip in his spine spoke of a horrid sight. Upon a quick turn behind himself, he found his furry friends, but they were no longer furry friends.

Creatures only remained, creatures made of nothing but bleach white bones. Strolling around the barren wasteland that was once his own land, but now it was all dead. Dead and burning away to nothing, of course that beckoned the very same culprit from the kingdom. His ear lifted up to a dark and wavy green void opening before he heard the sound of metal hoof greaves. He turned to his left and looked into the eyes of Necrid Ghoul himself, holding what he cared for the most.

"Necrid…! Let her go…! Or you will deeply regret it…!"Typhoon warned as the old warrior held his sword's blade right under the chin of Fluttershy.

"Typhoon… You of all ponies have next to nothing to threaten a pony like myself. You are weak,"Necrid mumbled in confidence with a growling voice that seemed to wither,"You have failed more times than any pony else I've known… Your kindness is a crutch, and your heart is your greatest weakness…!"

"At least my heart made me a real stallion… Your heart turned to dust ages ago…!"Typhoon snapped at Necrid while the dark stallion let out a foul breath from his jaws.

"A real stallion learns to surrender his heart… Less his weakness for others… Becomes his down fall,"Necrid slowly slid his blade to the side till the hilt of the sword was pressed against Fluttershy's neck,"Allow me to demonstrate…!"

"What…wait…! No…! Don't!"Typhoon suddenly begged and dropped his tough act,but it was too late.

He heard the slice of flesh and metal slicing against bone before blood hit his face. Typhoon watched as her neck was staining and rushing with blood before she was released. Her body slowly fell to the soil softly as Typhoon's mind went slow and burning hot to the touch. His eyes went pitch black to witness the death of Fluttershy as he stood before her. Watching as a pool of blood formed and touched his hooves, his heart began to pound like a drum in devastation.

"You feel that… That destroyed piece within yourself? It burns and aches in your chest, your purpose draining away,"Necrid taunted and explained the apparent weakness that lied with having a heart,"This is what kindness and a good heart births… Bonds and trusts that can be broken. Leaving a warrior in complete destruction from the inside out…!"

Typhoon was too busy going into shock at the sight that would haunt his mind. The idea of his own blood dying in his old world of pain and hardship, a world she was not meant to live in. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt his heart shattering along with his mind.

"Now without the shackles of your feelings… Perhaps now you will be a warrior worth my time,"Necrid saw Typhoon suddenly bring forth his staff while he himself brought out his bone great sword,"You should be thanking me… Such mares are… Dead weight after all…!"

His words were met by the sudden slice that opened up Necrid's right cheek. His eyes failed to see the wind that surrounded him, blinding his vision with stinging and swirling gales. He looked up, and barely saw Typhoon dive in with his staff turned to scythe, and opening a wound on the old one's side. Necrid grunted and swung his blade backwards, only to get his arm sliced clean off. He lost his sword, and now lost the battle before a screaming Typhoon took a big swing to Necrid's neck.

He felt the head easily part from the body, but it was not enough to satisfy him. He turned back, and Typhoon went into a bloody rage as he sliced and hacked Necrid Ghoul to pieces. Screaming and demanding death rung through the whole sky as the swings of a scythe flew. Powerful wind made slices shattered the ground around him, it even reduced the skeletal animals to pieces. All Typhoon could do is scream and swing his scythe with his hollow blackened eyes.

Finally after several moments of slashing at nothing, his swings slowly ended. Only for Typhoon to stand right before his granddaughter who laid peacefully in her own blood. He fell to his belly, crying for the beloved granddaughter he loved and truly cared for. He dropped his scythe and mourned for his decimated home, family and friends that he had lost. Only to suddenly hear a groan and suddenly feel his whole body shaking from a sudden alarming voice.

* * *

"Pappy! Pappy wake up please! I need you!"Fluttershy suddenly called out and suddenly awoke Typhoon from his dream, his eyes went wide as he found himself back in his bed.

"Fluttershy…! Is this all real? Is this our real home…?!"Typhoon questioned in fear as he trembled and looked around the room before looking back to her.

"Um… Yes for the most part, especially a really real problem…"Fluttershy managed to explain before she was hugged and pulled into the bed by her pappy.

"I am so sorry how I've been behaving…! I'm sorry I acted like an ignorant donkey. I should never have took out my problems on you,"Typhoon released his heart felt apologies and shame to Fluttershy,"I promise I'll never take my anger out on you or the children ever again…! I promise…!"

"Um… Everything is ok pappy… But…about the children,"Fluttershy nervously spoke with drooped ears before Typhoon looked around, noticing how quiet the cottage was,"One of my chickens ran off and… The girls must have ran off after it…!"

"That's nice…I'm sure we can…wait…! Wait what?! The girls ran off after our chicken?! Where to…exactly,"Typhoon questioned after suddenly realizing the serious situation they had on their hooves,"They all went into the Ever Free Forest didn't they…?"

"Well… Yes…"Fluttershy answered with a nod to back it up.

"Oh…no…! We both have to go to the forest and find them before something else does,"Typhoon quickly scrambled out of bed and got a scarf on for the brisk cold of the forests,"You think your friends will mad? You don't want to know what O will do if something happens to those fillies…!"

"Oh no… I didn't think about O…! What do we do?!"Fluttershy asked and was answered with seeing Typhoon wielding his staff.

"We go find those fillies, and be ready to handle whatever is waiting for us in the forest… Plain and simple,"He extended a hoof to Fluttershy before she immediately took it up,"I owe them an apology just as much…"

He then quickly rushed out of the room and cleared the steps before Stormy and Angel gave hats off to them. Typhoon swung the door open with a flap of his wing that gave a strong breeze. He dragged his granddaughter to the fence before stopping to pick up the scent of the crusaders. Luckily one of them had gotten one of their own capes caught on the fence. A piece of it was torn off and now blew in the wind his wings began to create with gentle movements of his wings.

"At least we can track them now… But the more dangerous creatures hunt at night,"Typhoon took up the torn piece of cape and sniffed it before he got Scootaloo's scent,"You can choose to stay home if you want… But the fillies must be found…"

"I… I do wanna go with you. I made a promise to take care of them, and I'm not about to let Rarity and the rest of my friends down,"Fluttershy took the lead and started jogging towards the forest before Typhoon smirked and followed her,"And I'm sure you're tired of those nightmares telling you that you're a failure."

"You could say that…"Typhoon agreed before heading into the forest with Fluttershy.

Before they knew it, they were exploring and searching around the forest for the girls. Typhoon was still on Scootaloo's track, while also flexing his wings to make a gentle breeze. The breeze would travel as the average breeze of wind, but it would pick up the trail of the fillies and blow back to him. Unfortunately, the forest appeared to be working against them. It's creatures were stalking them, and it's dark atmosphere was haunting and deterring Fluttershy.

"Girls? Girls? Oh! Get a hold of yourself Fluttershy. Just put one hoof in front of the other."Fluttershy tried to fight her fears and continue on as Typhoon walked to her side.

"It's ok if you're afraid… This forest has haunted me for thousands of years,"Typhoon looked around as he felt his own sense of fear creeping up on him,"I'm a bit scared myself… There's no end to the possible nightmares this place holds…"

"What was that…?!"Fluttershy almost jumped from a creak in the trees caused by stalking beasts.

"Ever Free predators on the hunt… Stalking the prey of their choosing,"Typhoon answered before he then noticed some pony standing in an opening within darkness,"What the…? Who the hay is that…?!"

"Twilight? Is that you,"Fluttershy walked forward and suddenly recognized the mane style before she knew it for certain,"Oh, Twilight it is you…! Thank goodness you're here! I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're…"

"Fluttershy…! Don't waste your breath…! Look…!"Typhoon grasped his granddaughter's shoulder and pointed out a new discovery once the moon light shined upon Twilight.

The moon light illuminated the open area where they then saw Twilight in a horrifying state. She was completely encased in pure stone, her face seemed a bit surprised and a bit scared. Typhoon looked around to the creatures that hid and stalked them from within the bushes.

"She's been turned to stone…!"Typhoon tensed up and gripped his staff tightly, watching the eyes that watched them.

"But if she's been turned to stone… Oh no.. The girls!"Fluttershy feared before Typhoon triggered his staffs transformation into a scythe once more.

"A cockatrice…! We need to find those fillies. We best take to the sky,"Typhoon sprouted his wings and began to float up towards the sky," We'll get a better view, and we'll find them quicker. Safer too."

"Ok, sounds like a good idea… We'll be back for you Twilight…!"Fluttershy looked around to the rustling trees before flying up to the sky alongside Typhoon.

They got into the sky, and Fluttershy was feeling a lot more safer above the forest. Typhoon looked around, and suddenly felt the strong musk of Scootaloo towards the east. He tapped Fluttershy's shoulder and looked to the direction before taking off on a smooth flight. She remained right at Typhoon's side and followed him on the trail of the crusaders. She called to them, hoping to find the girls before the mysterious cockatrice did.

"Girls? Girls?"Fluttershy called out as they soared beyond the trees before finally hearing the voice of a filly.

"Fluttershy? Typhoon?"The voice of Sweetie Belle got their attention before Typhoon looked down and pointed them out further east of the forest.

Quickly the duo descended from the skies and came in for a swift landing. The moment they met the ground, Typhoon was looking around and indeed heard the rustling of a stalking predator. Though he then needed to close his eyes and use the sense of hearing to follow the cockatrice.

"Girls! Thank goodness we found you!"Fluttershy exclaimed while she too was looking around the forest area.

"Fluttershy, what-"Apple Bloom was cut off before she could ask Fluttershy and Typhoon a question.

"Girls, we have to leave the forest at once!"Fluttershy warned the three fillies before Typhoon heard their lost chicken running around.

"But… We haven't found the chicken yet…"Sweetie Belle incited their current objective.

"There's no time for that. There's a cockatrice on the loose…!"Fluttershy warned of the creature that was loose within this part of the forest.

"a cocka-what now?"Apple Bloom questioned the odd creature name.

"A cockatrice…! It's a creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake, and it turns it's prey to stone,"Typhoon finally jumped in while still keeping his eyes closed,"Now listen to Fluttershy and get moving before it finds us…!"

"The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly."Scootaloo incited a bit more while Apple Bloom was in fact a bit worried.

"But it… Turns it's prey into stone…?"Apple Bloom thought before moving towards Fluttershy a bit.

"Exactly, now please listen to me and please come with us before-"Fluttershy was suddenly was cut off as Apple Bloom finally noticed it.

"The chicken!"She pointed out before her friends were chasing the chicken.

"No! For Celestia's sake, will you girls listen to us for one moment! It's baiting you!"Typhoon suddenly raised his voice and the fillies froze and actually began to feel a bit shamed.

"Really? But We can't see anything…!"Apple Bloom said and was suddenly noticing Typhoon's slow turning head directing itself to a bush right behind the chicken.

It was then that he could hear it, the slithering and growling of a cockatrice rising. It's red eyes chicken head slithered up from the bush with it's long dark green snake neck. Only to roar before jumping from the bush before Typhoon and the chicken. It squawked and allowed it's eyes to fall upon the chicken before it's infamous stare had ultimately turned the chicken to stone. Typhoon was ready to fend it off while Fluttershy got the girls to run to safety with her.

Instead the girls were screaming in a panic and running in all directions in a panic. Fluttershy once again found herself dealing with the girls and trying to round them up like cattle. All Typhoon could do is keep the cockatrice at bay till his granddaughter could handle the girls. He stood form with his eyes closed, this already angered the cockatrice, seeing something he couldn't turn to stone. It growled and charged, deciding to go with the primitive eye pecking and talon scratching.

Only to slam it's head against the middle of the staff and get pushed back to the ground. It wanted to attack again, but jumped back after Typhoon drew the line with his scythe. Swinging and carving a deep trench in the ground to serve as a warning to the beast to keep it's distance. Though the chicken like monster knew no bounds or unnerved means from a scythe wielding pony. It swung it's long snake like tail, and wrapped it around the middle of Typhoon's staff.

Typhoon attempted to yank it into the trench, but was instead taken for a ride. His eyes almost opened wide before he felt himself lifted into the air and taken for a spin. The cockatrice almost appeared to be laughing as it spun him around, causing him to get a bit light headed. Before the beast finally released him, and tossed him away through a tree. Typhoon went through two trees before the third one stopped him, his head hitting the tree first and knocking him out cold.

* * *

This time his eyes closed for a mental reason, his vision was blank and his body was still. Taking in the wind that blew around him as he laid unconscious for the longest few moments. Once his eyes opened again, he found himself in a pitch black void, a nightmare from the looks of it.

"Now where am I…? What crazy nightmare is it this time…!"Typhoon asked himself as he started to take a small walk around the void.

It was quiet, he could even hear his hooves clopping with each step he took. It was starting to make him feel as if he could possibly be dead, but he knew better than to truly believe that. In fact, the moment he heard a deep and hearty chuckle from behind, he never felt more alive when he recognized the voice.

"It's no nightmare, but it is something you'll want to pay attention too breezy colt,"Typhoon turned and saw none other than War Fire himself illuminating the realm a bit with his fiery mane,"And don't go with the old who are you and what is this place. We've been through enough of those kind of situations to understand that it doesn't matter."

"Then can a, I'm sorry work for you… I did get you killed all those years ago…"Typhoon admitted his old guilt to War Fire before the flaming pony rolled his eyes.

"I did that because it is what warriors do for each other, and sacrifice is always a requirement when the need arises,"War Fire groaned and let out a smokey ember like breath,"If it means anything, I was more than happy with how it turned out. I did want to one day go out with a big bang after all…!"

"Still… Your sacrifice wouldn't have been needed if I had just been a better warrior,"Typhoon admitted with a sigh of shame and a gentle stomp of his front hoof,"I was weak like you said… I never trained hard enough… Never hardened my heart or forgot about my feelings…"

"You kidding? Our world needed some heart and feelings in it! Our old world was a complete dump,"War Fire's mane lit up a bit like a campfire as his face cringed a bit in disgust,"I may have been a bit hard on you, but the old world effected every pony…! Except for you."

"What…?"Typhoon lifted his head up more in confusion.

"No matter the things we saw or the tragedies we witnessed… You… You never forgot to smile,"War Fire explained in a lower and more solemn voice while his mane cooled down a bit,"You remained so kind to ponies and animals, you always brought life to the land and the hearts of others. You even opened up the heart of Shadow Swirl… Your kindness is responsible for the world you live in now…"

"I see… And I thought I could do more if I retired from my days as a warrior, after all the world didn't need me any more,"Typhoon agreed with War Fire, but also felt more conflict with his role as a warrior,"But… I guess you don't agree with me retiring do you?"

"No… I do not… And just because you've settled down, doesn't mean you're done being a warrior,"War Fire walked closer to Typhoon before his fire was illuminating the pony of wind,"Once you've become a warrior… There's no turning back… But when enemies see a wind master like you coming. They wish you could turn back…!"

"Didn't know you actually thought of me that way…"Typhoon admitted while looking away.

"Fluttershy certainly believes it… She has been talking about it with you, and you may just have to get back to the warrior life,"Typhoon raise his eye brow to War Fire's words that demanded that he start doing some warrior work,"She's using the stare technique on the creature… It's working, but the cockatrice is going to play dumb and do her bidding… Only to stab her in the back when she stops her stare…"

"No…! He's gonna turn her into stone!"Typhoon gasped and was stricken with fear for Fluttershy.

"Unless you start showing your true force as a warrior and stop that monster,"War Fire said before he began to back away from Typhoon and letting a wind black right behind him,"It's up to you wind master. Remain passive and ineffective, or find that warrior spirit within yourself and bring your hoof down on injustice and monsters that threaten the ones you love…!"

"What? Wait, War Fire! War Fire, wait a moment!"Typhoon reached for his old friend before his black void dream was evaporating around him.

"It's all up to you Typhoon. Your way of the warrior, or lose everything you love…!"His voice echoed in Typhoon's ear before the Pegasus closed his eyes and opened them to reality.

* * *

He looked around and quickly got up before grasping his sore head. His vision was blurry for a moment, but then came back nice and crystal clear, just in time to see Fluttershy. She was performing the infamous stare that had appeared to have scared and commanded the cockatrice. He nodded, feeling a bit of pride for Fluttershy's execution before she was freed from a growing stone prison. Though he knew better than to assume all was well after his chat with War Fire.

He watched the cockatrice run away to free both the chicken and Twilight from it's stone spell. He sighed and walked to Fluttershy as she began talking to the fillies with a gentle smile. Only for his granddaughter to spot him coming back to her after his close call.

"Is every pony ok over here?"Typhoon asked as the girls a lit with excitement and relief.

"We're ok, I'm just happy you're ok pappy."Futtershy hugged Typhoon tightly before the fillies hugged at his legs.

"Fluttershy saved us with her stare she learned from you…!"Sweetie Belle felt the need to talk about Fluttershy's flawless stare technique.

"She's like the queen of stares…! That would make you the god of stares…!"Scootaloo admitted before the crusaders all decided on a different title for the stare.

"The stare masters!"They all announced.

"We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest."Sweetie Belle apologized on behalf of the cutie mark crusaders.

"Yeah, we'll listen to the both of you from now on."Apple Bloom added to their apology.

"We promise."Scootaloo marked the end of the apology with a promise.

"And I promise… I'll never take out my frustration on the three of you. I'm sorry too for my behavior."Typhoon decided that this was his chance to apologize for his behavior.

"Hey, you're an old Equestrian warrior. We can imagine you fellas get stressed out every now and then,"Apple Bloom appeared to already be forgiving him and even understanding his attitude,"We already forgive you Typhoon, and we promise not to be such a pain to you all the time…"

"Aww… This is so sweet…"Fluttershy chirped before they heard the groans of Twilight and the squawks of a chicken.

"What… What happened?"Twilight asked as she approached them and rubbed at her sore noggin.

"We'll explain later, but first we need to leave this forest before the cockatrice comes back for round two."Typhoon suddenly explained the threat of the cockatrice returning for more chaos.

"Oh we don't need to worry about the cockatrice any more, I made sure it as never gonna-"Fluttershy was suddenly cut off by a rustling in the trees and Typhoon.

"It's not going to keep it's promise to you. It's gonna wait till your guard is down and then it's gonna attack you first,"Typhoon warned them before Fluttershy's eyes went wide,"We have to hurry before it comes back and… Fluttershy?"

Typhoon suddenly noticed Fluttershy's eyes going super wide as she let out a gasp. He then felt his heart drop the moment he saw stone over take her face within a second. Right before the rest of her body followed in a complete encasing of pure stone all around Fluttershy. It was then that a sickened Typhoon was witnessing his own family turned to stone before a roar sounded behind him. The cockatrice jumped from a tree and stood before the group once more in a rage.

Twilight closed her eyes and screamed while the fillies took cover behind her. They were scared, but were able to avert their eyes from the enchanted beast while Typhoon trembled. He felt his peaceful mind slipping at the sight of his granddaughter turned to pure lifeless stone. His eyes slowly went pure black with a small glint of light before a tear leaked out from the corner of his right eye. His hooves tensed before he then stood up and threw out his right hoof.

"How…dare you…! A creature of nature…! attacking my family…! How DARE YOU,"Typhoon suddenly began growling before his staff turned to a scythe once more and levitated to his right hoof,"I have tried so hard to be reasonable… To be so gentle with all living creatures…! But you… You are no longer a creature in my eyes…! You are… An ENEMY!"

The ring of smooth metal sounded as Typhoon swung his blade and took a stance. His scythe partially fastened against his back as he stood on his two back hooves. The wind from his weapon blew through his mane as the moonlight gleamed to the tip of his scythe's blade. The cockatrice felt a shift in the stallion, and quickly attempted to turn the Pegasus stallion to stone. Unfortunately, it's glare had no effect on the shark eyes stallion that stared him down even worse than Fluttershy.

"There will be no redemption for you!"Typhoon growled and put his scythe in a vertical slashing stance.

Typhoon had then bolted to the creature while it reeled back from it's eyes being ineffective. It then had to jump to the side before the green stallion jumped and slammed his blade to the ground. The blade pierced the ground completely, but sliced the dirt like butter before nicking the cockatrice in the back of the neck. It squawked at the feeling of getting cut clean open. It finally got some distance and shook it's head only cluck in a panic before jumping away again.

Typhoon was now obsessed with the destruction of this extremely deceptive creature he was willing to spare from trouble. He growled before spinning in a twister form three times with scythe, the wind of the scythe stinging it's head while dicing tree branches. With a sharp stop of the weapon to his right, he swung it over head and slammed to the dirt once again before making a deep slice in the dirt that ended up splitting a tree in two like bread. He growled and yanked his scythe out before flapping his wings and knocking the cockatrice off balance and right into another tree back first. It shook it's head and squawked in a panic before diving forward to the ground.

Narrowly avoiding another swing that sliced clean through a row of three trees. It scrambled to make distance, but then had to maneuver and hop around the trees that crashed around him. It rolled over the last tree before almost losing his head to a spinning swing of the scythe. It lost a piece of it's red flap from the top of it's head before finally swinging it's tail at Typhoon. Only to coil around the stallion's arm and get pulled right in for a hard hook to the cheek.

It was forced back and stretching out the creatures tail like the string to a paddle ball. Only for Typhoon to swing his scythe down and cut off the tail with extreme precision. It roared as a splatter of blood littered the dirt before it felt off balanced and wobbly in the legs. Unable to move properly, the cockatrice felt a swift slice strike it's side before Typhoon was behind it. It turned and squawked before biting down on the stallion's arm, but it's bite proved to be it's undoing.

The stallion spun, and brought up the sharp spear like tip of his scythe. Punching a hole clean through the beasts chest before the cockatrice let out a roar of pain. Followed by the throat like rattles of death, the pain in it's chest began to shut down it's whole body. The moment Typhoon felt the beating of it's heart slowly cease, he withdrew the sharp spear like end out of the beast. Letting it's body slide back, and hit the dirt before a tiny mist of dirt surrounded it's body.

Typhoon huffed and and panted quietly as he stared down the dead cockatrice. He growled before kicking it away and looking to the stone that was Fluttershy, crumbling away. He smiled, the moment he saw Fluttershy finally freed from her stone prison and assisted by Twilight. The fillies also assisted the shy Pegasus before her eyes had finally stopped spinning. After shaking her head to get her barrings, she looked around to her friends and then to her approaching pappy.

"What…? What happened? All I remember was… The cockatrice! It stabbed me in the back,"Fluttershy exclaimed before seeing the cockatrice laying dead behind Typhoon,"Pappy…? Did you…? Did you kill a creature…? Just for me?"

"Of course I did… No matter the risk or the cost, I will use my strength to protect you Fluttershy,"Typhoon admitted before giving his granddaughter a big hug,"Even if it means giving up my retirement. I guess it was only a matter of time before Equestria needed it's warriors again."

"This is going to make a great story for the princess…! But uh."Twilight was delighted at first, but then saw a new and dark threat behind them.

"Typhoon, look out!"Apple Bloom pointed behind the stallion to a mysterious figure that stood next to the cockatrice.

They all turned to the figure, all they could make out was a cloak, and the stature of a pony. The strange pony looked to the dead cockatrice and sighed before holding out a hoof. It was a light gray looking hoof, and it appeared to have no fur at all, but something was in fact coming off the hoof. It almost looked like a hoof made of ashes, perhaps even cinders that floated into the air. Just before the mysterious pony put it's ashy muzzle to his hoof and blew.

His blowing suddenly shot red hot embers from the center of it's hoof. The smoldering cinders flew like a slow cloud down towards the dead cockatrice. The embers coated it's body and forced their way into it's mouth, nose, and even it's wounds. The embers embedded themselves into the body like a new set of skin before the cockatrice was shaking horrendously. It's eyes twitched before opening with fire flickering right behind it's red eyes.

Slowly it began to get back up, every pony but the stranger was shocked by the sight. The beast was getting back up as it's body became inflamed by the embers and turned to the color of burning coals. It roared to the sky as it's tail rapidly grew back in a display of merging rocks and flames. The end of it's new tail lit up at the end like a fire place before it was glaring at them all. Typhoon raised his scythe to the creature, but now it had absolutely no fear or care for life.

The mysterious pony slowly looked to them and stomped his gray hoof. Dissipating into flames and smoke, and leaving them all to face a flaming cockatrice. It's own squawks were full of flames that swirled before it then stomped towards the group. Leaving burning chicken tracks in the dirt before Typhoon ran to the beast and put up the staff of his scythe. It held up against the beast as it slammed it's head against the strong wood, roaring in Typhoon's face with hot drool.

He pushed it back, only for the cockatrice to swing it's tail and whip the side of Typhoon's right back leg. It left a black burn mark before it jumped and flailed it's chicken feet to scratch his face apart. Typhoon quickly swung his scythe up and smacked the creature in the flank and against a tree. He then bolted to the cockatrice and plunged the end point of his scythe into it's gut. Only to make it angry and roar with a mouthful of flames that suddenly poured like a stream from it's jaws.

Typhoon jumped back and swung his Scythe back and forth in the form of an X. Slicing an X shape wound into the chest of the creature, and yet it remained almost unfazed by it's wound. It jumped to the air, and Typhoon managed to roll out of the way, only to get launched by a powerful and fiery slam. The beast had landed on it's rump, and suddenly set off a small explosion. Launching Typhoon into a tree before it stood tall and slowly looked to the mares and fillies.

"What has that stranger done to that cockatrice…?!"Twilight was bewildered by the magic that turned the cockatrice into a flaming monster.

The cockatrice roared and ran to the group to finish what it started. They all screamed as the creature jumped and aimed for Fluttershy first in memory of her humiliating it. Only to suddenly feel itself grow much lighter in weight before it noticed the clean cut that went through it's neck. It watched it's body drop to the ground before it finally noticed Typhoon's swift swipe of his scythe. Standing in front of Fluttershy before it's head smacked against his muzzle, landing at his hooves.

"What ever that was… It was an abomination of magic, that's for sure…"Typhoon looked up and sharply gasped before seeing the headless body slowly get back up and growled as it slowly walked towards them.

"Oh my gosh…! Pappy, do something! Make this thing stop!"Fluttershy felt her fear chilling her spine to see a headless animal still fighting.

"I will… If taking the head doesn't do it… Then maybe…"Typhoon found a new target spot to go for and simply raised the spear point before thrusting it.

This time the spear point went straight through the chest of the cockatrice. This time the creature froze before it began to tremor and even crumble to ash before their eyes. It rattled and squawked before it finally fell apart and reduced to nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes. The head remained intact, but was also turned to complete ash as it stared motionlessly at the sky. Typhoon sighed, his breath was a bit shaky as he investigated the strange turn the battle took.

"That was scary…! And I thought the cockatrice was scary before…!"Sweetie Belle slowly popped out from behind Twilight to give input.

"But you gotta admit… All of that was super cool…!"Scootaloo tried to be the voice of awesomeness for her friends.

"Yeah… You really are a master mister Typhoon…! We'll definitely listen to you from now on…!"Apple Bloom walked up, but stayed behind the stallion for safety.

"Yes well… Lets just go back to the cottage, ok girls…?"Fluttershy tried to swallow her shaken cold fear aside to round up the girls.

"Yeah… Let's go home every pony…"Typhoon agreed and allowed Fluttershy to take the lead before they all left the forest, leaving the vanquished creature as it now stood as an ash pile.

* * *

Before long they were back at the cottage, talking and calming down outside. Typhoon even brought his chair outside to watch the girls while Fluttershy spoke to Twilight. He wore a half smile, thinking of what could have happened if he hadn't shook away his need for retirement. Yet what he truly felt inspire him to let it all go and be who he was meant to be, was the girls. After the things they saw, they were still happy and playing in the chicken coop, completely unafraid.

"I wonder if this was what Orion spoke about when he talked about the girls,"Typhoon sighed and gave a bit more of a smile to the three crusaders,"They are ambitious, excitable, a bit reckless, but… They're so full of hope…"

"Like I said, this is going to make quite a letter to the princess, I guess I was wrong about you and Typhoon,"Twilight admitted and broke Typhoon out of his train of thought,"You two really knew how to handle those girls…!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."Fluttershy admitted to Twilight for the events that happened.

"Hmm? How so?"Twilight asked of Fluttershy's humble answer.

" _I assumed that I was as good with kids as I was with animals, and boy was I wrong,"_ Typhoon felt proud to hear Fluttershy admit her mistake and immediately learn for it," _I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew."_

"You and Rarity both, hey Rarity."Twilight agreed and quickly greeted an arriving Rarity that looked to be a bit exhausted.

"Did you finish all those capes?"Fluttershy asked of Rarity's fortune with her order.

"Just delivered them. I have to admit, if you hadn't come along, I may not have,"Rarity admitted and was more than overjoyed by Fluttershy and Typhoon's assistance,"Thanks again."

"Won't you stay for some tea?"Fluttershy offered a bit of tea time to Rarity.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really need to get back to the shop and clean up,"Rarity appreciated the offer, but still had work to be done before any R&R could happen,"Girls! Get your things, it's time to go! Girls!"

Typhoon chuckled and watched Rarity struggle to get the three fillies attention. He could already see her getting frustrated and upset as the girls continued playing rather than listening. Finally, Fluttershy stepped in and decided to give Rarity a hoof with the crusaders.

"Allow me… Girls?"Fluttershy gently called to the fillies before they came in quickly to her calls.

"Yes Fluttershy?"Apple Bloom replied

"You called?"Scootaloo added.

"Hehe… It's time…! Go get your things…! Rarity's here to take you all home."Typhoon assisted Fluttershy and looked to Rarity.

"Ok!"The girls were more than happy to do so after a quick round of hugs to his legs.

"Oh! You just reminded me. Zecora gave me this just for your dream troubles,"While Fluttershy explained their control of the girls to a baffled Rarity, Twilight had a little something for him,"This is a tea made with Afriquine leaf tips grounded up with sugar and honey. Zecora gave it a blessing so it will promote better dreams. Just drink a cup every night before you go to bed."

Twilight handed a large sack filled with the herbal tea to Typhoon. He simply let it rest on his lap before relaxing on his chair again with a peaceful smile. He was more than grateful, not only to Twilight, but for his friend that helped him from beyond the grave.

"Thank you… Twilight… I won't forget this deed you've done for me…"Typhoon admitted while watching Rarity and Fluttershy talk about more business with Opalescence.

"Don't mention it Typhoon… And I'm going to collect some of those ashes from the cockatrice,"Twilight informed him as he simply nodded and shortened his smile,"I'm thinking me and Orion will be able to study and find out what we're up against…"

"Please do… I don't want Fluttershy to ever witness such an abomination ever again,"Typhoon admitted and sighed at the memory of seeing Fluttershy so scared of the creature they witnessed,"I love that bundle of kindness and joy… It's the least she deserves for her bravery."

 _ **Ok, holy cow I did not mean for this chapter to be so long, but I guess my mind was thinking this has potential to put in more plot to this story. Sorry if it's a long one, I really do hope at least some of you enjoy this beast of a chapter. I hope you all are having a very happy Heart's Warming and please stay pony every one.**_


	18. Chapter 18:The Show Stoppers

Chapter 18:The Show Stoppers

He stood there in silence, thinking as he leaned against a lone apple tree. The wind blowing through his black hair and cooling his head after the chaos he learned of from Typhoon. Orion was a bit tense at the moment, but he was currently suppressing the concerns. For he was preparing to help three lucky little fillies begin their journey to find their cutie marks. The first step that came was perched above his head, in the form of an old and rugged tree house that would serve as their base.

He waited, letting his eyes remain close and letting his mind wonder about. Thinking of the fiery magic that Typhoon and Twilight spoke of after being attacked by a cockatrice. Along with a mysterious pony they could only define as a pony of ashes. It was enough to be disconcerting, and without their old comrade War Fire, their knowledge of such magic and potential chemistry was unknown to them. He lifted his head and snapped open his eyes, the moment he heard Applejack coming with the girls.

"Right on time… I needed a break from those thoughts."Orion slowly stood up and away from the tree before seeing the mare and the fillies coming through the bushes and trees.

"We're almost there young ones!"Applejack called through the bushels and apple trees.

"I've never been here before."Sweetie Belle observed their surroundings.

"Ow!"Scootaloo got a bit banged up a bit do to a mistake by Apple Bloom.

"Oh, sorry."Apple Bloom apologized as the bushes rattled before him.

"Are we there yet?"Scootaloo asked before they slowly emerged from the bushes.

"There? Where? What? I don't even know what we're doing."Sweetie Belle incited before Applejack stopped them before Orion and the tree.

"Here we are!"Applejack directed the fillies attention to the tree house above Orion.

"Hey girls. This is where your journey begins, crusaders."Orion did his best to show case the old and rickety tree house, only to feel a wood board fall and shatter on his head.

"What are we looking at?"Apple Bloom was a bit disconcert by the broken down tree house before them.

"I have no idea…"Scootaloo shared mutual feeling."Scootaloo said before Applejack joined Orion's side to help introduce it more.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, welcome to your new club house,"Applejack presented to a crowd of somewhat silent and disappointed fillies,"Well, don't thank me all at once. This was my club house when I was your age. Sure it hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and secluded on a private part of the farm. It just needs a little… TLC…"

"TLC as in tender love and care, or total lost cause?"Scootaloo mused at the tree house that creaked with lack of stability.

"Applejack! We're suppose to turn this into our new clubhouse?"Apple Bloom questioned while they all went up the ladder to check out the place.

"That is why I am here. I'm going to help you girls fix it up a bit, so at least be polite and grateful for what you have here."Orion explained his reason for being here on the farm.

"I know… We're sorry…"Apple Bloom immediately regretted her complaint about the club house.

"Besides… Maybe ya'll will earn your cutie marks when you discover your talent for…Waaaaaaah,"Applejack was derailed after suddenly leaning against the tree house wall and suddenly falling right through the wall that fell to pieces,"Uh… House cleaning?"

Orion shook his head and looked to the girls that were now discussing a plan together. With that, Apple Bloom sent Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo away to retrieve some requirements. Leaving Apple Bloom to start getting to work with the tree house along side Orion. They waited for Applejack to pick herself up, dust herself off, and give them a hearty good luck before leaving. It was then that the filly and prince could get to work, and it all started with the roof.

Orion kindly began to chop down wood with his sword and carve them into pieces for a new roof. Apple Bloom would use a red wagon to carry the pieces of crafted wood to the tree house. Where Orion would politely help her muscle all the wood and put it together into a roof. While Orion carried the roof to the top of the tree house, Apple Bloom pulled out the sander for the walls. She began to sand down the tree house top to bottom, smoothing the wood and eliminating splinters and other hazards.

The prince was gentle to place the roof upon the structure, but he had a secret to fixing up the place. He spotted holes all over the tree house, and decided to pull out his secret weapon. His finger sparkled as he tested it on the roof, using his red crystals as an adhesive. It formed a nice and tight seal around the edges of the roof and the main structure itself. It even gave the tree house a bit of a sparkly touch to it that he began to share with the rest of the place.

His crystals began to sprout in clusters around the tree house just like in Ponyville. The holes in the tree house filled with smooth and shiny crystals that made the place dazzle. Just in time for Apple Bloom to finish sanding down the place and take notice of the crystals. She greatly approved of the new look, and especially the fact that the tree house had a nice little security defense now. All that was left was to paint the tree house and set it up with basic furniture for a club house.

Orion even made some crystal shutters in case of issues with rain or snow. He quickly jumped down from the roof to get some pink and reddish brown paint for the outside. While Apple Bloom operated on the inside of the tree house with some yellow and green paint. Orion gave the tree house a good coating of pink paint that slyly covered up all crystal pieces that fixed up holes. While the reddish brown paint gave the roof the nice and styling look of hard cherry wood.

The work they performed was bitter sweet, but by the end, it was all worth it. They stepped down from the newly repaired stairs that were crystallized and painted. They set down the paint cans as they both wiped sweat from their foreheads and looked upon their sparkling work. A clean and refined tree house of light pink and reddish brown stood tall and strong before them. It looked strong enough to hold back the strongest of natural elements, Apple Bloom was more than happy with the results.

"Boy howdy! That was some hard work! But I like the results a ton!"Apple Bloom admitted as they marveled at the finished and beautiful looking tree house.

"So it finally meets your standards. I suppose it's not as high standard as some others."Orion shrugged and chose not to make Apple Bloom feel too bad about their behavior earlier.

"Yeah… Sorry about sounding a bit stuck up, and a bit like Diamond Tiara before,"Apple Bloom apologized for her and her friends behavior while dragging her hoof in the dirt,"Guess the whole club house thing got me all serious about what we were doing this all for…"

"It's alright, you've become the leader of a group dedicated to finding their purpose in this world,"Orion spoke from experience as a leader of the second comers,"Being a leader is never easy. For you are looked to and followed any where and to any end. Trust itself is key to being a leader of the group."

"So I guess I got more important things to worry about than just what our base looks like?"Apple Bloom asked curiously before letting out a sigh for the work to come.

"Yes… But if you trust your friends. With proper leadership and trust among the three of you, only good things can come of it,"Orion explained and patted her little head before she manage to crack a smile,"You think you can do that? For your cutie mark to come, and your friends?"

"Yeah… I think I can. Thanks for the talk as always mister O."Apple Bloom slowly hugged his leg while he brushed her maned and suddenly noticed the time.

"No problem Apple Bloom… Oh, look at the time. It's already noon,"Orion said before Apple Bloom released his leg to let him look to the town in the distance,"I have to go now Apple Bloom. Me and Twilight have some important work to do…"

"Ok… We might come by later on, and perhaps we can help with whatever it is,"Apple Bloom suggested while the man simply chuckled,"What exactly is it that you're working on?"

"Heh… Figuring out the answers to those magic ashes from the cockatrice Typhoon fought,"Orion then began to take a casual walk back to the town where Twilight was waiting for him,"We gotta find out who that stranger was and what kind of magic he's using…!"

"Ok… Good luck on your studies mister O! We'll visit you real soon!"Apple Bloom waved to Orion while he simply raised a hand to kindly wave back to her.

With that, he was walking calmly to Ponyville with his thoughts once again swimming in his mind. It was already bothering him that Apple Bloom and her friends had to witness such atrocities. Thankfully the fillies proved resilient and remained unchanged in personality and sanity. He sighed as his eyes trailed to the dirt road he walked on, and all it's life it could brew. Then he imagined what destruction this fiery ash magic could do to that life and the ponies that thrive off it.

It was almost enough to make him feel a sense of concern, but he had seen many impossible things before. As bad as this magic was, it was just another mysterious magic he had encountered. So naturally he remained undeterred and in no way intimidated, it would be dealt with either way. Such thoughts kept him calm and collective as he finally entered the town after several minutes. He looked around the town, his crystal clusters and pillars glowing all over Ponyville.

It was enough to make him give a casual smile, seeing his crystals well at work. Protecting the town day and night, and never losing power or their potency when it comes to enemies. At least remembering these additions to the town brought the rest of the clarity he needed. Watching children continue to play, the adults enjoying the pleasures of life as well as their jobs. This town was the icing on the cake, and he liked it that way.

Finally he had made it home to the library, the tree was always a sight for sore eyes. It had started to remind Orion of safe havens, and friendly civilizations to be found in the old days. He entered quietly, and was met with Twilight currently operating on some chemistry. The whole reading table was filled with bottles and contraptions used for performing chemical and magic testing. He quietly shut the door before Spike had entered from the kitchen, carrying a bottle filled with ashes.

"Be careful with that Spike. There's no knowing if those ashes can still do harm or not."Twilight instructed her assistant before he slowly gave her the bottle of ashes.

"How could ashes be so dangerous in the first place? I mean… Turning a cockatrice into a flaming cockatrice made of hot embers,"Spike started to question the possibility of a cockatrice being turned into a monster made of embers by ashes,"That sounds pretty far fetched, and beyond the ordinary magic we're use to."

"It is something far fetch, but Typhoon, Fluttershy and even the crusaders witnessed it with their own eyes,"Orion shut the door behind them to get the duos attention,"And I'm ready to believe that to any extent until Twilight proves other wise…!"

"Well I'm glad you got here just in time, because I am spent trying to figure it out,"Twilight groaned and backed away from all the chemistry and books on magic,"The ashes from the cockatrice have nothing to show, they're just ashes from the looks of it now!"

"Did you try the ashes from that stranger yet?"Orion asked before sitting down on the couch.

"No… But if the ashes he gave to the cockatrice came from him, there's a good chance they're going to turn up nothing as well,"Twilight groaned out loud in stress before quitting on the project,"You can try it out if you want. I need to get out of the library for a bit."

"Ok… Where do you plan on going?"The man asked while Spike simply sat up and started taking a nap.

"Ms Cheerlie asked if I could help organize preparations for the school talent show,"Twilight informed and handed a letter Cheerlie sent to them for Twilight and Orion,"She sent this for both you and me, but you were long gone and forgot to check the mail."

"Oh… Well you're the organizing pro. I'll see what I can do with the ashes here."Orion said before looking around and seeing some good cleaning Spike did while he was gone.

"Alright, hopefully this is nowhere near as stressful as these ashes were,"Twilight collected a not book and quill pen for taking notes before heading toward the door,"Give me a call if something happens with the ashes, and please get along with Spike while I'm gone."

"Not a problem, enjoy your day!"Orion waved her off before she was gone and Orion was free to pat Spike on the head.

The moment, she was gone, he was chuckling as Spike awoke to him patting his head. Spike grumbled and found his blanket under the couch seat he sat on. Before he then decided to go upstairs and take his snooze in his own bed. After that little bit of fun, Orion slowly stood back up and decided to try his hand at this chemistry and study of these alleged magic ashes. He wasn't entirely confident about this, this was more of his comrade, War Fire's secondary talent.

Whenever War Fire wasn't fighting or trying to burn everything to a crisp. He was quite talented in many forms of chemistry, excluding romance from the list according to Thunder. Orion took a deep breath and took up the bottle of ashes before trying his luck with the beakers. He dumped the ashes into the main beaker and turned on the burners before he watched the magic of science. The ashes mixed with what looked like water before the burners forced the mix through the tubes.

Four different chemicals traveled with it and began to do what looked like a cleansing. He simply watched it all flow together and dissipate the impurities before it came out the very end. He looked to an empty glass and watched as a liquid that appeared to be almost completely black. There was just an ever so slight tint of red to go with the liquid before it filled up the glass to only an ounce. Orion was already puzzled before he slowly shut off the burner and looked over the strange liquid.

"Strange… If only she stayed and tested out the pony ashes… Looks a bit strange,"Orion reached and picked up the glass jar to smell it and get quite a funky smell,"Ugh… Has the hint of copper… But it's faint. Blood perhaps?"

The only way to be certain was simple, he dipped his finger slightly in the liquid. He then put his finger to his mouth to taste it, and got the full foul taste of blood on his tongue. He almost choked on it and rushed to a sink as fast as he could, putting soap on his tongue. Then taking a sponge to it, cleaning his mouth vigorously to eliminate the nasty taste of blood from his tongue. He groaned at the taste before Spike was once again coming down the stairs in a grumpy mood.

"What are you doing down here now…? Is a nap too much to ask after cleaning the place up?"Spike ranted before Orion exited the kitchen wiping off his finger.

"Sorry… But I just found out a little something about those ashes from our mysterious friend,"Orion groaned and picked up the jar to swish it around to test consistency,"It's blood… Old blood… VERY old blood…"

"What?! The ashes are made consistently of fire and… BLOOD…?! That's disgusting!"Spike cringed and wanted to get sick from the thought of such a thing.

"No kidding… Our mystery friend may not actually be a pony at all,"Orion sat the jar down and started pulling out books from the shelves with a new curiosity on his mind,"He may just be some manifestation of a pony, made from the ashes and blood of a pony… I gotta try and learn something about this…"

Orion took a stack of books and piled them on a small table by the couch. He sat down and took out the first book from the stack, quickly reading the title "History Of Magic".It was a good book to start with, but he had a gut feeling that he was going to be here for quite a while. He couldn't be more right about that, for it was an hour later that he had read the entire book, and found nothing. It was then time for the next one labeled, "The Science Of Blood".

Once again, there was nothing to be found on the subject at hoof, and there was much to read still. He went through book after book after book, with nothing to show for it. Hours passed and he was getting nowhere with the books he selected, all his books were good for was making a mess on the floor. At least he would get to toy with Spike a bit while he racked his brain to find something on the blood ashes. He didn't even notice the Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the library.

As much as Apple Bloom and her friends wanted to say hi, they could see he was busy. So they remained quiet and began to take out stacks of books, and started to read and organize them. Though it was becoming apparent that the girls didn't know the first thing about organizing books. For a pile of books littered all over the place, and all around the oblivious Orion. It was not until Spike rushed to the library room and was overwhelmed by the mess they made of his work.

"What the hay stacks?! Oh you gotta be kidding me! I just cleaned all this up!"Spike ranted before Orion slowly shook himself back into reality and looked around.

"Huh…? You say something Spike? Or are you just wining about…what the hay,"Orion went from yanking on Spike's chain, to being shocked by the mess the crusaders were making,"Girls?! I didn't even hear you all come. What are you three doing in the library…?!"

"We're trying to get our cutie marks for being librarians…!"Apple Bloom continued to mix up the books as they tried to situate all the books they could fine.

"You're all making a mess everywhere…! And I just cleaned this up early."Spike tried to swim in the books and try to find his broom in all the books.

"Girls…! I think this librarian job is not for you…"Orion incited before slipping and almost being buried into the pile of knowledge.

Suddenly, the door to the library opened and Twilight entered along with Cheerlie. Only to be more than a bit shocked to see the mess of books that littered the library. They looked to the chaos just in time for Spike and Orion to emerge from the pile to greet them.

"I had nothing to do with this!"Spike wanted to make that much clear about the situation they had here.

"Welcome back Twilight. Greetings to you Ms Cheerlie, how goes your day?"Orion greeted the teacher and Twilight before standing up among the book pile.

"Hmm… Well we sure aren't getting our cutie marks for being librarians…!"Apple Bloom finally agreed with Orion before the man lifted all the books up with his magic and placed them back on the shelves.

"Huh, I should think not…"Spike groaned and found his broom to start sweeping.

"Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way,"Twilight insisted that their random adventures through different activities was getting them nowhere,"Instead of trying things in areas you're not familiar with. Why not try things in areas that you already like?"

"And I have the perfect place to start."Cheerlie entered and showed off a poster of the school's talent show.

"Show case your talents…"

"For all to see…"

"Perform in the Ponyville's school talent show!"Sweetie Belle concluded the girls reading on the poster.

"There will be all sorts of awards. Best dramatic performance, best comedy act, best magic act. Surely you can find your talent here…!"Cheerlie insisted the idea of trying out the talent show to find their talents.

"This would be the perfect place to discover our talents. Juggling!"Apple Bloom announced brightly on the subject

"Acting!"

"Magic tricks!"

"Square dancing!"

"Tightrope walking!"

"Tiger taming!"The girls started out gentle with a list of possibilities that ended with the most dangerous talent they could imagine.

"My little ponies, you're missing the point. Think about the things you already enjoy doing,"Twilight tried to suggest while Orion slowly walked pass the girls to Twilight's side,"Think about what you're already good at."

"Sure! We can do that!"Scootaloo admitted with more haste than they expected.

"Yeah, sure we can!"Sweetie Belle backed up Scootaloo's answer.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll do it as…"Apple Bloom started before the three fillies got together to announce.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"The girls announced and got right to work as they bolted out of the library.

"Well thank goodness for that. I wanted to speak about what I've found so far on the ashes,"Orion said before pulling Twilight aside and looking to Cheerlie,"Ms Cheerlie, a moment please? I'll assist you with setting up the stage for the show after words."

"Oh… Yes of course…! I could use the help."Cheerlie agreed to his help while he dragged Twilight away and spoke in secret.

"So did you find something out about those ashes?"Twilight asked quietly and looking around as they stood by the kitchen entrance.

"Well…it's not much, but I did find out that the ashes are infused with very old blood,"Twilight's eyes widened at the reveal and her muzzle slowly cringed at the thought,"Who ever the blood belonged to had to have died centuries ago, maybe even eons ago…!"

"Blood and ash infused together…? This is some sort of dark magic…! It has to be,"Twilight thought about the magic that must have been used in such a binding of materials,"But… There's no explanation or history of any pony capable of such atrocious magic!"

"There is one I can think of… But he died by my own hooves long ago,"Orion admitted before he remembered the always popular enemy of his distant memories,"Necrid Ghoul… The necromancer…"

"Old blood… Maybe that stranger was him…! He came back as his very remains…!"Twilight worried at the thought of their enemy being a powerful warrior like Orion.

"That can't be…! Me, Clover The Clever, and… Another friend disposed of Necrid's only remaining means of resurrection into the great Equis mountain,"Orion did not want to even think of the idea that an old enemy was returning from death itself,"I watched his afterlife gem melt to nothing in the mountain's lava…!"

"You have to admit though. It is sounding like it could be him, don't you think?"Twilight insisted upon the thought as it lingered for her while Orion turned away and towards Cheerlie.

"I hope to Tartarus it isn't him… We were so certain that he was just a memory now…"Orion sighed, and felt the thought now sticking to him as he went to Cheerlie to go and assist with the talent show.

Before he knew it, Orion was now near the school house, putting everything together. Along side Cheerlie, he lifted up the main stage and made sure it was fastened on nice and tight. His crystals working as an adhesive once again since it did so well with the crusader tree house. He looked to Cheerlie as she stood on a ladder and slowly hooked up the stage curtains. He noticed the ladder creaking and wobbling as she struggled to stay still and hook in the curtains.

He reached and created a strong hold on the bottom of the ladder with his crystals. It was just in time to see her finish the curtains and come back down, and that's when he started to think. An enemy of his could be returning from his past to seek destruction of this present world. If it truly was the case, then he needed these ponies to be ready, for they have turned soft and unprepared. The citizens from his past were one thing, but these ponies of today were all too vulnerable.

"Looks good! All that's missing is the back stage and some walls and we got ourselves a stage,"Orion admitted while raising his hands to lift a couple walls to the side,"This is a quality stage, I gotta say Cheerlie. Very impressive!"

"Thank you. We try our best to create a quality environment for learning and fun for the future of Ponyville,"Cheerlie giggled and took down the ladder in time to see the walls come together with the stage,"I must admit, I'm very glad that you took the time to help me with all this. It's usually a lot harder work setting this whole thing up!"

"It's not a problem… I figure if I'm gonna teach these children at times, I might as well help the school as well,"He smiled, but now he had to finally speak with Cheerlie on the matter that worried him,"Um… I have something… Something I wish to talk about regarding the children."

"Oh, of course! Is there something you wish to teach them about?"Cheerlie asked and appeared to have caught on to his intentions a bit.

"Actually there is… But… Here's the thing. It also regards what I was speaking about with Twilight,"Orion admitted and gestured the teacher to walk with him around the stage,"These kids… They are a lot of bright and shining faces, and they are just the right ponies for the future… Mostly…"

"Why, that's very sweet of you to say Mister O. Those children are just a room full of joy,"Cheerlie chirped, and Orion simply nodded and looked away as he thought of his proposal,"So what is it that you wish to teach those silly fillies and crazy colts?"

"Me and Twilight have been trying to figure out the mystery behind an assailant made of ash that attacked three of your students and the princess herself some time ago,"He quickly started to explain as they went around the back so he could lift the back of the stage up,"And after some studies, we fear this enemy may be some pony from my old world… A pony that knows much about dark magic…"

"Ok…where exactly are you going with this?"Cheerlie was on the verge of losing her smile and grew nervous.

"I don't want these children to be vulnerable and defenseless, should this stranger be an enemy of mine,"He took a deep breath, and he finally came out and said it,"So… I wish to teach them safety and show them the dark magic to be weary of… Just so they know what to be cautious about."

"What…?! But… Dark magic in my classroom?! I could never expose my students to such things!"Cheerlie exclaimed in shock at the proposal.

"I know… But it's far better than what could happen if they find out about it by the hooves of the stranger himself,"Orion explained while Cheerlie looked away and tried to breath easily to steady her nerve,"As hard as it is to believe. It's better if they just learn about it from a professional rather than encounter it in a much worse form."

"Perhaps, but I just don't know if I want the children learning about such evil magic…"Cheerlie admitted with great worry for the children she cared passionately about.

"I understand your compassion for the children… I in fact have a friend who shares a deep care for children,"He admitted as he thought of a good friend of the shadows,"She absolutely loves children… And she would never want them to be put in any danger… And she was titled as the queen of darkness… A permitted user of dark magic."

"Is that so…?"Cheerlie looked to Orion wanting to lower her head instead with drooped ears.

"Yes… And so it was mandatory for children to at least know of her dark magic so they understood how dangerous dark magic,"Orion explained as he fastened the rest of the stage together and lined it with lights from crystal shards,"The children understood and they were more cautious around her magic, but they were still the gentle and happy faces that saw her like she was a mother to them all."

"I see… And were the children naturally safer?"Cheerlie asked and was given a nod as her answer.

"She was so happy to know that they were safe, and knew what to do in the presence of dark magic,"Orion stopped as they made it to the front of the completed stage to look it over,"So please… Let me share that with these children. Because I don't want anything to happen to any of those kids either… Especially Apple Bloom and her little friends."

"If you can promise me their safety in these lessons, and promise that they won't get hurt. I suppose I can give you an hour to teach them."Cheerlie agreed to the proposal with simple and very understandable terms for such education.

"I promise… They will be safe during these lessons, and much smarter about magic as well."He agreed with a promise and was given a nod.

"Then you may teach them. I just hope you know what you're doing."Cheerlie hoped as she and Orion looked to the glorious stage that was going to shine with talent before a crowd of ponies.

* * *

It was then that the day had passed and the night of the talent show had arrived the next day. Orion, Cheerlie and even Twilight were making last minute adjustments as the sun began to set. Orion adjusted the spot lights with his magic while watching the sun set in the west. This told him that his dear sister Tia was going to bed and Luna's night was about to begin. So in a way he felt flattered that the talent show was starting tonight as a way for ponies to enjoy the night.

After setting up the area for the ponies to stay in for an audience. Orion stood tall and watched the crystals make the stage glitter a bit, adding a bit of flare for the student performers. He then heard the fluttering of wings above his head, and that's when he spotted not one, but two Pegasus. He chuckled as he saw it was not only Typhoon arriving to watch the show, but even Thunder Blitz arrived. This was a rarity for Orion, for Thunder Blitz was known to be a distant rogue most of the time.

They were waved to as the duo of Pegasus made a smooth landing within the audience area. Thunder shook off the blast back mane style he got every time he flew at light speed. With his mane fixed back up, nice and cloudy puffy like, his glowing tattoos really illuminated in the night.

"Well this is a treat…! Didn't expect both of you to pay a visit!"Orion hung over the rope fence and called to the stallions.

"He visited me and Fluttershy and decided to come to the talent show, see if there really was any talent,"Typhoon admitted while Thunder yawned and looked around to the stage,"I just came to support the girls, just like I heard you were doing."

"This is a nice stage, from the looks of it you put your own little touch to it, but I can't help feeling like this may have been a bit much,"Thunder was suddenly firing off his criticism about the stage for a school talent show,"I mean it's nice, but I feel like it's too nice. This is just a school talent show, it's not like that Equestrias got talent event I hear is performed in Canterlot, holy cow…!"

"Oh my gosh…he's talking again…"Typhoon groaned while the mares giggled at the annoyance the glowing Pegasus brought to his fellow warriors.

"Me and Cheerlie worked hard on that stage, just leave it alone chatter box!"Orion yelled the moment he saw Thunder messing with the curtains

"But it's just a talent show for a school house. This ain't exactly a fancy smancy city like Canterlot,"Thunder flew down and stomped on the wood to check the quality,"So what exactly do they need to show off their flare for? They are a simple and hard working town just like you sai-"

"Just shut up and have some appreciation for something ponies busted their flanks to put together!"Orion interrupted Thunder with a cold punch to the center of the stallion's head.

"Lets go Thunder, we got front row seats to the show…"Typhoon dragged Thunder away while the electric stallion rubbed his head with soreness and a bit of fuzziness.

The mares finally managed to stop their cackling just in time to see the guests arriving. As well as the students leaving the school house in their outfits and some of their supplies for their performance. Excitement mounted as Typhoon and Thunder took their spot in the audience. Orion looked around as the crowd began to fill the area, looking for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. It was then that he barely caught them just entering back stage with wearing strange outfits.

"Gather around, and find your seats every pony! We'll be starting the talent show very shortly!"Cheerlie announced to the crowd before her from the center stage.

This was Orion's only opportunity to get back stage and wish the girls luck. He crept through the back stairs and through the entrance to see at least six different groups of children. Preparing to show their talents in dancing, magic, singing, card tricks, most of them appeared simple. Though the minute he snaked his way through the performers, he found the girls were doing anything but simple. The strange punk rock outfits and make overs proved it so as well as their odd background set up.

"Uh…girls? What is this little…band you got going on here?"He asked as he looked at all the things in this strangely new act they were putting together.

"It's a rocking and rolling band we're doing to sing about not having our cutie marks,"Apple Bloom answered as they showed off their complete lay out of the performance,"I'm gonna be a dancer!"

"I'm gonna be the singer!"Scootaloo added with equal excitement, only to shock Orion.

"And I'm gonna be working all the affects, and I'm also dancing!"sweetie Belle ended, leaving Orion feeling the whole performance feeling backwards.

"But uh… I thought Sweetie Belle was going to sing and… What?"Orion remained confused as the girls did a bit more dancing to show off a bit more.

"So do you like it Mister O?"Apple Bloom's pure innocence was intoxicating and hard to resist.

"Uh…. Yeah I suppose so…if it's what you fillies want to do then… By all means,"He decided to let them have this, rather than shoot the little fillies down,"I'll be rooting for the three of you. Break a leg out there."

He did his best not to cringe as he walked away and out from back stage. He shuddered once he was alone, and kept moving and praying that they would not go through with this band. The weird punk rock outfits, the horrible painted background, the roles they were doing. All of it was just a large and hot mess, maybe not even hot, just a big mess perhaps. He pinched between his eyes in cringe as he slowly joined the other comrades just in time for the first event.

"You gonna even take a look at the card tricks being done? What's up with you?"Typhoon asked of Orion only to get a sigh in response.

"Is the girls you rooting for really that bad?"Thunder chuckled to himself and was quickly placed in a choke hold.

"Just shut up and enjoy the show flank hole!"Orion choked Thunder almost to the verge of passing out before they could be settled and enjoy the show.

In all of the acts that were performed, some were in fact pretty good to Typhoon's standard. Orion simply watched with worry for the inevitable disaster that was waiting for him at the end. While Thunder was already taking a snooze half way through the show. Orion was simply rolling his eyes before they got to snips and snails doing some magic tricks. It was a simple trick, simply pull a rabbit out of a empty magicians hat, couldn't go wrong.

Other than the trick suddenly going wrong and the colts losing the rabbit. Their fumble was indeed both hilarious and impressive, Typhoon appeared to have enjoyed it. Thunder was at least awake half way and clapping his hooves, completely careless and unaware of what happened. However this meant bad news for Orion, there was one more act that had yet to be performed. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Orion was already bracing for it just in time for Twilight to join them.

"Hey… You didn't perhaps see what the girls were doing for the show, did you?"Twilight asked of Orion before he looked at her with complete cringe on his face.

"Yeah… They're going to end up a laughing stock to all of Ponyville…!"Orion groaned before the light came down and the final performance had begun.

The music began slow and mellow for a start, just as Scootaloo began to sing. Already she was off key so much, but it didn't stop her from trying her hardest to amuse the crowd. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle followed in such, but Scootaloo was the voice of the crusaders. They seem to be getting a bit nervous as Sweetie Belle began changing set ups after seeing Thunder snoring again. It was then with a team effort and the high note, "Very Loud" Thunder was awakened.

As the crusaders began to sing and dance completely off key and with the worse lyrics ever created. Thunder flailed and fell to his back, completely startled by the sudden loudness. Orion looked down in guilt to see the girls humiliating themselves in front of the crowd. Just in time to see his electric friend getting up and applauding for no reason other than being half asleep. It was deterring for the girls that they weren't amusing the warriors, and it even appeared that they truly were disappointing Orion.

That was when Orion looked up, and noticed them folding in a different form. He could hear the shakiness in Scootaloo's voice and Apple Bloom holding back tears. Sweetie Belle had even began to have jelly in her legs and she was tripping all over the place. While she also missed setting certain pieces of their musical up, this was getting worse, but this was not entirely their fault. Suddenly he realized they had not taken their eyes off him for most of the performance.

"Oh no… What did I just do…?"Orion realized he showed no faith and support even if they weren't doing all too well.

It was then that the fillies performance was put out of their misery. The set up collapsed around them after a failed change of the background. The crowd before them had then begin to laugh at the girls once the act was finished, a cold punch to add to their embarrassment. Finally the curtains came down to end the suffering for the fillies and conclude the show. This was the opportunity he needed, he got up along with Twilight, for she also saw the way they folded.

"Twilight? Mind if I take this one? This is a little bit of my fault…!"Orion insisted that he take this issue as he placed blame on himself for what happened.

"Alright, just be easy on them. I could see that they were breaking under the pressure…"Twilight warned before the man quickly rushed through the audience to get back stage.

He rushed up the stairs and into the back stage where the kids waited for judgment. He moved through the teams of children, and spotted the girls in a corner at the back. He sighed, and already noticed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo crying while Apple Bloom kept her head bowed and crying on the inside. He slowly approached them and thought of what to say after what happened.

"Hey… That was quite a performance. Really gave it your all girls…!"He tried to show support to make up for earlier.

"You don't need to try and make us feel better… We know our performance was horrible…"Sweetie Belle stuttered with her words as she sniffled and tried to stop her sobs.

"We tried to do something we weren't familiar with and made fools of ourselves…"Scootaloo rubbed her teary eyes and looked away in shame.

"And we did it in front of you…! You couldn't even look at us! That's how bad we were!"Apple Bloom groaned and felt her heart aching from the whole event.

"And I'm sorry… I turned away and crushed all the confidence the three of you had for this,"Orion suddenly apologized and took the blame for how the performance turned out,"I should have just supported you regardless of what you all did. You were all very brave going on stage and doing what you worked so hard on…!"

"Yeah, but now they're laughing at us out there. They knew all too well how bad we were."Apple Bloom sat down with her ears drooped and her head low to the ground,"We were just embarrassing to our family, and you."

"Never… No matter what, never forget that confidence I saw in the three of you before,"Orion insisted that they keep their chins up even in the face of shame,"Because from now on… I'll always support you three no matter what…!"

"Even after how bad we were in the talent show?"Scootaloo asked and was given a nod in response.

"Back on stage girls! It's time for the awards!"Ms Cheerlie found them just as the students were going on stage for the awards.

"Back on stage? No!"Sweetie Belle Certainly didn't want to go on stage again.

"They're just gonna laugh at us some more."Apple Bloom added with damaged Apple pride.

"Yeah, what's the point?"Scootaloo finally dried her eyes and wanted no part of the awards herself.

"Come on… Do it for me girls. I want to see you all through this talent show all the way through,"He requested that the girls finish what they started when they agreed to be in the talent show,"I'll be cheering you on the whole way from now on, no matter what. I promise…"

"Well… Ok…"The girls all agreed to go back on stage with their heads low.

This was the opportunity for the prince to quickly rush back to the audience. He almost tripped, going down the steps of the back stage before running to the crowd again. He pushed his way through the crowd and found his spot with Twilight, Typhoon and Thunder. He let out another sigh and started to watch as Cheerlie announced the awards. This time, he was ready to support the girls wether they won or lost in the talent show.

"Our first award goes to… Snips and Snails for best magic act!"Cheerlie announced before the two small colts were given their award, and were awarded a round of clopping hooves.

"Not bad… Come on girls, don't lose your nerve…!"Orion applauded for the colts, prayed as he saw the girls getting weak in the knees already.

"The next award goes to… Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie for best dramatic performance!"Cheerlie announced before giving the dramatic duo of fillies their awards.

"Those girls were descent. A lot better than those last performers…!"Thunder admitted while finally waking up completely.

"You weren't even awake long enough to see them, shut up…!"Orion yelled before they went silent for the final reward.

"And finally, the last award for the night goes to… The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"Cheerlie announced as every pony cheered while Orion fought through the shock and stood up to applaud.

"I don't…believe it…!"Typhoon was also trying to shake off the shock from the crusaders apparent victory.

"For best comedy act!"Cheerlie added and cleared the confusion up completely for all the warriors.

"Well done girls… Your performance worked out after all…"Orion spoke to himself as the children and teacher went back stage to get situated.

"Hey… Lets go back and congratulate the girls for winning."Twilight bumped the side of his arm and gestured to the stage.

"Yeah… They definitely deserve it after all that. You guys good to head home?"Orion agreed, and asked as Typhoon nodded and looked to Thunder, only to see that he was gone.

"He's already heading off to take another snooze. I'll see you around Orion."Typhoon slowly took to the skies and gave his good byes to Twilight and Orion before going home.

It was then that Twilight and Orion walked casually to the back stage one more time. While the audience was slowly dispersing and heading home for the night. They walked up the stairs and entered the back stage area to see Children cooling down and getting ready to leave. While the Cutie Mark Crusaders were just investigating the true means behind their performance. Though it seems that they were unsuccessful as they noticed their flanks were still blank.

"Congratulations ponies, job well done!"Twilight gave her sincere congratulations to the solemn fillies.

"Yes, even at your worse, the three of you triumphed over the odds!"Orion admitted how impressed he was with their perseverance in the talent show.

"Thanks Twilight and Mister O…"They all appeared a bit sadden, even in light of their victory.

"Hey, you don't sound too excited."Twilight noticed this and decided to pry for some answers to their sadness.

"We worked really hard and won ourselves a prize, but we still don't have our cutie marks…!"Scootaloo sighed in defeat from their ultimate purpose in entering the talent show.

"Which is the prize we really wanted…!"Sweetie Belle added clarity to what they entered for.

"Oh girls…"Twilight and Orion felt bad that they didn't earn their marks.

"But we think we know why."Apple Bloom revealed that they may have learned a lesson.

"Yes, we know why."Sweetie Belle verified Apple Bloom's revelation to their problem.

"Oh? Please tell us, I'd personally love to give a special report to the princess."Twilight showed interest in what they learned about their cutie mark trouble.

"Well, maybe we were trying too hard."Sweetie Belle began to explain the lesson they had finally learned.

"Yes? And…?"Twilight enticed them to continue with more interest.

"And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us…"Scootaloo added the main details of what they learned not to do.

"Yes, yes?"Twilight was getting more excited to see them realize what they truly needed to do.

"We each should be embracing our true talent!"Apple Bloom added even more to their lesson.

"And that is…?"Both Twilight and Orion were eager to hear their answer.

"Comedy!"The three fillies exclaimed and blew both of their minds to pieces.

"Well then… This may take a while longer for them to learn…"Orion whispered to Twilight while the girls rushed to show their awards to an arriving Applejack.

"One day Orion… One day they'll learn…"Twilight encouraged more patience for the fillies.

"Yeah… I know… It just takes some time…"He admitted while they watched the girls talk about their act.

 _ **I don't know if you would consider this a bit rushed or not, I'll leave that all up to you, the lovely readers. I hope you all had a wonderful and spirited hearts warming/Christmas every pony. I hope you enjoyed, and please stay pony every one.**_


	19. Chapter 19:A Dog And Pony Show

Chapter 19:A Dog And Pony Show

"Mister O? You have an hour for your starting lesson,"Ms Cheerlie peaked out from her school house where Orion stood against a wall, waiting for his chance to teach,"I hope you know what you're doing here, I don't want my children corrupted by the thought of dark magic…"

"No worries Cheerlie… By the end of the lesson. They'll never want to go any where near dark magic."Orion promised her and stood straight before following her into the school house and into a chaotic classroom.

The man overlooked all the kids that ran about, throwing paper planes and chasing each other around. He sighed, and looked to a nervously smiling Cheerlie as he pulled out a shard of crystal. He then put it to the chalk board and started to grind it downward, hurting every pony's ears. The children were quick to stop their shenanigans and hold their ears to endure the screeching chalk board. They looked forward to Orion as he finally stopped once he had their full attention.

"Take your seats, all of you! This final lesson for today requires your full attention,"Orion commanded before all the children were quickly taking their seats, following the roles of the crusaders,"Now, thanks to Ms Cheerlie. I have been given permission to tutor you all on the dangers of dark magic!"

The children were already buzzing about the lesson, their curiosity was key to the lesson's efficiency in scaring them straight. He sat the crystal down and took a pace around to see each and every student in the class room. He then took up a fresh apple and showed it to Cheerlie as he assumed the obvious.

"Apple Bloom I'm presuming?"He asked while putting it down.

"Yes, I think it was meant for you Mister O…"Cheerlie answered while taking her seat to see Apple Bloom waving to them.

"How nice… Now! To start, I want all of you to tell me what you all know about dark magic,"He stopped for a moment and saw blank faces full of confusion and nervousness on their faces,"Well come on now. Don't be shy, tell me what you know…!"

"Is dark magic the kind of magic that's dark and evil?"Came the tiny white and brown spotted hoof of a tiny colt from the back of the room.

"Uh…sort of. It all depends on how one chooses to use it, but it is illegal for good reasons,"Orion explained after a decent starter question,"Dark magic, was formed mostly from ponies that descended into madness, exploring the darkest of ideas that should never be explored…!"

"So dark magic is sort of like a misunderstood magic that simply needs control before it can be accepted perhaps?"Sweetie Belle was kind enough to ask a question that was quite the bold thought.

"Perhaps… I do know of some pony who was permitted to use dark magic for selfless means,"Orion nodded, but then took up a normal piece of chalk,"But even still, dark magic remains illegal. And I'll show you all why with a little something I call, curse spells…!"

He could see Apple Bloom's head raise high at the very name, curse spells. For she still very much remembered his talk about them back when they got to know Zecora. Now he could see excitement mounting in her, since he was now keeping his promise to show them to her. Though he knew that by the end of the second curse spell, she would not be smiling much. He turned to Cheerlie before the teacher brought out a caged Ever Free star spider as his test dummy.

"Curse spells are one of the most deadly of dark magic that has ever been created by pony kind,"Orion made that part perfectly clear as he looked over the spider he would be using,"So… Any of you know how many curse spells there are out there?"

"Four Mister O!"Apple Bloom raised her hoof and remembered the answer he gave her back then.

"And why are they called curse spells?"He followed up with another question.

"Because curses are the most unforgivable of magic, and using either one of them would-"Apple Bloom earned the right to no longer answer the entire question, as Orion picked it up.

"It will earn you an eternity in prison, if not a trip to the old gallows to be hung by your necks till death, correct Apple Bloom,"Orion finished and sat his chalk down for more serious talk,"Now normally I would never show you any of these curses, but thanks to recent events. I feel an obligation to show you the dangers of dark magic and the beings that would dare to use them."

"And… You will show them only the first two, correct?"Cheerlie wanted to make sure he stuck to the deal they made a while back before the talent show.

"Certainly Ms Cheerlie, one of them of course I can't even do for… Personal reasons,"He agreed before he finally opened the cage and took the spider out from his cage,"So…! I will only show you the more light hearten curses. Inferious, and Toretronicus…!"

The children all sat up and began to pay attention, the thought of seeing illegal curses interested them. This was his intention, and knew he had the kids within his grasp of knowledge. He held the spider in his hand and sighed before looking to all the excited children.

"We will start with the inferious…! Simple, but no less an atrocity to nature itself,"He hinted at the fact that this was nothing for them to actually enjoy as he hovered his hand over the spider,"Let your mind become my own… Feel the inferious…!"

His hand trembled, and a small white funnel grew from the palm of his hand. Surrounding the spider as his eyes began to grow gray and blank like the stone victims of a cockatrice. The spell appeared to be over, it appeared simple enough from the looks of it. At least before they saw Orion simply standing there as the funnel disappeared and the spider explored its surroundings. It was like he was turned into stone from the inside, and his soul was completely missing.

"As you can see, this is the inferious curse spell in all of it's glory,"Orion's voice sounded, but not from his body, as the spider suddenly jumped to the front desk of Snips and spoke,"Yup, concentrate on me children…! My mind is now in control of this creature…!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhh! Talking spider!"Snips jumped from his desk and hugged his buddy Snails for comfort.

"Yes…! The inferious allows your mind to take over the mind and body of an inferior creature or person,"He explained as Orion crawled around the colts desk and aimed straight for Diamond Tiara," Which means I can make it do anything… Including this…!"

He then suddenly jumped from the first desk, right to Diamond Tiara's forehead. She was already hyperventilating and ready to scream as he crawled around on her main. She screamed like a pig to see the spider in her mane before she swung wildly at her mane to shoo him away. Only for Orion to jump to Silver Spoon's left forearm, causing her to faint. He rolled his eyes and jumped straight to Apple Bloom's face, causing her to jump, but end with a round of giggles.

"Fun isn't this?! I could make this spider do anything I want! I could bite the teacher,"He suddenly said before jumping to Cheerlie's desk and snipping at her to scare them nice and serious,"Or… I could simply drown myself in her glass of water…!"

He crawled to her cup and dunked his head into the water to simulate drowning. The kids were immediately silent and a bit scared that the shift in mood changed so dramatically. He quickly took his head out from the water and jumped back into the hand of his real body. With a glow of white and red coursing from the spider to his real body. Orion's eyes went red and white, and he was back in his own body while the spider was back to it's normal self.

"Quite a change I see on all your faces… Knowing just how far you can take it when you're in control of another life,"Orion explained in a morbid tone to a now intensive crowd of kids,"You could make them do anything… even taking their own life…!"

He looked around, and had the children's full attention and respect. He then sat the spider down on the desk and gave a sigh, knowing the next curse would indeed disturb them. He looked to Cheerlie, and then back to the children before he found his voice.

"Now… Time for the final curse spell… I warn you… It may be disturbing to all of you,"He made sure they were paying close attention as he hovered his hand over the spider once more,"Through pain and force… Your secrets will be revealed… Suffer… The Toretronicus…!"

His command came with a strong blast of his own personal red magic. The moment it entered through the spider, every one was spooked by an outburst of screeches. The spider had then began to twitch, shriek and groan in sudden invisible pain, it stumbled all over the desk. It was as if an invisible force was putting the spider through the most horrific and darkest means of torment. Some of the students had to look away while others closed their ears to filter out the screeches of pain.

"This is the nature of Toretronicus…! Torturing a chosen victim to the verge of insanity,"Orion explained as his hand trembled to focus on the curse to the point that Snails was suddenly having a panic attack,"Once it is done, death will seem like a gift for the victim of this curse spell…!"

"Mister O! One of the students is having a panic attack, stop the spell right now!"Cheerlie warned as Orion looked to the hyperventilating colt and immediately stopped the spell.

His hand moved away from the spider before he approached Snails. He tilted his head to gesture Snips to part from his friend for a moment before kneeling down to Snails. The shaking of the colt's head, his quick and uncontrolled breathing and fear. It all said one clear and particularly thing, the colt recognized the curse spell and was stricken by it's memory. This was a disturbing and point of interest for Orion as he placed his hand to the colt's shoulder.

"You alright there…? I know the curse spells are scary, believe me I know,"Orion patted his shoulder and got the colt to look at him,"You saw that spell before haven't you? That kind of fear is only shown by some pony who's seen the spell before…"

"A…a… A pony in a cloak… He used that…spell… on a pet of mine from the edge of the forest…!"Snails trembled as he explained his knowledge about the Toretronicus.

"I see… Go with your friend and soak your head in cool water… Snips…!"He looked to the chubby colt and made him get out of his seat to take Snails to the bathroom.

"Ok… Mister O…! I think that's the full extent of your lessons correct…?"Cheerlie was a bit solemn, but almost relieved that it was all over.

"Yes… I hope you all learned a lesson about dark magic…! It's not magic that is meant for the reckless and the insane,"He closed his lesson with a warning about the magic they had just witnessed,"Cheerlie… I apologize for any inconvenience or harm this lesson may have done to the children…"

"It's quite alright… I have some lessons that may pick their spirits back up tomorrow."She waved to him as he decided to leave the school house much to the surprising groans and disappointment of the children.

"Wait…! What about the Graver curse!?"Apple Bloom suddenly blurted out and made Orion pause and clench his fists.

"That curse spell is too dangerous to show to children…"He denied the idea of showing them the spell of death.

"Exactly, besides… Mister Orion has other things to do at the moment children…!"Cheerlie tried to reason with the children that suddenly began to beg for more.

"Please…! Please show us…!"

"You're probably the most intense and awesome teacher yet…!"

"Please show us more…!"

They all begged for more magic, and it made him tilt his head and groan. He unclenched his hands as he began to think of what to do in this situation. Finally he held his breath and let his hands glow red before the magic then went green.

"Your time has come… Death is imminent… Embrace your end… Embrace the Graver…!"He suddenly spun around and pointed a finger at the spider before shooting an arrow of green magic like a cross bow.

The blast of magic struck the spider, forcing a sharp shriek from the insect. Before it fell to it's back and curled it's legs up, before it suddenly went cold and still. The moment silence took over, the hearts of every pony went cold and dropped like stones, for they realized that the bug was dead. Apple Bloom sighed, for even she was terrified and regretting her curiosity. While Cheerlie held a hoof to her heart out of fear and guilt to see the spider die so abruptly before her.

"The Graver curse…! The curse of death. No matter how big or small you are… No matter how strong or weak you are,"Orion quickly explained before he fully lost the students to the fear etched all over their faces,"This curse is instant death to all that it touches…! End of lesson…! I apologize for those of you that have been a bit disturbed from today's lesson…"

"Thank you Mister O… Now if you could please… Leave me to speak to my students…!"Cheerlie glared at Orion after ignoring their deal, and he kindly respected her personal work she needed to do with the children now.

"No problem… I'll just…go…"He quickly shut the door behind him and groaned, feeling a stern letter coming his way.

He went to quietly go back home, knowing that he may very well have just lost his job. He sighed, just in time to suddenly trip over a shin high object and topple right on the object. Only to hear loud groans and muffles after face planting into the ground. He shook some dirt off and looked under his body before he saw a purple scaly claw pounding and flailing in a panic. Orion was quick to roll right off what turned out to be Spike, finally able to gasp for fresh air.

"Oh thank Celestia's soul! You almost crushed me you cluts…!"Spike tried his best to catch his breath while slowly standing up.

"Well, next time, don't stand under pony's hooves like a giant bump in the road,"Orion spat back at Spike before finally getting to his feet and brushing himself off,"What are you doing here any way…?! I thought you were getting your book smarts from Twilight…!"

"O! We need your help…! We're sorry to bother you, but we have serious trouble!"Orion looked to Twilight as her and every pony minus Rarity arrived in a hurry.

"Why? What happened, and where's Rarity?"He questioned before they all looked to a path out of town.

"Spike will explain later, just come with us. We'll need your muscle for this."Applejack gave him a plain and simple answer before they all took off with Spike getting up on Twilight's back.

"Well… I guess since I've lost my job here. Might as well fall back to fighting."He sighed and raced to catch up with the group of mares on their way out of town.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were running out into a clear mining field. Orion could already see the shining white gem stones that interfered partially with his crystal sight. They were all over the place, their mere shine from beneath the ground turned the ground almost completely bright white. He could barely see, but thankfully, Twilight and her friends were a perfect array of color. Their colors of which, helped to balance the spectrum his crystal sight struggled with shiny colorful gems.

"So, any pony wanna tell me what's going on? I can't see a thing in this field of gems!"Orion called to the group while slumping to see Spike breathing in a paper bag for unneeded drama.

"Spike, can you breath now?"Twilight asked her panicking baby dragon before he finally found his voice.

"Yes… I think so. I think bumping into O kind of killed my panic before…"Spike breathed one more time and simply tossed his bag away, finally feeling his dramatic panic was over sold.

"You should have heard before. Didn't give us a whole lot to go on…!"Applejack explained a bit of Spike's predicament from before and his lack of words to the mares before they came to Orion.

"Well in that case, spit it out Spike!"Orion demanded the baby dragon to cease his over dramatic panicking.

"Sorry, Rarity and I were here looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up."Spike explained the situation as they neared the scene of the crime.

"Creepy guys?"Orion and Twilight questioned Spike's general description of the people he saw.

"They called themselves the Diamond Dogs. They grabbed Rarity and disappeared down a hole in the ground…!"Spike finally clarified for them to understand properly.

"Diamond Dogs…? Never heard of them."Orion thought, but did not recall the Diamond Dogs at all in his time.

"Well that's awfully unsettling, and a bit surprising. You were suppose to be our experienced guy,"Applejack took notice of the development, but did not lose confidence,"Well, it don't matter I suppose. One hole? No problem. Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Rarity."

Unfortunately, Applejack was going to eat those words as they finally came to the scene. Rather than the one hole that Spike spoke of, there was an entire minefield of holes all over the area. So many holes now, Orion began to have doubts about this complex situation. He could barely see as it was, and was forced to shut down his crystal eyes for this. Now he and his friends had numerous holes all over the field to look through in hopes of discovering these kidnappers.

"Holey moley that's a lotta holeys!"Pinkie stated the obvious before they made their way down.

"You don't say… This may be a bit of a problem."Orion looked around to all the holes, and only could assess that the assailants did this to prevent pursuers.

"Come on every pony! Let's get started,"Twilight got every pony moving and investigating the holes,"Hello?"

Suddenly a dog had then growled from within the hole before it suddenly filled with dirt. Many holes were being filled rapidly from all around them, the Diamond Dog tactics have changed. They were now filling every hole up to prevent them from entering their lair. Orion quick stepped left and right, swiftly evading dirt blasts while the mares got faces full of dirt. They almost looked like they were getting mud facials at the Ponyville spa, even Spike.

"They mean to keep us from entering their underground lair!"Orion called out the dogs strategy after back stepping away from another hole.

"Quick! We gotta get down one before they're all filled up!"Twilight changed their own strategy just slightly as they all mobilized to find a clear hole to go down.

Every pony did their best to spread out and find a hole before it was filled with dirt. The Diamond Dogs however, proved to be deviant and persistent as they proved their digging skills. They were already all over the place from below, sending a hill of dirt up to plug the holes. Orion even got heaps of dirt blasted right onto the shoulders of his red outfit Rarity made for him. He brushed the dirt off as he reared back and punched down the hole and felt his fist hit the cold wet nose of a dog.

"That's for messing up my outfit…"He mused at the dogs as he looked to his friends struggling against the dirt.

"We can't muscle through it!"Applejack assessed further after trying to push her way down a dirt filled hole.

"We'll see about that!"Rainbow said before trying to dive down a hole at full speed straight down.

She was immediately dispatched by the strong wave of dirt that knocked her away from the hole. The mares and the baby dragon were already weary and covered in dirt. Their failure so far began to settle in as they thought of their options and their assessments they made on the foes.

"Whew, heavens to betsy. Now I'm used to picking myself up and dusting myself off,"Applejack sighed and began to think of their lost friend deep underground,"But Rarity won't even touch mud, unless it's imported…!"

"Oh Rarity…"Twilight began to worry, as well as the rest of the mares.

"Hey…! Come on, lets not fall into despair. We just gotta have some faith in Rarity's will to survive,"Orion explained sternly, secretly releasing pent up stress from earlier at the schoolhouse,"We won't do her any good if we grieve like this rather than exercising our wills to save her!"

"He's right! We ain't doing any good moping about. We gotta save her!"Applejack agreed with Orion's pep talk and stood back up with a stronger will to continue.

"But they blocked all the holes!"Fluttershy pointed out the new problem.

"It don't mean we can dig them out, come on!"Applejack took the lead and started to dig out a hole.

It wasn't long before they all followed her league and began working on a hole. Doing their best to dig out the dirt to go down and enter the domain of the Diamond Dogs. However, the dogs continued to be persistent as they popped out from the dirt filled holes. Slapping them and grabbing at them to distract the group and keep them from digging. They grabbed at their tails and manes, tripping them, and slapping at their flanks, their plan seem to be working.

At least until they tried to nit pick at Orion, who began to make head way with a hole. One medium sized dog slapped Orion in the flank, and swiftly received a boot to his nose. He yipped and quickly sank back in the hole, he shook his head before noticing a larger dog trying to trip him. He ceased digging and brought an elbow down on the big dog's foot. He howled before going back down a hole, only for a tiny dog to jump from a hole to attack from above.

"Yeah… Just because I can't use my crystal vision, doesn't mean I don't have five other senses to find you with,"Orion's ears perked before he spun and caught the runt dog by the neck and held him high in the air,"I got one of them!"

"You! You are a trouble maker! We got special ways to deal with trouble makers,"The small dog looked to the mares that quickly approached him before making a silent whistle,"We deal with you more personally down below…! Bye bye!"

"What…?"Orion was momentarily confused before the dirt suddenly began to tremble underneath him.

"Bye bye!"The runt dog chuckled before taking advantage of a loosened grip and squeezed free of the prince to dive back into the dirt.

The dirt rumbled beneath his feet, small clouds of dirt lifted around him before it happened. The dirt collapsed into a wide circle around Orion, consuming the prince before he was tumbling down the hole. He roared and flailed as he felt himself covered and pelted with dirt. While Twilight screamed his name and reached in vain to try and grab for him. He flailed before all went dark, and he felt himself slam against solid stone head first, falling unconscious in a pile of dirt.

His mind was shaking rapidly, knocking memories loose from the corners of his brain. He sighed and did his best to find control in his mind as he fought to awake with swiftness. He turned his head before he then began to dream, with the influence of his lesson to the children from earlier. The curse spells he showed them were a fearsome and infamous magic. And now it had unraveled one of his most infamous memories of their power, in the form of the worse curse he ever knew, _Black Graver_.

* * *

"Oh no… Not this…"He groaned and gripped his chest after opening his eyes to a massive bedroom made of the night and day itself.

He saw himself standing before a grand bed made of gold and clouds. At the foot of the bed laid a dead mare, majestic, but now limp with a withering mane and tail that slowly flowed like Celestia's. Her coat mimicked the sun itself while the tips of her hooves, tail and mane was purple. Her large crown laid shattered at his feet as the young adult Orion held his sword with both hooves. His legs trembling and tears threatening to flow from his eyes as he stared to the bed.

"I'm sorry mother… I wish I could have saved you… At least you won't have to see what comes next…!"Orion's voice trembled before he took a deep breath and walked onto the bed.

His eyes then locked on to none other than his king and father, the god of the night. Sleeping calm and casually as if nothing appeared to be wrong, but Orion was no fool. His arms almost felt frozen as he tightened his grip on the sword he wielded and slowly approached the large stallion. A tear finally escaped his right eye and rolled down his cheek, his feet almost sinking into the bed. His heart was cold and heavy with pain before he finally stood over his slumbering father.

He didn't want to do it, but he knew it had to be done after this curse finally took his father away. He slowly lifted his sword and aimed it over the chest of the great stallion. His hands shook as did his blade as he struggled to find the strength to do what must be done. His arms still felt frozen solid, his heart begging him not to go through with this tragic deed. His head then leaned against the hilt as he felt his urge to weep over powering, until the king had suddenly awaken so peacefully.

"Orion…? Are you going to do what you came here to do?"The king opened his eyes that were suddenly pitch black with stream line purple pupils with static flowing through the blackness.

"I… I have to… The Black Death has already s…settled within your mind and heart,"Orion continued to tremble with the tip of his sword hovered over his father's chest,"By tomorrow… Your true self…will be gone…! And you'll destroy… EVERYTHING…!"

"I know… I've already strangled my wife…and your mother… I can feel this wretched curse screeching in my head,"The king's eyes trembled and twitched as the static in his eyes brought pain and insanity,"It commands me to kill you and your sisters… And... I can no longer resist it any more. You know what you have to do…"

"I… I thought I did… Knowing that Celestia and Luna could never do this,"Orion understood what he had to do, but the struggle was still very much strong from within,"But now that this has happened… I'm not sure if I can do it…!"

"I know you can son… You'll be putting me at peace… Don't let me become any more of a monster than I already am…!"His father suddenly begged as a tear streamed down his left eye and into the pillow.

"I will father…!"Orion did his best to prepare for a strong and sharp pierced through the chest to end his father quickly.

"And… Please… Take good care of your sisters…"Cosmos gave his son his last request as he gazed into his son's tearful crystal eyes.

"I will… Always…"Finally with his hands shaking and tears streaming to his chin and dripping upon the bed

"No matter the mistakes, or the differences we've had in the past... I was always proud to call you my son... No matter what you looked like,"Cosmos tried his best to say everything he every wanted to say to his son before all this came to pass,"No matter what happens from here on out... Know that I... Will always love you... Son..."

He gave his final raise to his sword, as he choked on a sob and a whimper for this deed. Before his mind went blank, the moment he brought his sword down and felt it piece fabric and flesh. He heard a sickening grunt and groan of death before his body shook violently and his heart finally shattered. Slowly he looked to the king as he gave one last trembling breath. Right before the king relaxed his body and accepted death like an old friend while black fog slowly left his mouth.

The prince finally felt himself lose all strength and will to continue after witnessing his father's death. He fell forward and let his head rest against the king's chest before the tears flowed freely. The black fog dissipated into nothing, leaving the prince to mourn and cry for his father. The reign of his mother and father had now come to a tragic end, and the rise of his sisters had begun. This memory carried on to this day, and it never stopped being painful to Orion as he finally reared back and roared with pain to the heavens.

"Why…? Why did this have to happen…?!"He asked himself before the wind was suddenly blowing around him and his dream had finally ended.

* * *

Before he knew it, his dream had faded away to nothing and his eyes truly opened. Only to see a bunch of burly dogs in iron armor gathering around him, sniffing at his clothes. While others poked him with sticks to check if he was dead or alive, and the moment he felt a stick touch his nose. Orion shot up, and forced the dogs to back for a moment before they all began to growl. Slowly they went to approach Orion with a rope muzzle and a saddle to tame him.

"You dogs made a big mistake dragging me down into your domain…!"Orion warned before he stood up and glared to the dogs that surrounded him.

"You are not a pony, but you are strong! We use your strong back to haul gems!"The armored dogs made their purpose clear while Orion slowly cracked his neck.

"Good luck with that…!"Orion mused before the first dog jumped to his back to get the rope muzzle on him.

He was given a sharp fist to the nose to force him off before they all began to pounce at him. Orion was quick to avoid and evade, swiftly quick stepping and high kicking. Cracking the wet black noses of the Diamond Dogs with each hard round house he swung. He swung hard hooks left and right, flipping over groups of dogs while stomping down on their heads. The back of his fists served as collateral damage as he spun and cracked open the heads of the attackers.

He side flipped over the back over another dog and kicked one into the stone wall. He spun, and cracked his fists three times against another dog's head, shattering his helmet. He watched the dog fly had first into the wall before doing a three sixty leg sweep, tripping up dozens. He rushed into the ranks, stomping on bodies before throwing a strong hook to one dog and swinging his body to elbow another between the eyes. Only to be grabbed by a smaller dog, who tried to fit the iron yolk on the hidden prince.

"Yeah… Like that's gonna happen…!"Orion growled and reared his head back to head butt the dog in the mouth.

He then gripped the yolk and pulled it off his neck before turning to the regrouping dog soldiers. He lifted the iron yolk and slammed it down like a giant club to intimidate. He then slammed and stampeded towards them, swinging the iron club like yolk before one swing sent dogs flying. He could feel their bones and armor crack and shatter with each hard strike. Dozens flew into the walls and ceilings, howling and yipping in pain as Orion performed flawless crowd control.

Finally, the dogs began to retreat down many different holes, cutting their losses. Others stayed behind to try and combat the enemy, but Orion was near impossible to touch. Finally after slamming the yolk down on several dogs, he tossed the iron yolk away and put his fists up once more. He quick stepped jab sent one against the wall before kicking another that gripped his arm. He ducked under the dagger of yet another and delivered a strong hay maker to the chest.

"I have had it with you dogs…! I have already lost my job! And had more annoying dreams,"Orion yelled after his last punch cracked open the dogs armor and put him half way through the ceiling,"I was not in the mood to deal with you filthy mutts!"

More dogs began to retreat as he lifted one more dog up by it's collar. He glared with his regular eyes, deep into the plain black eyes of the armored dog. Just before throwing a strong jab that sent the dog smashing right through a wall and straight into another tunnel. The dog twitched and rolled to it' side before it went unconscious, conveniently before the hooves of Twilight and her friends. They all gasped, seeing the dog battered and broken while Orion stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Well…it's good to see you're in one piece."Rainbow Dash admitted while kicking the armor of the beaten dog.

"We got all worried about you once you took a tumble down the hole…!"Applejack reminded them a bit of their worry for Orion after seeing him fall into shadow.

"Well, I'm still here and breathing aren't I? How did all of you get down here?"Orion questioned before Spike cleared his throat and tugged on the man's robe.

"I… Kind of gave up a gift from Rarity to trick the dogs into pulling us down here by fishing rod."Spike mused, not even wanting to boast since it involved giving up a prize possession.

"Well, wasn't that a clever and self sacrificed act you did?"Orion questioned before Twilight noticed a drop of blood leaking from a small wound upon his barely visible forehead.

"O… O you're bleeding…! You're head is bleeding!"Twilight pointed out his wound before he touched it and quickly wiped up the little bit of blood that he could clean off.

"I'm fine…! I'll wash and clean it when we get home. Let's just find Rarity and deal with these wretched hounds so we can go home…!"Orion was now running low on patience for the Diamond Dogs after his issues from earlier started to bother him.

"Ok…? We can do that, but… You got fired from the school house?"Twilight suddenly asked, proving that they could hear him ranting from behind the wall.

He froze, sighing that they overheard his rant full of rage, learning a lingering problem. He wanted to remain silent for personal reasons, but Twilight already broke the ice with her question. Finally as she lit the path they needed to follow with a gem finding spell, he decided to come clean.

"Yeah… I broke a deal about a lesson I wanted to teach the kids about… It was on those curses I told you all about,"He sighed before their ears perked up and curiosity took over rather than fear,"I showed them the first two curses like we agreed on… The kids were completely scared and fully attentive, but they wanted to learn more…!"

"All the kids wanted to learn more? It's normally difficult for Cheerlie to teach them normal lessons."Fluttershy incited an unknown fact to Orion about the children of the schoolhouse.

"But they actually wanted to learn more from you? Well shoot, you must really have a way with teaching!"Applejack added and even complimented his style in tutoring students.

"Yeah… So… Since they wanted more… I… Showed them the Graver curse spell,"Their ears drooped at the mentioning of the curse he deemed, the death curse spell,"I did it on just a spider… And Cheerlie… If you could see the look she gave me… It was almost a guaranteed, You're fired look…!"

"Oh… I'm sorry about your job… It looked like it was going to be your first time sharing old knowledge with the new generation,"Twilight deeply apologized to her friend as he fell silent,"But… The fact that you actually made children WANT to learn new things. That takes a whole new means of talent."

"Yeah! You basically teach them from experience. And an experienced and heroic pony like myself, are the greatest sources of inspiration for kids!"Rainbow Dash jumped in with her assessment on how Orion worked.

"And If your lessons are teaching my sister to be safe and know the world outside of town, then I trust you with her life."Applejack made an honest and kind statement to the hidden prince.

"So maybe just talk to Cheerlie, because she may really really need you to work your magic with the children!"Pinkie ended the pep talk they truly felt he deserved to get for his work.

"Beats moping about it and dwelling on your failures, at least…"Spike added one more detail to the talk.

"Maybe… For now lets just focus on finding Rarity and heading hom-"Suddenly Orion was interrupted by Diamond Dog guards dropping from the ceiling and tying rope muzzles around their mouths.

"More work horses!"The lead dog growled from on top of Applejack while Orion heard the cries of Rarity.

"Rarity's down the next hall!"Orion called out while Applejack had some choice words to say.

"Hoh, doggies. If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride,"Applejack warned before suddenly starting to run and buck like a viciously enraged bull,"Come on, ponies. Kick em up, kick em out. Knock em up, knock em down!"

"You heard the lady! Knock em down!"Orion simply lifted the dog on his back off and tossed him into a barred iron door.

He yanked off his rope muzzle while the mares took the dogs for a rodeo ride. Finally, they were able to buck the hounds off their backs and launch them into the door as well. They freed themselves from their captures, and now they were on the home stretch to Rarity.

"I'm coming for you mi lady! Hi ho Twilight! Away!"Spike climbed to Twilight's back and wielded a piece of low hanging cave piece like a sword while Twilight served as his steed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"She questioned Spike, using her as a steed.

"Please Twilight, just give me this?"Spike begged for a chance to look like a noble knight.

"Ugh… Fine…!"Twilight decided to let Spike have his moment as she reared back a neighed before charging to the door.

"Come on!"Orion got the others to follow him and Twilight as they went through the door to Rarity.

They all went through the door like a stampede of angry cows, ready for a fight. They entered the next room and quickly investigated the area to find any trace of their friend. Along with any more Diamond Dog heads they could beat in for their crimes against pony kind.

"Rairty! I am here to save you!"Spike called forth, only for dogs to be crying and running in all directions in a panic.

"Save us, please save us. Make it stop, please!"The dogs screamed for an unknown force to cease it's torment upon them.

"Excuse us?"Orion and Twilight questioned the dogs painful begs.

"So picky!"

"And critical!"

"She won't stop talking!"

"And crying!"

"We uh, give her back, yes!"The dogs concluded after a rant of what certainly sounded like Rarity on a bad day.

"Rarity, your safe!"Spike exclaimed with deep happiness to see the unicorn safe.

"Why yes, hello girls and gentlecolts! You just arrived in time to assist me."Rarity chirped and waved to every pony safe and sound.

"Assist you with what?"Applejack questioned.

"With those…!"Rarity pointed out the massive carts and collections of gems within the thousands.

"You're letting her leave with all these… Jewels?"Spike asked with his craving for jewels and gems coming back strong.

"Yes! Take them, and her with them!"The lead dog begged.

"Please!"His runt friend begged as well.

"Wow… This was a very anticlimactic rescue…"Orion thought as they all decided to help Rarity haul her load of jewels out of the tunnels.

Finally, after an hour of gathering jewels, and finding their way out of the caves. Orion and his friends finally made it out of the Diamond Dog's lair, and were now on their way home. Hauling enough gems to feed a family of dragons, or financially saturate Ponyville's economy. With their rescue mission complete in the most unorthodox fashion, Orion could at least go home. After he finally decided to take his friend's advice and perhaps talk to Ms Cheerlie.

"I can't believe you found all these gems!"Pinkie Pie admitted, thinking of Rarity's pro gem finding tricks.

"Heh, I can't believe you tricked all those dogs!"Rainbow felt impressed with Rarity's sly tactics she used on the Diamond Dogs.

"Just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I can't handle myself in sticky situations. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time."Rarity explained her stance on sticky and even dangerous situations.

"I told you girls to have some faith in her. You never underestimate your friends,"Orion agreed and backed up Rarity's statement with a means of understanding their friends,"She knew how to handle herself and survive long enough for us to find her. That's very impressive for a lady."

"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia, to tell her what you taught me today."Twilight rejoiced, happy to have a friendship lesson to give to Celestia.

"Me? What did I teach you?"Rarity asked out of interest.

" _Just because some pony is lady like, doesn't make her weak,"_ Twilight began to state her lesson about Rarity," _In fact, by using her wits. A seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all!"_

"Hm… Outshines is right! Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shore's costumes."Spike pointed out while eating gems out of Rarity's cart.

"Not if you eat them all Spike…!"Rarity snatched a gem from the baby dragon while he got a gem thrown at the back of his head from Orion.

"Yeah, stop eating the jewels you greedy pig!"Orion hollered while the girls just laughed while Spike shot Orion a sour look.

* * *

Several hours later, He had taken a hot shower and taken a walk back to the schoolhouse. The sun was beginning to set as Orion made his way to the school. Knowing that Cheerlie would be out any moment. He sighed, knowing that the conversation may very well end up getting heated. He gulped and finally found a spot next to the door, he silently put his back to the wall and waited. Thankfully, it didn't take long before he heard the clopping of Cheerlie's hooves coming to the door.

He lifted his head and looked to the door before it slowly opened. The red mare slowly walked out, humming a gentle tune as she locked the door behind her to close up the school completely. She sighed in relief, and was ready to leave before she froze, spotting Orion off the corner of her eye. She breathed out through her nose and turned to him. He lifted off the wall and cleared his throat before finding the right words to say.

"Hey… Getting ready to head home for the night?"He asked as Cheerlie sighed in a more stressful fashion.

"Yes. It's the weekend, so I'll see the kids on Monday,"Cheerlie spoke quietly while Orion stood before her silently with his head lowered a bit,"Is there something you need to speak to me about?"

"Well… I wanted to start out with an apology for what happened earlier in class,"Orion apologized while Cheerlie sat down and crossed her hooves,"I did not expect the lessons to be so intense for the students, and I didn't expect them to react the way they did."

Cheerlie remained silent as she closed her eyes for a second to think about this. He was apologizing at least, and she knew his intentions were good. Secretly, there was a more important reason that she felt upset about what happened, and it wasn't the reason he thought it was.

"I know there's nothing I can do to change your mind… I know I'm pretty much fired by now,"He admitted how dire his situation was with his job as a teacher,"I just want you to understand, and hope that the kids will understand why I can't be around them any more…"

"You don't need to… Because I'm not firing you,"She suddenly spoke impossible words that surprised and lifted the head of Orion,"If anything, I may need you more than I thought I did before…"

"Really? But I thought you didn't want me working with them after what happened…?"Orion wondered with confusion before Cheerlie cleared her throat to explain.

"I did…at first. But after you left, I looked into the eyes of my students and saw them growing from within,"Cheerlie admitted the events that transpired after he left the school,"Never have I seen such enthusiasm, and such a desire to learn from the children in their life. Then I came to realize something."

"Really?"He asked.

"They respect you, not just for your more serious lessons, but because you teach them from experience,"Cheerlie explained the case even further while putting on a coat,"What you taught them was not something from a book, or a piece of paper. Your teachings came from your experience out there. In the vast world we live in."

She pointed her hoof out into the plains of Equestria between the town and Canterlot. Together they did outline the central piece of Equestria, and the most historical part. He looked to the view and to the sky that gleamed with orange, red, and purple from the setting sun. Nodding as she lowered her hoof and opened her eyes.

"So… Since you've proven so effective at teaching the children real world lessons. I need you as a actual teacher,"Cheerlie suddenly made a new and surprising request to Orion,"Not a substitute any more, but a full time teacher. Some pony who can teach the future of Ponyville real world lessons…!"

"I see…"Orion lowered his head and gave himself a moment of thought on the preposition

"So will you be a full time teacher for the school, and help me grow a strong generation of ponies for Ponyville?"Cheerlie asked of Orion with an extended hoof as he opened his eyes and had his answer ready.

"I already accepted the offer of being a sub. I suppose I can accept this new bump up in my career."He took up her hoof to shake it and agree to a full time job as a teacher.

"Thank you… You can start Monday at one pm sharp."Cheerlie smiled and made his schedule out before letting his hand go.

"No… Thank YOU Cheerlie…"He felt more grateful than she was, knowing that not only was he keeping his job, but now he was a full fledged teacher now.

 _ **Yeah, a ton of Orion here rather than the episode, but next episode will be Typhoon once again. And this will be quite close to the episode this time. Hope you're all enjoying 2017, and I can't wait to write more for all of you, there is so much more story making I have planned for all of you. Stay pony every one.**_


	20. Chapter 20:Green Isn't Your Color

_**This episode may go a little bit differently, for a personal reason I see that I can show here, please enjoy.**_

Chapter 20:Green Isn't Your Color

It was the first time that he ever did anything like this, it was something he never thought he could do thousands of years ago. Typhoon was prepared with his own natural green robe and everything. He awaited with Fluttershy, reading the latest in gossip magazines for Canterlot. He shook his head at the news, as they prepared for their special treatment at none other than a spa. A spa ran by the lovely Lotus and Aloe, simply known as the Ponyville Spa, a place to be for serious pampering.

"I do hope Rarity gets here soon… I'm kind of eager to give this spa a try."Typhoon admitted before one of the twin sisters rushed to him and kindly started with a hoof massage.

"She should be here any moment, but just in case, I sprung for a hoof massage to pass the time."Fluttershy offered before she too was getting her back hooves rubbed and soothed.

"So sorry, Fluttershy and Typhoon. I hate being late to our weekly get together,"Rarity burst through the door and rushed to her friends with apologies all around,"The usual!"

Her calls were met with being prepped before they all took their conversation to the sauna. Where they sat on wooden benches, taking in the steam that cleansed their pores. Typhoon required two towels to cover up his mane entirely as he sighed with great relieve. Never did he think such treatment for a weary body was possible, even in this new era. It made even Rarity's conversations about her day enjoyable to hear as she spoke of a potential boon to her work.

"But you will not BELIEVE what happened to me!"Rarity spoke of her excitement for today's personal events.

"Is everything alright?"Fluttershy asked while Typhoon felt himself ready to fall asleep from his body's overwhelming relaxation.

"Oh, it's much more than all right. I was on my way here, wearing my latest hat creation,"Rarity began to explain before the next hit of steam was ready to come,"When who should stop me on the street, but Photo Finish!"

"Photo Finish?"Fluttershy and Typhoon questioned before another wave of steam would finish up their sauna.

They had then finished up and headed over to their spa seats for a facial treatment. It involved the special green mud Typhoon was told about that revitalized ones complexion. He was willing to go first and get a whole mud mask put on while Rarity continued to explain her recent event.

"She is the most famous fashion photographer in all of Equestria,"Rarity started again while getting her own mask along with some cucumbers over her eyes,"Any who, she saw my hat and said it was absolutely marvelous!"

"What a lovely compliment."Fluttershy admitted while simply getting dimples of mud put on her cheeks.

"She was so impressed, that she wants to take some pictures of my shop, featuring some of my clothes!"Rarity exclaimed while getting her horn smoothed out while typhoon got similar treatment for his hooves.

"That's wonderful…!"Fluttershy admitted after a small squeak and denying a hooficure.

It was then that they moved to back massages, the best part yet. Typhoon had pulled something in his back, during a rescue mission involving beavers in a collapsing dam. The moment Lotus was getting busy, working on his back, the stallion was in heaven and finally fell asleep.

"Do you know what this could mean for my fashion career?"Rarity asked while getting a serious back massage from a strong stallion.

"Oh Rarity, I'm so happy for you…!"Fluttershy admitted while Aloe was gently giving her a back rub.

After finally waking Typhoon up from the nap he fell into they went to the mud bath. He simply bathed in it bare body like his granddaughter, enjoying the natural feel. While Rarity continued the cucumber deal and had herself wrapped in sea weed for more vitalizing and protection from mud.

"But, I'm going to need some pony fabulous to model for me. Some pony with beauty. Some pony with grace…! Some pony like… You?"Rarity finally decided to be straight with what she truly needed.

"Excuse me…?"Typhoon finally came alive into the conversation after hearing the favor.

"Oh, goodness, I don't know."Fluttershy answered as they finished their spa day with a simple soaking of their hooves.

"Absolutely not…! That's your answer."Typhoon already decided for her, taking Rarity by surprise.

"Oh please, I beg of you. This is such a huge opportunity. And it would mean so much to me."Rarity begged while Typhoon sternly refused in Fluttershy's place.

"She is not a tool or a means for profit to those big time, snooty fashion freaks,"Typhoon made the point nice and clear for Rarity as she dramatically gasp at his words,"Honestly it's all judgment and disrespect among those ponies. Models abuse the bodies they have been given and let others treat them like simple campuses for them to profit and change for their amusement. I'm sorry to say such things about your passion, but I've met far too many snobs like this Photo Finish to let my granddaughter to get roped into their world."

Finally they finished up their spa day, Rarity was first to exit the building. They could see the stress on her face as they paid for their treatment and prepared to leave. Typhoon felt satisfied, and so did Fluttershy, especially now that he felt that he just saved Fluttershy from a serious bullet.

"And for the record. Fluttershy is a beautiful and loving mare, just the way she is,"Typhoon made the next part of his speech more clear for Rarity and any fashionistas out there,"She does not need to prove herself in the eyes of judgmental snobs. End of story."

"Oh pappy…"Fluttershy didn't know whether to be flattered or mused at his defense against her being a model.

"Very well… If that is how the two of you feel… Oh dear I am in a frazzle now,"Rarity sighed as she turned back to the spa and checked her face,"I think I feel a pimple coming on, only one solution! The usual!"

While Rarity departed back into the spa for another round of getting pampered. Typhoon nodded in satisfaction and took the lead as they made their way home. Completely refreshed, and feeling good for the rest of the long day they had coming.

Hours later he was in the back yard of the cottage, focusing and meditating. He balanced just his right hoof upon his staff, he was in another flawless moment of pure zen. He did not move, did not teeter, or lose an ounce of balance as he felt the nature around him. The barking and meowing of domestic animals in the distance, as well as the hisses and chirps of birds and reptiles. He felt as if he was floating upon the heavens, feeling everything around him like a god.

He released a strong breath and caused the trees to rustle in his wind. Just before he then heard the squeaks and chatters of a rabbit before something was scratching at his staff. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his rabbit Stormy calling up to him with concern. He slowly stood up on his staff on one hoof, and made a full triple front flip in the air. Landing right behind his pet rabbit and taking a deep breath of pure zen before turning to his pet.

"What is it Stormy? What is troubling you?"Typhoon asked before getting a full explanation.

Stormy chattered and impersonated Fluttershy before going in a sneaking motion. He then pretended to be Rarity before squeaking in a very mused tone. Finally, he did some model like poses before Typhoon caught on and grew both shocked and mad.

"What…?! Fluttershy went to pose as a model for Rarity?! What is she thinking,"Typhoon exclaimed as he pulled his staff back into his hoof and flapped his wings furiously,"Thank you Stormy. You'll get a special carrot treat when I come back…!"

Before long, Typhoon was racing to town on a mission of principle and family morals. He needed to stop Fluttershy before she defiled herself to the life of an unsavory model. Being used to style and show off fashion for the snobbiest and most judgmental of ponies. Last thing he wanted was for his granddaughter to be used like such a tool for amusement. These desires forced him to go faster before he was charging right into town, carrying forty mile an hour gusts behind him.

Leafs blasted off trees and coated the faces stallions with beards made of leafs. He was at the boutique of Rarity before long, and released a strong sigh of irritation. He opened the door and saw Rarity and all her friends working on Fluttershy, who bared a bizarre sparkling dress and feather hat She was just receiving the last few pins, given by Spike as he served to be the pin cushion. He entered, and slammed the door shut behind him to get their undivided attention.

"What…is all this…? I already made things clear Rarity. She was not to be doing this…!"Typhoon stomped his hoof and let a firm breeze slap her in the face.

"Well, I am sorry. But Fluttershy is an adult and she made her own decisions for a change…!"Rarity said as she shooed Spike away and finished the outfit on Fluttershy.

"Really? By made her own decisions, you mean… You pestered and guilt tripped her into doing it?"Typhoon steamed out his nose to keep himself contained.

"All I asked, was for her to help me with a modeling that would be a boon to my work,"Rarity approached the stallion to give him her business talk,"She is a friend of mine, and she was kind enough to do so, as part of our friendship. So do keep your opinions about fashion and your controlling nature to yourself if you please?"

"Excuse me? Do you take me for some pony you can just walk all over and undermine?"Typhoon questioned as hot win fumed from his nose and wings after seeing Rarity stick her nose up at him.

Fluttershy, saw the signs of what came next, the violent flapping of his wings. She saw winds picking up from his wings and circulating through the entire boutique. Before they knew it, dresses, outfits, and even Spike's pins that stuck to his back were flying through the place. Windows shattered and blew glass outward into the streets as the stallion went to make his point. It was only until Fluttershy rushed in and got between Rarity and Typhoon in hopes of calming her pappy.

"Are you out of your mind?! Cease this destruction of my boutique this instant!"Rarity demanded, only to finally get a blast of wind that put her to the wall.

"Not until I make something clear here, you disrespectful dramatic snob…!"Typhoon's speech gushed with a blast of wind that slapped her across the face.

"Pappy stop! Please, there's no reason to fight,"Fluttershy begged and shoved her pappy back till he slowly ceased and turned to her,"Please, just let me do this one thing for Rarity and then I will squish this whole thing with fashion once and for all…!"

Slowly, after a strong stomp of his front hooves, and a final burst of wind in all directions. Typhoon slowly cooled off and folded his wings back up to cease his winds. Irritated, he snorted, but relented on his anger induced tirade, and respectfully agreed to Fluttershy's wish.

"Fine… But I will not be supporting this, should this continue on for some inexplicable reason,"Typhoon agreed, but on a stern and very difficult condition before looking to Rarity,"And you…! Show some respect next time…! My Fluttershy's kindness and good nature is not something you can simply use."

With that, Typhoon turned around and swung the door wide open. He left, slamming the door behind him before deciding to go back home for more meditation. He tried to take deep breaths, finding his center once more before he saw Orion coming over with a peculiar mare. She wore purple goggles and sporting a fashionable white mane and tail to compliment her cotton candy coat. He verified her as the Photo Finish mare after seeing the camera from within her her fancy black and white outfit.

"Hey Typhoon, where you heading off to?"Orion asked before Typhoon suddenly blasted a wave of winds that knocked the mare's camera set up into a mud puddle.

"To Tartarus for all I care…!"Typhoon fumed while Photo went into a fit about her camera in her own language.

"Geez… Wonder what crawled up his flank and made it sore?"Orion wondered before running to help Photo Finish get her equipment out of the puddle and clean it off.

The night was soon upon Typhoon, as he sat in his chair on the cottage side hill. Watching the water sparkle through the creek, listening to the crickets chirp and sing to him. The fire flies were like the smallest blinking stars that brought him into tranquility. It was just what he needed after the day he had today, now the twilight was making his stresses fade. He sighed, doing his best to not think of today's events, and hope that Fluttershy makes it back before the night had fully began.

His ear suddenly lifted, hearing the clop of hooves on the cottage path way. His eyes opened, a calm spirit was with him along with a bit of guilt for his attitude. Slowly he got up from his chair, just in time to turn around to Fluttershy before she could reach for his shoulder.

"So… I take it, Photo Finish has plenty of photos of you and the boutique?"Typhoon asked while Fluttershy started to nod, giving him some comforting closure.

"Yes pappy, and… I have some news."Fluttershy answered and was then stopped by a raised hoof from Typhoon.

"I have something to say too… It was wrong of me to act the was I did at the boutique,"Slowly Typhoon lowered his hoof and sighed again as he explained,"I was rude, and I disrespected Rarity's work. I should have respected your personal choice to model and help your friend. As is your role as an element of harmony."

"It's really ok pappy. Rarity was a bit out of line being ignorant to you as well,"Fluttershy insisted that all was fine, and even admitted to her friend's brash behavior,"I've made it clear that she mustn't disrespect you after all the things you have ever done for me. I told them all that I wouldn't be the mare I am, if not for you."

"Aww… That really means a lot to hear you say that Flutters… I'm proud of you,"Typhoon took Fluttershy in and hugged her for one of the longest moments they ever had,"No matter what has happened… I always love you Fluttershy."

"Thank you… Now I have some news."Fluttershy gratefully explained as they took a small stroll into their cottage.

"Please, do tell. Photo Finish probably tossed you a couple bits for your work as well?"Typhoon asked as he picked up a hot tea pot to pour some tea for them.

"Well… More than that actually. See… She offered me a job as a big time model,"Typhoon froze in mid pouring, allowing tea to overflow the cup for Fluttershy,"And with some encouragement from Rarity, I happily took up the offer. Not only for Rarity, but also for the money I could make to go to our cottage and animals…!"

Typhoon felt his muscles tense, veins popped out from the arm that held the cup. Before it's grip became tight and full of power, the cup gradually crumbles like soft stone in his hoof. He sighed, and let the pieces of the tea cup fall to a pile on the floor before he turned to her.

"What is it with you and jumping into things without talking to me about them,"Typhoon questioned as he crushed the cup pile under his hoof,"You're going to expose and exploit yourself to those snobby and smutty welps? What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking this would support Rarity's work. Plus We would make so much money,"Fluttershy said boldly to her elder while pointing out old damages,"With the money I would make, modeling. I could possibly fix all these damages the cottage has been dealing with for the past few decades you been here…!"

"Our cottage is fine, for your information…!"Typhoon denied, only to be proven wrong as a window completely fell out into the creek.

"Pappy, I know you have your issues with the ponies I'm working with. but I'm doing this for you, our home, and a friend,"Fluttershy made her means behind taking the job to her pappy,"You can not support it all you want. But I am going to do this for us. This is my very own decision as a grown mare…!"

"And it is a very poor choice…! I'm just going to go to bed…!"Typhoon spoke with ferocity, but with a degree of quietness before walking off to bed.

Fluttershy sighed, taking up another cup of tea to drink and calm her nerves. Once she was finished, she offered some cheese crumbs to some mice under the cottage after blowing out a candle. Finally, she put her cup away and went to bed, to ready herself for a new day, and a new career.

* * *

The weeks that passed were bland and dull for Typhoon, as he strolled into town. Already, upon entry into the town, he could see ponies reading the newest magazines. Most of which had pictures of Fluttershy in dresses of majestic, high class, and even sensual taste. He was already feeling like he wanted to get sick to see Fluttershy getting in so deep with fashion. She was the talk of the town, and was quickly being known, all around the world of Equestria.

He groaned, knowing that the young mare he loved since she was but a tiny filly was potentially becoming a fashionista. He feared her kind nature would fade to the spoiled high standards of the wealthy and fancy nit wits he knew. The only thing he felt he could do now was take it out on the mare that caused all this. His clops became louder and wind picked up under his stomping hooves. As he made his way to the boutique of Rarity to give the unicorn a piece of his mind.

Ponies backed away from him as he stopped right at the door to the boutique. He fumed through his nose and swung the door open to let the bells ring through the store. Rarity easily heard the bells as she finished making a simple dress before she sighed the moment she turned to see it was him. She put a feather upon the hat to her simple outfit and stuck her nose up to him. She walked calmly to her desk before she assumed her more normal greeting to customers.

"Welcome to Rarity's boutique. Can I help you find a dress or garment of your dreams?"Rarity greeted, only to be met with a wave of wind that blew all the items off her desk.

"This is all your fault…! My granddaughter is out their posing and showing herself off to fashion freaks and snobs,"Typhoon shut the door behind him and approached the desk,"All because you had to pier pressure her and take full advantage of her friendship for your own gain…!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I DIDN'T GAIN A THING,"Rarity growled out loud and nearly spitting all over Typhoon,"My chance to shine was outshine by Fluttershy's natural beauty! I am personally ruined!"

"Well like I said, it's all your fault…! We both lost what we treasured in life,"Typhoon fumed and began to suppress his anger to be a bit more calm,"I honestly don't understand what Orion saw in you. He had such kind words to say about you, but all I saw is a mare using her friend and ended up getting what she deserved…!"

"Well then…! I am sorry to disappoint you, sir! I didn't know I had to impress you or something,"Rarity flailed as her mane became messy like her own anger,"I'm sorry I disappointed you and came off as who I truly am inside! I am SO SORRY!"

"Well who you are inside is no different than the pony that made me and so many innocent ponies and animals suffer through most of my time as a child,"Typhoon made a revelation clear to her before Rarity suddenly cooled down,"I look into your eyes, and I see the eyes of that one mare that wanted to see everything I cherished burn for her amusement and personal gain…"

Rarity's ears drooped, as her attitude shifted away from anger to confusion. She wanted to ask of his meaning behind those dark words, a mare like her taking everything away from him. She could not fathom the thought of such a cruel pony existing in this day and age. However their conversation was quickly interrupted by the door opening once more. Before Fluttershy herself entered the boutique, and instantly turned everything awkward and uncomfortable.

"Wow, look how popular you are. I'm so excited for you,"Rarity tried to be nice and encouraging for Fluttershy as she looked away from Typhoon,"You must be having the best time ever…!"

"Oh yes, the best time… Hey pappy."Fluttershy greeted and tried to simply get some things with Rarity while hiding from the press.

"Hello Fluttershy… How long do you think you'll be working today?"Typhoon sighed and prepped himself to leave, and try going for a walk.

"If I hurry, I can make it home, late tonight. If not, maybe first thing tomorrow morning."Fluttershy informed him as he simply looked down and went to leave.

"Flootershy! I have been looking for you everywhere. We have the thing at the place,"Photo Finish burst through the door and hip checked Typhoon before tumbling,"You! You stay out of the way with your long and wild mane you animal…!"

"Or else what? You wanna lose another camera you judgmental parasite,"Typhoon crushed his muzzle against Photo's causing her glasses to shatter before turning away,"Show some respect once in a while you camera crazed mare…!"

He slammed the door behind him and let out more of a stressful groan. Fluttershy surprisingly didn't come to his aid when the mare was shaking him down and trying to give him the high life business. The nasty tastes came back to him as he decided to head out to the one place he could relax for a bit. If the spa was helping Rarity ready herself for a stressful day. Then it could certainly help him relax from the stresses between him, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

An hour later, he entered the Ponyville Spa, the bell rung upon entry. Before he knew it, he was approached by the twins, Lotus and Aloe once more. They immediately gave him his green robe and sat him down to wait with a magazine.

"We will be with you momentarily, mister Typhoon Breeze."Aloe assured that they would give him the service he was entitled to in their eyes.

"What would you like for treatment today?"Lotus asked while she wrapped his whole mane up in two towels.

"I'll leave it up to the two of you. Just whatever can help me relax from these stressful few days…"Typhoon insisted with a sigh as the twins looked to each other with concern.

"A full service complexion and body work, we'll be required then."Lotus decided with her agreeing sister before her sister went to work on massaging his back hooves.

"So what has you so worked up today, Typhoon? All the stress I am feeling here really is pent up."Aloe asked while Lotus went back to finish up with another customer.

"Family issues… Ever since Fluttershy got that modeling job. I barely see her any more."Typhoon admitted while leaning back from Aloe working the underside of his hoof more.

"Oh yes, I have been seeing her all over the papers and magazines everywhere,"Aloe admitted before pulling out a file to do some hoof filing,"If you ask me, she gets those natural good looks from you…"

"Really? Just an hour ago, her photographer got done calling me an animal…"Typhoon admitted while Aloe dramatically gasped and nearly dropped her hoof file.

"That does not surprise me, coming from a pony like Photo Finish. She does not truly respect fashion and looks like she would lead you to believe,"Aloe decided to voice her own opinion on the matter while getting back to filing,"All she really cares about is a pretty face she can dress and make money off of. That is all it has always been about…! Money."

"Don't I know it… Now I fear I'll lose my granddaughter to all this modeling nonsense…"Typhoon sighed with worry before he heard the clop of another.

"That shall NOT happen on my watch…"Rarity had suddenly entered the spa in a robe and towel already, wanting the usual as always.

"What do you want now, Rarity?"Typhoon looked away and breathed through his nose to contain himself.

"Knowing the road Fluttershy is going down. I fear she won't join us once again for a spa day,"Rarity strutted over and sat down in a see before Lotus was already giving her a shoulder massage,"But at the very least. It will give us a chance to talk, heart to heart for a change. Rather than just attacking each other like wild wolves…!"

"We wanted to talk to you as well Typhoon. You haven't been the same for weeks,"Orion himself arrived alongside Twilight to join in the conversation with Typhoon,"I understand you've been taking the whole modeling thing badly, but this hostility towards Rarity isn't the way to handle this situation."

"Rarity told us that she reminded you of a mare you knew that terrorized you as a colt,'Twilight added while they took their seats for massages,"We would like a little insight on that. Even O knows nothing of this past struggle of yours."

"Typhoon… I've known you since we first came together as comrades,"Orion made their relationship clear while feeling the struggle of the stallion that tried to massage his shoulders,"My father spoke of struggle in your life, but I never bothered to ask about them. But now I'm asking for some knowledge in this…"

"Fine… I suppose you deserve to understand at least,"Typhoon took a deep breath in and began to unravel the story of his childhood under the hoof of a wicked mare,"Long ago, a time before I was recruited by the king. I lived in the very cottage me and Fluttershy call home… I was on my own."

* * *

He remembered it like he remember the first glare of the morning sun. As it raised to the sky of the old town he knew in his time, as Olden town, long before it was called Ponyville. A proud town ruled by the high class and a mare who portrayed herself as a queen of all things. Answering to only the king and queen of Equestria, this pony was meant to be avoided at all time. No pony knew that better than a young Typhoon Breeze as he walked through the town center, guiding ducks to the nearest pond.

"Come on now…! There's a small pond that's perfect for your first swim,"Typhoon insisted after almost tripping over his mane, he chuckled and shook it off,"It's not far now, just don't look at the ponies around you."

Many ponies in the town were high class, they looked down in disgust to see animals in the town. So long as the ducks kept their heads down, conflict could be avoided. However as he was bringing the ducks towards an exit to the town, the mayor of the town reared her ugly head, disguised in the beauty that made her look much like Rarity. Her curly golden mane and tail blinded her guards from the sunlight as her nose stuck to the air. She looked down to her citizens, her red and white striped gown sparkled and covered her creamy white fur.

"Ugh, the queen's hot day today is threatening to ruin my mane…! I wonder if the town is fairing any better,"She looked around and sighed with relief as a child was being escorted to prison in chains,"Well… At least the rats and their filth are being kept under hoof and off my beautiful streets…"

"Mayor Magist Gemstone, we have a serious complaint,"A black armored stallion alarmed to a know annoyed mare as she scoffed in disgust,"This had better be important…! I have groomers and a full body massage and make over schedule for noon…! WHAT is it?"

"Uh… We have a complaint of a trouble maker known as Typhoon Breeze leading ducks through the streets,"The mayor gasped beyond dramatic like at ducks trailing water and muck through the town,"He's leading the ducks out to a small pond south west of the town."

"Not while I'm around. I get a wondrous view of that pond when I awake in the mornings,"She growled and ruffled her gown before turning to march out to the town,"I will not have some nature lover soil my pond with filthy animals!"

"Of course Mayor Magist…"The guard agreed as he and three more guards followed the mayor on her mission.

Meanwhile, Typhoon had just made it out of the town and were quickly approaching the pond. The ducks quacked with excitement before Typhoon stopped at the edge. He kindly moved out of their way and bowed to them, giving them the encouragement they needed. The group of ducks waddled to the pond and settle in almost immediately the moment they entered the water. Typhoon felt gifted to watch nature in one of it's most beautiful and tranquil moments.

"Nothing like seeing some ducks grow in their new home…"Typhoon chirped gently as he sat down to watch the water fowls take joy in their new pond.

He sighed happily, just before hearing a loud horn sound to his left. He looked, and was frozen with fear as he saw four black spike armored guards marching towards him. And leading the group of guards, was Mayor Magist herself trotting to shine with personal glory. She stopped, but kept her muzzle held high till her soldiers stop and slammed their spears down. She then slowly looked down, till her eyes were connected with the small colt before sickening cringes tingled her body.

"So my tiny little colt… Just what do you think you're doing guiding filthy water fowls through my town streets,"She cringed her muzzle after looking and seeing ducks bathe in the pond,"And on top of that. You allowed them to take up residence in my morning pond I look to when I wake from slumber…!"

"Um… I didn't know the pond sitting outside the walls of Olden town was part of the territory."His response earned him another dramatic gasp and a smack across the face that knocked him to the ground.

"So we have a colt who finds himself to be a smart mouth do we? Must I make myself clear to all filthy cretins in my town,"She questioned as she reeled her hoof back to wipe her face to check for sweat,"EVERYTHING you see! Everything within my view around town, and outside it is MY lovely territory…! That means NO filthy animals in MY territory!"

"Then… Where are the animals suppose to go? The land is theirs too."Typhoon responded while slowly standing, holding his burning cheek before his muzzle was pushed against the mayor.

"The can go to Tartarus for all I care, but I got a better idea. YOU will take them to the forest,"Typhoon looked to the ducks the moment she suggested the Ever Free Forest of all places,"You will take them to the Ever Free Forest, a place where filthy animals belong. Fighting for their lives and not befouling my town with their mud and scum…!"

He ignored her glare, and looked to the happy ducks in the small pond. They had a small little home for generations to come, it was a beautiful little watering hole for them. His mind told him to obey, but his heart burned like a forest and decided his answer as he looked back to the unicorn.

"No…"Typhoon responded quietly as bewilderment shook in the mare's mind.

"No…?! What do you mean… NO?!"Anger grew within the mare after being denied, this caused the guards to grow tense and prepared.

"I mean no mayor Magist. These animals have a right to the fertile and safe land here,"Typhoon stood in front of the pond and was ready to defend them to the best of his ability,"So I'm going to protect those animals to the end. So please just leave them alone and let them be happy."

"No…! If I am not happy…! NO PONY OR ANIMAL CAN BE HAPPY!"Her outrage exploded along with yellow magic shot from her horn and surrounded Typhoon.

Deep blue electricity had then quickly formed and circulated through the magic. Typhoon was then exposed to an electrical torture from strong blue static stabbing him from every direction. His green fur was quickly being scorched as he screamed from each shock to his body. Magist smirked with great smugness, while pointing to the pond and the ducks. The guards understood exactly what to do and marched to the pond with spears at the ready.

"If you won't remove the animals…! Then we'll remove them our…OWN way…!"She sadistically stated before nodding to the guards that surrounded the ducks.

She kicked Typhoon to his belly so he could watch what came next. His eyes barely opened through the electrical torment, his groans of pain ceased before his eyes were wide. Seeing the guards raise their spears to the ducks, it made his heart go ice cold and skip a beat. It pounded against his chest before he watched the guards begin to skewer ducks left and right. He tried to jump to them, but Magist forced him to the ground with her magic, forcing him to listen to the death cries of his precious animals.

"NO! No no no! STOOOOOP STOP! NOOOOOO!"Typhoon screamed in pain for himself and the ducks as blood filled the pond.

"And when we are done here. I will personally make you clean the blood from my beautiful pond,"Magist spat before she finally ceased her magical grasp on him after he dropped to the ground,"I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson about defying your mayor…! That's enough guards! My point has been made…!"

Her guards stopped once every duck in their sight was slayed in cold blood. Slowly they stood at attention and marched back to their mayor in a square formation. They looked down to Typhoon as he trembled and slowly began to weep for the little friends he had lost. His eyes stung with tears, only to then go full black and hollow like a shark with rage that mixed with sadness. Magist scoffed as her guards stood behind her before leaning down to the small colt.

"They're just animals. Animals die all the time, I would suggest you get use to it chil-"She was suddenly cut off by a sudden hook to her face that sent her stumbling to her guards.

"Aaaaagh…! He struck me…! How…DARE YOU…!"She yelped before freezing the moment lifted up his head to show his hollow eyes.

"How dare YOU… You are a selfish and greedy mayor…! And now… This power I feared so much…! Has surfaced,"Typhoon whimpered and let his tears flow along with his anger,"This is all your fault…! You don't deserve to be a leader if this is how you treat life…! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Guards…! Cease him! Stick him like a filthy pig!"She demanded before two guards walked before her and aimed their spears at him.

Slowly his head turned to the guard on his left as he went to skewer him. He growled loudly before his left wing lifted sharply, and brought with an uncontrolled wave of wind. The wind came like the roar of a dragon and overwhelmed the guard before it blasted him across the plains. Only to smash into a large boulder, shattering through the chunk of rock, breaking ever bone in his body. He cared little before the other guard went to stick him as well and got the same treatment from the right wing.

Wind exploded from the lifting right wing and crushed the guard into the ground. Armor and bones shattered as the wind bulldozed the guard and tore a trench through the plains. Two guards already laid dead to the sides of the angry colt before the mare pointed to the colt. The remaining two guards were hesitate to approach the colt, but drew out their swords and slowly approached. Typhoon lifted his front hooves up and slammed them to the ground with a scream.

A ring of wind burst from his hooves and slammed against the guards. While one guard lost his sword to the wind, watching it twirl high into the sky. The other guard was less fortunate and held his sword too tightly, the result was his blade jolting back to his face. The blade went clean through the throat of the guard, forcing blood to gush and flow from his mouth. He fell to his back dead, his comrade completely unnerved by the wind powered colt.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Kill him,"Magist commanded, only for her guard to shake his head and run away from the conflict,"Very well… I will handle this runt myself…!"

She slowly disrobed her gown and tucked it away nice and folded. She then tossed her golden gem tiara, letting it land on her gown before her horn a lit with magic. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped forward with a glowing yellow hoof full of blue electricity.

"I will NOT have my authority challenged by a child,"She challenged before she prepared to shoot him with one of the most illegal spells known,"Your time has come… Death is imminent… Embrace your end…! Embrace the GRAVER!"

Her chant was followed up with a green arrow full of the Graver curse spell. She shot it like a bolt from a crossbow and grinned wildly as she waited to see Typhoon die. The colt simply looked away and to the ducks that laid dead in the pond and at it's edge. He felt the green heat from the spell that soared towards before he growled and grieved for his little friends. He looked back and suddenly reared his head back, taking a deep breath in before unleashing his full rage.

"RRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"Typhoon roared and brought forth an almighty column of wind that shot straight from his mouth like fire from a dragon.

The torrent of wind connected with the green blast and shredded the magic instantly. The green magic vanished before the mayor was in a massive wind tunnel that ruined her mane. Just before she screamed and was launched into the air, she went through the walls of her town and skipped across the ground. Before she came to a strong stop after smashing into her own gold statue that held up a glowing gold staff. A sharp shriek sounded before the statue exploded to pieces.

It collapsed, drawing the attention of the townsfolk before it was in a ruined pile. A trench had dug deep into the dirt from where she went flying, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. As soon as the rubble and statue pieces settle to the ground, the mayor emerged from the wreck. Just in time for a panting Typhoon to walk through the hole in the wall, she struggled to breath. She looked around to her ruined statue, gasping horrendously before her breath suddenly became short.

"My statue…! Oh my beautiful and glamorous statue! Ugh… You ruined it,"Magist struggled to speak as she barely realized a problem with her breathing as blood oozed from her mouth,"You…! How dare you…! Ruin…my statue, and my mane!"

Suddenly as she stood up to assess the damage, Typhoon finally began to calm down. Anger ceased and slowly turned to horror as he looked to the full damage of the mayor. She was horrified with her damaged and frizzled mane, but she failed to realize her own demise. It came in the form of a piece of golden staff, plunged clean through her chest blood drenched her coat. She coughed up a blob of blood before looking down while holding her destroyed mane.

"No… How can…this…be…? My beautiful fur, soaked in blood…! Why,"She struggled and trembled with pain as she looked to a scared Typhoon with blurry vision that was dying,"You…! You RUINED me…! You KILLED ME!"

He backed away from the mayor as she cursed him and suddenly fell forward. Her body gave into death as she face planted to the dirt, she was dead the moment she hit the ground. Blood pooled around her body as ponies screamed and ran in all directions in a panic. Typhoon shook his head while his eyes slowly turned back to their gentle small and green nature. He gulped as his heart and mind tried to process what he did, all he could think at the moment was to run.

"No…! What have I done… I'm so sorry…!"He begged for forgiveness before turning around and running away from the chaos he caused.

* * *

"And so I ran… I didn't look back for the longest time. I ran all the way home,"Typhoon finished his story from the old days in a room full of teary eyed mares,"The king was waiting for me at the cottage, he knew what happened. And he made a deal for me that I couldn't turn down… No matter what the cost was…"

"Go with him, and mayor Magist's death would be ruled a justifiable assassination… By unknown assailants,"Orion put the rest of the pieces together from what he personally knew from his father," You did the right thing putting that corrupted mare down for good… I only wish you would have told us…"

"Would you or any of the others turn on me, knowing that I murdered an Equestrian leader?"Typhoon asked Orion a decent question that required some thought.

Meanwhile, Rarity looked down to the water she soaked her back hooves in. She looked to her reflection sadly, letting tears drop into the water before her reflection change. She swore as the changing reflection settled, it was like she was seeing Magist in her own reflection. Just thinking that she behaved like such a mare was making her boil inside. Finally she understood how horribly she acted in front of Typhoon, and realized just what she had to do so she never had to be compared to Magist.

"I need to make this right…! We have to get Fluttershy out of this model business,"Rarity splashed away the reflection and got out of her chair,"Mister Typhoon, Fluttershy's next big modeling on the cat walk is tonight. What say we go there and get her out of this modeling career…!?"

"You're willing to jeopardize your reputation as a fashionista to help save my granddaughter?"Typhoon turned to Rarity with a bit of surprise for her change of heart.

"I've taken advantage of my friendship with a kind hearted mare… I need to make things right with her,"She stood tall before Typhoon stood up as well face to face with her,"Twilight? Would you be kind enough to talk with Fluttershy tonight before we arrive?"

"I…guess…? Suppose it won't break the Pinkie promise."Twilight agreed after giving it some serious thought.

"Thank you… Typhoon I promise to atone for my wrong doing to you tonight,"Rarity said while making her robe disappear,"Meet me at the Ponyville fashion show tonight. And if all else fails we'll drag her off that stage…!"

"Of course… Thank you Rarity…"Typhoon responded before Rarity took off out the door while Typhoon simply watched with a sigh.

"So… What the hay just happened?"Orion asked while they sat there pondering on what happened with Rarity.

* * *

The night arrived slow and steady for Typhoon as he waited outside the building. It left a bad taste in his mouth that over a hundred of the snootiest, high fashion and spoiled ponies were in the building. And they were all about to get a gander at his granddaughter in some of their newest attires. For profit or fashion, he did not care for their reasons. He simply waited for Rarity to show up before they went inside and got ready to crash the party.

"Sorry I'm late…! I suppose a lady can be fashionably late apparently…!"Rarity suddenly whispered loudly from behind and gave Typhoon a spook.

"Geez…! Do not scare me like that…! Are you ready to do this?"Typhoon took a deep breath to calm himself before looking to the entrance, protected by a big security guard.

"Yes but… How do we get pass that security guard?"Rarity asked as Typhoon lightly sniffled with no amusement.

"Simple… He lets us in, or we move him out of the way…!"Typhoon replied before walking to the entrance to the building.

"Oh dear…! Um…are you sure that's the best plan of action?!"Rarity ran to catch up before Typhoon was then stopped at the door by the big and burly security guard.

"Let me see some I.D. Dirty riff raffs are not allowed in without identification!"The guard growled and held his hoof out, demanding their I.D's.

"We don't have any. I am Fluttershy's pappy, and I need to see her immediately…!"Typhoon demanded right back as the stallion put his sunglasses on.

"Buzz off wild stallion! Like I'm suppose to believe a young stallion is an old geezer to the great Fluttershy…!"Rarity scoffed to such ignorance demonstrated to an immortal elder to her friend.

"Excuse me! But how dare you speak to an elder this way! Typhoon here happens to be an honorable equestrian warrior as well!"Rarity stood at Typhoon's side to tell off the guard.

"Uh…huh… Are you going to leave or do I need to escort you off the premises?"The guard questioned as he slowly pulled out a black baton to intimidate.

"I'm not going anywhere… And you won't get a chance to use that weapon on us…"Typhoon promised as he tensed up his right forearm.

"Oh really? We'll just have to see about that after I break your hip…! OLD stallio-"The security went to mock and threaten, only to be cut off by a lightning fast uppercut to the jaw.

He was sent high in the sky by the right green hoof of Typhoon. The security guard lost his glasses as he screamed from within the clouds as Rarity simply watched. He was like a shooting star before he finally came down and crashed right through the roof of Sugar Cube Corner. Right in the middle of a children's birthday party before he was then treated as the party pinata and beaten constantly by children. Rarity was in awe as Typhoon opened the door for her.

"Ladies first?"Typhoon offered as Rarity shook off her shock.

"Why did I think I could be so bold and rude with a stallion that could do THAT…?!"She asked herself before entering the building with the stallion right behind her.

Before they knew it, they were in the dimly lit building full of fashion. So many ponies were around the ice blue cat walk, talking among each other with excitement. Within the crowds were as he expected, hundreds of fashionistas, big fashion celebrities, and well known rich ponies. He already knew what they were here for, profit and fame for their creations. He already felt disgusted to be among these ponies, but thankfully as they approached the walk, they saw Twilight leaving the back stage.

"Oh thank goodness…! There's Twilight! I hope she did her best to talk to her!"Rarity worried before they bumped into none other than Hoity Toity himself.

"Excuse me but… Rarity! Oh Rarity, you are a sight for sore eyes!"The stallion warmly greeted one of the most inspiring unicorns he ever knew.

"Ah… Hoity Toity, the same could be said for you my friend! It's nice to know a familiar face."Rarity admitted as Typhoon stood to her side.

"Indeed! I do hope everything is going marvelous for your business ever since Fluttershy got to work,"Hoity wished the best for her before he was taken by the sight of Typhoon,"Goodness…! Who is THIS wonderful and majestic stallion?! My goodness he is a refined hunk of stallion…!"

"Uh…Typhoon…? Typhoon Breeze sir…"Typhoon blushed and leaned back a bit confused as Hoity investigated the green stallion.

"Typhoon…! Even the name fits. The body stature, the refined and experienced form,"Hoity looked around and could envision many looks for Typhoon,"You have the experience figure that sir O himself had. Plus you have the natural look of Fluttershy herself."

"Well he is Fluttershy's immortal grandfather from almost two thousand years Hoity."Rarity cleared the mystery of the stallion that Hoity saw beauty in.

"You don't say…! I can see where Fluttershy got her looks from! What is a stallion like you doing in the crowd?! You deserve your own assortment of looks and a career in modeling!"Hoity questioned and complimented.

"Uh…as a matter of fact. I'm here to stop my granddaughters career,"Hoity gasped dramatically and lowered his glasses in confusion, but curiosity,"I know Photo Finish is just using her like a fashion tool to fuel her wallet and her fame through out Equestria. And I can't stand to see my granddaughter be used any more."

"Nor can I… She was a beautiful mare just the way she was, and I pushed her into this career for the same reason as Photo Finish,"Rarity admitted her own guilt in front of the two stallions,"I was a terrible friend… Now... I want to make things right and get my friend back."

"And the two of you can… Check out Fluttershy now…!"Twilight approached the group with a glowing horn and pointed to the cat walk.

They all gasped as they saw Fluttershy surrounded in Twilight's purple magic. She was falling and stretching all over the place, acting differently than she normally would. The crowd seemed disgusted and horrified, their high standard attitudes felt soiled. Once Fluttershy began to make animal noises and even began to scratch herself like a dog, outrage filled the room. Typhoon and Rarity looked to Twilight for her crazy plan before the crowd erupted with outrage.

"Get her off the stage!"

"She's an embarrassment to all things fashion!"This insult triggered Typhoon before he snorted and marched to the cat walk.

"I… Photo Finish, have made a terrible mistake!"Photo shouted in humiliation and defeat.

"Yes you did…! You took a mare and tried to turn her into her own means of profit and fame!"Typhoon jumped in front of Fluttershy to shield her from the scorning crowd.

"You! How did security let an animal into the fashion show?!"Photo Finish demanded an answer for seeing the stallion that had caused her trouble.

"I sent him to a party by air…"Typhoon answered and made the fashion mare stick her nose up in disgust.

"Pappy what are you doing? I was just about to get myself out of the modeling career…!"Fluttershy asked, but appeared more than happy to see him in the building.

"Well you wouldn't mind your old Pops helping you out now would you?"Typhoon smirked to his granddaughter before she smiled happily and hugged him from behind.

"Some pony get this putrid stallion off the stage! The sight of him disgusts me!"Photo demanded before Hoity Toity suddenly scoffed at her demand.

"Putrid stallion!? This stallion is one of the most naturally beautiful ponies I have personally met,"Hoity Toity got the attention of many and put his own reputation to good use,"I've only just met him and I could see where Fluttershy got her looks from. Right before you all went from loving her, to absolutely despising her!"

The crowd was now conversing all over the place to hear another famous pony's words.

"If you ask me, what Typhoon has told me today was right. We judge far too much and some of us as fashion designers are too in it for profit, high standards, and fame,"Hoity cleaned his glasses as he got the crowd really riled up and realizing their own mistakes,"So what say we forget about judgment, and accept what's on the inside of our beautiful models rather than just what to put on them to make money?"

The crowd had cheered from Hoity Toity's words before he turned to Typhoon and gave a wink. Typhoon nodded in gratitude before he saw Photo Finish leave the building. He ignored her in kind and took up Fluttershy's hoof and gestured to the exit.

"What say you, me, and Rarity go to the spa and talk things over tomorrow?"Typhoon asked before he was tightly hugged by a teary eyed Fluttershy as she sported a joyful smile.

"That would be wonderful pappy…"Fluttershy agreed as they smiled to a warm smiling Rarity.

* * *

The next day had come, and Typhoon was enjoying a more comfortable spa with Rarity and Fluttershy. Even Twilight and Spike joined them this time, not just to talk, but also learn a valuable lesson here. Typhoon could never be happier, he had his granddaughter back. Not only that, but he found a friend in Rarity and realized he was wrong to compare her to Magist. He now understood why Orion respected her, for she was a mare who could humble up and see understanding and beauty in everything.

"So you were jealous when I first started?"Fluttershy asked as they all soaked their hooves in water once more.

"I was… At first… But then a certain stallion reached out to me and… He made me realized something,"Rarity admitted before looking to Typhoon for a moment,"I learned that friendship and simply making something beautiful is what matters. Not using your friends to gain fame and good business…"

"Wow… I never thought you were using me… I thought I was just helping a friend."Fluttershy replied as she laid back to get a hooficure.

"You did… And I took offer and pushed you too hard, and for that I'm sorry,"Rarity looked back to Typhoon with the need to apologize to him as well,"And I'm sorry I sent you and Fluttershy through so much drama Typhoon."

"It's ok. I'm sorry as well, for trashing your home and spitting on your passion… I was… Very out of line,"Typhoon decided to apologize for his past behavior as well,"I let my personal feelings hide what was truly important about you. You're not like mayor Magist in the least…"

"It means so much to me to hear you say that Typhoon…"Rarity admitted before she was now getting a hooficure.

"Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon…"Fluttershy sighed with total relaxation at the spa.

"Isn't it?"Rarity agreed to the statement with a question.

"It certainly is… I was hesitate at first about spas, but I do enjoy the feeling this brings to me."Typhoon admitted before his whole mane was fitted into a hair washing sink to be professionally cleaned and styled.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret. But you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend._

"Did you get all that Spike?"Twilight asked as she finished writing a friendship lesson.

"No, I did not. I still can't believe you told some pony about my secret feelings for Rarity."The baby dragon complained to Twilight about breaking a Pinkie promise.

"You're right. That was wrong of me, and I'm very sorry."Twilight apologized for breaking a promise.

"Apology accepted."Spike replied in kind.

"Now will you take down my letter to princess Celestia?"She asked a favor of her little dragon friend.

"I would love to, but… I'm a little busy…"Spike tried to be smug about being busy with something else.

"Spike send the letter to Celestia…!"Typhoon spoke sternly to the baby dragon to break him of the smug attitude.

"Ok ok, I'm going…!"Spike mused as he went out to send the friendship letter to the princess while every pony simply laughed.

 _ **Ok, now I know this episode is quite a bit different to the series in some ways, but I really felt this was an episode that needed a stronger conflict. As important as secrets are and professing your true feelings to good friends. It's also important not to let people use you and take caution to the judgment of people who don't understand what true beauty and humanity is about. There are many out there that will use friendship and use something pure and beautiful just for popularity, money, ect. So never be used by any one. You can help a friend or help some one who is struggling. But don't let a witch in a dress or a snake in a suit use you for things they already got plenty of. Next episode will be more to the series, and pretty intense. Till then, stay pony everybody.**_


	21. Chapter 21:Over A Barrel

Chapter 21:Over A Barrel

"Applejack! Hurry up with your story and come back for some train food!"Orion called from his seat on the Ponyville train that was currently on it's way to none other than Appleloosa.

He sat back and looked out to the desert region they were about to enter. It had been some time since he first arrived to Appleloosa on his way to Ponyville to save Luna. To return to the western town in a more positive mood and knowing criminal behavior has dropped since his fight with Clip Sharp. He relaxed, listening to the quiet sounds of the train rolling into the desert along side his friends. Finally after a few moments, Applejack came back to the passenger cart with a story book in her forearm.

"Applejack? Were you really reading a bed time story to… An apple tree?"Rarity asked while Applejack sat in her seat just in time for the trolley food Orion ordered.

"Heh…uh… Well, you know, being replanted in a whole new place is very upsetting for a tree,"Applejack explained her passion for the apple trees, especially the one they had in the luxury cart in the back,"And Bloomberg here is one of my favorites."

"No fair, Applejack! You got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a tree, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies,"Rarity complained, only to get some less than amused looks from the others,"How am I ever going to get my beauty sleep?!"

"You'll get your sleep like the rest of us will, and you'll like it all the same! No need to get picky!"Orion said while paying for all the food they were quick to start eating.

"And Bloomberg is the whole reason we're making this trip,"Applejack added to the arguement to stop Rarity's child like whines,"He needs his rest so we can give him as a gift to my relatives in Appleloosa!"

"Hmph! You talk about it as if it's your baby or something…!"Rarity whined before taking a small and sharp elbow to her side.

"Don't forget about what you learned with Typhoon before…! Lighten up a bit…!"Orion reminded her sternly of her past issues with standards while she sighed to try and humble up.

"Sigh… Widdle Rarity is saddy waddy… Ugh…!"Rarity groaned while Applejack cooed over her prized tree.

Hours later, the night had settled in, but the train still rolled along nice and strong. The stallion's that pulled the train switched shifts and were resting in the cart next to Orion and his friends. They were quite the snorers, but they certainly earned the good shut eye for their work. While he and the mares were settling down for the night, but the ladies appeared to be wide awake. Making it difficult for him, Rarity, and Spike to get some much needed sleep of their own.

"Oh boy, we're going so fast! This is so exciting, I can't even wait!"Rainbow looked out the window to the night as Orion grumbled at the conversations keeping him await.

"Oh my goodness…!"Twilight exclaimed at the view before Orion punched in a decent dent in the metal window.

"It's late…! we should all be sleeping for tomorrow! Ugh… This is what I get for springing extra for those high sugar tea cakes…!"Orion groaned and pulled his hood down to cover his eyes.

"For crying out loud in the morning!"Rarity added to Orion's rant while turning away to ignore every pony.

For a few minutes, there was peace and quiet for Orion, but it was short lived. He could hear the girls conversing in whispers, but their whispers were almost loud enough to not be whispers at all. He groaned and turned away towards the window to ignore them. Though it seemed they would never stop chatting up a storm in the loudest whispers he ever heard. He took a pillow up and hid his head under it to block out the voices while Spike had finally had enough.

"Do you guys mind? I was up early fire roasting those snacks you're all eating. And I'm pooped…!"Spike grumbled.

"Uh…speaking of which, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped."Rainbow made a complaint about her popcorn not being fully popped.

"Okay fine… Good night!"Spike turned away and tried to sleep as well.

"Uh… Maybe it's time we all got a little shut eye. We've got a big day ahead of us."Twilight decided after seeing Orion and Spike thoroughly annoyed with all the talking.

"Finally…"Orion and Spike responded with relief.

Some of the candles went out, and the mares finally began to settle down. Peace came back to Orion as he made another attempt to go to sleep, but then the whispers returned. He could hear then whispering to each other about the tree they would be replanting. Then it somehow derailed about Fluttershy being a tree of some sort, the voices continued to mix together. Orion huffed and finally turned to give them a piece of his mind, only for Spike to finally give up and take his slumber elsewhere.

"Oh for Pete's sake!"Spike yelled before taking his business to the other cart with Bloomberg.

"Yeah I'm done here…! Call me when you're all done chatting up a storm this late!"Orion decided to go with Spike's idea and walked with the baby dragon into the other room.

"Well that was kind of huffy…"Twilight mused just as Orion and Spike shut the door to close them out.

"You can take a tree branch, and I'll take the tree trunk…!"Orion instructed before slumping onto the tree trunk and trying to go to sleep.

"Sounds good to me. Bet Bloomberg's branches are somewhat comfy…."Spike yawned and crawled onto a tree branch.

Orion nodded and laid his back against the tree, barely able to shrug off the screams of the girls after Rarity hollered at them. He sighed, before finally resting his head against a leafy branch. It was then that he finally managed to go to sleep, the moment the ladies all settled down. He then allowed himself to fall deep into slumber, thinking of his family. What he thought would trigger a happy dream with his sisters, only resulted in a more peculiar dream.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a throne room of pure nature. From the dirt and grassy floor only divided by a red carpet that a much younger Orion walked. All the way to a gold and silver swirled throne where Cosmos and Galaxia sat patiently. A ceiling made of clouds and a sky that changed with the time of day, as did the actual outside world. Only the clouds were rumbling, for a danger was at hoof, and it required the work of Orion himself.

The younger Orion slowly took a knee and bowed to his parents in respect. He took a moment of silence, ensuring for respect as he was taught to show from his father himself. Cosmos nodded, and Orion gradually raised to his feet to hear the words of the king and queen.

"Father… Mother… I take it the threats from the Loubrim clan continued to pour in?"Orion asked of his parents, and the king stood up and huffed with a nod.

"Not only that… But they made an attempt on Galaxia's life,"Cosmos announced with a growl before tossing a ball that shattered into black sand on the floor,"Spider's Black Sand…! Poison that liquefies the insides within moments! It was in her tea this morning!"

"That is highly illegal dark magic…! You believe it was them?"Orion asked while his father brushed his shoulders of any dust.

"I know it was them…! Threatening our family, gambling in dark magic. Now they have made an attempt only my beloved queen's life!"Cosmos yelled before the queen herself stood up to intervene.

"Easy Cosmos…! Do not let the Loubrims get to you."Galaxia put a hoof to her husbands shoulder to calm himself.

"Of course my queen… Orion… They have gone to far, and they have refused any reason I could offer,"Orion lifted his eye brow, knowing that there was a drastic measure coming,"They have left us with no choice…! I am enlisting a full genocide of the Loubrim clan!"

Orion looked up for a moment, this was a rare mission they ever had to undergo. This mission required a stone heart, great skill, and a high tactical approach. The worse of the mission, was that usually, no pony or any creature of such was not to be spared, not even children.

"Are you certain you wanna carry out this order? They have definitely warranted for a massacre, but this is still brash."Orion asked with uncertainty of his father's decision.

"When they threaten and try to take Galaxia from me. It tells me that she isn't the only target,"Cosmos huffed and looked to the noon sunshine that glimmered,"If they are willing to try and murder the queen, then it means you, and even Celestia and Luna are potential targets of their wrath."

"It sounds far fetched, I know. But your father is right son. If I am at risk for assassination,"Galaxia explained the truth of the matter to their son,"Then the girls, and even you are a target of the Loubrim clan as well. These dark magic users cannot be allowed to endanger us or our kingdom."

"Please try to understand son. This is for the good of our world, and our family,"Cosmos insisted that his son take up the mission of complete execution to a clan,"I will recommend War Fire and Shadow Swirl on this mission. You won't have to go in alone."

"Very well… For our family, and for our home. I will carry out the destruction of the Loubrims,"Orion finally agreed to the mission with a sigh as he turned away from his parents,"But only on one condition. And this condition is the only way Shadow Swirl will accept the mission."

"Of course son… Name it."Galaxia and her husband agreed to let there be a new condition to this execution.

"We will kill them all… Except for the children. The children must be allowed to live,"Orion gave his condition to unfazed parents that did not appear to worried about the requirement,"Shadow Swirl's compassion for children will rehabilitate the younglings and help them live more peaceful lives. Is that a fair enough requirement?"

His parents did need a moment to think the condition over, but it was not a difficult choice. It was truly just a moment of thought before they looked to their awaiting son. With small smiles, they nodded and agreed to the terms of this full genocide of hostile ponies. However, hearing the words of his parents would not be happening as it did so long ago. For the rumbling and thunderous slams of unknown actions shattered his dreams instantly, and awoke him.

* * *

His eyes snapped open as another slam knocked him off the tree trunk. He slammed to the floor and was quick to get up, only to see dents around the walls. Another one bent into place before he then went to a window, while Spike was continuing to snore away. He looked through the small windows, and there he saw a small herd of buffaloes at the side of the cart. He widened his eyes and then adverted them the moment another buffalo slammed into the side of the cart, shattering the window.

"What the hay…?! Why are buffalo raiding a train?! This is a breach of our peace treaty!"Orion growled before storming to the door and leaving the cart before bracing for another slam.

He just barely managed to open the door to the next cart before the next attack hit. Only to see Twilight and her friends rolling and screaming as they rolled like a ball. Slamming into each bed before the buffaloes ceased their assaults on the side of the train. It gave them all the break they needed before Orion could reach the mares and untangle them.

"Thanks! Thank you for the help there!"Twilight shook off her daze while the others went to a side window.

"You have any idea why buffaloes would be raiding in this day and age?!"Orion asked while Twilight's ears drooped at the word, raiding.

"They're raiding?! As in, they're…sticking up the train?!"Twilight exclaimed while her friends gasped at Orion's revelation.

"Of course they are! These are raiding tactics! They do this to try and break the train down so they can board,"Orion explained the tactic that the buffaloes were using on the train,"Thankfully this train held up on their assault, but that means they'll probably try the sparrow tactic."

"Is the sparrow tactic sort of like what they're doing now? Looks like a circus act."Pinkie pointed to the window as they looked to see buffaloes stacking on top of each other.

"Yup, they're stacking up to give a height boost. Then there's the sparrow,"Orion pointed out as a small and sleek bison jumped on her large comrades to jump to the train,"Sparrows infiltrate the trains and unhitch the precious cargo they're taking…!"

"Well they won't be taking anything on my hoof!"Rainbow Dash boldly stated and took off to go outside and stop the raid.

"Now that is something I can fondly agree on Rainbow. The rest of you stay put!"Orion stated while the small buffalo landed on the roof, forcing him to rush outside.

He kicked open the door to the back of the cart and rushed through. He then jumped and scaled up till he was on the roof, and feeling the rush of wind through his hair. He looked forward and saw Rainbow Dash right in front of the small buffalo to stop her. Only to see the small sparrow of a bison jump flawlessly over Rainbow Dash and continue running for the back cart. Though after avoiding Rainbow Dash, she knew the moment she saw Orion, there was no jumping over some pony that tall.

She appeared to be going from a frontal attack, Orion knew better than to think that. So after reading her movements, he simply swung his leg low the moment she tried to strafe. He kicked her back and to her side as she crashed with a loud thud. Rainbow arrived just in time to grab her, and hold her still for Orion to approach her. He stood tall and loomed over her before the young bison looked up to meet his red crystal eyes.

"What are you buffaloes doing? You are raiding a Ponyville train carrying precious cargo to Appleloosa,"Orion pulled a foot long dagger made of red crystal from his wrist and put it to her neck,"Explain yourself, or you're coming with us to Appleloosa…!"

"We just want the tree…! Appleloosa has taken too much of our land…!"She finally spoke as she kept a stern, but straight face.

"That land was given by your people to mine, many ages ago…! You can't just take it all back,"Orion placed the dagger crystal to her cheek to remind her who was in charge,"We agreed on that in the peace treaty, and YOU are in violation of that treaty…!"

"No… You lie…! No such agreement exist!"She spit on his cheek and got her legs up to kick him in the groin.

She forced Orion back just enough to slam her head against Rainbow's muzzle. Freeing herself and going under Orion's partially crossed legs before making for the cart. Rainbow was quick to brush off the blow and pursue the small bison while Orion recovered. Only to miss the small bison the moment she dropped down between the carts. Rainbow looked back, only to meet a sign up close and personal with a loud slammed before she slid off and fell to the ground.

With both combatants taken care of, the small bison went for the cargo. She undid the hitch to the cart, and watched as it slowly parted ways with the train. She hopped to the roof of the cart, and whistled for the rest of her comrades to pick her and the cart up. Only to suddenly feel the buzzing of magic under her hooves before looking down to see the red magic all over it. She looked back to the train, and found Orion holding onto the train with his right hand full of magic.

She growled, seeing the tenacity of the mysterious human pony. She then started another chain of whistles before the buffaloes changed their objective and rammed the cart. It took only three more rams against the cart before a large hole was busted wide open. Orion looked to the whole and shook his head, already knowing what their plan was since they couldn't get the cart. He reeled the cart closer, and aimed a glowing hand that was partially clutched at the buffaloes.

"You're not taking that tree! But you will get something to take back to your leader,"Orion yelled before lifting his hand up in a clutching motion before the ground exploded,"Your fallen comrades...!"

Giant clustered pillars of red crystals erupted from the desert sand. Buffaloes then began to drop after being tripped, and even skewered by the crystals that arose from the earth. The small bison gasped, and suddenly felt her nerves start to break, for she clearly was not experienced in loss of life. She watched as her comrades began to fall and slain by crystals from nowhere. She felt herself almost read to give in before she pulled out a tomahawk from her bushy hair.

Orion saw her rearing back to throw it at him, and he took full advantage of the opportunity. He huffed and snap his fingers just in time for the tomahawk to be thrown. It twirled and went for his chest before he then stopped all his magic to smack the weapon away. Only to see that he released the cart, and saw it quickly rolling away from the train. The buffaloes had finally backed off after securing the cart, but little did they know, Orion had the prize they were after.

"Foolish bison… There's going to be Tartarus to pay for this,"Orion said while looking to the apple tree that he teleported out of the cart just before he released his grip on it,"Hey Spike! Mind waking up there? We kind of had a close call here!"

His called were not answered as the wind of the train rustled the tree branches. His eyes widened before he knelt down and checked through all of Bloomberg's branches. He found nothing, and that's when his heart dropped the moment he realized what just happened. He gulped as he saw the cart disappear in the distance, along with the friend who was in the clutches of the buffaloes. He felt the weight of his failure baring down on him as he fell to his knees.

"No…Spike…! Gosh dangit…! SPIKE!"Orion yelled to the horizon as the train continued on to Appleloosa.

Upon arrival to the old western town, all was quiet for Orion and his friends. He stayed on the roof for the rest of the trip, waiting and thinking about the friend he left behind. The thought of what buffaloes were known to do with their captured victims chilled his spine. He sighed, before hearing the train start to come to a loud and screeching halt at the station. He looked up, and looked to the station they pulled into before the train had come to a full stop.

He looked down, and slowly stood back up as he looked out to the desert. Spike and possibly Rainbow Dash were captured by marauding buffaloes and he was in no position to go after them. He jumped down from the roof and landed at the side of the door. Just in time for all doors to open and the passengers to safely exit the train, including his friends. Upon their exit to the station, they met up with him, and were greeted with a solemn look that was slowly turned away.

"I'm sorry… I wish I could have done more to prevent their capture…"Orion immediately began to apologize for his failure to save Rainbow and Spike from the raiders.

"There wasn't much you could have done… They all just took us by surprise,"Twilight hugged him as best as she could while he petted her mane,"We just gotta hope that they find their way back and hopefully they escaped the buffaloes."

"I don't understand…! We agreed, we made a peace treaty between my people and theirs,"Orion yelled with outrage and confusion at the sudden change of the buffaloes behavior,"How could they just soil and rob from my people?!"

"Well I guess they don't wanna honor your peace treaty any more,"Applejack incited sternly, but patted his back gently,"By the way, I owe you a bundle for saving Bloomberg at least. He can get planted in the fields now at least…"

"But was the tree really worth the risk of our friend's lives…?"He asked Applejack before they all began to leave the station and enter Appleloosa.

His words in the meantime gave Applejack a chance to think on his question. Her ears drooped as she felt a bit unfulfilled now that she knew that she cared for a tree over her friends. Though the moment they were entering the town, they were met with a familiar blond mane face.

"Hey there! Welcome to A-A-Appleloosa!"Came the loud and excitable greetings of the blond haired stallion Braeburn.

"Braeburn, listen-"Applejack tried to talk to the old friend, only to get cut off.

"Cousin Applejack, mind your manners. You have yet to introduce me to your compadres! Shame on you!"Braeburn playfully teased in a friendly manner.

"Braeburn, listen. Something terrible has happened…!"Applejack tried to get the stallion's attention only to get blown off the moment Braeburn noticed Orion in the back.

"Well I'll be a oiled up pig and tossed in for catching! I didn't think I'd be seeing your face again stranger,"Braeburn reached through the group and took up Orion's hand to shake it happily,"It's an honor to welcome you back to our town sir! A high honor indeed!"

"Greetings Braeburn. It has been some time since my quiet and momentary visit to your town,"Orion gladly shook the friendly stallion's hoof nice and firm as Apples were,"I hope me and my new friends were not too late. We were sort of held up a bit."

"You two know each other?"Twilight asked with curiosity.

"Yep I...helped the town out with some trouble making bandit called Clip Sharp, how is that crook by the way?"Orion asked with a chuckle.

"Well... It looks like that fella is going to be eating out of a straw for the rest of his life, the payment for being a bandit,"Braeburn scratched his mane and gestured to the jail house,"But thanks to you, our town is safe and has flourished since then."

"Look Braeburn, We know we were late getting here, but-"Applejack quickly made an attempt to get her cousins attention, but was once again cut off.

"Yeah, by seven minutes as a matter of fact…! That's seven minutes less of y'all's time that could be spent here in Appleloosa!"Braeburn gave them all a gander at the western town of Appleloosa.

"Listen Braeburn, we-oof."Applejack was cut off again by more conversations between the two.

"We could use just a place to stay for the night to recuperate. Maybe we could enjoy the town once we find our lost friend."Orion incited a chance to possibly stay somewhere for the night.

"Well shoot! We could you and all your little friends here with a nice hotel room,"Braeburn gladly offered them all a place to settle down for a bit,"It's just over yonder right next to the sheriff's jail house…!"

"But Braeburn we-"Applejack was once again cut off.

"I can set your rooms up right now if you want, while YOU and your friends can enjoy the wonderful sight of not just the town,"Braeburn tried to be entertaining and most welcoming to the group,"But also, you can enjoy the sight and taste of the apples from our Appleloosa apple orchard!"

"That would help us a great deal. We were planning on getting some food and a place to stay for the night. Then going out into the desert to find our friends…!"Orion explained their first hoof requirements while they stayed in town.

"Oh of course! Sorry for prying, but what happened to your friends stranger?"Braeburn asked before Applejack finally got his attention.

"Braeburn!"Applejack hollered to her cousin.

"Uh, yeah cousin…?"Braeburn replied a bit nervous from his loud and stern cousin.

"We have a huge problem here. Our friends are missing!"Applejack explained the situation to the baffled stallion.

"By a stampede of buffalo…!"Fluttershy added to the situation.

"They took Spike!"Rarity exclaimed.

"And Rainbow Dash as well!"Twilight followed up with another missing friend.

"And we can't find Pinkie Pie either!"Fluttershy pointed out a small detail that Orion failed to notice.

"What…?! Pinkie's gone as well,"Orion gasped and looked around to confirm that Pinkie had disappeared as well,"Oh no… She went after our friends… Gosh that pony is crazy…!"

"Oh my gosh…! I am SO sorry ya'll, but did you say… Buffalo,"Braeburn asked with a sigh and took off his hat for a moment,"Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in."

"Well it is not their place to say that you have to stop your orchard plantation,"Orion explained an unknown history to Braeburn that left him even more baffled,"We agreed in our peace treaty fifteen hundred years ago that the whole land was gifted to you and your people here as a means of peace with the buffaloes…!"

"Really? We haven't known such a thing in ages. It sounds like something we would find in the old historian building over yonder,"Braeburn showed the way for the group to go to the hotel to settle down,"Care to enlighten me and the sheriff himself about this peace treaty while we walk?"

"Certainly… Care to tell us why the buffaloes are behaving like this?"Orion asked curiously as they all walked to the hotel.

"Beats me! We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, and our foals,"Braeburn ranted of his personal feelings about the buffaloes,"And now they're saying all these trees have to go?! It ain't fair!"

"Indeed it is not… They aren't even obligated to do such things…"Orion agreed.

* * *

A day later, they were all set up with a large hotel room for the group to share. Though they did not stay in the room to enjoy it much, for they had more pressing matters to attend to. They all stood outside the town, packing up and preparing for a trip into the desert. Their mission was to find their missing friends, beat down any marauding buffaloes that discovered them. While the mares were packing up and preparing to go to the desert, Orion was on his own mission.

Within an old decrepit building he, Braeburn and the sheriff of Appleloosa explored. The stallion twirled his black mustache as he searched through the dust and filth. While Orion tore into the building, searching the area from top to bottom in his hunt for the treaty. The stallions respected his need to find the ancient contract, and even had their own bit of curiosity to it. For they knew nothing of the treaty, but if Orion was so insistent on a treaty between them and the buffalo, they needed to see it.

"You sure there's such thing as a peace treaty in here, stranger?"The mid aged stallion asked while dusting off his hat after dust came down from the dark ceiling.

"I know it is…! I was there when it was crafted and signed by both parties!"Orion hollered as he over turned a table and checked an old wooden bucket.

"Really? Wouldn't that make you well over like a thousand years old?"Braeburn asked after checking a broken case full of old papers.

"It comes with being an Equestrian warrior…! It's why Clip didn't stand half a chance before."Orion answered before walking and noticing how hollow the wood floor was.

"Well, if we or even Clip knew that. Maybe all that violence and the robbery wouldn't have happened,"The sheriff thought before approaching the human pony,"Half the town wanted to throw you a party for helping us with that varmint…"

"It was nothing really… It's just what we warriors do for the home we love,"Orion replied and busted open a gaping hole in the floor with both fists before feeling a much different piece of parchment,"There it is! I know it's brand of paper anywhere…!"

The stallions quickly hushed up and stood before Orion to see for themselves. From out of the floor, the hidden prince slowly pulled out a rolled up scroll like parchment. The paper was think and rolled up around a heavily rust gold roll that preserved it. He was cautious to hold it, and show it to the sheriff and Braeburn himself before letting out a relieving sigh. He then gripped it with both hands and slowly unrolled the scroll to show off the most ancient writing they had ever seen.

"Well I'll be…! That certainly is some ancient text right there…!"The sheriff and Braeburn put their hats to their chests while Orion blew some of the dust off.

" _Hereth be the treaty of Appleloosa. Let this contract seal peace between the natives of the desert and the ponies of the Appleloosa settlement. I, prince Orion bequeath this contract to the settlers so the agreement over the land given by the natives binds thee to the treaty. Should any hostility come from either party, all trades will cease to that party and punishment shall come in the form of thy leader's execution or possibly the utter destruction of the entire party. Signed Prince Orion, Sheriff Dead Eye, and chief Thunderous Quake."_

"Thunderous Quake was the chief of the buffaloes, well over a thousand years ago. He signed and connected himself to this treaty,"Orion explained before rolling up the treat and hiding it in his outfit,"Now they went and violated the peace treaty through robbery and kidnapping…! The bison have dug themselves into a dangerous hole…!"

"Well we certainly have some choice words for them the next time they think they can bully us into getting rid of our trees,"The sheriff ranted before he noticed out a broken window, the buffaloes themselves arriving along with the rest of Orion's friends,"Well speak of the devil… Looks like the chief and a couple of his body guards are coming…!"

"Well that's a relief. At least it appears that they haven't harmed my friends…!"Orion looked out the window before rushing to the door to leave and confront the buffaloes.

He burst through the doors and speed ran across the sandy lands in a huff. Twilight took notice and ran to Orion to keep him cooled while he took notice of the small buffalo that served as the sparrow. He cracked his neck before Twilight tried to hold him back. She only served as a paper weight that tried in vain to stop him from moving at full steam. It antagonized the larger dark buffalo that bared the chief hat, but the small buffalo kept him calm and collect.

While Applejack, Rarity, and the returned Rainbow Dash joined in to try and stop Orion. They too only served as paper weights that he dragged along with him as he approached the buffaloes. He quickly withdrew one of his swords and twirled it before the blade touched the side of the chief's neck. His guards snorted and threatened to defend their leader, but were nervous to approach after seeing the red crystal eyes. The chief remained composed while the small bison appeared fearful.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after your people raided our train and kidnapped our friend,"Orion lightly dragged his sword tip over the chief's neck while giving the bison a stare like daggers,"Speak…! And may your words be wise and well thought out…! For the sake of your people."

"We did not kidnap your friends… We treated them with honor. We only wanted the tree,"The chief quietly answered before slowly pushing the tip of the sword away from his neck,"The… Appleloosans here have been obscuring our traditional paths and taking more of our land. We were told that we could work something out."

"Yeah, why not just hear them out there O! They really are cool and all,"Spike insisted after running under the chief's legs and hopping up to Twilight's back,"They apologized for the whole raid and everything…!"

"Really…? Well…You may be disappointed with how that turns out,"Orion sheathed his sword into his arm once more and stood tall while his friends finally relented and fell on each other in exhaustion,"You tried to steal cargo from an Equestrian train. You put Equestrian citizens in danger. And are trying to sabotage an Equestrian civilization's main source of food! This is all in breach of the peace treaty!"

"What treaty?! No such peace treaty has ever existed! You lie!"The buffalo growled and clashed heads with Orion.

"Oh he ain't lying chief! He's got the treaty itself with him as we speak!"The sheriff entered the conflict with his hat tipped off as he looked to Orion.

"That's right! Care to show them good sir?"Braeburn asked of Orion to show the buffaloes the treaty, causing them all to go silent.

He slowly sighed, and reached into the collar of his long coat. He reached around a bit before he gripped it, and slowly pulled out the golden rod scroll, containing the treaty. The mares all gasped in shock, the tiny buffalo felt her jaw drop to see such an ancient document. The chief wanted to refuse what he was seeing as Orion unrolled the treaty to show them it's documentation. The chief was left in shock as he showed them all the ancient agreement, and at the bottom, the signatures.

"It's real…! It's an actual treaty between Appleloosa and the buffalo tribe!"Twilight exclaimed while the small buffalo investigated a bit closer and recognized the signature of Thunderous Quake.

"That's… Chief Thunderous Quakes signature…! Our ancestor…! He… Agreed to give this piece of land to the Appleloosans,"Rainbow Dash put a hoof to the young bison as she read the whole treaty,"He did it for peace between our people… And now… We've violated the wishes of our ancestors."

"Advert your eyes Little Strongheart! This is a trick!"The chief tried to get in front of the small bison that turned out to be his daughter from the way he treated the little one.

"So you go by Little Strongheart do you? Kindly talk some sense into your father here before he gets himself in more trouble than he can get out of,"Orion insisted and gained the full hostile attention of the chief,"Either he has no respect with what his ancestors left him, or he's just being stupidly stubborn. You're clearly a bison of some reason in all this…"

"Don't you dare speak of me in such a manner in front of my daughter!"The chief made a vital mistake after gripping Orion's collar to threaten him.

"Ooh…now you did it…!"Twilight feared before Orion swing his arm to knock away the hoof wrapped onto his collar.

The moment he knocked away the buffalo chief's hoof from his collar. He instantly had his hand around the throat of the chief and growled before hoisting the chief up. Showing his strength as he lifted the chief high into the air over his head where he dangled in the warrior's grip.

"Whoo nelly! I almost forgot how strong you were!"Braeburn remained baffled by the sudden turn up on the heat while Rainbow held back Little Strongheart.

"Unhoof me at once beast! Or see this town and it's orchard trampled to rubble!"The chief threatened, only to scare many including his own daughter.

"Silence yourself! You have put innocent ponies in danger, including a pupil of princess Celestia herself,"Orion squeezed his neck while his glare turned into a death stare,"You dared to threaten this town with it's entire destruction…! You violate an ancient treaty between the good ponies here and your own people! I warned you about making your words wise and well thought out…!"

"O…! Take an easy…! There doesn't need to be an sort of violence here."Twilight informed her friend to try and cool the heated prince down.

"Yeah dude…! You're coming off as kind of a psycho!"Spike added.

"We will not be intimidated by the likes of you warriors…! Our stampede will begin at high noon, and if the orchard is still there-"The chief was cut off the moment he was thrown to the ground coughing and collecting himself for a moment,"We'll flatten it… And the whole town!"

"And if that is the path you're going down…! You'll leave me no choice… But to destroy your people,"The chief's threat was scary, but Orion's warning was scarier to hear,"ALL of them…! The stallions, the mares….! And even the children…!"

The mares were horrified by the exchange of threats, but Twilight saw Orion's look. She knew he wasn't kidding around, the idea of him bringing complete destruction to an entire village of people. It sent chills down their spines as the chief slowly stood back up.

"So let that be the warning. You show up here looking to destroy this town. I will carry out a full genocide on your people! NONE will be spared,"He yelled as Little Strongheart pushed her father away from the lethal tongue of the angered prince,"I would suggest talking sense into him child! Before your father gets you all killed!"

"Lets go father… We need to talk about some things…"Little Strongheart begged and finally got the chief under control and their party departing from the town.

They watched the buffaloes depart, all but the chief appeared a bit shaken. While Orion huffed and stormed away towards the hotel to take a break from the intense situation. He hid the treaty back in his garment for safe keeping, just in time for his group of friends to catch up.

"That was some mighty fine shaking down you did there partner. You may have just scared them bison straight!"Braeburn played it cool, not wanting to think that Orion's threats were no joke.

"I wasn't trying to scare them…! It's what's GOING to happen should they go through with their threats!"Orion made that perfectly clear with Braeburn before the six mares finally broke their silence.

"O, that's completely barbaric! I don't want to tell you how to do your job but… CHILDREN TOO,"Twilight exploded while their friends exploded with worry,"The chief is just having trouble with reason… We don't need to resort to a full blown execution of a clan!"

"It's not my first rodeo! And from the looks of it, I'm hoping this one will to be my last…!"Orion yelled while bursting through the door to the hotel.

"Wait a minute! You done this kind of thing before?!"Rainbow Dash yelled out in complete confusion.

"That's terrible…!"Fluttershy cried in fear for such barbarism being a part of life.

"It's part of our job as Equestrian warriors… We do what we must to protect our home from threats…! Both foreign and domestic,"Orion stopped at the bar where apple juice and food could be purchased,"We don't like it… We don't want to do it… But we have to no matter what… For our home… For our people…"

"But this isn't your old world any more…! You don't have to do this…!"Twilight begged Orion to reconsider what he had decided to do with the buffaloes.

"They already decided to soil and spit on an important document and moment in the old days,"Orion was given a complimentary drink of apple cider for a special drink,"It's time for them to understand why they shouldn't have disrespected the past as they did…!"

"We won't stand in your way if this is what you feel must be done, we will be fending off the buffaloes as well,"The sheriff permitted Orion to carry out his duty as the hidden prince gulped his drink down,"But we won't be killing anything… That deed is yours and yours alone to do…"

"Thank you… Now if all of you will excuse me… I need to be ready in case the worse happens…"Orion decided to excuse himself to go to the hotel room and rest up.

"Orion…"Twilight spoke his name to herself as she worried deeply for her friend.

"Bummer…! If only I had the chance to perform my share and care musical!"Pinkie groaned with lack of fulfillment on a side project they had in store to help make peace.

They night had once again settled for Appleloosa for another day to come. Though for many, they wished for this next day to never came, for war would arrive upon it's rising. For now however, there was only the night that glittered with millions of stars above their heads. Peace remained for them all, except for Orion, as he sat in a small bed by the window to the hotel room. He looked up to the night, thinking of the things he would once again be forced to do for his people.

He heard the door open, and a couple candles light up to illuminate the room. He looked over, and saw all the mares enter the room quietly, Rarity came in first sporting some cow girl braids in her mane. He snickered to himself while the rest of the group entered the room. He looked away, believing that he was going to get a bunch of heat for what he decided to do about the buffaloes. Only to see them bring in mugs of apple cider for all of them to enjoy including himself.

"Is there something to celebrate for this day?"He asked while Twilight gave out the mugs of apple cider to her friends first.

"Well… Tomorrow we're going to give a solid appeal to chief Thunderhooves,"Twilight explained while the others drank without restraint,"Hopefully we can prevent all this talk of bloodshed of yours."

"And maybe you won't sound like a total wacko for a change."Spike added before chugging his drink down and immediately falling asleep on his own bed.

"Yeah… The ponies here are letting you do this, but it don't mean they like what you're threatening to do,"Applejack admitted her own doubts about Orion's intentions,"But I suppose like you said… This ain't your first rodeo. So I reckon you already know what's going to happen if you do this."

"It's one of many burdens I'll carry for the rest of my eternity if I must. It's my job, and I am devoted to it,"Orion reminded them all, and forced a moment of silence to take over,"There has always been more to being a warrior than just me rescuing and being a hero at times. Sometimes I must do things for the sake of my home, no matter how much I don't want to do it. No matter how much of a villain it may make me appear to be."

"Well that's not right…! No pony should be forced to do such things…! No matter how strong they are!"Fluttershy worried with lack of understanding the burdens that warriors are willing to carry.

"Fluttershy's right...! That isn't something for even guys like you to be forced into doing. You're a living person with a heart and everything!"Rainbow agreed with Fluttershy's compassion.

"It's because I have a heart that I pray that the buffaloes see reason. Or I may have no choice… I'm sorry."Orion apologized ahead of time for the actions he would have to perform.

"But O this isn't right fo-"Rarity was suddenly cut off by Twilight as she collected her own drink and Orion's.

"It's ok Rarity… Tomorrow we will prevent this deed from having to be done, and you won't have to do such things,"Twilight suddenly changed her tone and gave him his cider before offering hers to him for a toast,"To a pursuit of peace… And hopefully not having to be a monster tomorrow."

"I suppose tonight is a good time to try and hope for peace. Hopefully you're all successful,"Orion agreed to her toast before drinking his cider smoothly before immediately noticing a foreign taste,"Oh no… Twilight did you really just…!"

He was incapable of saying any more before his body felt numb. He went from paranoid level awake, to shutting down and incredibly drowsy the next moment. He felt his body go numb, and fall asleep before his mind immediately followed in kind. He dropped his mug, barely able to hear it shatter before he fell asleep, he was still, and deep within slumber. Twilight sighed, and it was a great sigh of relief while her friends appeared only slightly worried.

"Ok… That just bought us several extra hours to reason with the chief and his people,"Twilight informed her agreeing friends as she put Orion's hand to his chest and his feet up to the bed,"Please don't be too mad about this… We just don't want a good friend to become a monster…"

* * *

There was not much that the man could do in his current position. His drug induced slumber carried him into what he already predicted to be a memory dream that really stuck with him. His conflict with the buffalo tribe truly set this memory in motion. Before he knew it, Orion was sitting over a large cliff alongside none other than War Fire in the dead of night. Half a mile north west from Olden town, they both peered over to their target village.

"They watched many ponies of gray, silver and black patrolling the wooden walled village. While hundreds of civilians slept soundly in their cabin like homes, as if all was fine. It filled the mouths of both warriors with the foul taste of evil and deception for their activity.

"Dawn will be here any moment now… Then we strike them quietly until we're inside,"Orion watched the large village with disgust after the attempt these ponies made on his mother's life,"We'll make these Loubrims regret trying to poison my family…!"

"I'm just glad to get out of the barracks for a bit… So they're all on death's list?"War Fire asked with great curiosity for the thrilling carnage he would perform.

"Yes… All of them… Except for the children. They are to be secured and evacuated once all the adults are dead,"Orion explained the condition granted by the king and queen of Equestria,"Their village is to be burned and all the knowledge they have on dark magic is to be destroyed…!"

"Secure the children of dark magic users?! Are you out of your mind. Those little rats are just as dangerous as their parents,"War Fire felt the need to argue the idea of sparing the lives of the Loubrim children,"They will stab us in the backs with their daggers and curse us with vengeance for their people's death…! Just because they're young doesn't make them any less of an issue…!"

"End of story War Fire! It's the only reason me and Shadow Swirl agreed to this mission,"Orion growled loudly to remind War Fire of respect for their people,"We will rehabilitate these offsprings, and we will show them peace rather than death! Is that perfectly clear?!"

"This is bull scat…! Your passion for children will get you and Shadow killed…! And I'm not making promises…!"War Fire argued and remained defiant to be merciful with their enemies.

"Let me put it this way…! You so much as harm one child in that village. And I'll show you dangerous…!"Came the elegant, yet stern voice of a mare before War Fire looked to his own shadow that bent and changed against it's will.

It went plain and blob like before it suddenly began to rise from the ground. The shadow became thick and three dimensional as it stood tall before War Fire. The shadow then took on the molding form of a unicorn mare as fluorescent purple eyes snapped open from the shadow. Once the smooth and seemingly feminine figure of the mare had fully formed. The shadow dissipated to reveal a beautiful unicorn mare of deep purple with a self flowing mane and tail of dark purple like the royal sisters.

Her pitch black cleric like robe complimented her horse shoes that were open just enough to see the tips of her hooves. The robe blasted in the wind as her eyes focused on War Fire. She Looked to her own shadow that suddenly connected with War Fire's. The moderate eye liner around her eyes mimicked that of a hollow shade as black smoke gently circulated over her robe. She sighed, and allowed herself to give War Fire a serious and stern warning to the pony of fire.

"That is your only warning, War Fire…! Stay away from those children…!"Here elegant voice appeared tame, but a gentle voice only masked what the mare truly was.

"Shadow Swirl, easy… Save that tension for the Loubrims,"Orion reminded the mare, but she did not take her stare off War Fire,"You're up first Shadow. The sun is rising, and the sentries are weary. Take them out and unbar the wooden gate. We'll rush in and massacre the civilians."

"Fine…! Just keep a leash this fire demon's neck…! Or I'll gladly wrap a dark noose tight around his neck instead…"Shadow Swirl warned with a snort before her body was cloaked entirely in shadow once more and fell back into the shadows.

They watched as the shadow bolted like a snake in the grass down the hill. Her form was impossible to see, and she was already slithering under the radar of the Loubrim sentries. However, her powers would weaken the moment the day began from the east. The sun was already peeking over the mountains, glistening and glowing orange and blood red. Just in time for Shadow Swirl to squeeze under the great wooden gate to the large Loubrim village.

She entered the village, avoiding a bonfire where three groups of four leather armored guards stood. Watching the sun slowly rise over the mountains, and enjoying the last of the darkness. Half of the guards could easily be made out to be drunk, while others conversed. Speaking trash of the king and queen and the wonders that their dark conjurers continued to discover. It hurt Shadow Swirl's ears to hear of average ponies gambling in magic she herself was to be trusted to use and protect.

The corruption of dark magic was strong here, and she had to cleanse it. To do that, she formed a small ball of black in her hoof, and pushed it into the ground before it began to spread. Impersonating a virus, it covered and rolled all over the ground and crept up the walls. Blackening the wooden walls with her own dark magic and surrounding the sentry towers. Where unsuspecting watchers were taken completely by surprise the moment the sun beams touched their village.

The first sentry pony gasped the moment he felt slick black tendrils against his belly. He looked down, and nearly managed to gasp before tentacles sprouted like weeds. Stuffing themselves into his mouth and wrapping all over his body nice and tight. He muffled and looked around, seeing the same fate befall the other sentries before great torment was felt from below. Looking down one more time, he witnessed his own destruction as the blackness swallowed and began to grind his body from bottom to top.

He screamed, but no pony could hear him as he felt his hooves melted and grounded into meat from within. His body sunk, and his legs suffered the same fate before the rest of his body did. He screamed as loud as he could, reaching for the sun that his people dared to murder. He saw it for the last time, before his vision darkened the moment his face was covered in darkness. His hoof slowly sunk into the black goop, where only blood now bubbled and filled the shadows taste for blood.

"Sentries are down…! Get ready you two, the doors are getting unlocked."Shadow spoke to herself as her magic covered the door and slowly began to lift the wooden bar off the door.

"Hey Aldrich! You wanna end the shift and come back to my place?! I know you've been looking to get down if you know what I mean,"One of the drunk guards stumbled over to a sentry tower to call to a mare watcher that guarded it,"Come on baby! I know you hate being up there all by yourself! Why not come and get warm with this stallion…!"

The stallion chuckled for a moment, hoping the mare would come down. Only to see blood coming down the ladder to the tower like slime. He fell silent, his blurry vision from the heavy drinking made it difficult to notice, but blood was a common sight for him to see. Finally, he gasped and backed away, yanking his short sword from his holster and looking around. Only to be spooked by the yells of his comrades crying out in pain before death.

He looked back to the bonfire just in time to see Shadow Swirl putting a hoof through a guard's chest. Before back hoofing a spear away and lifting her legs up to grip around another's neck. Her legs instantly snapped his neck like a twig before spinning her legs to the left, breaking another guard's neck. She then tossed her first victim into the group to be consumed by the shadows. While she ducked and high kicked a stallion into the air and jumped to give him a drop kick that went clean through his chest.

She used the guard's body to cushion her fall before yanking her hooves out of his corpse. Just in time to leg sweep and pile drive a mare guard's head into the dirt, shattering her skull. She finished by ducking under and double punching two more guard in the gut. Before getting behind them, and skull smashing their heads together, letting blood splatter from their eyes and mouths. She let out a sigh and looked to the drunk guard that backed away and against the door.

"Your actions have sealed the fate of your people… Now you will all die,"Shadow Swirl spoke once more as the bar fell from the door to the hooves of the fearful guard,"You should have thought twice before denying the king and queen, and daring to take their lives."

"ALARM! ALARM! We have intruders within the-"The guard tried to warn the clan, only to feel the hot steel of an inflamed sword burst through his chest.

He gagged and spewed out a pint of blood as he looked to the thick sword. Flames and embers radiated off it's steel self before it was viciously yanked out of his chest. He then felt the heat grew from behind as he fell to his flank, the heat had then turned to fire. The guard could only widen his eyes before the entire gate lit up like a boiling hot furnace, and explode. He gurgled before his body and the gate were reduced to ashes and flames, the blast rattled the village.

Families were disturbed and peaking out their homes to see what happened. All it took was the sight of Shadow Swirl herself and the prince walking through the flames of their destroyed gate. Mares screamed and ran for their lives while some stallions burst through their doors. Brandishing dark daggers empowered with evil magic as they ran for the warriors. War Fire found their feebleness amusing as he raised his sword to the air before it burst into flames and reshaped into a massive great ax.

"And so the slaughter begins… And we have plenty of Loubrim pigs for candidates…!"War Fire anticipated with some excitement before he charged pass Orion with his ax at the ready.

"We have the stallion's here Shadow Swirl…! Hunt down all the mares! Then find the children,"Orion gave his orders to the pony of darkness before pulling out both red crystal swords,"You were all dead the moment you tried to poison my mother! NOW YOUR FATES ARE SEALED LOUBRIMS!"

He charged behind War Fire, letting the pony of fire swing his ax down. Causing a massive wave of flames to scorch a group of ten attacker sand knocking their charred corpses away. Orion then jumped over War Fire and bringing two swords down on two stallion's heads. He then began to slash his swords together, crippling and even severing limbs before ducking and slashing out their legs. Leaving them to be crushed under the heavy blade of War Fire's fire ax.

Orion back flipped over the pony of fire before slashing and disarming a cloaked pony. He smirked, knowing that this specific Loubrim was one of the great dark magic conjurers. They were the more primary targets to slay so their knowledge of dark magic would be gone forever. He thrust his left sword through the cloaked one's mouth before leg sweeping another. Plunging both swords into a conjurer's chest before ducking to evade War Fire's ax that performed flawless crowd control.

Quickly the attackers dropped their weapons, and changed to a flight tactic. They ran in the same direction, screaming and panicking as War Fire stopped for a moment. He smiled sadistic like, looking to the first few wood houses around the village center. Before he then opened his gullet and let loose a dragon graded stream of fiery destruction that set the houses a blaze. He then looked to the retreating citizens and chuckled before he began to run after them.

"Oh I love it when they RUN!"War Fire chuckled before wildly swinging at the crowds he caught up on, leaving Orion to dispatch of the conjurers.

Meanwhile, Shadow Swirls was far ahead of the stallions, dealing with the mares. She ran with swiftness, strafing as shadows surrounded her hooves and formed into claws. She silenced the screams of each mare she found with powerful slashes like a dragon. Tearing open their backs and plunging into their chests for a quick and painless kill. It wasn't too long before she had groups of ponies backed against the blackened wooden wall, like lambs to a slaughter.

She stopped, watching them scratch and hit at the wall with their hooves. Only to make no progress as they then turned to Shadow Swirl in time to see small but slender tendrils shoot from her back. She released a deep breath and watched her tendrils attack with lightning speed. Screams of pain and death rang through the village as the wall trembled at great atrocities being done. Blood pooled and slowly escaped through the wall, leaking from a mound of bodies.

Shadow Swirl stood before that pile as she retracted the tendrils from her back. They dislodged from the bodies that they pierced and retreated back into her body. Her look became solemn as she looked away to the one victim that did survive her attack. A small disheveled and dirty filly laid on her belly trembling, fearing the same fate would befall her. She whimpered as she heard the mare approaching her, like death itself twirling his scythe and ringing in her ears.

She tightened up the moment she felt Shadow's hooves step in front of her. Her ear lifted to the sighs of the mare of darkness, her spine tingled the moment she felt her touch. The gentle brush of Shadow Swirl's hoof grazed and petted her back before she then felt nuzzles. Then gentle nuzzle of the dark mare slowly made the filly lift her head up and open her eyes slowly. Looking to the warrior face to face, tears burned her eyes before sliding down her cheeks like rain upon glass.

"Shhh… All is well now child… Shhh… You don't need to be afraid any more,"Shadow gentle trailed her hoof across the filly's cheek to wipe away the tears and calm her,"Return to your home and wait there until the chaos is over… Make sure your eyes are down…"

Shadow Swirl smiled softly the moment the filly lowered her eyes to the ground. Slowly she began to walk away from the carnage and mound of bodies. Shadow Swirl made sure the filly was out of sight before going into the last two houses to do the reaper's job.

Meanwhile, War Fire was in the middle of crushing what remained of the stallion's he hunted. Each swing was the strength of a giant full of flames as he skull split the last stallion. His death rattles were like music to the pony of fire's ears as he looked to the pile he made. The bodies of his scorched and split up victims surrounded him, and filled him with satisfaction. His ear twitched, and he was fast to throw a hoof around and sweep up a colt into his grip.

The colt grunted and coughed before dropping a knife he had in his hoof. He then held War Fire's hot forearm, dangling as he struggled against the Equestrian warrior. War Fire found the child's struggles amusing as he looked around, seeing Orion was busy with the last of the conjurers.

"This is exactly the thing that I warned Orion and Shadow Swirl about when it came to kids,"War Fire sighed with a breath full of embers that burnt the colts face,"They're just as dangerous as their parents… They are nothing but potential enemies of the future… They need to die as well… That is the way that permitted genocides are suppose to be…!"

With Orion busy, the fiery pony sighed and put the squeeze on the colt. He listened to the chokes and struggles of the colt as his hooves waved around and reached for War Fire. He simply tilted his head before seeing the colts face turn blue, then the fun was over for him. War Fire closed his eyes and put the last bit of squeeze into his grip before he felt the crack of the colt's neck. It felt like shattered glass in his hoof before the child instantly went limp, and his voice was silenced.

War Fire's remorse was quenched by the maniacal mind he carried. He slowly dropped the colt's body, letting it rest with all the other stallion's he slaughtered in his wake. Though he knew his work wasn't done just yet, as his ear lifted and drew his attention. He sighed, the moment he saw a small filly walking quietly with her head held low and her eyes stuck to the ground. After what happened with the colt, he was done playing by Orion's rule on the genocide and didn't take a chance.

He walked quickly over to the filly just as she was about to enter a house. He stood in front of the door, just in time for the filly to knock right into his strong legs. She fell to her flank and finally needed to look up before her wide eyes met the burning red eyes of War Fire. Her breath has already began to shudder as she tried to back away from the pony of fire. He tilted his head, finding her slow retreat ridiculous, but it would have proved to be a good idea.

"Going somewhere little Loubrim child? Perhaps into this house...or...going to pick up a weapon to use on us,"War Fire chuckled before wrapping his hoof tight around her right back leg and began to drag her,"Come now… There's no need to be afraid. Your worries are almost over…!"

The filly panicked, this stallion was not gentle like the mare was. She tried to wiggle free, grabbing at the grass she was dragged over as they walked to the bonfire. Finally, all she could do is scream, hoping for some pony to save her from the fiery pony. The pony then felt herself get released, only to roll over and feel the back hoof of War Fire slam down on her chest. She tried to scream as loud as she could, and Orion was just barely able to hear her as he slit the neck of the final conjurer.

"What the hay?! That's a filly,"Orion took notice just in time to see War Fire lifting his ax up and prepared to bring it down,"War Fire?! WAR FIRE STAND DOWN STAND DOWN! WAR FIRE NO! WAR FIRRRRRRRRREEE!"

Orion ran as quickly as he could, but he was not fast enough. He saw the ax come down, and split open the filly's chest, letting blood splatter on War Fire's face. Just in time for Orion to shove War Fire off and against a burning building. Orion quickly went to the filly, kneeling down and getting a hand under the young ones head and lifting her onto his knee. He panted, brushing the mane out of her face, and see the horrendous wound on her chest, his heart froze, for her breaths were labored.

He did his best to keep his lips from trembling, and the pain in his heart contained. As the filly took her last few breaths and gently reached for Orion, he kindly gripped her hoof. Letting her feel one last source of life before her eyes slowly shut, and her final breath be drawn. The moment her eyes fully shut, her breath came out slow and long to last. Her body went limp in Orion's hands, and she finally passed on, no longer afraid, and no longer in pain.

Orion's body shook, his grief grew as he held the filly with one hand. While he placed another hand to his head that ached with sorrow, his hand tightened against his head. His pain for the youngling was burning inside as he finally placed her down gently. His head went low for a moment to think, he panted and everything to get a grip on the things they had done. Then as he heard War Fire grumble and dust himself off, sorrow instantly lit up into a burning rage.

"RRRRRRGGGHHH WAR FIRE! YOU DUMB WALKING CAMP FIRE,"Orion roared as he turned around to War Fire and stomped towards the pony of Fire,"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! NO CHILDREN WERE TO BE BUCKING HARMED! WE AGREED!"

"One of them came at me with a knife trying to stab me in the back, I couldn't take the chance,"War Fire argued before Orion slammed his body against his own and slammed the pony of fire against the wood wall,"This was exactly what I warned you and Shadow Swirl of! The children are no different than the adults, they're just fun sized bucking assassins!"

His argument earned War Fire a punch across the jaw that mimicked iron. His head slammed against the wall before blood poured out the corner of his jaw. He rubbed his muzzled and breathed heavily to collect himself from the rattling daze he was in.

"Children are the bucking future of our world, and we are to protect that at ALL COST,"Orion shouted while the fire warrior slowly stood up a bit wobbly on his hooves,"You're getting docked and taken off missions until you do something about that blood lust of yours! Because you are OUT OF CONTROL!"

"Wouldn't be the first time… Nor would it be the last…!"War Fire wiped his mouth off before stabilizing his balance.

"I've finished my work here! But I have not seen a child since I sent,"Shadow Swirl paused upon arrival after seeing War Fire messed up, and cold silence take over,"What is it…? Did you guys see a small filly? I sent her to her house to wait till the slaughter was over…"

"The conjurers sacrificed five children yesterday. They wanted to celebrate even when their poison assassination failed,"Orion explained one chunk of mostly different info before sighing,"We found two more… But…"

Shadow Swirl's mane blew in the wind the moment Orion stopped speaking. He looked to his left and gestured the direction with a nod, and Shadow Swirl quickly turned to look. Her heart shattered the moment she saw them, the colt that laid dead with a broken neck sickened her. She felt her ability to breath growing difficult and heavy as she slowly walked to the colt. She swallowed, feeling her legs grow shaky as her lips failed to resist the trembles.

"No… No… No no no no…please…! No,"Shadow Swirl suddenly dropped to her belly before the colt and brushed his mane with a shaking hoof,"Please Cosmos no…! No…! Oh my gosh…!"

Her eyes watered, her vision blurred with tears that slowly began to roll. Slipping down her face as she nuzzled the colt's head before closing his eyes to let him sleep. It was only when she looked up, and saw none other than the small filly she spared. She gasped, and choked out a whimper before she crawled to the filly with haste and fear. The minute she crawled to the filly's body, she immediately began to cry, choking and sobbing for the innocent life.

"Please Galaxia no…! Please don't do this…! Please god…!"Shadow begged the king and queen for mercy that didn't come as she picked the filly up in her arms to cradled her.

She nuzzled, and pressed her head to the filly's as she wept for her. Her heart for children was aching, and her motherly spirit was in great torment. She kissed the child's cheek and rocked with the filly in hopes she was slumbering well and peacefully. It took only one look at the slightly burnt wound on the filly's chest before she already knew what happened. She growled raspy like through her sobs, letting her tears fall upon the filly before she turned with a blackened face to War Fire.

"I'm gonna kill you…! You are dead…! Not today…! Not tomorrow…! But you will die by my hoof,"She promised War Fire as her upper and lower jaw suddenly split apart to reveal a four jawed mouth tipped inch by inch with sharp teeth,"And my shadows will consume you…! And torment your soul! FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"Perhaps… If a knife wielding child doesn't do it first…!"War Fire defended his action before he earned a primal, alien like screech from Shadow Swirl.

"Enough! There's one more child that is not accounted for. He could still be alive,"Orion got between them as Shadow Swirl stopped and slowly reformed her normal teary face,"I learned from the conjurers that there was eight children. Five they sacrificed the other night. And we have two here…! We're missing one… An orphan."

"Did you try looking to your rear?"War Fire suddenly asked before pointing behind Orion.

The prince lifted an eye brow, before he felt the razor sharp tip of a blade touching his leg. He slowly turned around and found another small unicorn colt with what looked like a red blade in hoof. The colt's mane and tail was pitch black and messy, stained with dirt and blood. Dirt was dusted all over his gray coat, but a cut on his right arm was easy to see still. Orion finally turned completely to face the colt as his hooves trembled with the weapon, the prince slowly knelt down.

"You know, no pony would blame you for doing it right here, right now. We deserve it, more than anything,"Orion grabbed the colt's arms and brought the blade to his chest as they looked into each others red eyes,"The center of my chest is only soft spot… You push that weapon in, and I will pay for my sins with my life…"

"Orion…!"Shadow tried to stop Orion from leaving himself open to death.

"I deserve this for what we did here child… You won't be convicted for revenge,"He promised as the colt's hooves shook before the blade suddenly sparkled and revealed to not be an ordinary weapon,"That sparkle… That is a red crystal you hold in your hooves… But… It's not mine…"

Suddenly the colt's angry expression relaxed and gave in to sadness. He closed his eyes and released what now appeared to be a shard of red crystal that gleamed with magic. It landed to the ground, only to be picked up by Orion, he released the colt, allowing him to cry. The colt was mad, but he knew he was no killer, and as an orphan in a clan of evil ponies. It was only a matter of time before his people enraged the Equestrian warriors, but suddenly the tone changed.

"Child… This is not my crystal… Is it yours…?"Orion asked and showed the colt the shard of crystal.

The colt let his eyes fall to the ground as his body trembled with fear. He slowly began to nod before his hoof was taken up into the hands of Orion. He looked up, letting a tear stream down his right cheek before seeing the warrior return the shard to him.

"Show me… I need to make certain…"Orion wished, and was not disappointed the moment the colt raised his hoof high.

He cringed, it stung at first upon focusing his blinking red magic. Before they all knew it, red crystal pieces suddenly sprouted like vines all over the colt's tiny arms. Orion's eyes widened, for now he knew for certain that this was a special colt. Shadow Swirl could not help, but grow curious herself, and rushed to the colt's side with wide and sore eyes. She made sure the filly was comfortable before wiping blood from the colt's arm and tasting it.

"Orion… This one isn't even a Loubrim…! He's just an orphan colt,"Shadow Swirl informed after deciphering the blood and discovering this colt's origins,"I don't know his origins… But what's certain is… He's… A red crystal bearer…!"

"I'm… not a Loubrim…?"The colt finally spoke before Orion placed his hands to the colt's shoulders.

"No… But you are something so much more than them… We are sorry that you had to witness such things,"Orion apologized and leaned up nice and tall as he explained,"The Loubrim threatened and tried to poison the queen… After that, we could no longer let them go… They were marked for complete execution…"

"Though we never meant for you or any of the children to get hurt…"Shadow Swirl added while nuzzling the filly.

"So… What happens now…? I don't have a home… I never truly did,"The colt looked down to the ground and shuddered with sorrow and fear,"I wish we never angered the god and goddess… But they just wouldn't listen to me…!"

"Well… That's unfortunate for them… Because you my young one are a red crystal bearer,"Orion explained while showing small crystals grow from the palm of his hand to compare to the colt,"As am I… And I never wanted any of this chaos for a child like you… So the least I could do… Is offer you this…"

"What the buck do you think you're doing?"War Fire questioned before taking a high kick to the jaw from Shadow Swirl.

"You shut up, Flank hole!"Shadow Swirl silence the stallion as he went quiet to wipe more blood from his mouth.

"Enough...! Shadow Swirl give the children a proper burial outside the village,"Orion commanded, while Shadow Swirl huffed and did as she was told before he looked to War Fire,"You... Make yourself useful, and set the rest of the area ablaze...!"

"This is a mistake Orion... Mark my words...!"War Fire commented before walking off to set the village more ablaze.

"What's say you come with us…? Our castle is meant for special ones like yourself and I,"Orion went into detail about the offer he wished to give to the colt,"I can train you… Give you a home, and the skills to master your red crystals and use them for the good of Equestria… Maybe even make it better so we don't have to do things like this any more…"

The colt looked away for a moment, a morbid hate burned slightly in his chest. Only to evaporate and cool down the moment he began to realize, he never did feel like a Loubrim. He was an orphan, and he was surely going to become the next sacrifice for the conjurers. Now that he learned that he was never a Loubrim, he then truly felt himself detaching from this clan. And now this tall prince that bared the same power as him was offering him a home and a chance to make a difference.

"You really think I can make a difference…?"The colt asked before Orion held his hoof tight and respectfully.

"Any pony can… Especially the special ones like you… I can promise you a home, friends, and a purpose,"Orion made his promises to the colt before lowering his head for a moment,"If you choose vengeance… I will respectfully await the day you come to kill me, and embrace death like an old friend."

"No... I wasn't well liked here any way... And yet... I can't help but grief for them... I… I accept your offer sir,"The colt gave in and placed his hoof upon the prince's hand before suddenly being brought in for a hug,"Please... Do right by me... So that I can maybe do right for life itself..."

"You won't be disappointed… I know you'll grow to do extraordinary things,"Orion spoke as he hugged the colt nice and snug,"My name is Orion… You may call me Orion or mentor if you wish. What is your name…?"

The colt looked around, taking in a deep breath as he looked to the dead Loubrim. The fires were reaching the walls and the remaining houses while creeping to the bodies. He knew there was no holding back now, and he truly did want to be somewhere else rather than here, only bad memories remained. Now he wanted new memories, he wanted a home, and he wanted the strength to survive. And for the future, he wanted to prevent a disaster like this from ever happening again.

"My name… Is Sombra…"He answered and gave a slight bow before he was taken into the arms of Orion to be taken to the kingdom.

* * *

That name stuck with him from the day they first met, and Orion never forgot that. Suddenly the dream rumbled and cracked away to nothing but darkness at last. Before he knew it, Orion's eyes truly opened to a greatly lit hotel room just in time to roll to the floor. He was quick to look around the room, it was empty and only one candle still burned. He looked to himself, and saw that he had drooled on himself while he slept, but what he truly cared to remember was Twilight.

"That crazy mare drugged me! She put me to sleep for Celestia's sake!"He yells suddenly awoke Spike the dragon before he then gasped to see Orion awake.

"Uh oh… Hey…O…! You slept like a log, didn't you?"Spike tried to sound nice to cover up his fear.

"Yes! Thanks to Twilight slipping me some narcotic drugs! Where is she?!"Orion rolled to his feet before Spike with a glare while wiping his drooling mouth.

"Um…outside! But the town is in chaos right now! The buffalo are attacking and… Oh no,"Orion narrowed his vision and growl before he fixed his outfit and rushed out of the room,"Please don't kill them O! PLEASE!"

Orion did not listen, he stomped down the stairs, scaring the citizens that took cover. They gasped one by one, knowing that their savior from before was about to fight again. They gave him plenty of room to march in before he made it to the end and burst right through the doors. Upon exiting the hotel, he entered complete chaos in the form of buffaloes and ponies everywhere. Pies were being thrown to neutralize the buffaloes, while the hulking brutes themselves trampled property.

He growled to see the buffaloes daring to challenge his warning and authority. He tensed up, before seeing Twilight and her friends rushing in all directions to stop the carnage. Twilight was the first to freeze in her place the moment she saw Orion staring her down. She gulped, but was not surprise that he woke up a bit earlier than she anticipated. Her friends stopped their actions as well upon seeing him out and about, their hearts froze with looks of pleas on their faces.

"Please… Don't kill them… Give us a chance…!"Twilight begged of him as some buffaloes and ponies took notice of his arrival.

"You had your chance…! While I was sleeping off those drugs you slipped me,"Orion called out before the fighting slowly began to cease around him,"Now I'm going to do what warriors have to do…! Chief Thunderhooves!"

He called out the chief, just as he was about to tangle with the sheriff. He turned, and stared for the longest time at the awakened and tense warrior. He turned to face Orion, just in time for the prince to draw out a red crystal sword and point it at him. Only to be surprised that the warrior did not begin to attack his buffalo fighters, it was the chief himself he was after. The moment Orion ran to the chief, the large bison forgot about the sheriff and drew out his tomahawk to challenge.

Orion immediately jumped and went with a downward thrust. The chief rolled to the left to evade, letting the blade dig deep into the land he wanted to take back. He went to strike the warrior in the back, but his arm was quickly grabbed, and he suffered a counter attacking kick to the nose. He snorted, only to get round housed from the left, and staggered for a moment. Though he was able to duck under a strong slash and quick step away from the prince.

He was quick to roll to the right and back to evade a serious of swing. Only to stumble and earn a cut to his right arm, and a headbutt to further insult him for being hard headed. He stumbled back, and was kicked in the chest before falling to the ground. He needed to pull back, but after a quick roll towards the left of Orion, he got his chance to strike. He swung his tomahawk down, only to feel it completely deflect off the back of the human pony prince.

He was rewarded with a back hand and another kick to the nose that drew blood. He backed away to assess his injury, but needed to cut recovery short the moment Orion charged. He rolled to the right, avoiding the grip of the prince as they all watched in fear.

"Um… I was thinking that we were going to see a bunch of buffalo dropping like flies,"Applejack proclaimed her confusion that the intentions of Orion changed,"Now he's just going after the chief! Did something just change in that pony?"

"I… Don't know… Orion…"Twilight worried the moment Orion missed the chief and was suddenly taking tomahawk hits.

He simply stood up and took the tomahawk strikes before it cracked against his body. All was hard to understand until they saw the crystal armor gleaming in the afternoon sun. His clear and camouflaged armor served him well as he struck the chief in the chest. Before the massive buffalo could even register the pain, he was then grabbed by his neck. Orion glared into his eyes before shooting the chief with a blast of red magic from his grip that sent him to the door.

Te chief was slowed, and rolling on his back while gripping his chest. He groveled and backed away as Orion approached him, holding the sword with both hands. Ready to execute him with a thrust to the heart, but the chief was not done fighting. For he felt the tomahawk of a neutralized buffalo fighter fumble in his right hoof. He felt his body weaken, as he gripped the tomahawk tightly.

"I warned you…! I gave you the chance to rethink your mistakes and spare yourself the threat of death,"Orion growled as he lifted his blade up and prepared to skewer the chief,"Now… Your people shall have to find a new chief… One that is full of reason and respect…!"

"We don't respect beings like you, who think they can control everything,"The chief tightened his grip and prepared to throw,"These are our lands…! And you cannot have them!"

The chief tossed his tomahawk, but Orion moved his head aside. Dodging the tomahawk that slammed into the pillar of a ruined building. Orion turned back and lifted his sword to do the deed, but the creaking of a building caught his attention.

"Father!"Came the calls of Little Strongheart that feared for her father, only to not notice the building she stood under.

The wooden awning of the building buckled after the tomahawk destroyed it's pillar. It gave away and broke into pieces as it then tumbled towards the small buffalo. A flash of the young filly screaming flashed in Orion's mind, and triggered a surprising change of heart he had. He was quick to swing his free hand up, allowing a wall to rise over the small bison's head. She ducked, only to see the wall of crystals protect her from the falling debris.

"Strongheart!"The chief suddenly changed from angry to scared for his daughter before getting a pie to the face from the sheriff.

"Now you done just almost got your own kid killed their chief! What more are you willing to risk?!"The sheriff decided to give the buffalo his two cents about the buffalo chief's choices.

"Nothing… I… Surrender… Please spare my people…"The chief lowered his head in surrender as his daughter rushed to him for a hug while he clenched his wounds.

"Don't worry… I've had a change of mind overnight... Thanks to a friend,"Orion looked to a bunch of heart melted mares that were tearing up to see him make a very life giving decision,"I've done more than enough killing… And with the way things are… I don't think I want to become a killer any more…"

"So what happens now…? After all of this…? What will you do?"Little Strongheart asked before Orion noticed the chief taking a liking to the pie all over his face.

"Well… This may seem odd but… How do you feel about those pies…?"Orion asked as a plan was formed, and was quickly sent in motion.

Before they knew it, the path was kept open for the buffalo. But the orchard could grow around the path, growing plenty more apples for every pony. As for the buffalo, Orion and the chief decided that in exchange for peace, they would get a moderate share of the apples. From regular apples to all the best apple delicacies would be shared with the buffaloes. The chief deeply agreed to this, and peace was finally restored between the ponies and the buffalo tribes.

Orion sat on the hill, watching the buffalo picking up their orders of apples. He smiled, watching happiness between the two groups of people. He sighed happily, for what truly made him happy was for the first time, Orion didn't need to take the lives of the innocent. His ears perked up, before Twilight sat right next to him, watching Applejack get her chance to plant Bloomberg. She released a happy sigh of relief, and suddenly hugged Orion from out of the blue.

"Well… I suppose I owe you for putting me to sleep… It gave me a serious chance to think,"He extended an arm to wrap around Twilight to accept her hug,"This was the first time I chose not to be a killer for Equestria…. Guess I have you to thank for that."

"It was nothing… I'm just happy I didn't have to see a friend do something he never wanted to do,"Twilight responded and rested her head upon his shoulder,"I never want to see my friend become a monster… Because no matter what you've done in the past… you're a good pony inside."

"Thanks… I suppose you have a serious friendship lesson for today? I could use one of those."Orion laid back just as Twilight beamed with a smile and pulled out a letter.

"As a matter of fact, I did…"Twilight answered before unrolling her letter and began to read.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care._

"Short and sweet. Just the way I like it Twilight…"He patted her back and smiled before Pinkie suddenly bounced between them.

"Hey! That's what I said!"Pinkie ranted about earlier when she tried to do her share and care performance.

"Well now I'm really glad I was passed out… You saved me from a horrible performance…"Orion whispered while Twilight simply giggled.

 _ **Oh geez, this became another monster of a chapter. I just had so much planned for it, and I just didn't want to cut corners here. Please do your best to read this massive monster of a chapter. If you can't I'm sorry. If you can, much love to you. Stay pony every one.**_


	22. Chapter 22:Bird In A Hoof

Chapter 22:Bird In A Hoof

He wasn't looking forward to this, but there was no choice for Orion in the matter. This next struggle would require complete self control, and patience of steel. He walked through the town, prepping himself for the moment he'd have to endure. After so long, it was actually going to use all of his patience and training to survive this long awaited encounter. With his crystals shrouded and glowing with full power, he was ready for none other than the casual long visit… Of Celestia.

After many cancellations on this sit down visit to Ponyville. She had finally made plenty of time for a day long visit to the fair and humble town of hard working ponies. He wasn't looking forward to it, but this gave him a whole day to observe and truly see what's changed about his sister. Much annoyance, and a lot of difference in opinions were to be expected once they started chatting. He had his punches of punishment ready as he neared Sugar Cube Corner.

Suddenly he bumped right into Typhoon and Fluttershy at the town center. This brought comfort, knowing that a fellow warrior would be supporting and keeping the peace here. Especially alongside the kind and peace loving Fluttershy, while Rainbow Dash appeared to be making trouble.

"Greetings Typhoon, Fluttershy. Bet you two were looking forward to this day I suppose,"Orion made conversation as they slowed down their stroll,"Tia's here, and enjoying who knows what inside. Not sure how to feel about her being here in such a casual state of mind."

"We were looking forward to this, but we didn't make too big of a deal over it… Sort of,"Typhoon gestured to a nervous Fluttershy that continued to make sure she looked her best,"Twilight honestly made this whole thing bigger than it really had to be."

"I'll say… All this big stuff for a complicated and irritable mare who sealed away her family to continue her reign over Equestria,"Orion went on a bit of a rant over what Celestia did and didn't deserve for her past,"It's none sense, and so far it seems that Celestia hasn't changed very much. For all I know her friendly smile and words is a mere cover up…!"

"My goodness…! That's an awful sharp mouthful of words…"Fluttershy admitted his lingering hate and demeanor towards the princess of the sun.

"Speaking of mouthful… Look who else decided to show up to the party."Typhoon pointed to the doors to the gingerbread house, where Rainbow Dash was currently teasing the guards alongside a friend.

Thunder Blitz himself had arrived before their eyes and indulged in the same fun. Poking and mocking the guards to try and get them to flinched, he very much liked Rainbow's style. Swinging their tongues at them and making faces, testing the patience and wills of the royal guard. Finally, he turned and shook his flank at the guards while chuckling out loud. Rainbow laughed with him before they saw the white cheeks of both guards turning red with irritation, but their faces remained composed.

"Allow me…"Orion offered to teach Thunder a lesson about teasing the royal guards that oddly showed much restraint.

The hidden prince speed walked quietly in front of the two peace loving ponies. Tensing and powering up his right leg after Thunder turned to poke them once more. This was the golden moment Orion needed to rear his right leg back to give it a full swing. Rainbow wasn't able to see it in time, nor could Thunder Blitz, before he felt a sharp shock of gut wrenching pain between his legs. His jewels rattled and ached as the victims of a hard kick from behind on Orion's part.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHhhhhhhh…sweet…windy…blessings of Aurora!"Thunder squealed before very slowly face planting to the hooves of the guards.

"Uh…was that really necessary?"Rainbow asked Orion as Typhoon slowly got the speedy Pegasus warrior to stand up slowly.

"Yeah, he's fine. He'll recover from it in no time. He just needs that kick to get himself in line."Orion reassured Rainbow before Thunder slowly waddled into the building.

"They certainly appeared to have enjoyed it."Typhoon noticed the contorts that showed that the guards were resisting the urge to smile at Thunder getting his.

"Halt! Who goes there?"The guards suddenly snapped back in focus and blocked the entrance with their wings the moment they tried to enter.

"No pony. Never mind, we'll go home…"Fluttershy instantly decided to cut her losses, only to be stopped by Typhoon.

"Let us handle this one Flutters…"Typhoon sighed before he and Orion cleared their throats to utter a sudden phrase.

" _May our blood serve and protect the land till the day it spills upon Equestria's soil!"_ The two warriors uttered and the guards relaxed and went blank from hearing the ancient oath.

"Uh…a thousand pardons Equestrian Warriors. Please enter at your own will."The guards immediately dispersed and allowed the warriors safe passage.

"This mare is my descendant… She has all the right to enter as well."Typhoon made that information perfectly clear to the two white Pegasus stallions.

"He's telling the truth guards. She's on the list."Twilight peered through the door to back up her friends.

Both guards nodded and allowed for them all to enter at their leisure. Orion swung the doors open, and allowed the two to enter the party first. He then entered last and got quite a sight, all around the room where a wonderful party took place in such a casual atmosphere. While just beyond the borders of the town, at the edge of the Ever Free forest, danger loomed. As the infamous cloaked pony stood with a companion of the same look, but half the size of the first one.

"You remember what to do, correct? Unless you want complications, blend in and wait for the moment,"The lead pony informed his underling as he pointed to Sugar Cube Corner,"Once the warriors are away from the princess. She and the guards will be simple…!"

"Of course, master. The deed shall be done…!"The minion answered before slowly walking out of the forest and towards the town.

"And remember! Destroy her completely! Let nothing remain of the princess, but ashes and embers…!"His underling saluted and strolled down to the town to blend in with the towns folk.

Back inside, the warriors were the life of the party within Sugar Cube Corner. While Thunder was raiding the punch and sweet snacks alongside Applejack. Orion and Typhoon were given a seat right next to Celestia herself, enjoying some hot tea. Many ponies seemed nervous, and trying to make the best impression that they could give to the princess. All except the warriors, who appeared to behave casual and quiet, excluding the highly talkative Thunder Blitz.

"So you still been kissing the hooves of the Wonder butts lately, Rainbow flash?"Thunder asked while chugging fruit punch after giving her a cup of her own.

"Well…I wouldn't say I'm kissing their hooves. Just doing what I can to join them is all!"Rainbow tried to play it cool, and try not to feel to offended by his strange hostility towards the Wonderbolts.

"I'm telling you. You don't need those guys to be a great flyer. You're a pretty good flyer already,"His compliment seemed sincere, yet it involved more resentment towards the Wonderbolts,"Besides they won't teach you to be an even better flyer. They're teaching you how to shut out your potential talent and become a simple tool for them to use…"

"What are you talking about? That doesn't sound like the Wonderbolts at all…?"Rainbow decided to question such an accusation made against her heroes.

"That's because you've only seen them fly through the air, and speak to the public with speech cards,"Thunder rambled on before pouring a large cup of punch for himself,"They are a completely different group when out of the public eyes and away from the recruits and newbies… Believe me, you don't want to make the mistake I almost made…!"

"Back up a moment…! You were once a Wonderbolt?"Rainbow asked before Thunder decided to end the conversation.

"Never mind… This isn't the place to be chatting about these things."Thunder decided and moved on, leaving Rainbow with droopy ears and a ton of questions.

"Finally, he shut his trap…"Orion sighed before sipping tea while Celestia mimicked the way he drank.

"How's every pony doing? Good? Good."Mister Cake searched around for any pony that needed help or service.

"Anything else we can get for you dearies…? Oh! I mean esteem guests?"Mrs Cake offered for services to comfort and appease the princess and the warriors.

"Everything is fine, Mr and Mrs Cake."Both Celestia and Orion replied and looked to each other before the princess giggled at the jinx.

"Don't suppose you're a believer of jinxes are you?"Celestia asked curiously while Orion simply fixed his collar and cleared his threat.

"Honestly, just about anything could be possible from this point, princess,"Orion did his best to speak as if he was the first comer Crystar as he suddenly noticed something missing,"So… I guess princess Luna chose not to come along to this visit?"

"Well… Yes… She's been nervous to show herself to any pony outside the castle,"Celestia explained a sudden small problem that appeared to loom for Luna,"Nobles and visitors haven't exactly been sensitive or friendly around her. I fear they still see her as Nightmare Moon…"

"That's very upsetting… Orion certainly would not approve of that."Typhoon added in his input before they were given cupcakes for their table.

"No… He would not… Does she have a source of companionship to help her adjust and open up?"Orion asked while blowing off Typhoon's tease about his true identity.

"She does have Shadow Swirl watching over her. They were more than happy to reunite after so long,"Celestia tried to build the positive spirit back up between the warriors,"She's kept Luna safe and able to bare the struggles of adjusting to this new age."

"Safe?"Typhoon took notice of the word that spoke of another purpose Shadow served.

"More threats from our mysterious ashen friend, I presume?"Orion popped the question about the topic of the mysterious death threats and attempts.

"Yes… I could not risk Luna's safety by taking her with me to an open town,"Celestia explained before suddenly clicking to the fact that he called the mystery assailant, ashen,"Ashen? You both speak as if you've caught a glimpse of the assassin."

"Typhoon and his descendant granddaughter, Fluttershy over there. They had a close encounter with your wannabe assassin."Orion gestured to Fluttershy as she conversed with Twilight before them.

"We watched as the assailant turned a cockatrice into a monster of ash and fire... I still worry if she ever recovered."Typhoon admitted his concerns for Fluttershy

"Really? Care to introduce me to her Typh-"Celestia was suddenly cut off by the exclaims of Rarity.

"Don't touch me! Watch the dress! Careful, you're going to spill that on me,"Rarity was currently trying to avoid every pony that carried food or drinks, even delicious sweets,"Oh, oh. It looks delicious, what is that? Does it stain?! Keep it away from me!"

"Ugh…"Typhoon and Orion pinched between their eyes in agony to see Rarity acting prissy again.

"One of Twilight's friends, I'm guessing?"Celestia giggled at the stress the warriors felt towards Rarity at times.

"Whoo hoo! Cup cakes, candies and pie! Oh my! Ooh! Chocolate fountainy goodness,"Pinkie suddenly spooked them by crunching and munching down sweets around them,"Ooh, are you gonna finish that?"

"No… You can have it…"Orion pushed their pieces of cake to Pinkie to have before she was suddenly dragged away.

"A thousand pardons, your majesty!"Mrs Cake called as she dragged Pinkie away.

"That's quite…all right. Thank you."Celestia answered before finishing her cup of tea.

"Empty tea cup, at four o'clock!"

"Uh, I see it, honey bun!"Mr Cake was fast to respond to his wife's call out.

Immediately, the lanky yellow stallion was filling Celestia's tea cup back up. She was grateful for the kindness, before it turned into a constant occurrence after each sip. Every time she took a sip, her tea was filled back up in kind, Typhoon and Orion rolled their eyes at the Cake's obsession for appeasement. Until finally, Celestia surprised them by simply faking her next sip, and causing to over flow her cup with tea. This surprised Orion, for he did not recall Celestia being so playful before.

"Gotcha…!"Celestia giggled and turned the cakes red with embarrassment, but good spirit.

"When did you turn all easy going, and encouraging with ponies?"Orion questioned before they were interrupted by the arrival of Fluttershy and Twilight.

"And what about you, dear? Fluttershy, is it?"Celestia asked curiously of Typhoon's granddaughter.

"Me? Oh yes, your highness."Fluttershy kindly replied to the princess,

"Like myself, she's grown to be quite the free spirit and a care taker to animals,"Typhoon responded proudly for Fluttershy as he sipped his own tea.

"Yes, I love to take care of animals."Fluttershy admitted her love for animals.

"As do I. As princess, I care deeply about all creatures, big and small."Celestia admitted her care for animals herself, which came as a big surprise for Typhoon.

"Color me skeptical… Yet with how she's behaving, I'm ready to actually believe that now…"Typhoon whispered to Orion, who nodded in agreement.

"I know… What happened to my sister…?"Orion wondered before the loud dry coughs of a familiar little friend alarmed them.

"Philomena…? I don't believe it… Celestia brought Philomena with her."Typhoon took notice and stood up to see the golden bird cage.

"Ah, Philomena, my pet. You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts."Celestia insisted as the old and feather molting phoenix raised from slumber.

"Oh… She's nearing the end to her second life time."Typhoon noticed the strange aged change with the Phoenix.

"She is quite a sight isn't she?"Celestia asked while all, but Fluttershy agreed.

"I… I… I've never seen anything like it…!"Fluttershy admitted, though it came from a place of worry for the bird's condition.

Suddenly, all went silent, the moment one of the guards entered the freer. He then whispered important information into the ear of the princess, turning her face worried for a moment. Only to quickly smile and put on a brave face for the ponies, but the warriors weren't fooled by her friendly face.

"Really? Well, if I must… I'm sorry every pony. I'm afraid I have to cut the party short,"Celestia announced and disappointment spread through all the ponies,"The mayor has requested an audience with me, royal duty calls. Thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy, getting to know each and every one of you!"

Typhoon gave a tiny whistle to Thunder, as he tried to shake off a curious Rainbow Dash. He saw Typhoon and Orion gesture to Celestia, giving expressions that bode of trouble. As the princess marched kindly with her guards following from behind, the warriors did the same. Orion gave a wink to Twilight as they followed the princess and her guards out of the gingerbread house. When they were out and away from the crowd of ponies, Orion quickly caught up and stood in front of her.

"So why are you really high tailing it from a party many ponies worked their flanks off to prepare for your arrival?"He asked as the two Pegasus stood side by side with the guard.

"Another threat perhaps?"Thunder asked.

"Worse… The mayor and several citizens reported a very unfriendly stranger entering the town,"Celestia explained the real report, she could not speak of in front of friendly faces,"They say he nearly attacked a colt, and they even say that… He was trailing embers behind him…"

"Embers…?"Orion questioned, but clicked to the detail that alarmed them of the assassin.

"It could very well be the assailant that me and Fluttershy encountered in the forest."Typhoon pointed out while Celestia was about to send a guard to get her chariot ready.

"Don't bother trying to leave Celestia… You'll get shot down from the sky,"Orion warned against Celestia wanting to leave the town,"Last thing you want is for your subjects to watch you burst into flames from another giant ball of fire…!"

"What would you have me do? I wanted to get back to make sure Luna is safe!"Celestia insisted, making Orion go silent for a moment.

"You said Luna is under Shadow Swirl's watch right? Then Luna is more than safe,"Typhoon questioned and showed faith in their mysterious dark magic friend,"Couple hundred guards and a warrior like Shadow Swirl? Nothing will be able to get to Luna. You on the other hoof, will be vulnerable if you try to leave."

"Then where should we go? I don't want my presence in the public to become a danger to my subjects…!"Celestia seemed to have a thing for blowing Orion's mind after her choice words.

"Well… Seeing as Twilight appears to be heading off to Fluttershy's for a bit. Maybe you can hang at the library,"Thunder suggested and was immediately shot a look by Orion,"Yeah, You can be safe under the watch of…Crystar here. I'll be watching from the skies, and Typhoon is… Already gone."

"Must have had to go home to talk to Fluttershy… She seemed a bit nervous after meeting you,"Orion thought as he then looked around in silence, knowing that the assassin could be watching them,"Very well… Celestia, you and your guards will come with me to the library."

"And I'll be watching the town from the skies."Thunder decided as he took off into the air in a powerful flap of his wings.

"Come… Do not hang behind."Orion insisted before he was forced to be the new host of Celestia's visit and lead her to the library.

As he guided Celestia and her guards to the humble abode that was the Ponyville library. It gave him a chance to think about how Celestia has behaved so far during her visit. She was suddenly so friendly, encouraging, and even playful with her subjects. She even worried for her subjects before she had any concerns for her own safety, this was certainly some pony different. He swallowed for a moment, gathering his barrings before some thoughts came to mind to respect Celestia's adjusted attitude.

Finally, their slow walk through the town ended at the door to the library. He took a deep breath as he gripped the door and turned it, before releasing and slowly swinging the door open. He let the princess and her guards go in first before taking a moment to look to the sky. He begged the heavens above the stars for strength, and was given a friendly wave by Thunder in return. Only for Orion to look away and enter, leaving Thunder to fly away with Rainbow Dash on his tail.

He entered, and closed the door behind him to shut out any potential peering eyes. Only to already see Celestia exploring books through the whole library, her curiosity for knowledge was peeked once more. It was then that Spike was first to run to Orion with confusion and shock.

"Dude! Are you aware that the princess is in our home!? And Twilight is nowhere to be seen!"Spike worried, not knowing what to do in the presence of the princess.

"I got this, just be at the ready to do whatever we must to make her stay here bearable."Orion pointed to the kitchen where they needed to get tea ready for the princess.

"You got it…!"Spike agreed to his new duty and dashed into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Orion nodded to the baby dragon's service in the presence of the princess. It brought patience and control to his nerves before he went to a chair to sit down and watch Celestia. She was like a filly in a candy store, picking out books that peeked her interest. Some of which brought back the old memories that she shared with many friends, and even her family. She sighed the moment she pulled out a book titled, Discord The God Of Chaos, an old classic.

She decided that the book was perfect for good reads and breaking the ice with a red crystal bearer. Just looking to a window, and witnessing the red crystals outside around he town. It was taking her on a trip down memory lane in all directions, but it also served as a reminder of her failure to Luna. For her actions caused the family to split apart, and it caused her own brother to shed tears. She sat down, and gave a sigh to keep her smile going as she read for a little bit.

"I'm guessing you were hoping to look around for your brother while you were here?"He decided to break the ice for her while staring down the cover of the book she read.

"Yes… But I know he still forsakes me for my past actions… I'll never forget that night,"Celestia admitted while letting her eyes continue to trail along the book,"It was difficult to imagine that my brother was capable of shedding tears… His anger on the other hoof was not so hard to imagine."

"Well can you blame him? He watched his youngest sister get sealed away for what he believed to be forever,"He felt the need to keep that well and clear for the princess to understand,"You uh… You understand though that even when angry… He still loves you right?"

"Of course I do…! He just…has a weird way of showing it sometimes."Celestia lifted her head up to look to the sudden tone the warrior took to the question.

"Indeed… Suppose he could have been… A bit more self controlled,"Orion felt the need to admit a mistake he never wanted to admit when he was so full of hate before,"I suppose… There was only so much I could do to help that prince learn self control as a warrior."

"Yeah… Though even for one who can be irritable, he had his good days,"Celestia admitted her remaining respect for her big brother before she then giggled,"Hehe…! I remember one time, Orion was young and he kept walking around completely without clothes on because he was still a pony inside…! Our parents were so upset and stressed with him!"

"Oh yeah… The king and his servants had to chase him all around the castle at times to put just shorts on him,"He did his best not to chuckle at the memories he had with the king and queen,"Those were the days… I'm surprise you yourself still remember those days."

"I remember how upset he was when he saw you die before him… He promised you the death of Necrid Ghoul…"Celestia admitted ore things she recalled from her past.

"And he certainly delivered for me… And he ensured that you and Luna were safe…"Orion played the role of Crystar to perfection as he sighed to look out the window.

"He did… He always did no matter what happened between us,"Celestia agreed while Spike gave them cups of tea to enjoy while they spoke with heavier words,"I hope for the day he can return… So I can tell him how sorry I am about everything that has happened…"

"Do you…mean that when you say it…?"He asked with a sincere tone as he sipped some tea.

"Of course I do… I owe this to him… And I owe it to Luna…"Celestia admitted with great humility that opened a glimmer of remorse and forced a sudden decision.

"You do… And you may get that chance at the Gala…! Because I shall find him and speak with your brother,"He decided to relent and speak of a chance for Celestia to see him again,"I'm certain after today, I may be able to convince him to come anonymously to the Grand Galloping Gala…!"

"You could do that…?! Really?!"Celestia almost jumped from her seat after hearing such news.

"I can track him down. Talk to him, and tell him about how you've changed so far…"He assured as he saw Celestia press her hooves to her heart.

"Thank you…! Thank you! This means so much Crystar! You have no clue,"Celestia reached and held his disguised hand with deep gratitude,"I won't forget what you're so kind to do…! Luna, me, and Philomena will be so happy to see him!"

"I can imagine so… I keep forgetting that he's Luna's brother to,"He admitted before he suddenly clicked to the name of Celestia's pet and took notice that she wasn't with them,"Wait… Philomena? Did you not bring her with you from the party?"

Celestia was calm and collective to start, as she and Orion looked around. The guards looked a bit nervous and casually looking around as well, but failed to find a thing. Their calmness then turned to worry and great concern, for Celestia was immediately taken by guilt from another mistake.

"Oh my gosh…! Oh no! I must have forgotten her at Sugar Cube Corner!"Celestia exclaimed while taking a quick look around.

"Oh boy… Spike! Stay here with the princess! I gotta go retrieve her pet!"He stressed while calling Spike in to give Celestia a bit more company.

"No problem! Spike the dragon is here to serve!"Spike rushed in with small sandwiches while Orion sighed and got ready to leave.

"I'm so sorry about this trouble! I can't believe I forgot her!"Celestia worried, watching the warrior rush to the door and swing it open.

"Just stay here, and relax. This shouldn't take too long…!"Orion quickly went out the door and slammed it shut while looking around the area.

Spike then looked around the room, letting his new found responsibility sink in. He was now stuck, watching over the princess alongside her royal guards in case of danger. He swallowed, thinking of what to do to entertain Celestia to the best of his abilities. He kindly offered sandwiches for the three of them to enjoy to at least break the ice in a friendly way. Before he himself sat in a chair to enjoy a sandwich of his own, adding business with pleasure.

"I hope you enjoy the sandwiches princess. With all you do, you and the guards must work up a _royal_ appetite…!"Spike offered up some conversation with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Perhaps… Good thing I stopped at a cup cake before this. I'm doing my best to maintain weight."Celestia took small nibbles of her sandwich while her guards chowed down without restraint.

"Really? You look super trim to me…!"Spike admitted, and flattered the blushing princess with his kind words.

"Trust me, there were times in my life where I was quite the large set mare,"Celestia giggled and thought back to the memories of her brother being so pushy about her weight,"Oh my big brother finally had it up to the heavens with my obsessions with cake and he had me running around the castle at dawn so I could lose some weight."

"Really? I didn't know you had a big brother? I thought it was just you and princess Luna."Spike suddenly took interest in Celestia revealing information about a brother.

"Most of my guards and even most of Canterlot don't even know of my brother's existence,"Celestia admitted and cleared her throat before leaning in to tell Spike a secret,"After a… Falling out as you've heard between me and Crystar. I went into a fit of rage and… Did everything I could to wipe out his existence…."

"whoa… Sounds like some serious dysfunction among the family… What was he like?"Spike asked while shoving the rest of his sandwich into his pie hole.

"He's a bit irritable, always trying to act like our father… And he was very different,"Celestia thought for a bit about what she remembered about Orion,"He was born…a much different kind of pony. He walked on two legs and he only had fur on his head. Which was the whole reason for him walking around without clothes on from Crystar and I's conversation."

"Hehe! Funny…! Walking on two legs and acting like…a father…? Wait a minute,"Spike chuckled before a sudden click went off in his head from the details given,"Orion…? O…? Walking on two...legs… Father like behavior…?"

"Spike…? Is something wrong?"Celestia asked as she noticed the baby dragon coming to a startling and mind rattling revelation.

"Yeah… Just… Thought of something crazy for a moment there…and it blew my mind a bit,"Spike thought as he put his hands together just in time to hear the door knock,"Oh gosh…! Uh…I wonder who that could be? Maybe it's our friend with your pet bird…!"

Spike was quick to hop off his chair and run to the door in a sweat. As his mind unraveled a great discovery that both amazed him and terrified him at the same time. He gulped and jumped to reach the door knob to turn it and open the door to the one who knocked hard against the door. He hopped down, and pushed the door open to see no pony at the door. The little dragon decided to look out in every direction, and was suddenly snatched up by his right arm and dragged out.

He felt himself slam hard back first against the trunk of the tree library. He felt himself gain blurry vision and a sharp ringing in his ears as he squinted his eyes to try and see. Though all he was able to make out was an incoming hoof coursing with burning bright red fissure lines. Just in time to suddenly take the full force of the hoof across his jaw. Forcing Spike to go out cold and sit against the tree, groaning with pain as the cloaked assailant stood before him.

"Didn't know these ponies could have giant geckos as pets… How ridiculous,"The cloaked one sighed before looking to the open door and smirking before he tapped on the trunk,"Come on out Celestia… Come and face your absolute destruction…!"

His calls were quiet, but not required to draw the attention of the princess. For the moment she saw the door hanging wide open, and Spike was missing so abruptly. Her concerns were now high, and her guards instinct for detecting danger was in the red. She got up from her seat, and slowly walked to the door way to investigate and look for Spike. With her guards right behind her, she stopped at the edge of the door and peek around for the baby dragon.

"Spike? Spike, where are you? I hope he didn't run off,"Celestia worried before she turned to the right and saw the baby dragon unconscious with a purple right eye,"Spike! What happened to you? Who has done this to you?!"

"Your majesty, we fear that hostile eyes are upon us. You could be ambushed any moment."One of her guards warned of a potential ambush coming to the three of them.

"Please… Get Spike up and move him inside. We need to get him a doctor…!"Celestia exclaimed as the guards were marching over to the baby dragon to get him up to their shoulders.

Only for them to freeze the moment they heard the snap of a branch sound. The first guard looked to the corner of his eye in the direction of the noise to assess. While his comrade took notice of the creaking and clunking of hard hooves walking upon the tree limbs. They were quick to respond with their swords unsheathing from their holsters just in the nick of time. Just in time for the cloaked assassin to burst from the tree with a hoof full of blazing flames surging like blood through his limb.

The guards were lightning fast to respond with their swords thrusting into the attacker. The first blade plunged into the foe's gut while the other pierce clean through his shoulder. The strange pony stopped cold in his tracks and landed before his head held low to his wounds. While the princess slowly turned to see the attacker with a glare of pure outrage. Her guards were in full focus form as they kept their weapons deep into the enemy's body.

"So you must be the one who's been sending threats to me and my sister,"Celestia assumed while the pony looked up to meet her eyes,"I must say… I was expecting more from one who sends such vile and vicious threats of death upon my family…!"

"There's a price to pay for trying to attack the princess of day and assaulting a baby dragon…!"One guard announced, as part of the way they were preparing to do away with the attacker.

"For your crimes against the royal family, and against an innocent baby dragon. You will be executed with dignity,"The other guard announced as he got right up in the foe's face,"Do you have any final words before we carry out our final judgment upon you…!?"

This caused a moment of silence to occur between the princess, her guards, and the assassin. The mysterious pony looked back down to the swords that pierced his body. The guards twisted and drove their blades deeper in hopes of keeping their foe still. Only to get the surprise of their life once the pony had then suddenly started to laugh. Lifting his head back up and cackling with a deep, but raspy voice as he suddenly lifted up and stood on his back legs.

"Could you golden armored fools remove those blades from my body…? I'm not one for being tickled,"He suddenly mocked and bared a show of strength as he lifted one blade from his shoulder and slowly pulled another from his belly,"If it's so difficult…! I'm more than happy to aid…!"

Suddenly the guards felt the sudden and immeasurable strength of the assailant. As he yanked the sword in his shoulder out in a small cloud of ash before the one in his belly came out as well. Celestia backed away as he held the swords to the side and chuckled at the guards. Before he then pushed the swords back to the point that he was able to reach their heads. Finally with a show of great force, the pony slammed the two guards heads together to let them drop to his hooves.

"Thank you for your time gentle colts, I will return to finish you both off later,"The assailant chuckled and looked to the nervous princess before looking to his cloak,"Surprise to see swords ineffective to one such as myself? Well since you appear to be curious. Allow me to show you what you truly face…!"

The stallion offered Celestia a look at his true face and form. Slowly he undid the straps to his cloak and undid the button to his cape to let it fall to the ground. He sighed, before finally undoing a button, and letting the cloak fall to the ground, and reveal an unbelievable sight. He certainly was a pony, but he was a pony of not flesh and blood, he was a earth pony stallion made of ash. Cracks of forge like fires circulated throughout his whole body, while his entire body was nothing but ash and burning cinder.

Smoke escaped from the next sigh he gave before he let a grin grow on his ashen face. His eyes shot open, mimicking the look of burning red chunks of coal that burned bright. Celestia was a loss for words as she saw the wounds he bared immediately regenerate with growing ash.

"Impressive isn't it? I'm a new breed of pony, constructed by the ashes and blood of the old."The ashen pony explained as flames gently raised through the glowing red cracks around his body,"I never get sick, and all injuries and wounds are healed within seconds…!"

"You… Are an abomination…! A construct from death and fire!"Celestia lit up her horn and prepared for the worse.

"The abominations here… Are these soft and weak ponies you guided towards a world of meaningless harmony and nothingness,"The pony spat at her words and suddenly took a highly offense stance as fire raised from many parts of his body,"Me and my brethren have been birthed to fix that…! And it all starts with the destruction of the source of all this weakness… You!"

Celestia barely reacted in time before he jumped to the air with a reared back hoof. She floated in the air and avoided the punch that cracked the ground in all directions. While a large ring of fire exploded around him and stretched all around, burning the ground up to ten feet. The princess landed, looking to her frighten subjects that were panicking and running all around the town. She looked back just in time to duck from a hard hook that launched her crown off her head.

She was unable to move quick enough to avoid a back hoof across the jaw. Though she returned the favor by shooting a hole through him with some gold magic. He stumbled back and slammed against the tree trunk, only to shake his head and stand tall again. Letting the hole in his stomach quickly close up with ashes and fire, he chuckled before running at her again. She ducked and back stepped to avoid a high round house and a upper cut that trailed fire behind the mighty blows.

The pony of cinders flipped to avoid another shot of gold magic. And brought a kick down that cut a burning wound against her cheek, leaving her to stagger for a moment. This allowed the ash pony to double kick her in the chest and knock her across the ground. Slamming into the side of furniture store back first, forcing a slight scream. She fell to her flank, but got to her hooves to duck from a jab that went right through the store wall, leaving the assassin open.

She was quick to swing her back legs up and kick him square in the forehead with both hooves. Forcing the stallions head to completely stretch backwards to the point that he could see his flank. Celestia then conjured a golden force of magic that launched the stallion away. He crashed into a bush, giving Celestia some time to collect herself and shake off some pain. She then once again saw the impossible, as the pony made of ashes sat on his flank to grip his head.

He grunted, before he sharply forced his head back on straight. He cracked his neck a little bit to make sure his head was properly back in the right position before standing. He chuckled as he witnessed the fear in the princess, as she panted with early weariness.

"You can't kill me dear princess…! While wounds cripple and weaken you. They simply disappear for me,"The ashen pony reminded her of his difficult abilities,"In other words… Your fate is sealed here…! You an attack me all you want, but I'll just keep coming back!"

"Then I will keep fighting until I find out how to stop you for good!"Celestia's promise was met with laughter as the burning ash pony charged again.

"Then I hope you can last quite a while, princess!"The pony warned before he jumped and swung a flying drop kick Celestia's way.

"Oh dear…"Celestia sighed as she prepared for the fight of her life.

Meanwhile Orion was busy shuffling and searching the Sugar Cube Corners. The Cakes had slaved to clean up the party they had for the princess, now it was in shambles again. As the hidden prince looked high and low, only to find the empty gold bird cage. Philomena was nowhere in sight, not in her cage, and not flocking or hopping around the building. He was getting frustrated, he feared the worse for the phoenix since she was nearing the end of her second life.

"Ugh…! Are you sure you don't have a clue where Philomena ran off to?!"Orion asked the Cakes as he finally stopped his rampage through the building.

"We swear, we haven't got a clue about where she went. We couldn't imagine an old bird could go very far…!"Mr Cake pleaded with the man in hopes of preventing further chaos to their building.

Orion growled with stress all the way through the room to leave. Leaving slightly shook up Cakes with a mess to clean up, but he was too upset to care at the moment. He burst out of the front door and groaned at the sky before a bit of remorse for his rampage settled in a bit.

"So some pony up and took Philomena, and I just got myself a long term ban from Sugar Cube Corner,"He groaned and kicked the dirt before looking around town,"I swear when I find who stole Philomena, I'm gonna shove my hoof so far up their-"

Suddenly, his rant was interrupted as he saw the bird herself run underneath his legs. He looked to the old bird as she squawked and ran towards the Ponyville fountain. Just in time for Fluttershy and Twilight ran right through Orion, spinning him like a lazy mary cabinet. He was dizzy for a moment, but managed to regain his composure in time to see Typhoon running after them. Only for Orion to extend his arm out and close line Typhoon to the ground to get answers.

"What's going on?! Why is Philomena out of her cage, and why is she wondering around?!"Orion demanded answers while Typhoon scrambled to his hooves and brushed himself off.

"Philomena decided that she was going to milk her second death for plenty of attention,"Typhoon began to explain while pointing to the phoenix that scaled the fountain statue,"So she managed to fool Fluttershy, and get taken back to the cottage for…"treatment"… I had to explain it to every pony, but by that time Philomena took off when she knew she was in trouble…!"

"Rrrrrrrrggghhh that bird…! I can't believe she actually did this! I got a worried princess at a library because of this?!"Orion yelled before sprinting towards the fountain.

"So much for a simple friendly visit…"Typhoon mused and ran to catch up with his furious comrade.

It was a mere second before Orion spooked every pony with his sudden arrival. The wind smacked against their faces as he looked up to the statue where Philomena sat. He glared, noticing all but one of her feathers remained attached to her body, as she gave it one last bit of milking.

"Philomena, get down from there. You'll hurt yourself…!"Fluttershy begged as the bird gave a cough and a wheeze that finally set off Orion.

"PHILOMENA! You have a worried princess waiting at the library wondering where you are,"His roars froze the phoenix and forced her to stand tall and at attention,"You know exactly who the hay this is! Now if you're done milking your second death and tricking good nature ponies! Get down here right now and come along!"

His calls immediately blasted through Philomena and reinstated obedience. She held her head low and gently hopped from the statue, floating all the way down with a flutter of her wings. She then stood before the feet of her owners big and respect demanding brother. A pony that she had always learned, never to upset or disappoint, and her guilt gave the reason why. She coughed a bit and slowly looked up to the tall human pony in hopes of using big eyes to butter him up.

"This was a very mean thing to do. You tricked a pony with a deep compassion for animals to take you home for tlc before death,"Philomena nodded and began to look down before she suddenly saw a horrifying sight,"Celestia was absolutely worried about you! And she felt so horrible that she had forgotten about you!"

"Ok, I think she understands her mistake. I don't think you need to keep going off on her…"Fluttershy insisted while Philomena suddenly began to constantly tug on his pants and pointing behind.

"I was just about to conclude my lecture to her…! But I gotta make sure she understand the mistake she made…!"Orion tried to make his side clear while ignoring the phoenix's squawks and tugs on his pants.

"You actually watched over the princess while we were all gone? Why?"Twilight curiously asked before a final loud squawk was all the bird could muster before racing pass Orion.

"Philomena! See? That's why I gotta yell. Because then they don't get the picture and They-"Orion started before the scream of Celestia alarmed them all and chilled their spines.

"THE PRINCESS!"All the mares exclaimed as they too could see what Philomena saw.

Orion swiftly turned, and gasped to see the princess badly hurt and fighting for her life. She crashed through a tree, baring red and black burn marks on her legs and face. Slowly she stood back up in time to lock hooves with the most horrifying foe they had ever seen. The fiery pony of ash locked his arms in and slammed her against a building. Burning her forearms and pressing her tight against the wall, fighting their fears of this abominable pony of ash, they all raced to help.

"Well…! So far it seems you haven't lasted too long princess! It was to be expected,"The pony lifted a flaming left back hoof and slammed it into Celestia's belly, drawing blood and forcing a scream,"You're a leader who is weak and brittle. Turning these ponies around you into worthless piles of meat that could not survive in a real world!"

"Whatever…real world you…speak of…! It is a world of evil and fantasy made by a mad pony,"Celestia growled and groaned as she felt his hoof dig deep and burn into her wound,"You…! And whoever you serve are fools to even think of replacing our world of harmony and happiness!"

"Coming from the mare that existed and ruled in the old world,"He questioned and suddenly sparked a bit of painful thought of the old Equestria into Celestia,"I've said too much…! Now I'll simply just squeeze your head till your eyes burst from your pretty face!"

The moment he finished his words, his hooves were then locked on her head. He began to put the squeeze on the sun princess's head, using his unpony like strength to crush her head. He chuckled, listening to the groans and struggles of Celestia, as she tried to resist. Her eyes began to open wide and become blood shot from the immeasurable pressure around her head. She felt her vision about to fade, it felt like the end for her, but one certain bird objected to her death.

Her vision quickly returned, and she felt herself be released by the death grip. She felt to her belly and gripped he wound while looking up to see her savior was none other than Philomena. She manage to fit a full beak bite down on the ashen pony's left forearm. Thoroughly annoying him and itching his arm, he wanted her off and did his best to fling her off. Flailing his arm around till he finally threw the phoenix to the ground, and forcing the final feather of the phoenix to fall.

"Philomena…!"Celestia reached for her pet as the bird winked and accepted it's death in a blaze of fire.

"Ugly and annoying little bird brain! All up in smoke,"The pony of ash grumbled as he watched the bird suddenly burn and reduce to ashes,"Guess not every pile of ash is special… Any who… Lets get back to the task at hoo-"

His rambling and satisfaction to watch the bird go up in flames costed him dearly. Upon turning back to the princess he suddenly got the long white horn of the princess right up through his mouth and through the top of his head. He grunted, feeling the piercing force of the horn through his ash head.

"Lets see you heal from this!"Celestia spat as she lit her horn up nice and bright.

She released a sudden burst of golden magic that lit his head up like a light bulb. Before his whole head exploded into a thick cloud of ash, smoke, and Alicorn magic. His body flopped back and landed softly away from the princess before she fell to her stomach again. She could barely see his seemingly motionless body lay ten foot in front of her. She tried to stand, and was then suddenly assisted by Orion himself as the mares surrounded her.

"You ok? You looked like you were in a fight for your life…!"Orion admitted as he helped lift her up just enough to sit the princess on her flank.

"You could say that… I just never expected our assassin to be this abomination…!"She groaned and looked to the ashen body of the attacker.

"This is what tried to kill you and nearly killed Rainbow Dash at the flying competition?"Twilight asked while being bold enough to inch closer to the body.

"Boy howdy… This fellow looks like he was born in a volcano or something…"Applejack admitted while Rarity held her muzzle after picking up on his smell.

"Ugh… Smells like he was born in one too… He stinks like sulfur…!"Rarity assessed his stench.

"He's made of some sort of ash and burning embers… And he was able to heal his wounds….!"Celestia groaned before her injured guards were able to rush back to her side.

"Princess Celestia…! We apologize for our absence and weakness! Are you hurt?!"The guards asked while Orion lifted an eye brow to their concern.

"Of course she's hurt, she's gotta a hoof shaped burning wound that's bleeding moderately…!"Orion pointed out before slowly noticing Fluttershy walking to the body with a familiarizing face.

"His body… He looks… Just like… The cockatrice…! He's the one,"Fluttershy suddenly recognized his look and began to have flash backs of her and the cockatrice attack,"He's the one who turned the cockatrice into an ash monster that pappy killed!"

"Really? This is him?! Well… I guess it makes sense. He's made of ash just like the cockatrice was…"Twilight decided that Fluttershy's assumption was on point before Fluttershy was suddenly pushing them back.

"Run…! He's not dead!"Fluttershy warned before they were all taken by the spectacle that occurred behind Flutters.

They all watched as the clouds of smoke and ash suddenly streamed back towards the body. They spiraled and snaked all around the area where the head would be. The ashes began to ball up as they curved and reattached to the headless body. The wind picked up as the body began to twitch and recollect itself for the head that suddenly reformed and lit up the cracks around it's body. His eyes once again snapped open and glowed red like hot coals once more, as he slowly sat back up.

"Ow… I actually felt that one… But as I said before… I'll keep coming back,"He spat before slowly standing up in time to see Twilight and her friends prepare for a fight,"Well now… It's the princess's pupil and her little friends…! Such a wonderful collection of puppets we have here."

"What are you…?"Twilight questioned as he cracked his neck a bit more and sighed.

"The perfect new pony… Forged from the essence of the old…!"The ashen pony prepared to charge at them, only to feel his limbs suddenly slice clean off like butter.

He face planted to the dirt, as Typhoon and Thunder stood with the mares. Typhoon wielded his scythe, while Thunder sported two kriss daggers surging with electricity. Orion was quick to join the massive group that prepared to fight this mysterious foe of ash that was quick to reattach his legs. The pony chuckled, even when he knew that he was out numbered and out of his league in this situation. Orion was first to bare his sword and aim the tip of it at the pony.

"You're out numbered now…! And you got nowhere to go…!"Orion announced the obvious for the pony as he stood there juggling his options.

"He's just like the cockatrice, right Flutters,"Typhoon looked to his nodding granddaughter and was stricken with confidence,"Then he has the same weakness…! Lets see if he heals from a strong poke through his chest piece! Aim for his heart!"

Suddenly, the options slimmed nearly to nothing for the pony. He weighed only two more options in his mind, and it didn't take him too long to make his decision. He then suddenly raised a hoof, and crushed it into his chest, forcing fire to erupt around his body and glow like a furnace.

"Then if I can't simply do away with these harmony bringers. I'll simply wipe everything out,"He announced and twisted his hoof like a key that went to his chest,"I'll just detonate myself! And I'll blow all of you and half this town to the roaring fires of Tartarus! I will complete my mission!"

"You think he's bluffing?"Twilight and her friends slowly began to back away the ashen pony began to glow brighter and brighter.

"No…! He isn't bluffing…!"Thunder read the body language of the assassin as flaming arcs trailed around the pony.

"Cry and weep! Fear your inevitable destruction by fire and ash! Scream if you wish,"The pony's voice became maniac and crazed as he neared the peak of his power,"Watch as your bones crumble to dust, AND YOUR FLESH MELTS FROM YOUR CHARRED SKIN! PREPARE TO WITNESS THE POWER…OF A _CINDER PONY!_ AND JOIN THIS WORLD…! IN A GREAT WAKE OF FIR-"

Suddenly the pony froze, and his fire immediately went out like a fragile flame. Just in time for a glow of orange of red to crack and crumble away at the center of his chest. He groaned and growled as black blood left his mouth the moment his chest exploded in a mess of cinder. Allowing a majestic phoenix of pure red and orange glowing color to burst free. It squawked loud and proud before turning to the vicious pony that began to tremble with furrowed eyes.

His growls turned to screams as his crumbling coal like eyes trailed to the gaping hole in his chest. Before fire flared from his mouth along with old blood that oozed from his mouth and eyes. It was only when his eyes had shattered like glass that all fire ceased around and within his body. He went limp, as his ashen body crumbled apart and fell like sand to ground. Finally his body completely fell to pieces like a sand castle against the waves, and he was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash.

"That's what I'm talking about! Right in the nick of time Philomena,"Orion cheered as the ponies stared in awe to the majestic and sparkling phoenix that flew to his arm and perched upon it,"That was perfect timing on your part… You got my forgiveness you clever bird you."

"She's beautiful…!"Fluttershy complimented while the phoenix suddenly turned sad and flew from Orion's arm.

"Oh Philomena… Thank goodness you're safe…!"Celestia tried to sit up enough so Philomena could perch on her arm.

"Princess… Your wound…! It hasn't stopped bleeding…!"Twilight worried as a pool of blood grew around Celestia.

"It's ok… My faithful student… Everything is going to be ok,"Celestia insisted as she turned to her sad and teary eyed phoenix,"It's ok Philomena… I know you didn't mean for all of this to happen… We just never saw all of this coming…"

Philomena let her tears loose as she nuzzled against Celestia's cheek in guilt. Only for her tears to reveal a gift that they possessed the moment they fell upon her master's wound. The cold touch of the phoenix tears let steam raise from Celestia's injury, before the injury itself was shrinking and fading away. All her burn marks were also fading away, pulsing new found strength into the princess. With a hearty deep breath Celestia felt the strength to stand again, the moment her mortal wound had fully disappeared.

Every pony, excluding the warriors gasped in awe at this miraculous ability. They watched as the princess released her breath and smiled, standing tall and proud with her pet once more. Philomena's tears finally dried up, and she was happy once again to see the princess safe and sound once more.

"Thank you… All of you…! Because of today I was able to learn who me and my sister's assassin was,"Celestia showed her deep gratitude to every pony that aided her in this struggle,"Especially you Fluttershy… You revealed the weakness and ensured the assassin's destruction…! Your knowledge has saved our lives."

"So… You're not going to banish me? Or throw me in a dungeon? Or banish me and throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?"Fluttershy asked with worry after remembering her actions.

"What the buckety buck?"That was all Thunder could utter after hearing such crazy fears.

"Of course not, my little pony. Where on earth would you get such an idea?"Celestia asked with slight concern for the Pegasus's fear.

"I guess I have some imagination…"Fluttershy admitted with some blush.

"Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try and take care of Philomena for you."Twilight admitted all the things Fluttershy tried to make the phoenix healthy again.

"And I appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child."Celestia admitted her respect for a Pegasus that held a compassion for animals that rivaled her pappy's.

"But I think if I had just explained her earlier to her. She would have understood."Typhoon decided to admit a little bit of guilt on his part as well.

"Awe… Pappy. _I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time, I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves."_ Fluttershy admitted the valuable lesson she learned this day, while hugging her pappy.

"Should I write a letter about that lesson, princess?"Twilight asked, after realizing that this was a legit friendship lesson.

"No, that's quite alright. I think I can remember. Besides… There's been plenty of good news today regardless of this attempted assassination,"Celestia admitted as she slowly looked to Orion off the corner of her eye,"I'm looking forward to the Gala more than ever now my friend."

"I'm sure you are… Just keep on impressing me with this new personality you have."Orion said before noticing Rainbow Dash whispering something into Philomena's ears and sending her to the guards.

Before they knew it, Philomena stood upon the royal guard's shoulders. Waving her wings over their noses, triggering a ticklish spot they both shared together. Her tickling wings managed to start getting the chuckling and laughing, breaking their firm disciplined faces. Their hearty chuckles began to get the rest of the group laughing together. Letting their survival and victory become clear as the ponies of Ponyville slowly made their return to the town.

Orion was the only one to remain calm and without laughter for this victory. Allowing him to take notice of the painful groans that came from a slightly dizzy Spike. As he slowly arrived to the group, rubbing his head and sporting a classic dark purple eye.

"Wow… Some pony really did a number on you Spike…! You ok?"Orion asked as he knelt down and rubbed his sore head to support the baby dragon.

"Yeah… I'm just glad you guys got rid of that ash made jerk,"Spike admitted before hawking a green fire spit wad into the dead ashes that leaked with black blood,"Good riddance… I need to talk to you…!"

"Um… Ok… Did he cause some sort of short term damage to your head or did he leave some sort of mark,"Orion asked while Spike dragged him by the end of his long coat away from the group,"Whatever it was, it must have improved your strength quite a bit…!"

"Look, I'm not going to tell any pony, but I need you to know this,"Spike took a serious tone after they stopped a good fifteen feet away from the others,"I know who you are, O…! Or should I say, prince Orion…!"

The hidden prince froze for a moment and felt his heart freeze for a moment. Spike had him greatly surprised that he caught on to his true identity, and was now in on the secret. Twilight was one thing, but Spike seemed to be a different situation all together.

"Twilight knows as well… So…?"Orion wanted to know what Spike's intentions appeared to be.

"I don't know why you're doing all this secret stuff…! But all this hiding in plain sight from your own sister is messed up,"Spike spoke his mind about Orion's tricks against his sister,"I hope one day your gonna come out of your camouflage tricks and make up with your sister…!"

"It'll be a while yet… But I do plan on making my proper return in the future,"Orion crossed his arms and let his crystal eyes sparkle once more,"Till then, will some gem dinners help keep your trap shut?"

"Wow… You really know how to speak my language!"Spike admitted and showed off a clever smirk.

"Think of it as a show of respect since you took a strong hard hoof for the princess,"Orion replied while slowly looking to the forest in the distance and narrowed his vision,"Though…that ash pony was the first of many…! And these beasts to this moment are watching and waiting for their moment to strike…!"

Spike slowly looked to the trees of the Ever Free to try and see the enemy. Only to see the hooded heads of ponies watching them from the tops of the trees. The baby dragon gulped, while Orion simply sighed and kept a firm stare going till the ponies finally disappeared into the forest.

 _ **Yup, say hello to a new enemy. The Cinder Ponies! A new race of ponies that will stop at nothing to burn the entire world to ash. Now I need votes. Are you guys liking some of these new versions of the episodes I'm making so far. Or do you all want the chapters to be more like the actual episodes? Let me know, and stay pony every one.**_


	23. Chapter 23:The Cutie Mark Chronicles

Chapter 23:The Cutie Mark Chronicles

Within a dream, the old kingdom remained quiet and undisturbed for a record time. The castle underwent full spring cleaning, from every inch of the ancient stone to the marble floors. The castle was scrubbed clean to not only welcome new comer nobles. It was also welcoming a brand new recruit to the Equestrian Warriors, brought back from the destroyed Loubrim village. There was gory to be had upon arrival for War Fire at the front gate, while the new recruit was brought into the castle.

War Fire spun the tale of the Loubrim's destruction, gaining a cheer from Thunder. While Typhoon gave War Fire a black eye the moment he heard the details of his comrade's deeds. Tremoring and their pony of ice, Frosty Apples wanted nothing to do with War Fire. They defended Typhoon's actions and walked the pony of wind back to his room. Knowing that at least one innocent colt was brought to the second floor of the castle and given a place to stay.

The door to a spare bedroom was opened up, allowing for Shadow Swirl to enter. Behind her the small gray colt, known as Sombra followed her in kind, holding his aching arm. Orion was last to enter the bedroom and shut the door behind them to block out any peeping toms.

"Sit child… I need to take a look at that forearm."Shadow Swirl insisted upon her inspection of the colt's wounds after sitting him on a single bed.

"You can trust her… She could never bring herself to hurt a kid."Orion supported his friend before Sombra swallowed his fear and sighed.

The colt gave in, and presented his wounded arm for the mare of shadows to look at. He did in fact bare a deep gash and cuts on his little arm, as well as minor scratches on his face and body. Though these injuries were a quick fix for the two warriors to perform. Orion pulled out a smooth oval shaped piece of red crystal full of sparkling liquid, while Shadow Swirl undid her pony tailed mane. Allowing her mane to spread out and down, and allowing her to start pulling a strong black strand of hair from her mane.

"Here… You'll need this for what she's gotta do about those cuts and gashes,"Orion informed the colt and put a red rod of red crystal in Sombra's mouth to bite on,"Don't feel bad… We're grown ponies and WE hate stitches with a passion to this day…!"

"It'll be over quickly, Sombra… Just stay brave for us a little bit longer."Shadow Swirl encouraged with a gentle tone as she yanked off the black hair strand.

She took a deep breath to steady her hoof as the hair sliver tip harden like a needle. She aimed it steadily at the open wound, and slowly pushed it into the edge of the wound. Sombra groaned and felt tears stinging his eyes from the pain, he did his best to keep his breathing controlled. The sight of a sharp thread of tough hair piercing his skin left and right horrified him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he grunted and looked away from the stitching.

"Shhhhhh… It's ok, it's almost over. Just stay brave a little bit longer,"Shadow Swirl kept up her encouragement while resisting the aching pain in her heart,"You're going to feel a lot better after the stitching is done…!"

Sombra's breathing became more rapid till the moment Shadow Swirl had finished. After sealing the wound with one last stitch, she bit down and broke the hair thread. She used the sleeve to her robe to wipe up and blood that leaked from the stitches. Orion was then allowed to work his own magic as he knelt down to the colt that held his forearm in pain. The prince cracked open the oval shaped crystal, and slowly got Sombra to drink the sparkling water that lied within.

A sharp pain gripped his body for a moment, and all pain had then went numb. Every wound, every bruise, every scratch felt as if it had simply just vanished. His eyes shot open, and swayed back to his stitched up forearm that none longer ached with burning pain.

"There we go… That water will take all that pain away, and take care of those minor injuries in a flash,"Orion reassured the colt while Shadow Swirl finished cleaning up the blood,"You did very well with those stitches. You're a very brave colt."

"You stay with him. I'm going to go and get some tea for the child."Shadow Swirl informed after fixing her mane back into a pony tail.

"Stay clear of War Fire till I speak with my father, and don't kill him while you're at it,"Shadow gave a slight huff at his order as she walked out of the room to get tea,"Sorry about that…. And Sorry you had to get roped into Equestrian Warrior affairs."

Sombra remained silent to think about the destruction of the Loubrim clan. Ponies that he never knew were not his actual people, but rather just some ponies trying to use him as an extra sacrifice. Knowing all this, he still had a warm compassionate sorrow for the clan's destruction.

"You still hold the clan in a special spot within your heart, right,"Orion sat on the bed to be comforting and more friendly appealing,"A pony with compassion is a rare thing you know. There's rarely any sort of love or passion in our realm these days…"

"I can see why…"Sombra admitted with a sigh as he gently rubbed his stitched up forearm.

"It's what also made me the way I am, and it's what helps me control my red crystal abilities,"Sombra looked to Orion off the corner of his eye after that revelation,"That's what powers and truly makes our crystals shine and sparkle with beauty. Love… Compassion…"

"Can there never be more of that? If it's what makes our crystals sparkle and work for us,"Sombra thought as he struggled to come to grips with all that has happened,"Why couldn't ponies embrace such feelings so they can be the same way?"

"Unlike our crystals, ponies take a lot of time to understand and embrace such feelings,"Orion explained as he formed a star shaped red crystal in his hand,"But we are slowly starting to spread that. Both me, Shadow Swirl, and Typhoon Breeze down below. We do our best to show compassion, and love for our people... Even when we are forced to do deeds such as the destruction of the Loubrim clan."

"I see… Then where do I fit in now? My home is gone, and now I'm guessing you're going to teach me to be like you?"Sombra asked the tall prince and made him chuckle.

"Of course not… I'm gonna teach you, how to be yourself, embrace your crystals, and your compassion,"Orion replied after finishing his chuckling and putting a hand to Sombra's shoulder,"I may make you a warrior. But YOU yourself…! Will carve out who you are, and what you want to do for this world…!"

"You honestly believe an orphan colt, treated like a piece of meat could really make a difference in the world?"Sombra asked before getting surprised by the prince, who gripped the colts hoof in seriousness.

"Any pony can change the world… For better or worse… And you are not just some pony,"Orion wanted to make something clear to the torn up colt that marveled at the prince's belief in him,"You… Are a red crystal barer, and colt that will grow into a warrior of compassion and love…!"

His words were followed up by the bright white shine of magic. It gleamed off the colt's flank and pulsed with wondrous magic before his mark had finally formed. Before the colt knew it, he was sporting a shiny cutie mark of three red sparkly crystals bonded into a smooth cluster.

"I… I don't…! I won't disappoint you then…! I… I trust you!"The colt's impending trust and flaring happiness echoed through Orion's head and awoke him from slumber.

* * *

The dream had disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Orion's eyes shot open. Taking in the library ceiling as he rested himself against the living room couch. He sighed, and slowly sat up to look around the empty library, no pony or even baby dragon seem to be around. He did however see some pancakes laid out on the table for him, along with a letter. He swung his legs over and put his boots on before taking up the pancakes, and reading the letter first.

 _We didn't want to wake up, but we made some pancakes for you. And this is the day you promised to finally tell the girls about how you got your cutie mark. When you're up and about, please find a time to find the girls and tell them the story._

 _Twilight…_

"Well if they were kind enough to make me breakfast. I suppose story time with the girls won't hurt."Orion admitted while he then engorged himself on Spike's beloved pancakes.

Once he was done with his breakfast, and a nice brush of his hair. Orion was good to go for the day and was quickly out and about in the town once again. He took pleasure in the fresh air and sunlight warming him up from an oddly cold night. All appeared to be bright and quite busy for Ponyville this day, curiosity was peaked for a mere moment. Only to suddenly be surprised by the head on collision of Applejack carrying some apples in a bucket.

"Darn it! Sorry about that Mister O. I had a big harvest of apples today,"Applejack apologized and got down to pick up some of the spilled apples with a bit of help from the hidden prince,"Where might you be heading off to on this fine day?"

"Twilight and Spike asked that I hang out with the girls and tell them the story of how I got my cutie mark."Orion replied as he scooped all the apples in his arms and placed them back in her bag.

"Well I'll be… It's funny that you mention that O. Not too long ago I got done telling her my cutie mark story,"Orion took interest in the origins of Applejack's destiny,"Now it seems they're looking for Rainbow Dash to get her story, thinking it will teach them how to earn their cutie marks."

"That would explain it. I never learned about when you yourself earned your cutie mark,"He tied the opening to the bag in a knot and got it back on the earth pony's back,"Would you care to tell me the tale of how you got your own cutie mark?"

"Well shucks…! I suppose if you're curious and what not. I suppose it wouldn't hurt,"Applejack felt a bit flattered by the curiosity of her mysterious friend,"It all started when I was still a young filly. At that time, I wanted to be a high life mare."

"That's unexpected… Especially for an Apple."He assessed right off the back.

"I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old farm. I wanted to live a sophisticated life, like my aunt and uncle Orange,"Applejack got her tale really rolling in the most unexpected form Orion could imagine,"So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehatten. The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria."

Orion went as far as to sit down to listen closely to the story. From the moment that Applejack was taken in by her aunt and uncle Orange, to her first fancy dinner. That was when she admitted for the first time that she felt like she never truly belonged in the city. The man more than understood her feelings, for when he sees Applejack now, her place certainly was in Sweet Apple Acres. Her story seemed sad, as she finally understood the mistake she made.

"I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then…"Applejack admitted how lonely she was in that moment.

"Of course… It wasn't your home, and it wasn't a place that you fit into,"Orion assumed and felt a bit of Applejack's old feelings from the old memories,"I suppose something finally made you realize that?"

"It was amazing…! A rainbow pointing right back to… Home. In that moment, It all became clear,"Applejack smiled and sighed with reclaimed happiness for her heart felt decision,"I knew right then just who I was suppose to be. Then this here thing appeared…!"

"The three apple cutie mark. Each one tells of your love for each family member on the farm,"Orion expertly understood the meanings behind her apple cutie mark,"That's quite a heart felt story Applejack, I must say."

"Thanks, I've been working on the farm ever since…!"Applejack concluded her cutie mark story, much to the controlled fascination of the prince.

"That is quite the story. Thank you for letting me learn your story, Applejack,"Orion stood back up and gave her a strong pat on the back,"Now I suppose I gotta head out and find those girls. Anywhere that I can start looking?"

"They said they were heading out to find Rainbow Dash, but they headed out towards Fluttershy's cottage,"Applejack kindly gave him a lead on where the three fillies went,"I'm sure they're there looking for Rainbow Dash and about to get another cutie mark story."

"Thank you. I hope for good fortune in today's sale on apples, Applejack."Orion replied and was on his way to find the girls, allowing Applejack to head off to her apple stand to sell some of her harvest.

It was a nice ten minute walk across the other end of town before he was on the stone path. Before he knew it, he happened upon the cottage, just in time to see Fluttershy and Typhoon. As they finished guiding a new family of squirrels into their fresh new home within an oak tree. Typhoon made the squirrel's new home feel warm and welcomed as he whistled a little tune. While Fluttershy offered acorns for a starting collection of food for the family.

"Hard at work I see, Typhoon. Fluttershy. New animal families and what not?"Typhoon nearly fumbled with his whistled tune and caught his breath before turning to Orion.

"Yes, and you nearly made me mess up on the tune…! Is there something we can help you with?"Typhoon asked a bit mused as they floated down from the trees.

"Well…yes… I'm looking for the Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle,"Orion explained his little search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders,"I'm trying to find them and tell them my story about when I got my cutie mark."

"Oh, well it's funny you should say that. Because they actually were here not too long ago,"Fluttershy explained the events of what happened just before Orion arrived,"They showed up looking for Rainbow Dash in hopes of learning how she got her cutie mark, and I decided to tell them the story of when I got my cutie mark, thanks to Rainbow Dash."

"Really? Well I've already learned of Applejack's cutie mark origin,"Orion admitted openly and sat down with anticipation,"Would you care to tell me your story? I have plenty of time on my hooves."

"Oh… Well, since me and pappy just finished our deeds for the animals outside,"Fluttershy decided to sit down while Typhoon felt some hot tea was needed for this story,"This is also sort of the story of how pappy found me and took me into his home when I chose to stay here with the animals."

"And that memory has never left my thoughts… For the first time, I never felt alone after that."Typhoon came back out holding some tea for every pony to drink.

"It all started at Summer Flight Camp,"Fluttershy started gently, but failed to surprise Orion with where the setting took,"You'd never guess, but when I was little. I was very shy, and a very weak flyer."

They all sipped tea, as Fluttersy spoke of her days in Cloudsdale as an outcast. Rainbow was her only friend in the city, while all other Pegasus teased her for being a soft flyer. She just manage to get Orion curiosity when her honor was defended by Rainbow Dash against two bullies. She happily played as the flag girl that started and ended the race for the flyers. At least until she was knocked off the cloud and sent falling to the ground far below the cloud city.

As the race continued without her, it seemed her end was near. Only for her to be rescued by a gentle swarm of butterflies that flocked in the most massive bunch she had ever seen. All of them, guided by the gentle whistles of the stallion himself, Typhoon Breeze.

"Pappy called upon the butterflies. He recognized me from the pictures my parents were willing to share of me to him,"Fluttershy recalled the tale of her pappy rescuing her with some help from the flock of butterflies,"I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I'd never been near the ground before. It was so amazing that pappy lived here in such tranquility."

"She became so enticed and fascinated with animals, just seeing what they were like,"Typhoon took pride in adding into the story that started the happy life between him and Fluttershy,"She even started to sing about them, and she's proven to have the most beautiful singing voice yet."

They chuckled about, remembering the song Fluttershy sung to all the animals. Embracing the beauty she found in nature just as her pappy did when he was a tiny colt. At least until they spoke of a very familiar event that occurred in the form of a great rainbow. It had formed with a massive explosion that blasted great wind through the entire forest and cottage. Typhoon was able to tame the winds, but the blast had horrified all the animals around them, and forcing the animals into hiding.

"The animals were so scared when that explosion of rainbows went off, but Fluttershy bloomed that day,"Typhoon admitted proudly in memory of her motherly attitude she took to every animal she went to,"The animals flocked to her, and after bring peace back to our furry friends. Her cutie mark appeared."

"And somehow I was able to communicate with animals just like pappy could,"Fluttershy concluded the story before she hugged Typhoon for the good memories,"After that, I was allowed to come live with him in a place I could be happy and do something I love, alongside my family."

"Well, that's quite the heart warming story. I must say you've grown up beautifully then,"Orion felt a good bit more respect for the two nature lovers,"You must be so proud, Typhoon. You raised a very kindred mare here."

"Thank you, I had to do something during my time away from war and violence,"Typhoon rubbed her arm as they continued to hug each other to kindle their relationship,"I'd be a crazy hermit if this little filly didn't show up in my life…"

"I can imagine that so… Well, care to point me in the next direction the girls went,"Orion finally stood up and finished his tea in kind,"And I suppose it will be my next cutie mark tale to be told…!"

"I heard Sweetie Belle talking about going to her sisters to learn where Rainbow Dash went,"Fluttershy informed about what they overheard from the girls earlier,"Maybe if you hurry you can visit Rarity before the girls take off again."

"Thank you… Enjoy your day, and thank you for the story, Fluttershy,"Orion bowed and turned around to walk casually back towards the town,"Hope to see you two around shortly…!"

"Bye…! Bye, come again Mister O."Fluttershy waved him off before her and Typhoon went to the cottage to help the animals inside.

Another walk later he was back in town walking through the market. He waved to Applejack as she finished early with her apple sales, and was in the middle of packing up. The man looked around the moment he happened upon the boutique at long last. Though his gut had already gave him the bad feeling he feared to get, fearing that he had just barely missed the girls. His fears were confirmed the moment he knocked on the door, and only Rarity was able to answer it.

"Hello? Mister O, wonderful to see you this fine day. Do come in please!"Rarity was sweet enough to let him come inside the boutique.

"Thank you. Hope I'm not intruding, but I was hoping that I could get your help with something,"Orion decided to try and pop the question to her right off the back while she began inspecting his outfit,"I'm looking for the girls, and Fluttershy said they were coming here to ask you about Rainbow Dash."

"Well, they did stop by, and it gave me a chance to work on their dresses for next years Grand Galloping Gala,"Rarity explained that the girls were in fact at the boutique,"Oh dear, you have some missing crystals on your outfit! Care to spare some so I can fix it up?"

"Of course. I suppose you told those three your cutie mark story after they asked about Rainbow Dash,"Orion asked as he formed more shards of crystals in his hand to give to Rarity,"If so, care to share that little story with me?"

"Uh…of course…! How did you figure that out?"Rarity asked with great surprise that he predicted the previous events so well.

"I've been getting all the cutie mark stories during my search for the fillies, Applejack and Fluttershy told me their stories already,"Orion grew blunt in his explanation as Rarity sewed up the new crystals onto his outfit,"So I figured, might as well learn some cutie mark stories myself during this search."

"Fair enough then. To start, I too was a late bloomer, and for the longest time, I didn't understand why I never got a cutie mark myself,"Rarity began to explain her tale that started with her younger self deeply obsessed with costumes for a talent show,"I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes weren't just right, and the play was to begin that night."

She continued to spin the tale of her low point that seemed to make her lose hope in finding her destiny. Orion knew better than to doubt that all was lost in these cutie mark chronicles. He then smirked the moment that she spoke of her magic suddenly going off in her horn. It had dragged her out of her home, and took her on a grand adventure to the reaches of the rock field. A spot where gems were said to be discovered, along with where an old friend of Orion's roamed around.

"I had no idea where my horn was taking me, but unicorn magic doesn't just happen without a reason,"Rarity continued to explain the moment she happened upon her destiny,"I knew it had to do with my love for fashion, and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew this was… My destiny!"

As it stood, she was only stricken with disappointment the moment she believed her destiny was a rock. Rarity wanted to kick and scream that her destiny appeared so simple and dull. At least until he was once again told of the recognizable explosion of rainbows that went off in the sky. The blast had cracked the rock up, and split it in two to reveal gem stones within the rock. While Orion was now taken by the strange rainbow event, she concluded about her ability to find these gems and use them for the costumes.

"After the great creations I made that day. My cutie mark had finally appeared."Rarity finished her story and the sewing on his outfit at the same time.

"That's the third time I've heard about this explosion of rainbows,"Orion replied to her conclusion as he checked out his fixed uniform,"I need to go see who else this rainbow explosion has effect. Thank you for fixing up my outfit Rarity."

"But of course, Mister O. Do come again should you require some new outfits,"Rarity insisted upon his next visit to the boutique,"And thank you for listening to my story as well my dear."

"The pleasure was all mine. I think I'm gonna go find Twilight now,"Orion decided to make a detour to his search and find a friend from new curiosity,"I'd like to see if she has quite the story herself involving that rainbow anomaly. Farewell."

"Ta ta, Mister O!"Rarity waved him off before he went out the door and left the boutique to find Twilight.

His departure spurned up many more interests and questions he had for Twilight. For the man truly believed that she may have the answers regarding the connection behind the rainbow explosion. For it appeared to resemble what half the mane six had encountered the moment they discovered their destiny. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and even Pinkie Pie encountered this anomaly. Out of all the stories he learned so far, the story Pinkie shared with him shortly after their time in Appleoosa stuck with him the most.

It took quite a bit of walking around the center of town before he took notice of a crowd. It was already starting to disperse, but his curiosity was still peaked for what caused this crowd to gather. He slowly walked to the crowd that left the fancy restaurant. Till their dispersion revealed Twilight just now packing up her things and getting ready to leave. Orion was quick to give a sigh and quickly rush over to flag her down before she could leave.

"There you are! Hey Twilight, where are you heading off to?"He called to the purple unicorn and managed to stop her before she could head off.

"O? There you are, about time you woke up from your long slumber,"Twilight greeted the hidden prince as he rushed up to her side,"Did you get those pancakes Spike left for you before we left?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. Where exactly were you heading off to?"Orion asked as they casually walked around the town.

"I'm going to Sugar Cube Corner. Me and Spike wanted to set up a little get together for every pony,"Twilight answered while they started to walk together to her destination,"Wanna come with me? There's plenty of room for every pony to enjoy."

"Of course. Hopefully I'll finally find the girls after the long day I've had so far,"Orion regaled about the journey he had, learning all of her friend's cutie mark origin stories,"I learned more than half of the back stories about how your friends earned their cutie marks, just when I was trying to find the girls…!"

"Well, since you're already learning every pony's back story. Would you like to hear mine?"Twilight offered him her own cutie mark story to pass the time on their walk.

"I guess I might as well learn all the stories while I'm out and about,"Orion admitted while stuffing his hands into his pockets,"These stories are honestly making my story more comfortable to tell to the fillies."

"Well… It all started with me as a small filly in Canterlot. I always wanted to go to the summer sun celebrations where princess Celestia raised the sun,"Twilight began to tell her stories of living in Canterlot and being completely fascinated by the magic Celestia performed,"And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen…!"

"Celestia raising the sun upon the longest day of the year…"He groaned, feeling a bit irritable of the over glorified means Celestia carried.

"Exactly! After that, I poured myself into learning everything there was to know about magic!"Twilight chirped as she felt a bit taken by the good memories.

"Hence your admirable intelligence and ambition that rivals Clover The Clever in some ways."He added a compliment to sweeten the memories for Twilight.

"Yup, and at one point. My parents enrolled me in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns,"Orion tilted his head, a bit shocked that Celestia even made her very own school,"It was a dream come true! Except for one thing… I had to pass an entrance exam…!"

She exclaimed with a bit of worry that dissipated fast and returned her happiness. Allowing her to continue on with her trying her best to hatch a peculiar baby dragon from his egg. Only by doing this, would she be worthy of being a part of the school and elevating her magic abilities. However, she was young at that time, and her magic was very weak. Performing magic was a struggle for her, and the ponies of the school were apparently high standard to the max.

"I knew it was the most important day of my life.,"Twilight spoke of her great scare that came when she nearly failed the final exam,"My entire future was on the line, and I was about to blow it!"

Instead, Orion was finally sold on something the moment an all too familiar anomaly occurred. The rainbow colored explosion had went off once more, and it triggered her magic. Her magic had manifested so suddenly and with great power, her magic covered her whole body. Her white eyes looked around the room as she turned ponies into different animals and objects. It was only when Celestia herself arrived and touched the filly, that her magic was finally under control.

"She saw your potential in magic, just as I have. Yet we simply don't know what or how strong this magic is,"Orion released a deep breath and cleared his throat the moment they arrived to Sugar Cube Corner,"My sister always was known for realizing the magic in many special ponies. Just as our mother was."

"Wow… That must have been the same instinct that helped to track down new Equestrian Warriors,"Twilight thought with a happy sigh the moment she thought of her first moment with the princess,"So, I became her student, and I earned my cutie mark that day. And…I've been her faithful student ever since…!"

"Has she ever told you about me or anything having to do with her past?"Orion asked curiously, and Twilight responded with a shake of her head.

"All of the history I know is from the Canterlot library books. Nothing on you or the warriors,"Twilight thought as he sighed and held the door open for her,"Perhaps they cold be found in the old castle of the two sisters. No pony has yet to discover the knowledge hidden away in there."

"That's more than likely the idea. I learned that Celestia went into a rage when I left,"Orion explained before he and Twilight entered the gingerbread house,"She made an attempt to wipe out my existence by vacating the castle and making sure knowledge of myself and the warriors was all but lost."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. Some ponies tend to do things without thinking when they believe that they have lost everything."Twilight gave a very interesting and respectable thought.

"I suppose that's fair enough. When things went down, I wasn't completely in my right mind either."Orion admitted some of his guilt in the events of Nightmare Moon.

"There you are! We were waiting for the two of you to show up!"Rainbow Dash surprised them the moment they entered the building.

The place was absolutely packed with all of Twilight's friends as well as the two Pegasus warriors. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to attend the party in hopes of learning Rainbow's cutie mark story. Finally, Orion was able to talk to the girls after hearing one last story.

"Sorry, we were kind of held up. Apparently, O has been hearing all your stories about getting your cutie marks,"Twilight explained the reason behind the fact that they were late,"I just got done telling him mine, and he's told me that he heard yours a little while back, Pinkie."

'Oh, yes! We talked over some yummy punch and apple tarts! From the days I was a filly growing up around a family that was all about rock farming,"Pinkie Pie trailed on about her life story and the story of earning her cutie mark,"Then when I saw the great rainbow. I felt so much joy I wanted to share it with my family."

"And Tremoring approved of it. He even said you had suddenly blossomed like Precambria."Orion decided to pull up a seat, seeing as this was going to be a collage of stories.

"Yuppy duppy! It was the first time I have ever seen my family and even Pops smile,"Pinkie sighed the moment she saw her stone face ancestor smile,"We all partied and smile, and from that moment on my cutie mark appeared and told me I was meant to make every pony smile!"

"Tremoring Quake smiling? Now that's a rare sight even we have yet to see."Orion replied while Typhoon and Thunder chuckled to each other at the thought.

"Yeah, that stallion was thought to never know smiling even if it broke it's teeth trying to bite him in his solid rock flank…!"Thunder joked before chugging his punch and tipping over to the floor.

"Yeah, you're pretty much the first one to get him smiling since his days with Precambria."Typhoon sighed in self respect and softness when he thought of Tremoring and Precambria's relationship.

"Any who…! I've been hearing all your stories, and so far they all had something to do with the rainbow you all saw,"Orion assessed what he learned from all the stories he heard,"Now I have a feeling your story will shed the final piece of light on this anomaly, Rainbow Dash. Care to share?"

"Well, I was just about to tell the story to the girls, but if you guys want to hear it too,"Rainbow got into her chill attitude as she prepared to spin her tale,"It all started during the race at flight camp. Where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor!"

She described the moment she did her first race against the same bullies that picked on Fluttershy. The race then became slightly more about just the thrill of flying and winning. She had already caused one bully to crash into a cloud, forcing him to be disqualified from the race. Leaving her to challenge and gain the upper hoof against the other wicked bully. Once she was far in the front, she had the race in the bags, and enjoyed the rush of flying through the lovely sky.

"I've never flown like that before! The freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt,"Rainbow explained the thrills of flying that Thunder Blitz understood all too well as he raised his cup to her,"The speed, the adrenaline, the wind rushing through my mane…! I liked it… A lot!"

"I hear that…! Nothing breathes more freedom then high speed flight through the sky!"Thunder gave cheers to that before drinking.

She described her beloved feelings she immediately grew for the sky. Until The remaining bully had then bumped her out of the race and went for the finish line. Only to prompt her into using her most powerful and astonishing flying technique, the sonic rainboom. She went to her top speed, only to break the barrier on her limits with the will to win the race. It gave her all the power she needed to ascend and take off with sound breaking speeds.

"Turns out, the only thing I liked more than flying fast…! Was winning,"Rainbow explained the moment she had taken off and caused the great explosion of rainbows,"Most ponies thought that the sonic rainboom was an old mare's tale. But on that day… The day I discovered racing…! I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen!"

"And by doing so, you earned your cutie mark, and ascended to flying skills far above the average,"Thunder concluded after finishing his whole drink,"Mad respect to you Rainbow Flash…! Showing honor, and pushing pass your limits!"

"Thanks! And that is how you earn yourself a cutie mark!"Rainbow added to the conclusion with pride.

Orion nodded, as he finally deciphered the mystery behind the explosion of rainbows. He stood up and chuckled at the discovery, understanding how and what this anomaly meant. It was so surprising, yet it was so simple that he wished it could be understood sooner.

"That's it…! I think I understand now… It was all you, Rainbow Dash,"Orion began to explain his epiphany to the entire group of mares,"It was your sonic rainboom that every pony saw that triggered the discovery of their cutie marks!"

"Of course…! All of you saw the rainbow she created that day, and it caused all of you to discover your marks!"Typhoon joined in at the very moment that the mares beamed with joy.

"So we all owe our marks to Rainbow Dash!"Pinkie exclaimed as Rainbow was surprised to the point that she fell to the floor.

"It was all destiny… You were all meant to meet each other and discover your destinies as friends,"Orion sat back down and clapped his hands together for quite the connecting story he had here,"You're all connected…! You were all meant to be best friends."

"We've been BFF's forever and we never even knew it!"Rarity exclaimed as they all joined each other with a big group hug.

"Destiny is a beautiful thing…"Typhoon admitted while the mares continued to hug and kindle their friendship.

"Just wish it didn't look so cheesy…"Thunder gagged as they enjoyed the rest of this kindling and get together they had.

Hours later, Orion, Twilight, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were back at the library. After surviving a round of songs, Orion was ready to tell the fillies his cutie mark story. After all the work they had gone through, learning the cutie mark chronicle stories. They were ready for a real cutie mark story from the warrior himself, as he sat in a chair. All that was left before he would begin, was a simple friendship lesson that Twilight was writing down about today.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _Today I learned something amazing. Every pony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up to the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow._

"Gross! When did you get so cheesy?"Spike asked before he got one of Orion's boots nailing him in the back.

"Just write it, spike…!"Twilight mused at him while he rubbed his back and looked to Orion.

"It's a solid lesson, Spike! Just write it down and stop trying to be a total dragon,"Orion called to before turning back down to the fillies that sat before him,"Now then, I promised the story of how I got my cutie mark, and it's time I fulfilled that promise…"

"Thank goodness…! We've been all over the place trying to learn how to get cutie marks!"Apple Bloom let out her stress from the long day they all had.

"I'll say. I can't stand any more singing and sappy stuff…!"Scootaloo mused after all the singing she had to endure.

"Or being used to model out dresses…"Sweetie spoke of Rarity dressing them in fancy dresses.

"Well my story is less of a drag, but I warn you, this is not a story for the faint of heart,"Orion took a deep breath and released the moment he scrounged up his memories,"It all started when I arrived on a decrepit battle field when I was fourteen years of age. Facing down Necrid Ghoul… After he had murdered Crystar the original red crystal barer in cold blood…"

 _ **Cliff hanger. Sorry to be a tease every pony, but I gave making this one a bit more episode connected to see what you guys think of this compared to what I've been writing before. There's more and more to come in the future, so have drinks and chips ready for when more episodes come. Until then, stay pony every one.**_


	24. Chapter 24:Owl's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 24:Owl's Well That Ends Well

It was an approaching night in the town of Ponyville, the twilight was fading fast. It would not be long before a fantastic spectacle would occur the moment the night arrived, a meteor shower. Every late night loving pony was preparing to go to the perfect hill spot to see this spectacle. The excitement was mounting through town, especially within the Ponyville library. Where thorough and quite possibly, over preparations were taking place with Orion, Twilight, and Spike.

While Orion packed the essentials, a six pack of water bottles, and a smile. Since this was a nightly occurrence made by Luna herself, many did not know of this. Orion however was more than ready for this, seeing as this represented a sign that Luna was taking a turn for the his requirements met, the hidden prince was ready to head out to the hill. Only to be held up by Spike and Twilight piling a ton of different foods, equipment and drinks onto a red wagon.

"Come on! Put a pep in your steps you two!"Orion called out from the door as Spike continued filling up the wagon.

"We're hurrying, don't you worry your little head there, O,"Twilight came down the stairs with a saddle bag on her back,"I know how important this meteor shower is. They occur once every one hundred years."

"Yeah, and it hasn't been done in over a thousand years. Since Luna's banishment,"Orion added to that as he swung open the door and tapped his foot on the floor,"Now hurry up, I want to see it so she will continue to open up more and more to every pony."

"Then I guess we better get a move on!"Twilight agreed to the insistent prince that grew nervous about possibly missing the meteor shower.

"Don't wanna be late! Whoa, whoa, whoa…! There."Spike struggled down the steps and stacked more supplies into the wagon.

"Spike? Did you grab my quill and ink?"Twilight decided to drag things out by going down the list of requirements.

"Check!"

"Scrolls?"

"Check. I've also packed a telescope, apples, bananas, fruit punch,"Spike listed all the supplies he himself brought down while starting to trigger Orion,"And my freshly baked homemade triple decker nut crazy vanilla cream cookies!"

"Geez why don't you just magically give us diabetes right now instead of this cookie hassle? Now lets go!"Orion insisted and began to fume from the sudden hold up.

"I can see that. Once again you read my mind, Spike. And that is why you are my number one assistant."Twilight gave Spike a ton of credit for his sharp prediction of her requirements.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."Spike decided to milk this a bit more.

"I said, that is why you are my number one assistant."Twilight repeated loud and clear for the baby dragon.

"Missed that. Huh…?"Spike questioned while Orion fumed even more.

"I said-"Twilight announced before her mouth was closed up by Orion and Spike was shoved out the door.

"I'm gonna crack you on the noggin till your skull is numb,"Orion finally got fed up and got the two together before grabbing the red wagon to get them going,"Now stop stalling about, and get your flanks moving!"

"But what about my, Astronomical Astronomers Almanac To All Things Astronomy?"Twilight asked about her book before her and Spike were pushed out the door.

"I'll memorize them for you. No more gosh darn distractions, for Celestia's sake!"Orion hollered before they were finally on their way to the hill top outside the town.

Finally after some tough love and a few encouraging shoves and pushes through the town. Orion got his friends on their way to the hill top outside Ponyville. Thankfully the night had yet to fully arrive, so that means they didn't miss the meteor shower just yet. Twilight was willing to understand Orion's pushy nature in hopes of seeing his sister's first meteor shower in over a thousand years. While Spike sported a sour face for his pride milking moment getting interrupted.

Orion could care less about Spike being sour from having his thunder stolen. All that matter was the hill they finally began to come to the moment they got out of town. The moment he saw the hill where ever pony including his fellow warriors had settled upon. The prince was more than ready for this shower to begin, and quickly dashed his way up the hill. Passing by the ponies till he met up with the warriors and the Cutie Mark Crusader, leaving Twilight to meet with her friends.

"You showed up, just on time there, Orion. You look excited as a foal getting his cutie mark,"Thunder pointed out the obvious while sipping more punch that Apple Bloom was more than willing to give him,"Some how I knew you wouldn't miss your sister's first meteor shower in over a thousand years."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Luna's finally opening up to the new world,"Orion admitted his excitement to see his sister showing some beauty in the night,"Shadow Swirl must have finally got to her. I knew that mare of darkness could do it."

"Which is funny, because you would think darkness is the last thing Luna needed."Typhoon snickered as he laid out a checkered white and blue blanket to lay on.

"Stop messing around, you know Shadow ain't really about that evil stuff."Thunder waved his hoof at Typhoon's willingness to try and be funny.

"Yeah… Only a pony like Shadow Swirl could blow our minds with how she controls dark magic,"Orion sighed and slowly sat down in meditating sort of fashion upon the blanket,"Making the dark serve the light. Ponies these days would call major bull scat on us."

"No kidding…! Hey, what's your little dragon friend doing over there?"Thunder pointed out the proud baby dragon getting fawned over by the mares.

"Ugh…! Spike just has this thing for trying to get praise for his helpfulness,"Orion explained as Thunder crinkled his nose at the attention the baby dragon got,"He acts like he needs a medal or something…! If he only knew what he got for his services back in our time…!"

"More chores, more service and more pains in the neck…"Typhoon momentarily remembered what their helpful deeds got them as warrior trainees.

"Exactly. So basically this baby dragon… Has a silver stick up his flank!"Thunder called out, being the bold and occasional stupid pony that challenged any pony no matter who they were.

"Oh come on guys, he's just a baby dragon. He does plenty of good work."Twilight tried to defend the baby dragon while he soaked in the appraisals.

"Yeah, so did we when we were about his size. And you know what we got,"Thunder lifted his left back leg up and showed off a no fur dent in his thigh,"Nice scars, couple broken bones. Couple lacerations, and blisters. Our work is only met with more work, tiny. You should try doing our kind of work."

"Ok, enough teasing, Thunder."Typhoon slapped the lightning stallion's leg down.

"Basically, we're saying don't get too carried away with all this praise you get,"Orion decided to give Spike a serious lesson about all the credit the dragon was getting,"You do things because they're a good thing to do, and it helps others. Plain and simple."

"Well, would it be too much to give Spikey wikey this lovely bow tie I made just for him,"Orion felt his serious moment ruined the moment Spike received a deep red bow tie bonded with gems,"Certainly that wouldn't be too much after the spread he's made for us."

"Gosh, you guys are embarrassing, stop it…! Twilight, your turn."Spike continued to milk the glory the moment he got his own little bow tie.

"Why do I even bother…?"Orion sighed and fell to his back in the grass, completely dumbfounded.

"Ok, that's enough Spike."Twilight insisted that Spike finally cease his bass in glory.

"Hey, every pony! The show is starting!"Sweetie Belle alarmed them all just in time for every pony to look to the sky.

Orion shot up instantly forgot about the whole situation with Spike. His eyes went to the sky just in time to see the meteors flying through the sky like shooting stars. His heart grew warm, and beat hard like a lion's heart, witnessing this nightly spectacle of his sister's. The children were making wishes already, just as the shower really got underway. Through the shower he sighed, and saw the stars above twinkling, as if Luna was looking back to him.

He could feel her presence within the night sky, and she appeared more than happy. For the first time in a long time, she was receiving love and admiration for the meteor shower. This was something she was missing from her life, and her brother was there to see it. He placed his hand to his chest, feeling his beating chest as her shower left many in awe. Till a solid half an hour later, when the last of the meteors had flown by, and disappeared into the night.

This left them all satisfied with the astral spectacle, and feeling a bit tired. Thunder was already passed out on the hill, and that is where they decided to leave him for the night. Typhoon assisted Fluttershy to her hooves and decided to take her home for some much needed rest. Leaving Orion to sigh with satisfaction and walk over to the rest of the mares to help wrap up. While he noticed Spike sleeping in the punch bowl, he shook his head at the slumbering baby dragon.

"Well some pony worked themselves to the bone, milking all that sweet glory."Orion called out while folding up the blanket and putting it in the wagon.

"Oh, poor little thing."Rarity cooed for the baby dragon.

"Awe… He really did work himself to the bone."Twilight added to the babying nature surrounding Spike.

"And now the punch has been… Spiked!"Pinkie joked while Orion chuckled and rolled his eyes among the mares.

"I swear with all the babying and appraisals you give Spike. He'll never grow into a big dragon,"Orion spoke and lifted the baby dragon onto his shoulder,"At least it means he'll never be a real threat. But you all shouldn't give him that much praise…"

"Awe come on now. He's just a baby dragon doing good work for every pony."Applejack felt a bit discouraged by Orion's strict nature around young ones.

"Not everything one does is to be met with high appraisal. You should do it because it's the right thing to do,"Orion explained while magically lifting the equipment into the wagon,"Expecting so much much praise or even a little praise can easily born dangerous egos. Dangerous egos can turn an honest being into one that is dishonest and jealous. Then finally it turns to hate and tragedy."

"Wow… Way to kill the mood there."Rainbow Dash mused before taking off towards her home in the clouds.

"Not a problem, it's what I tend to do for those who don't understand life…!"Orion announced before giving them the thumbs up and walking down the hill towards home.

After a quiet and mixed feeling walk, they entered the town that settled down for the night. Orion knew that he was a tad over the line with his harsh standards about Spike. Though Twilight appeared not to be too moved or upset with his behavior, it was at least honest. In a way it kind of felt nice that Orion showed some concern towards Spike, and an apparent form of care for him. It said that he cared about how Spike grew, and he did not want this baby dragon straying from a good path.

Finally after their long walk, Orion was first through the door with the baby dragon in his arms. Twilight was quick to follow in kind, as she closed the door behind them. She made the wagon disappear, along with everything but her quill pen and scroll. Leaving Orion to put the baby dragon quietly, while Twilight gave her report on the meteor shower. He got up the stairs, and placed the baby dragon into his bed and wrapped him up in his blanket.

"You are something else all together, I swear it, Spike,"Orion shook his head as the little dragon snored and drifted away into a deep sleep," You're a pain in the neck, and a bit irritable. However… I know your heart is in the right place… So I just don't want you straying from your heart's path."

He relaxed from his good hearten words and walked off to let the baby dragon sleep. Leaving him to undress from his outfit ad fall to his large bed in exhaustion. Aside from the hiccup with the mares regarding Spike, he had a fun time watching the meteor shower. This was the first astronomical occurrence that Luna unleashed since her banishment. And seeing as it had an ever so popular and friendly response from the citizens, she was on her way to acceptance.

He yawned, and huddled into his bed before kicking off his boots. Orion covered himself up nice and snug in a quilt, and turned to the open window that showed the night sky. The stars twinkled in the distance, each twinkle he believed was a wish that was coming true for an innocent soul. He took deep breaths, and gave a small smile to the night before his eyes began to close. The moment his eyes had shut completely, he was immediately falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Once again, he found himself in the great realm of royal ascensions among the stars. He looked around the heavenly realm, letting the blue mist flow through his legs. It was then that he heard the gentle clopping of hooves in silver metal shoes approaching him. A simple turn to his left and there he saw Luna herself approaching out from behind the stars. Sporting a casual smile, but he knew there was deep sincerity behind the calm and composed smile she held.

"You did a wonderful job on the meteor shower tonight, Luna. It was beautiful,"Orion complimented her meteor shower, and she responded with a lowered head and a bit of blush,"Many ponies in town thoroughly enjoyed it. Your shower sent the spark of hope through their hearts."

"I'm… Glad you saw it… I was surprised by how many ponies stayed up to see it."Luna got a little closer and mustered the strength to look him in the eye.

"Will you just hug me instead of hiding how you really feel?"Orion asked while getting to his knees and pulling her in for a hug.

Luna gasped, but was quick to simply accept her brother's meaningful yet mysterious love. She wrapped her blue hooves around him and embraced the loving hug. All was quiet for the blessed moment they shared together, all burdens and mistakes were forgotten. When they finally parted from each other, Luna wiped her eyes to prevent the tears that stung her. With her heart warmed by the love he still held, she truly did feel that her future was becoming so much brighter.

Orion sat down, while Luna went to her belly and rested her head upon his lap. They looked up to the heavenly sky, where they knew their parents were resting in peace. The memories came gentle, but in full mass, all the memories they held from grand adventures.

"Remember when I was sick… And dying… You never left my side,"Luna sighed and snuggled against his lap,"You took me to the ancient temple at the peak of mt Canterlot, and slayed all ten Equestrian guardians just to fulfill one wish."

"I wasn't about to let the family I love die… Death by ailment is not a fate I want for any pony."Orion brushed his fingers against her mane as a larger star gleamed.

"What do you think prevented father from punishing you after what you did to the guardians?"Luna smiled to the star as if some pony wonderful was looking back to them.

"Maybe for the first time, the old stallion finally understood what family truly meant to him,"Orion looked to the same gleaming star as he thought to that very day,"He actually… Broke down… Not out of sorrow for the guardians he created. But for the joy that he felt, knowing that he would not lose a daughter that day."

"I wish he was still here to see how far we've come since those days."Luna admitted before imagining that their father was in fact up there in the sky, looking down to them.

"He probably is Luna. Just because our parents are not of this world any more, doesn't mean they aren't with us any more."Luna nodded to her brother's words before a frown then formed.

"I was so worried when I heard you and Tia were attacked by the assailant,"Luna decided to share some of her fears regarding what happened with him and Celestia,"A Cinder Pony, right? What kind of evil magic could create such a chaotic and devilish being."

"Don't know… Ponies made of burning cinder and ash. That's a new one on us."Orion admitted his inexperience with this new breed of pony.

"Whoever they are… They can't be allowed to threaten our family any longer."Luna insisted that her brother and his fellow warriors find and destroy these ponies.

"I know… We're watching for these ponies to rear their faces once more,"Orion reassured after a final brush of her mane,"We'll find them, discover what they are all about, then kill them."

"Good… You're about to have an unexpected awakening,Orion,"Luna suddenly predicted and finally got off him to light up her horn,"I look forward to your arrival to the Gala brother. As does Tia…"

"As do I… Hopefully."Orion answered as he watched Luna disappear into the lovely midnight blue sky.

* * *

This left him to sigh and close his eyes to shut down the dream he was in. Only to snap his eyes wide open and meet face to face with tiny dark brown eyes. They were attached to the large feathery head of a brown horned owl sporting a friendly face. he remained still for a moment to process that this was in fact an owl, and it appeared harmless. The silence was drenched in awkwardness, at least until Twilight approached them in time for the owl to give a hoot.

"Um… New friend of yours?"Orion asked as the owl lifted off the hidden prince's body and flew above him.

"Yup! His name is Owlowiscious. I met him last night, and he really wanted to get out of the cold,"Twilight explained how her and the owl met each other,"So I offered him a home, and he decided to be a secondary assistant when Spike is busy or too tired!"

Oh… So he's simply just a balance for the work ethic around here, and a new friend,"Orion slowly got up and swung his feet off the bed to look to the owl,"Did you introduce Owlowiscious to Spike yet?"

"No. I didn't want to wake him up just yet. He's been pretty tired lately."Twilight replied while the man got his boots back on.

"Will… It's nice to meet you Owlowiscious. Glad to have you aboard with us here in the library,"Orion politely greeted while standing up and magically bringing back his red outfit,"Make yourself at home, friend. I'm gonna step out for some fresh air, hopefully by then, Spike will be up."

"Ok. My friends will be over to say hello to Owlowiscious later. If you hurry back, we can say hello,"Twilight offered some things to do to keep things nicely progressing in life,"After that we can go out to eat somewhere."

"Sounds good to me. I won't go to far then."Orion decided before heading downstairs to leave and get some fresh air.

"Alright, don't forget about going out for breakfast when I'm done introducing Owlowiscious."Twilight called before Orion was finally out the door and taking in the fresh air.

Orion felt the warm and sparkling sunshine instantly heating up his black hair, he chose to stay there for almost twenty minutes. This said that princess Celestia was in a pleasant mood today, hence the pleasant day to match. He took a couple steps out and was greeted by Thunder as the lightning fast Pegasus gave him a wave. Before he then took off into the direction of Cloudsdale, no doubt to start some trouble. Orion shook his head and looked back to a window to the library, and waved to Owlowiscious, who watched him.

Normally, Orion would take that as a sign of suspicious and strange behavior. But he sensed no evil with the owl that Twilight befriended, owls were simply just creepy yet endearing creatures. However as Orion was about to go on a walk to the quill and couch store. He felt a hot and sulfuric like breath hit his back, and force him to freeze. His eyes narrowed, and a tense sigh left his lips before he then turned around to see glowing red and yellow serpent eyes looking at him.

He glared at the eyes that hid within the tree branches and leaves. He fumed slightly and lifted his finger up to curl it, and demand that the hidden creature come forth from hiding. The creature obliged, knowing that it was caught, and could only get in more trouble if it were to hide. Orion steeled himself as the scaly and heavily spiked blue head of a drake poked forth. It's upper lip was basically a sharp hawk like beak while clusters upon clusters of spikes went from it's forehead all the way to it's whip like tail with a heavy scaled club like tail tip.

Orion then pointed his finger down, demanding that the solid twenty foot large beast got came out of the tree. It did as he commanded and slowly crawled out and stood upon it's scaly hawk like feet. While tucking away it's bat like wing appendages that mixed between dragon arms and wings.

"Razor… What did we say about coming into town…!? You and Smoke are to stay in the forest or mountains at all times,"The blue drake snarled, but simply backed away from the warrior and looked away," Smoke's lucky he wasn't here as well, he's way to big to be anywhere near a town…!"

Witnesses looked to Orion as if he was mad for yelling at such a fearsome creature. Yet he boldly stood his ground and pointed to the mountains to the east and snapped his fingers. The blue drake growled, but simply bowed his head before spreading it's wings out to take flight.

"Go to those mountains, and stay there…! War Fire isn't here to let you get away with trouble any more,"Orion made that clear to the dragon like monster before it finally took off,"And as for your spying! Stay the hay away from Spike! He's none of you or Smoke's business!"

Orion watched the drake flee for the eastern mountains, waiting until he disappeared into the sky. He then looked to the ponies that bare witnessed such an intense and scary encounter. They were scared, and Orion couldn't help but shake his head at the scene the drake left him in.

"Sorry folks! No need to panic, he's on his way home now. There's nothing to fear!"Orion insisted and thankfully got the ponies to cautiously continue on their day.

He sighed, and was fixing up his outfit before being on his way, like nothing happened. Only for the door to swing open, allowing Twilight to rush out in a panic. With a slightly shaken up Owlowiscious perched on her tail for safety.

"Are you all right?! Me and Owlowiscious saw it from the window,"Twilight worried and looked over the man to check for any injuries,"What was that thing?! It looked like a dragon, but I've never seen a dragon like that one before!"

"That's because it's not a dragon, at least it's not exactly a dragon,"Orion informed and decided to educate her a bit about different types of legendary reptilian like creatures,"His name is Razor, and he's a blue electric drake. Drake's are basically a dragon's slightly smaller, but more dangerous cousins."

"What was it doing in the library tree's shrubbery? And why does it have a name?!"Twilight began to fire some questions out of concern and slight interest in the creature.

"I don't know… But it looked like he was spying on Spike for some reason,"Orion explained while looking back to the tree branches and heavy leaf shrubberies,"And… He and another drake belonged to War Fire back in the day. Big surprise, a pony of fire conquered some fiery lizards, am I right?"

"If they belonged to that comrade of yours, I don't want them anywhere near Spike,"Twilight made that clear to a very agreeable Orion,"That thing looked like a trouble maker, and I don't want him getting Spike into trouble."

"I already made that clear with him, and he's gonna pass that on to Smoke,"Orion reassured the concerned mare before brushing his hands together to shake off the scene,"So did Spike meet with Owlowiscious?"

"Yes, but Owlowiscious seems a bit worried that Spike may be a bit… Jealous."Twilight confided, and Orion displayed complete lack of surprise for such information.

"Does that really surprise you after all the praise you and your friends always gave him,"Orion crossed his arms and questioned Twilight's potential issue for the group,"You put some pony on a high horse, and now with a new member of the group they feel they're being replaced and knocked from their high horse."

"Maybe… Should I have first made it clear that nothing will ever replace him?"Twilight asked before looking to Owlowiscious, then back to him.

"Yes. Remember, don't let jealousy turn to resentment and hatred. Attack it before it can boil over,"Orion made the key to preventing any trouble or bad blood in the group,"A team can't function properly until internal affairs are taken care of. So take care of it…!"

"Howdy, y'all! We got your letters and came running! Something you wanna show us, Twilight?"Applejack called to them along with the rest of Twilight's friends.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce you all to Owlowiscious,"Twilight exclaimed while looking back to a mused Orion that shook his head,"Don't worry, I tell him after we introduce every pony to our new friend…!"

Orion shook his head, and looked to the approaching friends that came to see the owl. Only to look to the tree windows and see Spike looking back down to them. He could see it in the baby dragon's eyes, he was already disapproving of the new friend to their group. Seeing as Twilight found herself more occupied with Owlowiscious, jealousy was going to grow. And only trouble was going to come from this.

* * *

And so it did, starting with the days that passed with great struggles. Spike was subjected to feeling undermined and out shined by Owlowiscious in every thing. From recovering books for Twilight to read, to even retrieving materials that the mare required. Orion wanted to do something to get Twilight to do what she should have done, but work had her occupied. And Owlowiscious's assistance kept her in the works, and unable to speak with Spike.

All the man could do was wait for some sort of real problem to start up. Since his information was forgotten, he chose to let it go and wait till their lack of communication and neglect caught up with him. Finally after several more days, that very thing happened. It was unexpected, for Orion was busy reading a book on the couch before the slam of a book shook him out of his reading trans. He looked over to see Twilight confronting Spike with a completely burned up book.

"Spike? What is this? Owlowiscious found this book, which happened to be my Astronomical Astronomers Almanac To All Things Astronomy book,"Orion looked over to take notice of the little issue and let out a sigh,"How did this book get like this?"

"I… I just, fell asleep one day while reading it and I felt the urge to sneeze coming and,"Spike stumbled over his words while trying to think of the right words to say,"Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?"

"I've seen a dragon ruin something precious of mine! I'm very disappointed in you, Spike!"Twilight made her disappointment clear and walked away, leaving the book in front of Spike to let the guilt settle.

Spike wore a frown of guilt that slowly turned to a frown of anger. He then marched through the living room and right out the door to be alone for a bit. The moment the baby dragon left, Orion was free to close his book and chuck it right at Twilight's flank.

"Now what did I say about making sure Spike knew that he would never be replaced?!"Orion hollered at the unicorn while she took a moment to process her slightly stinging flank.

"What?! All I did was yell at him about burning one of my favorite books!"Twilight felt dumbfounded about being yelled at for bring her discipline hammer down on Spike.

"For one thing, you've said that about every bucking book in this library,"Orion decided to educate her on the mistakes she's made so far the pass few days,"Two you already just directed more jealousy and anger towards Owlowiscious for Spike. Did you not get my message about pride, to jealousy, to hatred, and finally tragedy?"

"Yes, but I've been busy the pass few days…!"Twilight made an excuse for the serious matter she chose to ignore.

"Don't be offering excuses. If you don't want crap to escalate, take some time out of your studies and talk to him!"Orion pointed to the door that Spike stormed out of and into the town.

"Sigh… Fine…!"Twilight drooped her ears and slowly walked to the door with her head down.

He kept close eyes on Twilight till she was finally out the door along with Owlowiscious. He waited a few more minute to be sure that Twilight really was looking for Spike. He nodded and slowly pulled out a new book about Starswirl The Bearded and the Equestrian Sirens. He knew this tale, and he knew that his comrade Shadow Swirl was more than happy about this story. Since the sirens were very keen in corruption, and even manipulated the hearts of children.

He began to read, and he decided to read it from start to finish since he had the time. He shrugged his shoulders and braced for two hours of nonstop reading on an old adventure. He was nearly in a state of zen after an hour of reading, and progress was steadily being made. It was almost like the reading state that Twilight got into when she read a good book. He was slowly but surely reaching the end of his book, and felt a bit refreshed to remember such an easy adventure with the sirens.

Only to suddenly notice a bunch of ketchup spots on the wooden floor. He lifted an eye brow and lifted his feet away from the ketchup before taking a look around. He groaned the moment he saw Spike carrying out a devious and sabotaging stunt in a black cape and hat that went with a fake mustache. He had a ruined toy mouse in one claw, and the bottle of ketchup in the other claw. He sighed and put the book down before clearing his throat and getting Spike's attention.

"WHAT! The hay are you doing,"His quick yell spooked Spike to the point that his body almost trembled from the shout,"Are you really going to go through with trying to get Owlowiscious in trouble with a fake mouse and ketchup?"

"Well… When you put it that way, it sounds really stupid…"Spike admitted while taking his hat and cape off.

"That's because it is really stupid, and it's a waste of time and energy, Spike,"Orion informed the dragon and slowly stood up with a more gentle voice,"Look I get that you're jealous of the owl. I know you don't want your place to be threatened by an animal that's proven helpful. But you can't let these self indulged emotions get to you."

"Well, Twilight barely notices me any more, and I feel like I'm becoming the invisible dragon…!"Spike crossed his arms and mumbled with a bit of guilty shame aching in his gut.

"Now you know how Luna felt when it came to Celestia. But this isn't the case here,"Orion tried to reassure Spike that he wasn't forgotten or being replaced,"I already sent Twilight to talk to you and make sure that you know that no pony could ever replace you. All you gotta do is stop this nasty demeanor and talk with her…!"

Spike looked to the ruined toy mouse and the bottle of ketchup he held. It was easy for him to see that what he was doing was stupid, and would only make things worse. He sighed, and came to grips with how far he was making this nasty jealousy thing go. He dropped the mouse and ketchup bottle and lowered his bed as he removed his evil mustache. He nodded in acceptance with humbling up and going to talk things out with Twilight, but unfortunately lack of communication was their downfall.

For the moment that Twilight finally returned home from her search. She was greeted with the sight of the fake mouse partially covered in ketchup, and shredded. The evil outfit was a simple touch to the whole scene, and it was easy to put one two three together, and leave out four.

"I swear…! I wasn't going to do what it looks like I was doing…! I was just-"Spike was cut off by an upset Twilight.

"Spike! I don't know what upsets me more! That you deliberately tried to set up Owlowiscious,"She huffed while Orion widened his eyes in shock at her actions,"Or the fact that you actually thought this little plan would work! You've let jealousy get the best of you Spike. I am truly disappointed. This is not the Spike I know and love…!"

ORion suddenly felt a trigger rattle around in his chest with great fire. Those very words she spoke mimicked that of the words that Celestia told Luna a thousand years ago. He felt his heart ache the moment he saw tears in the baby dragon's eyes. Just before the baby dragon rush out of the library in tears, running as far away as he could. The hidden prince clutched his chest, feeling that same heavy feeling he felt with his sisters before, and it made him very angry.

"Well…! I'm guessing you really made yourself clear to him, didn't you Tia?!"Twilight groaned, knowing that this was going to be another fight.

"What? Was I suppose to say, oh sorry Spike, were you trying to set our new friend up? Go right ahead,"Twilight got sarcastic with the man and got him fuming,"He was setting up Owlowiscious to get him in trouble, and I yelled at him for it!"

"I convinced him not to go through with it! He was going to clean up the mess and talk with you,"Orion shot up and approached her sternly,"Then you decided to assume things and just completely ridicule him for something he chose not to do out of respect for you! Not only that, but… You used the same words that Celestia used on Luna a thousand years ago…"

"What…? But I… How was I suppose to-"Twilight was now the one to get cut off by Orion.

"Stop with the gosh darn excuses! You ignored my advice, and you just did the same thing Celestia did to Luna,"Orion decided it was his turn to ridicule Twilight for her actions,"Are you trying to hurt that baby dragon till he ends up like Nightmare Moon, allows hatred to consume him, and makes him wish destruction for everything he once loved?!"

"Of course not! Nothing could ever replace Spike! He's been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me,"Twilight exploded with the words the prince was hoping to hear,"I would never want him to feel unloved, and lonely and hurt! He would always be family and my number one assistant!"

"Well you should have told him that instead of letting jealousy grow in him,"Orion spat out the serious truth that made her heart ache with regret,"Now he's out there somewhere thinking he's no longer loved, and thinking he's all on his own!"

"Sigh… What have I done…?"Twilight groaned in guilt while Owlowiscious looked away with a bit of guilt for feeling as if he came between Twilight and Spike.

"It's not about what you have done any more, it's about what WE are GONNA do,"Orion crossed his arms and gestured to the window as the sun began to set,"We're gonna go out there again, and we're gonna find Spike! And you're going to tell him everything you should have told him before all this boiled over!"

"Oh Spike…! If only I had been sensitive to him, and talked to him…!"Twilight wanted to grief for her mistake, while Orion swung the door open.

"There will be time for grieving later, Lets first get out there and find Spike,"He demanded and got Twilight moving out the door once more with Owlowiscious,"And lets hurry, before he decides to just leave town all together."

With that said, Orion and Twilight were out on the town once more. Searching for the heart broken baby dragon top to bottom, this time they would not stop till they found him. Even as it took hours upon hours, they did not waver as the sun had finally set. The twilight had arrived for the town, and still the unicorn and prince found nothing. Twilight was getting worried, and with night time arriving very shortly, they were running low on time.

After Twilight finished looking through Sugar Cube Corner, she rushed back to the town center. While Orion returned from checking out the doughnuts shops and gem stores. They met back together, worried and without any good news to give to one another.

"Nothing… He's not at the doughnut or gem shops eating himself silly."Orion informed his lack of findings to the mare.

"He's not in Sugar Cube Corner either…! We've searched high and low,"Twilight exclaimed and collapsed to her belly with a lowered head of shame,"Oh…! This means he's probably skipped town! Celestia knows where he's gone…!"

"We can't give up. Giving up is never an option in conflict,"Orion reminded the distraught mare and got her back up to her hooves,"We just need to think about where he would go if a baby dragon was to skip town."

He lowered his head to think, closing his eyes and delving deep into his thoughts. The prince thought about everything he came to learn and know about dragons. From their migration patterns to their natural habitats, but Spike was a bit of a different case. A baby dragon could not move too far from his previous home, they would be out of energy before they could reach the base of any mountain. Suddenly his thoughts were then clear, and were then interrupted by the hoots of an owl.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the sky, as did Twilight. They saw Owlowiscious circling above their heads, hooting at them and slowly lowering himself down. Till he was able to show them strange red foot prints that appeared to be old ketchup from before. It clicked for Orion, after remembering how messy Spike was with the ketchup he was using for a sabotage. Owlowiscious then gestured to them to follow, before taking off towards the nearest town exit.

"Of course… look where the owl is going,"Orion pointed out that Owlowiscious was flying out of the town towards the forest,"Spike would head to the forest and find a forest cave to lay low in…!"

"Then… We follow Owlowiscious into the forest and find Spike, he can see in the dark!"Twilight decided and ran to catch up with the owl.

They rushed out of town in the dead of the approaching night under the guidance of Owlowiscious. Orion's crystal eyes were put to good work, following the owl's every move. While Owlowiscious navigated the forest as if he knew it inside and out, even in the dark. However they were momentarily encumbered by thick brambles and dense trees. Owlowiscious continued on ahead while Orion pulled out his sword and started to hack and slash their way through the woods.

"Owlowiscious just found a cave…! There's dragon smoke coming out of the mouth…!"Orion grunted as he swung his blade wildly and tore apart the shrubberies that blocked their path.

"That means Spike may have found trouble! We have to hurry!"Twilight insisted before suddenly going pass the man and ramming through the rest of the brambles.

Orion was taken by surprise that she endured scratches and cuts on her whole body. Simply to push her way to the cave, and find her baby dragon before something else did. Thankfully as Orion sliced apart the last of the bramble, Twilight called into the cave.

"Spike! Over here!"Twilight appeared to have flagged down spike as he came out of the cave.

"Boy, am I glad the see the two of you!"Spike admitted as Orion finish cutting apart the shrubbery.

"We can reconcile later! For now, we gotta get out of here since you peeved off a green spike fiend dragon!"Orion insisted as Owlowiscious flew out of the cave and hooted at them to follow.

Just in time to see the large green dragon emerge from his cave with a roar. Orion ducked to avoid a yellow spiked tail that swung at him before Spike hopped onto Twilight's back. They then bolted pass the man before Orion followed close behind the duo. Only to be pursued by the large and angry reptilian beast, only Spike knew why the creature was so angry. The forest was too dense for a fight, so Orion needed to get the dragon in an open area before making a move.

He vaulted over a downed tree before he was able to catch up to Twilight and Spike. Thankfully, Owlowiscious was showing them the way through the dark still. It was then that the large dragon's size appeared to have caught up with him, the moment he tried to stand in low hanging trees. Low hanging vines suddenly tangled into his spikes head and claws. He stopped cold and struggled in the vines, allowing Orion and his friends to escape through the forest.

They didn't stop until they had emerged from the forest with great relief. They all stopped for a moment to catch their breath from the scary encounter with the spike fiend. Orion sat down in a meditation form and was able to catch his breath with ease. While letting Owlowiscious perch on his shoulder calm and casual, as if nothing ever happened. This gave Twilight and Spike the chance they needed to sit down and talk out the problems they've been having.

"Spike, we were so worried about you. I was so worried about you!"Twilight exclaimed and gave Spike a strong and compassionate hug.

"I… I thought you didn't need me an more. And you didn't love me any more."Spike answered with confusion from her sudden compassion for him.

"Well… Sure I was disappointed about your jealousy but… I was insensitive to the role you played as my number one assistant,"Twilight admitted her own guilt in the conflict that nearly consumed them for the last few days,"You got so jealous and I never bothered to make sure that you knew that no pony could ever replace you…"

"Really? I mean… I guess… Maybe Thunder is watching this, but… I guess I did over do it with the praise I felt like I deserved,"Spike admitted his side of guilt that mixed with Twilight's,"So it became undeserved pride that I thought would be ruined when Owlowiscious came in to the family…"

"I really wish you two had just said all this to each other before all Tartarus broke loose."Orion mused at the fact that these important words were so prolonged.

"I know… I'm sorry, Twilight. I never should have been so jealous."Spike apologized for his jealousy driven tirade about the library.

"And I'm sorry too, Spike. I should have been more sensitive."Twilight apologized for her neglect on the matter.

"And Owlowiscious, I now know you weren't out to take my job, forgive me,"Spike offered forgiveness to the owl for his actions, and was given a hoot in response,"Me. Forgive me, Spike?"

"He, forgives you Spike."Twilight decided to just assume that Owlowiscious forgave him.

"Hey! How did you guys know where I was?"Spike then thought of how they managed to track him down in the dark.

"Owlowiscious pointed out the ketchup you had on your feet from that failed attempt on setting him up,"Orion informed Spike of their trick to finding him in the dark,"We just followed your tracks that lead all the way to the cave and… Oh no…"

"What is it?"Twilight asked the moment she saw the hidden prince's tone change to worried.

"He still left ketchup foot prints that lead out of the forest… Oh boy,"Orion sighed as he slowly stood up and slowly drew out his sword once more,"It got free and followed your tracks out of the forest…"

"What are you talking abou…Holy Celestia!"Spike suddenly panicked the moment that the green dragon had suddenly descended from the sky with a roar.

Orion cracked his neck before the dragon had come to a thunderous landing. He roared to the sky before lowering it's head to the point that it's yellow serpent eyes were staring down Orion's red eyes. He attempted to approach closer, but paused the moment the crystal sword touched his throat.

"That little runt ate several of my gems! Do not try to defend this thieving little rat!"The dragon growled and glared to Spike as the baby dragon hid behind Twilight.

"Baby dragons need a little sustenance. Is losing a couple gems really that serious to you?"Orion questioned and was given a loud and smokey roar in response.

"THOSE ARE MY GEMS! NONE CAN TAKE MY GEMS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"The dragon roared and demanded blood for the few gems that he lost.

"Well, you're gonna have to get over the loss of a few gems, you greedy gecko,"Orion boldly made something clear to the enraged dragon,"Because doing anything at this time will result in you being slaughtered where you stand."

"Is that so, two legged namby pamby pony beast!?"The dragon asked and suddenly lifted up to take a deep breath in.

Orion was fast to prepare his blade for cutting apart the big lizard. He waited for the perfect moment that he saw fire rolling up through the beasts neck. Then he would slice the neck wide open and watch the fire pour out and slowly melt the creatures heart, for dragon's weren't so fire proof on the inside. However, Orion would not need to lift a finger for this dragon. That honor went to the troublesome blue drake he sent packing days ago, Razor literally came out of the blue.

The drake came in with a roar before bringing out it's two foot long talons. They immediately dug right into the dragon's back, it's hide was easily being torn open by the large claws. The fiend turned and swiped at the drake to force him off, and Razor did in fact release him. Only to lower it's head and ram it's spiky noggin into the dragon's chest. They both fell to the ground, and it gave the dragon it's opportunity to clamp it's jaws down on Razor's neck.

However the drake's spiky long neck proved difficult to bite down upon. Blood oozed and dripped every time the dragon tried to sink it's teeth deeper into Razor's neck. The blue drake endured the jaws of it's larger cousin and rattled it's spikes to trigger it's special power. Yellow electricity suddenly circulated through it's spikes like lightning rods that went right into the dragon's mouth. Forcing the spike fiend to release the drake, and allow him to bite into the dragon's neck.

Their roars mixed as Twilight, Owlowiscious, and Spike held one another in fear. Orion was quick to try and help them get their barrings after rolling to avoid Razor getting tail whipped off. The blue drake got back up and roared in defiance as the two large reptilian beasts stared each other down.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFEND A BAND OF THIEVING RATS!"The dragon roared and the drake responded with a roar that carried it's complex language.

"Get up…! Lets just go…! Razor and Smoke can handle the dragon."Orion commanded as he tried to shake them from their shock.

"What…? I only see the blue drake. Who's Smoke?"Twilight asked and got her answer the moment Razor and the dragon were about to butt heads again.

The dragon charged, and Razor only snarled and showed a tiny smile. Just as the forest trees to their left exploded in a blast of pure fire and heat. Smoke arose from the flames before the giant red head of another drake jumped out from the burning trees. This red drake looked a lot like Razor, only he was much more massive than Razor was. It roared with a mouth full of fire before it's giant beak like jaws crushed down on the dragon's neck.

With the giant red drake even appearing larger than the green spike fiend. It easily over powered the green reptilian cousin and started to drag the beast into the forest. Razor saw his opportunity, and began to slash and gouge open it's soft under belly. Smoke roared and wrapped his massive wing over the dragon before they slowly but surely disappeared into the forest. This left Twilight and Spike with open mouths, while Orion simply sheathed his sword in satisfaction.

"That… Was Smoke… And here I thought he was done growing,"Orion admitted before looking to the shocked trio of friends that still had trouble collecting themselves,"What? It's just a bit of raw nature. I'm sure some hot tea will help calm your nerves."

Before they knew it, they had left the gruesome display of nature at it's most violent. Within minutes they were finally back in the library holding cups of tea. Orion sat in a chair, sipping his tea while watching Spike writing a friendship lesson for a change. The prince found calm and peace between Spike, Twilight, and Owlowiscious at long last. Their home was once again an oiled machine that created harmony in the form of friendship and hardship once again.

"Wow… This is such a big responsibility…!"Spike admitted as he held the quill pen at the ready.

"I know, but it's nothing my number one assistant can't handle."Twilight once again showed her complete faith and trust in the baby dragon.

"If you say so…"Spike trusted her right back and began to write the lesson.

 _Dear princess Celestia, this is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week I've learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So from here on out, that , I, Spike, will-_

Suddenly, the baby dragon had once again fallen asleep since it was in fact late. Twilight giggled while Orion simply chuckled and snapped his fingers that sparked with red magic. Instantly, Spike was teleported from the writing pedestal to Orion's side.

"Oh, Spike…"Twilight giggled at Spike's child like mentality.

"He really is something else… Perhaps there's a bit more to this baby dragon than i feel has been showed…"Orion admitted before Owlowiscious gave them a little hoot.

"Who? Spike. You know… ohhh…"Twilight finally caught onto Owlowiscious's language and simply shared another round of laughs with Orion.

 _ **Wow, that chapter was honestly a bit fun to make for me. Not only that, but we are nearing the end of season one, quite an accomplishing mile stone in this story. But do not fear, the seasons will only get better and better from here on out, I can promise that. Till next time, stay pony every one.**_


	25. Chapter 25:Party Of One

Chapter 25:Party Of One

A new day had already begun for the flourishing group within the Ponyville library. Four members now stayed in the library, growing together, and learning together. Twilight read a book from her pedestal, while Orion read another book from his past in a chair. Leaving Owlowiscious to sleep until the night arrived, and Spike to color in a child's coloring book. They appeared to be going about their day in tranquility and peace, until they heard the party music.

Orion lowered his book to the sound of drums, streamer explosions and horns. Twilight looked to the door and put her book down, it was easy to realize what was happening. Pinkie Pie was playing music and she was clearly throwing a party of some sort. Orion closed his book and slowly got up behind Twilight as they strolled to the door. When Twilight opened it, streamers and confetti blasted into her face along with the music.

"Oh, hi Pinkie…!"Twilight greeted before Pinkie sang a song and offered an invitation.

"This is your singing telegram, I hope you find it well,"Pinkie sung as Twilight read her invite to her pet alligator's first birthday party,"You're invited to a party! Cause we think you're swell!"

She then bolted off in a stream of pink towards her next location to dispense an invitation. Leaving a baffled set of friends in her wake, processing what had just happened. It was clearly just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie, but another question still remained to be answered.

"Well that's a relief… One party she's throwing distracts her from the other,"Orion pointed out while Twilight shut the door and began to read the invite,"You think we'll be able to pull off the party for tomorrow?"

"We may not be as professional as pinkie is at throwing a party, but I'm confident that we can pull it off,"Twilight admitted her confidence in this mysterious party for tomorrow,"It's all like how Pinkie would expect a nice party, plus it's a surprise. She likes surprises…!"

"Then she'll love the surprise that's coming to her tomorrow morning,"Orion stretched and pulled out a letter from the chest pocket of his outfit,"He agreed to come over to the party. Though the rest of the family can't. He chewed Igneous's ears off over the rest of the family not being allowed to go."

"Oh… Well, I'm sure they have their reasons…!"Twilight decided to try and stay positive in the matter.

"Yeah, but usually it's never a good reason… But her big old pops will be coming at least!"Orion buttoned up his long coat and got himself ready.

"There's some good news. Till then I suppose we should head over to Gummy's party,"Twilight suggested as she got a scarf on since it was a bit nippy out,"We handle the party we have today, and it should give us all the time we need to prepare tomorrow's party."

"Good idea. You hear that, Spike? Get a coat on, we're going to a party!"Orion shook Spike out of his coloring and got the baby dragon hustling for a coat.

"Geez… You sound like a strict dad…!"Twilight joked before getting her scarf on and being the first one out the door.

Orion shook his head and snickered before Spike was quick to run out the door. Leaving the hidden prince to close the door and follow the duo from behind. They all casually walked towards the gingerbread building, Orion stayed far behind to watch them as he did with his sisters. Making sure no harm ever came to them, that was and always will be what he was meant to do. Now it seemed that his obligation had broaden to the unicorn and baby dragon safety as well.

He watched them all the way to Sugar Cube Corner, at least till they entered. After that, Orion was willing to just let them go so they could all enjoy the party. He hung out by the punch bowl and the chairs, enjoying the tasty purple punch in small cups. Music began to play the moment the rest of the mares arrived for the fun, Gummy was then brought down to enjoy his birthday. Even though all he did was wonder around, blink, and chew on anything he could wrap his toothless jaws around.

Every pony immediately appeared to be having the time of their lives at the party. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were bobbing for apples in water, a classic party game. Twilight and Fluttershy were dancing in the middle of the room to the music, even Spike got to dancing. Leaving Pinkie to blast all around the room checking on ponies, and Rarity walking over to the punch. Orion sipped his drink and nodded to greet her until he swallowed his drink, as she too went for a drink.

"Pinkie outdid herself with this party, don't you think?"Orion asked, making simple conversation to distract himself for tomorrow's event.

"well she is Pinkie Pie, darling. No pony is better at parties than her…!"Rarity admitted while pouring her drink and raising it to Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Just in time for Pinkie to finish checking on them, and letting them in on new prizes to be found in the bucket of water. They went in, and Applejack simply pulled out a spring attached tennis ball. Rainbow and the others seem to enjoy the little prank on the cow girl pony. At least until Rainbow went in, and got her whole muzzle engulfed in the toothless jaws of Gummy. Then it was Applejack's turn to laugh while the Pegasus flew and flailed around in a panic.

"I can tell that this is going to be quite the party for today."Orion finished his drink just as Rarity sipped her own all the way down with glee.

"This punch is simply divine…! Is this the same recipe you used for your spring has sprung party?"Rarity asked before freezing the moment she saw Gummy swimming in the punch.

"Nope! Something new!"Pinkie answered while Rarity spat her drink out while Orion simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… If it tastes good or just feels right. Just enjoy it I suppose."Orion decided and got Rarity to get another drink with him as well.

"It's Gummy's favorite!"Pinkie added a little extra special info about the punch, leaving Rarity to struggle with her punch.

"You don't say? The whole alligator bathing in the punch showed me a different picture."Orion joked before a nice bit of music started to play.

"Ooh! This is my jam!"Pinkie took notice and bolted off to the dance floor, allowing Rarity to rid her punch into a plant.

Orion took up an apple and went to sit down to watch the party rage on. Pinkie got down with Twilight and Fluttershy on the dance floor, possibly a bit too down. For her moves literally sent Twilight and Fluttershy flying in all directions the moment the music kicked up a notch. He chuckled at the party like nature of the pink earth pony, she was the splitting image of Precambria. Now if only her family would be here to see how far Pinkie has come since her time at the rock farm.

At least one of her family members would be arriving upon the morning. A nice and simple gift to the high spirited earth pony, for tomorrow was a special day for her. Till then, all he could do was casually enjoy the party all the way into the impending night. By then, the ponies were all exhausted from the dancing, the eating, and all the happy times they shared. Spike was sleeping in Orion's lap by the time that Twilight was ready to finally go home.

"Come on… I'm about ready for a long night of sleep now…"Twilight admitted and got Orion to stand up and carry Spike in his arms.

"We can leave whenever you'd like. This fellow is ready for a long slumber as well."Orion informed and looked to Spike before getting a small smile from a very weary Twilight.

He took the lead as they joined the rest of her friends in their departure. By the time they got outside, the night had settle in for a long and peaceful time. They all appeared tired, even Rainbow Dash struggled to stay flying all the way towards her cloud house. It was not a surprising however, that Pinkie was still energized and able to keep going after poking her head out the window. Simply to see her friends off before she would return to Gummy to finish up the party.

"You sure you guys don't wanna stay? There's still some cake left."Pinkie offered a place to stay for the night and some left over cake.

"We're fine, Pinkie Pie. Every pony is ready to drop, and they need to get to their beds,"Orion decided to speak for Twilight as she appeared almost half asleep,"We'll see you soon, and we look forward to the next party that comes around!"

"Oh, ok! We should do this again soon!"Pinkie called and waved them off before they all split up to head to their homes.

He shook his head, and waved off Pinkie Pie before they were on their way home. Some serious snoozing was required for Twilight and Spike, while he decided to handle some nightly chores. It was the least he could do since he simply enjoyed some tasty food and drinks. The rest of the time he was simply sitting around and offering some cheers for Gummy's first birthday. Though he wouldn't stay up too late, since there was a special guest arriving some time late in the morning.

* * *

Soon enough, that morning had arrived for the town of Ponyville, and the guest arrived. The morning train whistle came to the town's train station, very slowly, strangely enough. In fact the train itself was going very slow, and it was grinding roughly upon the tracks. Static and fiery sparks were erupting upon the iron train wheels, striking concern within the witnesses at the station. Finally the train came to a painfully slow stop and creak from possible weight encumbrance.

The train steamed and was fully docked before the doors quickly opened. Allowing ponies to exit in a sweat from nervousness from the bumpy and slow ride. The ponies evacuated the train, leaving one last stallion to stand at the door before stepping off the train. His glowing green eyes, mimicking green gemstones snapped open and began to glow. His very same uniform remained unchanged from the old days along side prince Orion himself, the bottom flaps to his long coat blew in the wind.

His hat laid low and covered the top of his head while the collar of his coat covered all but his eyes and bridge of his nose. He cleared his rough and scratchy sounding coat as he stepped off the train. Only for the train to suddenly bang and rock from the excessive weight the stallion clearly had. He looked back to the train as it rocked for almost half a minute. The train finally balanced out and was properly situated from the heavy pony it carried, the stallion looked to the concerned ponies.

"Apologies for the delay. I'm…sort of a hefty stallion."The mysterious stallion apologized before slowly walking forward to leave the station.

The ponies cleared the way to let the stallion proceed without any further issues. His eyes were enough to entice and respectfully clear the way all the way out of the station. The minute his gloved hooves touch the dirt ground of the town, he tested the dirt. Grinding and kicking up the dirt to study it, and learn about it's origins, it's health, and even the ponies that live in town. His very power glinted in his eyes before he took in all the knowledge the dirt and tiny rocks could offer.

"Most ponies here are friendly and honest… Life is high all around the town,"The mysterious one suddenly collected and went over all the knowledge,"Orion… Typhoon… Thunder… They are all here…"

"Tremoring! Over here old friend!"The stallion was called over by name, and looked to his left to see Orion waving to him.

The named stallion, now known to be none other than Tremoring Quake, closed his eyes. Feeling a bit flattered that he was seen as a friend after so much time had passed since they saw each other. He slowly walked his way to the prince in red garbs, taking notice of three certain fillies that surrounded the man. Curiosity was stricken within the pony of stone upon his approach. At least until Orion got the three fillies to settle down to start introductions.

"Greetings… If I didn't know any better, I would think these were your kids."Tremoring spoke while looking down and mesmerizing the girls with his green gem eyes.

"No. They're simply three little friends looking for their cutie marks. Their names are, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle,"Orion replied as the girls grew impatient to learn exactly who this new stallion was,"Crusaders, this is Tremoring Quake. The warrior of stone, and Pinkie Pie's ancestor believe it or not."

"Wow…! is it true that you're really made of rock?!"Apple Bloom was quick to ask the big question that would answer Orion's rumors about his fellow warriors.

"Is it true that you can shatter mountains with one swift hook?!"Scootaloo added another question to the alleged legendary strength of Tremoring.

"Can you really manipulate the very stone and foundation of any piece of land?!"Sweetie Belle gave her question before the three fillies gave the stallion three wide eyed, big smiles.

"They're really quite the curious ones. They can't help but be curious about who we are,"Orion explained the blatant and very positive curiosity the three fillies showed,"Don't be nervous, they won't think wrong of you to talk about yourself a bit."

"For the last two questions… Yes, I can manipulate the very earth,"Tremoring responded without showing any sort of change in emotion,"Let us walk to this party you're setting up for Pinkie, and I'll consider answering the first question by simply showing."

"Fair enough…! Girls? Would you like to lead the way to Sweet Apple Acres?"Orion asked and was answered by a group cheer from the girls before they took the lead in a rush.

Orion gestured Tremoring to walk by his side and follow the fillies to the farm. The pony of stone was hesitate to join him, but relented within a moment and followed. As much as the stallion wanted to simply go find Pinkie Pie, he did want to respect what they had planned for her birthday. Even if it meant not getting to see her for a bit, and pique the interests of other ponies. He sighed the moment they began walking through the town, taking in the sights of the town.

"Great… More warriors… Looks like I may have to delay my attack till one of the elements of harmony are by themselves,"The fiery eyes of another cloaked pony said to himself from behind the corner of a house,"I'll be waiting… Even warriors tend to make mistakes…"

The stallion slowly backed away and disappeared behind the house. Waiting till he saw his opportunity to go after an element of harmony at their most vulnerable. Leaving the warriors to talk and rekindled their friendship from their days as Equestrian Warriors.

"Was the ride over here bearable?"Orion decided to strike up a conversation with the pony of stone.

"Other than making the train go almost twenty miles an hour due to excessive weight, pretty swell,"Tremoring let Orion in on the fact that he accidentally crippled the train ride a bit,"The ponies were oddly tolerable of my being there on the train."

"Told you…! The subjects these days have gotten very tolerant of unique beings like ourselves,"Orion informed his friend, knowing of the history Tremoring had with ponies when it came to his condition,"They won't put you down just because your body is literally made out granite stone that's a hundred times more durable than iron."

"We will see about that, Orion…! Now care to tell me about Pinkie Pie for a change?"Tremoring asked and showed early symptoms of impatience.

"She just got done throwing a party for her pet alligator's first birthday,"Orion decided to let the rock pony in on her most recent activity in the town,"Today we're hoping to throw her a party for her own birthday. Hence the reason I messaged you and the Pie family."

"I see… Apologies for not getting the rest of the family to come. That dratted Igneous...!"Tremoring started to growl a bit with his words after being reminded that he was the only one that came for Pinkie's birthday.

"I'm certain they had their reasons…! Every pony is entitled to their own needs,"Orion stayed neutral before he heard the tightening of the leather glove on Tremoring's right hoof,"Your family I hear has been quite the workers. It makes sense they would choose work of a party."

"But that doesn't mean it makes it right! They should have taken a break from the farm for their own daughter!"Tremoring raised his right hoof in anger and slammed it down to the earth.

Only for his punch to the ground to cause a thunderous explosion in the ground. A long mushroom shaped cloud of thick dust erupted from the ground and reached to the sky. Dirt mixed with the clouds, confusing all the Pegasus ponies that flew across the Ponyville the ponies that walked the very ground of town were left in shock, and with ringing ears. Orion simply fanned away the dirt with one hand while the fillies sat their, mesmerized by the sudden show of strength.

"I understand that…ALL too well my friend…!"Orion sympathized while the dirt slowly began to settle.

"Astonishing how a stallion chooses to work rather than attend his daughter's birthday…"Tremoring grumbled while many ponies recovered from the sudden explosion, coated in a layer of dirt.

"Sorry about that folks! Personal discussions going on. My friend here is just a little triggered…!"Orion got the ponies of Ponyville to remain calm and carry on their day.

"Lets just continue on to this farm…! It's pointless to continue this conversation,"Tremoring decided to cut the bitter conversation short to prevent any more tension,"I came here to see Pinkie Pie and celebrate her birthday, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Very well…! Girls, lead the way. Try your best to shake off the surprise."Orion insisted in hopes of shaking the crusaders out of their overwhelming shock from the show of power.

Thankfully the girls were able to shake off the stallion's surprising strength. They took the lead, going slow to let the two warriors cool down before they got to the farm. The walk was dragged out into a whole hour before they had finally come to the dirt road's end. Before them stood Sweet Apple Acres and all it's apple oriented glory, Tremoring was some what impressed. Not just for the heavy life he felt around the farm, but for the knowledge he learned from a comrade about this specific farm.

"Impressive… To think this was once the home of Frosty before the Apple family demonized him."Tremoring gave his first impressions respectfully, yet some what dark.

"That narrow minded thinking of the Apples has long been forgotten, Tremoring,"Orion informed his friend of the new change that has happened for the Apple family,"They are actually quite honest and respectful. And they manage to keep their more enjoyable traditions going to this day."

"Good luck convincing Frosty Apples of that. Two thousand years and his hate for the family still boils through that frosted coat of his."Tremoring grumbled and walked on to catch up with the bouncy fillies.

"Geez you are just as abrasive as ever old friend…!"Orion sighed with no amusement for the old warrior's disgruntled attitude.

It wasn't much longer before they arrived to the barn of Sweet Apple Acres. Where Twilight and Spike were currently working on the party provisions and table set ups for food and drink. Tremoring froze for a moment to assess the unicorn with his green eyes, he felt her potent magical talent. He tilted his head before Orion arrived at his side and took notice of his interest in Twilight. He patted Tremoring's shoulder and continued forward to get Twilight and Spike's attention.

"Twilight, Spike! Our special guest has arrived at last,"Orion announced and spooked Spike off his stepping stool the moment he finished setting up the table clothe,"Please say hello to my friend, the pony of stone. Tremoring Quake…!"

"Coming…! Just a moment,"Twilight begged for a moment more and finished setting up the birthday banner before rushing to Orion and Tremoring,"It's a pleasure to finally meet my best friend's pops after so long…! Can I offer you some fresh punch?"

"That's really not necessary… There was plenty of drinks on the train."Tremoring was a bit taken by the sudden kindness she showed to him.

"Come on, lighten up their old friend. It's suppose to be a party. Just like Precambria's parties…"Orion whispered to his friend, and forced a relenting sigh from the stone pony.

He then decided to do so and walk towards the punch bowl that was already set up. He stopped and looked down to the baby dragon before offering a hoof. Spike was more than happy to receive a helping hoof after his little tumble from his stool. Only to feel the solid rock hard grip of Tremoring almost crush his claw before he was lifted up to his feet. Spike strained to take the crushing pain till his claw was released, just so he could wave and blow on his sore claw.

"Wow…! That's…quite a grip you got there. It felt like I got my claw caught in a rock!"Spike admitted with a chuckle while Orion simply rolled his eyes.

"That's because he is in fact made of rock. Go on, show them Tremoring. They have been calling bull honkey on that every time."Tremoring seemed a bit mused at being peer pressured into showing off what he considered a curse.

"Oh yes…! Please, I gotta see this…! An actual pony made of rock would be a discovery for the ages!"Twilight made her quill pen and note appear to jot down the details.

Tremoring sighed and cleared his throat before he slowly slipped off his right glove. Spike already widened his eyes to see no fur upon the stallion's hoof, only smooth sediment stone. Tremoring then rolled back his sleeve to reveal a forearm of complete stone. The crags, the slight minerals on the surface of his arm, and the rigid stone within the crags. He showed it all off for every pony, including the three fillies that came in with apples, only to drop them upon seeing the stallion's stone body part.

"Incredible…! An actual pony made of stone…! I can only imagine the density,"Twilight was already writing down details and notes on Tremoring's stone skin,"Can you please tell me, what kind of stone is your body made of?"

"It's a very dense form of granite, infused with microcrystals deep within the skin,"Tremoring explained his rock body like any pony from a rock farm family would explain it,"My clothes are made of those very minerals so they stay durable enough to keep this body contained…!"

"Wow…! He really is made of pure rock…!"Apple Bloom exclaimed before her and her friends rushed in and surrounded the stallion.

"Yes… And it's really not something to be impressed with. It's really a curse in the end,"Tremoring insisted but his words were lost to the fillies touching and hanging off his forearm,"Please, I don't want any pony to get hurt. My body has been a very troublesome thing that's destroyed and harmed so many ponies…"

"You might as well just forget about it Tremoring. These fillies are fearless,"Orion insisted that Tremoring simply relaxed and let the girls have their fun with his stone arm, allowing him to notice that they needed more sweet foods,"Spike! You mind going out and cooking more of those super nutty vanilla cookies of yours? We may need all the sweets we can possibly muster."

"No problem! Time for this baby dragon to get baking!"Spike more than agreed on the opportunity to bake his special cookies, as he quickly bolted out through the barn doors.

Suddenly Applejack came in along with Rarity, they seemed a bit winded. As if they had ran all the way from town to the farm, never stopping once for a break. Rarity held plenty more of her homemade decorations for the party, while Applejack had many apple treats for the tables.

"Sorry for being a bit late every pony, we think Pinkie Pie has been spying on us,"Applejack informed them about the reason they were late to the party preparations,"We were able to pass the cake off to Fluttershy, and she's on her way to Rainbow Dash as we speak."

"Though it did cost me another shower and some serious care for my mane…!"Rarity griped as she levitated the decorations around the barn to further prepare for the party.

"Well, we gotta do what we can to make this a Pinkie graded surprise party, just for her."Twilight instructed before they all took notice of the special guest.

"So to surprise her, you simply sneak about and avoid her? Not exactly the most subtle means of hiding a party,"Tremoring gave his opinion on their tactics for setting up a party,"Besides, Pinkie is not exactly the mare that can be completely understanding with a pony's strange actions that involve isolation…"

"Uh…thanks for the lesson… You must be mister Tremoring, right?"Applejack asked before they could give a proper introduction to the stone stallion.

"I am… And I'm curious to understand how you believe this surprise party won't have any back lash to your…friendship with my descendant granddaughter."Tremoring remarked while putting his glove back on and rolling his sleeve back down.

"Simple, she'll just bounce back since she loves surprises. Didn't you know that?"Rarity asked and was answered with the dirt cracking under Tremoring's hooves.

"Of course I knew that…! I've watched her grow up from a foal…!"Tremoring appeared to take offense to Rarity's remark that questioned his knowledge of his own family.

"Ok…! How about some more punch, Tremoring? You look like you need a cold one."Orion insisted to try and get the warrior to ease up on the abrasive attitude.

Thankfully they were all distracted by the arrival of Fluttershy and Typhoon Breeze. They took a good look around before shutting the barn doors and turning back to the crowd. Only for Typhoon to realize after a moment that Tremoring was in fact before him.

"Tremoring… Quake… As I live and breath to this day,"Typhoon spoke while Fluttershy went to stack up a couple presents they had gotten for Pinkie,"It has been far too long my friend… You appear to have not changed at all…"

"Nor you… That crazy long mane and tail of yours seems to have rubbed off on the Pegasus,"Tremoring commented after looking to Fluttershy and back to Typhoon,"Is she your descendant?"

"As a matter of fact, she is. Fluttershy is quite the gentle hearted mare of nature,"Typhoon replied before suddenly pulling out a small gift just for the pony of stone,"I was hoping for the chance to give this to you when our paths crossed again. It was so sweet of you to come to the party."

"Well I'm not one for just brushing off family for some meaningless work that can be done at other times,"Tremoring grumbled with the irritation for the rest of the Pie family not being able to attend the party,"I swear Igneous needs to get his priorities in line…!"

"Well all that matters is that you're here for her birthday. You look like you could use a break from stress."Typhoon made that clear before giving Tremoring his little gift.

Tremoring took up the wrapped up gift into both hooves, it felt soft and clothe like. He sat down as the group went back to getting things ready in the barn, he began to unwrap the present. It took only a gentle yank before the wrappings came off what appeared to be a neckerchief. It was cotton candy blue, and has bubble gum pink polka dots all over it. He recognized the neckerchief almost immediately, as he held the piece of cloth to his chest, for it belonged to the one he loved.

"Precambria's neckerchief… This is where it's been the whole time…"He hugged the neckerchief tightly, feeling an unknown warmth he never came to understand growing in his chest once more.

"I found it years after the cave collapse that… Took War Fire's life…"Typhoon foretold of how he came across the neckerchief while setting up a disco ball.

"War Fire… Crazy fire freak spared it… Just for you to find…"Tremoring sighed and continued holding the neckerchief before hollers were heard.

Applejack was the first pony to rush to the barn doors to check out the commotion. It was then that she spotted Rainbow Dash coming in hot down the dirt road with the cake. However, she hit a crucial snag on her way to the farm, and now Pinkie Pie was on her tail.

"Applejack! We have a problem!"Rainbow yelled as Pinkie began to close in on her.

Applejack responded by shutting the bottom door, but leaving the top door open. She tried to stay brave and wait till the last moment to shut the door the moment Rainbow Dash entered. Finally, Rainbow had just barely made it before Applejack was forced to slam the door shut. Orion braced, and managed to catch Rainbow Dash in his arms the moment she came through and crashed right into him. While Pinkie simply crashed against the barn door, it made Tremoring grow concern.

"Come now, do we really need to shut her out like that…! Pinkie is not one who-"Tremoring wanted to go on a rant, only for Orion to drop Rainbow and jump on his back and cover his mouth.

"Shush…! She can't know that you're here yet…! It'll spoil the surprise…!"Orion insisted that Tremoring remain silent for a moment as Pinkie knocked her head against the door.

"I… Don't… Care! She…is…FAMILY!"Tremoring growled into Orion's arm as they continued to struggle.

Tremoring felt a sudden burst of outrage building as he struggled against Orion. While Applejack smiled and did her best to try and get Pinkie to fool Pinkie and send the party pony on her way. Tremoring backed away and tried to slam Orion against a wall to shake him off. He then applied a barrage of back hooves to the prince's side before finding momentum to back flip over him. Orion was quick to shroud his shin in crystals to leg sweep Tremoring's back legs out.

He fell forward to his face, and Orion held his arm behind his back with one hand. While his other hand held his mouth shut, praying that Applejack could keep a strong poker face going. He then was surprised by Tremoring's head leaning back and cracking him in the nose. This allowed the stone pony to make a run for the door before Typhoon pounced on him. But he could only keep Tremoring's mouth closed, while the super strong stallion took the light weight Pegasus for a ride.

"I'm not going to be a part of this charade…! I want to see my descendant granddaughter…!"Tremoring muffled into Typhoon's arm before bucking him right into the ceiling.

"Can't you just commit to a little surprise party…?"Typhoon asked, feeling a bit winded as he peeled himself off the ceiling.

Orion recovered with a bloody nose before stomping his foot into the dirt. Before red crystals sprouted and went up like spiraling columns around Tremoring's hooves. He went full force over his hooves and slammed his back into the dirt he now left a deep little crater in.

"Yup! Construction! That's my story, and I'm sticking with it!"Applejack was currently finishing up her smooth talk that honestly just made her more suspicious.

"Pinkie-"Tremoring tried to speak, but a band of crystals sealed his lips shut.

"Okey dokey lokely…"Pinkie responded to Applejack's suspicion before slowly being on her way.

They waited several moments till Pinkie high tailed it back to town. Once the ghost was clear, Orion slowly released Tremoring from his crystal grip. While Twilight was kind enough to offer a rag for his nose and a bandage for his broken nose. Tremoring slowly stood back up, only to slam his hooves to the dirt and knock up a big cloud of dirt through the barn. This gave him the chance he needed to completely shatter the barn doors with a simple ram of his head.

"Gosh dangit! Tremoring you flank hole! Don't ruin the surprise party!"Orion called through the dust before he held his nose the moment his body registered the pain once again.

"Buck you…! I agreed to come and see Pinkie Pie! Not hide from her!"Tremoring hollered at them with a snort.

He let out another snort at the barn full of secretive and questionable friends he saw in his eyes. What he wanted was not a surprise party that included deceit and going behind one's back. What he wanted was to finally spend time with some pony he had not seen in a long time. A pony that particularly played an important role in finally bringing life to the family he cared for since Precambria. Now he needed to go get her back and make sure she knew that she was very much cared for.

He took a long walk down the dirt road to collect himself from the incursion. He spent an hour, walking slowly, knowing that if Precambria was here, she would know what to do. He took out the neckerchief that once belonged to her, and placed it to his chest. He sighed, before he finally came back into town, his next stop was to Sugar Cube Corners. The gingerbread building Pinkie spoke of in the letters she would occasional send to him about her life in Ponyville.

"Oh… Pinkie… Please forgive me for not being there… You need me… And I need you,"He held the neckerchief tight and flagged down Lyra Heartstrings for directions,"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to Sugar Cube Corner?"

"Yeah, it's by the center of town. Some other stallion showed up asking about it too."Lyra informed and made Tremoring tilt his head in curiosity.

"Really? Colt friend or something to Pinkie Pie perhaps?"Tremoring asked, interested in the idea of Pinkie having a colt friend.

"No way…! A stallion that stinks like smoke and sulfur? Not even Pinkie could make that work…!"Lyra responded and turned the pony of rock's curiosity to concern.

"What exactly did this stallion look like?"Tremoring was pushy for another question to be answered.

"Uh… Not sure. He wore a cloak and everything…!"Lyra answered and immediately got Tremoring storming off towards the center of town

He fast walked through town, such a description sounded like trouble to him. Orion spoke of the cinder ponies in the letters he sent to the rock farm, and the descriptions fit the pony. If another Cinder was in town and looking for Pinkie, there was serious trouble to be had. He walked as fast as he could, since running would result in Tremoring leaving craters in the dirt roads. His chest felt cold, and fear secretly grew from within, simply from the idea of Pinkie being in trouble.

He quickly arrived at the center of town and searched for the gingerbread building. It was an easy building to notice since it was simply a large home and business place made of gingerbread. He sighed with shuddered breaths before pacing himself to the building and bursting through the doors.

"Where's Pinkie Pie's bedroom?!"Tremoring asked upon entry to a scared and frozen Mr and Mrs Cake.

"Um… Can we help you with something, stranger?"Mr Cake decided to be the brave one and ask of Tremoring's reason for being here.

"My name is Tremoring Quake…! I'm looking for Pinkie. She's my descendant granddaughter…!"Tremoring answered and bewildered with Cake's with confusion.

"Really? Uh… Some stallion walked in and said HE was Tremoring Quake,"Mr Cake responded with shocking skepticism that forced Tremoring to do something crazy,"So I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe that another stranger could just come in and proclaim that he was one of Pinkie Pie's family members."

Tremoring only responded by taking off his hat and flipping his collar down. Allowing the Cake's to see what the true Tremoring Quake looked like, starting with his gem like eyes. They complimented his brighter white stone face full of crags, rough ridges and no mane. The couple widened their eyes with shock. His green eyes appeared to be peering deep into their souls. Slowly, Mrs Cake pointed to the wooden stair case that lead upstairs to the second floor.

"Thank you… That wasn't so hard now was it?"Tremoring snorted and went up the stairs, letting his face show for a bit.

He had to be cautious, for even his most gentle step caused the stairs to rumble and creak. His ears drooped with irritation before he was forced to go even slower up the steps. The stairs continued to squeak and strain painfully in his ears before he finally made it up after a minute. Only to enter a living room like place, where he saw Spike once again sporting a black eye. He rushed to the baby dragon as he laid barely conscious against a wall, groaning in pain.

"Little dragon. What happened here?"Tremoring tended to Spike while looking around the room that appeared to be set up for interrogation.

"I… I just… Got interrogated by Pinkie about her friends…! She gave me gems for it,"Spike struggled to speak as he rubbed his throbbing eye,"Then… Ugh… I was eating… and another one of those freakish ponies just… Gosh…why does this kind of thing always happen to me…?!"

"Stay here, and save your strength for now. Then go downstairs,"Tremoring informed the baby dragon of what to do when he had the strength he needed,"The ponies downstairs will treat you for your injuries."

Spike nodded, leaving Tremoring to looked to the next flight of stairs. He quietly went to the stairs, and once again took caution the moment he started to make his way up. He wanted to cringe every time he heard the stairs tremble and creak with the threat of breaking under him. He remained quiet, he could hear Pinkie Pie talking, and it sounded like she was talking to herself. He let out a deep breath the moment he made it up the stairs, and that's when he saw it.

He spotted the cloaked pony slowly approaching a very worrisome scene to be seen. Pinkie was appearing to be having a small party with nothing but a sack, a stack of rocks, and a turnip. She was talking to them as if they were friend's of hers, her old stream like mane and tail further showed worry. It was as Tremoring feared, she wasn't taking isolation well. Now he had this mysterious breed of pony coming in with the tip of his hoof lit up like metal from a furnace.

"So this one has clearly lost all sense of sanity… So I'll simply just put this mare out of her business,"The stallion said to himself before emerging from the shadows,"Then I'll just burn Moltorious's message into her decaying flesh…!"

"Hi! Are you here for the party, sir!? It's just me, Mr Turnip, Rocky, and sir Lintsalot!"Pinkie smiled crazily, but her smile disappeared the moment the stallion threw back his hood.

"I'm here to relay a message from our leader, but seeing as you've clearly lost it,"The stallion showed himself to be another cinder pony that glowed with embers."I'll simply do you a favor and put you down before you get any worse…!"

"But… It's Gummy's… After… Birthday… Party…?"Pinkie's eyes widened as the Cinder lifted his hoof to slash the throat.

She shut them the moment she heard the swing coming down towards her. Only to hear the solid blow of a punch ring her ears before an explosion of wood and gingerbread sounded off. She felt the force almost knock Pinkie to her belly before pieces of wood pelted her back. Slowly she lifted her head up and looked around through the cloud of dust that surrounded her. She could see sunlight immediately pour in from a hole that was now through her bedroom wall.

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Come on now, get up!"The solid rock hooves of Tremoring reached for her own hooves and dragged Pinkie out of the dust.

"Pops…?"Pinkie noticed the voice before she was now face to face with Tremoring.

"Goodness, you're an absolute mess…! Your mane and tail aren't even poofy,"Tremoring dusted her coat off while she remained fixated on the pony of stone that saved her,"Geez, I knew you couldn't handle being alone, but I never expected this from you…!"

"Pops…? You… Actually came to visit me…"Pinkie stumbled with shock the moment she truly knew that her Pops had come to see her.

"Of course I did…! We're family. And I've been missing you for a long time,"Tremoring admitted his own bit of loneliness from the days he spent without Pinkie,"Everything has been a miserable drag without you, child. I just really wanted to see you more than anything… Whether I was part of the surprise party or not…"

Pinkie sniffled, and let a tear streamed down her right cheek with joy. Her coat turned bright pink once more, and the moment she then wrapped him up into a strong hug. Her mane and tail twitched and trembled before suddenly blowing up into their old puffy state. Tremoring returned the favor with a gentle hug of his own, allowing the warmth in his chest to grow once more. It was like he was hugging Precambria once again, He let out a sigh of relief for the happiness Pinkie brought.

"You actually came…! What brought you here to Ponyville?"Pinkie Pie asked as she wiped away her tear and managed to let a smile grow on her once more.

"Your friends did. They wanted to surprise you, as part of a party they were throwing,"Tremoring let her in on the fact that there was a party just for her,"I however couldn't stick to the surprise. Not if it meant having to go behind your back and isolating you."

"There's a surprise party for me…? That's why they were being so sneaky around me?!"Pinkie found herself feeling quite baffled for not realizing the signs from before.

"Yes… It's your birthday today. Didn't you know that?"Tremoring reminded her before she had to slap herself in the head.

"Oh my gosh…! How could I have been so blind!? I was so concerned about Gummy's parties, I forgot my own birthday!"Pinkie groaned at her own stupidity for forgetting her birthday.

"They probably have it all done by now… We could go there now and say hello,"Tremoring suggested before the cinder pony finally returned and was flying in the air,"After I handle this walking pile of ashes…"

"A cinder pony that can fly?!"Pinkie exclaimed before the cinder threw his cloak off to reveal that he was Pegasus cinder pony.

"You have some nerve interfering with our affairs…! I was simply here to leave a message,"The cinder growled as his inflamed crags lit up nice and bright with fire,"Do you not know who you're dealing with stallion…!?"

"A Cinder Pony? Yeah, Orion informed me about you cretins trying to kill princess Celestia,"Tremoring answered the ashen pony's question before pumping up his arms and legs,"And now you dare to attack my family…! You should have thought about your approach a lot more than you did…! Because obviously you don't know who you're dealing with…!"

"Really?!"The cinder growled and opened up a mouthful of flames to shoot at Tremoring.

"Excuse me for a moment Pinkie…"Tremoring kindly excused himself for a moment before suddenly charging head first into the enemy's gut.

He carried the cinder clear out of the building, forcing them to crash to the ground below. He forced the pony of ash back before standing his ground, waiting for the cinder to get up. It looked to be quite a struggle for the Pegasus to get back up from the strong blow. He slowly stood up and stared back to the warrior of rock, it was clear that he was facing an Equestrian Warrior. Yet the nature that cinders had, provoked him to fight to the very end regardless of his foe.

"Wretched interfering warrior…!"the cinder pony growled and shot into the air before darting towards Tremoring.

The warrior simply ducked down, letting the cinder Pegasus zip right over him. The Pegasus growled and turned back to swing his back legs for a whirl wind kick. Tremoring simply jumped up to evade and kept his eyes peering deep into the pony of ash. Only to take a hoof to the center of his head, thankfully he was unfazed, and unharmed. While the cinder backed away the moment his hard hoof suddenly shattered into a cloud of ash against Tremoring's hard head.

He looked to his hoofless forearm before launching into the air. He let his left back hoof light up with fire before shooting down to give Tremoring a kick to the back. He put full strength into it and slammed his leg down upon the pony of stone's back. Only to promptly shatter his entire leg into yet another cloud of ash and embers. Finally he backed away once more and let a stream of fire loose from his jaws, Tremoring moved his head to the side just in time for it to graze his ear.

The stream of fire shot clear out of town and destroy the peak of a mountain in the distance. Tremoring simply tilted his head, a means of taunting the cinder's inability to harm him. It did in fact appear to trigger the cinder while his missing limbs slowly began to regenerate.

"Is that all you can do…? I'm starting to question this power you cinders possess."Tremoring mocked as fire sprouted from the regenerate pony of ash.

"We haven't even begun to show our real power…!"The cinder growled before flapping his wings that became shrouded in bright orange and white flames.

Instantly the inflamed pony blasted away at great speeds and surrounded Tremoring. He spun and maneuvered around the pony of stone before throwing sharp and lightning fast strikes. His slugs pelted the rock pony, but they failed to even make Tremoring move from the blows. At the very least, his quick attacks were tearing and burning holes in Tremoring's long coat. Finally, the cinder crashed into the stallion's back and unleashed a barrage of fiery fast punches

His hooves blasted holes in the ground all around the warrior he fought. Yet all he manage to do on the pony of stone was chip his ashen hooves and burn holes in Tremoring's outfit. If he had veins, they would be popping out through his head from the irritation this fight brought. Finally he flew circles around Tremoring and landed straight behind him to confuse the warrior. Before he then unleashed a much bigger wave of fire that made it's mark and overwhelmed Tremoring.

"You warriors have proven to over estimate yourselves…!"The Pegasus mocked before getting spooked by the face of Tremoring that casually emerged from the fire.

The Pegasus felt it's pure burning heart jump before he was able to jump back. Putting distance between him and the pony of stone that stood steaming, but uninjured. The cinder felt his head burning with stress for the fact that this was officially a pony he could not hurt.

"Great…! I just got this outfit steam cleaned before coming to Ponyville,"Tremoring groaned as he looked to his smoking and tattered up clothes,"I can't possibly find the time to fix this, especially since I'm attending a party after this."

"I suppose it's a big shame on us for not taking you pesky Equestrian Warriors into account for our deeds,"The Pegasus admitted their miscalculation when it came to the warriors,"Just days after princess Luna's return, all of you have chosen to resurface like roaches hiding under rocks!"

"And so did you abominations… What mad stallion could have possibly created ponies like you?"Tremoring asked before noticing the cinder's hot coal eyes trailing towards the gingerbread building.

"A stallion of great vision… Vision of a world of fire, battle, and glory beyond the ordinary,"The cinder answered his question with a response that only brewed more questions,"And before we can make such a world… We must burn this new one… Full of soft and weak ponies, full of this soft harmony and peace… Something that betrays what the real world is truly all about."

"Wow… Your master must truly be a pony of immense madness beyond the ordinary."Tremoring mocked before Pinkie emerged from Sugar Cube Corners.

"Pops…! Aim for his heart!"Pinkie called before the cinder then turned his attention to her.

"We'll see about that…! Till then, how do you like your Pinkie Pie? Smoked or grilled!"The cinder asked before taking a big inhale to light Pinkie up with a roar of flames.

Tremoring was quick to speed up and jump right in front of the flaming pony of ash. He then reared back are strong right hay maker, as the cinder filled with roaring flames. He prepared to unleash his fiery fury, but was then silence by an earth shaking punch from Tremoring. His hay maker smashed a gaping hole clean through his chest, blasting a wind tunnel of force that carved a massive trench in the dirt. The power was becoming clear as it shook the whole town.

Clouds instantly parted ways as the force widened in size, going clear out of the town. The very same mountain that endured the fire finally shattered and crumbled apart. Slowly it crumbled to pieces and rolled down into the distant forests before the punch force slowly diminished. Leaving Tremoring with a labored breathing Pegasus of ash panting and losing his embers. He looked down to the cinder before yanking his hoof out of the enemy, and letting him fall backwards into the dirt.

"What a dirty move… Turning to some pony you can harm with little struggle,"Tremoring spat while he watched the cinder pony slowly begin to die,"You may be a whole new type of pony, but you're no different from the trash I've faced in the past…"

"It is the past… That defines you and us… Those were the glory days our master loved,"The cinder chuckled as he spit out old blood,"And so we will bring those days back…! Starting with.. The destruction of the royal sisters… And the elements of harmony…!"

"And you will lose…! Just as vile trash always did…!"Tremoring defiantly denied the cinder any pleasure in the thought of fulfilling their desires.

"We shall see…! When the Grand Galloping Gala comes around. When we are ready to attack in numbers,"The Pegasus chuckled as his vision went dark and cold,"With the sisters and elements in one spot…! All of us! And even _Moltorious_ will come for all of you…! And there will be no victory for Orion or his friends…!"

With his message finally given to Tremoring himself to deliver to Orion. The cinder pony could settle in the dirt, chuckling as his fire faded and his body began to crumble apart. His chuckles slowly began to fade the moment his face crumbled and disintegrated to ash. By the end he was another spot of ash that could be carried off into the wind, no longer a danger to any pony. Tremoring watched the ashes disappear into the air, and sighed with relief before turning to Pinkie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm ready to go if you are."Tremoring responded as if the fight meant next to nothing to him.

"Oh pops…!"Pinkie rushed to him and gave the stone pony a big hug for his heroism and never wavering will.

Almost an hour later, Tremoring was able to clean up and get his hat before they were back on the dirt road. This time they were more than willing to head back to the farm with more positive attitudes. He may have spoiled the surprise, but that didn't bother him in the very least. Ruining a surprise beat lying and isolating the ponies he cared for by a major margin. Suddenly Tremoring was able to spot Rainbow Dash coming in hot the moment they neared the farm.

"Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I was just about to come and get the both of you,"Rainbow said the moment she landed right before them and the farm itself,"I'm guessing you already told her about what we were doing?"

"Of course I did…! All of you may have agreed to be all sneaky and secretive with her,"Tremoring proudly replied to the rainbow Pegasus that notice his burnt up and tattered outfit,"But I never agreed to that. I came here to see a member of my family, plain and simple."

"Well… Guess it's not much of a surprise any more, but we got something set up just for you Pinkie."Rainbow Dash decided to come to peace with their spoiled surprise party.

"I'd be happy to… I honestly want to apologize for a few things any way,"Pinkie hugged her pops with one arm,"And I wanna say thank you to every pony for inviting my pops over for my birthday…!"

"You got it, over this way then birthday girl…!"Rainbow gestured them to follow before taking to the air once more.

They did just that, and followed the rainbow maned Pegasus into Sweet Apple Acres. The barn doors were opened and the music was already kicking up. Rainbow Dash flew in as fast as she could before Tremoring and Pinkie were next to enter and get a nice surprise.

"SURPRISE!"Every pony shouted and some how managed to surprise Pinkie and Tremoring still.

It wasn't the fact that the party looked amazing for it being in a barn, or the fact that it was just like a Pinkie Pie party. It was the fact that they all still had friendly smiling faces after how he acted. It was as if they were able to easily forgive and forget the fight from early.

"Wow…! Best birthday surprise party ever…!Thank you… All of you,"Pinkie rushed in and hugged her friends for the party they put together for her,"How could I have forgotten my own birthday…!?"

"It happens at times. You were too busy wanting to entertain and set up parties for others, you didn't realize it was your turn to be the life of the party."Typhoon kindly explained for her before Tremoring came in to join his fellow warriors.

"I'm so sorry how sour and crazy I've been. You all really liked me so much that you all wanted to throw a surprise party for me."Pinkie couldn't stress how happy she was that her friends really wanted to make this the best birthday party for her.

"Of course…! We wanted you to be surprised and finally just enjoy a party instead of always building one."Orion added before patting Tremoring's back.

"Awe… You're all my best friends ever! How could I have ever doubted you,"Pinkie asked as she looked to the birthday cake and back to her friends,"Not only that… But you were all willing to bring pops down from the rock farm just for me…!"

"No problem Pinkie. We ourselves should have realized that you wouldn't handle us just blowing you off so much,"Twilight admitted their fault in creating the surprise party as well,"Tremoring made that point clear to us, and Orion confirmed it when his crystal vision saw you talking to a turnip, a sack and a thing of lint."

"Yeah… I'm glad I wasn't getting replaced by a turnip…!"Rainbow Dash admitted while they all shared a laugh together.

"Alright every pony, enough of this gab, now. Lets part!"Applejack insisted before cranking up the music to get every pony dancing.

And so the mares all party, just as Spike had finally got back to the barn. He held an ice pack to his brand new shiner to compliment the one that had just healed from the last attack. He simply headed over, and stood by the warriors that watched the party continue. Orion nodded as he watched the mares play around till Spike tugged on his pants leg again. Orion looked down and saw the baby dragon with a less than amused look on his face before Typhoon offered him punch.

"Another run in with the cinder ponies, right?"Orion asked while Spike gave him a nod before Typhoon helped him drink a little punch.

"He came for Pinkie Pie this time, and claimed that both the elements of harmony and the royal sisters were an obstacle to their purpose,"Tremoring decided to relay the information he received from the dying cinder,"He also came with a warning…! He sai-"

Tremoring stopped the moment he saw that Orion walked over to Twilight. His ears drooped and another sigh left his lips before he decided to give the message to Spike. While Orion had made it over to Twilight just in time to see her pulling out the pen and scroll. The moment he saw who she was writing to, he kept a close eye on what was most certainly a friendship lesson. One that he would have to see before he knew and understood what it meant.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _I am writing to you from a most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but I was also given an opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart._

 _Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

"Another lesson for the archives of friendship it seems. Enjoying the party?"Orion asked as Twilight rolled up her friendship lesson to prep it for a trip to Celestia.

"I sure am… Oh…I wish we had known how to keep things from getting shaky,"Twilight admitted that she was worried that their secretive antics nearly drove their friend crazy,"And another one of those cinder ponies almost killed Pinkie Pie…! All because we distanced ourselves from her…"

"We couldn't have known they would strike so suddenly. Besides, we didn't exactly message Tremoring Quake for nothing,"Orion admitted with chuckle and a sniffle from his still sore nose,"I knew he couldn't handle the surprise party. He was ready to go see her right off the back."

"I guess so… For a disgruntled and kind of cranky stallion, I honestly like how devoted he is to his family,"Twilight admitted as she looked to Tremoring chatting it up with Typhoon,"He kind of reminds me of how Applejack is with her family."

"Precambria slowly but surely got that morale planted within that living rock's heart,"Orion confided before another tug of his pants drew his attention to Spike,"Yes…? Is there something we can help you with?"

"Other than giving you a friendship lesson to send to the princess?"Twilight asked while Spike growled a bit until he was slyly given the scroll.

"Tremoring wanted me to tell you that he is sorry about the busted nose to start,"Spike started out while gripping the scroll tight and getting a bit serious,"Also, before you blew him off. He wanted to tell you about a warning the cinder pony left him with. A bunch of them are going to make a move on every pony here and the princesses at the Gala…!"

"What?!"Twilight and Orion exclaimed the moment this disturbing information was relayed.

"Yeah…! He made it sound like there was going to be a bunch of them,"Spike added to the message out of growing concern for their trip to the Gala,"Plus they talked about some pony named Moltorious. Sounded like he was a lot worse…!"

"What do we do…?"Twilight was baffled and a bit scared, and it forced her to look to Orion for help on what to do.

"We go to the Gala regardless… We don't let these cinders intimidate us by any means,"Orion made it very clear what they needed to do when the day of the Gala came,"If they follow through… Then we fight…! We know how to beat them now…! So if they show up, we beat these ashen ponies into nothing…!"

 _ **This one was a bit strenuous and hard to crank out, but I did it folks. Season finally is almost here every pony! And it's only the beginning of the grand journey to come. So I hope you're strapped in. After The Best Night Ever, there will be a small break on the story so I can do an origin story for one lucky warrior, and to kick off a brand new story. So stay tuned, and stay pony every one.**_


	26. Chapter 26:The Best Night Ever

Chapter 26:The Best Night Ever

He was a bit nervous for the day that finally came, as he changed behind a curtain. Orion remembered to breath as he used the whole boutique changing room to his hearts content. Yet all it did was give him time to think while watching the mares get together outside. Twilight was currently performing a nice little spell on an apple, turning it into an apple carriage. That appeared to serve as their means of fancy transportation to Canterlot, and the Grand Galloping Gala.

He nodded, feeling a bit impressed for Twilight's magical creativity. She then appeared to be collecting white mice to perform another transformation spell. He shook his head before he got back to dressing himself in black pants rather than shorts. He then put on his old shirt, freshly wash and cleaned before he put on some black boots Rarity made in the same form as his red boots. He was then able to look to his red garments before looking back to Twilight.

Just in time to see her change the white mice into large and majestic horses. Only for Rarity's cat, Opalescence, to jump onto one of the horses and get launched off. Orion couldn't help but to chuckle at the back fire on their plan as the horses took off to the hills.

"Tonight is going to be a hay of a night…! Nothing is going to go right, I swear,"He spoke to himself before looking back to his entire red crystal outfit,"Alright, time to make sure Orion and Crystar show up for this big Gala…!"

He released a deep breath and put his glowing red hands together. He focused his magic into his right shoulder, leg, and neck before red crystals began to form. He closed his eyes and relaxed to let the crystals suddenly grow out of his limbs and slither outward like snakes. They all reconnected with each other and began to mix together into a large ball of crystals. They crackled and sparkled as the ball of crystals grew bigger and began to take on a form.

Slowly, arms and legs began to sprout from his large ball of crystals. A head then followed in kind before the ball began to grow a more sleek and bulky body exactly like his. Hands and feet were next to form before the forming crystals were easy to define what they were turning into. Perfectly imitated crystal eyes opened from the head of the crystal before it collected sunlight. The reflective light allowed the crystal to collect and from the multiple colors required to form the camouflage it needed.

The moment Orion opened his eyes, he looked to his right to see the figure smoothing out. While the colors were worked into the magic and transformed the crystal figure into the perfect clone of himself. From the black hair to the nearly pale skin and even the scar on the side of his face. He managed to make the perfect clone of himself to play the part of Crystar. He parted his hands and took another deep breath to relax his magic before making sure his clone knew what to do.

"Alright, get dressed handsome. You are officially Crystar the first red crystal Bearer,"Orion instructed while the clone nodded and went to the outfit,"We just gotta make this trick last till the end of the Grand Galloping Gala. You won't need to play Crystar for too long."

"Don't worry… Crystar always had an easy personality to imitate…"The clone replied and casually got dressed before they both heard the boutique door open.

"Mind talking to them till I handle the cold hooves I'm getting?"Orion asked his splitting image before it did so with a bow and departed out from the changing curtain.

Just in time to meet the mares that slowly entered the boutique to get ready themselves. They saw the duplicate with the outfit on, but the moment they saw the same sort of figure behind the curtain. Twilight felt her heart begin to beat hard and drop a bit. This meant that the time had come for Orion's true self to be revealed to her friends. She was quiet, but that didn't mean her friends would fall silent the moment they saw the scene.

"Looking good as always, my friend. So are you ready for the Gala?"Rarity asked while prepping the room for her friends to get their make overs and last minute maintenance.

"Just about! Just gotta get over these cold hooves I've got,"Orion suddenly called and made all but Twilight jump the moment they saw him still behind the corner,"Yeah… I guess this would be the best time to actually introduce myself properly to all of you…!"

"Who's…? If that's you…! Then who's…?"Rainbow Dash stopped and looked to the duplicate and back to the Orion behind the curtain.

"You think you're ready?"Twilight revealed that she knew who he truly was.

"Yeah… Might as well… Just do it like a band aid. Just do it quick…!"Orion sighed before hooking up his old silver crown to his pants and summoning his courage.

"Ok…! Girls…? I have to confess that I have been keeping who he truly was a secret,"Twilight confessed to her friends before the clone walked to her side,"I promised to keep his identity a secret till he was ready to reveal himself… So without further a do…! I present…!"

"Just let him do it…!"The clone insisted before watching Orion come out from behind the curtain and show himself to the mares.

Slowly the prince stepped out from the curtains, his size was easy to adjust to. However, his face took all but Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight by surprise. His red eyes descended to the mares while they thoroughly looked over his entire face. From the black hair to the scars they could see on his face, it pieced together a bizarre, yet very interesting creature that called itself a pony. He let out a sigh as they all remained fixated on his face, while Orion himself gave a proper introduction.

"My name is Orion…! Prince Orion. First born child of the royal family,"He began to give his name and who he truly was under the cloak,"I'm a prince and warrior of Equestria. For the longest time, I was the defender of harmony that was maintained by princess Celestia and princess Luna! My two little sisters…!"

"You're a prince…?"Applejack questioned, showing off her understandable shock for the revelation.

"You're the big brother of both princesses?"Rainbow Dash added another question regarding his relationship with the royal family.

"That's why you were such good friends with my pappy!"Fluttershy realized the truth behind his relationship with Typhoon Breeze.

"That's why you gave us the name, O. O is short for Orion!"Pinkie pointed out the more obvious truth about their tall friend.

"I always knew from the day I saw your face, that you were so much more than you let on…!"Rarity admitted her suspicions that never ceased since she saw his face.

"I didn't even knew a big brother of the princesses even existed…!"Rainbow Dash admitted her lack of knowledge of the royal family.

"Princess Celestia tried to erase him from Equestria's history after what happened to princess Luna,"Twilight looked to Orion and then to her friends to continue,"They had a falling out after what happened, and he chose to leave. We think any knowledge that remains of him exists in the old castle in the forest."

"So there's a good bit of family dysfunction going on between you and princess Celestia."Applejack responded after seeing his silver crown hooked to his pants, stopping her from questioning who he was.

"Yes… And I'll be honest. I don't have the highest hopes for our family to rekindle at the Gala."Orion admitted his doubt about the events that will transpire at the Gala.

"You won't know if you don't really try…"Fluttershy replied to his hopeless belief before they all went on to get themselves ready for the Gala.

"Mistakes or not, there has to be a time where you're willing to try and heal what's been broken,"Twilight explained her opinion on Orion's issue with Celestia,"If you don't. You'll only torture yourself and your sisters even further till there's nothing left in either of you."

"And believe me, partner. That ain't something you should do to your family."Applejack added before her and Pinkie Pie were getting their manes fixed up.

"I know… When you're in the position I am in… You will understand how difficult it is to do just that,"He replied with a sigh and thought about just leaving for some air,"Would you like me to leave you ladies alone to get ready?"

"Nah, you're quite fine there your majesty. You look like you could use the company."Applejack was quick to stop Rarity from wanting him to leave for a meaningless reason.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? I'm already cleaned up and prepared."Orion said, only to get interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come on, guys. Let me in!"Spike called from behind the door with a pout.

"Alright, don't get your scaly shorts in a bunch, Spike!"Orion yelled back before opening the door, only to be stopped by Rarity.

"Heavens no! We're getting dressed!"Rarity whined about the proper decency, but the meaningless reason to do so.

"Dressed? Uh, beg your pardon, Rarity. But… We don't normally wear clothes aside from O-… Orion here."Applejack felt the need to remind Rarity the unnecessary need for privacy.

"Yeah, I'm the only one with goods that need covered up with clothes."Orion added to that and got Rarity to relent and open the door for Spike.

"Sorry, Spike. Some of us do have standards."Rarity apologized before letting the baby dragon come on in to join the rest of the group.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be in Canterlot tonight. Our home town, Twilight,"Spike exclaimed as he sat up on a chair to relax,"And the best part is that we get to hang out together, all night long!"

"Uh… I…I don't know, Spike."Rainbow Dash had to be the one to crush his hopes a little bit.

"We'll just have to see…"Rarity added to the crushing as she did her eyebrows a bit.

"We're going to be mighty busy…!"Applejack at least offered up a reason for them not hanging out.

"Busy having fun!"Pinkie finished before her mane was done and puffed back up into it's poofy form.

"Oh… Ok…"Spike felt a little defeated by not having any friends to hang out with during the Gala.

"Don't worry, Spike. We'll all get to spend some time together."Twilight promised, happily picking Spike's spirit back up.

"No doubt, Spike. We just need to handle the boring stuff that may just put you to sleep,"Orion offered a better reason for them not being able to hang out at the Gala,"Trust me, you don't want any of the awkward crap that's gonna go down between me and Celestia."

"Wow… That's a good point actually…"Spike admitted and was now more than able to understand their needs for personal Gala encounters.

* * *

Hours later they were all in the apple carriage, except for Spike and Orion's duplicate. While the mares spoke among themselves, Orion was left to wonder about what to expect. So many bad things were possible, and so few good things were possible in this long awaited encounter. The only means of entertainment he felt, came from his clone defending Spike from the feisty stallions that pulled their carriage. The silence did not last long before Twilight felt the need to include him in the conversation.

"You've been quiet… Aren't you at least excited a bit to see your sisters? I'm sure Luna will be happy to see you for real this time."Twilight made conversation to shake him out of his distracting thoughts.

"Of course I am… I just worry if Celestia truly has changed her views on what's most important in life,"He explained his concerns that then trailed off to a more dangerous threat that lingered,"Plus we can't forget about the warning that cinder pony left us with… The Gala may very well come under attack by groups of those ashen abominations…!"

"Well… That would be their mistake…! We got an awesome warrior and his clone to pummel those guys!"Rainbow Dash confidently stated.

"Plus pappy Typhoon is going to be there with Thunder Blitz…!"Fluttershy added the fact that other warriors were going to be there.

"And didn't you say something about another warrior watching the entire castle like a hawk?"Rarity curiously asked a question regarding the more mysterious and more fearsome of the warriors.

"Shadow Swirl? Yes… She's a kind and gentle soul to the innocent and children alike,"Orion admitted his words he spoke of that regarded the pony of shadows,"Others… Not so much… You should simply be thankful that she's on our side… Her skills and power over dark magic would consume everything…!"

"Will we get to meet her at the Gala?"Twilight asked after feeling curiosity piqued for another warrior.

"Possibly… You'll see her shadow connecting with all of yours to put every pony on her radar,"Orion explained as they were starting to approach the mountain base,"She'll know where you're going, what you're doing, and who you are at all times."

"Then there's nothing to worry about! The castle will probably be the safest place in the world!"Pinkie cheered while Orion looked out the window once more.

"I hope so…"Orion said before sighing again and awaiting their arrival to Canterlot.

They traveled upon a mountain pass and made a long journey up the mountain. The night was approaching the moment they had finally made it up to the mountains mid section. They slowly entered the fancy and very clean looking city that was refined and pure like. Orion found himself a bit taken by the city's sights and ponies that were converging towards the castle. He went to the other window to stare out to the city from another angle before they approached the castle.

He went to the back window to see the city one more time before looking to the castle. Slowly their carriage came to a stop before the castle gates before the door open. Spike and Orion's duplicate were there to greet them as they all got out of the carriage, just in time to bewilder Spike with their collective beauty.

"Whoa…! You all look… Amazing!"Spike admitted as they all looked to the castle.

"I can't believe we're finally here…! With all that we've imagined,"Twilight thought as she walked in front of the group with growing excitement,"The reality of this night is sure to make this… The best night ever!"

With that said, Orion and his clone let the mares and Spike go forward. Allowing them to follow from behind, giving them the chance to hype themselves up for this great meeting. Twilight and her friends began to sing as they entered the festive castle grounds. Their celebration distracted all, but Orion from the fact that a pitch black shadow had suddenly appeared. It connected to every pony's shadow like a tentacle attaching to their heads as they all approached the castle.

"Geez… Shadow Swirl is on high alert this night…"The clone noticed the tight security in the form of all shadows being connected to the dark mass.

"The Gala tends to have it's assortments of troubles… She needs to be watchful for thieves and trouble makers."Orion responded to his clone and looked to see Thunder Blitz and Typhoon waving to them before entering the castle.

"Whether the Cinders show up or not… This attack of there's will fail."The clone wanted to be sure that his true self was aware of the high security the castle was under.

"One can never assume anything…"Orion replied before a shadow swooped over him, forcing him to look to the sky.

"Orion! You actually came!"Came the excited calls of a most spirit warming mare.

He heard that mare land behind him and his duplicate with a gentle, metallic clop of silver shoes. He slowly turned around and saw none other than Luna herself standing before them. She wore a more than blissful smile that forced a smile to his face as well. They stood there for a moment, taking in the moment that they could physically meet each other since their meeting in the old castle. Finally, Luna was first to start walking towards him as pony crowds took notice of the scene.

Orion slowly began to walk towards her, only for Luna to start running to him. He simply kept walking and braced for her before she almost jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly hugged her back nice and tight, embraced in the warmth of family love.

"You really came to the Gala… I was worried you weren't going to come…!"Luna exclaimed and nuzzled against her brother's neck and breathed deeply to relax.

"I wasn't about to lie and turn my back on my family once more."Orion replied as he kept hugging his little sister till she felt satisfied.

"The days have been difficult without you at our side, Orion,"Luna felt the need to confide about her struggles in adjusting to the new world,"Ponies are uneasy around me, and now we have these new ponies of ash trying to assassinate me and Tia…!"

"I know… Thankfully, Shadow Swirl has kept you safe this whole time,"Orion admitted while looking to their shadows that were attached to the pitch black shadow lines,"She's got the place secured nice and tight. Nothing will get in without her seeing it."

"I know… Please, come in, brother. Tia has been slowly making your name known once more,"Luna insisted while pulling his arm to get him to follow with the clone right behind him,"She's been waiting so patiently to see you again…!"

"Wait…! Just wait for a moment…! Why don't we just take a walk around for a bit,"Orion stopped her for a moment to suggest an alternate approach to Celestia as he looked to his clone,"Mind going to Celestia and telling her that I arrived?"

"Of course… Enjoy."The duplicate replied and walked before them to go inside the castle.

"What is it? I thought you were willing to finally see Tia again?"Luna felt a bit concerned that he hesitated to meet with Celestia.

"I just… Would like to just relax, and enjoy the Gala. So I can work up the courage to face her is all,"Orion was honest about himself still having cold hooves all the way from Ponyville,"I haven't even got a chance to see this new castle…! Care to give me a tour?"

"Well… Of course. So long as you're willing to see Tia on the way in,"Luna offered a deal for the tour he ask for that Orion simply couldn't avoid,"You won't be able to get in without her noticing. Plus there are many ponies that wish to meet you."

Orion sighed and allowed Luna to take him forward up the castle stairs. The eyes of curiosity remained on them, even after they finally made it up the flight of stairs. Slowly, they entered the castles main hall, where literally hundreds of fancy and noble ponies converged. The sight of the brother and sister captured their attention, some recognized Orion from what Celestia told them. Others appeared confused by what he was, and who he was.

"Didn't know so many nobles now existed through out one city already."Orion took notice of all the ponies that looked to them with mixed feelings.

"Tia has begun to see much nobility and good from many ponies,"Luna explained as they finally noticed Celestia speaking with Twilight and his duplicate,"You'll find that she has changed a lot more than you know… Care to go so hello now?"

"I… I don't know…"Orion wanted to back out after seeing how close he was to seeing Celestia.

"Come on now… She's been waiting a thousand years for her family to return to her,"Luna reminded him as she gave him a gentle push forward,"Give her this one chance… Even if it's just for the night."

He sighed, and began to contemplate what to do and how to make this easier. Quickly he just did it like quickly taking off a band aid, and disappeared in a flash of red magic. He then reappeared right behind Celestia herself, his heart was about ready to cease from this very moment. He swallowed, and he tried reaching to her shoulder to get her attention. He then declined it and went with a more dignified and stern approach before clearing his throat and speaking her kid name.

"Tia…?"He barely spoke loud enough for Celestia to hear as her left ear perked up.

"Uh… Excuse me Mr and Mrs West Wood…! I think I… Have a special guest."Celestia grew nervous after hearing the voice before noticing Twilight and the clone look behind her.

"I was starting to think you weren't actually going to show up…!"Twilight exclaimed before her mentor slowly began to turn around and see her brother for the first time in a thousand years.

It appeared as if they were stuck in time, the brother and sister of much conflict were silent. Celestia's mane blew in the wind much more than it normally did by itself. She almost felt as if she was choking on her words as she felt her heart pound against her chest. It was warm, happiness did in fact fill her body as her eyes twinkled like her brother's. The ponies that waited in line struggled to see what was holding them up, and were growing concerned for the princesses strange behavior.

Orion could tell she was feeling just as weak in the knees as he did, even though she had no knees. He sighed, and waited for his sister to slowly recover from the surprise she's been begging to have. She still looked weak in the knees and all she was able to do at the moment was reach for him. Slowly he gripped her white hoof before it could even touch his neck. He let his cheek nestle against her hoof before she was finally able to find the right words and force them out.

"Orion… I… I can't believe it's… Actually you…! You actually came,"Celestia stuttered over her words before she manage to get her other hoof around him for a hug,"Please… Everything I've ever done…! I never wanted to truly hurt you or my sister. Please, forgive me for my failure thousands of years ago…!"

"Lets… Lets just enjoy this night, and we will speak of our… Problems…another time."Orion insisted that they drop the subject until further notice, or at least until the end of the Gala.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room where the guests were celebrating with drinks and food. Thunder Blitz sat at a table to the corner, watching all the ponies celebrate the Gala. While they danced, sang, ate and drank punch elegantly with manners, he was getting his own drink on. He was graced to know that Canterlot castle was the last lace in the world where strong punch still existed. This allowed him to get mugs after mugs of punch, just so he could get himself inebriated.

His reason for really hammering down the drinks was standing proudly by the window to the left. The three top Wonderbolts were here and meeting many of their greatest fans. While they indeed took the glory in, Thunder glared with old hatred and memories flooding back in. He knew the real story behind the Wonderbolts, and he felt the only thing they deserved was to get shut down. Thankfully the castle was deemed a warrior's sanctuary, so they couldn't touch him here.

However it brought little comfort to him when he witnessed all the glory they got. Such ponies that were sinful and bared a dark past should have no glory in the things they do now. He chugged down his third mug of strong punch and slammed the mug down before he got the slight dizziness. Now he was ready to do what he wanted to do the minute he felt plastered enough. He was going to embarrass them in front of hundreds of ponies and tear into them with his alcohol enhanced displeasure.

He got up from his chair after pushing his empty mugs away. He slowly began to march his way towards the Wonderbolts, ready to give them his slurred two cents. Only to freeze and hide behind a crowd the moment he saw Rainbow Dash fly in and meet with the Wonderbolts. They greeted her, and it appeared that they were some what interested in her, this spelled trouble. He wasn't about to let Rainbow continue to buy in to the Wonderbolts's nonsense and over controlling ways.

"Oh hay no…! This ain't happening on my watch…!"Thunder growled before he began to march once more over to the Wonderbolts.

"Hay yeah! Names Rainbow Dash!"Rainbow was just in the middle of introducing herself to her heroes.

"Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh…well… At least they saved Soarin's apple pie!"Spitfire was complimenting on Rainbow's skill that saved Soarin's pie.

"Yeah…!"Soaring added while stuffing his face full of apple pie.

"Wanna come hang out with us?"Spitfire offered before Thunder finally stopped them there.

"What is going on here…you Wonderbutts still trying to rope good flyers into your putrid…cult?!"Thunder questioned loudly to get a scene going through the whole throne room.

"Oh my gosh…!"Rainbow's ears drooped, she wanted to cover her eyes, knowing that there was going to be Tartarus.

"Well well well…! The Rogue Lightning Bolt…! I guess the princess just lets any random pony into the Gala,"Soarin decided to be the big talker and stand up against Thunder,"Don't you have some more punch to guzzle or some mischief to cause to our academy?"

"Nah… I already nipped on strong punch. And the princess? I protected her sorry flank for thousands of years,"Thunder chuckled obnoxiously and knocked heads with Soarin,"You little kids don't even compare to what I've done! So as far as I'm concerned… YOU…are the random ponies here…! Random ponies in horrid tight spandex, no less!"

"You got business with us or are you here to abuse your sanctuary here?"Spitfire questioned while Thunder simply shoved Soarin to the side to meet her face to face next.

"Yeah…! Do me a favor…and keep your distance from the element of loyalty, will you,"Thunder suddenly warned the Wonderbolt, concerning the safety of Rainbow Dash,"She doesn't need to get too involved with a band of killers hung up on some sort of inferiority complex…!"

"Thunder, please… Can I just have my chance to han-… Killers?"Rainbow suddenly stumped over the fact that he suddenly labeled the Wonderbolts, as killers.

"Oh , so you Wonderbutts left your little unjustified slaughter of the _Cloud Ponies_ out of your Wonderbolt regimen,"He questioned before most of the Pegasus ponies in the room gasped at such an accusation before silence took over for a solid minute,"Your momentary silence says all…!"

"That's just a big myth you probably made up! There's no such thing as a Cloud Pony!"Spitfire chose to deny that his accusation had any hint of truth to them.

"Not any more there's not thanks to your general Swift Winds. Biggest savage beast yet!"Thunder suddenly triggered a nerve in Soarin before he gave Thunder a shove away that began to scare even Rainbow Dash.

"You got something to say about a historical Pegasus hero?! Swift Wind was a strong and honorable general!"Soarin defended what was most likely his hero and inspiration from the looks of his body language.

"Soarin, stand down…! He's not worth it, and you don't want security coming in!"Spitfire commanded Soaring to back down.

"Yeah…! He's a piece of trash that I took great pride in knocking into Mt Ghoul,"The ponies gasped even more the moment they heard Thunder admit to slaying a Wonderbolt general,"No punishment was too severe for a stallion that commands death upon the innocent and gentle!"

Soarin suddenly triggered the moment he heard that barrage of insults. He turned around and ran straight at Thunder, Spitfire couldn't holler quick enough before Soarin slammed his head into Thunder's chest. Thunder simply slumped and performed an awkward and slow roll under Soarin. He charged a bit of static into his left back hoof and sent a high kick into his attacker's belly. Soaring flew high until he came to a halt, slamming his back against the throne room ceiling.

"Thunder don't! This is my one chance to-"Rainbow Dash begged before Soarin cut her off by coming down and punching a cross guard Thunder threw up with his hooves.

"He threw the first punch! Tough stallion here apparently wants it!"Thunder yelled before grabbing Soarin's arm and flipping him over his head and slamming the Wonderbolt back first to the floor.

"You're a shadow of a former warrior who does nothing but cause trouble for good ponies!"Soarin yelled before barely being able to lift his leg up and kick Thunder in the nose.

"Good ponies?! All you do is control and put good flyers under hoof to preserve a lust for dominance over the sky!"Thunder yelled and recovered from the kick fast while Soarin had just manage to get back up.

Soarin went for a running right hook, but his hoof was then grabbed by Thunder. His speed and precision left Soarin at his mercy as he reared back with a big right hoof of his own. Electricity circulated through his right arm and turned into an orb that surrounded his hoof. He was ready to send Soarin into the next world with a strong hook that he swung slow, but with lethal force. Soarin closed his eyes to brace for the hit, only to feel the wind of the hoof blast through his mane.

He opened his eyes to see a column of lightning sparking and shooting all around him. While Thunder's hoof appeared to have been stopped less than an inch from Soarin's face. Closer view showed that Thunder was struggling with a sudden pitch black mass that coiled around his body. His whole shadow went pitch black and appeared to be the source of the snake like mass. It was then that a shadow that connected to his own was slowly approaching, before a familiar voice hollered at him.

"Thunder Blitz! Almost a thousand years, and you start crap when we finally get to meet!"Came the female voice that sounded stern, but kept a slight bit of gentleness about it.

He looked out the corner of his eye after seeing Soarin was forced to sit down by the same black magic. He saw the black figure of a unicorn mare approaching him slowly. Her disapproving and fully irritated look made Thunder bow his head before she tapped her left front hoof. It forced Thunder to sit down before she got between both stallions and shoved them both back. She made sure Soarin was in the grip of his leader before she took control of the situation.

"You! Keep your Wonderbolt on a leash or he's out on his flank next time,"She yelled to the Wonderbolts before turning to the drunken Thunder Blitz,"YOU! You are getting a cold shower and you're going to bed! Every pony else, remain calm and return to the festivities…!"

The mare in black grabbed Thunder by his hoof and began to drag him through the room. Taking him towards the main doors out of the throne room to get him sobered up. Before they left the room however, Thunder quickly took out a necklace that blended in with his fur and mane.

"Rainbow!"Thunder suddenly called to the embarrassed Pegasus before tossing it.

"What is it now…? Whoa!"Rainbow Dash quickly braced and caught the yellow and gray necklace shaped completely like clouds.

"Her name was Cloudlia! She couldn't stop the Wonderbolts from killing her people! So she asked me to take her home,"Thunder called out to her as he neared the exit,"She gave me that! And passed away in her dying home, happy…! The race of cloud ponies died along with her! And those scum bags serve the pieces of trash that took great pride in their destruction…!"

"Come on Rainbow Dash…! You don't have to listen to this guy and his crazed babbling."Spitfire wrapped a hoof around Rainbow and insisted that she came with them.

"Don't fall for their charm and theatrics! Whether they know it or not, they'll make you serve a monster in the end!"Thunder called out before the doors opened and Thunder was out the door.

This left Rainbow Dash with great conflict as she looked to the cloud necklace. It's gleaming yellow color complimented it's gray cloud center piece while actual cloud like mist emanated from it. This now left her to think for a bit about the Wonderbolts while she went off to hang out with her heroes. Even when it now felt as if they weren't as heroic as she once thought. It wasn't more than a few moments later before Orion arrived with his sisters and even Twilight.

By that time, the scene was already cleaned up and every pony was back to normal. Celestia simply chose to let every pony in line simply come in to enjoy the party. This allowed her to not only spend proper time with Twilight, but now she could rekindle with her whole family. Twilight could tell that there was a lot of tension and mixed feelings among these three siblings. Though at least she could be here to enjoy this moment, rather than stuck greeting guests with her mentor.

"I can't form the proper words to say how happy I am to see that you've returned,"Celestia broke the ice once they were in the middle of the throne room,"I've been praying and juggling every possible way I could have greeted you and shown you how much has changed…!"

"Believe me, I saw how much has changed…! The ponies around Equestria are far more peaceful in nature,"Orion decided to just tell her what he has experience so far,"A gentle nature has taken the place of the misery and hardship that was our old world. New friendships have been forged and rekindled. New magic has been rising ever since I started…watching your prized apprentice from afar."

"You have? I mean…you have! So you too see Twilight's potential?"Celestia asked before Orion gave a sneaky sly look to Twilight.

"I do… I'm just curious to discover what that power is, and I'm not talking about the elements,"Orion stopped for a moment to look out to a large window to their right,"There was more than the elements involved in the purification of Luna… The elements alone would have simply sealed her back into the moon…. Something else awoke in your student that cleansed her, rather than seal her away…"

"I wish I could say what it was… But only time will tell, brother…"Celestia spoke her wise words before Orion simply closed his eyes and went to the punch.

"I know that… We've spent almost two thousand years of time in this world,"Orion responded as he poured himself a drink and decided to make sure Celestia wasn't getting too excited,"By the way, keep in mind… I'm just here till the end of the Gala. I must be off again afterwards…"

"What…? I mean… Are you sure?"Celestia got a bit worried, as did Luna and Twilight.

"Yes… Don't get the wrong idea. You have come far in the last a thousand years, little sister,"He answered and sipped his punch to keep his thought calm and collected,"But there are still wounds that require some…TIME… To heal."

"How long, and how much more must I do…?"Celestia asked, feeling the urge to try a bit harder to gain his trust.

"You don't need to do anything…! Just wait is all… Only time will tell,"Orion responded to her next question before finishing his punch,"Till then, we have all night to rekindle, Tia… So let us make the night count. You'd be surprise what the night can do for ponies when it is allowed to shine…!"

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing this…! Princess Celestia, just so humble before her brother…"Twilight whispered with disbelief at her mentor's sudden humility.

"Orion has more than earned our utmost respect and trust… He has defended us for eons,"Luna whispered back to Twilight to bring her more understanding about the family,"He's fought through blood, death and fire for us… For that, we must show him the greatest respect that can be given for such a warrior…"

"So instead of feeling destroyed and thinking you failed to keep me. How about we enjoy the night,"Orion suggested and brought a bit of comfort to the hurt Celestia,"Come now! Let us all toast to our rekindled family and pray for a speedy forgiveness and rebuilt bridges between us!"

He poured drinks for him, Celestia, Luna, and even Twilight some punch. He offered them all drinks, getting the smiles to come to their faces, even Celestia couldn't resist the urge to celebrate. They held their cups for a moment and lifted them to the air to toast. They hit their cups together gently and appropriately before they all took big sips of their drinks. After that hearty sip of punch, Twilight knew for sure that she was in for a fun night with a whole royal family.

* * *

Just outside, Applejack appeared to not be getting much business at her apple stand. Ever since she sold one apple pie to the Wonderbolt Soarin, business just suddenly ceased. She sighed, feeling a bit worried and defeated by the lack of bits she was making off her desserts. She looked around, and even tried to flag down some customers, and even that failed. However, her prayers for some business were soon answered in the form of a hoof within an open hoof tip horse shoe slapping down on her stand.

Applejack quickly looked up, and almost jumped back and onto her flank. Her scare caused by the very same pitch black shaded mare that had carried Thunder Blitz out of the throne room. Applejack was slow and hesitate to stand up before she gulped and approached the stand.

"W-welcome to the Apple family stand ma'am! Can I get you anything?"Applejack appeared very nervous and even sweating a bit before the mare then giggled.

"Sorry about that. Applejack was it? Please forgive me for the form you see right now,"The mare giggled and released a deep breath before letting her black shade ripple and dissipate,"I tend to take this dark form to blend with my shadows. It helps me observe and watch over the castle…!"

"Watch over the castle…? Wait a pea picking minute! That means you must be… Shadow Swirl!"Applejack made an assumption that the mare gladly awarded for being correct.

The shadows rippled and melted off her body slowly, revealing her deep purple fur. Her mane began to get wavy and flow with the wind, even when bundled up into a pony tail. Her heavy black circles around her eyes to mimic eye liner actually complimented her black and bright purple eyes. She reached into a left pocket to her old and slightly dirty black clerics robe. She then pulled out ten bits and tossed them down before she ordered some apple treats.

"Some apple cider and an apple tart will do nicely, please?"She asked politely while Applejack slowly complied and got her the apple treats she asked for.

"Sorry about jumping like that…! You just caught me by surprise. Wasn't thinking I would get much more business,"Applejack admitted with a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her neck,"How did you know about me by the way?"

"Well for one thing, You were mentioned in a couple friendship lessons your friend Twilight sent to Celestia,"Shadow Swirl was kind enough to explain her occasional recon on things outside and in the castle,"Plus your shadow tells me everything when I'm connected to you."

"Whoa…! So that's what that there dark stuff on my shadow was. I guess I missed that info from Orion."Applejack looked to her darkened shadow before seeing the tether to it did indeed come from Shadow Swirl's shadow.

"Yes, apologies for that. Can't be too careful with how some ponies can be these days,"Shadow Swirl informed while slowly and lightly sipping her drink,"My, this is quite the delicious apple cider we have here…! It baffles me that you're not having more business here."

"Me too… I wonder if apples just aren't to the taste buds of Canterlot's finest?"Applejack wondered, while shadow Swirl already knew the answer to that.

"No… It's not their taste buds, but I know how to fix this…!"Shadow Swirl decided to do a solid for the kind earth pony before taking off her manes hair band to let it all down and free.

She then lifted her head a bit before her robe suddenly burst into black smoke. Before it then dissipated, leaving a bare deep purple body behind, allowing her to breath more. She was then able to work some of her charm after eating a piece of an apple tart, and giving her compliments.

"My my…! These apple delicacies are simply divine…! Possibly the best, all around Equestria,"The unicorn had then put on the perfect fake high class voice that did catch the attention of many ponies,"I have the mind to offer you a place as my personal chef, my dear Applejack of the Apple family!"

"Uh…thank you very kindly…! All uh…delicacies are freshly made to perfection!"That was all that Applejack needed to play along to before her stand was suddenly being swarmed.

Applejack was suddenly quick to get to work passing around and trading her apple treats around. Her business began to really boom so suddenly, she almost couldn't get her register ready. Apple tarts, apple fritters, apple pies, candy apples, and so many more were being requested. She had a feeling that this was ow going to become quite the profitable night at the Gala. She broke a sweat as she looked to all the ponies ordering apple treats, while Shadow Swirl slyly walked behind her to disappear back into the shadows.

"Whoa nelly! This just turned into the best night of my life! I can't believe you did this for me,"Applejack spoke loud through the crowd before seeing Shadow Swirl wearing her robe again,"Thank you so much! I owe you big time for this, Shadow Swirl!"

"No problem… Applejack…"Shadow Swirl answered in a sudden solemn tone before slowly disappearing into the shadows while tying up her mane into a pony tail again.

* * *

Back in the castle, Orion was simply moving to the music. Though it felt far too gentle and not spirit lifting, this sort of party would not even be called a party by Pinkie Pie. He simply moved t the music, whether it was amusing and party like or not. He watched as Celestia and Luna spoke with Twilight, enlightening her on some much needed information regarding their family. He was then interrupted by his own duplicate that cleared his throat, appearing to have some less than savory news.

"What is it?"Orion asked quickly, a bit nervous for the private time that he had.

"I saw strange characters enter the castle. They wore rain coats and black hats to look like a religious party."The clone whispered to Orion, making the prince cringe a bit with concern.

"How did Shadow Swirl not see them come in?"He asked his clone before the mares were returning to speak with him.

"I don't know… But If you wish. I can go find Shadow Swirl before trouble arrives."The clone made a more than proper suggestion, just like the real Orion would make.

"Do it…! But don't frighten the guests. Thunder stirred some trouble up and it's got the ponies nervous…!"Orion whispered quickly and sent the clone on his way to find Shadow Swirl's.

"What were you and Crystar just talking about?"Celestia asked upon approaching her brother.

"Nothing… He just got curious about some old books he wished to catch up on,"Orion answered and put his straight face back on to hide the trouble from them,"Enough about me, now. I suppose the three of you are getting along just fine?"

"Oh, we are just marvelous, Orion! I just got done telling Twilight about the ten guardians."Luna was more than ready to start chatting it up about their past.

"Oh…! Don't think too much on it, Twilight. I'm certain you would do all the same for the family you love."Orion at least wanted to make that clear before he got the unneeded praise.

"It's just a wonder what you were willing to give up and risk for your family,"Twilight got a little closer and put her hoof to his chest,"You may come off as a rough and combative guy. But it's wonderful to see that there is a very passionate stallion in you…!"

"Well of course…! We may be warriors meant to safe guard Equestria to whatever means,"Orion started before looking to both of his sisters,"But we are ponies as well. We make mistakes, and we can feel love and compassion as well. Even when it's hard to see…!"

"Took us quite some time to realize that for all the warriors we came to know. Excluding Shadow Swirl and Typhoon of course."Celestia casually added to that explanation.

"Any who… What is this odd and very unlively kind of music and celebration,"Orion was quick to change the subject once he noticed the quiet music and the unspirited swing dancing,"What kind of party is this? Are we suppose to be enjoying a big celebration, or are we at a funeral?"

"You… Do not like the music and dancing theme selected for the Gala?"Celestia asked a bit nervous for her brother's lack of enjoyment.

"It's all quiet and fancy and just disconnecting! Where's the celebrating, where's the spirit and festive music?!"Orion asked before Celestia suddenly released an exasperated breath of relief.

"Thank the elements, it's not just me who thinks that way! I'm sorry, but so many fancy and high class pony and nobles demand such music,"Celestia panted and showed just how bored she actually felt when it came to the Gala,"Believe me, if I could solely decide the party themes to something more festive, I would do it in a heart beat…!"

"Well… Me and Twilight happen to know some pony that may be able to change that,"Orion reassured while Twilight instantly lit up to the pony that could fix this,"You know where Pinkie Pie might be, Twilight?"

"She's in the next room, where the main dance floor resides…!"Twilight pointed to a very open room to the far left of the massive room.

"Well, lets put that pony in charge and enforce a much more festive party that every pony can enjoy!"Orion insisted as he marched pass the mares on his way to Pinkie Pie.

Only to suddenly knock into a white stallion sporting a white suit. His food went to the floor, and even that made the stallion shield his blond mane from the food. Orion looked to the stallion that scoffed with over exaggerated stress before looking up to the prince himself. Only to cringe and crinkle his muzzle in disgust for the brand new creature that stood before him. Orion crossed his arms, and read the unicorn's body language, knowing that there was trouble to be had.

"Excuse me! Who let such a deformed riff raff into the castle of Canterlot?!"The stallion ranted and insulted the prince, forcing Orion to narrow his look.

"Excuse me…? And…who are you to judge some pony on what they are?"Orion decided to fire back with a question on the stallion's role at the castle.

"I hardly feel you deserve to be in my presence. But if you are so ill advise, I am prince Blue Blood,"The stallion introduced himself with such an illustrious and self righteous attitude,"I am the esteem prince of Equestria, and the nephew of princess Celestia herself!"

"Really?! You are a member of the royal family…! Who were you born to?"Orion smirked and was ready to start chuckling while Celestia saw the conflict and rushed to prevent a serious issue between her nephew, and her brother.

"I was born with the blood of the royal family itself! What do YOU know of my royal family?"Blue Blood questioned before Orion uncrossed his arms while his hands went to fists.

"Blue Blood! Show some respect for Equestria's sake! That is your uncle you are disrespecting!"Celestia was quick to get between them and chew her nephew's ear off.

"What?! This is the great crystal warrior you've told me stories about,"Blue Blood exclaimed and was struggling to actually believe that the human pony was his uncle,"This can't be him…! He's a hairless creature that walks on two legs and smells like a sweaty-"

Orion was done allowing the apparent nephew of his insult what he was in his eyes. He formed his infamous punch of punishment in his left fist, and drilled it right into Blue Blood's head. The blow froze the stallion for a moment before the sharp sting made it's mark and forced a girly scream from the stallion.

"You're aunt just got done telling you to show some respect you little dung pile,"Orion yelled down to the stallion that gripped and rubbed at his head in pain,"If you won't listen to her, you will listen to me then! As long as I'm around. I will be teaching you some respect, as is accustom in our family, BLUE Blood!"

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this Blue Blood, but your uncle's authority is to be respected. He has fought and nearly died for our family through the ages,"Celestia explained and surprisingly took his side in the issue,"For that his word is law, and if he says anything, you best be ready to listen. And you will show him the proper respect…!"

"But aunty…!"Blue Blood begged in a child like tone, only for it to be crushed by Orion.

"Don't, but aunty us! You will listen to us, and you are going to start showing respect to ponies both big and small,"Orion made himself perfectly clear with his embarrassed nephew,"If not, I will gladly teach respect to you. By the time I'm done with you, there will be respect and compassion shown by you at all times! Are we clear…?!"

"Y…yes… Yes…uncle…"Blue Blood complied with a nod after his uncle showed him another fist full of punishment.

"There you are…! Apologies for prying, but a lady is not meant to be left on her own,"Rarity suddenly rushed in to get between them and hold Blue Blood's arm,"Sorry for any intrusion your majesties…! I do hope we haven't caused you any sort of trouble."

"Not at all…! I was just meeting my nephew for the first time, and share some choice words with him,"Orion simply replied and patted Blue Blood's shoulder to show a harmless situation,"Now remember about our little talk, nephew. Remember to show some respect for others. Especially this young lady here…!"

"Of…of course uncle…! Dear Rarity, would you like to dance for a bit?"Blue Blood was quick to start showing respect and offer a round of dancing with Rarity.

"Why, I would just love to dance, prince Blue Blood…!"Rarity agreed and offered her hoof to Blue Blood before he was taking her to the dance floor.

"And don't either of you forget that…! Age don't put one bit of damper on my means of discipline,"Orion wanted to quickly make his disciplining point down with the rest of the mares,"Now lets do something about that irritating and depressing music for elements sake…!"

"Of course…Orion…!"Celestia agreed while her brother walked on while they hung back a bit.

"My…goodness…! This is starting to feel like old times now!"Luna admitted with a bit of amusement for the stern spirit her brother still had.

"You don't say…!"Twilight replied before they went to catch up with Orion.

* * *

Just outside, in a lovely royal garden near the east side gardens of the castle. Fluttershy found herself enthralled by the majestic creatures she found frolicking in the garden. So many rare and lovely creatures stood tall and majestic, so full of pride. Though this powerful pride they showed off appeared to also be causing a situation for Fluttershy, more like a challenge perhaps. They were cautious around her, and they even tried to avoid her like she was common scum.

It was completely strenuous, she felt like she did not have her nature loving touch on these creatures. She even felt a bit hurt to see animals running from her like she was the kindred spirit she felt that she had become. She tried again and again, and they continued to ignore her and avoid her. Finally, she appeared to be throwing in the towel and leaving the animals be. It was then that she got some help in the form of Typhoon, as he slowly approached from behind and looked to the animals.

"A Toco Toucan? Meadowlark, a Wallaroo? You found the mother load of rare creatures,"Typhoon pointed out while Fluttershy just sighed and looked down,"Did I forget to mention very full of pride and and easily turned spoiled?"

"They don't like me…"Fluttershy moaned and slowly turned to her pappy with a sad look.

"They just don't understand an actual care taker. They see the spoiled nobles as their care givers,"Typhoon slowly walked to her and made sure that Fluttershy would stay standing for him,"They're like children that were not raised properly… An easy fix, and a real way to bond with animals…"

Typhoon slowly walked forward and suddenly flapped his wings. He created a tiny vortex from his back to pull in a bundle of grapes into his left hoof. He cleared his hoof and stood on his back hooves before presenting berries to a Meadowlark. It hopped to a branch and went to start eating it, only for Typhoon to yank the berries away and put a hoof to the creatures beak. He then gave the Meadowlark a stern and narrow look, fixating the bird to listen to him

"Do you think everything can just be given to you like you're entitled to it,"Typhoon question and tilted his head a bit before the bird shook it's head,"Really? You would recognize a noble or high class pony that just gives you everything, but you'll avoid a pony who knows what's truly best for you. Things that could make your feathers shine and your race flourish…!"

"Pappy…! That's a little harsh to say to such majestic anim-"Fluttershy was quick to be cut off.

"Watch…and learn…! You see yourself as this creature above many others, but such a mind set will only get you nowhere,"Typhoon explained it nice and clear to the bird and kept the berries away the moment he saw it reach for them,"Now you can continue to behave like a brat, and get pampered and fatten by those nobles. Or you can actually become something respectable and glorious, by showing respect to others that truly do care for you, and want what's best for you…!"

The bird fluttered back, and was ready to leave and simply find another pony that could spoil him. Only for remorse to suddenly kick in, and stop the bird in it's tracks. He looked down to see the how fat it had gotten from all the treats it was given by so many ponies before. It's feathers didn't shine because it was fed all the wrong things, and it didn't even have real friends. He thought for a moment, looking to all the other animals through out the garden that were in the same boat as him.

Suddenly, it did the unheard of in the eyes of all it's animal compatriots. He spun around, and darted back to Typhoon and Fluttershy, he then began to encircle the two nature ponies. Typhoon sighed with relief as it then perched on Fluttershy's shoulder and began to chirp.

"Awe… I know you probably didn't mean what you did before… You just need to learn the values of love and tolerance for others,"Fluttershy tickled it's belly for the kindness it finally decided to show for a change,"Also… I can teach you how to preen your feathers and find the right food to make you shine, both inside and out…!"

"That's my filly… Would the rest of you majestic creatures like to shine, and become good on the inside and the outside?"Typhoon offered the same assistance to the rest of the animals that looked to be in very spoiled and unsavory conditions.

The animals responded by suddenly flocking to Fluttershy and even Typhoon for a change. They offered smooth and mind opening whistle tunes to help loosen the animals up. Allowing Fluttershy to then take them deeper into the garden herself and show them how to get back in tune with their true nature. He sighed as he watched Fluttershy guide all the animals into the garden. With a bit of his guidance, she was finally shining just like the animals she wanted to help.

This gave him the chance he needed for some peace and quiet. As he then went towards the edge of the garden where a steep cliff, and sectioned off by a stone railing perched. He looked over the railing and looked to the grassy plains below that glowed from the moon's silver light. The bats and owls flocked through the sky to the forest in the distance, even the tiny bugs joined in the journey. Typhoon's ears flickered as he felt himself embraced in the beauty of mother nature.

"Such a peaceful world this has become… And it all began to shine the moment my own granddaughter became an element of harmony,"Typhoon sighed with a smile and placed a hoof to his chest to feel the warm beats of his experienced heart,"She's come so far… That little filly I took in grew into the element of kindness…! Her parents should be proud… I certainly am…"

"Pappy!"Suddenly a scream shocked him out of his moment before he turned around to meet danger face to face.

He could barely react before a unicorn cinder pony was in his face and thrusting a hot iron dagger forward. Typhoon moved his arm just enough to knock the dagger lower before he went into the side of his body. He growled loudly, before he then reared his head back and headbutt the cinder. The wind current he built up was strong enough to blast the head clean off his would be assassin. The headless cinder was forced back and away from his weapon before the wind master yanked out the weapon.

He winced at the sight of his own blood before grasping the wound the dagger inflicted. He groaned and charged right as the cinder managed to regrow his whole head. It's vision came back a moment later, just in time to see it's own weapon get rammed clean through his chest. Typhoon viciously yanked the dagger out before kicking the cinder pony through the garden gates. Where he fell to his back and burst with flames before he crumbled away to ash.

"They're…here…! Fluttershy!"Typhoon called to his granddaughter before she came running out of the woods.

Her new animal friends rushed out with her before two earth pony cinder ponies followed. Typhoon snorted and ran towards the attacking ponies of ash. He jumped and spun like a drill, going right over Fluttershy's head before split kicking both cinders through the chest. Both back hooves made their and balanced Typhoon in a split before the cinders were twitching. Right before they too burst with embers and fire, then reducing to ash piles, letting Typhoon fall to his flank.

"Thank you…! I was just teaching our new friends how to clean themselves and,"Fluttershy wanted to cry about the ambush she was almost caught in before seeing Typhoon wounded,"Pappy! You're hurt…! We need to get you to a doctor!"

"No…! It's just a flesh wound… Would be assassin missed my liver by half an inch,"Typhoon slowly got up and pressed his hoof to the wound a bit more to stop the bleeding,"I'm just glad you're safe…! The Cinders appeared to have gone through with their warning…!"

"We can go warn the others, but first we need to do something about that wound!"Fluttershy insisted and rushed to help Typhoon stand before a spider monkey dropped in.

He hung by his tail and offered to little handfuls of grounded up green leaves. Fluttershy recognized the plants he held and was quick to accept them from the monkey. She was quick to then apply the grounded up leaves to his wound by pushing them into the wound. Typhoon looked to the stab wound that was filled with the green grounded leaves, knowing they would dull the pain and prevent infection. Leaving Fluttershy to then use a large leaf as a make shift bandage to cover up the injury.

"Thank you… All of you… Your new found kindness will never be forgotten little friends,"Typhoon sighed before he tapped his right front hoof twice to call in his staff,"Please, remain here in the garden…! You will all be safe until we have dealt with this approaching danger…!"

"We have to at least tell every pony inside what's happening Pappy!"Fluttershy fearfully suggested before Typhoon's staff appeared in a sudden blast of wind and fitted itself into his hoof to be used as a walking stick.

"We will…! We alarm the guards, what warriors we can find and the princesses,"Typhoon agreed while watching their new furry friends retreat deep into the garden,"Lets make haste Fluttershy! Before we are too late…!"

Fluttershy nodded and made sure Typhoon was able to walk by himself. They then took off back through the garden gate to enter the castle and raise the alarm for intruders. Little did they know that the alarm was already triggered by the simple struggles from their own shadows.

* * *

Back inside, Pinkie Pie was facing a slight struggle of her own. It was in the form of so much cold shoulders and scowls when she would try to start a real party on the dance floor. They actually acted as if the depressing and unspirited music was actually enjoyable for these ponies. She lowered her head and let her ears droop with defeat in trying to start a real party. At least until she felt the familiar hand of Orion touch her shoulder and perk the earth pony up a bit.

"So I take it that you also noticed how depressing and dull this party is?"Orion asked as Pinkie stood up tall and sighed before admitting her experience.

"It's like… They don't care about spirit… They don't want to celebrate, they don't want to get excited and happy,"Pinkie explained the problem with how the crowd of ponies appeared to act,"Any sort of partying seems to just turn them mopey dopey and sour!"

"They think there's no need for such form of celebrating or letting their spirits rage high,"Orion studied the way the high class and high standard ponies appeared to behave,"They need a reason to surrender their standard walls and come together instead of dividing others, and themselves."

"What reason could they have for actually accepting a real party?"Pinkie wondered before Orion pointed to the DJ booth that was unoccupied.

"Get on that booth and get ready to put on some real music for these uptight ponies,"Orion instructed the party pony to prepare to use some of her party magic,"I'll chat these ponies up and get them ready to really party…! Trust me."

"If you say so…!"Pinkie smiled and felt her excitement returning as she ran at full speed to the DJ booth.

Giving Orion the chance he needed to walk through the crowds to the center window. He looked out the window for a second to enjoy the view and peace the night brought. He then turned around to face all the slow dancing ponies that kept their eyes closed through the music. He huffed, and lifted his left foot up before stomping three times to make a sharp thud echo. Slowly it shook the ponies from their dancing before they all looked to the prince with confusion.

"Glad that I got all of you, the esteem guests of the Gala's attention,"Orion announced while the princesses and Twilight quietly stood behind the crowds to listen in,"You're probably huffing and puffing about why I suddenly disrupted the music and dancing for all of you!"

Their silence said just that, but they were fearful to speak up against the prince. They could only speak among themselves with whispers and rumors freshly created. Pinkie and the others were worried about what the crowd was capable of doing, but Orion remained firm.

"I look around this dance floor, and see the precious ponies myself, and my fellow warriors protected for almost two thousand years,"Orion was loud and clear while their attention became more direct and curious,"The only difference? So far I've only seen you all slow dancing to the music that mimics a funeral! And any pony who tried to liven it up is met with scowls and disapproval!"

"Oh no… They're going to eat him alive…!"Celestia worried while Luna touched her shoulder to keep faith with her while the ponies scoffed with outrage.

"Back then wealth was almost an impossible thing! Even them, all ponies were welcome and we all came together in celebration,"Orion explained to a mused crowd of wealthy ponies that were ready to leave,"We danced, sang, and howled with cheer for Equestria and the victories achieved through the ages. No pony was above or below one another! We were all as one, united by the need to show courage against Equestria's enemies! So I'm gong to tell you this right now!"

"Is he really going to just tell them off…?"Twilight worried while Luna had the gut feeling that he was about to say something far more real.

"Currently, there is a threat rising for Equestria in the future! It comes in the shape of a a new breed of ponies,"Orion suddenly began to reveal the new enemy that loomed in Equestria,"They are called the Cinder Ponies! Inflamed ponies made of ash that has an unquenchable thirst for destruction and death to all they consider weak!"

Confusion struck the princesses as well as shock for the revelation he decided to reveal. It hit the ponies oh so suddenly, their hearts suddenly kicked up a notch and fear grew in them. They hardly understood why Orion would reveal this new enemy that was rising in Equestria. Though it did become apparent that ponies were huddling closer and look to each other with concern. Now that their walls have been cracked open with fear, he could speak to their very hearts and souls.

"You may not like to know it, but there is a rough time coming for us all in the future,"Orion was honest about what may come to pass with the rise of the Cinders,"To be ready for such times, we must first come together and lower our walls of differences, told by your wealth or lack of wealth! There can't be such standards and pitiful differences forcing us apart in such times! Pinkie?"

"I'm on it!"Pinkie started up the DJ booth that played some harder beating music party music.

"There are ponies here from the high class, to middle class, and even low class! But that mustn't matter right now,"Orion continued to make the idea of classes detrimental to harmony and balance,"Take it from me…! An old prince that's been protecting this world for ages! And like those old days I remember so easily, we must all unify for the sake of Equestria's future! So we can shake away that fear you're feeling right now for this new enemy!"

The crowd slowly appeared to be following Orion's speech before taking in Pinkie's taste of music. As much as it appeared to soil their standards they had grown to have. It was more like feeding a picky child what they needed to grow big and strong, eventually they gave in. They slowly relaxed and walked closer to the prince and Pinkie Pie. Finally the first couple of fancy looking ponies began to dance more freely, they were nervous to let loose against their principles.

Orion saw the dancing start to grow through the nervous crowd of ponies, at least the high class ponies were struggling to adjust. The middle class and even the low class ponies appeared much more compliant and even relieved to be cutting loose. Pinkie raised the musics level before they could see. The spirits of the ponies began to suddenly twinkle and burn like a furnace. They all then appeared to be loosening their standards and starting to see one another in a whole new way.

No matter their differences, or how they were all born into wealth or poverty. They were all the same people that could finally enjoy fun music, and dancing with their hearts. Celestia and Luna smiled, watching their brother's influence fill the ponies with harmony. It was then that they were all dancing freely to the music, talking and cheering to one another to shed the fear. The harmony that grew from the guests filled the family's hearts, and even triggering a spark Orion could see in Twilight's eyes.

"Yes, now let your spirits go free! Lower your walls and dance with passion and freedom,"Orion announced as ponies even stomped and cheered and laughed,"Now we can shed our fear and spread harmony through out the world, and show the Cinders that we will not be forced into submission! Enjoy the party!"

The crowd cheered, all the mares danced in their own little way even if it had no elegance. Their fancy dresses meant much less to them aside from simply looking nice for others. While the stallions were able to loosen up and even enjoy the beverages and food with a lower level of retrain. Now it appeared that every pony was having fun, and the cold shoulders were gone. Pinkie was free to let the music play as she jumped into the crowd and began to dance without a care.

This left Orion to casually walk right back to the princesses and the unicorn. Just in time to see Twilight's friends return, except for Fluttershy strangely enough. Even Blue Blood was still hanging around, even when he was sweating like a pony bundled up in the middle of July. Rarity seemed happy as she still held onto his arm for comfort, while Applejack slowly came in with a sack full of bits. Leaving Rainbow Dash to finally want to take a break from the Wonderbolts and be the last pony to rejoin the group.

"That was incredible what you did there for Pinkie and the ponies here!"Twilight admitted as they looked to the happy and free thinking ponies that danced with freedom.

"The old spirit in the face of danger has been missing for a long time, Twilight,"Orion explained his means of giving such a speech to the ponies of this present,"There are going to be rough times, but together we can make it through any obstacle, no matter the danger that approaches."

"I can agree to that…! I must say, this has been one of the greatest nights ever!"Rarity admitted while her friends shared a laugh with one another.

"I'll say. Thanks to your friend, Shadow Swirl, I got money enough to really upgrade the farm!"Applejack slammed her sack down full of bits to take a break.

"I got to not only spend time with princess Celestia… But I was able to actually talk and get to know the whole royal family!"Twilight also admitted her enjoyment with spending time with the three siblings.

"And we got to finally reunite with our brother after so long. Our family has been broken for the longest time."Celestia admitted her own happiness for how this night turned out to be.

"Even if it's for the night. It's wonderful that our family can heal from a broken past,"Luna added to that statement before sharing a hug with her brother,"As you said, together we can make it through any obstacle, no matter the danger that approaches…"

"Yeah… This was… A fun night…"Rainbow Dash was hesitate to agree to the good night after looking to the necklace she was given by Thunder.

"Hey… That's Cloudlia's necklace…! How to did you get that little trinket?"Orion took notice of the cloud necklace while Rainbow Dash lit up from the reveal that Orion also knew of the story Thunder told.

"Wait… You know that story too? Does that mean… Thunder was telling the truth?"Rainbow Dash asked out of shock to learn the truth behind Thunder's rant to the Wonderbolts.

"Yeah… She was a cloud pony. Very gentle spirits, those ponies were. Until the Bolt academy was established,"Orion backed up Thunder's story with some insight about the Wonderbolts and the alleged cloud ponies,"General Swift Wind, cold hearted sociopath that one. He had us fooled for years till we discovered the illegal genocide he performed on peace loving ponies made of clouds."

"Wow… I had no clue…"Rainbow admitted before holding the necklace in both her hooves in respect.

"The Wonderbolts were simply an inspiration to their Bolt predecessors. They probably don't even know about that piece of history,"Orion explained to try and bring some sort of closure to Rainbow's doubts about her heroes,"Either that, or their current general is hiding it from them... No Pegasus would dare join a Bolt inspired group if they knew…that…?"

He was just barely able to see them off the corner of his eyes, they quickly approached. Cloaked in fake religious robes that masked their approach as three of them took out daggers. The ponies took notice of his sudden pause as his eyes looked to the skies where others were dropping in. Twilight gasped the moment she herself saw his fists tighten, and a group of four more coming to his right. She was quick to turn to the main doors swinging open with a slam, allowing Typhoon and Fluttershy to rush in.

"THE CINDERS ARE HERE!"Typhoon alerted before the first one ran with a dagger aimed at Luna's neck.

Orion was quick to rush forward and grab the ashy hoof of the attacker. The dagger came inches from Luna's neck before Orion slammed his palm against the chest of the enemy. It sent the Cinder flying back while his arm broke off in Orion's hand, and dangled there. He dropped it and watch the enemy slam into a wall before the Cinders decided to shed their disguises. Robes fell from the air to reveal Cinder Pegasus ponies, while unicorns marched in from the left with hot iron horns.

"EVERY PONY DOWN!"Orion roared and made the ponies cease their celebration the moment, shots of fire were shooting at the group of friends.

All of the civilian ponies dropped to the ground the moment the Cinder unicorns started firing fiery magic. Twilight was quick to protect Orion's back with a purple shield, while his sisters bucked three earth pony Cinders back The rest of Twilight's friends were quick to spring to action. While Blue Blood simply screamed like a filly once more and hid under a table. Leaving Rarity to fight for herself, she scoffed and simply tossed a drink into an approaching unicorns face.

Triggering an all out brawl to commence as castle guards mobilized as well. Brawls exploded through the whole room, while Typhoon sent Fluttershy in to evacuate the civilians. Allowing him to focus on the enemies that were suddenly entering in more numbers. He triggered his staff's ability to change, and turned it to the scythe before flying to the Cinder Pegasus. He swung his scythe, and sliced both groups of five in two, and aimed it at them while they recovered.

Rainbow Dash was more than willing to assist Typhoon after seeing that he was wounded. The Wonderbolts even flew in to assist as well, but their inexperience with the Cinders proved a difficult challenge for them. Soarin was instantly tackled and engaged in a hoof fight after crashing into the DJ booth. While Spitfire knocked heads with another one, before sustaining bad burns on her forehead. Allowing her foe to grab her and take her down for a pile driver.

Rainbow worried for Spitfire, but was then occupied as she went full speed to evade the attack of three Cinders. She clashed and spin kicked her pursuers that chased her through the air. She flew high and brought both back hooves down to drive them through their heads. It was a miracle that her hooves went in just enough to smash their hearts as well. This allowed her to watch the flying Cinders to drop and slowly crumble away to ash before getting tackled by another.

They slammed into a wall, the Cinder then began throwing punches to her gut. She tried punching him in the head to force him off, but it did very little to him and left her with burnt hooves. Thankfully the spear tip of Typhoon's scythe met her face to face by an inch. While the Cinder released her the moment he felt the weapon through his chest, destroying his heart. He slowly fell back and towards the ground before he too burst into ashes.

"Thanks… I forgot how tough those guys could be…"Rainbow groaned and rubbed at her belly to recover from her injury.

"Just be more defensive, and keep going for their hearts…!"Typhoon informed before he aimed his scythe and wide black eyes at another group of Cinders.

He then flew towards them, spinning and twirling his scythe to slice and dice. The Cinders burst to ash behind them while Rainbow tackled a straggler right into a table down below. Typhoon sighed a bit to relax himself for a moment before he saw Fluttershy holding the doors open for the other ponies. He gasped after seeing an earth pony Cinder approaching her with a dagger in hoof. He glared and swooped down like a vicious hawk with his weapon at the ready to skewer.

"Go…! Go home or go hide…! We promise that the danger will pass…!"Fluttershy called to the ponies before seeing the approaching Cinder pony that prepared to stab her.

She screamed as the ashen pony ran to her for the perfect jab through the heart. Only to be crushed by the body and stabbing power of his scythes bottom end piece. It went deep into the floor, going clean through the Cinder's heart, forcing him to fall to ashes. Typhoon sighed and slowly stood up before gripping his sore gut that still carried the wound from before. Fluttershy rushed to him to keep her Pappy standing before she chose to do something she never thought she would do.

"Pappy… Wait outside… I'll help fight them off… You don't need to hurt yourself any more."Fluttershy insisted before she was suddenly pulling her Pappy through the door against his wishes.

"No…! I need to fight…! I need to protect my people, and my family…!"Typhoon demanded before he was sat down outside the room in a corner.

"You need to rest…! You're hurt, and you're going to open your wound and make it worse if you keep going,"Fluttershy insisted as she grabbed both of his hooves to try and calm him down,"Let me protect you this time… I don't want to lose my Pappy because I was too scared to fight for him and my friends…!"

"Fluttershy…! You don't need to protect me… I've been doing this for thousands of years,"Typhoon insisted, only for Fluttershy to run back in and shut the door on him,"Fluttershy! No!"

She sighed, feeling a bit heavy in the heart to shut her pappy out of the fight. She swallowed her heart ache, and turned to see a unicorn Cinder in her face with a glowing horn. She screamed, and flew to the left, while her attacker pursued her relentlessly. At least until she grabbed the first thing she could find, which was the big bowl of strong fruit punch. She sent it soaring before he shattered and splashed all over the Cinder before steam blasted off his body and sent him spiriling into a great torment.

His eyes felt like they had just gotten maced, while acid was poured over his body. He yelled and shook wildly, trying to rid the ice cold beverage that soaked his ashen body. This allowed him to take a perfect shot clean through the chest by Rarity's magic. Before he was reduced to a pile of ash right before Fluttershy's hooves. Rarity was quick to rush to her to make sure she was safe, and assess the importance of their discovery.

"Genius Fluttershy! It's just like the one I threw my drink at! Cold liquid hurts them,"Rarity exclaimed and patted her friends back while pointing to the smoldering Cinder pony that still suffered from the drink that splashed in his eyes,"We can cripple them, and make these ash made beasts a piece of cake!"

"That's a wonderful idea Rarity…! I think there are barrels in the next room…!"Fluttershy informed before Orion came in slashing and dicing two Cinders right pass them.

"Then there is not a moment to lose then!"Rarity took Fluttershy's hoof and ran with her to the next room to their right to get more ammunition.

Orion watched the two ponies suddenly run to the supply room before turning back to his diced foes. Just for them to reform before he slowly walked to them with his sword drawn. They attacked, and he rushed them, taking a swing that carved their limbs clean off. He passed through them, and turned before drawing a second sword out to raise it to the fallen Cinders. He then brought them down and through their chests to the point that his hands touched their backs.

He waited till they fell apart to nothing before yanking his blades out. Only to throw one at the chest piece of another Cinder that tried to jump onto Celestia's back. She looked to the Cinder that crumbled away before smiling to her brother, only for Twilight to be the next one to save her. She charged an Earth pony Cinder, ramming her horn through his chest in kind. She then blasted him away with a shot of magic that sent him smashing to pieces against a wall.

"Thank you… Twilight… You really have come a long way,"Celestia complimented her student before more Cinder Pegasus ponies dropped in right before them,"Come my student…! Let us rid these abominations from our home…!"

"Gladly…!"Twilight agreed and charged into the group of Pegasus Cinders, sending some of them flying like bowling pins.

The others grabbed and tried to yank the princess to the ground to get knife happy. Only for Twilight to shoot them off her mentor, just in time to be rescued herself. Her rescue came in the form of Applejack swinging her giant money bag like a chained mace. It was a guaranteed one shot weapon that crushed Cinder's to ash splatters drenched in old blood. She swung it through the air, swatting back the Cinder Pegasus ponies like flies before it came down on the ground troops.

"Y'all turned one of the best nights we ever had into a nightmare! I won't let that go lightly you varmints,"Applejack promised the attackers before ducking under two red blasts of magic,"You little ash heads got easy to fight the minute we found out how to stop ya!"

She ate those words the moment that a Pegasus swooped down and crashed on her back. A unicorn was then able to jump on her next before they were giving her a pounding. Punches nailed Applejack in the back, face and legs for her cockiness in the fight. Thankfully the beating didn't last long before Pinkie bounced in and came to Applejack's rescue. She bucked them off her friend, and sent them into her party cannon she pulled out of nowhere.

"Stay off my friends you flaming meanies!"Pinkie demanded before bouncing over and firing the Cinders out of her cannon and a flash of streamers and confetti.

She watched them fly through the air, and crash clean through the massive window. She cheered, only to get pounced on by a unicorn and picked up by her neck. The unicorn shot her into the air before she came to a crash landing right on top of Rainbow, forcing them both to crash to the ground. Luna was kind enough to help the two ponies back up before shooting back five Earth ponies. She then bucked three Pegasus ponies that tried to swoop onto her back.

Slowly it began to become more apparent that they were getting out numbered and out skilled. The Cinders were falling, but there was way more than they had thought there would be. Now they were backing the mares up into a corner, but Orion was not surrendering to them. He jumped in front of the group and slashed five of them with a spin slash. Five of them turned to ash from the perfect chest shots before he punched the ground, forcing red crystal clusters to burst from below.

Several Cinder ponies were skewered and torn apart by the crystals that sprouted. While the others backed away, as a wall of crystals rose through the floor, cutting them off from his friends and family. This gave Orion the chance they all needed to assess the situation they were in after sheathing his swords.

"There's so many of them…! There were only a few at most when they were first encountered wasn't there?"Luna asked while trying her best to heal a bruise that formed on Rainbow's stomach.

"That's what I thought when I saw them in the trees before, however it has been a couple months,"Orion responded as the Cinders spread out over the barrier to scale it,"This means that these guys can really flourish like parasites…!"

"How is that possible?"Celestia wondered while she was kind enough to help Pinkie and Rainbow Dash with their injuries.

"Because WE…! Are the future of this world!"Came a slightly young but strong voice that echoed through the whole throne room.

Suddenly the Cinders ceased their advance on the group of friends and backed away. Just in time for another Cinder to appear from a vortex of fire, Embers filled the room. The stallion sighed as he slowly walked out of the fire in a cloak that his his body and face from every pony.

"Well… I suppose you're the leader from the looks of it…!"Orion pointed at him and put on a solid look of cockiness to trigger the Cinder.

"Heh… What gave me away…? Prince Orion,"The Cinder simply chuckled as he saw the look lighten up the moment the Cinder showed that he knew the prince,"Yes… I know who you are, Orion…! The esteemed prince and warrior of Equestria! The red crystal barer!"

"Oh yeah? Mind giving me your name, or can I just go out on a limb and make my guess on who you are,"Orion questioned before making a fake stance of deep thinking while the Cinder simply opened his arms to welcome Orion's guessing game,"From what a really foolish Pegasus Cinder pony spoke of before he turned to another pile of ash… You must be… Moltorious!"

"Gold star for the old prince, I suppose… Though normally a name means nothing to our people,"The named Cinder pony chuckled before he began to undo his cloak to remove it,"But yes… My name… Is Moltorious…! And I guide my people through this accursed age!"

The minute his robe was thrown down, his wings were able to sprout wide and free. Though that was not his only surprise to show, for he also revealed a long and sharp horn on his head. This was not a Cinder pony of Pegasus or unicorn creation, this was a Cinder Alicorn.

"An Alicorn Cinder pony… What a fresh new surprise…! If you only knew how many ponies pursued the power of an Alicorn,"Orion mused while Moltorious chuckled at the prince's displeasure,"So is there at least a good reason that you ponies just up and decided to try and slay every pony here?"

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. This accursed age is the problem,"Moltorious shook his head after realizing the prince was lost to their motive,"Look around you…! Look at the weak and pathetic state your sisters and your new elements of harmony have turned this world into!"

"I don't see any problem with them. For once, harmony has flourished for this land,"Orion decided to argue this rant from the lead Cinder pony,"Peace, friendship, actual compassion is in the world today. Something our world needed!"

"The world lived on the combat and glory of the old world you yourself was born into,"Moltorious tried to correct him as his Cinder pony followers powered up with fire,"The old blood that coursed through our veins showed us what the true world was like. Blood and violence was it's essence of life! All that encountered it and died left their blood behind to show us this ultimate truth of the world!"

"That world was garbage and you know it…! So let me ask this,"Orion stepped forward and through his crystals to approach,"Who's actually selling you this false truth just for your undying servitude? Necrid Ghoul?"

"Hehehe…! Now why would I feel the need to tell you anything? That would just ruin the surprise for you in the future,"Moltorious chuckled before stomping his hoof and preparing his Cinders to mobilize,"That is… If you're still alive to see the future your majesty…!"

"Oh yeah…! We'll see about that you monster!"Rainbow felt a bit triggered by the confident and arrogant nature of the Cinder leader.

She swooped in at full speed to give him a solid hoof right through his chest. He simply closed his eyes and lifted his hoof in an uppercut, and punched her sharply in the jaw. Sending Rainbow smashing into the ceiling before she slowly began to spiral unconsciously towards the ground. Thankfully, Twilight was there to catch Rainbow Dash and levitate the injured friend into her arms. Orion huffed a bit, now that he saw that Moltorious was clearly a much stronger foe than the other Cinders.

"Now that the pesky little rainbow Pegasus is dealt with, lets see how much heat you can take before you're all going up in flames…!"Moltorious prepared to send his Cinders in for another full on assault.

"You can go ahead and try, but I already have what we need to put those flames out!"Came the calls of a very familiar voice that grabbed every pony's attention.

They all looked behind the group of enemies to see Shadow Swirl standing on her back hooves. With Fluttershy and Rarity at her side, they all held barrels full of fruit punch. She glared at all the flaming ponies as her grip on the barrel tightened for the intensity she felt. Rarity was quick to be the one that reignite the fight after tossing a barrel into the air. The barrel exploded with punch that went in every direction, dousing almost a dozen of Cinders in the juice.

The minute the Cinders were steaming and falling under crippling torment. Rarity rushed in with Shadow Swirl right behind her, while Fluttershy went to the air to keep sprinkling punch out of her barrel. Orion smiled as he lowered his hand, and lowered the red crystal barrier. Allowing his friends and family to engage the enemy once more on a more leveled playing field. They rushed in and tackled the Cinders that were suffering from the punch too much to defend themselves.

Going for their chests was much easier, and every pony was able to do it. Pinkie and Applejack were stomping in their chests to crush their hearts like christening bottles. While the princesses and Twilight protected the downed Rainbow Dash by using their horns like spears. When they weren't shooting magic through their chests, they were skewering the Cinders that approached. They fought for their lives, and the sake of the harmony these ponies wanted to destroy.

Fortunately the fight would become easy and clear the moment Shadow Swirl stepped forward. She was approached by three Cinder pony unicorns, ready to light her up with fire. She tilted her head and snickered, cracking her neck before looking to Applejack with a smirk. Applejack had finally manage to push through her injuries before she saw Shadow Swirl carrying a punch barrel. She read the queen of shadow's mind and got ready to go through with her little trick.

"Hope you have much more to show us than just a barrel, whorse of darkness…!"The middle unicorn challenged Shadow Swirl's ability to fight while she held a barrel.

"Don't worry… I think my own hooves will be more than enough for you, ash holes…!"She snickered before tossing the barrel into the air towards Applejack.

Applejack waited to catch it, while the Cinders made the mistake of looking to the barrel. Shadow Swirl took full advantage of the distracted enemies and round housed the middle one. Before she then lurched forward and punched off the left unicorn's head like a base ball. She was then able to walk to the right one and stomp her left back hoof down on the downed Cinder's chest. While the remaining Cinder tried to throw a swing, and got his arm gripped and pulled clean off.

They tried to back up, but she simply threw a three sixty round house kick to catch them. Her kick went clean through their bodies before she let her hoof grind back down across the floor. Just in time to see the Cinders burst into flames, and fall to ash piles before her. This left her to advance and get a good running kick to a Cinder pony's back while he was busy fighting Luna. Her kick smashed through the Cinder and nearly touched Luna's nose after coming through his chest.

"Sorry about that…! It's been a while since I got to stretch my legs like this."Shadow apologized before yanking her hoof clean out through the Cinder's torso and shoulder.

"As am I, Shadow Swirl… So perhaps this would be a good time to start brushing up on those skills. There's no harm in that, right?"Luna asked while Shadow lifted her leg high and turned around to bring it down on a Pegasus Cinder's head and chest.

"None what so ever…!"Shadow agreed before running and putting a strong hook clean through another's chest.

She ripped it out of the Cinder's side to let him drop and crumble. Before turning and high kicking a Pegasus away and right into Luna's horn chest first, allowing Luna to shoot him through a window. Shadow charged the ranks, aiding every pony that struggled with the Cinders. She threw swift punches that stunned the Cinders she allowed to surround her. Before she would then leg sweep and smash apart all Cinder pony limbs she could reach with her legs.

This allowed the others to make quick work of the Cinder's while she leaped at more Cinders. She rolled and locked her arms around one's head before yanking him up and flipping him over. Sending him slamming down onto another Cinder, allowing Shadow to lift her hoof up. She brought it down before it turned pitch black, and then went right through both of their chests. At that moment, the ground trembled, and exploded to pieces before black tentacles arose.

They shot up like arrows, piercing clean through every Cinder she could see at the moment. Some went flying, while others crumbled apart to ash from precise chest shots. Orion smirked, and showed a lack of impressed feeling for the Cinders that began to fall like dominoes. Moltorious seemed annoyed, but he was patient and able to keep his cool in the situation. Even when Fluttershy dropped her own barrel of punch upon what remained of the Cinder ponies.

"So was I suppose to be impressed here? So far all you Cinder's have proven is that you're easy once your weakness is exposed,"Orion insulted and snickered the moment he could see the leader's annoyance,"So you ready to start talking about who the real leader is? Or would you rather me ring your neck and force it out?"

"You underestimate my Cinder ponies greatly. Most of these were just newborns really,"Moltorious boldly stated to show his denial of failure,"Now the ones that are training under the one that taught me everything I could ever know… Now those are special ones…!"

"There's more of you? Sorry, let me try to work myself with fear for you,"Orion shrugged with more lack of amusement for the idea of more Cinders being made,"Sorry, can't do it for you…! Do you honestly think you're the first clan of ponies that's over estimated themselves, and chose to try and take Equestria for their own?"

"We're definitely the first to receive professional training so we have the power to take it,"Moltorious corrected Orion before he stood in a solid stance,"But actions DO speak louder than words…! So perhaps a demonstration is in order…!"

Moltorious lowered his head a bit, only for the crags in his body to become inflamed. Fire spiraled and surrounded his ash made body, it became a blaze that raised beyond the average power. His horn glowed red before it too became inflamed, allowing him to stand on his back hooves. Orion could feel this leader charging up his power to show what real fire power looked like. But he stood his ground, and prepared for the Cinder to finish his show of power and make the first move.

"Now then…! Lets see what the prince of Equestria is truly made of!"Moltorious challenged, and took off like a bullet, charging head strong towards Orion.

The prince clutched his hands to fists and allowed a conforming crystal armor to envelop his body. It was then that he braced for when he and Moltorious and him slammed heads together. The force of their heads forced them back a bit, only for Moltorious to fight more aggressive. He then surprised Orion by throwing a shockingly fast flurry of flaming hooves. His crystal eyes went into full focus as he raised his hands to swat and knock away every fast flying hoof he could see.

His blocking and deflecting managed to divert the blows, sending fires flying into walls, tables, and curtains. The fires scorched the area before Moltorious threw a harder punch. Orion jumped back to dodge the attack before he ran to the side to direct his attacker away from the others. The Cinder took the bait and bolted after him, catching up to his side in seconds. Orion jumped, and so did Moltorious, as they engaged in airborne clashes with their punches all through the room.

They jumped to pillars before jumping to each other with strong hooks that connected. The force of their clashes cracked the pillars and shook the ground the others fought on. They ran through the crowd to the next pillars and clashed again, almost knocking every pony to their bellies. This even proved to distract the remaining Cinder ponies as they watched the two coming to blows. Orion managed to finally take his shot and strike Moltorious in the gut, and into another pillar.

They then both jumped to each other, one punch was full of fire while the other was coated in crystals. Orion narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled a dagger of crystal from his hand. Just in time for their fists to clash together, and allow the prince to make the perfect cut. The minute they passed each other, Moltorious felt his arm suddenly burst off from the clean cut. They both landed with their backs facing each other, before Orion slowly turned around to face the Cinder Alicorn.

"Crafty! Sneaking one of your meddlesome crystals in to cripple your foe and hasten your defeat,"Moltorious admitted his fascination with Orion's strategic play before lifting his severed limb up with magic,"But It's a pointless trick on some pony that heals from any sort of wound!"

"Well excuse me for trying to have fun before I kill you…!"Orion mocked as Moltorious reconnected his arm to his body once more.

Before he knew it, Moltorious was on fire and throwing another barrage of hooves. He was barely able to back away before throwing punches right back at him, their attacks continued to clash. Their punches smashed holes in the floor and even other Cinder ponies as they leaped across the room. The other ponies stopped to watch as the two stronger titans squared off. Allowing their power to tear apart the throne room with each powerful collision they met each other in.

Moltorious was like a persistent mosquito that was keeping up with Orion. They smashed heads and fists with each meeting they head through the room. They moved at great speeds, they even met in the center for a slug fest of rapid punches before Moltorious got a lucky shot in. He bucked Orion towards a wall, but the prince manage to slam his feet into the wall to stop himself. Just in time to duck a big hay maker from a fast flying Moltorious that smashed a giant chunk of the wall out of the castle.

Orion then got to throw a big hay maker of his own that connected with Moltorious's chest. It launched the Cinder pony across the room and right through every pillar. He may of somehow avoided being killed by the chest shot, but he was rattled a bit after smashing into a wall. He shook it off and lifted his head just in time to see the pillars suddenly begin to give away. They slowly broke down and started to make the ceiling collapse, tons of debris began to fall.

But Orion was the main concern, and he was already in Moltorious's face. The Cinder was quick to open his mouth up to blast a ball of fire at Orion's head, forcing the prince to jump back into the falling roof debris. He looked back to his friends with a slightly singed nose and forehead. Thankfully, Shadow Swirl saw the ceiling coming down and threw up a pitch black shield around them all. He then looked back before jumping to avoid a cork screw kick, and began to scale the rubble.

He switched to an evasive tactic as Moltorious flew in and swung his punches wildly. Chunks and pieces of castle ceiling were shattered as he tried to strike down the prince. They flew and jumped around the rubble before Moltorious was starting to catch up to the prince. They were then back to smashing fist and hoof together as they hopped from piece to piece of rubble. Orion then cross guarded with both arms to let Moltorious throw more punches that sent them falling back down.

The moment Orion slammed back down on his own two feet, he then swung a hard round house. Cracking Moltorious across the jaw and forcing him back, allowing them to breath. The Cinder pony leader shook his head to get rid of any weariness he felt before, and smirked with confidence.

"You're fast and your reflexes are sharp, as is to be expected from the prince of Equestria…!"Moltorious admitted while his fiery crags glowed like fissures.

"Well if it means anything, you're definitely giving me a work out,"Orion admitted that he too was a bit impressed with this Cinder's power compared to his grunts,"I hope you have more to show me before I pound you to dust…!"

"You know… You REALLY ought to be careful what you ask for,"Moltorious said before a ball of fire suddenly began to grow rapidly on the tip of his horn,"Because you might get more than you can bargain for!"

Moltorious growled before the ball of fire suddenly took on the appearance of the sun. It continued to grow bigger and bigger as it absorbed the rubble and ceiling chunks. It was like a gravitational field that took it all in before the floor threatened to give away. Orion felt the power of the attack and cross guarded again while his red magic enveloped his body. He took a good look at the Cinder, knowing that it was time to end this fight quickly.

Finally, Moltorious lowered his head and blasted the ball of sun like fire at the prince. Orion relied on his armor to protect him while he began to power himself up. He closed his eyes and braced while his friends looked on in fear of the attack that scorched a path in the floor. Orion released a deep breath, and felt himself taking the full force of the attack against his whole body. He grunted and roared before disappearing into the ball of fire, it then went off like a giant bomb.

The walls and ceiling melted and crumbled away to rubble as they all braced for the attack. Shadow Swirl struggled a bit the moment the fire smashed into her shield. But she held her own while Twilight screamed the moment she saw the prince disappear into the fire. Luna and Celestia held her before she could even run to the shield to go after Orion. They then waited until the quaking stopped around the room, slowly they were able to open their eyes the moment all went quiet.

Slowly, Shadow Swirl lowered her shield, only to be hit with a mass of smoke. They all covered their muzzles and struggled to see through the immense cloud of smoke. Shadow Swirl was quick to solve that problem by stomping her hooves and stretching out a blanket of shadows. The smoke was then getting sucked up by the hungry shadows she commanded like a vacuum cleaner. The smoke was then cleared to see quite the destructive sight, Moltorious now stood alone.

His fellow Cinders were caught up in the blast and were vaporized in kind. Leaving him weary, alone, and feeling confident that his target was defeated at last. He chuckled, as he looked to the decimated throne room that only had damaged floor to go with a room that was completely exposed to the night.

"And so… The story of Equestria's prince ends in fire. A glorious death…!"Moltorious bragged of his apparent victory.

"NOOOOO! ORION!"Twilight shouted before she was held back by an oddly calm pair of sisters.

"Don't worry…! You will all join him soon enough…! Harmony must die for our dream to truly begin,"Moltorious turned to them after a long look to the path of destruction he left behind,"That means you royal sisters…! And all you elements...! Must die!"

"You would have to get by me you statue of filthy ash…!"Shadow Swirl called out while the other mares got ready to fight.

"You won't even need to get your own hooves dirty with him Shadow! Now he's mine!"Moltorious shot up with shock as he turned back to the smoldering path to see Orion slowly step out of the smoke.

"Orion…?"Twilight was officially confused while her friends began to cheer for him.

"You truly believe that our brother was that weak? He hasn't even begun to fight!"Luna informed the confused Cinder that looked to his foe with crumbling confidence.

"I can't even go to my full strength, yet! My magic has been rusty with it lately,"Orion added while his skin had turned bright red to go with his crimson red hair,"By I can definitely give you a taste of real power Moltorious!"

""Very well…! Since you refuse to die! I'll have to go ALL OUT!"Moltorious roared and charged at the human that suddenly bulked up his body with muscle.

The Cinder released a war cry and once again threw another swarm of punches. Only to suddenly see his hims smash to pieces and crack away against the princess's muscular body. He stopped to see his hooves slowly regenerate from the damage, only to really feel the power of the prince. Orion unleashed a thunderous punch to the Cinder pony's gut, and launched him right into the main door. The door tumbled over, allowing Typhoon and a returning duplicate of Orion to see the carnage.

"Oh dear…"Typhoon gasped with shock while the duplicate only chuckled.

"So there IS more to you! There's a lot more power than you showed before!"Moltorious growled before he got back up and ran to the prince.

Orion however was already in his face and had his own barrage of punches to give. His one right fist threw faster punches than both of Moltorious's hooves could throw. And they proved greatly effective as it shredded Moltorious and made him burst into a cloud of ashes. The Cinder was quick to move his cloud of ashes away and back towards the other end of the room. He then managed to reform in only a few moments, and he finally showed the rage that was building up since he challenged Orion.

"I will destroy you,"Moltorious growled before he began to form another ball of fire while Orion slowly turned around to face him,"I'LL TURN EVERYTHING YOU SEE INTO SCOLDING ASHES! EVERYTHING YOU LOVE WILL DIE WHERE THEY NOW STAND!"

"Right…"Orion failed to be amused any more as he coated his right hand in crystals and raised it to the sky.

His hand then clutched into a fist and began to alight with red lightning. He reared his hand back and waited for Moltorious to do his worse, knowing that it would be in vain. His eyes narrowed as he prepared to charge at the Cinder to give him a fistful of his unwavering will. The minute Moltorious aimed his ball of fire to shoot, Orion took off with new found speed. Preparing to strike the Cinder with a full powered punch just as the ball of fire was then blasted towards him.

He then threw his punch and felt the force of his own fist go right through the fire ball. The ball exploded into another wave of flames while Orion had a clean shot at Moltorious. The Cinder widened his eyes as Orion crushed his mighty fist into his body, letting red lighting surge into his body. A ball of magic then formed against the Cinder leader's body, forcing him to start crumbling away. They struggled, but Orion's power carried him through his attack.

"Get…out…OF MY…HOME!"Orion roared before he finally sent Moltorious screaming and flying like a comet within the ball of magic.

They all got to watch as the Cinder pony screamed while be carried off into the distance. Disappearing into the sky before a burst of magic went off in the distance like a fire work. Orion panted, feeling the exhaustion as he watched the massive explosion in the distant sky. His body began to slowly cool down while the red colors faded away from his body and hair. His muscles relaxed and shrunk back down to their normal smooth size before Orion fell to one knee.

He was now in a sweat, letting the cool air of the night circulate through him. He looked to his friends and family as they stood there in awe for the longest time. He looked down for a moment as he then smiled through his panting, before he then raised a hand. The smiling warrior then gave them the thumbs up, the instant all clear sign that said that he was ok. This allowed every pony to cheer and run to him while Twilight was a bit slow to follow the others.

"So… Was this night still the best night ever,"Orion asked while he slowly switched to sitting down as the others approached,"Sorry about the throne room… And the party room… And the possibly that cellar room…"

"I can bring in architectures to fix the damages… I knew this kind of damage would happen the moment you warriors started to fight,"Celestia admitted before her and Luna both hugged their brother,"A thousand years… And the warrior within you still burns bright and strong…!"

"And your passion to protect Equestria never wavered or weakened…!"Luna added as they all shared a big group hug.

"I'll never waver when it comes to protecting my friends and family… Don't you forget it…!"Orion made that very clear to them and finally felt himself fully relaxed.

"I was… honestly starting to worry that you wouldn't be able to beat him… I'm sorry doubted you…"Twilight stood before the three siblings before he patted her mane.

"There's a lot you don't know about the royal family… So doubt is to be expected, Twilight,"Orion assured Twilight that it was normal to be scared for him,"But you'll come to learn everything, and then you'll know that there's never a reason to worry."

"Because we warriors never give up, and we never die without a great fight!"Shadow Swirl added as she stood before them all.

"And even on the verge of death…! We will fight till the life flees our bodies!"Typhoon entered in while clutching his wound before he hugged Fluttershy.

"Oh there it is! Oh thank Equestria, it's still in one piece,"Applejack spooked every one before lifting a piece of rubble off her intact money bag before turning to her friends,"Hehe… Sorry about that… Just uh… Got worried that I lost it… I'm really glad every pony is ok. Truly…"

"So… What happens now…? Since we kind of crashed the party here…"Rainbow asked while Orion slowly began to stand back up.

"Well… I could go for a hot shower… And you know what else…? I could go for some fatty, sugary doughnuts right now,"Orion gave a suggestion while his duplicate took interest to to that decision,"After all that, I'm not really bothered about spoiling myself with junk food right now…!"

"Funny you should mention that… Because our baby dragon friend is at a doughnut shop right now…!"The duplicate informed before the ponies gasped with shame about forgetting Spike,

"We forgot to go meet with Spike…! He probably thinks we ditched him!"Pinkie worried with a dramatic voice.

"I suppose while the place is being worked on. We too could go for some sweet right now."Luna admitted while Twilight and Orion smiled at each other from the agreements.

"I agree sister… Right now, a sweet jelly doughnut would be heaven right now…!"Celestia admitted with a relieving sigh.

"Well, I'm gonna shower first, cause I smell like ash and sweat for elements sake…!"Orion slowly began to walk towards the busted down door way to the closest shower.

"Ugh… He really does…"Rarity admitted with a crinkle of her muzzle while she took notice of Blue Blood surfacing from the rubble.

"Oh dear…! The party is ruined…! My suit is ruined…! Everything is ruined!"Blue Blood complained and only got a round of rolling eyes from the group.

"We should just see other ponies…"Rarity said to herself with new found disinterest in the prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a long hour of being on his own, Spike still sat in the doughnut shop. Guzzling down some hot cocoa to tame the cold loneliness he felt after being ditched. He had just finished his cocoa before slamming his cup down and instantly downing his doughnut. However, he did not feel satisfied just yet, he needed more to satiate his hunger, thirst, and loneliness. He slammed his fist down to get the attention of the yellow stallion that owned the doughnut shop.

"Hey, Pony Joe! Another doughnut!"Spike demanded grouchy like with a sour face.

"Don't you think you had enough?"Then stallion asked out of concerned, only to be disregarded.

"Another doughnut! Extra sprinkles!"Spike demanded with another fist slamming down on the table before a door bell rang before opening.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha, long time no see!"Pony Joe happily greeted the entire mane six and even the warriors that followed from behind.

"Pony Joe! Double whipped caramel latte! I need to unwhine!"Shadow Swirl called out before the Pony Joe saluted and got to work.

"You look like you've seen better days, Spike! Binging on doughnuts?"Orion asked as they all approached the baby dragon.

"Oh… Hey guys… So how was your night? How was your best night ever?"Spike asked with lack of amusement before he was suddenly picked up and put in Shadow Swirl's lap.

"And who might this adorable little fellow be? I heard baby dragons were adorable, but seeing one up close speaks louder than words!"Shadow Swirl suddenly showed a surprising soft side as she hugged the baby dragon.

"That's Spike… Have fun with him you rock full of mush,"Orion introduced while getting looks from all the mares that seemed a bit confused,"What? She loves kids. And it's not just limited to foals…!"

"So uh… Who wants to fill Spike in on what happened?"Typhoon kindly asked while sitting down and ordering a supreme jelly doughnut order.

"Huh…? What were we talking about?"Spike asked after enjoying a strong but gentle hoof brushing the spikes on the back of his head.

And so they were all converged at a table with two dozen doughnuts to share among each other. Twilight decided to be the one to tell Spike what happened at the Gala. From the pleasant start to the chaotic ending with the Cinder ponies, and even their meeting with the leader himself.

"That sounds like the WORST night ever! I'm sorry I wasn't there to help!"Spike exclaimed as they all agreed and shared a laugh together.

"Don't worry about it… We sent those ponies packing in bundles of ash,"Orion decided to jump in and put Spike's worries to rest,"Though half the castle was in less than up to code conditions…"

"Besides… We would never have wanted anything to happen to a baby dragon as cute as you…!"Shadow Swirl cooed while brushing his scales again and making his leg go crazy like a dog.

"Oh… Oh yeah…! This mare knows where the good spots are…"Spike admitted as he enjoyed the spike scratching he got.

"I just hope the princesses aren't upset with us for ruining the Gala…"Twilight admitted her worries before the two sisters themselves entered the shop.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!"Celestia suddenly exclaimed and made every pony freeze for a moment, even the warriors appeared confused.

"What sort of herbal stuff are you on, and where can I get some…?"Shadow Swirl asked to herself with confusion.

"Pardon me, princess? But tonight was just awful!"Twilight dared to insist that the Gala turned horrible, thanks to the Cinders.

"Oh Twilight, the Gala has always been awful in it's own way."Celestia informed her student.

"It has…?"Twilight asked out of confusion.

"That is why I was thrilled that you all were attending, including Typhoon, Thunder, Crystar and… Orion,"Celestia smiled to her brother as his duplicate winked at him that she was buying it still,"I knew you would all liven things up a bit…! Even Thunder's fight brought back so many good and funny memories. And while the evening may not have turned out entirely as you all would have hoped. At the very end we all came together and repelled a great enemy back to the pits that spawned them…!"

"Wow… You're right, princess…! _Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great!"_ Twilight realized a serious lesson about friendship.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Talking…"Fluttershy added.

"Laughing…"Pinkie finished.

"Fighting for the right causes…!"The warriors cheered and raised their lattes to the air.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?"Spike questioned before they all realized the merit in his words.

"Yes, Spike…! You were right…!"Twilight admitted their mistake they made to him.

"As horrible as our night was…"Applejack started as she finally put down her money bags to get her drink.

"Being together has made it all better…"Rarity finished as she too raised a cup with her friends.

"In fact, it made it…"Pinkie started before her and every pony else lifted their drink for a round of cheers.

"THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"They cheered and knocked their cups together to give a cheer for the future.

"HAZAAAA!"The warriors cheered with the mares before drinking with no restraint.

"Orion… I want to say thank you… For showing up for this night…"Celestia and Luna sneaked over to chat with their brother.

"Don't mention it… No matter our past sins, I will never stop defending my family,"Orion reminded the princesses as he saw their smiles turn a bit solemn,"After this… I'll have to head out on my own again… But I'll be watching the both of you, very closely from the shadows…"

"But… What if we need you here…? To help us fight the Cinders?"Celestia asked out of worry for losing her brother again.

"Then I'll be there… Till then… Crystar's not doing anything better with his life at the moment, he's opened to any personal meetings,"Orion explained as he sighed and looked to the late night sky that glittered against his crystal eyes,"Don't worry… I won't be too far away this time around…"

"We'll miss you Orion… Please stay safe for us at least…"Luna insisted as her and Celestia shared another hug with their brother.

"Guess that means I'll need a new job if he's gonna be watching more closely…"Shadow Swirl shrugged and continued petting Spike before the shop door swung open hard.

"What day is it?! And what the hay happened to the castle?!"A hung over and confused Thunder Blitz stumbled into the shop to ask some very interesting questions.

 _ **Wow… Holy cow, I did not expect this one to be this gigantic…! Hope this won't be too hard to read, and I'm sorry for the giant chapter, but there was a lot to put in it. But here it is, the season finally, and trust me, I'm more than excited for the origin story and season two. I hope you all enjoy, 'm happy to have so much support for this story. Please stay tuned for some more MLP and stay pony every one.**_


	27. Chapter 27: The Return Of Harmony Part 1

Chapter 27: The Return Of Harmony Part 1

Equestria has proven to have a ripe history, full of grand adventures, wars, and an array of many infamous characters. Many threatened the land itself, others dared to threaten the ponies that ruled it. There are even some who dared to attack the ones who protected the land, perhaps out of spite. Though there was one character in particular that went for something far more important. For he himself was the bane of Equestria's most prized means of peace and justice, harmony.

This infamous foe's name, was Discord The Draconequus, the god of chaos. His chaos, his natural talent in causing disharmony laid waste to Equestria's very foundation to harmony. He himself was an embodiment of chaos, he wasn't even one whole balanced being. He was a Draconequus, taking the shapes and forms of many different creatures to resemble disharmony. The head of a goat, the arms of a lion and an eagle, and the torso of a pony that mixed with the scaly green tail of a dragon.

With these deformities ranging from a goat leg to a horn made of twisted ice. Through history he was despised and loathed for his chaos, even before his chaos became dangerous. It was with the help of a brave prince that this Draconequus could find a place for himself in this world. His softer chaos was helpful and entertaining to ponies, lifting spirits with his joke and chaotic magic tricks. However, good things came to an end the moment the Draconequus was forced to leave.

For nothing could stop the inevitable prophecy that laid with Discords chaos. One day, with age his chaos would become stronger, and his desire to spread it through all of Equestria would become fierce. So he chose to leave of his on accord, as a means to protect the brave prince he called his best friend. But no amount of friendship could prevent a dark prophecy from coming to fruition. He returned to Equestria, bringing the chaos and destruction he was meant to bring.

This forced the prince to fight alongside his sisters and wielders to harmony's ultimate weapons. The elements of harmony, the great gemstones that harnessed the power of harmony and friendship. With these weapons and the power of the prince shredding the illusion of chaos. Discord was ultimately sealed away in a stone statue prison, embodied In his rage. Rage that boiled with betrayal and sorrow for his only friend fighting him and sealing the Draconequus away.

For thousands of years, Discord remained in his stone prison, broiling in his anger. The ponies were one thing for the Draconequus, his best friend on the other hoof was another story. There would be no kid games when it came to the prince, he had far darker plans for him. He thought about it, each and every year that he stood as a statue, even to this day in the gardens of Canterlot. A beautiful area of pure nature and history, where he laid still, silent, and vengeful.

While a group of visitors began to make their approach to the statue itself. This group of young fillies and colts was lead by none other than Ponyville's favorite teacher, Ms Cheerlie. To the statue it was another field trip, but from the looks of three peculiar filly friends. It was looking like the bickering they were doing would make this quite the enjoyable visit at least.

"Girls! Now THIS is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?"Cheerlie asked after putting a temporary stop to the fight between Apple Bloom and her fellow crusaders.

"It's got an eagle claw!"Apple Bloom started.

"And a lion paw!"Scootaloo added to the observation.

"And a snake tail!"Sweetie Belle finished, making the statue wish he could scoff at his features being defined.

"This creature is called a Draconequus. He has the head of a pony, and a body made up of all sorts of things,"Cheerlie explained the more obvious and respectable perspective on Discord,"What do you suppose that represents?"

"Confusion!"

"Evil!"

"Chaos!"

"It's not chaos, you dodo!"Sweetie Belle argued after Scootaloo proclaimed of Discord meaning chaos.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is TOO chaos!"Scootaloo argued back with Sweetie for her ignorance.

"Is not!"Sweetie snapped back before Apple Bloom jumped in.

"You're both wrong!"She pointed out before a brawl broke out between the girls around the statue.

Their tussling was singing with chaos and disharmony, it was simply delicious. It made the statue tingle and rattle with magic reacting to their chaotic fighting. It pulsated till the fillies eventually manage to burn themselves out from the kid fight, along with some help from the teacher. But the first step to freedom had already been taken thanks to the show of pure chaos. As a crack formed in the statue, giving the trapped Draconequus enough strength to utter a quiet chuckle.

"Actually, in a way, you're all right. The statue represents, Discord. Which means lack of harmony between ponies,"Cheerlie explained while getting the fillies back into her group of students,"In fact, you three have demonstrated Discord so well, that you're each going to write me and essay explaining it."

The children in turn, laughed at the cutie mark crusaders for their disruption of class. It may have been a stressful thing for Cheerlie, but the statue certainly enjoyed the brawl between children. Before he then heard a word that would trigger and anger him ever time it was uttered.

"Now let's go…! And I don't want any more fighting. Any more disruptions and Mr O will here about it,"Cheerlie warned as Apple Bloom raised her hoof slowly to share some new knowledge she learned from her sister,"And yes, Apple Bloom…! I know his real name as well. And Mr Orion would not be happy with you sharing that info openly."

"Orion…?! Ooooooorrrriiiooooonnn…!"Suddenly the statue began to crack up a lot more with sudden rage that drew the class's attention.

The class slowly backed away from the statue as it began to quake and rock. Trembling with rage for the name that was uttered, it looked like the stone was about to explode to pieces. Thankfully a pitch black hoof that bubbled as it slapped against the statue, forcing it to go still and silent.

"I apologize for that, this statue is… a bit temper mental…! Especially when that name is uttered,"A mysterious black stallion in a dirty brown robe warned of the statue's power,"The poor critter has encountered some unsavory memories with the fellow that owns that name…!"

"Oh…! We are very sorry for the trouble. It's just a struggle Disciplining the students,"Cheerlie apologized and made sure her students were in a single file line to move on,"We'll just be on our way. I really hope we haven't caused any serious trouble to the property…!"

"Not at all… Every pony makes a mistake from time to time. It's all part of how this world works,"The stallion chuckled and moved aside to let the class move on to the next are,"You and your class have a wonderful day here in Canterlot…! Soft little bags of wasted skin…"

He spoke those last words to himself and waited for the class to fully move on. He left a bit of an unnerved impression on the teacher that seemed a bit spooked by his mysterious dark exterior. He still kindly waved them off, waiting till everything around him was empty and secluded. The perfect time to finally free this old chaotic spirit from his stone prison, giving him purpose anew.

Slowly he placed his hoof to the statue, smirking as red hot flames filled the cracks of the statue. He gritted his teeth and focused to fill the statue crags with pure hate and aggression. A spicy delicacy of chaos and destruction for a god of chaos, such a savory power for Discord. The statue immediately began to rock violently and wild like as more cracks formed around the statue. Growls sounded out as the stallion turned his hoof like a key and gave it a pulse of magic.

At that moment, a loud roar exploded along with the entire stone prison. Thousands of stone pieces went flying in all directions as white magic expanded like a ball from the statue. The white orb of magic then exploded as well, turning the garden into an array of chaotic things. Dozens of statues were turned into Discord statues made of cheese, while bushes were made of Twizzlers. Flowers were now Venus fly traps that ate grass made of confetti, as their master then appeared.

His roars turned to groans as the slender Draconequus stretched all four of his mismatched limbs out. He stretched till he cracked every bone that felt stiff from his stone imprisonment. With that, Discord let his yellow and red crazy eyes stare down the mysterious stallion that freed him.

"Discord… Bet you're happy to see me…!"The stranger snickered wile the Draconequus crossed his lion paw and eagle claw.

"I'm sorry… Do I know you from somewhere? I don't recognize the smell of sulfur…!"The draconequus responded in a gentle colt like tone of voice.

"Don't try to play stupid with me! You know who I am, and you know what I can do,"The stallion growled while wrapping a scolding hot hoof around the Draconequus's neck,"So no game if you please…! I freed you for a reason!"

"Really? Well then I suppose I need to show some sort of gratitude to your fiery flank then,"Discord mocked with a cocky snicker the moment his neck was released,"So what is it you require of me? Certainly some pony of your stature needs me for a bit of…destructive influence…!"

"Glad you always paid attention to what I was, and what I am to this day now,"The strange one sighed, allowing a flare of fire to escape his lips,"The elements of harmony have found new hosts, and as a result. This hideous harmony and soft world has grown more and more…! It's an insult to what Equestria truly was!"

"Ah yes…! The… Elements of Harmony…! Such a wonderful group of sparkly gems those are,"Discord said while suddenly wearing a miner's outfit and holding a piece of crystal,"You know, those gems sealed me away in that stone prison…! For over A THOUSAND YEARS!"

"I'm aware of that. And I'm aware it was only possible when… Prince Orion detained you himself…!"The stallion incited that very name again and got the reaction he wanted from Discord.

The Draconequus fell silent for a moment, feeling a sharp trigger in his head. He trembled and growled, lifting his head and his lion eagle fingers to the sky, unleashing a roar of wrath. White lightning and magic shot from his finger tips and his mouth as he roared with rage. The name never stopped being a means of setting Discord off, for his imprisonment was all because of Orion. The strange black stallion slowly began to smirk, feeling pleased with seeing Discord enraged.

Slowly, Discord came down from his show of wrath and broken friendship. He looked back down to the stallion as lightning and magic returned to his lion paw and eagle claw. The stranger chuckled, showing confidence in Discord's power, as well as his own should the Draconequus dare to attack him.

"He defends those element wielders to this very moment. Unfortunately my Cinder ponies are not yet strong enough to pose a threat to him,"The stallion explained his current situation regarding the prince and the ponies he called, HIS Cinder ponies,"I need to to dispose of those elements. Break harmony and lay waste to the guardian that protects them…! Old Equestria must rise again!"

"Oh… I won't just lay waste to Orion…! I will completely annihilate his entire existence,"Discord was already in the mood to destroy and consume, just as the stranger wished,"It will be like he never existed, and no pony will ever have to remind me of how he betrayed me…!"

"Excellent…! You be sure those elements never rise again, and do what your vengeful heart desires with the prince,"The stallion instructed before suddenly turning his back to the Draconequus,"Do all this, and you'll have the world you have always dreamed of having. Fail me, and I will melt the flesh from your bones, and boil the magic out of your chaotic blood…!"

"As you wish… Your sadistic mind has not changed in the last two thousand years,"Discord admitted after already reading out who the stranger was,"I suppose we should get to it, but pretend that we never met? You seem to prefer secrecy at the moment, seeing as the world does not know you're among it."

"Nothing gets pass you, does it, Discord?"The stallion answered with a question and slowly began to walk away.

"Nothing gets passed a god…! Do have a wonderful day my new friend,"Discord waited till the stallion had then disappeared in a column of bright red flames to take in a breath of fresh air,"I swear, those gents have not changed in the least…! But now the time has come…!"

Discord made a list appear along with a quill pen dipping itself in ink. He undid the list and let it barely roll down to reveal the three things on what was now clearly a to do list. The first one had a picture of Celestia, the second had a picture of Twilight and her friends. The third and final photo made Discord pause for a moment, seeing as it was a picture of him and Orion smiling together. Giving each other the bunny ears as they stood in a get together at the old castle of the Ever Free.

"Say hello to dear lovely Tia…! Put an end to the elements of harmony, and finally,"Discord started gentle and growled as he crushed the list in his lion paw,"Destroy my dear… Old… Beloved friend…! Orion!"

With that, Discord cracked his stiff fingers to nimble them up after a thousand years. Before he gave a loud snap of his eagle claws, disappearing off to the castle to pay Celestia a visit. Leaving the magic he expunged into the sky to travel across Equestria's skies, towards the town of Ponyville.

* * *

Meanwhile, the humble town was in the process of enjoying another sunny day. The warmth, the beautiful sunshine, the ponies that worked hard and honestly through all of Ponyville. It felt so balanced, so harmonic, so glorious for the world of Equestria to embrace itself in. This certainly felt that way for prince Orion, as he took a stroll through the town he now called his home. It felt like just another peaceful day for him, Ponyville knew how to set his mind at ease.

Not to mention the relationship he now had with the whole town. It was starting to become a normal thing for Orion to be greeted and complimented by the ponies of Ponyville. He truly had become a well known and loved person among the towns ponies for his devotion to their school. As well as the heroism he showed when the Grand Galloping Gala was under attack.

"I hope Cheerlie gets back with the kids soon… I was hoping to teach them about the age of harmony's revival. They would love Clover,"Orion sighed to take in the fresh air of yet another new day for Ponyville,"Well… At least it's a beautiful day today."

He looked to the sky, almost tempted to remove his hood and gaze upon the sky. Though it still felt too soon to be so bold to show his face around the whole town. So till he felt ready to show himself to the towns ponies, he remained under his identity as Mister O. Every pony was willing to go by his wishes, even his own comrades were willing to abide by his desires. So it was at least understood, even by ponies such as Rainbow Dash, as she could be seen flying after a pink cloud.

He was ready to continue on towards the school house, where he would wait for Cheerlie and her students to return from the field trip. However, he barely made it two more steps before he suddenly felt an alarm go off in his mind. Clouds were not pink, and they did not move on their own. The fact that Rainbow was chasing it down sounded quite bizarre and far fetched. Though his knowledge felt tested the moment he saw Rainbow Dash finding herself stuck in the cloud.

"What the…? How does a Pegasus pony get stuck in a cloud?"Orion wondered as he let his eyes turn bright red and crystallized to see Rainbow's situation.

They could only widen as Rainbow finally managed to yank herself free from the cloud. An assessment of the cloud revealed the pink cloud to be made of cotton candy. That raised a red flag to the prince, he couldn't help but gulp with worry as he rushed to his nearest friend. Typhoon was only a block away, fixing his long green mane before he would be offering some pets to some kind families. Hoping to help the animals find a home with ponies that will love and care for them.

He was just in the middle of offering a husky pup to a family of three. The colt seemed friendly and responsible enough to handle a dog, and with the pup being an orphan. This fuzzy puppy could really use a home full of love, however it got difficult to work with Orion suddenly being right next to him.

"You wanna hold him? This little fellow could really use a lot of love,"Typhoon offered the young colt a chance to hold the new dog he was allowed to have,"That's the spirit. He won't bite…! He just wants a friend that will love and cherish him for years to com-"

"Typhoon, we may have a problem…!"Orion suddenly spoke out, spooking Typhoon once again and almost making him drop the puppy, if not for the colt catching the pup.

"What is it now…?! I'm right in the middle of finding homes for the domestic animals…!"Typhoon ranted before Orion pointed to the sky and the cotton candy clouds that were forming.

"Only one being is capable of creating these kind of things… Discord."Orion was morbid in his response as Typhoon quickly finished business with the family before chatting with the prince.

"That's your business, Orion. Discord was YOUR mischievous friend, not ours,"Typhoon made his stance on Orion's personal connection to these strange occurrences clear,"Whatever the reason that the so called, god of chaos has for miraculously returning lies with you…!"

"Weird… I never pictured you to be the cold hearted type."Orion admitted his surprised feelings towards the more compassionate pony of the warriors group.

"We all just know what he did… He used you, and he used all of us. I don't see us showing him any more pity…!"Typhoon admitted his opinion and sent a reminder running through the prince's mind.

"I know… I just wish things could have turned out differently,"Orion admitted as chocolate milk rain came pouring down from the cotton candy clouds,"I need to find Twilight. We'll need the elements of harmony if we're going to reseal Discord back into his prison."

"Be sure to make it quick before your FRIEND'S influence doesn't go beyond what it is now…!"Typhoon requested to the prince as he zeroed in on Twilight's location and took off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

He was fast, scurrying through the town as the chocolate milk began to down pour over the town. He made sure to remain composed and calm in the situation, for there were many situations such as this. Though he could not help but find a sense of anxiousness and anger in this old friend's return. He could still remember back to the day he and his sisters stood up to Discord. Orion himself managed to detain Discord, but it broke the friendship they once shared with one another.

He looked to the ponies of Ponyville that were enjoying the bizarre chocolate milk rain. Especially the kids that remained at their homes for today, due to them being "Sick". He would make sure that those children were written up and given extra home work for falsely cutting class. For now, all that mattered was him getting to the Apple farm to find his friends. Thankfully he didn't need to go all the way to the farm to meet with his friends, not when they too were making their way out of the farm.

It was at the entrance to the dirt road that he ran right into the group of mares. Causing them all to collide and crash into a pile of bodies, Orion was unfortunately the one at the very bottom of the pile. He waited till the mares and baby dragon settled down before he slowly lifted them all off. Gasping for air and fixing his hood that was now filled with dirt. He dusted himself off, while Twilight and her friends did the same, before the prince was then berated with problems.

"Sorry about that…! But…you didn't perhaps notice what's going on as well did you?"Twilight asked while the prince held his hand up to catch some of the down pouring chocolate rain.

"Who wouldn't notice rain made of chocolate milk?"Orion asked while noticing cotton candy clouds and popcorn in the forearms of Pinkie Pie.

"Uh…some pony who hasn't lived till they tried this totally amazing stuff!"Pinkie announced while eating the cotton candy cloud.

"You wouldn't perhaps know who's doing this, would you?"Applejack asked while shaking popcorn out of her mane from the cornstalks that blew up with popcorn.

"Yes… We need the elements of harmony if we're going to reverse all this,"Orion replied and slowly looked to the kingdom perched upon the Canterlot mountain,"And we should hurry, before he makes everything worse…!"

"Well, enlighten us then. He who? Who's doing all this?"Rainbow flew right in front of Orion and demanded answers to the question he tried to dodge.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he needs to be stopped before he destroys the balance of Equestria."Orion insisted that they save the introductions to this enemy for another time.

"Well, we're not about to just go blindly into a tussle without knowing darling. We're sure that the princess will tell us, but you seem to know this more to heart,"Rarity decided to push for the answers they knew Orion had on him,"If there's anything you can tell us about all this. We insist that you tell us…!"

"How about if you all want the two hour long train ride to Canterlot to not feel like days of absolute torture and bad attitude, you drop it,"Orion decided to once again put his foot down about not being pushed for answers,"Now I'm certain Celestia already messaged you and said that she would explain everything once we all arrived, correct?"

"Yes…but…funny thing about that… She…asked that You do not come along,"Twilight's response caused Orion to pause at the sudden request his own sister gave,"She said it's for your own safety. She didn't want any harm to come between you and… Your old friend…?"

"She said that, did she…? Well Orion won't go then, But Crystar certainly will,"Orion huffed quietly and put his hand to his chest to coat himself in the illusionary coat of crystals,"Now are all of you going to keep soft balling a bunch of questions or are you ready get a move on now?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he just simply moved on back to town. Leaving the mares to quietly follow slowly from behind and speak to one another about his strange behavior to all this chaos. For this felt unusual for Orion to be secretive and personal about an old friend.

"Well…! That was…quite snippy. Even for a stallion such as him."Rarity felt the need to comment on the hidden prince's attitude for their prying for answers.

"Don't worry… I can tell that there's something about this culprit that's bothering him,"Fluttershy decided to let the girls in on what she could pick up thanks to her pappy's teachings on social skills,"My pappy always said it's easy to tell when some pony's bothered by their tone, body language and their reluctance to talk about things…"

"Then… I guess we wait and find out what's going on from the princess."Twilight decided and lead her friends into town to make their way to the train station.

* * *

Thankfully, no further questions were asked of Orion, and their trip went without a hitch. Many thoughts and calm silence were with them all the way to the city of Canterlot. It gave Orion all the time he needed to think about what could have happened to cause Discord to be freed. The seal that the elements performed should have held up for an eternity, but nay. Now his friend was free, and by the feel of the strong chaotic magic, Discord's influence completely controlled Canterlot.

It became more apparent when they had arrived to the city, and found complete disharmony. Ponies were disfigured, others were floating on islands made of cheese. Homes were floating through the air while toys and food orbited around them like planets. Just the sight of the city reduced to a disharmonic mess of random chaos and confusion was stomach churning. It made their walk through the city very uncomfortable, especially for Twilight, since it was her home city.

She appeared nervous, which was a bit of a shock given her confidence she had on the train. Though he knew she had every right to be nervous, for Orion knew what Discord was capable of. If anything, she wasn't nervous enough to be facing a self proclaimed god of chaos. Non of them were, at least without the elements of harmony, and even then it was very iffy. Thankfully that is where Orion knew he would come in, It would most likely be up to him to detain Discord once more.

They kept their noses down, not wanting to see any more of this bizarre chaos. Thankfully it wasn't too long before they finally made it to the castle of Canterlot. The only area that appeared to have been spared from the chaos that was corrupting Equestria. The reason however couldn't help but stroke the prince's curiosity as the doors opened to him and his friends. Where a nervous Celestia was awaiting them, pacing back and forth for the longest time by the looks of it.

"Princess Celestia…! We're all here, just as you have requested!"Orion cleared his throat to sound more like Crystar before announcing their arrival to her.

"Ah, Twilight! It's a relief that you and your friends made it here without any trouble,"Celestia took in a deep breath of relief for every pony's arrival to the castle,"Crystar, it's a relief that you've come as well. Is Orion hidden away some place safe?"

"Yes…? Why would you want your brother to hide like some sort of damsel in distress?"He questioned with much prejudice on Celestia's sudden lack of faith in him.

"I couldn't possibly make my brother fight a battle that broke one of his most valued friendships,"Celestia was willing to answer the question before wanting to move on to more pressing concerns,"Now follow me, and I will explain everything on our way to the elements…!"

He looked to the mares and sighed, knowing he could not break his character. He nodded, and took the lead with Twilight and her friends close behind him, treading lightly. Knowing the shaky ground that Orion and his sister were still on, as well as this sudden wish to not receive brotherly help. For now, he chose to bury this issue till she at least assessed Discord's current damage. Even though they already saw the damage that was effecting Equestria so far, but it could get so much worse.

"Now then… I've called you all here for a matter of importance,"Celestia finally decided that the time had come to explain the chaos that was infesting their world,"It seems that an old foe of my family, some pony I thought that me, Luna, and Orion had defeated long ago, has return. His name… Is Discord…!"

"Your brother's best friend?!"Twilight exclaimed and slapped both hooves over her mouth after releasing secret information she had.

"I…was not aware that you knew of Orion's relationship to Discord."Celestia took notice immediately while Orion was secretly staring Twilight down for that reveal.

"Yes… He…told us at the Gala. That…Discord was a spirit. The first ever spirit to harness the power of disharmony with ease,"Twilight decided to continue from what Orion told her before since he chose not to tell them anything now,"They were friends a long time ago, but… Something happened… One day when he came back from some sort of exile…?"

"Yes… Star Swirl the Bearded himself spoke of Discord's destiny to bring forth chaos and disharmony to the land,"Celestia decided to fill the holes for what knowledge they did not have,"Even then… With Discord's help we were able to put an eternal end to the traitorous warrior Necrid Ghoul…!"

"Sigh… After that… Discord made a very respectful and difficult choice to leave Equestria in hopes of keeping the friends he made safe,"Orion decided to simply say more now that it was all hanging out there,"He promised… One day he would return… And maybe the friendships he shared among us may possibly turn him away from his destiny to bring chaos to a beautiful world."

"I'm guessing it didn't exactly go that well when he finally came back, did it?"Applejack decided to be the bold one and ask the big question.

"No… he used my brother, Shadow Swirl, Typhoon, even Thunder Blitz… He used them all,"Celestia sighed as she felt those old and tragic memories flowing into her mind,"He tricked them into teaching him about nature, the elements, and great magics not meant for ordinary ponies…"

"And so he took what he learned from the warriors and managed to take control of Equestria,"Orion's fists clenched as anger grew in his heart for such a memorable betrayal,"Using what he learned, he transformed and disfigured the animals of nature. Twisted the weather and natural elements, and even performed dark magic that caused misery and chaos through the world…!"

"So with the warriors entrapped by Discord, and the whole world in complete disarray,"Celestia continued on while noticing an odd amount of slight emotional expressions on the mares faces,"Myself, Orion, and Luna took up the elements of harmony and stood up against Discord, turning him into stone."

"That's some heavy stuff….! Sorry you went through all that princess."Rainbow apologized as they began to finally near their destination.

"Believe me… It was far harder on our brother… They were… The truest of friends,"Celestia thought for a moment, giving Twilight the chance to look to her hidden friend that remained steeled from the memories,"And now… It seems that the spell has been broken. We don't know how it was broken… But he is now free and ready to extract his revenge."

"But of course…! We won't let that happen."Orion made that clear to his friends as they stood before the doors to Canterlot towers.

"This is Canterlot tower. Where the elements are kept inside ever since you recovered them,"Celestia showed them the sacred place that she kept the elements in since Twilight's victory against Nightmare Moon,"I need you to wield the elements once again and stop Discord before he thrusts Equestria into eternal chaos."

"But why us? Why can't you-"Twilight wanted to ask a question, but was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"Hey look! We're famous!"Pinkie Pie pointed out the windows that showed refined crafting of Twilight and her friends wielding the elements.

"You six showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the power of your friendship to best a mighty foe,"Celestia explained the reason behind Twilight and her friends being required to fight this enemy,"Although Luna and I once wielded the elements. It is now you who controls their power. And it is you who must defeat Discord."

"Princess Celestia, you can count on us-"Twilight was cut off by Pinkie Pie, but Orion was quick to intercept.

"You can count on us your majesty…!"Orion spoke while holding Pinkie's mouth shut.

"Excellent… And Crystar, I will be putting all my faith in you to help detain Discord for Twilight and her friends,"Celestia incited that she was in fact trusting him to do the job her brother once did,"Discord must not discover my brother's location. For he seeks vengeance that is far beyond these chaotic and silly creations he's made…!"

"We'd be honored to use the elements of harmony again, and defend your family princess."Twilight decided to sugar coat the trust she shared with Celestia.

"Alright, lets not start flank kissing. Where was the last place you've seen Discord?"Orion asked with crossed arms as the mares couldn't help but look around.

"He could be anywhere at this point. Canterlot has become the ground zero of his magical influence,"Celestia admitted her lack of whereabouts on the draconequus,"But have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!"

With that, Celestia magically opened the doors that lead into the tower. However, upon opening, they were met with the shocking reveal that nothing laid inside the tower. Nothing was to be found, the entire group was now hit with the hard truth that the elements had been taken.

"Oh well, if an pony needs me. I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a swizzle straw!"Pinkie broke the silence with her bubbly desire to enjoy some more chocolate rain milk.

"No… No, no…! The elements of harmony!"Orion exclaimed with both shock and anger.

"They're gone!"Twilight added to the discovery that the elements had been taken.

"But… That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break…! This doesn't make any sense!"Celestia felt bewildered that her magic spell was somehow undermined by a chaos spirit.

"Make sense? What fun is there in making sense?"A question came along with the gentle colt like laughter of Discord himself.

"Discord…! Show yourself!"Celestia demanded that the alleged god of chaos show his face, rather than hide.

"You heard the princess, Discord! Reveal yourself immediately!"Orion followed up and really did his best to sell the Crystar impersonation.

"Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone,"Discord spoke of his loneliness and hidden wrath for being sealed into a stone prison while he traveled as a glass design through the windows,"But you wouldn't know that, would you? Because I don't turn ponies into stone…!"

"Is that how it is? You're going to blame others for all the things you did over a thousand years ago?"Orion broke his hidden silence and drew the curious attention of Discord.

"Crystar…? I was not expecting an old warrior back from the dead…! I was expecting…some pony else."Discord crossed his arms as he traveled through the windows.

"Why not just say it? You were hoping to find your old pal Orion here, weren't you,"He incited Orion's name and got the right eye twitch that showed the triggered nature of Discord's vengeance,"Well, he's not here right now. Probably looking for a nice spot to bury you and the friendships you broke in your pursuit for power…!"

"Speaking of which… I actually have been looking for my old friend…! I looked high and low, but even I have had trouble finding him,"Discord appeared in another window where the elements laid,"You wouldn't perhaps know where dear Orion ventured off to, would you?"

"Maybe… Not gonna just show and tell unless you earn it…!"The hidden prince responded, causing the Draconequus to huff at the old stallion denying him what he wanted.

"Enough! What have you done with the elements of harmony?!"Celestia demanded as Discord continued teleporting all around them to intimidate.

"Oh, I just borrowed them for teensy little while…!"Discord responded and snapped his eagle claws to make the elements disappear from one of the windows.

"You'll never get away with this Discord…!"Celestia spat, forcing a yawn from the bored Draconequus.

"Oh, I forgotten how grim you can be Celestia…! It's really quite boring. Learn it from your brother?"Discord continued to incite Orion into the picture out of hidden desires of his own.

""Hey! No pony insults the princess!"Rainbow yelled and zoomed towards the window to attack the Draconequus, only to smack her face against the window.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty. The element of harmony you represent."Discord stated the obvious after appearing in the window once again.

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the princess!"Rainbow stood firm against the words of the Draconequus.

"Oh, we'll see about that…!"Discord was more than interested in challenging that promise.

"I can't believe we are wasting our time talking to a tacky window…!"Rarity found boredom in talking to the Draconequus while he hung out in a window.

"Ah, the beautiful Rarity…! Representing the the element of generosity, If I'm not mistaken?"Discord presumed before turning to the approaching Applejack.

"So you know who we are, big deal."Applejack tried to rain on his parade in knowledge.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack…!"Discord snapped back at the farm pony after growing large in the window.

"You seem to know all our strengths too."Twilight pointed out a decent chunk of knowledge Discord had on them.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. And yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic,"Discord pointed out while sitting upon the head of a Twilight carving in the window,"Fluttershy is kindness, and Pinkie Pie's is my favorite, laughter!"

Discord chuckled at Pinkie Pie's enjoyable laughter element as did she. Pinkie's laughter drew the attention of all the ponies, why she would laugh at his compliment was beyond them. At least until she pointed out what she found funny.

"He's sitting on your head…!"Pinkie pointed to the silly fact that the Draconequus was sitting on a Twilight design's head.

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the elements of harmony?"Celestia ceased the pointless conversation and demanded answers to the elements.

"Oh, so boring Celestia, really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you in my own-"Discord was then cut off by Orion taking control and deciding to put some screws loose in the foe.

"No…! You will tell us where they are as you are commanded. As it stands we hold the cards here Discord!"Orion called out while his crystal eyes already pin pointed the location of the elements.

"What are you doing…? We don't…"Twilight was a bit taken, but saw the glimmer in his sparkly red eyes that saw the elements.

"Really? Do you now? And just how do you think that YOU have any power in this?"Discord wondered as he finally showed his face to the mares while playing with a deck of cards.

"I already know where they are. I thought Orion would have told you about how our crystal eyes work,"Discord drop the first card with a confused look as he saw a picture of shiny crystal eyes,"I can see the elements right now in the palace maze where you awoke…! Sitting in the middle of the maze, right?"

"Yes… The memory gets a bit stale when locked in a stone prison…!"Discord growled lowly as the card carrying a picture of the elements in the maze.

"And so I see only one way this could be mildly interesting…! How about a game of priorities"The hidden prince suggested as Discord dropped a card showing two different sides, one with the six mares, or Orion,"You can go and try to stop the elements of harmony from retrieving their gems from the maze, or you can come get me, and perhaps I'll tell you where Orion is…!"

"What…?! You can't just tell-"Celestia was silenced with a whole hand going over her mouth, even when it looked and felt like a hoof.

"So that's how it's going to be…? That's your idea of a game?"Discord appeared face to face with Orion and exchanged powerful and stern stares with one another.

"So what's it going to be…? Follow them to the maze and try to stop the mares from retrieving the elements,"He gave Twilight a quick look and tilt of the head to get them to high tail it to the maze,"Or take the one chance you might have of finding Orion…! Your choice, Discord."

This caused a silence between the two former friends, their stares never wavered. The air was intense as Twilight quietly tried to get her friend's attention, hoping to get a move on. With Discord potentially distracted, she got her friends to follow her lead. Racing towards the nearest exit to the castle, hoping to make their way to the palace maze to retrieve the elements. While Orion quickly teleported away, and was quickly followed by a teleporting Discord.

"Good luck, my little ponies, and old warrior. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves…!"Celestia responded as she stood alone and gave her best prayers for the group of friends.

Meanwhile, Orion had just teleported outside on the main roof to the castle throne room. He looked around with his crystal eyes, spotting Twilight and her friends just now charging out of the castle doors. Suddenly, the prince was quick to focus on himself as Discord appeared right above him. He side stepped to the left, narrowly evading a lion paw full of white magic that melted the surface of the roof. Sparks of white few along with a ring of white fire, as the draconequus stood tall against the prince.

"Well? Ready to tell me where he is now?"Discord asked as a rigged bolt of white lightning formed in his eagle claws.

"Maybe… You'll need to do more than that if you really want it that bad,"The prince dared to taunt and further fix Discord's mind on him rather than the mares,"Though I have to say… You won't find much with him. After everything you've done…! It's incredible that you can stand there and blame Orion for your mistakes…!"

"My mistakes? MY mistakes?! It's not my fault that he broke his promise to help me!"Discord yelled with great offensive as he shot towards the hidden friend.

"He did everything to help you! And all you did was throw it back in his face! And lets not get started on the other warriors!"He back stepped to avoid a spear of lightning that the Draconequus drove into the roof.

"He chose to attack me! To restrain me while those princesses locked me away in a stone prison for a thousand years,"Discord argued and took off his lion paw and eagle claw for a fresh new pair,"Don't try to defend them from me old timer…! As far as I'm concerned, the kid gloves are off for my old friends…!"

"You ungrateful little weasel…!"Orion taunted before he was then forced to jump and back step away.

Discord pursued the man relentlessly, snaking his way through the air. Causing the every place he saw the warrior step to explode in a ball of white magic, hoping to cripple him. However, the Draconequus appeared to forget how flexible and fast Equestrian warriors could be. It angered him as he slithered right to the old warrior's side, letting his icicle horn shoot beams of magic. Each tiny shot of magic blasted a clean hole completely through the castle, but it merely deflected off the back of the warrior.

This forced the Draconequus to back away to the sky, avoiding his own deflected attacks. He watched as the warrior ran up the palace's tallest tower, it felt like another taunt. Or perhaps a means of distraction, but there was no fighting his desire to hunt down his old friend. So he simply teleported to the top of the tower and summoned forth a swarm of storm clouds that shadowed the castle. Before letting black hot tar rain down towards their target from the clouds.

Orion was quick to form a large round shield of red crystals from his very arm. Allowing him to take the tar rain that splashed and boiled against the impervious crystal shield. He narrowed his vision and jumped to give the former friend a strong shield bash against his chest and nose. Knocking the both of them through the clouds and onto the roof of the tall tower. They tumbled and rolled onto the roof, Orion was quick to roll to his feet and get in a free kick to Discord's jaw.

He went to bring a fist down, only for Discord to disappear right in time for the fist to ram through the roof. The god of chaos was then floating behind him with a large boulder sized ball of magic. The magic itself formulated into a mini sun in the palm of Discord's lion paw.

"Where is Orion?! Tell me now…!"Discord demanded before tossing the mini sun down towards the prince.

Orion responded by closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath to channel his strength into his right hand. His right hand was curved inward around his body while his left hand pointed towards the sky. Both hands went into a karate chop form, before he finally released his deep breath. With that, he swung his right hand in the form of a back hand, striking the mini sun perfectly in the center. Causing it to be launched into the sky towards the mountain peak, where it then erupted like a massive volcanic explosion.

"You'll need to do better than that…!"The hidden prince challenged as fire rained down from the sky, striking the solid mountain side with it's white hot magic.

"You want better? Oh I'll show you the stuff that gods are made of!"Discord was ready to accept the challenge as he prepared an astronomical spell of massive size and power.

Suddenly, Discord paused for a moment and thought about what he was doing. He was opening up the sky to pull the very stars out of the very cosmos themselves to attack the warrior. Only to rethink for a moment, realizing what he was doing, it was virtually pointless. The warrior was simply taking him for a ride while six mares are currently after the elements of harmony. He felt stupid, but warriors were known for being very smart and experience, they knew how to fool certain enemies.

"Go on…! Do your worse…! Show me that you really want Orion that bad!"Orion demanded before the Draconequus chose to cancel his spell and turn away.

"This is a waste of my time…! You won't tell me where he is. You're just buying time for that mare and her friends,"Discord pointed out the game the warrior was playing with him,"Well… I have no intention of going back into that stone prison…! So I'm just going to leave you to feel foolish for trying to play a god, Crystar!"

"And miss out on a meeting with your old friend?!"Orion spoke, but this time he used his own voice while touching his chest with the palm of his right hand.

Discord once again found himself frozen, he could only turn back to face the warrior. As Orion finally decided to reveal himself, throwing off his hood and canceling his illusion spell. Ceasing the manifestation of crystals that hid Orion, changing his form from a red stallion to his true self. Orion sighed and opened his eyes, his human face was unmistakable to Discord. They were silent, staring each other down after being apart for so long, only a broken friendship lingered between them.

"Well… I suppose that's a big shame on me… I should have known Crystar couldn't be alive after so long,"Discord scoffed at his show of incompetence before he was now savoring this moment,"I knew you were quite the elusive one, but… Pretending to be your old and very dead mentor? That's a whole new low for you…!"

"Trust me… There's no low that beats yours, old friend. Non what so ever,"Orion made that clear as they casually strolled in circle, not breaking their eye contact for anything,"Using your best friend to grasp at the heart of Equestria. Tricking great warriors into revealing their secrets so that you could trap them and prevent certain destruction."

"So having some fun and making Equestria into something other than a boring wasteland,"Discord questioned as Orion slowly let a tiny ball of crystal form in his left fist,"That earns me the punishment to be encased in stone for a thousand years?!"

"I tried to help you, but all you did was cause chaos to all of the world! I trusted you,"Orion pointed at Discord as storm clouds formed above the two former friends,"Clover died believing there was good in you! I wanted to believe that you could be something better than all this!"

"And your best friend becoming a god isn't good enough for you?"Discord retorted as lightning struck the sky and the roof they stood on.

"I gave you the chance to be something good, and you just threw it all in my face,"Orion growled and slowly opened his fist to show the ball of crystal that began to sparkle with red and white magic,"Now it's time for me to return the favor…! As far as I'm concerned, and I'm certain you feel the same way…! Everything we ever did together, everything we've been through…! None of it matters now…!"

"You're just as grim as your sister… But at least you manage to add an edgy excitement to it,"Discord pointed out while looking to the corner of his eye at the six mares in the maze,"I… Suppose you're right… Our friendship to this point is dead…! All that's left, is memories…!"

"So… Let me ask you something. Do you really think you can win this fight?"Orion asked while preparing to shove the ball of crystal into his chest and reveal his true power.

"No… But I do want to make you suffer as I have, and stop those mares from retrieving their elements,"Discord admitted while a small smirk began to form at the corners of his mouth,"Thankfully… I know how to do just that…!"

Suddenly, the Draconequus spun around and raised an eagle claw at the maze. Orion widened his eyes and went to intercept Discord before he could attack Twilight and her friends.. Only for the shifty god of chaos to teleport the minute Orion went for a fast lunging jab. He then appeared right behind the prince, smirking as a ball of blackness formed in his eagle claw and rapidly expanded. Orion had no time to react as the black ball expanded at shocking speeds, consuming him almost instantly.

The Draconequus quickly snaked away as the ball of darkness consumed the whole roof. He avoided getting trapped in the ball of darkness as it slammed against the mountain side. Discord sighed as he looked back to see the giant ball of blackness consume half the tower. Until it finally stopped growing in size, becoming a new accessory to the castle, and a prison. A prison that would hold Orion in total darkness forever, just as Discord had been sealed away for so long.

The prince yelled as he fell into absolute darkness, his eyes were his only source of light. Even then, he could not see as he crashed onto his back in the middle of absolute nothingness. He groaned as his eyes scanned the area quick, seeing darkness in every direction. He then quickly rolled to his feet and stood up, not even able to hear the faintest voice within this void. The prince dusted himself off, slapping it off his clothes as he looked around even further, seeing nothing.

"Great… Trapped in another void…! And by my own best friend no less,"Orion assessed his situation as he turned to the nearest pitch black wall,"You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't me! MY CHOICE TO SEAL YOU AWAY SPARED YOU FROM GETTING RIP TO SHREDS BY THE WARRIORS!"

"Mister O? What are you doing here?"Came the small voice of a familiar filly that drew his attention away from the wall.

He turned behind himself, before he was able to see Ms Cheerlie and their entire group of young fillies and colts. They all remained tightly bunched together, trying to avoid the darkness. While Cheerlie sighed with relief to see him, even when they were both trapped in the void. This left Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo overjoyed to see the human pony prince. They all rushed to Orion to hug his legs, making him crouch down to hug them in return.

"What's going on here? What are all of you doing in this place?!"Orion questioned before turning to the teacher that cleared her throat.

"All we know is that one minute we're about to leave the maze and head back home, then Discord showed up,"Cheerlie explained the events they could recall before they were in the void,"Next thing we know he looked a bit crept out by the children and put us all in this dark little world."

"Ah, yes. I forgot I had all of you in here as well…! Apologies for the inconvenience I left you with,"Came the voice of Discord that boomed through the dark void,"But I just couldn't get over the shivers one of your students gave me. So I needed to make sure the children would not revolt against me with a new leader…!"

"So you trap children in here! They were no threat to you, Discord! How low can you possibly go?!"Orion yelled to the Draconequus as a window like hole opened up with a view of the palace maze.

"As low as I must to fulfill what I was meant to be, Orion… A god…!"Discord answered before the window quickly circulated through the maze till it found Applejack,"And by the way... I did know about your crystal eyes...! So I moved the elements somewhere else, Somewhere that even you can't find them in...!"

"What are you doing?"Orion wondered before seeing apples form together and speak with Applejack.

"You really don't realize it? It was never truly about stopping the elements from being used,"Discord suddenly decided to let Orion in on a little plan he formulated for the elements of harmony,"It was all about making sure their bearers could not use them…! And how do you do that? By making them the opposite of what they were meant to represent…!"

"What's he doing to my sister…?"Apple Bloom noticed as the apples showed a horrible false truth to Applejack that made her turn away from real truth.

The minute he saw Applejack turn a shade of gray, disgust overwhelmed him. This was the first time he encountered this form of corruption, but Discord was actually able to pull it off. Corrupting the bearer of an element, turning them into the very thing that their element fought against. Now he was doing it to Twilight's friends, one by one, starting with Applejack. But the crafty Draconequus was ready to move to all the mares, ensuring that harmony would no longer exist.

First Applejack, then it was Pinkie Pie, and it didn't take much to corrupt her. A simple band of balloons laughing at her and saying that her friends made fun of her was more than enough. Orion couldn't believe what he was seeing, Discord actually besting harmony at it's own game. Rarity was bizarre, a simple boulder was sold off as a giant hunk of diamond to break her generosity. Replacing it with greed to keep the boulder for herself, never letting any pony take her giant diamond.

"No…! No, no no…! Discord!"Orion yelled as he marched towards the window to try and punch it out while the Draconequus went to Fluttershy.

It first appeared that she would not be corrupted by butterflies telling dirty fibs. But with lack of patience, Discord magically chose to simply corrupt her with meanness to replace her kindness. Orion screamed, making Apple Bloom and her friends back away from him as Rainbow Dash came next. It took only a lie about the safety of Cloudsdale and the gift of flight to persuade her. Convincing the Pegasus to abandon her duty and leave her friends to find the elements on their own.

"No…! No! No! Curse you! You can't do this to them, you coward! How dare you,"Orion glowed and punched at the impervious window with a barrage of glowing fists that quaked the void,"You leave their friendship alone! Was our own not enough for you, wretched fiend!"

"You feel that, old friend? That rage, the betrayal and shear powerlessness to prevent the worse from happening,"Discord questioned while every pony looked on in horror as Twilight and her friends now stood broken and with no elements of harmony,"That is how I felt the day you betrayed and sealed me away…! Have fun in this void for the next thousand years, knowing that you were powerless to stop me, Orion…!"

"I shouldn't have sealed you away! I should have just let you get torn apart by the other warriors,"Orion shouted as he pelted the window that slowly sealed up with Twilight's defeated face being the last thing he saw,"I swear Discord I'll find you! I'll get out of here, and when I do, there will be no mercy!"

"Mister O…!"Apple Bloom decided to be brave and inch her way towards the big friend of hers to calm him down.

"You're a venom to this world! A poison that ruins happiness and harmony through all of Equestria,"Orion continued punching till his fists slowly began to turn bright red,"I wish I had never met you! I should have just caste you down and left you to rot by Necrid's armies!"

"Mister O…! I's ok…!"Apple Bloom went for his pants and tugged at them before he threw his last punch and fell to one knee.

He then knelt there, panting, exhausted from the blind and burning rage from within. He lowered his head, feeling a sense of defeat that he almost never had to feel before. He stared at the pitch black floor, sweating, confused by this defeat, and looking like a failure in front of his students. Not only that, but he felt like a failure to Twilight, for she was now alone to deal with Discord. And without her friend, all seemed to be impossible, all appeared to be lost.

 _ **A grim beginning to season 2, but it only gets bigger from here on out. Man does it feel good to be back in this story, it takes me back to my early days of watching MLP. And it thrills me knowing that there is so much more that I can give to you, the lovely and patient readers. I hope you'e ready for season 2, because the fun is soon to come. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


	28. Chapter 28: The Return Of Harmony Part 2

Chapter 28: The Return Of Harmony Part 2

The cotton candy storm clouds were now approaching in mass towards Ponyville. Thundering full of chocolate milk and lightning made from sour gummy candies. It was a great alarm for the town, but many were powerless to stop it, mots of them could only watch. The chocolate rain slowly came down strong, almost able to start a flood of chocolate milk. While chunks of land carried houses into the air after breaking off their foundation and starting to float like a planet.

Chaos, utter chaos was the only thing that defined the situation that came to town. It was like a plague that could consume them at any moment, at least to the citizens. To an Equestrian warrior however, it looked to be another dire situation, or as they called it, another day at the office. Typhoon himself looked to the sky, his eyes almost wide from the surprise chaos that arrived. He had thought that Fluttershy and her friends had vanquished Discord with the elements.

But nay, it appeared that something had gone horribly wrong at Canterlot. Now the disharmonic magic was descending upon this peaceful town, all thanks to one enemy. The Draconequus that slowly appeared from white lightning flowing down from the heavens. Slowly the lightning formulated together, taking the shape of the disfigured creature, known as Discord. With a flash of light, Discord appeared, stretching out and marveling at the new town he deemed the capital of chaos.

"Hello! My new town of Ponyville! Pardon the intrusion but I humbly come to all of you to announce the new management of this fine town,"Discord announced with a big laugh while Typhoon widened his blackening eyes that transfixed on the old enemy,"Now I know things will be much more different around town, but never fear! We'll have all sorts of fun together in this new age!"

"Discord…!"Typhoon bellowed with growing fury as he stomped his front right hoof twice.

"Now I only have two rules that you all must follow, no biggie what so ever,"Discord announced, watching the grass and dirt become lollipops and caramel made,"Number one! Have as much fun as you possibly can! Number two, Absolutely nothing harmonic or balanced of any kind!"

The ponies panicked before they were floating in absolute zero gravity around town. Discord howled with laughter as the sky itself was either covered with clouds, or completely pink in color. Typhoon wasn't going to stand for this as he growled and lunged to the sky to go after Discord.

"Now if any pony has some objections or complaints! I would suggest you take those complaints and-"Discord paused for a moment before hearing the swishing whistles of the wind in his ears,"Oh that's not a friendly sound…!"

Discord was quick to back flip through the air, narrowly dodging and incoming attack. The attack came in the form of Typhoon's staff coming I like a sharp arrow from a great bow. It just barely graze down the Draconequus's back, taking pieces of brown fur with it. Before it was in the grip of it's master, who reared it back and made the weapon go through it's lethal transformation. The moment the scythe blade shot out, Typhoon swung at Discord's neck, forcing him to back away and let his beard be snipped clean off.

"My…gosh! Is this how you say hello these days now?!"Discord asked while ducking and curving side by side to avoid the slashes.

"No…! This is how we deal with arrogant old pests like you!"Typhoon spat while swinging and back kicking Discord in the nose to force him down to the ground.

Discord made a hole in his body to avoid getting the spear like bottom of the scythe in the gut. Only for Typhoon to inhale and blow out a massive spiraling wind tunnel into the foe's face. The force of them wind drilled Discord into the dirt, kicking up dirt and rocks all over the place. The warrior then brought down the spear tip, slamming it into the ground to take the heart. Only for the Draconequus to narrowly escape and reappear behind him, spitting up dirt and brushing himself off.

"Hello to you too, Typhoon…! By the way, a breath mint for that mouth wind would be much appreciated…!"Discord mocked before taking to slight stings to his legs and right arm with the spear point.

He was then given two double round house kicks that sent him rolling into a house. He was quick to teleport out and into the sky, looking down to find Typhoon flapping his wings hard. Before shooting up and quickly circling Discord until he was being trapped in swirling winds. He then began to swing his scythe, letting the slashes get lost in the wind as it grew into a clear twister. Discord knew this move, the twister of a thousand slices, capable of splicing cragodiles into flesh cubes.

Thankfully a snap of his eagle claws teleported him out of the twister right in time. Just as the wild swings began shooting sharp winds through the whole twister, cutting the very moisture and thin air apart. Before appearing just outside the twister and turning it to ice with a snap of his lion paw. He watched as it rumbled and shattered into many pieces and chunks of pure ice. Leaving Typhoon to hang his scythe over his back to prepare for butcher graded slash fest as he slowly approached.

"Orion isn't here to save you from us any more Discord…!"Typhoon warned the Draconequus as wind began to build up in his blade.

"Orion isn't here at all any more wind master…! I left him to rot in a black void,"Discord proudly retorted Typhoon's comment with the events that transpired between him and Orion,"A more than proper place to let a traitorous friend waste away for his betrayal to me…!"

"That's a good one…! Considering Orion is the only reason you haven't been butchered or skinned alive by us."Typhoon decided to bring back the hole in Discord's logic of betrayal.

"Oh please… You warriors are just a bunch of power packing brutes,"Discord dared to insult, even when death was staring him in the face,"While I have grown into something far beyond your comprehension! A god!"

"Another good one, Discord. You should try comedy, if you live that long,"Typhoon pulled his blade over into a low stance, ready to slice him up the belly to the neck,"Then again… You've made some pretty dangerous enemies… Enemies that not even gods dare to toy with…!"

"Oh we will see about that-"Discord challenged, only to back away and take his chest fur getting shaved clean off.

Discord began to swing and weave his snake like body around to avoid a barrage of swings. Each swing of the scythe rang with metallic death that Discord was desperate to evade. Les his head would be taken clean off, a fate not befitting for the self proclaimed god. However, getting tackled into the roof of a house and being choked by the staff piece of the scythe pushing against his neck piece. Slowly the blade was grinding it's way across the roof, inching towards Discord's neck.

He was quick to teleport away and up through his cotton candy clouds. This gave the god of chaos a chance to rub his neck for safe keeping, before Typhoon was already coming at him again. Spinning himself into a cocoon of wind that ripped and tore clean through the cotton candy. Discord ducked, forming a round shield of white magic to block a strong three sixty slash. The pony of wind then quickly reared the staff back, forcing Discord towards the ground with rapid stabs with the bottom of his weapon.

It wasn't long before Discord found himself getting drilled into the dirt once more. Typhoon proved tenacious and punctual in his attack till the round shield of magic shattered. Forcing Discord to once again teleport behind his enemy, but this time, luck wasn't on his side. For Typhoon already anticipated the same tactic from before being used again by his foe. He responded by quickly turning around and tossing his scythe like a throwing spear.

The sharp bottom of his spear made it's mark the minute Discord reappeared. Ramming itself clean through the Draconequus's right shoulder, forcing him to fall like a shot down duck. He screamed dramatically as he fell from grace in a spiral like form. Before he then crashed to the dirt just outside town, kicking up massive waves of dirt and rocks into the air. He took his time in the dirt to sigh and start to feel a bit reluctant to think he could take on one of the Equestrian warriors.

Only to look to the sky and see Twilight Sparkle and her friends hovering over him. After their long and arduous adventure from the Canterlot palace maze all the way back to Ponyville. He was quick to shoot up in the air and quickly make his fur and beard reappear to look dignified. While He was ready to mock Twilight for playing his game while corrupting her friends with disharmony. It was at least a refreshing thing to see after getting knocked around by Typhoon.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just having a little bit of fun around my new town is all,"Discord tried to play it off nice and cool to strike fear and his rule over Ponyville into the mares,"Beautiful isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first changes…!"

"This looks fun, but it's not!"The gray colored Pinkie mocked out of random hate for anything funny or good.

"Ugh…!"Twilight groaned with stress for what her friends had now become.

"Picture it, the chaos capital of the world!"Discord tried to paint his dream of Equestria, starting with Ponyville.

"I can't picture anything, it's too dark, and is that a spear in your shoulder?"Twilight complained, but then noticed Typhoon's scythe still pierced clean through his shoulder.

"What? Oops…! Uh…one moment please, this won't take long,"Discord insisted while gripping the scythe and slowly starting to yank it out of his shoulder,"Ow…! Ok, ok…! Ow! Stings…stings…! Oh my….gooooooossshhh…!"

Discord hollered almost girly like as he slowly pulled out the scythe from his shoulder. He sighed with relief the moment it slowly tore out of him, ringing with metallic noises through the air. He floated in mid air, panting as his wound closed up with sparkles of white magic. Sealing it up like a zipper before the pain disappeared and all was well for the moment. Except for the fact that he was looking pretty mediocre in front of the elements of harmony, he cleared his throat to pretend it didn't happen.

"Apologies, I was just saying hello to some dear old friends of mine, and boy have they been-"Discord was then interrupted by Typhoon pouncing on his back and taking back his weapon,"Rather….chatty…!"

"I'm going to strangle the life from you after what you did to all those animals!"Typhoon forced his weapon under Discord's neck and began to choke him out with the staff of his weapon.

"Oh yeah…! You look like you're handling yourself perfectly!"The gray and dishonest Applejack mocked the Draconequus that struggled in the choke hold.

"Nonsense…! It's just some riled up old pal of mine…! Nothing I can't handle,"Discord insisted while noticing Typhoon's scythe blade grinding in the dirt towards his neck,"My goodness, you've been keeping the wind scythe sharp and shiny to this day, Typhoon…!"

"And I'm about to stain it with your putrid blood you traitor…!"Typhoon warned as he slowly strangled the Draconequus, preparing to take off his head.

"Wow, we didn't even need to get our hooves dirty with the warriors around,"The gray and mean turned Fluttershy mocked the god of chaos as Typhoon raise began to grind the blade against the foe's neck,"As it stands, this loser is totally…BUCKED…!"

Twilight gasped at the language, while Typhoon froze right at that moment. His ears perked up at the very utter of the word, but this word did not come from him or his fellow warriors. It came from a pony to innocent, too gentle, too kind to ever dare to spout such foul language. He turned to Fluttershy, seeing her all gray and cussing right in front of him like a sailor stallion. He quickly slammed and grounded Discord's face into the ground before suddenly releasing him.

"I'll deal with your scummy flank later,"Typhoon warned and slowly stood up to march over to the mares and come face to face with Fluttershy,"What was that word little miss?! Would you like to repeat that word for me?!"

"What, the fact that this loser is so bucked, or you the fact that you let him go like an old oaf?"Fluttershy questioned boldly with an insult directly to her ancestor.

Her friends gasped at the slur of words that insulted her own ancestor. His eye twitched at the ignorance dealt to him by his own descendant granddaughter. He gave Discord a fast back kick to the nose the minute her heard him snickering about this show of disrespect. Before he then snatched Fluttershy by her ear in a show of speed and anger for his family member. She tried to resist but there was no fighting her furious pappy, as she was dragged away from the crowd.

They were all stuck in shock, even Discord could not believe such a development. Even when it saved him from losing his head to the pony of winds. Though he couldn't help but feel a bit ripped off that he did not get a better chance to fight Typhoon.

"Hey…! Weren't we going to fight and try to kill one another?! What kind of end to a fight is this,"Discord ranted as they heard Fluttershy yelp in the distance all the way home,"Geez, at least my bout with Orion was somewhat entertaining…! This was a complete let down!"

"Right… Because you had that fight handled SO well… Wait… Orion,"Twilight insulted Discord's skill before the chaos god reminded her of their friend the hidden prince of Equestria,"Where's Orion?! What did you do to him?!"

"Oh…! He's your friend too? I'm SO sorry but I saved myself for him first, so get in line…!"Discord mocked Twilight's question, making her huff with anger.

"Answer me! What did you do with our friend?!"Twilight demanded answers in the same tone that Celestia asked in that annoyed Discord.

"Ugh…fine…! Whatever you say, CELESTIA…! Gosh you're as big of a bore as Tia,"Discord scoffed and pointed to the giant orb of darkness hovering above the Canterlot castle,"I left our dear friend rotting a in a dark void…! A perfect prison for a traitorous friend and esteem warrior prince."

"No…! You trapped him in there?!"Twilight panicked as they all looked to the massive void.

"Along with some kids and a teacher for company. I'd say we're just about even now."Discord crossed his arms proudly and chuckled at his work.

"Why?! He was your friend! He tried to help you! How could you do that to your only friend?!"Twilight turned and yelled with emotional outrage for the Draconequus's conduct.

"Because friendships totally blow…!"The sour gray Pinkie growled while Discord gave her a round of applause.

"Precisely! What has friendship done for me? I'll tell you what it did for me,"Discord got right in her face and wore a quiet and serious look,"It got me imprisoned in stone…! Pummeled and treated like a jester by warriors, and it made me miss out on my chance to finally know love…!"

"He wanted to change you… To make you… Not all this…!"Twilight gestured to the chaotic world that was forming all around them.

"Well, some ponies are just not meant to be a bunch of primo prissy bores,"Discord mocked and cleared his throat before turning around to leave the ponies,"I'll take chaos over friendship any day of the week. Especially since it doesn't leave me hurt and emotional…!"

"You're an ungrateful… Sorry excuse…for a friend…!"Twilight spat at the Draconequus before struggling to get her friends moving towards her home.

Discord scoffed at her insult, watching as she struggled to push the boulder Rarity held onto tightly. He then slowly floated away to his new throne that was being built in the center of town. While looking to the massive black void he trapped his former friend in with glee. And yet, he couldn't help but feel an infamous sore feeling in his chest, much like a cold pit in his heart. It ached as he thought of Twilight's words and the rage Orion had towards him, it almost felt like regret.

However, he learned to suppress the regret and simply move on from the past. Even when suppressing feelings proved to be potentially dangerous, but he did not care. All he cared about was ruling Equestria and turning it into the ultimate realm of chaos. He continued to move on, watching his work come to fruition as he sat down in his throne chair in the middle of town. While things turned dull and broken within the black void, where Orion, Cheerlie and his students resided.

* * *

He sat there on his knees in complete silence, his head laid low to the black floor they stood on. He had no idea what to do any more, he had already failed his students and his friends. He got sloppy and personal with Discord, rather than protect what was most important to the elements. Now all but Twilight were changed into the very things their elements fought against. This failure was eating away at Orion, as well as his personal vendetta when it came to Discord.

Cheerlie did her best to keep the children calm and orderly till help came for them. But Orion knew better, nothing could cancel out a prison made entirely of dark magic. All the children appeared to be losing hope, they couldn't even speak among each other on the matter. However, one little filly was growing impatient and tired of the hopeless attitude every pony sported. Apple Bloom sighed, looking around to all the broken faces that surrounded her, forcing her ears to fall a bit.

"So… Are we really going to just stand around here and just do nothing,"Apple Bloom decided to voice her complaint on this depressing crowd of kids and adults,"Shouldn't we find a way out of here and go help our friends stop this Draconequus guy?!"

"There's no light in this place… My crystals need light energy from the sun to knock this barrier down,"Orion explained the reason they were all simply sitting around doing nothing,"There's nothing we can do, Apple Bloom. We're stuck here for who knows how long…"

"Well there's gotta be a way…! We can't just do nothing! We can't just leave it all to our friends,"Apple Bloom ranted and marched to Orion to yank at his pants leg to get his attention,"You're a warrior for Celestia's sake! You warriors never gave up and left others to suffer, right?"

"Apple Bloom…! There's nothing we can do in this current situation…! We're trapped,"Orion raised his voice to shoot down what he believed was false hope from the filly,"All we can do is wait. Perhaps some pony will come along and free us with time! Till then, that's enough!"

Her ears stayed down, feeling a bit hot inside from being yelled at for trying to keep hope alive. However their fight was put on hold as a hole rippled and tore open to reveal a shield of light. It swirled, formulating like a crystal ball that got Orion to stand up for what came next. Before they knew it, Discord's face appeared in the swirl, wearing a smug little grin. Chuckling as he made sure they could see and hear him clearly before he made his announcements to the group.

"Greetings! You all like what I've done with the place? I think it looks superbly divine,"Discord wielded the warping swirl like a camera to show off the newly transformed Ponyville,"It took some minor tweaking, it's looking like a lovely chaos capitol. You like it, old friend?"

The children glared at Discord along with Ms Cheerlie as well, they had scorn for their capture. Though no pony could be angrier than Orion, as he showed off a slightly dark scowl. A scowl that almost felt like it could pierce the magic and stare right into an enemy's soul.

"Awe, look at this lovely sight! It's Orion's famous thousand yard scowl! Oh this is too much,"Discord burst into a round of laughter and flattery to be getting stared down so viciously,"I always thought that was something you used on scummy griffons or perhaps Necrid Ghoul!"

"You keep laughing all you want you freaky little varmint, but you just wait till we get out of here,"Apple Bloom jumped in front of Orion and stood up to the chaos god,"You're gonna get it good and hard! Then Twilight and her friends will fry you like the monster you are!"

"Oh, we will see about that. In perhaps a thousand years or so, little filly,"Discord chuckled at Apple Bloom's bold promise to him,"And as for Twilight and her friends…! They've seen far better days I'm afraid."

He snapped his eagle claw, allowing the swirling magic to shift and change like a TV. It was then viewing the inside of the library tree, the home of Twilight and Orion. Where they now witnessed Twilight currently fighting and scuffling with her friends over a book on the elements. The fact that they were fighting and wounding their friendship was a hard sight to see. Orion didn't need crystal vision to see that their friendship was deteriorating the more they fought and turned more gray.

Finally, Twilight managed to wrestle the book way from her testy and ignorant friends. She waved the book around like a lion tamer standing against the flesh hungry beasts. Before she slowly took hold of the book and went to open it and read on the whereabouts of the missing elements.

"Get back, all of you! This is my book! And I'm going to read it,"Twilight made herself clear before opening the book and getting the big surprise in the form of the elements themselves,"The elements! They were here all along!"

"This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!"Spike exclaimed his relief that they found their prized elements of harmony.

"See, girls? We did it! We found the elements of harmony together,"Twilight exclaimed to a bored and unenthusiastic group of sour gray friends,"You don't even care, do you?"

"No!"Her friends answered harshly and forced a sigh out of Twilight.

"I never thought it would happen… My friends…have turned into complete JERKS,"Twilight hollered and angrily placed all the necklaces on her jerky friends,"Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And… Big crown thingy!"

"Hahahahaha! Are you see this clearly?! She really thinks those worthless rocks will stop me,"Discord laughed his heart out and took the magic picture off the library back to his throne,"The best part of this? YOU know they won't work…! Because I've broken their friendship! The very source of the magic!"

Discord's laughter rattled and struck fear into the children and school teacher. While Orion continued to make with the scowl, with Apple Bloom doing her best to scowl as well. His knuckles popped as they tightened, his rage and desire to crush Discord was rising once more.

"So what do you all say? How about we all just sit and watch this great failure in the making,"Discord taunted while his magic picture display was suddenly starting to get static like,"A failure like this comes once in a life time…! You can't simply pass up on this."

Suddenly Discord barely noticed that his swirling magic went to full static. It was blank for a solid minute, allowing every pony to relax for a moment from the tense moment. Another minute later, a relieving and very familiar face appeared from the magic swirl with a smile. Orion widened his eyes to the reveal of Shadow Swirl currently standing right outside the black void. Looking over the massive prison while keeping her hoof on the void to get a clear message out to them.

"Hello! Can you hear me in their gems for brains?!"Shadow Swirl called out, causing the prince to huff a little bit before responding.

"We hear you! Is there something we can help you with, dark queen?"Orion replied as his voice echoed around the excited children that now saw hope for escape.

"Honestly, It looks like YOU are the one that could use some help here, Orion,"Shadow smirked and teased Orion for being in such a feeble situation,"Are all the children ok? Is any pony hurt in there?!"

"The children are fine! They're a bit shaken up by this place, but they're safe,"Cheerlie responded to the dark warrior that showed her great worry for the children,"Is there anything you can do to perhaps get us out of here? They're getting scared in here…!"

"No worries. I can crack the black void wide open, but first every pony needs to help me,"Shadow answered and knocked on a bubble like veil made of pure light magic,"Discord put a light field over the void to keep me out. I can't shut this void down until the light field is down…!"

"Ok…? What is it you need from us?"Cheerlie asked.

"Light magic is impervious to magic. But it's very weak against good old fashion force,"Shadow explained the weakness of light magic,"Orion already put a few good cracks in the field when he threw his tantrum! I just need every pony to pound away at the void until the field breaks open! After that I can shut down this dark prison…!"

"Well if that's all we gotta do. Then will be out of here lickety split,"Apple Bloom agreed to Shadow's instruction and reared herself back to take a good charge at the wall,"Come on every pony! Lets show this void who's really in charge here!"

"That's the spirit little one…!"Shadow felt quite stricken by the filly's spirit as she rammed her head into the wall.

She bounced off the wall and rolled onto her chin in a bit of a daze. Only to be quickly helped up by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, it was all the support she needed to quickly shake off the blow. She shook her head a little bit, and looked to her friends before eyeing up the wall.

"Come on! Lets bust this prison wide open!"Apple Bloom continued to show bravery and spirit as she charged at the wall again.

"Yeah! Cutie Mark Crusaders prison break!"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle announced and ran to the wall to start punching at it.

"Well… Usually I don't condone in such barbaric violence among the kids,"Cheerlie thought for a moment and looked to her children before taking a deep breath and grew stern,"Children! Let's fight for our freedom!"

Cheerlie pointed to the end of the void, guiding her children towards the objective. The kids ran behind her as they charged like an army into the pitch black wall. Cheerlie and the kids were right with the brave crusaders, punching, kicking, and bucking at the wall with all their might. Together, hope was growing for the whole class, the hope for freedom was within them once again. Something Shadow Swirl was more than happy to see, the brave and hopeful faces of the children.

However, the most important piece of muscle they had in there wasn't so enthusiastic. Shadow looked to Orion, noticing that he was just standing around and looking at the ground. It was as if he simply gave up right then and there, his surrendering attitude was irritating to watch.

"Hey, long face…! Are you really going to stand there while kids do your job,"Orion looked to the ranting Shadow Swirl before looking to the floor again,"Look! You clearly made a bad call and now you're stuck here. Big whoop, we've been in two hundred and seventy two of those situations!"

"You don't get it, Shadow... You just... Don't understand..."Orion insisted that she was not understanding his misery and guilt in all this.

"Then enlighten me...! What's keeping you from fighting THIS time...!"Shadow demanded an answer.

Suddenly, a second swirling picture of magic appeared right next to Shadow Swirl. It then revealed a soul crushing sight, Discord laughing in the distance at a hear breaking loss. Twilight and her friends could not harness the power of the elements of harmony. And so they loss, and now they could only blame each other for losing to the Draconequus. They snapped and pointed their hooves at each other in rage and misguided blame, it was hard to watch this fighting commence.

"No…! They're giving up…! He really managed to make them… Give up…!"Orion gasped with distraught before Twilight finally exploded the moment her friends left.

"FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you…! Who needs…enemies,"Twilight sighed and began to turn gray as a tear slid down her cheek,"I can't help my friends… I've failed them… And I failed you too, Orion."

"I'm…sorry I let you down…!"Both Twilight and Orion spoke to each other through the tears of reality as the crowd of kids slowly stopped to see the saddening scene.

"I let you and the others alone to face Discord for some sort of personal gain,"Orion touched the swirling picture that showed Twilight slowly returning to her home,"I'm no better of a friend to you than Discord was to me… So much for friendship I suppose… What's the point any more…?"

Every pony had then completely stopped fighting the moment they saw the fall of Twilight. It was like they had just watched all harmony die right before their eyes. Orion felt his soul crumbling at this failure, he almost wanted to just collapse in defeat and misery. As did the students that watched their teacher drop to his knees and take in the soul sucking loss. He grazed his hand slowly off the swirl, causing it to ripple while he released a deep sigh of surrender.

"Is that really what you think? You think there's no point to friendship,"Apple Bloom questioned Orion's desire to just give up and spend his eternity in a dark prison,"So far, friendship has made me stronger than I ever thought before. With Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle by my side. I never thought I could be more capable of starting a club and devote my life to finding my cutie mark!"

"I thought that too when me and Discord were friends. He made me stronger because we knew what it felt like to look like freaks to others,"Orion explained his old friendship with Discord,"Together we became more confident with who we were and surely… We were so much stronger for it…!"

"And now that's something for you to just forget?"Apple Bloom pried for a more straight forward answer.

"Have you…seen where he's put us all in?"Orion questioned back in response for Apple Bloom's persistence.

"Just because he ain't your friend any more doesn't mean you can't just forget you and him were ever friends,"Apple Bloom continued to show stubbornness and persistence for what she felt was right,"Why forget about something that made you stronger? From what I remember from your stories, he was once a good friend to you…!"

"He was… But… Not any more…"Orion sighed before a bright red glow glimmered onto their backs from the swirl.

Both Apple Bloom and Orion turned to the swirl that pulsed and began to form a clear picture. One that was crafted and brought to life by one of Orion's greatest memories. When the picture came up, every pony looked with wonder as they witnessed a great green mountain. Smoking with green magic that was burning alive, all darkness leaving it's bosom forever. Suddenly the top of the great mountain exploded, unleashing great green miasma blasting into the sky, filling it with freed pony souls.

The explosion was just enough to make the very void they stood in quake from the force. The miasma was leaking down the blown up mouth that was formed from the blast. Slowly it was sliding down the mountain, melting and consuming everything in sight. When suddenly they were drawn to the mouth of a cave located at the base of the mountain. Where a less experienced younger adult Orion lunged out of the cave mouth with two good friends in his arms.

He yelled as a burst of miasma struck his back, burning it almost to the flesh. Causing him to face plant into the dirt, allowing a slightly younger Discord and a young Clover the Clever to squirm free. Only to turn to Orion the moment he was barely able to move from the wounds he endured. His face was covered in blood, gashes were all over his forehead and cheeks. Burns were all over his bare chest and arms, as well as his now horribly scorched back.

"Orion…! Come on, Orion! Get up! Get up! We are NOT losing you here,"Clover was first to rush to the prince's side and try to lift him up to his knees at least,"Discord, help me…! Can you perform some sort of spell on this back wound?"

"I can't…! I broke both my thumbs snapping you out of Necrid's possession spell!"Discord responded as he rushed to her side and aided Clover in raising Orion weakly to his feet.

Suddenly more explosions rattled the mountain, threatening to knock them to the ground. However they needed to stay steady, for danger was coming straight to them. Miasma was flowing from the cave mouth along with many green smog fissures that cracked open the mountain.

"Go… Just leave me here…! I can…finally be at peace now… For my father… For my country,"Orion insisted that the two friends left him and saved themselves from destruction,"Necrid is gone now…! My home can now rest in peace. A whole new world can be built now… A world of happiness… Peace… And harmony…"

"And you'll get plenty of time to enjoy it! Because you are not dying here!"Discord made his stance on sacrifice perfectly clear to Orion as they tried to walk with him.

"There's nothing else for me to do now…! My true purpose has been fulfilled…!"Orion tried to argue as they looked back to see the approaching miasma that flowed quickly towards them.

"Your purpose was to protect this world and the life that thrived here,"Discord insisted as he looked to his broken thumbs with sparks of white magic parting from them,"You're not going to do all that from within a coffin! So death is not coming for you today!"

"Guys? We're running out of room…!"Clover pointed to the miasma lurching closer to them while they stepped towards a shear drop to the flat obsidian ground.

Discord began to sweat vinegar, he was not the kind of guy that could think under pressure. He looked to his injured friend that barely appeared conscious and breathing. While Clover was scared and throwing up a shield around her friends, but the miasma would melt the shield in seconds. He swallowed and looked to his broken eagle claw thumb that sparked with broken magic. A plan did come to mind, but it was potentially suicidal and unheard of.

"Uh…I have a plan…! But you might want to hold on tightly for this one,"Discord announced and put his thumb against his index eagle claw to prepare a hard snap,"I don't know what's going to happen…! But I'll take it over melting alive in death miasma any day!"

"Discord?! You don't know what your magic will do if you try to snap a broken thumb!"Clover exclaimed while she felt Orion slowing down his breathing and letting his strength waver.

"Well there's only one way to find out…!"Discord gulped and finally snapped his fingers together, causing a jolt of white magic through his eagle claw.

A moment passed before the magic responded quite surprisingly with a loud blast. White magic exploded right under them, Carving out a rocky platform for them to stand on. As it launched high into the air with much force, they instantly screamed as the miasma coated the entire side of the mountain. Clover was in a panic and holding onto Orion and the one chunk of rock they stood on. They were almost able to touch the clouds once they reach the peak of their great launch.

They looked down just in time for the rock chunk to slowly start to fall. They then screamed once more as they plummeted towards the hard obsidian ground that shined. They held on tight to Orion and braced for a hard landing that would rattle them silly. The force exceeded their expectations as they felt the sharp crash of the rock shatter from under them. Sending them all bouncing and smacking into the hard ground just before a crumbling giant wall of bones.

Discord rolled five times before crashing against the wall, coughing and spatting out dirt. While Clover rolled right into his stomach, taking a slightly softer landing at least. She covered her head, but was appearing to not have any major injuries, a relief for Discord. He groaned, but was able to slowly stand up and assist Clover in standing again, he was even kind enough to dust her off. They panted with exhaustion, not wanting to belief that such a stunt was actually successful.

"Well… That actually worked…! But we should still stick to the less risky stuff,"Clover insisted before noticing that Orion wasn't in their grasp any longer,"Where's Orion?! We were holding onto him weren't we?!"

Suddenly they got an answer in the form of strained but hearty laughter. They looked towards the crumbled gates made of bones and bodies, where Orion now laid laughing. They slowly approached their friend as he laid there laughing and chuckling at the destruction of his oldest enemy. All he could do was just lay there and laugh at Necrid's ultimate demise. It was a feeling of relief and happiness that washed away any pain he had endured on this great journey.

"Orion? Are you still completely with us…? Do I need to…do some rearranging on your head?"Discord asked as he took up a thick leg bone to use as a bat.

"Necrid Ghoul…! I told you the day would come that I would end you! That you… Would get what was coming to you,"Orion yelled to the sky as he heard the explosions of the mountain,"That was for my FATHER! And all the ponies you killed in your wake! ROT IN TARTARUS YOU SON OF A WHORSE!"

They both sat down at Orion's side, smiling at the blissful peace he was experiencing. His laughter slowly ceased as he opened his eyes a bit to see both of his friends by his side. He began to breath slightly deeper and slower to relax himself, allowing for them all to simply watch the mountain.

"So… We just defeated a six hundred year old enemy of Equestria, and brought harmony to the world,"Clover decided to list the things that they all did together on this adventure,"So what do you think will come next…? If we survive the approaching miasma that is?"

"All I'm thinking of… Is my father finally resting in peace at long last,"Orion admitted as he closed his eyes and thought of the father he had to put down to rest,"I'd like to imagine that he's finally happy. Looking down on all of us with joy to finally be avenged, and seeing the peace that is to come…"

"Yeah… I'd like to see the pink lilly fields just outside Ponyville in bloom once more,"Clover admitted what she desired while slowly taking up Orion's hand with a smile,"Celebrating and reuniting with all our friends. And maybe even find some pony… Some pony I know I could love for a life time…"

"Tia…"Discord responded to that after the thought of love came to mind, drawing the attention of his friends.

"Discord…?"Orion opened one eye to see his friend holding himself and bushing as he held a small daisy flower in his lion paw.

"She wore all these flowers in her pink mane for the last Hearts Warming celebration,"Discord felt his paw and eagle claw trembling as he looked to the flower and let a tear slide down his cheek,"She looked so beautiful… If I'd want to do anything. I'd want to tell her how I felt…!"

He trembled and slowly allowed tears to stream from his cheek the moment he remembered her face. Tia's smile made his heart want to burst from his chest while his sweat melted him into a puddle. He dreamed of just being able to kiss her cheek just once, or even eat dinner with her. Maybe then she could see what he was truly about, rather than be what Starswirl feared that he would become. Just the thought of all that happened, it made him start to weep for the desire to see Celestia again.

"And maybe…! Maybe she could see that I'm not a complete monster after all,"Discord sobbed while holding the daisy against his beating chest,"Maybe I could actually know what love is with her…!"

Orion slowly sighed, seeing his friend cry for all he endured and the things he missed. There was then a sense of respect and happiness washing over the prince when he thought about Discord and Celestia. He grunted, letting a small smile form as he reached out to Discord and took up his eagle claw.

"Believe me… I'm certain she knows that a monster would never do any of this for his friends,"Orion insisted as he struggled to try and sit up a bit to properly look to his friend,"She'd be happy to know everything you did for us Discord… You've been a real friend to us… A friend to the end…"

Discord responded by slowly turning and wrapping Orion into a hug. Allowing him to cry into the prince's shoulder, his heart never felt such joy and sorrow all at the same time. Especially as Clover joined in and made their hug a group hug, the more the better in his case. And so they just sat there, waiting at the gate that lead out of the mountain range. Where Orion's sisters and even his own pupil would arrive and pick them all up for a trip back to Ponyville.

* * *

That was where the swirling picture finally ended and fully shut off into the void. Leaving a crowd of shocked kids and a nearly overwhelmed Orion staying on his knees. Thinking back to that faithful day that nearly ended with his untimely death, if not for Clover and Discord. Apple Bloom looked to her broken teacher and friend, seeing all the life contemplation racing through his head. Sweat dripped from his head as he felt his hole world shaking from the old memories, but Apple Bloom saw this in a different light.

"You had a very beautiful friendship with him… You probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't helped you,"Apple Bloom realized as Orion slowly looked to her with mixed emotions,"Is a friendship like that really worth burying and letting it die…? Sure its over now, but why forget about the good things about it?"

"Apple Bloom… I… I don't know…! Why bother with something that started so good and has fallen to rubble?"Orion questioned, wanting to forget this happy moment that defined a good bit of his future.

"Because you wouldn't be the warrior you are now, and I would never have met you and felt so inspired to take life by the horns,"Apple Bloom answered bravely, causing a great red glow to suddenly spark around her body,"So I'm never gonna give up on friendship, I'm not giving up on finding my destiny…! And I'm not giving up on You!"

She huffed, barely noticing the aura that grew around her as the brave filly turned to the wall. She snuffed, dragging her hoof into the ground as Orion observed the magic around her. She growled and gave a good charge at the wall, putting her back into her running right hook. Bringing it in with authority as she smashed her hoof against the wall, causing a sudden sharp quake of force. Every pony's ears rang from the punch rattling the entire void, as Apple Bloom backed away for a moment.

She registered her sudden burst of strength that made the void ripple from the power. She looked to her hoof that delivered the vicious blow, it lit her spirit up like a burning furnace. She smirked, getting ready to charge again with a big growl, she then charged at the wall. Taking a few good swings that rumbled the black prison, as well as causing the chinks and rings of glass like magic to sound. She lit up even more, hearing the progress that was being made on the light barrier outside.

"That's it little one…! You're doing serious damage!"Shadow Swirl confirmed as she watched the light barrier cracking apart like a fragile window.

Orion shook his head in astonishment, seeing the nonwavering spirit of Apple Bloom. Even by herself, she was willing to commit to giving every pony their freedom from this vast void. She crushed hoof after hoof into the wall, continuing to make the void shake and tremble. Her shocking muscle brought forth by unknown forces working away at the prison. He could not believe such potential power had just been revealed from within this small filly.

However, a couple minutes in she was starting to get tired and sweaty. Even as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo joined in, Apple Bloom was running on fumes and spirit. She was panting and getting wobbly, but she still refused to give up, even when the power was back lashing on her. Her vision was starting to get blurry as she pounded away at the wall, her hooves started to feel like jelly. But she didn't want to stop, for giving up was not in her nature, so she kept on fighting.

Her next punch was off a bit, grazing the wall as she face planted to the ground. She struggled to get up, and required the help of her friends to help her stand strong once again. Fortunately, Orion was fed up with the little filly giving her all to this prison and damaging herself any further.

"Come on now…! It can't be much further…! Just… A little bit more…!"Apple Bloom grunted and reared back a hoof to swing at the void once again.

"Apple Bloom…! You can't even stand up on your own…!"Scootaloo worried for her friend, seeing the condition Apple Bloom was decaying into.

"Please… At least take a break or something…!"Sweetie Belle insisted that Apple Bloom took a break from hitting the wall.

Not until… I bust this prison down, and free all these friends…"Apple Bloom refused, just in time for a blast of bright red magic to flare up from behind them.

"Then move out of the way and let me take it from here…! You've done more than enough, Apple Bloom,"Orion called as red magic exploded from his whole body that smashed against the void,"I'm giving up on giving up…! If a filly is willing to lay out her life for others! Then why am I just standing around here…?!"

With that said, he let his magic rip holes and tears into the very void itself. Allowing for light to enter the dark prison, empowering him and his crystals with the power of harmony once more. He opened one hand to show the tiny ball of red crystal magic that spiraled in his head. He read it, and confirmed that it was not yet ready to be used, it required just a little bit more magic to be fully charged. So he stuck with a simple prison break by crystallizing his other hand and conducting some red lightning.

"Because… Even now… I'm afraid... Afraid of losing my friends. No matter what, I could never let go of Discord,"Orion thought as he reared back his fist to prepare for a strong and vicious punch,"Because… I did get stronger…! His friendship made me stronger…! And it's hard to let it go…because I think it'll make me weaker…!"

Orion sharpened his vision, using what light he could muster to strike the perfect spot in the wall. He growled, strengthening his legs and pushing off for a strong charge at the void. He ran with full force, tapping into hidden power that laid dormant within his body for the last thousand years.

"But it won't…! Because the friendship we shared will never be forgotten…! Even when we're no longer friends,"Orion realized just how right Apple Bloom was, as he prepared to drill his fist clean through the prison,"The memories will always be with me…! So… I can't just give up…! And no matter what…! I must save my friends!"

Outside, Shadow Swirl pulled herself out of the swirl and braced for the impact. It was only a minute longer before she saw the fist of Orion pierce clean through the void and light barrier. His static magic coursed through the barrier, rattling and quaking the entire shield around the void. It was grinding and shrieking like glass, until at long last, the barrier suddenly exploded into millions of pieces. Slowly dissipating and crumbling to magic dust from all around the void.

Shadow nodded, turning her eyes to complete darkness and raising her front hooves to the sky. Before she then brought them back down, slamming her hooves into the ground. Causing the void to ripple and start to open up from the very top, it's dark magic bubbled and drained. Leaking into the ground before slithering towards Shadow Swirl, allowing her to fully absorb the magic into her body. She sighed, watching as the void slowly shrunk and broke apart before being taken into the pony of shadows.

Soon the magic was falling to shreds and tiny pieces, dissipating as it slowly began to reveal the entire class of children. Cheerlie held on tight to her students, looking around to the collapsing prison. The light of day shined upon the children and teacher once again as the void disappeared. Allowing them to take in the fresh air for the first time in a long while. Once their freedom was realized, the children were cheering as Shadow Swirl absorbed what remained of the darkness.

They rushed out with their teacher right behind them, taking in the sweet freedom. The children flocked to Shadow Swirl, wanting to express their deepest gratitude to the mare of darkness. The mare welcomed them with open arms, embracing each child that was willing to hug her. Gasping and crying with gratitude to be free from the darkness, It was warming Shadow's heart. Seeing such relieved and happy faces, freed from fear and dark imprisonment.

She tousled a colt's mane before looking to the approaching Orion that was glowing bright red. His eyes were practically fully formed gem stones as he carried an unconscious Apple Bloom in his arms. He was slow to approach Shadow as he looked to the filly that awoke his spirit once more.

"Thank you, Apple Bloom… I'm sorry I tried to give up… It won't happen again,"He apologized for his weakness before offering Apple Bloom to Shadow Swirl to hold,"Get her back to the Apple family, along with all these children. I need just a little more time to get this working again."

Orion showed her the ball of red magic twirling in his hand that almost glowed white. He then grasped it as Shadow Swirl nodded and took up Apple Bloom into her arms. She then carried Apple Bloom back to her friends and fellow students, while letting a ring of darkness surround them.

"Stay together nice and tight every pony! We're going back to Ponyville,"Shadow announced as she stepped into the dark ring with the children and teacher before looking to the prince,"Don't take too long…! Or the others might skewer Discord alive!"

She made her final words clear to her friend before looking around to all the children. The mare of shadows then took in a deep breath, verifying that they were all in the ring of darkness. She could then focus and reform the ring into a pitch black veil showing a picture of Ponyville. Shadow was then able to release her deep breath, turning her eyes pitch black once more, causing the veil to close up from the top and bottom. Before the magic then turned purple and sparkly, capturing every pony's essence before dissipating them into the ground.

Orion watched as the veil quickly glowed for a moment, then disappeared into the ground. Showing that Shadow Swirl, Cheerlie and the students had all disappeared. Taking them on a magical and very fast journey back to Ponyville, leaving him to finish charging his ball of magic.

"I will… It's time to show Discord… What a real god looks like…!"Orion smirked as the ball of magic began to turn bright white.

* * *

 _Ponyville_

Meanwhile, all of Ponyville was now a disfigured and complete mess of chaos. All buildings floated through the air and even had their own planetary gravity field. Ponies constantly ran and walked in a circle around their homes while others slid around on the soapy path. Even the animals were victims, some were deformed and meshed into many different breeds. While others were stuck in tar pits made of hot fudge and bubble gum, it proved annoying and crazy to every pony.

However, a differently annoyed pony was now marching towards the Ponyville library. Typhoon Breeze was wearing quite the hard scowl on his face, while Fluttershy was right at his side. Her head was low, but it was now colorful once more, her pink mane blew in the wind once more. While her vanilla colored coat was shining as well, accept for the red marks on her flank. Thanks to the harsh punishment she received for insulting Typhoon and saying bad words.

She remained quiet and humble, knowing just how much trouble she was in. The shy Pegasus dared not to say anything, knowing the further punishment could easily come to her again. She gulped, remembering the sting of Typhoon's staff swatting her backside very well. At least it gave her clarity to think about how she acted, and what her friends were going through because of Discord. At the very least, she was ready to make up for the mistakes she made with Twilight.

What felt like hours of a brutal walk of shame, simply took several minutes before they arrived. Typhoon stopped at the door and huffed before knocking hard at the door. Once he was done knocking, he turned to his descendant with his very scowl and made himself clear.

"Now you're going to apologize to Twilight, take back your necklace and end all this madness,"Typhoon went down the list of everything Fluttershy needed to do to make things right,"And don't ever talk like that EVER again…! You didn't grow up in old Equestria…! Don't talk like your some sort of savage."

"Yes pappy…! Very sorry, pappy!"Fluttershy quickly responded just in time for the door to open up to a still colored Twilight wearing her crown.

"Typhoon…! Fluttershy! You two couldn't have come at a better time! I figured out what to do about our friends,"Twilight exclaimed before noticing that Fluttershy was already colorful and normal once again,"Fluttershy? You look…normal…! You're all colorful and not mean looking any more!"

"Yeah… I kind of learned my lesson about being a foul mouthed meanie…"Fluttershy admitted before showing her red flank covered in marks.

"Oh… Remind me not to start swearing around Orion,"Twilight made a mental note for Spike to jot down before approaching them with Fluttershy's necklace,"Any who. I realized that I was focused on the wrong thing when we were after the elements… I got so carried away with the mission… I didn't think about our friendship."

"Well of course! Your friendship is what gave the elements their power. Without the bonds you formed with your friends, those gems are just rocks,"Typhoon explained from his own experience from what he witnessed of the elements,"What's more important is your friends…! Without them, you can never own true strength, Twilight."

"I realize that now… And now I'm going to do what I should have done before,"Twilight admitted before putting Fluttershy's necklace back on it's rightful owner,"You may have been mean Fluttershy, but I know you. You're kind and loving to the animals of Ponyville. No pony could ask for a more free spirit…!"

"Oh Twilight…! I'll never be mean again! You're my best friend!"Fluttershy hugged Twilight, wanting to let tears of joy flow from her friend's words.

"You are too… And now we have to remind every pony else about the friendship we all shared,"Twilight decided on what their next move had to be for the sake of Equestria and their friends,"Lets go save our friendship…! Typhoon, you mind picking up where you left off with Discord?"

"Buy you enough time to collect your friends and help them get themselves together? No problem."Typhoon agreed to Twilight's plan as she nodded in response with his cooperation.

He saw the mares off, letting them run off towards Sweet Apple Acres to help Applejack. Leaving the green stallion to sigh and let his eyes go hollow with desire to destroy Discord. Once they were out of sight, that was his golden moment to depart for the center of Ponyville. Where he expected the Draconequus to be, basking in the chaotic glory he made out of Ponyville. The time had come to pick up where they left off, and this time, there wasn't going to be any holding back.

As he began his walk to the center of town, he stomped his hoof twice to summon his old friend. The great wind scythe was graceful and balanced upon the wind it traveled on. Up until it spun off the wind and twirled right into it's master's hoof, before transforming into it's lethal state. He wielded it on his back in a stance for the entire five minute walk to the town center. Everything around him appeared to only be getting more and more chaotic, all the way up to the throne.

His scowl then met with the Draconequus. As the self proclaimed god feasted on grapes. Enjoying his new chaotic world with absolute bliss, at least until he felt the fell air through his antlers. He sat up in his throne chair once more and spotted the approaching master of winds.

"Well well… So you finally returned for a rematch? It took you long enough,"Discord yawned and slowly stood up and out of his chair to stretch out his back,"You enjoy the lovely element of kindness you dragged all the way home?"

"Yes… I fixed Fluttershy up just fine…! She's her kind and gentle self once more,"Typhoon swung his scythe forward and pointed it straight at Discord,"Nothing a bar of soap in the mouth and several swats to the flank won't fix….!"

"Ugh… That's such an old school punishing solution. Haven't you ever head of a calm down corner?"Discord questioned before he once again felt his beard get sliced smoothly off his chin.

"I'm going to leave you butchered and rotting in a corner for everything you did!"Typhoon promised before spinning with his scythe twice towards his target.

Discord ducked to avoid the double spin move that sliced his throne chair into three pieces. He snaked his way into the sky, side stepping and dodging the fast and graceful swings of the scythe. He felt his ice antler get chipped off before he was able to spin and tail whip Typhoon across the cheek. It only infuriated the wind master as he took a deep breath in and unleashed a primal yell. Blasting a tunnel of wind from his gullet and slamming against the god of chaos, forcing him to fly right through a building.

Typhoon took off like a bullet to catch up to the flying Draconequus. Only for Discord to disappear and reappear in the sky, clapping his paw and claw together to bring forth great storm clouds. They immediately started to thunder and crash with lighting circulating like the storm's blood. Typhoon responded to this by flying towards the Draconequus, until lightning began to strike. The wicked chaos god smirked, aiming his eagle claw over Typhoon to direct the rain of lightning that shot out from the clouds.

Typhoon rethought his plan, and trailed low to the ground and began to side wind. Evading the stabs of lightning that grazed right by his body, blasting and scorching the chocolate ground. He spun and twisted to evade and avoid every shot of lightning that came his way. He looked back up to the Draconequus that smiled so vile like, thinking he had Typhoon in a bind. However, the god of chaos was underestimating Typhoon, just as he did with all the warriors he knew.

"Alright, time to take this Draconequus for a ride…!"Typhoon decided before shooting straight up through the air, soaring towards Discord while starting to spin like a drill.

This allowed a torrent of wind to surround his body and pull in all the lightning. Giving the wind more power that made the wind grow stronger and bigger, it began to glow. The light was given by the lightning the wind conducted and swirled around the wind master. It was soon that he became a heat seeking missile, absorbing all the lightning from the storm and storing all it's power. Giving Typhoon all the power he needed to ram Discord right in the gut with bone crushing force.

The force sent both of them shooting straight through the dark storm clouds. Spit pelted the wind as Discord felt all the air leaving his body from the brutal gut shack. As they burst through the clouds and stopped high in the sky, Typhoon quickly sprouted his wings to give a hard flap. Separating the wind and lightning from his body before letting out a deep breath. Before he then threw a high speed jab right across Discord's jaw, forcing more spit to go flying.

Discord fluttered back, barely able to shake his head and catch his breath from the blows. Once he was able to stabilize himself, he looked forward to see Typhoon immediately vanishing. Only to feel the shadow of the pony coming down upon him as he looked up to face the pony of wind. His eyes widened as Typhoon swung his left back hoof downward, nailing Discord square in the forehead. Forcing him back down through the clouds that began to separate and dissipate.

They fought their way through the clouds before Typhoon dragged his back hoof off his foe's head. Before pulling his scythe back out and slicing out one of Discord's wings, preventing him from flying. He then twirled his scythe, giving Discord another crack on the noggin once more. Sending the Draconequus smashing into the ground in a vast explosion of dirt and rubble. Typhoon narrowed his vision on a perfect shot made out on the chaos god's chest as he laid in the dirt on his back.

The wind master took this opportunity to reel back his scythe with both hooves. Allowing himself to plummet as he ready to ram the spear point of his weapon clean through Discord's chest. The Draconequus coughed and squinted to see what was coming, and nearly screamed like a girl. Before he was able to quickly teleport just in time to feel the wind of the weapon. The spear point pounded and destroyed the ground he laid in, dirt blasted in mass in all directions.

He was quick to yank his weapon out from the dirt before flapping his wings. Using the wind he gathered to clear the dirt that masked himself and the foe he was hunting down. He sighed the minute he spotted Discord panting and standing just by the mayor's house.

"You seal away one of my fellow warriors. Manipulate and corrupt my descendant, and turned my home into a fun house,"Typhoon ranted as he slowly approached the Draconequus while dragging his blade on the ground,"I wish Orion didn't take pity on you…! We would have offed you long before any of this could happen!"

"Sure you would…! And I'm sure a stone prison is so much nicer than death,"Discord mocked Typhoon's rant as he prepared to snap his paw finger for another trick,"You warriors think you're so wise and strong. Thinking you always know what's right for this world!"

"What would you know what's right for the world?! All you want is chaos!"Typhoon growled and prepared to take the head of Discord.

"Hey… This is far better than what a certain some pony has in mind for the world…!"Discord spat before snapping his fingers the moment Typhoon lunged with a full powered swing.

Quickly, the Draconequus pulled out one of his secret weapons to deal with warriors. With a snap of his fingers, Stormy and Angel the bunnies appeared floating right in front of the Draconequus. Typhoon saw the faces of the precious bunnies at the very last second before flapping his wings backwards. Giving him enough momentum to back right off and land before the enemy. While the two bunnies floated right before him, being used as living shields for Discord.

"Awe…yeah…! I remember everything you and the others showed me…! All your weaknesses,"Discord chuckled as they circled each other into a stalemate,"Such as your love for all little animals of the world. You would never do anything that would put an innocent animal in danger, would you?"

"This is a new low for you…!"Typhoon seethed as he slowly lowered his weapon, not daring to risk the bunnies getting hurt.

"You warriors have already set the bar for the lowest of the low… All your violence and hate you bring to the world,"Discord felt entitled to speak of his opinion regarding the Equestrian warriors,"All you warriors…! Full of violence, blood, death and destruction…! Is all THIS any worse than the world you warriors thrived in?!"

"I don't know, just ask the ponies around this town what they think is far worse!"Typhoon defended as he continued to glare at the testy Draconequus.

"I don't need to… I saw your trashy world…! And now I'm just simply making it better."Discord retorted as they continued to circle each other.

"For you maybe… For every pony else, however…"Typhoon responded as he noticed a strike of yellow lightning striking through the air.

"Yes…?"Discord dared Typhoon to finish his sentence.

"Well… The world is better off NOT being your personal fun house…!"Typhoon taunted before yellow lightning struck in an instant.

Discord yelped, feeling the hot iron slice of blades cutting the sides of his wrists. Forcing him to release the bunnies from their capture, allowing Stormy to quickly run Angel home. While Thunder Blitz himself appeared right at Typhoon's side, letting lightning circulate through his coat. He slowly glared to the god of chaos, letting his dual wield kris daggers shine in the sun light. Electricity sparkled from the daggers as he stood tall along side the pony of wind.

"Did you miss me?"Thunder asked as his mane flared with static the moment his eyes met with Discord's.

"I know he sure didn't… Not sure how he got out of his prison still…!"Typhoon made the info short but sweet for Thunder to understand.

"Well he's going to wish he was back in that stone prison. Because I got a bone to pick with him…!"Thunder responded before slamming the pommels of his daggers together to make a loud clang of metal.

The ends snapped apart before interlocking and connecting together into a make shift handle. The dagger handles then made a click that unlocked further interlocking mechanisms. Allowing the daggers to be pulled further and further apart from each other, stretching into a staff like weapon. Once the changing weapons had relocked at the length of Typhoon's scythe. The blades became heavily fortified and thick with lightning while they extended to two foot long blades on each end.

The transformation concluded as he stabbed the ground with one end. Letting the other end shoot a beam of electricity into the sky, showing off it's brand new form. The daggers had now transformed into a double sided lightning spear, sharp as pure lightning and faster than light. Something that could only get matched with Typhoon's scythe of the winds. As he kicked up his weapon to wield it once again, leaving Discord a bit discouraged to see both warriors armed and ready to battle.

"I see how it is… Now you two are really just going to gang up on poor little old me,"Discord scoffed as white orbs of magic formed in both his lion paw and his eagle claw,"That is pathetic…! Even for warriors such as yourself!"

Suddenly, Discord felt the cold but burning shot of dark magic hit his back. He tensed up and yelled to the heavens before turning around to face his attacker. As a massive puddle looking clump of shadows started to formulate together into none other than Shadow Swirl herself. While the long lost children and teacher of Ponyville school house reappeared right behind her. They appeared a bit dizzy from the fast travel via dark rift, but no other troubles seemed to have followed.

She stared down the Draconequus, only to then look softly down to the brave filly in her hooves. Remembering how brave Apple Bloom showed herself to be, even in the face of danger. The mare of darkness sighed, brushing the filly's mane before offering her to Cheerlie.

"Please take your students to safety. And make sure this one gets some much needed rest,"Shadow instructed the teacher as she gave Apple Bloom to her teacher to carry,"I'll make things quick here and return shortly to check on the children…"

"Of course. Come along children, we can take refuge at the school house,"Cheerlie agreed and took up Apple Bloom before guiding her students away from the scene,"Please be careful, and don't get yourselves hurt…!"

"The only one that should be worried about getting hurt… Is HIM,"Shadow scowled and rammed her hoof into her own shadow to pull out a large flange mace,"Dozens of children were stoned to death by village paranoiacs after your chaos deformed and changed half the kids in each clan…!'

"Well they seemed to be enjoying their new selves at the time…! Not my fault the villages had some cultist freaks,"Discord defended as the warriors surrounded him with their weapons at the ready,"And look at all of you! Ganging up on one guy because he wasn't like all of you…! I didn't ask to be a god of chaos!"

"Don't try to play it off like you're the victim in all this. You were given chance after chance to change your ways,"Typhoon wanted to crush Discord's attempt to try and play the victim act,"And all you did was take advantage of our generosity and Orion's friendship to perform a conquest on our home!"

"The only reason we never killed you was because Orion still took pity on you!"Shadow followed up as her mace turned pitch black and began to remold the head of her weapon.

"However, we don't see Orion any where at the moment. So… Right now it's open season for you, Discord!"Thunder incited as Shadow slammed down her flanged mace that had now morphed into a giant hammer.

"Discord!"For the first time, Discord was relieved to see Twilight and her friends approaching in mass.

Even though all the mares were colorful and bearing their elements of harmony once more. He was more than willing to scrap with them than risk getting torn apart by the warriors. It was more than something worth trying, as he snapped his eagle claw and teleported out of sight. Only to reappear behind Twilight and her friends once more, putting on a fake confidence act. Laughing as if he was flying circles and toying with the blood thirsty warriors.

"We were just talking about you while I spun circles around these clowns,"Discord spoke with cockiness while assessing every pony that now had an element of harmony,"So is it really going to be this harmony deal again?"

"That's right! You couldn't break apart our friendship for long!"Applejack bravely stated, making the Draconequus scoff at her bold statement.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar. Will you never learn?"Discord mocked the mane six before Twilight stood before him.

"Don't you dare talk about lies. Because that's all you've been doing this whole time. With us, and the warriors,"Twilight decided to trigger the god of chaos a bit by discovering his fear between the warriors and imprisonment,"You don't want to die by the hooves of the warriors. And we can see through your act! You're afraid of them…! You're weak against them! You always hid behind Orion to avoid them!"

"Indeed…! And now I will use YOU in his place!"Discord snapped his lion paw to form a white bubble shield around Twilight and her friends.

The mares screamed as he made them all float within his orb of magic. As he slowly brought them closer to his side and turning to the warriors, threatening to start tightening the space of the orb. Hoping to bait the warriors into surrendering to hi rather than try to fight a now risky battle.

"Fluttershy!"Typhoon expressed his greatest worry before dropping his scythe.

"Rainbow Dash!"Thunder growled and sighed before also throwing down his spear in a huff.

"Are you guys serious? Discord doesn't have the gonads to do any pony real harm!"Shadow mused at the instant surrendering the two stallions displayed.

"Really…? You care to back that up you dark concubine?"Discord boldly challenged Shadow with the idea that he would not bring real harm to any pony.

Shadow wasn't a fan of being tested, and responded in kind with his challenge. She swung her hammer onto her back, and sprinted towards the Draconequus. She already formed a plan, smash the shield around the mares, swerve under them and smash Discord's legs to rubble. However, Discord could tell that she wasn't falling for the bait of using the mane six. So he simply decided to exploit a weakness of the dark mare, with just a snap of his eagle claw.

Shadow had lifted the hammer over her head for a down swing and a swerve underneath. But in a flash of white light, she immediately froze and used all her strength to stop her momentum. As an awakening Apple Bloom then appeared alongside the mares in her own separate bubble. Shadow dared not to approach, her hooves trembled at the thought of her almost attacking a filly. Applejack gasped at the scene of her sister being used as a shield, while Shadow quickly dropped her weapon.

She then dropped to her belly, just in time for Apple Bloom to wake up. She found herself floating in the orb of white magic, confusion took over before noticing Shadow on the ground. Discord found great amusement in the torment Shadow was feeling after seeing a child in danger.

"What in tarnation am I doing here?! All I remember is taking a little nap after taking down that void,"Apple Bloom looked around to her sister and friends that were also trapped within light magic,"Applejack? What all did I miss here?! What is going on?!"

"Oh, just using you and these precious elements of harmony as insurance for a bit,"Discord decided to explain for Apple Bloom while she saw all the warriors surrendering to him,"The stallions of wind and lightning don't want their precious friends to get hurt…! And Shadow Swirl would never risk the life of an innocent child just for a free shot at me!"

"Are you serious? How much of a big wuss can you be?! You can't even play fair with other ponies,'Apple Bloom started struggling and trying to fight the bubble of magic she was trapped in,"You know. I can see now why Orion is so furious with you. You really did turn out to be a lousy friend!"

"That's enough there, Apple Bloom! There ain't no point in talking to that snake!"Applejack tried to reason with Apple Bloom, but she continued to speak her mind about Discord.

"And after all that Orion was willing to do for you! After everything you and him fought for,"Apple Bloom spun a bit before catching her balance in the bubble and punching it in frustration,"He wanted to help you change. YOU wanted to change for the better! For Equestria! And Tia!"

"Tia?! That's… Princess Celestia's nick name!"Twilight gasped at the secret revealed to her shocked friends.

"That's not…! How did you learn that?! How dare you snoop around in personal affairs!"Discord stuttered over his words in great offense for his old crush being made out.

"I learned them from Orion. The friend that still pities you enough to not want his friends tearing you to shreds,"She knocked on the shied to try and get reality pumping through Discord's skull,"And you know what? Now that I see how low you've gone. I can't help but pity you too!"

With that show of mutual care for a friend and his endeavors, Apple Bloom glowed once more. Her red aura made Discord's spine chill as she reared back a tiny hoof. With tapped in strength at her command, she smashed clean through the shield, astonishing every pony with the show of power. Her hoof soared and crushed against the nose of Discord, dislodging and cracking the muzzle. Teeth were sent flying in all directions as she squirmed out of her prison and onto his head.

The god of chaos was completely taken by surprise, as the filly grappled onto what remained of his antlers. With a strong grip on his head and antlers, she then began to rabbit punch his forehead. Realizing that her words weren't enough, as Orion would say, he needed a good beating put into him.

"Aaaaaaggh! Stop it! You little brat! Get your tiny hooves off me!"Discord ranted and flailed as Apple Bloom knocked lumps into his head.

"You're a stubborn and bad friend! You deserve a good beating for everything you've done!"Apple Bloom yelled as she punched in his eyes and yanked at what remained of his antlers.

"Be careful child! You just recovered from the dark void! Don't hurt yourself!"Shadow insisted as she lifted to her hooves and became cautious and touchy about trying to get Apple Bloom to stop attacking.

"Yes…! Listen to the dark mare and get off me you wretched little… Wait what,"Discord managed to yank Apple Bloom off his face and hold her flailing self in the air before realizing what Shadow just said,"You're one of the children from the dark void prison? That means you're the one with the unsavory power…! That also means… Oh no…"

At that moment, they all turned to a bright red twinkle in the distance at Canterlot. The top of the castle was sparkling like a massive gem as the light then shot into the sky. It soared like a comet, trailing smoke and red magic behind it as the magic disappeared into the clouds. Only to slowly descend through the clouds like a massive meteor from the cosmos, it appeared glorious. It opened a hole in the sky that had been changed so much, until space itself was in the open for all to see.

Discord's eyes widened and glowed from the magic that came crashing down. Every pony braced for impact as the ball of red magic smashed into the dirt with tremendous force. The force of the blast proved strong enough to shatter the bubble of magic, trapping Twilight and her friends inside. They fell out and landed on their flanks, but they were quick to stand back up. Just in time for the magic to dissipate, allowing Orion himself to slowly rise from the scorched ground that was melting with red magic.

He was glowing and gleaming wondrous with red magic, his eyes had gone white with power. As he slowly stepped out of the crater he made in the ground and slowly sprouted his magical wings. With a deep and foreboding sigh, he stared down Discord once more with a stronger sense of purpose.

"Release the filly, Discord…! And fight me!"Orion demanded as his feet melted the ground and the clothes on his upper body burned away.

"And what happens if I don't? Old friend?"Discord questioned the prince and got a scowl in return as Orion then snapped his fingers.

In that very snap, Apple Bloom disappeared out of her beaten kidnapper's clutches. Only to be teleported into the safe arms of Shadow Swirl, where he knew the filly would be safe. With his friends out of harms way, he slowly lifted his hand out and showed the glowing ball of white magic.

"He's mine now! Twilight! Get ready to use the elements!"Orion called out to the mares as a magical red veil surrounded him and kicked up the dirt around his body.

"So is this really where it finally ends…?! We're finally going to fight to the death here?"Discord asked as Orion snickered and finally showed a smirk of confidence.

"No… This is simply me… Laying down the law with you…! Old friend!"Orion responded and forcefully pushed the ball of magic into his chest.

It was then that the veil covered Orion entirely with bright red and white magic. The magic tore a bigger hole in the sky, showing more of the stars and cosmos's of space. What remained of the sky glowed with red as Orion let out a primal scream to embrace true power. His own magic shrouded his body in jagged thick diamond hard crystals, even his nails grew solid as diamonds. His two swords appeared in his hands before he slammed them together to fuse the blades into one.

This created a marvelous and massive crystal Zweihander sword surrounded in a bright white aura. He held it with both hands, it helped him brace for the power that was fueling his body. He grew a pair of pony ears and flame like red hair while a long and sharp Alicorn horn sprouted from his forehead. A tail magically sprouted out from his pants before another battle cry was unleashed. As he let his wings spread wide and proud, shattering the veil and allowing every pony to see his new form.

The mares and filly all gasped with fascination and amazement at Orion's ultimate form. His fellow warriors had seen it on a few rare occasions, and they knew better than to interfere. They all kept their distance, marveling at the face off between two former best friends.

"Nice trick…! I'll give it to you, that's a new one on me,"Discord admitted with a chuckle as he let his whole body changed to electrified metal for this fight,"But do you really think you can beat a god, dear friend?"

"You'll just have to come over here and find out, Discord…!"Orion challenged and manage to tweak Discord's short temper for him.

Discord growled, shooting like a harpoon at the prince, ready to skewer him. But Orion closed his eyes and lowered his blades before rearing back a left back hand. He swung it with grace at the perfect time, crushing his hard back hand slap against Discord's jaw. The metal that surrounded Discord's body shattered, while the power that the prince now packed sent Discord flying like a bullet. He darted right out of the town, only to slam into the peak of a mountain in the distance.

The peak exploded in a wave of snow and rock, before crumbling and collapsing. It was a perfect yet daunting show of new found strength the prince possessed at this moment. Twilight truly felt humble to witness such power, even when she herself possessed the greatest magic of all. The thought was put on hold as Discord reappeared before Orion, sporting a bruised up cheek and scratches on his body. He growled and bared all his anger as hie filled his cheeks with white fire.

He then unleashed a ball of great white fire that matched that of a house in size. Orion simply shook his head and raised his hand again, as if he was about to just catch it. Upon impact, the ball simply exploded, it shrouded over Orion's body, but quickly dissipated. Not a scratch was made as the fire was then sucked up into the hand of the prince till nothing of it remained. Discord was feeling triggered, his blood was boiling for all this power Orion now had at his command.

He shook with anger, letting his eagle claw and lion paw turn bright white with magic. This magic allowed four three foot long claws to sprout on each limb, allowing for close combat. With the rush of battle and anger effecting Discord in a way that he rarely ever felt before. He shot towards Orion again, while the prince simply tilted his neck and finally held his sword up a bit. He closed his eyes and braced, letting Discord start a barrage of sloppy and wild slashes to his chest.

Fortunately, Discords giant claws appeared to do nothing against Orion. His thick crystal skin took every slash Discord threw at him, not a scratch or dent was made in the prince. After the Draconequus attempted an X slash to the face, his white magic claws shattered before his eyes. Allowing Orion to make his move, raising his sword for an upper slash to the shoulder. His movements were blinding and fast, he vanished from the front and circled the Draconequus.

His great speed allowed him to perform graceful and side winding strikes to the sides. He then twirled to Discord's back and sliced deep gashes into the foe's back. He then kneed Discord in the back, forcing him to spin around so the prince could go for his front. The prince delivered numerous jabs with his sword, too fast for the eye to see before holes were all over Discord. He then finished with a hard downward slice across the chest that forced Discord back against the mayor's building wall.

Discord was now trembling, his wounds were slow to heal from all the damage he took. But he was not ready to just let Orion make him look like a fool that calls himself a god for nothing. He looked to the sky and decided to conjure up a real spell with plenty of power. He raised his paw and claw to the sky, embracing and focus his magic on the stars of space itself. He arms trembled as he then manage to start pulling the stars themselves down from the heavens and into Equestria.

He then brought his limbs down, throwing the stars he grabbed right at Orion. The prince looked up at the falling shower of stars that were coming right for him, this made him huff a bit. He cracked his neck and raised both hands into the air, allowing a ball of red magic to envelop him. The prince then braced as the stars shot down like meteors, pelting the shield he made. It was quaking and shaking from each star that exploded against it, but the shield was holding.

Orion scoffed, looking to Discord while keeping his hands up to stave off the stars. Only to see the Draconequus was gone, but his vision then picked Discord up once more, standing behind him. He turned his head to look to the enemy, just in time to see Discord slam a flaming lion paw and eagle claw into the dirt.

"Let's see how you fare with the very fires of Tartarus!"Discord said while turning his limbs to the left like keys to the soil.

In that instant, Orion looked down at the sudden heat beneath his feet that was building. Red hot dirt and grass quickly flared before a giant circle of fire grew all around him. Orion sighed and closed his eyes to brace for the blast, as a sudden column of black and red fire erupted. Surrounding him and a ten foot radius of ground in the fires conjured from the underworld itself. It fully exploded, scorching the dirt and filling the sky with smoke while Discord stood their laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Not so confident now, are you?! Not so certain any more when you're on fire, right Orion,"Discord cackled at the massive blaze that now erupted and shook the very ground they stood,"I'll admit, you almost had me dear old friend! But you can't defeat a god!"

"Leave him alone you crummy excuse for a friend!"Apple Bloom squirmed in Shadow's forearms before finally freeing herself and running towards Discord.

"Apple Bloom, hold on a minute! Apple Bloom, wait!"Shadow tried to grab for the filly as she charged right in and kicked Discord right in the shin.

"Ow! Oh you little, nuisance! How dare you continue to get involved in my fun!"Discord cringed and held his leg to try and hop off the pain in his shin.

"You're just a big pitiful bully, Discord!"Apple Bloom yelled and tried to punch at the Draconequus before getting snatched up in his lion paw.

"You, little miss…! You really need to learn about not impeding in adult affairs!"Discord growled and raised an eagle claw fist for a knockout punch across the face.

However, this was just the distraction that was needed, as Orion walked out of the fire unscathed. He glared at Discord daring to strike down Apple Bloom, and raised his sword for a strong thrust. He growled, ramming his blade clean through the ribs of Discord till it came out the other end. Thankfully, his aim was precise, missing every vital organ as Discord dropped Apple Bloom. He then looked to the wound that was now opened up in his body before the blade was yanked out.

Orion then gripped his old friend by the should, forcibly spinning the Draconequus around. Allowing them to look each other in the eyes, before he then threw staggering combo of jabs. Orion then uppercut Discord into the air, and jumped right up after him. He flipped over Discord, and lifted his leg up to bring it back down on Discord's forehead. He felt the crack of his friend's skull against his foot as the Draconequus was then sent crashing down right into the mayor's home.

Bits and pieces of the building went flying as Discord now laid on his back in the bathroom. A broken toilet squirted water all over his face as he groaned in immense pain. He shook his head and was badly shaken up as he tried to sat up, using a broken column for support.

"Ugh… this isn't going so well… What was I thinking… I stood no chance here,"Discord finally began to accept some reality into his mind as he looked up to see Orion holding a massive ball of red magic,"Oh come on…! Is that really necessary?! We were friends, Orion! Isn't that a bit much?

"That friendship has sailed…!"Orion growled and slowly threw down the massive ball of magic.

"Oh just buck me side ways…!"Discord ranted as he felt the full force of the ball slam down on him.

The ball had then exploded in a massive orb of magic and pure light, incinerating the mayor's home. The light was blinding, but the power itself appeared to have cleared away half the chaos in the land. The ground rumbled from the force of the blast, another show of the prince's power. The light enveloped them for a moment, it was almost too much for any pony to bare. They all held each other, waiting for the blast to finally subside, and slowly but surely, it did.

The light began to dim away, allowing the town to be seen again by every pony. They looked to each other, assessing any injuries or scars that were made from the final attack. They then witnessed Orion floating down from the sky, landing on his feet softly. Just in time for Discord to emerge from a burned up pile of ash that stood as the remains of the mayor's house, The Draconequus coughed up some smoke and weakly climbed out of the ashes before he was on his back.

"Now then… I'm certain you now see how badly you've hurt all of us, Discord,"Orion decided to lecture Discord just a little bit more before his fate was once again sealed,"Everything you've done. Everything you shoved right back in our faces…! It certainly doesn't feel well any more, does it?"

"Is this a trick question…?"Discord asked as he slowly sat up and hacked up more ash.

"You know why you're not dead by my hooves right now? A certain filly made me realize something,"Orion referred to Apple Bloom as she stood behind him, nice and safe,"I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be this strong without the friendship I shared with you…!"

"Ugh… Then why not just let me go…? Let me be…!"Discord ranted and failed in trying to stand up as he face planted.

"No… You're not ready for Equestria yet… You may have done me wrong, but even now… I still see you as my friend,"Orion admitted to a slightly surprised and skeptical Discord,"That's why I'm leaving you to some new friends of mine…! It's for your own good…!"

He turned to Twilight, nodding to her and giving them the go to seal away Discord. She nodded in kind and walked forward with her friends at her side, ready to do their part. They stood before Discord, their faces of anger now turned to looks of pity for the Draconequus.

"You know something…? You really are something to pity now. I almost feel sorry for how far you've fallen as a friend,"Twilight admitted her feelings towards Orion and Discord's broken friendship,"But you tried to turn the friendship I shared with my friends into the same mess yours was in. So don't ever expect any more pity from here on out…!"

"You're bluffing…! Those elements don't actually work…!"Discord wanted to call Twilight on her bluff about the elements actually working on him.

"Really?"Twilight accepted that challenge before her and her friends floated into the air.

They floated together, their bodies went into the shape of a heart as their elements began to glow. Discord widen his eyes at the spectacle, disbelief filled his mind at the return of harmony. The rainbow magic circulated through each mare, helping to complete the heart shaped form they created. The rainbow magic then shot up into the air, and then came back down towards Discord. The magic was quick to overwhelm him as he tried to hold it back with both limbs.

"No…! NO! How did all this happen!? This is the worse day of freedom EVER!"Discord screamed as the magic slowly but surely turned him back into stone.

The stone statue of Discord was the first thing to come to sight once the magic settled. With the god of chaos once again imprisoned in stone, all his magic was being undone. All the warriors slowly but surely began to chuckle and carry on, watching white magic dissipate from everything. Buildings quickly came back down and relocked into their very foundation along with the grass. The dirt roads were made of dirt rather than soap, the sky was clearing out into a late afternoon day.

In the distance, the Sweet Apple Acres apple tree fields were returning to normal. While cornstalks recollected their pop corn into corn and were also normal once more. Ponies of Ponyville slowly but surely came back down from floating through the air. They all had then began to give a cheer at being saved from the god of chaos, and having their town return to normal. Orion gave a relaxed sighed, letting his body calm down and expunge all the power of his new form.

In a flash of bright red magic, he released all the magic, reviving the red crystal clusters around town. He panted, feeling the power leave him as he now reformed back into his normal human self. The warriors rushed to him and the mane six, cheering and hugging them all with bliss. Twilight felt flattered by the sudden love her friends and herself were receiving for their services. Orion couldn't help but laugh through the exhaustion as he patted Twilight's back in respect.

"You did good here today, Twilight…! No matter what Discord threw at you. Not matter what he tried to do to your friends,"Orion had to admit his impressed feelings towards Twilight's persistence,"You never truly gave up…! You kept on going, and you learned what was most important when it came to the elements."

"You darn near gave up as well mister…! But I wasn't gonna let you!"Apple Bloom squeezed her way in to make sure he understood his lesson in the void.

"Yes… I was just about to give up on the mission as well… But this little one reminded me of what was truly important about friendship,"Orion admitted his own issues that occurred while being locked up in a black void,"Friendships may be gone or broken, but they are never forgotten. And remembering the god times you had with those friends is what will make you stronger…! Thank you, Apple Bloom…"

"I can tell this is going to be one hay of a friendship lesson to the princess,"Twilight admitted with a giggle as they then looked at the stone statue of Discord,"I guess we can just give it to her personally while dropping Discord off too…!"

"Sounds like a plan…! But if we're going back to Canterlot. We're stopping for some hay burgers first…!"Orion chuckled as they all shared a laugh for only a moment, until the Mayor broke up their celebration.

"Hey! Who's the scoundrel that completely disintegrated my home?!"The mayor announced in rage as they all froze, realizing that her home was completely decimated.

After a moment of pause, Thunder was bold enough to make a run for it and scoop up Discord. With the statue on his back, he darted for the train station after calling back to the others.

"Run for the train every pony! It's the only way!"Thunder yelled as he vanished into the train station.

* * *

Every pony did just that, they all simply bolted for the train station to avoid trouble. Leaving the reformed town for the city of Canterlot to avoid a serious issue with the mayor. The warriors even left their weapons in the dirt as they all gathered on the train and were quick to take off.

The next day, they were all in Canterlot castle standing in the celebration room. The room was filled with ponies that came to attend the celebration of Twilight and her friends. Marking the day that the elements, along with the power of the warriors triumphed over Discord. The warriors stood side by side Celestia, while Twilight and her friends stood in front of her. Orion simply stood there watching them, wearing his old cloak in hopes of staying under the radar.

His eyes trailed to the new window that was built to tell all the prophecies that came true. From the day Twilight conquered Nightmare Moon, to the brand new conquering of Discord. Where the six mares stood under Discord, zapping him with the magic of friendship.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends, and these brave warriors,"Celestia gestured to Twilight, her friends and the four warriors behind her,"Together these brave ponies stood up to the villain Discord, and saved Equestria from eternal chaos!"

The ponies cheered for Twilight and her friends, and Orion truly felt as if they deserved this moment of victory. And so he took this time to slowly head towards the nearest window. He peaked out, looking around a bit until he could see the palace gardens. There he could see Discord right back where he was, standing still and alone in the garden for an unknown amount of time. He sighed, wishing in his heart that his friend would finally just give up the life of chaos.

But he was patient, maybe just some day Discord would be ready to embrace the world as it is. But just not today, there would need to simply be a little bit more waiting for that to happen. Suddenly, Orion snapped his eyes onto three hooded figures that appeared from three columns of fire. His eye sight sharpened as he watched the figures look to the statue very closely. His hands nearly clenched into fists as the figures appeared hostile the moment they spat on the statue.

He became so invested in watching these figures actions, he failed to see Shadow Swirl slowly approaching. She started to poke her muzzle forward, staring out the window to the visitors. Her shadows were already reading out the figures, she scoffed, gaining Orion's attention at last.

"Two of them are cinder ponies…! Looks like they bounce back pretty quick,"Shadow clarified what they were for Orion to understand and be ready for the worse,"Not sure who the third one is. The ground around him is too hot for me to connect to his shadow…"

"It was them… Only these Cinders would have enough chaotic hate in their hearts to free Discord,"Orion spoke quietly in hopes to keep the conversation to themselves as the figures disappeared as quickly as they came,"Guess we have to be ready for them again. Who knows what they'll be up to this time around…!"

"That's why I'm going back to Ponyville with you and the others… Ponyville has stood as a target of these freaks for awhile now,"Shadow whispered as her thoughts began to trail to something more important,"And… I wish to watch over that filly… She…has been dormant in her from the day she was born."

"Now lets not be too stingy and philosophical about it. She must have gained that gift of strength from Frosty,"Orion sighed and decided to be more frontal and direct about it,"She is an Apple after all, and so is he. I owe her a lot for the bravery she showed in that void…"

"So will you be ok with me crashing at Ponyville? Thunder has been making sure Canterlot is safe for a while now,"Shadow asked, stroking Orion's interest the moment he caught a hint of begging in her voice,"I also just wanted to say hello to all those children. They were the most beautiful group of students I have ever seen…! I just need to see if they're ok and all…!"

"Gee why don't you get on your belly and cry for it already? You can come if you want,"Orion allowed the mare to come and live with him and the others in Ponyville,"But you're staying on the couch at Twilight's place. The beds upstairs belong to me, Twilight and Spike…!"

"No problem. I've slept in worse conditions than that…"Shadow admitted, containing the excitement that wanted to burst out of her chest.

"But you have to do me a favor at the Ponyville school house later on once you're settled in."Shadow turned to Orion as he smirked at the thought of the condition he had in mind.

"Name it…!"She replied as he turned to her and cleared his voice to tell her the favor he needed from her.

 _ **And so the adventure has begun a new in season 2 every pony! Equestria's Warrior Returns is back! And this season is going to be bigger and better than ever! There is much to show you the patient readers that waited so long for this story to come! So get settled in, and get ready for a twenty percent cooler season 2 of My Little Pony! Stay pony every one!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Lesson Zero

Chapter 29: Lesson Zero

Time passed after the encounter with Discord, and some things changed. Not only had friendship and harmony truly begin to influence the furthest reaches of Equestria. Security had also been heighten since the return of the Cinders beckoned a refreshed threat to the world. Prince Orion was ever so watchful over Equestria, but he was able to sleep a little bit easier since then. With friends around every corner, as well as his fellow Equestrian warriors, there were high hopes.

All that was on his plate to this day was assisting an old friend with moving in. Shadow Swirl, the pony of darkness was now a new member to the library home of Twilight. While she put in two outfits to a small drawer in the lounge room, Orion offered a pillow on the couch to serve as her bed. A small section of the reading table was used to hold a picture and a small compartment for a peculiar necklace hidden in her robe. Holding a treasured memory of her past.

With a fuzzy blanket to offer as a sheet for the mare to use while sleeping on the couch. Shadow looked to the light supplies set up around the place, she was starting to feel right at home. Even as Twilight and Spike were currently going down a check list regarding a picnic.

"I much appreciate helping me move in, my friends. Thank you for welcoming me into your home,"Shadow was sure to show gratitude for being welcomed into their home,"I hope this didn't cause any sort of trouble or complications for either of you."

"Not at all! I mean, the more the merrier! Plus we never have to worry about home invasions or anything,"Twilight was quick to respond before going back to the task at hoof with her and Spike,"Alright, Spike. You ready to go down the check list?"

"Quill!"

"Check!"

"Parchment!"

"Check!"

"Extra ink!"

"Check!"

"Extra extra ink!"

"Check!"

"Is that everything on the checklist?"Twilight sharply asked out of impulse for her organizing personality.

"Yep!"Spike replied in kind.

"Great! Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist,"Twilight took up the first list of things they required while Shadow gaped and stood in shock while Orion was all too use to it,"Now we can make a checklist of the things I have get done by the end of the day, ready?"

"Ready!"Spike gave her the go to start listing.

"Item one! Create a check list of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day…!"Twilight listed a requirement that appeared most ridiculous to the queen of shadows, but it was Celestia's student after all.

"Uh…I think that's a bit of overkill, Twilight. Why not just go out and do the things you need to do?"Orion asked while putting Spike in a bind between making another list or not making a list.

"Yeah… How about I accompany you two on your trip to collect supplies for the picnic…?"Shadow casually offered companionship while her shadow snaked away the unnecessary new list Spike was making, he couldn't have felt more relief.

"Oh…! You don't need to do that. The picnic is all about celebrating Discord's defeat and welcoming you to Ponyville."Twilight insisted that Shadow didn't lift a hoof tip to help with the picnic.

"I've been in this town before, a long time ago. I am curious to see how much has changed since the last time I was here."Shadow insisted that she venture out with Twilight and explore the town she once knew by another name in the past.

"Oh… Well…I suppose I could use a little help with all the supplies we need for the picnic,"Twilight thought about it for a moment and finally decided to indulge in a chance for friendship between her and Shadow,"I guess this would be perfect way for us to get to know each other more…! So… Yeah, we can head out together."

"Wonderful…! Shall we get a move on then? I believe our first stop was to get supplies for sandwiches,"Shadow swung open the door and teleported Spike right on to Twilight's back,"Harvest day was just a couple days ago. The vegetables and bread will be fresh and ripe…!"

"That's true, and I think sandwich supplies are first on the list…! I think…"Twilight went to check a list only for her and Shadow to get pushed out the door by Orion.

"It's part of the things you gotta do today. So just go out and do them, and have fun with it,"Orion grunted while giving them a nudge out the door and catching his breath,"Now…! I'm gonna shower, and meet you both at the picnic. You three have fun, and Twilight…! Take your muzzle out of the parchment once in a while and take in the fresh air for once…!"

With that, Orion shut the door, leaving them all outside in the broad day light. They looked to each other, Shadow was more understanding to his sudden reaction to list checking. But Twilight seemed a bit miffed while taking the lead and departing with Shadow at her side and Spike on her back.

"Is it just me… Or were both of you reading my mind…?"Spike whispered to Shadow while she decided to address Twilight's soured mood for Orion's pushy attitude.

"Try not to take to big offense to all that. He just wants you to try and just enjoy the day today instead of constantly planning for the future,"Shadow tried a nice pat on the back to ease the nerves of the droopy eared Twilight,"You worry a little too much about what you must do rather than just taking it all in and moving at your own pace."

"Well… I always had to…! A student of Celestia isn't suppose to be tardy and slow,"Twilight decided to share a bit about what made her so committed to being organized and high maintenance,"Being on top of everything and preparing for the future is how I manage to improve and become a better student to the princess."

"Twilight… Celestia is NOT as high standard as you think she is. She's made pancakes with smiley faces every morning,"Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Celestia being a high standard snob,"Maybe as a filly she was that way, but time has changed her so much…! Especially the times that came after Luna's sealing within the moon."

"I just…don't wanna feel like a failure in any way in front of her…"Twilight admitted her greatest fear as a student of the day bringer.

"Trust me… A mare that embraces friendship and manages to vanquish two formidable foes of Equestria,"Shadow felt the fear of failure was something to understand, but Twilight was far from one,"That's the furthest thing from a failure…"

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the market place near the center of town. Where the freshest food and drinks were sold, along with trinkets, raw jewelry and other means of business. The mares decided to split up, Twilight went for some fresh whole grain bread. While Shadow went on to collect tasty flowers and vegetables, the juicy pieces of the sandwich's body. The dark mare kept a gentle smile going, it set the other ponies at ease about her being a new comer.

She went about collecting a couple bundles of tomatoes and fresh lettuce. Their ripe appearance left her almost drooling, she bought the two supplies with the bits Twilight loaned her. She then switched to some daisy and tulip flowers, lighter on the carbs and glutton. She bought two bundles of each and was immediately on her way, for they agreed to meet up at the center of the area. So that was where she would go to wait, but her old habits were quick to catch up with her.

For her shadow spotted a filly about to nab a banana from it's stand. She sighed and turned, spotting the filly just now wrapping her little hoof around the precious fruit. She went to approach, but the filly was already caught red hoofed by the burly gray stallion owner of the stand. He had snatched the filly's arm and put the squeeze on it, keeping her from going any where. While he then began to pull out a small bat looking club, believing punishment was needed.

"Little kids should not be taking things that do not belong to them,"The stallion spoke with a slightly Russian like accent after slamming his bat down on the stand,"I do not take well to thieves…! Whether they are stallion, mare, or child…!"

"I…was going to pay for it. I just really needed a quick snack before we left town,"The filly frantically attempted to reason with the stallion that showed teeth at the corners of his mouth along with a growl,"I swear, I can just go get my mom, and then I can pay for it!"

"That will not do for me…! There needs to be a penalty for stealing, little filly,"The stallion began to lift up his small bat while laying out her forearm to take a brisk beating,"May this pain teach you a permanent lesson about stealing!"

The filly yelped and tried to scream, but could only shut her eyes in fear. She braced for the harsh and strong force of the wood bat pounding down on her arm, breaking bones and bruising her up. However that moment did not come, for every Equestrian child's savior was there. The mare of darkness gripped the stallion's hooves, one was holding onto the bat with great force, causing it to crackle and snap in two. While the other tightened around the hoof that held the filly's forearm.

He was forced to drop the bat and grab at his other forearm, his hoof was falling asleep. The grip Shadow had on him was making him lose his grip on the filly, he struggled to get free. All the ponies watched as well as the filly, who slowly opened her eyes to see her savior.

"Now… Let's forget the idea about breaking a child's arm, and ending this peacefully,"Shadow kept a strong grip on the stallion before putting ten bits up on the stand table,"This will pay for her banana as well as two bundles for myself. You can take that, or you can just lose an arm…! Your choice…!"

"Cursed good citizens…!"He grumbled and loosened his grip while sweeping up the bits he was offered the moment he was released.

With the debt paid, Shadow gave the filly the banana she nearly lost a forearm over. Once she had her fruit, she was already sitting down to enjoy it, she ate without any restraint. It showed that she was in fact hungry, but Shadow needed to make sure she never did that again.

"Now… I want you to find your parents, and stay close to them at all times,"Shadow knelt down to the filly and made her cautioning clear to the filly,"Don't ever steal from others again. Stealing is not a nice or good thing to do, and you don't want to be a thief. Stay straight and clean from now on…"

"Ok… Sorry for the trouble Ms…"The filly apologized and slowly got up to go find her parents.

"No harm done… At least not physically,"Shadow admitted and looked back to the stallion that was trying to wake his numb forearm back up,"Have a nice day gentlecolt…!"

"Shadow…! Is everything ok over here? We heard a small commotion over here…!"Twilight was suddenly approaching the moment Shadow went to return to their meeting spot.

"Everything is ok, Twilight. Just cleared up a little misunderstanding is all,"Shadow reassured the young mare while then holding up the flowers, bananas, and vegetables,"I got all the things we need for sandwiches! Plus we got bananas as an extra snack for every pony…!"

"Oh…! Well that just handled a nice little chunk of things to do, now we just need to get punch and cup cakes,"Twilight thought off the top of her head on what else they needed to get,"Care for a trip to Sugar Cube Corners? It's relatively new, about several decades at the most when going by your experience."

"Of course, sounds like a wonderful place to go for cup cakes…!"Shadow admitted, feeling a bit of curiosity being piqued for this new place.

"Great! Right this way, and prepare to be amazed…!"Twilight took the lead and guided them onward to their next destination.

After making it half way, Twilight decided to make the newer building a bit of a surprise. So Spike was now on top of Shadow's back, covering her eyes and guiding the mare towards Sugar Cube Corners. Praying that she would love the gingerbread house and business. The rest of the walk was a bit shaky when it came to Spike's lack of skill with guiding a blind pony. But they were able to make it without delay to the famous ginger bread building, where parties and sweets were made.

"Alright, a few more steps, and… We are officially here. Spike, let her see it…!"Twilight called out and the baby dragon did so by taking his claws off Shad's eyes.

The mare felt almost staggered by the sight, an actual building made out of gingerbread. It felt like a near impossible anomaly or even a miracle, nothing like this seemed remotely possible. The structure looked solid, but the smell was sweet and very gingerbread like. She approached the building and grazed her hoof against the wall, feeling the crisp but solid material that was thick gingerbread. She had to finally accept it at that moment, some genius made a legit full size gingerbread house.

"Who's the sweet toothed genius that built this crazy new building?"Shadow asked curiously while backing away from the large and glorious building.

"The owners of the place are inside preparing our cupcakes! Wanna meet them?"Twilight offered and held the door open for the fascinated dark warrior.

"I'd be honored to meet them…!"Shadow Swirl expressed mildly contained excitement as they all went into Sugar Cube Corners.

Once they were inside, they got a gander of the party themed building inside. The decor was brightly colored, desserts were lined up and looking beautifully sweet. There was a separate room to the left of the bakery line, solely for child birthday parties. It appeared to just be getting cleaned up from a previous party, thanks to the lanky yellow stallion that was sweeping up confetti. Twilight nudged Shadow's shoulder and pointed both the stallion and the light blue mare behind the counter.

"Th mare over there is Mrs Cake, and the stallion over there is her husband, Mr Cake,"Twilight introduced Shadow to the two bakery and party pros that owned Sugar Cube Corners,"No pony prepares better sweets for a party or picnic than these two. Between them and Pinkie. They're one of the biggest establishments around Ponyville…!"

"Hello! Welcome to Sugar Cube Corners! You must be the new comer we heard so much about from Pinkie,"Mrs Cake was quick to recognize Shadow as they approached the dessert counter,"I suppose you're just showing our newest hero around town, Twilight?"

"Yup, and we are also here to pic up the cupcakes we ordered for the picnic!"Twilight gladly responded to their reasons for being here.

"Oh, right…! Almost forgot about those. I just finished putting the icing on them,"Mrs Cake replied and rushed to get the order of cupcakes and set them up in box for Twilight,"Here they are…! A dozen fresh cupcakes right on the dot. Hope you ladies enjoy!"

"We will Mrs Cake. It's been a real pleasure to meet you-"Shadow responded before Twilight interrupted them by noticing something off about the cupcakes.

"Uh…I only ordered twelve…"Twilight pointed out how they had more cupcakes than they ordered.

"Oh, I know, dear. But I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen."Mrs Cake explained wanting to give them extra cupcakes to fix up the issue with leftover desserts.

"Wow…! That's very generous of you, Mrs Cake. That should be more than enough for every pony."Shadow was more than happy to carry the cupcakes for Twilight, but she wasn't done nit picking.

"Yeah, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it, see?"Twilight pointed out the slight touch of cupcake's sharing icing.

"Ohh…sure…"Mrs Cake was willing to try and fix it before Shadow was ready to cut and run.

"That's quite alright. We'll take the cupcakes as you've given them, Mrs Cake,"Shadow passed the cupcakes off to Twilight before nudging Twilight out the door,"Lets just go…! I just got to see this place. I'd prefer that we don't get kicked out of this place on the same day."

"Wait…! I think there's other things we need…! I swear I'm forgetting something,"Twilight worried before something did in fact come up to her attention,"I need to return Cheerlie's black boards! I forgot I borrowed those for reading lessons to new readers!"

Shadow Swirl snapped with realization, that meant a trip to the Ponyville schoolhouse. That meant she could see the children that the mare rescued from the dark void. Her eyes glittered and her heart began to grow warm, fluttering as if butterflies were inside her heart.

"Plus I have to take my cape to the cleaners too…! I can't believe I forgot about all that! This is why I needed a list-"Twilight went off, only to be silenced by the hoof of Shadow Swirl on her lips.

"Tell you what. I will happily take care of that black board situation of yours,"Shadow volunteered for a chance to get some air from Twilight,"You can drop off your cape at the cleaners and we can meet back up at the house…!"

"You'd really be willing to help me finish up all my things to do for today? Thank you!"Twilight gave Shadow a tight hug that would crush the hips of a normal pony.

"It's… no trouble at all, Twilight. I just don't want to feel like a fifth leg around town. Might as well, make myself useful,"Shadow said her peace on the matter before Twilight teleported the large black board onto Shadow's back,"So we'll meet back at the library and we'll make the sandwiches for the picnic…!"

"Love the plan already. Hope to see you soon, Shadow!"Twilight exclaimed while making her dirty cape appear before taking off with Spike to the cleaners.

This left Shadow to take a deep breath in, her mind was awarded some peace for her patience. Yet this trip took her back to the days that Celestia was a paranoid student under the teachings of Star Swirl and her mother. Oh the chaos and madness that ensued between her, Orion, and Celestia.

"Boy… She's just like her teacher…"Shadow sighed and began to carry the black board through town.

Shadow snickered and walked, barely feeling an ounce of weight from the black board. She looked up to the clouds in the blue sky, the cool shadows they caste put her mind at ease. As much as Twilight was showing herself to be a hoof full, it was actually quite fun never the less. It felt different more than anything, compared to her pass adventures, this one was tense, but it was ended with peace. Something she and all the other warriors longed for, peaceful endings felt better than violent endings.

She hummed a tune through town, showing a courtesy smile of kindness to all the ponies. The ponies that noticed appeared to be at ease and friendly towards her, she was a new comer in their eyes. Their friendly attitudes was just what the world could use, and she definitely could use it. It felt so much nicer than what she remembered from her life in Old Equestria. The world she would almost like to forget, but it only made her take out her necklace for a moment at the mere thought of it.

She sighed, opening the locket that held the picture she would carry all the way to the grave. The small picture that held the memory of herself, and the young brother she lost so long ago. Her face went silent for a moment, allowing her to take in the memory of her lost brother. Her head lowered, as she then closed the locket and gave it a gentle kiss before stuffing it back in her robe. She shook her head, not wanting to submerge into the memories of a world she hated as a filly.

Finally after a long walk and stopping to ask for directions at a quill and couch store. Shadow finally made it up a hill and at long last discovered the Ponyville school house. A place where the town's future ponies came to learn and grow as a whole, ready to make the town better. Now this was a place she would hope to visit more often, just for a chance to see bright new faces. For children were her forte, and the tiny ponies that her heart always reached out to.

It had appeared that she had arrived just in time to see the students and teacher returning from a field trip. They were right in the middle of piling back into the school upon her arrival. This was her opportunity to return the black board and say hello to the children she rescued from Discord's prison. She was slow to approach the teacher she knew as Ms Cheerlie, the teacher of the school. A mare that Orion spoke of in high regard for her passionate teachings to the town's future.

She humbly awaited the moment that all the children were inside the school house. Before she then alarmed Cheerlie of her presence with a quiet clearing of the throat. It did the trick and made Cheerlie turn to meet the dark savior, and official new comer to Ponyville.

"Hello, Ms Cheerlie. It's wonderful to meet you once again…!"Shadow greeted while the teacher collected herself and put on a brave face for the warrior.

"Oh…! Ms Shadow Swirl…! Hope I didn't give you a start there. You just surprised me is all,"Cheerlie greeted and gave out a sigh of relief knowing it was the friendly mare of darkness,"I hope you were able to move in here without any trouble, and… I hope you're enjoying the town so far."

"I am… I…came to drop this black board off to you. Twilight almost forgot to return it,"Shadow levitated the black board off her back and set it back up in the school,"Have the children been ok since their run in with Discord? I…worried that some of them would suffer trauma from the void. Darkness is something very lethal to a child…"

"Thank you. And the children have since recovered from our little run in with evil,"Cheerlie showed gratitude and reassurance that her students were healthy and safe,"We just now got done with a field trip to the Ever Free outskirts, spotting animals and plants."

"Ooh lovely…! Care if I…go in for a moment to see them?"Shadow asked out of curiosity and her natural impulse to feel the joy that children bring her when she cares or sees them.

"Oh…I'd hate to take up your time. I'm sure you warriors tend to be very busy at times."Cheerlie worried about taking up too much of Shadow's time in her first few days in Ponyville.

"It's no time waster at all… I have all the time in the world…!"Shadow reassured before Cheerlie smiled and nodded, offering to lead her inside.

With the bright and spirited teacher showing her the way, the mare entered the school. Upon entry, all was quiet for a moment, giving Shadow the chance to see the bright faces of Ponyville's youth. Most of them were smiling, her heart was instantly melting and reminding her of what she fought for. It was then that the children began to light up with excitement, upon seeing the mare. The one that many remembered for her heroism when they feared that they would forever be stuck in darkness.

"Children! I hope you all enjoyed our trip to the forest outskirts, because we will be writing a small essay on what we liked about the outskirts,"Cheerlie started it out by assessing their trip and what activities were next on the list to do,"But before I dismiss you all early so you can get a good start, we have a visitor. Our good hero, Shadow Swirl…!"

"Hello, Ms Shadow Swirl!"They all greeted loud and clear for the visitor that was using all her strength to contain her warm feelings.

"Hello…! I hope I'm not intruding, but I could not settle in this town without making sure you were all ok,"Shadow announced and walked in front of the desk as all eyes were on her,"I remember seeing all your faces in that void… It's alright if you wish to pretend that you weren't afraid. No pony likes to admit when they're scared."

The children felt a stroke of confusion mixing in with some sort of appeal to Shadow. It was like she spoke to them as if she wasn't just some hero or warrior, but as a third parent. One that understood how they felt in this age where pier pressure and popularity was the most important thing in a kid's life.

"But admitting fears is the first step to conquering them, and you all had every right to fear that void,"Shadow explained and encouraged the students to not hide how they truly feel,"Darkness is a scary thing. I've worked with it for the last two thousand years to preserve the light of Equestria, keeping all that dare to use such magic in the pits where they all belong…!"

"You're the one that Mr Orion says can use dark magic for good, right?"Apple Bloom raised her hoof before pointing out who Shadow was from what Orion spoke of in class.

"Apple Bloom…! You must wait till you're called on before asking a question...!"Cheerlie went to lay down the law about speaking out without permission, only to be interrupted herself.

"It's alright…! And yes, I am the pony of darkness. Trusted with preserving and being the barrier between the innocent and dark magic,"Shadow admitted to the filly she knew as the brave young Apple that helped free her fellow students,"And you… I have not forgotten the bravery and strength you showed when all others surrendered to the darkness. Freedom would not have been guaranteed without you, child…"

"Ah shucks…! I just gave Orion a little kick in the right direction…!"Apple Bloom wanted to drink in the sudden praise, but knew she would not hear the end of it from her family.

"Every pony needs a kick in the right direction from time to time, it helps make a pony stronger when they're willing to receive help,"Shadow agreed and then turned around with a sense of peace with her words rested with children,"Alright…! I said my peace. Now I'll leave you all to wrap up your day of school for today, I hope my words helped you all in some way."

"Thank you, for dropping in for some wise words and checking on the safety of my students, Shadow."Cheerlie showed gratitude for Shadow Swirl's courtesy towards her and the children.

"Of course, it's my sworn duty to protect the innocent and future of Equestria,"Shadow incited while slowly walking to the door, only to look back for some final words to Apple Bloom,"And Apple Bloom? The strength that you showed in that void… Keep that close to heart. It's quite the gift you have…!"

With that, Shadow finally departed from the school house with satisfaction. Leaving Cheerlie to conclude the school day early and put her black board back where it belonged. With a smile she was now making her way back to the Ponyville library, the place she now called home. The sun looked beautiful this day, Celestia had to be in some sort of absolute tranquility at the moment. Something she should have shared with Twilight, seeing how much pressure Twilight felt being her student.

Her walk did not take too long before she was approaching the library. Even when it was barely a bit afternoon, it felt like it was sunset to the mare of shadow. The day was feeling awfully long, she was almost longing for the night to settle in so her and Luna could venture into dreams. Her patience would have to put to the test for this day, judging by how slow it was going. Not to mention the chaos that was going on inside the library, it was alarmed by books flying and the panic of Twilight.

Upon entry, Twilight was at the same time making to leave the library for an unknown reason. Instead they both rammed heads together and tumbled just outside the door way. They sat up in a daze, seeing a couple stars before Twilight was able to shake her confusion off and rush to aid Shadow.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that…! I was just in a hurry and I didn't see you!"Twilight helped Shadow to her hooves and dusted off the mare's robe.

"No worries, I'm built to handle small accidents like this. What's the big rush?"Shadow shook her head and wondered the reason behind Twilight's apparent frantic mood.

"I just remembered, I have yet to write a letter to princess Celestia on the magic of friendship,"Twilight exclaimed while showing Shadow a blank scroll that would normally contain a friendship lesson for the princess,"The week is almost up…! And if I don't learn a friendship lesson, I'll be tardy! And then… Magical kindergarden…!"

"What…? Twilight, there's no way standards are that high for the princess, and lessons like that can't be rushed,"Shadow slowly began to explain the mildly confusing problem Twilight was facing,"Lessons like that take time, and you got plenty of that. You shouldn't worry about filling out such a quota just to stay on top of everything. Celestia's easier to please than you think."

"No…! You don't understand. If I fail to meet all my quotas, I'll get more and more lazy and tardy,"Twilight went on with her panicked situation that was already making her mane a bit messy,"Then…Celestia may not find me worthy of being her student any more…! Everything I aspired to be will just be gone! All my progress gone in a flash…!"

"Twilight, calm down…! You're freaking yourself out…! And your kind of freaking me out…"Shadow insisted that Twilight cool her head rather than dive into mild insanity.

"Do YOU have some sort of friendship problem that needs solving…?!"Twilight asked with her muzzle pressed up against Shadow's with scary curiosity.

"No… I'm…doing just fine…"Shadow said with a swallow of nervousness.

"Ok… I'll be right back…! With a friendship lessons hopefully!"Twilight yelled while suddenly taking off into town to find a friendship lesson.

Shadow quietly watched the young mare disappear into the town on her hunt for lessons. While Shadow slowly peeked inside the library, seeing Spike holding onto Orion's leg. Orion was simply shaking his head, while Spike was a bit shaken by the sudden insanity twilight showed.

"So…Did I miss anything important?"Shadow asked while entering the library and shutting the door behind her.

"Ugh… Just Twilight losing her mind over the idea on being tardy about a friendship lesson,"Orion sighed and calmly shrugged it off to ensure that it does not become a lingering issue,"If it gets too serious I'll talk her down from it and we can work the issue out…!"

"That's a pretty bold promise. Though it should not be your problem to fix,"Shadow commented as she sat down in a chair to shake off the willies Twilight gave her,"She's Tia's student. And if she's making Twilight think that her standards match that of the king and queens judgment on warriors, then she needs to make things clear to Twilight."

"Yeah…! The princess is usually really understanding, and patient with Twilight. I never understand why she takes things so seriously…!"Spike admitted his feelings towards Twilight's high maintenance life style while slowly unlatching from Orion.

"I could make a quick trip to Canterlot and talk to Tia about her, perhaps she could clarify her standards more clearly for Twilight."Shadow offered to take a trip to the princess real fast.

"Nah, you took a long trip to get here. No point in just going all the way back there just to give some info to Tia."Orion tried to get the idea of possibly bringing Celestia into the mix over Twilight's issue.

"I can always just send the princess a letter of things get out of control…!"Spike offered a simple message to Celestia as he stood before the queen of shadows.

"Well that's a very noble thing for you today, Spike. I suppose that is why you are the number one assistant she talks about,"Shadow happily picked up the baby dragon and flattered him with her words,"And I guess you do know her better than we do. Looks like we'd be fools not to trust you, you adorable little dragon…!"

"Well…some pony has to watch out for Twilight when every pony else can't. That's what makes me her numberrrrrr… Oooooh yeah…!"Spike went on to brag, only to be sat on Shadow's lap before he was then treated to another round of getting his spikes scratched.

"Well we should just wait until we see how the rest of the day goes. Perhaps by the end she'll cool down and come to grips,"Orion suggested waiting before taking any sort of serious action,"If she does not improve then we can message her, but for now, lets leave it be."

"Fine…! But I hope you're not going to whine and moan if we have to call her over…!"Shadow warned while Orion scoffed and decided to march upstairs to read a book in solitude.

"Ahhh… He's always moody when it comes to the princess. He just can't let a simple mistake go."Spike waved off the prince that walked off, leaving the baby dragon in Shadow's care.

"Hey… Celestia did something that could have destroyed harmony and the land itself,"Shadow recalled the memory of Luna's sealing within the moon, due to Celestia's arrogance,"

She chose to just make her problem disappear rather than face it and fix the problem before it could spiral out of control…"

"You too? What could have happened that made the Mare In The Moon tale the princess's fault?"Spike asked while noticing the necklace that was sliding out of Shadow's robe and dangling.

"Let's just say the truth of that tale is quite stretched… And Celestia has yet to come to terms with the truth…"Shadow replied while Spike reached out and took a hold of the locket attached to the necklace.

"Sounds a bit hard to believe… So what's this slick necklace and locket you're rocking,"Spike decided to changed the subject into his curiosity for Shadow's necklace,"This is like the one thing that isn't pitch black, purple or dark about you."

"That's a very precious piece of my past. That locket and the clothes on my back are all memories of my past."Shadow looked down as Spike quickly took slow and special caution when opening the locket.

"Ok… And who are these two lovely looking ponies…! That purple filly on the left looks cute,"Spike exclaimed and blushed upon seeing the small picture of Shadow and Dusty,"Well… It's a shame you had a colt friend back then. Because I would muster every ounce of strength I had to ask you out…!"

"Funny… That colt happens to be my little brother…"Shadow answered a little blatantly but kept it playful since Spike was trying to compliment her.

"I take that back…! Sorry…! Uh…you two look adorable…! Was he like you?"Spike stuttered and tried to show redirected curiosity for her brother.

"He was a fighter… But he was always softer and a bit nicer than me… Even when we fought for our lives."Shadow explained a bit and allowed some memories to flow into her mind.

"So both of you are of course fighting for your lives in old Equestria?"Shadow responded by slowly lifting the dragon's claws up to also look at the photo.

"Yes… Dusty was a strong one… But he just wasn't strong enough to survive Old Equestria…"Shadow sighed, wanting to only remember Dusty's smiling face.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"Spike apologized and fell silent, feeling as if he had pried far too much into personal territory.

"Not your fault… It's in a child's nature to be curious…"Shadow showed understanding and closed the locket to let both herself and Spike relax from the moment.

Hours later, after dealing with a troublesome delay brought on by Twilight's friendship lesson issue. The two warriors were finally on their way to the picnic with Twilight and her friends. All though they were getting the gut feeling that the trouble was far from over. So they were ever so watchful upon approaching the spot where the blanket was laid down nice and flat. The other mares were already there, setting up with utensils, napkins, and even special glasses.

Upon their approach, that was when Rarity was first to notice a vital piece of the picnic missing. The food was yet to be unpacked, but it was still there for them to enjoy with utensils. They had the napkins for messes, and they had glasses complimentary to Rarity's taste for fancy stuff. However the missing link was realized, for they did not have the plates for putting their food on. As to be expected, Rarity was fairly dramatic and in a panic over the missing wares.

"I did! I totally forgot the plates! Of all the worst things that could happen. This is THE WORST POSSIBLE THING,"Rarity exclaimed and quickly pulled out her ruby red fainting couch to fall to."Why, why, why…! Uh… What? You didn't expect me to lay in the grass, did you?"

"Well that's the fun of having a picnic, Rarity. The grass isn't as bad as you might think!"Orion called out to the group upon their arrival to the blanket.

"Also, we have the plates…! So there's no need to start up a massive panic,"Shadow offered up the stack of plates in her purple magic while noticing the disheveled look Twilight was sporting,"Did every pony make it here alright?"

"More or less… So does this mean we can just dig in now?"Spike asked, hoping to distance himself from Twilight and enjoy the picnic.

"Not yet, Spike. We need to properly set up the spread neatly for every pony to choose from!"Rarity wished for a clean and properly balanced spread as she organized he plates and food all around the blanket.

"Well hurry on up, I'm starving here, Rarity,"Applejack complained before noticing the uneasy and disheveled look that was all over Twilight,"You alright, hun?"

"No, I am not alright!"Twilight could no longer hide the troubles that were eating away at her.

"You're still going on about this friendship lesson?"Orion groaned with growing exhaustion for Twilight's irrational fear of tardiness.

"What? What kind of friendship lesson are we talking about here?"Rainbow Dash grew curious of Twilight's situation, as did all of her friends.

"She's worried about not being able to deliver a friendship lesson to the princess by the end of the day."Shadow was nice enough to give them the short and sweet version of Twilight's situation.

"Really…? No offense…Sugarcube? But that sounds like you're working yourself up over nothing."Applejack gave her honest opinion of the situation Twilight saw as her worse nightmare.

"We've told her that, but she won't relax about this and continues to stress about this,"Orion explained while being the gentle colt and pouring every pony some sparkling punch,"And I'm gonna tell you this one more time. Celestia is not as high standard as you might think, I do not understand what she could have done to give you the high standard impression you think she has."

"This isn't nothing! This is everything! I need you girls to help me find some pony with a problem I can fix before sundown,"Twilight suddenly yelled out with panic and anger over the lack of help she was getting,"My whole life depends on it!"

"Oh, Twilight! You are a crack up!"Pinkie laughed off the unicorn's growing irate attitude.

"Come on, now. Have a seat and stop sweating the little things…!"Applejack insisted that Twilight let go of the small but consuming issue.

Twilight responded to all of these answers with irritation and more craziness. She gave a loud and angry groan that almost broke into a scream before she then took off dramatically. Leaving every pony confused and wondering what could have possibly made such a minor thing turn into such a problem.

"I've never seen her this upset before…!"Fluttershy admitted that she was now a bit worried for Twilight.

"Neither have we…"Orion spoke with honesty and a touch of fear as well.

"Spike…? I think we should leave for the library and prepare that letter for Celestia…"Shadow whispered and quietly gestured for them to sneak away from the others to go write a letter.

"You sure they'll be ok with us ditching them…?"Spike asked, but was more than up for leaving the picnic early.

"They'll be fine… This is a bit more important than a little picnic."Shadow insisted as they quietly got up and snaked their way off the blanket and left for the library.

"That's a good point… Though I am gonna miss the food…"Spike mumbled as they walked home.

Their walk together was calm and quiet for the most part, even with a friend going insane. But last thing Shadow needed was to worry Spike too much and distract him from what's most important. The minute they had finally gotten to the library, the both of them rushed inside. Shadow was immediately whipping out a scroll and laying out on the table for Spike. While he went searching for his quill pen and ink, thankfully Twilight always kept stock piling them with plenty of writing supplies.

He found an ink and quill pen, then quickly rushed to the table while Shadow sat on the couch. However, the moment Spike took up the paper and prepared to write, he then paused. Before he then looked to Shadow as if he needed information to go on, since Twilight was not there to give him the information to write with.

"Uh…I usually write whatever Twilight says when making a letter to the princess…"Spike explained with honesty and nervousness to be writing a letter without Twilight.

"Well… Just tell her what's going on with Twilight. Be honest and upfront with, Celestia,"Shadow shared some words of encouragement to get Spike writing his own letter,"You can do this…! Just say what you're truly worried about and the princess will understand…"

"Well… If you say so. Then this is for Twilight…!"Spike took a deep breath in and quickly began to write the letter.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _I regret to inform you that this is not a friendship lesson, but rather it is a call for help. Twilight has come to misunderstand your expectations and had become obsessed over a little problem. She fears that she will be tardy and punished for not getting a friendship lesson to you before the end of the week. We humbly request your help to rain in on Twilight's fear, for me, Shadow, and even your brother worry that's she's going crazy over this obsession. Please, we need your help._

 _Your faithful servant, Spike_

"See? That wasn't so bad, Spike. You just needed to go for it, and put honesty in your words,"Shadow said with a yawn while the baby dragon rolled up the later and blew it away into the wind as smoke and green flames,"Now we wait…until Celestia gets here… Shouldn't be…too long…"

"I hope it's soon… You uh… You look tired…!"Spike noticed Shadow was suddenly weary and even a bit baggy eyed.

"Yes… I…normally oversee the night and the whole morning. I usually sleep the whole afternoon and evening,"Shadow let out another yawn and rubbed at her eyes a bit to keep them open,"I wanted to stay awake long enough to unpack, settle in and enjoy the picnic with you all…"

"Oh… Well you can go ahead and sleep if you want. I can give you the heads up if the princess arrives…!"Spike offered to take over the library and handle the rest of the issue while she slept.

"Yeah… I only need a few hours and I can be up before the sun starts to set. Won't be long."Shadow made her sleeping arrangement clear while slipping off her open hoof shoes.

"Then I guess I'll just see if there's any chores that need to be done in the meantime,"Spike rushed off to check the kitchen after giving a quick look around the main room,"And there's no chores at the moment…!"

Upon entering the room again, he got a glimpse of Shadow disrobing her cleric robe. The robe proved to be baggy and large, deceiving the baby dragon after seeing Shadow's very slender and curved body. She let her large robe drop alongside the couch next to her boots. With that she was able to relax on the couch and pull the sheet she was given over her body. The mare then stared at the ceiling, setting her mind at ease and allowing her eyes to begin to close up in slumber.

She covered her face with the sheet, allowing the mare to slumber in darkness. This left Spike desperate to find some sort of chore to do to pass the time till then. That was when the baby dragon saw the scuffs and dirt on Shadow's boots and her robe.

"I wonder if she'd be ok with me cleaning her boots and robe while she sleeps,"Spike wondered and slowly walked over to snatch up her boots and robe, before a foul odor assaulted his nose,"Eww! Holy Celestia…! They smell worse than my feet mixed with Timber wolf breath…!"

He froze for a moment, hearing Shadow sigh and roll around, her back was facing him. He sighed with relief, only to almost gag on the smell of her robe, his cleaning urges were triggered. As he folded the robe and placed the horse shoes on top of it for transportation to the cleaners.

"Sorry, but these gotta get washed…!"Spike almost gagged as he walked off to clean Shadow's garbs.

Leaving the mare of shadows to slumber for the first time in several days. She did not wish to tell him how long she had truly been up for, it would only worry the dragon more than he needed to be. Hours passed, and she never stopped sleeping like a foal, she was quite the quiet sleeper as well. All was quiet around her, it made her stable and calm as she slept through the whole afternoon. Before she knew it, the evening was coming,, and that meant the sun would soon be setting.

She tossed and turned a bit, her ears began to perk up from distant noises. Noises full of anger, fighting, desire, and even a bit of madness, an old testament to dark corruption. They were getting louder and louder in her head, it felt like a dream was coming for the dark warrior. But she would be in it already, and she would be able to see the nightmare rather than just hear it. Finally she snapped open her eyes, and found herself staring at the ceiling of the library's main room.

No dream was surrounding her, just an unnerving reality and the noises that have not ceased. She sat up on the couch, quickly she looked to the window to see the sun setting. Before the rambling noises began to get louder, worry was now mounting from within her, it sounded like a witch hunt. Shadow did not put such a thing pass people, not when it came to a town like Ponyville. She sprang from the couch, only to notice her robe and shoes were gone, nowhere in sight.

"What the…? No…! My robe…! My shoes! Some pony just jacked my wares!"Shadow panicked as she quickly scurried around the library to find her garbs.

Only to be spooked by a pony coming through the window as if he just came from a bar fight. Her fur always raised like a cat before the stallion stumbled to his hooves. He shook off the strange force that sent him crashing through the window, before rushing back outside.

"I want the doll more!"The stallion shouted upon exiting the library and into what was now sounding like a scuffle.

"What the buck…?! Is there some kind of revolution going on or something?!"Shadow exclaimed before bolting for the door to see what was going on in town.

Upon exiting the library, she merely entered a mass of chaos full of pony brawls. Every single pony in the town was fighting. Hoof fights and wrestling matches were in every direction. It was like a war zone, confusion erupted from every direction as her garbs became the least of her worries. She rushed out into the town, looking to all the fights that surrounded her. Many dark curses came to mind, many of them could cause disastrous scenes like this, but which one?

Suddenly she saw a pony doll of unknown origins flying over her head. This caused the crowd to shift their fights around where the doll landed, part of the answer was given to her then. Numerous new thoughts on what was going on now came to mind, perhaps the doll is curse. Or maybe the doll was possessed by an angry spirit, or maybe it's a conduit for a demon of sort. So many possibilities as she spotted Orion struggling and almost being overwhelmed by the riled crowd.

She quickly rushed her was through the crowd, having to dodge punches in the process. She then snaked within her shadows under the massive clusters of ponies brawling in four way brawls. Finally she latched onto Orion's shadow and reformed with her back against his.

"Orion! You mind explaining what the hay just happened while I was gone?"Shadow asked while ducking down to avoid an earth pony flying overhead.

"Twilight decided to make a friendship problem to solve since she couldn't find one,"Orion yelled while backing up to let a mare fall right passed him and land on her flank,"So she put an attraction spell on some old doll of hers and now every pony is fighting over it!"

"Really…? That's it?! Just an attraction spell?!"Shadow yelled while suddenly seeing the doll fly through the air and shift the crowds riot.

"Well what were you expecting, a demon's conduit or something?!"Orion yelled before they jumped to the nearest roof to avoid the stampede of ponies.

"Sort of… Where is Twilight? Is she caught up in this too?"Shadow asked out of concern for the already unstable young mare.

"She's…kind of useless at the moment…"Orion pointed down towards the side of a building where Twilight laid giggling crazily and rolling in the dirt wildly.

"Oh no… I got this, you go deal with her…!"Shadow instructed before jumping back down into the middle of the crowd.

After landing in the middle of the massive free for all, she then took a quick look around. She spotted the doll once again being tossed through the air like a fishing lure. And the crowd went jumping and shifting towards the doll, all of them wanted it out of attraction. So Shadow decided to first contain and control the crowd before securing the doll with a stomp of her hoof. She focused her magic, allowing her shadow to wriggle and shoot out into hundreds of snake like shadows.

They immediately latched onto every pony that fought all around her, locking them in her grasp. She then twisted her hoof, locking in her control over the attracted ponies. Her magic sharpened in her eyes, right as every pony had then frozen in place, their violence ceased instantly. Shadow's eyes twitched a bit, controlling the bodies of hundreds to thousands proved to be a slight struggle. She still managed it, and slowly made the ponies relax and lower their hooves from the violence.

Once they were no longer a threat to one another, she then went for the source of the problem. Slowly, Shadow walked through the frozen and controlled crowd, all the way to the doll. As it laid just under Big Macintosh, who had quietly nabbed the doll while the crowd had fought. She slowly approached the stallion, wearing a blank look that made Mac start to sweat. Her muzzle twitched, and he responded by slowly opening his jaws, allowing her to take the doll.

Slowly, the mare of darkness lifted the doll over her head and began to spin it like a top. Till her purple magic swirled around the doll, exposing the magic Twilight had put into it. With a cold grasping ring of dark purple magic, Twilight's spell was shattered, along with the hypnotizing effect it had on the ponies. Immediately, the ponies were shaking their heads and snapping out of the chance. It simply felt as if they had all awakened from a dream or even a nightmare.

Shadow Swirl took in a deep breath, and released it with much relief. Before she then turned around to look to Twilight, who was now shaking and unable to see straight. Shadow dropped the doll, allowing Mac to secretly take it and run off, leaving the rest to figure out what happened.

"She's still lost and crazed, but at least it became more docile and harmless…!"Orion called out to Shadow Swirl as she approached them and began rubbing both her hooves together.

"Give me a moment, I'll snap her out of it…!"Shadow reassured while Orion put a sheet around Twilight to put her at ease.

Twilight looked around, and no longer saw chaos that could be fixed by her. This threaten to send Twilight straight into a panic attack as the sun finally started to disappear behind the mountain. Thankfully Shadow prevented her from going into a panic with a strong open hoof slap across the cheek.

"Twilight! Snap out of this madness right now, and look around to all this chaos,"Shadow yelled after the slap before Twilight was shaking her head while her mind was rattling back to reality,'All this chaos over a stupid late letter?! What kind of standards did Tia leave you with?!"

Slowly Twilight began to look around, her crazed beady eyes were slow to respond. Only for the color of her eyes to return along with the sparkling pupils she carried. Only then was Twilight breathing easy and taking in the reality she lost for hours, and reality struck her hard.

"Wait…what…? What's going on…? What happened? What's going on with the town?!"Twilight exclaimed as she saw ponies beat up, confused and slowly looking to them for answers.

"You went comp-"Orion was cut off before he could shout about her madness.

"You uh…! A…Cinder! A Cinder pony cursed you with a spell of madness that spread from you to the town,"Shadow was suddenly yelling out what happened to Twilight as well as the whole town very slyly,"We manage to slay the Cinder and it set you and every pony else free!"

"What…? But…I…?"Twilight pondered but could barely remember her madness other than the late letter.

"The buck are you talking abou-"Orion was once again cut off with a hoof over his mouth and a harsh shush.

"Better they think this was an enemy's attack than a mare that was just confused and pressured to madness…!"Shadow hissed to make the bluff work and keep Twilight from any potential scorn for her actions.

"There y'all are! We lost you and Twilight in the crowd of ponies! Everything ok?"Applejack and the rest of Twilight's friends manage to push their way over to the group of three.

"Every pony is fine! The rest of you! Go back to your homes and rest! You'll soon be experiencing moderate head aches from… The curse…!"Orion wanted to gag with the fact that they were covering up what really happened.

"Did you guys just seriously lie…?"Applejack questioned with mild offense while the towns ponies departed for their homes to rest from the chaos.

"Would you rather Twilight get banished for causing a town wide riot?"Orion questioned right back and got the pony pondering on the effects of lying or telling the truth.

"Twilight Sparkle!"Suddenly the elegant voice of Celestia manage to yell down from the sky as she finally arrived to the town.

"Well it's about time…! You! I got a few choice words to share with you!"Shadow yelled out before Celestia manage to come to a landing before every pony.

"Is she really about to yell at the princess…?!"Fluttershy whispered to her shock stricken friends that saw the warrior talk to Celestia like a child.

"We can speak later…! For now, Twilight must meet me at the library…!"Celestia decreed only for Shadow to take both Celestia's and Twilight's hooves to go for a walk.

"No we'll all speak at the library…! All of this chaos is your fault too!"Shadow yelled while dragging the mares off to the library to chat.

"Well… Good bye girls… If you care to visit, I'll be in magical kindergarten in Canterlot…"Twilight gave her final words to her friends before they were off to the library.

"Magic kindergarten?"Fluttershy exclaimed with confusion.

"Canterlot?"Rainbow added with equal confusion.

"Uh…what are we gonna d, y'all?"Applejack felt the cold touch of fear at the thought of never seeing her friend again.

"Don't worry, this will all get sorted out. Just let Shadow handle it…!"Orion patted Applejack's back as they watched their friends disappear to the library.

After several minutes of walking with complete silence among the three mares. Shadow swung the door open before dragging the teacher and the student into the abode. She let out a breath and released them to shut the door behind them for a bit of privacy to chat.

"Alright…! Now what kind of standards are you setting up for this unicorn, Tia,"Shadow exclaimed while kicking out chairs for them to sit in like a disappointed mother,"I have not seen a unicorn this stressed and under such pressure since Sombra's second year as a king!'

"I only asked for her utmost faith and effort as my student…!"Celestia insisted that she only gave Twilight the basic expectations as a teacher.

"Did you clarify that a bit more for her? She was only a filly when you took her under your wing!"Shadow pointed out the expectations that a child would understand when under the wing of a princess.

"I…might have forgotten to emphasize comfort and standard expectations."Celestia admitted that she missed the part where she warns Twilight not to try too hard or to be so on top of things.

"Exactly, a child will take your words a great face value, and may not understand what you expect from a student,"Shadow continued explaining the ways a child takes in the words of a higher power,"If you don't emphasize that properly, they may try too hard to appease a pony of your status. Next thing you know, you have the same issue as Orion and Sombra did…!"

"Do you really have to bring that up…?"Celestia tried her best not to scowl and worry Twilight.

"Better you understand it now rather than later before something worse than today happens…"Shadow decided to emphasize her stances between a teacher and student.

"Princess…? I'm so sorry…! I really didn't mean for all this to happen… I was just afraid of missing the deadline and being tardy,"Twilight wished to apologize regardless of the conversation they had before,"I don't ever went to let you down and be a bad student to you… I don't want to be a failure in your eyes…"

"Twilight… You're a wonderful student…! Your accomplishments have far exceeded what I expected of you before,"Celestia decided to respond to Twilight's guilt for the chaos,"And… I admit, I should not have made you believe that I expected so much from you…! I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you to succeed."

"I know… I guess next time I shouldn't take things too seriously."Twilight decided on her adjustment when handling situations of stress and vital projects.

"You'd be doing a favor for every pony by just relaxing more often and taking things one step at a time."Shadow insisted upon Twilight's decision to take things more calmly and with less high standards.

Suddenly the door swung open again, and all of Twilight's friends poured in. Orion was the last one to enter and close the door behind them, while the rest of the mares stood before the princess. Their intentions were unknown and their arrival was unexpected to this meeting.

"Wait!"Rainbow was the first to stop the conversation.

"Please don't punish her…!"Pinkie begged for forgiveness and Twilight's remainder in Ponyville.

"It wasn't her fault…!"Applejack insisted while the three mares looked to each other with confusion.

"Excuse me…?"Celestia asked for some knowledge to this confusion.

"I don't know, they insist that this is their fault as well…"Orion shrugged and decided to let them go and give their input on the issue.

"Please, your highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset."Fluttershy started off their confession of guilt.

"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about."Rainbow admitted why they felt it was their fault in the first place.

"So when she ran off all worked up not a single one of use tried to stop her…!"Applejack explained what sealed the events that followed the chaos.

"As Twilight's good friends, we SHOULD have taken her feelings more seriously, and been there for her…!"Rarity explained the roots of the lesson they learned from their mistake.

"Please don't take her away from us because we were too insensitive to help her…!"Fluttershy begged for mercy on Twilight's means of staying with them.

"Well… Looks like all of you have learned a valuable lesson today,"Celestia admitted with a bit of confusion lingering as she chose to pass off her own mistake in secret after they all agreed to her words,"Very well! I will forget about Twilight's…punishment… On ONE condition."

"Punishment my diet flank…! Couldn't punish Philomena if she took a dump in your tea…!"Orion snickered to himself.

"Well…! I guess that's what I get for teaching Tia some of my tips…!"Shadow groaned after Celestia decided to leave her own mistake between Shadow and Twilight.

"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me on your findings on the magic of friendship,"Celestia decreed her new orders to all the mares and even the warriors,"And you all can do it when,, and only when you happen to discover the. But… Don't feel to pressured to go looking for the lesson… Let them come to all of you."

The five friends all gave a cheer for the new and very fair decree of Celestia. The warriors shrugged at the harmless decree and decided to sit down for some much needed relaxation. While Spike had quietly returned to the library, carrying Shadow's robe and shoes.

"Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?"Twilight suddenly asked the question on how Celestia learned of the situation.

"Spike wrote a letter to the princess explaining the whole situation and emphasized on how important it was that she came."Shadow decided to answer the question for Celestia.

"And I wouldn't have written a good letter on my own without Shadow Swirl being there to give me the push I needed!"Spike added as he approached the group and got Shadow's attention when showing off her garbs.

"Hey…! There's my robe and shoes. What on Equestria's soil were you doing with those?!"Shadow questioned before Spike gave her back the garments she would wear to the grave.

"I decided to shine and wash your shoes while your robe was in the cleaners,"Spike explained his actions that involved Shadow being without her garbs for a bit,"No offense but your robe smelled like rotten garbage and pennies. The smell was horrible…!"

"Oh! Uh…thank you…! That was very sweet of you to do, Spike. Thank you so much…!"Shadow exclaimed and nicely showed gratitude while hiding what caused such a smell.

"No problem! That's what I'm here for!"Spike admitted with a salute before walking off to the other mares.

"So who did you kill this time…?"Orion whispered to Shadow, not wanting death to become a topic among the others.

"Just a crazy griffon vicar…! He was messing with a insect plague curse all over three villages,"Shadow whispered back about the origins of the nasty smell that lingered on her robe,"He was a bit of a gusher when I tore into him. Must have still had some blood and feathers on me…"

"Say Spike…! Mind taking a bit of a message for all of us?"Applejack asked for all her friends and got the baby dragon to take up a letter to write personally for Celestia.

"Ooh, you get to experience the always enjoyable lesson on friendship…!"Orion whispered as they got cozy to listen to the lesson learned by all five friends of Twilight's.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _We're writing to you because today we all learned a little bit about friendship. We learned that you should take our friends worries seriously. Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem… Into an enormously huge entire town in total chaos princess and warriors has to come and save the day problem! Signed, your loyal subjects._

" _PS… Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for,"_ Spike suddenly decided an extra personal detail to the letter," _Unlike every pony else, he took things seriously and… Eheh… Uh…yeah… I'll just um…"_

"Take out that last part? Yeah, that might be the best idea, you over pride knuckle head!"Orion called out after throwing book at Spike's back, only to receive a hoof against the head from Shadow.

"Don't hit him you dunder head! He's just a kid having fun…!"Shadow yelled while Spike began to snicker at Orion getting some punishment of his own.

This caused the rest of the mares to explode with laughter for the sudden turn of the tables. While Twilight hugged Spike for sending for help that she had desperately needed. This concluded quite the eventful yet very enjoyable day in Ponyville, even for one such as Shadow Swirl. After seeing such a minor assortment of problems this town proved to have, it felt like a breeze. A town this easy to care for would definitely be a place she could call home, as she laughed among her new friends.

 _ **Ah, it still feels so good to be back in this story, writing for season 2. A season that I have loads of things planned for, more story fillers, more adventure, more warriors! Next episode is a fan favorite for all you boys and girls out there that love Luna, it's gonna be a Nightmare Night to remember. So stay pony every one.**_


	30. Chapter 30:Luna Eclipsed

Chapter 30:Luna Eclipsed

As Orion fitted himself with a midnight blue long sleeve shirt to match his black shorts. The prince took a long look in the mirror, he was growing nervous for this night. A night that was dedicated to the fear that Luna filled ponies with when she became Nightmare Moon. He did not know what to think of this holiday, it did make his blood boil for what it appeared to mean. But he promised that he would give the holiday a chance, perhaps it was merely a means of a scary good time.

He sighed, making sure to create proper black eye liner like circles around his eyes, much like Shadow Swirl. Who was currently looking out the window holding three buckets full of candy. She was waiting for the next group of trick or treaters to pay them a visit for some sweets. She could hardly wait to see the kids in their scary costumes presenting their bags for candy. It made her almost squeak with excitement and joy, she was almost ready to drop the candy.

Orion shook his head and walked off to get the black and red vampony cape Rarity made for him. It would be the most important piece of the outfit, it brought the dark look all together. As he wrapped it around his shoulders and tied it into place, down came Spike from the stairs. The baby dragon sported a very familiar costume that mimicked exactly what Spike was. A purple dragon with green spikes going down his back, quite a creative look for Spike, sarcastically speaking.

"Wow… Purple dragon with green Spikes and looks bloated like an overfed cat. Very creative…!"Orion spoke with deep sarcasm and a snicker for Spike's look.

"Love to see you do a better job, dark prince,"Spike replied back and looked to the clock to notice that they were behind schedule,"Awe come on, Twilight! We're gonna be late for the annual Nightmare Night festival!"

Orion was about to read Spike a riot act about patience, but Twilight was quick to gain every pony's attention. For the moment she walked down the steps, letting the bells of her blue wizard hat jingle. Shadow turned away from the window and felt a yearning for the old days. For Twilight was dressed up as an old friend of Orion and Shadow, a great teacher for Celestia and Luna. The famous unicorn, Star Swirl the bearded, the long white bearded stallion that helped the royal family rise from the ashes of Old Equestria.

"Now that's a costume! You got a legit Star Swirl the Bearded look going on."Orion complimented Twilight's costume that took him on a small ride down memory lane.

"Yeah, you even got the old stallion's bells right. No pony likes to remember that Star Swirl has bells on his hat…!"Star Swirl added as Twilight slowly walked down the steps.

"Honestly I thought she was dressed up as that old kooky grandpa from Ponyville retirement village…"Spike murmured but was still heard by the others that looked to him with unamused gawks.

"Glad to learn that some pony didn't read that Obscure Unicorn history book I gave him…!"Twilight mused at learning of Spike's laziness, only for every pony to be derailed by the knocking of the door.

"Uh… That sounds important…!"Spike tried to change the subject before Shadow was quick to blast by and swing open the door with the candy in tow.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!"Came the group cheer of many children that came for some sweets to bite.

"Oh my gosh! What a beautiful group of adorable little monsters! I bet you're all hungry!"Shadow chuckled with glee before she started really dispersing some candy out to the kids.

"Hi every pony! Great costumes! Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith,"Twilight arrived at Shadow's side to greet the children and Granny Smith, before seeing Shadow giving away quite a bit of candy,"You uh… You're really letting them get a good bit of that candy…"

"Ugh… I should have been in bed five hours ago…!"The old mare sighed before a tiny chocolate spotted dull white colt in a pirate's outfit squeezed his way through the crowd.

"Oh! And who might you be young swabbie?"Shadow almost squeaked with adoring feelings and wanted to know who the tiny colt was before he got his treasure.

"Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service ma'am! It's my very first Nightmare Night!"The small colt saluted and explained his obvious pirate outfit.

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?"Twilight asked in regards to the colts first Nightmare Night.

"No, my first Nightmare Night ever!"Pipsqueak clarified that this was his first time being a part of this holiday.

"Enough chit chat! Time is candy!"Pinkie Pie demanded after bouncing through the crowd in a chicken costume, Shadow's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?"Twilight asked while Shadow slowly placed four pieces of candy in Pinkie's basket.

"Too old for free candy? Never…!"Pinkie responded with a descent imitation of a chicken squawking.

"Fair enough…! So…you like my costume?"Twilight offered yet another opinion for her Star Swirl costume.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!"Pinkie meant to compliment, but instead she misunderstood what the costume was.

"A clown? Look at the borders on these robes! These are hoof stitched!"Twilight complained about her misunderstood outfit.

'It's a great costume, huh grandpa?"Spike snickered and made fun of the costume.

"It's Star Swirl the Bearded! Get it right for Celestia's sake!"Shadow and Orion yelled in outrage for the costume being misunderstood.

After scuffling over costumes and making some last minute preparations, they were ready to go. Shadow stayed behind to attend to all trick or treaters that came to the library. Leaving Orion, Twilight, and Spike to venture into town to attend the Nightmare Night festival. As they were nearing the festival, Twilight couldn't help but still be in a bit of a huff over the Star Swirl thing. Even Orion was right by her on the idea that barely any pony knew anything about Star Swirl the Bearded.

"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre classical era, he created over two hundred spells,"Twilight went on a rant while the ponies around them were celebrating the holiday,"He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet every pony would love it! Don't you, Spike?"

"They should…! Star Swirl is the reason Celestia and Luna were able to fulfill their destinies,"Orion ranted as they finally found themselves in the middle of the festival,"That stallion even gave his life so we could continue on the journey towards Mt Ghoul! He went down fighting a dark beast like the brave wizard he was!"

"Only more reason to teach ponies the history! Maybe I can call upon you and the other warriors for insight,"Twilight speculated more on the idea of teaching unicorn history,"Your experiences and knowledge in history would be perfect for tutoring other ponies!"

"Mhmm, I love it!"Spike admitted while chowing down on the candy he collected during their stroll to the festival.

"Hey look, we're here already. Should we get something to eat?"Twilight asked of what should be their first activity to do after entering the festival.

"I think I could go bobbing for apples a Applejack's apple bobbing game, or perhaps something sweeter?"Orion suggested the options that they could partake in at the festival.

"Twilight! Twilight! Look at our haul! Can you believe it,"Pinkie exclaimed after showing up with a massive load of candy and pecking at it to eat it,"And then we went to Cheerlie's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?"

"Sure did!"Pipsqueak exclaimed after popping out of the bucket of candy.

"Glad to see that you're all getting into the…spirit of this holiday…!"Orion attempted to show some sort of enthusiasm for Nightmare Night, regardless of what it meant for him.

"Sure are! And then, we had to wait and stop for Granny Smith, and-"Suddenly Pinkie's attempt to gossip further was interrupted by a loud thunder and lightning crash from behind.

The pink pony and the children immediately went into a shock induced panic. They were all running in every direct, while Orion put a hand to his chest after his heart wanted to jump from his chest. While ponies ran in every direct, Twilight poked at Orion to snap him out of the shock. Before pointing up towards the cause of the sudden crash of thunder laughing on a small storm cloud. It was in the form of Rainbow Dash and Thunder in matching shadow bolt outfits, laughing their hearts out.

"You little jack mules! You almost started a panic! What is all this?!"Orion demanded answers for Rainbow and Thunder's jester like behavior.

"Oh don't be salty because we almost made you soil yourself, Orion!"Thunder caught his breath after laughing hard and rolling off his back on his cloud.

"That wasn't very nice, Rainbow Dash! Thunder!"Twilight defended Orion from the prank as Rainbow finally cooled down from the laughter.

"Oh, light up, old timers. This is the best night of the year for pranks!"Rainbow Dash offered an excuse for scarring them and the children.

"Look what you did to Spike!"Twilight gestured to Spike choking on candy after getting spooked by the thunder.

"Relax! It's all in good fun."Rainbow insisted that they were getting worked up over nothing.

"Hey Rainbow! There's another group over there! Get that cloud of yours ready, girl!"Thunder rushed Rainbow and took off with his storm cloud and was promptly followed.

"Buffoons…! One of these days they'll get theirs, and they'll get it hard…!"Orion sighed and gave Spike a strong slap in the back to help him spew out his candy.

"Thanks…!"Spike spoke after slowly taking in deep breaths to recover from choking hard on candy.

"No problem… I'm gonna get something from the Cake's stand. I could use something sweet."Orion excused himself from the group for a bit to get some air in the heat of the holiday.

"Ok. But Orion…! Try not to take this holiday the wrong way. It's Nightmare Moon they fear, not Luna…!"Twilight tried to remind Orion of who the holiday was really about.

"Whatever…! We'll see…"Orion huffed and walked away and through the festival and all it's wonders.

He was able to breath more easy once he was away from the others and on his own. It gave him a chance to think about this Nightmare Night holiday, fear seemed to be it's theme. Fear to him and the other warriors was a dangerous emotion to have, so much chaos started with fear. And that fear was all directed at a pony who became a monster due to another's mistake. But of course they would never think that way, Celestia was the perfect princess to the world, Luna was all too mysterious on the other hoof.

So of course, Luna would still be feared, even with her mistake in the past. Now here he walks through a massive festival full of food, games, and horror attractions. All of which were themed around being afraid of Nightmare Moon, but did they really think Luna was still Nightmare Moon. He looked away from the thought and let his clenching fists pop as he finally spotted the cakes. They had the big concession stand set up with over forty different sweets to choose from.

He gave a sigh of relief, and slapped his hand down to get their attention. It was just loud and abrupt enough to catch the attention of Mrs Cake, and even give her a small scare. She panted, but then laughed off the scare the moment she saw that it was only Orion standing before her.

"Oh dear…! You gave me one hay of a start there, Orion. Happy Nightmare Night,"Mrs Cake chuckled and wished Orion a good Nightmare Night,"Is there anything I can get ya to start off this celebration?"

"Some of that pumpkin bread would be nice…! Along with some hard punch,"Orion responded and slapped down several bits as payment for previsions,"So far this holiday is showing itself to be just a way for ponies to enjoy being afraid of my sister, all night long…!"

"Oh really? I didn't know Nightmare Moon was your sister. Sorry you feel that way…!"Mrs Cake apologized while passing him his pumpkin bread on a plate.

"I'm…talking about Luna…! Nightmare Moon is but a dark shell my sister was forced into by me and Celestia's recklessness,"Orion slammed his fist down and snatched up his bread to eat it ferociously,"So do me a favor, and don't you dare compare Luna to that dark mare…!"

"Oh…! I didn't mean to offend, it's just that's the theme here, and we're meant to be afraid of Nightmare Moon,"Mrs Cake was frantic to explain herself for the slip up while passing Orion his regular punch, rather than hard punch,"So if we can't fear Nightmare Moon, doesn't it make sense to be afraid of the one who became her?"

"Luna did not deserve all the scorn and cold shoulders for something that was Celestia's fault as well,"Orion suddenly yelled and froze Mr Cake in place as he slammed down his drink and threw the cup away,"Go ahead and praise Celestia all you want while you put our baby sister under hoof! But Nightmare Moon would not have existed if Celestia was such a egotistical priss back then!"

"Is everything ok over there pumpkin…!"Mr Cake called out while slowly making his way over with a collection of carved up pumpkin pieces.

"Everything is fine, muffin! Please don't make a scene, sir…! It's just a holiday…!"Mrs Cake begged for peace rather than chaos and a heated argument.

"A holiday that is so far proving to be a means of slandering my family…!"Orion argued quietly and tossed the plate to eat the bread with his hands while walking away.

He angrily ate his bread, his body demanded sustenance to tame his anger. He chewed loudly and sloppy like, before purchasing a cup of milk to help him with the bread. He looked around, as endearing as the festivities and the costumes were, he could only feel great offense from the holiday itself. All of it was a mockery to the youngest of his family, it only instilled fear for Luna. A thousand years, and yet nothing much has appeared to have changed between his sisters and the people.

All he could do was chg his milk and pant from eating and drinking too fast. Then in the center of the festival, he spotted Mayor Mare in a classic clown costume. She was prepping to give her grand announcements for all the children, regarding what Nightmare Night was all about.

"Thank you, every pony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival,"The mayor announced while the ponies cheered for the mayor and the holiday,"Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of… Nightmare Moon!"

With that, a great swamp like smog filled the area up to all the ponies necks. Allowing for Zecora to make a flashy entrance in a witch doctor like costume with silver hair. With the entrance pulled off flawlessly, she smiled with all eyes on her to hear the wise words.

"Follow me, and very soon. You will hear the tale of Nightmare Moon…!"Zecora spoke spooky but friendly like to get the children following her on a small path in the forest.

"Hey Orion! We're going to go hear the tale! You wanna come with?"Twilight called to Orion after her and Spike began to follow the rest of the children.

"You go on…! I'm just gonna sit here and see if there's a place here I can get a hard drink,"Orion called back, causing Twilight to sigh after seeing that he was not enjoying himself,"Have fun learning about what makes Luna just the worse pony imaginable…!"

He could see Twilight shaking her head in disappointment and stress. Leaving the prince to walk off and find another spot that would serve him regardless of his mood. Thankfully he did not have to look far before he spotted Thunder and Rainbow Dash taking a break from pranking. They were now currently sitting and relaxing at a small mobile food cart collecting deep fried macncheese bites. While Thunder appeared to be able to get his hooves on some hard apple cider.

Orion sighed with relief and rushed over to the cart for some more food as well. As well as a good drink, knowing that Thunder was all about loaning others a hard drink. It was to be expected, as he was currently trying to get Rainbow to try hard apple cider for the first time.

"I'm telling ya, you're gonna feel loosened up and ready for all kinds of fun! Just try it,"Thunder insisted while constantly nudging a mug of hard cider over to Rainbow,"It's the same old apple cider you remember Applejack making, it's just got a little something extra to help you worry less and really start to party!"

"You sure? It smells just a little off. Kind of musky and like acid…!"Rainbow admitted while looking over her mug of apple cider thoroughly.

"That's the good stuff in it, Trust me. You'll love the feeling it gives you…!"Thunder insisted even more so as he chugged down his mug of cider.

"What are you doing pier pressuring other ponies to drink an over a thousand year old disliked drink,"Orion raised his voice only slightly to give both ponies a small start upon his approach,"Is there enough room for three? I could use a drink myself…!"

"Yeah, sure. But don't be hating the idea of giving the new generation a taste of a real drink,"Thunder huffed and almost lit up with excitement the moment he saw Rainbow finally give the cider a try,"That a girl! Drink it in slow and let the magic happen…!"

"Pass me a hard cider while you're at it…! I need to relax, and just survive this holiday,"Orion sighed and was finally passed some much needed cider before Rainbow was already coughing on hers,"Yeah, the first time is always difficult to handle, Rainbow. You'll adjust to it…!"

"Geez…! You weren't kidding, this stuff is strong…!"Rainbow exclaimed and rubbed her head that already started to buzz.

"Told you so…!"Thunder replied with a chuckle before both warriors were about to join in for a round of drinks.

Only for their down time was then interrupted by the sudden crash of thunder. Orion dropped his mug while Thunder jolted and splashed his own right into his face. Orion was already looking at Thunder and Rainbow, thinking that the thunder came from them once again. But no, they were right here and Rainbow was currently struggling to take a third sip of her drink. Once the thunder had struck again, both Thunder and Orion tracked the source to a chariot flying across the forest trees.

It was then that they could spot bat ponies pulling the dark chariot towards town. Orion felt the sudden aura of magic that was arriving, the very magic he knew belonged to one pony. He stood up and slowly began to approach the middle of the festival to get a good look. He looked to the forest at the sound of children and Pinkie Pie screaming in terror. While Twilight and Spike followed them quietly into town, many ponies were gathering around the center to watch.

Slowly the prince pushed his way through the crowd to get a good spot to see. As lightning struck the air above town, allowing for a grand entrance to be made by the pony of the hour. The pony hopped out of the chariot and made her slow descent from within a cloak. The ponies were are trembling with fear as she landed softly and with grace before throwing back her hood. Revealing herself to be princess Luna herself, the youngest and most mysterious sibling of the royal family.

Orion felt a sudden stroke of happiness beaming through his chest like warm sunlight. She appeared to be smiling with confidence, as if she truly felt ready to extend her presence here. Even when the ponies were now bowing down and covering themselves in fear of her. It did not stop her from making a strong approach, letting her cloak dissipate into a swarm of bats. Allowing her midnight blue wings to sprout wide and proud, as she stood before the cowering mayor.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! WE HAVE GRACED YOUR TINY VILLAGE WITH OUR PRESENCE, SO THAT YOU MIGHT BEHOLD THE REAL PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT,"Luna announced in a massive and old royal Canterlot voice that would split the ears of the weak,"A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT, NO LONGER! BUT INSTEAD A PONY THAT DESIRES YOUR LOVE AND ADMIRATION! TOGETHER WE WILL TURN THIS DREADFUL CELEBRATION INTO A BRIGHT AND GLORIOUS FEAST!"

"Did you hear that, every pony? Nightmare Moon said she's going to feast on us all!"Pinkie Pie screamed and caused the kids as well as some of the adults to panic.

"What?! No children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us, screams of delight is what we desire. Not screams of terror,"Luna spoke in a firm but nonbooming voice, but stomping her hoof down in confusion was not helping,"Madame Mayor, thy princess of the night hath arrived!"

The mayor only gasped and continued to cower while Luna geld her hoof out. Doing so would normally be met with either a hoof shake or even a small kiss to the hoof for full respect and humility. It offended both Luna and Orion that the mayor simply did nothing but tremble like a leaf. The big brother did not stand to see such irrational fear and ignorance from a mayor of all ponies. So he marched through the crowd, ready to do what he always did for his sisters, be sure that respect was shown.

"Hey! You are in the presence of the night princess, and my sister, mayor,"Orion finally made his presence known to the rest of the ponies and Luna,"Now she kindly awaits a greeting. So kindly shake that hoof, kiss that hoof, or kiss the dirt…!"

"Orion…! I don't need your help making an appearance, I got this…!"Luna suddenly surprised Orion by rejecting his help with appealing to the other ponies.

"I'm just making sure they know who they're cowering from so this Nightmare Moon thing can be forgotten…!"Orion argued back quietly, while the mayor slowly peeked to see the siblings speaking together.

"I am not your baby sister any more…! I can do this myself!"Luna continued nipping at her brother while extending her hoof again, only to get denied by cowering ponies again.

"They won't do a thing without a good push…! They're all scared and cowardly because of this stupid holiday."Orion did his best to keep the nit picking between him and Luna low and gentle.

"Ugh…! What is the matter with you? Very well, then. Be that way! We won't even bother with a traditional royal farewell,"Luna finally found herself fed up with the lack of respect the ponies showed her, and decided to leave,"For once, could you let me try and do something on my own…?!"

"Luna…! Come on, you know I'm just trying to help. Luna,"Orion called out to his sister as she continued walking out of the town and towards the forest,"Sigh… Thanks, jerks…! Thanks for making my sister feel so welcomed to Ponyville!"

After snapping at the ponies for cowering and isolating Luna for her past. Orion took off in hopes of catching up to his sister, once again he felt obligated to help her regardless. For she was always the baby of the family, and no matter what, he would always watch over the young night princess. Out of sympathy or empathy, Twilight decided to go after them as well. For she did not feel that this holiday could be celebrated when a member of the royal family was being forced out of the festivities.

Meanwhile, Orion had finally started to catch up to Luna the minute they were in the forest. He tried to grab for her forearm but she kept swatting his hand away in protest. She did not stop until she had finally come to a statue of the fearsome Nightmare Moon herself. Luna then stopped in her tracks, allowing him to slowly make it to her side to see this statue. Both siblings had then went quiet for a moment, the memory of Nightmare moon was now growing strong within their minds.

Luna sighed and slowly began to lay down on her belly with grief. She let a solemn look grow on her face as she looked up to the stone reflection of what she once was. Orion only could respond by slowly getting to his knees and placing a hand to his sister's shoulder.

"That isn't you any more… Never forget that, Luna…"Orion insisted out of concern that Nightmare Moon was still eating away at her.

"I know… Yet the other ponies never seem to forget her, even when her wrong doings were so long ago,"Luna sighed and lowered her head to finally break off her sight from the haunting statue,"Did it ever hurt this much when others treated you as an abomination…?"

"I….don't know. This is a bit different from that Luna. This is something that turned into a thousand year old tale,"He rubbed her shoulder and looked to the side and think about it,"I honestly can't imagine the sort of grief your feeling. I really wish things could have been different."

"Yes you can… I've seen the burdens you carry. You just don't want to think on it,"Luna looked to the side with a bit of irritation by her brother's neutral and narrow thinking on the matter,"Why do you try to defend me so and act like it's never my fault? I'm just as guilty as Tia was in all this…!"

"I never said it wasn't your fault. You admitted to your guilt and atoned for it,"Orion stood up the minute Luna approached him on the thousand year old family matter,"Tia chose to never admit her guilt till I practically forced it out of her. She was willing to run from her mistake for a thousand years…!"

"And where was I? Was I in any better of a position? And where did you stand in all of it…?!"Luna went off with a barrage of questions to counter his defensive means.

"Luna… It's what I'm meant to do at any cost to protect my family…!"Orion insisted before she would try to argue the idea that he was at fault in the endeavor as well.

"But when is it enough?! When will you be able to stop bearing our burdens as well as the world's,"Luna exclaimed her outrage at her brother's overly take on what it means to be a warrior and a big brother,"We fought each other! You were in the middle unable to do anything! And we disgraced you by fighting all around you and tainting the harmony we had brought for thousands of years!"

"And I should have taken charge, and stopped it from getting out of hoof…!"Orion simply responded, causing Luna to scoff and turn towards the statue again.

"There it is again… Why do you always have to hold yourself at fault,"Luna sighed and lowered her head to the statue again with only more shame,"For once… Be angry with me…! Don't try to defend my actions like I'm still a filly. Treat me as I am now… A princess of the night…!"

As always, he was tempted to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort the princess. Yet she now demanded that he finally stop treating her like the young filly he grew up with. He did not know what to do at that moment any more, so he merely lowered his hand and sighed. Only for the moment of silence they had going for a solid moment to be interrupted by the arrival of another. Even with a Star Swirl the Bearded look, he could easily make out who it was by her strong magic.

"Twilight…"Orion murmured as he slowly turned around to see his friend arrive.

"There you are! I was looking all over for both of you,"Twilight exclaimed the moment she had finally found Orion and Luna,"Ah…! Princess Luna, my name is-"

"Star Swirl The Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right…!"Luna took notice of Twilight and greeted her with compliments on her costume.

"Thank you! Finally, who gets my costume,"Twilight exclaimed with flattery, but was quick to get back to the more pressing matter at hoof,"Uh…I just came to welcome you to our celebration! My actual name is-"

"Twilight Sparkle…! It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark power!"Luna already knew who Twilight was, as she defined who the unicorn was in her booming voice.

"And that's a good thing, right?"Twilight asked while Orion was rubbing his ears from the loud announcement.

"But of course, we could not be happier! Is that not clear?"Luna questioned before Orion growled and finally placed his hand against Luna's mouth to silence her for a moment.

"Well, you kind of sound like you're yelling at me…"Twilight admitted just in time for Orion to regain his hearing.

"She's just using a traditional royal Canterlot voice to cover up her shyness and doubt to stand before the others,"Orion explained the true reason behind Luna using such a loud and old voice,"Luna there's no need to be shy around Twilight…! Lower the volume and speak gently with her!"

"Very well… Apologies for the loud voice, it's the only thing I could do to approach subjects with confidence…!"Luna did as her brother suggested and turned her voice down a couple notches.

"No problem…! And that's why your appearance was met with….mixed results,"Twilight explained one thing that needed to change if Luna wanted to appeal to her people,"I think if you just change your approach a bit. You might be met with warmer reception…!"

"Changed my approach?"Luna questioned Twilight's suggestion.

"Just learn to lower the volume like you were just doing…?"Twilight explained her meaning behind the idea of changing her approach.

"Oh… We have been locked away for a thousand years…! I'm…not sure…I can…"Luna struggled to try and speak normal for a change for the sake of Orion's ears.

"Well… We can work on it…! We just need to help you catch up with the times."Orion explained the idea for helping Luna regain the love and respect of their people.

"And I know just the two ponies that can help us! Care to join me on a trip to a friend of mine?"Twilight offered to show them the way towards a friend's house for help.

"I suppose there's no harm in trying to change? If you wish for me not to help. You willing to let my friend do so?"Orion asked for Luna's trust in trying to adjust to the new world.

"I suppose there's no alternative… I can't leave this town thinking that I'm still a monster,"Luna admitted her prime intentions for being here on this very night,"Are you sure Twilight can help?"

"Yes… She's become quite the curious and interesting mare in my eyes,"Orion put an arm around Luna and helped her walk with them slowly out of the forest,"If anything, she may just be the help we need to help heal this old burden."

With a chance at finally giving Luna the glory she deserved so long ago. They were all on their way to two ponies that could help them take a softer approach to the ponies. As skeptical as Luna was at receiving help from the pupil of Celestia, if her brother trusted Twilight. Then she may as well trust her as well, it's all the hope she needed to keep her going through the forest. While it also distracted her from the peering glowing eyes that watched them from the tree tops.

Slowly the branches and the leaves parted ways, only to slowly die and crumble. Thanks to the fiery hooves of none other than the Cinders, their fire burnt and cracked the wood of the trees. Two Pegasus ponies, four Earth ponies, and one Unicorn bearing an awful lot of weapon handles in his body as he lead the pack. This was a momentous occasion, for they had what was believed to be a more vulnerable target of the royal family. The thought of strangling or crushing the life out of Luna was like a drug to the ashen ponies.

"Alright gentlecolts, we got a surefire set up here, keep any nearby warriors back,"The unicorn gave quick instructions for a plan they were ready to execute,"I'll go in and slice and dice our sinful princess of the night…! There can be no mistakes now, boys…!"

The Cinders started to lose the group of ponies and needed to start moving. And so they ran and jumped through the trees to stay undercover and stalk their prey like the predators they were. The unicorn couldn't help but chuckle and do tricks through the air, showing off his eccentric side.

"These little rodents got Moltorious all heated burned up inside…! And the boss is even more so,"The unicorn explained further with more excitement than fear or concern,"So we are gonna make this Nightmare Night the last night princess Luna has ever seen! Whoo hoo, lets get some!"

With that, the excitable Cinders broke off their stalking half way through the woods. Leaving the three ponies to their destination to set up at the town for a real scary time. What plans and vile deeds they had prepared for the group as well as the town had yet to be seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of Twilight, princess Luna, and Orion had finally arrived. Their destination was none other than the tranquil cottage of Fluttershy and Typhoon Breeze. Two very soft spoken ponies, one of which was well known by Luna as a gentle spirited warrior. He was always remembered for being the soft spoken stallion that showed her how to play with birds. Not to mention how he showed her how to feed the ducks, much like the ones swimming under the bride they walked over.

Finally they came to a slow and gradual stop at the door to Fluttershy and Typhoon's humble abode. To think that this is where the nature loving warrior had retired to all this time. The home where it all started for him, and now it once again served as his home long after the old days.

"Ok, don't worry, princess. Fluttershy and Typhoon can give you some great pointers,"Twilight reassured Luna of the duos assistance on turning Luna more gentle and inviting,"They are delicate and demure with the sweetest little voices!"

"Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!"Fluttershy called out as loud as she could the moment Twilight knocked upon her door.

"And you better not leave a burning bag of dog biscuits on our porch again!"Typhoon followed up with a warning meant for juveniles and mischievous children.

"Ahehehe…! Fluttershy! Typhoon! It's me, Twilight!"Twilight laughed nervously and announced herself to her timid and paranoid friends.

"We're not Snips and Snails tricking you, Typhoon! Open up!"Orion followed up with a demand that Typhoon could not reject.

Finally, the door unlocked and began to open up just enough for Typhoon to peek out. Once the stallion assessed that it was in fact Twilight, Orion, and even princess Luna of all ponies. He swung his door open and stepped on out to greet his friends both young and old.

"Twilight, Orion…! And Luna! It's been quite some time since you paid me a visit,"Typhoon greeted the group and stepped out even more to suffice a hug for Luna,"Fluttershy! Come on out and say hello to our friends…!"

"Oh…! It is you, Twilight. Ah, and Nightmare Moon,"Fluttershy poked her head out to greet only to be derailed by the sight of Luna and thrown into a panic,"Nightmare Moon! Aaaah!"

Quickly, Fluttershy screamed and ran back inside to avoid the night princess. Typhoon was a bit taken back from the sudden reaction to meeting Luna, it felt a bit insulting even. Immediately, Luna was less than amused or confident seeing how she scares a grown pony back into her cottage.

"I…am so sorry, princess Luna. Please give me just a moment, every pony."Typhoon insisted before rushing back inside to retrieve Fluttershy.

"Please… Do take your time, Typhoon. I don't wish to be any more trouble than I already am…"Luna sighed before a struggle and crashing debris shook the cottage along with yelling.

"I am very disappointed in you! This is the youngest member of the royal family,"Typhoon argued with Fluttershy as they struggled all the way to the cottage door,"You are going to get out there and show her the proper respect, and not refer to her as Nightmare Moon…!"

"But Pappy…!"Fluttershy to to object to being yanked outside one more time to meet Luna.

"Don't…but Pappy me…! Get out here, and say hello to the princess,"Typhoon demanded after sitting the the granddaughter outside before princess Luna,"Luna…! This is my descendant, Fluttershy. Apologies for earlier, she's kind of inherited my shyness."

"I see… Charmed!"Luna offered a hoof with her mutual greeting to the shy Pegasus.

"Like wise…"Fluttershy shook and tried to appear somewhat friendly to Luna.

"Twilight hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice! We ask that thous teachest to us to speak as thou speakest!"Luna requested teachings from Fluttershy to learn how to speak softly.

"Ok…"Fluttershy responded very quietly.

"Wait… That's what you're here for? Just to learn how to speak gently?"Typhoon questioned, not understanding why Luna wish to learn soft speaking when she already knew it.

"Shall our lessons begin?"Luna asked of Fluttershy to start the soft speaking lessons.

"Ok…"Fluttershy responded with the same answer.

"Wait a minute, Luna you already know how to speak gently…! You've had a soft spoken voice since you were a family."Typhoon decided to be the one to bring up the past, back before Luna was even in charge of the night.

"I do not recall such a thing! Traditions have always required stern and high vocal range…!"Luna admitted, though she secretly did, but the ways of the warriors made her believe that softness was weakness.

"Yeah, but you still did it, even when War Fire said it was weakness. Don't you remember those days,"Typhoon asked Luna to recall the days when she was just a young princess under the watch of their parents,"You were a quiet young one. You were a pony I could talk to when I wanted to get away from the others for a bit."

"You wanted to get away from us at times…?"Orion questioned while Typhoon slowly blocked out Orion's unamused look and kept his eyes on Luna.

"Well… It's hard to recall my…younger days…! How is…this…!"Luna suddenly began to lower her voice to a slightly stern voice that matched Orion's normal voice tone.

"Great, lesson over…!"Fluttershy responded and darted for the cottage, only for Twilight to stop her by casually shutting the door.

"A little quieter, princess."Twilight insisted as Fluttershy slid off the door she slammed into.

"How is…this…?"Luna asked with a softer tone, more like Celestia on a bad day from the way the tone sounded.

"You're getting there. You're almost to where the real Luna was…!"Typhoon encouraged Luna to go a little lower and gentle.

"How…about…now…?"Luna went lower, to the point that she sounded like a brave yet majestic mare subject.

"Now you're getting it!"Twilight and Orion encouraged Luna to go just a smidge further.

"And… How about now?"Luna finally then spoke in the soft voice the two warriors truly remembered from the days.

"There she is! That's the gentle young mare we remember!"Typhoon exclaimed and reached out to hug Luna the minute he heard her true voice.

"There's my little sister…!"Orion hugged her from behind to share in the moment of nostalgia and friendship between him, Luna and his fellow warrior.

"Yes! The first step has been taken…!"Twilight sighed with relief for the first step of making Luna beloved by all.

""Oh… Thank thee dear Fluttershy and Typhoon! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers!"Luna brought in a fearful Fluttershy to be a part of the group hug, even when the hug was almost crushing her.

Suddenly, they all failed to see the arrival of Pinkie Pie and the children. Upon their arrival to the cottage in hopes of collecting candy or hide from Luna, they happened upon a different sight. There their potential hiding spot or candy spot was occupied by the princess herself. Hugging tightly to Fluttershy and the two warriors, it roused up deep paranoia from Pinkie. With two warriors and a friend in her grip, it seemed no pony was able to stop her.

"Ah! Nightmare Moon has defeated two warriors and stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!"Pinkie screamed in a panic and ran off with the screaming group of children she caused.

This alarmed every pony, causing Luna to release the warriors and Fluttershy. This gave the young Pegasus room to breath, leaving Typhoon to tend to his granddaughter. Orion tried to flag them down, but the kids were already gone, leaving Luna to run for them in vain.

"Nay children, wait! I mean… Children…! Wait…!"Luna attempted to call out to the children gently, but they were long gone.

"Ok… It's time for the next step, princess… Orion…?"Twilight looked to the more than angered Orion that screamed to the sky.

"PINKIE, YOU ARE NOT GETTING JACK SQUAT FOR NEXT NIGHTMARE NIGHT!"Orion roared to promise nothing to Pinkie for her conduct in isolating Luna again.

"Would you like me to teach him how to speak softer too?"Typhoon asked nicely, regarding Orion roaring out some outrage for the upsetting turn this night was taking.

"No… Let me talk him down…!"Luna insisted and slowly walked over her ranting brother, this became an interesting thing to watch.

"My…GOSH! Just BUCK this holiday! It's nothing but an insult to my family! Just…BUCK IT,"Orion stomped and yelled at the sky, making Fluttershy hold her pappy in fear,"This holiday can go rot in a hole! It's fear inducing nonsense, and how it ridicules a pony for what she was pushed towards! It's absolute nonsense!"

"Orion! Enough! You're going to give yourself another stroke, just like the day before Tia's coronation,"Luna gripped his hand and shook Orion to shake him out of his angered state for a moment,"You said we could trust her to help us, and that means you as well. Now please control yourself!"

"Ugh…! I can see how this night is turning out so far…!"Orion groaned at the thought of once again needing to be talked down by his baby sister.

"We are ready to move on now, Twilight Sparkle…!"Luna gave Twilight the green light to be lead while holding her brother's hand to keep him calm.

"Ok…! Right this way."Twilight insisted while cooler heads took over before following her back to town.

The whole way to the town was spent thinking deeply about what was just witnessed. A lost temper from Orion looked to be something near impossible to tame, yet Luna did it so easily. Her words calmed a rage far worse than anything Nightmare Moon could bare. It made her start to contemplate about Luna's role in the family, whether or not she did deserve imprisonment. Was Luna really the problem in the family, or was she the one who normally solved the problems?

These thoughts stayed with Twilight all the way back into the festival. Where she planned on calling upon the help of another friend to help Luna fit in better. Of course the crowd was cowering in fear, daring to invoke the anger of the prince once again. Thankfully Luna found purpose and comfort in keeping her brother calm and focused on the more important matter. As much as she wanted to give up, her brother would keep her trusting Twilight to the end.

Meanwhile, they were being watched from within the crowds of ponies either cowering or playing. The Cinders were in their chosen positions, wearing robes and classic monster masks. This allowed them to blend in and watch for an opening to finally attack and slay princess Luna.

"Alright, we're all in position. Stay blended in with these meat sacks for now,"The unicorn instructed quietly through the minds of the Cinders he was leading,"If an opportunity does not present itself to us, then we will make one before long. So exercise patience, gentle colts…!"

"Nightmare Night…! What a fright, may I have something sweet to bite…?"A filly suddenly interrupted the unicorn, making him cringe and slowly turn his head with irritation.

"Oh…! I'm sorry, I have nothing for you to bite on, dear little filly,"He did his best to hide the hate all Cinders grew for such innocence and weak ponies,"But I can give you quite a fright if you wish…!"

The Cinder followed through with that promise by simply gripping his head. Then shocking the filly by yanking his head clean off his shoulders in a small cloud of ashes. The filly froze and gasped, her eyes grew wide as he lowered his head to the filly's face. Before he pulled up the mask to reveal his ashen face, sporting quite the sadistic and dark grin. He chuckled, letting the fact that she was staring into the fiery coal like eyes of a Cinder pony.

"BOO!"His sudden ghost yell caused the filly to scream in terror and bolt off as fast as she could.

He chuckled, watching the filly vanish before putting his mask down and bringing his head back to his shoulders. Where he could slap it back onto his neck, and crack it back into place. With that business done, he slowly turned back to see the princess, Twilight and Orion speaking to Applejack.

"Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here."Twilight spoke to Applejack on the current matter, regarding the night princess.

"Fit in? Really,"Applejack asked only to be growled at by Twilight while Orion threaten to bring out his sword,"I mean…that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit. Be positive, play a few games. Have some fun!"

"You mean…like the fun wrestling matches me and some of the warriors do?"Luna asked about what she considered to be a fun activity like what Applejack spoke of.

"Actually, that fun might be a bit to much for kids now a days Luna…"Orion whispered to his sister to quickly dispatch the idea of a massive wrestling war in town.

"Yeah… I'm talking a more…harmless type of fun. Like this for example!"Applejack offered a fake spider for Luna to hold and ponder over to discover it's purpose.

"Pray tell, what does this do?"Luna questioned for assistance on the purpose that the spider served.

"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders…! On the web…!"A fearful cowering child explained the game by pointing to the fake spider webs.

"You can do it, princess!"Applejack kindly encouraged Luna to attempt to toss a spider onto it's web.

The princess was hesitate to attempt this new game, it was a much different form of fun. But she was willing to indulge, and she gave the fake spider a good toss into the air. Her effort was then awarded with the spider landing in the center of the web, giving her a good score. For the first time in quite a while, Luna felt a sudden jolt of pure entertainment and joy. And she could see it on her brother's face, she had at long last did something fun and friendly with others.

"Ha! Your princess enjoys this new form of fun! In what other ways could we experience it?"Luna questioned the mares on other forms of harmless fun.

And so, Twilight and Applejack introduced Luna to a game of pumpkin launching. The art of firing pumpkins from a small catapult and hitting the bulls eyes on the targets. As he watched his sister starting to have fun, Orion at last found some comfort and happiness for this holiday. To see his sister starting to play and have fun, while also appealing to the people at last. For he could see as Luna dominated the pumpkin game, the ponies around her were starting to turn around to her.

"Haha! The fun has been double!"Luna announced in victory as the ponies cheered for her.

"Why don't you try bobbing for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess!"Applejack offered yet another game for Luna to play, but by only one condition.

"I ask that thou call us… Me…! Luna, fair Applejack! Hear me, villagers! All of you, call me Luna!"Luna announced her true self to the people in hopes of acceptance.

The ponies were indeed enthusiastic by her name, it was more welcoming. At long last it looked like Luna was finally going to find acceptance and love with her people. This was wondrous news for Orion, he could finally see his baby sister getting the love she deserved. It would serve as the next step towards her regaining former glory and then some. If only it all was not ruined by the moment that Pinkie arrived back to town, and a little colt name Pip almost made a bad move in the apple bobbing bucket.

Luna was first to spot Pipsqueak trying to bob for apples by himself. Only to almost fall in again like he did before their arrival, this time he had a new savior at his side. Luna sprang for the colt and dripped at his pirate vest to keep him from falling in once again. It was a kind and noble act, never to be expected by the vile Nightmare Moon, a pony Luna was no longer. But upon seeing the sight of Luna holding Pip by his back, Pinkie Pie upon arrival went into yet another panic.

"Hey gals, have you seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run,"Pinkie suddenly gasped like a chicken to see the colt in Luna's grip."Aah! Pipsqueak is being gobbled up! Every pony run!"

"What?! No! No, stop! That's not true!"Orion was snapped out of his thoughts and was quick to try and stop panic from starting again.

But it was too late, every pony was already screaming and running for their lives. Luna looked around in confusion, they were all practically loving her just a moment ago. Now they are running from her once again, she then suddenly felt Pipsqueak struggle to get free from her.

"Help! My backside has been gobbled!"Pip screamed before finally wriggling his way free from her grasp.

"What?! No, she saved you from drowning! What is going on here?!"Orion demanded answers to how things went south so fast.

"Wait! We were just having fun a moment ago! See? Fun!"Luna tried to encourage fun times again by tossing a spider onto it's web, but the screams did not stop.

"Stop! There's no need for this degree of panic! Enough of this!"Orion demanded a bit louder, but it felt like the screams were only getting louder to match.

"Is this… Not enough fun? What do you say to this,"Luna offered more pumpkin catapults, then dunked her head in the bucket to bob for apples,"Huzzah! How many points do I win?!"

"STOP! KNOCK THIS IRRATIONAL PANIC OFF IMMEDIATELY!"Orion roared out to the screaming crowd that made his face start to go red with anger.

"Orion, wait. Let me try to appeal to them! Just one more time, trust me!"Luna begged after seeing how heated her brother was getting.

"NO! IF THEY WON'T LISTEN TO A FRIENDLY VOICE, THEN THEY GET THE BIG ONE,"Orion finally showed his breaking point and cleared his voice to prepare an infamous traditional voice that was rarely used," **ALL OF YOU! BE STILL, AND SHUT THE HAY UP!"**

His voice boomed through the entire town, every pony was left with ringing ears. Twilight had almost feared that her ears were bleeding, while Luna covered hers just in time. Luna feared that Orion would reach such a level of anger, one that was rarely experienced by her or Celestia. And those were the days of the great evil, known as Tirek, a villain that drove Orion to the brink of insanity. Her fear grew more intense the moment she saw him reach into his outfit and pull out his ancient silver crown.

"Orion…! You know you were never that good at royal decrees, please don't do this,"Luna ran in front of her brother to beg him for another chance, as the crowd went silent and gathered before the siblings,"This can all be fixed! We don't need to punish them for being afraid! Please!"

" **CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! I HAVE FINALLY REACHED MY BREAKING POINT WITH ALL OF YOU AND THIS OFFENSIVE HOLIDAY,"** Orion announced, letting his voice rattle their ears and spines with his outrage after he placed the crown upon his head," **ALL IT HAS SHOWED ME IS THAT IT IS A DAY TO REMEMBER AND BELITTLE MY YOUNGEST SISTER WITH FEAR AND ISOLATION FOR A PAST SIN THAT WAS NEVER ALL HER FAULT!"**

"Oh no…! Orion, think about what you're doing! We don't need this into a huge thing!"Twilight supported Luna's attempt to reason with the big brother.

" **IF THIS DAY IS TRULY ABOUT FEARING AND INSTILLING THE OLD MISTAKE WITHIN MY SISTER! THEN THIS HOLIDAY MUST BE NO MORE,"** Orion decided that the fate of the holiday would end here and now," **FROM THIS DAY FORTH! THE ABOMINABLE NIGHTMARE NIGHT HOLIDAY IS CANCELED FOR ALL ETERNITY! NO EXCEPTIONS! DESPISE ME IF YOU WILL! BUT THIS IS YOUR FAULTS TOO!"**

With his royal decree made, he slowly began to take off his silver crown. While he took deep breaths to relax and restore his voice to a much lower and chaotic tone. This gave the crowds the time they needed to take in what they witnessed as a legit royal decree from the royal family. Their words were law, and they were meant to be respected at any cost no matter how harsh. This left adults to back away with devastation, while children were starting to break down and weep.

He slowly tucked away his crown, and huffed with a bit of regret, yet a bit of satisfaction as well. He turned to take a walk into the forest to clear his head, but Twilight and Luna stood in front of him. They both had words for him, no matter how hard Luna was getting it, this felt far worse.

"Well I hope you're happy with what you did…! Now no pony can have fun!"Twilight decided to give Orion her first matter of complaints as children cried and hugged their parents for the holiday they lost.

"For once, I wanted you to trust me, just like you wanted me to trust Twilight. Just ONCE,"Luna was next to give Orion her two cents about the actions he had committed,"Maybe I was better off being feared as an infamous pony of nightmares! At least, the subjects did not treat me like I was just this harmless filly who couldn't do anything herself!"

With that, Luna growled and ran off, suppressing an urge to let tears flow. Out of fear for weakness or pity, she did not know, and she did not care at this point. She just wanted to get away from Orion, leaving him with Twilight to argue even further with each other.

"You can go ahead and yell at me all you want, but once you have been through the same things I have. Maybe your words will have merit,"Orion justified his actions to Twilight before finally walking off towards the forest to be alone,"In time, you will understand what it means to protect the ones you love, even if it means risking everything for them."

"Even ponies like you need to know when to let things go and stop dwelling in the past…!"Twilight let out her final thoughts on his words before running off to go find Luna.

The words lingered, but he did not pay them any mind for the entire walk he took. Passing every broken child that could no longer celebrate Nightmare Night, he only shook his head. Not wanting to be persuaded or softened into relenting on his royal decree on the ponies. He only kept walking, letting himself handle the walk of shame, taking the angry and disapproving stares of the subjects. He was no stranger to such hatred and disapproval, he could remember such stares back when he was a colt.

He handled the stares, the anger, the sadness, all of it was handled on his way out. Once he had managed to find his way out of the town, he entered the forest for some privacy. It was the only thing he could do now that he was an infamous through out Ponyville now. There was only one place he felt like going, back to where the last remaining piece of Nightmare Moon remained. The old statue they all used to help keep the mare's legend alive for every Nightmare Night.

He was slow upon approaching the opening where he knew the statue laid. He looked up from the path his lowered head gazed at to look upon the fearsome looking statue. Nightmare Moon was rearing up like a whinnying angry horse, ready to charge into the ranks of soldiers. The prince came to a slow stop before the statue, remembering when he saw such a stance in the flesh. The true anger of Nightmare Moon, born from the sadness, loneliness and jealousy that boiled within Luna.

Slowly, he knelt down to the statue and felt a wash of grief all over him. All of this could have been prevented, but once again he was unable to do the right thing to prevent disaster. Just like a thousand years ago, his actions only lead to friction and grief for every pony. Luna now resented him, Twilight lost respect for him, and every pony hated her for canceling the holiday. He fell over, almost as if to bow to the statue, but it was only for a moment of true despair.

"I'm sorry I could never be there when you truly needed me… All of done is make it all worse,"Orion spoke to himself, wishing these words could reach Luna in some way,"I'm sorry I couldn't let go… I just didn't want to lose you a third time… Not again. Not to Nightmare Moon… Not to… Death…"

His head lowered more to the statue as the memories began to flow into his mind. The Nightmare Moon was one thing, the battling to the bitter end between her and Celestia. The sealing within the moon rather than clearing out the problems between the two sisters, it was all one thing. But there was a time where Luna was nearly lost to something worse, disease and death itself. He didn't want to remember it, but at the end of that great adventure that truly meant something, he thought for the next hour to recall the memory.

* * *

It finally came to him, ten guardians had fallen by his crystal daggers. He was but a boy at the age of thirteen, a grand open temple was collapsing all around him as Luna laid upon a stone table. Her body cold from the grip of death brought to her by a great ailment she fought for several months. Now this was Orion's only chance of saving his sister's life, and he had endured much. Blood coated nearly all of his body, his left arm dangled completely broken, his right ankle shattered.

As stone pillars and ceilings were falling and crushing all around him. His father was forced to escort his guards out of the falling structure, he was both scared and angry. Once his soldiers were out, he turned to see his son slowly limping and panting towards the dead filly before him.

"ORION! THE ENTIRE TEMPLE IS COMING DOWN! GET OUT OF THERE!"Cosmos demanded to his wounded son as he fell to all fours, but still kept going.

"No! I beat the guardians…! All ten of them! The spirits of this temple have to grant my wish!"Orion argued and crawled onward as his father tried reaching for his son.

"She's gone, Orion! Just let it go! There is nothing more you can do for her!"The king tried to reason before the stone pieces crumbled and piled up before the entrance.

"NO! I'm not leaving her! I'm not going to abandon her again,"Orion stubbornly denied as his bloody fingers gripped at the stone table,"You hear me, spirits! I've completed your tasks, now give me back my sister! I wish for my sisters life to return to her! Give her back…! Give her back!"

The young prince put his hand to her cheek, hoping that his wish would be granted. Suddenly, he was answered by the sudden rupture of stone ceiling cracking like giant toothpicks. Slabs of the ceiling came down, descending towards the brother and his sister, ready to crush them. But with what magic and strength the prince had left, he raised his hands to the sky. Letting a weak red shield developed around himself and the stone table Luna laid on.

He held onto his sister tightly and braced, as his father screamed for his children. Right at the moment that the whole ancient structure completely came down, tons upon tons of stone fell. His children disappeared into the dust and piling amounts of stones from the temple.

"NOOOOOOOO!"The king shouted out of distraught and fear to see both children vanish in the disaster.

The whole area exploded into a massive cloud of stone dust that covered the mountain it was perched upon. The guards and the king were forced to cover their faces from the dust. The Canterlot mountain trembled from the powerful collapse of structure and stone. The tremors were almost enough to knock them to their bellies, they were left to endure and wait out the chaos. A few moments had passed, and at long last the quaking and dust was starting to settle down.

Once the king was unable to unmask his face from his hooves and walk without trouble. He looked around, seeing the dust settle upon a completely crumbled temple. Stone littered the grounds, no ceiling or wall remained to be seen, it was all in pieces on the floor. Slowly, the king began to approach the disaster area, fearful of what happened to both his children. Suddenly, he saw one piece of the building appearing to be untouched by the collapse, the very stone table his daughter rested on.

Cosmos paused where he was and looked around further, his fallen daughter was untouched. However his son was nowhere to be seen, even when he was right at Luna's side. He swallowed, he had already lost one child to the world, now it appeared that another had fallen.

"Orion…! Orion! ORION!"Cosmos desperately called out to his son, hoping for an answer that did not come.

"Sir… We can't sense the prince's magic anywhere…"The captain of the royal guard informed after the king's echoing voice went silent.

"No… No…! Why…? Why did you have to do this…? This was not a burden for you to carry, son,"The king slowly lowered his head, his ears drooped and his eyes were growing heavy with tears that dared to escape,"I'm sorry…. For everything… I should have done more to save her… This wasn't something you should have felt forced to do…"

The king stood there for the longest time, bowing his head to his daughter of the night. His guards slowly lowered their heads the moment they heard their king choking on a sob. He did his best to resist shedding tears, but the grief was weighing heavy upon his heart.

"Please… My children… My blessings from the stars… Forgive me…!"He begged for forgiveness, letting two tears flow down from both cheeks.

He remained where he was, crying silently for the daughter and the son he had lost. He didn't want to leave for the longest time, abandoning the bodies of both children. Then he made an attempt to slowly turn around to address his guards and get them moving after many moments of mourning.

"Captain… Get the guards moving… We make for our kingdom…"The king decided quietly, only to hear a small murmur and child like purr that made the guards drop their weapons in awe.

The king heard the moans, and was immediately frozen in place by the sudden noise. While at the stone table, a miracle was occurring by their very own eyes, something impossible. It started as a bright light that fled from vision into a great darkness and feeling of weariness. The little filly laid motionless on the stone table, the wind blowing through her mane like the breeze of death. But once the wind blew the other way oh so suddenly, death had departed from her very body.

Her head turned a bit, feeling the stone surface that was cold to the touch. She stirred, letting a small moan of life pass her small muzzle before her eyes twitched with irritation. Suddenly, she was then given the feeling of bliss, just as her eyes slowly opened to a bright morning sky. They blinked, taking in the sky she thought would be the next world she would appear in. She took in a small deep breath, taking in the sweet life giving air she was now awarded with.

Luna's breathing started out small and a bit rapid, but then slowed down, and grew smooth. Her eyes were wide open, she turned her head side to side to take in all the sights. Before she then slowly lifted herself up on wobbly legs that felt like they were being used for the first time. She manage to get to her flank and look around some more, her ear lifted up to the sounds of gasping. Luna looked to the source, and there she saw her father and his guards gazing at her.

It was almost as if they were looking to an angel, or some great miracle. But it was only her after taking what she believed to only be the longest nap she had ever taken. She looked to the rubble and stone messes that were all around her, slowly she began to recognize where she was.

"The Temple Of Equestria's Guardians…? I thought I wasn't going to see this place again…"Luna suddenly spoke, causing the king's guards to gasp and murmur before backing away.

"Luna…?"Cosmos weakly responded as the filly looked him in the eyes and slowly got off the stone table.

"Father…? What happened? Why are we here…?"Luna asked while struggling to walk on her tiny hooves she landed on in front of the table.

"Luna…? You…live…?"The father dared to step towards his daughter, feeling a massive burst of emotions in his heart.

"I think so… I just… Needed a very long nap… I feel better now…"Luna answered the king and slowly began to make her way over to the father.

"My…my dear… My dear sweet…Luna…! You live…!"The king fell to his belly before his child to surprise her with some super rare fatherly affection in the form of nuzzles.

He nuzzled the filly's head, letting tears finally flow freely out of grief and joy. His son had actually done the impossible and wrestled Luna away from the dark hands of death. He never wanted to be separated from his child, not when one child gave his life for the other.

"You did…! By Equestria's good graces…! You did it, Orion…!"The kind said with a weak voice that was filled with emotion as he nuzzled his daughter.

"Orion is here…? Where is he, father? Where's my big bother?"Luna asked the moment she was able to look up to her affectionate father.

Cosmos felt another tear streaming down his face after hearing that question. Slowly he parted his muzzle from Luna's head, and looked down to the curious and confused filly. He closed his eyes to let a few more tears flow from his eyes before he was able to relay the news to her.

"Luna… Orion is a hero… He has-"Suddenly he was interrupted by the sudden crumbling and movement of stone pieces.

They all looked toward trembling rubble that was being moved away from the stone table. Chunks upon chunks of stone were tossed and moved off a great pile of rubble. Before Orion slowly emerged from the rubble, weak, hurt, bloody, and running out of energy to move. As he slowly climbed his way put of the rubble, and stood upon the ruins of the shrine. He looked around to the disastrous ending to the Guardian's Temple that promised him one wish, now he was in search of the results.

"Orion…? Orion!"The king called to his son, directing the prince to him so he could see the miracle with his own eyes.

Orion slowly turned to his father, knowing he was in an immense amount of trouble for what he did. Nut all thought of that was derailed by the sight of Luna, his beautiful and beloved sister. She was standing between the two of them, confused, out of place, but very much alive.

"You've done it… You really have…"The king spoke more to himself as Luna slowly began to walk to her brother.

"Luna…! It…worked… Luna… My sister…!"Orion slowly began to approach Luna as he slowly reached out for her.

"Big brother…! What happened? Why are we at the guardian temple?"Luna quietly asked for an explanation, but no more words could be uttered.

The teen could only limp towards his sister, blood dripped from his body. The blood he bled was for all the trials he overcame for this moment, even as it oozed from his wounds. He was slow, but Luna was willing to rush over to meet her brother after such an adventure he had. Upon her approach, he slowly dropped to his knees, pitting out bits of blood from his mouth. He continued reaching out to her, tears welled up and washed away the blood around his eyes as he placed his hands against her cheeks.

"What happened while I was napping, Orion,"She asked so sweetly as he finally let his tears flow and placed his forehead against her own to cry,"Why are you crying, big brother?"

He did not answer her, he merely remained silent and nuzzled at her. Crying freely for the sister he nearly lost that day so unfairly, such an adventure would never be forgotten from this day on. It was the very adventure that completely concreted what he vowed to do as a warrior. To protect his sisters and maintain harmony in Equestria, for his people, for his land, and for his love ones. So it was a moment like that one that drove him to defend Luna, even if she didn't want help.

* * *

As he snapped out of the memory and continued staring into the eyes of the statue. Thinking of the promises he made, and some of them he broke to both Luna and Celestia. Out of the things he failed to do for them, there was one thing he always kept his promise about.

"No matter what… I'm always going to be there for you… Even if you may not like me for it sometimes…"Orion spoke the promise while not breaking eye contact with the statue.

"I know you will… You'll never lose me again, Orion…"The voice of Luna promised this before a hoof grasped his shoulder In comfort.

He looked forward for a second, letting the words sink in for a moment. He then slowly reached to his shoulder to hold the hoof, it was gentle, soft, calming to the touch. Something Luna was truly known for, she was the calm after the storm, the pony that could cool the hottest of tempers. Her soft voice enforced peace in the most heated debates, it had been there to keep his sanity in one piece. Slowly he stood up, and turned around to meet both his sister, and Twilight.

"You came back… Thought I wasn't going to see you again for quite some time."Orion admitted as he looked down to them solemnly with a bit of regret for his actions.

"Of course I did, brother… You were always there for us. We should always be there for you."Luna responded with that and a tight hug around his chest.

"She…showed me your memories… We had to come back to see if you were ok,"Twilight explained the reason that they returned to his side so quickly,"Orion… What you do for your family is some of the most selfless deeds I've ever seen, you're just like my brother in a way…"

"Well… That's what big brothers are for. We protect what we love and help our siblings shine brighter than the stars…!"Orion replied to their words as he petted Luna's mane before they parted from their hug.

"I'll always be your little sister. But you need to give me a chance to shine without you needing to hold my hoof all the time,"Luna begged Orion for one more chance to appeal to the ponies without him needing to assist her,"Twilight has an apparent plan that is certain to work…! We just need to dispose of this statue and replace it."

"Well… I can do that no problem… Unless you'd prefer to do it?"Orion offered to let Luna attempt to conquer a problem on her own for a change.

"Absolutely…!"Luna felt the first stroke of pride for being allowed to do something herself for a a change.

After that, her horn a lit with deep blue magic as she raised into the air. Her magic began to make the statue tremble and rattle upon it's pedestal as the magic also surrounded her body. Her eyes glowed with white light before the statue completely shattered in one mighty burst of force. Once the pedestal was clean and missing a whole statue, the white magic from her eyes shrouded Luna in an orb. Like a cocoon, it served to magically transform the princess from within to the perfect shell of an old enemy.

Once the shell of magic shattered like a vulnerable egg, Orion was frozen with fear. For Luna was now sporting the old form she took the night she was sealed away in the moon. The infamous Nightmare Moon, the mare he witnessed as an abomination, and a cage for his little sister. However she seemed to be different this time around, she was no longer the true dark mare. With a relieving breath Luna revealed herself to be in control of this form as she stepped up onto the platform.

"What is this…? What kind of plan involves putting her in that abominable form?"Orion stood up ferociously as Luna went to take a pose that mimicked the statue.

"Just trust us on this…! I think we just found out the trick to getting every pony to like her!"Twilight answered and pleaded for trust as she gave Luna a pair of fake predator teeth to place in her mouth.

"How…?! By making her look like the thing they fear the most?!"Orion questioned, not liking the strange plan they were performing.

"Not exactly, just try remaining on your knees and look defeated…!"Twilight requested a bizarre and maddening action for Orion to perform.

"The children are coming! Get into your places!"Luna demanded before turning herself into stone to mimic the perfect form of the destroyed statue.

"Oh for crying out loud…! This better be good…!"Orion went back to his knees with a groan while Twilight hid behind the stone pedestal.

So he stood there, his head lowered to the ground while he made his body go motionless. Painting the scene of a warrior's dire defeat, the most horrifying sight to be seen in Equestria. It was the proper way to instill fear in all the subjects, so he made sure not to move a muscle. Though he didn't need to do much to scare and even deter the children after what happened in town. They entered the opening with Zecora, all of them had their candy at the ready to be given to Nightmare Moon.

The group froze for a moment after seeing the prince kneeling at the statue motionless. The children were hesitate to approach, from a distance, It looked like he wasn't even alive. Even Zecora was worried about the scene, but she encouraged the children to push on.

"Be weary on approach, children. Do nothing to the prince to offend…"Zecora warned before they slowly walked to the statue, finding relief to see that Orion was alive.

And so they continued with their final act to conclude their final Nightmare Night. As they dumped out their candy upon the pedestal to satiate the hunger of Nightmare Moon. Once all their candy had been delivered, the children took one more moment to do something unexpected. They all looked to the statue with not worry or fear, but more of a sense of sorrow and sadness. Knowing that their holiday was now at an end, so this was more than a good enough time to pay respects, something Orion never thought any pony would give to his sister.

The prince slowly began to lift his head up to see such a spectacle with his own eyes. The children taking a moment to give his sister respect, but for what reason could this be? He would soon have his answer the moment all the children finally decided to leave the statue. Except for one tiny little colt that still had a hard time believing that his first Nightmare Night was also his last. Little Pipsqueak sighed and put his tiny hoof to the pedestal to give what respect he had left to Luna.

"Good bye Nightmare Night… Forever…"The colt said his final farewells before he was ready to leave for town once more.

"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me,"Luna began to play her part by no longer being made of stone and announcing herself in the form of Nightmare Moon,"I am pleased by your offerings! So pleased that I may just eat it… Instead of eating you!"

This caused the colt to scream and run, along with the other kids that were slow to leave. It took next to no time for the children to disperse and disappear back into the forest out of blind fear. Once they were all gone, Twilight jumped out of her hiding spot while Luna returned to normal. Orion slowly stood back up, wanting to fume for the same old irrational fear that was shown. While Luna spit out her fake teeth to ask about Twilight's plan in a bit more detail.

"So how exactly is this suppose to work again? Just….out of curiosity…?"Luna wanted to have doubts about Twilight's plan, but she didn't want her brother starting to doubt them.

"Just…wait for it…!"Twilight made a simple reply.

"Just wait for what, exactly?"Both Luna and Orion questioned the response before the answer came from the tiny colt himself.

"Um… Princess Luna? I know there's not going to be any more Nightmare Night,"Pip decided to come forth and make a humble plea to Luna rather than dare to request his plea to Orion,"But we really enjoyed it when you were scaring us and playing all those games with us… So… Is there any way you might convince the prince to let you come back next year and scare us again at least?"

"Child. Art thous saying thou likest…me to scare you?"Luna was baffled and needed answers to this bizarre revelation.

"What joy is there in fear? Fear is known to be the greatest enemy from within,"Orion too was baffled, and he also demanded answers to this strange discovery,"What sort of good comes from being scared?"

"It's really fun! Scary…but fun! And it's not like it's all for real. I know you wouldn't really hurt any of us,"Luna felt herself gasping from the inside to hear a child proclaim an unheard of truth,"After all…! You're the princess of the night. And night is one of the most calming and gentle times of the days there is! I mean, if Twilight says that you can calm Orion's temper. You really must be special…!"

"Child… I…don't know what to say to all that… You truly never saw me as Nightmare Moon?"Luna asked while she felt a sudden flare of happiness and joy rising from her heart.

"Of course not! Nightmare Moon was defeated, and you were freed from her. We just pretend is all,"Pipsqueak clarified for the two siblings that could not believe the news that were receiving,"So… If it's not too much trouble…? Is there any chance you might return next year?"

"Well… Orion? What say you…? Is there any chance you can find it in your heart to bring the holiday back?"Luna carried the request to her brother, throwing him into a state of deep thought.

"Come on…! Do it for the kids, and the spirit of the holidays…!"Twilight boldly tried to imply a bit more persuasion to get the prince agreeing with the thought.

He sighed, and continued to stay deep within his thoughts to decide on this. His eyes closed, so it definitely could be seen that he was thinking greatly on this holiday. It require the pros and cons, as well as what was right, and what he personally desired when it came to this holiday. He let out another sigh, this was making the ponies nervous and almost jumpy in a way. His fingers curled around his crossed arms as he struggled for several moments to decide the holiday's fate.

Finally, his arms began to uncross and fall at his side with a decision made. His eyes slowly opened to look to his sister, then to Twilight, then finally to the colt. This decision worried him greatly, but if what Pipsqueak has spoken of is true, then perhaps there was something to like about Nightmare Night.

"Very well… If what you said is true. Then I suppose there is merit to keeping this holiday alive,"Orion explained the means behind his decision to bring back Nightmare Night,"From this day forth…! Nightmare Night is reinstated as a grand nightly holiday for all Equestria to enjoy! Let this decree and privilege be treated with respect, and honor!"

"YES! You are the best prince and princess, EVER! Thank you so much!"Pipsqueak exploded with joy and hugged Luna's leg with deep gratitude.

"You are very welcome, young one. And thank you for revealing the truth to us,"Luna showed some gratitude of her since she now learned that no pony truly saw her as Nightmare Moon,"This revelation has helped us all tonight. Understanding the true meaning of this holiday has made us stronger."

"No problem, princess Luna! And sorry for offending the both of you. If we had known that you were unaware of the true meaning of Nightmare Night. We would have said something sooner,"Pipsqueak gave a pirate salute and decided that the time had come to tell the other children the good news,"Now I must go tell every pony the good news. I hope that maybe you all will join us back in town for-"

Suddenly, Pip did get a second to react before he felt strong heated forearms wrap around him. He only manage to notice the forearms before he was snatched up like a mouse caught by a hawk. He screamed as he immediately got taken up to the skies by an unknown cloaked assailant. Only Orion could see the sudden swoop and grab before the colt was already dangling in the sky. The winged assailant quickly began taking the colt back to the the town of Ponyville.

The mares could barely process what had just happened after such a shocking sight. Luna shook her head and looked to the sky where Pip could be heard, screaming in the distance. Only for a large explosion to go off in the direction of town, where smoke and embers began to rise to the sky.

"What just happened here?!"Twilight exclaimed after shaking off the sudden confusion.

"That fiend has kidnapped the child! We must pursue the kidnapper and rescue him!"Luna already made up her mind on what came next from the sudden kidnapping.

"He's not going far…! He's taking Pip back to Ponyville to be used as bait,"Orion warned as he reached out his hand and collected a trail of falling embers into his palm,"We got Cinders…!"

"Cinder ponies? Here? Now?!"Twilight exclaimed even further as Orion let the embers fall from his hand.

"What reason do they have for coming to Ponyville on a night like this?"Luna questioned as they watched the smoke start to fill the sky.

"Well… There is a pony of interest in town. Some pony who maintains balance in Equestria,"Orion pointed out that Celestia and Luna were targets of the Cinders,"We need to get you out of here until the Cinders are cleared out, Luna…!"

"Absolutely not! I am not going to be a damsel in distress for the Cinders to hunt,"Luna denied the idea and sprouted her wings to take flight to Ponyville,"If these abominations desire my blood so much. Then they will have to fight for it!"

With that, Luna took to the sky and ascended till she was above the tree tops. She looked sharply to the smoke the raised from the center of town, the location of the festival. She felt her chest broiling for the chaos that the Cinders dared to bring to such a harmless festival. She huffed and shot towards the town, leaving Twilight and Orion to try and chase her down on hoof. Orion reached out for his sister, her boldness was something to be feared, for it could easily get her killed.

"LUNA! Wait! LUNA!"Orion called out to his sister as they ran back towards the town.

The princess started to slow down after making her approach to the town, not wanting the smoke to blind her. She began to lower herself once she was within the open grounds of Ponyville. Her eyes that the moon light guided this night scanned everything that could be seen. The smoke proved difficult, but she was able to find a place to make a smooth landing. She made a soft landing before the entrance to the festival, and the devastation was hard to take in.

She gasped, seeing everything destroyed and burned in the Cinder's wake. Her eyes slowly grew sharp to contain the anger this disaster brewed in her, as she began to walk. Slowly her walk allowed for a complete view of the damage, the spider toss game and the pumpkin catapults. All of it was on fire, fading away from the cruel touch of the flames that never stopped flaring. The apples children bobbed for were now rotting on the ground or burning to a crisp.

She sighed, keeping a level head kept fear from being noticed by the enemy. So she kept on walking, boldly walking right through the smoke that was made from burning wood and candy. As she made her way through the thick and sweet smoke, she shook it away. Allowing her to get one of the most intense sights she had ever witnessed since her first time seeing a warrior's true power. Shadow and Thunder Blitz were in a a stand still with the attacking group of Cinders.

Thunder had his daggers ready to charge right into two Cinder Earth ponies. But they had Rainbow Dash restrained with rope around her front hooves that were forced behind her back. She was being used as a living shield, just like the children that were gathered up. Who were now being held captive by two other Earth ponies, and two Pegasus ponies that circled them from above. Shadow could only stand before them, not wanting to risk any of the children getting hurt.

Once she assessed the situation, she stepped forward where she could be seen. The Cinders immediately noticed her moments before the warriors did. The fiery ash ponies looked enticed to see the princess of the night standing before them, it was like she wanted them to kill her.

"Shadow…! Thunder…! What's our current situation right now?"Luna calmly asked, masking the anger she was ready to unleash upon the Cinders.

"Well… I'm at a stalemate with these cowards using Rainbow like a shield,"Thunder decided to chat it up while Shadow was too busy keeping full focus on the Cinders that held the children captive,"While Shadow over there is in a pickle about how to get the kids and Pinkie Pie out of the grasp of their captures. Am I missing anything, Shadow?"

"Other than they thought Pinkie and Applejack were children, and their ring leader is a unicorn. Not much else."Shadow responded without losing any eye contact on her enemies.

"Shhhh, they think I'm one of them, don't mess this up…!"Pinkie whispered out from the crowd of children before disappearing slowly back into the crowd.

"I see…"Luna replied and looked to where the mayor was cowering in fear upon a wooden banister.

There she could see the ring leader slowly appear, holding little Pip in his hoof. He was to be expected, a Cinder unicorn, ashy and flaming, all the basic works of a Cinder pony. Though the weapon handles that could be seen within many parts of his body were a bit new. It was hard to make out what weapon the handles belonged to, perhaps swords, or even maces. It no longer mattered the moment he began to chuckle, seeing his prize stand before him.

"Princess Luna! It's about time you showed up, gorgeous,"The Cinder called out to the princess with great overconfidence and a bit of an eccentric attitude,"What took you so long, first it's the forest, then the town, then the cottage. We got so tired of waiting for you to be open to attack, we decided to just ransack the town! Just for you, sweet stuff!"

"Release the child you fiery abomination…!"Luna demanded that Pipsqueak did not come between her and him.

"In due time, princess. Or do you prefer Luna now? Heh… How silly,"The unicorn only tightened his grip while using the mayor like a stepping stool,"You were better off to remain as Nightmare Moon. At least you would have had the power to survive and prosper in the new world made from the laws of the old…!"

"No…"Luna made a simple response while spreading her hooves out a bit more in the dirt.

"Suit yourself. It just means an easy kill for me…! Our master demands you and your sister's blood for our world to become a reality."The unicorn snickered and shook his head.

"Iron Hot! We just got a message from Moltorious!"One of the Cinder Pegasus ponies flew down and presented a letter to the unicorn.

"Moltorious is still alive? But Orion blasted that scourge into the stars, nothing remained of him!"Luna did not want to believe that the Cinder Alicorn was still alive and kicking.

"Hehe… Lets just say, Moltorious was made quite special. He's got a chest that even your brother's crystals can't pierce,"The unicorn chuckled some more and did a quick skim through the letter,"Well now! I gotta respond to this immediately! Moltorious has just fully recovered from his wounds, and demands a response for him to come to Ponyville to help take it over!"

Luna widened her eyes, after seeing what Moltorious was capable of at the Gala. She feared what he may do to a town this small and full of so many innocent ponies. She could not allow Moltorious to be called to the town where he would surely incinerate all of Ponyville.

"I'm not going to let that happened…!"Luna responded as her front hooves dug into the dirt a bit while she gave the enemy a very Orion like scowl.

"Whatever you say, night princess. You can go ahead and just scowl at me all you want,"The Cinder unicorn spoke to her like a child while making a pen and paper appear to write a note,"Meanwhile, I will be writing Moltorious an invitation to come to Ponyville!"

He took his eyes off Luna to start writing a letter to the Cinder pony leader. This was the opportunity Luna needed to make a move and break up this stale mate. It started with the moment the Cinder had his eyes deep in the letter, he barely noticed as blue magic blasted off his right hoof. Once he heard a burst of ash and magic sound off in his ear, he looked to his right. Seeing his right hoof fall to the ground while Pipsqueak was able to run to safety, this did not amuse him.

He lowered his letter to give Luna a look for her conduct, only to be greeted with a flurry of hooves. They rapidly cracked in his muzzle, eyes and forehead viciously. Till Luna had punched a hole clean through his face, and switched to throwing hooks to the side of his head. She manage to get in five hooks that crumbled his whole head along with a swift kick to the chest. Before she attempted a round house buck, only for the Cinder to finally leap backwards, flipping and landing on a roof top.

This gave him a chance for his head to quickly refill the cracks in his head. While his face redeveloped and filled back in from the hole that was made in it. Once his face was fully fixed, he looked down to the princess and began to laugh with amusement and a touch of anger.

"I stand corrected. It appears our princess here knows a few moves boys,"The unicorn laughed as his Pegasus comrades flew in front of them and cracked their hooves for a fight,"What do you say my fly boys? Lets show her what us Cinders are all about!"

The Pegasus were willing to oblige, as they shot up in the air and came down hard. Luna timed her next move and bounced to her back hooves to use her front hooves for this tactic. One foe came in faster than the other, so she manage to snatch him by his incoming right hoof. Before spinning around to his back and locking in his forearm to his back within her grip. She then turned him around, allowing the other to ram face first right into the other, their bodies were then lined up.

Allowing the princess to rear back a hard left jab that drilled clean through the first Cinder's chest. The other manage to flap his wings and back away to the air again, watching as the other fell. He let out a scream, then exploded in a blast of smoke, fire, and ash. Before the first Pegasus was yet another pile of ash, Luna then turned to the other Pegasus to challenge him. This proved to be the distraction the warriors needed to end the stale mate the Cinders worked them into.

With the Cinders distracted by the fight, Thunder was able to speed right behind Rainbow's takers. They never saw him coming until they felt his kris daggers ramming through their backs and destroying their hearts. They both burst to flames, then mere piles of ash, allowing him to free Rainbow. The other Cinders looked to their fallen comrades, only to see their chests explode with black tendrils. Thanks to Shadow Swirl using the collected shadows of the children to surprise them.

Once they had burst into flaming piles of ash, Shadow recalled the tendrils. Releasing the children from her shadow before they were able to go free and run to safety. Shadow scoffed before her and Thunder looked to Luna's battle, just in time to see her take a punch across the face. The Cinder persisted and used his hard hoof to drive the princess into a nearby house. They crashed through the roof, causing the house to collapse on top of them, worrying the ponies that stayed behind.

"We gotta jump in and save the princess! She's gonna get hammered by those freaks!"Rainbow went to intervene on the fight, only for her tail to get yanked on, forcing her to come back.

"She's fine…! Luna was trained in self defense by her brother. She's gonna turn those fools into match sticks!"Thunder muffled with Rainbow's tail in his mouth.

"You are joking, right? The baby of the royal family can beat these guys?"Applejack proved to be skeptical from experience of having a baby sister of her own.

"You don't believe him? Look for yourself, Ms skeptic."Shadow pointed to the house where the action continued.

They all looked back to the house, just in time for the Pegasus Cinder to get shot out of the rubble. He flew up in the air and came back down, slamming on his back into the dirt. While Luna slowly dug her way out of the rubble, her crown was missing, and she had a scratch on her left cheek. But she was more than ready to keep fighting, and so was the Pegasus Cinder. He went to the air, letting the glow of the moon light glare off his body, before he was then presented with the moons wrath.

He went to shoot down with a high speed punch to the muzzle, only to freeze in place in front of Luna. Her eyes glowed white, and the moon light was hers to surround the Cinder in. He looked at himself, watching as his flames and embers began to extinguish around his body. Before his ashen form was then hardening and freezing up, it cracked and turned into a hard stone like substance. He barely got a chance to scream before his whole body turned to a unique moon rock statue.

It dropped before the princess, all thanks to her control over the moon itself. She finished the job with a hard hay maker that smashed through the Cinder statue's chest. The whole statue shattered to bits and pieces, kicking up hard dust that surrounded the princess.

"The grunts have been dispatched…! Now for the commander…!"Luna spoke out her next step to victory before voices suddenly sounded through the dust.

"Why…? Why did you try to take the sun away from us?"A sudden filly voice asked before a child like face appeared through the dust.

"What…? What is this trickery?"Luna thought as more young faces appeared through the dust.

"We're afraid of the dark…! And you were going to plunge us into eternal darkness…!"A colt cried into Luna's ear, causing her eyes to twitch from the guilt this was driving into her.

"All cause you could never be the princess, Celestia was! Why did you do it?!"Another filly whimpered for answers for the sin Luna had committed.

"No… Don't you think I knew that…? Do you think I do not regret what I did,"Luna groaned and struggled to handle the guilt trip the child voices were putting her through,"I never meant to hurt any pony…! It was a moment of…weakness! I never stop thinking about the mistakes I made…!"

"Lies!"

"You think only about yourself!"

"You're not a princess. You're a monster!"

"A monster!"

"The worse pony in the world!"

"You want others to suffer for your problems!"

The voices kept coming at her, berating Luna with insults and pure hatred. She covered her ears to resist the grief she was feeling, her own mistakes began to refresh in her mind once more. She began to shake, feeling the insults scratching and spitting on her sanity. She never felt such hatred striking at her heart, she wanted the pain and sorrow to end in some way. Thankfully, with a wave of red magic to settle down the dust and blow it away from Luna, it was just enough to shake her out of psychological struggle.

"Luna! At least wait for us before you go charging into a fight!"Orion suddenly yelled to his sister after he and Twilight entered the town, ready to combat the Cinders.

"There was no time to be wasted. All but the leader have been defeated, brother,"Luna looked to the lead Cinder pony as he finally canceled out the spell she debunked to be the one that caused her guilt trip illusion,"Leave him to me, Orion! He's mine!"

"Luna! You don't need to pro-"Twilight stopped Orion from intervening in Luna's personal endeavors once again.

"Let her go… Just trust in her and let her shine like the stars…!"Twilight reminded Orion of what his purpose was when it came to caring for his sisters.

With that, he looked down for a minute to remember what he said about letting Luna shine. So he sighed, and lowered his fists to let Luna fight her own battle for a change. With that, Luna a lit her front hooves with blazing moon light magic that flickered like white flames. She charged at the vile Cinder that was feeling enthusiastic about a brawl with the night princess. He quickly ducked after she jumped to the roof top and swung at him with her moon light hooves.

He kept a big grin as he yanked out to charred obsidian daggers from the sides of his shoulders. Luna jumped to avoid a double horizontal slice from both daggers. Only for him to cart wheel under her to avoid a shot of magic that blasted a hole in the roof. They both landed across each other looked to one another with challenging stares that beckoned for more combat.

"Well now that the kid games are done with. What say we get to the real fun? Hope you like blades,"Iron Hot challenged before slamming his daggers together and letting the weapon handles in his body explode freely, revealing themselves to be sabers,"Because I'm all about dancing with blades, baby!"

He raised his front hooves to the skies as the sabers levitated from his body. All twelve spun and twirled around him, functioning as a spherical shield of sharp blades. Suddenly, three of them shot at Luna, forcing her to jump up and back flip off the roof. Feeling the swords graze off her back and right over her mane, before she landed back down to the ground. She blew her messed up mane out of her face and looked back to the Cinder that jumped to a roof top that was closer.

Luna was not ready to give in, as she picked herself up and rushed towards the Cinder. She side stepped to avoid the incoming sabers that returned to try and stick her in the back. Only to miss her and strike the ground while Luna jumped to one roof top and ran towards the other. The Cinder responded by sending two more sabers to join the battle of the blades. Luna was quick to leap and spin to avoid the swords that went to peel at the flesh on her face.

Thankfully she narrowly avoided the blades and continued running for the Cinder. Only to see the two blades flying into the air and shooting back down towards her again. While the first three blades were now right on her tail to finish the job they started. She had no choice but to keep going, using her moon lit hooves to smack and engage the blades that slashed at her. She jumped to avoid two blades and land on the same roof top as the Cinder, while letting her hooves exchange blows with the swords.

The Cinder saw her approaching and ready to cross blades with him, so he raised his daggers. Jumping as she lunged for him and and jabbed a hoof against the daggers he crossed against his chest. They looked into each other's eyes as they descended to the ground. Where the battle continued the moment they touched down, there their fight became an exchange of blows. Her enhanced hooves smacked and struck against his solid daggers while she was forced to duck and quick step from the sabers all around them.

Luna wanted to keep going full on aggressive, hoping to crush a hoof through his chest. But more of his sabers were entering the freer, and there was no way she could keep up her evasive maneuvers. So after one more swing at his face being deflected by a sabers. Luna Jumped back and through the window to a house, tricking the sabers to all expel to the house. Together the blades went up, and then came down with full force to splice the house into pieces.

The house came down in a blast of stone and rubble before the sabers returned to their master. He raised his forearm to mask his face from the dust, only to leave himself wide open to attack. Luna took full advantage, and emerged from the dust with a hoof ready run right through her foe. But the Cinder was prepared for a surprise attack, and a lit his daggers with hot iron fires. He let one strike at her hoof, before she had flown pass him and was standing right behind him.

Once the dust had cleared, she was ready to go for him again with a strong jab to the back. Only to suddenly notice her silver horse shoe glowing bright orange and red after her magic dissipated. It was not long before it felt like her hoof was on fire, and it was amusing the Cinder unicorn.

"Haha! Just as I thought! You can handle my heat, sweet cheeks!"He mocked and turned to Luna just in time for her horse shoe to start bubbling.

She yelped and looked to her hoof, just in time for her horse shoe to explode right in her face. A small blast of fire burned the side of her cheek and knocked her right to her back. She was grinding in the dirt, but the explosion burned her forearm more than the landing hurt her back. She felt her forearm losing feeling in it as she grunted and groaned in pain by the surprise attack. However she was quiet about it, not wanting to show weakness in front of a pain hungry enemy.

"Hey, I never said I play nice when it comes to the blades, hot stuff,"Iron Hot taunted as his blades created an ark shape around him and aimed for the princess,"If you can't take the heat, get off my stage then, baby cakes!"

With that, Luna glared at him, containing her anger for his insults after seeing an opening. It came in the form of him leaving himself wide open after he let all twelve sabers shoot towards her. Quickly, Luna was able to roll and spring to her hooves, rushing for the Cinder once more. She stepped side to side to avoid the first five blades before ducking under to evade the next three. Finally after jumping the last four blades, she prepared her last glowing hoof for another attempt at his heart.

She jabbed, swung and swatted at his face and his chest to finally deal him in. But his daggers blocked and deflected her blows while also a lighting her other horse shoe with fire. She then backed away, feeling her silver shoe already starting to get heated up, yet she never took her eyes off the Cinder.

"Well this was fun and all, but I got a leader to message about you going up in flames,"Iron Hot remained cocky and self righteous as her horse shoe was bubbling with preparations to explode,"Now if you don't mind… You can go ahead and blow up now…!"

"I got a better idea…! Why don't you blow up for a change…!"Luna suggested while gripping his shoulder and turning him around.

He widened his eyes by the sudden actions before he saw her put the burning hot hoof clean through his head. With that, she was able to brace for impact, as her horse shoe exploded in a wave of flames and smoke. It sent her reeling back and slamming on her flank against a wall. And once again she was left with another burnt up hoof, but she was able to take the pain. The princess was quick to get to her hooves, after seeing children hiding under the over turned house she was slammed against.

"It's alright…! The battle is just about over…!"Luna reassured the children before covering her head the moment all the sabers that were in pursuit suddenly dropped around her.

This was the opportunity she needed, seeing that his spell over the swords was down. She was quick to pick up one of the sabers and looked to see her foe in a dire situation. His forearms and head were gone, but they were quickly regenerating from the destroyed ash. Quickly, Luna was willing to take a little pain in her hooves to walk over to the recovering Cinder. Letting the sword drag in the dirt within her right hoof, ready to carry out it's owners destruction.

The Cinder was able to fully recollect his whole head, but it was too late to flee. For Luna was already standing before him, his own weapon nestled at the shoulder of Luna. The ponies of Ponyville all came out of their hiding spots to bear witness to Luna's victory over the true enemy.

"Heh…hehe… You know what I truly value about this battle…? The fact that you think this is a victory,"The Cinder decided to make his last words count before the inevitable happened,"We can not be stopped…! You can kill as many of us as you can, but we will always come back…!"

The ponies all gathered around, as intimidating as the Cinder's dark words were. They were quick to put themselves at ease, knowing that Luna was about to vanquish this foe. So no pony did a thing, letting the foe spit and cough out his propaganda regarding their hope of destroying all Cinders.

"Eventually, your family will falter…! Everything you see will burn to ash for the new world,"Iron Hot yelled and chuckled as Luna lifted up the saber to finish him off,"So enjoy this victory while you can…! Because it will be one of your last… Nightmare Moon…!"

With that, Luna finally raised the blade high, and brought it down with full force. The saber went cleanly down the Cinders head, chest, gut, and groin, splicing him in two. His heart was carved apart into two before his whole body came apart in two whole halves. Before his ash made body glowed like a furnace and immediately exploded into a giant fiery cloud of ash and smoke. Luna stood tall and bold, braving the smoke in her face as she awaited the results of her execution.

Once the smoke had cleared, she could sigh with relief to see her foe reduced to an ash pile. Slowly she released the saber and fell on her flank to slowly come down from the battle. She had just now broken into a sweat, she wiped at her forehead and looked to the ponies that gathered around her. At first, she did not know what to make of the ponies that no longer ran in fear of her. Suddenly, the ponies began to applaud and smile, for they finally knew who their hero was this night.

"Oh dear… I don't recall this being part of Nightmare Night…"Luna thought as the ponies applauded loudly and began to even cheer for her.

This was a whole new thing for Luna to experience, the citizens cheering for her. The children that happily flocked to Luna and surrounded her, giving her praise for her heroism. Pipsqueak in particular was going as far as to hug her leg again while other kids were shoving each other around to hug the princess.

"Princess Luna! I told you she was the greatest princess ever!"Pipsqueak announced to his fellow students.

"She's a hero!"

"She's so brave and gentle!"

"She's gonna be my new favorite princess!"

"It was nothing, really. I'm just happy you are all safe and sound."Luna blushed as she barely could handle the sudden affection the ponies bestowed upon her.

* * *

This victory carried over, and encouraged the ponies to make a grand celebration. After Orion had approached and spread the good word that Nightmare Night was back on again. This lead to a swift clean up, and fast repairs to all the games and rides that were ruined in the skirmish. Before long, the festival was back to normal and every pony was celebrating with what few hours they had left of the night. Orion could not help but only watch as Luna walked and played among the ponies.

For once, he could at last relax about Nightmare Night, now that it no longer slandered Luna's good name. He sat there just outside the festival, watching Luna teach the children how to play like pros. While Twilight quietly sat right next to him with a quill pen and a paper at the ready.

"So… You satisfied with how this holiday turned out now?"Twilight asked the prince to reassure herself that he had learned a valuable lesson of his own.

"Yeah… My little sister isn't so little any more… She's slaying Cinders now,"Orion sighed as he finally began to come to grips with the fact that Luna was a strong and grown up mare,"I'm gonna miss watching over her and being around to help shoulder her through all our struggles."

"Hey… She's still gonna be your little sister. And you're still gonna be her teddy bear of a big brother,"He snickered at Twilight's cutesy comment before clearing her throat,"Welp… Don't suppose you're up for another friendship lesson are you?"

"Not at all… Let it rip, Twi."He replied while keeping his eyes on Luna, chuckling as she turned the thunder storming prank on Thunder and Rainbow.

 _Dear princess Celestia_

 _When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met some pony tonight who was having the same problem. Your sister, princess Luna. She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship, is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if some pony is a little intimidating, even scary. When you offer them friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over. This still turned out to be the best nightmare Night ever!_

"I can agree to that completely, Twilight Sparkle. This wouldn't have been possible,"Luna admitted after managing to get some privacy from her growing group of fans,"I now understand why my sister… And my brother can see so much promise in you. Together, these beloved subjects have now been able to see pass my mistakes, and see me for who I truly am."

"It wasn't all me… You took the initiative and braved other pony's doubt in you, princess,"Twilight decided to let more of the credit go to Luna for her steeled will,"No matter what, you trusted us, and you even proved your worth by vanquishing a REAL monster! This was mostly all you."

"And It fills me with pride to see how much you have grown up from that small filly I remembered from so long ago…"Orion added his emotional pride that grew for the strength Luna proved to have.

"Indeed… May I perhaps borrow my brother for a moment, Twilight?"Luna blushed and nodded before she decided that her and Orion required some time together.

"Of course! Hope you two get back soon for the candy scavenger hunt!"Twilight chirped and allowed the sister to take up her brother's hand for a trip outside the town.

He did not object to a trip out of town, for there was no reason that they could not. So he kindly went with his sister on a walk to a west exit, the exit leading to a view of Canterlot. They let the festival continue to celebrate, their warm lights slowly faded from their backs. Leaving the siblings to the good graces and silver light of the moon that had made something miraculous happen. And Orion was able to get a gander of this miracle the moment they exited the town.

As they stood before a vast plain that separated Ponyville from the great Canterlot mountain. Orion a lit with nostalgia to what he witnessed, a glorious wave of new life. Pure white and aqua blue flowers were blooming in the light of the moon, their pedals glistened with dew. They covered much of the great plain, they even grew around their hooves as they spoke. Luna looked to her brother, and released his hand so he could fully take in this old spectacle of nightly nature.

"The moon flowers… They are blooming…! They have not done this for ages…!"Orion recalled the beautiful spread of blooming night flowers that were thought to have wilted away for eternity.

"I casted the great light of the moon to help them grow back a new… I did it upon my arrival to Ponyville,"Luna explained the miracle of nature after dark,"I thought it would have been a way for us to rekindle entirely. To remember the good days we had as children…"

"They're beautiful Luna… Just like you… And Just like you, this night they were able to shine like the heaven's stars,"Orion put his hand to Luna's shoulder and sigh for the brave mare she had become,"You're not a filly any more… I realize that now. So I need to start treating you like a mare from now on…"

"Yes… But that does not mean I'm no longer going to be your baby sister,"Luna looked down for a moment an giggled at the memories they shared as children in the flowers,"Those memories will never be forgotten… I want you to know that…"

"I am aware…"Orion responded and gazed at the moon for the light it shed on their relationship as brother and sister.

Luna slowly looked to her brother, letting him watch the moon shine it's light across the world. With his attention enthralled by the moon, a stroke of nostalgia and mischief struck her. She giggled again, and went for the opportunity to tackle Orion from behind. Causing them to crash into the massive patch of moon flowers, they landed softly with a small thud. Orion rolled around, seeing Luna straddle him while he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Oof! Well that was unexpected. Was it something I said?"Orion asked before Luna was trying to put him in an arm triangle.

"I got a few more hours before the night ends. Just because we're grown ups doesn't mean we can't have a little fun,"Luna insisted while doing her best to put the squeeze into her arm triangle,"So what say we indulge in some more…OLD fashion fun…? A little wrestling perhaps?"

"Is that what this is? I thought this was just you trying to hug me…!"Orion smirked and raised up and slipped his head out of her grip before sacking the mare to her back.

She tried to resist by slowly pushing her back hooves against his stomach, but it only cause them to start rolling down a hill. They chuckled and laughed, rolling over each other while trying to wrestle each other. He manage to get Luna in a choke hold, but she manage to roll over his head. Allowing him to get the revers on Orion and put him in a rear naked choke. But Orion's rough neck allowed him to resist and stand back up so he could turn around and tackle her again.

She let out a playful scream before they gently crashed back into the flowers. He playfully roared and laughed kindheartedly, the memories of them playing as kids returned to mind. The laughing, the gentle yet strong skills that went into their play time, it was a sight to behold. As they wrestled and played, Twilight could not help but happily watch in secret. Watching the siblings rejoice and indulge in such friendly sibling bonding, it was like the good old days with her brother.

She chose not to interrupt the moment, and allowed the siblings to keep on playing. Letting this night turn from a night of violence, anger, sorrow and devastation, to pure happiness. Even after all that had happened, Orion could now admit that this was the greatest Nightmare Night ever!

 _ **My goodness this was a monster! I apologize, but as I wrote I just wanted to give more and more to this episode. Truth be told when I was new to this series, this immediately became my favorite episode. Luna was such a easy to relate to character in this episode, and I felt she deserved a lot of love. So I suppose I just wanted to make sure that this episode was all that it could be. Hope this wasn't too hard to read, sorry it's a lot of writing. I will work on my big writing habit from now on, and I hope you enjoy Luna Eclipse. Stay pony every one.**_


	31. Chapter 31: Sisterhooves Social

Chapter 31: Sisterhooves Social

Ponyville, as it lived and breath on another bright and shining day. A time for fun, games, and peace among the fellow pony, not to mention beautiful moments with family. That sight was becoming apparent as Shadow Swirl was now strolling around on this bright and bountiful morning. As she made her way through town, after being invited to the Ponyville boutique. She could not help but notice that the families of Ponyville were together in high spirit through town.

The children were playing with their parents and older siblings like they were going on a picnic. Especially the young ones that were accompanied by their older siblings. This was making Shadow a bit solemn, but joyful inside as well, once memories of her younger sibling came to mind. She discretely reached into the collar of her robe and pulled out the locket. Clicking it open to look at the picture of her and her brother Dusty, long before his tragic end.

However, she did not have long to be going back to the past in her mind. She had a meeting with Rarity, after the fashionable unicorn had responded to a message of Shadow's. Her intentions seemed revolved around the one outfit she wore, but with an important event occuring tomorrow, she needed some new outfits. After hearing the request, Rarity certainly wanted to make sure Shadow is not stuck wearing only one piece of attire all the time. Shadow had her doubts about what Rarity could offer, but Orion was there to push her into giving it a try.

So she put her locket away, and continued through the town after a big sigh. Finally, she happened upon the boutique, it seemed to be quite an easy place to find considering how it looks. It's fancy purple and pink vineyard styled exterior stood out almost as much as Sugar Cube Corner. Especially with the fact that Rarity was quickly waving and fanning out black smoke. That had then suddenly alerted Shadow, dark smoke meant fire, and fire in a boutique was disastrous for such a business.

Almost immediately, the dark mare bolted as fast as she could to the boutique. Only to dig her boots deep into the dirt to stop herself, as she came up upon two older looking ponies. The two appeared to be a couple, and both of them appeared to be preparing to go on vacation. Thankfully, Shadow was able to stop herself as she grind to a halt, digging a great mound of dirt before herself. A small bit of the dirt mound flung from the pile and landed on the purple maned mare's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Oh gosh… Wonder where this small bit of dirt came from. It's like dirt's growing legs or something,"The mare wondered and brushed the dirt off before she took notice of Shadow Swirl right behind her,"Oh…! Sorry about that. Are you one of Rarity's fine customers?"

"You could say that. I'm here to get measured and hopefully recieve a dress or something,"Shadow kindly greeted while her shadow locked onto the couple and instantly flooded her head with knowledge on the ponies,"Ah, you two must be Rarity and Sweetie Belles parents. Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flank."

"Oh gee…! I didn't know Rarity was talking about us. She doesn't normally gossip much about us,"Cookie Crumbles found herself enthralled by the sudden knowledge the dark mare had on them,"That's gotta be quite the intuition you got there to learn about us."

"You might say that…"Shadow slyly responded while Hondo knocked on the door.

"Rarity! It's your mom and dad! You in there?"The stallion called and knocked on the door till there was finally an answer.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, and young Sweetie Belle poked her head out. Allowing her to see her parents and the special guest invited by Rarity herself. The filly was elated, her eyes sparkled with excitement as she through open the door and rushed to her parents.

"Mom! Dad! I snuck in and just made some breakfast before your big vacation,"Sweetie Belle greeted and jumped for her parents to embrace a family hug,"Rarity is just inside cleaning up a bit if you're looking for her!"

"Well thank you very much there Sweetie Belle. We just need to go over some request for her while we're gone,"Hondo informed before gesturing to the patient Shadow Swirl right behind,"When she's done. Rarity has a customer here. Seems like that girl is always busy."

The two parents went inside gradually, following the smell of breakfast. Shadow was slow to enter as well from a stroke of curiosity to learn about the family of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. She barely made it through the door before Sweetie Belle was already circling around the mare of darkness. For she was now able to recognize Shadow as the savior from the dark void of Discord.

"I know you! You're the mare that freed us from that Discord guy's void. You're the dark magic warrior,"Sweetie excitedly exclaimed what she had learned about Shadow from Orion,"It's very cool that you came to live in town. Some of the kids still talk about you at my school."

"I know… But it was your friend Apple Bloom and Orion that did the hard work. I just lowered the void."Shadow kindly passed more of the credit off on Apple Boom and the prince.

"But you helped too…! And you can actually make dark magic do good things for the world!"Sweetie exclaimed again, her excitable side was becoming more apparent to Shadow.

'It's just…what we do, child. Such praise is not necessary for the line of work we do."Shadow insisted while patiently sitting down to wait for Rarity to be ready for her.

"Oh… Ok…! So…what do think was going on with Apple Bloom back there? Other then some super amazing powers!"Sweetie showed herself to be a more open and ambitious pony as well, something that set her and Rarity apart.

"I don't know for certain. But she's special… Perhaps in our way,"Shadow felt a peculiar feeling towards the immense strength hidden within Apple Bloom,"Don't be too excited, the world as it stands today has no need for new recruits to the warrior's. The most that could happen is that we'll request to help your friend learn full control over her gift…"

"I didn't know super powers could be considered a gift?"Sweetie assumed while Shadow only chuckled at the naive nature of a child.

"They can…! So long as they're used for the right cause. A gift is never to be abused for any reason."Shadow decided to share a small lesson about the abilities one is born with or given.

"You really think Apple Bloom couldn't be like one of you in some way?"Sweetie asked as Shadow closed her eyes to know the proper answer to that.

"None of you want to be like one of us…."She responded just in time for Rarity and her parents to exit the kitchen, and into the boutique area.

"We really appreciate this, Rarity. Sweetie Belle has been desperate to spend quality time with you."The mother of the family made her peace about the girls spending time together.

"And make sure to save some of that breakfast she made. Loved the orange juice!"The father said while oddly eating a piece of charred hay bacon.

"Of course mother… Father… And one more time. You mean seven days when you say a week?"Rarity asked as the parents looked to each other with a bit of confusion.

"Yes Rarity…? We thought you understood that the first three times?"Cookie thought as Rarity only chuckled nervously, not looking the least bit confident to be watching over her sister.

"Oh yes…! Of course, mother and father! I must have had a slight miscommunication,"Rarity made a more than noticeable excuse before she had spotted Shadow Swirl waiting for her,"Ah! Shadow Swirl! You came early, darling! So sorry for the delay. Just had to say hello to the folks and take my sister off their hooves…!"

"Oh, it's alright. Family does come first after all. You can never turn your back to-"Shadow was silenced with a hoof over her mouth while Rarity went about getting her folks on their way.

"I'll get Sweetie settled in while I help get this one measured out for some special garbs…!"Rarity instilled her plan of showing off a busy schedule to get her parents going.

"Oh gee. I suppose we better go. It's looking to be a very busy week for Rarity."The mother fell for it and passed on the thought to her husband.

"Yeah… So! We'll just be on our way. You two adorable ladies have fun while we're gone,"The father decided to offer some sweet talk as they slowly made their way to the door,"Please be sure to get along, and have fun with each other. It's been a while since you both spent some real quality time."

"of course, father. Ta ta…! Enjoy your vacation!"Rarity chirped and waved off her parents as they finally left the building for their vacation.

She waited until the parents had finally shut the door behind them. Leaving Rarity to sigh with relief, before Shadow finally grew irritated by the sudden secrecy, including a hoof over her mouth. So with a swift grip and a twist that buckled Rarity's hoof and upper forearm. She got Rarity to fall to her belly while her forearm was tightly pinned against her back. She let out a yelp before Shadow finally released her, allowing the fashionista to collect herself, leaving Shadow with questions.

"What was all that about? You acted like you weren't the least bit comfortable around your parents,"Shadow felt the need to comment on Rarity's odd behavior towards her family,"They both seemed like endearing and fun loving ponies…!"

"Well…! You could say that they can be a BIT embarrassing. Sorry for the sudden actions. I suppose I deserved that,"Rarity rubbed her forearm and sighed before explaining herself,"And this is the first week of the summer. Ponies are going to be crazy for swim suits all through the summer!"

"You could have said no to my request if you were going to be so busy. I don't want to make more work for you."Shadow asked a interesting question behind Rarity's invitation on a busy week.

"Non sense! You have been wearing nothing but those garments since you moved here,"Rarity exclaimed her concern for Shadow wearing only one set of clothes on her body,"You may be a warrior, but you got all the potential beauty of a lady! I must measure you and craft some fine garments to match who you are…!"

"Rarity, I don't just wear these clothes because they're my only means of clothing,"Shadow sighed and needed to clarify herself a bit to this fashionable mare,"These clothes are a remnants to my past, and they're all that I have to remember my-"

"Rarity! Aren't you gonna have YOUR share of breakfast in here?!"Sweetie Belle noticed some breakfast still around, and recalled that Rarity had yet to eat anything.

"Uh…pardon me for a moment. Well now, Sweetie Belle. I appreciate the gesture,"Rarity put a pin on the conversation she was having with Shadow and rushed into the kitchen with Sweetie Belle,"But we simply can't eat this breakfast. It's burnt!"

"It's not THAT burnt!"Sweetie Belle showed skepticism in her sister's idea of burnt food.

The relationship between Rarity and Sweetie Belle was starting to become more apparent. Sweetie was open minded, ambitious, and likes to try and do whatever she could for others. While Rarity may have been an element of harmony, she was more independent, her mind was more narrow. Whatever was not up to her complex standards would immediately get shut out. And as Shadow patiently waited and saw the sister's operate together, it was looking like Sweetie was such a thing.

After failing to garnish and wash the plates in the kitchen, Sweetie exited the kitchen. Letting a piece of the plate fell out of her mane, Rarity pointed from the kitchen to the laundry room. Where Sweetie was now going with towels on her back to put in the washer to clean. They appeared to be less than amused with each other, which was proving a bit worrisome for Shadow to be watching. Sweetie had a bit of defeat in her look as she disappeared into the laundry room to do the towels.

Thirty moments later, Shadow appeared to be coming down from the awkward moment. She hoped for no further drama, but her hopes were crushed as Rarity exited the kitchen. And once she had entered the laundry room to check on Sweetie Belle, the drama had then unfolded.

"I told you I's make myself useful…! Surprised?"Sweetie asked from within the room to a dramatically displeased Rarity.

"Am I? You washed my one of a kind designer crocheted wool sweater,"Rarity's upset exclaim worried Shadow as she peeked in to see the argument," Do you know how hard these things are to come by?!"

"What's the big deal?"Sweetie asked, completely unaware of the hidden problem.

"The big deal is that in the heat of the sun, wool… Shrinks…!"Rarity explained as her sweater did just that in her hooves.

"Oh… Sorry…!"Sweetie tried to apologize.

"Nnngh! Well, back to work! I must create."Rarity strained to contain her anger and frustration for Sweetie.

"Sorry?"Sweetie worried about how bad she appeared to have messed up.

"Huh…! Stay out of trouble, please?"Rarity begged before she was finally leaving the laundry room and able to finally work with Shadow Swirl.

"I just wanted to do something nice for my sister…"Sweetie sighed while slowly exiting the laundry room.

"Now then! We can finally get to work, Ms Shadow Swirl. Care to stand up for a moment,"Rarity asked nicely as the warrior stood up to prepare for the measurements,"And care if I take off the robe and boots. They'll be right on the chair. I promise nothing will happen to them."

After saying that, Rarity shot a look of disapproval and warning to Sweetie. Shadow was willing to disrobe, but now she couldn't help but feel a burning scorn for how Rarity was treating her sister. She was slow to undo the straps and buttons to her robe before letting it fall back on the chair. Unveiling her slender purple body that appeared a bit sweaty from past over use of the robe. She easily slipped her hooves out of her boots, kicking them behind her while not taking her eyes off Rarity.

"Excellent…! And might I say. I don't run in to many mares of your body type."Rarity clarified her interest in the shape Shadow was in while studying the legs.

"I can't imagine..."Shadow responded blankly while seeing Sweetie walking towards the stairs in defeat.

It was pulling at Shadow's heart to see a child feel like a burden to an older sibling. She couldn't stand to see such a distraught child, and she could feel her urge to help screaming at her. So as Rarity measured her tail and flank, Shadow saw her opportunity to sneak some paper off a shelf. The shadows she summoned coiled around the paper and yank it down to the floor. Like a snail carrying in it's shell, the paper was dragged across the floor as fast as it could.

Until she manage to move the papers under Sweetie Belle and drop them in front of Sweetie. Where she then discovered the papers before her, along with some crayons the shadows spat out at the last moment. Leaving Sweetie Belle with a new idea to occupy her time while Rarity worked.

"I guess I never got in trouble for drawing…!"Sweetie thought and came up with an idea for some real creative drawing.

While Sweetie Belle went over to a secluded spot to draw and make some art. Rarity had just finished all the measurements around Shadow's neck and back. As she drew in Shadow's slightly different body tone and shape, strong, slender, but her curves masked her muscle definition. Rarity already had some padded outfit with a skirt for flare, as well as some simple, but stylish dresses. However her outfit designs made her wanna feel sick if they were to be purple and black.

"Hmmm…. Perhaps a light magenta may work, but I'm thinking blue would be a stylish and strong look for you,"Rarity thought as she went over the designs and thought of colors that went well with Shadow and the garments,"Yes…! Magenta, and blue, maybe ocean blue…! Oh! May extremely rare baby blue sapphires! Those would look wonderful with the dresses!"

"Um… If you feel that's what's most important, I suppose that could work, I just need a dress of any sorts for tomorrow,"Shadow didn't care too much for her outfits and dresses after seeing how Rarity was with her sister,"Don't you think you were being too hard on Sweetie? She was only trying to help her big sister."

"Well the only help Sweetie Belle can offer will completely interrupt my work around here,"Rarity retorted her resentment of her sister's helpful but seemingly misguided desires,"I just wish she wouldn't cause so much trouble, and think more clearly about what she does."

"Well that's what an older sibling is suppose to help the younger one with,"Shadow argued with the unicorn on what it meant to be siblings,"She can't just know everything and understand how you operate…! She has her own mind that just needs guidance. YOUR guidance."

"Hold on…! I have to go retrieve the sapphires, and then I will get started on the dresses…!"Rarity decided to defuse and simply move away to find some gems and put a pin on the conversation.

This at least gave Shadow a chance to let out some steam from the workaholic. She was finding it hard to believe there was a pony this complex that would put work before her family. Suddenly, the quick thought was interrupted by what she could easily tell was another burst of drama.

"Hi, Rarity! I made a special drawing for yo-"Sweetie was just finishing her drawing and ready to show it to her sister.

"Oh no! Did you use these gems?!"Rarity interrupted as her sister presented her drawings to Rarity.

"Well, yes, but I know you have more in your work room."Sweetie thought she had stayed out of the way, but it was clear that she wasn't, no matter what she did.

"But these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires! I need them for Shadow Swirl's dresses and outfits!"Rarity exclaimed while Shadow sighed for the moment they exited the room with the drawings.

"Sorry…!"Sweetie Belle tried to apologize for the inconvenience.

"Sweetie Belle… What am I going to do with you…?!"Rarity wondered and groaned with stress for her little sister.

"Oh! We could paint together! Or we could ride bikes! Play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight!"Sweetie went down the list of things that they could do together as sisters.

"That's not what I meant…!"Rarity argued as she sighed and looked to what sapphires she had left.

"Oh…"That was Sweetie's only response.

"Now I have to go and find more of these gems…!"Rarity stressed at what came next for her to do.

"Oh! I'll go with you and help!"Sweetie suggested a way she could make it up to Rarity, but was quickly shot down.

"No! No thank you. You can help by picking up these papers and stacking them, NEATLY,"Rarity was quick to negate Sweetie's offer by handing her some papers, pens and pencils to put away,"Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up!"

Geez louise…! Can't I do anything right?"Sweetie waited to get hard on herself when Rarity had departed on a journey to find more sapphires.

"You can, child… You are a special young filly with a big heart,"Shadow manage to stop Sweetie as she went to exit the main room and move into the inspiration room,"I honestly can't say the same for your sister. It deeply shocks me to see how she thinks so little of family…"

"Thanks… I just wanna have fun with my sister…!"Sweetie Belle said before walking out of one room and into another where a new idea came to mind.

"I know…"Shadow quietly responded and went back to waiting patiently for Rarity.

After what felt like almost an hour, Rarity had finally returned from her trip. A bucket of rare baby blue sapphires were on her back, and she was cautious not to go to fast. For she didn't want the gems to spill or get any damage on them, damage on gems was gravely horrific to look at. With the gems at her side, Rarity was ready to get started on the dress and outfits. First she needed to check up on her client, who was waiting patiently, but did not appear the least bit amused with Rarity.

"Sorry for yet another delay. I don't understand my sister's instinct for trouble,"Rarity groaned as she set walked pass Shadow Swirl to go into the inspiration room,"I will get to you right away! There will be no more distractions to stop me from making you shine through town…!"

"The outfits are officially the least of my concern to be honest…"Shadow admitted her displeasure with how this trip to the boutique has turned out so far.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm back! Sweetie Belle?"Rarity called out to her sister upon entry to the next room to get a great gasping surprise.

"Surprise!"Sweetie Belle shouted out as Shadow stretched out her shadow imbued neck to see what was happening now.

"My…ee…bleh…! My inspiration room! What did you do? What did you do?!"Rarity rapidly exclaimed with shock at Sweetie's actions to her inspiration room.

"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I would clean it up for you…!"Sweetie explained to an irritated and mentally snapped Rarity.

"This wasn't a mess…! It was organized chaos! I was just about finished planning my new fashion line,"Rarity exclaimed while Sweetie's face of hope to please her sister faded away,"And, and, you… you…went and… And you…! And you…put everything away!"

"But every time I make a mess, you get upset!"Sweetie exclaimed in confusion for her sister's outrage.

"But this was MY mess in MY house! And now I have to start from scratch!"Rarity dramatically groaned and grieved for her apparent set back.

"But I thought this would make you happy…"Sweetie finally appeared to be giving up on trying to bond with her sister.

"Happy…?! Happy?! I,"Rarity seethed and gritted her teeth to bottle up her anger momentarily,"I need to be left alone…! Hm!"

Shadow Swirl almost felt as shattered by such a shunning sight as Sweetie was. As the filly finally left the room in shame and slowly walked all the way to the door to leave for a bit. Her walk of shame did not settle well with Shadow, and the moment Sweetie had left the room. Shadow was done holding her tongue and outrage from the dysfunctions between the sisters. The moment Rarity entered sewing in some threads, Shadow got off her chair and approached Rarity with some choice words.

"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. There's going to be another delay Shadow,"Rarity apologized for how slow her work with outfits was going to be,"I promise it won't take too long, I just have to fi-"

Shadow responded by suddenly slapping the threads out of Rarity's hooves. Her fur went pitch black and her eyes went red while Rarity was feeling a chill in her spine.

"Of all the ponies I've come to know, I've gotten to know a lot of scummy ponies before casting them into the darkest pits,"Shadow decided to go on a big rant about the behavior she witnessed today,"But I have honestly never seen a big sister shun her little sister and kick her out just because she was desperate to bond with her big sister!"

"I'm…sorry? Oh, I know that seemed bad, but you simply must understand my sister,"Rarity begged and tried to insist that the trouble in the relationship was all on Sweetie Belle,"My sister is quite the complicated mess…! She does not understand that I need to have complete focus on my work-"

"If you really think that it's all her fault, and you value work more than your family. Then you certainly have a lot to learn,"Shadow Swirl turned around in a huff and slowly came down from her partial change,"You can just deliver the clothes to the library for all I care, but I'm not staying in this place any longer with a pony who treats her sister like a tiny menace!"

"Wait! Please, just a moment! I may need to make a few adjustments and measurements!"Rarity called out, but Shadow had already stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Once she was finally out of the building, Shadow was able to let out her steam. It all came out in a growl. She was almost ready to start sweating with the stress Rarity brought out of her. She stormed off, wanting to search around and catch up with Sweetie Belle to check on her. However something else had just hit her, there was another event on her schedule to keep on track. It involved prepping for a sleep over with Applejack, and the always curious Apple Bloom.

"To think there's ponies like that out there…! To think they would neglect what it means to have a baby sibling,"Shadow's skin physically crawled and bubbled to restrain her irritated demon within,"I knew there was a reason I wanted to spend the day with Apple Bloom and her sister. I need to be around a less irritable family right now…!"

Shadow decided on her next move, first go back to the library for some reading and a shower, then head off towards Sweet Apple Acres. Only to freeze in place once her mind had suddenly warned that she had forgotten something in the heat of conversation. It clicked for her once she looked down, noticing she was bearing an exposed body and hooves. She sighed, realizing that she forgot her robe and horse shoes in the boutique. Now she needed to go back in, deal with Rarity, and calmly retrieve her garments once again.

"Shut up! I forgot my clothes!"Shadow yelled upon entry before getting her clothes back quickly before leaving again.

* * *

At last she was slowly getting out of the town, and her head was finally cooling down. The dark queen walked casually and peacefully upon the dirt road towards the Apple farm. Where she was able to indulge in a fun over night activity with two strong ponies from a comrade's former family. One of which she now knew held a great power within herself that summons immeasurable strength. She had to see how far Apple Bloom's strength could go as she grew up normal like.

Upon her arrival to the farm, the blissful serenity hit her almost immediately. The smell of the natural land along with the sweet crisp apples growing in the orchards was a refreshing scent. The barn appeared to be opened up, and that meant that there was work being done in it. She looked to the cute little farm house, where she could just barely see Granny Smith napping away on the porch. This farm property seemed up to code and a fun place for a family of hard working ponies to live.

Suddenly, in the distance, she could see Applejack and Apple Bloom in a field of apples. They were a treat to see, especially when they were together as smiling and happy sisters. The very sight of what siblings should be to each other, happy and working together. It beckoned the dark mare to approach and perhaps even assist them with their current chore. Which appeared to be picking up battered and bruised apples, making room for ripe ones to fall from the trees.

She decided to go about her arrival by assisting them with the chore. As her shadows sprouted from under the trees that cast shadows all around them, giving the Apple sisters a small shock. Thankfully the shadow tendrils showed their friendly side by getting to work and collecting apples. They raked in the old apples by the dozens like clock work, there was barely a struggle. As the dark tentacles dropped all the apples in the medium and small buckets the sisters had on their backs.

"Need a hoof or twelve over there ladies?"Shadow called out upon her approach to the Apple sisters.

"Well the help is always appreciated, it could be one or a hundred if you like?"Applejack greeted with a joke to compliment Shadow's greeting.

"So what are you two fine apples up to today? It looks like bad apple collecting."Shadow investigated what their activity appeared to be from the looks of it.

"That's exactly what we're doing. We can't sell bruised apples. So we collect and crush them into food for the pigs!"Apple Bloom replied and explained the means of collecting the bad and battered apples.

"You don't mind me joining in do you? I need a little distraction from today,"Shadow decided Applejack was more than the perfect pony to let out some steam to,"I've had a bit of a heated run in with that one friend of yours, Rarity."

"Oh boy… What did little Ms prissy priss do this time?"Applejack offered an apple to her sister to eat as they talked and worked.

"I go there to get measured and fitted for some new clothes, and I'm forced to watch as she constantly berates and shuts down Sweetie Belle,"Shadow let out her old irritation from the encounter at the boutique,"All she tried to do is help and bond with her sister. And Rarity just shut her out like she was a trouble making stranger…!"

"Ooh… That sounds a little bit like Rarity, but I never pictured her to be that kind of pony."Applejack showed a bit of understanding and a bit of skepticism.

"You kidding, that sounds like a normal day from what Sweetie talks about in school...!"Apple Bloom shed some personal light on the subject.

"I felt horrible for Sweetie Belle. Rarity is her older sister, and she should be there to guide Sweetie towards a better life,"Shadow professed her opinion on what it meant to be an older sibling,"How could one survive with some pony so self centered and soaked up in work, rather than her family?"

"Rarity is just a complicated type of pony, but she means well. She ain't all bad."Applejack was still willing to give Rarity the benefit of the doubt.

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe, especially after what I witnessed between those two…"Shadow was a bit riled up as she nearly started swinging and slamming apples into the buckets.

"Dang… You act as if you've had some experience yourself in handling a little sibling."Applejack took notice of Shadow's heart felt opinion about what makes a good older sibling.

"Well… I did…! At one point. But…that's a story for another time."Shadow did not want to dive into her past, not while she was working on positive things with the two Apples.

"I got a fun sorry to tell if that will help lighten the mood a bit,"Apple Bloom offered an interesting story to tell before she then noticed some pony in the distance,"So it was all raining and the barn was sink-… Hey! Sweetie Belle's back!"

The mares derailed from their interest in Apple Bloom's story to look on. As they all did in fact see Sweetie Belle arriving back through the orchards to hang out with Apple Bloom. However a closer inspection warned that Sweetie looked less than happy, she looked almost furious. If it was what Shadow thought it was, she knew this was going to be a long day for her and the filly. So she took a deep breath, and immediately put on her brave and motherly like attitude for kids.

"You look… Upset. Did something else happen with your sister?"Shadow asked as Sweetie gave out a heated sigh of anger that showed signs of stress from a fight.

"She said we couldn't go…!"Sweetie belle spat out some of her anger.

"You can't go to the Sisterhooves Social?"Applejack and Apple Bloom questioned, speaking of an event coming up in front of the oblivious Shadow.

"No…! She said it was…uncouth…!"Sweetie ranted of her sister's disinterest in the apparent event.

"Uncouth? She thinks the Sisterhooves Social is uncouth?"Applejack asked while her sister casually knocked down and apple to eat from a tree.

"Yeah! Uncouth,"Apple Bloom explained well belching from one bite of an apple,"Uh… What's uncouth?"

"It's not just the social. She thinks I'M uncouth…!"Sweetie Belle added to her rant about Rarity's opinions.

"Honey, Rarity thinks everything is uncouth."Applejack explained a little secret that wasn't much of a secret about Rarity.

"What's uncouth?"Apple Bloom asked while munching and crunching on an apple.

"It means to have no manners, no cleanliness or civil behavior."Shadow explained the definition of uncouth while containing her anger for Rarity.

"Exactly. Sweetie Belle, just give Rarity some time. She'll come around. Sisters always do."Applejack continued playing the peace keeper when it came to Rarity.

"Not sisters like Rarity…!"Sweetie Belle didn't buy the idea that Rarity would change her thoughts.

"I'll be honest. I have little faith in ponies of Rarity's stature, but I can withhold judgment,"Shadow admitted that she still had doubts about Rarity's ability to change,"But enough about that, why don't you spend some time with us? Get away from home troubles for a bit?"

"Yeah! You could even help us finish up our chore for this here orchard."Applejack offered Sweetie Belle a place at their side, picking up bruised up apples.

"You sure you want me to help? I just mess everything up!"Sweetie worried that she was going to ruin their chores with how she works.

"Awe, come on now. That's stinking thinking. Look!"Applejack tried to fill Sweetie with some enthusiasm by giving her a taste of her and Apple Bloom's relationship.

This was demonstrated by Applejack kicking up and apple from the ground. Allowing Apple Bloom to jump, hop and run to catch the apple in her bucket like a basket ball game. Shadow even decided to get in on the action and collected a dozen apples to use for scoring some points. Her tendrils flung and tossed the apples into the bucket, Apple Bloom had the impressive moves to keep up with Shadow. Sweeping and jumping to collect the straight shots and bank shots.

The real impressive part of this game was how Apple Bloom could keep up with the whole game. Her moves and jumps for one thing, but she was able to stay at the peak of her physical potential. She never appeared to be getting tired or wavering as the game went on for five non stop moments. No breaks, no slowing down, just full skill and concentration to catch all the apples. Shadow needed to applaud Apple Bloom for her proficient skill and activity in this little game.

"Good catch there, Apple Bloom! Whoo!"Applejack cheered and shared a mixture of pride and laughter with her sister.

"That was a chore?"Sweetie Belle couldn't believe that a chore was turned into something fun.

"These apples are damaged and bruised. They can't sell them to the ponies in town, so they use them for pig food."Shadow explained the new found knowledge she collected from the two Apples.

"It's a lot of work, so we make a game of it, wanna try?"Apple Bloom asked and offered Sweetie a go with the bucket and the task of catching them.

Sweetie decided to give it a world, and place the bucket on her back to play. She prepared to go for the apples that Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Shadow tossed her way. Only for Sweetie to get a swift and rough pelting of apples at every turn, her moves were rusty and slow. She jumped, but she could not go high enough to catch the high flying apples or the ones that were over shot. So she simply gave up after tripping, and taking a small knock from an apple that fell from the tree.

"Ow! You're right, this is hard work…!"Sweetie admitted while putting the bucket down to rest her back.

"That's why we do it…"Apple Bloom and Applejack hugged before finishing the sentence together.

"Together!"They both exclaimed with pride and happiness to be sisters.

"Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together."Sweetie thought as they all continued on with their day.

As they continued on, Shadow could not help but indulge in such a day. Rarity may have started it off sour, but now that she was seeing two siblings turning work into a day of fun. This felt like what she really needed, and it looked like Sweetie needed it as well after her sister issue. And so they embraced the experience together, going about the day helping the Apple sisters with their chores. After collecting the bruised up apples around the apple tree orchards, then came the next chore.

This chore involved a giant wooden vat of grapes and a whole lot of stomping. The siblings now had to make grape juice out of the bunches of grapes that filled the vat to the brim. Applejack had just finished filling the last wooden vat before they were ready to start getting crushed, and that's where Apple Bloom came in.

"Apple Bloom, you're up!"Applejack called to her sister.

Apple Bloom responded by hopping and skipping to the wooden vat to work her magic. A good strong leap hoisted her up and over, giving her momentum for a strong slam into the berries. She then got to work, slamming and crushing the berries to juice under her hooves.

"You're…making…grape juice…? Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits…!"Sweetie thought of the unimaginable panic Rarity would go through seeing grape juice near her designs.

"Well you're not with your sister right now. You're with friends and their family,"Shadow decided to be the one to snap Sweetie back into the proper reality,"And from the looks of it, they certainly know how to put the importance of family before anything else."

"Yeah! That prissy stuff is just silly!"Apple Bloom agreed while tossing a hoof full of mashed grapes right into Applejack's face.

"Apple Bloom…!"Applejack appeared a bit upset for her sister's playful conduct with grapes.

"Please Applejack! She didn't mean it-"Sweetie wanted to defend Apple Bloom, but was then surprised by Applejack's next response.

That response was in the form of Applejack leaping into the vat with Apple Bloom. And that's when she went about wrestling the filly and playing around in the big mess of berries. They laughed and played, what started out as trouble slowly turned into simple fun between the two apples.

"Awe… How sweet…! They can't even be mad at each other when they're trying to make work fun,"Shadow had to marvel and feel the warm flutter of butterflies in her chest for such a sight,"This is what being siblings is all about. Making each other smile, happy… And confident in any situation."

"I wish Rarity could find time to play with me…"Sweetie thought before they jumped in to help finish up the grape juice.

This allowed the mares and fillies to move on to yet another chore before getting to the sleep over. It all revolved around the simple job of herding sheep back to their pen, where they belong. The Apple sisters did not hesitate to get to work immediately by speaking the sheep's language. While Sweetie Belle and Shadow watched in awe at the display of team work between the two. As much as Shadow wanted to help, her dark magic was not going to interfere with the animal's tranquility.

Her darkness had always kept creatures away, no matter how gentle she was. This was one of the costs of being a being of dark magic, a being that could control and use such vile power. It came with many costs, but that did not mean one could not enjoy all things joyful and beautiful in the world.

"Apple Bloom!"Applejack signaled Apple Bloom to go one way and block off any means of escape for the sheep.

"Got it, sis!"Apple Bloom called back while getting to her spot while Applejack corralled the sheep towards their pen.

"Wow, it's as if they're one pony…!"Sweetie Belle felt fascinated by the team work the two sisters displayed.

"Indeed…! They know how to work in sync and operate at each other's speed,"Shadow admitted while she felt a connection to how her and her own little brother operated as fighters,"They're like me and Dusty. Working side by side. Fighting for what's right, and fighting for each other no matter what."

"Who's Dusty?"Sweetie Belle took notice of the unknown name and pryed for some inside knowledge on Shadow.

"He's…my little brother…"Shadow sighed and finally answered, almost feeling foolish for letting it slip.

"So you had a little sibling too? You had to have been a good big sister too, right?!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed as the Apples thankfully got the sheep into their pen before the loud shout drew their attention.

"Yes… I had a little brother… But... I'm not so sure if i can call myself a good sister. Not when he didn't even live a full life…"Shadow said before she twitched her head, not wanting to think about such an old memory.

"What's that mean?"Sweetie Belle couldn't help her curiosity after learning such a personal secret about the warrior.

"Nothing…! I…better get wood for the camp fire. Applejack asked that we do a little outdoors sleep over…!"Shadow decided to quickly change the subject and take off to find some wood.

"So what was it we were hearing about some pony having a brother…?"Apple Bloom asked only for the group to watch Shadow vanish into the shadows.

"She had a little brother…"Sweetie responded and stood there, worrying for the story behind Shadow's brother.

Night was finally falling, the hot weather was cooling down to a nightly cold. Though in the place of birds chirping and the sounds of the towns ponies conversing among themselves. There was only crickets and owls sounding out through the apple tree orchards with shiny apples glimmering. Thankfully, there was now a warm glowing fire to bring warmth and light to the orchard. It's light shed away the darkness, allowing the Apples, Sweetie Belle, and Shadow to be at ease.

So they were able to finally sit down and relax from a day of hard work and chores. Together, the group now sat around the fire to take in the gentle warmth and light of the flames. While they told each other some light hearted stories and fun memories from the past. Though one story was immediately buzzing for Shadow, after hearing about an occurrence regarding Apple Bloom. One that involved the further potential of the power she once revealed within a dark prison.

"So you used your powers to rescue your dog from the sinking barn?"Shadow asked Apple Bloom out of desire to hear a tale of the filly's powers rising to the surface once more.

"Yeah…! Poor Winona was trapped under the barn and it was starting to sink in from the rain,"Applejack decided to tell the rest of the story while Apple Bloom held a nervous smile and a bit of blush,"We would have lost her if Apple Bloom hadn't suddenly done a whole glowy deal and suddenly almost flipped the barn onto it's side to free her!"

"It was nothing really… I just kind of panicked cause I thought she was gonna get crushed."Apple Bloom admitted that she was deeply afraid when her powers awoke once again.

"So you thought with your heart and it awoke your true strength… That's to be expected,"Shadow closed her eyes and decided to let them in on a secret that may help Apple Bloom control her strength,"After all, true strength comes from the heart. You're only as strong as your heart is. And if you have a heart that won't allow your family to be harmed… Then that sounds like the big strong heart of an Apple to me."

"Well she is an Apple! We Apples are all about having heart in everything we do!"Applejack tousled Apple Bloom's mane while Shadow only sat there chuckling at the sisters.

"I wish my sister actually cared about me like that… No matter what happened…"Sweetie couldn't help but feel a bit hurt inside now that she saw what a real sister was like.

The others felt a bit worried, Sweetie appeared to still be dealing with the fight her and Rarity had. And now it seems that seeing the two sisters work together only created envy and regret. Two combinations Shadow never wanted to see a child fill themselves with, for it lead to tragic and regrettable things.

"You're sister clearly does not understand what it means to be a big sister, but some pony can surely teach her,"Shadow decided to pull Sweetie in so she could sit next to her in comfort,"I could do that first thing tomorrow if you like? Perhaps a trip to the Social tomorrow? Regardless of what your sister says. Till then, try to keep your chin up. Don't lose hope."

"If you say so… You had to have been a good big sister to your little brother, right,"Sweetie decided to try and go for a bit more knowledge on Shadow's apparent brother,"I mean… You must have the patience of a saint to deal with me… And you got it all from taking care of him, right?"

Shadow went silent for a moment, her eyes gazed into the fire with conflict. She worried about telling the story of her and Dusty, she did not wish to burden the children with a tragic tale. However, her mood began to change once she felt the approaching shadow of a familiar unicorn. Her eyes then sharpened for a moment, and a bit of relent flourished in her heart. Rarity was coming, and she feared more fighting would occur, but not if Rarity learned what could become of Sweetie is her relationship with Sweetie remained sour.

"Very well… Suppose it was going to come out sooner or later. Dusty was surprisingly easy for me to care for,"Shadow admitted while making sure that Rarity was listening in on the conversation,"He started out kind of weak and almost fearful of everything. I had to start toughening him up after… We lost our mother to a monster."

Shadow looked up from the fire, and noticed the Apple sisters sitting right next to her. They appeared to be interested in the story, but also deeply worried for what they were about to hear. As much as she didn't want to go deeper into the tale, she was in a corner, and she needed to come clean.

"You ok with sharing this…? Sounds like it's going to be a heavy story."Applejack showed that her concerns were more for Shadow than themselves, it was almost flattering.

"Yes… I feel you all deserve to know my little tale…"Shadow admitted and placed a hoof to the side of her head, before she then began to let the memories arise.

She sighed, letting her collection of memories between her and Dusty come to mind. Her hoof then blackened and slowly went into her head like a phantom's frail touch. Grasping and suddenly pulling a tangible and crystal clear purple bubble out of her head, letting it juggle in her hoof. She took one long look of great solemness into the center of the bubble, where she could see his smiling face. Before she then finally tossed the bubble into the fire, and began her story.

"Long ago… In Old Equestria. A land consumed by violence, evil, greed, and hatred,"Shadow felt her heart starting to pick up in strong and fast heart beats of worry,"Me and my brother lived among it all, fighting for survival and life with our mother… She was a doctor, and one of so few good ponies that were out there."

The fire suddenly began to rapidly flare and crackle from the magic tossed into it. Allowing the flames to grow larger, causing images to start appearing within the great flames. The flames first showed off images of young Shadow Swirl and her brother, just now leaving for school.

"She took me in… Made me her own when I was but a foal cursed with great dark powers,"Shadow explained while letting her blackened hoof be shown to every pony before it would revert to normal,"She saved me from the influence that the power dared to infect me with. By showing me love, compassion, respect, and a strong will."

"Is that what gave you the power to control dark magic?"Apple Bloom needed to ask the big question regarding the mare's dark powers.

"Not entirely… But it certainly planted the seeds towards my destiny as a warrior,"Shadow replied and sighed before continuing on withe her story,"Unfortunately, a disaster and a great demon from Tartarus itself not only destroyed our home, but it…devoured our mother as well."

"And That just left the two of you…"Applejack decided to finish that part for Shadow, much to the mare's relief.

"Yes… Thankfully me and my brother were able to stay with a friend, a strong stallion that taught me how to fight,"Shadow went on as the fire changed it's image to reveal her old friend Brick,"I trained, got stronger. Brawled with other ponies to make a living, and I'd pass down what I learned to Dusty."

"You're brother looks kind of cute. I like his messy mane."Sweetie admitted a personal side note of hers when it came to the young colt.

"Thank you… We had a couple serious moments, but we never forgot to play and smile. No matter how cruel the world was,"Shadow continued as she noticed every pony inching closer to her with anticipation,"Two years after what happened to our mother. Dusty was finally starting to make progress. He no longer let fear control him, and he could keep fighting till I was nearly exhausted."

As she spun her story, she could feel Rarity watching from the bushes, her shadow was easy to define. With her full attention grasped, Shadow was ready to continue on with the story. Even when her heart was starting to ache from the next memory, causing the fire to shrink and flicker with irritation.

"But… One day… After a day of drama and all kinds of relaxing from hectic battles,"Shadow sighed, And Applejack could see some physical struggles ensnaring her,"I slept in one morning instead of taking him to school like I always do. And… They…took him…"

After the final three words, the fire immediately surged high and large. Showing the group images of wicked and old looking mares, wrapped in ragged cloaks and deep shadows. Their rigid and rusty laughter of evil made the spines within the fillies go cold and tremble with fear. While Shadow and Applejack immediately picked up a sense of anger towards such dark ponies.

"Witches… Dark witches of the infamous Loubrim clan. Dark magic gamblers and blood crazed animals,"Shadow explained the dark witches that cackled while grabbing and casting a strange spell upon her brother,"They wanted me to become their demon queen. A Monster that would slay the royal family, and shroud the land in eternal darkness."

"And they took your brother to do it…?"Sweetie Belle asked as the flames turned to a cold and stormy night.

"Yes… I awoke and was told what happened by some kids. I went after them in the night,"Shadow explained and grasped her hooves that trembled from what was coming next,"I found them luring me into the center of the city's district. They used him as bait to lure me into a cage match."

The image in the fire showed them a grisly sight, ponies dead all around Shadow. And her brother was standing before all of them, quiet and twitching with unknown rage. Once he had slowly turned to face Shadow, his eyes were full of nothing but darkness and purple static.

"Wha…what's wrong with him? Why did his cute eyes suddenly turn to black?"Sweetie asked before they all got the scare of their life the minute Shadow approached her brother.

"A terrible… And fatal curse was cast upon him…"

Suddenly they all bear witnessed as the brother ran at Shadow with a knife at the ready. A fight then ensued, Shadow appeared to be doing everything she could to keep him back. Again and again she was calling out to her brother and begging him to stop, but there was no stopping him. The mares and two fillies watched with horror, while Shadow lowered her eyes from the flame, feeling the fillies tremble against her. She did not want to witness what happened that faithful night once more, and the girls certainly didn't want to either.

Their hearts were going a mile a minute as Shadow struggled to hold off the knife. As they rolled through the blood and fought for control, it was then that they locked into their final struggle. With tears streaming down her face, they watched as young Shadow pinned her brother to a wall. She then slowly took the knife and started forcing it away from her and towards her brother. The tip of the knife was aimed straight to his chest, the quickest way to end it for her brother.

"With his heart ensnared by the dark curse known as the black graver, I had no choice,"Shadow spoke through the scene as her younger self finally ended the struggle,"His hear t was corrupted by the dark curse. I needed to cast it down… And set him free…"

"Black graver… the fourth curse…!"Apple Bloom had a great realization after remembering the four curses that Orion spoke of.

It was at that same moment that they all fell silent, the moment that the knife plunged into Dusty's chest. Letting the two siblings touch their foreheads together, as everything went quiet. The rain from the image could be heard as the darkness faded away from the colt's weakened eyes. His labored breaths warned of the inevitable as the fillies hugged Shadow's trembling forearms. They all watched as the colt fell before her eyes, cold, quiet, and dead before her hooves.

"I let him out of my sight for the longest time… I wasn't there for him… I let that colt walk a stray for one minute and,"Shadow stopped for a moment and stared solemnly to the stares with a heavy sigh,"And he was gone… Taken away into the darkness. Forced to fight a losing battle because I was not there to guide him…"

At last the fire relented on it's massive flaring blaze of images, and shortened. It's blaze turned to mere flames, but the dimmer flame lights were enough to outline a tear escaping Shadow's eye. With one more sigh, she saw the two fillies resting their heads on her lap, watching the flame.

"Where did I get off complaining about me and my sister…? You didn't even get much of a chance with him,"Sweetie Belle was struggling not to cry after the story she was told,"Who am I to complain about my sister's problems…? That wasn't fair of me to do…"

"Don't blame yourself… You're doing what I wanted children to do from that day on,"Shadow slowly reached and brushed Sweetie's mane to ease the filly's guilt,"The life we lived was not the life I wanted for children… They shouldn't have to learn how to fight or steal or take so much pain… They deserve to play and smile, and worry about kid things…!"

"I wish… You had little sibling again…"Sweetie Belle responded with a yawn while Apple Bloom was already asleep.

Shadow only continued to brush both of their manes and slowly watch them fall asleep. Once the fillies were asleep, all was silent in the night once again, only the mares were left. Applejack sat by her side, trying to think of the right words to say after what they had seen and heard. It was hard to piece the right words together, for Apples found difficulty admitting and letting out their softer emotions. But the thought of losing a little sibling was certainly helping her case.

"I… Don't honestly know what to say to all that. Other than I understand your anger about Rarity."Applejack admitted that Shadow's irritation from this morning was now more understandable.

"No pony should neglect their family like that. Having a little sibling to help guide to a promising life,"Shadow responded with what she believed what an older sibling should do for their younger ones,"That's a gift…! And no pony should ever treat such a gift like a curse. Hope you got all of that, Rarity…!"

"Rarity…?"Applejack was unaware that her friend had been here the whole time.

"I have…"Rarity called back and finally revealed herself.

She was slow to walkout of the bushes and into the gloomy light of the fading flames. They could just barely see Rarity using a handkerchief to wipe the tears and make up from her eyes. She then made the handkerchief disappear in a flash and thought for a moment to say the right words.

"And I want to start by saying I'm terribly sorry for how I behaved this morning,"Rarity started out with an apology, it raised Shadow's eye brow a bit taking notice of the sincerity,"I have done some really deep thinking since me and Sweetie Belle had our falling out. And I can't bare the thought of being without my sister, I never want to lose her…!"

"Then why did you treat her like she was some sort of nuisance? Like she was simply some curse in your life?"Shadow demanded an answer to Rarity's issue when it came to Sweetie Belle.

"Well… She wasn't born until I already had my mark. I was concerned about making my career a reality at the time,"Rarity explained her complications when it came to both her career and her family,"My parents gave me so much space to work with my fashion talent, and then once Sweetie was older. They just always left her with me every time they were on vacation…!"

"Well didn't you try to at least get to know her and give playing with Sweetie a chance,"Applejack asked and caused Rarity to blush with embarrassment,"You need to give a little and just do things with your sister, regardless of how different they are from your prettying up fashion career."

"But… How do I do that? It's all I know how to do? How do I change for her?"Rarity begged for a serious answer and guidance towards being a better sister.

"If you want to change for Sweetie Belle. Then you're going to have to drop the walls,"Shadow gave her the answer while taking caution to not wake the kids up,"Drop these walls of fashion and cleanliness and be willing to do fun and exciting things with her. And do it for her, no matter how dirty you may get!"

"I can try…for her…! But how can I go about it? The Sisterhooves Social?"Rarity continued to fire questions, desperate to learn how to be a better sister.

"Yes… The social is tomorrow, it would be a good start. Along with other things,"Shadow suddenly pulled Rarity in nice and close so her words would not be misheard,"And you won't try… You'll do it…! Now how about I explain the plan for you and Sweetie tomorrow? Applejack? You and I talked about a little plan that was thought to be a joke, right?"

"Yeah…? It was only a joke. You really thinking that would work?"Applejack asked as the fire made their faces glow with anticipation

"Yeah. Hope you're up for this, Rarity. Here's how it's going down…"Shadow began to spin the plan into motion as Rarity listened and nodded to her words.

* * *

The night went on, and everything was in place for the mares to fix this sibling issue. For now, they all slept soundly and prepared for the day that was soon to arrive for them all. The sun raised valiantly, and stirred up the town as it gleamed over the great old Equestrian mountains. It roused the ponies from their homes, bringing another wave of life and excitement to the whole town. Especially for a grand event that was taking place not too far from the center of town.

The great event known as the Sisterhooves Social was being put together. A lovely get together for all big and little sisters to come together, taking part in a collage of games. Fun games that demanded full teamwork between the sisters as well as trust and skill between the two. It was a can't miss event for all too see, especially Shadow Swirl and her friends. They wasted no time after the sleep over to go to the social to witness such an event that brought out the love between sisters.

Shadow was currently walking Sweetie Belle around the event as it was being set up. While Applejack and Apple Bloom decided to help build the event, and then attend it. Rarity on the other hoof was nowhere to be seen, something that Sweetie Belle expected to be the case. This caused the filly to hang her head low in shame and defeat, as games were being set up all around them. Once Shadow was done marveling at the work that went into the event, that's when she saw Sweetie with her head down.

"Still not feeling well after yesterday? I hope I did not make it worse after last night."Shadow worried for the filly as she pondered through her thoughts.

"No, it's not about last night. I just can't believe my sister doesn't even wanna come and see the Social games,"Sweetie Belle once again found comfort in talking with Shadow,"I was thinking that she would come and we could just watch the Sisterhooves game, and support Apple Bloom and Applejack."

"Watch? Didn't you want to be a part of the games?"Shadow asked out of sly curiosity for the filly's desires, while slowly redirecting her towards a nearby registration.

"I was lucky enough to get a chance to watch the games, plus I don't have a sister that wants to play the games with me."Sweetie Belle reminded Shadow that Rarity was not around to join the Social.

"Actually you do… And she is signing us both up at this very moment…!"Shadow spoke the moment that they met up with a registration mare that was managing the contestants.

"What? I don't see Rarity anywhere! Where do you see another sister?"Sweetie asked as Shadow took out a quill pen.

"Hello, I'd like to sign my little sister here and myself up for the Sisterhooves Social games."Shadow answered by asking to sign herself and the filly up for the games.

"What?!"Sweetie exclaimed after hearing Shadow pass herself off as the filly's sister.

"I'll be wearing weights, and Sweetie Belle comes first before victory so we will be going at her pace,"Shadow signed herself and Sweetie Belle up and made the quill pen disappear,'Thank you for your time. WE really appreciate your time."

"You're going to…pass yourself off as my sister?"Sweetie Belle asked as Shadow and her walked around the social once again.

"Of course! I know you really wanted to do this Social ever since you learned about it,"Shadow explained and ruffled up Sweetie's mane while giggling,"And you deserve to have a sister that will be willing to spend plenty of time with you, and show you how to shine…!"

"Really? You…wanna be a big sister for a big pain in the neck like me?"Sweetie asked her next question while seeing the Apples look at some pigs.

"No… I wanna be a big sister for you…"Shadow responded oddly affectionate like as she booped the filly's nose with a gentle tap of her hoof tip.

"Ok. How did she know about me wanting to go to the Social before I told her about the Social Apple Bloom's place…?"Sweetie Belle wondered as they met up with the Apple sisters.

While the filly pondered over the mystery of Shadow's knowledge on her. They finally caught up with Applejack and Apple Bloom, as they finally stopped gawking at the little pigs. The two Apples had then decided to do some repairs and improvements to the fences.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the Social games?"Shadow asked to get their attentions away from the fence.

"Well nothing can give us more good luck than helping to set the place up,"Applejack answered while noticing Sweetie standing at her side a bit confused, but looking a bit happy,"So I take you two are gonna play in the games? Bout time something was put together so every pony could have fun!"

"Indeed. How about you both take her to the starting line to prepare for the games,"Shadow suddenly requested that the Apples took Sweetie Belle off her hooves for a moment,"I just got some new clothes in, including something I think will be appropriate to handle the rough and tumble terrain I'm seeing here."

"Sounds good! You ready to get started there, Sugar cube?"Applejack asked while taking Sweetie Belle with them to the starting line while Shadow walked away to change.

"Yes…? I just couldn't believe Shadow decided to sign up as my sister,"Sweetie Belle admitted her shock for such an old warrior to indulge in being her sister for the games,"She must have better things to do than play games with me…! She's a warrior after all."

"Well I reckon she feels like you deserve to know what it means to have a sister that will spend time with you,"Applejack tried to explain one of Shadow's potential reasons for wanting to be her sister for this,"After all, she did not like how Rarity was acting in that boutique."

"I guess, but does she really have to go that far. I mean…me and Rarity aren't THAT bad."Sweetie Belle could not help but feel as if her relationship with Rarity was not as bad as it seemed.

"Maybe she does it for more personal reasons. You never know with Shadow. Especially since that story we heard last night."Apple Bloom gave them the idea of Shadow's intentions as they met up near the starting line with the other contestants.

"Now lets not go dwelling on stuff like that. We gotta stay positive here girls,"Applejack insisted that they do not think of upsetting things when they were about to participate in fun games,"Now stretch it out a bit. This is gonna require team work and your full physical prowess."

And so the mare and the two fillies wasted no time getting in some warm up stretches. As the games were getting set up all around them, so many check points to the appeared to be many challenges revolving around teamwork and physical speed as well as strength. Though Sweetie was more nervous to be playing the games with Shadow of all ponies. This game looked like it was not going to be fair to the others, she was worried that they would dust the other ponies in seconds.

If that was the case, then what would be the point of trying to bond with one another. However, Shadow seemed bent on making these Social games count for something upon her return. And when she returned, she returned with a mild but flashy new outfit that was snug against her body. It was a sparkly deep purple outfit that fit her curvy body neck to hooves with magenta sparkles. A short skirt was the only accessory to go with the outfit, plenty of room, and good for a work out.

Her fur could breath and it was simple, so there wasn't much to complain about. She was still able to wear her horse shoes with the purple stockings that were finely stitched to the main body of the outfit. Her choice of wares for a small game seemed excessive, almost like something to expect from Rarity.

"Sorry, didn't want to mess up my robe. You ready for this, Sweetie Belle?"Shadow asked as she stood at Sweetie's side while stretching out her legs forward and backwards.

"I guess… You sure this won't be considered cheating? With you being a warrior and all?'Sweetie asked while trying to mirror Shadow's stretches.

"Trust me… You will have fun in these games, Sweetie."Shadow promised before she was finished warming up for the games.

"If you say so… Sis."Sweetie hugged the side of Shadow's leg before the announcements finally sounded off.

"Is this thing on? I don't think this thing is on. Hello! What is the eh…Oh! You have to say so? Confangled modern doohickey,"Granny Smith was the judge and announcer along side Big Macintosh, but they were having technical difficulties with the mega phone,"Now, the event you've all been waiting for! The Sistersocia- The Social Hooves… Oh dabnabbit, you know, the big race!"

"Is your grandmother ok to be handling the megaphones?"Shadow asked out of concern for the senile behavior that was being noticed.

"Yeah, just give her a bit to figure things out."Applejack insisted that there needs to be patience.

"We have six teams this year for the event. So y'all head on up to the finish line, ya hear,"Smith announced before Big Mac quickly began explaining some flaws with the announcements,"Eh…the starting line! That's what I said."

"That's us…! This is it…!"Sweetie Belle suddenly came alive with excitement and thrill for competing alongside her sister.

"Good luck, Sweetie Belle, Shadow Swirl. Hope to see you at the finish line…!"Apple Bloom wished them the best as they all prepared to get the games underway.

"And may the best sisters win,"Smith announced as the teams all prepared to take off at full speed,"On your marks…! Get set…! GOOOOO!"

The older mare's final announcement set all six teams off like trained dogs. They all took off towards the mud pool that needed to either be jumped or crossed using teamwork. Shadow, Sweetie, and the Apple sisters had made it up to an early lead over all the others. The older sisters had the same plan in mind, as they grabbed and hoisted their little sisters onto their backs. Before jumping in the mud and serving as boats through the mud, while the little sisters guided them to the other side.

After a moment of struggling to traverse through the dense and sticky mud. Both teams manage to crawl their way out, just as the rest of the teams of sisters got started in the mud. Applejack was fully covered in mud, while Shadow was easily able to ring herself clean of muck. They were quick to be on their way again to stay ahead of the other teams, relentlessly achieving victory. As they quickly displayed fast and flexible hoof work across deep half barrels deep in the ground.

Soon they were on approach to some simple crates that needed to be climbed or vaulted over. Applejack simply let her back go to work, and hoist Apple Bloom up to the next crate. While Shadow jumped first and turning back to reach for Sweetie Belle after a struggle. This slowed them down, giving Applejack and Apple Bloom the lead, as the contestants were approaching.

"I'm sorry! I'm too small…!"Sweetie apologized for stumping them for a few seconds.

"Don't worry about it! This is about us, not the competition!"Shadow reassured as she got Sweetie up and jumped from the top crate with the filly and got on their way.

They were then catching up to the Apple sisters that devour their pies within seconds. Sweetie and Shadow were quick to mimic their technique and simply kick up the pie tins on their approach to the tables. They flipped the pies into the air and swallowed them whole before taking off again. Shadow kicked it into high gear, which was shockingly not as much as Sweetie expected. But they were able to catch up with the Apples and start pushing their hay stacks till they passed the dirt trail finish line.

Once they were done, they wasted no time rushing to the all too familiar grape vat. While Shadow grounded her head into the dirt to vault the entire pile of berries into the wood vat. Sweetie Belle bounced onto her back just as Apple Bloom did with Applejack, they both quickly got to work. The fillies happily crushed their grapes to juice that gushed out of the spouts near the vats bottom. Once the jars lying under the vats were filled with grape juice, the big sisters helped their little sisters out of the vats.

They were then off to the nearest stool to set their grape juice jars up to finish. Th two teams were quick to do so and be on their way while the other contestants were just starting to make their own juice. The fillies were quick to run pass their seesaws packed with apples at the ready. Picking up their barrels for collection as Applejack four hoof stomped down on the seesaw. While Shadow swung a downward punch down on the seesaw, both moves sent their apples flying towards the fillies.

With the training they all done yesterday at Sweet Apple Acres, the fillies were ready. They moved fast and fluently to catch the rain of apples that showered down from the skies. Their buckets were quick to fill up with the fresh and shiny fruits, their backs stayed strong under the weight. The fillies were quick to then rush to the proper spot with their bucket of apples. Before their two big sisters caught up with them and made a dash for the last little challenge.

Their final challenge was a simple trip into a hen house and carrying an egg to it's cluster of other eggs. One that solely relied more on teamwork than anything else, something they were ready for. And so they ran right into the hen house, and collected their eggs from the hens. They then exited the other side of the hen house with their eggs resting between the muzzles of both mare and filly. Together the two teams carried their eggs over to the small group of other eggs to finish the final challenge.

With that, there was one more thing to do, rush all the way to the finish. The two teams of mares and fillies looked to each other, the fire of competition burned in their hearts. They were ready to end this, both teams were ready to win this competition, just as the rest of the competitors finally just got out of the hen house.

"We got this! Lets go!"Sweetie believed in herself and Shadow before they all immediately bolted for the finish line.

The two teams were neck and neck, but their early lead took a small toll on them. They were slower than how they started out, and the other competitors were finally catching up. But the two team of friends were ready to seal this win as they zeroed in on the finish line. Shadow and Applejack were pushing themselves, but they did their best to make sure their sisters could keep up. They could basically taste the approaching victory as the teams made a desperate leap for the finish line.

Their mighty leaps carried them far, and it seemed like a very close match. Upon landing, they kicked up a small cloud of dirt that covered themselves and the finish line. The crowds that watched held their breaths in suspense, waiting for the dirt to clear so they could see the winners. But rather than one team of winners, there was two teams laying across the finish line. Sweetie and Shadow were still neck and neck with the Apples, as they laid over the finish line at the same time.

Silence remained for only a moment more before the crowd then exploded with cheer. Closer inspection would officially verify that this race had ended in a tie between the two teams. The cheers shook the two teams from their desperate leap for victory, just as the rest of the teams finally arrived to the finish line. The Apples were first to open their eyes and raise to their hooves. Before Shadow and Sweetie did the same to witness the impending tie between them and their friends.

"Did we win…?"Sweetie Belle asked as the crowd of ponies surrounded the team teams to give a cheer.

"I think we all did, Sweetie Belle."Applejack decided to be the one to respond as she patted her sister's head.

"Looks like it was a draw. Gotta say, you and Rarity were a really amazing team!"Apple Bloom suddenly complimented Sweetie Belle and her real sister, oddly enough.

"Thanks! You and Applejack were amazing too, I can't believe me an… Wait what,"Sweetie Belle suddenly got stumped by the reveal that Apple Bloom called Shadow Rarity,"I…think you mean Shadow. Rarity didn't even come to the Sisterhooves Social."

"No… She meant Rarity, and I wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with my sister for the world,"Shadow spoke, but her voice was not her own, it was a far more elegant and lady like voice,"And I'm sorry I was fighting with you so much. I deeply regretted putting my work before you, Sweetie Belle."

"Shadow…? What are you talking about…? Rarity?"Sweetie finally noticed that Shadow's eyes were very blue rather than purple, it was becoming so much more obvious.

"Yes… It's me… My dear Sweetie Belle…"Shadow suddenly revealed herself to only be a fake shell, and now it was time to reveal her true self.

Her face and body bubbled, turning pitch black before slowly peeling away. Revealing the face of Rarity the was held snug like under a shell made of magic and darkness. The dark magic leaked out of her outfit and puddled upon the dirt around her before disappearing into the ground. Leaving Rarity to reveal that she was at Sweetie Belle's side the whole time.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with this Social or me?"Sweetie Belle was bewildered with confusion to see her sister smiling and covered in dirt in place of Shadow.

"I did too… But Shadow made something very clear to me. I have treated the gift of having a little sister like a curse,"Rarity began to explain herself as the shadows slowly leaked through the crowd to find their owner,"It scared me to think that if I kept up my attitude. I was going to lose you as Shadow lost her brother. I couldn't bare to let that happen…"

"Rarity…"Sweetie Belle felt her heart sink with emotion that was pouring forth for her sister.

"So Shadow passed Rarity off as herself. Just to prove to you that she had a change of heart."Applejack explained and admitted that her and Apple Bloom knew about the plan.

"You were all in on it… You did all this… For me…?"Sweetie Belle asked around before her confusion was fading away to emotion.

"No, I did it for us, Sweetie Belle. The way it should have been at the start…"Rarity proclaimed and slowly hugged Sweetie Belle tightly with new found happiness.

"Oh…Rarity…! Thank you…! I'm sorry I tried to unsister you…!"Sweetie Belle finally expressed her happiness and regret for what happened before with their small fight.

"All is forgiven… I feel this requires a celebration."Rarity suggested as a means of celebrating her tie for first place with the Apples.

"Ok… Where too…?"Sweetie asked as she finally spotted Shadow Swirl watching them from a hill outside of the social.

"The spa, of course!"Rarity exclaimed what should have been the obvious.

"That's… That sounds like a great idea…"Sweetie Belle agreed to a trip to the spa, after the Social concluded for the year.

* * *

Hours later, Sweetie Belle and Rarity were finally done with the Sisterhooves Social. It was long, and at one point, some pony tried to challenge the idea that the Apples and Belle sisters cheated. But those thoughts were crushed by the fact that Rarity was Sweetie's biological sister. And she was smart to sign her own name on the paper, rather than sign herself up as Shadow Swirl. No further trouble came after that, and they were officially at the spa enjoying some rest and relaxation.

But not without bringing Spike the dragon along for the enjoyable spa day. For they officially had a lesson to give to princess Celestia, and they needed the dragon to write it down for them. Though they only wish that Shadow was there to be a part of it, for their new found relationship was made possible thanks to her.

"Very well then. What shall we write to the princess?"Rarity asked as the sisters enjoyed their spa day and readied to speak of their lesson.

I'll start. _Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't easiest._

 _I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing. But it takes teamwork, sometimes it's about compromising. Some times it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little dirty._

Spike was able to jot down their lesson with ease and was quick to send it off. Blowing it away to the wind in a cloud of purple smoke and green flames that carried the message off to the princess. Leaving the sisters to enjoy their whole day together at the spa, happy and relaxed. While Shadow Swirl herself sat a top of that very same hill, using her keen eyes to watch the sisters. Her heart felt warm inside to watch the mare and filly embracing each other as siblings, so much love was now between them.

She sat down, and took out her locket to twiddle it in her hoof out of respect. Respect and memory that never wavered, especially since she had now told her story, regarding her brother. Slowly she turned away to a tree, for there was something more special about today than just a Sisterhooves Social. Shadow was looking at a nicely placed tree at the top of the hill, the spot was perfect. As she slowly lifted her necklace and locket off her neck and slowly laid it at the base of the tree.

She then made two candles of purple and blue appear side by side with the locket. The instantly a lit at the spark of her regular magic, illuminating the area she slowly dropped to her belly for. She sighed, letting her magic do one last piece of work before she was ready to get on with this special moment. She made her robe disappear and soon a simple purple dress, sparkling with \with baby blue sapphires around the collar appeared on her body. Black lacing lined up around the bottoms of her dress, while a deep purple ribbon was tied around her waist.

"Sorry I was late… Two sisters needed some help. But I wasn't about to forget about you,"Shadow apologized and slowly opened up the locket to gaze upon the picture of her and her brother,"Happy birthday, Dusty… Sigh… I wish you could see how much this world has changed. You could have played and messed around in this town for the longest time…"

Shadow's words grew heavy, as she thought about her brother's smiling face. Only to be snuffed out by the vile and wicked laughter of the witches that forced her to kill him in cold blood. Her heart beats brought a strong force of pain that immediately shook up some tears in her eyes. There was no fighting her sorrow, almost two thousand years, and the pain of her lost brother never faded. After all, the memory of her brother is part what helped her keep corruption from entering her heart.

"If only I had been there… I should have been there more for you… It's my fault,"Shadow professed her guilt and allowed her tears to stream freely down her face,"I'm sorry…! No matter what, I'll always keep my promise to you. And no pony else will suffer like you did…!"

( **When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne)**

Slowly, Shadow began to sing, something she always did during her brother's birthday. Something she wished she had done more often back when they were still together. Singing however proved a bit difficult to do when she was also weeping and struggling with her voice. Yet she continued to sing regardless, so she could pay her respects to her family. The tears never stopped flowing and sparkling as she sung the song, all the way into the night.

 _ **Ok, not my best work, and I apologize for being absent for a while on updates. There was some troubling issues between me and my family, and there might be more on the way. But I'll try my best to try and keep updates coming, I promise you all this. Also, if you're interested in learning a bit more about the story of Shadow and Dusty and you have not seen the Origin story of Shadow, feel free to check that out for a more broad and thorough explanation about Shadow and her yourselves, and thank you for your patience in these troubling times. Thank you, and stay pony everyone.**_


	32. Chapter 32:The Cutie Pox

Chapter 32:The Cutie Pox

Yet another day had come for the town of Ponyville, and it was active as always. Something the prince of Equestria always made of habit of checking out when he went on walks outside. He decided he would not only indulge in a round of bowling with Typhoon and Thunder. But he'd was even going to be nice enough to give The Cutie Mark Crusaders a bit of a warning about tomorrows school lesson. For it was the lesson that he and Shadow would reveal the final and most dangerous curse.

He felt they deserved to know the dark curse they would witness tomorrow. Days ago, Shadow already prepared the curse to be shown, for the curse required time to take full effect on a victim. He was nervous to talk about the curse, but the girls did deserve to be prepared. He took in a deep breath and sighed, understanding what he had to do for the girls before he could have some fun. He quickly shook his head, and shrugged off the minor conflict in his head before moving on.

Thankfully the sight of children and parents playing together was there to pick his spirits up. While he then went onto his next trouble, where exactly is the bowling alley. He didn't even know what a bowling ally was until Twilight showed him a book about what it was and how it was played. Thankfully, he decided to not bother any pony on such a peaceful and nice day. So he decided to be cheap and search around with his gleaming crystal eyes, the best way to find something.

After his visions scoped every angle through the town, at least five crystal images revealed the bowling ally. He smirked, and felt a stroke of satisfaction in using his vision to find the bowling ally. Not only that, but he could see the Crusaders themselves entering the bowling ally as he spoke. This was a nice two for one deal to help put a pep in his step. So he was on his way yet again, looking to the sky while the directions were memorized from five different directions.

His hands went into his pockets, and he was enjoying his nice leisurely stroll. The peace lasted the whole walk to the bowling ally, thanks to the distant crashes of bowling balls against pins. It was hard to enjoy anything quiet with noises sounding like deep thunders from the darkest clouds. He let his eyes open up to the sight of the bowling ally, the source of all the slamming and crashing. He was almost tempted to make some crystal ear plug, but he heard much louder things before.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself for being a newbie at this game,"Orion worried as he approached the doors to the bowling ally and gently pushed them open to get hit with a wall of sound,"Holy spotted cows…! It's louder than pyromaniacs discovering bombs!"

Orion almost had to cover his ears as he entered this new experience. Seeing solid marble looking balls being rolled by hefty to light weight ponies down the long ally paths. Till they smashed hard into the pins and sent them flying all over the ally way, it was a strange looking game, but simple. He quickly searched around, letting his ears adjust to the loud sounds around the building. It was then that he spotted Typhoon and Thunder just now getting their bowling horse shoes.

As much as he wanted to go over and surprise his comrades, his attention was more drawn to Apple Bloom and her friends. They appeared to be bowling as well, but they weren't doing well. Sweetie already had a gutter ball on her turn, and Scootaloo was about to simply kick hers. He watched as the young Pegasus kicked her ball, and sent it flying through the entire building. It bounced like a rubber ball, smashing through everything, but the pins it was intended for.

The prince quickly ducked down, dodging the incoming ball that flew around the area. Till it finally slammed down in some pony else's gutter, the same score as Sweetie Belle. But at least it was doe with style, Thunder certainly appeared to be enjoying himself as he cackled to the mishap. Shockingly enough, Scootaloo found the warrior's laughter to be entertaining after what she heard of him from Rainbow Dash.

"Hehehe…! Sorry…!"Scootaloo apologized and slowly tried to walk out of sight.

"You kidding? That's probably one of the most entertaining things I've seen at the bowling ally so far,"Thunder stopped her with his words as he manage to control his laughter,"And this is our first time going bowling!"

"Wow… Rainbow's light speed warrior friend liked what I did…!"Scootaloo whispered with excitement for impressing the super fast Pegasus.

"Hey Crusaders! Mind taking a break over there!"Orion decided to call out to the fillies upon his approach to their game.

"Oh! Hey there, Orion. You're just in time to see us earn our cutie marks in bowling!"Apple Bloom greeted him and spoke of yet another attempt to find their purpose.

"I just wanted to give you girls a heads up on tomorrows lesson at school!"He felt the need to yell so he wasn't drowned out by the loud noises around the bowling ally.

Apple Bloom went from trying to pick her ball up with her mouth, to instantly pausing. She and her friends had then quickly ran and stood before the human pony prince, and they were all ears. Getting to know a personal lesson ahead of time was their chance to be ready for what was to come.

"Glad to see I got your undivided attention, ladies. Tomorrow's lesson is all about the fourth and final curse,"Orion got started on the information he trusted the trio with,"The Black Graver curse. I was told you and Sweetie Belle got to learn about it when Shadow spoke of her brother's tragedy."

"Oh yeah… Are you sure you wanna show the other kids that curse? It's kind of…"Apple Bloom was interested, but after seeing the fourth curse, even she was hesitate to say what needed to be said.

"It's pure evil…! It turns good ponies heartless and only their love ones can take them out,"Sweetie decided to pick up what Apple Bloom wanted to say about the curse,"The kids are going to be terrified to see that curse…!"

"Good. It means they will be cautious and know what to do if they dare to encounter any pony who dares to use it,"Orion knelt down and explained why he felt it was important that they knew of the curse,"Besides… I feel the need to face this dark curse at last… Shadow isn't the only one that was wronged by that curse."

"Don't know about you girls…! But I'm ready to see the final curse!"Scootaloo tried to be the brave one, hoping to impress Thunder even further.

"You won't want to see it ever again after tomorrow, but enough with the grim talk,"Orion warned and then decided it was time for a more positive conversation,"So! I believe it's your turn to roll that ball of yours into the pins."

"Oh yeah…! Thanks for reminding me. I got a cutie mark to earn!"Apple Bloom agreed and rushed back to her bowling ball to scoop it back up into her mouth.

They all watched in silence as Apple Bloom struggled to stay balanced with the hefty ball. Finally she fell forward, but she manage to spit the ball out as hard as she could towards the pins. Unfortunately she had her eyes closed, praying for her ball to hit a perfect strike. It became her distraction, and it fooled her the moment she heard the crash of strike ring her ears. She came alive with excitement, believing she had bowled a perfect strike, especially when a shout came.

"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!"A mare shouted out, and got Apple Bloom's hopes dramatically up.

"I did it! I did it,"Apple Bloom cheered, only to look to her flank and make the reality shocking discovery that her flank was still blank,"Blank?!"

"Yeah… That was THAT kid's bowling ball that scored on the pins, and got the bowling cutie mark,"Orion decided to be the one to point out the kid that did get the cutie mark for scoring a strike,"your ball is over there and…"

He pointed out Apple Bloom's bowling ball as it rolled painfully slow. It's slowness was almost enough to make Thunder's head hurt, at least it then came to a complete stop. As it barely tapped the pins, and didn't even rock the first one, it might as well have been another gutter ball. As much as it appeared to be a simple misunderstanding and mistake to learn from, this one really stuck it to Apple Bloom. This one actually struck her heart and sent a sudden boil of anger and distraught through her body.

This one felt like she got robbed by terrible luck and her own ambition for a cutie mark. She couldn't help but grit her teeth and let her legs tremble, while the lucky young child sported his cutie mark. All the cheering only destroyed her more, all the praise the kid was getting. I truly made her burn alive inside, to the point that she barely noticed the red aura blinking around her body. The warrior's instantly froze, an ice cold chill gripped their spines to see the red aura appearing.

"This ain't fair…! I was so certain that I finally got my cutie mark…! It ain't fair!"Apple Bloom grunted and struggled to contain her frustration that she was still without a cutie mark.

"Well… A simple misunderstanding. One can learn from it, with a little time and patience, one day soon you-"Orion was cut off as Apple Bloom promptly stomped her front hooves down, and cracked solid fissures deep into the floor all around her.

The fissures she caused spread out like snakes, cracking up some of the walls. While some bowling balls were launched around the area, smashing out windows and ceilings. The ground continued to rumble and crack up from the vibrating power from Apple Bloom's anger induced aura. Chunks of the wall then began to fall out, the ceiling was bending down as if it was about to cave in on every pony. Her blind frustration and anger stopped her from seeing the chaos that was unfolding and threaten to destroy everything around her.

"Don't…SAY IT…! I've heard that from EVERY PONY I know! And I'm SICK of hearing it!"Apple Bloom surprised every pony by yelling at the Equestrian prince of all ponies.

"APPLE BLOOM! Cool down…! And bring this power under control…! NOW!"Orion roared and responded by grabbing the fillies front hooves tightly and crystallizing his hands to keep them locked in till she cooled down.

At first, Apple Bloom tried to put up a struggle, yanking and pulling away. But once something was in his crystal grip, there was no getting out, she could only struggle in vain. It took almost a couple minutes, and a bit of suspense and fear among all the other ponies and foals. At last, Apple Bloom worked out all her energy and finally head no choice but to calm down and let her powers whine down. She slammed her flank down and waited there with her head lowered in shame and anger.

Once her red aura finally faded away and her strength gradually lowered back to normal. Orion slowly released her hooves, and she responded by letting them fall limp to her sides. He sighed with relief and showed great disappointment, as well as concern for the filly. For the moment Apple Bloom took in everything she did from one simple tantrum being thrown. It guilt tripped her, it even left her terrified that she had done this with just one stomp of anger induced force.

"I think you better go somewhere and relax, and don't ever do that again…! We'll talk about this later,"Orion made a warning clear before turning to Apple Bloom's friends with a request,"Take her out somewhere, calm her down. We'll fix the damages here, and apologize for all the trouble."

"Ok… We'll see what we can do to help."Sweetie agreed as her and Scootaloo walked over to help Apple Bloom stand up.

"Come on, Apple Bloom… Bowling is totally not our thing any way…!"Scootaloo tried to joke as they finally got Apple Bloom moving towards the door.

He watched with great precision and caution as they slowly left the bowing ally. It looked like his hopes for a peaceful day and fun times was now dashed thanks to his poor choice of words. Not to mention the spectacle of a filly nearly causing the whole building to cave in like a sink hole victim. Once the girls finally left with the infuriated Apple Bloom, he could turn back to assess the damages. From the broken walls, to the shattered windows, as well as the wobbly and fragile pillars.

"Thunder, Typhoon…! How about we apologize and help rebuild this place before we start bowling?"Orion suggested that they quickly fix up the place and apologize to the other ponies.

"Sure, why not? But only because all THAT is now the new most entertaining thing I've seen in a bowling ally!"Typhoon glared at Thunder for finding interest in a filly's chaotic power smashing up a building.

"I'll get working on the apology and explanation for all this…!"Typhoon decided and slapped Thunder off his chair to get him working with Orion.

"Good idea… Sigh… I knew this day was too good to be true…!"Orion groaned before he got to work, filling the cracked upon pieces of the floor with crystals while Thunder made a light speed trip to a hard wood store for materials and new glass for the windows.

The day became long and uneasy from that moment on, it was less then enjoyable. But the warriors were still at least able to enjoy some first time bowling. Orion did tell the others about what occurred, but wished for them not to punish or add any more tension to the issue. That was only thing he could think of to do so heads would cool off and he could talk with Apple Bloom when he had the chance. However the hours went by and Apple Bloom barely cooled down at all.

But that was the least of every pony's concern, for a stranger had arrived. He stuck to the edges of the Ever Free forest, searching for something, something he was desperate to find. And he found it the moment he spotted three little fillies traveling out towards Sweet Apple Acres. One of them looked like she was in great frustration and defeat, he smirked as his blue eyes locked onto her. It was as if he head found what he was looking for, as he realized how close they were getting to the forest.

"Come on, Apple Bloom. It's just a cutie mark!"Sweetie Belle tried to cheer Apple Bloom up after the mess at the bowling ally.

"Or lack of a cutie mark!"Scootaloo corrected and only made Apple Bloom walk faster to get away from her friends.

"Shh, that's not helping,"Sweetie tried to shush up Scootaloo, but Apple Bloom was already heading into the forest,"Apple Bloom! Where are you going?! Apple Bloom, come back!"

"Just leave me alone…! Don't want my powers going crazy again!"Apple Bloom felt her anger rising as they spoke of cutie marks, and she feared her powers would flare up again.

So she ran into the forest, where she could be alone and cool herself down without her friends being in danger. She ran as fast as she could, disappearing into the bushes and going as deep into the woods as she could. Leaving herself all too vulnerable to the one who was watching her. He smiled, his interest in the filly intensified after she spoke of her strange powers. He chuckled, as he ran to keep up with the young Apple, wanting to figure out where she would possibly go.

Suddenly her destination appeared to be going down as she missed a steep hill. Because next thing she knew, Apple Bloom was tumbling down the hill like a tumble weed on an incline. The stallion had to release a chuckle while quietly hopping down the hill nicely and rolling into a bush. Where he could keep his eyes on her, as the filly smacked her face into the dirt at the bottom of the hill. Dirt kicked up all around her as she rolled to her back and groaned with pain that flared in her muzzle.

She growled and groaned while sitting up on her flank to rub at her muzzle. She was almost ready to explode once again, her red aura was already blinking around her body, the glow was rather enticing. It illuminated the stallion's eyes, causing them to go completely dull blue and almost bug like. He almost wanted to exit the bush and marvel at the power that was rising from within the Apple. However he needed to remain covert, especially since a certain zebra appeared from out of the woods.

"Well, who is it that we have here,"Zecora the zebra took notice of Apple Bloom and scraped up green dust stuck to a tree the minute she spotted her blinking aura,"Why, it's Apple Bloom, my dear! Please hold still, your mind needs to chill!"

Apple Bloom groaned and tried to relax from the pain, thankfully Zecora was there to help. The zebra took a deep breath and blew the green dust into the face of Apple Bloom, clouding her whole head in dust. Almost immediately, it felt like her heated head grew cold and almost numb. Her breathing was almost forced to slow down, her anger was slowly extinguished like a flame. Her body softened up and finally relaxed, causing the red aura to fade away.

"What has happened to you, youth? Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth,"Zecora helped Apple Bloom to her hooves and assessed that Apple Bloom chipped her tooth in the fall,"Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick."

"Ok…"Apple Bloom responded quietly thanks to her new found calmness through her mind and body.

With that, the kindly zebra took Apple Bloom to her hut for some dental work. The stallion watched the two go together, he seemed disappointed that he now had to wait a little longer. But he had a secret mission to complete, and thankfully his cover was not yet blown.

"Hmm… So this is the filly they spoke of…"The stallion thought before quietly following the filly and zebra deep into the forest from the shadows.

After almost half an hour of walking through the Ever Free forest, they finally arrived. The stallion snaked through the bushes, watching and plotting as Apple Bloom and Zecora went into the hut. He couldn't let the filly out of his sight, so he was quick to rush to the nearest hut window. Thankfully one was located right next to a pair of bushes, the perfect spot to spy from. He rolled into the bushes, and slowly lifted up from them to poke his nose into the window.

He could see the zebra already stirring up a brew for Apple Bloom's tooth. He could see them talking, but he could not hear them with the window tightly shut, blocking out noises. So he fixed that by slowly pushing the window open like a door before ducking under the window to stay out of sight. Only then was he able to listen in on the conversation between a child and an adult.

"Your frustration is well understood, but one must be patient for all things good,"Zecora stirred her brew before getting some last ingredients for the brew,"Patience is also going to help you with that great power, for if you let anger and impatience control your great strength, it will turn you quite sour."

"Ugh! I've heard that from every pony I know, including the prince! And now it's from every zebra I know,"Apple Bloom scoffed and already started to blink from the frustration,"I'm just too impatient to be patient! I just want my cutie mark, and I want it now!"

She stomped her hoof down and knocked the last bit of ingredients into the brew. While everything on Zecora's shelves and walls tumbled down, causing her hut to quake and quiver. Thankfully, the zebra displayed a shockingly high amount of patience for the filly, if anything she only grew more concerned for Apple Bloom.

"I'll be as old as my Granny Smith and have nothing but a blank flank and,"Apple Bloom sat down and let the aura fade away as she looked to her hooves that could cause so much damage,"And… Crazy super strength that… I'm starting to get scared of…"

"All of that, depends on what your heart chooses to feel. For the heart is what causes that strength to reveal,"Zecora explained as she finally finished the brew and put some into a drinking bottle,"So…! For your cutie mark, you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late."

The stallion dropped out from the conversation for a moment to process what he learned. Not only was the zebra a some pony of interest, but Apple Bloom's power was now more apparent. He tightened his hoof, and began to quietly chuckle with everything he learned so far.

"So the power learned from the draconequus is true… That filly carries raw potential in her veins,"The stallion thought as he let the thoughts and new information float around in his head,"the zebra seems somewhat disconcerting. Her conjuring and potions seem a bit dangerous for my…new Cohorts, as well as my own people."

He needed more information before he could safely assume anything. So he quietly pushed the window open and poked his muzzle through to listen in on the conversation again. And by some stroke of luck, a golden opportunity revealed itself, allowing him to potentially complete his mission in full. And already, he got more information by witnessing Apple Bloom's tooth instantly regrowing to it's former glory. His vision narrowed as he backed away a bit from the strange brews the zebra could make.

"Witch doctor…! Of course…! Only witch doctors have such experience in such nature magic and natural remedies,"He assessed as he watched the two go over to another new creation of Zecora's,"That flower…! That's… Hearts desire…!"

Quickly he dived down to avoid being spotted by the two, letting them speak of a new brew.

"Watcha got going on there?"Apple Bloom took interest in Zecora's new brew that involved the peculiar flower.

"I'm brewing up another mixture for a rooster and his chicks,"Zecora explained while mixing in the current ingredients without the flower to start,"It seems the rooster has lost his crown, making mornings very slow."

"Hey, I've seen that flower blooming in Ponyville! What is it?"Apple Bloom grew curious for the flower that was now being added into the mix.

"It is one we call, Heart's Desire. A dash will ignite the roosters fire,"Zecora explained while dashing the flower in and mixing it into a new brew,"With heart's desire, his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cock a doodle doo!"

"Zowie! Heart's desire, huh?"Apple Bloom took great interest hearing what the flowers were capable of, the stallion did as well.

"I've found my opportunity…!"The stallion realized with excitement as he peeked to see Zecora leaving the hut.

"Ay me, but what is this? I have ran out of amethyst! I must go get this purple flower for my brew to have full power."Zecora realized and quickly departed to retrieve her missing ingredient.

"Yeah, you go, you go…"Apple Bloom's interest in the flower could be recognized, it filled the excitement within the stallion.

"Finally… My time to shine for my people…! Pssst, it won't work,"The stallion decided it was his time to shine and alarm Apple Bloom to his presence,"Heart's desire needs a little something before it's special properties can take effect."

"Huh? Who's out there? Where are you?"Apple Bloom was alarmed and searched around for the stallion's voice, only to be teleported outside in a flash of green magic.

"Sorry about dropping in like this kiddo. I like to work on the sly and out of the public eye,"The stallion kindly apologized while Apple Bloom seemed a bit suspicious, but at the very least, he wasn't a Cinder,"Any who… I saw what you were thinking of doing there. Wanted to stop you before you tried something pointless."

"Ok…? And let me guess. You're going to holler at me to be patient, aren't you?"Apple Bloom assumed as the stallion snickered at her cute assumption.

"Nah… I think you've gotten that more than enough times for today. As a matter of fact, I'm here to help,"The stallion surprised Apple Bloom with the idea that he could help her with the cutie mark problem,"You see that flower in it's current state won't do, even in that zebra's brew. That's for repairing damaged limbs and growing back organic matter, made of bone and flesh."

"So what do I need to make it grow a cutie mark?"Apple Bloom was quickly answered with a green brew being pulled out from behind the stallion's back.

"Cutie marks appear by the magic of discovering your talent. Heart's desire needs that sort of magic for direction,"The stallion explained and slowly gave the potion to Apple Bloom,"This brew mixed with the flower will imitate the magic of a cutie mark appearing while the flower directs you to your purpose. Ultimately, it will give you what you desire…!"

"Really? Just like that? Is there any catch to all this?"Apple Bloom looked to the brew and the flower with deep temptation.

"Not at all…! Seems like you've waited long enough for a cutie mark it seems,"The stallion backed away and chuckled, feeling satisfied with what he did,"Just mix the flowers in with the potion and chug it all. And by tomorrow morning you will have discovered your cutie mark!"

"Ok…! Thanks mister! I can't tell you how much this means to me,"Apple Bloom finally exclaimed with excitement for her cutie mark prayers being answered,"Hope to see you again! Watch out for Cinders while you're out here!"

"No problem, little one. I can handle myself just fine. Enjoy your mark, child,"The stallion waved the filly off and disappeared into the forest with a more sinister chuckle,"Mission complete…! By tomorrow, the town of Ponyville will be thoroughly demolished…!"

The satisfied could see the filly waving good bye to him as he strolled deep into the forest. He did not stop till the forest went completely dark around him, he was now alone in the woods. He sighed with relief, his secret mission was an apparent success, and now he was waiting. The mysterious pony stood there quietly, waiting, listening to the sounds of the forest that rustled. Till he then heard something moving among the trees, he felt a heat wave strike his back.

He slowly turned around and looked up as he spotted the great orange glow of a figure. That figure appeared to be that of a pony, and that pony appeared to be none other than the infamous Cinder pony. He backed away, for this Cinder was no ordinary one, this was the one that was thought to be dead. The Cinder pony that survived the worse of what the prince could deliver at the time. The stallion swallowed and cleared his throat before giving a momentary bow to the Cinder.

"Moltorious… My mission was a success…!"The stallion spoke quietly but sternly as the Cinder illuminated the darkness, revealing himself to be the Cinder's infamous leader.

"Really? That's good news…! You've just proved that your people are trustworthy… And reliable,"Moltorious slowly began to smile with sadistic purposes brewing in his flaming head,"You've earned our respect, and our master will be pleased with you…! Changeling!"

The stallion smirked, his true nature being made out as magical green rings surrounded him. As they surrounded him in a green magical veil, his true form was revealed. His fur vanished away and turn to bare black insect like skin, while his hooves grew crooked and full of holes. His blue insect like eyes were properly shown as his unicorn horn turned jagged and curved. His wings turned to webbed and glass looking bug wings that buzzed when they moved, they complimented a green saddle he wore.

He chuckled, baring many long and sharp fangs rather than flat teeth. His chuckles of wrong doing amused Moltorious, causing his mane to flare up like a large fireplace. But he did not want to get too ahead of himself, for he now had a more important assignment for the changeling.

"You've done well. Now that you have proven just how much of an asset your people are. I have a new task for you,"The fiery leader chuckled and let his fire flare harder with hidden excitement,"This one is simple. You only need to carry a message to your changeling queen…! Our master would like to meet with her! Perhaps, our factions could join together under common goals…!"

The changeling lit up, a potential partnership with such a bizarre and powerful group of ponies. It sounds exactly like what his queen desired, some pony to help her and her changeling's struggle. For they were a race of pony like creatures starved of love, and needed to drain it from helpless creatures. He smirked, he liked what he was hearing and slowly nodded to Moltorious's potential offer. This pleased the Cinder pony, as he placed both of his flaming hooves against the changeling's cheeks.

"Excellent! Send that message to her, and tell her to meet us at a cave at the north east forest,"Moltorious instructed the changeling as the bug like pony took flight with his buzzing wings,"Our master will be waiting for her. And they can discuss a brighter future for both of our people…!"

"I will inform her immediately! Tell your master, he won't have to wait too long!"The changeling promised as he bolted off through the forests all the way back to changeling hive in the bad lands.

"I shall…! And soon, we may have an army of changelings at our command…!"Moltorious chuckled with excitement and cracked his hooves, while watching the changeling disappear off to give a message to his queen.

* * *

The very rest of that day was now littered with unrest and lack of ease after what had occurred. Thankfully today was a new day, so that mean there was a decent chance for a better day. That was the hope Orion had for this day, as he was once again on a stroll through the town. This time he was on his way to the school house, where Shadow Swirl and Cheerlie were waiting for him. For serious supervision was required with the lesson they would open the school day with.

He still felt uneasiness about revealing the fourth and final curse to the children. But they needed know that such evil things existed, so they would be much more cautious about the world. Just believing in that was enough to settle down the prince's concern for the lesson. But that only then opened up another deep concern that he needed to deal with once he got to the school house. And it all revolved around the trouble with Apple Bloom, he needed to talk to her about her cutie mark, and her powers.

He had to be sure that nothing like what happened at the bowling ally didn't happen again. Her powers caused a spectacle at the bowling ally, and it was a struggle for the ponies to forgive and forget. He rubbed his hands together, as he neared the school house. Where he could see the kids playing on the pay ground before school was in session, it at least made sure no pony was late. As the kids played, he finally spotted Cheerlie and Shadow watching them from the door way.

He wasted no time rushing the rest of the way to the school house through the play ground. He waved to the mares upon his arrival, as he made his way pass the children and even vaulted over Snips and Snails while they played on the teeter totter. He then stopped abruptly, grinding his feet in the dirt until he came to a halt before the mares.

"Hope I wasn't late to the party…! Had a lot on my mind to think about for today."Orion already prepared himself with a reason that he would be late.

"I know, I heard about what happened yesterday at the bowling ally with Apple Bloom."Shadow revealed that she was well aware of what happened yesterday.

"Really? What happened at the bowling ally?"Cheerlie asked out of concern, noticing how dire their words sounded.

"Apple Bloom tried to get a cutie mark in bowling, and…when some other kid got one instead. She…had a melt down,"Orion tried to give Cheerlie a sweet version of what happened yesterday,"Ok can't be sweet about it… ! She basically almost caused the building to collapse when she had her nasty melt down."

"Her powers awoke because of her heart's fury… Probably felt a bit…robbed by the world granting another with a mark instead of her…."Shadow whispered to clarify it gentle for the concerned teacher.

"Oh dear…! Will she be ok?"Cheerlie asked and expressed her concerns for her student.

"Not sure… That's why after recess gets started, I'm gonna keep her in for a few minutes to talk,"Orion responded, worrying Shadow in the process, for Orion's way with disciplining and talking serious with children,"I'm thinking it's time me and Shadow went about teaching Apple Bloom how to control, discipline, and hone her abilities…!"

"Just try not to be too harsh on her…! She's much younger than we were when we started to train together as kids,"Shadow begged that they at least try to go easy on the young filly,"After all… She is a young Apple with her own troubles… And… She is related to Frosty…"

"I know… That's why I will try to do this nicely. For the sake of her family… And our comrade,"Orion promised before a sudden uproar of children began to draw their attention to an impossible spectacle,"Now what the heck could possibly be going on before the beginning of… Class?!"

Suddenly, the warriors and the teacher could not believe what they were seeing. Apple Bloom was currently causing a crowd to surround her, thanks to none other than a cutie mark. The mark appeared to be some what of a ring shaped mark, which seemed quite far fetched right off the bat. Every Apple's cutie mark represented and apple of some sort to verify them as an Apple family member. There was something going on, and the warriors did not like it one bit.

"Well…! Apple Bloom has finally found her cutie mark! Guess it's about time I suppose,"Cheerlie thought and tried to go greet her student, only to be held back with a stiff arm from Orion,"What's wrong? I would have thought you two would be excited for her."

"That cutie mark isn't real…! It's a fake."Orion decided to let the teacher in on the fact that the mark was not real.

"Heart's Desire…! But I can't make out what brew it was infused with."Shadow pointed out, while Apple Bloom noticed how unimpressed the warriors appeared to be.

"Should we…do something about it?"Cheerlie asked quietly while Apple Bloom decided to show off her "iron ring looping skills".

"No… We won't do this in front of the other kids. We're not trying to humiliate some pony,"Orion decided against openly calling Apple Bloom out for her fake cutie mark,"Especially since we know that she could easily destroy this whole property in a fit of rage for being made out…"

"We'll both talk to her personally next recess. For now, it would be a good idea to bring them inside for class…"Orion whispered and recommended a gentle course of action by simply starting up school.

"Very well…! Kids! Class has begun! Every pony inside and take your seats!"Cheerlie called out and rang the school bell that alarmed the students that it was time for school.

The children were quick to respond the moment they saw Orion was at the school. His authority around the school house was not to be challenged, it was only to be respected at all cost. So they wasted no time rushing to the door to line up and go inside nice and easy. Apple Bloom however appeared to be ever so confident, as she twirled her iron ring like a pro, Orion shook his head in response. Sighing as the children slowly made it inside the school house, where class could begin.

He didn't even fan an eye at Apple Bloom when she was the last one to enter. Quietly he went inside with Shadow Swirl, where the children seated themselves into their assigned seats. Apple Bloom appeared to be way over confident, and she still continued to twirl her ring around. Orion and Shadow Swirl looked at each other with great disappointment, it was insulting to see the filly living a lie. So Orion pointed a finger at her and shot a bullet of magic that blasted the ring away from the filly.

"Alright every pony, no more show boating! We're getting started with a very important lesson,"Orion decided to quickly get into the lesson behind the fourth and final dark curse,"No talking! No fooling around during this lesson. And when we say, back away. Back away!"

"It's for your own safety children. This curse we are about to show you is one of the most dangerous forms of magic in all existence,"Shadow decided to be the more gentle voice to keep the kids from getting too scared,"Now…! You know the curse of control, torture, and death…! Basic curses to say the least."

"But this curse, is very different. It's complex, unpredictable, and has caused more despair and chaos than the other three combined,"Orion saw that Sweetie Belle was more than worried for the curse she was going to see in the flesh,"Admittedly, me and Shadow Swirl were personal victims of this curse. For it has taken love ones away from us. Shadow lost her brother to the curse…"

"And Orion… He lost his father to it…"Shadow responded as they looked to each other with sympathy pain for their past.

"Cheerlie… Bring out the class pet we cast the curse upon…!"Orion requested and the teacher was quick to rush over to a cage right by the window that had a blanket over it.

"All of you, now is the time to back away towards the wall…!"Shadow warned, and the kids were quick to do so while Cheerlie set the cage on top of her desk.

"That means all of you, including you, Apple Bloom,"Orion yelled as he spotted Apple Bloom too distracted with her "cutie mark" to notice the kids quickly rushing to the back wall,"Apple Bloom! Back away to the wall!"

"Wha…? Oops! Sorry about that…!"Apple Bloom giggled and casually walked back to the wall to join the others.

"Thank you…! Now! Take off the cloth and let the pet be seen for the last time."Cheerlie did as she was told by yanking the sheet off the cage to reveal their class pet, a small rat that recently gave birth to a litter of three rats.

Orion and Shadow looked to each other, while the kids thought all looked normal at first. But the solemn looks on the warrior's faces appeared to bode ill things to soon happen. Shadow nodded and slowly approached the cage while suddenly levitating one little rat out of the cage.

"I suggest you join your students, Cheerlie. You don't want to be too close to this curse either,"Shadow suggested, and Cheerlie was not going to argue with how cautious the two warriors were being,"All of you! Pay attention, please! This scene looks normal, correct?"

The kids responded with some nods and a few yes's to compliment their interest. Shadow cleared her throat, knowing that they were fooled by the seemingly peaceful scene. It was only when her horn began to suddenly be shrouded in pitch black smoke rather than magic, that things appeared to be off. The room suddenly felt like it dropped about twenty degrees, they felt their bodies start to feel cold. As the smoke began to turn into a great cloud above the dark mare's head.

"It is time…! Your mind must now be mine…! You have a duty to fulfill,"Shadow's words seemed a bit raspy as the cloud swirled like a snake down into the cage and around the mother rat," _Your heart will be gone…! Serve me until your death! Given by the one you love…! Be my puppet! Serve the black graver!"_

Shadow's sudden echoing chant seemed diabolical and super natural. It already had Snips trembling and swallowing with fear, as the cage began to tremble from the magic. They all heard the rats squeaking while Orion took up the one baby rat that remained away from the cage. From within the pitch black clouds, purple lightning surged like a part of a powerful storm. Striking both sides of the mother rats head, activating the curse that lingered within the rat's mind.

They all watched in suspense and fear as the cloud slowly disappeared into the rat as well. They felt the oxygen almost fully get sucked out of the air, they struggled to breath for a solid moment. Before the magic was finally calming down, the desks around the classroom trembled. Shadow released a relieving breath, as everything at long last began to calm back down. Orion waved his hand toward himself, allowing the children to return to their seats nice and quietly.

Slowly they seated themselves at their desks, not wanting to say a word. While Orion spotted Apple Bloom once again, playing with her iron ring rather than paying attention. And once again he shot the ring from her hoof before pointing a hard finger at her desk.

"Does everything still looked normal? Try to look real close, and see if you can see something out of the ordinary,"Shadow challenged the children to quietly try to scope out anything different about the scene,"Take your time… And do not share the answer among yourselves. All of you individually must learn this, so you can remember it."

"And that means all of you…! Including you Apple Bloom!"Orion finally threw a paper ball at the Apple that decided that her cutie mark was more important than the lesson.

"Please pay attention Apple Bloom…! This is important. Did you all see it,"Shadow asked and walked to the side of the cage as Apple Bloom quickly paid attention while the rest of the class nodded their heads,"Good… The difference…! Is the eyes the rat now currently has. You remember your pet rat, Martha sporting pretty green eyes…! But not any more."

The children all looked among each other, they all appeared to be in agreement. Sweetie Bell even swallowed, as she remembered the eyes she saw in Shadow's corrupted brother. Those pitch black eyes and purple static searing the mind of the victim, it was now nestled within the mother rat.

"The new found darkness in this poor souls eyes represents how empty she is inside now,"Shadow slowly walked around the rat to point out what has happened to the rat,"The purple static is the magic, ready to corrupt and trigger the rat's actions, depending on the commands I give it… But it already knows what I'm going to command of it."

"You already know what's going to happen next, Sweetie Belle… Apple Bloom,"Orion spoke morbidly to the two fillies that looked like they were gonna get sick,"As for the rest of you… I warn you… This is graphic… Because with Martha's mind and heart corrupted. She will do whatever we command of her. Even kill her own children…!"

That was the signal Shadow needed as her eyes blinked a bright color of purple. Once the command was given, the mother rat suddenly got shocked into an unprovoked rage. She screeched and even reared up on two legs to be loud and show her great rage from out of nowhere. Before she then lowered a deadly glare down to the two baby rats she had just given birth to. Her sudden anger was quick to boil over, as she then jumped on the two rats, and committed a great atrocity.

Many of them looked away in horror, even Sweetie Belle couldn't bare to watch a second time. The similar rage she saw before was too much as it was, so she dared not look to the result. Others struggled to watch as they watched the mother right, tear into her own children. Cheerlie felt her stomach bubble and churn, and she immediately ran to the window and swung it open. She then proceeded to hurl up her breakfast, thankfully the murderous nightmare was quick to end.

The babies were too young, they were dead the minute they were touched. So thankfully there were no screams or suffering, there was just fast actions and dead silence to be had. Slowly the children that hid away from the scene, as well as their teacher recovered to see the end result. There they were in complete disgust to see the throats of the young rats completely torn out. While the mother's paws and teeth were stained in her off springs blood, she stood there panting in mere exhaustion.

"Disturbing… Disgusting… Pure evil… These words are probably going through all your heads,"Shadow responded as they all remained gazing in terror for such an abominable action,"And this was but a small animal. This curse was more commonly used on other ponies to carry out assassinations on close and important relatives and friends."

"It was this very curse that bewitched my father, the king. And Shadow's little brother,"Orion added as he lowered his head and remembered those moments all too well,"And there was only one way that we could free them from this curse… Some pony very close to the victim's heart had to be the one to free them… By killing them."

Shadow responded to this by slowly letting her shadow take over the body of the one rat they took out of the cage. Once she had the little rat under control, Shadow was struck with sudden hesitation. She could see the terrified looks all the children were making after seeing this nightmare. She looked down to the little rat, and that's when a rare occurrence happened. She lost her nerve to let the children see what happens next, what needed to be done to free the mother rat.

"I can't… Not in front of the children… They've seen more than enough of this curse,"Shadow showed her sudden relent and desire to no longer frighten the children,"Can I just do what needs to be done outside behind the school? Please…?"

"I think that's a good idea… Mister Orion? Can the lesson end there?"Cheerlie asked while taking a breath mint from her conduct earlier.

He looked to Shadow Swirl, he could see that she was desperate not to scare the children any more. As was Ms Cheerlie, and once he saw how scare straight the children appeared to be. He finally had some relent and respectfully decided to let up on the students since they paid attention for the most part.

"Very well…! Shadow take the rats outside to end the mother's suffering,"Orion respectfully decided to grant Shadow permission to do the deed out of the children's sight,"Cheerlie, just a couple minutes to explain and you can have the kids back for the whole morning until recess."

"Very well. That works for me…!"Cheerlie sighed with great relief while Shadow took the rat cage up for a trip outside.

"Good… Before we conclude this lesson, let me say this much…! Look to the fellow student next to you,"Orion started with a warning and a curious suggestion for the children to do,"Today it was only a mother rat, but you never know. That curse may one day come to your best friend, a beloved pet, or even a family member. Granted, if you've gone and upset the wrong ponies."

The kids looked like they were either gonna start sweating or even crying. As they slowly looked to their own friends, thinking of what the Black Graver could very well do to them. This became very pleasing to see, for they were thoroughly processing this serious lesson from the past.

"And if that should happen…! You will be left with a choice. Would you rather let your cursed friend remain alive to become a monster? Or will you do what's right to set your love ones free,"Orion left them with one of the hardest questions for any pony to answer,"Thank you for your…nearly undivided attention. I'm happy for the most part that you were all paying attention…!"

"Indeed… And Apple Bloom, what he means when he says that… Is… Pay attention!"Cheerlie was sharp and loud to shock Apple Bloom out of her distracted consciousness.

"Thank you… Now then, Cheerlie they're all yours again, please enjoy,"Orion slowly began to walk towards a chair next to Cheerlie's desk to sit down and wait for Shadow to return,"Don't bother bringing in Martha, Shadow… Just bring in the lone survivor."

His words were answered with relief, seeing Shadow return to the classroom. And the only thing she was carrying in the cage was clean water, new strips of soft hay, and a lone young rat. Every pony but Cheerlie watched the cage return to it's rightful spot right next to the window. Where the new young rat would be raised by the class rather than a mother, a bitter sweet ending. Thankfully Cheerlie proved herself to be impressively gifted with cheering up her students from such a dark lesson.

She decided it was prudent for the kids to learn about animal care, and the little rat was the perfect pet to start with. While Shadow sat next to the prince to relax from the lesson they shared with the kids. She still felt a bit of disgust for what they had just showed the children, for that curse was not something to be seen by innocent eyes.

"The young rat will not know what transpired. He was sleeping when I took control of his body,"Shadow informed Orion of what transpired the moment she went outside to put down the mother,"I wish you weren't so insistent that the children had to witnessed that curse…!"

"It's better they know now rather than learn of it once it's been cast upon them,"Orion responded while not taking his eyes off Apple Bloom, for she still continued to twirl her iron ring,"I swear that filly is worrying me. First her powers spiral out of control after throwing a tantrum and now she's trying to live a lie…!"

"She's just desperate to finally find her purpose in the world. It's common among late bloomers,"Shadow insisted that it was not as much trouble as Orion made it out to be,"You were a late bloomer too, you openly admitted it. So what makes her different from you?"

"I had patience, and I didn't stoop to such tricks…! She's an Apple for Celestia's sake. Honesty is policy among the Apple family…!"Orion argued while Cheerlie gathered the kids around the baby rat to give it water.

"She's still a child though…! Younger than we were before we learned such patience."Shadow reminded Orion of how they were as children.

"You're never too young to learn how to have some patience…!"Orion stubbornly chose to be the strict one, it at least helped him have the strength to come down on Apple Bloom when the time came.

It took a few hours, a few long hours of animal care, math, and history. So many gentle lessons to help ease the minds of the children, slowly but surely, they were recovering from the dark lesson. That brought some comfort to the warriors, but Orion remained steady and firm. He felt the need that Apple Bloom needed some pony to finally start being hard on her for actions like this. And it did not matter if she got fussy or not, there needed to be some discipline for trying to lie and force a part of pony nature.

Finally, Cheerlie concluded the last of the morning with Shadow reading the children a fun little story. And the minute the red mare spotted the clock hitting noon, it was time. She quietly got off her chair, letting Shadow conclude her story about friends going on a brave journey to Mt Ghoul. She waited, holding onto the string to a bell that would alarm the children of recess. Once Shadow said the words, the end, Cheerlie immediately began to yank the string and ring the bell.

"Alright every pony, it's recess time. Pick up your lunches and head on out!"Cheerlie announced to all her students as they gave a cheer and wasted no time getting out of their seats.

"Tomorrow, I'll continue the three friends swimming across the Hippacampus river!"Shadow called out while the kids quickly started gathering their lunches to take outside.

Orion remained quiet and his arms remained crossed, watching the children collect their things. His eyes never stopped watching Apple Bloom's every move, as she collected her apple lunch. He sighed, as she still decided to twirl her iron ring using her tail, he almost felt insulted that she felt so pleased with this fake purpose. He shook his head, knowing that this was the moment he readied himself for. He watched the children line up and speak among themselves on everything they learned.

He could hear murmurs and gossips here and there about the Black Graver. There was fear, thoughts on wanting to avoid strangers at all cost no matter who or what they were. Some of them even appeared to promise some of their friends that they would do anything for each other. It appeared that the lesson was bringing friendships closer, and on a much more important level. He would feel great pride for how the children took the lesson, if not for how Apple Bloom was behaving.

Finally he slowly began to get out of his chair and let out a deep breath. As the children ran outside to eat their lunches and play together once again, every pony except Apple Bloom. For the prince immediately stopped Apple Bloom in her tracks and gave her a nudge back inside.

"What's going on? Am I in trouble for something, Orion?"Apple Bloom asked as he took her hoof and sat her down in his chair before gesturing to the door.

"Cheerlie, I would advise that you go out with the kids. This chat is better suited for us,"Orion insisted as Cheerlie slowly got up from her desk and quietly left the school house,"Good… Now…! I want you to try and explain some things to me Apple Bloom…! Regarding your behavior today, and that fake cutie mark of yours…!"

"Fake cutie mark?! What are you talking about?! My mark is real!"Apple Bloom was quick to go silent the minute Orion kicked the door shut.

"Apple Bloom…! No more lies…! We know Heart's desire had a hoof in this… Cutie mark,"Shadow decided to be the softer voice in all this while Orion once again took away Apple Bloom's ring,"Why would you go and drink something potentially dangerous just for a cutie mark?"

"I swear I ain't lying…! It just showed up once Applejack gave me an iron ring from an old barrel,"Orion rubbed the spot of his nose between the bridge and the forehead in stress with his two finger,"It's a real mark! It helps me do amazing tricks and everything."

"Judging by it. If she's ingested the flower with the wrong brew, there's no knowing what the effects will be."Shadow informed Orion of the more impending troubles around ingesting Heart's desire.

"I know. We need to find out what she's eaten since yesterday, and find a cure."Orion agreed and already had a case of action they needed to take up for Apple Bloom's sake,"Apple Bloom…! I've been patient and gentle with you since we met, and I've even covered for you yesterday regarding the bowling ally incident! But this lying and this blind obsession for a cutie mark has gone too far!"

"You don't want to admit your guilt, even when we can see right through a lie,"Shadow added with great disappointment, much like a mother greatly upset with her kid,"You come from a family who never lies…! Do you know how they would feel if they knew you were lying and taking shortcuts like this?"

"Or how they're going to feel!? Because I'm not covering up for you any more,"Orion strictly corrected, for he had one first thing to do in terms of fixing the problem,"I'm going to depart to your home and tell your family what's really going on regarding your…"Cutie mark" And we're going to do something about that mark!"

"WHAT?! N-no! You can't! It's my cutie mark! It's my purpose!"Apple Bloom exclaimed out of blasted fear now that Orion was bringing the hammer down on her games.

"No it's not! It's a fake mark that you forced on yourself! It's a crime against your true purpose and lying is a crime against your family morals,"Orion yelled sternly to the filly as she began to tremble in fear and shock,"Your family is going to hear about this, and I am going to see if Twilight can find a cure for this mark! END of story!"

"It's whats best for you, Apple Bloom…! For the sake of your true self and your family,"Shadow tried to play it peacefully, rubbing her back that started to tense up and tighten,"Please lets not make this too big of a deal, we're just going to help you continue on the path to your true purpose…!"

"But I've found my purpose! It's right here, on my flank! I've found my talent!"Apple Bloom seemed bent on defending her actions to the very end.

"I've heard enough! Continue the school day like normal! I have work to do!"Orion was done listening to lies and nonsense, and he decided to make for the door to leave.

"NO! PLEASE! I can't lose my special talent! I just earned it! PLEASE,"Apple Bloom begged as her fear turned to rising anger and blind stress that started to make her glow,"I can't go back to being a blank flank! I can't wait any longer for my mark! I CAN'T!"

"Apple Bloom, calm down! It's not as bad as you think it is…!"Shadow tried to hold the Apple by her shoulders as the red aura grew brighter while the floor beneath them began to split and crack.

"NOOO! PLEASE, DON'T DO IT!"Apple Bloom begged and screamed with rage that as her anger boiled over.

"Orion!"Shadow tried to warn as she saw the floor breaking and coming apart.

"I already said, end of story! Now stop begging, and take your punishment with dignity!"Orion opened the door to leave, and that's when Apple Bloom finally snapped.

She growled and yanked herself out of Shadow's grip and ran for Orion to stop him. He only heard the smashing of hooves going clean through wood, he barely managed to look to the corner of his eye. Before Apple Bloom surprised both warriors by tackling the prince from behind. Causing them to fly out of the school house and clear over the play ground where every pony could see. Before they came down and slammed together into the dirt in front of the playground.

The kids were instantly shocked and distracted from what they were all currently doing. As dirt exploded like a volcano of dirt, it came down like a rain storm that coated their manes. Before they could see a scene that appeared impossible, and a great taboo when it came school. A student was currently wrestling and fighting with a teacher, and this was no form of play fighting. Not when Apple Bloom was glowing and currently trying to hold down and squeeze Orion like crazy.

It came as quite the shock to be tackled and slammed deep into the dirt. As he rolled to his back, only to see Apple Bloom desperately trying to hold him down and stop him from leaving. He grabbed at her hooves, trying to pry them off his torso, but they were so strong.

"Apple Bloom! Enough of this! Release me this instant!"Orion demanded as he slowly strained and struggled to lift the hooves off him.

"You can't tell my family! I can't lose this cutie mark! It's my purpose!"Apple Bloom yelled while trying to push back and restrain him.

"Apple Bloom stop this right now! There's no need for this,"Shadow ran out of the school to try and stop the scuffle, just in time for Orion to get his hand under Apple Bloom's chest,"Orion, don't hurt her…!"

He managed to shove her off and grab for the back of the filly's neck. Before he drove her face into the dirt and locked her right hoof behind her back, putting a strain on Apple Bloom. She struggled against his grip, pushing and slowly letting her power rise as Orion tried to stay firmly planted on the ground. But the filly's immeasurable strength was slowly pulling back on his hold. She got her back hooves under her and gave a good strong kick off from the ground.

This turned her into a ram as she slammed her head against the prince's jaw. Causing them to soar into the middle of the play ground, and smash a hole between the sand box and jungle gym. Even when on his back, Orion was able to gain momentum and bring his feet up to kick Apple Bloom in the flank. Forcing her to roll off him and face plant into the dirt once again. He took this opportunity to roll and sweep back to his feet and take a solid stance against the out of control Apple.

"Enough is enough…! Don't you keep going down this road, Apple Bloom…! I'm warning you."Orion advised Apple Bloom against trying to stop him from doing what he must.

"I just earned my cutie mark, and you're trying to take it away!"Apple Bloom still seemed desperate to hold onto her cutie mark, regardless of it's origin.

"It's NOT…! A REAL…! CUTIE MARK!"Orion roared right in front of the entire class and the mares.

The crowd gasped, they couldn't believe what they were hearing from the teacher. Apple Bloom was so committed to passing off a fake cutie mark, and just when they were so sure it was real. With her secret now in the open, Apple Bloom was in great humiliation. It was the final nail to the coffin of her self control, her anger was now practically melting her down from the inside. She growled, feeling veins in her forearms and forehead pushing to the surface as her glow flared like fire.

"NOOOOO! IT'S MY MARK!"Apple Bloom yelled and kicked off with a charge for the prince.

Orion had to admit, he was getting a bit scared as she kicked a massive blast of dirt and stone into the air. The wind whip lashed as dirt covered half of the students that watched in confusion. Orion could tell there was no dodging a charge this fast with unknown amounts of force behind it. So he stomped his feet into the ground for leverage and curled up two fists to stop her hooves from wrapping around him and tackling him. His body braced for the charge as he swung his fists forward to meet the attack.

He readied his full normal strength as he bent down and let his fists smash against the filly's hooves. He felt an immediate and sharp jolt of pain and shock rattle up his arms. But he was able to take the hit while the ground under them exploded and threaten to cave in like a sink hole. The kids were quick to run to the safety of their teacher as the play ground began to crumble from underneath. While Orion struggled to keep Apple Bloom back, hoping that she would soon run out of steam.

And so they ran into a stalemate, even as Shadow tried to intervene. Letting her shadow quickly snake across the crumbling play ground, and quickly attach itself to Apple Bloom's shadow. The sudden power Apple Bloom was packing hit her like a train, and even Shadow struggled to control her. The filly showed staggering resilience, as she started pushing the prince back. His feet cracked and crushed the ground, digging in a rut as the filly continued to keep pushing him.

Shadow felt herself getting pulled in with the struggle, it was like many leashed dogs pulling one pony. Shadow tried to use her full strength, but it felt like Apple Bloom had endless strength to spare. Thankfully, Orion felt a very solid stone let his feet rest against to stop them from moving. But now he was stuck in a fight that boiled down to full strength, and this stubborn Apple wasn't budging. He growled, trying to push her back and overpower, but the filly only responded by pushing harder.

He could see her face turning red and strained, sweat was dripping from her head and chin. It made Orion have to make a choice, for any pony that pushes that hard was bound to do irreparable damage to their body. He swallowed, his arms were suddenly wavering under the shear power. He had to think fast, Shadow was looking like she was about to be on the end of her rope too. As her shadow began tearing like stretched fabric that could not contain a growing body.

Finally, his hand was forced with what strength they had left to stop Apple Bloom. Slowly he manage to move her hooves down towards the ground, away from his body. He growled, making sure he didn't miss his next move as he quickly then threw her hooves down. Letting them drive right into the dirt, they got stuck, leaving her head completely open to anything. And that anything came in the form of an open palm, full force slap that swung like a whip across her face.

Apple Bloom felt the throbbing and sharp smack that rattled the side of her face. It sent her reeling back and slamming her back against the jungle gym, she immediately held her cheek. As the force of the slap settled in, after breaking all the windows thanks to the shear force of his swing. Cheerlie and Shadow were awe struck by the sudden action committed between teacher and student. The children gripped their own faces in sympathy pain for the scary loud slap.

Silence quickly took over, as Apple Bloom sat there shaking with red hot pain. Shadow immediately released her shadow grip on the filly, allowing Apple Bloom to rub her cheek. Silently the Apple began to slowly look to the prince, never taking her hoof away from her cheek. She saw him standing there, panting with exhaustion as his arms dangled weakly. She could see immediate regret on his face for his actions, but that quickly derailed by what she saw felt.

As her hoof rubbed her cheek, she had then noticed a warm and wetness against her face. She lifted her hoof up and wiped the strange liquid off her face, only to determine that not only was it not from her face. But it appeared to be dark red blood, and the only injury she felt was a red mark on her face. The mystery of the sudden blood was scaring her, especially when she looked back to Orion. His dangling arms held the answer she needed to the mystery, for he had sustained a shocking injury.

She looked to her hooves, both of them were bloody, but not by her wounds. Rather it was from the gruesome opened up wounds all over Orion's knuckles, every knuckle on his hands was bleeding. They were wide open and blood was streaming from them, dripping from his fingers. His blood stained the grass as he looked down to his completely gashed up knuckles. They began to shake, and the slow pain was settling in, but he knew how to handle such petty injuries.

However as he looked to Apple Bloom, he could see pure terror replacing her anger. Her bloody hooves shook, her breath became unsteady to see that she actually injured a warrior of all things. Never did she think she could ever even scratch an Equestrian warrior, let alone make him bleed. Not only that, but this was a close friend she made, even before she met Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. If that was the damage she could do to a warrior, than there's no knowing what she could do to her weaker friends.

She shook her head, portraying a great terror for what she had just done. Without delay and without a single thought, she quickly scrambled to her hooves and run away. Taking off clear out of the school, heading towards the town to hide away from her friends and classmates. Orion reached out to stop her, but the filly was already gone with her head lowered to the ground. She did not look back, she no longer wanted to look at the pain and damage she had now caused.

"Apple Bloom!"Orion called out to the filly in vain before he tried lightly gripping at his sore hands.

"Let her go…! She needs a chance to calm down after all this…!"Shadow insisted that Orion did not try and flag the filly down.

"Children! Go inside and pack up! You all get to go home early as long as you don't tell your parents about this,"Cheerlie instructed her students to stay quiet about what happened and simply take their half a school day gift,"Do you two need any help over here? You're bleeding quite a bit there."

"No… I'll be fine. I just need to clean these fists off and wrap them up,"Orion denied the help and rubbed at his hands that continued to bleed,"We need to go see Twilight and Applejack. They need to know what happened…!"

"First lets do something about those hooves of yours. She messed them up…!"Shadow insisted while taking Orion off towards the library to mend his injuries.

"Fine…! We'll have a friend come and repair the damage. Try the spa since you get the rest of the day off,"Orion called as Shadow dragged the prince off into the town,"Typhoon will pay for it! He'll treat you right!"

"I knew her cutie mark was fake...!"Came a quiet gossip from Diamond Tiara, and Orion responded with a shout and a raise of his bloody hand.

"HEY! You wanna be next?! Go back inside and pack up!"He roared and spooked the filly before she went back inside to avoid the same punishment.

With that said, the two warriors were quick to get back to the library. They needed to patch up Orion after the nasty scuffle he got into with Apple Bloom, it was more embarrassing than painful. He sighed, he wasn't sure how to feel after actually fighting with the young filly. He felt a bit of guilt for actually striking her as he did, but she looked absolutely terrified when she saw him injured. It was a lot like the look he had when his crystals nearly killed Celestia when they were very young.

These thoughts gave him a deep sympathy for Apple Bloom, regardless of what she did. They at least distracted him from his knuckles slowly going numb from all the bleeding. Thankfully after almost an hour of slow walking through the town, they had made it back to the library. Shadow was first to go in by kicking the door open and rushing into the library, where Twilight and Spike were quietly reading. But the moment they looked to see the commotion, Orion was quick to enter.

And that's when they were able to notice little bits of blood dripping from his hand. Twilight was quick to spring out of her chair upon seeing the injury, and Shadow didn't even have to say anything. The young unicorn was fast to run to the bathroom to fetch a medical kit, while the prince simply sat down in a chair.

"You guys wanna let us in on what happened this time?! Was it a Cinder?"Spike hopped off his own chair and decided to be the one to address the new elephant in the room.

"No…! Honestly I wish It was…!"Orion said while Twilight rushed out with the medkit, and gave it to Shadow, allowing the dark mare to go to work.

"Who did all this?"Twilight asked while Orion let Shadow check out his knuckles.

"It was… Apple Bloom…! Things got out of control after I sat her down for a chat,"Orion explained while Shadow got to work wiping his knuckles off with a wet alcohol drenched cloth,"I caught her faking a cutie mark by consuming a flower called Heart's Desire. When we sat her down, she became so consumed with living a lie…! We just…"

"He finally decided to bring a bit of authority down on her, and was going to tell you and Applejack about it,"Shadow explained as she finished cleaning out the open gashes in his hand,"Once she truly believed she was going to lose her mark, she lost it, and attacked Orion…!"

"Really?! You got busted up by a filly?!"Spike chuckled and laughed at Orion's embarrassing fight, and was awarded with a book slamming him straight in the noggin.

"Her powers went hay wire again, just like they did at the bowling ally."Orion explained while tossing the book he used on Spike aside.

"She was far stronger than we thought. I couldn't even fully shadow possess her,"Shadow explained the fruits of Apple Bloom's power so far,"Orion had to give her a hard flat hoof across the kisser to get her to stop…!"

"You…HIT her?!"Twilight exclaimed, almost distracting Shadow from starting to stitch up the gashes.

"It was the only thing I could do! It was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't involve seriously injuring her,"Orion grunted from the stitches stinging his wounds and kicked a table over,"She ran off into town somewhere, she seemed ok. But she looked completely terrified."

"Can you blame her? She actually just got struck for spiraling out of control. And from her friend no less."Twilight incited while Orion found it hard to believe that getting struck was what scared Apple Bloom.

"We can moan and whine more about what should have been done later. For now we need to find a cure for Heart's Desire,"Shadow insisted after several stitches managed to seal up Orion's knuckles,"There's bound to be negative effects to come from consuming the flower along with a mysterious brew. Her powers have become enough of an issue as it is."

"I can start scoping through books immediately till I find one on super natural plants and spices!"Twilight instantly wanted to do what she could to resolve the problem. While Orion was getting his hands wrapped up in gauze.

"You do that, after I'm all patched up here. We're going to the Apple farm to talk to the Apples about this,"Orion informed as he looked to his hands getting wrapped up like he was about to go into a cage match,"I just hope the family doesn't get too fired up over-"

"We got a serious problem every pony! Like major problem, if not catastrophic!"Applejack suddenly burst through the door in a panic and stumbled upon the scene.

She looked to the greatly surprised friends that remained silent as she looked at the sight. Twilight was looking into herbs and flowers to find a cure, while Shadow was wrapping up Orion's hands. And from the looks of the blood already staining the gauze, she had a feeling her troubles weren't the only troubles.

"What happened here?!"Applejack questioned while the answer quietly entered the library.

"You first…! What's going on with you? What's the big trouble?"Orion decided to ask the big question before he spotted Apple Bloom hiding right behind her sister.

"Something is going on with Apple Bloom…! She's gone and suddenly grown two cutie marks,"Applejack explained her situation while Apple Bloom peeked to see the warriors,"She's got a ring mark, a french mark, and now a plate balancing mark! I'm starting to worry…!"

"Well… Growing a bunch of cutie marks? I think we just found out what the kid drank with the flowers…!"Orion suddenly had an answer to the issue regarding Apple Bloom's cutie marks.

"Changeling blood and boiled Ever Free leaf juice…! The disease imitating brew…!"Shadow gave them all the answer they were desperate to look for.

"I beg your pardon?"Applejack questioned while Apple Bloom slowly began to back away after she spotted Orion with bandages on his hands.

"We saw Apple Bloom's ring cutie mark. We immediately knew it was fake."Orion explained as the bandaging was finally finished and he was good to use his hands again.

"She consumed Heart's Desire. A flower that gives one their heart's greatest desire. In her case… A cutie mark,"Shadow explained the issue even further as Apple Bloom quietly inched towards the door,"Until now, we didn't know what she had consumed with the flower until now. She's drank a brew made from changeling blood and Ever Free leave juice. Something that causes imitations of infamous diseases, depending on what's mixed into the brew."

"And from the looks of it…! I'd say it's trying to imitate cutie pox!"Orion stood up and finally decided to call out to Apple Bloom, catching her in the act.

"Apple Bloom? Is this true? Were you messing around with potions just for a cutie mark?"Applejack questioned, and was only given fear stricken silence in return.

"Now Apple Bloom! Let's not go running away again…! We're only doing this for your own good!"Orion tried to stop Apple Bloom from running, but his words fell on deaf ears.

The filly immediately took off out the door, not even processing two more cutie marks appearing on her. This left Applejack in shock from the sudden turn this trip to Twilight's took. While once again, the warriors were left feeling as if they had failed the filly once again.

"I ain't seen Apple Bloom do anything like that in her life. She looked completely terrified…!"Applejack couldn't help but notice how scared Apple Bloom appeared to be.

"You guys wanna tell her about what happened today and yesterday? I found the flower, now I just gotta find the cure."Twilight suggested while she sat down to read down on the information regarding Heart's Desire.

"Yeah… As for your question regarding my hooves in this current condition… Funny thing,"Orion started out while showing off his injured knuckles to Applejack,"You remember when I said a dormant sink hole caused a nasty collapse in the bowling ally…? Funny thing about all that…"

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom once again ran as fast as she could, desperate to get away from her friends and family. The aftermath of what she did was far more scary than what initially happened. Her powers were out of control, and they were suddenly starting to come out with more cutie marks as well. She tried to resist the marks that beckoned her to do many different things. Spin plates on a stick, twirl a ring using her tail, speak french, balance a ball on her front hooves.

And once she saw the red glow envelop her body once again, it took her for a ride. She felt her arm spasm and throw her right through a building full of bouncy balls. She smashed out the other end juggling numerous balls with the same muzzle that was balancing a stick spinning a plate. She began to sweat, her body seemed like it was now starting to work against her. She did not understand how her powers were being effected after consuming such a brew and flower mix.

She screamed, before her back legs suddenly blasted the ground they stood on. Causing her to leap into the air, while a crater exploded into the door, causing two houses to collapse. That was when a construction mark appeared the moment she slammed through the roof of a home repair shop. She immediately burst through the doors and ran to the two destroyed houses. Where she quickly rebuilt the two houses against her will, her body was already getting sore and vein like.

"HELP! I can't take much more!"Apple Bloom cried out for help as her legs forced her to charge towards the flower shop.

Thankfully, that was when she could see her friend Zecora just outside the closed shop. But she was coming in too hot, she flew like a missile that passed the zebra in a flash. Until she crashed right into the shop, causing it to collapse into yet another pile of rubble. Only for the filly to quickly repair the whole building with blinding speed and force before the zebra's eyes. Apple Bloom then attempted to drive her hooves into the ground, giving her a chance to stay still and get her friend's attention.

"Zecora, help! I can control myself! I got marks all over me, and my powers are going nuts!"Apple Bloom screamed for help as her hooves began to crack open the ground around her like an earthquake.

"My goodness child! Your stress levels must be beyond wild,"Zecora exclaimed as she felt Apple Bloom's forehead, feeling it pulse and feel incredibly tight with strains,"I insist you calm down, Apple Bloom! Throwing uncontrollable power around like that could cause your impending doom!"

"I can't! I'm too distracted with all these cutie marks making me do stuff! I can't control it!"Apple Bloom exclaimed before the ground suddenly exploded under her, causing the filly to disappear underground.

Zecora backed away as Apple Bloom was suddenly moving underground. Causing a deep crack and trail of dirt to follow wherever the filly went, Zecora immediately needed to follow. It was like a giant work was moving right under the surface, tearing up the town as it went. Zecora tried to keep up as best as she could, but the speeds Apple Bloom was going at were beyond her limit. Thankfully there was some help on the way in the form of Twilight, Orion, Shadow, and Applejack.

Orion quickly slammed his foot down, causing a wall of red crystal to spring from the ground. It was just the blockade they needed to stop the filly in her tracks, as she slammed head first into the wall. Only for the filly to suddenly launch out of the ground like a trout springing through water.

"What has happened to Apple Bloom?! Her powers have gone crazy, causing half the town to go boom!"Zecora exclaimed as she saw the filly slam down on her hooves, causing a shock wave to shatter the windows of homes around her.

"Oh no…! We're too late…! Her powers are already going haywire! Now that she's got no will to control them!"Orion warned as Apple Bloom charged like a bull into a mirror store, compliments of a new matador cutie mark.

"Apple Bloom took some Heart's desire flowers along with a disease imitating brew!"Shadow explained as Zecora suddenly felt something come to light when it came to this new information.

"Heart's desire in a brew? I think I found out why my supply of Heart's desire flowers were so few!"Zecora grew an epiphany while Apple Bloom zoomed pass them with two new tag alongs.

They came in the forms of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo holding onto Apple Bloom for dear life. Screaming as they went through Sugar Cube Corner and exploded out of a gingerbread wall. Covered in cake batter and icing painted all over their faces.

"Apple Bloom!? There you are! We were looking everywhere for you when you ran!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed as they went clean through the quill pen and couch store.

"Is there any way you can kind of cool it down with the whole glowy super power thing?!"Scootaloo asked before they noticed they were heading right toward the group of warriors and elements of harmony.

"I can't! My powers have gone crazy! Every time I get a cutie mark, they get worse!"Apple Bloom cried before they all screamed and braced for impact.

"Run!"Twilight yelled before every pony jumped out of the way, every pony, except for Orion.

He sighed, before taking a center solid stance, and letting a red glow immediately surround his body. The girls screamed, closing their eyes to brace for a nasty collision with the prince. But he held his ground and instantly let the magic disappear like smoke into his chest. At that moment, he gripped and threw off his red long coat, before his body went through a familiar transformation. His muscles immediately bulked up, steam rose from him as his entire body pulsed with new found muscle.

They his arms, legs and torso were about three times their normal size, and they were aligned with muscle. His skin went completely red, as did his flickering hair as he put up his hands. Ready to take the hit, displaying the very same strength he used to defeat Moltorious.

"Are you mad, sir Orion! Move out of the way, or you might end up dying!"Zecora yelled for the prince to move aside, but Twilight knew what was going to happen.

"Orion MOVE!"Apple Bloom cried for the safety of her friend, but he only responded by slamming his feet deep into the ground.

With a slow and steady breath, he was ready for the moment he felt Apple Bloom ram into his hands. They worked their magic and gripped her front hooves, her lower body swung forward. As a hurricane like force blasted right pass the prince, destroying the ground and turning it into a trench behind Orion. But to most of the ponies shock, he did not move from that spot. Even as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were sent flying behind the prince, thankfully Applejack and Twilight were there.

Scootaloo was caught in a bubble of purple magic while Applejack made a strong jump and grab for Sweetie. Catching the filly like a high flying football and landing on her flank in the dirt. With the fillies out of harms way, Orion could finally reign in on the out of control strength of Apple Bloom. He shoved her forward, growing as he drove the filly into the ground on her back. His own strength scorched and began blasting a deep hole in the ground they wrestled in.

Apple Bloom could only lay in the ground and take the mind shaking force of the prince. As the ground turned black and scorched with burning red magic, quickly the hole turned into a crater. But the prince didn't stop till he felt the wavering of Apple Bloom's forearms and legs.

"These seeds must be planted in the ground! With truth, they will grow! And the cure is found!"Zecora tried to call out to the prince as he looked to the zebra and started to tone down his power.

"WHAT?!"He asked for the zebra to repeat herself as his magic slowly faded away to nothing.

"The seeds of truth do hold the cure! But one must speak the words, true and pure!"Zecora simplified the cure they needed to make the cutie marks go away and bring down her powers.

"So she just needs to tell the truth…! Very well then!"Orion agreed and looked back to the filly's frightened, and slightly burnt face.

He panted, her legs felt like jelly after how overused her powers were. At least it gave him the chance to restrain her, and ensuring that she could not escape him any more. Slowly his body lost all the extra bulk, as well as the red color of his skin, while the steam around his body faded.

"Tell the truth, Apple Bloom! That's the only way this will all stop! How did you get these cutie marks!"Orion demanded answers as they laid there in the smoldering crater, where every pony could now look down to them.

"OK! OK! I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake,"Apple Bloom finally yelled out the proper truth, something they all wanted to hear,"I figured Heart's desire would help me get what I wanted most! So when Zecora left her hut! I took the flowers and mixed them with a potion I got from some stranger in the forest!"

"Stranger? What stranger?!"Orion questioned as cutie marks were starting to disappear from the filly's body.

"He wasn't a Cinder I swear! He had fur, a brown mane and everything. He said the brew would make my desire a reality!"Apple Bloom told more truth, and more cutie marks disappeared.

"Any pony who offers you a brew made from changeling blood and leaf juice is no friendly stranger to you,"Orion decided to clarify Apple Bloom on the dangers of meeting a stranger,"Now I need one more thing answered, and I want the truth! Why were you so scared?! Why did you run away?!"

"What…?"Apple Bloom could not understand the prince's sudden question.

"Answer me…! What were you so scared off yesterday and today? When you ran away from your friends, and when you ran from us twice,"Orion did his best to make his questions more clear for the filly to understand,"What had you so scared of being around us? Was it because you didn't want to lose your mark, or was it because I struck you…?"

"No… I was scared because… Because I thought I was going to hurt some pony,"Apple Bloom looked away and confessed to the more hidden secret she had been hiding for the longest time,"My powers… That's what's scaring me… After what I did to the school… And to the bowling ally… I was starting to get scared of what I could do…"

The anger immediately drained from the prince after hearing the confession. As did the rest of the group, Zecora in a way figured that this was the case after what Apple Bloom did in her hut. Orion responded to this confession by slowly letting go of Apple Bloom's hooves and leaning away from her. Allowing himself to quietly sit in the scorched dirt to think on what he learned. This brought back so many memories of when he was scared of his abilities as a small boy.

"At first I thought my powers were amazing…! But then… The minute I made you of all ponies bleed,"Apple Bloom slowly sat up and hugged herself as she thought about the damage she did,"I didn't want to be near any pony after that… If that's the damage I could do to a warrior… Who knows what I could do to others…!"

"So that's what it was all about… Heh… Funny…! You sound a little bit like me…!"Orion chuckled and laid back against the walls of the crater.

Apple Bloom lifted her head a little bit, hearing the new confession from the prince. The fact that he could look back on things like that and simply chuckle at it was quite a shock. Out of curiosity, the young filly got closer to the prince as he looked to the sky to hear him out about his past.

"As a colt… I thought that way of my powers too… At first they were beautiful and fun to play with. My sisters couldn't get enough of the crystals,"Orion laughed and sighed before his smirk became more solemn,"But then I realized how dangerous they could be. They could pierce the toughest hide, crush the strongest bones, shatter bodies into a shower of crystal shards…!"

"But I bet you got control of them before you even started becoming a warrior…"Apple Bloom sighed as she sat next to the prince.

"Actually… I did what you tried to do… I ran away from home… Away from my family even. All the way to the north mountains,"Orion admitted that he also wanted to just run away from his troubles,"But… I learned that… I can't run away from what's troubling me… I have to go towards the friends and family that could help me…! No matter how scared you might be…!"

"So… What do I do…? I don't want to hurt any pony… Not my friends…or my family."Apple Bloom admitted and finally started to come clean with her fears.

"That's… Kind of something me and Shadow wanted to chat about with your family,"Orion decided to let Apple Bloom in on what they were going to discuss with Apple family,"We need to get those abilities under control and operating like normal… To do that…! You'll need a teacher or two to help you."

"Are you saying… You're going to teach me how to control my powers?Apple Bloom asked, not wanting to believe what the prince was inciting.

"Yes… Me and Shadow will help you control and use your powers in a gentle and harmless manner,"Orion explained the terms of what Shadow and himself had in mind for the filly,"You'll learn a couple forms of fighting, as well as discipline, AND…some MUCH needed patience. Maybe it'll help you learn to wait for your cutie mark!"

"Yeah… I guess it will…"Apple Bloom agreed and sighed the moment she watched her less cutie mark disappear into magic dust.

She appeared a bit destroyed, now that she was back to having no cutie mark. But after all this, the prince wasn't going to let Apple Bloom feel any more defeat after all she endured. So he decided to start out with a playfully punch to her forearm, it slightly rocked her like a chair. She looked at him with confusion, only for him to throw another light and playful punch straight at her arm. She slowly smirked, and did the same to Orion's arm before finally letting out a quiet giggle.

He chuckled in response, and gave her a slightly harder jab in the forearm. Causing the little Apple to lightly fall over on her side, but she rolled right back up to her flank and returned the favor. They simply laughed at the friendly showings of peace and forgiveness between friends. While Orion finally decided it was time to get out of the gaping hole they were in.

"Hey! Did every pony get all this!? Applejack!"Orion called up as the mares struggled to see them in the large hole.

"I heard you! I'll have to talk to Big Mac about it, but I think y'all can do that!"Applejack called back down to the man and filly.

"And Zecora! I'm sorry I stole from you! I wouldn't blame you if you never want me to come by again!"Apple Bloom apologized to her zebra friend for one last bit of atonement.

"Now Apple Bloom, do not be silly. You are always welcome my little filly,"Zecora called back down and was more than forgiving for Apple Bloom's ambitious,"With each mistake you learn something new. Growing up into a better you!"

"That's nice! Now can some pony kindly help us out of here?! This crater is deeper than I expected it to be!"Orion decided to be the one to ask them all the more obvious question.

Hours later, Apple Bloom and her fellow crusaders were in the library among friends. The warriors finally got a chance to kick up and relax from the crazy day they had today. Zecora was currently applying some ointment to help with the mild burn marks all over Apple Bloom's face. Applejack was just now returning from the library after going to the farm to speak with her family. And the warriors were relieved to hear the news she had for them regarding what Orion had in mind for Apple Bloom.

"Good news! Mac and Granny Smith agreed to let you two tutor Apple Bloom,"Applejack announced the moment she entered the library,"All it took was a little trip around town and a bit of that destruction to persuade them."

"Good to hear…! We can start first thing this Saturday! Hope you'll be ready, kid."Orion replied and looked to Apple Bloom as she now stood next to Spike and her friends.

"I will Sir! I promise…!"Apple Bloom responded and looked to the letter Spike was about to write.

"Apple Bloom? You ready to write to the princess and tell her what you learned?"Twilight asked as she also stood at the filly's side, ready to give Spike the word.

"I'd be happy to…! Spike?"Apple Bloom agreed and looked to the baby dragon.

"Ready!"Spike responded in kind before Apple Bloom started the lesson.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _Waiting for what your Heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. Buy dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself and others. And that's something every heart desires._

"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience."Applejack patted her sister's back for learning a hard lesson.

"Yup! Good things come to those who wait… And I'm gonna learn it a whole lot harder Saturday,"Apple Bloom blushed and looked to Shadow and Orion for the start of something new,"I actually can't wait for it to be honest… It'll be nice to not be afraid of showing off my strength for a change."

"Just be ready when the day comes. Because the basic training we have in store for you is anything but basic,"Orion warned that the training he and Shadow had for her would not be easy,"But by the end, you'll be so much stronger and confident in your endeavors. You'll even be able to protect the ones you love…"

"Thanks… For being honest with me…"Apple Bloom admitted her gratitude and happiness to be getting the help she needed since her powers first appeared.

"I just thought of Something… What about this stranger…? Could you find him at all?"Twilight suddenly brought up the case of the stranger that gave Apple Bloom the bad potion.

"No... I couldn't find a bucking trace of any pony matching the description,"Shadow decided to be the one to reveal the bad news regarding the stranger,"And it gets too dark in the forest for my shadows to tag on to any pony in there."

"This is some very troubling news, the thought of a vile being giving children foul brews,"Zecora admitted her disgust at the idea of some pony abusing the power of brews,"And now this criminal dares to hide in the dark. I hope severe punishment becomes his inevitable mark!"

"We;ll find this aggressor and make sure he pays for his crimes…! Don't worry."Orion promised the taste of justice for what the stallion tried to do to Apple Bloom.

"Wouldn't be surprised if that wretched crook is hiding in a hole, quivering with fear,"Shadow gave them the thought of the crooks fear and cowardly actions,"Knowing that he's going to suffer for his crimes…!"

* * *

As she said those words, Shadow could not be any more wrong about what was transpiring with the stranger. Deep in the forest, two great evils were now converging in the darkest corners of the forest. Within the great darkness of the Ever Free Forest, the Cinders now stood before a cave. Looking out into the great darkness, waiting so silently, and patiently. Moltorious stood before the rest, displaying patience in full, as bugs flew into his fire mane and turned to ash.

He let his muzzle twitch a bit, for he could finally smell the stink he was waiting for. The stench of insect blood and stink caused by green slobber, compliments of their new guests. From out of the dark rustling bushes, green and blue bug eyes glowed through the pitch blackness. Before a group of eight changelings suddenly popped out of the trees, snickering a buzzing about. Surrounding and looking at the group of fiery ashen ponies, the one breed of ponies more bizarre than them.

The changeling's landed and immediately began chuckling and gossiping around the Cinders. This caused a bit of tension, for the changelings appeared to be mocking the ponies of ash and flame. Finally Moltorious no longer held his tongue, and decided to bring the hammer down on the bugs.

"Enough! Where is your queen!?"Moltorious instantly snatched the neck of the first changeling that dared to get too close and look him dead in the eye.

"She'll be here any moment now…! Please, we don't mean to betray…! This is just how changelings are…!"The changeling insisted that they came in peace, even as one changeling became making goofy and rude faces at a Cinder.

This was met with the Cinder head butting the changeling into the dirt, leaving him with a green bloody nose. Before the Cinder then made a point by opening his jaw unnaturally wide and roaring into the face of the offending bug. His beastly roar and mouth full of flames heat nearly turned the changeling white.

"Well… You may want to tone down on that behavior around us…! Such ignorance will only get you killed…!"Moltorious warned before slowly releasing the changeling.

"We'll keep that in mind, Moltorious! You heard the Cinder! Show the proper respect…!"The changeling demanded of it's crew as the Cinders growled and readied to start frying everything.

The changelings did so, seeing that Cinders were not going to be the serious and dangerous types. So they nicely shook the hooves of the ash ponies, doing their best to make up with the mused Cinders. It at least drove down the tension between the two groups for the sake of this deal. Thankfully they all heard another rustling in the bushes, the heads of both groups turned towards the rustling. And that's when SHE appeared, the infamous and cutthroat changeling queen, Chrysalis.

The queen had the green eyes of serpents, and she towered over the changeling grunts and even Moltorious. She looked at least as tall as princess Celestia herself, Her horn was crooked and sharp. Her skin was as dark as night, a green and glamorous saddle rested right on her back. As her eyes descended down to the lead Cinder, who simply grinned at the mystic queen. Her greenish web like mane and tail blew in the foul forest air, as she maintained a cautious, but confident mood.

"Well now…! It's an honor to finally meet the changeling queen herself. Chrysalis…!"Moltorious decided to be the friendly one and greet the changeling queen.

"The feeling is somewhat mutual…! I've been hearing much about you Cinders…! The… Apparent invincible breed,"Chrysalis decided to be friendly as well and talk of the Cinder's rising infamy,"The ponies of ash and fire, wanting to burn away everything they touch…!"

"Indeed…! But yesterday, your changelings have shown us great promise…! I'm certain you got our message?"Moltorious followed up with a question regarding what a changeling personally did for the Cinders.

"I did… But I'm not sure what we hope to gain by helping a band of anarchistic ponies burn the whole world,"Chrysalis dared to challenge the logic of burning away Equestria, a source of their much needed food,"We need love from poor fools to survive…! And we can't engorge on love if it's all burned away…!"

"That is for our master to explain…! He lies within that cave! He'll be able to work something out with you."Moltorious gestured to the cave entrance where the apparent true leader thrived.

"Fine…! This better be worth this huge trip I made all the way over here!"Chrissy snarled and scoffed before speed walking to the cave entrance to enter at her own peril.

"I'll warn you once, Queen Chrysalis! Show our master the proper respect once you meet,"Moltorious chuckled and stopped the queen just inches short from entering the cave,"The way you behave around him will depict whether you become his partner. Or just another footnote reduced to ash…!"

The queen chose not to speak, only enter the cave confident but nervous to what she may find. The darkness immediately surrounded her the moment she hopped down a steep rock hill. Her eyes narrowed and her ears were quick to listen, hoping to make out any threats she would find. She looked around to the darkness, it made her a bit huffy to be so covered in darkness. It felt like an insult for a queen to be walking around in a dank and wet cave just to find some sort of master of the Cinders.

Thankfully, a great and warm light had then illuminated the cave around her. She lifted a hoof as she tried to seek out the source, it was very bright, even for her keen changeling eyes. Suddenly, she froze, for she had then spotted the source of the great light in the form of flames. Flames that were attached to what looked to be a stranger in the very ragged garbs that Cinders wore. She was hesitate to approach, but this was the opportunity the changeling could have for a better future for her people.

So she slowly approached the flaming figure, hoping for the best she could get. After two more steps, she looked around to what appeared to be a ring circle of stone surrounded by water. The perfect spot where a duel could take place, but she was here because of a deal that could help her changelings.

"Are you the apparent master of the Cinders?"Chrissy decided to ask the big question as she stood before the figure.

"You might say that…! But the true master is simply… Fire…! The fire from battle, war, death, and glory,"Slowly the figure turned around and immediately began to pour out a sudden philosophy of his,"With that borns petty love and hope that can flourish or die depending on strength…! That! Is the true master of not just us…! But the whole world!"

"I…just asked a question about you…! I didn't need a philosophical lesson on the world…!"The queen voiced her lack of amusement for the stallion turning a question into words of so called wisdom.

"I see…! Straight to the point, are we? I can find understanding in that, considering that you are a changeling,"The stallion chuckled as his mane suddenly exploded and flared like a wild blaze,"But… I was right in the middle of explaining our deal in a way and you interrupted me!"

"Well do me a favor and talk normal for a change…! What's this deal of yours?!"Chrissy demanded a straight answer, but the stallion responded by suddenly pulling out hot iron and blazing bastard sword.

"First…! I need to instill a little bit of respect for your ignorance…!"The stallion remarked as Chrissy backed away and lit up her horn, allowing curved black and jagged swords to spring from her front hooves.

"Is that so? Then teach me! If you can, stranger…!"The queen accepted the challenge, only for the stallion to aggressively charge at her.

The fight broke out, and the Cinders and changelings simply stood there waiting. Moltorious couldn't help but snicker, for he already knew what was going on in the cave. And seeing the changelings all confused and even a bit scared, was all too amusing to watch. Fires could be heard flashing and blasting all over the cave, while blades clashed and rang in their ears. The Cinders simply shook their heads before Moltorious decided to be the one to let the bugs in o what was happening.

"Looks like your queen decided to go and be disrespectful to our master,"Moltorious incited as panic dared to rattle through the changelings,"Don't worry, he won't knock your queen around too bad. He's just going to teach her some manners is all…!"

The Cinders all began to chuckle and laugh at the fear of the changeling group. As they all looked to the cave for a solid several minutes, till the fight had finally ended as quickly as it started. Within the cave, the flaming stallion stood tall, smiling and snickering in victory. While Chrysalis laid on her belly, her forehead had a big gash going across it where green blood now oozed. While her hooves trembled, holding the broken blades she dared to wield against the stallion's great sword.

"Now then…! I hope we will not experience any further interruptions when we speak,"The stallion sighed and lifted the injured queen's head up with the tip of his sword,"As I was saying…! Love and hope will either falter or thrive in a world of hate and destruction! If it thrives that proves that it's strong…!"

"Impossible…! Hear I am bleeding and disarmed…! And this goon isn't even breathing heavy…! He was so fast,"Chrissy only thought about what had happened, for she did not dare to interrupt him again,"Who is this stallion? How is he so strong?! I have not experienced such a strong stallion since…"

"And you changelings feed off love, correct?"The stallion questioned the nature of the changelings.

"Yes…"The queen responded politely.

"Then imagine, if ones love is so strong that It can survive the world we throw into battle and glory,"Suddenly the stallion was creating words of merit that spoke of quality love rather than quantities of love,"That kind of love would be thirst quenching beyond the love of these weak and pitiful ponies of today…!"

"So… Quality and strong love over weak yet plentiful love…! I'm…listening…!"Chrysalis finally gave in and began to hear out this deal of the fiery master.

"Join me and my Cinders in making this world burn and paved for a new and more powerful world,"The stallion slowly extended his black and bubbling hoof to seal the deal,"And you changelings will be able to feed off a love source far more powerful than anything you could ever hope to scrounge for in this current world!"

The queen was frozen with either fear or excitement, she did not know which one. All she could think of was her people's future, if what this stallion said was true about more quality love. Then the lack of love around her kingdom wold be a thing of the past, her people would never go hungry again. And with this great stallion of fire showing skills worthy of a god in their bout. There would be nothing to stand in her way, the changelings could finally rise to their rightful place in the world.

She hissed, feeling a bit slow to stand back up and look the stallion right in the eye. He tightened the grip on his sword, ready for the queen to try and go for a cheap shot at him. Instead, she slowly smirked at the same moment as her hoof lifted up and took a hold of his own. She chuckled, as did the stallion, before they gave each other a good strong hoof shake, signifying one thing.

"You've got a deal…! But at least… I'd like to know who my partner in this… Alliance is."Chrysalis agreed to the alliance that was now sealed between Cinders and changelings on one condition.

"My apologies…! I usually prefer to remain under cover. But I suppose the request is fair,"The stallion responded before he slowly gripped his hood and flipped it off his head to reveal his black and heated face,"I am the pony of fire, the warrior of all great flames…! I am…"

 _ **I know, this feels a bit different from what Cutie Pox normally is and yes that cut off before the enemy could say his name was intentional. But this looked like another episode that I could put a whole lot more plot into. Hope you like the plot I've set into motion, especially with that reveal at the end. Two powerful foes have fused together, and now pose a great threat to Equestria. What's going to happen? You'll just have to find out next time. Stay pony every one.**_


	33. Chapter 33: May The Best Pet Win!

_**Apologies for all the delays, I had painful internet issues and four days ago, I gained two beautiful nephews into this world that I needed to see and spend time with. Don't worry, I'm not going any where my lovely readers.**_

Chapter 33: May The Best Pet Win!

"Ah…! Isn't this pleasant Stormy? Just the birds chirping, Fluttershy and Angel playing in the park,"Typhoon reflected on the tranquility he and his storm cloud colored rabbit enjoyed in the pet park,"It's moments like this that you can just take in nature and all it's peaceful majesty."

Stormy only responded by giving Typhoon a respectful salute before kicking back on his master's lap. As they both rested against a tree next to the park's little pond, the perfect set up. Stormy yawned before kicking back and looking at the pond where ducks could go on with their day. The memories the ducks were bringing back to Typhoon as he watched them play and thrive. Something he remembered wanting for them, that is until Mayor Magist dared to destroy them long ago.

Thankfully, Typhoon was spared the pain of having to remember the old memories. Thanks to the sudden rumbling of the ground and the approaching stampede of hooves. Typhoon set up, and almost launched Stormy off his lap as he saw Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack approaching. He looked around and saw Fluttershy racing out from behind the tree he rested on. Just in time to wave to their arriving friends, as well as the pets that were coming with them into the park.

"Hey girls! Try to be a little gentle when playing, Pappy and Stormy are kind of-"Fluttershy could not get her wish across her friends before they swarmed the park with their pets.

"Well, easy come easy go on the tranquility…"Typhoon sighed and slouched back as Opalescence the cat instantly climbed onto his head and got cozy in his long mane.

Suddenly he spotted Rainbow Dash flying in at high speeds with Owlowiscious. It appeared to be a race she was having with the owl, but Rainbow Dash was coming in way too fast. He groaned and lifted his wing, and forced a wave of wind to blast from his flapping wing. Hoping it would redirect her towards the pond rather than her going on a crash course towards the tree he was resting on. The wind whipped Rainbow in the face, causing her to spiral and crash land in the pond.

Her crash landing resulted in a big wave of water splashing up onto shore. Going all over Typhoon and Opal in the process, this was what Typhoon got for trying to keep things peaceful? Apparently so, for the minute Opalescence was doused in water just like the stallion was. She went mad and flailed around with her claws flying in all directions, Typhoon simply sat there less than amused. Cat scratches and bites that simply scratched up his face and messed up his mane felt almost painless.

"Oh no…! Opalescence! Get off that poor stallion's head immediately,"Rarity yelled and quickly took up her cat in a bubble of her blue magic to get her away from Typhoon,"I am terribly sorry about all this Typhoon…! She tends not to handle water very well….!"

"I can see that…! I was not expecting every pony to be here for today, did I miss something on the schedule?"Typhoon politely asked while suppressing any fury that was burning in his heart and gut.

"Why, we always round up our critters for a regular old pony pet play date in this park!"Applejack explained the concept of having a play date with all their pets together in the park.

"On a Sunday…?"Typhoon wondered as he fixed his mane and heard squeals from above.

He looked up, and there he could see Angel the bunny stuck in a tree soaking wet. He shook his head, seeing Angel get himself stuck after only getting hit with a splash of pond water. Thanks to the fly girl that finally emerged from the pond with a lily pad stuck to her rainbow mane. He sighed, and tapped Stormy on the head to get his attention before he could take a little nap. He shook his head and looked at Typhoon, before the green stallion pointed to the tree.

"Do you mind helping Angel, Stormy?"Typhoon asked politely, and Stormy sighed at Angel before cracking his back to limber up.

With a couple squats and some bends to both sides, Stormy wowed all the mares that watched. As he suddenly jumped and ran like a swift wind right up the side of the tree trunk, His grace was that of a ninja as he aimed directly for the branch angel was stuck on, he then prepared a kick. One that swing sharply upwards and shattered the center piece of the branch, knocking Angel loose. The white bunny flailed as he flew into the air, only to get snagged up in the arms of the dark gray rabbit.

Stormy kept a look of disappointment for Angel as they slowly descended down to the ground. Stormy remained steeled as if he did not noticed they were falling from a tree. Until Typhoon was there to serve as a landing platform, his belly provided the soft landing the rabbits needed. Stormy quickly put Angel down and tapped his foot rapidly for Angel's complete overreaction to a little water. An overreaction that put him in unnecessary danger and forced Stormy to save his neck again.

"Be more careful next time, Angel. A little water won't hurt you as much as you think."Typhoon suggested to the white rabbit as it chuckled nervously at the disappointed Stormy.

"That was way…awesome! Was your rabbit raised by Shaolin monks or something?"Rainbow blasted out of the water and started checking out the surprised gray rabbit.

"No, he just had some encouragement and discipline while he shadowed my teachings and style,"Typhoon explained and patted Stormy's head in response to another act of heroism,"He's become a respected and marvelous friend to me for years. That's the true relationship that should be shared between pony and pet."

"That's a beautiful outlook on the bond between owner and pet!"Twilight complimented Typhoon's opinion on what it means to bond with a pet.

"I didn't know that. I didn't even know you all had these play dates with your pets."Rainbow Dash admitted with a sudden show of discouragement since it reminded her that she had yet to get a pet.

"I thought you knew. You didn't know? She didn't know?"Fluttershy asked around to every pony including Rainbow Dash.

"We were going to invite you to the play dates, of course, but…"Twilight thought of a reason behind the reason that Rainbow was never able to be a part of the life of a pet owner.

"Twilight remembered that you don't even have a pet, and Rarity remembered that you like to take long naps in the afternoon,"Pinkie Pie was more than up for breaking the cold truth to Rainbow Dash,"So Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything any way, and Fluttershy and I nodded our heads in agreement, like this!"

"Oh, please don't be mad…"Fluttershy begged while Pinkie Pie constantly nodded her head.

"Oh, I'm not mad. You all are right! Not much point of a pony pet play date for me If I'm a pony without a pet, right?"Rainbow admitted, but felt kind of hurt being left out of a fun activity because she did not have a pet.

"Exactly, so, if you'll excuse us…!"Applejack added and went to go play with her dog, only to trigger Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, now wait a minute! Just because I don't have a pet NOW, doesn't mean I never want a pet!"Rainbow decided to argue about the conflict of having a pet while Typhoon lifted up in curiosity and lack of amusement.

Ohh! Oh, really? You really want a pet? Really? Cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house,"Fluttershy lit up with excitement to see Rainbow Dash interested in potentially getting a pet,"Oh, and I know you'll just love them! And they'll love you! And you'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh!"

" _Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight. It's abundantly clear,"_ Fluttershy got so excited about Rainbow inadvertently wanting a pet of her own that she started to sing," _That somewhere out here is the pet that will suite you right!"_

" _I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules. It's of utmost importance,"_ Rainbow began to sing as well while Typhoon was instantly offended by Rainbow wanting to set up rules for a pet," _The pet that I get, is something that's awesome and cool!"_

" _Awesome, cool, got it! I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see!"_ Fluttershy replied in song form as she thought of the many pets that fit the bill.

" _I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me!"_ Rainbow began to go down the standards she required in a pet, this disgusted Typhoon.

" _Sure, how about a-"_ Fluttershy was about to offer up the first pet, only for Typhoon to close the door on the offers of pets.

"Absolutely not! She's not ready to take up the responsibility of a pet!"Typhoon announced and shocked every pony with his bold statement about Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT?! What do you mean I'm not ready?! I'm TOTALLY ready for a pet!"Rainbow Dash decided to argue her case to the warrior of wind.

"No… You are not ready for a pet…! Already you talk of rules and standards for a pet,"Typhoon decided he was going to rip the over confident Pegasus a new one,"You talk about a pet like they're way below you rather than a companion of your equal! They're NOT an accessory for you to exploit!"

"It's not like that at all! I can totally respect whatever I get. Just as long as it's just like me!"Rainbow tried to defend her right to own a pet.

"That's the problem. You can't just find a pet that will be everything YOU want it to be,"Typhoon argued while the mares and pets tried to understand what the big fuss was about,"If you can't respect a pet for the way it is while it always respects you, then you are NOT ready…!"

"Since when do I listen to some pony who thinks I can't handle something?!"Rainbow Dash decided to attack Typhoon with her arrogant stubbornness about being refused something she was confident about.

"If that's how you're going to behave then you certainly are not ready for a pet,"Typhoon remained firm but more calm minded, even with an angry element of loyalty in his face,"Now I will warn you. You keep this attitude up and try to get a pet, then I won't hesitate to stop you…!"

"Rainbow… Um…it might be a good idea to listen to Pappy. He kind of has a point about the pets…"Fluttershy informed her friend and tried to play peace keeper between them.

"What?!"The rest of Fluttershy's friends were a bit shocked that their shy friend was agreeing with her Pappy.

"Well… He's right. Having a pet is a huge responsibility. You need to take your time with your pet,"Fluttershy started to go down the list of what it takes to be a pet owner,"You have to be ready to discipline but never put a pet below you. Train them where you can, but let them be who they are instead of what YOU want them to be."

"Thank you, Fluttershy… So until you're ready. You will not be getting a pet…!"Typhoon made his words final, a hard and painful thing to hear, but the others knew better than to argue with a warrior and protector of all nature.

However, Rainbow Dash was more than upset with the stallion coming down on her like a strict father. Her face was turning red, she felt like an infuriated bull with his head driven into the dirt. This green stallion was talking to her like an irresponsible child, and telling her she wasn't ready for a pet. This was a blow to her pride as a skilled Pegasus, and as a pony entirely. She finally couldn't hold in her outrage, her temper finally boiled over as she stepped forward to challenge Typhoon.

"Sorry your feelings are hurt, but you need to learn some control over your pride and proper responsibility,"Typhoon was not intimidated by the red faced and pride damaged Pegasus,"Only then can you handle a pet the proper way. It's only a matter of patience."

"Patience…? Patience?!"Rainbow roared before she suddenly lunged to show Typhoon her fury.

Typhoon kept one eye open, seeing the Pegasus become hostile and up for a hoof fight. Stormy simply shook his head and rested on his masters belly, letting Rainbow learn a hard lesson. Typhoon did this by lifting up his left back hoof high in the air, and swing it down. Cracking his back hoof down on her forehead, rattling her brain before he forced her into the ground. Her face got smashed into the ground, her mouth got piled full of dirt while she laid face down, while Typhoon rested his legs on top of her.

"I swear… Where did kids get this sudden sense of self entitlement and self righteousness?"Typhoon had sense of disgust and cringe that Rainbow reacted in such a matter after being told she simply couldn't have something just yet.

"Ok…! You made your point there wind master, can we have our friend back?"Applejack asked kindly in hopes of helping to calm down the situation that was already finished.

"I suppose her lesson has been learned… For now."Typhoon decided to relent and lifted his legs off Rainbow Dash to let her up.

However, it still took the assistance of her friends to lift the Pegasus to her hooves. She was in a daze and spitting out clumps of dirt while Applejack served as her legs. She decided to be the one to carry the rainbow Pegasus somewhere to help her come to her senses from the hit she took. While Typhoon quietly sat back and tried to continue his nap with his pet rabbit. While the mares and their pets eventually managed to start having fun together after taking care of Rainbow Dash.

They decided to let things be, and not go on about the subject any further. This allowed Typhoon and his pet to get the much needed rest they were hoping to get in the park regardless of the noise. Stormy yawned and slept soundly as well, finding comfort as he snuggled against his master. While the other pets played around them, freely and without any further troubles. Like Typhoon, he was seen by a lot of animals as a parent and the disciplinary figure to misbehaving animals.

Especially when it came to Angel, he was bratty and taking advantage of his master. And it was up to Stormy to reign in on Angel's spoiled behavior before it got too out of hoof for Fluttershy. Much like how Typhoon was with the other animals, and even Fluttershy at time. If the gray rabbit wasn't currently snoozing away, he would be chuckling at the thought of being responsible pet. These thoughts lasted the pet and his master for hours through one of their best power naps yet.

It lasted till the sun was actually about to set for the town of Ponyville. Even then, what managed to wake the little duo from their slumber was the gentle nudges of Fluttershy and Angel. They were slow to awake and look around with slightly groggy eyes to find the shy Pegasus and her white rabbit.

"Pappy, Stormy…! It's almost sunset, every pony went home already."Fluttershy alarmed Typhoon as he and his rabbit yawned and slowly got up.

"Oh dear…! We must have slept longer than we thought. Sorry about that,"Typhoon yawned again and stretched himself out before standing at Fluttershy's side,"Lets go, I'll watch over the cottage late this night…!"

As they started to get moving towards home through the slowly shutting down town. Stormy marched at his master's side, hoping to get home quick to do a little hobby he had a habit of doing. That is, if Angel would stop bouncing around them and slowing their walk down. That only stopped when Stormy grabbed Angel by his ear and pulled him to his side to give him a talking to. Telling him about how dangerous it can be for a bunny to run and bounce under a pony's hooves.

Angel sighed, it never felt good getting yelled at for any troubles he got into. But with Fluttershy being the enabling mother of the group, some pony or rabbit had to be the strict parent. For the rest of their stroll through town, Angel stayed walking right next to Stormy where he could be watched. While their owners enjoyed a quiet moment, since it got quite noisy at the park. Though as they were leaving the town, Typhoon sensed a less than pleasant conversation coming his way.

The minute they were on a small dirt path pass some shrubbery to get to the cottage. Fluttershy looked away for a moment to think about what to say, for she had something honest to say. She only hoped that her Pappy would see reason about something she was going to request.

"Pappy? Can I talk to you about something?"Fluttershy asked as they stopped right before the bridge to their cottage.

"I'm not going to let Rainbow Dash have a pet…! After her behavior earlier. she is in no condition to care for a pet,"Typhoon already decided to lay down the law about the pet situation,"I'm not going to let some poor animal get neglected, abused, or treated poorly by some irresponsible and arrogant Pegasus…!"

"I understand… But I was going to suggest a test…! Maybe a way to teach Rainbow a lesson about responsibility,"Fluttershy began to suggest a trick to perhaps teaching Rainbow what she needed to know about pet care,"Now she has standards, and there were some animals around that were interested in competing to be her pet."

"Are you about to go behind my back again?"Typhoon questioned with a small huff at the thought of Rainbow getting a pet regardless.

"No…! Not at all, Pappy!I'm thinking if we let this competition unfold where Rainbow gets to see these brave pets compete,"Fluttershy emphasized on what she was planning on doing for her friend while respecting Typhoon's word,"I'm thinking as she sees how the pets operate and happily compete for her. Maybe they'll teach her a lesson in the process…!"

"How will that Pegasus learn anything from watching animals fight to be her pet?"Typhoon questioned while finding only the slightest merit in Fluttershy's words.

"Well… To see a pet so willing to prove themselves to her, it could cause her to reflect on how much a pet is willing to give,"Fluttershy explain the mentality side of a pet opening a masters eyes,"It should open her eyes to what it means to have a pet, and respect that pet the way it was willing to respect her…!"

"And if she doesn't learn?"Typhoon looked to the con result of Rainbow not learning respect and responsibility from her potential pet.

"Then the pet who was victorious will remain with us till she does, I'm sure seeing that she can't have a pet cause she didn't learn her lessons WILL teach her the lesson,"Fluttershy explained that she will hold firm to what it means to be a pet owner, even if she must perform a harsh punishment to her friend,"Is that a fair enough suggestion? It will at least give her a first look and potential chance to learn what it means to care for a pet."

"Fluttershy… I know you're doing this for your friend, but you're also trying to respect the nature of pet owning,"Typhoon leaned over the railing of the bridge to look out to the shiny creak,"If… If you think this may benefit and help your friend prepare to be a good pet owner… Then… I suppose it's worth giving a try."

"Oh…! Thank you, Pappy! I promised you won't be disappointed in the least! I will make this work,"Fluttershy was quick to suffice a great big hug to her pappy for allowing Rainbow to prove herself,"Once this competition starts, she'll start learn what it truly means to have a furry friend!"

"I would hope so…! Because I don't want any issues between a furry friend and Rainbow Dash…!"Typhoon warned before they heard squeaking at the door to their cottage.

Once they looked to the door to see what the commotion was, all they found was their rabbits. They were in the middle of trying to open the door, but the knob was way too high for them to reach. Thankfully Stormy already had a plan for that, and it involved Angel putting his paws together. He helped Angel in kind at putting his paws together in the form of a small step. He then pulled them to the ground where he told Angel to keep them, while he suddenly bounced on top of Angel's paws.

This gave him the momentum he needed to jump up and grab onto the door knob. He turned it, and instantly opened the door in kind while Angel was waving and blowing on his paws. Since they were now sore from supporting the gray rabbit, but the technique worked never the less.

"Alright, you two. You don't have to get desperate, we're coming…!"Typhoon and Fluttershy walked to their cottage to go inside with their eager pets to end this day.

They decided to no longer keep their pets waiting, and quietly went inside. Where Fluttershy and Angel could settle down to sleep while Typhoon and Stormy decided to be night owls for tonight. While Fluttershy and Angel went to bed, an hour later, Typhoon emerged with Stormy. They both made it over to Typhoon's rocking chair that gave him a view of the natural gardens, forest, and Equestrian plain. The perfect view for them to take in as they watched nature and all it's creatures begin their lives after hours.

Typhoon groaned at first, but it quickly turned to a sigh of relief the moment he sat in his chair. Stormy once again climbed up onto his lap, holding a decently large branch. Once Typhoon was settled in with his rabbit, Stormy got to work on his special hobby with the use of his teeth. As he began knowing on the branch, stripping the jagged pieces of the branch off with his powerful bunny teeth. Before he then began to chew at the bark to remove it, Typhoon only chuckled.

"So what do you think you'll be carving out this time? I thought the wooden curve sword was your master piece,"Stormy responded to Typhoon with a simple raise of his eye brow that was full of thought and simply shrugged,"Just go for something you think will be able to top the last one. If you can that is?"

Stormy was more than willing to try and make Typhoon eat those challenging words. As he got to work on whatever big piece of wooden art his mind could possibly think of. So he wasted no time getting started on something thicker, larger, and and so much easier to craft in his own opinion.

"Hey… Do you remember when we first met, Stormy? That meadow by the lake,"Typhoon suddenly decided to dive deep into the memories while listening to the crickets,"You were just a little bunny… And your mother ask me to take you… She was sick… And she wanted you to have a chance to live…"

Stormy paused a moment to be regaled with the memories of his past before Typhoon. His ears drooped as he slowly nibbled at the wood, hoping to simply let the old memories come and go. As much as Typhoon understood that Stormy preferred not to think about it, he felt some memory kindling was necessary to raise the flames of their friendship.

"She'd be proud of you… You've been a responsible father figure for many little friends,"Typhoon complimented and slowly petted the gray rabbits head while sighing to the forest,"And you've really helped me remember what I fought for as a warrior, and a pony of nature…"

Stormy's ears lifted a bit, and he found comfort in his masters friendly touch. It helped lift his spirits to the point that he could get back into the mood of relentlessly chewing on wood. Hoping to make something beautiful, and now he had something on his mind to make of it. As he continued carving deep into the night, alongside his peaceful and very respectable master. They enjoyed their calming night before the storm that would approach tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow couldn't have come any quicker, they honestly wish it didn't come. So they hoped to sleep on the porch and pray for the day of competition to simply pass by with ease. Typhoon calmly rocked in his chair, while Stormy slept with a hidden wooden carving laying under him. The morning birds treated Typhoon to a bit of bliss and happiness that loosened his stress. Allowing him to find the strength to slowly open his eyes and awake from his slumber.

Stormy yawned and rubbed his eyes before standing up to look to the sunlight. He had the same bad feeling about this day that Typhoon had, and perhaps it was rightfully so. For when Typhoon stretched out and let his rabbit jump off so he could stand up and prepare himself for the day. That's when they heard the squawks, squeaks, flaps and so many more noises of many flying animals. All of them were traveling right over their heads and across the path going into town.

An Eagle, a hawk, a flamingo, a humming bird, a duck, a Toucan, a goose and an owl, all professional flyers. As well as a butterfly, a wasp, and a bat, all decent choices as well. This whole massive flock of flying creatures were on their way to the town of Ponyville for one reason. And it was making Typhoon's spine chill and his hooves hurt, while Stormy's ears twitched and flickered. There was no running from this, he agreed to a competition for Rainbow Dash to find herself a pet, now he had to honor the agreement.

So he slowly stretched out his legs and took a look to the cottage. Before he then shrugged and patted his bunny's head, he gestured Stormy to follow him as he decided to take a walk. All the way upon the path that the animals took, hoping to reach the town before the competition began.

"Don't worry we'll stop for some breakfast when we get into town, Stormy."Typhoon reassured the rabbit and got him following his master on the path to Ponyville.

They took their time going to Ponyville, for they both had no interest in the competition. So when they finally arrived to the town, they took a detour towards the fancy Ponyville restaurant. Where they could pick up a Daisy, hay and tomato sandwich, as well as a butter croissant stuffed with carrots. Once they had some piping hot breakfast, they were ready to take on the day. So they finally went on to find Fluttershy and her friends to watch and pray that this competition did what she promised it would do.

With their breakfast at hoof and paw to enjoy, they started to look around for the six mares. Stormy casually ate his carrot croissant and picking at his teeth while sniffing around for the animals. He was then able to interrupt Typhoon before he could bite into his sandwich a second time. With a tug at Typhoon's leg he pointed forward and took off running down town. Typhoon shrugged and decided to follow his rabbit, for Stormy was always a trust worthy rabbit.

So the green stallion stuffed his sandwich into his mouth to carry out before following. Stormy's nose tracked the smell of many birds all the way down near the town center. A little bit near the spot where one would spot Sugar Cube Corners, as well as the Ponyville library. The little gray rabbit quickly came to a grinding halt, kicking up some dirt to completely stop in his tracks. As he spotted the group of animals lined up like soldiers before Rainbow Dash, as she spoke to them like a drill Sargent.

"So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do ya? Well we'll just see about that,"Rainbow yelled and paced in front of the contenders, including a late joining tortoise,"If any of you don't think you can handle it, back out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers!"

Stormy took deep offense that the animals were being talked down to like this. He growled and dared to jump for Rainbow, possibly hoping to bite her face up or scratch out her eyes. Thankfully Typhoon grabbed at his tail and held the bunny back before he could jump for the Pegasus.

"She's not worth it, Stormy… Just let her sink on her own buddy…!"Typhoon gave calm words to the rabbit to stop him from getting hostile towards Rainbow.

"This competition isn't for the weak! You'd better be prepared to step it up,"Rainbow continued to yell as she spotted one of the birds not flapping their wings fast enough for her standards, and got the bird moving,"You call that flapping?! That's better…! There's only room on team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme! Any questions?"

"I got one. Does she understand what a pet really needs?"Applejack questioned while the other mares noticed Typhoon and Stormy approaching Rainbow Dash from behind.

"Yea, like care and attention, love and affection, and ugh…! Breath mints…!"Twilight agreed only to be silenced from her friend's bad breath from all the yelling.

"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-"Fluttershy tried to motivate the animals, only to be interrupted by Rainbow's outrage.

"Seriously, Fluttershy?! The turtle? What did you bring that thing here for?!"Rainbow demanded an explanation for the fact that the late arrival tortoise was a part of the competition.

"Technically, he's a tortoise, and he's always dreamed of being some pony's pet,"Fluttershy explained the tortoise's reason for being a part of the competition,"He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here…"

"No…"Rainbow denied Fluttershy, only to back away the minute she saw Typhoon standing right behind Rainbow.

"Uh… Just let him try…"Fluttershy tried to play it nice in hopes of a scuffle being avoided between her friend and her Pappy.

"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed and pointed out the flaws of the reptile, trying to put the tortoise down proved to be her mistake.

"Rainbow? You may just wanna go with it. Might not be a good idea to get picky…!"Applejack claimed as Typhoon let hot steam flow from his nostrils down her back.

"Why? Is it getting windy in here? Or Is that just me?"Rainbow asked while noticing a breeze that turned very warm and even started to make her back sweaty, that was when her friends pointed right behind her.

Rainbow Dash raised an eye brow, and finally noticed a shadow casting over her. She slowly followed the shadow and her friends directions before finally turning around. Where she met muzzle to muzzle with a less than pleased Typhoon and a very mused Stormy the rabbit. The rabbit munched on his carrot roll while partially crossing his arms and rapidly tapping his foot. The rainbow mane Pegasus fell silent and she dared not to provoke a repeat of what happened yesterday.

"You will take whatever you are given. You're in no position to be picky…!"Typhoon warned as Stormy hopped onto Typhoon's muzzle and began serving up some words for Rainbow Dash.

Stormy went into a tirade of squeaks and loud noises as he talked down to Rainbow. No pony could understand him, and it was lucky for them, because Fluttershy and Typhoon could. And there was no filter on his mouth as he insulted and told off Rainbow Dash for her show of arrogance to other animals. Typhoon remained composed and let the rabbit feed Rainbow some two cents. While Fluttershy felt her ears cringing from the loud and foul language.

"My goodness…! The language, Stormy…! I know she upset you, but please calm down…!"Fluttershy begged Typhoon's rabbit to relax as he jumped from Typhoon's nose and landed right before the line of animals.

Stormy then let the animals in on some specific detail about the competition they were in. They were quick to listen while being completely surprised by what sounded like a hidden test. A test that was not there's to pass, but rather one that Rainbow needed to pass if she wanted a pet. The animals understood that even if one of them won the games, if Rainbow Dash failed, the winner could not be her pet. A cruel punishment, but Rainbow would solely be at fault if she failed the pet.

They gave the gray rabbit salute, showing that they had much more respect for Stormy. This ate away at Rainbow as the gray bunny hopped off to his masters side before they both joined the group. Leaving Rainbow Dash to continue her preparations for the pet competition.

"Alright! Now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet,"Rainbow continued her instructions to the animals that listened clearly,"Speed! Agility! Guts! Style! Coolness! Awesomeness! And radicalness!"

"Aren't those all the same thing?"Twilight asked a good question about what Rainbow desired from pets that seemed somewhat similar.

"You would think that, Twilight. That's why you would never qualify to be my pet."Rainbow Dash zoomed over and petted her friend's head for her supposed naivety.

"She's not going to pass this test…"Typhoon groaned as they all got started on the big pet competition.

It was not too long of a walk before they made it to the Ponyville race track for the first event. The event of great speed, one that was test out the speed and endurance of the pets. The mares and the warrior sat on the side lines, Typhoon and Stormy looked like they were getting brutal headaches. While Fluttershy was holding Angel and in constant worry about the duo's patience. Not to mention the strange group of ten camera ponies that all looked the same, orange manes and tails with yellow coats, some had curly tails, some have wavy hair, but they were generally similar.

"So when did we get paparazzi in this competition. Isn't there enough noise in this competition already?"Typhoon groaned while covering his eyes from the constant camera flashes.

"They told me they were from Manehattan. They wanted to capture the classic local competitions for the papers,"Twilight explained the reason behind all the camera ponies being a part of this,"Apparently the new big thing is traditional or classic competitions and games."

"Well that hardly makes any sense…"Applejack whispered from her own experience from what Manehattan ponies like and dislike.

"Speed! On your marks… Get set,"Rainbow yelled and prepared to blow her whistle as the animals prepared to blaze down the track,"GO!"

With a shout and a hard blow of the whistle, every pet, but the tortoise took off. They were all flying as fast as they could, and Rainbow Dash was right at all their sides, studying them. One was sort of speedy, the next was not speedy, the third was not speedy, a fourth was pretty speed, and a fifth hard contender could be more speedy. That was when the sixth fast flyer decided to blow the others out of the water. As he blasted right by all the others, and even blazing all the feathers off the owl.

The brave falcon screeched with pride the minute it passed the finish line first. As Rainbow met the race winner with quite a bit of respect, his speed was beyond all the others. And the camera crew ponies seem to be loving it as they took pictures and murmured among themselves.

"Yeah! Now that's speed,"Rainbow complimented the winner before noticing the tortoise that never managed to get across the starting line,"Tsk tsk… Now that's just sad…"

"At least he tried…! How ungrateful…!"Typhoon spat and crossed his arms while shaking his head at the Pegasus.

"Easy Pappy… There's still plenty of events for change to happen…"Fluttershy begged for more patience as they began cleaning up the race track.

"Well…that was mildly entertaining…!"A mare in the group decided to be the one to break the silence.

"I hate that we're stuck being paparazzi sharks for a lame competition…!"A stallion ranted while gazing upon the group of mares and one warrior.

"We're here for one of the elements of harmony. We have to wait and play nice."A second stallion reminded them of an apparent secret task they were truly doing.

"Still this is pathetic. We're following these ponies around while some self righteous Pegasus abuses animals,"A second mare gossiped while packing up their things to follow the group,"And they call US cruel and monstrous…!"

"You want out? Go talk to our big large and in charge friend in the cave. I'm sure he'd love to hear your complaints,"A lead stallion warned the others about their doubts and complaints that quickly went silent the moment he spoke of an employer,"That's what I thought…! Now pack up and lets move on…!"

And so the strange group moved on to the next course that was just next to the race track. An obstacle course, full of many tires, loops, maze ways and so many more obstacles. All in the name of testing out the animals agility and reflexes when out in the field performing for others. This one looked a bit unsafe for some of the pets, especially the slow tortoise that had no agility. But that didn't appear to be something to be concerned about for Rainbow Dash, she cared only for competition.

The group of photographers were not much help either, they just set up and readied their cameras. Typhoon slammed his flank down and sighed while Stormy covered his eyes with his own ears. The mares began to worry that this competition was going to be the death of him. That is is the other animals didn't die first, as they wasted no time going through the obstacle course. Rainbow was quick to watch over every pet as they flew through the course, some had more ease than others.

"Agility! Sort of agile… Not agile… Pretty agile… Could be more agile,"Rainbow followed each animal and judged them all on the mistakes they were making, then she came to the tortoise who couldn't even jump and fell on his face,"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That!"

It was then that Rainbow spotted the winner of the obstacle course. The small humming bird that looped and fluently flew through and over every obstacle almost like a machine. Rainbow was quick to meet the winner at the end of the obstacle course and give the humming bird a big congratulations.

"Yeah, baby! Now that's what I call agility. Come on, don't leave me hanging,"Rainbow Dash complimented and offered a hoof for a high hoof to wing that the humming bird almost fell to the ground attempting to give her one,"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that…!"

"Ugh…! So ignorant, and careless when it comes to a pet…!"Typhoon and Stormy were thinking the same thing after how this second course went.

The next course came quickly in the form of a gut test, what pet had the most guts? This would be decided as a simple fashionable animal carrier was placed in the middle of the grass. While a little stuffed mouse was placed right in front of the carrier, where a deadly pet laid in wait within the carrier. This test felt just wrong, even when Stormy recalled Opal the cat scratching up his master's face. They all watched in silence as the camera ponies were more than interested in this one.

"Okay! Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?"Rainbow asked before opening the carrier and letting the angry white cat exit to stare down the animals.

With one show of danger in the form of her sprouting the infamous shiny cat claws. Most of the contenders were shaking and hiding away, terrified to get anywhere near the cat. Typhoon grew only more displeased at this apparent test, it was forcing animals to put themselves in danger. It made him walk over to the nearest rock he could find and lift his head back before smashing it into the side of the rock. The rock trembled from the smash and slowly cracked up before crumbling apart like a dead leaf.

Thankfully no animals ended up getting hurt in this dangerous stunt. Thanks to a brave little butterfly fluttering it's way before the hostile cat that threatened to tear it to shreds. With a flap and sudden hypnosis brought on by the alluring color patterns on it's gentle and fragile wings. The cat was thrown into a trance that kept her calm and completely unaware of everything. Allowing the butterfly to retrieve the mouse toy and bring it back to Rainbow Dash, gaining a cheer from the mares.

"Now that takes guts!"Rainbow complimented the winner while the tortoise tried to at least compete by knocking over Opal's carrier to trap her in.

This was met with the cat viciously jumping to avoid the carrier in a panic. The panic then turned into aggression as the cat went into a flurry of scratches that the tortoise manage to defend against. Thanks to his powerful and very reliable shell, but once again, Rainbow was not impressed.

"I think we need to pick this up a bit… Pappy looks like he's going to have a break down…"Fluttershy worried before they were all quick to get to the next event.

This fourth event actually required the assistance of the group of camera ponies. It was a simple show of style, and that was to be shown by simply taking pictures of Rainbow and the pets. A simple but no less annoying event, for this meant that basically if the animals aren't good looking they instantly lose. Typhoon kept his head buried in the ground while the other ponies took photos. Fluttershy was getting worried for him, while even Stormy took a break from irritation to pat the stallion's back.

"Style! Any pet of mine's gotta look good! Because you gotta to make me look good!"Rainbow Dash explained while taking numerous pictures with all the best looking pets, then came the tortoise.

All he had was a pretty ribbon on, he was that desperate to finally be a pet. The fact that the tortoise had to wear a ribbon like a toy on Heart's warming Eve was beyond ridiculous. A pet should never have to dress themselves like a high class spoiled brat to impress an owner. Among all this heat and stress, the photographers were certainly enjoying the photo op they got. Not to mention the odd humor they got from watching the stallion groan and suffer through the events.

The fifth even came in the form of yet another simple challenge, a shout off. A way to discover the animal with the coolest sounds they naturally made, only the coolest could win. The Pegasus was ready to listen in on all the animals, while the mares watched in silence. Typhoon was currently eating an eggplant hot dog, feverishly, trying to eat in hopes of drowning out his anger. But Fluttershy was seeing that he wasn't doing so hot, he looked like he was going to get sick.

"Coolness! Sorta cool, not cool, pretty cool, could be cooler, not what I had in mind, I can't hear you,"Rainbow Dash announced and went down the line of owl, duck, bat, toucan, wasp and butterfly, then came the coughs of the tortoise,"Eugh…!"

It was then that the great eagle unleashed a glass shattering screech that was heard through out the town. It was a noise far beyond what Rainbow had heard before, and she did feel quite impressed. She needed to give her props to the eagle, not noticing just how terrible Typhoon was looking.

"Now that's a cool sound!"Rainbow complimented the eagle while Typhoon was getting almost teary eyed.

This was it, these final two events were the ones that finally pushed him too far. A nice big old grand stage, the same one used for the school's students to perform in talent shows. It was now used for the final two tests of the pet, Awesomeness, and Radicalness Both very similar. But never the less they were treated like two separate challenges that really pushed it with the pets. The outfits they would show up in, and all the tricks and even knitting they would do to impress her.

At this point, the mares could not even cheer or show any form of support. For they were far too busy seeing Typhoon's face go bright red with anger that would not hold one for much longer. Everything he strive for in nature and all the respect that should be showed to these animals. Rainbow Dash was taking it all away for a talent show that forced animals to perform like puppets. He was ready to burst as Rainbow passed judgment on each of the animals that performed.

"Sort of awesome, not awesome, could be more awesome. Ho, ho, ho, yeah! That is awesome!"Rainbow went down the lines of animal performances before seeing the owl turn it's head three hundred sixty degrees.

"They… They… They're being treated like circus performers…! I can't…! I can't…!"Typhoon was finally pass his breaking point while Rainbow cringed at the tortoise showing off his talent by letting his head vanish into his shell.

"Uh, you did that already… That's pretty much all you can do, huh,"Rainbow groaned in pity and disgust with the tortoise's plain and unamusing talent,"Honestly, I really think you should just quit while you can… Don't embarrass yourself like this any further."

The tortoise did not process too much on her words, but Stormy sure didn't approve. He growled and pulled out a wooden curve sword he himself carved into form some time ago. He slapped the side of the blade on his paw while Typhoon finally couldn't take it any more. He was not going to watch the animals be forced to perform for a chance to have an owner, they deserve more respect than that. Before Rainbow could get the radicalness event going, Typhoon finally exploded.

"NO! No, no, no, no, NO! NO! This is over! I'm not gonna let this continue ANY MORE,"Typhoon roared while Stormy run under his legs and towards the stage,"STORMY TEAR THIS INSULT TO NATURE DOWN! THIS…IS…OVER!"

"What are you talking about?! The animals are doing just…fine…?"Suddenly before Rainbow Dash could defend what she was doing, the animals ran off the stage towards her to get away from the chaos that went off on the stage.

Stormy was the cause of the chaos, as he displayed great strength and skill. His kicks shattered the wood floor the animals performed on, his wooden weapon cut down the curtains. He put many holes in the back wall with numerous twirling kicks that rumbled the stage. After slicing off two pillars that held the stage together, the gray rabbit leaped from stage and rolled before Rainbow. Growling as Typhoon finished the stage off with a mighty blow blasting from his mouth after a deep inhale.

The blast of wind came in like a spiraling cone that shot from his mouth. It smashed into the stage, and the stage quickly exploded into a giant pile of wood, rope and fabric that floated away. The powerful tornado like wind carried every piece of the stage away, all the way up into the sky. Never to be seen again as it vanished over the cloudy horizon, that was the sign to stop. As Typhoon slowly closed his mouth and breathed deeply before stomping towards Rainbow with some choice words.

"Now, Pappy…! You said you were going to give this a chance…!"Fluttershy's words fell on deaf ears as he knocked Rainbow to her flank.

"I'm not going to let these animals be subjected to these circus monkey performances,"Typhoon yelled and finally put his hoof down after enduring the events for the longest time,"You are a terrible pet owner! You put these animals through races, obstacle courses, potential cat maulings, photographies thanks to these random ponies!"

The mares felt a bit scared and hurt to see the green stallion tearing into their loyal friend. But after seeing how much it hurt him to see the animals being treated like simple toys. The only ponies that could really complain was the mildly insulted photographer ponies.

"And these last three events are all the same thing! All of it was just about the animal that was the best,"Typhoon continued ranting and freaking out and even making wild gestures to describe the events,"This animal can knit! This one can spin it's head! This one can juggle! All the talent they were willing to show you and you just brushed it off like it was nothing!"

Stormy had then suddenly jumped onto Typhoon's head and decided to get in on that chew out. He pointed his little finger wildly and yelled with squeaky madness at how disrespectful she was to the animals. Especially when it came to the tortoise that was doing everything he could to participate and finally find an owner.

"Thank you, Stormy! And let's not forget the poor tortoise that tried everything he could do please you,"Typhoon approved of Stormy's side complaint, regarding one humble and loving pet,"But because he's not fast, agile, stylish, gutsy, or cool in any way to you! You knock him down and treat him like he's this useless animal that doesn't deserve an owner!"

"I… I let him participate… He's just not my kind of pet… I mean…LOOK AT HIM…!"Rainbow gestured to the quiet tortoise, before she suddenly looked back to Typhoon and got a sudden slug across the nose.

She gripped her muzzle while the animals and ponies all gasped in shock. Except for the photographers that chuckled and snickered to see such a hostile action performed on an element of harmony. The animals hid behind the Pegasus in fear while Rainbow processed a bleeding nose she had received.

"I have had it with you and the way you treat animals…! This event will conclude, and you will NOT have a pet…! EVER,"Typhoon made his decision final to end the suffering of himself and nature's pride,"If you got any respect left for these animals…! You will let them go! And stay away from them for a long time…!"

Rainbow rubbed her nose slowly and tried wiping off the blood from her nose. She sniffled and took the berating of words that pummeled her ears and damaged her pride filled heart. But she then slowly flew to the air and wiped her nose clean before firing back her own heated words.

"You know…! Just because you're this big nature lover, doesn't mean you get to be my parent,"Rainbow boldly stood up to the stallion regardless of who he was or what he was capable of,"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown mare! I can make my own decisions and so can these grown up animals! They CHOSE to be here! I did not force them into this!"

"And look at what you're doing to them now…!"Typhoon retorted and stood his grown, almost wishing he had his scythe in his hoof right now.

"Who cares! They agreed to it, and they agreed to finish this event to the very end,"Rainbow raised to the air as all the animals flew up after her,"So we are going to finish this! You don't like it, you can kiss my flank! But I'm going to find myself a pet, no matter what you say!"

"I'm not going to let you go through with this, Rainbow…!"Typhoon warned as he sprouted his wings, ready to jump on the mare and give her a good lesson in respect.

"Go ahead! Attack me then! Make yourself look like more of danger to your furry friends,"Rainbow Dash suddenly pulled a baiting tactic after seeing how the animals reacted to Typhoon's rage,"Yeah, mother nature would love to see you bullying and hitting on ponies right in front of the creatures! Go on, do it!"

"Don't you DARE test me…!"Typhoon warned and stepped forward, only to see the animals cower in fear.

It appeared that Rainbow Dash had his number, she knew the weak point to challenge him. And he was already stepping back, seeing the animals shivering to see him angry and yelling. While he quickly tried to cool down to appear less hostile, he glared at Rainbow for her crafty trick.

"Orion is going to hear about this…! He won't give a buck what any pony thinks,"Typhoon fumed while Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and turned around to leave,"Yeah go ahead! Leave and do whatever you want! Because Rainbow is going to always get her way! How did the elements of harmony choose an arrogant Pegasus like you to be bearer?!"

He walked off in a huff, his outrage was beyond it's boiling point for the Pegasus. The mares knew it was too late to make a go for Rainbow Dash, for she was gone, vanishing into the clouds. Leaving them to only run to Typhoon to help him relax so they could at least defuse the tension.

"Pappy…! Pappy! Please calm down, you know it's not like you to be angry for long,"Fluttershy begged for peace within Typhoon's heart before making a desperate grab for him and crushing the stallion into a hug,"I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry! I should have told Rainbow this was going too far…! Please just…relax…"

Typhoon paused for a moment as she wrapped him up into a warm and gentle hug. He panted and breathed heavily before slowly reaching to give Fluttershy a returning hug to embrace her love. They stood there for several minutes hugging each other until cooler heads finally prevailed. Typhoon rested his head on Fluttershy's shoulder, breathing slower and nicer. While the other mares watched and worried, for they slowly began to realize just how far Rainbow was pushing his beliefs over the edge.

"I'm sorry… I can't… I just can't deal with this any further…! What I saw the animals doing for a role as a pet,"Typhoon sighed and did his best to relax from all the crazy animal tests,"This was not what I expected from a competition…! She's basically spat on the sanctity of nature and it's creatures…! And I… Just stood there and watched!"

"Typhoon… He really feels completely offended. Rainbow really just kept poking at his way of life…"Applejack admitted after seeing just how defeated and and destroyed the stallion appeared on the inside.

"We gotta fix this… We should have just accepted that Rainbow wasn't ready just yet,"Twilight decided that they needed to make things right rather than just picking sides,"We gotta go find Rainbow Dash. And as her friends, we need to sit her down and tell her she's gotta let the animals go and wait till she's ready…!"

"That sounds like a good idea, Twilight. Rather avoid any more fighting and drama…!"Rarity agreed that there needs to be a simple and clean ending to this drama.

"That's a first to hear from you…"Applejack commented on their most dramatic friend wanting to end the drama for a change.

"YES! Hey! Did you two hear that?! We're all going after Rainbow Dash! We're going to stop her!"Pinkie called out a bit too loudly, but the good news compensated for it.

"That's a relief… Pappy, you heard that, right? We're going to do what we should have done,"Fluttershy kept her hooves on Typhoon's shoulders and spoke sweetly to try and retrieve his spirits,"We're all going to sit her down and tell her that she can't have a pet till she learns her lesson…!"

"If she couldn't listen to me and a good hoof across the nose…. How will she listen to any of you?"Typhoon sighed and looked away for a moment to assess the con of their plan.

"We're her friends, and we know what's best for her! She may not like it, but we gotta do it for her own good,"Fluttershy explained and showed him a more serious face,"And we will hold her done and scream reason in her face if we must. We will say what has to be said… Her behavior will leaver her petless!"

"Well… I guess I can give you and your friends one more try. But no more nonsense,"Fluttershy nodded and the friends cheered for Typhoon's last bit of approval on their plan,"Come on Stormy, we gotta go hunt down that stubborn mare and finally bring full authority down on-"

Suddenly, Typhoon noticed that Stormy was not at his side like he thought the rabbit would be. He looked around and under Fluttershy to find his friend, but he could not find Stormy anywhere. He then tried sniffing at the air, his muzzle shot to the ground, and that's where he saw paw prints.

"Stormy? Where did you go?! Stormy!"Typhoon called out to and followed his tracks as Fluttershy quickly started looking around.

"What's wrong?"Twilight asked after noticing that there was yet another issue.

"Stormy's gone…! He was just with us not too long ago…!"Fluttershy followed her pappy till they already came to the end of the tracks, right where Rainbow Dash was sitting before she left.

"Tell me he didn't just… Oh my gosh…!"Typhoon looked up where he could smell Stormy's fading scent vanishing into the sky.

"He must have climbed onto Rainbow Dash and rode her to the last event…!"Fluttershy exclaimed and her friends gasped in shock.

"He must have wanted to give her a bit more of his two cents… Stormy doesn't let go of things like this so easily,"Typhoon sighed and shook his head before looking to the sky in solemness,"That can happen when a rabbit chooses to shadow the life style of an Equestrian warrior…"

"Then that's only more reason for us to get moving and go find our friends…!"Applejack incited a very agreeable thought that prmpted them to get moving.

"Then lets move out every pony!"Twilight announced and took the lead, bolting off in the direction Rainbow flew off in.

The rest of the group followed right behind her, desperate to track down Rainbow Dash. While several miles further to the north, Rainbow Dash was taking the lead for all the animals. She flew high and through the clouds for the longest time, thinking about the power struggle she had with Typhoon. Something started to eat away at her from within, something cold and stomach churning. Her heart felt like it was sinking down in her stomach like a block of ice and making her gut go crazy.

She looked back to the animals that were still following, while most of he other ones went home. She looked back to the ground, sighing and thinking harder about what happened. At first she thought it was simply her reeling from being insulted and talked down to like a child. A damaged pride was possible, but remembering how she used the animals to defend her desires against Typhoon. As clever as it seemed, her body certainly did not appear to be approving of what she did.

Even her head was pounding as hard as her heart, it would seem this was not a good feeling. This felt a lot more like guilt, an emotion that Rainbow Dash was not very use to feeling. She swallowed and rubbed at her chest, hoping to do something for her aching and sinking heart.

"It's just one more test! And we get to find out which one of you earns the honor of being my pet!"Rainbow turned around to announce the final test to the animals, hoping to bury her guilt.

She looked forward and spotted their destination, a place that was known for being quite dangerous. Ghastly Gorge, a dangerous stone chasm built like a windy labyrinth. It has caused many deadly accidents and even deaths to those most reckless and unprepared. As they all slowly began to descend, the animals were appearing quite nervous to approach such a dangerous place. Except for one little rabbit that wasn't going to let this final test happen, and possibly get the animals killed.

Stormy poked his head out from Rainbow's flickering mane and looked around to find out where they were. The minute he saw them approaching Ghastly Gorge, he went into a panic. The rabbit needed a way to stop this test from happening, these animals were being lead into certain death. Finally, he spotted his opportunity in the form of Rainbow's wings, it was time to clip them. He did so by hopping out of her mane, surprising her immensely as he gripped at the base of her wings with both paws.

"What the?! How did you get here?! What are you doing,"Rainbow looked to the rabbit before he had her wings in his grip and they immediately began to drop to the ground,"LET GO OF MY WINGS! I NEED THOSE FOR FLYING! YAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

She spiraled like a downed plane, spinning and falling towards the hard stone ground. As the other animals slowly followed them all the way to their brutal crash landing at the edge of the gorge. Rainbow slammed face first into the solid stone, crushing a face indentation into the ground. Stormy used her like an air bag to cushion the fall and was able to shake off the crash. He shook his head, and gripped onto her mane to hold her still while he relayed some much needed orders.

With a couple frantic and angry squeaks to the animals, the competition was over. Rainbow Dash had been declared a failure, and her final test would mean absolutely nothing for them. So they all bowed respectfully, and did as the rabbit demanded before taking to the skies again. Rainbow slowly managed to peel her bruised up and scratched face just in time to see the animals leaving. Before she scrambled to her hooves and shook off the pebbles and dust from her mane and body.

"Hey! Where are you all going?! We have one more test to complete before it's decided,"Rainbow called out to all the animals that disappeared into the clouds,"What the hay did you do?! What did you say to them?!"

Stormy hopped off Rainbow's back and quickly got out his karate chopping paws. Before he went chop happy on the ground, since there was no way for Rainbow to understand his language. Thankfully some nice carvings into the stone shaped out just the words he needed to say to her.

" _You giant horses flank! First you treat the other animals like toys, then you use them against my master,"_ Stormy's writing spoke of his offense regarding the animals as well as the deep insult she threw at Typhoon," _You are not getting a pet, ever! I told them to all go home since you failed to change your ways when it came to being an owner! They didn't fail you…! YOU failed them!"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're Typhoon's pet rabbit. Typhoon is always right when it comes to other ponies,"Rainbow brushed herself off while Stormy constantly stamped his foot in anger,"You know what? I'll tell you what I told him…! You can't treat me like a child! If I wanna get myself a pet, then I want a pet!"

Stormy shook his head quickly and decided to write another message for her in the dirt and stone. This one caused Rainbow to be tested even more so, for it was one she was getting tired of hearing. Not only was the famous, you're not ready in the message, but now there was an insult and detail that supported it.

" _You're literally trying to perform a test to animals in one of the most dangerous areas in Equestria,"_ Stormy wrote the very words his master would once again shake her down with," _You're going to get some pony or animal killed! And when one of them dies, it will be YOUR fault! An animals blood will be on your hooves! And Typhoon was trying to tell you that for your sake, and the animals!"_

"Well that's why I had all these tests made! So I can see if the animal has what it takes. It's not my fault Typhoon has mother nature too shoved up his flank,"Her words caused Stormy to show the sides of his mouth full of teeth as he growled from the insult,"And I am grown mare! So he can't tell me what to do like he does with Fluttershy because he beats down on her so often like a manipulative tool!"

Stormy's eye twitched from hearing Rainbow taunt and slander Typhoon's good name. He growled and decided that this mare finally needed a thorough lesson in respect. The rabbit was lightning fast to react, faster than Rainbow could even ready herself to be for what came next. In a flash, Stormy jumped right onto her face and started biting and punching at her face. She screamed and quickly tried pulling the rabbit off, but he had a face grip on her mane as he punched in her left eye.

"Get off! Stupid rabbit! You're worse than Angel! Get off,"Rainbow screamed and struggled with the rabbit as she felt forced back and right against the ledge of the gorge,"If you're such a good and equal partner! Why do you follow in his footsteps like you're an inferior partner to him?!"

Stormy responded by punching in the right eye and biting at her head, tearing pieces of her mane out. However a mistake was made the moment Stormy threw a solid punch across the muzzle. It was just enough force to knock Rainbow back and tilt slowly over the gorge edge. She swung her hooves around and screamed, for there was no way to stop herself from going down. She could only brace and close her eyes as they both fell over the ledge and began rolling down the gorge.

Stormy held on tight to her mane and kept on punching her muzzle till they ran into cluster of rocks. This was just enough to knock Stormy off Rainbow Dash, causing them to fall down different directions. Rainbow kept on singing as she went over a steeper part of the edge. Where she took a drop straight down, and crashed into the stone floor once again. Thankfully there was piles of rocks to break her fall, and explode all over her upon impact.

Dust surrounded her as she laid in a mess of rocks and gravel, she almost wanted to pass out. But that was not her style, she wasn't going to let herself be knocked right out by a little bunny. However that bunny was not done with her, not by a long shot, her insult still cut too deep. So it wasn't long after she coughed and sat back up that he was quickly on her case once again. He was already in her face, holding on tight and punching her face in once again with a flurry of screeches and swipes.

Rainbow could not even utter any words, she was too busy screaming for the beating to stop. Thankfully it was time for Stormy to execute the next part of his punishment for Rainbow. He saw that her wing was stuck in a rock, and that meant that she was going nowhere. So he was able to hop off and pick up a heft ten pound rock with both paws and smash it against a boulder. Once the boulder began to crack and crumble away, Stormy stormed his way back over to the down Pegasus.

He hopped back on her belly and showed off the rock he was carrying in his paws. He was in a bit of a struggle, but the anger from her insult gave him the abnormal strength he needed. He pointed to the boulder that had then shattered away, allowing a small demand in stone words to appear.

" _SAY YOU'RE SORRY! TAKE IT BACK!"_ Read the new stone carving.

"Never…!"Rainbow groaned in defiance, which she would come to deeply regret.

As Stormy then lifted the rock over his head, and suddenly turned around. Rather than go for her head or her stomach with the rock, he had a more painful spot for the rock to go to work. With a big grunt and a bit of struggling, he brought the rock down and crushed it right between Rainbow's legs. A faint crack was heard before Rainbow erupted into her most girly scream yet. Her legs tried to cross, but Stormy kicked them away and pointed to the stone sign.

"No…! Not…taking it back…!"Rainbow squealed quietly, trying to defy submission to the little gray rabbit.

But as he lifted up the rock again, she shook her head frantically, begging him to stop. Finally, he brought it down between her legs once more, making her scream in agony one more time. He then tossed the rock in exhaustion, and pointed to the sign while she took a moment to cross her back legs.

"Ok…! Ok…! I'm sorry! I take it back, ok?!"Rainbow cried and held her legs together before she began to tear up.

Stormy panted and slowly sat on her belly to catch his breath from the scuffle. He wiped the sweat from his face before he then spotted the tears welling up in her eyes. After all that big talk, she was finally broken entirely, and that meant he could get through to her and learn about her issues.

"You don't think I felt bad for what I said and did?! I do! I feel terrible inside for what I did,"Rainbow suddenly began to open up thanks to a birth of emotions drawn out by pain,"I just didn't know the first thing about being humble or putting an animal before myself. Ponies are one thing, but a animal felt so different…! I didn't know how to handle the idea of a pet like the others did!"

Stormy was slowly catching his breath, as he lifted an eye brow to the sudden opening revelation of Rainbow Dash. So he simply sat there and listened, taking in every single word she had to say.

"But I wanted a pet so I could hang out with my friends at the park like them, and… Well… I wanted a pet because… I felt like I was missing something,"Rainbow continued on while Stormy only tilted his head and kept a straight and serious face,"So when I wanted a pet, I just wanted one. I didn't know or think about what it took to have a pet. I just wanted one to fill the void! All my friends had pets, so it made me feel like I was alone and different!"

She sniffled and let tears slowly start to stream down the sides of her face. From the guilt of her behavior to the feelings she felt from realizing how different she felt being by herself. Seeing her friends with pets made her feel like she was missing out on something beautiful between master and pet.

"I thought if I was hard and I did what I always knew how to do when it came to picking something out,"Rainbow still had more to admit while stormy's anger began to fade and give away to sympathy,"So I use my competitive spirit in hopes that It would help me find the pet for me. It didn't want to think about there being even more to being an owner than just what she knew."

She wiped at her eyes full of tears as she choked on her sobs in hopes to control herself. She was already breaking down in front of a martial artist rabbit, it was hard to get any more embarrassing than that. But Stormy appeared to be releasing his grip on her as he hopped off the Pegasus.

"So there it is! I wanted to basically find a pet in my own way rather than the proper way,"Rainbow yelled out and held a hoof to her chest to calm down,"And to do that I made animals bend over backwards for me, and made them go against a stallion that only had deep respect for them! There, I said it!"

Stormy let his ears drop a bit, now that she was pouring herself out in the open. He couldn't help but feel a good bit of pity for her, something he expected from hat Typhoon taught him. At the very least, by finally explaining her behavior and admitting that she was in the wrong. Rainbow had officially taken her first step towards learning responsibility for a pet. He was ready to tell her that, and hopefully end this heated feud between his master and the Pegasus for the sake of all the other elements.

Only for both of them to suddenly get berated by a series of bright white flashes. Along with the loud pop and clicks of photos being taken of the both of them, from their fight, to Rainbow's confession. It was all being captured by the group of Manehattan ponies they tried to shield themselves from. But Rainbow realized it was too late, they caught her crying and losing a fight to a rabbit. She covered her face in shame while the ponies laughed and marveled at the scene.

"Amazing! Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty, admits to being a bad pet owner,"The lead stallion exclaims while taking numerous photos of the damaged and miserable Rainbow Dash,"Not only that, she takes a humiliating beating from a small gray rabbit! Quite a spectacle!"

"You're getting too into this job…!"A mare spoke while taking pictures of the rabbit that was cringing from a sudden foul odor.

"Hey… This is kind of an opportunity Insec… We have a weakened element of harmony before us,"A younger looking stallion slowly walked to the leader's side and relayed sudden information,"And she's one of the fighter ones…! Moltorious would be even more pleased with us to see her captured and brought before him…!"

"Moltorious? How do YOU ponies know about the Cinder pony leader,"Rainbow overheard the words and sat up straight with deep suspicion that made the ponies all look to the blabber mouth,"I'm almost certain no pony in Manehattan keeps up with anything in this side of Equestria. At least until YOU folks showed up…!"

The ponies were all glaring at the young stallion, while he just held his mouth shut with both hooves. Their stares were only interrupted by the sudden vicious growls of Stormy. He finally recognized the foul smell, it was the pure stink of insect and destroyed love. This was a stink that belonged to one creature, a creature he was ready to expose the moment he pulled out his wooden curve sword. He aimed the sword at the lead stallion, and quickly ran to them with a loud war cry.

With a powerful leap, he shocked them all by swinging the wooden weapon full force. As it sliced clean across the stallion's neck like butter, Rainbow was horrified to see what looked like a murder. But that all changed the minute the stallion's opened up neck gushed with green blood. Last time she checked, ponies don't have green blood or scream the way this stallion screamed. His wails came out like a dying rat or Tasmanian devil, maybe even like a vampire fruit bat.

He held his neck and screeched as green blood flowed all over the stone ground. His comrades only watched as he fell over and slammed on his side, just in time for green magic to flare up like fire. Quickly that magic flared around his body, and reformed him back to what he truly was. A creature that had come to be known as one of the most despised beasts the warriors ever knew. The filthy vampires of love, The trouble making insect made ponies, more bug than pony… Changelings.

Slowly the changeling bled out before it's shocked comrades, till he finally stopped moving. Witnessing such a death, but after seeing a stallion turn out to be something greatly abominable. She didn't know what to feel, as the other ponies slowly glared to her and Stormy.

"Wha… What the hay are you…?!"Rainbow questioned while trying to free her wing from under a boulder.

"That rabbit is quite clever…! He saw right through us…! He picked up on our scent right away!"The mare sighed while her eyes glowed green for a single moment.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag…! Thank you, POD!"One stallion said to the young one that blurted out the info before they all went through a change.

One by one, the rabbit and Pegasus got to see all ponies envelop into green flames. Before they were all revealed to be the blue bug eyed and pitch black insects, known as changelings. As they all showed their dark and horrific faces, they hissed and screeched at the growling rabbit. While Rainbow Dash struggled to get free from the rocks, knowing that Stormy was out numbered. But the rock was not budging, and she was too hurt to use her full strength on it.

"I'm stuck! I can't get out!"Rainbow called out to the bunny that looked back to her in a hidden panic.

"Good…! You're better off that way, element of loyalty! You're basically gift wrapped for us…!"The female changeling chuckled as the changelings threw their camera equipment away.

"And all that's standing between us and you, is this little rabbit…! He may be a feisty one, but he's only one bunny!"Another stallion changeling snickered as Stormy looked back to them and twirled his curve sword.

"Look here you…FREAKS…! He may be a bunny, but in case you didn't just see what happened,"Rainbow decided to show some defiance, regardless of how vulnerable she was,"He's anything BUT just a bunny. He's a pet that demands respect…! And you bugs just disrespected him!"

"We will see… CEIZE HER!"The mare changeling shouted and lunged, only for Stormy to slice out her front left hoof.

She face planted behind the rabbit, allowing Stormy to back flip right in front of her. He then gripped her hoof and hopped onto her back to bend it back and crack her shoulder apart. He then drove his wooden sword into the back of her head, triggering the rest of the changelings. They all jumped, and Stormy responded by jumping up to challenge them while Rainbow desperately tried to get free. Stormy manage to slash an X into the belly of one changeling before another swatted him into the stone ground.

He was quick to roll backwards all the way to Rainbow Dash's side to try and help. While the changelings foolishly assessed yet another comrade that was slit open and killed before them. The gray bunny quickly tried to push the rock on her wing off, but it was too heavy. He looked back to the enemy, and they were on the war path right towards the two of them again. Rainbow Dash gulped and tried as hard as she could to push the boulder off, but even with her help they couldn't free her.

"It's no use…! I'm trapped here! I'm sorry I caused all this…! I should have just accepted the fact that I wasn't ready,"Rainbow apologized as Stormy prepared to jump into the group of changelings once more,"Get out of here…! Go get Typhoon and the girls! We can't fend them off…! I'll be fine!"

Stormy lifted an eye brow and looked to Rainbow for her sudden choice to take the fall. His ears dropped for a moment, as he registered the terrible shape she was in after their scuffle. To leave her to be captured by changelings would be cowardly and dishonorable to do to an Equestrian citizen. So he shook his head and turned back to the enemy, twirling his wooden weapon above his head. Ready and willing to defend the loyal Pegasus that had at long last had a change of heart.

"Come on…! I'll be ok, we can't fight these monsters off…! We need help,"Rainbow begged Stormy to run away to find help, but instead he continued to stand his ground,"Why are you standing there?! Come on…! Why are you defending some pony that was so mean to you and your master?!"

" _Because it's what pets do… We live, play, and fight for the owners and friends we care about… No matter what…! It's just what we do!"_

These were the words he came to understand as a pet and equal partner to Typhoon. He wasn't going to let a Pegasus that seemed so respected fall to an enemy as vile as changelings. So he wasted no time as he suddenly charged and screamed with his weapon at the ready.

"Stormy! NOOOOO!"Rainbow reached out for the brave bunny as she watched him run into dangerous odds.

Stormy vanished into the group after leaping and drop kicking a changeling in the muzzle. He started swinging and kicking, nailing one changeling after another in the jaw and muzzle. His weapon cut at their cheeks and their hooves, screaming as he jumped and evaded their hooves. As well as their horns full of wicked changeling magic, one other changeling took a punch ton the eyes. Before another changeling finally manage to hit him with a solid ram of his forehead.

Stormy screeched as the changeling's horn drilled into his shoulder and forced him to the ground. He laid on his back and held his shoulder before the changeling tried to follow up with a stomp. Thankfully the rabbit held his blade tight and thrust the wooden blade upwards. Letting it pierce clean through the changeling's upper jaw and burst clean through the top of his head. He struggled to pull the weapon out and kick the changeling aside, before rolling to his feet.

He panted, swinging to keep the changelings back with a few wild swings. Seeing them bleed from the cuts he left them with kept the little rabbit fighting and war crying. He let his shoulder bleed, for his will to fight and protect numbed the pain in his shoulder and force some work in his bad arm. Just in time to get a hoof cracking him in the gut, forcing him to the ground again. The minute he was down, the changelings pinned the rabbit, while one changeling went for Rainbow Dash.

"Come here little Pegasus! You will be ours!"The changeling hissed while Rainbow picked up a rock and readied herself with a rock to fight back.

"Come get some then you bug looking freak!"Rainbow taunted and prepared to start swinging, only for Stormy to go in for the save.

After stabbing and slicing off another changeling's hoof to wriggle his way free. He held his blade up and threw it as hard as he could at the attacking changeling, and it made it's mark. The blade struck the changeling in the back of the head, causing it to die instantly as it face planted in front of Rainbow Dash. The rabbit then punched the first changeling he cut into across the jaw. Before he then hopped to his back and grabbed at the foe's neck, as he then twisted it to the point that it snapped like a twig.

That changeling dropped like a stone, as Stormy hawked a loogie and spit on the newest dead changeling. Only for the rabbit to fee a sharp burning pain erupt in his chest and belly. For yet another changeling lunged in and clamped his long fangs into the rabbit hard. He screamed, before the changeling swung him down and slammed him into the floor, where Stormy suddenly found himself in trouble. Rainbow screamed in pain and tried to shake herself free, as Stormy was now getting beaten and bit at by the attackers.

"STORMY! HELP! SOME PONY HELP US!"Rainbow cried for help and strained herself to get free as the rabbit squealed in pain.

She was forced to watch Stormy punch and kick at the changelings that attacked. But they were able to sink their fangs into his arms and legs, trying to cripple him before throwing the killing blow. As hard as he tried to fight, he could feel hos body starting to weaken, and all Rainbow could do was watch. With a quick thought, she tried picking up a rock to try and throw at them. Only to suddenly struggle to pick up what she now held in her hoof, and it certainly was no rock.

She looked down to what her hoof struggled to even hold let alone pick up. And that's when she met face to face with the tortoise, of all creatures to show up, it was the tortoise. He looked blankly at Rainbow Dash before blinking and suddenly tucking his head into his shell a bit. As he then began to suddenly knock his shell against the rock that had her ensnared, and using his own supply of unknown tortoise strength. Rainbow Dash looked to him and Stormy in a panic, confused on what she could do.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up…! Whatever you're doing, do it quick! He needs our help,"Rainbow exclaimed before the tortoise was suddenly rolling the rock off her wing with ease,"Look…! I know I was mean to you, and I can't believe that you came back! I'm sorry about how I acted, and I promise I'll never act that way again!"

Her words promoted the tortoise to push harder, and toss the boulder off Rainbow. She got her wing free and looked to the tortoise for his kind assistance, he may not have been the coolest pet in the world. But already this tortoise showed loyalty and never ending respect to an owner.

"Thanks…! You may not be the pet with everything I would want… But… You're everything I would need,"Rainbow petted the tortoise's head and saw him crack a smile before they both turned to the screams of Stormy,"STORMY! I'm coming buddy! Hold on!"

Rainbow was quick to take up a real rock and fly into the air to jump on in. While the tortoise took it's sweet and friendly time walking over to the changeling, where Rainbow Dash rammed the changelings off the bloody gray rabbit. She hovered over him, threatening to start cracking heads. She panted and swung at the changelings as they hissed and snipped at her, only four remained. But their dwindling numbers did not dwindle their violent spirits, as they all lunged at her.

With sound breaking speed at her command, Rainbow Dash went right into the fight. She kicked one back and into a stone wall before round housing and knocking another into the den of a Quarray Eel. Where he was knocked right out of the hole, only to get snatched up into the eel's jaws. Before being yanked back into the hole and promptly chomped and chewed to pieces. Rainbow was caught up in the moment of watching a changeling die, causing her to get tackled by another changeling.

She rolled on the ground with the changeling before he pinned her down. Thankfully, she was able to kick him right between the legs and manage to heave him over her head. Sending him flying straight into yet another Eel den, where he was promptly eaten as well. She rolled to her hooves and stared down the last two changelings, they both hisses and slowly began to circle her. As much as they secretly wanted to leave, that would only lead to a more sinister death at the hooves of their newest employer.

So there was no point in running away, they either complete their mission or they die. So they ran to the Pegasus, hoping to tag team her and pin her down for a good old love draining session. They did manage to tackle her to the dirt, she struggled and tried punching them in their heads. Only to get her hooves pinned down, leaving one changeling to start draining some love while the other held her down. She growled and lifted her head back, before she then threw a headbutt towards the drainer's way.

It was more than enough to knock the offending changeling off her as two fangs flew from his mouth. As he stumbled back and gripped his bleeding muzzle and mouth in pain. Leaving Rainbow to use her full strength to over turn the changeling and pin him down to the ground. He struggled under her and snapped at her neck, forcing the Pegasus to take up her rock and finish him. She grunted and screamed as she bashed in the changeling's head, green blood spurted and coated the rock.

She went in for ten solid swings with the rock till the changeling stopped moving. Even as green blood splattered all over the side of her face and all in her rainbow mane. She panted and fell back, dropping her rock to calm down for a moment after processing what she just did. In the heat of a moment, she had to decided on either death coming for her or the changeling, and she chose the changeling. But it still rattled her mind a bit to take a life, even when it was the only way her own could be spared.

She tried deep breaths and laid back on the stone to try and relax, but one remaining foe would not allow her to recover. For he finally managed to shrug off his bleeding mouth with missing teeth. She sighed, and quickly rolled to her hooves that were trembling, she couldn't even hold the rock any more. So she simply dropped it as the growling changeling started to approach her. He was ready to drain her dry, suck every bit of love and life from her body for the comrades he lost.

"Looks like some pony ran out of steam… Not accustom to killing, are we?"The changeling slowly approached Rainbow, ready to do his worse to her.

"Maybe… But that's because I'm not a monster… Like YOU…!"Rainbow spat and panted as she put up her hooves to fight him with punches.

"Then perhaps the Cinders were right…! Maybe you don't have what it takes to live!"The changeling hissed and prepared to jump for Rainbow Dash's neck.

Only to suddenly feel a flesh tearing chomp snap down on his left back leg. It stopped him cold and caused the changeling to face plant, he turned around to see what snatched up his leg. It was embarrassing to see that it was in fact the tortoise, who snapped his iron jaws down on his legs. His jaws were strong an sharp, much like a snapping turtle, to the point that it suddenly chomped off a full chunk of his flesh and arteries. He screamed, for his leg was gushing green blood, but his screams would soon be silenced.

As a badly wounded Stormy made a big leap of faith with a small rock of his own. He war cried and brought the rock down with authority, smashing the changeling's head in with one vicious slam. His head splattered like a bug, coating the tortoise and the rabbit in his green blood. The changeling was dead before the first moment of being struck down by the bunny. Leaving Stormy panting and registering the pain of the wounds and bite marks all over his body.

He threw the rock away and glared at the dead changeling before looking around to all the others. Every last one of the changelings had met a cruel fate that he felt was everything they deserved. He tried to catch his breath to relax, while Rainbow Dash felt tears stinging her eyes.

"That was… Way beyond… AWESOME! You two were beyond amazing,"Rainbow exclaimed as she ran to the tortoise and rabbit, while the tortoise walked as fast as he could to her,"I never thought a pet could be such an amazing thing! And to think I was seeing pets like they were below me!"

The tortoise was the first pet she took up into her hooves upon her approached. She hugged it and snuggled it, giving into the much more needed affection that the pet should have received Her gratitude and new found respect was pouring out as she embraced the tortoise for his bravery and selflessness.

"You… I treated you like you didn't have a chance of having an owner… And yet... You took it like a tank and still came to my rescue,"Rainbow Dash admitted as she smiled and nuzzled the friendly and selfless tortoise,"Maybe… I didn't need a super cool pet… Maybe… _You_ just needed a super cool owner… To take care of you like you were willing to take care of me…"

Hearing those words from the Pegasus was sweet as sugar to Stormy's long ears. He wanted to nod and walk to the Pegasus to give her a congratulations for learning an important lesson. But that was before his legs grew weak and much blood had flowed from the wounds in his body.

"And I bet you're about to tell me off and say that Typhoon was right, I should have waited,"Rainbow chuckled and looked to the rabbit, only to notice him falling forward,"Are you alright…? Stormy?!"

Stormy could not answer, not because he didn't speak her language, but because he felt too weak. His vision pulsed and grew blurry to the point that everything went dark all around him. As he slowly fell forward and slammed face first against the ground, where he now laid motionless.

"STORMY!"Rainbow quickly ran to the injured rabbit while the tortoise walked as fast as he could to him.

She scooped up the rabbit and held him in her hooves, looking to puncture wounds all over the bunny's body. As well as the bruises and cuts all over his cheeks and forehead. He wasn't moving, and the wounds were slowly starting to cease the bleeding, but so much blood was already lost. He put her head to his chest, listening in, and getting a heart beat that was starting to fade. Her breath shuddered, a cold touch plagued her heart as she also felt his breathing turning labored.

She started to pant, all this meant that Stormy's life was dwindling and leaving his body. She needed to do something fast, even after all the issues they had between each other. He was willing to risk his life to save her, much like the brave tortoise, she could not fail him now.

"I gotta do something… Hey…Tanky tortoise, hold him for a minute,"Rainbow Dash laid the rabbit on the tortoise's shell where he would be safe as she took to the skies quickly,"I need to… I need to find water…! And the big green point leaves…! And a carrot!"

With her list of required things she was after, she flew off as fast as she could. In a flash she swooped around a dense jungle like area of the forest, till she spotted green leaf trees that had at least eight sides on them. She blasted her way out of the forest as fast as she came and went straight for the nearest garden. Where she was able to snatch up a carrot for required sustenance. Finally, she flew off high into the sky and grazed through endless clouds, looking for a thick storm cloud.

It took her a minute to fly around the sea of clouds, but she had then found one. The perfect small but dark gray cloud filled with water, she was quick to hold it with her hooves. While the carrot and several leaves were in her mouth, she was now ready to make a trip back to the gorge. Only to turn around and ram her muzzle into the last stallion she wanted to run into at this time. Typhoon, the stallion who now had a pet dying from Rainbow's recklessness, she was in a profuse sweat.

"What do you think you're doing? What is all that stuff for,"Typhoon questioned as the clouds started to separate from the sky around them,"Are you going to answer? Or are you still being angry and hissy for being told off?"

"No…! I need to go…! He needs me!"Rainbow did not wish to waste any time and blew right by Typhoon to get back to the gorge.

"Who needs you?! What happened?!"Typhoon exclaimed and needed to follow after hearing so much fear in her voice.

And so they both flew back to Ghastly Gorge as quickly as they could, Rainbow was first to return. And she wasted no time running to the tortoise and picking the rabbit back up in her hooves. As she tapped at the storm cloud to get water flowing from it, that's when Typhoon landed. He was about to approach her, only to step on the first body of a changeling, the first of many. He took his hoof off the changeling and glared, as he looked round to see green blooded bug bodies every where.

"Changelings…! What are these foul bug eyed abominations doing out here,"Typhoon asked himself as he looked back to Rainbow Dash who he could now see holding Stormy,"What happened here?"

Rainbow did not answer, for she was busy using the cloud's water to wash off the blood. She needed to clean the rabbits wounds nice and thoroughly as was shown by Fluttershy. She gave the tortoise the carrot to hold, and he was permitted to take a piece for the help he gave. While Rainbow wasted no time chewing on the green leaves till they were mush and covered in their own dews. Finally she manage to clean the rabbit off with the cold water and finish chewing up the leaves.

She cradled the rabbit in her forearm so she could spit out the chewed leaves. Letting them pile up in her hooves while comforting the rabbit, getting him ready for what she needed to do next. She slowly then began to push pieces of the green leaves into the rabbit's wounds, thankfully he didn't move.

"Explain…! What's going on? What happened here…?!"Typhoon demanded as he walked in front of her as she applied leaves to all of Stormy's wounds.

"Just give me a minute…!"She replied as she sweated and tried not to panic while filling the rabbits wounds in.

Once the wounds were covered, there was only one more thing she could do for him. Offer a drink to the small rabbit in the form of fresh cloud water that she squeezed right into his mouth. She even tried to help the rabbit swallow, while Typhoon stood there in complete shock. Wether it was from seeing how hurt his pet was or if it was the lengths Rainbow was now going to for a chance to save Stormy. He fell on his flank, and watched as Rainbow got water in Stormy, but he still wasn't moving.

"Stormy…? Come on little buddy. It's over, we won the fight…! You were great,"Rainbow tried some encouraging words while taking up the carrot from her tortoise friend,"Come on… Just… A little food and water… And you'll feel better…!"

"Rainbow…"Typhoon wanted to stop her, but she was still stubborn, and did not wish to except what appeared to be inevitable.

"Come on…! You can pull through this…! You're the toughest rabbit I've ever seen,"Rainbow begged and tried to get him to eat, but his body refused to move an inch,"Stormy…? Please… This can't be how it ends…"

Typhoon looked down to his bunny friend, and slowly began nuzzling Stormy's head. While Rainbow Dash was starting to tear up once more, seeing an owner nuzzle his dying pet was too much. She tried to resist, but her heart was not a stone, even she was not able to handle grief.

"Stormy… No… Please… Not like this… This isn't how…a pets life should end,"Rainbow sniffled and felt the tears burst from her eyes as she felt his life slipping away,"Stormy you can't die like this!"

Her yells of grief were met with a break down of tears and sobs that poured straight out from her heart. The tortoise bowed his head for the noble gray hare that gave up it's life for Rainbow. While Typhoon rubbed his cheek against his fallen pets head, letting a tears stream silently down his cheeks. Rainbow let her tears drip upon the rabbits chest fur as she wept for him. The role of a pet was hitting her hard as well, it impacted on her deeply on the importance of a pet.

She truly felt like a failure, she thought only of herself, and it finally got something killed. She shook her head, not wanting to believe or realize that she was not ready for a pet. Not if this is what her leadership lead to, all she could do now is cry for the brave gray rabbit. While Typhoon remained silent and let his tears stream for the beloved pet, and yet… He held no anger. Not towards Rainbow Dash at least, for she had now proven that she truly knew the weight of pet responsibility.

"Stormy… You were… More than just a pet… You were a brave friend…"He whispered and continued nuzzling the rabbit even more so, as he listened to what felt like the last few breaths of Stormy.

However, that was before something had then began to happen for the rabbit. His eyes opened, and he could see a larger female bunny standing before him in golden graceful light. His eyes were half closed as she spoke sweet words to him, words of his maturity and responsibility to the other animals, as well as his owner. She spoke of the pride and never ending happiness she felt for having him as a son. And now that it has come to this… His time had not yet come to join her.

So she floated to him, as they stood in a very dark world, the line between life and death. Before she then touched the rabbit's button nose with her golden paw, a great gold light then took over. I illuminating the entire world around him, and his very body he began to feel once more. His eyes then opened again, but this time they opened for real, and took in the sight of Ghastly Gorge. But what caught his eyes from his first experience with death, was the drippings of tears over his chest.

He looked to the green leaf patches in the wounds he remembered getting from the changelings. He touched them and lightly flinched, before he looked up to the source of the tears. There he could see Rainbow Dash crying over him, as she held him close to her chest. While Typhoon was slowly nuzzling his cheek, it shocked the rabbit seeing Typhoon grieving as well for what happened. Slowly the rabbit began to take deep breaths, taking in sweet life into his lungs as he tried to pull at her mane.

After a couple tugs, Rainbow slowly stopped and began to lift her head up to the rabbit. Only to see his small face looking at her in deep pity, and perhaps a touch of new found respect. Her teary eyes opened as she witnessed this miracle, some how the bunny had pulled through a brush with death. And he was even able to give her some pity pats to the head for helping him pull through. She had no words to express the joy that was rising from within as she held him up and gasped very slowly.

" _Took you long enough to learn a lesson… You cocky and brave Pegasus"_

"Stormy…! Stormy!"Rainbow Dash cried and hugged the little rabbit while Typhoon became enticed and overwhelmed with joy and surprise.

"My goodness…! It's a miracle…!"Typhoon manage to work out some words as Rainbow Dash snuggled the rabbit with joy.

"Thank you… Thank you… For everything you did for me,"Rainbow poured out gratitude as Stormy sighed and slowly hugged her head to comfort,"I'm so sorry for the things I said…! I was wrong… You… And this tortoise… And all animals have more than deserved my complete respect…! You two aren't below me…!"

Typhoon got another surprise, hearing Rainbow finally admit that she was in the wrong. It was the most incredible thing he had ever heard in quite some time, as she hugged the tortoise along with Stormy. He took a deep breath in, dried his eyes, and began to smile at the blooming maturity of Rainbow Dash.

"You two… Are my friends… And I need to start treating you two like my friends… Not accessories,"Rainbow Dash sighed and let the tears finish flowing, new found relief came to her heart,"You two were the bravest pets I've ever seen… You were just like your warrior owner, and you…"

Rainbow paid her new found respect to the rabbit as she looked to the wind master. Before she then gave Stormy back to his owner, where he could relax and be in safer hooves. While she then turned to the tortoise that slowly flashed a friendly and warm welcoming smile to her.

"You were like a Tank…! Nothing could stop you…! There was… More to you than I wanted to believe,"Rainbow gave the tortoise another hug while the warrior sighed happily,"I'm gonna do everything I can to be ready… Because I know the pet that I need now, not the one I want…"

"It seems you have finally learned your lesson… And just when I was starting to lose hope in you,"Typhoon suddenly spoke as he petted Stormy's head and professed his own new found respect,"You've learned what it means to properly care for a pet as an owner… You even saved another's pet…"

"It was my fault… I needed to make things right after all the things I was doing… After… All the things I was doing to the animals,"Rainbow explained the guilt that had been building up since their fight,"I'm sorry… I should of respected your words...and waited till I was ready."

"Indeed… And as of today… You have at last proven that you're ready,"Typhoon had then stopped her heart with the sudden decision that she was ready for a pet,"Tell me… What kind of pet do you think that you can feel satisfied with having?"

"I…I thought…"Rainbow couldn't believe that the stallion was actually choosing to let her have a pet.

"Go on… Pick the little friend that you believe will be your furry friend for a long time…!"Typhoon encouraged, as he spotted the rest of the mares arriving to the gorge's edge.

"I pick… This little guy… Not exactly furry… But he's everything I could ever need in a pet."Rainbow Dash turned to the tortoise once more and picked him up to show Typhoon her choice,"He saved me… And now I need to prove myself to him… By being a good owner for him…!"

"Then… You may have him. Remember to take good care of him. As he will take good care of you."Typhoon allowed Rainbow Dash to keep the tortoise as her new and wonderful pet.

"Really? Thank you…! Thank you! Thank you so much…!"Rainbow Dash worked off what sappy emotion she had left in her by hugging Typhoon and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah… Easy there, Ms not sappy…!"Typhoon pushed her off just in time for the mares to call to them from the ledge.

"Hey! Are you four ok down there?!"Twilight called out while Fluttershy flew down the gorge to help them.

"We're ok! Several changelings down here, but nothing too serious,"Typhoon called out and looked to Stormy as Fluttershy approached them to assist the group with getting out of the gorge,"You did incredibly well, Stormy… We're going to get you some proper medical care…and a carrot cake for this."

Stormy gave him a thumbs up and slowly breathed out as they were all helped out of the gorge. As they went home, Rainbow Dash and Stormy were both able to explain what happened. Fluttershy was able to speak for Stormy as they spoke of the fighting between Rainbow and Stormy. Only to then speak about the changelings that attacked them and mentioning the Cinders before the struggle. This as something they needed to bring up to the other warriors, but foe now, they needed some peace and quiet.

There was no better place for them to be at peace than back at the park with their pets. After Stormy and Rainbow got all patched up from their nasty fight with the changelings. Every pony was now able to play and relax with their pets at the park, this time around it was pleasant. As Typhoon and Stormy laid against the tree once more, resting nice and soundly. Stormy even got to enjoy some carrot cake while his arms, his tummy, and forehead were all wrapped up in gauze.

He only ate half of his cake before Angel the white bunny hopped over to try and sweet talk Stormy into sharing some cake. Thankfully Stormy decided to just let the white rabbit go this time. He loaned the rabbit the rest of his cake, and Angel was more than elated with excitement. He took the cake in kind and rushed off to enjoy some left over carrot cake, allowing Stormy to relax. As he looked to the sky, knowing that not only did he get a second chance, but he got to see his mother.

It was then that Typhoon lifted up one eye and looked down to the gray rabbit. He slowly started to pet Stormy, feeling only a stronger sense of pride for the nobility of his furry friend. Just in time for Rainbow Dash to hover down to them and land right in front of the two friends.

"Hey… Is there a spot for me? There's something I gotta do."Rainbow Dash asked for a spot next to them, just as Spike was returning with a quill pen and paper.

"I got the pen and paper! You ready for that lesson, Rainbow Dash?"Spike asked as Typhoon assessed what Rainbow had in mind, she took a seat right next to them.

"I sure am…! Take a letter, Spike!"Rainbow responded while the dragon sat down to listen to her friendship lesson.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _I used to think that the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short sighted and shallow that was._

"And you learned one brutal lesson for it didn't you?"Typhoon chuckled at Rainbow's bandages that covered her head while she wore a diaper caste thanks to Stormy's rock assault on her grundle.

 _Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick to it ive-ness.A never give up, can do attitude. That's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it._

"And right now, I will continue to show that tortoise that I can be everything he needs in an owner,"Rainbow admitted the extra piece to her lesson as the tortoise arrived to her side with a little something attached to him,"Looking good there, _Tank_. You're flying like a champion."

She was of course talking about a gadget that was made just for the tortoise, so he could fly with her. Typhoon approved of the tortoise wearing the strange propeller machine along with a pilot hat and goggles. For it meant that Rainbow decided that Tank deserved to fly with her through the skies. Exploring her world and experiencing the thrill of flight just like she got her thrills from it. He flew to her side and nuzzled her cheek gently,making sure he didn't hurt her damaged head.

"Don't worry… I'll join you in a minute buddy. Just need to rest my wings for a moment,"Rainbow let the tortoise fly away and play around the tree top while she decided to ask about her attackers,"So… Those bug like pony freaks… Those were changelings, huh?"

"Yes… Orion is not going to like hearing that those things are in Equestria,"Typhoon nodded and recalled the bad past that the changelings had with the warriors, especially Orion,"You were very lucky… They would drain you dry of love and leave you to rot in that gorge…!"

"That bad huh…? Do I even want to know what they did to peeve you guys off?"Rainbow asked while watching Tank float around and travel towards the pond.

"Same old stuff that they tried with you, except they did it to numerous friends and animals,"Typhoon admitted while his stomach churned the moment he thought of Orion's vendetta against the changelings,"You don't wanna know why Orion hates them. I'd rather you hold down your lunch…"

"That's duly noted… You two want to play with the rest of us and our pets?"Rainbow decided to fly for a bit and play with her new pet tortoise.

"Nah, Stormy needs to get plenty of rest, and not move around too much,"Typhoon insisted before Rainbow saluted him and flew off towards Tank,"Brick headed…. But at least she finally learned some humility and responsibility for a change… Maybe she's not all that hopeless."

Stormy shrugged and decided to pull a little something out that he carved just last night. It was simply a wood carving of the rabbit he saw in his moment of walking between life and death. Now he had a means of always remembering her, as he then fell asleep against Typhoon's chest.

"Tired little rabbit… Been through a lot today, huh? Saving stubborn mares and fighting changelings,"Typhoon chuckled before a grim thought struck his mind,"Changelings… If what they spoke of was true… I would hate to think of them working with the Cinders."

 _ **Alright, first off, I know you the readers don't like how harsh I was with Rainbow Dash. But it's important that one learns what it truly means to own a pet, a pet is a special friend you'll have for a great bit of your life. And they shouldn't have to perform like circus monkeys just to get adopted or chosen as pets. That being said, she is a character I enjoy all the same as I do with all the others. Any who, I'm excited to bring you all more of this story, and I hope you will all enjoy a lot more of it in the future. Stay pony every one. And feel free to give your closest pet a hug ;)**_


	34. Chapter 34:The Mysterious Mare Do Well

_**For those who are sensitive about this specific episode, many others wanted this episode to end differently due to it's... One sided attack on a character. So I've made this not only to tell a story about Thunder, but have it be a bit more fair and balanced for the episode.**_

Chapter 34:The Mysterious Mare Do Well

Another beautiful day in the cloud filled skies, this was a thought that went through Thunder's head. Almost every day when he's flying high in the skies, those are the thoughts that came to mind. He passed through numerous large clouds that still managed to move on their own. No Pegasus ponies were required for these clouds to move across the great blue sky. They just deserved appreciation for the storms and formations the clouds could transform into.

However, these clouds were a rare sight now a days, thanks to the Wonderbolts and the ponies they grew from. Now most clouds were under their control, being forced against their nature. Being moved by the ponies and even destroyed for the glory of the Pegasus ponies. Something he would never forget, and he would never stop hating the Wonderbolts for what they did. Especially after what their predecessors did to an ancient and now extinct race of peace loving ponies.

He froze for a moment in the sky, for he noticed an interesting formation a massive cloud was taking. Quickly he raced at his full normal speed towards the cloud, seeing it appear to be forming into a city. However his hopes were squashed upon arrival to the edge of the enormous cloud. For the strange formations vanished as quickly as they came, no city was formed that day. He felt a small piece of him die in that moment, and the memory of the fallen pony race come back to him.

"Gee… What was I thinking? Clouds can't form like that… Not without the cloud ponies,"Thunder sighed and looked away for a moment before remembering a little something,"Welp, I can't even remember Cloudlia… Rainbow Dash has the necklace…! I need to stop drinking… Makes me too reckless and stupid."

He took a moment to watch the giant cloud move away and become nothing more but another giant puff ball of a cloud. Before Thunder then turned away and flew down through a tunnel like cloud. After he passed through this final cloud, all there would be from that moment on is Pegasus controlled clouds. None of which would hold any freedom of their own to form or move at their own will. Something that was mildly annoying if they weren't at least treated with respect.

Thankfully as he passed through the last bit of clouds into the skies over Ponyville. It appeared that not much activity was going on, most of the ponies were on the ground currently. Other than what looked to be Rainbow Dash flying down towards what looked like a group of kids. Curiosity struck him as he followed her down in secret, letting his glowing blue markings blend him in with the blue sky. As they coated his whole yellow body in blue, and made him vanish out of sight.

"What about… Super ultra extreme awesomazing?"Rainbow Dash was suggesting a sort of name for some sort of unknown reason.

The kids cheered for Rainbow Dash as she flew over them in a majestic form. From the looks of the scene, Thunder scoffed and snickered once he realized what this was all about. A simple vote on what apparently defined Rainbow Dash among her fans, a simple name is all it was.

"All in favor of declaring Rainbow Dash the most super ultra extreme…uh… Whatever you said, pony in all of Ponyville, say aye!"Scootaloo, the leader of Rainbow's fan base called out to all the fellow fans.

"Aye!"The children cheered for Rainbow as she flew around giggling at the love she was getting.

"That's what the whole thing was about? Finding a new name to describe yourself, Rainbow Flash,"Thunder called out from the hidden sky as they all looked around to find him,"What are you doing soaking up your fans love? That is such a changeling thing, ya know? I might actually have to check ya!"

"Thunder? Is that you?"Rainbow sighed, looking round, knowing he was gonna come down on her fan club.

"Of course it's me…! Who else were you expecting, The Wonderbutts?"Thunder called out before letting himself be known and seen by all the others.

This was done by simply receding the electrical lightning from all over his body. They drained back into his markings, letting his yellow body and gray storm like mane reappear. Allowing for all the ponies to see through his camouflage, overwhelming the crowd of children with his strange magic.

"Not…really…? Uh…what are you doing here?"Rainbow asked while scratching the back of her head with embarrassed blush.

"Listening to your fans praise and get merry over you…! And you soaking it all in,"Thunder cackled and flew around her while laying back and surfing through the skies,"You need to get your head out of the dirt filled glory and back above the clouds there Rainbow…! See the bigger picture."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Rainbow questioned as he floated down to the other kids.

"Hey kids, I gotta borrow your "hero" for a moment. Gotta have a chat with her."Thunder informed while quickly flying back to the rainbow Pegasus's side.

"Sure…! No problem mister Thunder Blitz. We gotta get a meeting underway, any way!"Scootaloo gestured to all the other kids to go back inside the club house.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you the stallion that keeps picking on the Wonderbolts?"The young colt Pegasus known as Rumble questioned after recognizing Thunder for his markings.

"Nope! I'm just the stallion that puts them in their place…!"Thunder chuckled before finally nudging Rainbow Dash towards the skies for some privacy.

"Right… I'll see you kids around. I gotta…go see what this is all about…!"Rainbow kindly spoke to the kids, hoping not to do any sort of embarrassing thing in front of the kids.

"Ok! I totally ship them…!"Scootaloo whispered with all the other kids while Rumble scoffed.

"Sure…! Ship a pony like Rainbow with a rogue bully like Thunder…!"is sarcasm was heard by Rainbow Dash, and she wanted to call the kid out on his taunt.

"Don't pay that kid any mind…! It's what he thinks, and clarifying things for him won't make it any better,"Thunder explained and helped Rainbow Dash fly up to the sky, pass the small clouds,"It'll just add more oil to the fire. He wants to think that way, so be it…! It ain't about looking good for me."

"That's ridiculous! How could you ever be cool with ponies hating you?!"Rainbow could not believe that Thunder was willing to accept the hatred of others rather than their praise.

"Because I know that I'm only doing what's best for my people… They can hate me all they want, as long as I make sure they're safe,"Thunder explained as they finally entered the massive clouds high in the sky,"Which is also what I need to talk to you about…! This whole fandom thing and all this glory isn't something you really need."

Rainbow Dash went silent for a moment, she was really about to get a casual lecture. As they exited the tunnel and flew high in the sky above a sea of massive clouds moving at their own will. It was the perfect spot for the two to enjoy some privacy and talk away from prying eyes.

"What are you saying? What's wrong with enjoying a little love from the fans?"Rainbow Dash asked as that sat down on an island sized cloud that was flat but fluffy.

"Popularity breeds a bunch of unnecessary attention from ponies that like you, and hate you,"Thunder explained the philosophy he stuck by as a warrior and Pegasus pony,"It's better to just be yourself and not care about fame or glory or popularity. You'll be better off that way…!"

"But what's the point of doing something if no pony is there to see it and know what I do?"Rainbow asked while Thunder looked up to see a large cumulus floating across the sun.

"It doesn't matter what other ponies think of you… It's about what YOU think of yourself,"Thunder replied before he then got struck with a thought that came back thanks to Rainbow's appearance,"Hey…! You wouldn't perhaps still have Cloudlia's necklace on you, do you?"

"Oh yeah…! I still have it from the Gala! Need it back for anything?"Rainbow Dash offered the necklace back after taking it off her neck that was covered up by her rainbow mane.

"Yeah, kind of had my head in the clouds about some old memories, you wouldn't be interested."Thunder answered as she tossed him the necklace, and he snatched it up in a flash.

"Oh yeah? Try me…! Is it about the cloud ponies that a lot pony says is a myth?"Rainbow asked as the skies around them became quiet and calm for the both of them.

"It ain't no myth…! Those people existed…! And those Bolt piles of trash… just,"Thunder froze for a moment, feeling a bit triggered while Rainbow went quiet the minute she saw actual anger in his eyes,"They murdered them all… We went there, I think it's just a mission to see how the cloud ponies were managing, and next thing I know… Those…buckers…! They…!"

"Thunder…?"Rainbow began to worry after seeing the rising anger that glowed like his markings.

"Nothing… It's too late now. They're all gone… And now these are the only clouds that have a will of their own,"Thunder sat up and rubbed at the cloud they were both sitting on with respect,"And it's all thanks to the Bolts…! The very group that your Wonderbolts are modeled after."

"Do you think the Wonderbolts know?"Rainbow asked while now struggling with a conflict regarding the truth of the Wonderbolts.

"I don't know… The grunts and field operatives, probably not. The higher ups however…"Thunder responded and thought about how he saw the Wonderbolts operate in the skies.

"That's…crazy…! I mean… How could one-"Rainbow was ready with numerous questions, only to be interrupted by a sudden cry for help.

"Help! Help! Help! Help!"Cried what sounded like a filly in great distress as the Pegasus stood back up.

"Looks like the big chat will have to wait…! There's a little filly that needs to be rescued!"Rainbow flew up and dove straight through the cloud do descend towards the town.

Thunder decided to fly back up and follow her into the clouds towards the calls for help. He felt the clouds blast right through his mane while Rainbow went at full speed, she was impressive. Her speed was not common, and he could see that Rainbow had great potential within her. The last thing he truly wanted was for her talent to be wasted on the scourge known as the Wonderbolts. But the Wonderbolts had deep influence with Equestria, even an Equestrian warrior could only do so much.

As they both exited the cloud, they were zooming in towards what looked like a well. Rainbow Dash picked up some speed while Thunder slowed down to let her take this rescue. He watched the mare disappear into the well and search around for the trapped filly. He the warrior floated down slowly to wait for Rainbow Dash to come up, and hopefully with the frightened child. Suddenly as he came in for a landing, Thunder was then blind sighted by a fast tackle.

He slammed to the ground, rolling across the grass alongside his surprise combatant. He slammed against a tree while the attacker was grinding on his face deep into the thick dirt. Thunder sat up and tried to stand while cracking his neck, before he looked towards his would be foe. What he expected to be a Cinder or maybe even a changeling, it was actually something more interesting. It was a Wonderbolt, but not a grunt or one of the performing ones, this one was different.

His outfit was dark purple, tiny black lightning bolts were seen upon his back. He wore the same goggles, but what made this one stand out was the belt full of jagged daggers and holstered twin sabers. Thunder popped his neck one more time as the new Wonderbolt cracked his hooves. Before he then slowly turned around, letting his black mane swish in the wind. He immediately took out his sabers and twirled them before taking a solid side to side stance against the warrior.

"A Wonderbolt assassin…! Been a while since the Wonderbolt academy and military sent one of you out,"Thunder chuckled while the white stallion in spandex growled while his blades shined,"I must have REALLY peeved off the Wonderbolts to drag one of you guys out here!"

"You're days of terrorizing the Wonderbolts are finished! We are done with your antics, Rogue Lightning Bolt,"The assassin spoke as he clanged his swords together before they a lit with electricity,"You embarrass us in front of the princess, you humiliate our cadets and grunts during the Gala. We have HAD IT with you!"

"Well pardon me for teaching your Wonderbutts a lesson about respect for the cloud ponies…!"Thunder argued and snickered before pulling out only one of his long kris daggers.

"Still belly aching about them cloud ponies, huh? It won't get you anywhere, you know,"The assassin inched closer to the stallion ready to make his move on Thunder,"After all, no amount of weeping will bring those plushy weaklings back! They're gone…! And they're gone forever!"

Thunder was stricken with a sudden realization of peculiar truth regarding the Wonderbolts. It dared to distract him as the Pegasus jumped towards him at full flight speed. He X slashed at the warrior, and Thunder was just in time to lock his dagger into the X slash in mid strike. The assassin quickly pulled his blades apart and then tried a triple whirl wind slash. Thunder deflected and blocked all three combo swings, as the right saber had then suddenly shattered against his dagger.

Thunder watched his foe stumble back, and followed up with a high kick. It cracked against the stallion's jaw, and sent high flying high in the air before he came crashing back down. The attacker was winded and struggled to roll back to his hooves, only to get kicked to his side again. He was forced onto his back before Thunder had jumped and was bringing down his kris. The Wonderbolt assassin growled and held up his remaining saber to block, biggest mistake yet.

The dagger slammed clean through the saber, but the blow was soften up enough to be a kill shot. It simply sliced down the right side of the stallion's face, slicing a piece of his mask and goggles off. He kicked Thunder back and rolled to his hooves once more before yanking out two daggers. The warrior popped his neck and snickered as the stallion prepared to run and double stab Thunder in the neck. While Thunder was already bored of the fight and decided to end it nice and quick.

"Ok, enough of this…!"Thunder decided as the stallion closed in, only for Thunder to make him freeze in a flash of yellow and blue electric light.

Before he knew it, Thunder was in light speed mode and everything around him froze as if time was standing still. He then simply flew right behind the assassin and sliced off the stallion's weapon belt. Before he applied two firm slices to the center of his back, clipping the enemies wings permanently. He then finished his move by gripping both arms cracking them together behind the foe's back. His hooves were now dislocated and in Thunder's grip, as he then ceased his light speed, allowing time to flow again.

The Wonderbolt came to, and was immediately struck with pain in his back. His wings folded up and could no longer move, while his hooves felt broken, forcing him to drop his daggers. Thunder then put a dagger to his throat and sighed, watching the stallion barely struggle at all. For he was now trapped in Thunder's grasped, crippled and disarmed, Thunder had once again out played them. Thunder then kicked the enemy down to his belly and shook his head as he groaned in pain.

"Once again, you had to go into a flash and make us look like fools!"The Wonderbolt panted and growled while trying to bite at a small black string sticking out of his collar.

"Trust me, you don't need me to look like a fool! You Wonderbolts do that just fine by yourselves,"Thunder snickered before his look turned serious when a great truth came to mind,"So… You DO know about the cloud ponies…! You and all those higher ups are aware of what happened!"

"What's it matter? They're all dead now, and the skies belong to us now…!"The assassin tried to look to Thunder while inching closer to the black string.

"Everything…! Those were innocent and peace loving ponies, and your predecessors wiped them out,"Thunder did a quiet growl as he spoke into the assassin's ear with deep anger,"All of them, all those innocent ponies that gave so much…! All slaughtered, and for what? Dominance and control over the skies and the clouds…?!"

"The skies are like lethal beasts…! It takes a strong pony to conquer them and bend them to our will,"The assassin latched onto the string and prepared to give it a sharp and vicious yank,"Those cloud ponies allowed the skies to be beasts. They were weak…! So we as the strong Pegasus race did what the strong do…! Destroy the weak…!"

"Well look at who weak one is now!"Thunder yelled before the stallion yanked the string and lit it up as a fuse that disappeared into his outfit.

"All I'm looking at…! Is a dead stallion! You'll be burned and blown to pieces with me,"The assassin threatened as the fuse hissed within his outfit to some hidden black ball bombs,"Never again will you disturb and harass the Wonderbolts. We won't let you ruin our glory any more!"

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?"Thunder raised an eye brow and once again froze time with his light speed movements.

First he kicked out and shattered the back legs of the would be killer so he could not move. Then he took him to a nice and sort of "safe" place far away from any pony or animals. He made a quick return to the well and took a sigh of relief before it all went back to normal. All he had to do now is watch as Rainbow finally emerged from the well with the young filly in her grasp. While he could hear a distant explosion in the distance, right where the Wonderbolt academy landing strip was.

Thankfully, Rainbow was too busy with the frighten filly and the wind in her mane. Not one noise was heard as she flew back down towards a group of ponies that started to crowd up by the well. She came down lightly and landed before the crowd with Thunder right behind her. They immediately erupted with cheer for Rainbow Dash's heroism as she stood there in confusion. While Thunder only scoffed and snickered, knowing exactly where this was going to go.

"Wow…! What's with the crowd? Uh…thanks every pony. It was really no big deal!"Rainbow tried to calm down the crowd and try to remain humble.

"To me it was! You're my hero, Rainbow Dash!"The filly proclaimed happily as she was released.

"Like she said, it was really no big deal. It's just what we do…!"Thunder reinforced Rainbow Dash's opinion regarding her humble insistence about her actions.

"That Rainbow Dash sure is something…!"Scootaloo admitted within the crowd along side Snips and Snails.

"Something special!"Snips and Snails said in unison before Thunder shook his head and gave up on trying to keep things humble.

"Ugh…! Well, I tried. Just try not to crave the fame, Rainbow…!"Thunder flew up and decided to high tail it for some private time away from the crowds.

"I'll…try my best!"Rainbow called before Thunder was already flying high through the clouds and sky.

Once he was out of sight, he let out a relieving breath from all the noise from the crowds. Not to mention the sudden attack from the Wonderbolt assassin, and Rainbow had no idea. In fact, neither of them did, which was better off being so, for the sake of preserving Rainbow's dreams. He closed his eyes as he went through the more dense and moist clouds high in the sky. Till he came to a graceful exit into the higher skies among the great clouds once more.

With his small exercise done for today, all that was left to do is go full Rainbow Dash, and chillax. He did this by simply floating up, then floating down on his back onto a soft and plush cloud. With the sun as a flashy and bright view for him to enjoy, as he sighed and kicked back for a bit. However, a couple minutes in, the assassin was already back on his mind, he was a lot like the original Bolts. Ruthless, convicted to their ways, and truly a believer of the strong surviving and the weak dying.

Subconsciously, Thunder began to take out the necklace of Cloudlia, the one good memory he had as a Bolt himself. His eyes furrowed, but were quick to soften up the moment the necklace came into view. Another sigh then left him, before he could barely remember her name. But now that he had the necklace, he had everything remembered, from her snowy white eyes to her swirly cloud made mane. Her smile that was whiter than any ordinary mare brushing her teeth on the reg.

Her very last few words that carried him to his conviction as a warrior that would end such evil beliefs. He would never forget them, they were forged into his warrior heart for all eternity. He could remember it all from so long ago, back in old Equestria, before all of it came to pass.

* * *

 _1900 Years Ago_

He remembered, flying so high through the sky, wearing his bolt outfit all value with no lighting bolts on it. His goggles were always kept clean, while the brothers and sisters next to him were less clean. Most of them were on the lazy and cocky side, while two others were the sociopath types. Constantly sharpening their long swords and looking at them as the shined with sharpness. Not to mention that they always played darts with live mice and rabbits, and the winner was the one that delivered the kill shot to the animal.

As bad as they were, they all paled in comparison to the hard flank captain of their group. Captain Gust Cut, with his purple full outfit with stream line black gloves, he was armed to the teeth falchion swords on his back. With enchanted gold dust in his pockets for imbuing his weapons with electricity for extra kick. He rarely removed his matching purple pony mask with blue changeling like eyes, because under it was a badly scarred stallion. Half blind, and his good eye looked like that of a demon from Tartarus.

Thunder was the only brave one to mess around with him, for he was still a warrior. He just wanted to see what he could do among the Bolts, see if he could make an even bigger difference for the world. However he had no idea of the evils that the Bolts were truly about. But on this mission to the great cloud city of Stratos, home of the peace loving Cloud ponies. He would soon learn a terrible and dangerous truth regarding the true intentions of these lethal Pegasus fighters.

"So is any pony going to give us the situation that needs taken care of in Stratos?"Thunder decided to be the one to break the crippling silence within the small platoon.

"Captain said he would let us in once we were in and he made contact with the city's mayor,"One of the three mare Bolt's replied with a chuckle as they approached the city,"What's wrong? Getting a little antsy for some action warrior colt?"

"No, I was just expecting you to talk about your make up running or something…!Thunder commented and made the mare panic for a moment and have to check her face for flaws.

"Patience! You'll behave till I give the command! No insubordination! No mistakes,"The captain yelled out to the group while he looked to Thunder off the corner of his hidden eye,"That means you Thunder…!"

"Oh don't worry about the mistakes part…! The other stuff you mentioned though…"Thunder made some of the other ponies snicker while the captain growled at the warrior.

They had no choice but to bury any further issues among each other as they came in from a landing. Where they were being flagged down by two male ponies that appeared to look like earth ponies. However they were pure white with ice blue eyes and bodies that were puffy and flickering. The appropriate look of a cloud pony with bird like wings that had clouds instead of feathers. They both waved to the Bolts with friendly smiles, as they came to a stern landing before them.

The Bolts all removed their goggles and fastened them to their foreheads, while folding in their wings. When all was clear they began to walk towards the two cloud pony stallions. While the friendly looking stallions were quicker to approach and bow to the captain and his group.

"Greetings Bolt fighters! What brings you all to our home of Stratos?"The older and more hearty looking stallion greeted the captain while the other Bolts lined up behind him.

"Father, did you not hear from the mayor? We were to expect a visit from the Bolts,"The younger stallion informed his hearty father as he pondered over their leader's words,"The Bolt captain came with a message and a required meeting with the mayor regarding some… potential brighter future for us all…!"

"Oh yeah…! Apologies for that Bolt captain! Must have gotten information mixed up,"The stallion chuckled only to fall silent to the glare of the captain's red eye, and blind eye,"I can take you personally to the mayor for a meeting while your platoon makes themselves comfortable in the city…!"

"That would be much appreciated…! You all heard the pony, right,"Gust Cut called out to the Bolts behind them on the new matter of thriving around the city during the meeting,"Make yourselves at home here! For now…! And remember what I said before!"

"Yes sir!"Every pony announced while Thunder decided to nit pick at Gust one more time.

"Mind explaining it to me again? Something about insubordination and mistakes…! My mind is a blank,"Thunder joked before quickly taking out a dagger to vertical guard the side of his neck from an incoming falchion,"Was it something I said sir…?"

Gust Cut stood their growling with his falchion grinding against Thunder's dagger. Nothing would please him more than to slice open Thunder's throat and make him bleed like a pig. However he did not have the time or strength on his own to bring Thunder down at the moment.

"Is… Everything going to be ok, Captain?"The father asked after freezing with slight fear to the sudden tension between subordinate and Superior.

"Of course…! Some discipline merely needed to be shown to my team here,"Gust decided to stand down and save the issue with Thunder for another day,"No more time should be wasted…! Take me to your leader, immediately!"

"Of course! Right this way, sir."The Cloud pony became a guide for Gust Cut as they flew up and flew casually towards the giant building in the center of the city.

"Welp…! You heard the Captain, lets cut loose in this city while we still can!"One of the two sociopaths announced before they all flew into the sky and soared into the city.

This left Thunder to stand around and take in the view, while sighing in relief. For he had finally got some space after being among an annoying band of idiots and psychos. He popped his neck and began to walk, only to be stopped by the younger cloud pony that merely wished to assist.

"Would you like me to assist, sir? I know some of the finest inns for a Bolt to unwind."The young pony of clouds offered as Thunder walked passed him and sprouted his wings for a stretch.

"Nah, I'll just stretch my wings and fly to the nearest in. No worries!"Thunder responded and floated to the sky to head off to the city, only to freeze to the calls of a gentle voice.

"Fluffous! Have the Bolts arrived yet? Father is anxious for their arrival!"Came a young mare voice, she barely sounded eighteen, it was softer than a shy Pegasus.

They both looked to the air above their heads as a Cloud pony mare floated slowly towards the air strip. She came to a soft landing before the young stallion, her short but thick mane reached to her shoulders. It curled in cloud like swirls along with her long tail while her wings were smaller. Her eyes were pure white with a dull snowy white pupil that glittered like pure frost. The only thing not cloud like about her, was the cloud pattern necklace around her neck made from unknown material.

"Cloudlia! Uh…of course! My father just now took their leader to go see him,"The named cloud pony explained to the mare while Thunder took intrigue at seeing a stunningly beautiful pony made of clouds,"I was just offering this one a tour, but he decided that he'd rather explore. The others were quick to take off."

"I see… I do hope that you enjoy your stay here, Bolt. We welcome you with open arms."Cloudlia turned to Thunder and bowed, only to lift her chin back up out of interest.

"Call me Thunder, ma'am. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms Cloudlia."Thunder greeted gentle colt like while Cloudlia turned away and cleared her throat to avoid his dreamy eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine…! If… You're looking for accommodation, the Strato Inn serves great food,"Cloudlia tried to play it cool and inform Thunder of many forms of r&r for him,"There's also a bar if you're into something a bit stronger than water or regular punch."

"Indeed, but… I may get lost looking for it. Stratos happens to be quite a big place,"Thunder suddenly gripped her hoof while the young stallion was suddenly stricken with confusion,"I could use a guide for this city, and what kind of guide would be better than the mayor's daughter?"

"That's…an awfully nice gesture, but I need to return to my father, Sir Thunder,"Cloudlia insisted and politely nudged his hoof off her own and chuckled nervously,"But I really do appreciate the kind offer to be a guide. Please try to understand."

"Actually, your father requested that you take some time to explore the city and meet some new faces, madam,"Fluffous quickly informed Cloudlia as she gasped with shock for her father's sudden response,"He preferred it that the captain and himself spoke in private about the deals."

"What? Why would father say such a thing? He knows we work the best when we're together…!"Cloudlia exclaimed lightly with confusion.

"He just said… You will understand by the end of this day, my lady…!"Fluffous answered while she looked down with solemness and a feeling of complete uselessness.

"Oh father… Why must he always act and talk in riddles and mysteries..."Cloudlia sighed while Thunder took this opportunity to try his luck again.

"You look like you could use a drink yourself, I know how it feels when you're left out of important thing."Thunder offered a drink for her in exchange for a guide around the city.

"Sir Thunder…! Once more, I appreciate the offer, but I cannot just-"Cloudlia had her hoof taken up again, and this time she could not look away from his cute stare.

"Drinks are on me…! Just show me the way to the nearest Tavern and we can unwind from our troubles…!"Thunder offered again before she looked away and sighed, not seeing a way out of the conflict.

"Oh for…! Cosmos sake…! Very well, sir Thunder. If you are so insistent, I suppose I have no alternative,"Cloudlia sighed and allowed Thunder to hold her hoof to accept him as her companion,"Just kindly reframe from anything too friendly, I have more important things to worry about tha-"

"Don't worry about it… It'll be a good time, this will be good for both of us,"Thunder put a hoof to her lips before lifting the both of them into the sky with his mighty light speed wings,"Now try to hold on, I'm sort of a speed demon…!"

He chuckled before flying off at strong gust like speeds, but Cloudlia proved to be prepared for fast flying. As they departed into the city to find the nearest Tavern for a drink to get both of their minds off stressful things. Leaving the young stallion respectfully standing guard on the air strip with only one thought on his mind.

"But… Wasn't I offering to be his guide for the city…?"The young stallion wondered while he waited for the next visitor to arrive.

The good memories that Thunder shared among the city would never be forgotten. Especially after what followed that very same day, the tragic destruction of a peaceful and harmless race of ponies. He would also never forget those nightmarish scenes, his own comrades slaying the innocent. Killing them all like they were nothing, the screams of the cloud ponies, even their children. It was enough to make him vomit, and Cloudlia herself had to witness their destruction as well.

The screams were so loud and full of fear, it quaked his mind violently. Almost as if it was breaking the walls of reality, however he was not in reality, the screams he was hearing were real. And they were what shook him out of his day dreaming, and sent him shooting up from the cloud.

* * *

He looked around, panting and sweating from the sudden screams of panic or weeps. At first the clouds appeared to be quiet and gentle as always, but a closer listen proved otherwise. He could hear the tiniest of screams and cries of what sounded like a foal in great distress. Thunder was quick to jump at the situation and dive back down through the clouds towards Ponyville. His eyes narrowed through the tunnel, while he saved the confusion of the sudden distress for later.

He went as fast as he could without requiring light speed, until he finally burst from the clouds. He listened for the sound of the foal cries, and let his ears guide his movements. As he followed the cries to a nearby cliff, he already spotted Rainbow Dash going for the foal as well. Closer inspection of Rainbow's trajectory allowed him to see a baby carriage rolling down the hill. With the distressed foal spotted, they both went in for the save before the carriage would fly off the edge.

Thunder slammed down at the edge of the cliff while Rainbow went for the carriage. She grabbed the handle, and pulled back as hard as she could to stop the momentum of the carriage. She struggled, but she was able to stop it thanks to Thunder's conduct in the form of a raised back hoof. Which instantly work like a wall after hitting the carriage from behind, stopping it cold. With the carriage stopped, a crowd of ponies once again gathered to witness the rescue as Rainbow Dash inspected the carriage.

"Oh no! There's something wrong with the baby,"Rainbow alerted the ponies that gasped in sudden silence for what sounded like grim news,"She's not cheering for every pony's favorite hero, Rainbo-"

Rainbow paused the moment Thunder scowled at her for suddenly trying to seek glory. She chuckled nervously as he continued giving her a dirty look for her conduct. Thankfully she was able to kindly remember and embrace his wise words by changing her announcement to something more humble.

"I mean…she sounds like she's hungry. May want to get her a good meal…!"Rainbow retorted her saying from before offering the young foal back to her fearful mother.

"Yeah, that's better…! Everything is under control now every pony!"Thunder announced while the crowd still cheered for Rainbow Dash's deed regardless of the humility.

"There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness..!"Scootaloo exclaimed with amazement at Rainbow's heroism while Thunder was merely a nexus to all the others.

"Yet according to Rumble, she shouldn't be hanging out with Thunder Blitz, the rogue."Snips informed while Scootaloo remained convicted to respecting both flyers.

"I don't think he's that bad…"Scootaloo believed among the crowd of ponies that cheered for only Rainbow Dash.

"I can think of a few new words…!"Twilight admitted, not feeling as amused after what she thought she was going to hear from Rainbow Dash.

"And I bet modest isn't one of them…"Applejack agreed with Twilight on how Rainbow seemed to handle the attention of others.

"No, but she is kind of awesome…"Twilight had to admit that Rainbow's natural skill was impressive.

"Plus she's got Thunder to keep her from letting all that glory go to her head…!"Orion stood out from the crowd and nodded to Thunder's conduct with Rainbow.

"I highly doubt it. If anything, he may just make it worse…!"Applejack exclaimed while Orion scoffed and shook his head at her quick assumption.

"You clearly don't know Thunder at all if that's what you think of him,"Orion said blankly of to Applejack as they watched the two of them fly away,"He may be a motor mouth and a easy goer, but he became an Equestrian warrior for many good reasons…"

Many hours later, Thunder was on his way to Sugar Cube Corner on a silly request. He had heard that Rainbow Dash had rescued some elders from a collapsing balcony. Some pony threw her a party and was now overindulging in some fan love and self righteous glory, as defined by Orion. So now he had to get to Sugar Cube Corner and talk or maybe even knock some sense into her. This was rearing up to be quite the day, he certainly understood the rush of glory and praise.

However there's more to being a hero than just being a glorious being that is praised. Sometimes you have to accept the hatred of others, sometimes you just gotta do the right things, even if it makes you look like an enemy. That was a lesson he was now going to push upon Rainbow Dash. As he approached the building, where he could already see a line of ponies fully formed up. But he was not one to wait in line when there's a more important mission that needed to be done.

So he went about pushing and skipping through the line to enter the gingerbread building. The ponies around him ranted and raved at him as he cut through the line and entered the building. He entered the room and looked around the room to see ponies in Rainbow Dash designed attires.

"What kind of fun house is this…? Ok, so a regular casual talk won't work,"Thunder assessed as Rainbow posed for camera shots and signed some autographs,"Nah, looks like humiliation will be needed to born some humility in her-"

"Excuse me sir! You have cut the line dozens of times over! Are you touched in the head,"A mare suddenly tapped on his shoulder and ranted for Thunder's conduct with the line,"Kindly get to the back of the line you cutter…!"

"How about you let me be and let me do my job before I cut more than just the line…!"Thunder replied while flashing his electrified kris dagger right in front of her face.

He got no more issues from the ponies after one flash of his electric dagger. Leaving the warrior to go in just in time for Rainbow Dash to start bragging to her friends. So he went with a sneaky approach to catch her off guard and with her non existent pants down, overindulging in glory.

"Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since…"Thunder caught Applejack spouting some unnecessary trash talk behind Rainbow's back.

"Hey, Applejack! How would you like to be immortalized as my friend?"Rainbow Dash asked while partially hugging Applejack and smiling for the camera.

"Immortal…what?"Applejack questioned only to be hit with the flash of a camera, getting a picture with Rainbow Dash.

"Just what the hay do you think you're doing?! Is this some kind of circus?!"Thunder decided to announce himself to Rainbow Dash and throw in his outrage with it.

"There he is…! Took him long enough…!"Orion murmured as Thunder walked into a silent crowd of ponies, some of which knew exactly who he was.

"The rogue lightning bolt! It's him! The terroriser of the Wonderbolts!"A Pegasus filly exclaimed before the crowd started to mumble and gossip quietly to each other.

"Terroriser of the Wonderbolts… That's got quite the ring to it. But I ain't here to whip tongues around with Wonderbolt supporters,"thunder loudly explained himself before meeting face to face with Rainbow,"You didn't learn anything from our last chat, did you? I thought we could just shoot the breeze and talk in the open about what's more important…!"

"Leave Rainbow Dash alone you big mean menace…!"That same filly ran up to defend Rainbow and tried to kick him in the front right leg.

Only to twist and bruise her leg the minute it slammed against the iron legs of the warrior. She screamed and hobbled off crying with a sore leg, and this only got him a bunch of nasty looks. But this was not about him, this was about Rainbow Dash, and she needed a lesson in differences between heroism and overindulgent self righteousness.

"Ok… Now then, if I gotta teach you a stronger lesson about this fan base crap, I will,"Thunder decided before suddenly gripping Rainbow by her ear and dragging her towards the exit,"Time for you to learn where and how you really stand when you are before other ponies, Ms hero!"

The ponies were rearing up to see this, wanting Rainbow to beat the rogue lightning bolt. But Rainbow's friends were skeptical of Thunder's intentions for Rainbow, given what they got to know about him. There was no way an over confident stallion with a big nonfiltered mouth would help Rainbow in any way. But Orion only shook his head, watching Twilight and the others head to the tables to enjoy some cake. Knowing that they were underestimating what Thunder could do when he gets serious.

This left Thunder to burst through the doors with Rainbow Dash in his grip. With a crowd of fans behind her, she was fearful of the great embarrassment he was possibly going to bring to her. She was blushing badly as he gave her a toss, forcing her to roll in the dirt before getting to her hooves. She panted while her fans were gathering behind Thunder and began to cheer for her. While he only snickered at their rounds of cheers, for they were going to be hating her in mere moments.

"Alright, you think you're such a big shot? Like you're a hero that demands so much love?"Thunder asked while popping his neck a couple times and getting into a defensive stance.

"Thunder, that was not what it looked like…! I was just saying what's up to some of the fans an-"Rainbow was interrupted before she could give an excuse for what she was doing.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's some pony who thinks she's special and uses self indulging heroism for attention,"Thunder explained before making his daggers appear, only to throw them away to both of his sides,"I'm gonna teach you what being a real hero is about, and you'll learn to not let fame go to your head…!"

"Thunder, I'm not going to fight you…! You know I don't stand a chance!"Rainbow tried to argue with Thunder while crowd immediately grew with concerned gossip.

"I'm not going to fight you…! That would be too easy, and you won't learn much at all from a simple beating,"Thunder answered while slowly starting to approach her before towering over the mare,"You're going to simply try and hit me…! I will do nothing aside from dodging and weaving. Let's see if you got what it takes to be a fast and real hero, Rainbow Flash!"

"I'm not going to try and hit you…! I'm pretty sure I could get arrested for assaulting a warrior,"Rainbow tried for another excuse while Thunder only lifted an eye brow at her,"I mean… Come on, non of this is necessary, Thunder. It was all just a little bit of fun and-"

The crowd gasped the moment she was interrupted again by a sudden light jab. It tapped her right in the muzzle, rattling her front teeth while applying a bee like sting to her nose. She quickly held her nose and rubbed it while Thunder wore a mocking unimpressed look along with a chuckle. This stoked the flames of her anger a bit, but there was still reason enough to not fight him. But Thunder knew more than one way to get under a pony's skin, it was one of his specialties.

"Sorry, did that sting? Didn't know a jab that light was too much for you,"He could see that his mockery was easily triggering her as he sat down and put his hooves behind his back,"Well? Come on now, don't hold back or crash or anything…! I'd hate to also have to start calling you… Rainbow Crash…!"

That was the one, the last trigger he needed to hit her with before he already had to duck. She missed a strong hay maker and progressed with slow but strong jabs aimed for his face. Thankfully Thunder's style of fighting involved being an out boxer, so a slugger was a sacrificial lamb to him. He back stepped and swerve duck under a two jab and hook combo. She took to the air and then started throwing aerial head kicks at him, but his side steps made her only kick the solid dirt. Leaving her fans worried and confused that Rainbow was not showing Thunder off.

He was basically performing a dance routine while she threw wild swings at him. Until she tried simple airborne tackles by soaring into the air and swooping down like war pilot. But all Thunder had to do was tilt his head and avoid high speed swooping uppercuts that Rainbow was throwing. Now that she was using more reckless and more unpredictable moves, it was time to show her off. This would start by him tap dancing and sweeping his way closer to the crowds.

"For an athlete, you're really sloppy and uncontrolled when it comes to fighting…!"Thunder taunted Rainbow and got her blasting steam out her nose like a bull.

She only proved that flaw even more so when she flew for a high speed sucker punch to his chest. Thunder shook his head, snapping his eyes into focus as he got into just the right spot. He then side wind and spun to the side as she passed right by his face in a flash of blinded fury. It was enough to distract her as she accidentally punched a stallion full force in the eye, knocking him onto his back. She did not even bother checking on him, she only flew after Thunder in a rage, leaving a shocked crowd behind her.

Now that her true recklessness was showing, it was time to fully expose it to the crowd and herself. He back stepped right next to the crowd, the ponies watched as Rainbow swung a flurry of hooks. All of which were missing him, but inadvertently striking spectators across their cheeks. The more faces she was striking in a blind rage, the more ponies were seeing their hero's true colors. Exactly what Thunder was hoping for as he then side stepped back to the center of the area.

She turned to him and only to see Thunder suddenly letting his mane fill with static. He lowered his head the moment the blue lightning swirled to the tip of his mane, and shot out like a spear. Rainbow Dash gasped, and quickly cork screw spun her way forward to avoid the shot. Letting a colt take the shot, getting knocked off the back of his mother while she focused on Thunder. The ego bruised Pegasus growled and stood before him, outraged that he actually shot at her.

"What's your problem?! What are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?!"Rainbow demanded answers to Thunder's conduct while trying not to get sour that he attacked her when he said he wouldn't.

"If it was about that lighting bolt, that was my bad. It was all instinct,"Thunder snickered and watched her seethe with anger and prepare to wind up another punch,"Just like your quote on quote, "heroism" isn't actually heroic at all. It's only about you…!"

Rainbow yelled and throw another punch, Thunder did a one eighty side sweep right behind her. Causing Rainbow to strike the one pony that proved to be her greatest fan of all time. Scootaloo could barely see it coming in time after trying to get a close up view of the confusion. This proved to be a great mistake, as she was forced to endure a brutal hoof across the face from her hero. At the very least, this was the one that immediately shocked Rainbow out of her blind rage.

"OW…! Aaaaaaah!"Scootaloo cried as she laid on her side, gripping her cheek in pain that was already going purple.

Rainbow shook her head after her ears flickered and caught notice of Scootaloo's yelps of pain. She looked back to her path of destruction just in time to see Scootaloo slowly looking at her. While Rainbow could see the bruise growing and forming on the filly's cheek.

"Scoots…? oh my gosh…! I didn't mean that! That was an accident, I swear!"Rainbow exclaimed while Thunder stood behind her and shook his head with a sigh.

"Was it? Just like it was an accident for all the others you attacked in your wake?"Thunder solemnly questioned as Rainbow turned to him to see Thunder gesturing to the crowd behind him.

Her mane sadly blew in the wind as she saw three injured kids, an injured stallion. And many others with welts and bruises all over their cheeks, they all groaned with pain. While many more others stared at her with shock and even a bit of fear, fear for her violent and reckless actions.

"What did I just do…?"Rainbow Dash asked herself, while Thunder was more than willing to answer the question for her.

"You got reckless…! You showed that it was truly about yourself, not other ponies,"Thunder explained how all of this was caused by a simple bizarre fight,"When your ego was on the line, you threw care and compassion for others out the window and showed that it was all about you…!"

"No… No…I couldn't have…! It was all an accident, I swear, I'd never…!"Rainbow looked to the ponies she hurt, and then back to Scootaloo before backing away from them.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow. But what you were doing so far was not heroism, it was self righteous glory seeking…"Thunder gave her the hard to swallow truth as she panted backed away with fear.

She couldn't handle it any more, she needed to get away from the ponies she did wrong. She covered her face in shame and quickly took off into the sky as fast as she could. Panting with fear for herself, not wanting to shame the ponies she was helping any further with her actions. This left Thunder to sigh and feel a bit of regret for embarrassing her in such a manner in front of others. But for the sake of teaching her what she was really doing with her heroic deeds, it had to be done.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash… And I'm sorry to all of you…! I set this whole thing up to show you all her colors,"Thunder explained his intentions that beckoned her to go off the rail on others by accident,"Your hero needed to know what it actually takes to be a hero…! So do not hate or blame her entirely for all this. Blame me…!"

With that, he too decided to fly up and vanish into the skies to get away from the crowd. Leaving behind a crowd of confused and minor damaged ponies to figure out what happened. The warrior of thunder and lightning felt deep regret for what happened, but it needed to be done. Right now, all he wanted to do was leave and enjoy the rest of the day high in the sky among the great clouds. He did a spin on the way in through a giant cloud, and burst out the other side into the high skies.

Where all the voices and all the confusion would end, allowing him to relax. Thunder slowly floated down towards the giant cloud and began to kick back for some chill time. He sighed, letting his body ease up and relax itself from the dramatic fight with Rainbow Dash.

"Well… Looks like I'm gonna have to try and sleep without getting messed up,"Thunder spoke to himself as he laid there looking at the sky and sighing while slowly shutting his eyes,"Just doing… What I truly feel is right… Not for me… But for others… Right, Cloudlia…?"

* * *

The moment his eyes snapped shut, he found himself dreaming once again. This time he found himself picking up were he last was, in the city of Stratos, and having a drink at the Tavern. Even in a Tavern however the hardest drink there was might as well have been for kids, Evap Ale. They might as well have been drinking water with suds in them, that was a coming complaint for the Bolts. However, Thunder was not a heavy drinker back in this day, so light drinks were appreciated.

Especially since he was now sharing to seats with none other than the Stratos Mayor's daughter. Though young Cloudlia appeared less than amused since the info she got from her father. Soon after Thunder finally got some solid food in the form of stuffed turnips, he took notice of her sour mood.

"Care for some of this Evap Ale? Might make you feel better…!"Thunder asked while in the middle of chomping down a turnip.

"Let me ask you something, sir Thunder…? Have you ever felt like a burden?"The cloud mare suddenly answered him with an oddly deep question.

"Excuse me?"Thunder swallowed his food before putting it down to listen to her.

"Have you ever felt like a burden? Like…no matter what you do… You feel alone and…more of a problem than a solution?"Cloudlia asked as she looked to the Mayor's home.

"I use to. Before I joined up with the Equestrian warriors and these egotistical chumps…!"Thunder gestured to the Bolts that were rough housing on the other side of the Tavern bar.

"You are loyal to another group other than the Bolts?"She politely asked out of curiosity as Thunder only chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a warrior first and a Bolt second, but don't tell that to those guys,"He warned before sitting back in his chair and looking to the clear blue skies,"But before all that, I was a rogue. In a way I still am. My folks wanted me to be a Bolt since I had such flying talent…! But I didn't like the idea of wearing a dumb outfit and following rules and codes of conduct!"

"Then…why are you a Bolt now?"Cloudlia asked as he looked to his outfit and shrugged his shoulders.

"Truthfully, my comrades never told me why I had to try this gig out. If I did, I'd tell ya,"Thunder replied and snickered before it was his turn to get to know her,"So what makes you ask me all that? You feeling a bit disconnected from this place or something?"

"Sort of… This will always be my home… But… No matter what I do with my father or even for him,"Cloudlia sighed and kept on looking to the Mayor's home with solemness,"To our people, I'm always the invisible girl… It's like I'm always seen as an outsider to them…!"

"Do you…love your people, Cloudlia…?"Thunder asked an odd question that made her a bit defensive about it.

"Of course I love them…! They're my people, and I want what's best for them!"Cloudlia yelled and caught the attention of several concerned cloud ponies.

"Then that should be enough…! What's it matter if they think differently about you? It's all about what you think of yourself,"Thunder waved his hoof at her and chuckled before giving her some enlightenment,"The warriors do things that make them look like scum and monsters, but we do it because it's the right thing to do. We love our people, and it's what's best for them."

"But…what if the ponies don't follow me, and they just hate me…?"Cloudlia was already in deep conflict after his words hit her like a rock, was this really his view about what it means to do good things?

"Then just do what you have to do if you truly feel that it's what's right. Plain and simple,"Thunder answered while he felt a bit warm in the Tavern, as did Cloudlia,"They'll understand with time… But all that really matters is what you feel is the right thing to do…"

"I see… It must be a burden to negate and carry the hatred of others just to make a better future for them,"The cloud mare came to a moment of peace and sympathy for Thunder's true role,"I… Apologize for my griping… It was insensitive of me."

"Don't worry about it… You would have never learned that lesson if you didn't…"Thunder finished his chuckling about before he felt her very soft and puffy hoof lightly place itself on his hoof.

"Indeed… So if I may ask one more question. Other than the more obvious answers, why were you so insistent on taking me here for a drink?"Cloudlia asked as Thunder almost snickered at the more personal question.

"Maybe I saw the conflicts you were having? Maybe you looked like you needed a break from you dad's politics,"Thunder sighed before noticing her hoof on his own and decided to go for the more deeper answer,"Maybe I wanted to return the favor for you being the mare that somehow got a one hundred year old warriors heart to beat like crazy and make his stomach flutter…"

She blushed at his response, and the idea that he was already a hundred years old. Yet he never grew out from the young looking stallion he was at this moment, she was a bit confused. Though in a way, she was much more flattered that he would admit that she could appeal to his lighter side. For she knew of a warrior's harden heart, and this moment was not something to soil. So she curled her hoof around his, she swallowed and looked to him as he finished his Evap Ale.

"I'm… Glad I could help you… Thunder…"She surprised him by being a little closer to him than he had expected her to be.

He looked down to her, and felt a moment of deep transfix from her snowy white eyes. They even sparkled like snow, it was hypnotizing as she gave him a face of pure innocence and curiosity. He felt that the curiosity she was now portraying could be the end of her, but his heart sang a different tune. It even controlled his actions as he slowly leaned in with her and let their eyes fully meet with each other. And then she gave a small half smile, and it was enough to make him weak in the legs.

"And I… Was happy to help you…"Thunder replied as she leaned in closer and closed her eyes, after he had did the same.

They were preparing their lips to do something unheard of for any warrior or even regular ponies. The moment felt wrong, but now his feelings for a single moment had taken a mortal turn. A desire to feel as he did before he became an immortal warrior, he truly desired this one moment. However, this moment would be soiled by the sudden screams of panic and horror. It was more than enough to shake them out of their moment, as the Bolts around them took off outside.

Thunder looked to Cloudlia with concern, but needed to go out and see what has happening. He nodded and quickly threw his goggles on before bolting out of the Tavern, leaving Cloudlia in a safe place. He ran as fast as he could towards the sound of trouble, just as the screaming cloud mare ran pass him. He shook his head and continued on towards the source of all the trouble. The Mayor's house seemed to be the source, so he expected his captain to be there on the scene, unfortunately he was.

Thunder stopped right before the rest of his converging group to witness a shocking atrocity. He witnessed a Gust Cut stood over the water leaking maimed body of the Mayor himself. The stallion was masculine with a cloud made handle bar mustache, as he tried to crawl away. But Gust stomped on his back to keep him in place, as he pulled out the weapon he used for executions. A giant curved greatsword, the blade was long but very thin for a curved great sword.

He used it for beheadings and parting bodies into two, something he was about to do to the Mayor. As the cloud pony leader slowly looked to the Bolt captain that hid behind his dark and memorable mask. Groaning and trying to guard his face while Gust only chuckled at him.

"Why…? Why are you…doing this…?! We've done nothing to you…!"The Mayor groaned as Gust Cut dug his blade into his victim's back to watch the water flow.

"Not according to general Swift Wind…! You cloud ponies have threaten our race for too long,"Gust explained while slowly taking out his blade and putting it to the Mayor's neck,"We the Pegasus ponies have been the mighty masters of the sky, and your mere existence has dared to threaten our dominance over the skies…! There can be only one pony race of the great sky."

"You can't do this…! This is treason! This goes against the royal family's laws…!"The mayor groaned and tried to get up while Thunder was trembling with horror.

"That's why this is a black ops, Mayor…! No pony will know what has happened,"Gust spoke as he winded up his sword to take the cloud stallion's head clean off,"Apologies… It's nature's selection I suppose… And as it stands, your people are not fit to live among us!"

The Bolts watched with anticipation and sick chuckles while Thunder was sickened to the core. Then he had suddenly made eye contact with the Mayor, the cloud pony could see his fear. A tear escaped the stallion's eye as he knew that those same eyes witnessed the eyes of Cloudlia. And that mare became the leader's last thought as he heard the wind of the sword coming down. He tensed up for a moment, before it all ended with a clean sweep through his puffy neck.

Thunder shuddered with shaky gasps as he watched the cloud pony's head roll from his shoulders. His body went limp and already started to evaporate and fade away into nothing as the head rolled to the hooves of his comrades. Who disrespectfully kicked it into the air where it to evaporated into nothing. With the leader gone, and many faces around to witness this assassination. The cloud ponies screamed and began floating, flying, and running away for their lives, as Gust Cut cleared his throat.

"Now you all know the mission! Destroy everything! END THE CLOUD PONIES FOR EVER,"Gust announced the mission to his soldiers as they all yelled in a primal respectful rage,"KILL THEM ALL! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"YES SIR!"The group of Bolts roared and immediately took off with their weapons drawn.

"FATHER!"Came the shrill cries of Cloudlia as Thunder turned to see her heart breaking arrival to city hall.

Her face was not the same, it was now full of tears and looking on in horror. As she witnessed her father fading away into nothing, she looked like she was going to get sick. Thunder shook his head and panted, only for Gust to take notice of Cloudlia and point his blade at her.

"Kill them all! That's an order, Thunder!"Gust demanded as he pointed at her and commanded that her life must be taken.

"I got this one, captain!"A Bolt mare announced as she pulled at two curved daggers and flew to Cloudlia.

"No! STOP! This isn't right! STOP!"Thunder yelled as Cloudlia looked to the approaching mare that was prepping to jam her weapons into Cloudlia's neck.

She screamed, and Thunder immediately looked to his insane captain, and then to her. He sweated and panted, trying to figure out what to do, but once again his heart guided his next actions. As he pulled out out his kris daggers and ran to Cloudlia with them both at the ready. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, hearing nothing but the cloud mare's screams that rattled his brain like crazy. It was so much that he had then felt his world explode into nothing but bright light, and force him to awake from slumber.

* * *

A sharp gasp came with him as he shot up from the cloud he slept on for the longest time. He panted and sat there with his thoughts clouded by the memories of a dark past. He held his head with both hooves to keep his head held straight while grunting with mental and emotional pain. One thing that was certainly raging through his mind other than the screams, was a desire to get a hard drink. But he was willing to wait till he picked and glued his thoughts back together.

"I get it…! You wanted to teach me a lesson…! Show me how I was really acting,"Suddenly Rainbow Dash shocked him with her presence, as she sat right behind him facing the away from him,"I… I acted like a real egotistical jerk…! I let the praise of others fill me with pride and sense of entitlement…"

He groaned and wiped up his sweat before putting on a straight and stern warrior face. He looked to Rainbow off the corner of his eye, as she kept her back to his own. His eyes narrowed with curiosity to hear her admitting her mistake, it was a good sign to finally see humility.

"Now every pony either hates me… Or they're afraid of me… Afraid I'm going to hurt them…!"Rainbow sulked at the new impression the ponies now had thanks to yesterdays conduct.

"Good… I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but now you no longer need to worry about what others think of you,"She looked at him with no amusement for his harsh words,"Because what really matters is what YOU think of you, and what YOU think is right."

"But how can I enjoy anything when others can't enjoy it and see what I do? How can I be their hero?"Rainbow questioned with more defeat in her tone as he looked to the sky.

"I'll say it one more time… Do what you know is right, regardless of what others think of you,"Thunder answered her questions one more time and sighed to let out some steam,"In the end… All that matters is what you think of you… So what do you believe is the right thing to do right now?"

"Well… Apologize to Scoots… I can't stand the idea of her thinking I'm a monster. She's a good kid."Rainbow admitted her caring nature for the filly that truly did seem like her biggest fan.

"That she is…! And she definitely deserves an explanation for what happened earlier."Thunder agreed while Rainbow gave him a sudden confused look.

"Uh… That fight happened yesterday. You slept for like a solid fifteen hours…!"Rainbow informed Thunder that it was in fact a new day for the both of them.

"Oh… I see…"Thunder mused at his silly misconduct resulting in him losing track of time above the clouds.

And so the two took some time to come to peace with each other since they understood why yesterday's events happened. Before long they were able to fly down through the massive clouds back to town. They remained quiet for a bit, this gave Thunder a chance to clear his head. And thankfully Rainbow did not ask about his dream or his reason for the nightmare she had to have seen him having. Perhaps it was for the best, after all he was sure that Rainbow didn't need to listen to more hatred about the Wonderbolts and their predecessors.

They exited the nests of clouds and flew in towards the town of Ponyville, Rainbow appeared nervous. Though as he had said to her, she needed to worry about what she thought of herself. So she simply prayed in the back of her head that she could save at least her biggest fan. However, this was all put on hold by the sudden and very familiar cry for help they had been hearing lately. A mare was calling for help again, this town had to be getting hammered with some sort of wave of bad karma.

The mare was seen plummeting to her unexpected demise from a destroyed hot air balloon. They were quick to spring into action and fly in a spiraling pattern towards the endangered mare. The two Pegasus ponies looked to each other and zoomed in to get under the hot air balloon. With their combined strength, they could easily give the balloon a nice and smooth landing. They let their backs and front hooves do the job as they flew up to slow down the fall of the balloon.

The balloon was quick to slow down, but it was then that their efforts were in vain. For the moment that the air balloon was coming to a slow start, a mysterious mare had then appeared. Her cape blocked the sun and blinded Thunder and Rainbow for a moment, making them lose focus. Causing the hot air balloon to slip from their grasp, while the mysterious mare saved the distressed mare. Thunder shook off the sudden blindness and spotted the mysterious mare with the citizen in safe hooves.

Thunder was able to pick up more slack while Rainbow struggled just to see. Allowing them to set the air balloon back down where it belonged till it was worthy of the skies again. Once they were able to sit the balloon down upon the ground, Thunder gave Rainbow a couple shakes as he held onto her shoulders. Once she was able to see again, they turned to see the mare in distress safely on the ground. While Thunder got a shocking glimpse of the mysterious mare garbed in a very familiar mask.

Even the main outfit was the same, garbed with purple and tight black gloves. The only difference was the witch like hat and the cape, but there was no denying what that mare was wearing. She was sporting the very outfit of a Bolt captain, the mask was the most dead of give aways. He felt his stomach churn and struggle with the shock of a pony daring to wear such an attire. She was even doing what could be potentially deceptive that Bolts were known for to protect their image, petty good deeds.

"What just happened? Where did this mare come from?!"Rainbow exclaimed as the mysterious mare bowed to the crowd and looked to Thunder and Rainbow.

"Don't know… And I already don't like her…! She picked a poor choice of outfits to wear."Thunder responded as the ponies had then cheered for the mysterious disguised mare.

"Holy turnips! That mare came out of nowhere!"A pony exclaimed as the masked mare quickly took off as fast as she arrived.

"I've never seen such bravery in my life!"Another pony followed up as they witnessed the pony watching them from a distant hill.

"That's right! Ponyville has a new hero! A mysterious mare that had done right for our fair town today,"The mayor of Ponyville announced while Thunder grew even less amused,"I dub this new masked hero, The Mysterious Mare Do Well!"

"You don't know that she's a hero by doing only one good deed as appose to what many others including warriors have done,"Thunder decided it was time to call bull scat on what happened here with this new comer,"One that chooses to hide their face and who they are opens the possibility that their purposes could also be of evil as well as heroism. You can't just deem this pony a hero for one deed!"

The ponies all went silent and turned their eyes upon Thunder as he approached the mayor. The mayor was concerned at first, but seeing Thunder only made her scoff at his objection. For she was well aware of what Thunder had habits of doing and being around Equestria.

"Ah…! Of course we'd have a neigh sayer from a warrior of all ponies. The…Mister know it alls of our town,"The mayor announced and did not appreciated Thunder denying her announcement,"And not only that, it's the rogue and menace to our famous Wonderbolts!"

"Nice to see you being a good little politic and believing all kinds of crap too, mayor,"Thunder did his best golf clap impression and approached mayor mare with a smug smirk,"Now, maybe that mare did a good deed today, and maybe she'll do more in the future. Until then, how does one instantly become hero from one simple good deed? Rainbow Dash did several of those within one day before…!"

"Yeah, she also committed a dozen acts of assault while fighting with you!"The mayor announced her own argument while the crowd of ponies agreed and yelled at Thunder and Rainbow.

"Yeah, that wasn't all her fault. I was teaching her a lesson on humility so she could keep being a hero,"Thunder decided if they were going to be technical, he was gonna play that game too,"Ok, if that's how we're going to play. You ponies were over filling her pride with so much praise, just like you did just now for Mare Do Well. Any more and Rainbow would have ended up a self righteous tool…!"

"Uh…what kind of point are you trying to make here?"Rainbow asked with confusion as Thunder kept on explaining.

"You all don't even know this mare outside of her doing this one good deed and you're already praising her like a legend,"Thunder pointed out the crowd's over indulgence in praising heroes too much,"You saw what your praise caused Rainbow to do. What's stopping this stranger from becoming the same kind of pony thanks to all your over praising habits…!"

"Well… Every pony deserves a bit of acceptance and praise for the deeds they do…!"Mayor mare argued for the right to instantly praising Mare Do Well.

"Even if that mare happens to be wearing an outfit belonging to a group of killers I use to work for?"Thunder asked before the crowd gasped and fell silent, a loss for words took over.

He took this as a victory and walked away from the mayor with satisfaction. He snickered, only to change his mood back to serious before he turned to Rainbow Dash upon approach. He went silent for a moment and with peace made between them, they were able to come to an understanding on what came next.

"You go find your little fan… And watch for the Mare Do Well, just in case,"Thunder informed as he took to the air and prepared to depart for a trip to Canterlot,"Until we track her down and find out who she is… She can't be trusted…! For all I know… She may be trying to bring back the glory of the Bolts…!"

With that, he flew off high into the sky to let Rainbow Dash sort her problems out. Leaving him to do some investigation and over watch of the princesses of Canterlot, just as he promised. But now he had yet another thing to add to the list of things he needed to be weary and watchful of. Cinder ponies, Changelings, and now a rogue vigilante with an unknown motive that bares the garb of the Bolts. This troubling time seemed to be getting worse and worse, now he feared the idea of the Bolts rising again.

* * *

This bothered him all through the day, and even over the night, he was restless. Thunder never even bothered to slumber or rest his eyes, since he now feared the dreams he would have. Upon the next morning he finally began to make his return to Ponyville just as the sun raised. He yawned upon returning to the eastern great swamps where swamp ponies dwell on bayous. Some were even believed to be witch doctors and even mystic healers, a respectable group.

Now it was back to the town that now had a mixed feeling about his presence. The presence of a rogue that was proving to be an uptight stallion who withholds judgment on everything. He could tell that his antics and his opinions were getting under their skin, especially when he had first appeared to be the jester type. But now Thunder was showing that even he had some beliefs and a voice on things. And because of that, he was looking like a thorn in their sides rather than a jester.

He took a deep breath, and prepared to enter the town before ponies would be all over his case. However it appeared that once again there was trouble to be had, they were too busy being in a panic. Now this was getting absurd, and even a bit suspicious, so many disasters happening lately. It was starting to feel like these series of disastrous events were being caused by something. And it was now another thing Thunder had to have on his mind, this day was already looking like a doozy.

He spiraled towards the west of town towards the very same hill they saved a foal on. Only this time, he could see it was not a run away carriage, this was a lot bigger. A carriage bus full of tourists were now rolling down the hill towards the cliff, Thunder slapped his face with cringe. He groaned before flying in to help, while he spotted Rainbow Dash appearing from the behind. She tried to stop the bus, but the bus had too much momentum and force behind it, and it sent her spinning.

Before Rainbow then flew off and slammed to the ground, now it was Thunder's turn. He bolted to the ground, and slammed his hooves down, kicking up dirt before lifting his front hooves. However, as he was about to catch the tour bus carriage, Rainbow pulled her face out of the dirt. Just in time to look and see the masked mare herself appear at the very same time. She had reared her back hooves up for a buck, just as Thunder lifted his front hooves up to stop the carriage.

"Thunder! To your rear!"Rainbow alerted Thunder to Mare Do Well about to strike him in the back with a strong buck.

He gasped and growled before performing a back flip over the mare instead. Leaving Mare Do Well to buck the carriage instead to stop it, as it grounded up the dirt and forced them towards the ledge. Right where Thunder was waiting for the masked mare, he did not take well to her sneak attack. As he stood at the ledge, and prepared a good right hook for retribution. Mare Do Well widened her eyes, as she and the bus came to a slow stop right towards the ledge where he waited.

"You know…! Attacking some pony in the back is not a way to get on their good side!"Thunder yelled and swung his hoof like a solid mace, as it crushed against Mare Do Well's cheek.

He let his body serve as the final wall to stopping the carriage bus cold in it's tracks. As he sent Mare Do Well skipping in the dirt a good ten feet up the hill, right next to Rainbow Dash. Where the element of loyalty could then stomp on the mare's right hoof while letting the masked mare hold her left cheek. It throbbed in her left hoof as she looked up to Rainbow Dash, who appeared less than happy with her. And now she had a warrior letting ponies off the bus before he was approaching her as well.

"I get you're trying to be a hero, but attacking a real hero wasn't a good move!"Rainbow warned as Thunder pulled out his daggers upon approach.

"Now I think it be best to explain yourself before you get into more trouble than you can get out of…!"Thunder warned before the mare suddenly glowed with purple magic all over her body.

In a flash, Thunder and Rainbow were blinded by the purple magic that erupted. And after that flash of light, Mare Do well was gone, nothing but a bit of magic dust was left of her. This left the two to now question what had just happened, this pony was displaying more talents than a single pony could possess.

"Did she just use magic to escape us?"Rainbow asked as Thunder slowly began to nod with acceptance at what they witnessed.

"Yeah… And now we see that she's not exactly friendly towards us…!"Thunder decided on what seemed certain after he unnecessary attack on Thunder.

"Yup, that's for sure…! So what do we do now?"Rainbow asked as they watched the ponies from the bus assess what happened.

"Lets get these people back home and watch for any more Mare Do Well appearances,"Thunder decided on their next course of action regarding the masked mare and these odd occurrences of disaster,"Also… We should be watchful for anything that's causing all these chaotic mishaps…! All these disasters can't be coincidental."

Rainbow nodded, just as Thunder spotted something on the back of the bus carriage. He walked over and slapped his hoof down on the back of the carriage to scoop that something up. He felt it up a bit in his hoof as it fell through the sides of it like sand, hot sand to be precise. He then presented the hot gray substance to Rainbow Dash, and they recognized what it was instantly. Ashes, and where there is ashes among a scene of chaos, there had to be only one type of pony that would produce such a thing.

"Cinder ponies!"Thunder and Rainbow Dash realized, knowing that they now have a suspect for the catastrophes plaguing the town.

Now that they knew there was a Cinder pony among the town, caution was needed. It seemed like chaos was all around them, Cinders on one end, and a masked Bolt supporter on the other. Like the warriors did not have enough enemies to worry about, it was enough to make some crazy. However, it only made Thunder ever more watchful, even after missing out on a day of sleep. And it also made him less in the mood for any non sense, funny Thunder had left the building.

As the day moved on, things were tensed, they wee all basically waiting for the next disaster. And two hours later, that next disaster came in a colossal way that they once again, did not expect. By unknown freakish events, a construction site was suddenly erupting into disaster. All of it beginning with a short circuit from a crane before smoke and a bit of flame exploded from it. Causing the crane to spiral out of control and slam it's cargo into the side of a sky scraper.

Now the place was starting to crumble and fall apart, the building was doomed. But the ponies were the most important part, and now they were in the middle of the disaster. Thankfully the two Pegasus ponies were already converging, and they were quick to take a sharp look around. Seeing as all the ponies screamed and desperately tried to evade the tumbling debris. So far they could not see a suspect or cause, so they switched to rescue mode and went for all the ponies they could save.

Though the debris field proved difficult to maneuver and make out, it was all over the place. A flyer would be at a disadvantage for such a conflict, thankfully Rainbow and Thunder weren't the ordinary team of flyers. After a minute they were able to enter through the debris field with little issue. Aside from some bumps and bruises from falling junk and building pieces, they got in. And at the same time, they spotted none other than Mare Do Well entering the disaster site as well.

While Rainbow Dash and Thunder were able to swoop in to quickly snatch up the smaller ponies. While Thunder was able to view an odd and somewhat familiar trick the mare was doing. She was strangely able to predict where all the debris and rubble was going to land around her. Allowing the masked vigilante to scoop up many other ponies and take them to safety. Thunder tilted his head at this interesting trick, and decided to one up the mare, for she too was missing other ponies.

There was almost a hundred workers still, and the sky scraper was about to collapse. Thunder knew they would not be able to save all the workers like this, four ponies per round around the area. Too slow for Rainbow and Thunder at the moment, even slower for Mare Do Well due to her more cautious approach. Thunder realized all this after collecting a third group of ponies. Thankfully he was able to easily decide on using a secret weapon to buy them all the time they needed.

"Hey Rainbow! Seems like Mare Do Well likes to show off a bit of her talents!"Thunder called out to Rainbow Dash as he charged into the sky scraper that was slowly toppling over.

"Is that right?"Rainbow called before she saw the whole building coming down.

"Yeah! I think she also needs a lesson! You know…! Just to be safe!"Thunder got under the falling building as ponies screamed from underneath.

He let the electricity surge through his fur and alight through his markings. And in another flash of lighting, time was practically frozen, and Thunder was going at light speed once again. He looked around, and flew around the area, collecting ponies at his own leisurely pace within light speed. Collecting the ponies became a breeze, it was just like moving light weight poniquins. Picking them up and sitting them outside the disaster zone between Rainbow Dash and Mare Do Well.

At one point, he was tempted to rip off Mare Do Well's mask half way through the evacuation. But then he remembered that the ponies were more important than a personal endeavor. So he looked away from the mare and continued rescuing all the rest of the ponies. Till there was no more to find, and that was when his work was done, now he could cease his light speed. He stood next to Rainbow Dash and took in a deep breath before a flash of static ceased his light speed.

Allowing all the other ponies to shake themselves out of the light speed trance. It got so much easier to do as they witnessed the sky scraper shaking the ground after crashing to the ground. Dust developed all over the area, ponies were all covered in it as the building turned to a scrap pile. Thunder wiped the dirt on his face and patiently waited for the dirt to settle. So that they could all see another disaster prevented from also becoming a tragic freak accident, the rubble pile was quickly able to be seen.

And all that every pony was thinking at the moment was that they were glad to be alive. This left the two Pegasus ponies to nod in respect with what was done, Rainbow was at long last starting to feel like a real hero. However, this feeling needed to be put on hold as they both turned to Mare Do Well.

"Mare Do well! You have a bit of explaining to do. No more games, you!"Thunder's voice boomed and caught the attention of the mysterious mare.

"What's up with the whole Bolt get up? And why did you attack Thunder when we were all saving those tourists?"Rainbow Dash asked the questions while Mare Do Well gave them a lifted eye brow of confusion.

"What are you fighting for? You trying to bring back the Bolts? Explain yourself!"Thunder demanded answers while the masked mare backed away and looked for an escape route.

Thankfully her chance came in the form of a Cinder pony emerging from the wreckage. One that was oddly blue eyed as he stretched out his Pegasus wings to shrug off the building collapse. Mare Do Well glared, and pointed behind Thunder and Rainbow, fooling them into turning around. The Cinder was instantly spotted as he turned to the crowd and the two Pegasus ponies. They exchanged stares, leaving Mare Do Well to make her escape, rather than help face the cause of these disasters.

"Cat's out of the bag it seems… We must go before our light speed warrior catches us."The Cinder oddly spoke to himself before a sphere of green magic surrounded him.

"Oh no you don't!"Thunder and Rainbow yelled before flying towards the Cinder to stop his escape.

Unfortunately they missed their opportunity, for the Cinder was fully swallowed by the magic. Before it all vanished in a flash of magic, just as they went clean through the area of effect. They looked back to where their suspect stood, fuming a bit that they failed to catch the source of the problem. Not only that, Mare Do Well took the cowards way out by using the real problem to escape. This left them with an even more developed distaste for the vigilante after pulling this stunt.

"So we know it's another abnormal Cinder! Now we just need to capture and destroy him."Thunder decided on their next course of action regarding the trouble brewing Cinder.

"And we need to do something about Mare Do Well, because she just used that guy to escape,"Rainbow pointed out the masked mare's conduct when she was trying to escape,"If she were a REAL hero, she would have stood by our side and helped stop the Cinder."

"Exactly…! Instead she did her deed here and took off leaving the rest to others,"Thunder agreed while recognizing the very same type of behavior that was done by Bolts in the past,"Just like a Bolt would. It was never truly about the people, it was about doing deeds and then soaking in support for a personal cause…!"

"So is Mare Do Well officially an enemy?"Rainbow asked while they watched the workers finally start to collect themselves from all the chaos.

"It's starting to look that way… But we'll never know till we capture her and unmask her."Thunder decided before he decided to take off to the sky to watch over the town while Rainbow was slow to follow.

Another few hours later they were both on their way to the Ponyville dam. Thunder had received an anonymous tip that Mare Do Well was arriving to the dam for unknown reasons. Though from how the tip sounded, it was almost like the masked mare was going there to meet some pony. So it was imperative that they flew to the dam and see if they could learn a little something about Mare Do Well. They wasted no time arriving to the dam and noticed a tiny crack within it's stone wall.

They passed it over for now, but they would patch it up when their main mission was done. So they landed atop of the stone dam and looked around, there were very few workers for today. That would explain the lack of up keep that was being done to the dam with those cracks. Then again, it made little sense that not a lot of employees were not here, and whatever employees there were seemed to be looking the other way. Perhaps a meeting was taking place, and it required that no pony witnessed it.

"Is your anonymous tip trust worthy? Cause So far I'm not seeing anything suspicious."Rainbow asked while looking down to the crack that began to leak with water.

"Of course she is. It's your little fan Scootaloo after all. She's been following Mare Do Well much like the way she follows you…!"Thunder explained as he watched the employees going down for a lunch break.

"Really? Did she seem…ok?"Rainbow oddly asked while judging the crack in the dam.

"What do you mean by that? You did talk to her didn't you?Thunder asked while Rainbow sighed and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"A little bit, but she still seemed a bit… Scared. Like… I wasn't the mare she looked up to any more…"Rainbow lowered her head a bit to think about the talk she had with Scootaloo.

She did apologize, and she did explain that she was going to change the way she was as a hero. But it seemed to bring little peace to the filly, she had simply responded with, I just don't know who my hero is any more. This deeply upset Rainbow, her pride and joy shattered to pieces. And her friends actually behaved as if she deserved this, all because of letting the glory go to her head. Thunder sighed and walked to her side as they watched the crack together to offer support.

"She'll understand with time… Some things take time to heal and learn from,"Thunder insisted that patience was needed for this struggle to finally end for her,"All you can do, is keep on flying high and doing what you know is right."

"I just hope it's not too much time… She reall-"Rainbow took notice of a green spark and great flame erupting from the crack, and gasped the moment it all then exploded.

Their ears rang the moment the dam exploded in a blaze of red and green fire. Stone chunks, rocks flew in all directions as water gushed over the dam and swept Rainbow Dash away. She screamed while Thunder had barely escaped the water and flew right above the dam that collapsed. He gasped and prepared to try a more recent trick he was hoping to try out. He growled and let a yellow glow surround him, as he felt out for any metallic interiors that helped create the dam.

He felt his body growing heavy, his muscles turned to solid lead from within. As static starting to spark through out the air around him, causing stone pebbles and tiny metal nails to lift off the ground. He took a deep breath in and watched heavier materials start to levitate. He needed full concentration for this to work, he was basically turning himself into a living magnet. One that would be able to pick up all the broken pieces and meld them back together as they once were.

However, he was not given the chance to use this new ability to save the dam. For he instantly got interrupted by a sudden blast of fire scorching and digging deep into his back. His concentration was ruined as he processed the blast of fire that left a large charred mark in the center of his back. He groaned and resisted the urge to scream as he fell onto his belly in pain. He turned to his left and there he saw the suspect himself, all disguised in the form of a dam worker, but his blue eyes gave him away.

Thunder slowly went to get up on weakened legs as he growled at the approaching back stabber. He twisted his neck to pop it, before he faced the disguised enemy that found his pain amusing. He looked to Rainbow as she screamed while being washed away by the river, he then had to look back to the enemy.

"You warriors should be more careful! Never should your backs be exposed!"The pony mocked as Thunder slowly pulled out both daggers to challenge the foe.

"Well I've got a strong back…! So I think I'll be just fine…!"Thunder pointed both daggers at the enemy like a gladiator.

The stallion responded by surrounding himself with fire and green magic before a change occurred. Fake flesh, blood, and fur faded away in a flash to show off an ash made body. As well as an insect like body of complete blackness, this discovery took a shocking turn of events. As a Cinder pony stood before Thunder, while a changeling was latched around the Cinder like a back pack. But for this meeting, the changeling detached and stood next to the Cinder's side.

"So the rumors are true…! Changelings and Cinders are working together,"Thunder realized the horrifying truth that started to become more apparent from this sight,"Heh… What? Did you guys just now realize that you're absolute wastes of time alone, so you both decided to team up?"

"We've grown to discover that there is much common ground between us. You fools protect the weak while the strong fight for ourselves."the Cinder Pegasus explained while slowly pulling out a cinder obsidian short sword.

"Now it is time for us the strong to rise, and crumble these weaklings at last,"The changeling hissed and fluttered it's bug like wings to prepare for a wild attack,"While the strong finally get to take what they fought for so long! That time has now COME!"

"Wow…! You Cinders really have fooled those bug eyed freaks! Congrats!"Thunder mocked while he took a sharp and quick glance to Rainbow Dash.

"They just see the truth and future that this world deserves to have."The Cinder professed that the changelings merely understood their personal stance.

"And your future…! Is DEATH!"The changeling hissed before jumping forth and going for Thunder's neck.

The warrior was quick to back hoof with his dagger and jam it into the right hoof of the changeling. He locked the changeling in and head butted the bug, taking his eyes off the Cinder. Giving the ash pony his opportunity to charge and ram Thunder in the stomach. Forcing them to roll and crash all over the dam, he manage to throw the changeling off in time to block the short sword. Before kicking the Cinder off and jumping to his hooves while the Cinder and changeling trapped him on both sides.

He round housed the changeling and slammed his daggers against the sword. Before he was sweeping, and clashing blades with the Cinder, while his sweeping helped him evade the changelings magic. As he fought with the duo, this left Rainbow Dash with her own problem.

She was slapping around and kicking as she struggled against the current. The water proved powerful, and Rainbow had next to no control over what the water was doing to her. However her strength was then put to the ultimate test once she was able to keep her head above the water. A scream rang in her ears that chilled her spine even more than the frigid water did. She looked around, and there she spotted the flailing tan hooves of none other than Scootaloo struggling in the water.

She gasped, confusion went through her mind at first for the thought of a filly being in such a place. She then shook her head and summoned reserved strength to bravely fight the water. While Scootaloo was losing a fight to keep her head above the water, she was about to drown.

"Hang on Scoots! Just keep paddling as much as you can!"Rainbow shouted and swam as hard and fast as she could to the struggling filly.

"HELP! HELP!"Scootaloo desperately screamed for help before the water finally forced her under the crags and foam.

Rainbow Dash instinctively made a dive for the filly, vanishing into the water as well. She was able to wrap her hooves around the filly before she had gone too deep into the merciless water. She then used her wings to help ascend the both of them up and out of the rushing rapids. She looked around and panted in a panic to find a way out of the water and onto safe ground. She finally decided to settle for the side of the chasm were this was plenty of space for the both of them.

So the element of loyalty summoned the last of her strength and swam to the craggy shore. Her breathing became difficult to maintain, her whole body was already being reduced to jelly from the inside. She panted and used the only hoof she could spare while the other held onto Scootaloo. She spit out some water, and made desperate lunge for the rocks to grip onto them tight. Before she was able to pull herself and the filly onto the shore and out of the deadly rapids.

She put Scootaloo as far up on the shore as she could before getting herself out of the water. Before Rainbow herself crawled out of the water and moved as much as she could. Getting a nice and reasonable distance away from the rapids before she then laid on her back. Giving her the chance she needed to take deep and steady breaths to relax her exhausted body. While Scootaloo coughed and choked to spit out some water and recover from the near death experience.

Soon the filly was also breathing heavy and gasping for some fresh life giving air. She looked up to the sky that she was still able to see, the sun was bright and shiny in her eyes. Even before she was able to swing her drenched tom boy mane out of her face, and whip it behind her head. Slowly her head turned to the right where Scootaloo could then meet her hero. While Rainbow Dash turned her head to look to her biggest fan, and smile to see that the filly was not hurt.

"Hey squirt… That's quite the aqua dynamic mane you got there…!"Rainbow was able to make a small joke and a chuckle with her weakened voice and breathing.

"Rainbow Dash…? Did you just…save me?"Scootaloo asked as Rainbow struggled to get comfortable on the rocky shore.

"Well… I wasn't about to just let a filly drown. Not when she's made my life mean something to me…"Rainbow answered as she began to breath more easily with the filly.

"I made your life…mean something? What's that suppose to mean?"Scootaloo asked with confusion, such a thing seemed a bit far fetched.

"You gave me a deeper sense of meaning of my life, didn't you see how I was when you and your fellow fans were praising me,"Rainbow Dash explained and looked back to the sky as she remembered all the cheers of the children,"I never felt so appreciated and loved in my life…! I really did feel like I meant something to others…"

"Then why did you act the way you did with Thunder?"Scootaloo asked the big question while Rainbow Dash kept gazing up to the sky.

"I made the mistake of letting it all go to my head… I was so filled with every pony's praise that I…wanted more,"Rainbow admitted the inflated ego and desire for every pony's love had started to get out of hoof,"And so… Thunder had to teach me what happens when egos get too big from the constant praise… Now I'm an enemy to every pony in town…"

"What…? How?! How are you suddenly enemy number one in Ponyville?"Scootaloo exclaimed with disbelief that Rainbow's name had been tarnished so quickly.

"Thunder made me realize… Ponies will believe what they want to. I assaulted several ponies and kids including you,"Rainbow explained the mistakes she made that ruined her role as a hero to the ponies,"I did a bad thing, and now I'm paying for it in full. Just like Thunder was always willing to do just so ponies could sleep safer at night."

"But… It was an accident! You were mad and Thunder was teasing and baiting you…!"Scootaloo started to actually defend Rainbow Dash's actions from before.

"He was teaching me a lesson, and he knew many would hate him for what he did,"Rainbow explained the hard lesson she learned from Thunder's baiting trick,"If he hadn't have done that. I would have become a far worse pony, and who knows what I could have lost… Besides… You did hear him say that he is to blame right?"

Scootaloo looked down for a moment, remembering the fight between Rainbow and Thunder. After remembering his words and all the regret she could see on his face from the issue. She had to nod her head before laying on her side to look to the Pegasus that showed such humility.

"I know you would never really mean to hurt me…"Scootaloo admitted with peace and understanding about Rainbow and Thunder.

"Never have… And I never will squirt…"Rainbow reached for Scootaloo and pulled her into a hug.

They let their hug last, while they listened to the rushing waters of the dam's rapids. Peace was at last been made between the fan and the hero she looked up to, their smiles held deep meaning. The flowers and grass that tried to protrude through the stone and rocky shores of the ridge. They all moved with the gentle breeze as any further tension turned to nothing among the two. Leaving them able to understand each other and move on to what really mattered, the issue at hoof.

"Gotta pick myself up and help Thunder… Also… Mind telling me why you came here?"Rainbow finally managed to sit up and brush herself off a bit while flapping her wings.

"I was Thunder's informant, remember? So I wanted to come here and catch Mare Do Well in the act,"Scootaloo explained the reason she came to such a potentially dangerous place,"I was… Going to make a fan club about her but… That's when Thunder warned me about her…"

"She's reckless… Even more reckless than me…! She does some good deeds here and there, but only that,"Rainbow Dash explained while ringing out her wet rainbow mane,"She attacked Thunder, left me and Thunder to try and capture the Cinder pony that was causing all these disasters, and now she's nowhere in sight…!"

"Actually… I think she just showed up…!"Scootaloo warned after seeing purple magic surround the rocks and start to lift up broken pieces of the dam.

"What do you mean by…that…?"Rainbow asked before seeing the answer in the form of stone, rocks and metal pieces floating up in purple magic.

Their eyes widened, as they witnessed Mare Do Well standing on atop of a cliff. As she showed a sudden horn on her forehead glowing with the purple magic that commanded the debris. It was all floating up and being taken towards the dam, right where Thunder was fighting the changeling and Cinder. The debris began to spiral and surround the dam before starting to build the dam like a puzzle. And Thunder was right in the middle of a torrent of dam pieces flying at him and his enemies.

"Thunder! Heads up! It's Mare Do Well!"Rainbow yelled out to warn Thunder of the incoming magic of the masked mare.

"What?"Thunder called back as he turned to see a flying rock twirling towards the back of his head.

The changeling saw an opportunity and hissed before lunging for the stallion again. He ducked under and let the flying rock smash the changeling in the face as the Cinder vaulted over his partner. Thunder prepared to cross blades, only to then have to slice through two stone slabs. Before he barely managed to block the short sword with an X block and double slash the chest. The Cinder backed up and thrust forward as his chest healed from the slash across the chest.

Thunder fell on his back to dodge three round bits of rock before lifting his leg up. Allowing him to kick the Cinder in the gut and force him to fly forward and roll behind him. The Cinder slammed his back against the flowing water from the broken dam and instantly screamed. The ice cold water burned like acid and caused a torrent of steam to explode from his back. He groaned and felt a bit of a struggle getting back up, only to get a very fast glimpse of his demise.

As Thunder then surprised him by being right in the ashen pony's face at the ready. As he rammed both kris daggers in a scissor like formation into the Cinder's chest, crushing the heart instantly. He yelled and gagged, his heart burned and turned to dust as he felt himself ready to burst into flames. He groaned as Thunder stood tall over him and twisted his blades into the wound with a smirk.

"Do me a favor…! Have a nice swim!"Thunder taunted and yanked his daggers out of the Cinder before performing a round house.

A round house that kicked the screaming Cinder in his bursting chest with great force. Sending the Cinder slamming into the flowing water fall where he then exploded with a bubbly scream. Flames erupted, but the water managed to contain the fiery explosion before vanishing down into the rapids. Thunder chuckled and pointed a dagger down to taunt his fallen foe. While the dam was slowly repairing all around him thanks to Mare Do Well, but one thing was forgotten.

The changeling had finally recovered from the sudden rock in the face that left him dazed. His only other injury was a gash on his forehead that leaked green blood down the side of his left eye. He growled and witnessed the destruction of the Cinder pony he worked with. He grumbled and hissed before running at Thunder, his actions were easy to noticed as Thunder heard him coming. So he readied himself by turning around and had his daggers ready to ram them up his gut and hollow him out.

Only to then feel another rock for the dam swing forth and crack him in the back of the head. It shook his vision, leaving Thunder opened to get tackled by the changeling. Sending the both of them falling off the dam and plummeting towards the water as the dam was almost fully repaired. Thunder let his weapons disappear so he could grip at the changeling's hissing jaws. As they tumbled down the dam towards the water, there was no avoiding a dip in the water.

So he at least made sure the changeling did not enjoy his swim in the ice cold water. He did this by head butting the changeling in the jaw and snapping it open, letting him scream in pain. He then ended it with a hard kick to force the changeling away from him. Allowing Thunder to brace for impact and hit the water hard, while the changeling widened his eyes to an even worse fate. It was in the form of a sharp pillar of rock sticking out of the water as it rammed right through the changeling's chest.

Rainbow Dash covered Scootaloo's eyes as the changeling struggled with the pillar. Before he finally gave in and went limp, dying and dangling like a doll as green blood oozed into the water. Rainbow Dash continued to keep the filly adverted away from the changeling. While she then looked around for Thunder, he vanished almost instantly the moment he hit the water. He may have been a warrior, but it soon became clear that it did not mean that the warrior's weren't invincible.

"Thunder?! Thunder! Where are you?!"Rainbow rushed to the edge of the water that started to calm down the moment the dam was fully repaired.

"Try looking to your right, mare…! I'm kind of hard to missed!"Thunder suddenly yelled from her right in desperation.

Rainbow Dash looked to her right and saw Thunder holding onto the shore panting. While one hoof dangled in the water, the other held on tight to the rocks to keep him from being swept away. Rainbow rushed to the stallion, offering a hoof that he gladly took up on the offer. He grabbed her hoof tightly, and let the rainbow maned Pegasus pull him out from the relaxing rapids. She dragged him all the way over to Scootaloo where they could all sit together and recover.

He groaned and cracked his neck with no amusement for what happened this day. He sat up and contemplated from the fight, all the way to him sitting with Rainbow and Scootaloo. Before he looked to his right fore arm to see that it was dangling like a noodle, and way out of it's socket. The two tom boyish ladies cringed after seeing his fore arm bent the wrong way. Until Rainbow decided to be the brave one and give him a hoof with the dislocated limb.

"Here…! Might wanna take a deep breath."Rainbow grasped onto his noodle like limb while he only snickered.

"Not my first time handling these kind of wounds. Go nuts…!"He joked and looked at Rainbow so respectfully as he braced to have his fore arm popped back into his stomach.

He never took his eyes off Rainbow as she sweated and willingly aided him with an injury. Regardless of who she was and what she believed, Rainbow was certainly a hard working friend. And just because she seemed to rock the tough mare look, he knew there was still a lady in her. Something he could not help but remember and like in a mare, much like how he liked Cloudlia. He cringed the moment he felt the pop of his fore arm sling shooting back into place, and a sharp jar of bone.

A grunt left his lips before he released and exhausted deep breath of sweet relief. Before he then got the green to move his fixed up limb and flex it a bit to get the feeling going. While Scootaloo was finally allowed to look, and only see two grown Pegasus ponies looking like they were into each other.

"So… Any pony wanna sum up what happened in this cluster fudge?"Scootaloo asked as they saw Mare Do Well simply looking at the dam and nodding with satisfaction.

"Lets see…! Mare Do Well has muscle, speed, the gift of predicting things before they happen, and she can apparently do magic…!"Rainbow Dash assessed while Thunder rung out his mane.

"And she just proved to us that she's a reckless mare that could have gotten some pony killed,"Thunder added as he glared to the masked mare that looked back to them,"And she sure seems bent on trying to take me out every chance she gets…! Am I missing anything?"

He got an answer in the form of Mare Do Well's most shocking choice of escape. She had suddenly then shot up into the air after a sudden flash of purple magic. Wings had then appeared on her back, and immediately started flapping as she then took off through the air. Startling the trio of Pegasus ponies, this pony appeared to have every talent in her arsenal. This was abominable and almost too much to believe, and it only made the masked mare only more of a threat.

"Well… Apparently she can fly too…! She can do basically…EVERYTHING!"Rainbow exclaimed as Thunder looked away with very real anger for the pony's unnatural gifts.

"And that's a HUGE problem…! Mare Do Well has proven where her recklessness and loyalty lies,"Thunder decided after this final straw with the masked mare and her messy good deeds,"We need to talk with your friends and whatever warriors we can find immediately…!We need to discuss a way to deal with this dangerous vigilante!"

"Till then… No matter what happens Scoots…! Don't trust Mare Do Well, or any pony that supports her,"Rainbow looked to Scootaloo while the filly was being warmed and a lit with spirit from her hero's compassion,"Just stay safe with your friends, and let us handle this…!"

"I… I will…! I promise."Scootaloo agreed and promised Rainbow Dash that she would be safe.

Rainbow nodded and patted the filly back for her promise she vowed to keep. With that, the bond of hero and fan was strengthen to a great degree, almost as if equal respect was between them. Thunder was more than pleased to finally see peace come between Rainbow and Scootaloo at long last.

With that, the two Pegasus ponies were able to take Scootaloo back home. She simply needed a bath so she didn't smell like wet pony and moss, so there was no further issues. Nothing to stop Thunder and Rainbow from finally returning to the town on an urgent mission. First they needed to alert their friends to what was happening, thankfully some kids were willing to tell them where every pony was. So their next stop brought the two of them to the always favorite Sugar Cube Corner.

There was no more time for games, this mare needed to be stopped before she did something worse than what Rainbow could have done. Unfortunately, some ponies did not share the same opinions of what they knew from logic and experience. Upon entering the gingerbread house, they were met with a shocking sight. Twilight and all the other mares were chatting it up with crazy gossip. All of which were about Mare Do Well, not about the things she actually did, but what they believed she did.

"Gotta hoof it to the girl, that Mare Do Well sure can pull off some heroic feats!"Applejack complimented about Mare Do Well's actions and good deeds she was performing.

"I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam,"Twilight gossiped about Mare Do Well's reckless dam repair that nearly got Thunder, Rainbow, and Scootaloo killed,"Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of studying…!"

"Ugh…! You ladies are going way overboard with this Mare Do Well thing. She's not that great,"Orion casually spoke from the candy bar where he was given a root beer float,"Thunder was the one that got to the source of the series of recent disasters while the mare just cashed in on all the good deeds for attention."

"Yeah, right! She's not that kind of mare…!"Pinkie shooed off Orion's assumption with a giggle and fan of her hoof.

"You don't know that…! You don't keep tabs on what she does…!"Orion argued while the girls just laughed Orion off.

"She really cares about every pony's safety…!"Fluttershy chirped about the mare's compassion that Rainbow and Thunder knew was not true.

"Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me, she's a hero of fashion!"Rarity exclaimed as Orion saw Thunder and Rainbow Dash at the door, and saw a look on Thunder's face that he rarely ever saw.

"Uh…I think you all need to shut up about Mare Do Well right now…!"Orion warned as the two new comers slowly walked forward to meet with the others.

"And she's modest and humble. She lets actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that!"Applejack complimented even more so before Orion made a loud and clear for them to hear.

He then slowly pointed out the arrivals of Thunder and Rainbow Dash for them. They turned to see the two friends wearing some looks that were very new and not the kind they wanted to see. However the mares giggled it off and decided to try and greet them casually.

"Ah…! And here come our next group of heroes. Good to see you again, Rainbow Dash, Thunder!"Rarity politely chirped while Thunder suddenly blasted steam from his nose in her face.

"Mare Do Well… Is a menace who cares nothing for other ponies! She only cares about the reputation she can build for herself at our expense,"There mares gasped at the sudden yell that came from Thunder of all ponies,"So do me a favor…! Shut the buck up! Because your hero almost got me, Rainbow, and Scootaloo KILLED!"

"Excuse me…?!"Rarity gasped with great offense for Thunder suddenly snapping at her.

"We beg your pardon? What has your tail in a twist?"Applejack added as Thunder sat with Orion and ordered a drink.

"Yeah! Where's goofy funny dirty Thunder?!"Pinkie questioned before Rainbow pushed through them to answer.

"We've been stuck cleaning up after Mare Do Well! She's a walking disaster,"Rainbow Dash exclaimed while her friends shot her a bunch of confused looks,"Not only did she try to attack Thunder. But she nearly got him killed while he was fighting the cause of all these chaotic mishaps around town!"

"Turns out it was a changeling and a Cinder working together to sabotage and start trouble around town,"Thunder explained while Orion listened intensively at the mere mention of changelings,"They were most likely doing it to keep us distracted on the town while they're free to do whatever they're doing in that forest…!"

"Ugh… Changelings…"Orion groaned and held his head in stress.

"Guess that can happen when you get in bed with a bad bug…"Thunder did his best to make a joke about an odd connection Orion appeared to have with the changelings.

"Well surely Mare Do Well was aware of this, and I'm sure she didn't mean all these things you guys are saying,"Twilight decided to try and defend the actions of Mare Do Well,"Everything she did was for the ponies of Ponyville! You two aren't the only "heroes" in this town…!"

"Yeah…She definitely didn't distract us with the changeling and Cinder to make a quick escape…!"Thunder chuckled and took up his drink while making fun of the mares.

"Or caused Thunder to get pelted and banged up by debris while he fought that changeling and Cinder,"Rainbow added while Orion read the look on Thunder's face and nodded to what they were saying,"Scootaloo was there too! And she almost got killed if I wasn't there to get her to shore! Where was Mare Do Well on THAT!"

"Here we go! Rainbow's gotta go and brag about what she's been doing…!"Applejack groaned only to get a small shock that made her mane stand up a bit.

"That's not what this is about! Stop assuming things and listen for once you catty cow!"Thunder yelled as his mane glowed a bit with static.

"Hey!"A cow poked her head threw the window in protest.

"Not you Betsy!"Thunder informed to get the cow to leave them to their conversation.

"Mare Do Well is doing good deeds, but that's all she was doing while we were getting to the bottom of all the chaos,"Rainbow argued from what her and Thunder experienced out there,"She was basically just cashing in on some good deeds to do so others would appreciate her!"

"Kind of like what you're always doing?"Pinkie asked before she too got a bit of static shot her way.

"She hasn't done that in days ever since me and her stepped out together couple days ago!"Thunder argued after Pinkie tried to justify Mare Do Well by attacking Rainbow about what she did.

"Right…! Because you're such a good influence for other ponies…!"Applejack sarcastically mused at Thunder before Orion decided to stand up for them.

"You mares clearly don't know my comrade if you think he's just a stallion of many dirty, funny, and unserious words,"Orion announced to all the mares as the argument started to get more heated,"Just because Thunder likes to be funny and laid back does not mean he's a bad influence, it doesn't mean he can't be taken serious, and it doesn't mean that his opinions don't matter."

"We never assumed that…! We just feel that he's been more of an enabler and now he's defending Rainbow Dash and shooting down Mare Do Well,"Twilight tried to make their argument more valid while attacking Thunder,"In fact, It's starting to looking like this is just a case of Thunder defending Rainbow's jealousy for Mare Do Well!"

"JEALOUSY?!"Rainbow exclaimed at the sudden accusation that she was just jealous.

"REALLY?! If that's what you dumb mares think! Orion, go ahead and show them what happened that day,"Thunder laughed furiously and patted Rainbow's back to get her leaving with him,"Don't worry you'll all learned what happened and you'll see what I'm all about!"

The mares only glared at him for being so fiercely defensive and coldly factual with them. He only snickered at their sour looks for getting snapped at and told off by a stallion they clearly did not know as well as they thought. While Orion nodded and got out a glowing block of crystal full of images to show from a couple days ago.

"ALSO! Mare Do Well is officially an enemy of mine! And the next time I see her,"Thunder yelled and pulled out his dagger while Rainbow Dash stormed out of the building,"I'm gonna skin her alive! So I hope you mares enjoyed that masked menace's presence while you could-"

He paused for a moment while the mares gasped with horror at his warning. Giving him a chance to notice a little something out of the ordinary, that little something was a purple and black welt. One that was marked across Applejack's cheek and partially shaped like a hoof print.

"Nice welt by the way, AJ…! I wonder how that could have happened…!"Applejack suddenly stepped back while Thunder snickered and finally left the building.

"Alright, that was…quite the show of ridiculous tension…! So you five are clearly misinformed about the recent events,"Orion held up the crystal and prepared to project the images held within,"I think you all need a reality check on what happened between Rainbow and Thunder days ago…!"

While Orion went to clarify things for the clearly misunderstanding group of elements. Thunder finally got outside and released a steamy growl and groan of frustration at last. He shook his head and huffed before he was able to contain himself again, the fire these mares had in them. It was making his spine act out in confusion, not knowing if it was chilled or burning alive inside. It could only be matched by the destroyed Rainbow Dash, her own friends dared to say that her and Thunder were the problem.

They told Thunder that he was an enabler and she was just jealous of Mare Do Well. They truly were clueless and that ignorant about what was going on, they were merely trusting what they hear. Rainbow was truly starting to feel alone in this debate, but Thunder would not let that be so.

"Hey, we know what really happened…! So your friends are just buying a load of trash,"Thunder made their case clear while putting a hoof onto her shoulder,"Orion will sort them out like he always does. Till then WE will handle this Mare Do Well thing, and end it once and for all."

"Even if it means our friends won't like us any more?"Rainbow Dash asked the big question that challenged everything Thunder had taught her.

"Yeah… But don't worry. I have a feeling they'll learn a serious lesson from Orion and get the facts for a change,"Thunder patted her shoulder before they had suddenly shared a moment once Rainbow looked to him,"We just wait and see if Mare Do Well shows up again… And that's that."

'If you say so,"Rainbow asked as they shared in this moment of trust and deep respect that grew between them,"I should… Go see how Scoots is going… I'll see you later…!"

"Yeah… I'm sure we will…!"Thunder admitted and watched the brave mare slowly fly away, while his mind got stuck on the look she gave him.

Her look of doubt that would suddenly fade as soon as she saw the look he gave back. It felt like no matter what, her spirit stayed lit by seeing him look at her with trust and reassurance. He sighed and finally turned back, he was in the mood to get some much needed sleep. So he chose the lazy way out and sit against the wall of Sugar Cube Corners, where he could relax and contemplate on what all happened. And that's when he finally recognized the look that Rainbow Dash gave him.

"She's got Cloudlia's spirited look…"Thunder sighed and looked up to watch the clouds while laying back to rest.

And now he had the cloud ponies back on his mind, his dream was coming with it. Slowly he closed his eyes and began to just let the memories do their worse so they could end. What really stood out to him was that life changing choice he made, once the chaos had started and death was demanded. He made a choice that helped shape him into the stallion he was now. The choice to save a life, rather than take it alongside his own kind that demanded blood from the innocent.

* * *

He remembered that day, the screams of the cloud ponies before Bolts were slaughtering them. Cutting their necks and their chests, watching them explode into condensation and moisture. Before that too would fade, and they no longer existed in the world of Equestria. However not all the blood spilled was mere moisture and air, some of it was truly dripping red blood. Coming from the drenched daggers of Thunder himself, as he ran with the daughter of the cloud pony mayor.

He held on tight to her hoof while the other was coated in the blood of a former Bolt comrade. He was struggling to believe that he had just slashed open the jugular of his comrade. And he did it for the cloud pony mare he felt an obligation to protect from the chaos that surrounded them. All these ponies he once called his brothers and sisters, murdering and cutting up the innocent cloud ponies. Even foals were thrown to the ground and stabbed like they were ritualistic sacrifices.

Cloudlia had tears flowing and swinging out from her eyes at all the death and destruction. Groups of three to four yanking and pulling down buildings to watch them exploded into nothing. While the Bolts hollered and yipped with happiness and glory to see it all breaking apart and coming down. While Cloudlia could only whimper and scream to see her people dying all around her. It was then that a Bolt suddenly slammed down in front of Thunder and Cloudlia.

"Hold it right there! Where do you think you're running off to, Thunder?"It was one of the sociopathic stallions that approached them and took out a scimitar sword.

"We're heading out…! Plain and simple, Nimbus Sting. Is there a problem?"Thunder questioned while the Bolt noticed the blood on Thunder's kris daggers.

"Yeah… You killed Breeze Beat for following orders…!"The stallion spoke of the mare Thunder killed to save Cloudlia.

"She was in my way…! And I never was one for illegal massacre of a race!"Thunder spat while slowly lifting his dagger up to challenge.

"We do as we're told Thunder…! It's what they pay us for, so we do it regardless,"Nimbus tried to justify the genocide of the cloud ponies that screamed and died all around them,"We're all meant to be monsters…! There's no stopping it! It's just how the world works, and that's how it'll always work…!"

"Not while guys like me and prince Orion are around…! So go buck yourself Nimbus, and step aside!"Thunder warned as his legs built strength for a quick and easy kill.

"Can't let you do that…! No pony can know what happened here…! And if you won't fall in line,"Nimbus aimed his blade at Thunder to challenge Thunder's might as a warrior,"Then you are a traitor to your country, and you need to be stopped!"

"How can you boldly stand there and justify all this simply because of money,"Cloudlia stepped forward and yelled at the stallion with mixes of sadness, sorrow, and outrage,"How can that be all that matters!? We're made of clouds and souls from the next life, and my people have shown more heart than all this! And look at you! You're flesh and blood! Where is your heart?!"

"Heh… I'll show you…! After I tear out yours-"As Nimbus threaten to take her, he paused the moment he felt a clean burning slice strike his neck.

His blade instantly split in two, as a red line of blood developed around his neck. Blood drooled out the corners of his mouth as his outfit became stained in his blood. He choked and his head shook like a leaf before it slowly slid off his neck like a clean slice of butter from the stick. Thunder slowly stood up from behind the beheaded stallion before the body fell forward. And slammed face down while his head went through the clouds and plummeted towards the dirt.

Cloudlia felt her legs shaking as she looked to Thunder with concern. While he looked at her solemnly, letting the burden of this choice sink in and accepting her fear of him. Only for Cloudlia to slowly approach him and try not to look at the dismembered body of the Bolt.

"W-why are you doing this…? You're killing your own comrades…for me…! Why?"She begged for an answer to Thunder's sudden obligation to protect her.

"They were never my comrades to begin with… And I said before that I'm not a fan of illegal genocides,"Thunder took her hoof and continued walking with her towards the Stratos air strip to escape,"But… If you want a more real answer… It's the right thing to do…"

"So… Where are you even taking me? Won't they hunt us?"Cloudlia stumbled as they entered the air strip and started to judge the directions.

"Not when we get to the kingdom. The warriors there will take my word over the Bolts,"Cloudlia asked while Thunder threw away his goggles and found the direction to go in,"Then we'll get some much needed retribution for what these killers have done…!"

"And…What will there be for me any more…? Everything here is dying…!"Cloudlia exclaimed and fell to the cloud surface as she looked back to the city that was dying.

Thunder stopped for a moment and looked back to her, seeing her on the ground like this. As she watched her home burning, and after she had told him how much she loved her people. It was all that she had, and now it was being taken away and destroyed before her very eyes. The eyes that shed the most real of tears, his heart that she warmed with her very presence began to ache. As he slowly knelt down and gripped at her shoulder, rubbing it and trying to get her to look at him just once.

With an encouraging hoof under her chin, she looked to him with a face full of sorrow and tears. A face that felt so broken was all he saw at first, but her eyes changed the moment they met his. The eyes Thunder held were full of trust and care, the emotions her face brought out of him. She then suddenly and buried her face in his chest as buildings came down all around them. She cried and hugged the stallion as he sadly held her, and let her weep for the life that was fleeing her home.

He sighed heavily and nuzzled her cheek to show her the love she helped him feel. Only to see captain Gust Cut and four more Bolts in the distance gathering above the city. He glared the moment he saw them starting to fly in V formation towards him and Cloudlia.

"I promise… We'll make your home whole again…! For now, we need to get you to safety,"Thunder responded and rubbed her back before standing Cloudlia back up,"They're coming! We need to go now! Can you trust me on this?"

"THUNDER! YOU FILTHY MURDEROUS TRAITOR!"Gust called out before Thunder shot down two Bolts with a blast of spear like lightning from his head.

He then looked back to the teary eyes Cloudlia that looked into his stare once more. Her tears threaten to obscure her vision, but his eyes kept her focused and they held only honesty in them. She swallowed her sorrow and wiped her face before the cloud pony slowly nodded.

"Good, now you might wanna hold on tight! And get ready for quite the flight!"Thunder warned before getting Cloudlia on his back and sprouting his wings wide.

"Ok…! I…I trust you…!"Cloudlia agreed while hugging his chest from behind before he lifted into the air.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THUNDER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BETRAYAL!"Gust called out before Thunder flapped his wings and positioned himself like a bullet.

"We'll see who pays for their crimes, Gust Cut! Now eat my bucking dust!"Thunder yelled before Cloudlia desperately held on tight the moment Thunder took off.

Gust Cut and his brigade immediately needed to stop once Thunder was at full speed. He was gone within seconds, flying like a high speed arrow shot by the strongest of crossbows. They watched as Thunder left a stream of static behind him rather than some dust for them to eat. Gust was left to fume and huff with anger, four Bolts dead and another had gone rogue. And now news of their genocide was going to be revealed to the public, but the Bolts weren't done fighting.

"Ugh…! Go and kill any survivors in this city! Nothing is allowed to live,"Gust demanded of his Bolts while staring out to the skies that grew cloudy and dark,"Once it's over, return to the base and inform the general of our success! I will remain here till then. Tell him I'm on clean up duty!"

"Yes sir! But… What will you REALLY be doing sir…?"A mare asked her captain as he sniffled and huffed.

"That cloud pony will get home sick…! So I'll wait for her to return. She has to come back eventually,"Gust Cut explained his plain before slowly walking back to the Mayor's house,"That's the perk of being monsters, private! We don't have hearts to pull us into death traps!"

" _Death traps…! He calls having a heart a death trap…! Sure, whatever you say Gust…!"_ Thunder's voice echoed to such a thought before yell had then awaken him.

* * *

Thunder heard an aggressive yell that made him flail around before falling on his side. He groaned and gripped at his head while barely seeing a bit of the gingerbread wall he rested against. He growled and shook his head, before he then sat up and pounded at the wall with aggression. There was no telling how long he was out, but in a way he was happy to be awake once again. He pounded at the wall and had a moment of unsteady breathing for the dark memory he had.

"Lets see how mysterious you are without that mask!"Rainbow Dash suddenly shocked him out of his troubles as Mare Do Well herself vaulted over the gingerbread roof top.

Rainbow Dash was right on the masked mare's tail as she flew over him. Thunder glared, knowing that this was the opportunity they had to stop Mare Do Well once and for all. So he shrugged off his grief and shot into the sky before looking around, and spotting the mares. He growled and took off flying at the current speeds that Rainbow Dash went, Mare Do Well looked behind her. And her eyes widened in response the moment she saw Rainbow and Thunder coming up on her tail.

She attempted to escape by taking off into the air with her apparent set of wings. But she immediately proved herself to be a slow flyer compared to Rainbow Dash and Thunder. Ponies were gazing and pointing out the chase as they went across an apparent parade for Mare Do Well. She made a left towards the mayor's house and threatened to go through the window. Only to suddenly teleport in a flash of purple magic and appear behind them as they stopped before the building.

Thunder was able to spot the mare off the corner of his eye as she stared at him like a deer in head lights. Before she then ran on hoof into the ally ways of the town that were cramped and dark. But Thunder simply shook his head and gestured Rainbow towards the direction she ran in.

"She thinks she can lose us in there?! Give me a break!"Rainbow zoomed down to give chase while Thunder flew above the buildings to be an eye in the sky.

While Rainbow pursued the masked mare through the maze of houses, Thunder watched Mare Do Well from above. He pulled out both daggers and slammed their hilts together to make them merge. Before he then pulled them apart like rubber and let them form into a spear. He readied his weapon while his eyes remained on the mare, but it was then that he made an odd discovery. Rainbow Dash was stuck in one all way, thanks to what he could see was at least three Mare Do Wells playing cat and mouse.

They had Rainbow Dash in a bind, they were leaving her as a confused cat in the game. Whatever duplicate trick this was, Thunder would not allow Mare Do Well to escape this time. So he switched from eye in the sky to a surprise attack, he targeted one Mare Do Well, and shot down. While Rainbow Dash spotted one to go after, the other was about to whistle at Rainbow. Only to get sacked by Thunder Blitz, forcing the both of them to smash through two stone walls.

While Rainbow followed a second Mare Do Well down the steps of an ally way that bared these stone walls with holes. Thunder crashed down to the ground and choke slammed Mare Do Well. She was forced to hack and cough a bit while her hat went flying to show off her horn.

"Alright! The gig is up, Mare Do Well! Before I gut you! I want to know who you are!"Thunder demanded before a whistle got his attention.

He turned around to face the source of the taunting whistle, and found yet another masked mare. He glared at this one while the other one instantly disappeared in a flash of magic. He looked back, and immediately huffed and snorted with anger before twirling his spear at her.

"Explain! Is this really some sort of attempt to revive the Bolts?! ANSWER ME!"Thunder commanded, and the mare responded by running once again.

"Fine…! If that's how it's going to be…!"Thunder accepted this game of cat and mouse before focusing electricity into his left back hoof and standing on two legs.

He let out a deep breath and let a flash of lighting go off before he was in light speed. He smirked and started walking as he judged the trajectory and shape of this maze of houses. As he prepared a kick that was going to end this literally in a flash, he just needed to stop the mask mare.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had once again lost track with yet another Mare Do Well. So she needed to resort to hopping on the roof tops to try and get the drop on her. She looked to each ally way she could see from the roofs, the mare took a moment to look around to the sky. Before she realized that Thunder was missing, where he went, she did not know and she did not worry. Chances are he was doing the same thing she was, only difference was that she got lucky.

For she peered over one roof, and there she spotted the masked mare herself. Oddly enough, she was just casually walking about like a stranger in a vast city, it seemed to good to be true. But Rainbow Dash was not going to let this opportunity slip away when she was so close. So the element of loyalty took this opportunity to jump and sack Mare Do Well directly in the back. They rolled in the dirt before Rainbow Dash had at last pinned down the mare at long last, there was no escape.

"I got you now! And you're lucky it was me, and not Thunder! So now, Miss Mysterious! Mystery solved,"Rainbow yelled before gripping Mare Do Well's mask and getting the shocking reveal of Pinkie Pie herself behind the mask,"Pinkie?! Whudda huda huda duda huh?!"

"Rainbow! Take an easy! It's just us!"Twilight suddenly appeared as an unmasked Mare Do Well while Fluttershy gently floated down as another Mare Do Well.

"What…? What is all this?! Is this some kind of crazy joke, or a trick?!"Rainbow looked around to her friends that appeared from out of the shadows.

"No…! It was us…! We… We were all Mare Do Well. This started out as a lesson to teach you about bragging,"Twilight explained in a calm and worried voice as she slowly approached Rainbow Dash,"I was the one who used my magic to fix the dam that… Kind of almost got Thunder killed… And Fluttershy was the one flying around afterwards…!"

"And I was the one that saved the construction workers with my Pinkie sense…!"Pinkie explained her part before Rainbow slowly let Pinkie get up and out of the dirt.

"And Applejack was the one that stopped the carriage bus… Though her timing was a bit… Off since she nearly cracked Thunder's back in two…!"Rarity explained Applejack's roll as another Mare Do Well.

"We were trying to teach you a lesson about bragging, but we had no clue that Thunder had kind of taught you a lesson about it already,"Twilight explained their motive for becoming this mysterious masked mare,"We had no idea that we were basically rubbing it in your face and neglecting the truth of what you and Thunder were doing since then…!"

"I… I don't get it…! Why?! You're my friends! And you were all doing all this behind my back?!"Rainbow exclaimed with a bit of outrage for her friends conduct in this endeavor.

"Yes…! And we made a mistake…! We acted all deceptive and laughed at you while Thunder was willing to be frontal and serious with you,"Twilight admitted that they were just as much in the wrong as Rainbow was when she was bragging,"We should have done the same and just sat you down and talked to you about this issue instead of being a bit two faced."

"Well… Yeah…! You should have…! I would have listened to you girls if you had just said what you needed to say,"Rainbow agreed that they were in the wrong, just like she was once in the wrong,"So… If you were all Mare Do Well… Why did you all still choose to appear even after Thunder threatened to kill you?"

"We were trying to say a big good bye and make Mare Do Well disappear before we hung up the outfit,"Rarity explained their way of getting out of the issue without being murdered by a warrior,"But… We did not think about you coming after us… And we had no alternatives for escape other than run and pray that Thunder wouldn't show up…"

"Speaking of which…! Where is Thunder?"Twilight asked before they then got their answer in the form of an exploding wall.

Stone and rubble flew in all directions along with a flailing unmasked Applejack. She slammed on her back and took a pelting cloud of dust in her face while the wind left her body. She coughed and sputtered to shake off the blow, only to feel an electrical jolting hoof on her chest. While a sharp metal spear tip poked at her neck, she was pinned and at the wrong end of a spear. While Thunder growled and readied to stab the face of whoever was behind the mask and the dirt.

"Thunder stop! It's one of my friends! MY FRIENDS WERE MARE DO WELL!"Rainbow Dashed roared, thankfully it froze Thunder and made him look to her for a moment.

Before he then looked back down and saw the dirt settle to reveal one of several unmasked Mare Do Wells. Applejack was panting and catching her breath while sweating with a bit of fear. Being on the wrong end of a warrior's weapon proved to be scary situation to be in.

"Take an easy…! There's no Bolts…! And there's no plots going on…! It's just us,"Applejack tried to mask her fear while trying to talk Thunder down,"Ok…? There's no need to do anything…crazy…! We were just…doing something… A bit stupid."

"You don't say!"Thunder yelled and thought for a moment about letting Applejack go.

He sighed, and closed his eyes before removing his spear from her neck. He then stepped off the earth pony and let her roll to her stomach to slowly stand up and collect herself. He shook his head and pointed to the other mares of the group, as he saw them all sporting the Bolt like outfit. With the thought of betrayal, deception, and ignorance boiling in his brain for this revelation. He was no longer in the mood for games and jokes, he only wanted answers from them now.

"You gotta be kidding me…! You…! All of you! You all better have a reason for all this,"Thunder warned as he made his weapon vanish in a spark of lightning,"And this better be a REALLY good reason!"

* * *

"So they thought they would teach Rainbow a lesson about bragging by being a fake and non bragging hero,"Orion explained the motive once more as they all once again sat in Sugar Cube Corners,"Unfortunately, not only did they not know about you teaching her a lesson. They learned that they weren't exactly the most thorough and cleanest band of heroes like the two of you were…!"

"Right. So because they were too busy being all secretive and deceptive, they decided to make up a scheme for an issue that could have been easily resolved with honesty,"Thunder put the pieces together and sipped on a flask of hard punch while he watched the mares preparing for a friendship lesson,"So how do you think THAT worked out for ya, ladies?!"

Thunder laughed while every pony but Rainbow Dash looked at him with defeated looks. While Rainbow Dash went from chuckling to actually giving out a tiny girly giggle.

"Yeah, I imagined so!"Thunder finally let out a hearty laugh, showing that his humorous side was back.

"Yeah, and get this…! They came across the Bolt outfit thanks to Angel digging it out of the back yard of Fluttershy's cottage,"Orion explained the origins of the outfit they made,"They took it to Rarity and she modified it with a hat and a cape, and she even duplicated it four times. And she said Mare Do Well was a hero of fashion!"

"My flank it's a hero of fashion…! Now what's the hold up, ladies? You all have a letter to write to Celestia,"Thunder yelled while the mares sighed from getting badgered for their actions,"You know, about Rainbow's humility and you girls being straight forward and honest with friends!"

"I…think they get it Thunder…!"Spike called back while Thunder laughed and watched them write a letter.

 _It's really great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. And I guess it's important to act with grace and humility when others outshine me!_

Rainbow Dash finished her lesson and rolled it up into a scroll to give it to Spike. She then walked over slowly and stood next to Thunder, while her friends all needed to write a letter to Celestia as well. While Thunder and Rainbow got to watch them write out and say what they learned as well.

 _It's not right to let your friends be cocky and a bragger, and you should try to help them how you can to see what they're doing wrong. But if you try to be deceptive and two faced about what you do to help that friend, then one can never truly be a real friend. It's best to be up front, honest, and kind with your friends to show true compassion for friendship._

"There it is! Are you happy now mister serious storm?"Applejack mused at Thunder after Spike received the second letter to princess Celestia.

"I'm ecstatic! Glad you could all learn a lesson from this! And you should be too,"Thunder incited as the mares sat at the Sugar Cube bar ad groaned with slowly arriving guilt for their actions,"Now how about you all stop whining for getting in trouble, and just enjoy a round of punch on me!"

"Yeah! There ya go, some punch will make it all better!"Orion encouraged as the mares were given cups of punch thanks to a heavily pregnant Mrs Cake.

"Thanks… For understanding me… And…making me a bit of a better pony…"Rainbow Dash giggled and looked to Thunder with gratitude for everything he did.

Meh… No problem. Every pony just needs a turn in the right direction,"Thunder looked back to Rainbow Dash before noticing Rainbow had unknowingly placed her hoof on his,"You got a lot of potential to be a great Pegasus and a world renowned flyer. You just need the right guidance…!"

"Yeah… I'm glad you could be there to help…"Rainbow admitted while slowly starting to blush the moment she was getting his trust worthy and meaningful look again.

"Drinks on me, Rainbow…! Why not get yourself a drink? You could use a cold one."Thunder chuckled and decided to shut down the moment she was trying to have with him.

"Uh…yeah…! I think I'll do that. Again… Thanks…!"Rainbow giggled nervously and walked off after giving him a friendly punch to the fore arm.

"No problem…"Thunder waved her off and simply sat back in his chair to relax.

"You did some good work these last few days… Don't think it didn't go unnoticed."Orion reminded Thunder that he was in fact appreciated for the things that he did.

"I know… And that's all I could ever need. Just knowing that I did the right thing…"Thunder admitted before he closed his eyes to finally get the rest he needed.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back there? We're not far now."Thunder asked Cloudly as they flew together days after they escaped the Bolts and warned the warriors of what transpired.

"Yes… I must at least say good bye to my home… It will soon fade from the chaos they brought to it,"Cloudlia explained as they could see it in the distance pass two storm clouds,"It deserves just a bit of respect before I leave it to fate…"

After days of refuge among the warriors of the old kingdom, it was finally time to return one more time. With the word put out on the destruction of the cloud ponies, the hammer was coming down on the Bolts. The warriors were already going in with many soldiers to raid and slay any Bolts that resisted arrest. The base was being shut down, and authority was going to be stripped from them. As relieving as it was to hear, it brought little comfort to Cloudlia, the damage had already been done.

That became more apparent as they finally came up upon what was left the Stratos City. Cloudlia's face dropped, cloud buildings were crumbling apart and evaporating. What wasn't turned over or broken by the Bolts were slowly coming apart and fading just as the people did. The stallion and mare slowly landed on the edge of the city to see this fading world. While Thunder solemnly stood still and lowered his head to dying city, Cloudlia walked forth.

Witnessing her home's destruction, and no pony was left to see it all die. She panted and struggled to come to grips with this reality, as she then fell to her belly and lowered her head. From the moment she watched her father get beheaded to when she left this place behind. Her whole life was ruined by an act of dominance and a desire to rule the skies. As much as she wanted to seek revenge, vengeance was not a part of a cloud pony's life, they were a neutral and peaceful race.

She shook, and closed her eyes, letting her hooves cover her face once again. Thunder was quick and silent to rush to her side as he could hear her weeping from behind her hooves. He remained quiet, knowing there was nothing he could say that could reason with such sorrow. He knew nothing of such a tragedy, so his words would be wasted and without any sort of feeling. So the only thing the stallion could do is stand before her and hold her arms to pry them from her face.

No matter how sad she got, he was not going to let her face become nothing. Not after what it did for his heart, so even with tears flowing down her fluffy and puffy cheeks. He still looked at her as he did the moment he met her, she wanted to at least keep her eyes closed. But they were what warmed his soul and looked deep into his heart, So he wiped her tears away and put his forehead to hers. This prompted her to finally open her teary eyes with a sniffle and choke.

"My home is gone…! All this time, I thought I never truly was a part of this place, but now,"Cloudlia wept before her face was able to bury into the chest of Thunder,"Now it feels like I've actually lost who I am…! And it's fading along with my home!"

"None of us could have known…"Thunder responded blankly to hold back the ache that remained in his heart.

"Why did you save me…!? What was the point of saving one cloud pony while everything else burned?"Cloudlia questioned as he sighed and closed his eyes to the city that was half way gone.

"Every pony deserves a chance… You deserved a chance. And… I didn't want this face to fade."Thunder answered while she slowly pulled away from his chest.

"What face? There's nothing left…! It's all about to fade into nothing!"Cloudlia shook and wanted to deny this answer to her dying world and her means of survival.

"This face…! The one I saw that actually gave my role as a warrior any meaning,"Thunder put a hoof to her cheek while his forehead touched her own to get the mare to keep her eyes opened,"This place still had you… And it still does… I can keep my promise to you because of this face…!"

Cloudlia groaned and finally gripped his hoof before slowly nuzzling into it. More tears flowed before her eyes finally managed to meet Thunder's once again, leaving her transfixed by them. Those same eyes staring at her, professing his trust and care for her as always.

"You can still be here…! You can be the mare that healed this city and brought back it's people,"Thunder tried to explain what she could do to hep heal this fading city,"That has to be the reason your father wanted you to stay away…! This place's future now rests with you. You're it's new hope!"

"Thunder…"She could only wipe her tears away and keep looking into his trust seeking eyes.

"And I won't stop till this place is made whole again…! And I'll do whatever it takes,"Thunder continued trying to prove that he was going to help her home,"Because I won't let you or this place fade to nothing…!"

Cloudlia breathed deeply to try and pick herself up, and staring into his eyes certainly helped. For they showed her that he could be trusted, this was a warrior of his word. Of all the ponies made of flesh and blood, this was the very first one that showed her such compassion and care. In fact, he was the first pony of flesh and blood she had ever seen, and it was wonderful to have this stallion be the first. It allowed her to at least picture what the true face of a good pony should look like.

"Thunder…!"Cloudlia trembled as she put her hoof to his cheek while her lips trembled with unknown commands.

However, those sweet commands that her body desired to bestow upon Thunder were ceased by the burning hot stab of faith. As she barely felt the flash of lightning before a piercing sharp burn went into her back. While a sudden spear of lightning burst through her chest, forcing out a gasp. Thunder widened his eyes as he looked down to see the weapon, his jaw dropped in horror. Seeing the bright yellow lightning bolt clean through her body and searing apart her insides.

She coughed and tightened her grip on his cheek as water burst from her mouth. Her head trembled and shook, the burning pain of her body frying alive inside. Yet her eyes never stopped looking to Thunder, as his eyes turned to shear terror and shock, he even looked like he was sick.

"No…! No! No! NO!"Thunder yelled as Cloudlia finally felt herself falling and slamming on her side in the clouds.

"Thunder…!"She tried to force through gurgles of water and burned vocal chords.

Quickly, Thunder let his markings glow before he was able to grab the lightning bolt. He yanked it out and let his body absorb it's power, before he then tried to work on her wound. But lightning bolt wounds through the chest were a complicated wound, and they were always fatal. He looked into her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath, he was panicking and yelping. Whimpers and yelps continued erupting as he tried to put clouds into her wound to fix it up.

This proved that cloud ponies were a complicated type of pony to apply medical treatment to. The clouds he tried to use proved useless, as they simply exploded away and out of the wound. Cloudlia gripped at his shoulder as she grunted and struggled to try and sit up.

"I knew you would return! Cloud ponies could never stay away from their homes!"Gust Cut yelled as he slowly floated down through a cluster of clouds with an electric bow in his hooves.

Thunder lowered his head as his loving stare turned into a dark hatred. As he slowly stood up, and looked to his former captain that remained masked by his captain's mask. Cloudlia lost her grip on his shoulder as she slowly looked to see Gust Cut land before them, he very stallion that murdered her father.

"You made quite the crap show for us Thunder! Now the Bolts are under fire by your warriors,"Thunder tilted his head at the captain as Gust tossed his bow aside,"You could have just looked the other way and got paid a whole lot for this mission! No pony would miss these cloud ponies…!"

Thunder only responded by slowly pulling out both daggers fully electrified. Before he then slammed their hilts together and formed them into his lightning spear. He popped his neck and pointed the spear at Gust, while the Bolt slowly took out his curved sword.

"But no…! Some how…You warriors could now get away with following your hearts rather than orders,"Gust mocked as he spun his sword away and floated in the sky to two hoof his weapon,"And you turned our conquest for control over the skies into our complete destruction! How dare you betray us!"

Cloudlia watched as Thunder silently stepped over her and spun his spear to position it behind his back. Leaving her to reach for him, praying that he would not fall to Gust Cut. She then slowly looked back to her home that was just about to vanish into nothing, the mare then found herself crawling towards the city.

"And betrayal is met with lethal retribution…! So I hope all of this was worth it, corporal,"Gust taunted as Thunder took a stance and prepared for an ugly scrap,"Because it's pay back time…! This world loses a race and a warrior this day!"

Thunder growled and prepared to for a fight, as did his former captain of the Bolts. As serious as Gust was taking this fight, Thunder was in no mood to even play around with Gust. He only wanted the Bolt's blood, and he was going to take it as painfully and brutally as he could. He stomped his hoof, and that's when Gust Cut decided to make the first move. As he flew forth and went for a hard swinging one eighty swing with his blade, Thunder threw up a vertical block.

He let Gust throw a flurry of swings clang against the steel of his spear. He was fast as he blocked each one and ducked under the eight swing Gust took at him. Allowing Thunder to weave around and slice at Gust Cut's left back leg in the middle, the captain grunted and turned. Trying to put full strength into a downward swing that Thunder blocked with a horizontal block. He then forcefully shoved the blade up and spun to slash at the Bolt's chest and kick him away.

Gust was already getting angry with Thunder's staggering speed and experience. So he resorted to sacking with his weapon up, letting it clash against Thunder's spear and forcing him up against a cloud. Where he then manage to throw three headbutts that cracked up Thunder's nose and lip. Thunder then showed some resistence by headbutting back with the same force. Till blood seeped from both of their foreheads, he then quickly went for a tactical kick between Gust Cut's legs.

Gust yelled out loud, before Thunder kicked him in his bloody chest once more. Forcing him away before swinging his spear like a bat, and cracking Gust across the face, tearing his mask off. Gust spat some blood out as his mid aged gray face was exposed, as well as his red eye and his blind eye. All of it bloody as he ran to Thunder as he went for a triple spinning slash. Thunder took the first slash on the arm before throwing one end of his spear down and plunging it into Gust's leg.

Forcing the captain to stop his aggressive attack, and subjecting him to jabs. Thunder thrust his spear repeatedly, letting it poke and open small puncture wounds in his legs. Gust stumbled, and then made the mistake that sealed his fate as he went for another full force downward slice. Thunder decided this was his opportunity to end him just the way he wanted to end Gust. So he simply waited till Gust went in for the strike, and dove forward and rolled behind Gust.

As the blade slammed down upon the clouds, Thunder stood up to an exposed back. Where he then rammed his spear right through Gust's back and let it burst out of his chest. The Bolt roared with pain as the static singed his bones and flesh, making him flail from the pain. Thunder took his spear out, just in time to evade a back slash that Gust tried to wildly throw while turning around. Thunder smirked before swinging his spear up and slicing off the hoof that Gust held his weapon with.

Both the hoof and his weapon flew like a tossed pebble aiming for a lake. Causing Gust to yell even louder as Thunder twirled his spear and followed up with another thrust. One that went straight into the Bolt's gut and finally forced the captain to fall to his flank. Thunder roared as he dug his spear in and tore at the insides, watching Gust squeal and groan with pain. Before ripping it violently out of Gust's gut, and slowly pointing the spear right against his throat.

Gust was left coughing up blood that stained his tight outfit, while he gripped his gut. Trying to keep his insides from falling out, slowly he lifted his head up to look into Thunder's eyes. While Thunder put his lips to Gust's ear and whispered his response to Gust's words.

"It was ALL too worth it…!"Thunder whispered and spit a bit in the Bolt's face.

"Before he then raised his spear like a ceremonial knife and threw it down. Watching as it went right down the captain's mouth, blood gushed from his jaws like a fountain. Gust could barely scream before his neck filled with electrical steel that fried his insides and finally ended him. His fore arms went limp as blood coated his entire face, symbolizing his demise. With that, Thunder sighed and yanked his spear out of the stallion's gaping bloody throat, allowing his body to fall.

It came to a soft landing at the hooves of Thunder, only to slowly sink into the clouds. Where his body then fell from the sky towards the unforgiving land that awaited him below. Leaving Thunder to close his eyes and spit where the body once stood, he then turned away. Showing his end of life as a Bolt, and he never could feel any better about his retirement from the Bolts. However his feelings were interrupted by a tragic sight that was hard to watch.

Cloudlia desperately crawled towards the city, panting with a stream of water behind her. Thunder was quick to rush to her, his mind racing and going insane with fear for her life. She could only go one more foot before finally losing strength in her legs, all she could then do was turn around. The mare rolled to her back, letting the wind pick up and blow through her mane. As her mane began to come apart and evaporate to nothing, just in time for Thunder to stand at her side and sit.

He got both fore arms under her, and lifted the cloud mare up and into his grasp. Where she was able to weakly look into his fearful eyes, she could feel his shaky hooves under her. As he witnessed her body starting to come apart bit by bit and fade into the breeze.

"Thunder… I think I really did belong here… Here at the end of all things…"Cloudlia weakly admitted as she saw his eyes starting to grow watery and sorrowful.

"No… Don't go… I didn't fulfill my promise back…!"Thunder felt his heart breaking into two as he saw clouds parting from Cloudlia's back.

"Actually… You did… You made this place whole again… By bringing me back,"The mare slowly reached for Thunder's cheek as her hoof started to evaporate,"Now I'm here…. Back where I belonged…! You did all of this…just for me…"

As water leaked from the sides of her mouth, while tears escaped her eyes. But even then, she was able to smile at the stallion that was breaking apart inside, as she could see tears forming in his own eyes. Finally she was able to touch his cheek and let out a few easy breaths.

"You know… You were the first face I ever got to see outside of my people,"She admitted while he grasped her weak hoof that was about to disappear into the wind,"I'm…happy that it got to be the last face I ever got to see… It's a face…I don't want to see fade…"

Thunder trembled and tried to hold in the emotions that were bursting forth in his chest. But her smile was beyond over powering for his heart, and his head lowered towards her. As his eyes closed and he was silently weeping for her, she rubbed his cheek in kind to cushion this blow as best as she could.

"I won't fade… But you…"Thunder choked as he felt her forehead touch his own one more time.

"I won't fade… Because I'll have you with me… And you'll have me…"Cloudlia closed her eyes and whispered sweet words to the stallion before her body began to fully fade.

But not without giving him a parting gift she had meant for them to share the day it all ended. She wasted no time as her body was fully evaporating into the air, this needed to be done. As she wrapped her hoof around him and finally planted her lips to his own that trembled. He opened his eyes, letting his tears drip upon her evaporating face as they then shared a kiss together. Her lips were softer than anything he felt before, even as they vanished within seconds of touching his own.

He heard her final breath be drawn as Cloudlia finally faded away to air along with her city. He held her tightly, only to feel her phase right through him and vanish before his eyes. He looked up and watched as her remains disappeared into the air and blew away with the wind. Leaving behind only the necklace she wore, as it dangled in his hooves and jingled from the breeze. As he watched it all finally disappear, buildings and everything faded away to nothing, he lowered his head to the necklace.

No longer able to watch as the city of Stratos was no more, all that remained was a desolate plain of clouds. Nothing more, all of it was gone, every beautiful thing that was once, was no more. And all Thunder had left was the very necklace that dangled in his hooves. Before he then slowly took it up and slowly placed it around his neck, letting it serve as an eternal memory to these people. The ponies that all wrongfully died in a struggle for dominance, thanks to the egos of the Bolts.

He remained on all fours, bowing his head to this lost civilization and it's people. And wept in secret for the longest time, for this was his first true experience with a warrior's burden. One that would drive him to prevent such egotistical ponies from becoming the monsters that destroyed this beautiful place. And he would destroy whoever tried to preach destruction and the idea of domination. From that day on, this was his personal mission as a warrior… This is what truly made him… A hero.

 _ **Absolute monster of a chapter, I know. But again, I don't want to cut corners and I want to make these all that they can be. I'm sorry if this is a huge chapter to read, I'm sorry for any struggles with it, but I will try to ease up on the size of these chapters. And I hope you enjoyed this exploration to the means of being a hero, and learning Thunder's tragic tale of the cloud ponies. Stay pony every one.**_


	35. Chapter 35:Sweet And Elite

Chapter 35:Sweet And Elite

"I will not forgive any of you for doing this from me…!"Orion spoke as himself and Rarity were walking up the stairs to none other than the Canterlot castle.

This started with Rarity being given a chance to go to Canterlot on a fashion mission. Twilight's birthday was around the corner and Rarity needed to make her a special birthday outfit. To do that, she needed to buy specific fabrics from Canterlot city, and construct it as soon as possible. Thankfully there were perks to being a friend to a princess's pupil, not only was she given a free train ticket to the city. Princess Celestia was even offering her a room to stay in within the castle.

So with the whole thing set up, Rarity was going to have the ultimate Canterlot experience. Then there was Orion, he had no reason to be here, he was basically forced to come. To repay Celestia, Orion was pushed and pleaded with to go to the castle and visit, after all they had some important info to share with the royal sisters. Even after saying yes, it took three warriors and all the elements to force him into the train. Now he was stuck on this trip to Canterlot, and was trapped in this visit to Celestia.

He had no outfit to disguise himself, and after many ponies had seen him walking through the streets. All of them bowing to him, and coming to him offering praise or requests of many desires. He was already desiring to run away and take the next train to Ponyville, but there was no going back. Not when his presence was already made aware through the entire city. Last thing he needed was Celestia losing her mind that he quickly came and instantly fled, abandoning her and breaking a promise he made.

So he was stuck on this trip, not only did he need to see his sister of the day again. But he needed to stay with Rarity since he was her plus one, there was no escaping this issue. He could only groan as they came to the castle doors, where two Canterlot royal guards immediately bowed.

"We've been expecting you, Rarity. The prince of Equestria, was not expected,"The left guard explained before he himself and the right guard stood back up,"It's an honor to welcome you back to the castle of Canterlot your majesty. The princess has been eager to see you again…!"

"Is she really? I suppose that is to be expected…"Orion sighed and looked to the giant castle doors.

"Oh! But… It was meant to be a surprise that prince Orion was coming!"Rarity exclaimed, confused by the fact that Celestia was already excited and aware of his arrival.

"She's been eager since his departure from the Gala to be more precise. She's been hoping for the day that he would come again,"The right guard explained their meaning a bit more clearly, regarding Celestia's eagerness,"Please enter. She awaits the both of you inside…!"

With that, the guards used their gold and green magic on the giant castle doors. Causing the doors to slowly open for the duo of unicorn and prince, Rarity appeared excited to the max. It took almost a moment for the doors to completely open, before Rarity rushed inside. Leaving Orion to gulp, and slowly walk through the doors as well, not knowing what to expect inside. He entered, and the main hall looked almost the same as it did since the night of the Grand Galloping Gala.

Though there was a lot more guards in the main hall than there was before. Clearly this was caused by the uprising of the Cinders since their attack on the Gala, so security measures were being taken. Orion's train of thought was then taken off the rail by all the guards looking to him. Before they then bowed to the prince in respect after his assistance with the Cinder ponies. As well as the knowledge they retained about who he truly was, and what he meant to the royal family, full respect was to be given.

"It's an honor to welcome you back to the castle of Canterlot your majesty,"Came a warm greeting from a white stallion in the traditional purple and gold Trojan armor of a royal captain of the guards,"My name is captain Shining Armor of the royal guard. The princess was waiting for the day that you'd come to visit her sir."

"Captain of the guard, huh…? Where were you when the Cinders attacked?"Orion took interest the immediately mixed with a bit of outrage, learning that there was a captain that could have aided them in repelling the Cinders at the Gala.

"Uh… I was… Well… I was… Sent on a more important mission to the north…!"Shining gulped and slowly took his Spartan like helmet off to let his three shaded blue mane breath.

"Really…? What's her name, captain…?"Orion did not buy the excuse and was quick to get his face all up in Shining's, making the stallion sweat, knowing how hard the prince could be.

"I…beg your pardon…your majesty…?"Shining Armor was blushing and looking around while his guards nervously looked the other way.

"What's her name? Your blushing, sweating, and you stumbled over your words,"Orion let his eyes turned to crystals to show that he was seeing through any sort of deception,"You left us fighting for our lives to meet a lady that night…! So what was her name?"

"Uh… Sir…? I…apologize if I offended you for leaving my post, but it was never intentional-"Shining Armor tried to frantically reason with the prince, now that he was made out.

"You know, I'm not sure what's worse, some pony that makes excuses or one that doesn't even answer simple questions,"Orion was getting ready to tear into the captain while Rarity tried tapping on his arm to get him to stop,"Now if you'd like to at least justify yourself with a response to my question, perhaps I'll-"

"Orion! You've actually arrived! I was told I would be expecting a special visit!"The sudden excited exclaim of Celestia herself froze the prince as they all looked to the top of the main hall.

Orion was the last to look up the stairs and see the princess of the day once again. He sighed standing tall as Celestia let a smile gleam with calm nerves to hide the excitement. She then slowly made her way down the stairs, as every pony but Orion bowed to Celestia. They all remained in silence and stayed in a bow until the day princess made it all the way down the steps. Where she was able to meet with her brother, and hopefully end his silent tongue.

"It's wonderful to see you again! I do hope the trip over here wasn't too much of a hassle."Celestia wished to make sure her brother was no troubled during his trip to the city.

"No, I was some what enjoying the trip, I'm just grumpy about the arrival,"Orion stated and made Celestia nervous to see him not entirely happy that he was here,"So now that I'm stuck here until the end of your pupil's birthday…! Would you care to show us around?"

"Of…of course! We'll start by showing you and Rarity to your rooms, shall we?"Celestia was now sporting a more nervous smile, and trying to keep this mood exciting.

"Very well, It beats standing out here showing the guards what kind of stallion I am."Orion agreed and looked to Rarity before a nerdy looking valet stallion was at her side.

"Well! Let's not keep the princess waiting! Carry my bags will you?"Rarity made a mother load of bags and packages, and even her cat appear in a flash of blue magic, letting it all slam down on the stallion's back.

"Of course Miss Rarity…!"The servant struggled with the massive amount of bags he carried.

"please…! Right this way every pony!"Celestia took the lead in hopes of not wasting any more time.

Rarity was more than happy to follow the princess while Orion walked slowly behind. Watching Celestia as she conversed with Rarity and gave him his space, while he pitied the poor servant that carried Rarity's luggage. This all left the guards to gossip and speak about their first impressions on the prince. He showed a great deal of stern standards, one that brought them back to the days of boot camp. Shining Armor in particular was finally able to stop sweating and put his helmet back on.

"Talk about a real hard flank. He's just like Shadow Swirl, but with royal blood…!"A corporal whispered among the others while Shining Armor looked down for a moment.

"Hold your tongue…! He's an Equestrian warrior too…! Those fellas are meant to be hard,"A Sargent quietly yelled and watched the group disappear down the upper hall,"You think we're trained to protect the royal family? These fellas trained and fought for thousands of years to protect this country and the family…!"

"Well…so much for my first impression on the long lost prince of Equestria,"Shining Armor sighed and felt the words of the prince bothering him, since they did have merit,"And this was the guy who's protecting my sister down in Ponyville…!"

"Well… If you think about it captain… Since he is defending your sister, Twilight,"Came the thought to keep in mind from a young private,"Is he not permitted to question your ability to defend his family? Family is very important to the prince."

"I suppose… Well… Let's just get back to work and we'll try again another time!"Shining gave the guards the command, and decided to bury the issue for another time to focus on their job.

As Shining Armor mobilized the guards and got them doing security around the castle. This would give the captain to think of a way to one day appeal to the prince, and show him his loyalty. For he needed approval from the prince for more than just pride as a Canterlot captain of the royal guard.

Meanwhile, after a long walk full of silence between him and the other ponies. Orion had finally come to the room that Rarity would be staying in until the day of Twilight's birthday. Upon entry to the suite, it was proving to be one of the best suites one could ever hope to stay in. Even Orion had to admit that the room was way more than he imagined, it was immeasurably better than how suites were in the olden times. There was gold mixed furniture and even gold curtains, the floor was shiny and as white as Celestia's fur.

"Here? I get to stay here?!"Rarity explained as she explored her new room.

"Twilight said you were coming for a visit, and I was more than willing to accommodate you."Celestia admitted while Opalescence hopped off Rarity's pile of bags and immediately went for the bed.

"Thank you so much, princess!"Rarity chirped at Celestia's kindness in offering her a fancy suite to stay in.

"You're very welcome…!"Celestia replied with fueled happiness that came from her brother's company.

"No, really. This is SO nice of you…!"Rarity insisted on emphasizing her gratitude to the princess.

"It was nothing, really…!"Celestia insisted back before Rarity suddenly fell to her stomach.

"Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I just don't know what to say but thank you,"Rarity exclaimed and constantly kissed at Celestia's hooves in gratitude,"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, she gets it! Don't be a flank kisser!"Orion gripped Rarity's head and shoved her off, snapping the unicorn out of her gratitude trance.

"Your luggage, mademoiselle?"The servant stallion finally entered the room with the mother load of Rarity's luggage.

"I'll leave you to get settled…! Orion, I will show you to your room,"Celestia turned to her brother now it was his turn to get a room, and chat with her one on one,"Enjoy your stay, Rarity."

"Very well… I'll probably be stuck talking to her for a bit, but then we're going out for a bite to eat,"Orion gave Rarity the heads up and looked to the stallion from the door way that struggled with the luggage,"Good things come to those with patience, young stallion. Keep this loyal hard work up and good things will happen."

"Can do…sir…!"The stallion groaned before he was finally crushed under the bags.

"Where would you like me to put these…?"The servant asked while Rarity giggled nervously and blushed with embarrassment.

"That's…perfect…!"Rarity nicely replied.

"That was…almost painless…!"Orion groaned and shuddered before he was forced to follow his sister down the hall.

"Please, let us not remain silent. We can talk about everything while you're here, brother!"Celestia insisted that their silence ended and conversation could be picked up.

"Oh sweet heavenly Cosmos…! What is there that you wish to know, Tia?"He sighed as they passed a group of four guards performing their daily routine around the high halls.

"Well… What places have you explored in your times of isolation? What have you seen,"Celestia had suddenly exploded with numerous questions she was deeply curious to have answered,"Have you been off training? Or maybe learning great secrets? What has happened since your departure?"

"Not sure if I'm ready to talk about that. I'm shocked you even want to talk about such a thing after the falling out,"Orion huffed and showed instant discomfort about speaking on their falling out,"Why would you wanna go back to those days that left our family shattered?"

"Well… There's no point in pretending it didn't happen, and how can we learn from our mistake if we don't talk about it?"Celestia asked while Orion sighed, she actually won this argument for a change.

"Fair enough… Lets talk about this somewhere private… You can show me to my room later."Orion decided on how they were going to do this if a sit down chat was inevitable.

Ten minutes later, Celestia had then brought Orion to her royal bed chambers. She laid on her comfy floor bed where she read Twilight's friendship lessons, while Orion got the big chair. She had lit her fireplace to get a cozy and comfortable setting for a bit of soul bearing chat. Orion remained silent, as a kind servant mare entered with some hot tea for the siblings to enjoy. The tea was already piping hot, and being poured into cups while sugar lumps were added in pairs.

Celestia took up both cups and started to stir her own while kindly giving Orion his own tea. He then proceeded to stir his tea to sweeten it as well, before they both sipped their tea. With that bit of a setting made and the tea loosening their nerves and minds to bring calmness in, they broke their silence.

"So…! Feel free to tell me EVERYTHING…!"Celestia insisted excitedly and listened to Orion's words.

"Well… I visited Yakyakistan…! Glad to be away from it. Too cold, and the Yaks there are insufferable,"Orion went with a quick and simple response to go with his first period of traveling,"I left that place believing those woolly goat like brutes are going to bury their people in snow, permanently…!"

"Oh… They just need to open their hearts and accept outside help when they cannot help themselves…"Orion lifted his eye brow high to Celestia's friendly option for the Yaks.

"They'll need a lot more than that…! They need a good hoof in the head, for sure…!"Orion was given the sudden response of Celestia giggling at his sudden assertiveness.

"You have not changed a bit brother… Your will and warrior pride has remained in check…"Celestia pointed out the more obvious as they both sipped their tea at the same time.

"I suppose so… So far you seem… Different. I still have my doubts… Yet so far you have appeared to have changed,"Orion snicker and slowly put his tea down to clear his throat,"You've so far relinquished this pride you built upon since the days before Luna's banishment into the moon…"

"I needed to change… I drove Luna to do what she did that night, and I was blind with pride and self righteousness,"Celestia surprised him on the inside with her admittance to the part she played in their tragedy,"Why didn't you fight? Why did you simply just…stand between us, and keep us apart? You never threw a punch or anything when we fought."

"I was trained and devoted to protect the two of you. Not attack the two of you…!"Orion made his purpose clear for Celestia since she appeared to forget.

"You… Were able to certainly do so with me afterwards…"Celestia decided to bring up the rage fueled beating she endured in Orion's moment of inner distraught.

"Well did you expect me to just pat you on the back and say, we can go on without her? I think not…!"Orion got a bit stern, and Celestia was quick to forget about what she had said, and change the subject.

"Very well… Care to at least talk about where you were staying shortly after what happened?"Celestia sipped her tea and let out a deep breath to keep calm and gentle.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea… The first five hundred years after Luna's banishment have been… Less than savory on my part."Orion insisted that he did not wish to speak on that matter, regarding the past.

"Remember? We can heal if we talk about this."Orion shook his head and groaned, feeling the memories return of his lowest point he had ever been on as a pony.

"Don't say I didn't warn you… This is not something you will enjoy hearing,"He warned as he sipped his tea and finished it in kind, prompting the servant to make him a new one,"A year in I was going a bit… Insane… Grief had drained me of my will power, and I was wondering the outer worlds as a lowly wanderer…!"

Even the servant poured the tea slowly to listen in on this peculiar story of the prince's travels. She eventually finished and even threw a few lumps into the tea as well to buy time. Before she gave him his tea, and decided to do the same for Celestia after she had finished her cup.

"Then one day… I came across a young changeling mare… She had been abandoned by her hive since she was a female,"Orion continued on as he blew on his tea to cool it down,"Her queen was threaten by this female changeling, and rightfully so… Because this young changeling became the very queen that now commands the changelings that are pillaging our lands alongside the Cinder ponies."

"How can this be…? Cinders and changelings working together? This sounds like a war!"Celestia worried while stirring her own tea to perfection as she listened.

"It just may be so… And I'm partially to blame. Because I'm the one who mindlessly fought to help this mare become queen,"Orion's next words froze Celestia stiff as she gripped the bed she rested on,"In the time we spent together in secret, she was able to use her gift of manipulation and hypnotism to offer me false comfort to my troubles, while I mindlessly followed her orders…!"

"Queen…Chrysalis…! I have heard stories of her. She is as deceptive and deadly as she is beloved by her subjects,"Celestia shuddered and felt a spark of anger starting to rise from within,"Is this the manipulative changeling you speak off?"

"Yes… And I can say that everything said about her is true. She practically had me eating from her hoof,"Orion sighed and sipped his tea to keep his memory digging mind at ease,"I had mindlessly slaughtered the old changeling queen, allowing her to rise as the new queen...! Then I…"

"Yes…?"Celestia sensed a very unsavory detail about Orion and Chrysalis coming on.

"Well… For the next five hundred years… I became her means of… Fertility,"The mere mention of that last word made Celestia shoot up from her bed in immense shock and growing anger,"I wouldn't be surprised if she still had another hundred years of fertilized egg sacs within her. We were together for five hundred years…! Then she decided that she was at last done with me…! And cast me into the deserts of the bad lands…!"

Celestia panted, her breaths trembling with fury that was rising like a furnace in her chest. She swallowed, her hooves trembled and gripped at her mattress as she struggled to restrain sun princess then had to get up and take a violent looking walk around the room in a hyperventilating like huff. She wiped off her mouth and face, for it was getting way overheated as she dared to think about her brother with a changeling. She finally needed to stomp the shiny floor till it cracked under her hooves and put a couple holes in her wall, as she started to sweat.

"I'm sorry, but you wanted to know, so I told you…! Don't let this consume you with rage…!"Orion informed before Celestia swallowed again and walked over to the fireplace with fuming breaths.

"I'm going to kill her…! I'm gonna find her…! And I'm gonna kill her! That filthy whorse,"Celestia suddenly yelled with anger and slammed her hooves against the mass of her fireplace,"She has soiled my brother…! Stole his purity to make many generations of filthy bugs!"

"Get some incense, and princess Luna. Tia is going to need help cooling down from this,"Orion commanded of the servant as she saluted and ran off, leaving Orion to stand up and approach his angered sister,"I can't take back what I did to make this threat, but I've grown stronger from the experience, and she will be dealt with once we meet…! You don't need to soil yourself with blood…!"

"But… She must die… She's committed an atrocity on my own family. She can't get away with what she did…!"Celestia insisted and panted with growing fury as she slammed her hooves against the fireplace.

"And she will…! On my terms, Tia. You and Luna are to keep your hooves clean as best as you can,"Orion reminded as the door opened up, allowing Luna to enter with great concern,"Leave all the death and blood shed to me… And the warriors, sister…"

"I was called by a servant on a troubling issue… Is something wrong?"Luna asked as she was hit with a bit of shock to see Orion in the flesh standing before Celestia, face and all.

"Yes… Your sister will need some much needed lunch and some peaceful company,"Orion informed while spotting a clock that had just struck noon,"I on the other hoof have a lunch to attend to with Rarity. We may has well enjoy the city while I can."

Luna looked to Celestia, and saw her older sister slowly sitting down in bed with a look of horror and disgust. While Orion cleared his throat and finished his last bit of tea in his cup. He then put the cup down, and nodded before he ventured out the door to meet with Rarity.

"It was lovely to see you again, Luna… I hope you two our getting along nicely…!"Orion he called back before leaving Luna to curiously learn about what the brother and sister spoke about.

"So… Care to inform me on what you two talked about?"Luna asked while Celestia tried to get her mind in order just enough to talk gently.

While the sisters talked about the dark and disgusting secret of Orion and the changelings. The prince was out on the city within an hour with Rarity, eating some much needed lunch. He was already regretting the idea of telling Celestia about his past shortly after he left her. Now she was probably ranting and raving, desiring revenge for something that could not be helped. Meanwhile, Rarity was just sitting there sipping tea, and wearing a fancy hat without a care in the world.

"Opal, do you know what I love about Canterlot? Ahhh… Everything! I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart,"Rarity sipped her tea spoke to her cat while Orion gave her a skeptical look for such a sudden belief,"Now I know we are here to pick up fabrics for her birthday celebration, and the shop. So we must figure out the perfect outfit for her!"

"Well you've seen what suites Twilight the most, nothing over the top, and something that fits her personality and natural looks,"Orion pointed out the details of Rarity's ideas for Twilight's birthday outfit,"Shouldn't be too hard. You've completed more difficult tasks with outfits before…!"

"Please excuse our interruption. I am Jet Set, and this is my wife, Upper Crust,"A stallion wearing a fancy thousand bit suit had suddenly jumped in and interrupted them,"We saw you from across the cafe and just had to find out…"

"Where did you get that simply marvelous chapeau…!"The fancy dress wearing mare finished her husbands question with curiosity.

"Oh, this old thing? Oh, it's just something I-"Rarity was about to brag about her simple yet elegant hat she wore out to restaurant.

"Rarity! Hey Rarity! Whoo! It's me! Hayseed Turnip Truck,"A somewhat goofy stallion with definite southern roots called out to Rarity excitedly,"We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month!"

"Oh yes, of course… How are you?"Rarity kindly greeted while Orion caught some unsavory and judgmental looks from the high class couple.

"Good! Real Good!"The stallion greeted while accidentally crashing during his own work.

"You're from… Ponyville?"Orion sat up and took a bit of offense to the question after seeing the stallion's less than savory reaction to the idea of a Ponyville pony.

"Well,yeah, yes, but-"Rarity was interrupted by the stallion while Orion quickly put a hand to her shoulder to keep her quiet for a moment.

"She sure is! She's a real big time fancy pants dress maker there! Probably made that real purrty thing on her head!"The stallion complimented on Rarity's hat that the couple went from loving to suddenly despising.

"I thought it looked a little bit…country…!"Orion huffed at the high class mare's comment and stood out of his chair to make his presence known.

"And just what is wrong with a bit of country and humble creativity?"Orion questioned and stood tall, making the couple stumble and fumble over their words, not realizing that the prince of Equestria was before them the whole time.

"Your majesty?! A thousand pardons! We had no idea you were affiliated with these… Country folk."Jet Set exclaimed and frantically tried to get back into a friendly side to appeal to the prince.

"These may be ponies of more simple and country taste… But they're also humble and hard working,"Orion was not going to let this stallion and his wife get away with ignorance and judgment,"Something you can't relate to since you were given everything and shown only the highest of standards…! I bet you couldn't even give a proper hoof shake."

"I don't understand what you mean by that your majesty…?"Jet admitted before Orion helped Hayseed hold out a hoof to offer a hoof shake.

"Shake this stallion's hoof…! If you are so high and mighty. You'd have no issue shaking a working stallion's hoof."Orion challenged the stallion to teach him about judgment and playing the gifted card.

"Now, prince Orion…! This is not necessary. We should be going to get the fabrics for Twilight's-"Rarity was silenced with a hand over her mouth until the challenge was met.

Jet Set gulped, knowing that he messed up in front of powerful royalty, and a warrior. Now that he kicked the lion cage, he needed to deal with the beast, and pay for his recklessness. The stallion slowly extended his hoof that trembled, and struggled to crack a small smile to show false friendliness for he was able to offer a fully extended hoof for a hoof shake. And the southern stallion was more than happy for a friendly greeting with the high class stallion.

"It's a great pleasure to meet ya partner!"Hayseed gripped the stallion's hoof, and Jet was already feeling an iron grip crushing his hoof, forcing him to almost drop to the ground.

"Aaaaagh…!"Jet shrieked like a filly and struggled with holding onto Hayseed's crazy strong hoof.

"This can happen when you lack real strength and hide behind your fancy walls all your life,"Orion explained the lesson as Hayseed slowly shook Jet's hoof,"You develop dainty rich pony hooves that could never handle real work or real responsibility…!"

Jet whimpered and shuddered before Hayseed finally released his barely crushed hoof. He held it with his good hoof and pretended not to cry while waddling away to tend to his aching hoof. While his wife ran off to assist him, leaving Rarity and Orion to process what happened.

"Well, they seemed real nice."Hayseed admitted, regardless of how rude the couple was actually being.

"And that's how you handle ignorance. They can say whatever they want, but be ready to get what you give,"Orion looked to Rarity, hoping she understood that he would not let irrational judgment fly in his presence,"Now then… About this outfit design for Twilight."

They got to work immediately, fabrics were required to begin on Twilight's birthday dress. So Rarity did not hold back getting bags full of fabric, ribbons and sewing materials. Though she also carried the cruel words of the fancy couple, being mocked for being a Ponyville pony. As rude as it was, Rarity actually was reflecting on what she actually was, and felt a level of disgust for herself. As crazy as it was, she was actually wishing that she was never born in Ponyville.

"Looked a little country…! Not something you can get in Canterlot…! I'll show you something worthy of Canterlot!"Rarity ranted and raved about the couple's harsh words.

"Let it go, Rarity. They had no room to tell you what you are and what you are not,"Orion insisted that she did not dwell on the past and keep her mind in the here and now,"Only you can truly define what you are and be proud of what you are, rather than live up to some rich no pony's standards…!"

"Hmph…! I have to get started right away! This new design is very ambitious,"Rarity explained and actually listened a bit when it came to trying to think of the hear and now,"I've already written to Twilight to let her know she'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to her party!"

Suddenly, her ranting and raving turned to planning for her friend proved a bit distracting. For she failed to see a stallion and his wife straying a bit too close towards them. Without his crystal eyes currently active, Orion could not see it in time as Rarity and the stallion ran into each other. Causing the mare's bags to go flying all over the streets, while one got stuck over the stallion's head. This disaster left Orion and the oddly attractive and sleek mare to assist their friend and husband.

Once Rarity collected her bags with some help from Orion, they looked to the couple. Both the prince and the unicorn were ready to rant to the couple from steering of course and driving right into them. Only for the wife to pull off the bag from her husband's head, and reveal a fancy stallion. A snow white fur to go with deep blue eyes hidden behind only a monocle. A suit that was definitely at least a costly thousand bits, even his deep blue mane and fancy mustache looked expensive.

"Fancy Pants…!"Rarity exclaimed after recognizing the stallion by his apparent fame.

"I say, that's one way to make an introduction…!"Fancy Pants brushed himself off with help from his kind wife.

"You drifted off and steered right into my companion, sir…!"Orion pointed out that Fancy Pants was at fault just as much as Rarity was in the collision.

"Ah, I am terribly sorry sir! My mind tends to wonder a bit when I take in this city some times,"Fancy Pants admitted while he and his wife suddenly recognized Orion immediately,"My word…! It's the prince of Equestria…! The brother to princess Celestia and Luna himself!"

"Oh, goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! I've just got all these bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle…!"Rarity suddenly began apologizing and placing all blame on herself.

"Non sense…! I will admit, I was letting my mind wonder too much and steer me like an over served cruise captain…!"Fancy Pants laughed off the little issue before his wife took notice of Rarity's last words.

"You're staying at the castle?"The slender mare asked.

"Yes… Me and Rarity here came to the castle on some business, and maybe slight pleasure."Orion replied for Rarity, showing that he could talk a bit dignified with somewhat respectful ponies.

"You and Rarity…! That must mean she's one of the elements of harmony you guard over,"Fancy Pants realized with much fascination and interest growing for the both of them,"Well, a thousand pardons in advance…! In case you do not know, I am Fancy Pants, and this is my lovely wife, Fleur Dis Lee…!"

"I know who you are…! I've seen you in Canterlot magazines."Orion skipped the formalities and went on the reputation behind Fancy Pants.

"Ooh, might I say. Your friend seems to be a pony of expensive taste…!"Fleur took notice of the pricey materials Rarity had for Twilight's outfit.

"Oh, it's an ensemble I'm making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days,"Rarity explained the means behind the fancy garment materials she had,"Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you…!"

"I'm not…! Heheh. You are obviously some pony worth bumping into, especially one that has been put under guard by the prince,"Fancy Pants complimented as his wife appeared to be soaking in the dignified conversation,"So…! I have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolt derby this afternoon. Would you and the prince be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?"

"Me?"Rarity was in shock by the request.

"Uh…I'm not sure if we have the time for-"Orion was then interrupted by the stallion's response to Rarity.

"I…uh…I'm uh, not sure…!"Rarity stumbled over her words and her priorities for this Canterlot trip.

"We'd love to see you there, miss Rarity…"Fancy Pants insisted and bowed to her and the prince before it was time to depart.

"It was also an honor to meet you, prince Orion…! May we get to see each other again soon…!"Fleur added before running off to catch up with her husband.

"So…! You are going to keep your promise and work on Twilight's outfit right?"Orion decided to be the one to assess where Rarity's priorities still were in light of this new discovery.

"I uh… What…?"Rarity responded with only partial attention on Orion.

"Rarity! There's going to be other times for living it up with some fancy smucks, but don't forget your promise to Twilight,"Orion reminded Rarity of her prior engagements with this birthday outfit,"If I have to, I'll go and explain it to Fancy Pants myself. He doesn't seem like a huge smuck, so he may understand…!"

"Of course…! Do not worry, I can figure this whole thing out by myself. No biggie,"Rarity was quick to deny Orion's suggestion and made it appear that she understood what was most important,"Now, shall we return to the castle so I can…get started?"

Orion lifted his eye brow, not liking the hesitation that bellowed in her voice. He huffed and narrowed his stare, but decided it would be an bigger issue to pry too much. Last thing he needed was to not have trust in Rarity, and cause any sort of issue between them and even his sisters.

"Very well…! Tia must be calmed down by now any way…!"Orion sighed and agreed for the both of them to move on and get back to the castle.

Before Orion knew it, they had then returned to the castle, where they then parted ways. He trusted that Rarity was going to pass on the meeting with Fancy Pants for her friend. Choosing friendship over status and personal gain, this would be the wise thing to do. With that bit of hope, he was able to bare the painful walk he was now taking with Celestia, the atmosphere was tense. She remained calm and bearing a half smile, but he could tell she was still on fire in the inside.

Thankfully, she was at least trying to think of some happy thoughts with her brother at her side. She swallowed and looked to Orion while he looked back with a lack of enthusiasm, and a touch of concern. As they neared a room with a large red door, bearing a crystal sword symbol in the middle. They stopped for a moment, and she cleared her throat to quietly open the door. That was when Orion sighed and could not let his sister let the anger boil inside her till it turned to hate.

"Alright, seriously…! Cool down about this queen Chrysalis nonsense…! It's not that big of a deal!"Orion insisted that Celestia let go of this hunger for revenge on the mare that took her brother's purity.

"I am cool…! I'm very cool…! I carry no grudge against a filthy mare that bared her filthy self upon you…!"Celestia was oddly frantic and very falsely happy to try and deny her anger on the outside.

"Two thousand years, Tia…! You can't hide anything from me. Not after so long…!"Orion slumped and shook his head before his sister began to sweat a bit.

"Well…! How can I be expected to stay quiet after hearing about what she did to you?"Celestia questioned while Orion let out a huff and a groan.

"Ugh…! I'm not some petite victim taking constant cold showers and feeling like my world is crashing down,"Orion admitted and put his hands on his hips for his sister's behavior towards his well being,"If it makes you feel any better, after I came to my senses. I set her hive on fire and half her brood perished…! Happy?!"

"A little… But there will not be forgiveness for what she did to you…!"Celestia responded before opening the door to his new bedroom.

"I understand that, but you are a role model for the ponies in this new age. The feelings of hate and blood lust are not for you to crave,"Celestia wanted to lower her head as his words made her think of the precious subjects that loved her for what she truly was,"So, just let this go and fly right for now…! I will deal with Chryssy accordingly, and with much pleasure should she show herself, I prom-"

Orion was then derailed from his serious talk by not even his vast bedroom he entered. From it's shiny red marble floor, to the black and white curtains on the six windows to his right and left. All of which were aligned with brass frames and strong windows to defend against assassins with bows. A magic ceiling was a touch over the top, especially since it could change between day and night. He would certainly grip at his hair and exclaim for all the work put into a room he would barely use.

That is, if it wasn't for the real thing that caught his attention more than anything else. Not the red and black bed, that was massive with brass columns on each edge of the bed. But the pony that was currently fluffing up his pillows and fixing the red sheets on his black mattress. The mare was somewhat sleek like the Fleur unicorn from before, and very pink like Pinkie Pie. She had a multi colored mane and tail of purple, yellow, and magenta, her eyes matched the purple of her mane.

What was the most astounding, was not only her bronze attire of a small crown with purple gems in the center and the tip. Not to mention the necklace and the bronze horse shoes she wore, much like the attire of royalty. But the most astounding was that she was not Earth pony, unicorn, nor Pegasus. This mare was an Alicorn, a beautiful Alicorn mare with a non flowing mane. His jaw was ready to drop before Celestia noticed her brother's shock to see another Alicorn.

"Her name is Cadence… She is of royal blood and a direct descendant to our family, she's…basically a niece to all of us,"Celestia informed her brother on the back story of this new Alicorn,"She has a very loving heart, and her compassion knows no bounds… It is depicted by her crystal heart cutie mark…!"

"A cutie mark of the crystal heart itself…! This is beyond astounding,"Orion swallowed and watched the mare finally finishing her work on the bed,"This can only mean…"

"We can speak about the crystal heart and your old creation another time… Till then… Go say hello,"Celestia gave Orion a nudge before he took in a deep breath and slowly walked to her,"She's been eager to meet you since I first started to tell stories of you when she was but a filly…"

He nodded once, and continued walking slowly towards the young Alicorn. She was simply humming a sweet tune that matched her friendly smile, his very being was quickly struck by a passionate magic. One that emanated off Cadence, it was like the very pure harmony he found within Twilight when she was with her friends. Yet this was only one mare, and she was already so strong with harmony. This made him a bit nervous as he stood behind her, and cleared his throat.

The young Alicorn gasped and turned around to meet the very towering prince. From his furless smooth skin, to his figure, and his crystal like eyes, he was a sight to see for the first time. She put a hoof to her heart to cool down the slight scare she was given by his sudden appearance before her. Only to let the stories she heard of him come to mind, and enlighten her heart with realization. This of which prompted her to suddenly drop into a bow in respect with her head lowered in instant submission.

"Rise…! There's no need for dignified bows between us…! We are family after all,"He admitted, and verified the assumption the moment she lifted her head up, and presented the family spark that twinkled in her eyes the moment he looked into them,"Indeed we are… You have the blood and spirit of our family within your very being…!"

"It's… A pleasure to meet you at least, prince Orion…! I've heard so much about you!"Cadence was quiet and trying to contain her excitement in front of a pony that demanded respect.

"You don't need to call me that… We are family, and you are my niece after all,"Orion got down on one knee and put a hand to her cheek before Cadence was brave enough to stand,"Now do not worry about dignifying yourself for me, and just… Give your uncle a hug…"

He followed this request up with a warm and embracing hug for this new princess. One that did offer him the full feeling of her harmonic spirit, one that revealed itself to be none other than love. Love was a powerful emotion, one that could breed great good for the world, and sometimes great evil. But there was no evil in her spirit, there was only love, and currently some confusion. For this highly respected and strict prince, was actually hugging her, and embracing her as family.

"Uncle… I've…been hoping that I could one day meet you. After all the stories I hear about you,"Cadence admitted while slowly wrapping her hooves around his body to embrace his love,"It's wonderful to actually meet you… To know there really is more family out there…!"

"Child… I'm the oldest member of the family you will ever know…! To think there could be a true new member of my family,"Orion let this hug last between him and his kindred spirit full of love that she wanted to share,"It's wonderful to meet a new face to our family… After almost two thousand years…!"

"Well now…! It seems the two of you have some friendly getting to know each other to do,"Celestia announced before she decided to aid in the process of an uncle and his niece bonding together,"How about I bring some tea and sandwiches to help break the ice?"

Her response was only the two of them already starting to talk after finally ending their hug. With that, Celestia was simply just going to get some tea and help these two bond while he was around. She was quick to do so, for this was a special moment that needed to stay perfect.

And even as night was starting to fall, the moment never faded or became broken. Just a couple hours, Cadence and her uncle were sitting down to tea and sandwiches on his bed. The sun was setting, and it made his room glow with red and even a bit of purple to go with the sunset view. The two newly acquainted family members were having much more fun than Orion had thought. To know this direct descendant to their family, it gave him only more hope for Equestria's future.

"Warriors from a dark and uncertain age, hoping to shape it into a new and better world,"Cadence sipped her tea and recalled some of the stories she had heard about Orion and the warriors,"The great wars…! From the Great Griffon War to the civil war with the Ever Free forest dwellers…! The things you and your comrades must have seen…!"

"It's not everyday we get some pony that would even be remotely interested in old Equestria,"Orion chuckled for the mare's enthusiasm to learn about the old world,"Honestly, the ones who do ask, we usually tell them that they're better off focusing on the here and now. For the past is a dark time that is not meant for the faint of heart…"

"But without knowledge from the past, how can we not learn from it and shape a brighter future?"Cadence pointed out the one peculiar flaw in preserving or destroying the past.

"That is why I am willing to share it to those few out there…! Try thinking of old Equestria this way,"Orion sat back a bit to consume a tiny sandwich to satisfy his stomach and thoughts,"It was a world that only the truly strong could live in. If you were weak, you'd be lucky to even begin a child hood, and even more so to reach adulthood. And such beliefs brewed corruption, hatred, desperation, and darkness within the hearts and thoughts of many…"

"And the only form of justice for the world was you… The Equestrian warriors."Cadence assumed, and her uncle nodded in agreement for what she could understand.

"And…whatever my father was willing to offer to give his people a fighting chance,"Orion looked up and let his thoughts collect in his mind as he thought of his father and mother,"Our mother was compassionate in her own right… But… They never truly understood their people or the life they were making. Because they never got a chance to be born or grow up as children in the world… They just one day… Manifested beyond the stars…!"

"It must have been beautiful… In a way, it was also what sparked the love for each other,"Cadence let her heart that controlled the magic of love control what she believed,"To see one another be made by the same miracle, and know that the both of them were meant to make a magical world together…!"

"Even then… Father once said, he envied the idea of growing up and experiencing life like me and your aunts did,"Orion admitted a little secret about one personal desire his father always wished for,"The closest he ever got to knowing the feelings was the pride he felt one night… When I needed to put him to peace, and keep his hooves from being tainted by any more blood…"

"He loved you… You know that, right?"Cadence asked while putt her hoof to Orion's chest, prompting him to grip her hoof and lowering his head for a moment.

"Yes… And I'll never forget him… And I'll never stop honoring his dream for Equestria…!"Orion agreed and sighed one more time before feeling a sense of peace for letting out his personal thoughts.

"What is that dream?"Cadence was curious to learn of the dream her uncle strive for.

"To make the new world that has at long last been starting to take form in this new age,"Orion explained the dream, and smiled before not only Cadence's magic of love came to mind, but even Twilight's magic of friendship came to mind as well,"You and Twilight may actually be something that may truly change and shape this world into that dream…"

"You know about Twilight? As in, Twilight Sparkle?! I know her!"Cadence suddenly exploded with sudden excitement at the mere mention of Twilight.

"Of course…! She and her friends are very talented wielders of the elements of harmony. The destroyers of Nightmare Moon and Discord, the god of chaos,"Orion answered while a spark went off in Cadence's eyes,"Do you know of her personally?"

"Yes! I use to foal sit her when I was younger and just learning how to be a princess,"Cadence confided the reason for her sudden excitement for hearing about the element of magic,"How is she? What's she like these days? Has she really grown up that much?"

"Well for the most part, she is growing quite a bit. She seems to carry a very special spirit within herself. Much like you,"He explained as the Alicorn drank the rest of her tea and listened very closely,"As I've said before. I feel the two of you may be able to finally shape this world into what it was meant to be… A world full of love, friendship, happiness, and… Rarity…?"

"Rarity…?"Cadence asked, only for Orion to be derailed by seeing Rarity herself suddenly sneaking pass his room in her same fancy hat.

"No no… I meant… I think I need to go for a few moments…!"Orion was immediately triggering into a state of shock and disappointment seeing the unicorn sneaking around in such an odd fashion.

"Is…something wrong, uncle?"Cadence asked as Orion sighed and got off the bed to leave.

"No… I just may have to put my hoof up a liar's flank is all…!"Orion responded before storming out of the room and making for Rarity's bedroom.

This night of happiness and getting to know a new generation of family had suddenly taken a turn. Orion was not going to be pleased if it had to end on a sour note with Rarity. But after seeing her sneaking about, wearing her fancy hat, that could only mean that she had gone out. And that means she chose hanging out with Fancy Pants and the rich biggots over her friend. Not only that, but this meant that she did not work on the birthday dress she promised for Twilight.

He began to speed walk as the moon raised into the sky, it's pale rays gleamed through the windows. It was almost enough to mask the irritation that brewed in Orion, as he went down a small flight of steps. Before he then made it down one more hall way to his immediate left. That's when he spotted Rarity just now entering her room, the last door on his right down the hall. He huffed and picked up the pace, watching as she lightly closed the door without clicking it fully shut.

This allowed him to make a rush for her door and viciously grip the door knob. Throwing it open and slamming against the wall, scaring Rarity to the point that her hat flew off. As well as a picture of her posing with Fancy Pants and Fleur, his worse fears were then realized.

"What the hay is all this? Did you really just go to the race track and blow off your friendship,"Rarity stumbled and stuttered over the prince's question while spotting a naked ponyquin,"Sure looks that way…! You didn't even touch Twilight's dress or anything!"

"Oh…relax…! It was just a little fun with some very big ponies of Canterlot,"Rarity explained while putting an easy sewed plain parchment colored dress on the ponyquin,"Her dress will be done before she knows it, and I'll even be able to build a reputation for myself among the elite of the elites!"

"Really? And you still think you balance your friendship with these… "Personal" goals?"He questioned Rarity's ability to keep her promise and her priorities straight.

"Of course, darling! I thrive under the art of multi tasking. This will be a walk in the park!"Rarity waved off the trouble and giggled while hanging up her hat to settle down.

"I'll hold you to that…! And I'll be around to bust your chops if I think you're just out for your personal gain,"Orion warned and immediately cringed after seeing Rarity remove her fake eye lashes,"That is just…bucking disturbing…!"

He ughed at Rarity for her sudden change of behavior as well as her preslumbering habits. He decided to go back and turn in for the night as well, hoping for a better tomorrow. However, the prince should have known better than to think there would be a better tomorrow, he was never known for having such luck.

* * *

He turned in for the night, and the bed turned out to be quite cozy for his experienced back. He was able to sleep soundly through the cool night that blessed him with a comfy slumber. No dreams this night, just peace for a change rather than conflict and troubles in his mind. It felt like Luna was blessing him this night, a sweet meeting with a new direct descendant to the family. And now a new day that was at long last rising over the great mountain of Canterlot.

Orion was a silent sleeper, it was one of the very last things that stuck with him long after his childhood. He was submerged in the silky soft sheets while his head sunk into the pillows a bit. Once the sun was starting to pour into the room, and the birds started swing. The prince had slowly began to awake from his slumber, shifting and feeling out the comfort his body felt. As nice as all of this was, the life of luxury never felt like his sort of thing, even when he was born into a royal family.

Truthfully, it was kind of weird getting all this royal treatment, he was a warrior first and a prince second. He endured and got to become at home in hard times and appreciating the little things. All this luxury felt like only a means of making him soft and weak, both physically and emotionally. His eyes scanned the room, watching the light of day make his room sparkle and grow warm. With a deep breath of release, he sat up in his bed and popped his oddly relaxed neck.

"Strange… My neck doesn't feel tight or requiring an exercise to loosen up,"Orion assessed these new sensational feelings through his body as he threw the sheets off and turned over to the side of the bed,"My back doesn't feel stiff either…"

He looked to the window that unleashed it's warm rays of sparkling sunlight into the room. Orion rubbed at his face to completely force himself awake, a yawn was all he then required. Before he got up out of bed, and stretched himself out nice and wide spread with his hands in the air. He groaned and looked to the bed, it had given him quite the cozy slumber last night. Though he could not help but look away, feeling a bit disconnected from thriving a bit in luxury.

So he shrugged it off and decided he needed some much needed exercise to harden his exterior again. First, the prince got his heavy weighted shirt on to make his torso muscles tense up and awaken. Before he had then given his hair a quick fix using only his hands for a simple sculpt. He nodded to his look while simply dusting off the weighted black shorts he wore to bed. As Orion made for the door to leave, he was then suddenly surprised by the door swinging open.

He backed away to watch as Luna herself entered the bedroom along with two servants. One flew over to his bed to make it for him, while the other brought in a cart full of breakfast. Complete with eggs, and pancakes with faces made of berries and bananas, the work of Celestia herself.

"What is all this? I was not aware that breakfast service was a thing in the castle."Orion admitted while taking a fork and getting a bite of the eggs.

"Tia made it herself. She wanted to make you a complimentary breakfast in bed,"Luna explained before giggling at the realization that he wasn't in bed, so it wasn't exactly bed in breakfast,"Though… I guess it's a little late for that… Did you sleep well?"

"I did as a matter of fact. Did not expect such a comforting slumber. Usually there's at least one thing that gets sore,"Orion admitted while adjusting and stretching out his shoulders a bit,"And I do appreciate the breakfast, but there's no need for all of this luxury and royal treatment. I was managing without it back then and I can manage without it now."

"I know… But even warriors deserve just a little bit of rest and relaxation every now and then,"Luna tried to instill the idea of enjoying a bit of luxury to help unwind from hardships,"Now then, will the two of you leave us? Me and my brother have something to discuss…!"

"Yes, princess Luna."The servants bowed and left the room, leaving the siblings go to their private business.

Luna slowly waited and watched the servants exit the room while Orion finished his eggs. He was about to get started of a piece of pancake as the servants departed, leaving him and Luna alone. Then he was shocked out of his first bite of pancake by a sudden slam of the doors, as they closed.

"Now…! Is it true?"Luna asked as Orion got a bite of pancake in before looking to his sister.

"Is what true?"Orion asked back with a mouth full of food.

"Did a filthy changeling queen take advantage of you? Did she really soil you with her vile embrace?!"Luna's reconstruction of the question made Orion groan and sigh before going to the nearest wall and shaking his head while leaning against the wall.

"Are we seriously going to do this? It's not that big of a deal, Luna…!"Orion groaned and beat his head against the wall for the fierce vengeance his sisters now craved.

"It is a big deal! Just because you're a stallion does not mean you can't be wrongfully subjected to such a crime because she's a mare,"Luna argued to get the back and forth issue with sexual assault out of the way,"She manipulated you and used her magic to force you into being her mate and helping her birth endless generations of abominations…! She took your purity!"

"Look… I was hypnotized, and in a ratty place where I was desperate to find comfort in life without you,"Orion tried to explain while continuously beating his head against the wall,"I was a fool for trying to latch onto others and break myself down over losing you. I should have been stronger for you and Tia…!"

"That doesn't make what she did right! She took advantage of my brother and became a wretched changeling queen,"Luna made herself clear and revealed the anger she tried to hide from her brother,"I swear we will hunt that whorse down, and we'll make her suffer!"

"LET IT GO, LUNA! CHRYSALIS IS MY CONCERN, NOT YOURS,"Orion roared to finally silence the out of control emotions and actions of his outraged sister,"You and Celestia are suppose to be one of the sources of harmony and peace! It's important that your hooves are kept clean of any blood!"

Luna lowered her head in submission to her brother's words out of respect for his wishes. With his wish made clear, the subject was immediately dropped and left to him to decide on. Now he was able to focus on starting his second day on this trip to Canterlot castle and it's city.

"Now! I have to go see if Rarity has bothered to get started on that dress for Twilight,"Orion informed her of what he wanted to do first while he was here,"That mare has completely neglected her promise with working on that dress for Twilight…! I'm gonna have to make sure she keeps her promise."

"Of course…! But… There's one situation that you must know about… Tia may have dropped the ball a bit here,"Luna tried to speak with Orion as he marched out the door with her chasing after him,"You see, with the whole city aware of your presence. So many nobles are requesting to meet with you."

"Well tell these nobles I am busy!"Orion argued that he was not in the mood to be meeting more nobles.

"Tia promised them that you would be at the banquet by noon. It was sort of an in the moment decision."Luna explained and Orion scoffed at his sister boldly putting him in for some banquet event.

"Are you kidding me? Is she touched in the head or something?"Orion groaned as they stormed down the stairs and towards Rarity's room to check on her.

"I'm sure she just…wants to bring you into these events so that we can all spend time together…while you're here,"Luna tried to offer up the more reasonable intention behind Orion getting put into these get togethers,"So while we had you for a couple days, we may as well have fun together…! You know, like a family?"

"And to do that, she went behind my back and made it so I had no choice?!"Orion questioned as he approached Rarity's room and pushed it open, letting it slam and spook Opal the cat.

He looked into the room, and saw Opalescence meow before jumping to the ceiling. She clung to the ceiling as Orion looked around, only to not find Rarity any where in sight. But he did in fact spot the dress she was meant to be working on, and it looked no different than how it did last night. He growled, not knowing which was more irritating, his sister pushing him into something, or Rarity's priorities. He then looked back to the cat, just as she fell down and bounced onto the bed.

"Rarity went to some sort of Fancy Pants event didn't she?"Opal nodded with no amusement what so ever as he lowered his head, leaving the cat to lick herself.

"You might just meet her at the noon banquet. Fancy Pants himself is suppose to be attending it."Luna pointed out, forcing Orion to cringe at the fact that he now had no choice but to attend the banquet.

"Great… Well I can see where this is going…"Orion stood tall and staggered out of the room in disbelief.

"Just…give it a chance. Spend a little time, and get into a bit of your royal roots again,"Luna insisted that Orion at least tried to reinstill his royal influence at least a little bit,"Yes you are a warrior first, but that does not mean you are not a prince at all…!"

"Luna… I…haven't done royalty things in ages. I wouldn't know the first thing to do…!"Orion admitted that he was not a skilled member of royalty when it came to being a prince that tended all kinds of upscale things.

"Well that's what you have me and Tia for. Now come, we must get you to a shower, and at least do something more constructive with that mane!"Luna insisted before taking her brother's hand and dragging him off to get him ready for this event.

Hours later he was now sitting in a grand dining room with a bit of a makeover going on. His hair was now combed and shiny, and he showered for the first time since he got eaten by a hydra. His weighted clothes were switched out for some fancy silver and gold lined long sleeve shirt with matching long pants. The clothes felt soft and sleek on his skin, it didn't feel like his look at all. And now he was among not only his family, including Cadence and even Blue Blood, but also some high class ponies.

Celestia wore a big smile to show some enthusiasm now that she had all of her family here. Luna only wore a small smile and went about sipping some soup while Cadence nibbled on a tea cake. The room was painfully quiet, just some near inaudible violin music behind two nobles. Orion wanted to die inside, while Blue Blood appeared to be enjoying the music, while sampling six different teas. He then suddenly spewed out the sixth tea he tried and readied to voice his outrage.

"Servant! This tea is an outright atrocity! Do me a favor and throw this hot disappointment into the face of the poor fool tha-"Orion objected to Blue Blood's outrage and got his attention with a hard clearing of his throat.

The nephew's attitude was quickly adjusted with merely a warning in the form of Orion punching his palm. Warning that there was a punishing fist coming his way if he continued his behavior. The nobles cringed hearing the sound of Orion's solid fist pounding against his palm and cracking. Blue Blood began to sweat as his ear drooped with fear like a scared dog.

"Uh… I mean… Tell them to put less ginger and more honey in it, and it will be divine…!"Blue Blood corrected himself and sent the servant on his way, making Orion take his eyes off him slowly.

Now his eyes were focused on another pony of interest while Cadence was giggling at Blue Blood. His sights were now on Rarity, as she sat between Fleur Dis Lee and Fancy Pants. They too were giggling and laughing at Blue Blood's embarrassment, Fancy Pants in particular even had a story to tell, regarding such a thing.

"Oh, that brings back the memories! My grandfather himself was quite the disciplinary stallion,"Fancy Pants began to spin his little tale of growing up with a grandfather,"He was a hard worker that taught me to appreciate the things I have! And when I didn't…! Ooooh that stallion was creative about how he could, as you say… Paint my back porch red."

"Orion was also the disciplinary member of the family. On rare occasions we would get it from our father,"Luna admitted and sympathized with the idea of learning respect and appreciation,"But our brother knew how to keep us straight. I remember how he broke Tia of her self entitlement habits shortly after becoming a princess…!"

"Luna!"Celestia exclaimed for the old memory of her worse days being brought up.

"Hey, don't deny it! You knew what you were doing when you tried to do all that… "Gift Collecting"."Orion backed up the story, making Celestia blush while most of the nobles only laughed nervously.

"Is it true that you once tried to run around the castle without any garbs on?"Cadence asked while Orion slowly looked at Celestia, knowing that she was behind the reveal of that childhood habit.

"Well… He's a pony at heart, his very royal blood is that of a pony as well,"Luna decided to be the one to explain while Celestia pretended not to be bothered by her brother staring her down,"But given his…condition with this unique form, he could not completely live like we do."

"Basically unlike all the rest of us, he does not have fur all over his body, and… well,"Celestia felt her head turning bright red from embarrassment to admit the next part,"Well… You see… Unlike us. Orion can't hide away his…"

"My eggs and sausage can't be hidden away like the rest of you stallions. It's just out in the open,"Celestia wanted to hide under the team now that the tables of embarrassment and laughs turned,"So I need to wear clothes to keep it hidden away…!"

The mares all gave a small uproar of giggles and blushes all around that made the stallions cringe. Even Luna had to bury her head into her soup while Blue Blood fainted from such a blatant explanation. Cadence looked the other way and sipped some tea to hide her blush as well. Rarity could only giggle nervously and do the very same as Cadence, hoping they could forget that such a thing was mention. But Fancy Pants was oddly interested and even a bit concerned about the reveal.

"That must be terribly uncomfortable…! And a bit humiliating that you could not live like a complete pony…!"Fancy Pants showed sympathy for Orion's problem as a stallion in a different body.

"It's something I've come to peace with. Especially growing up among warriors rather than high class ponies,"Orion foretold of the difference in ways he grew up that helped him come to terms with what form he was given,"Together, our differences did not matter. All that did matter was our loyalty to Equestria…! And keeping our PROMISES to protect it…!"

Rarity took notice as he spoke the word promise, and was looking right at her. That was his calling card on her to get her flank moving and work on the outfit she should have been working on. So far she had neglected it, and pursued her own desires for fame and a higher reputation. And he was not going to let her get away with avoiding the more important matter at hoof. She sighed, and then slowly got up to brush her hat off and excuse herself from the banquet.

"Excuse me, Fancy Pants! I have a little…something I need to work on for a very important client…!"Rarity slid out of her chair and quickly made her way to the door to leave.

"Of course, Rarity! Hope to see you at the charity event…! It's a REAL one believe it or not!"Fancy Pants laughed at the fact that he was hosting a real charity while all others were really for profit.

"Of course! And my dear friend Orion will be there as well! Isn't that correct, my FRIEND…?"Rarity instantly made Orion a plus one since they were in fact friends, but he knew what this was, retaliation.

"Sure… I'd be happy to Rarity… Just don't be late,"Rarity giggled at his snarling response and left, allowing him to pound his fist with a fork through the table,"So that's how it's going to be…!? Game on priss!"

"Is everything alright?"Celestia asked while he looked around and saw all concerned eyes falling on him.

"Yes…! Everything is just fine…! What's next on the list, Tia?"Orion asked and quietly sipped from his cup, while secretly, a battle had now begun between him and Rarity.

* * *

And So for the next couple days, Rarity would receive many kicks in the flank. Prompting her to work on the dress and keep her promise to Twilight, rather than pursue her own means. This invoked her to fight back by dragging Orion into many events as well, many of which he would normally never attend. From divine punch tastings, to the big charity events, he had to attend it all. And along side all his family no less, there were at least several moments where he nearly strangled Blue Blood.

And Meanwhile, Rarity was living it up at every elitist event she was able to go to. She stuck right by Fancy Pants and his wife, enjoying luxury and the life of a high class pony. She sung and treasured all the perks of being friends with the elites, it was beyond pitiful and self absorbed. It made hanging with Celestia feel like a treat in comparison, and he could tell she never bothered to touch Twilight's dress. It felt like an extra slap in the face to this painful few days.

There were other times where he wanted to find the nearest pond or fountain, and drown himself. But suicide was a cowards way out of an issue, and he was no coward, but he was getting ran through the ringer. There were times that he almost freaked out to keep Celestia from eating numerous cup cakes. While keeping Luna from wanting to hunt down the changeling queen. His mind was stretched to limits he had not reached since the days before Nightmare Moon.

In a way they felt good, it was like the old times with all the family shenanigans they got into. But after so much time of being away and just now being thrown back into it, he was out of practice. And it left him stressed, and wanting to tear Rarity's mane off to make into several violins. For now, it was the end of their third day in the Canterlot castle, and he was completely bush whacked. So he simply swung the door open to a dark suite and groaned before Cadence was at his side.

She was kind enough to help him to the bed, where he could finally collapse for the night. He groaned and yawned, so many rich snobs he had to attempt to be friendly to. So many fake charities and occasional real ones that he had to attend, the fans he had to strain himself in front of to force a smile. It was all too much, and he could barely walk, even with Cadence helping him. Finally he fell onto his bed, letting his face sink into the bed while he contemplated his options for ending this torment.

"You really are not that kind of pony, are you uncle? Not a fan of high class parties and events?"Cadence turned the light on and helped him flip over to see his droopy face.

"What gave you that idea? Was it something I was doing?"Orion asked with heavy sarcasm while putting a pillow over his face.

"Well, looking like your insides were going to cave in over individual interviews may have been a give away,"Cadence showed a half smile before offering to tuck in the prince before he was able to relax,"Bet you were dying to do some crazy celebrations or some free willed games with your warrior friends…!"

"Hehe… Yeah… Ketchup shots… We did those to each other all the time. You couldn't swallow the shot of ketchup. Gotta drink some hard punch,"Orion chuckled and took the pillow off his face to think about what he deemed a fun time,"Then there was old fashion folk dancing with whatever music we could find….! Those were the days… Before all this came to be…"

"Do you… Not like this age, uncle?"Cadence asked as he looked to her solemnly.

"It's got plenty of charm, and a bright future ahead of it… So no matter what… I wouldn't change it for the world…"Orion asked while he could just barely sense some pony hiding at the doorway.

"I know I wouldn't… Because I never would have gotten to know you… or a special some pony."Cadence admitted while he sat up a bit with interest in the fact that she met some pony.

"Really? You met some pony did you? How long have you've known him?"Orion was curious before he saw familiar three shaded blue hair sticking out through the door.

"Since… We met when he started out as a royal guard, and…. became a captain of the royal guard,"Orion already knew who she was speaking of, especially as he spotted him looking from behind the door,"You already met him before…! Shining Armor. He's been a true gentlecolt and a very loving stallion."

"Really? So loving that he abandons his post to leave us all to fight off the invading Cinders?"Orion asked and gestured to the door, showing that he was aware of the captain behind the door.

"That was my fault…! I shouldn't have asked him to meet me in my room that night,"Cadence suddenly took the blame as the door slowly opened to a very nervous Shining Armor,"It's ok, Shining Armor. I've got this. I told him to take off the rest of the night and meet me in my room. Just so we could spend time together…!"

Orion look to her slowly, his stare turned sharp for a moment at Cadence. Only to slowly turn back to look at the spy, the captain chuckled nervously, hoping for a second chance at a first impression. Only for Shining Armor to get backed against the wall by a rain of red crystal shards. They pinned him against the wall and pierced every inch of the wall around him. All of which sprayed from only one of Orion's hands, as his eyes turned to red crystal vision to read the stallion's heart.

"You better be taking good care of her…! I won't miss a single shard next time,"Orion warned while Cadence slowly grabbed her uncle's arm to lower it away from Shining Armor,"And I won't hesitate to make you go from stallion to mare in one precise cut…!"

"Yes, your majesty…! There's no pony I would ever want to be with other than her!"Shining Armor poured his heart and his fear into his words and professes of love for Cadence.

"He means it…! I can tell by what he feels in his heart. Trust me."Cadence insisted while Shining slowly freed himself and face planted, only to kiss the floor he was able to kiss without holes in his body.

Orion cracked his neck, and looked into Cadence's sincere and love filled eyes. He could tell that she was honest and thinking with her heart, normally thinking with one's heart got you in trouble a lot. But when she speaks from the heart, he could see only good things in her future. So against his better judgment, he slowly nodded and agreed to trust what her heart was telling him. Warming her spirit as she went over to assist her colt friend, and brush him off from the scare.

"I promise…! I'll never hurt her, sir. I could never hurt her…!"Shining Armor was able to slowly compose himself and promise his devotion to Cadence.

"Just… Take good care of her, and no games. I protect your sister, the least you can do is take care of my family…!"Orion fully sat up and made out their priorities for one another.

"Yes, your majesty. I'm happy that Twily has some pony watching over her…"Shining Armor bowed to the prince before yawning as well.

"I think it's time we all retired for the night. Will you be alright, uncle?"Cadence asked and helped Shining Armor stay a bit more awake through this night.

"Of course… Please… Sleep well you two. I'll see you both tomorrow…!"Orion replied and fell back in bed, dying to start sleeping peacefully.

With one last bow, the two ponies were able to leave the room much more satisfied than they expected. Letting Orion relax and finally catch some sleep, and think in tranquility. As much as he did not like the idea of his family starting to meet other ponies, it was not his place to choose who they fell for. Besides, he had a more pressing issue to deal with regarding Rarity. But after his talk with Cadence and Shining, the mere mention of Twilight had sparked a sudden idea.

Slowly a smirk began to grow on his face, thinking about Twilight, her friends, and even his friends. Rarity thought she had him in a stalemate that would keep him off her pursuit of elite status. Now he was going to get the last laugh, and check mate her like no pony's business. He wasted no time getting out of bed before rushing over to a desk to the right of his room. He chuckled and took out a quick quill pen and parchment to write a letter to some friends.

Once it was done, he rolled it up and quickly went to the nearest window to send it on it's way in a glowing cloud of red magic. Once the message was sent, all that remained was for Orion to go to sleep. And boy was he able to sleep even better than he already could on the soft bed. He undressed and was quick to go to bed, knowing the kind of chaos that was awaiting Rarity. It made the night go quickly, it was like Luna decided to finish early and let Celestia have a longer day.

* * *

Once the rays of sunlight began to pour into the room and light it with a sparkle of beauty. The prince awoke slowly at first, once again he did not feel any stiffness in his neck or back. In fact, he was feeling really good, especially since the time had come to end Rarity's pursuit of popularity.

He wasted no time getting dressed and rushing out of his room, ignoring the servants waiting with breakfast. He raced down the stairs and went down the hallway towards Rarity's room. He let himself come to a grinding halt that left a long skid mark in the shiny marble floor. Smoke kicked up behind him as he nicely knocked on the door, excitement and sweet pay back was mounting. As he waited and heard the knob turn to open the door, and reveal Rarity in the middle of writing a letter.

"Morning…! This has been our fourth or so day in Canterlot castle, right?"Orion asked while looking closer at the letter Rarity was in the middle of writing.

"Yes, and I regret to say that I must stay just a little bit longer, Orion."Rarity insisted as he let himself in and snickered while she went about prepping herself a bit more.

"Really? You haven't made your name known to these biggots enough,"Orion asked while taking notice that only one new addition was made to the birthday dress,"A pink ribbon? That's all you've done on Twilight's dress? Do you even care at all about your friendships?"

"Of course I do! That is why I will personally stay here for a few more days to work on the dress,"Rarity explained while making a few size adjustments to the dress nice and slowly,"You can leave if you'd like since you seem to have handled yourself so well among your family."

"Right… And how exactly do you plan to explain to Twilight that you're staying here way longer than you were originally meant to stay?"He asked before he had suddenly smelled the use of ink in her room about twelve hours old.

"I've just bent the truth a little bit, and buy myself a couple more days! Short, sweet, simple."Rarity explained a plan that Orion was not going to let fly after the days they had spent going back and forth about priorities.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen…! We will not be resorting to lies."Orion made it clear as he realized that she had sent a letter as well.

"It's too late! I already sent the letter yesterday warning that Opalescence has taken ill."Rarity revealed that she had sent a message to her friends already.

"Really? And you think Shadow Swirl will let a lie like that reach your friends? She can tell when ponies are lying."Orion decided and let the letter quickly burn to ash in a spark of red magic.

"What?! Are you saying that Shadow is going to intercept my letter?! Isn't that some serious offense or something,"Rarity still struggled before he shoved her to her flank and looked out the window,"I can't deal with this! I have to get myself prepared! The Canterot Garden Party is THIS afternoon!"

"So this WAS about more hanging out with the high class elites! I knew it,"Rarity slapped her mouth close while Orion casually strolled to the door,"Well… Certainly you don't mind a couple friends coming with, do you? You see… I sent a letter of my own to our dear friends down in Ponyville…!"

"You did what…?"Rarity asked before there was then a knocking at the door.

Orion was kind enough to get the door, using his magic to open it up and bring a crowd. As every one of her friends were first to rush into her suite in hopes of greeting her at last. The unicorn was now in a panic, while Orion leaned against the door frame and chuckled at her. Knowing that she was boxed in, and there was no hiding the secret that she was building her social status here. Now she had to start explaining herself to her friends, but oddly enough, they had only good things to talk about.

"Surprise!"The group of mares exclaimed as Rarity gasped that Orion actually invited every pony to Canterlot.

"Swoosh! And right before she hit the ground, shoom she- hi again!"Pinkie bounced in quickly, only to get more shock out of Rarity.

"What are you…? How did you…? Why are you…?"Rarity stuttered over the many questions she had for her friends.

"Listen to her. She's so excited to see us, she can hardly talk!"Applejack found flattery and happiness in seeing Rarity so surprised by their presence.

"What I mean to say is, what are you all doing here?"Rarity finally got out one of her questions regarding her friends arrival, even when she knew it had everything to do with Orion.

"We got a letter from Orion that you guys got stuck in Canterlot, and that you missed us,"Twilight explained the first bit of detail regarding Orion's apparent letter to all of them,"So I asked Pinkie Pie if it wouldn't be too much to move my birthday party here. So you wouldn't have to miss it!"

"Balloons are super easy to pack!"Pinkie admitted before her balloons exploded out of a box and let some of them deflate.

"Wow… first you get me a suite in Canterlot castle and now… This…? I don't know what to say, Twilight…!"Rarity was beyond touched by her friends and was then hit by a rise of guilt for her actions.

"What is there to say? It's what friends do for each other. It's certainly more important than personal goals…!"Came the calls of Shadow Swirl as she then entered the room along with Thunder and Typhoon.

"Yeah! So I hope you didn't plan on wearing anything too fancy! Because we're going to make the most of this party!"Thunder's presence made Rarity feel like she was in a horror show to see Thunder of all ponies at the castle.

"Celestia heard that we were moving the party and was kind enough to offer us the castle ball room to set up the party!"Typhoon explained while Rarity wanted to scratch her eyes out to see two birds and a chipmunk leave his mane.

"Re-really? That was…so kind of her…!"Rarity felt her head ready to explode seeing the warriors themselves before her, and realizing how uncouth they'd be at a garden party.

"Is…this my dress?"Twilight got Rarity's mind off the warriors for a moment as the magical unicorn discovered her dress.

"Yes…"Rarity and Orion answered while portraying completely opposite feelings towards that question.

"It's so… Simple, and so practical! It's so me! It's the perfect dress for my birthday party! I love it!"Twilight's response shocked Orion and filled Rarity with pride and deep relief.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that…!"Rarity sighed with relief while ignoring a fly that landed on her shoulder.

"And you don't know how shocked I am to hear you say that…"Orion added and shook his head, but he still had this in the bag.

"Any who…! How about we all go to the ball room and get the party started?"Shadow asked while putting a hoof on Rarity's shoulder, crushing the fly in the process and merely wiping the fly off on her robe.

"Sweet Celestia, please help me…!"Rarity cringed in disgust, knowing that these warriors would ruin the garden party with their less than classy behavior.

Several moments later they all entered the vast ball room completely decorated for a party. And not just a party, but this was set up for a big Pinkie party, one of the most fun parties. The warriors certainly seemed excited, as well as all the elements of harmony, excluding Rarity of course. Orion really did play her game, and now her time at the garden party was in danger. Her status was now set up to get destroyed by anything the warriors did, including the popular ketchup shot.

"Yeah! Ketchup shots have returned! Hit me up, Shadow!"Thunder bolted to a lone chair next to a stand full of food and sauces, including ketchup.

"Alright, alright! We got hard apple cider for the drink so bring the A game!"Shadow walked over while Thunder playfully tilted back and forth on his chair.

"I like what you did with the place, Pinkie Pie. You don't miss a beat when it comes to decoration."Orion admitted as they all explored the ball room and admired it's decor.

"I know, isn't it Fancy Pants?!"Pinkie agreed by using a bragging question that suddenly triggered Rarity.

"Fancy Pants?! Where?! Ahh, I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?"Rarity whimpered and nervously asked as she almost felt sick seeing Shadow Swirl ready the ketchup.

"Oh I never leave home without my party cannon!"Pinkie stated while pulling out her large cannon that blasted confetti and decorations all over the place.

"Hay yeah! And you forgetting Rarity, fastest Pegasus alive at the moment. Setting decorations up is easier than breathing!"Thunder announced before his head was pulled back to take a decent shot of ketchup in the mouth.

"I thought about having my birthday outside, but they're having another party on the castle grounds today."Twilight let them in on a peculiar detail that Rarity and Orion were well aware of.

"Ah yes…! The…popular Canterlot garden party…! Only the biggest of names attend those,"Orion teased and watched Rarity slyly rush to a window to look out and see the garden party,"Well…! No point in pondering about the garden party. Lets just get this one started!"

"Lets party!"Pinkie announced and got on her DJ booth to start playing some swing music.

Typhoon went about dancing with Fluttershy, since she was nervous to dance by herself. While Thunder was simply taking a whole shot of ketchup and avoiding the rule that he had to drink. But once it was Shadow Swirl's turn to take a shot, she forgot to take a breath before the shot. And was immediately forced to spit out the ketchup the minute it started to fill her cheeks. Leaving her to drink a whole cup of hard apple cider, while Rarity almost turn green to see ketchup on the floor.

She looked to Orion but he was busy talking to Twilight for a change, so there was no pleading with him. She felt herself forced to the window to watch all the higher ups talking and enjoying the fancy party. She felt her yearning to be among them, to be the Canterlot pony she felt she was.

"Mmh… No reason I can't make an appearance…!"Rarity saw every pony was distracted, and decided to quickly run off to join the other ponies outside.

Orion however was able to take notice, no matter how discrete she tried to be. Once she was out of the room, he let out a big groan of disappointment that even now, she was worried more about her reputation. While all the ponies partied like normal, he decided to talk with Twilight about the letter.

"So…! You understand why I actually invited you all here to Canterlot?"Orion asked of Twilight while oddly enticed by Twilight trying out the simple dress.

"I understand that she's kind of… getting side tracked with the reputation she could have here,"Twilight admitted while spotting Rarity through the window talking with Fancy Pants,"I forgot that Rarity absolutely loves Canterlot…! It was her dream to come here and make her name known for the sake of her business."

"In the end… That's what ponies always think about it above all else…"Orion admitted his simple and clean assessment about a ponies true priorities.

"But she's still our friend…! She made me this dress for my birthday, and now she's living her Canterlot dream!"Twilight spun around to admire her simple dress while Orion suddenly found himself baffled.

"What? She completely abused and took advantage of your generosity for her own game,"Orion exclaimed and tried to find the odd logic that Twilight was admitting here,"And it was on your birthday no less…! How are you this understanding and willing to let her get away with this?!"

"Well she did actually finish my dress, and this was her dream after all. What kind of friend would I be if I ruined that after what she did for my birthday?"Twilight asked as they both then noticed Rarity coming back in quickly to mingle with the others again.

"Well she could at least stand to tell you the truth rather than sneak around and lie…!"Orion admitted his lack of amusement for Rarity's tricks that were not working.

"You got this, Rainbow Flash! It's all you!"Thunder encouraged Rainbow Dash to give the ketchup shot a try, and prove her ability to party hard.

She proved herself by just barely holding down the shot of tomato based sauce. Thunder and Shadow both erupted with cheer as Rainbow downed the shot of ketchup and raised her hooves in victory. Orion chuckled and clapped his hands, for he was missing these old games.

"This is what I missed… That Rarity had me trapped in all these petite and high class events,"Orion sighed and watched the party going on as Rarity exited the party again,"I missed when I could cut loose and not have to clean up and dress up so much just to impress some snobs."

"Alright, ready for some _skill games?_ Come over here and try this out,"Thunder took up the shot and poured hard cider into it before balancing the shot on his nose,"Try balancing this on your nose, and heave it up. Then see if you can catch it!"

He demonstrated by tossing the shot off his nose and catching it with his mouth and taking the whole shot in one hit. He swallowed and laughed while spitting the shot out on the table to sit down. Rainbow gladly decided to give the challenge a try, while Rarity quickly reentered the party.

"I'll see your game, and I'll play it to win!"Rainbow accepted the challenge and took up a new plastic shot cup to fill with cider.

Once that was done, Rarity was instantly finding Rainbow's indulgence in these games obnoxious. As the Pegasus started to balance the shot on her nose, at first it looked like she was gonna do it. Until she then lost her balance and accidentally flung her drink forward towards Thunder. She panicked and lunged for the drink, trying to scoop up as much of the drink as she could. Before she slammed into Thunder, causing them to fall on each other, she was on the top while he was on his back.

"I think you forgot the part about balance…! I don't know, I'm just getting this feeling about it,"Thunder joked while the others laughed at their antics, and missing a more vital piece,"You got most of it, I'll give you that…!"

"Gee, thanks. Appreciate your constellation pri-"Rainbow started before pausing the moment she looked down to him, only for their muzzles to accidentally push together.

They remained frozen for a moment, Rainbow was quick to start blushing at the moment. He was looking straight at her while chuckling, before he then cleared his throat and cooled down. That was when he took notice of her sudden reaction to the sudden behavior she was showing him.

"No problem… Weird… Usually it takes me a few drinks before moments like this happen…"Thunder admitted before Rainbow looked away for a moment and giggle nervously.

"I should… Let you up now…"Rainbow decided to finally get off him while Rarity once again snuck back out.

"I guess after almost two thousand years. You warriors don't really care that much for judgment or standards…!"Twilight admitted after seeing the kind of little things the warriors enjoyed.

"Sort of… We can still be civilized to some degree, but don't ever try and force us to be complete dignified puppets to fit your high standards…!"Orion made that clear as Shadow Swirl attempted to do some slow swing dancing.

"In fact, we're half minded to go out there and raise all kinds of Tartarus for those pampered biggots!"Thunder admitted before diving in for some cupcakes and cookies like a pig.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. It would definitely teach some pony a lesson…!"Shadow agreed while noticing Rarity chatting with Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"Now lets not go ruining this for Rarity. I'm sure it's not too bad…!"Twilight admitted as Rarity then returned, while a rich couple was suddenly laughing at Twilight through a window.

"Alright, now where were we on the party?"Rarity asked while Twilight felt a bit hurt by the ponies laughing and making fun of her dress.

"I don't know. Maybe ask your friends that are taunting all of us from afar…!"Orion asked while every pony was gathering around with confusion at this oddity.

"They're not taunting any of you…! They could never have the guts to mock a warrior,"Rarity admitted a true statement while Orion only crossed his arms,"They were… Kind of… insulting all of your habits and… Twilight's…dress?"

Twilight and the other mares gasped with shock by the rude insult given by such ponies. While the warriors simply nodded their heads and looked at each other, for retribution was now on their mind. All they needed was for Orion and a hurt Twilight to look at each other, before the two of them nodded as well.

"Well… If they think they can make fun of your friends and our friends. Then I think some discipline is required,"Orion announced to the mares and his comrades that were aching for revenge,"How about we go out there and show them fancy fools how WE party?!"

"YEAH!"Thunder and Shadow agreed and wasted no time making a break for the door to head outside.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to show them ponies that we're much more than meets the eye!"Applejack agreed and was quick to run out with the warriors.

"I'm right behind ya sister!"Rainbow flew off behind Applejack.

"Oh…no…! No no no no no…! No, no! Wait a minute,"Rarity begged while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy flew and ran off to join in the fun,"Wait! They'll despise me for all eternity! I'll be a mockery!"

"Sorry, we really do not care any more, Rarity! You have been hanging with the wrong kind of ponies!"Orion denied as he and Typhoon were next to leave the room, leaving Rarity to her panic.

"Rarity… I'm happy you got to have fun here and make a name for yourself in Canterlot,"Twilight admitted and still supported Rarity, even when her feelings were hurt,"But these ponies you hung out with…! They aren't good friends, and they need to learn not to judge others for who they are, what they are, or where they came from."

"But… But…"Rarity stuttered as Twilight then slowly began to leave the room as well.

"Also… The dress you made… It was beautiful to me because it was made by a good friend,"Twilight gave some last words before she too would leave for the garden party,"Your beautiful heart made this beautiful dress, and by insulting this dress… They insulted you… My friend…!"

With that, Twilight left Rarity alone, as the fashionista felt her heart collapse for a moment. The fact that her friends were still supporting her, and doing this whole thing for her. It was just the push Rarity needed to wake up, and see what she was doing this whole time behind her friend's back. She lowered her head, letting the guilt of what she did sink in for a bit. Before she would soon have to understand what she did wrong, and correct the problem she made for herself.

Meanwhile, the group of warriors and mares burst through the doors into the garden party. Many of the rich and high class were instantly stunned to see such a dramatic arrival. And this arrival brought forth a group of ruffians no less, ponies they wouldn't even spit in the same path of. Now they were all raiding their party, and showing these higher ups how to really start a party. Pinkie Pie wasted no time by bringing some of the swing dancing music outside for all to hear.

It drowned out all the classical music that played, but it even hurt the ears of the high class ponies. But achy ears were the least of their concerns once the warriors entered the party. Thunder dove into their fountains of special fruit punch, while Shadow scooped chunks of cake out with her hooves. Orion simply stood at the entrance and chuckled at the carnage they were all producing. The perfect lesson to teach these ponies about respect and knowing their bounds.

"How come y'all ain't doing any gardening? It IS a garden party, ain't it?"Applejack asked some of the ponies while digging around the grounds and got covered in dirt.

"Nice over cleaned outfits you neat freak chumps!"Thunder called out to a couple before heaving two large clumps of dirt at them while Rainbow Dash joined him.

Pinkie Pie and Shadow Swirl in the meantime decided to pig out on the sweets. While Typhoon and Fluttershy collected some sweets to share with the little critters they brought with them. The animals had some of the fancy couples running for their lives from such a scary type of partying. Yet Fancy Pants strangely stood his ground and only observed like young scientist. His wife looked like she was ready to faint, but she went by her husbands influence as an experience stallion.

"My…goodness…! These warriors are quite different when they're not forcibly trying to remain dignified,"Fancy Pants admitted while suddenly noticing and being enticed by Twilight's simple dress,"Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble?"

"Why, yes! Yes, you may. A very, very close friend from Ponyville made it for me,"Twilight was more than happy to answer Fancy Pants, seeing as he had actual interest in it,"It may be simple, but she made it from her heart. And that's what made me like it the most!"

"Ponyville? You don't say? That's very impressive for such a down to earth town…!"Fancy Pants had to admit that he liked the simple look of a garment made with heart and care.

"Every pony, wait a moment!"Rarity announced and finally got every pony to stop the mad partying and panic for a moment.

They all looked to see Rarity at the entrance right behind Orion himself. He turned around to look at her, and immediately switched moods after reading a look in her eyes that spoke a different tune. So he only smirked and stood aside, letting Rarity walk forth and do what she needed to do.

"Ah, Rarity! I was just about to find out who made this charming dress for this lovely lady from Ponyville!"Fancy Pants admitted as she stepped down and lowered her head to think of the right words to say.

"Really? Funny… I always thought it was just a plain old-"Rarity was then cut off by Twilight.

"Oh, don't be so modest! This dress you made really was beautiful,"Twilight revealed the origins of the dress and shocked all the other high class ponies around them,"We all think so!"

"You know these ponies, Rarity?"Fancy Pants asked curiously as Rarity finally found the confidence to some clean.

"Yes. Yes, I do know them! They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies,"Rarity explained and finally realized what was truly important to her,"But they are my best friends…! All of them! Even the warriors. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know!"

Her friends felt their hearts melt for Rarity's small speech that admitted true importance. Even all the warriors felt a sense of deep pride and happiness for Rarity admitting her friendship to them. Orion proudly nodded to that, while walking behind the two ponies that dared to laugh at her speech.

"Important ponies? These ruffians?"Jet dared to mock and question their importance.

"Don't make me laugh…!"Upper Crust added before Orion decided to teach them a little lesson.

"Really? Now why would you want to laugh about MY friends? That's not very nice at all,"Orion gripped them both by the neck and picked them up as they panicked and flailed their hooves,"You know what is nice though? Being a prince of Equestria. Because I can do this like…. Kicking you both out of this castle for mocking friends to the royal family and disturbing the peace…!"

"WHAT?!"The couple exclaimed before they were dragged away by the prince, while Thunder simply pointed and laughed at them nice and loud.

"Well… After hearing your friend here explain all the heart you have for dress making. I think your friends are charmingly rustic,"Fancy Pants shocked the ponies by admitting that he actually admired the ponies for their free nature,"And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely! I dare say…every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one!"

"In that moment, all the remaining ponies that stayed in the garden party lit up. They all looked to each other, the influence instantly shifted in their empty heads thanks to Fancy Pant's rep. In mere moments, the ponies were then swarming Fancy Pants and Rarity, demanding the dresses.

"Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends?"Fancy Pants ignored the sudden crowd of ponies and was more interested in getting to know the mares and the warriors.

"With pleasure…!"Rarity replied and looked with a melting heart towards the friends that never stopped respecting her and remained her friends no matter what she had done before.

After several hours of celebration at both of the parties they did just for Twilight's birthday. The time had finally come for Rarity and Orion to finally depart for Ponyville at last. They were currently in Rarity's suite, packing up her things, even Celestia was kind enough to help. Orion was more than happy to help, now that he was going to be going home at long last. But he could see his sister was feeling a bit down, and for the first time in a long time, he felt a little bad.

He then decided to help Celestia pack up what remained of Rarity's dresses. It got Celestia smiling just a bit, as they finished up the packing and placed it on the back of the valet. They smiled at each other, and decided to share a hug while looking out the window. Seeing as Twilight and the others were getting to know Fancy Pants and his wife more personally and freely. They both sighed, and turned to Rarity, only to catch her beginning to write a special letter.

 _Dear princess Celestia_

 _I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit._

"Now that we would both like to hear…!"Celestia warmly admitted as her and Orion gathered around Rarity to hear the lesson.

 _I learned that no matter where you go in life. You should never forget that you are a product of your home and friends. And that is something to always be proud of, no matter what._

"Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned."Celestia agreed, as did Orion while he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"It certainly is! But… Might I ask that we hurry things up a bit? Oh no!"The valet could no longer handle the excessive luggage and was promptly crushed by it all.

"Rarity…! you mind going on ahead and help this poor stallion with all YOUR baggage,"Orion kindly asked while looking to his sister of the day,"Me and my sister need to have words with each other before departing…"

"Of course, Orion…! Just a moment mr valet!"Rarity agreed and rushed to help the stallion with her bags.

This left the brother and sister to leave the room with small smiles, and leave Rarity to her things. They quietly exited her suite and walked out into the hall ways, taking in the afternoon sunshine. As it made the hallway glow and glitter with warm light, a more than respectable form of light. He walked with Celestia, and she could feel his approval of her gentle day that warmed the very souls of her subjects. Once they were far away from the company of all others, the time had come for some final words.

"So you really have to go now? You sure it's too soon to live with us again?"Celestia asked as they stopped to look out a window to her day.

"Yes… But I will say, you are continuing to show a lot of change, Celestia… You've grown up so much,"Orion admitted to soften this departing blow for his sister,"You've become a very fair ruler to our people for a thousand years…! And now your guidance may have very well birthed a new hope for a harmonic age in Equestria!"

"Really? You think Twilight and her friends really could be the harmony we have searched for?"Celestia asked as he nodded and thought of a second piece of that harmony.

"I do… And not only that. Princess Cadence has shown that she may be the pure embodiment of love. A very important ingredient to harmony,"Orion admitted before something then struck him after mentioning his niece,"Speaking of which, have you seen Cadence? I have not seen her since last night. She told me that she wanted to spend every bit of time she could with me."

"Shining Armor had to borrow her for the day for…a very special reason…!"Celestia answered as Orion tilted his head, and shrugged to let this oddity slide for a change.

"Very well…! So… I will have to go, and I want you to watch over Cadence and Shining Armor,"Orion instructed her on what the both of them would be doing in hopes of bringing forth true harmony,"And I'll be watching over Twilight and her friends… But… After seeing how far you've come…"

"Yes…?"Celestia perked her ears up, reading his body language that spoke of good news.

"I'm thinking that there will be more visits in the future… Just so I can make sure our family isn't being torn apart,"Orion turned to his sister with a smile while she was lighting up with joy and excitement,"Does that seem like a fair deal for the work we must do?"

"It's more of a deal as I could ever hope!"Celestia exclaimed and lunged at Orion to hug him and embrace this wonderful news.

"I'm glad…"Orion sighed with relief and gladly hugged his sister.

For a solid five minutes, they stood there hugging each other in this moment of rekindling. Celestia never wanted to let go of the brother she had lost so long ago to dysfunction. And now she was making progress towards repairing the family that she herself broke apart. While Orion smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, it was so rare that he and Celestia ever got to hug like this. In the past there was only disagreements and even fights, but now there was peace between them.

At least until a green spark flashed Orion in the eyes, he recognized the spark of green magic immediately. He looked out the window towards the tip of a mountain where he saw it flash in the distance. Immediately, the prince released his sister and marched closer to the window. At first the princess was surprised by her brother's sudden aggression, but all was made clear once she joined him at the window. She looked at him, reading the hateful glare and intensity that grew on his face.

She then looked to where he was looking, and gasped to see the green magic.

"Is that… What I think it is…?"Celestia asked with deep suspense before it gave away to growing anger.

"Yes… Changeling magic… And it's not just a mere changeling…! It's the queen herself,"Orion explained while Celestia immediately started to glare and tighten her hooves against the floor,"Looks like my ex is spying on us… Must have heard I was in Equestria again…!"

"If I can't kill her…! Then what should I do?"Celestia begged for a reason not to go out and melt the wretched changeling to nothing.

"I already told you… Leave her to me… Her flank belongs to me…!"Orion reminded as they watched the changeling gaze at them from afar.

While miles away at the distant mountain, the queen was indeed watching them. She stood tall at the peak of the mountain, letting it's brisk cold breeze blast through her green mane and tail. She chuckled, studying every part of the Canterlot castle and writing out it's structure with her magic. At least until she did in fact see Celestia and Orion looking at her through the window. Celestia was a nonissue, but once she saw the stallion of the hour, she could not help but sensually laugh.

"Ooh…! Well what do you know…! He really has returned…! Nothing like seeing an old…lover…! to get me all excited!"Chrysalis admitted while savoring the sight of her former flame, for she had plans for the prince that burned down her hive, and left her figuratively and suggestively screwed.

 _ **Alright every pony, I have big plans for these next two episodes. Then next one is going to be for all you Spike fans out there, so be ready to love your favorite baby dragon. And also, I have a very different plan for the Hearts Warming Eve episode. I'm thinking either the normal theater version with the mane six playing the founders. Or perhaps once the theater begins, we go back in time with Orion and his sisters, and meet the ACTUAL founders, including one of Orion's most prized friends, Clover the Clever. I want you guys to decide on which version you would like to see. Either the normal theater version or the real version back in time.**_


	36. Chapter 36:Secret Of My Excess

Chapter 36:Secret Of My Excess

Today of all days was not all that special, aside from reshelfing day with Twilight. But next week was something to some what special that needed to be respected no matter what. Shadow Swirl already have a present in her bag for a certain dragon, while Orion had supplies for making party food. Next week was Spike's birthday, one of many that would come before the baby dragon could ever be considered a grown dragon. And boy did the warriors like the idea of Spike slow growing under the care of ponies.

It was one of the things that allowed them to condone on even offering any presents to Spike. For they knew dragon growth accelerate through greed, and turns that dragon greedy and dangerous. But for a dragon like Spike, they truly felt that there was no need to fear a couple presents.

"So you and Twilight got the hot dishes and orderves, and I have the job of hiding the presents,"Shadow Swirl assessed the idea of who was in charge of preparing something for next week,"Spike certainly is coming a long way, growing the long way to become a noble and loving dragon, rather than submitting to greed."

"Indeed… He may be an irritable knucklehead at times, but I can tell he means well,"Orion agreed regardless of how obnoxious Spike could get at times, being a dragon and all,"Twilight did a great job raising him. He's been the furthest thing from your average dragon from what I've seen. Razor and Smoke would vomit to see Spike being raised in such a manner…!"

"Those chaotic brutes can snarl and cry all they want. War Fire isn't here to enforce their trouble making habits any more,"Shadow Swirl made that clear, and Orion was already well aware of that,"I see those two anywhere near Spike…! I swear, I'll-"

"I've already warned Razor a few times to keep his distance from the town, and Spike…!"Orion informed before Shadow could go on a rant about the mischief the drakes tend to make.

"Good…! Now then, I'll stick to the shadows and sneak the present upstairs,"Shadow quickly instructed the moment they were closing in on the library,"You just go in and put the ingredients away. We gotta try and make this party a surprise for the little guy."

"I know, I know…! It's not my first time doing one of these…!"Orion replied before Shadow turned pitch black and dove for the first shadow she could find to sneak on in.

This left Orion to sigh and shake his head, hoping for a smooth entrance into the library. He came to the door and held the bags with one hand before reaching for the door knob. Only to pause at the hint of great heat that smelled metallic and hotter than the hottest flames. He felt the blast of heat and stench roll down his neck, making his spine want to be chilled, but it was too hot. Slowly, a growl left Orion's lips as he dropped his bags and walked away from the door a bit.

He lowered his head and huffed a bit before he heard a rustling in the tree branches again. He took out a shard of red crystal and let it shine in the sun light, before he made a sharp turn back to the tree. His sharp turn allowed for a speedy throw that launched the shard of crystal into the tree branches. Before it connected with something that was not wood, but solid scaly hide and flesh. A quick sharp shriek erupted from the tree before the tree top quaked like crazy with activity.

Finally, the blue drake burst out of the tree top and slammed to the ground on it's feet. Before it needed to turn it's very long neck and bite at the crystal that got plunged into the left side of his chest. It took only three tried to bite the shard and yank it out of the sternum, and spitting it out at Orion's feet.

"That can happen when you keep sneaking around some pony's back yard one too many times,"Orion first ranted and yelled at the drake as it licked the wound and turned to face the prince,"I've told you numerous time that you're not allowed here! You'll cause a panic! And I know you're trying to mess with Spike in some way!"

Razor growled and approached the prince to the point that it's sharp beak touched his nose. The ponies around them were already running for their lives, thinking they'd see great brutality this day. However, Orion stood his ground and shoved Razor's head away from his face.

"Go back to the forest…! And leave the baby dragon alone. This is your final warning, Razor,"Orion finally gave Razor the final threat before he would bring the drake's destruction,"You wanna make yourself useful and do something constructive with your chaos desires? Go hunt down some Cinders…!"

Razor only grumbled and took a one eighty look behind himself to peek into a window. Where he could see Spike testing out quite the impressive fire ruby that was shaped like a heart. He sniffled and shook his head before blasting out a sneeze, detecting some very slow aging from the baby dragon that made it's stomach churn. For now, he looked back to Orion and snarled before flapping it's wings and letting it's spikes electrify. Allowing the drake to instantly shoot into the sky like a lightning bolt and fly back to the forest.

Once the drake was out of sight and back into the forest where he was instructed to stay. Orion released a breath of relief, and looked around to the other ponies that saw the spectacle. He was then able to talk down the ponies, and ensure that there would be no more drakes in town.

"It's alright! You all heard that conversation…! He shows up here again and I'll deal with him,"Orion announced and calmly went inside to leave the ponies to try and go on with their day,"Now then, that was fairly painless. Hope they can just not think about Razor and move on with their day."

The moment he had entered the room, he was then hit with a shocking sight. Spike was at long last readying his famous fire ruby he had been aging for the longest time till it was completely ripe. However, instead of showing it off and being quick to take it back to it's hiding spot. He had then showed it off to Rarity, and she was marveled by it's beauty and near perfect complexion. What would become of this would soon shock him, and reveal more hope for Spike than he ever thought possible.

"Is that a fire ruby?! Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets…"Rarity was practically drooling over the ruby, as would numerous of the most greedy and ravenous dragons.

"And totally delicious…!"Spike excitedly revealed what he had in mind for the ruby once it was ready.

"Uh… If you guys don't mind…!"Twilight called to them while she was dealing with an odd issue with books all over the floor.

"Oh, uh, of course. I just came by to see if you had any books on historical fashion,"Rarity asked for a history book on fashion, but her real interest was all about Spike's ruby,"Did you say…delicious?"

"Sure did! Next week's my birthday, and this is my birthday dinner!"Spike explained the importance of the fire ruby and the purpose it served for the baby dragon.

"Start with this one."Twilight manage to find a book from within the pile on clothes from the second harmony age.

"Thanks, Twilight. I've got a feeling ruffled taffeta capes are going to make a huge come back this season, and I want to be ahead of the game,"Rarity explained her reason for the required book before she could not help but look to Spike and his ruby,"I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Spike… I've never seen anything quite so stunning before…!"

"Gosh… You really like it, huh?"Spike couldn't help but be sympathetic and enticed by Rarity's adornment for his ruby.

"Like it? It's magnificent!"Rarity could not help herself but to be fascinated and amazed by the heart shaped fire ruby.

"Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you…!"Spike sighed and swallowed his own desires by offering the ruby to Rarity to keep, much to even the warrior's shock.

"I…don't know what to say…! this is so thoughtful…! Oh, my little Spikey wikey,"Rarity a lit with happiness and boldly kissed the dragon on the cheek with deep gratitude,"Thank you so…much!"

Rarity barely could hold back her happiness as she ran pass Orion and out of the tree. Leaving the warriors stunned and Spike frozen in shock from at last getting a kiss from his crush mare. While every pony else was still stuck on the fact that the dragon gave a very prized possession away to another.

"Wow, Spike, that's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done,"Twilight admitted as the warriors entered the library and came down the steps,"I've never seen Rarity so happy!"

"I'll say…! I've never once seen a dragon this void of greed in all our years as warriors,"Orion admitted and sat down on the couch just as Spike finally shook himself our of his shock,"Dragons were naturally brutalists and unmatched in the ways of greed, but Spike…"

"He's a one of a kind dragon! Yes he is…! Yes he is…!"Shadow appeared from out of a shadow and picked up the happy dragon to baby him for his generosity.

"I will never wash this cheek again…!"Spike admitted while dreamily sighing and laughing.

"You might have to… never know when you may get another kiss with time,"Orion informed while slyly gesturing Twilight to come over to give her some information,"Razor was outside in the tree top again. He was most likely spying on you from the second floor window…"

"The drake…?! Why does it keep spying on us…?! What does it want…?"Twilight exclaimed quietly and felt her skin crawling now that she knew a large blue drake was spying on them.

"I don't know… I can only think of it having to do with Spike. Drakes hunger for chaos and combat,"Orion explained and peeked over at Spike, knowing that Spike could easily become the perfect beast for the drakes to fight,"They probably find it disgusting to see a dragon like Spike living among ponies in peace… Heck, if he saw Spike giving his gem to Rarity like that. You'd have drake vomit all over the windows…!"

"Please, do something about those creatures…! I don't want them anywhere near us, or Spike…!"Twilight begged that the warriors did something about the drakes to prevent further trouble.

"Relax…! I already gave Razor his final warning. I see him or Smoke near the town, they're done,"Orion explained his final warning to his old comrade's pets,"I'll hunt them down and kill them…! No more pity will be shown next time they show up where they don't belong…!"

"I hope so… I don't want any creatures like them near Spike… I can tell they're bad influences…"Twilight worried as she looked to her fun loving and innocent baby dragon.

"Don't worry… Spike has come a long way… I'm sure he will start to learn the good from the bad…"Orion admitted this thanks to what he witnessed the baby dragon doing what was against his very nature.

* * *

The next week could not have come fast enough, the hour was at hoof at last. Another year gone by and Spike was now a slightly older dragon, this was one of quite a few years that would pass. And at the rate he was going, Spike would remain a young dragon for decades to come. And that's just how every pony preferred it, for this also meant that Spike would grow to be a noble and good dragon. However, something was striking Orion, as he helped set up the decorations for the party.

Spike was clearly in love with Rarity, and he gave that ruby out of the goodness of his heart that yearned for her. However he was still considered a baby dragon, or at the most, he was a child. While Rarity was almost a full grown mare with her own business and career to operate. Even if they were to express feelings for each other, Spike was too young, and his current aging process would keep him from ever being with her. His only hope of being at her age and have a chance, would be for him to surrender to greed and grow like all the other dragons.

This made the prince somewhat solemn and feeling guilty for the baby dragon. He was a knucklehead, but he had proven to be a good hearted dragon with a lot of love to give. And soon he would discover that he could never be with the mare he claimed to have feelings for.

"Just about finished, Spike? Every pony will be here soon!"Twilight shocked the prince from his thoughts as she called up to Spike from the second floor.

Orion watched as Spike at long last came down the steps sporting some shiny spikes and scales. He was quite the sight to see, a young dragon coming on down to celebrate his birthday. Normally dragons don't care much for birthdays, all they cared about is what or who they could hurt or steal from. Shadow Swirl had meanwhile exited the kitchen all covered in cake batter to see the baby dragon. As he proudly walked down the steps to show himself off, feeling confident with his looks, except for one detail.

"Not quite everything…!"Twilight spotted the detail that came in the form of Spike's dirty cheek that held the kiss Rarity gave him, she then gave him a wash cloth.

"A wash cloth? I don't get it. Ah,no way, Twilight…! I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek that Rarity kissed, and I meant it!"Spike refused to wash the cheek and threw down the cloth, only for Twilight to accept that challenge, by taking up the cloth herself and grinding her hoof in the floor.

"Oh just clean off the cheek…! It's not going to be the only kiss you'll ever receive from a girl…!"Orion tried to make sense of Spike's childish obsession with the kissed cheek, but the baby dragon only responded by trying to run.

"It's over, Spike! I'm cleaning that cheek!"Twilight yelled while constantly trying to teleport the runaway dragon back to her so she could get his cheek.

"It's mine! Stop it!"Spike panted and tried to out run the teleportation or at least out pace Twilight.

"Never!"Twilight argued and began to waver before Orion decided to intervene and end this issue.

"I got him…! Just a second!"Orion yelled before he pounced on top of Spike and crushed the dragon under his body before putting Spike in a light choke hold.

"Hey! Any of you wanna stop bickering over a cheek kiss and help me!?"Shadow Swirl called out to the others as Orion wrestled Spike over to Twilight before they were interrupted.

"Happy birthday!"Pinkie shouted between the the friends, making them all stumble and fall into each other, while she blew her party hooter and trumpet.

In that moment, all the other mares entered the library and gave a cheer for Spike. This distracted Spike long enough for Twilight and Orion to recover and do the required deed. Twilight quickly managed to wipe at Spike's face and finally dispose of the dirty kissed cheek. Once that was taken care of, the warriors then stood in awe at the sudden arrival of presents the mares brought with them. There were an awful lot of presents, and they had no idea whether to be impressed or concerned.

"Party time! Woo hoo!"Pinkie cheered while Spike was next to see the amount of gifts that were his.

"Are those… for me?"Spike asked out of disbelief to see so many gifts that belonged to him.

"You bet they are, birthday boy."Applejack answered and got the baby dragon excited to the point that he wanted to jump into the presents.

"Happy birthday, Spike…!"Fluttershy chirped as Spike could no longer resist and crash dived into the presents.

"Don't you know you get presents on your birthday?"Rainbow Dash asked as Spike emerged from the presents to respond.

"Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville… I usually just get one present…from Twilight… A book."Spike explained that he didn't exactly get a lot of gifts or had too big of a celebration for his birthday.

Meanwhile Twilight was made out for passing on the gift of knowledge in the form of birthday books. As she stopped in her tracks on the steps, carrying down a book all wrapped up as a gift. She smiled with embarrassment, and slowly walked back up the steps with the gift to hide it. It was then that Rarity had a bit to say about her ensemble for today and the baby dragon.

"Speaking of presents. This is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you!"Rarity chirped with excitement and showed off her designs for capes that every pony was getting.

"Those are quite impressive capes…!"Orion admitted as he judged upon the interesting capes Rarity had designed.

"Fine…! I guess I'll just continue baking ALL by myself! Why did War Fire have to be the one to croak? He was the cook of the group…!"Shadow scoffed and went back in to finish baking the cake.

"I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey wikey! Who gave me this beautiful fire ruby,"Rarity showed off the gold necklace that she made out of the heart shaped fire ruby,"One of the kindest acts I've ever experienced…!"

Rarity nuzzled the cheek of Spike, flattering the baby dragon with her gratitude. While Orion at first felt happy that spike was actually starting to look like a noble young dragon. Only to once again feel bad that his hopes of being with Rarity were most likely an impossible dream. However that was not the issue at hoof a couple minutes into the act of checking all all the presents. Right now, Spike was more worried about how he could ever thank every pony for the gifts, his gratitude once again surprised the prince.

"Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket! I really needed a new one."Spike opened up his present of a new blanket and hugged Applejack with great gratitude.

"Come on, Spike. You've thanked me for the fifteenth times. I'm starting to get a little embarrassed…"Applejack admitted that Spike was getting too grateful about the gifts he received from his friends.

"I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever!"Spike exclaimed while balloons popped around him.

"Duh! The party can't last forever, cause you gotta go to Sugarcube Corner, cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you. Because it's your birthday!"Pinkie excitedly explained why the party could not last forever, but the reason deeply excited Spike even further.

"No way!"Spike was taken by the excitement and immediately rushed out of the library to make his way to Sugarcube Corner.

"I said that party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!"Pinkie called to Spike, but he had already slam the door shut and was on his way.

"Well now…! That's a shame… I was hoping to give Spike my present to him before he left…!"Orion huffed and pulled out a smooth rectangular shaped rod of red crystal that glowed very brightly.

"Oh! You got him a gift too? That's very sweet of you!"Twilight cheered while the other mares found his present underwhelming at first sight.

"Uh… Don't you make hundreds of these all the time?"Rainbow Dash was the first to question the gift Orion had.

"Yeah, at this point it's just another hunk of crystal you could make at any time! Where's the thought in that?"Applejack was next to question the crystal, and was the designated mare to take that very crystal cracking her in the noggin to leave a bump.

"This specific crystal is infused with a sliver of my very spirit you fools,"Orion decided to inform the ponies of what made this piece of crystal far more special,"This is a token of my respect and my friendship. Because it means you have a piece of life from my everlasting spirit! This is NOT just a hunk of crystal!"

The mares all fell silent, they knew they were not gonna live this one down so easily. After questioning and thinking very little of something that contained a piece of the prince's very life. No pony dared to question it any further, thankfully Shadow Swirl was there to bring down the tension.

"Hey! Any pony wanna get in here and help with decorating the cake?!"Shadow tried her hoof in asking for a little help from the others with the cake she was baking.

"Yeah…! Anything is better than having the meanings of my very life questioned…!"Orion spoke low and walked away from a group of very guilty ponies.

"Girls…? Next time, it be best to not jump to conclusions based on appearance…"Twilight warned with deep concern before she was next to follow the prince into the kitchen.

Slowly the mares looked at each other, and they were feeling like the big donkeys this time around. So far Spike was still holding the title for most grateful and kind on this very day. At least until he would meet a very certain friend that the mares were clueless of, as they slowly ventured into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Spike had quickly made his way to Sugarcube Corner at long last. All the hype for a special gift gave him all the pep he needed to run his small legs into the building. He searched around, and he could already spot the Cakes going about their day at work. His excitement kept him from noticing another shine of light and static shooting back into the town. As he ran to the Cakes to search for this special gift they had for him.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Cake!"Spike called out to greet the happy couple of dessert makers.

"There's the dragon of the hour. Happy birthday, Spike!"Mr Cake welcomed the birthday dragon into the work place, knowing exactly what Spike was here for, and got out a special cupcake.

"Thanks!"Spike replied before he was given the special ice blue cupcake with sapphire gem bits in the frosting.

'When we found out it was your birthday, we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe. Sapphires!"Mrs Cake explained as Spike marveled at the cupcake with excitement.

"Wow!"The baby dragon felt an overwhelming feeling of joy to get something so precious.

It did not take too long before the proud and happy baby dragon was leaving the building. With his cupcake in his claws, he was eating it with joy and gratitude for the Cakes creativity. So far this birthday was turning out to be one of the best birthdays he had ever had in his life.

"Thank you so much! Man, first I get a bunch of great presents from my best friends, and now an amazing cupcake, hohoh, what a day"Spike admitted with glee about all the things he was getting on his birthday, only to not look where he was going and bump into Ms Cheerlie,"Whoa! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Cheerlie!"

"That's ok. What's got you so excited?"Cheerlie asked while dusting off her hat as Spike tried to recover his blue cupcake.

"Pinkie Pie told me I should come see the Cakes, so they could give me a cupcake. Because it's my birthday today!"Spike explained while eating what was left of his cupcake.

"Well, happy birthday, Spike! I wish I had something to give you…! Uh, oh! Here ya go!"Cheerlie was kind enough to suddenly give Spike her hat as another extra birthday present.

"Wow, really?"Spike wondered with shock that he was given yet another present for his birthday.

"Sure! Every pony should get fun gifts on their birthday! Have a great birthday, Spike!"Cheerlie responded before she was then on her way, leaving Spike to adore his new gift.

"I wish every day was my birthday…"Spike had to admit after how well his birthday was going.

" _If you would embrace what you truly were…! It just may be your birthday every day!"_ A deep and echoing voice growled out from an ally way, a voice that only Spike could hear.

"What…? Hello? Who's there?"Spike asked around till he found the ally way that the voice echoed from.

" _Come closer… We can only talk in secret…! I'm not allowed here."_ The voice grumbled as Spike showed a bit of skepticism, but also a bit of curiosity for the voice.

"Well…this seems a bit sketchy and shady…"Spike thought, but his curiosity had finally overpowered his caution.

And so the baby dragon took the bait and walked down into the ally way out of the public's line of sight. He searched around in the darkness of the ally way while braving it's less savory aspects. From the piles of trash next to the dumpsters to the dirty windows that were also broken. He was already regretting this curious hunt for the mysterious voice that spoke to his true nature. Finally he had to stop once he had reached a dead end, he felt like he was either tricked or he was going crazy.

At least until he heard a grumbly growl and the shutter of solid rock like spikes rattling together. This prompted the baby dragon to turn around and look to every edge of the ally way. Before he then spotted a great shadow looming upon the ground right in front of him. Once Spike was brave enough to look up, there he saw the great blue beast himself, Razor the blue electric drake. As he slowly released his grip on the walls and slammed his talons down into the dirt and stretched his wings.

Before he the folded them up like a bird and stomped his way towards Spike. The baby dragon could only stumble and fall on his back side before trying to back up in a panic. Knowing what Razor was capable of when he and Smoke took down a large dragon, these beasts were no joke. He could only pant and sweat as Razor approached him with a snarl and a rattle of his spikes.

" _What's a matter young one? You look like you've seen a monster_ ,"Razor growled but his words only echoed from deep within his throat to reach Spike's ears on a different level," _What's to be afraid of? We're on the same side here…! We're practically cousins!"_

"Razor?! How did you…why are you? What are you doing here,"Spike spat many questions at Razor as the blue drake stood tall over the baby dragon,"And… I can understand you…! How am I hearing what you're saying?"

" _Of course…! You are a dragon, and I am a drake. We're both great beasts with so much common ground,"_ Razor growled out his next words while noticing all the gifts Spike was in possession of," _So your birthday has come… Yet you are still this small hatchling among ponies that could never understand what you truly are, and what a beast like you deserves…!"_

"You mean my friends? Oh, it's all good. They gave me so much for my birthday already,"Spike admitted while Razor snickered under his breath, for he could see doubt in the young dragon,"What more could I ever ask for?"

" _Gems of course…! Gems and gold, all the things a real dragon has ever been entitled to. A dragon deserves all,"_ Razor hissed before he then smirked, for he knew exactly what Spike wanted more than anything," _And lets not forget the affection you desire by the… Element of Generosity!"_

"Oh…! You mean Rarity? Well…I just gave her a fire ruby as a token of my feelings. Surely she will see that…!"Spike insisted while Razor only shook his head with deep pity for the dragon.

" _I'm afraid it won't work…! You are a baby dragon, and she is a young grown mare…! She can never acknowledge the baby dragon you are now,"_ Razor decided to be the one to let Spike in on the painful truth that even Orion could not share with him," _And the way you are growing right now? You'll never be able to grow up fast enough to be with her…!"_

"What…? But… It's meant to be…! I love her…! I want it to be so…!"Spike slowly stood up and looked down to the ground in disbelief that his feelings would never be acknowledged.

" _I know… And there is a way to fix that, and be the dragon that she can always be with,"_ Razor incited to prevent Spike from falling into defeat to the point that he would not listen," _You have to desire her…! To want her like you've desired many more gifts! You must embrace what you truly are…! A dragon!"_

"How do I do that? I was always raised by ponies, Razor. I don't know the first thing about being a dragon!"Spike admitted while Razor grumbled and cracked a wider smirk.

" _That part is easy…! Just go with the feelings you will soon experience, young dragon,"_ Razor replied and suddenly let his stomach rumble while he began to oddly cough as if he was hacking up a hair ball," _Think of this…! As a personal birthday present…! From me…to you!"_

Razor gagged and coughed as a bulge was moving up his stomach, it was moderately large. He steeled himself and moved the mass up through his chest before it was stretching out his long neck. Spike was already cringing, for he had a feeling that he was going to get puked on. He covered up as the mass finally reached into the cheeks of Razor, so he could finally breath again. He was then able to rear back, and let it all rush out of his jaws, every last bit of gold coin, gold nugget, and gold bar.

Even gems were part of the large haul that poured out of the drake's sharp jaws. Spike felt the ground rumble a bit while the loud ring of gold and gems rattled in his ears. Forcing the baby dragon to open his eyes to witness the great pile of treasure that Razor spewed up, just for him.

"Wow! All that gold…! All those…GEMS! Who knew drakes were such good collectors!"Spike exclaimed after seeing the stunning haul of treasure the drake was keeping.

" _I took it from foes that foolishly dared to combat me…! Unfortunately I have no use for such things,"_ Razor explained openly that drakes were not one for greed and keeping treasures, unlike dragons," _But a young dragon like you could make shocking use from these treasures…! It will surely give you what you truly desire, young dragon."_

"Really? I could have…whatever I desire…? Anything I…want?!"Spike's eyes widened and his tongue flickered with very lustful greed suddenly bursting out of him in mass.

" _Of course…! You just have to take it! And no matter what happens, you must defend what is yours,"_ Razor instructed as Spike trembled the moment he picked up two claws full of gold coins," _No others can have it…! You are a dragon by nature…! And it's time they learned that!"_

"Thank you…! Thank you so much! There's no knowing what I could do with all this,"Spike exclaimed and smirked evilly all the treasure he had before he spotted Junebug with flowers,"Anything I want huh? Hey, Junebug! It's my birthday!"

" _Go on ahead little dragon. I'll kindly take your new found treasure back to your home!"_ Razor responded and watched Spike start to indulge in his new found sense of desire.

"Happy birthday, Spike."Junebug was willing to wish Spike a happy birthday, but Spike now desired more.

"Aren't you gonna give me something? You know, like a birthday present?"Spike insisted upon a present this time around, but Junebug unfortunately did not have anything but flowers.

"Um… I… I don't have anything…!"Junebug got worried the moment Spike noticed the flowers.

"Well, how about those flowers? I'll take those…!"Spike decided and was suddenly attacking the pony to steal her flowers, while Razor chuckled from the shadows.

The drake grumbled with pride to see the true nature of a dragon being embraced at long last. To see Spike trying to shake a pony down for what he desired, it was enough to awake Razor's spirit for a bit of destruction. But it was then that the fun was ruined by the one mare that could stop the dragon's fun, Twilight.

"Spike! Uh, sorry, Junebug. I think Spike got a little carried away…!"Twilight snatched Spike away and apologized for the trouble that was given.

"Uh, no problem… H-happy birthday, Spike…!"Junebug responded before running off with the last of her flowers, leaving Spike to Twilight's discipline.

"What are you doing? Now you're out here demanding gifts now?"Twilight questioned while Spike could see Razor zipping right through the skies undetected to deliver Spike's treasure to his home.

"Wow, you're right, Twilight. I don't know what got into me,"Spike admitted, though even against his better nature, he still desired it all, and Razor was feeding his greed,"Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerlie her hat back…"

"No problem. See you at home later? I'll keep Orion in the dark about this one."Twilight picked back up with a smile in hopes of the mess being easily forgotten, while Spike got a wave from Razor that his treasure had been delivered.

"Sounds good! Bye, Twilight. And thanks for covering for me,"Spike waved off Twilight as she walked off, before he was then waving at Razor before the drake disappeared in a spike of lightning as he then hissed,"Heh, Razor seems like an awesome guy to me! Now… Who else has a present for Spikey wikey?"

Razor in the meantime watched Spike for a moment more with deep and wicked enthusiasm. Now that the baby dragon was embracing what he truly was, now his form of fun was beginning. A fun that would soon cause terror and havoc upon the town and the ponies that lived in it. But for now, he needed to leave the town and his new little friend before he was discovered by witnesses. So he rattled his spikes and charged up his static before disappearing in a flash of electricity.

The rest of that faithful day went on without an issue, or without any notice of an issue. Spike had returned within a few more hours and they had all embraced a grand party at the library. There was a whole lot of cake, drinks, dancing and playing games that lasted almost through the whole night. It was one of the best nights the had all had together, it was like the party had made them all grow closer. Though they were unaware of the mischief Razor influenced upon Spike.

* * *

Eventually every pony had passed out and went to sleep, they all found their beds and couch. Knowing that it was going to be a rough awakening since Thunder was once again drinking. While Shadow, Twilight, and Orion got far too hopped up on soda and cake. Orion was currently laying in a pie of cans while Shadow had the remains of the birthday cake all over her face and chest. Twilight was the least messed up, and only her mane was a little messed up, but a head ache woke her up.

She raised out of bed with a grown and sat on her bed in deep silence for a moment. She could barely remember too much of the party she had for Spike, every pony had lots of fun. But now they were experiencing a brutal after party crash, regret and head aches to go around.

"Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Spike. I had the weirdest drea-"Twilight started out before she saw a transformed Spike laying in his way over crowded bed.

Spike had suddenly groan sleek and five times taller, even his arms and legs were now lanky. His pot belly was gone and his tail was longer, as he slumbered and snored like a true dragon. Only for him to wake up, just in time for Orion to wake up at the same time and emerge from the pile of cans.

"What's going on…? Did some pony get the warm water trick?"Orion asked before a frighten Twilight pointed to the more grown dragon that was in Spike's bed.

"What happened?"Spike asked with a yawn full of prepubescence while looking down to himself and seeing an all new him.

"What the buck…?! Spike you've gone through some sort of growth spurt!"Orion slowly got out of bed and grasped his head that was still aching as he assessed the dragon's new form.

"What?! I'm growing up? How was this even… Possible…?"Spike asked, only to remember the words of the drake that gave him his more valuable present.

" _You have to desire her! To want her like you wanted all these gifts! Be the dragon that she can always be with!"_ Razor's voice echoed in his head.

"I don't know! Think back to last night. Did something happen, Spike? What did you do after I saw you?"Twilight wanted to try and retrace Spike's steps to find out what happened.

"I went to talk… To…"Spike tried to explain, only to be enticed by the looks of a globe that he wished to be his.

"Talk to who, Spike?"Orion questioned only to look to the globe that had Spike so interested.

"Spike!"Twilight yelled out loud to shock the baby dragon out of his trance while spooking Shadow Swirl awake.

"Wha?!"Shadow fumbled and slammed to the floor before slowly rolling to her back to start processing what happened last night.

"Huh?"Spike shook his head to listen to Orion and Twilight.

"You went to talk to who?"They both asked the baby dragon while he eyed up the globe once again.

"Oh, um… I don't remember. Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?"Spike asked for the globe, which triggered a form of familiarity Orion had about this change of nature.

"What…? What could you possibly want with a globe? Don't you have enough junk?"Orion asked as he pointed out the junk and items that were all over the dragon bed and floor.

"Huh?"Twilight was baffled as Spike suddenly rushed for the globe, forcing Orion to take the globe away by levitating it up against the ceiling.

Finally after Spike tried jumping for the globe to snatch it up in his claws. Orion decided to give Spike a solid slam to the head using the bottom piece of the globe. It knocked Spike away and made him crash into his pile of junk, only to shake the blow off and take interest in something else.

"What about this book?"Spike asked only to immediately steal a book and try to put it with a pile, only for Twilight to grab for it.

"Spike, I'm worried about you. You're usually not this…grabby…!"Twilight pointed out while Orion recognized the behavior of piling up the things that Spike wanted.

"My arms are usually not this long either,"Spike spoke before his voice dropped even more to a teenage voice that he slapped his trap shut to,"What's happening to me?"

Deep down inside, Orion had an aching feeling that he knew what was going on. He was just hoping that it was not what he feared it would be, for it could very well mean the end of a noble dragon. To be safe, he chose to bury the fear for now and take a different route instead.

"I think I know… But first lets take him to a doctor and verify other possibilities,"Orion's response slightly surprised them, since most of the time, Orion knew what was going on,"Trust me… I want to make sure we know for sure what's happening…!"

Orion was quick to then grab the dragon by his arm and drag him to his feet to walk. The group then quickly went to leave down the steps while Orion made his outfit appear on himself. While Shadow Swirl was brushing herself off, just in time to see the new Spike the dragon.

"Does any pony wanna tell me what happened to Spike?!"Shadow flailed to stand up and clean herself off before grabbing Spike by his cheeks to inspect him.

"We're not sure…! That's what we're going to find out."Orion informed while Spike was oddly grabbing at Shadow's robe with interest in taking it.

"Are you using this robe at all-"Spike was going to ask, before he then got a slap to the back of the head.

"Yes, she's using the robe right now! Now get out that door and get moving!"Orion yelled and shoved Spike to the door before they could all leave to go get Spike some help.

An hour later they were in a patient room within the doctor's office for a check up. Spike sat on the bed quietly while Twilight was at the dragon's side and Shadow Swirl was just outside the room. Orion in the meantime sat quietly in a chair at the corner, he was silent and jumbling numerous thoughts around. His heart was starting to race with worry about this growth spurt. Last thing he ever wanted for Spike was for the young baby dragon to become the beasts he had slain numerous times.

If this was indeed what was happening, he worried for what he may have to do. Spike will become a lethal and greedy beast, and he may have to slay this beloved dragon for Equestria's safety. And Twilight would never forgive him, no matter how sorry he was for the tragedy. He prayed for this not to be the case, as he clutched his hands tightly to put his body at ease. Until doctor Horse had finally entered the office with paper work, the prince was tempted to shoot up from his seat.

"Well now, what seems to be the problem?"Doctor Horse asked shortly after Twilight had to slap Spike's claw away from a stash of candy.

"This is Spike. And there's something wrong with him. He use to be half this size,"Twilight explained while constantly having to slap the baby dragon's claws away from the candy,"And he keeps trying to take things that aren't… his…!"

"All right then, lets just have a look, Shall we?"The doctor asked while Orion finally nodded slowly.

"We shall, doctor…"The prince spoke quietly, containing his fears for Spike.

"Widdle guy not Fweeling too good? Who's a brave widdle boy, huh? Who's a brave one?"The doctor asked in a kiddish voice and petted Spike's chin while Orion wanted to cringe.

Spike responded by accidentally belching loudly and with a great wake of green flames. Which slightly burned the doctor's face, Orion grew a bit tense from the sudden show of new found fire power. Only for the doctor to clear his throat and casually conclude his inspection.

"So, what do you think, doctor?"Twilight asked as the doctor prepared to give his evaluation.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is… He's a dragon!"The doctor got them excited, only to give them some info they already knew.

"Of course he's a dragon! He's been that way his whole life!"Orion ranted about the overly obvious evaluation that made their heads hurt.

"Oh, well that would explain it. Listen, I don't know anything about dragons,"The doctor crushed their hopes by informing that he knew nothing of Spike's kind,"I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet."

"Ok, doctor. Thank you…"Twilight sighed, as did Orion, knowing that things were starting to look grim.

"Great… Why did you do this to yourself…?"Orion groaned to himself before they all departed for the vet.

Thankfully the vet was just next door to the doctor's office, a short and easy walk. Once again, Twilight was at Spike's side as he stood on a pet table to await the vet. And Shadow Swirl was once again benched, sitting outside the office while Orion sat quietly in the corner. Slowly he gripped his wrist, as the tip of his sword was sheathing itself partially out of his limb. For he was nervous about the severity of what may come to pass, and right after Spike had just celebrated his birthday.

It was then that the vet entered the room, and they all tensed up with seriousness. And the vet wasted no time checking the dragon out, and preparing her own evaluation on Spike.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed. Ya bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds,"The vet started as she finished checking out Spike for any signs of issues,"Snake even faster. But…to be honest. I've never seen a real live dragon before…!"

"Well… Is there anything you can tell us at the very least…?"Orion asked while Spike was caught trying to go for the dog treats.

"Not really… Other than there doesn't seem to be any physical issues wrong with him,"The vet answered while taking up the dog treats and offering one to Spike,"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit."

At the very least, Spike was willing to be somewhat obedient and sit for the vet. And for that, he was awarded a dog treat that he ate in kind as Orion held his aching head with fading hope. While Twilight gained an idea of who else could assist them, but it involved a trip to the forest.

"Thanks anyway. Come on, Spike…"Twilight groaned and decided to get every pony moving to the next destination.

"Don't even think about it…!"Orion warned the moment that Spike tried to take the bowl full of dog treats by slapping him in the back of the head.

Orion was now heated, for there was only one last expert they could go to, and she knew the truth. He knew what she was gonna say, and it would mean only one thing for Spike's future. Either a life of imprisonment for the sake of Equestria's safety, or the young dragon would ultimately be destroyed. Something Orion was praying that would never come to pass…

Two hours later they had all made it to the hut of Zecora the zebra, their last resort. This time they were all in the hut watching the inspection while Orion stood against the wall silently. Trying not to think about what was happening, Zecora could see the prince's fear clear as day however. Which is what made the zebra hesitate to give them all her own evaluation on Spike. But she had no choice but to be forward with them, and hope that perhaps the solution would cushion this blow.

"Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact, I am quite sure…!"Zecora grimly spoke while Spike got his claws slapped away from more things that weren't his.

"Mature? So he's just… Growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things…!"Twilight pointed out while Orion turned away and shook his head while his ssword was sheathing out of his wrist again.

"Actually it does… A dragon grows rapidly when exposed to it's natural greedy desires…!"Orion explained while his hand trembled with an urge to draw the sword and do what needed to be done.

"Precisely, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise,"Zecora added to what the warriors already knew, Shadow was petting Spike's head to keep him in check,"If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect. More growth will certainly occur. He is going to turn into a monster…!"

"We're well aware of that, Zecora…! And there is a cure for it. It's like an addiction in some cases,"Shadow Swirl explained what they themselves knew about dragon growth,"We just need to keep him away from any form of greed, and help Spike summon the strength to kick this habit…!"

"I don't see a point in acting like nothing bad is going to happen…! You know how this ends, Shadow,"Orion's words were sharp and tweaked Shadow's nerves with his hopeless talk,"The dragon grows up, and takes what he wants! But when he finds out that what he truly desires will never be his…! Greed turns to hatred and a lust for destruction for what caused him pain…!"

"What are you talking about, Orion…? It can't be that bad…! It's just like Shadow said. We-"His sword cut off Twilight's words as it was drawn and wielded to his side.

"There will be no weapons and fighting in my house! Drop the blade you crazy louse!"Zecora demanded only for Orion to aim the sword slowly towards the chest of Spike.

"Orion…?! Whoa whoa whoa…! What are you doing? This is ME we're talking about!"Spike had his claws up as the tip of his sword touched the dragon's snout.

Orion only responded by tapping at the nose of Spike with his sword tip. He didn't want it to come to this, but he was now torn between his conviction to Equestria, and his friendship. Right now, he was fighting the urge that was normally instinct to the prince in the past that he never hesitated to follow through with.

"You won't be yourself once you've fully grown…! Your greed will crush the dragon you once were,"Spike tried to scurry away, only to be trapped in a corner with a blade against his neck,"All you'll do is pillage, destroy, steal and hurt…! Even kill! I can't let that happen!"

"Orion that's enough! You're scaring him!"Shadow yelled and responded by attempting to disarm the prince.

She leaped for the sword and gripped his arm in both hooves before back hoofing Orion across the cheek. She then tried to wrestle the sword from his hand, only to take a rising knee in the gut. She bent down, and flexed her back hoof backwards and up to kick him in the side of the head. Leaving a welt against the prince's other cheek, and thoroughly infuriating him. He then finished it by performing a fully focused head butt down on her back, forcing Shadow face first into the wooden floor.

He then kicked Shadow against the walls of the hut, causing several afriquine masks to fall. He then aimed his blade back at Spike just as Twilight tried jumping on his arm to do what Shadow couldn't. Only to basically look like a paper weight that swung around on his arm like a wind chime.

"It just had to be now…! You just had to grow up and give into your greed, didn't you?!"The prince suddenly questioned the baby dragon as he panted with mixed emotions rushing through his head.

"No! I don't know! I didn't think this would ever happen! I swear!"Spike was panicking and whimpering as he feared the quickest and clean slice ending his life forever.

It was then that in the heat of the argument, something rolled out of Orion's pocket. A glowing rod of crystal rang and glowed as it rolled from his pocket and slammed to the wood floor. It was loud and clear for all to hear, as Shadow finally recovered from the momentary scuffle. Spike immediately eyes up the crystal, but Orion's sword kept him in the corner, leaving it's owner to stare solemnly to it. Before he then slowly bent down to pick the piece of crystal back up to look at it much closer.

"I was going to trust you with this…! A very piece of my own life…! Because you were one of very few noble dragons,"Orion explained the meaning behind the rod of crystal and the intentions he had for it,"I wanted to deem you a good friend that I would trust with my life!"

"You were going to give that…to me…?"Spike looked sadly to the shimmering crystal he missed out on during his birthday.

"Yeah… But now look at you… This is not the Spike I knew… The Spike I knew would never succumb to this,"Spike noticed as a very small tear was sliding down the prince's cheek as he said these words,"And now… I'm having to choose between Equestria's safety… And a dragon I grew to care about…!"

The words of the prince were sharp against his heart and rattled Spike's brain with conflict. He gripped his head the moment the words of Razor then began to chime in as well. The young dragon did not know what to think at first, but there was something he was finally willing to admit.

"I just wanted to be the dragon that Rarity could finally accept…! And maybe I could finally see if she would be my special some pony,"His confession was made clear as Spike gripped his aching chest full of regret and wishes,"Razor said that doing this would make me the dragon that she would desire…! I should have known this was all too good to be true!"

Spike cried, and shoved a shocked prince's blade away from his body at last. Before he then charged for the door, and left the hut in a large explosion of emotions and regret. Leaving his friends and family bewildered and aware of the true cause of Spike's sudden growth spurt. The mere mentioning of the blue drake's name got the blood of both Orion and Twilight boiling. While the shock was just enough to make Orion drop the sword, now that Spike was aware of the truth behind his feelings for Rarity.

"Razor…! RAZOR!? RAZOR! I'll kill that wretched drake and mount him to the wall!"Orion roared and punched clean through the wall of the hut.

"Control yourself for the love of Celestia! This is my home, not an arena!"Zecora demanded that no more damage was done to her hut.

"How…DARE that drake do something to my little Spike! I knew that drake was trouble!"Twilight stomped her hoof, feeling stupid that she did not take the drake as seriously as she should have.

"Now's not the time for regrets every pony…! We have work to do now,"Shadow announced while cracking her neck and brushing off the damage she took,"We gotta go get Spike back and put him somewhere that he won't be able to escape and steal. See if we can get him to kick this greed habit."

"And meanwhile, me and some pony else gets to go on a drake hunt!"Orion growled and looked down to the crystal he was still holding, now that the fault was not entirely Spike's.

"Spike first, then Razor…! Lets go, Shadow. Thank you for your help Zecora…"Twilight was quick to decide what came first and rushed to leave the hut to find Spike.

"No problem, Twilight. For Spike and his innocence, try with all your might,"Zecora waved off the two unicorns that were quick to leave, while looking to the prince that was still a bit broken about what was befalling Spike,"Your conviction to Equestria's safety is more than understandable, but for this to happen to such a good dragon, you find it unbearable…"

Orion gripped the crystal tightly, causing it to glow just a little bit brighter. He closed his eyes, remembering the baby dragon that had proven to be anything but the ordinary dragon. And fear was quick to grip him next, for it seemed that Spike's days as a lovable baby dragon were over.

"In the end, conviction is not what should guide your blade,"Zecora decided to share some insight with Orion as he sighed to get his bearings,"The heart on the other hoof can be the guide that will ensure that your friendships will never fade."

"I know… But I can only bend the rules of my conviction so far,"Orion replied before standing up and shaking out his uniform before departing,"I must go… And see what else I can do for my friend…"

With that he was able to leave the hut in hopes of catching up with the other mares. He had now decided to bend the rules of his devotion to Equestria, and do what he could for Spike. Something he had thought was only a mistake to do when he was once friends with Discord. But he was determined to make this one different, and save a life rather than take it out for a change. For a noble dragon, and for the friendship he shared with the baby dragon, he was willing to try for him.

That was going to be put to the test the moment they arrived back into town. Once they were in, it became another scavenger hunt to find the young run away dragon. Thankfully they did not have to look far, for the yells of another guided the group towards the middle of town. Orion recognized the voice immediately and rushed in front of the others, before they came to the scene. Where Apple Bloom was trying to help her friends stop Spike from stealing Scootaloo's scooter.

"Get away from her you, brute!"Apple Bloom demanded as they were engaged in a tug of war for the scooter.

"Spike want!"Spike's greed was already growing, with his feelings shocked from the drama he was now more open to greed.

"You're not getting my scooter!"Scootaloo denied while Twilight and Orion were thinking of a quick plan.

"You two have a plan? I would love to hear it…!"Shadow Swirl warned before Orion quickly brewed a plan thanks to Apple Bloom's presence.

"Spike want!"Spike hissed and growled, while his desire gave Twilight an idea.

"I got an idea! It's a long shot, but it might work!"Twilight informed while pulling out a brand new broom of all things to use as bait.

"I do too…! And it's a little more practical…!"Orion replied, only for Twilight to give her own plan a try first.

"Hey, Spike! Check out this amazing broom!"She waved the broom around the dragon, but he showed no interest in the broom.

"Right… Even dragons have standards about what they take…! Allow me,"Orion decided to try out his idea with a little help from young Apple Bloom,"Apple Bloom! We need your help for a moment!"

"Yeah?!"Apple Bloom struggled but was quick to pay attention to the words of her teacher.

"You mind using that muscle and moving Spike to our house?"Orion requested her muscle to deal with the thieving dragon.

"You sure that's a good idea, sir? That sounds a bit dangerous!"Apple Bloom was hesitate to use her powers for something as simple as a greedy young dragon.

"Don't worry, he can take it! Just aim for that window if you can!"Orion pointed out the target, and the filly thought for only a minute before she could agree to it.

"Ok…! Hope this works…!"Apple Bloom feared, but went ahead with the plan by releasing her friends for a moment.

Apple Bloom rushed in while her friends still struggled to retrieve the scooter. It was then that the young Apple grabbed the dragon by his wrists before focusing hard to make herself glow. Only then was she able to suddenly crush Spike's wrists to force him to release Scootaloo's scooter. She then switched to grappling one arm with both hooves to overpower the dragon and force him to the ground. Where she then growled and heaved him over her shoulder to slam him down on his back.

Before she then twirled him around like a child playing with their first rag doll. With a strong hurl over her shoulders, Apple Bloom viciously threw the dragon through the air. He roared and panicked as he crashed clean through the window, where he violently crashed into book shelves. Orion watched the ordeal with a nod of approval while Apple Bloom was winded from the show of strength. Thankfully her friends were there to keep her standing and able to collect herself.

"Thank you for the help, ladies. And we begin our lesson this Saturday Apple Bloom…!"Orion saluted the filly for her assistance on the matter before taking off towards the library.

"You got it, sir…!"Apple Bloom saluted before her friends caught the little Apple before she could fall on her back.

"Lets move, ladies!"Orion demanded and got the mares following him to the library.

They burst into the library, and quickly looked around for Spike's whereabouts. Judging from the mess, he did come through the window and crashed through the main shelves of books. But he only passed by the room before coming to a crashing halt in the next area of the library. There was a large and perfect shaped dragon figure hole smashed through the door way and wall. They all looked to each other for a moment of silence, and quickly ran for the door to quickly shut it.

They stopped at the door, just in time to see that Spike had once again grown bigger. For he had now revealed the main pile of treasure he was secretly collecting from before. The mares tried to shut the door to keep Spike contained, where he could burn out his practice of greed. But Orion stopped them the moment he saw something impossible, piles upon piles of gold and gems. They were just under much of the junk and common items that were stolen, but they glowed the brightest.

Shadow had to slap Orion in the back of his head to snap him out of it and slam the door shut. Where they then held the door shut in hopes of keeping Spike contained in the room. Giving them a chance to recollect themselves and process what they have learned so far about the issue.

"Tell me that both of you saw what I just saw…! That glowing gold and gem pile,"Orion decided to address the bright and shiny elephant in the room,"There's no way that dragon got all that stuff from your average pony…!"

"Yeah… We saw all that… I think we just found out what caused Spike's greed to trigger…!"Shadow realized as they felt Spike banging against the door to get free.

"Fight all you want! I'm not letting you out,"Twilight yelled before they felt Spike slamming and smashing books from their shelves out onto the floor,"Oh, Spike…! I just reshelved that room! So…Razor gave Spike all that gold and gemstones, and triggered all this?!"

"Oh yeah…! It seems that way! It sounds like something a drake would do,"Shadow explained what this was shaping up to be now that so much gold and gems were now part of the issue,"He wanted Spike to grow up and become a rampaging dragon…! Something that be perfect that would demolish and cause all kinds of chaos…!"

"Chaos…! Yeah..."Orion felt a sudden trigger from the word, and was getting an aching feeling about who was responsible.

"So what do we do? It's looking like we may not be able to contain Spike!"Twilight exclaimed as they then heard Spike crashing against the walls and the windows of the room.

"We will contain him, we'll just need a bit more muscle is all. I'll round up Thunder and Typhoon…!"Shadow decided that they needed some warrior strength to stop Spike.

"And I need to go…! I think our friend Razor needs to answer for all of this!"Orion decided before they all then heard a smash and crumble of stone and wood from behind the door.

"Ugh… What now…?"Twilight groaned and decided to be the one to open the door for them all to look into.

Once they all peered into the room, their worries were then realized even more so. Spike was suddenly big enough to smash a gaping hole through the wall to escape into town. The worse part was that he took the gold and gemstones with him, proving that they were his most valuable possessions.

"Twilight…! We'll leave the pursuit to you! We'll meet back in town, hopefully with Spike captured."Orion instructed Twilight while Shadow nodded and took off through the hole to find the other warriors.

"You got it…!"Twilight agreed and quickly took off after Spike in hopes of stopping him.

"Alright, Razor…! You got a lot of explaining to do."Orion mumbled before he had then rushed out to town to go find the blue drake.

He rushed into town, he wasted no time as he slammed his fists together and clean the dust off the crystals around town. He then began the hunt, his crystals glared down every corner and ally. While ponies were fleeing from the chaos that Spike had caused earlier. However, it only took the natural sense of smell to detect sulfur, and iron hot metallic like fumes on a few buildings. All the scents given by an electric based creature, it was specified thanks to sulfur to make it out to be a drake.

"He's here! He'd want a perfect view of the carnage once Spike was full grown…!"The prince looked around, and then turned to stare towards the tallest building in Ponyville, Mayor Mare's house.

Orion glared to the top of the building, he did not see a thing on the outside. But once he looked closer, he could see something watching from inside the attic area of the building. With his target in sight he quickly charged towards the building and made a big leap for the main window. He tossed an argument with the mayor aside before he committed to going through the glass. Littering the carpet with glass as he barely soared right over Mayor Mare's head and landing right in front of her.

"What in the name of sweet Celestia are you doing in here?! And what did you do to my window,"The mayor immediately went on a rant as she looked to the large window behind her chair and desk that she sat at, completely shattered,"For once, could you warriors NOT destroy my house?! I have to work here too ya know!"

"Well if you don't mind living with a blue drake in your attic, then by all means keep whining…!"Orion informed while drawing his crystal blade out and kicking open her main doors.

"There's a WHAT IN MY ATTIC?!"The mayor exclaimed as Orion went into a hall way and marched for the nearest entrance into the attic.

Orion's head swung in every hall way and direction he could see for a way up. But so far, all he could see was a whole lot of doors and hallways full of political junk. He had even gotten pass the main hall before he was finally able to look for a pair of steps that lead to the upstairs area. He marched quickly up the steps in a huff, his eyes continued scanning every area they could spot. Finally his eyes id the trick and finally found a ceiling entrance that most likely lead to the attic.

He came to a sharp and cold stop under the hatch where he then slowly reached for the string. He quickly pulled it and watched the ladder steps unfold and set themselves up to the floor. While he quickly had his blade aimed at the entrance to the dark and dank attic. His eyes sparkled to provide acceptable light as he slowly began to climb up the steps into the dark room. Where he knew the beast was waiting for him, and after the warning he already gave Razor, chances are, the drake was ready to fight.

"Where are you…?"Orion wondered while slowly gripping the ladder and pulling it up to close off the entry way, and the only exit Razor had.

He two handed his sword and held it at the ready as he began to explore the attic. His guard was completely up and his eyes were sharp like a hawk, there could be no mistakes in this scuffle. He waved his sword around, letting the light guide his hands that would deliver his weapon's fury. One mistake while combating a predator in the dark would guarantee a violent and humiliating death. So caution was required, as he kicked aside any junk the mayor had stored in the room.

"I know you're here…! I could see your yellow slit eyes watching the carnage from afar,"Orion growled and walked a bit slower to ensure that he was fully aware of any surprises,"You gave Spike all that gold and gems, didn't you? A dragon's most favored piece of treasure…! You really shouldn't have…!"

A creak and a growl responded to Orion's low voice that reeked of displeasure. The attic was residual and echo like, so he was not able to pin down the source of the growl. It was coming in from all directions, which meant Orion was being stalked from the shadows of the room.

"Why did you do this? Spike was an innocent dragon that lived happily with ponies,"Orion stood his ground and crept through the attic that creaked with age and weight,"What do you want with him? Why do you even have ANY sort of interest in Spike? Tell me!"

Silence was the only answer, pure dead silence was what came to the prince next. Which only meant that a predator was soon going to strike, Orion held the blade up in front of him. Letting his eyes slowly start scoping around for any sign of the vicious blue drake. His fingers cracked as he readied to start swinging, and it could not have been any better on the timing. For he had then heard the snap of wood from above, where he then looked above to see the ambush coming.

" _Because the ultimate predators do not belong with the weak!"_ Razor roared so loud, it blasted out the windows before he came crushing down on Orion.

The prince manage to slice at the left foot of the drake to keep himself from getting pinned. Razor responded by rattling his spikes till he got static circulating through them. He then snapped at Orion, only to take a blade slashing at the side of his face, forcing him to slam his head into a wall. He then tried again, only to get swung at and slashed into another wall with more force. He growled and surged some lightning into his horns before he finally rammed the prince in the gut.

This forced the both of them to crash right out of the ceiling of the mayor's home. Sending stone and wood flying as they soared through the air and dropped back down towards the dirt. Ponies fled in every direction to avoid debris, as Orion smashed right into the town's market place. Getting a nice coating of apples, yams, and pineapples broken all over his face and outfit. While Razor crashed into a delivery of rocks, straight from the Pie farm itself.

Razor was quick to stand up and shake it's head to throw off all the smashed up rocks on it's cranium. Before it looked around to all the ponies that saw him, and unleashed a large roar of rage. This was enough to throw the ponies into a mad panic of screams and out of control running. Leaving Orion to slowly pick himself up and brush off the fruit that was all over him. He then popped his neck and pulled out his sword to challenge the lethal lizard, this time, to the death.

"Razor! You have a lot to answer for what you've done! Because of you! Spike may have to die!"Orion roared with fury and desires for revenge on Spike's behalf.

He then charged and quickly fell to his knees to slide under a sweeping chomp from the beast. Before slamming into the drake and using raw muscle to carry the drake in a tackle. He then slammed the beast against the wall of the mayor's house, causing the wall to crumble. While the ceiling of the house cracked and caved in, once again the warrior was demolishing her house. But Razor was the bigger priorty at the moment, and he was not ready to submit to the drake.

" _He may be a baby dragon, but he is STILL a dragon! A top predator of the world,"_ Razor argued and growled about what Spike truly was, and what he was meant to be," _Sooner or later! He will be a great green dragon! One of the most powerful breeds of dragon in the world! How can you deny the hatchling his TRUE nature!"_

The blue drake then rammed Orion away with his head, cutting up Orion's cheek and right hand. Before electrifying his club like tail whipping it around to smack Orion like a baseball. Sending the prince flying and smashing through a wall and into Sugarcube Corner. Razor roared, knowing that he bought himself a couple minutes to flee for higher ground and try calling Spike to the town. He looked around, and he spotted his new perch up top of none other than Rarity's boutique.

So he stomped his way forward and pass many ponies that ran out of fear for the beast. He crushed and crumbled stands and precious cargo upon his approach to the boutique. He roared as he swung his tail to smash three houses in two on his approach, before he then began to climb the building. The boutique was barely able to remain stable as his talons and thumb claws dug into the walls. He grumbled and quickly looked around to see if he could see Spike any where.

He then stopped for a moment to look into a window and see the mare of Spike's true desire. He cringed and almost wanted to spit at the dragon's weird affection for a pony. He shook his head and continued climbing up the boutique till he reached it's peak lightning rod it recently got installed. He then began to scan the town for any sign of Spike, but then was sidetracked by a signal. His eyes narrowed the moment he saw black smoke growing from the trees near the Ever Free forest.

He growled, and soon turned his growl into a mighty roar that echoed through the town. It made ponies scream and hide, fearing what the large reptile would possibly do to them. Allowing Razor to no longer be distracted by so many colorful ponies, and focus on the real target.

Meanwhile, Orion was finally coming to after his less than impressive struggle with Razor. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, only to shoot them open the moment he heard screaming. His head flailed up and frantically searched around for the source of all the screaming. While looking down at himself to see his outfit now caked in cookies and frosting, there was just no staying clean today. Suddenly he then noticed cakes and cupcakes being tossed over his head.

Once he was able to look around, he found out the screams came from Pinkie Pie. Who was currently tossing desserts at none other than a half grown Spike the dragon. From the looks of it, he was nearing his adolescent years, just about peaking at the age of eighteen perhaps. And boy did he have a haul of numerous things in his grasp already, from apple farm materials to even a chicken coop. It was already appearing that it was too late to save Spike from this fate.

He was aching to just give up, and accept that there was no saving Spike from his nature. Suddenly he was forced to snap out of his mental conflict by the bursting of doors. He stood up and brushed himself off before turning to the friends that entered Sugarcube corner.

"Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Shadow, and Typhoon…! How are things on your end?"Orion wanted to appear casual and not think about his hiccup with Razor too much.

"Well, lets see…! Spike just stole a bunch of things from my farm, and got me and Twilight tied up together at one point!"Applejack ranted while Orion only nodded with lack of amusement for their progress.

"And then he stole our chicken coop and forced me to spend almost an hour prying Fluttershy out of a tree…!"Typhoon added with his own feeling of outrage for these sudden antics.

"Did you find Razor at all?"Shadow asked while noticing Orion appeared a bit banged up from what looked like a fight.

"Yes… He's behind it all…! And when I demanded answers to this betrayal he responded by sending me clean through a building…!"Orion groaned before he was able to wipe off the frosting all over his outfit.

"So we've been betrayed…! They think they can do whatever they want now that Warfire is gone!"Shadow growled and stomped her hooves in outrage for the drake's betrayal.

"Um…hello?! I'm kind of in an emergency here,"Pinkie Pie panicked while throwing more cakes at Spike,"Back! Get back!"

"Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake!"Twilight demanded, for that was only fueling Spike's greed even further than before.

"I'm not giving him cake! I'm assaulting him with cake!"Pinkie corrected as Spike collected the remains of the cakes that struck him.

"You're still giving it to him! And it's making him-"Orion was cut off for a moment before Spike had then gone through another dramatic growth spurt that forced him through the building wall,"Greedier, and bigger…!"

"How dare you take the cake!"Pinkie yelled as Spike fully smashed his way outside to roar and show off his full grown form.

He was now a giant dragon, his size matched, and maybe even surpassed the size of Smoke. He was wingless, but Orion could study and realize that there was no end to his strength. His claws appeared clean and sharp, just like his razor sharp spikes running down his back. Even the hide of a cragodile could not handle the claws of the new Spike, he truly was a special breed of dragon. As he stomped his way through town, carrying all the materials he collected since yesterday.

"He's completely out of control! Who know where he'll go next!"Twilight exclaimed while Shadow noticed the direction Spike was now heading in.

"I have an idea of where he might be going…! He's going for what he desires the most!"Shadow realized before they all froze to a sudden deep throat like call from afar.

They all quickly rushed out of the hole to find the source of the strange throat rattling call. With a quick look around, there they spotted Spike heading towards Rarity's boutique. Where Razor was waiting and calling for Spike from atop the building, like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Razor…! He's going to pay for what he did to Spike…!"Twilight promised while her friends agreed with nods, seeing the cause of Spike's affliction.

"Twilight…! There's something I need you to understand before we go after him,"He gripped Twilight's shoulder and got her to turn around to listen to honesty,"Spike was manipulated and turned into a monster by the manipulation of Razor…! It's not all his fault. But it does not mean Spike is not a threat to our world…!"

"Orion, please don't start talking like this now…! We settled this already…!"Twilight did not want to hear what needed to be understood about the situation.

"Listen! Spike is a victim! But he is now a danger to our world…! If worse comes to pass, then we'll have no choice,"Orion had to come out and remind Twilight of what he was and what he would have to do,"He'll have to be put down… Before he tarnishes the nobility and respectable name he made for himself as a young dragon…!"

Twilight responded by closing her eyes, trying to hold back tears of fear. She shook her head, and then jerked it away from Orion to run towards Spike in hopes of stopping him safely. Her friends and the other two warriors looked to him solemnly, as hard as it was, they all understood his position. Before they too had to go running after Spike, hoping to end this more peacefully. He sighed and shook his head, before he too buried this outcome and pursued the young dragon.

" _She's in there, Spike. She's doing what she appears to always be doing. Making outfits,"_ Razor informed Spike as he approached the boutique and tilted his head at the sight of Razor," _You're a grown dragon now…! She's all yours! Age will no longer stand between you and love any longer."_

"You think so…?"Spike struggled to speak in his new form that had a stunningly deep voice.

" _I do… Go ahead…! Take her! Take what you desired the most…! Show her the dragon you needed to be!"_ Razor demanded as Spike slowly peeked through the window to see Rarity trying out a new dress.

"Hmm… Perhaps some more ruffle…!"Rarity casually thought as she looked to her new outfit, only to see and hear her window smash open.

She screamed as Spike smashed the window open, and scooped her up into his claws. He then pulled her out and was personally carrying the screaming mare through the town. He then needed a new place to store all this treasure, for his claws and arms were filled with treasures. He then spotted a temporary solution to make carrying the treasures easier, a giant water tower. The dragon gladly grabbed the giant vat of water and tore it off the tower, letting water gush down to the town.

It washed away ponies that hid in the ally ways, forcing them to climb to the roofs till the water died down. Meanwhile, Spike stashed all his treasure into the giant water jug for better carrying. While Razor watched with excitement to see chose erupting where ever the dragon went.

"Put me down, you brute,"Rarity interrupted Spike as she pounded away at his claws making him roar at her,"How rude!"

"I don't understand…! Does she not like what I am…?"Spike manage to ask Razor for more guidance after it appeared Rarity was liking the new Spike.

" _She just needs time to warm up to you…! Take her somewhere that you both can settle in,"_ Razor informed before they both spotted Rainbow Dash, Thunder Blitz, and Fluttershy flying in," _But first, you must deal with those ponies! They want to take it all away from you! They want to stop you from being who you are!"_

"They are…? But…? But…?"Spike recognized his friends, but the greed and violent nature of the dragon seem to wipe his mind and replace it with the primitive thoughts of a dragon.

He then roared in outrage and grew hostile thanks to his nature taking control. It made Spike desire to destroy and attack everything that threatened all his valuable treasures. So he wildly challenged the Pegasus ponies that approached and dared to challenge him.

"Don't worry, Rarity! We'll save you!"Fluttershy promised as they approached Spike, only to dodge a swing he took, using Rarity like a club.

"Put her down, right now!"Rainbow Dash demanded as he swung at her and growled at being told what to do.

"I-if you don't mind, that is…"Fluttershy added, hoping to convince Spike to peacefully end the madness.

"I mean it, dragon boy!"Rainbow Dash demanded again before Thunder decided to enter the fight in his own way.

"She said…! Put the unicorn down, dragon boy!"Thunder yelled before he brought his solid electric hoof down, crushing it into Spike's forehead.

The force sent Spike face planting down and into the dirt, while his electricity splinter his scales. The lightning proved stunningly hot and sharp, perfect for piercing dragon scales. A threat that Razor realized as Spike was pinned down and rattled from the blow that opened up a wound on his head. Razor then decided to get in on this fight, and help the dragon in his struggle. As he took to the sky and charged at Thunder, while Spike was shaking off the blow and swinging Rarity at the stallion.

"Hey! I'm…not some…sort of…common fly swatter!"Rarity struggled as she swung around towards the electric Pegasus and the mares.

"He's a grown dragon now lady! He doesn't care for the well being of others!"Thunder yelled before he was suddenly snatched up into the jaws of Razor.

"Thunder! Hold on!"Rainbow quickly flew after the drake that tried to carry Thunder away from Spike.

" _To the mountain! They won't dare challenge you in a cave that you control!"_ Razor was able to point out the nearby mountain that held a cave for Spike to claim before he felt daggers stab into his lips.

This was thanks to Thunder stabbing Razor in the mouth and burn the jaws open. Allowing him to fly free and shrug off the damage that was in the form of teeth marks that bled from his chest and left arm. Just in time for Rainbow to fly to his side and bravely stare down the blue drake.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding from the chest…!"Rainbow worried while Thunder only shrugged his shoulder and stretched his fore arms.

"Didn't hit anything vital…! I can still tear into this great blue bucker!"Thunder assured while twirling his daggers and electrifying them for battle.

"What good are those gonna be against a lightning reptile?"Rainbow Dash questioned while Razor electrified it's spikes and flew towards them.

"These babies can do much more than what you think, Rainbow…!"Thunder spoke before charging and tackling Razor by stabbing into both of Razor's sides.

Before they were carrying each other into another building, smashing clean through the roof. While Rainbow Dash tried bucking and punching the drake in the head. With them distracted by the drake, the rest of the group was now free to pursue Spike, as he headed towards the mountain. The young dragon still had Rarity in his grasp as he approached the mountain to climb it. Only to then hear the sound of sharp soaring wings approaching through the skies towards him.

They all looked to the skies and there they saw the Wonderbolts themselves approaching. They made a few flight formations and prepared to fly in towards Spike for a deceptive assault. Thunder and Rainbow took a moment to look to the skies as the Wonderbolts separated and flew around Spike.

"Look! The Wonderbolts!"Rainbow pointed to the team of flyers that surrounded Spike in all directions to confuse him.

"Give it a minute…!"Thunder insisted before the both of them were struck by a wave of static that knocked them out of the house.

Spike roared at the Wonderbolts, for they were like the pesky flies that could not be swatted. However a plan quickly formed the moment he climbed up the mountain just enough to spot a small cave. He quickly took his giant water jug and dumped all his newest belongings into the cave. Serving as a good hiding place for the treasures while he then had a metal net for the team of Pegasus. He swung the jug around to catch the Wonderbolts like a flock of butterflies.

It took only a few tries before he then suddenly caught all three Wonderbolts inside the jug. They slammed hard against the jugs metal walls before Spike dealt with them thoroughly. Slamming the jug into the side of the mountain, trapping the team of flyers inside the jug.

"Told you so…"Thunder remarked as he and Rainbow Dash laid in the dirt for a bit to catch their breath and recover.

"You sure you're ok?"Rainbow Dash calmly asked as she put a hoof to his shoulder to make sure Thunder wasn't too banged up.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Don't you worry your rainbow head…"Thunder insisted while doing the same to her shoulder and silently looking into her eyes with trust and assurance.

"We gotta stop him! Spike! We know you're in there! Don't listen to Razor!"Twilight yelled out to Spike as he looked down to the rest of the group that pursued him.

"He's not helping you be what Rarity desires! He's making you into a monster!"Shadow added as Spike slowly started looking to Rarity, the mare that he desired to be with.

"SPIKE! I'M COMING UP THERE YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"Orion roared before he took off towards the mountain and began to wall run right up the side of it.

The prince had his sword at his side, running up the mountain while Rarity heard the sudden reveal. The dragon that had her captured was none other than Spike, the young and generous baby dragon she knew. She gasped the moment his name was uttered, and she was frozen for the longest time. Staring to the reptilian beast that was once so young and so kind to her. At least until Orion war cried and leaped right above Spike's head and slammed right above him on the side of the mountain.

"Don't make me kill you, Spike! This isn't how our friendship should have to end,"Spike tried to shake away Orion's words by swatting at him, only for the warrior latch onto his neck,"Razor is lying to you! Rarity will not love the monster you have become! She loved the baby dragon you were before!"

Spike shook his head, his greed was now in battle with his pony grown conscious. He tried grabbing for Orion, only to have his claw punched away before Orion spun a full three sixty. Giving him momentum to swing again and crack him in the jaw, forcing Spike's head back.

"Talk to him, Rarity! You might be the only one that can reason with him!"Orion yelled while gripping at Spike's neck to hold him still.

"Is this… Really… Spike…?"Rarity dared to ask, but got the answer when she got to take a closer and more clear look at the dragon.

"Razor did this to him…! He fooled him into taking this greedy plunge in hopes of growing up,"Orion gestured to the blue drake before it had finally broken free from the building,"He did it because he loved you, and realized as a baby dragon he could not be with you like he always hoped…!"

Razor roared, seeing that Spike was struggling with his inner conflict of influence. He then flew to the mountain and slammed next to Spike, roaring and trying to get Spike to resist. But Rarity's sudden touch alarmed Spike, and got him looking at her solemn face, now that she knew who he truly was.

"He loves you, Rarity…! He's held it in for so long…! And that was his only true desire,"Orion informed Rarity as she rubbed Spike's thumb while she kept eye contact with him,"The desire to be what you would desire…! To be the dragon you could love the way he loved you."

"Spike… You shouldn't have had to do all this for me…! You were fine…just the way you were,"Rarity slowly began to speak as the dragon fell silent to her words,"What has that monster done to you…? He turned my Spikey Wikey into the monster he wanted you to be, not what I wanted…!"

" _She's lying to you…! She just does not wish to admit her feelings for a grown dragon!"_ Razor tried to roar his own influence, only for Spike to suddenly shake his words aside.

"The Spikey Wikey I cared about was young and generous and kind! You were so much more when you were a baby dragon,"Rarity said before she then held up the very fire ruby she wore with her outfit to show to him,"That very same dragon gave me this! A token of his feelings and generosity towards me! No grown dragon could have that big of a heart…!"

Spike looked deep into the fire ruby for the longest time, frozen by it's familiarity. He tilted his head, as memories were then shaking into his mind as he groaned in distress. He had then remembered it clear as day, it was yesterday that he recalled it all, that day when he was still a kind hearted dragon.

" _Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you…!"_ Spike had remembered how special the ruby was and how much it was meant to be with Rarity.

" _I…don't know what to say…! this is so thoughtful…! Oh, my little Spikey wikey!"_ He remembered how happy Rarity was when he had given her the fire ruby as a token of his love and generosity.

Spike was then suddenly gripping his head, his greed lusted for only silence and more things. But Rarity's words proved stronger, he struggled and groaned loudly from his inner war. He felt his blurry vision clearing and his true feelings and personality pushing towards the surface. As his green eyes became sparkly and larger, slowly he released his head from his sharp claws. Before he was seeing Rarity more clearly, and realizing she was in the grasp of a dragon's claws.

Razor realized he was losing the dragon to the influence of his friends and crush. He was quick to try and roar, hoping to shake Spike back into his dragon nature, and get him rampaging again.

" _SPIKE! Do not listen to their words! You know what you truly are inside!"_ Razor roared, but Spike did not listen, he was too busy slowly looking at himself, and seeing the creature he had become.

All this time, he thought by listening to Razor he would be what Rarity desired. But now he was seeing what he had become, he was the furthest thing from what she would desire. He was a giant dragon that had terrorized the world, he looked to her with fearful eyes as he did to Orion.

"What…? What happened…? What the hay have I become,"Spike looked at his new body before he then looked out to the chaos throughout the town,"What did I do? This is not what I wanted to happen! This is crazy! What did I do?!"

"Spike! It's not your fault! You've been lied to!"Rarity called to the dragon as he looked back to her and let her simply stand on his open palms.

"Rarity? What happened to the town?! Did I do all this…?!"Spike wondered as he brought Rarity closer to his sad eyes, hoping for some answers.

"It's ok, Spike! It wasn't all your fault…"Rarity tried rubbing his thumb, hoping to keep Spike from freaking out from all the devastation.

"You want your answers, Spike? Then talk to him!"Orion got Spike's attention, and pointed out Razor to his left of the mountain.

Spike slowly turned to the blue drake that roared with outrage that Spike somehow overcame his greed. Razor could only voice his outrage, while watching the black smoke in the distance get thicker. He was boxed in, and the moment the smoke grew thick and strong, he now had help.

" _What are you doing?! You were to establish this town as your own! To take what you wanted!"_ Razor growled while Spike shook his head with confusion at the sudden change of intentions.

"Razor? Why am I a gigantic dragon?! Why did I trash the town?! This isn't what I wanted!"Spike insisted and begged for answers to this sudden change that did not suite his own intentions.

" _How can you be so sure? You are a dragon! It is in your nature to steal and take whatever you want,"_ Razor retorted with a bit of confusion that Spike resisted his true nature and no longer wanted anything," _I think the question is… Why are you not all these things?! You are a dragon! Not a pony!"_

"What?! This wasn't about what I am, it's about what I wanted! And this was not it,"Spike argued back while containing his shock that Razor was so critical about his life,"Look at me! I'm a monster! I've attacked my friends, I destroyed half the town, and I took so many things from every pony!"

" _To want something is the nature of a dragon, and it is to be embraced, hatchling,"_ Razor began to spout his view about what creatures are and the nature they all needed to follow regardless," _You are a dragon! It is your destiny to take what you want, destroy whatever and whoever you want! Your time of being a pet to these ponies are over!"_

"What are you…? Destroy what ever… And whoever I want…? Wait,"Spike suddenly realized that Razor had suddenly admitted a different desire from what Spike wanted,"It was never about what I wanted at all…! It was about what YOU wanted! And you wanted me to become this big monster!"

"Of course…! Nothing would help a drake cause more destruction than a dragon that did whatever he said,"Orion decided to sum up what he had collected from what the dragon and drake said to each other,"So he lied to you and made you embrace greed to become the ultimate chaotic predator…! A full grown dragon."

"Is that…what I really was to you? Was I really just some weapon for you to exploit?!"Spike demanded more answers while Razor twitched his head in frustration.

" _You are what you were meant to be! You can't deny what you are forever, hatchling,"_ Razor argued while Spike shook his head with stress and rising anger," _Listen and trust in your fellow beasts! We are cousins, Spike! You should be able to understand all this!"_

"No! I won't! You turned me into a monster and made me attack my friends for some sort of chaotic thrill,"Spike growled and clutched his claws in rage for being used like a tool,"You're not family…! You're a lying, manipulative monster! You…you liar!"

Spike suddenly responded with a roar and a sudden assault towards Razor. He gripped the drake into his right claws and crushed him against the mountain, making the drake shriek. Before Spike had then swung his claws back, and tossed the drake down, smashing him through the market place. The group of mares and warriors looked on in shock, Spike was in control again. And now he had a bone to pick with Razor, as he slid down the side of the mountain and landed before the group.

They all had then suddenly began to cheer as Spike slowly put Rarity down. To see Spike back on their side and in control of himself was the best scenario they could hope for. Once Rarity was safe, Spike stomped towards Razor as Orion himself slid down the mountain. Where every pony decided to run to Razor to back up Spike, knowing that Razor was a formidable beast in his own right. But Spike was in no mood to judge his chances of fighting a more experienced monster.

"LIAR! I'm a monster because of YOU!"Spike roared and threw a punch down to crush Razor into the dirt.

" _I made you what you were meant to be! And this is how I am repaid,"_ Razor dodged the punch and swerved around Spike's arm before wrapping his tail around it, and biting at Spike's shoulder," _But if you insist on being a pet to these weak creatures…! Then perhaps you were never meant to be a true predator! Just a little snack for the real ones!"_

Suddenly, Razor felt the sharp slashes of blades splitting his back open. He screeched and rattled his spikes before Spike grabbed his whole torso into his claws to pry him off. Once he tore the drake off his shoulder, he then forced him to the ground again and put his foot down on his back. Pinning the smaller beast down and grinding him into the dirt in revenge. While Thunder and Rainbow surrounded the drake, his very blood being cleaned off the blades that slashed up his hide.

"So how's it feel to have this whole plan of yours back firing big time on you?"Orion stood in front of the drake's head as he kicked and struggled wildly under Spike's foot.

"You're going to pay for what you did, Razor…! Now you're going to suffer the consequences for your actions!"Twilight promised as Razor looked around to see himself surrounded by his enemies.

Razor was now in need of a way out, he was trapped and on his own in this fight. At least that's what he thought before he saw the big smoke hitting the skies, he now had helped. All that was left, was to signal his back up and start fighting since fleeing was no longer an option.

"You got something to say for yourself, you lying varmit?"Applejack asked as they all closed in all around the downed blue drake.

"You're going down!"Rainbow Dash promised as Razor took in a deep breath and made the call for help that he needed.

He then reared back and let out a loud rattling roar that blasted through the skies. They all backed away for a moment to process his sudden roar to the sky that made their spines tingle. Only to then hear a colossal explosion in the distance near the Ever Free forest. Dirt, trees and smoke lifted in mass and filled the sky before an even bigger roar erupted from the chaos. Before the spikey giant red head of a big drake peered out of the cloud of debris and roared to the sky.

"Oh…no…! Smoke! He just called in Smoke,"Orion yelled and turned around to face the bigger threat that approached the town,"Every pony! Ready yourselves for a fight! We got a formidable duo coming in for some action!"

They all turned, while Spike was distracted by a desire for revenge against Razor. They all watched the giant drake making his slow approach to the town, his stomps rumbled the ground. Razor roared at Spike, keeping the dragon distracted on him so he couldn't see Smoke coming. Thankfully the group was all focused on Smoke, it appeared that they had the advantage. At least that's what it appeared to be, until Smoke finally arrived into the town of Ponyville carrying some company.

They all prepared to scrap with the giant drake, knowing fire and sparks were gonna fly. Smoke had finally stomped over and into town before unleashing a thunderous roar. Smoke looked to Razor, and saw him struggling, but there was a group of ponies standing in his way. Thankfully he had some back up to deal with them, upon his approach, they all prepared to attack the giant beast. Before an impossible and stunning sight had shocked them all as _they_ suddenly appeared.

The Cinders themselves poked their heads out, shocking the ponies that stood their ground. Smoke stomped and stood before them as the Cinders came out from behind the giant spikes of the drake. And looked down to their enemies and the town that was in complete devastation and chaos.

"All this was caused by a young dragon and our good friend, Razor…! We are impressed!"The lead unicorn Cinder smirked as ponies around town hid in fear.

"Are you surprised to see this, warriors? Your comrade's own pets at our side?"A Pegasus asked asked as Smoke continued looking to Razor, knowing that he needed help.

"Not exactly…! We just never pictured that this was how far their betrayal went,"Orion admitted as the group of ten Cinders lined up on Smoke's shoulder,"How long have you been working with these animals?! How long have you gone against the wishes of your owner!?"

"Heh…! You fools don't even know the half of what's going on…! And already, your town is crumbling,"The unicorn announced as the other Cinders pulled out daggers and short swords,"And now… You will crumble along with this town! And burn to ash!"

"Smoke…! Put the purple dragon down before he kills Razor…! Leave these fleshlings to us!"An earth pony Cinder commanded before they all had then leaped off the drake's shoulder.

The Cinders dove down and towards the group of ponies, leaving Smoke to his own business. The group readied themselves, and the fights broke out like wild fire once the first Cinder landed. Typhoon already engaged the two earth ponies as they jabbed and swung their daggers, slapping blades with his scythe. While Shadow stopped two short swords from hitting him in the back with her mace. She smacked them back and charged towards them to start crushing some ashen skulls.

While Thunder and Rainbow were brawling with two Pegasus ponies right above her head. Rainbow was getting down some swift shots with her bare hooves thanks to some lessons from Thunder. Allowing her to out maneuver and throw swift punches that kept her away from his blades. Leaving Thunder to simply slice and dismember his Cinder for a quick and easy kill. Where he spun behind the foe and rammed both daggers up and through his chest.

The rest of the group engaged the rest in a frontal assault of tackles and magic. Twilight traded magic shots and headbutts with the leader while Applejack and Pinkie wrestled with the earth ponies. This left Fluttershy to pretend fight, and hide behind Rarity, as she manage to get some lucky magic shots off two unicorns. Blasting holes through their chests to destroy their hearts. One Cinder had then dared to jump on Rarity from behind, but a cowardly attack like that did not go unpunished.

For his sneak attack was ruined by the crystal blade of Orion bursting out of his chest. And giving him a toss right our in front of her where he would explode into fire and ash. She turned to Orion and smiled while he nodded, the Cinders were starting to grow very trivial to them all.

"Much obliged, Orion. I do say, these fiery rascals are getting quite easier to fight."Rarity admitted as they looked to Twilight struggling with the unicorn leader.

"It's because we know how they fight, and how they die…! All it takes is some observation!"Orion responded and ran to help Twilight with her enemy.

Only to stop the moment Smoke stomped down a foot right in front of them. He slowly walked over Twilight and lead Cinder before he was rushing towards his target. Spike himself was just now finishing Razor up by snatching him up in his claws to put a merciless squeeze on the drake. Making Razor shriek before he then tried fighting back by biting Spike's wrist. Spike growled in response, while Smoke lowered his head to ram Spike in the back, allowing Razor to squirm free.

This caught the attention of the others after Orion gripped and threw the lead Cinder off Twilight. He helped her up, before they both turned to see the horror as Spike got rammed into a building. Before Smoke then instantly went for Spike's right leg and bit into it to keep him down. Twilight screamed in a panic, while Orion drew his other sword in hopes of helping Spike. Only to get jumped on by the lead Cinder, who manage to drill a dagger into Orion's left arm.

He let out a scream, much like the one Spike was giving as he tried kicking at Smoke's head. Only for Razor to circle around and latch his talons into Spike's shoulders to pull him back. Leaving the dragon to take a head full of red Spike's in the chest and getting shoved through the town. This was a horror show Twilight witnessed before, the way that the drake's worked together when they killed the spike fiend before. Spike was now the next victim of their merciless tag team.

And the warriors were too busy fighting the last of the Cinders to help out. Spike was on his own, as he tried biting at Razor's leg to get free, only to get bit in the neck by Smoke. Leaving Razor to snap down on some of Spike's back spines and break them off, he could only struggle and roar with pain. They forced Spike onto his stomach, where both drake's then had him pinned. Smoke began to curb stomp Spike in the back, while Razor dug his beak into the downed dragon's shoulders.

"SPIKE! Get off of him!"Twilight ran while she had the chance and quickly started shooting beams of magic at the drakes.

Smoke took the stream of magic in his spikey cheeks before he slowly turned to her. Leaving Razor to wrestle for more ripping and tearing into Spike's flesh on his own. Twilight was quick to stop her magical assault once Smoke was towering over her and growling for her intrusion. Orion had finally just pinned down and put the lead Cinder in a choke hold before he saw Twilight. Just as Smoke let his mouth fill with molten smoke and blazing hot fires that could melt the flesh from bones.

" _Meddling soft ponies…! Burn away! Burn away! TO NOTHING!"_ Smoke demanded death before he unleashed a massive funnel of flames down towards Twilight.

Thankfully, Twilight was saved at the last minute by Orion and a couple rising plates of crystal. He jumped in front of her and let the crystal plates rise from the dirt to form a dome. Allowing them to be safe from the spout of fire that rapidly heated up the crystals. While inside, they had the chance they needed to think of something, there was only one issue with that. Orion still had the Cinder in his arms, unable to suffocate and merely struggling and fighting his hold.

"Not a good idea to fight a giant fire drake on your own…! He's way too big to be bothered much."Orion insisted as the flames finally stopped, only for Smoke to try and stomp down on the crystals.

"Well do something! They're killing Spike!"Twilight screamed as they heard the screams of Spike outside the dome.

"Already ahead of that! Let's make good use of our friend here!"Orion assured Twilight before letting go of the Cinder's neck to grab his left hoof.

"You can't win this! We will light this place a blaze and burn your town to nothing!"The unicorn yelled before Orion manage to tear the Cinder's arm off and kick open his crystal dome.

"Do me a favor, and shut the buck up!"Orion remarked before ramming the dismembered hoof into his chest to force the Cinder's self destruction.

As the Cinder lit up and became swirled in fire to warn of his incoming explosion. Orion picked him up in both hands and gave him a twirl before throwing him at full strength. The Cinder was used like a missile as it soared just over Smoke's head, making the drake look down at them with lack of amusement. This distracted him from where the destroyed Cinder was actually heading. His destination was Razor, the drake that was now being gripped and struggling to stay on top of Spike.

The green dragon was at the very least able to fight back still, even when Razor was very clingy. He was at least able to use his feet and stretch Razor up and away from his face and shoulders. He was then awarded with some help that came in the form of the Cinder slamming against the side of Razor's face. The drake paused and looked to the pin cushioned ash pony that was stuck in his spikes. Only to then get a face full of fire that exploded on an impressive level of power.

The force could easily fry half of the town, but instead it fried the head of Razor. Sending him flying off Spike and smashing right into the house of the mayor, as she screamed in outrage. This gave Spike the chance to roll and slowly stand up to recover, even with bloody arms and torn up shoulders. He panted and tried to catch his breath, as Smoke looked to see his partner down again. He roared and was quick to try and run to take down Spike again, but Orion objected.

As Orion stomped a foot in the ground to spawn a crystal cluster that hardened around Smoke's foot. Spike had then roared and decided to give Smoke a taste of his own fire. As he blasted a stream of green flames that pelted Smoke in the chest, and forced him to topple over. The red drake ended up slamming down and crushing another house under his spikey back. As every pony looked to see the carnage, after the Cinders were all but dispatched cleanly and with ease.

"That a boy, Spike! Teach our old boys here what happens when they go bucking around with the wrong group!"Thunder cheered as the young dragon slowly groaned and tried shrugging off the pain he was in.

Spike heard the cheers of his friends, but all he could think of was stopping the drakes. As he slow walked to Smoke and grabbed him by the shoulders to pick him up for some lessons about betrayal. Meanwhile, Razor had slowly recovered from the hot and fiery surprise he got. And was shaking it off before he saw the scene he awoke to, all the Cinders were already destroyed. And Smoke was now the one being overwhelmed, and he was being overwhelmed by Spike of all things.

"YOU AND RAZOR MADE ME INTO A MONSTER! I'LL NEVER BE ACCEPTED BY OTHERS EVER AGAIN!"Spike spat before head butting Smoke right against the library tree.

Razor narrowed his eyes at the damage his partner was taking and thinking of a way to get the upper claw again. Then he spotted the mare of Spike's desire standing next to Twilight. The time had come for some desperate measures, as Razor flapped his wings and flew towards the group. He screeched, gaining the attention of every pony before using lightning speed to go pass them. Snatching Rarity up in a flash and reappearing at the tip top of the library tree.

Once he let out a rattling screech, he then held up Rarity in his left wing thumb claw. Where she screamed with fear, for she was high up off the ground, and being dangled by lethal predators. Spike heard her screams, and was promptly head butted and sent crashing into the dirt on his back.

"Let go of me, you lowly vile monsters! How dare you use me like a shield!"Rarity struggled but froze the moment Razor threatened to toss her right into the ground.

" _We gave you the opportunity to become something more than a mere hatchling!"_ Razor grumbled and snarled with outrage for Spike's rebellion against his own kind.

" _And you repay us by attacking us and denying your true nature to coexist with these puny ponies?!"_ Smoke growled while Rarity screamed and tried to hold on for dear life.

" _Such a crime against your kin will not go unpunished, young dragon,"_ Razor looked to Rarity while Spike struggled to get up with a bleeding forehead," _perhaps the death of this wretched mare is required for you to understand what you are meant to be…! And relinquish this pitiful old life of yours!"_

"Never! I'll never join you if all this destruction is what I'm suppose to do!"Spike replied, only to get kicked in the chest and get stomped on by Smoke.

" _Very well then…! Let's see if me ripping your Rarity apart and sucking up her entrails will change your mind!"_ Razor decided and gripped Rarity with both thumb claws to start pulling her body to it's limit.

"NO! No, no, NO!"Spike screamed as he heard the screams of Rarity being tortured and pulled at with brutal force.

Thankfully, help came once again as a spray of crystal shards swarmed up. Slapping Smoke in the face before exploding and shredding pieces of his right wing in the process. Smoke roared as Razor turned to see the group still holding it's ground, Twilight shot some magic. Nailing Razor in the left wing, forcing him to release partial grip on Rarity, giving Spike the chance he needed. While Smoke turned and engaged the group of friends that charged at his legs.

Thunder and Rainbow flew around his head, kicking at his face while the warrior threw spears of lightning at his arms and chest. Hoping to splinter and melt away his touch spikes and scales. While every pony else attacked his legs to cripple and take down the giant reptile. Razor roared, wanting to charge up his spikes to electrify the ponies that dared to stand their ground against them. Only to suddenly feel a large fist crush against the side of his spikey head.

He could barely turn an inch before he was sent flying over the houses and crashed near Fluttershy's cottage. Rarity was released in the process and quickly grabbed by Spike. He held her close to his chest, but kept her from touching his punctured up bloody chest. For he still wanted to treat her like a lady, and a lady was not to be stained or dirtied up by blood. He looked down to her solemnly, for she brought him calmness and peace of mind from the violence.

"Rarity… I'm sorry I acted like such a monster…! This wasn't what I wanted,"Spike tried to whisper, even with a deep grown dragon voice booming,"I wanted to be a grown up because…. I… I have a crush on…"

"Shh… It's ok, Spike…! I know already. I know the secret now."Rarity shushed him, making him a bit scared and grasp at his heart now that Rarity knew about his feelings.

"You do…? So you… You probably think I'm just… I'm-"Spike wanted to go for it and ask her how she felt, but they were then interrupted by by a sudden strike of lightning in the side of Spike's hip.

He roared and fell on all fours to grip at his smoking scorched hip that burned from the shock. He then turned to see a screeching Razor approaching them, and going for a vulture like circling. Charging his spikes and focusing them into his beak as Spike huddled Rarity into one hand. Just in time to feel Razor latch onto his nack, and snap his electric jaws into Spike's shoulder again. But this time, Spike learned from the last scrap, and Razor made an error in this bold attack.

Spike had all the room he needed to move his head to his shoulder and clamp his own jaws down on Razor's neck. This was the cost of having a spikey long neck that moved around like rope. Once Spike had his teeth down hard on Razor, he braved the spikes going into his mouth. While Razor was forced to release Spike and get taken for a ride around town. Spike spun him around and smashed him through a couple trees before tossing him away into the sky.

He watched Razor slowly making a big loop around to try and fly in while fully electrifying his whole body. Spike looked down to see Rarity holding on tight to his index claw. She was still in danger, and it was coming in fast as Razor shot like an arrow made of pure electricity. Spike looked back to the incoming drake and glared, while his free hand clenched into a fist. For he needed to take quick action, so he took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and swung at full strength.

His fist connected, and it burned with white hot pain as he felt spikes plunge into his knuckles. But that one punch ended the fight, for it was powerful enough to crack Razor's skull. And crush him into one more building, causing a powerful blast of wood, dirt and stone to burst like a volcano. Debris pelted the dragon and the group below as they all stopped the violence for a moment. Just in time to see Razor rattle and collapse to the ground under a pile of rubble and dirt.

He grumbled as blood oozed out of his jaws and the sides of his head profusely. His right wing was fully broken, and he was struggling to breath as he laid on his side. He growled and rattled with pain, his legs were like jelly as they kicked and struggled to try and stand him up. Smoke heard Razor's growls and rattles for help and turned to see the bloodied up Razor. And Spike was standing over him in triumphant, before looking to Smoke, now that he was alone.

"Great! Razor is down! Way to go Spike!"Rainbow Dash cheered as Smoke roared out loud and turned to challenge Spike.

"Come on, every pony! We can take Smoke down together! As a team!"Twilight announced, but Orion stood in front of them all as Spike turned to Rarity.

"No…! I know what Spike wants to do…! What he actually wants to do,"Orion insisted as Spike slowly then put Rarity down where she would be safe,"He's being the noble dragon she would want him to be…! So let him do this. Let's see what Smoke can do when he doesn't have his friend at his side!"

"Be safe… And no matter what happens… I…love you…!"Spike admitted before he slowly began to stand up and face the red drake.

"Spike!"Rarity reached for Spike but he was already on approach to meet Smoke's roaring challenge.

Smoke roared one more time before Spike was ready, two full grown beasts facing off. A battle of the apex reptilian predators was taking place, as they stomped and sized each other up. They both roared at each other, as the warriors quickly began pushing the mares back from the imminent chaos. Just as the drake and dragon charged at each other, and finally clashed together. Their heads smashed together, and Spike quickly took the advantage by clamping down on Smoke's head.

He shook Smoke's head around and tried forcing him to the ground, he even got a kick to the snout in. He then tried punching Smoke in the side of the body where the least spikes were. But Smoke flailed his head and finally broke free of Spike's vice grip. And jabbed Spike's cheek with his beak before grabbing onto Spike's neck in return and shaking him until he was then slammed against the house of Fancy Pants. The dragon returned the favor by gripping at Smoke's back with his claws.

He then dug into Smoke's back while chomping down on Smoke's neck again. Before he then swung the drake into the other side of the big house, forcing him to roar with pain. However this also enraged Smoke, and forced him to go into a rage as his spikey neck tore out of Spike's mouth. As Smoke then stood tall and began slashing and grabbing at Spike's head to tear at the dragon's face with his thumb claws. Cut after cut tore into Spike's head and face before others ever ripped into his side.

Spike shrieked, but Smoke did not stop digging in as he bit into Spike's back. Before he then gripped him by the neck to roll him over and slam him onto his side. Where he could then kick him in the face and clamp down even tighter on Spike's neck to tear into him more. Spike was forced to roar in pain as Smoke dragged him by his neck and slammed him through the house. Only to then bite at his tail to drag him out and grab him in his wings again.

Where he then hoisted Spike over his head and sent him flying across half of the town. He slammed just mere inches from the Ponyville park, where he was now in a daze. It was dawning on him as he laid there bleeding, battered, and struggling to even move much. He was challenging a drake that served alongside the Equestrian warriors, he was far more experienced than Spike could imagine. And now he was in a primal fight to the death with the beast, and on the losing end.

But he looked into the pond of the Ponyville park and saw his own reflection. To see himself stuck as a giant dragon that was now fearsome looking and a threat to all of Ponyville. It hurt his noble heart, as a tear escaped his left eye and rolled down his cheek and neck.

"I'm stuck like this…! I'm gonna be a monster forever. And all because I gave into my greed,"Spike groaned to himself as he thought about all his friends that trusted and loved him,"I already had everything I could have ever wanted, but now it's all gone! It's all my fault…!"

Spike slowly looked forward to see Smoke stomping towards him, ready to end the fight. There was a moment where Spike even wanted to just close his eyes and accept death. But then a thought his him as he looked into the cocky eyes of Smoke that readied a fire breath. This was Spike's fault, but even then, they all wanted to help him rather than ridicule him for what he now was. Even Orion shed a tear and could not bring himself to actually kill Spike, even if it went against the warrior's oath.

Finally, Spike gritted his teeth in anger as Smoke prepared to fire his stream of fire. He noticed how soft and fleshy it looked within the drake's gullet, the one spot that wasn't fire proof. Steam left Spike's nose as he growled and realized that this was also the fault of both drakes.

"I hope you're happy with what you've done to me! My life as I knew it before is over,"Spike struggled with tears that streamed down his cheeks before he then began to stand up,"And all because you guys wanted to control me and act like this was all about me being what I am…! Rather than who I am! I really hope you're happy with yourself!"

"Don't worry…! You will soon be able to leave this wretched life of yours behind, hatchling,"Smoke mocked as he reared his head back and aimed at Spike,"Burn..! Burn like the ponies that made you their pet!"

"Come on, Spike! You can't lose here you knucklehead! He may be more experienced, but that don't mean he can't fall!"Orion yelled as the others cheered for Spike slowly standing back up.

"No… How about for everything you and Razor did to me and my friends,"Spike groaned as Smoke shot down his head and started blasting fire at the dragon,"Why don't YOU burn for a change!"

Suddenly Spike rushed forward with what strength he had left and Smoke by his neck. Aiming his head up to let the fire blast into the sky, Spike did not let go, no matter how torn up his claw would get. He waited for the longest time, watching as smoke and fire filled the blue sky. After a solid minute, Smoke had to stop his fire breath in hopes of getting free from Spike's grasp. Only to then see Spike fill his own mouth with purple and green fire, while Spike gave him the death stare.

"Rarity can never love me now… I'll never know what it's like to be with her, to treat her like the lady she is, to kiss with her,"Spike growled for his losses before he then grabbed Smoke's mouth to force it wide open,"How about I give you one in return?!"

Spike pulled Smoke's head in close and reared back before unleashing his green fire stream. The fire went straight down Smoke's mouth and throat, the drake barely got a roar in. Before he fell silent to the green flames instantly cooking and melting his insides within ten seconds. He tried to grip at Spike's head again, but his body quickly gave up after feeling his insides burn away. It was then that it all ended as Spike's kiss of death finally made Smoke's belly explode in a cloud of green and purple fire.

Smoke's eyes widened, and then rolled into the back of his head as he died right there. Once Smoke was no longer moving, Spike slowly let him go, and let his body slam to the ground. Where the young dragon could then stomp his foot onto the back of the dead drake. He then listened and felt around for any sort of breathing, but there was none, no breath, and no heart beat. That was all that he needed before he then stood tall and unleashed a triumphant roar of victory.

His friends all cheered even louder, Applejack and Pinkie jumped for joy. While the four Pegasus cheered and spun in circles in celebration, Shadow Swirl simply raised her mace and shouted in triumph. Twilight, Rarity, and Orion all rushed over to a bridge that stood over a small creek.

"Spike! I'm so proud of you!"Twilight waved at him an announced deep pride for what Spike had done.

"WE…! We are so proud of you, Spikey wikey!"Rarity added as Spike slowly look to the group that was cheering and waving to him.

"Come on, Spike! Lets get you home and see if we can't fix you up!"Orion called out and waved to Spike as the baby dragon smiled weakly and started walking.

"Spike! Spike! He's our dragon! All his foes got taken away in a wagon!"Pinkie danced and rhymed like a cheer leader for Spike.

"My friends… They still want me…! Even when… I'm…a monster…"Spike slowly stomped towards them, but he was bleeding from so many bite and slash wounds around his body.

He panted, his vision was growing weak and blurry, his strength was starting to fade. His arms dangled and his legs were giving out the moment he approached the bridge like a slug. Orion was the first to noticed Spike's behavior, especially when he noticed Spike about to close his eyes. Before all their smiles faded the moment Spike fell forward like an immense falling tower. He let out a groan, as his legs finally gave out and he crashed down and into the sparkly creak below the bridge.

Water and dirt kicked up from his massive body and almost blinded every pony. While his head rested all over the creek shore, where he was breathing slowly and rattling weakly. Orion cleared the mist of dirt before seeing Spike barely able to breath, he was quick to spring into action.

"Spike? Spike?!"Twilight raised her voice in a panic while Orion jumped over the railing and into the creak.

The other two unicorns while Orion walked through the water to get to Spike. As he neared the wounded dragon, he pulled out a small vial made of red crystal from his hand. He panted and kicked before he got to the shore, where he could then assess Spike and see his wounds.

"Hang in there, Spike…! Just stay with me, you hear me, knucklehead?"Orion pushed for a bit more will power as he tried to open up Spike's mouth while Spike manage to look to Orion.

"Even after what I've done… You all still… Cared about me…"Spike blinked his left eye before another tear streamed down his cheek.

Steam was slowly rising from his wounds after so much fire was used. While Orion cracked open the vial and began to force feed Spike some sparkling water that held healing properties. He made sure Spike took every last drop as the young dragon tried to move his head more.

"I'm sorry…about what I did… I was stupid, and greedy… All I wanted to do… was…love…"Spike groaned as his eyes slowly began to close the moment the steam was starting to cover his body.

"It's ok! Don't think about that right now! Just hang and let the-… The…"Orion looked to Spike, only to see the dragon shut his eyes and let his head roll over to it's side.

Finally the steam caused Spike to slowly vanish without a trace, Orion even felt himself lose his grip on Spike. He tried grabbing for Spike, but it already appeared that Spike was gone. He just vanished within the steam as his hands trembled and fell to his side cold.

"Spike…? Spike!? SPIKE!"Orion called out and let his voice announce loudly through the town.

"Spike…?"Twilight whimpered as the whole group approached in silence, her eyes were watering and growing heavy with sorrow.

Orion remained silent and heavy breathing, nothing but solemn silence on the wind. Behind him he could hear the sobs and sniffles of the elements growing heavy with grief and pain. Seeing such a young dragon suddenly die before their very eyes, the dragon they all knew and loved. Applejack and the warriors were the only ones that resisted crying and lowered their heads. While Twilight began breaking down and weeping with Rarity to see the passing of Spike.

Orion only stood there in silence and devastation, Spike had given his life to save them all. Something that no dragon could ever do for others, let alone the one he loved. His hands clenched and he turned away, nothing stirred as the steam began to settle and reveal a vacant sight. Nothing but water and a bridge could be seen, the dragon was completely gone, nowhere to be seen. It was becoming more clear that Spike was gone, perhaps his remains were most likely carried away with the current.

"I'm sorry too, Spike…"Orion sighed and finally turned away to leave the creek while wiping potential tears from his eyes.

His walk was almost silent, and it was slow as he approached Twilight and Rarity. He then stopped right where he was and lower his head to them, this only hurt the mare's even more. As he shook his head, letting them know that the worse has happened, and there was nothing they could do. Twilight slammed on her flank and started crying, her hooves covered her whole face. While Rarity broke down and fell to her belly while she held the fire ruby she was given by Spike.

Her tears dripped upon the ruby as Orion closed his eyes and kept his head lowered. With all the silence, he could only listen to the weeps of the two unicorns and the sobs of their friends. Their grieving carried on the wind as ponies quietly began to exit their safe areas to see the carnage. The wind itself was quiet but blew with gentle ferocity, even the smallest rush of water could be heard. The simple splash and drip of the creek as it rushed and swished down the creek, but a creek does not swish on it's own.

Orion's head slowly lifted as he listened to the splash and swish of water behind him. The mix of watery sounds would only be possible by rushing rapids, or some pony swimming in it. His ears twitched as the sound had then began to get louder, the other warriors heard it too. And they were the first to see an impossible sight in the creek, while the shoved and pushed at the mares. Shaking them from their moment of mourning to point to the creek and get them to see it for themselves.

They all gasped and stared with looks of impossible beliefs and tears. As Orion turned around and started staring at the creek, where he then noticed bubbles and a moving figure in the water. He widened his eyes and gasped, while he gripped at Rarity and Twilight's shoulders to give them a shake. They both sniffled and were barely able to open their eyes before they saw a miraculous sight. In a burst of water, the face of baby dragon Spike had suddenly surfaced from the water.

Their hearts froze and disbelief took over as Spike coughed out some water. He panted and started swimming towards the shore with what energy he had left to spare. Orion shook his head in disbelief, while Twilight and Rarity lit up with shock, their hooves went over their hearts.

"Spike?! Spike!"Twilight was the first to stand up to watch the baby dragon near the shore.

( _ **Sanctuary, Utada Hikaru)**_

Spike only panted and continued to swim before he made it to the shore. He then could only crawl the rest of the way out of the water, before he was then stuck on his knees. Where he could only pant and struggle to catch his breath, his heart was going a mile as second in his chest. As he looked down to his claws and saw a most relieving sight, his tiny baby dragon still had some minor wounds, but the crystal water appeared to have healed the more serious ones.

But the good news out weighed the injuries that still remained on his arms and head. He was once again a baby dragon, the big dragon he took the form of was no more, he was the true Spike now. He laughed for a little bit, while a smile crept up on his face to see this miracle.

He released a deep breath of happiness to go with the laughter, it felt good to be back to normal. Suddenly he then heard the steps of hooves running towards him, he then looked up to see the source of the hoof steps. There he spotted Twilight running to him with teary eyes and a big smile on her face. Rarity was right behind her, her eyes sparkling and drying up her tears full of boundless joy. Orion was the last one, and he ran a bit slower to soak in this miraculous reality they were given this day.

"Spike! You're ok!"Twilight shouted with joy before Spike was suddenly tackled by both mares, forcing them all into the water.

"Twilight…! Rarity…! You're both ok…!"Spike exclaimed as they let him up, only to giggle and hug Spike to pieces with love.

They nuzzled his cheeks and Twilight gave him a kiss on the forehead before rubbing his back. She wept a bit more, but this time it was with happiness and relief to see him alive and well. Rarity did the same and rubbed his back and squeezed him in a big hug. Spike was surprised to see such affection after what he had done, but then again, they seemed to have never left his side. He himself witnessed the loyalty they were showing him still through the heat of the battle.

Suddenly, Spike paused and widened his eyes to see Orion approaching. Surely he of all ponies would be outraged at what he did, the warrior even got tempted to skewer him at Zecora's hut. But as Orion stood tall and over them, Spike was about to get another big surprise.

"Orion…! I'm sorry! I know, I shouldn't have gotten greedy and trusted Razor! I jus-"Spike suddenly found himself getting lifted up along with the mares in both of Orion's hands.

"You are the most ridiculous, idiotic knucklehead I have ever come to know,"Orion yelled before he then out of nowhere brought Spike in with a warm and shocking hug,"And by Galaxia, you're the most noble dragon I have ever seen in my life!"

Spike felt his chest ready to burst by the shock of Orion's sudden affection. The prince was actually holding him, it was as if Spike was family to him all of a sudden. Spike gulped, and struggled to believe that the prince was actually happy and glad to see him.

"But… I destroyed the town…! I gave into a greed and became a giant dragon!"Spike felt that he did not deserve such appreciation and affection for the this he had done.

"Spike…! Not only did you resist and break away from your natural dragon instincts,"Orion decided to explain what made even himself wash away Spike's mistakes,"But you stood up to a vicious and ancient duo of drakes to save us…and the one you loved…!"

"We're so proud of you…! You truly are our noble dragon!"Twilight cooed and hugged Spike tighter before she was able to subdue her tears.

"Really…? You guys think I'm noble…?"Spike looked around to his friends that were gathering around to see the heroic dragon.

"You know it, little fire breather…!"Thunder admitted and placed a hard hoof to his heart with strength.

"You have proven yourself to be a hero…!"Typhoon complimented while Spike began to blush and hug every pony back.

"You're the furthest thing from a monster, Spike…!"Shadow Swirl added before she spotted the area where Razor last laid, only to see a lot of blood and a trail of it leading out of town.

"You guys…! You girls…! You are all the greatest friends I could ever hope for! Thank you,"Spike exploded with joy and gratitude, just like he did on the start of his birthday,"Thank you…! Thank you… For not giving up on me…! Thank you."

Spike then hugged Orion, realizing that the prince went against his own oath to help him. All the warriors did, and he would never forget what these equally noble fighters did this day. But first, he remembered something he needed to do as he looked to a smiling Rarity standing a few feet away from the group.

"Uh… Hey… Mind letting me down for a bit? There's something I gotta do…"Spike whispered to Orion and gestured to Rarity, as she stood outside the group.

"No problem… Go get her little buddy…"Orion agreed and slowly put the baby dragon down.

"You're the dragon Spike…!"Rainbow complicated Spike as he walked passed his friends.

"You gotta be the bravest dragon I've seen in a long time!"Applejack added as he blushed and maintained humility this time around.

"Goooooo SPIKE!"Pinkie shouted like a cheerleader once more.

"The most noble little dragon we've seen ever…!"Fluttershy chirped before Spike was able to get through the crowd and walked to Rarity.

She looked beautiful as always, and for once, her crying did not result in running make up. It was as if she was waiting for him, and she knew exactly what he was coming to her for. He took a deep breath, before he was finally standing before the mare of his dreams, the mare that now knew his secret.

"I'll never forget what you did, Spike…! At first… I thought this ruby was the sweetest thing you could have ever done,"Rarity held up the fire ruby she had yet to let go of since Spike gave it to her,"But… You were willing to die for me… To hurt for me… Even when you were but a young dragon…! I never wanted to see you hurt like this…!"

"Of course! All I wanted was to be the dragon that you would want to be with,"Spike decided to be open with his feelings at long last as Rarity was now the one to blush,"Because… I love you…! And I just can't shake how I've felt since the first time I saw you…!"

"Spike… I don't know what to say…! Well... Maybe I do..."Rarity sighed, and lit up her horn the moment she placed a hoof to his shoulder.

Almost immediately, a blue dome of magic spiraled all around the both of them. The others watched in awe, but they understood that there was something they needed to say to each other in private. And they couldn't be more right about that, as Spike looked around the dome they stood in.

"Spike… You are everything I could have wanted in a special some pony. Your heart is a noble one…"Rarity explained while Spike smiled, but then sighed at the reality of the issue.

"But I'm too young… And by the time I grow up the proper way… You may not be around any more…"Spike admitted while Rarity lifted his chin to keep him from looking down.

"Spike…"Rarity never stopped smiling, and she was the one to give him one last birthday present.

He looked up to her, and watched her lean in before he was almost frozen in time. For she had then put her lips together, and gave the dragon a gentle kiss, not to his cheek, but to his lips. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but for Spike it felt like an eternity of burning happiness and love. As she slowly parted away from his lips, and gave him a moment to collect himself. Before she then gave him a warm hug, he wanted to exclaim his confusion, but he was too happy to object.

"I'd be the happiest mare in the world to be with you… And I'm willing to wait to the end of the ages for you,"Rarity admitted as she sighed happily and held him tightly in a sweet embrace,"And besides… Nothing is impossible in the world of Equestria…! One day… Maybe even one day soon… We can be together, my loving Spikey Wikey…!"

"Y-you really think so…?"Spike stuttered and held his melting heart that was so full of happiness.

"I do… But until that time comes… please don't stop being the dragon you truly are,"She parted from their hug and rubbed Spike's cheek with a loving smile,"Because what I will ever want from you… Is to stay the noble and kind dragon you've always been to this day…!"

"I will… I promise… For you…!"Spike kindly did the same and held her cheek for a solid moment with satisfaction before she lowered the dome.

They both stood there and looked to their cheering friends that waved to them. They wore smiles and smiled back, knowing that none of them saw what transpired under the magic dome. That is, except for Orion, for his crystal eyes could pierce through her magic to see it all. And all the prince could do is smile proudly, he now had the deepest of respect for Spike now. They all did, even among all the chaos that transpired all through the town, there was only cheer to give.

Hours later, with the help of some mending crystals and warrior muscle. The town of Ponyville was starting to recover from the damage it endured under the reign of Smoke and Razor. Every pony was willing to help out, even a deeply angered Mayor Mare that wanted to strangle Orion for trashing her house again. Thankfully it was an easy fix all the same, and the ponies were willing to forgive Spike. Due to his services to rid the town of Razor and Smoke, his actions were forgotten.

With this off the baby dragon's conscious, he was now happily back home. Twilight and Orion were at his side, for he had an important lesson he needed to write down. For Celestia was more than in need of this specific lesson, a lesson from a young dragon that served her pupil. Twilight hugged the baby dragon as he readied himself to write the friendship lesson. While Orion watched and listened, for this felt like a lesson that was needed in hopes of helping others with greed issues.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

While Spike began to write his letter, Orion decided to start pulling a little something out. Something that he had hoped for Spike to get on his birthday, but it was always delayed. Fortunately, after what Spike did here today, he more than deserved this token of Orion's friendship.

 _Today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you may think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to some pony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well… Almost anything…_

Spike sighed with relief as Twilight held him with one arm to rub his shoulder. She never felt so proud of Spike in her life, and the love was not done being shared among the friends. For Spike was about to send the letter on it's way, before he turned around and was met with Orion's gift. The glowing red rod of crystal crafted smoothly and holding a piece of Orion's life force. It was once again before Spike, and this time, Orion was more than happy to offer it to him.

"I almost forgot to give you your final birthday present…! I think you've earned it,"Orion got down on his knees and presented the crystal like a sacred sword,"After your display of self sacrifice and nobility in a time of great danger… I deem you a real friend that I would trust with my life Spike."

"Spike…! Orion…!"Twilight giggled and felt her heart bursting for this magical moment of friendship.

"Will you accept this token of my friendship?"Orion asked and smiled as he awaited Spike's answer.

"I… I do… And I won't ever take a friendship like this for granted…! I promise!"Spike replied and grabbed at both Orion's hand, and the crystal he carried.

Allowing the prince to stand up and share this moment they had between them. For once, Orion did not want to put Spike through a wall or hit him with a book for being a bragger. He now saw Spike as a noble friend, a friend that he could trust with his life till the end of their days.

"And next time…! We'll get that Razor! He won't escape a second time!"Spike added another promise before he finally took up the crystal and held it to his chest.

"Indeed he won't…! Smoke is dead, and he's alone with mere Cinders to protect him,"Orion turned to a window to look out into the Ever Free forest,"The next time that traitor shows up, we'll be ready, and we'll put an end to the chaos that he's caused…!"

* * *

 _Ever Free Forest_

"Razor…! Welcome home…!"Announced the mysterious fiery stallion as he stood at the mouth of the cave, guarded by many Cinders.

At that same moment, Razor the blue drake slowly pushed through the trees. Limping and bleeding all the way before he was able to stop before the cave where his mentor stood. Razor grumbled and lowered it's head in respect to the stallion as he looked both ways. He then sighed, for he realized that Smoke was nowhere to be found, the worse had to be realized. Especially when Razor rattled with a bit of mourning, warning that tragedy had occurred.

"Smoke never came back… Then he's dead, correct,"Razor snarled and slowly nodded while Cinders decided to rush in to aid the drake,"That is… Unfortunate… He was a mighty beast… But it seems that my former comrades have only grown stronger since I departed them…"

The stallion approached the drake and placed a hoof to his spikey head. As he then began to slowly lift up his hood and throw it off to let his fiery mane free to flicker. While his blazing dark and fiery eyes lowered for a moment of mourning for his pet drake. But at the very least, he still had Razor, for he was the drakes true master and owner for his strength and fire. He was none other than the pony of fire, the killer blaze of all impurities, the destroyer of dragons, and a member of the Equestrian warriors, he was… War Fire.

"Take him inside and start patching Razor up…! He's earned that much for his work,"The pony of fire commanded and the Cinders obeyed as they all gathered around Razor to carry the drake inside,"Well played my old comrades… It seems you are ready for the war that's coming to Equestria…! But I do hope you're ready for ME to join the war…!"

 _ **Couldn't hold it in any more, I had to reveal who it was. Well I'm back online and I'm able to write once again. So I will be getting to work as soon as possible my lovely readers. Thank you for all the patience you were willing to give me during my move into a new place. And this couldn't be timed any better, because it is now the holidays every pony, and thanks to a land slide of votes, we got the back in time version of Heart's Warming Even. So I hope you're all ready to meet the real founders or should I say, the ponies that rediscovered Equestria ;) Till then, stay pony every one.**_


	37. Chapter 37:Hearts Warming Eve

Chapter 37:Hearts Warming Eve

This was a very special time for Equestria, the snow was coming down and layering the land. Causing it to sparkle with wintry wonders, the air was cold to the touch this season. But the cold was the last thing for every pony to worry about, for a special holiday had come. A holiday that brought friends and family together to celebrate the land of Equestria itself. Through bountiful feasts, stories, happiness, games, and cheer between ponies of all breeds and types.

It was for this very reason that the elements of harmony were on their way to Canterlot. Along with Orion and Shadow Swirl, they were invited to stay at the castle for the holidays. But only after they fulfilled a request that was given to them, the mares were to act in a play. Against his better judgment Orion agreed to play a part in this play as well, for this play explained the importance of this holiday. The holiday known as Hearts warming, the holiday that celebrated the rediscovery of Equestria well over a thousand years ago.

As beloved as Hearts Warming was as a holiday, Orion was in conflict with himself. For this was also the day that he forged a strong friendship with a young and ambitious unicorn, Clover The Clever. This friendship was a long and blossoming friendship that could have so easily turn to love. But like all relations between immortals and mortals, it all had to end eventually. He had missed her for the longest time, and now the holiday had a thing for making him uneasy and heavy hearted.

As they all road on the train to Canterlot, gossiping and speaking about the holiday. Orion was already pulling out an old relic that helped him remember his old friend. An unlit rod of red crystal, very similar to the crystal piece that was given to Spike for his birthday. He never stopped looking at the crystal, for it once glowed with his life force that his friend gave back to him. Proving herself to be a pony that he could trust with his life, why did such a good pony have to pass?

"We're getting closer!"Twilight announced as the train whistled on their approach to Canterlot.

"I can hardly wait!"Rainbow flew over their heads with excitement to be entering the city of Canterlot.

"I'm so excited, I-I feel like shouting,"Fluttershy admitted only to take a deep breath in and make the most quiet of shout,"Woo hoo!"

"Little lack luster but we'll take it, and all the cheers we can get on this trip!"Shadow Swirl admitted while slowly noticing Orion's moping over the crystal of his friend.

"Hoo wee! Canterlot, here we come!"Applejack celebrated and waved a hat off to the city they were approaching.

"Oh, I do hope I look festive enough!"Rarity worried for her image as the train whistled once more.

"There it is! Canterlot!"Pinkie Pie pointed to the city they approached as they finally began to enter the train station.

The mares all oohed and awed at the city that rested against the side of the snow covered mountain. While Orion looked out the window, thinking of the old looks that Canterlot had in Clover's age. Twilight turned to talk with Orion, for he surely had some personal knowledge about Hearts Warming. However she then noticed him struggling with his own personal endeavor. He seemed completely focused on the rod of crystal, for she did not know it's story, or it's sacred meaning.

"You don't look…AS enthusiastic about the holidays as the rest of us,"Twilight walked over and sat down next to Orion to look at his red crystal a little better,"Who did this crystal rod belong to? Another true friend of yours?"

"It belong to Clover The Clever… My very first friend I ever made in Equestria's rebirth age,"Orion corrected and rubbed the smooth surface of the crystal with his thumb,"She once used this to save my life… She was an old timer at the time… And yet… Our friendship never wavered or weakened… It only got stronger… To the very end."

"You must miss her a lot. She sounds like a real friend,"Twilight admitted while studying the crystal and understanding that the crystal held quite a bit of history,"Guess it won't help to say that I'm actually playing as her in the play…"

"It's fine… I'm not doing her any favors by being grouchy on ponies preserving her history,"Orion sighed and looked to Twilight, noticing a peculiar look of concern she gave him,"You… You sort of have her eyes… Not the same color, but the same sparks and twinkles that gave me hope… Every time I look into them."

"I'll try my best to be in character for her…"Twilight tried to cushion this heavy holiday for the prince with some promises.

"All I need from all of you is to remember this bit of history, and know what these characters you're all playing sacrificed and risk to bring this world back to life,"Orion decided to make something clear as the train came to a complete stop for them,"Old Equestria was abandoned for hundreds of years and these ponies helped us bring our world back from the brink and into a new and peaceful age…! Never forget that."

"You got it, partner! The honor of your old friends will be respected and remember for ages to come!"Applejack promised for all of her friends, as did Pinkie Pie.

"Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cup cake in the eye!"Pinkie promise and jammed a cupcake into her eye, making Shadow cringe.

"There is no way that jamming all that into your eye can feel good…"Shadow worried while Pinkie only laughed and saluted the two warriors.

This at least brought down some of the tension for the prince on this shaky holiday. Allowing them all to relax and enjoy the last bit of the ride, until they finally pulled into the station. Quietly they all left the station, getting checked into the city and followed by admirers. Shadow was able to scare them all off and make the rest of their adventure into Canterlot a breeze. The entire city was decorated for the jolly season, the snow was everywhere to be seen along with candy decor.

Giant candy canes were sticking up through the snow on the sides of numerous houses. Lights were hung with care and giving the houses an array of colorful lights to raise the spirit. There were even happy little Hearts Warming carolers going door to door and singing festive songs. It was one of the most adorable things Shadow Swirl had ever seen, it took Applejack and Rainbow to drag her away from the kids. The spirit of the holiday itself was a glorious thing indeed, at least it mostly was.

For Orion had stayed behind for a bit and found a statue of Clover The Clever herself. It was a statue that was set up every year on Hearts Warming to remember her for her influence on the city itself. For Canterlot was a new visioned city by both her, and the beautiful, but somewhat picky princess Platinum. Together the unicorn princess and her assistant made this new city for all ponies. Right above the area that was once the olden kingdom Orion was born in.

"You and Platinum made a beautiful city… My sisters are making sure this city always grows and prospers,"Orion spoke to the statue and placed a hand to it's pedestal with a sigh,"Equality between all races had been strong and passionate. I wish you could see it, Clover…"

" _Isn't it beautiful?! All ponies can grow and become something special in this city,"_ He remembered the happiness Clover expressed after surprising him with the original Canterlot city," _We wanted to make it here because this was the mountain your old kingdom rested against…! As…a way to honor it."_

" _It's very beautiful…! Star Swirl has to be proud of you! Both you and Platinum made this possible!"_ That was all he could remember saying in the conversation before his memory started to fail him.

"But of course… Every good thing we had ended… Immortality, you are SUCH a blessing,"Orion sighed and pulled out the rod of crystal to place it upon the pedestal,"You deserve it… I live on because of you my friend… Know that… That I…"

Orion suddenly felt himself panting and struggling a bit as tears forced to the surface. He choked on words for a bit as he tried to breath more easily and wipe away the tears to maintain himself. As he looked up to his friends and gripped the rod of crystal tightly, almost to the point where his hand could bleed.

"That I will always love you…! For everything you did for us, and for Equestria,"Orion tried hard to control his voice to keep it low to hide the emotion,"So just know that I'll never be too far…! And I will never stop making this dream of yours a reality…! I miss you, Clover…!"

"Orion! Are you coming?! We need to get to the theater to prepare!"Twilight called to him and gave Orion the kick he needed to compose himself and slowly move on from the statue.

"I'm here…! No worries…! Lets just get a move on."Orion got back with the group and insisted that they moved on, it would help him get his mind off the past.

He walked in front of them for a few moments, leaving the mares to explore the city. Every one of them got a chance to take in the festivities and all the decor around the city of Canterlot. The spirit of the city was now filling their very beings, while Shadow never stopped watching Orion in deep thought.

"Oh, isn't Canterlot wonderful this time of year?"Twilight marveled at her home city at it's transformation for the holidays.

"Yeah, I wish it was Hearts Warming Eve every day!"Rainbow Dash spun through the air and claimed her wishes for an eternal holiday.

"Yep… And then watch greed come to an all time high by the second week of non stop presents on Hearts Warming…"Shadow quietly explained the problem that would come with Hearts Warming being every day.

"There's so much to look at! I feel like my darn eyes are gonna pop right out of my head!"Applejack admitted that her simple farm pony eyes were overwhelmed by the lights and looks of the city.

"I have an idea! Let's play, I spy with my little eye as we walk! I spy… An eight foot candy cane!"Twilight pointed out one of the large candy canes that popped out from the snow.

"I spy a snow pony!"Rainbow pointed out a snow pony that a few kids put together.

"I spy some pony eating a gingerbread house,"Pinkie stated before she then ran off, purchased a gingerbread house and ate it herself,"And it's me!"

The mares all laughed while Orion was able to look back and force a half smile. In a way they were all like Clover and the friends she made among the ponies she rediscovered Equestria with. All of them ambitious, some stubborn, some short tempered, and some fashionable. But never the less, they grew to be great friends that found and made new life in the old world. Ushering the world into a new era, an era that paved the way for peace and harmony to finally flourished.

"Hey! Don't you ladies wanna get to this theater? Where's your enthusiasm for that?"Orion called to the girls and got them all to rejoin him for their trip to the theater.

"Right, sorry. So do you remember how it all happened back then?"Twilight asked once they were all back to his sides and on their way.

"No… But I have a little something that will bring it all back clear as day,"Orion admitted as he saw that they were nearing the theater that awaited them,"Just don't be surprise if I get VERY into character…!"

At last they had made it in the theater that awaited it's kind actors and guest stars. Celestia and Luna themselves were taking part in this play, for they played a great part in the royal family's return. Orion himself removed his extra garbs and found the perfect hidden brown cloak. As did his sisters, for they had remained hidden away from the world till the day Hearts Warming was conceived. He looked to his sisters, and they had their garments down to a science and to simple taste.

"This…takes me back…! To the days before we finally brought Equestria back to it's former glory,"Orion admitted while preparing a small sharp shard of crystal that glowed with an array of images,"You two remember our old friends right? Platinum? Hurricane? Pansy? Pudding Head? Smart Cookie? Clover…?"

"Of course we do…! They will always be our friends… No matter how long it has been."Celestia responded before fixing her mane to fit a smother and more simple fashion.

"We carry their memory with us. To the very end of our days, brother,"Luna added before they both turned to their brother, for they were made aware if his struggle with the memory of Clover,"And even after that… We will forever be with them in the next life…"

"Star Swirl was always a skeptic of after lives and eternal slumbers in next worlds…"Orion pointed out while Celestia rolled her eyes at the memory of their old mentors narrow way of thinking.

The sisters then smiled and looked to the group of mares behind their brother. Orion took a look behind himself and finally got the chance to see every pony in their character outfits. Rainbow wore the spartan like armor of gold and black, the very armor worn by Commander Hurricane. The scruffy red haired Pegasus leader of his people, short tempered, loyal, but difficult to speak to. The vinyl decor and the brass lighting bolt on the chest really brought Rainbow's outfit together with her helmet.

Fluttershy had the part of Hurricane's loyal underling soldier, Private Pansy. She wore the infantry black iron helmet that resembled a fancy folk hat in appearance and maiden based armor set that was black and silver. The silver belt of her skirt was on point, but now the spikes of her skirt were black with gold pieces in the center. He remembered them being silver like, made of clean iron that served to spin and shred surrounding foes. It did sparkle the same way as it did before, while the Earth ponies had a different look.

Pinkie had the part of Chancellor Pudding Head, and excitable and sweet hungering Earth pony leader. So much that she wore a large glob of chocolate pudding on her wide top hat. Her outfit was much like that of a jester, the neck piece was plain and white, rather than looking like a yellow doughnut with frosting. Syrup was on the base of her long skirts flank piece along with a pink bow. While the skirt itself looked like a waterfall of root beer, fancy, unlike Applejack's role.

Applejack played the part of Pudding Heads faithful worker, Smart Cookie. The humble worker in the servant outfit that also had jester features, as well as even scare crow features. Her pointy hat took most of that appearance as it bared one simple white feather on it. So simple, yet appealing and well spoken to it's personal directives and life in a down to earth town. That left the unicorns, the magical beings, one that gave Orion the most trouble, and the one he deemed one of the closest of friends.

Rarity played the role of the unicorn princess Platinum, the fashionable, demanding, but fair. Her deep purple royal robe was on point along with the white fluffy edges with purple arrow marks around the edges. The robe was held together by the more shiny and silver like neck piece with a dark purple gem hooking it together. Her crown also appeared on point, silver and a bit big with purple gems, though Rarity appeared to like it. That left Orion to slowly turn to the young mare that played his friend, Twilight.

Her outfit was perfect, it captured the complete early years of Clover The Clever. A simple brown ragged cape that symbolized her as a pony that grew up poor and without family. She needed to even have a hood tied together with her peasant cape just so she could keep her ears and head warm. Yet she never stopped smiling, and her ambition both impressed and scared Star Swirl. Twilight had Clover's outfit done perfectly, it made his heart warm, but also very heavy.

"Well? What do you think?"Twilight asked as her friends came together to be judged by the three siblings.

"It's like I'm looking at six very old friends… But… Mind if I fix a few things?"Orion asked, seeing a few ponies with some imperfections to their outfits.

The mares nodded and accepted his assistance before the prince approached them. Fluttershy's only adjustment was a simple magical touch the her black skirt armor pieces. The magic turned them from black to pure silver like iron, and they were laced with smudged metallic dirt. He then turned to Rainbow Dash, and he merely snapped his fingers to give her an extra accessory. A large deep red messy beard that mimicked a pony viking beard and mustache, Rainbow needed some help adjusting.

"Hurricane had some deep love for his beard. Orion and the others practically needed to hold him down nice and tight to shave it off for special occasions…!"Luna giggled while Rainbow brushed at the beard and mustache on her face to get a feel for it.

"I can honestly see why he liked this look. Makes me look like a leader! Cool…! Large and in charge!"Rainbow brushed her beard and pretended to go into deep thought, while Orion switched to Twilight.

All she needed was a readjustment on her cape so it was more snug around her body. Then there was the simple bit of work he did to her mane with his hands, the front of her mane always leaned more to her left. And her mane's front was shaped like two leaves hanging on top of each other. Once he was done, he looked at Twilight, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. For a split second, he thought he had saw Clover smiling at him in Twilight's place, but it was only his imagination.

"Well…! There uh… There we go. You're the splitting image of Clover The Clover,"Orion warmly stated before turning to the rest of the mares with a moment of pride,"We are beyond happy to have you all representing all our friends from the age of harmony! The story of our friends returning to Equestria to bring new life to it is a tale that has always been shared to their descendants for ages and ages!"

"And it's beyond a pleasure to be a part of this play with each and every one of you,"Celestia proclaimed her happiness for being in a play with all the elements,"All of you inherited the elements that Clover The Clever herself created for the sake of preserving harmony."

"And now it is time to go back to the very beginning, and see how it all started,"Luna added and stood with her family with pride in the six mares,"Do your very best every pony. And have fun with it!"

"We won't let the three of you down! We promise!"Twilight sealed the promise that would assure that this play would be everything it actually was back then.

"We know you won't, Twilight…!"Celestia was happy to hear from her student, before they were then interrupted by the blasting of windows swinging open, letting the chilly air and wind in.

"Oh, my hair! Applejack? Be a dear, and shut those windows, will you?"Rarity asked of Applejack, only for Rainbow Dash to beat the farm pony to it and shut the windows tight.

"Aaaah! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Aaaah! Thank you, thank you!"Rainbow Dash celebrated her quick actions that saved the cold air from rushing in.

"It's a reenactment of the rediscovery of Equestria, it's not the Rainbow Dash show…!"Applejack said with lack of amusement for Rainbow Dash's bold boasting.

"Exactly! This is not about you…! This is about remembering the past that brought you this glorious holiday,"Rainbow was picked up by her neck and dropped in front of her friends to hear a lecture,"Respect that, and throw your own desires away for a change."

"Curtain in two minutes!"Spike announced that it was about time for the play to begin for them all.

"That's the announcement we were waiting for. Places every pony!"Celestia announced while the ponies ran to get into their positions for the play while Orion took in a sharp breath.

He then pulled out the shard of crystal, for the time had come to remember that time. The time that he and his family chose to rise again, and bring their people back to their old lands. Upon his release of breath, he then slowly stuck the shard right into the center of his forehead. The moment the shard was placed into his head, the memories were being revived and refreshed. It felt like he was entering that old world, and he was reliving that memory as if he was experiencing it all over again just the same way as he did before.

"Are you ready for this, Orion?"Luna asked of their brother as his eyes opened and became coated in crystals and images of the past.

"Yes… Get out there a while. I'll join in momentarily once I got it all memorized…"Orion insisted with another deep breath before letting his mind get absorbed in the memories.

The sisters agreed and went on with the rest of the mares to get the play started. Orion took another deep breath in and clenched his fists for a moment to think with the memories. As he then heard Spike starting to announce the introduction to the story of Equestria's rediscovery.

"Once upon a time. Not too long before the return of the royal family! But hundreds of years after Equestria was first abandoned,"Spike started out in a very old English type of accent to set the tone as Orion slowly walked to the curtain,"The Descendants of old Equestria's survivors to that day knew no harmony. It was a strange and dark time, just as it was in Old Equestria! But this time! Hatred did not exist merely between ponies themselves, but it now existed between the three races!"

That was the moment Orion was waiting for, as his mind was now emerged in the old world. The world he knew before was now coming back to him, the disconnected world far from Equestria. It was divided, gray, tasteless, and full of either sorrow or deep hatred.

"During this frightful age. Each of the three tribes. The Pegasi, The Unicorns, and the Earth ponies,"Spike continued on as Orion closed his eyes and fell into his memory the moment he entered,"They cared not for what befell the other tribes…! But only for their own welfare…!"

Spikes voice began to fade out of mind as the world changed around the prince. But he never noticed it, for his mind itself was now regressed to that very time in the past. The time that beckoned him and his family to rise and bring a new meaning of life to their old home.

* * *

 _1500 Years Ago, Twenty Miles South From Equestria_

A brisk wind was racing across an old cliff that perched over a great piece of land. A land that was to this day being shared by the three great tribes of ponies, Descendants to the ancestors that lived as one. But now they were divided, all of them fighting for only themselves rather than others. The Pegasus controlled the weather through out all of Equestria, in exchange for food from the Earth ponies. And the Unicorns worked their magic to raise and lower the sun and moon to begin the day and night.

Their gestures were nice, but it was only for their own people, not each other. If one tribe did not abide to their mutual agreement, the others ceased their own actions to the deal. This was a form of unstable trust that had the appearance of equality, but in reality, one thought it was better than the other. This shaky agreement was simply a powder keg ready to explode, and Orion knew it. As he stood at the edge of the cliff to watch over the three tribes, disguised in a brown long cloak.

A breeze was picking up, it rippled the edges of his cloak as he sighed with his hands behind his back. He remained silent, shaking his head to the tense behavior the three tribes had for each other. Harmony was not a thing that came to mind when he saw this hatred between them all. And it was making his hands shake and twitch, especially after he then spotted an Earth pony and Pegasus wrestling swinging at each other. He looked away and hoped for a peaceful ending to the fight.

It was then that his ears lifted to the sound of hooves clopping and and approaching him. His head lifted up and turned away from the pointless brawl to meet the approaching ponies. He recognized Star Swirl the Bearded right away, his bell laced hat was a dead give away, as was his grayish black beard. While the other two figures were garbed in the very same cloaks that Orion wore. He sighed and bowed to Star Swirl to greet him nicely, while the Unicorn pulled out some notes.

"Trouble in paradise I presume? Or maybe just plain old trouble?"Orion asked, and Star Swirl simply cleared his throat before he began to read the note.

"The unicorns have denied sending magical elixirs to the sick Pegasus on the count of being denied more land,"Star Swirl groaned and smoothed out his beard before continuing,"The Earth ponies rioted at the borders of the unicorns and Pegasus ponies for demanding double their original income of food."

"So just trouble then… Not an ounce of paradise to be found… Lovely."Orion scoffed and nearly turned back to watch a Pegasus and unicorn argue over the use of a wagon.

"If it helps, your sisters have finally perfected the very last spell I could teach them,"Star Swirl admitted while the two cloaked ponies walked forward,"They can do it, now…! Celestia can raise the sun itself, and Luna can raise the moon. Night and day are now for your family to control once again…!"

The mares finally gripped their hooves and lifted them off to show off their white and midnight blue faces. Celestia's pink mane flowed out of her hood and blew with the chilling breeze. While Luna's ice blue mane rolled out of every side before she was able to fix it. The sisters smiled proudly at their brother, for they had finally completed ten years of magical training under the eyes of Star Swirl The Bearded. Orion lowered his head, and slowly lifted off his hood to show a small smile.

"We have done it…! We can control night and day, brother. We can fulfill the role of our parents!"Luna exclaimed with excitement, hoping for the day that she could use her new found magical prowess.

"As it is our destiny to become the new sun and moon of Equestria!"Celestia added as they approached their brother and hugged him to contain their excitement.

"I know… We have the power to take back our home and our old country from the ghosts of our past,"Orion chuckled, but then looked back to the three tribes in the distance with a sigh,"But… We still don't have our people to help it grow and flourish in a new age…!"

His sisters let their ears droop a bit the moment they saw him look back to the tribes. Luna understood his disappointment and stress with what their people had become after three hundred years. But Celestia was more frontal and denied the thought that they needed their people.

"Why do we need these ponies to start anew? They only look out for themselves,"Celestia objected to the idea that they needed their subjects to begin a new age,"We are practically gods and goddesses. WE are the family that brought forth night and day. Harmony and peace was our destiny alone…! And all these descendants think about is their own desires!"

"If that's what you think, then maybe you have much more to learn then, Tia,"Orion responded and got Star Swirl chuckling lightly at the thought of schooling the mare again,"These ponies stick to themselves because they have forgotten what it means to fight for what they all loved…! One hundred years split them apart. Another hundred passed before the three races met again…!And another made them uneasy for each other. For all they know now is survival in a harsh world."

"Exactly… Was that not the same for your people in Equestria? Nothing but survival?"Star Swirl questioned while Celestia lowered her head in submission.

"Yes… We have a friend who grew up in the raw streets of our old kingdom. She knows exactly what it was like in the old world…"Luna explained while Orion then began to sit down on the cliff and watch the unicorns.

"Then I suppose I can't COMPLETELY blame them for sticking to their own,"Star Swirl assumed and walked to Orion's side, they had difference, but also similarities,"I have my doubts about bringing these ponies together… Princess platinum has issues trusting ME let alone the other tribes…"

"Well… We have no other choice but to try and get our people to come together… Some how,"Orion made their ultimate objective clear for the sake of their people's future,"Is there any pony that princess Platinum DOES trust entirely…? The unicorns are a vital piece of bringing new magic back to the world."

Star Swirl responded by leaning over the cliff and pointing out towards the stone village. Where princess Platinum was currently instructing higher walls to be built around their mountain village. She had shades of green make up shadowed over her eyes, and some almost noticeable long eye lashes. Her mane was light pink and had the tiniest streak pf light purple in it, as it flowed wavy like down to her back. Her robe rippled in the wind as she commanded her servants to raise the walls higher.

At her side was a mint green mare he could barely see under a peasant like cloak. Her hood wasn't even part of it, she might as well have tied a sack to her cloak and called it a hood. Her leaf green eyes matched her mane that resembled the form of two clover leaves at the front of it. He could see her hesitate, but willing to remain quiet and allow the princess to do as she pleased. She appeared young, she didn't even look like she was eighteen just yet, but she was still some how serving this unicorn princess.

"The servant down there is Clover The Clever, a…apprentice I was willing to take under my wing,"Star Swirl explained the back ground about the unicorn that he sometimes saw as a head ache rather than a student,"She tells me everything about Platinum in exchange for lessons to better her magical prowess…!"

"First it's Alicorns, then you choose to downgrade to other unicorns, Star Swirl?"Celestia sassed the embarrassed wizard while Orion only scanned and watched over the mare.

"Quiet…! Is she special in some way? She seems special if she can put up with Platinum…"Orion pointed out while he caught Clover sneaking food out to the other ponies.

"Not at all… Her mind wanders and it's focused around the relations of other ponies,"Star Swirl scoffed at the idea of Clover having special magic about herself,"She's a mere peasant that serves under a princess for scraps. I only teach her to get information about the princess…"

"Even the most humble and smallest of ponies can surprise you, Star Swirl…"Orion informed as Star Swirl huffed and turned to the Pegasus city in the clouds.

"Some times I wish I could explore the other tribes… See how they operate. It be a good learning experience,"Star Swirl admitted while watching their armored leader approach his soldiers for a pep talk,"But Hurricane would have me tossed out of the sky in a flash. His anger and ignorance knows no bounds…!"

"I see… And I suppose the Earth ponies would be any better to you?"Orion questioned as Star Swirl sighed, knowing he was getting baited into a check mate with Orion.

"No… They are stubborn and relentless… They won't listen to anything that others have to say,"Star Swirl bellowed and sat down to watch the Earth ponies working the fields,"At least in the Unicorn villages… I belong there to some degree, and never have to worry about angry neighbors knocking at my door…!"

"So you're absorbed into the age of division and hatred as well? That's unfortunate,"Orion sighed and watched the hatred and unrest brew and fester between the tribes, as he did every day,"We need to help these ponies… Bring them together as they once were hundreds of years ago…!"

"But how? They've hated each other for a century. That's not something you can just dispose of…!"Luna worried before a foul screech sounded along with an ice cold breeze that swept over them.

The two stallions slowly stood up and braved the dark screeches from the coldest of vile spirits. They both turned with the two mares to witness a swirly white storm slowly approaching. Thundering as snow and ice cold weather was being carried towards the land. It appeared to be that of a simple storm, but Orion could see within the storm, and see the threat. The pony spirits of the dead, specters of the ice and snow, brought forth by the weak and old soul of Necrid Ghoul himself, The Windigos.

These dark spirits hunger for hatred and anger, turning everything they touch into ice. Any victim that was caught in their ice prison would become a meal, as they slowly have their souls and hatred devoured. Leaving only a hard icy shell of a corpse behind to remain hard and frozen.

"He's directed the cold all the way here… The fiend has left Equestria to find the last of our people,"Orion feared as they watched the snowy blizzard storm rolling across the plains in the distance,"I think we have no choice but to speed up what must be done… We have to see if we can push our people to come home…"

* * *

That was much easier said than done, for it took only a week for the storm to arrive. The blizzard over swept the land within a day, and it's effects were bringing chaos to the tribes. Within two weeks, the Earth ponies were losing their crops and every resource they had to spare. Without food, they could not bribe for help from the Pegasi or the Unicorns. Even if they could send some sort of food, the Pegasus and the Unicorns could do nothing to stop this weather.

The clouds were thick and tough with snow and icy moisture, the Pegasus ponies could nothing to stop it. Even the rawest of strength from Hurricane and his soldiers could not move them. The weather was also too cold on their wings, making it difficult for them to even fly. The same could be said for the Unicorns, for the cold air also froze their horns to the point that magic was weak and insignificant. Their magic could do nothing to stop the storm, and it had grown so weak that they could barely move the moon and sun.

Yet even in the mix of all the chaos, they still held hatred for each other. They even dared to blame each other for the sudden storm that never ended, but Orion knew the real reason. However the time had not yet come for them to come forth to their people and reveal themselves. This was a time that depended on the people themselves, and the family was not to return to their roles till their people came together. For that reason, they remained in disguised as tall strangers to others.

There was a bit of hope however, the tribes did agree on something for a change. Something needed to be solved before every pony either starved or froze to death in the storm. So they threw their pride and issues aside just this once, or at least they would try to any way. And come together at a grand meeting building, filled with their followers and soldiers for precaution. Even their trusted assistants were permitted to come with them to the meeting, Star Swirl had to practically beg to go as well.

The siblings themselves went, but they did not dare to enter the building itself. For Orion and his sisters were tall and shaped differently, it was vital that no attention was drawn to them. So they remained outside the building, sitting in the snow covered land, barely chilled by the air. As they watched the building start to fill with ponies, including their three great leaders. Platinum had her silver crown polished till it's shine was blinding, just like hurricane's brass and black armor.

The brass almost matched his tone body covered in messy fur that gold and yellowish. Almost as messy as his old viking red beard and mustache that just screamed out an inferiority complex. The stallion looked like he was gonna snap at any moment, as he removed his helmet to let his short red mane breath. The first two leaders were one thing, self served and full of mad pride. However the Earth ponies leader was a whole new story, she was far beyond stubborn, and very bizarre.

Chancellor Pudding Head, a pink bubbly looking mare with sweets used for clothing. Her deep red rippled mane with pink outlines looked like taffy surrounding sweet red jelly. It went well with her cotton candy pink fur as well as the pudding hat she wore, it was like she wore a dessert buffet on her body. Her bubbly smile seemed endearing, but they knew that it was only for appearances. When it came to the other tribes, she was fire ball candied fire cracker ready to go off.

"Well…this is it… The three great leaders have come together at long last. Hoping to find an answer to the storm."Orion crossed his legs to get cozy, thinking that it was going to be a long meeting.

"Right… Care to place wagers on which one starts an all out fight first?"Celestia asked with interest to make a game out of the feud between tribes.

"Enough, Tia! Don't instigate trouble among ourselves or them…!"Orion warned his sister before opening the window so that they could listen in on the meeting.

"We must have order! We did not come here to discuss seating arrangements!"Hurricane roared to silence the crowd for all their murmurs and bad talk they done among themselves.

"Right… Seating arrangements…! That's what concerns you Pegasi in this dire time…!"Platinum scoffed in a snive and snobby fashion for the Pegasus.

"Hah! Leave it to the unicorns and Pegasus ponies to already throw insults about since they can never handle real work…!"Pudding Head snapped and received glares from both leaders in return.

Already the leaders began to bite and snip at each other with pointless arguments of respect. While their most valued assistants stood back and watched the fire works go off everywhere. Young Clover the Clever could only shake her head at the pointless fighting among the leaders.

"Star Swirl? Is there anything we could possibly do to get somewhere with these ponies,"Clover decided to whisper to her mentor and beg for maybe some hope in the issue,"I mean… How can we hope to make any progress towards solving this storm dilemma if all we do is fight?"

"Even I do not have the answers, Clover. This hatred runs deep, yet it's origins are childish and silly,"Star Swirl explained with a sigh as he watched the leaders go on to fight about their roles,"There are times when I would just love to leave these fools to their fate… But that would not settle well with Orion…"

"Who?"Clover curiously caught on to the stallion's little slip on the name.

"Nothing… no more talking, just listen to the leaders…!"Star Swirl quickly saved himself and silence Clover to get them paying attention again.

"Enough sand bagging! All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!"The Pegasus suddenly accused the Earth ponies of keeping all the food rather than giving it to them.

His young and frightful underling, Private Pansy wanted to object to such an accusation. For she was well aware that the Earth ponies could not grow any sort of food, they themselves were starving. While the Pegasus ponies were at least able to make it with scraps from what they had before. She took off her armored helmet to let her orange and yellow mane out and fall like autumn leafs. While her tannish vanilla body trembled, for she needed to at least bring up the detail to her body.

"Um… If I may… The Earth ponies had been reported to be unable to produce any food under the frozen dirt, sir,"Pansy explained the actual issue to her leader before he then turned to her with a growl,"Uh… sorry sir!"

"That's what I thought…! Now explain yourselves!"The hot head stallion got back to the issue at hoof.

"Us?! We're not hogging all the food! You are! Oh…wait,"Pudding Head contemplated and remembered that they were keeping a small bit of the food they needed,"You're right, part of it is us. Well it's only because you ignorant Pegasus ponies made it snow like mad over our land! We have no food because of you!"

"Actually Chancellor Pudding Head… We don't know for sure if it's them…"Came the reminder of Smart Cookie the humble farming Earth pony of vanilla color and lime green and mint green hair.

"Be silent, Smart Cookie! You know they control the weather…! They can do whatever they wish with it!"Pudding Head ceased her assistants reminder to fight the issue with the weather.

"For the hundredth time! It's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the Unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!"The Pegasus leader suddenly accused Platinum's people of changing the weather.

"How dare you! Unlike you ruffian Pegasi. We would never stoop to such a thing!"Platinum and her unicorns huffed at the accusation, while Clover remained quiet with her mentor.

"Actually… We've done some rotten things to get by… Some more questionable than others…"Clover wanted to point out, only to get shushed by Star Swirl.

"Well, if none of you non Earths aren't going to stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm plum out of ideas…!"Pudding Head decided that she had nothing to offer them if they refused to think of something or prove their innocence.

"What a shocker, an Earth pony with no idea."Hurricane mocked the Earth pony.

"Commander Hurricane! Please cease with the insults!"Platinum demanded an end to Hurricane's rude remarks.

"You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!"Hurricane snapped at the unicorn and made her flustered with anger.

"I beg your pardon! I am a princess, and I will not be spoken to in such a manner!"Platinum stood up and decided to leave, rather than stay and argue with the other leaders.

"Well, I'm leaving first!"Hurricane grumbled and flew to the door, only to get stuck in the door way with Platinum.

"No, I'm first!"Pudding Head demanded and joined in the struggle to leave the room.

While their followers argued, and their assistants held their heads with embarrassment. The royal siblings simply shook their heads and slowly stood up with more of a problem than before. Not only were the ponies unable to figure out a solution of their own to the problem. Orion could hear the screeching Windigos hunting in the storm, making their way towards the fighting ponies. He glared, knowing what fate awaited the ponies if they stayed here and let their hate fester.

"I told you! Those ponies are a lost cause! All they care about is fighting with each other,"Celestia wanted to argue her opinion about what had become of their people,"We should just leave them here and go revive our land! Start over and bring weary travelers to Equestria…! Far away from this hate!"

"Hold your tongue, Tia! These are our people no matter what, and we are not leaving them to perish to Necrid's pets!"Orion snapped at his sister and made her lower her head in instant submission.

"Even so… It's obvious that they won't be able to help themselves…! We have to intervene."Luna argued one of their options for helping their people survive the danger to come.

"We can't…! We are not permitted to show ourselves till Equestria's people return…! According to Orion."Celestia groaned and kept her head down, not wanting to provoke a more ferocious fight.

"You're right… Our time has not yet come to reveal ourselves to the ponies, yet,"Orion watched as the ponies started to finally leave the meeting room and go back home,"But that does not mean the time has not come for our people to return to the land they were born from…!"

"What are you saying, Orion?"Celestia asked of her brother as he then chuckled at Star Swirl trying to leave without Clover following him.

"I'm saying we offer a few things to our little ponies, and lay a trail of bread crumbs for them to follow,"Orion planned before seeing Star Swirl manage to sneak out and cut around a corner to meet with them,"I must inform Star Swirl of this…! I have a plan to save our people."

With those words said, he waited for Star Swirl to finish getting away from other ponies. The old stallion was very cautious like that, never liked to be followed or bothered by others. He sighed, and fixed his hat before trailing through the snow to meet with the siblings.

"So I assume that every one of you saw that storm of absolute ignorance in there?"Star Swirl asked while the siblings looked to each other with a bit of concern.

"Couldn't tell you which storm was worse…! This one or the one inside."Celestia scoffed and showed disregard and lack of trust for the ponies.

"I can't argue with that one. I'm starting to think these ponies are a lost cause…"Star Swirl mused and felt the need to be honest while Orion heard a faint gasp.

He looked up sneaky like, and spotted Clover watching them from a corner of the building. She froze a bit, whether it was from Orion spotting her eavesdropping or seeing a strange being like himself. He did not know, rather than point her out, he let her go to argue with Star Swirl.

"They are not a lost cause…! Never forget that, Star Swirl. But they are in danger,"Orion and every pony else could then see the Windigos approaching the land and freezing everything in sight,"They're coming…! Within another week or so those spirits will have this land consumed in the dead of pure frost…!"

"And what do you propose that we do about it? You cannot be revealed, and those tribes will be too stubborn to move from their homes…!"Star Swirl argued the idea of trying to move their people out of their homes.

"Not if they think there's a life away from the cold of the Windigos…! Not if there's a new… Or old land to go to,"Orion began to slip in his plan while Clover was taking notes on what they spoke of,"I'm thinking we…"offer"… The tribes a map and directions back to the old country… The land is fertile and free from Necrid's grasp for now. They could return to it… ALL of them."

"You must be touched in the head if you think THAT will work…!"Star Swirl spat at the idea of fooling the ponies into leaving their homes for an old one.

"I'm not…! We will bring the ponies to Equestria. We will make them meet each other on their old ground,"Orion pushed his plan onward regardless of Star Swirl's disapproval of the idea,"And they will have no choice but to drop their differences and help the land while helping each other in the process…!"

"Orion, I will not condone this! It won't work! Our people have grown ignorant and careless for others,"Star Swirl pushed to get the siblings forgetting about the idea of still trying to help the ponies,"If you do this! I will not support it! Face it! These people are a lost cause…!"

Clover widened her eyes and sharply gasped at her mentor's own words for all the ponies. Orion remained quiet for a moment, it was needed to keep himself calm from the stallion's words. He looked over to the wizard's student, she looked terrified to hear such words be uttered. It was enough to finally get her to leave, while Orion was then able to simply tell off the stallion.

"Our people…! Are NOT a lost cause! Let's get that clear and out of your book collection now,"Orion growled and gripped the stallion by his shoulder as crystal clusters grew like fungus around him,"If you want to give up on them, then so be it! But we are not giving up on them! You can stay here and die if you want!"

Star Swirl wanted to fight this out, but he knew better than to get into a match with the prince. And from the looks of his behavior, there was no stopping Orion's decisions to help his people.

"But at least, offer us three maps for us to personally give to the tribe leaders,"Orion let go of Star Swirl's shoulder and put it out to receive some much needed maps,"Because we're going to bring those ponies home, and we will help them start a new age at our side…! Whether you like it or not…!"

Star Swirl deeply growled, knowing there was no stopping the prince once his mind was made up. So he closed his eyes and let magical white smoke and blue sparks manifest around his horn. It then shot out into three balls of magic and floated into the waiting hooves of the siblings. Before three detailed and hoof written maps were then produced into their grasps to keep. Orion stood tall and put his map into his cloak, as did his sisters, before they were all square with Star Swirl.

"Thank you… Now if you live through the blizzard, come seek us out when it's over,"Orion instructed the wizard before turning around and releasing a sigh to tell him a little secret,"Also, Clover was spying on us. She heard every word from my mouth and yours…!"

"Ah…! Son of a horse…! Just get going before you're spotted by others."Star Swirl growled before running back to go find Clover.

Orion huffed and walked to his sisters to establish their plan for the ponies. One that would simply have them playing the kind strangers that left the trail of bread crumbs. While letting the ponies remain thinking that this was their idea and their decision to depart to Equestria.

"We need to get these maps to the leaders… We simply entice them with the idea of a new home,"Orion began to instruct the parts that his sisters needed to play if they were going to make this work,"We tell them nothing about ourselves, not who or what we are? They show hostility, simply disarm and restrain them with minor effort or use of our abilities."

"I can handle the Pegasi tribe…! I know how to cool their hot heads."Luna decided to be the one to deliever the map and news to the Pegasus ponies.

"And I will handle the unicorns. Knowing Platinum she'll throw her magic all over the place,"Orion chose to be the one to have the Unicorns dealt with as Celestia sighed, knowing that she was left with the Earth ponies,"Tia, all you gotta do is entice and give sweet words to the Earth ponies, you seem to have a talent for that. It should loosen up the Earth ponies stubborn skulls."

"Very well… This still feels like a big mistake…!"Celestia turned away, but was willing to go along with her brother's plan.

"We will all meet back in Equestria itself…! Till then, we are to watch over and make sure the leaders go through with the move,"Orion slowly turned and watched the Unicorns departing for their village in the mountain,"Be safe… And no matter what, don't give up…!"

Celestia and Luna slowly nodded, as they turned towards the two tribes they were instructed to go for. After a moment of reassurance among each other, they then slowly began to walk away. As they departed to follow the tribes back to their homes and set the plan into motion. Orion had the Unicorns, Celestia had the Earth ponies, and Luna would handle the Pegasus ponies. They would miss each other, but they all understood that this needed to be done, for the sake of Equestrian and their people.

* * *

A cold and dark night was then falling upon the land itself, the moon struggled to rise. At least until the young mare of the night was on her approach to the Pegasi village in the clouds. She stared out to her right, the moon was barely able to reach over the clouds, and it needed to be higher. A deep breath left her lips before she closed her eyes and focused her dark blue magic. This once, she wanted to help the ponies for a change instead of watching them strain and struggle.

Finally after minutes of concentration, the young Alicorn manage to raise the moon. Moving it much higher into the sky, it towered over the clouds as it climbed high into the sky. Until it had at long last floated among the stars, right where the moon was meant to be at night. She was able to relax by then and release her grasp on the moon, allowing her body to ease up a bit. Right as young Luna landed at the very edge of the village, just in time to see many starved Pegasi ponies start to turn in for the night.

It was a depressing sight to see, but no matter what, she needed to focus on her main objective. So she let the night assist her on finding Commander Hurricane, and it did not take long. At least about a hundred stars spotted him walking into his main home that was connected to his military academy. So his house was where she would go, as she decided to travel through her night magic. She let the darkness swirl around her body, before she then vanished into the cover of the night.

Meanwhile the commander himself had just swung open the doors to his abode. It was all cloudy and fashioned to it's best form for clouds to take, but home brought little comfort to the stallion. He threw down his helmet in a fit of anger, letting it clang across the cloudy floor. A physic that made little sense to Private Pansy, as she slowly flew into the house to pick up his helmet. Before carrying it over to a pedestal, where it was always laid upon until it was required again.

At the very least, she was able to let her fall colored mane down after removing her armored hat. She sighed, for the young private still felt a bit distraught that no progress was made for their people. But Hurricane was too busy throwing a tantrum and some of his armor pieces. Pedestals and old armor collects were sent smashing against the cloud walls from his rage. He even threw his own armor off his bulky body and kick it before he then started putting holes into the cloud walls.

"That meeting went horribly! Those other leaders are nothing but disrespectful foals,"Hurricane ranted and sat down with a huff to fix his mane while Pansy picked up his armor,"Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed?!"

"I'm sure they do sir…! But… It's hard to understand others when one can't trust them and let them in."Pansy tried to offer a bit of insight into the misunderstanding between them and the other tribes.

"It's not just hard, it's virtually impossible! Don't ever forget that private Pansy,"The commander yelled before sitting on the steps to his bedroom where he would sleep,"We have got to break ranks with those weak foals!"

"And do what, sir? We have nowhere to go and no supplies to survive this storm…!"Pansy questioned the commander's flawed idea of simply cutting all ties and leaving the land.

"I don't know! I….we just need to find a new place that's not covered in snow!"Hurricane roared before a strong wind blew open his doors ad blasted out half of his lit candles.

He instantly shot up and felt his spine shiver from the arctic blast of wind that entered his home. Pansy shivered and ran behind the commander in fear of the howling wind and screech. More and more of the candles flickered out and gave away to the darkness, Hurricane steeled himself. He then drew his sword out and bared it to face the darkness that surrounded him and Pansy. Then there came the gentle clop of hooves approaching them and entering through the doors. His eyes failed him at first, but then he could make out a cloaked figure passing through the dark.

The figure was slightly taller than him, and it appeared to be a pony of sorts. He scanned the stranger, his body tensed up the moment he saw that the pony had a horn, the very thing that Unicorns had. But then again, how was she able to stand in his city when only Pegasus ponies could stand in a cloud city. He kept his sword at the ready, but a bit of fear crawled under his skin. For this mare appeared to be something much more different from the other tribes of ponies.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in my house?! Speak!"Hurricane pointed his sword at her and demanded answers to her sudden intrusion.

"Fear not, commander Hurricane…! I am not your enemy. Just a simple stranger with some…things to share,"The mysterious mare explained as he slowly lowered his sword a bit the moment he realized it was a mare,"There is no need for violence and anger among us. Surviving this storm is far more important than hatred among ponies after all…!"

"What the hay are you speaking of? Be quick with your words. And choose them wisely!"Hurricane remained defensive and heated, something that the mare needed to take care of.

"I fear that you need to be calm before I can share a gift with you. Allow me to assist…!"She responded before she disappeared the moment she walked into a shadow, the wind howled in response.

"What…? What kind of magic is this? Unicorns have never been able to do such things before…!"Pansy feared as her ears witched and flattened to the howling wind.

"I…don't know…! This is no average pony…! She knows magic… Yet she can step hoof on our cloud village."Hurricane spoke of what he learned so far from this mysterious new pony.

Suddenly, Pansy felt the fur on her back raise up to their limit from a cold breeze. Making her jump and scream just in time to see the mysterious pony reappear behind Hurricane. He had no time to react before he felt the mare's soft hooves grab the sides of his head and freeze his body.

"Un…hoof me…at once…!"Hurricane demanded before his mind felt a sudden rush of cool air from within, along with bizarre nightly sounds.

"Commander! Please, do not hurt us! We are starved and weak as it is! He just says we're mighty to keep our spirits up!"Pansy begged as Hurricane slowly dropped his sword to the sound of chirping crickets and peaceful nightly rustles of tall grass.

"Your frustration and anger has already proven detrimental to your health… You must let go of your anger,"The mare whispered sweetly as she felt his body starting to relax and soften up,"Once you've allowed your mind and body to settle. Answers will become clear to your problem…"

"The answers… To my… Problems…"Hurricane repeated and began to breath deeply as his mind felt too cool to be angry and heated with rage.

With his head cooling off, it was now clearing up and showing him something new. A land filled with life, wilderness, healthy skies and plenty of food and water for them to feed off of. His eyes widened to the land he was seeing, while the mare slipped a rolled up parchment into his hooves.

"There is a land… A beautiful old land that beckons us to come back… A land that…misses us,"Hurricane mumbled as Pansy stood back for a moment until the mysterious mare released Hurricane,"A new life for our people can begin there… A land that our predecessors once thrived in…! We must return to it…"

"Yes… An old home needs you…! Just as you need this old home to survive,"The mare smiled and walked in front of him, letting the stallion assessed the paper in his hooves,"Please… Follow that map, and it will take you to the promise land…! And your people will survive…!"

"My…people will survive… Why? Why have you…done this for us?"Hurricane asked with a bellowed voice that was weakened from his cooled head.

"Because…! The only way to survive and grow in this world. Is for all of us to come together,"The mare slowly walked away and offered Pansy a smile as she went to leave,"Only together can we not only survive, but we can also live as a whole and proud people."

"What? Wait…!"Hurricane called as the mare then surrounded herself in a nightly magic that would take her out of the village.

"Follow the map, and it will take you to the land that you desire!"She called back to the stallion before she slowly vanished back into the darkness.

The two Pegasus ponies watched as the mysterious mare disappeared into the night. They swallowed and felt their hearts going a mile a minute from the strange encounter. Pansy panted, her fear was still trembling her hooves as she looked back to her leader that was strangely calm. He had waited for the longest few moments before he looked to the rolled up paper in his hooves. The commander then slowly took it up and unrolled the parchment to reveal itself as a map.

"It…IS a map…! A map to a new land…!"Hurricane exclaimed while new ideas were now pouring into his calmed head.

"Sir? Is everything ok? I thought I lost you there for a moment…!"Pansy worried before the commander rolled up the map quickly and looked to his private.

"Make preparations private Pansy. We must inform our people of a new land for us,"Hurricane insisted that preparations were quickly made for the sake of their people,"You and I will journey to this land and verify what it is. If it's everything I saw, then this will be a new home for us! Go!"

"I… Yes, Commander Hurricane! Right away, sir!"Pansy replied and ran out of his house to get supplies prepared.

"Excellent… Whoever that mare is, I owe her a great deal of debt for this gift,"Hurricane admitted as he opened the map to study it once more,"A new home… Full of food, water, clouds, and a place away from those wretched Earth ponies and Unicorns!"

* * *

At the very same time that the Pegasus ponies had encountered and been given a map. The very same thing was occurring for the Earth ponies down below that struggled in the snow. Once again, they were barely turning up any sort of food from the crops or the natural land itself. All of it was frozen or dead from the cold, they were running low on their own supplies, just like the Pegasi tribe. It was only a matter of time before they too would die to the cold or starvation.

This however was not going to deter or bother Celestia, for all she cared about was finishing this mission. She still had her doubts about this plan, as she walked the dirt trail towards her target. The dirt coated and humble wooden town of the Earth pony tribe, surrounded by crops and farms. Her muzzle cringed and wrinkled at the instant smell of dead plants and fertilizer. Hardly a smell that she would have to endure when she already had a tribe of stubborn ponies to appeal to.

She stopped at the entrance to the tribe, and looked to the hard working Earth ponies. If they weren't working in vain, they were walking about the town in misery and in snow. Celestia wanted to keep her eyes forward and pay no mind, but even her heart bled for these ponies. They were already worked to the bone for the longest time, just to get food for themselves and two other tribes. Now there was no food, and every pony, even children were all starving and miserable.

Her head lowered, and her old words that spoke of abandoning these ponies haunted her. Now that she was seeing things in a new light, she started to regret what she had thought about the ponies. Quickly she had then shook her head to remain steeled upon her entrance into the tribe. It did not take too much to get noticed by some of the Earth ponies around the town. A tall and snow white pony in a cloak that covered most of her body and her face.

It already reeked of strange activity and potential trouble, but she showed no signs of danger or evil. So the Earth ponies kept their distance from the mysterious white mare, but some could not help but stare at her mane. She had a pink mane that would make Chancellor Pudding Head green with envy. It was like bubble gum, or cotton candy, two things that Pudding Head enjoyed the most. And it came as no surprise once the Chancellor herself had suddenly appeared.

She had just made it back to her village and was ready to go into her own abode. Before she spotted the wavy locks of the mysterious pony, and those locks reminded her of cotton candy. Her eyes had grown big and her lips were licked with tasty interest in the pink maned pony.

"Chancellor Pudding Head? Are you still with me? You seem…off?"Smart Cookie asked before the Chancellor had then taken off towards the mystery mare.

"So… This must be the Chancellor… She seems to still appear well fed. So much that she can wear food as clothes…!"Celestia felt a stroke of disgust to see such a mare wearing food for clothing while her subjects starve.

"Stranger…! Apologies for the bizarre and less than joyful greeting to our humble village,"Pudding Head announced to Celestia and gave a dignified bow to the cloaked mare,"We are… Hitting some rough times, but we are always more than happy to see new faces in our village…!"

"I was simply passing through…! I was hoping to speak with you as a matter of fact,"Celestia started as she tried swallowing her irritation for the Earth pony leader,"The storm has yet to let up, your crops are dying from the cold and your people are starved and freezing. I have a proposition to fix that!"

"Do you now? Well what do you know, a stranger that offers help to us. Can't get that from a Unicorn or Pegasus!"Pudding Head laughed and found interest towards the stranger, only for a servant to spot something about Celestia.

"Chancellor, look! The mare bares a white horn on her head! She's not one of us,"The servant pointed out the horn that gave Celestia away as a user of magic,"She must be with the Unicorns!"

"What?! How dare you try to deceive me and my people with your magical ways,"Pudding Head backed away and licked some pudding the dripped onto her cheek,"Whatever it is that you have to give to us, we don't need any help from you! We're just fine!"

"No… You're not…! Have you looked around and seen what has befallen your own people?"Celestia questioned and pointed out the starved Earth ponies around them.

"Do not question on how my people live…! You are not an Earth pony. There for, you don't know what we are capable of!"Pudding Head snapped and had then triggered a nerve in Celestia to see such a blind and misguided mare.

"You can't even hope to compare yourself to an Earth pony you gluttonist fool! Look at you,"Celestia snapped back and finally skipped on the sweet talk to give it to Pudding Head straight,"You're so ignorant that you wear food as clothing, while your own people starve around you!"

Smart Cookie was stricken with shock, Pudding Head was actually called out on her own ignorance. And a mare that appeared to be a Unicorn of all things, she actually cared about them. So much that she wanted to give their leader a reality check for everything she did. Pudding Head was baffled, while other Earth ponies stared sadly to their leader, for they could not deny that truth. It gave Celestia the opportunity she needed to then simply toss the rolled up map into the nose of Pudding Head.

"That is a map to a promise land that has long been abandoned by your own predecessors,"Celestia explained while letting her horn suddenly glow and let a large run of sunlight gleam from her horn,"There is plenty of life and warmth much like this at this old land, if you're interested…!"

Her explanation was backed up by the amusement and pure happiness of the ponies. As they gathered around her to take in the warm sun light she produced around the area. It melted away a proportion of the snow and freed some of the land from the ice and wind. Pudding Head shook her head at the spectacle, for it drew in all her subjects and got them on the side of the stranger. She became flustered and angry, before she then looked down and took up the map.

"I must take my leave now! I apologize for not sticking around any longer, every pony,"Celestia ceased her warm light and turned away from Pudding Head to stare out into the mountains,"Consider my offer, and you just might save your people from the cold that will surely claim their lives…! And maybe you will be considered a true leader after all…!"

With that said, the mare let another ray of sunshine form all around her white body. While Smart Cookie ran to her, hoping for answers to her motives for helping them when she was not one of them. But she was already gone in a flash, and she passed right through the light and face planted in the snow. Smart Cookie looked back to no longer see the mysterious tall mare. She stood up, and stared for the longest time at the spot where a selfless pony had offered them a way out of their struggles.

"Very well then, stranger…! Not a good leader, am I? Well we will see about that,"Pudding Head spat and opened up the map to look to the directions to the old land,"I will take your offer and go to this land! This land of life, food, warmth, and a space away from those wretched Unicorns and Pegasi ponies!"

With that said, Pudding Head had some work to do with her people on this apparent land. Leaving Celestia to finally depart from the village nice and painlessly, at least almost completely painless. She was still heated inside from the oblivious behavior of Pudding Head when it came to her people. It was almost enough to make her sick, and yet, it was more surprising that Celestia herself cared about them. Just before she felt that all the ponies were nothing but lost causes, but now… She wanted to help them.

* * *

And at the same time, her brother was feeling that way the whole time he walked to the village of Unicorns. It was a treacherous trek up the stone path ways up the snowy mountain they thrived at. The snow and wind was picking up and the temperature was dropping, yet he stayed undeterred. His bare feet trembled once they had been forced to traverse through the dense white snow. But he merely hugged his arms and released a deep breath before staring forward to the distance.

He could barely see the dim candle lights and torches that illuminated the village. He swallowed and blew warm air into his two hands to warm them up, just in time to reach a wooden gate. He looked over the gate thoroughly, there were no guards to be found, most likely stayed home and out of the cold. So it appeared to be a straight forward entrance into the village, as he put both hands to the gate. He then slowly pushed the wooden gates open, letting them swing a bit.

They stopped cold in the snow, but there was plenty of room for the hidden prince to enter through. Slowly the man walked into the village, torches were mounted on the walls and door ways of every house. But even then, it was almost impossible to see the flickering flames at his side. But he could feel their warmth, and he could feel the eyes of Unicorns gazing upon him. Their eyes glittered from the windows while young unicorn children ran under his legs to get home.

He could see the Unicorns shivering and struggling to stay warm in the blizzard. And yet, this was not the worse thing that would happen to these ponies, the worse was still slowly approaching. He looked out to the distance at the east, there his crystal eyes could see the horse like spirits known as Wendigoes. They were swimming through the current of icy winds, drawn to the hate they sought. Given to them by the dark soul of Necrid Ghoul, within a few days, they would be here, and every pony would die.

This was not to come to pass, as the prince then stared forward to his destination. The great stone castle, although it appeared to look more like a stone cabin with a giant stone tower fused into it. Never the less, it was his location, and he needed to get there and convince the princess to hear out the idea of a new home.

Meanwhile the Unicorn princess sat in her throne quiet and cranky in stature. She grumbled in a petite way, she was beyond annoyed with how things turned out between the three tribes. She was so outraged, she spat curses and insults about the Pegasi and the Earth ponies in secret. The very thing she said her people never did, but no pony was around to stop her from doing as such. Except of course, Clover The Clever, who appeared less than in the spirit at this time.

The words of her mentor, Star Swirl still lingered in her aching head, a lost cause was his thought. A stallion of great intellect thought of his own people and the other tribes as lost causes. It felt like a piece of her heart was torn apart and left in the cold to die from the blizzard. She grasped her chest to try and mend her aching heart, it's pain greatly bested the pain in her head. While she listened to Platinum spit and snarl about the three tribes, and dash her hopeful heart even more so.

"Wretched Pegasi and Earth ponies! They know nothing of our power over magic! NOTHING,"Platinum insulted and pouted on her throne while Clover turned away from her,"Clover? Do you not agree that those brutes are a lost cause in this endeavor!?"

Clover cringed at once again hearing the curse of lost cause leave her princess's lips. It seemed like her mind was ready to shatter and give in to despair and no more hope. As she slowly looked to her princess and removed her hood to respectfully look her princess in the eyes.

"I just feel that we could have tried harder for our people… For our home, and for others,"Platinum huffed and stuck her nose up at her assistants humble answer to her anger,"We have been no better your majesty… Would it not be fair to cast differences aside and find a solution with the other tribes?"

"Absolutely not! We tried, and those brutes did nothing but insult us! They can die for all I care now,"Platinum decided as Clover held her heart to contain her shock at the answer she was given,"That is all! Be on your way. I will call you if I need you…!"

"I… Yes…your majesty…"Clover sighed and bowed before keeping her head low and leaving for her room in the castle tower.

With that, the saddened Unicorn slowly left the main room and her irritated princess. As she left for her room at the top of the tower where she could hope to ease up from her sorrow. This left Platinum to quietly sneer and think about the issues that befell her people. But it only made her think of the Pegasus and Earth pony tribes, and it only made her more angry inside. So much so that she needed a drink, and she had the capabilities to get herself a nice drink.

"Guards Bring me a chalice of water so that I may turn it to a sweet wine,"Platinum commanded and the guards were quick to rush out and collect some snow to melt into water,"Finally, a break from my depressing assistant. She's more of a sad little pony than Star Swirl! And they all disapprove of my thoughts towards…the other tribes….!"

One guard held the chalice while another melted snow that he collected into a bucket. Once it was all melted, he slowly poured the cold water into the chalice nice and smoothly. Where the chalice holder could then rush it to the princess so that she could work her own magic on it.

"Your drink, princess Platinum."The guard presented the chalice, and the princess took it up into her magical grasp and started to make it bubble.

"Thank you…! Finally some proper manners for a change…! After the things I had to endure from those brutes,"She grumbled and watched her water turn to a light red and sweet wine within seconds,"Honestly…! I'm almost at that point where I wish they were all…DEAD!"

She was about to sip her wine, but then the doors to her main room swung open. They slammed against the stone walls and let in the cold air that blasted out her chandelier candles. Most lights were dimmed, aside from her torches that burned at the side of her throne chair. Her cup immediately dropped, spilling wine all over the stone floor and red rug in front of her. Her guards tensed up and drew their spears to the figure that caused the doors to open so suddenly.

It was none other than Orion, but to the princess, he was a mere stranger, and an intruder. Slowly he walked into her abode, his bare feet slapping against her cobble stone floor, echoing across the walls. The guards shivered from the cold, while the hidden stranger remained silent. Until he was then standing before the princess and her guards that were ready to fend him off. She slowly stood up and out of her chair, and stared the disguised prince down with caution and irritation.

"Who are you, stranger? And why have you come barging into my home?"Platinum demanded answers while the prince only walked closer and had spears aimed at his face.

His first response was to roll up his sleeves to show some of his bizarre hairless arms, as well as his weird hooves. This alone made some of the guards tremble with confusion and fear of the unknown. Little did they know, the tiniest slivers of crystals were protruding through his skin. As he prepared to dispense them at lightning fast speeds, but not to kill the guards. But to merely disarm them and force them into a peaceful submission, effective and secretive.

"Before I offer you a gift and an answer to your problems… There does not need to be weapons at the ready…!"Orion decided while Platinum gave them the signal to attack and skewer the stranger.

The prince saw the spears thrusting forth, but he remained steeled and calm. As he crossed his arms together and whipped them apart, allowing his tiny shards to fly without being seen. In a flash, the spears were sent flying and were all stuck to the stone walls tightly. While other shards had struck certain points in their armor and cracked the armor away, leaving the guards without garbs. The princess blushed, while the guards looked at each other and looked down at themselves.

Once they had realized that their armor was destroyed an their spears were against the wall. They were quick to back away and separate, allowing the cloaked man to continue forward. Till he was then standing before the princess, she was outraged even further that her guards were dispatched. He even chose to not harm that, a form of chivalry she was lead to believe was sign of disrespect. For it apparently meant that the guards were weak and weren't worth killing in battle.

"How dare you! You come into MY home, dispatch MY guards by simple disarming and you dare to stand against ME,"Platinum removed her crown and her royal robe to let her green magic glimmer around her horn,"And you dare to challenge me…!? Just who do you think you are?!"

"A mere stranger bearing a gift…! But you seem a bit reluctant to hear me out,"Orion pointed out as her magic blazed and aimed for him, hoping to cast him down quickly,"I implore you to cool your head and listen to reason princess. You won't regret listening to me…!"

"Silence you cur!"Platinum yelled and shot a stream of magic that the prince easily foresaw.

He sighed, and bolted forward while spinning under the stream of magic. Platinum panicked and tried redirecting her magic, waving it around like a weapon that was simply too long. The cloaked man simply jumped and rolled over the blast and quickly got up in her face. Before he brought his hand out and placed an index finger to the tip of her horn, she had then froze right at that moment. Her magic stopped and she felt her head become stiff as she then heard crunching and sharp sounds that mimicked glass.

She looked up and witnessed her horn being coated in small bits of red crystals. As her magic was then restrained and blocked within them, she gasped and tried to focus her magic. But the crystals felt stronger than steel, and her magic could not fully form through the blockade of crystal clusters.

"What…? What is this?! Release my magic from your witchcraft immediately!"She demanded and struggled before the prince simply shoved her away with his finger where she stumbled and fell back into her chair.

"First, I must speak to you and offer a gift that may save your people…!"Orion insisted while Platinum gripped at her horn but could not remove the crystals from her horn.

"What do you want?! What is so important that you had to barge into my abode! Disrespect my guards! Perform some witchcraft that-"Platinum was the interrupted by a rolled up map being presented to her in the hand of Orion.

"How about a map to a new and better land where your people can thrive and grow?"Orion responded as she paused and eyed up the map with sudden curiosity.

"This… This…is a map? Are you certain…?"Platinum questioned and started out slow as she reached for the map, only to then snatch It up and frantically unroll it to see.

"See for yourself, princess. I think you'll find it most surprising."Orion insisted just as she began scanning and studying the map closely, the word Equestria came to her mind.

It was indeed a map, and it lead through a path of dense dark forests, treacherous ghastly canyons, and ancient dead civilizations. The princess could not make most of the map out, but all she needed to hear was Equestria. The great and massive land that laid at the very end of the path. A land with great mountains, massive plains, and vast skies as far as the eyes could see. It was like she was already staring into the look of a brighter future, and it was glorious and warm.

"Oh my…! This is…glorious! This is the face of a new utopia for the Unicorn tribe!"She exclaimed while the hidden prince finally gave her some space to marvel at the face of her future.

"Equestria is an old land that has long been abandoned by the three races of pony,"Orion explained the basic background regarding Equestria's history,"And now a time has come that the land needs it's people back, just as you need it."

"This is a miracle! I must get this to Clover the Clever. She can decipher and plan out the trip for this,"Platinum already felt the ideas pouring in as Orion took interest in the mentioning of Star Swirl's student,"Guards! Will one of you be a dear and deliver this to my assistant for study? I have plans to make!"

"I will do it, princess…! If you trust this assistant so much, then surely I can trust her as well,"Orion took back the map swiftly as she quickly composed herself to hide her excitement,"That is… If you are willing to trust me…!"

"Well... Alright, I will trust you. You'll find Clover at the top of the tower in her study room,"Platinum agreed and directed the stranger to the stairs on her right as he then began to walk to the stairs,"But first…! Before you go… Will you kindly release my horn now?"

The stranger waited until he got to the steps before he then turned back to the princess. He then slowly raised his hand and slowly snapped his fingers to command his crystals. With a snap of his fingers, the crystals released their grip on her horn and crumbled away from her white horn. Once she was free, he then continued on as he began to ascend up the stairs to Clover The Clever. Leaving the princess to ponder with excitement and plans for this new home.

"This is stupendous! We have a new home within our grasp. Me and Clover must see this land for ourselves,"Platinum amused herself with the thought of having a new home away from the cold,"If it is what the stranger says it is. Then it will make a perfect home for my people. A place that is warm, it's land is fertile, full of food and magic. And more importantly, it's away from those wretched Earth ponies and Pegasi!"

While the Unicorn princess pondered and plotted for a trip to this special land. She was unaware of what was occurring at the top of the tower, within the tower of Clover the Clever. For the green mare was currently gripping tightly at her chest as tears gleamed against her cheeks. She panted and tried to hold in sorrowful chokes of sobs that made her body tremble and ache. Her heart was breaking in two as she thought about the ignorance of her princess and her own teacher.

She rocked in her chair and threw off her hood to let her mane down as it grew messy. Her teacher acted as if the ponies were hopeless, and Platinum only thought about herself. It was as if hope was truly lost for the last of the entire pony race, no pony wanted to help the other. Tribes were hateful and at each other's throats, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It made the pain in her heart unbearable as she got up from her desk chair and smacked her head against the wall.

She did not stop until her head had bruises forming at the front of her forehead. She then covered her face and cried some more in silence, her head trembled and shook with grief. Hope seemed lost, she had prayed and hoped for so long that something could end the hatred and fighting. For she knew that if the tribes were to work together, not only could they survive, but they could prosper. But now it all seemed like nothing but a dream that she was waking up from.

The life she was living seemed to be the only thing that remained, no matter how much she dreamed. One thing she knew for certain, this is not the life she wanted live if this was all there was for her. She slowly lifted her head after a whimper and gazed towards a door that lead to a tower balcony. Her weakened conscious made her think irrationally, as if all she now wanted to do is dream forever. At least in her dreams, she could at long last be happy, so she walked to the doors.

She gave them a little push open to let the cold and windy air into her room. While Clover herself slowly began to walk out and stand on the balcony to stare out over and around her village. Where ponies lived in misery and sadness, she could not stand to see such sadness and sorrow any more. No pony was going to help them, and there was nothing she could do for them. And with her mentor and leader so certain that there was no helping others, what could she do.

Her voice trembled as she felt her body push it's way up and onto the tower ledge. Allowing her to slowly looked down to the snowy mountain stone that was now awaiting her. For the Unicorn was now willing to give up, the only place there was happiness was in her dreams, so why not dream forever?

"All I ever wanted was a land where we could all be happy. A place full of peace… And happiness,"She spoke to herself as she dared to let her trembling hooves step forward and ready to go off the ledge,"But there's only one way I can achieve that now… I'm sorry… Every pony…"

She closed her eyes, as cold sweat rolled down her face out of fear and hesitation. She gritted her teeth and shook, whimpers left her lips as she struggled to bring herself to do it. But the moment a door swung open, a voice reached out to her, and snapped her out of her sudden suicidal trance.

"WAIT!"Came the calls of the cloaked stranger himself, as he reached out to her from the entrance to the balcony.

Her eyes weakly turned to see the stranger, and they immediately recognized the man. He was the stranger that argued it out with Star Swirl and fiercely defended the three tribes. She swallowed and looked back to the ledge for a moment as she struggled to catch her breath from small pants.

"Don't...! This is not the way…! We can't abandon hope just yet!"Orion dared to step a little closer to the Unicorn and extended a hand to her.

"Why…? What more can we do? My princess has forsaken all reason! And my own mentor wishes us all to be condemned,"She explained her struggles as she felt the crackle of stone under her hooves,"There is no hope! Every pony hates each other! The storm is getting worse! There's just… Nothing left…!"

"That's not true! There's still hope for a new beginning for EVERY PONY!"Orion shouted against the wind and pulled out the rolled up map to show her.

"What is that?"Clover asked while peeking back at the ledge again, wondering if she should just end it now or listen.

"It's a map! A map that leads to an old land that was once home to us all! Earth ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns,"Orion saw the opportunity to get to the base of the ledge till he could almost grab her,"It is the home I watched over for so long till it was abandoned…! I want to give that land back to ALL of you! Start a new age!"

"It won't matter! It just takes care of survival endeavors! Every pony will still hate each other,"Clover wanted to refuse this knowledge after seeing how her fellow ponies behaved,"And no pony has ever proved Star Swirl the Bearded wrong…! If he thinks we're a lost cause, then what else is there for me to believe in!?"

"You can believe in ME!"Orion answered and threw off his hood to bare his face that left the Unicorn speechless.

His fleshy fair skinned face, the less than appealing but curious cut scar down the side of his face. His black blazing hair that ruffled and moved in the wind, as if it was controlled by a mystic force. But the only thing that topped off this bizarre creature's abnormality was his red eyes. The eyes that glittered and gleamed with pupils that appeared to be made from pure red crystals. And a closer inspection revealed the Unicorn herself from numerous vantage points, including one right below the ledge.

She swallowed, for a pillar of crystal was already growing out of the tower wall, ready to catch her if she should jump. He then took one step closer to her, as much as she wanted to back away from him. His face seemed sincere, and he did not want to see her die when she could be so much more.

"Please… Come inside, Clover The Clever… Forget this loss of hope and come with me,"He insisted with a softer look of concern as he went to slowly take a hold of her hoof,"You are a talented young Unicorn. I do not wish for that to be taken away by ignorance… And believe it or not… Neither does Star Swirl."

She took one last good look over the ledge, the wind howled and whistled violently. As if it begged her to jump and give in to hopelessness, but the minute she felt the man grip her hoof. It felt warm, his hand was soft ad gentle on her hoof and was slow to try and pull her back. She closed her eyes for a minute, conflict jolted through her head as she felt her lips trembling. And once a few more cold tears streamed down her face, she lowered her head and found her will.

With that, she gripped his hand back and accepted his assistance with her struggle. She panted and tried to control herself as he got a hand under her and lifted the mare off the ledge. She then suddenly found herself hugged against his chest, where she felt a sense of warmth. The cold could not hurt her as he then carried the mare inside and shut the doors behind them. He then kindly sat her down and placed the map on her lap, while the man got out a blanket from her bed to wrap it around the Unicorn.

"Thank you… And…apologies for my behavior… It's not easy to handle every pony you know giving up,"Clover apologized and nodded with gratitude once he had wrapped a blanket around her,"How do you look friends and family in the eyes as they preach that all is lost and we're better off dead…?"

"Simple… You show ideas like that map to them and tell them that there is still hope,"Orion remarked and sat in a chair next to her while the mare opened the map to see it,"But first… You must be sure to never give up on hope yourself. Once you've proven to never give up, others will do the same."

She did not reply to his words, but she was immediately met with much shock. As she herself studied the map, from the dense forests to the crag and rocky mountains. The areas appeared treacherous, but the world of Equestria on the other side of these land marks seemed all too good. The land appeared to be massive, plains as far as the eyes could see, skies as massive as oceans. And the great mountains that lined up around the area, especially the mountain in the center.

"In the name of the old gods…! This land is much larger than anything we've had around here,"She placed the map down on the desk to study it in more depth to pick out paths to travel,"Some paths are necessary, but others seem avoidable. I can decipher the best route to take."

"Your princess already wishes to go to Equestria…! She could not help but be interested in the old country,"Orion instructed and brought a candle over to give the Unicorn some more light,"That center mountain itself is where my old home use to be… It rested at the mountains base…"

"And… What exactly happened? What made our people leave it?"Clover asked as the man put his hand down on the map and sighed.

"A dark… And ancient darkness… Brought forth by the soul of a vengeful necromancer,"He decided to explain a bit of the evil that was now coming to the three tribes,"The very same fiend that's now on his way here with dark wintry spirits at his side to claim the last of the living ponies…!"

"What?! That's the cause of all this?! A dark soul and a horde of wintry dark spirits,"She exclaimed and held her mouth to contain her shock to learn the cause of this sudden winter curse,"I… Can't believe this…! Then… Then we HAVE to move! We will be slaughtered if we stay here!"

"Exactly… And in Equestria… There's a magic that can stop him. Force him back into the abyss that he returned from,"Orion explained and pointed to the land as her face finally became steeled and confident,"For that magic to be discovered, the three races must return to their home. Once they have come together as one. The magic will be revealed and vanquish the darkness…!"

"Then I will make preparations…! We need to depart as soon as possible!"Clover easily decided that they needed to leave the land before the dark one arrived to claim their lives.

"Precisely…! And for now, keep that last bit of information to yourself. Such a magic is not just learned. It is also earned,"Orion insisted as he stood out of his chair and put his hood back on,"Now… I must take my leave and prepare the land for your arrival. You will encounter great hardship on this journey to the promise land…! So remain strong, and never give up."

She nodded again, and cracked a half smile to finally see a chance for hope to flourish again. However she was not yet satisfied, for she was an ambitious student with many questions. And she still wanted some answers, what was the plan for when they arrived to Equestria? How will this stranger get the tribe leaders to cooperate in the new land once they all met up? And most importantly, before he could simply leave her room, she wanted to know one thing about him.

"Wait! Before you depart for this old country! I have to know something,"She called and rushed to the stranger and grip his hand in hopes of keeping him with her a moment longer,"If there's anything you're able to give me… Please… Could I at least have your name?"

"My name,"He snickered at her simple request and decided that she deserved at least a name to go with the man that saved her from death,"Orion… It's been a pleasure to meet you Clover…"

"And it's been a pleasure to meet you… Orion… Thank you… For giving me hope…"She thanked the prince before he nodded and finally left her room.

His hand slowly slipped out of her grip, allowing her to grip the hoof that held it. Her gut feelings alarmed her that there was far more to that stranger than what he was able to give her. But a name was a good start, for it meant that he was more than willing to trust her with who he was. And perhaps if she were to follow him to Equestria, she would learn even more about him. So her mind was made up, and she looked back to the map that was laid out for her to study on.

"Well… I guess hope isn't completely lost… There's still this great land before us… The land… Of Equestria!"She decided to boost her confidence and begin her preparations.

* * *

So within a day, the three tribe leaders and their assistants prepared for the journey. Each tribe had the same goal, journey to the old world of Equestria, and establish a new home. This was their new hope for a home, and nothing was going to stop them from reaching this promise land. Especially when they had their very own cloaked strangers following them on their trip. Luna had the Pegasi party, Celestia watched the Earth ponies, and Orion oversaw the Unicorn's journey.

Luna appeared to have an easy go of it, other than Pansy getting scared of every new thing she saw. But Hurricane showed off one good attribute about himself, he never backed down, and he never stopped moving forward. No danger scared him, and he knew how to speak to his people. He was able to push pass the treacherous mountains and stormy skies they went through. And he never left his young private behind, if only such respect could be shown to other ponies that were not Pegasus ponies.

Celestia had one struggle, and that was Chancellor Pudding Head herself. She was the next level of absolute incompetence and stupidity, and it was making Smart Cookie's head hurt. She read the map upside down half the time, and there was no end to her bragging and pointless conversations. And the Earth ponies wondered why they were seen as the breed of complete stupidity. Thankfully, Celestia was willing to aid them by simply lighting their path up with some sunlight, something the Earth ponies could not resist following.

That only left Orion to travel from tree to tree just outside the Unicorn village. For it did not take long for the Unicorn princess to already find frustration in the simple art of walking through the woods. And it was getting on both his own, and Clover the Clever's nerves. The mare had taken at least four sit breaks after only five minutes of walking through the woods to the old country. Celestia herself was never this prissy or out of shape, even during her more plus size years.

"Oh, this is simply taking forever! My hooves are killing me! How long have we been walking for?"Platinum moped and complained as they walked through the woods that rustled with activity.

"About five minutes, your highness."Clover respectfully answered while Platinum scoffed and took another sit break on a log.

"Oh, I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard. But it'll be all worth it, don't you agree?"Platinum asked for reassurance from her assistant as she thought for a mere moment before she nodded.

"Yes… And once we are there. All our conflicts with the other tribes will be forgotten."Clover agreed while Platinum slowly stood back up to move a bit again.

"Indeed! Our people will be far away from those Pegasus and Earth ponies for good! The best part of it all!"The princess exclaimed before she froze in place and gasped with fear for a sudden hazard.

"What's wrong?"Clover asked once she saw the princess looking onward with disgust and concern.

"That! Is what's wrong!"Platinum pointed out a small stream that rushed to the side right in front of them.

"Your highness, it's just a stream. We can cross it easily."Clover pointed out the childish fear of a natural water source that could be of use.

"I refuse to get my gown wet. I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a bedraggled Earth pony,"The princess ranted and raved while Clover grew mused from Platinum's picky nature,"Or worse yet, a rough and tumble Pegasus! I for one have no intention of stooping down to their level! On the other hoof, I have no trouble watching you stoop down."

"I beg your pardon, princess?"Clover asked before the princess suddenly teleported onto Clover's back to be carried across, causing Clover to groan.

"Onward! And do watch the gown, Clover. It's worth more than all the books in your library."The princess commanded, but her commands were then punished with an unknown sharp strike to the back of her head.

She yelped in pain and gripped her head, only to lose her balance on Clover and fall forward. She did a full rolling flip and suddenly slammed back first into the stream she wanted to avoid. A scream was instantly released, her mane was soaked and so was her gown. She flailed and struggled before she was able to roll to her hooves, she screamed again and looked to her drenched gown. She looked to Clover at first, but she knew better than to think her loyal assistant would do such a thing.

"Aaaaaaaagh! WHO did this?! My gown is RUINED! Just like that! Rotten prankster kids!"Platinum yelled and looked to the tree tops in outrage, and there was no time to go back and clean her gown.

"I'm sure we can find a clean spot to clean the gown your majesty. The map speaks of a spring before the first mountain,"Clover insisted before she stepped on something solid and very glass like, she looked down to see what it was,"What's this…?"

"Probably nothing! Now if what you say is true, then escort me to this spring immediately!"The princess commanded as Clover looked closer and slowly picked up a small pebble of red crystal.

"Huh…? Oh! Uh…of course, your majesty…!"Clover put the crystal in a sack tied against her waist and rushed to the princess.

She then began to guide her princess through the woods once more with kindness and respect. Even when one rustling rabbit objected to the princess's ignorance towards Clover. As she walked, the young mare could hear him rustling and jumping through the trees as he followed her. Clover could not help but smile, knowing that there was some pony looking out for her and Platinum. And he did not even appear to be a pony, let alone a Unicorn, yet he cared about them enough to watch over their journey.

From that point on, there was no further distractions or trouble on the journey. The Unicorns had to stop once more just to clean off Platinum's gown in the hot springs at the mountain. After that, it was a straight shot towards Equestria, and their starting destination would be the east plain. The area that lead to the center mountain, while the Earth ponies would go to the western plain. This left the Pegasi ambassadors to take the skies just above the plain itself as their own.

Days passed, the journey was long and weighed heavy on the undeterred ponies. And no matter what, the three royal siblings did not leave their side, and they did not let doubt sneak into their hearts. Through jagged mountains, through dense dark forests full of creatures from the most vile pits. And through the most powerful storms that pelted them with rain and more cold. The result became all too worth it, for they had all arrived at long last to the world of Equestria.

The two Pegasus ponies were the first to arrive to the great skies of Equestria. The sky was mostly clear, but the clouds that stuck around were immense, and under the control of nature only. Hurricane and Pansy needed to remove their helmets to respect the new world they discovered. The sun was shining over the clouds and reached down to the plains below, it was so warm. The breeze that slowly moved the clouds around rippled through their manes as they explored the great clouds.

While Luna found a small cloud to lay on and watch the Pegasi from afar. Hurricane looked as if he was staring into the face of pure beauty, like the dreams of his childhood were coming true. While Pansy went to the first big cloud she could find and lay against it to finally rest.

"This is the new land we've been searching for! It's… Glorious…!"Hurricane marveled at the beauty of this new home and it's incredible skies.

"What a view…! I could see my future house from here,"Pansy pointed to a cluster of clouds that nuzzled up against a bigger one,"Right there… It'll be styled like a humble cottage. Maybe a bird nest or two could be welcomed there…"

"There! That will do for a great cloud city! Not village, but a city,"Hurricane bolted to the immense and dense clouds that Pansy's house was attached to and landed upon it,"So much flat land at the top, and the rigid sides can support soldiers that can fiercely defend the cloud!"

"Finally, a new home…! A new life… A new…everything…!"Pansy sighed as she looked above herself and suddenly saw the cloaked mare watching them from the cloud above her.

"Yes! This will be it! This will be the new home and the beginning to our great Pegasi race,"Commander Hurricane pulled out a flag and drove it into the cloud,"As the valiant leader of the Pegasus ponies. I claim this new land to be… Pegasopolis!"

"Uh… Here here…?"Pansy trembled to see the strange mare again, while the mare only chuckled at her.

As the two Pegasi ponies claimed their new land and celebrated the discovery of the old country. The Unicorns were next to finally arrive to the center mountain, as was their intention. For a mountain proved to be a desirable location for Unicorns, a place where their magic could always shine. It did not take the princess to already find a great treasure that came in the forms of many gems she found in a cave. While Clover was more distracted on the old civilization that rested against the mountain base.

"I've never seen such jewels! This ruby is dazzling! The whole land is dazzling!"The princess squeaked and chirped as she carried out a hoof full of gems and jewels.

"That civilization…! Ponies really have lived in this old world before. Just like the stranger said,"Clover walked to a hill to see the dormant city that was slowly withering and coming apart,"That was once his home… What kind of dark entity was this…necromancer…?"

"Ugh…! Are you really looking to that atrocious run down city? Don't get any funny ideas,"Platinum interrupted Clover as she turned her nose up at the ancient city,"I will never have our people take up residence in such a filthy run down city. It's absolutely disgusting…!"

"Your majesty? Our own people lived in that city before. Should we not respect it's historical value?"Platinum scoffed at Clover's thought and turned to her real prize.

"Keep those sort of sentiments to yourself, will you Clover? We are not here for the past,"Platinum insisted as she made a flag appear from her magic and pointed to the middle of the mountain side,"Our people need height! A leverage that lets our glory show without living in clouds like those brutish Pegasus ponies!"

"I see… Apologies, your majesty."Clover sighed before she had spotted the shine of red suddenly gleaming at the corner of her left eye.

She turned to that side, and there she spotted the strange cloaked stallion himself. As he watched her from a frail tree, her next sigh was that of relief, for as long as he never gave up. It felt as if she would not give up as well, it was something to admire from such a bizarre creature. It was like his spirit was bringing her own back, and after it was so broken that she wanted to just end it all. It was then that he had then vanished in a spark of red magic, leaving her princess to announce her establishment.

"Yes, the mid level of the mountain will do! The best of both worlds! It makes me double dazzled,"The Unicorn princess exclaimed with excitement and plunged her flag into the side of the mountain,"In the name of the Unicorns! I hereby, dub this land, Unicornia!"

Clover bowed to her princess and the new area that would be deemed their home. A home that Unicorns would live in for generations to come, and after it had been abandoned for so long. It brought some comfort to see such a land be reclaimed by it's people once more. However, her greatest fears would soon be realized, for she was aware that the other tribes would be here as well. She swallowed, and barely manage to smile once more for the mountain that they would call home.

While just west of the mountain, the great plains were discovered by the Earth ponies. Pudding Head had already had her flag at the ready as she investigated the nature around them. From the old Ever Free forest and their trees, to the crisp air, and the enriched healthy soil. Healthy and whole food could grow here without any issues, and their borders could be massive. Nothing could be more beautiful than Earth ponies roaming over all of the great lands in the world.

"The air! The trees! The dirt! This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!"Pudding Head admired the soil that could produce juicy vegetation for her people.

"And perfect for growing food!"Smart Cookie admitted as she tested the soil.

"Yes yes, of course. Oh…I can't wait to rub this feat of mine in that strange mare's face,"Pudding Head suddenly showed that she had more interest in being right and looking good,"And she thought I was not a good leader…! Hah! Foolish cloaked mare!"

"Right… SHE was the pony in the wrong back there…"Smart Cookie's words were all lies, for she felt the unreasonable one was indeed Pudding Head, for her self righteousness and stubborn pride.

"Now that we have this land! The Earth ponies will rule it! As we most likely did in the past,"Pudding Head establish while driving the flag into the crisp soil of Equestria,"In the name of the Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this new place… Uh… Dirtville!"

"How about Earthville, chancellor?"Smart Cookie questioned with a sigh for her leader's less than respectable name for a land.

"Earth! That is perfect! Congratulations to me for thinking of it!"Pudding Head suddenly took the credit for her assistants choice of name.

"WE HAVE FOUND OUR NEW HOME!"All three leaders exclaimed, and then got each other's attentions with their shouts and mere presence.

With magic, flight and powerful hooves to get the three leaders leaving their established land. The leaders were able to meet each other in the middle of the immense land for a meeting. But the meeting would be anything but civil, for they all came together with more outrage for each other. Both tribes were now in this great land, and just when they thought they'd be away from each other. No pony thought this would happen, except for Clover, for she was aware that all tribes would converge on this ancient world.

"What are you doing here!? This land has been claimed by us! I planted my flag here first!"Hurricane argued his right to claim the land regardless of the other two tribes.

"Did not! We claimed this land first you miserable brute!"Platinum threw an insult out against the Pegasus.

"Did too! And what did you once say about not stooping to insults you hypocritical priss?!"Hurricane fired back with some insults of his own as they cracked foreheads together.

"I planted mine earlier than first! This is MY land!"Pudding Head shoved the two leaders away and demanded custody over the land.

"All of you riffraff are trespassing in Unicornia!"Platinum defended her new home and the name it held in her eyes.

"The name is Pegasopolis!"The commander chose to defend the name he himself gave the land.

"Earthville, you fools! It's name is Earthville!"Pudding Head forced her own name for the land into the mix.

"Pegasopolis!"Hurricane snapped.

"Unicornia!"Platinum yelled to defend the name.

"The land itself already has a name! And it goes by Equestria!"A voice echoed and broke up the fight by blasting a white light into their eyes.

The three leaders slowly backed away as they light gleamed through the whole area they stood on. They covered their eyes for a moment, while their underlings struggled to keep looking. As three familiar figures appeared before them, once the leaders could force their views through the light. They could see the very three ponies that visited them on that faithful night. The three strangers slowly walked to the leaders and their assistants, for the time had come to explain some things.

"You! You came to me and my associate last night and presented the map to this land to me!"Hurricane pointed out Luna's conduct to him and Pansy that night she came.

"And you came to ME that night! Bearing a map as well!"Platinum pointed at Orion for his conduct in their journey to the old country.

"And I had earned a map of the land from you! Also, haha! I told you I was a great leader!"Pudding Head pointed to Celestia and bragged about her achievement.

"Right…"Celestia quietly mocked the Earth pony as Orion stood forth to explain what was truly going on.

"Me and my companions here gave all of you a map for the very same reason,"He started out as his eyes detected the great storm that had been following them from their old homes,"To bring all of you here. The three great races of pony that once lived here in harmony three hundred years ago."

"Preposterous! Unicorns would never live with such lowly cretins like Earth ponies and Pegasus ponies!"Platinum wished to deny such an assumption, but Orion knew how to blow their ignorance out of the water.

"Believe what you wish, but do it after you look to the ground around your hooves…!"Orion pointed to the ground, and they all looked and realized a grisly sight.

Bones were everywhere, half skeletons were easy to make out in the dirt. Pony skills partially protruded through the soil, some with broken off Unicorn horns. All their faces went white, Pansy let out a scream and a series of hyperventilating as they also saw broken wings of old Pegasi. The land may be fertile, but it was now apparent that not only did their races actually live together. But their bodies and their rotting flesh became the cause of the fertile land they stood on.

"What in the name of this world's creation?"Hurricane swallowed and took off his helmet for a moment of silence.

"The healthy soil came from… The bodies of our ancestors…!"Smart Cookie wanted to vomit after how her and Pudding Head admired the healthy dirt.

"Was this…caused by the dark soul you spoke of?"Clover was bold enough to ask the big question that made the siblings look to each other with worrisome foreboding.

"You told her of Necrid and his Windigos?"Luna asked of her brother, while the ponies took interest in the sudden knowledge.

"No… I may have hinted some to Clover… But the real information came once all the tribes arrived,"Orion replied and turned back to the group to start explaining more,"And yes…! All this was caused by the entity I spoke of before, Clover. The very same entity that was coming to claim your lives if you did not leave your homes."

"What entity? Explain this fiend, and I will have him dealt with!"Hurricane already wished to bring down the being that caused this death and destruction.

"You cannot kill what is merely an evil soul commanding dark wintry spirits…!"Celestia informed while the ponies gathered around them.

"His name is Necrid Ghoul. An old warrior from a time even before us…! One that a royal family had finally destroyed,"Orion continued explaining while Platinum cringed at hearing another royal family was in the mix,"His body was burned, but his evil soul still lived on. For he was a vicious necromancer that murdered the king and queen of this world. Leaving three siblings to fight his evil… Till the day they were abandoned by their people."

"And those people… Were your ancestors…!"Luna explained while the three leaders gasped with both great offense, and shock to hear such a thing.

"What… What happened to the siblings?"Clover asked as she sized up some interest of her own as she studied the three siblings.

"We don't know… They simply just… Vanished after standing their ground against Necrid one more time."He answered as the snow was already starting to fall all around them.

"What does it matter!? They're gone and we've taken over! End of story! So as we were saying-"Pudding Head was about to start up the fight once more, but that was before they all began to notice the snow.

Platinum lifted a hoof and caught some flakes in it before shaking it off with fear. While hurricane placed his helmet back on and looked around to the snow that was coming in from everywhere. Pudding Head simply shivered from the cold, before they could all hear the shrill screeches of the approaching evil. They looked to the source of the screeches, and their they all saw it. The blistering blizzard had changed directions and was once again coming to their land.

"Not again…!"The leaders exclaimed while the three strangers walked in front of them to brave the incoming storm.

"He's coming…! And this time there's nowhere to go. There is however a chance that we can stop him and his spirits,"Orion informed as they saw the old ghastly green face of Necrid peer out from the snowy clouds,"Even as a spirit… He never stops looking hideous… Now…! The three of you must come together and end your feuding! Only together can this land's true magic be rev-"

The three siblings looked to the leaders, only to see the leaders running away together. It may have appeared as a good sign, that is if they weren't cowering away from the threat. Leaving their servants behind to witness the evils that were coming for them, the cold was already settling in. Snow was piling up thickly, and ice was consuming the trees and plants that once grew. The three assistants looked to each other with fear, while the siblings readied their magic.

"There's no time! The three of you must go and talk to your leaders! Get them to cooperate with each other!"Orion yelled out the instructions that would save their souls from this evil.

"What? What can WE do?! They'll never listen to us! No matter what they just keep-"Smart Cookie was interrupted as the grown stranger let a sword of pure red crystal unsheathe from his very limb.

"If your leaders die to this fiend, the pure blood lines of your people will be lost. And all your people will cease to exist!"Celestia informed them of the worse that could happen if they fail.

"Please…! We can tell that the three of you have more sense in yourselves than your leaders,"Luna admitted that they kept close observation on how the leaders and the servants behaved,"And no hatred seems to linger in your hearts. Please share that sense with your leaders, and save Equestria! Save the home that was meant for every pony to live in! Let this land at long last LIVE AGAIN!"

"And don't you ever forget this, Clover,"Orion yelled to the young and looked to her with a hidden smirk,"Don't you EVER give up! Because we won't!"

Clover let a tear slide down her cheek, for she could read the body language they were showing. She shook her head, as the storm was about to hit them, and soon there would be no escape. It was then that the three strangers yelled, wielding their magic and weapons at their sides before entering the blizzard. Their hearts froze to see the strange ponies jump into a great danger to buy them time. It was nearly too much, as Clover tried running in to stop the trio from sacrificing their lives.

"No! Stop! You'll die in there!"She begged for the three to not go into the storm, but Smart Cookie gripped her arm and pulled her away.

"They know what they're doing! We gotta do what they told us to do and knock some sense into our leaders,"Smart insisted and practically needed to hug Clover to get her moving away from the storm,"It'll be ok! Lets just do what we gotta do and hope for the best! It's all we got left to fight with…!"

"They shouldn't have to do this…! Why should they have to risk their lives for us?"Clover asked before Pansy assisted the Smart Cookie in dragging Clover away from the storm.

"Uh… We may wanna run now…! The leaders went up a path in the mountain towards a cave,"Pansy insisted and finally got them running from the horse like faces of the Windigo creatures,"So we may wanna RUN!"

The three young mares did just that, and bolted away from the storm. Pansy was willing to take the lead and show the others where to go and where their leaders had fled to. They felt the wind picking up and pelting their backs with thick snow fall that almost felt like icy needles. They tried to control their breathing as they ran, for breathing in chilly weather can easily suffocate them, especially breathing from exhaustion. Thankfully, Pansy knew the way and got them on the path to the mountain cave.

Their ears flickered at the terrifying screeches of the Windigo spirits approaching. While in the distance, they heard a deeper rattling roar echo out towards the eye of the blizzard. Where blinding red magic exploded while sunlight and moon light sparked against the dark soul himself. Their spines chilled from the inside once they dared to look out to the magical carnage. But they still pressed on, knowing that the strangers needed them to succeed if this evil was to be stopped.

Suddenly, Pansy dropped into the snow and folded her wings back with a shiver. The other mares stopped cold to assist her, Clover was quick to see that she was hyperventilating. This caused her her throat to dry and freeze just like her wings were, and the ice cold air was choking her. There was no time for slowing down, but Clover could not leave this scared Pegasus to die to these spirits. So her and even Smart Cookie took up Pansy's hooves and put them over their necks to lift her up.

This allowed them to simply carry the Pegasus up the rest of the path they were on. And thankfully, they did not need to go much further before they had made it to a cave. Without hesitation, they all went inside the cave, and Clover was quick to move a boulder in front of the entrance. At the very least, it would keep some of the cold out, but not the evil spirits. So they needed to go deeper into the cave, and pray that they found some safety, and their leaders.

As they walked down the hall like cave, they witnessed sparkly cave crystals above them. They glowed and lit up the path they were in, as much as they would like to slow down and admire the crystals. They had no time for it, they needed to get to their leaders, and boy did they get to them. Because even before they made it to a large room of the cave, they could already hear the leaders arguing. And once they had discovered the snowy room surrounded by ice and crystals, they found the three tribe leaders.

"This is all YOUR faults! We found a wondrous land and you soiled it by luring that entity with your filth!"Hurricane currently accused the two other ponies of leading Necrid back to Equestria.

"He followed you as well you dumb brute! He followed ALL of us!"Platinum argued back while Pudding Head scoffed at the assumption.

"Ridiculous! Dark spirits never had the gulls to pursue a race as mighty as us Earth ponies!"Pudding Head chose to deny the idea that they were part of the cause.

It was then that Clover began to grow weary and fed up with this pointless fighting. They had a cold Pegasus struggling to stay awake and struggling to even move from the cold. Her and Smart Cookie worked together to save her just as the strangers showed care and compassion for them. And not only did these three leaders abandon them, they left the strangers to fight alone. Clover strongly cleared her throat to break up the fighting for a moment and get their attention.

"Clover?! I…can't believe all of you survived the storm! Commendable strength from a true Unicorn!"Platinum announced while the assistants started to glare at their leaders.

"Hah! She'll never know true strength like us Earth ponies do! How silly!"Pudding Head mocked the princess while Hurricane finally took notice of his out cold private.

"Private Pansy? What happened?! What did you two do to my private?!"Hurricane demanded answers as the two mares approached the leaders and laid Pansy down before the commander.

"She nearly died to the cold. We needed to carry her in as fast as we could,"Smart Cookie explained while Clover surprised the leaders by removing her cloak and giving it to Pansy,"You all left us out there to die! The strangers were willing to risk their lives to fight off that necromancer fiend while we made a run for it!"

"Well that was their decision! Their sacrifices were necessary for the sake of our own!"Hurricane removed Clover's cloak and brought Pansy over to their side of the cave.

"Finally, something we agree on for a change!"Pudding Head added as the leaders sat down far away from each other.

So for an hour the ponies sat away from each other, the assistants could do nothing at the moment to talk to them. At least, not without private Pansy, she remained unconscious for that hour. The hour only made the younger mares more worried, they feared for the private, they cared for her. And all they could do was hope that she could survive the cold and come back to them. For the last request they were given, the strangers needed these leaders to see reason and end these childish shows of hatred.

Thankfully once time had passed, Pansy slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. It took only seconds more for the light to pass away to ice and crystals hanging from a stone ceiling. She turned her head to look around, and their she saw her commander contemplating in a corner. She tried sitting up, and that's when she felt herself garbed in some sort of garment. She looked down to herself, and there she discovered Clover's cloak wrapped around her, it helped her stay warm.

She did some slow breathing to prevent any icy suffocation as she looked to the two mares. As they stood with their leaders, their heads stayed low and quiet, for their faith in their leaders was dying. But little did they themselves know, that hope was still lingering, just not in the way they expected.

"What happened…? How am I still alive? Clover? Smart?"Pansy asked around to find some answers to what happened while she was out.

The two assistants lifted their heads slowly and felt themselves light up with surprise. They turned around, and there they saw the Pegasus private finally awake from her struggle. They wasted no time running to the young Pegasus with a sense of relief and happiness to see Pansy recovering.

"Pansy! You're ok…! It looked like it was gonna be touch and go for the longest time…!"Clover was first to assess the Pegasus as the leaders looked to their assistants with shock and disgust.

"You passed out from the cold. You were gonna freeze to death out there,"Smart Cookie explained what had happened plain and simple to not overwhelm Pansy,"Thankfully we got you up and carried you inside. Clover even snuck her cloak back on ya to keep you warm…!"

"You two…did that… For me? But… I'm not even one of you…!"Pansy slowly stood up and did not understand the Unicorn and Earth pony's reason for helping her.

"What does that matter? You were a pony in need and we couldn't just abandon you…"Clover explained before the huffs of their leaders sounded off.

"Hah! Like she really needed you Unicorns and Earth ponies to survive,"Hurricane called non sense on such a thought that the two mares were willing to help his private,"We are a mighty race! Pegasi don't need help from the likes of you!"

"And Unicorns don't need to help the likes of you Pegasi!"Platinum offered more insult while teleporting Clover away from the other two mares.

"And I don't need to help the likes of EITHER of you!"Pudding Head added more to the fire while pulling Smart Cookie away.

"Then we are at an agreement then! That's a first,"Hurricane spat and suddenly picked up a stick and decided to finally separate their ties to each other,"Private? Help me outline our territory for every pony to see!"

"What?"Pansy was bewildered by the commanders anger and his irrational thinking.

"Now there's an idea we can get behind…! Clover The Clever! Please do the same!"Platinum demanded of her Unicorn assistant.

"You as well Smart Cookie! Make our space away from these foolish mongrels!"Pudding Head joined in the new idea of separation while the assistants slowly backed away from their leaders.

"What are you doing? I gave you an order, private Pansy! Draw in our new borders!"Hurricane commanded as the three ponies had their backs to each other.

"You would not dare deny the orders of your princess, would you Clover?"Platinum worried as the assistants no longer felt an obligation to help feed the madness of their leaders.

"There is no room for betrayal, Smart Cookie! There is only survival! Away from these scoundrels!"Pudding Head chimed in and put more pressure onto the assistants.

"You will do as your told!"The leaders said together to their assistants, and that's when Clover finally had enough.

"NO! We will NOT!"Clover finally yelled out, letting her defiance echo through the cave.

Her echoes lasted as long as the further shock did for the three tribe leaders. They were all suddenly faced with insubordination, at least that's how it felt for them at first. While the three assistants finally stood their ground, the time had finally come to talk some sense into these hateful ponies.

"What? Clover The Clever! What is the meaning of this rebellion?!"Platinum exclaimed with worry to see her once loyal and quiet assistant finally stand up to her.

"We're done! All the three of you have done is fight and hate each other for reasons you don't even know,"Clover snapped and went off, remembering her strange friend that could very well be dead,"Here we are, in a new home that happened to be a place where all three races existed together in harmony! And we dared to disrespect it with our hatred for each other!"

"We had hoped that by getting away from our old home and coming to this land that we could end all this hatred,"Smart Cookie was at Clover's side ready to defend her point to the leaders,"Them strangers weren't going around hating each other. They actually CARED about all of us while all of you just kept thinking about yourselves!"

"And now they're out there dying so that we can clean up the mess that you three made of this old country,"Pansy swallowed and finally found some bravery to stand up to her ill tempered commander,"These two mares weren't even of our tribe…! And they saved my life while my own leader left me for dead! Why can't the three of you show some sort of care for each other!?"

"Do any of you even care about our people?! Or is this all about your prides,"Clover questioned and actually got Platinum to back away and finally start to feel a rising remorse,"Because all you've done is guide a monster and his pets to us and consumed our world in a wintry curse! And this time, it's not just one pony's fault!"

"EVERYTHING JUST MAY DIE INCLUDING ALL OF OUR PEOPLE! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS!"The three assistants said together and devastated the fast beating hearts of their shocked leaders.

From the heated argument, this not only brought forth long awaited grief and shock to the tribe leaders. This brought something more unsavory, something that came with dark screeches. They all broke from their fight to look around for the source, only to see the cave entrance freezing up. This sealed them inside the main cave, they all swallowed and felt the temperature dropping. This was their greatest fear, the fear that meant that the strangers were lost, and the evil was coming.

Once another screech was heard, they looked up to the ceiling to witness the horror. As the ghostly Windigos spiraled against the ceiling, letting ice overwhelm the mountain stone. The leaders backed away to such horror, leaning up against their assistants with fear.

"What…are these ghastly creatures…?"Platinum asked as she watched ice forming over the walls of the cave.

"Whatever they are, we are surrounded by them…!"Hurricane grumbled as he felt the frost nipping at his cheeks.

"These are Windigos…!"Clover recognized the creatures and now understood how they were able to follow them for so long.

"Windigos?!"Smart Cookie and Pansy questioned the creatures that started to surround them.

"My mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught me about them. They're winter spirits that feed off hatred and fighting,"Clover explained while the leaders slowly looked to each other with sickening revelation that they could not deny,"The more hatred the spirit feels, the colder things become…!"

Suddenly they had then heard the shrill screams of Pudding Head rattle up their spines. Once they looked to her, that was when they witnessed Pudding Head slowly being consumed by ice. The Earth pony could only scream and watch the ice overtake her body in it's ice cold embrace. Platinum and Hurricane could almost sweat as they watched the leader freeze completely. Her screams slowly silence by being encased in ice for all eternity for her hatred and fighting.

"And once they have frozen their hateful victims… Their souls are consumed…!"Clover exclaimed as Hurricane shook his head to witness such a gruesome fate.

"No…! No! This is not a fate I would wish for any pony! NOOO!"Hurricane exploded and surprised them all by flying to Pudding Head's aid.

"Commander, NO! There's nothing you can do!"Pansy begged as Hurricane kicked and started trying to pound away the ice.

"Shut up!"Hurricane denied as he even tried biting at the ice to break it away from the Earth pony leader.

This displeased the hungry Windigos to see such resistance from a hateful Pegasus. So one of them put an end to that with a blue flash of winter magic from it's sinister eyes. This caused the stallion to get stuck to Pudding Head, as his hooves also became cloaked in ice. He silently panicked as he tried to freeze himself, he struggled like an animal in a tar pit. But there was no saving him from becoming frozen solid just like Pudding Head, this made the remaining mares scream with fear.

"No…! NO! I will not be responsible for getting the pony races killed! NEVER,"Platinum panicked and started to scream and shoot wild bolts of magic at the Windigos,"Begone! Begone begone begone you foul creatures! GO AWAY!"

"Princess Platinum, NO! You're just going to make them angry!"Clover pointed out as the magic only passed through the wintry spirits.

At that moment, one Windigo decided to finally end this useless attack of the princess. He put her in it's sights and screeched before flying down from it's flock of fellow spirits. It opened it's mouth while Platinum screamed and quickly tried shooting magic at the beast. But it was all in vain as the spirit passed through her letting it's own body serve as a freezing source. Platinum fell silent, as he body was instantly frozen by the spirit right before the assistants.

With that, it appeared that they had all failed the mission the strangers gave them. The leaders were frozen and their souls would soon be consumed by the Windigos, just like them. The ice was creeping in all around them, as Clover wanted to close her eyes and simply give in.

"We…have failed… Our bodies will become as cold as our hearts…. Because we were foolish enough to hate each other,"Clover grieved and let tears start to form and roll down her cheeks before freezing,"I'm sorry, Orion… I didn't want to let you down… You weren't willing to give up… But how can I keep going…? All hope… Is lost…"

"No…! No it's not,"Pansy suddenly defied such a thought as she put Clover's cloak back on her,"Because I don't hate either of you…! You two saved my life after all. Like… True friends…"

Suddenly Clover began to lift her head up at the mere mention of a word that was rarely ever used. Friend was defined as someone you deem trust worthy and a good being to you. Some pony one might think of as a member of the family, one that may even be seen as a love one in the future. Either way, a friend was something very special, and Pansy was willing to think of them as that very thing. They both looked to Pansy as the Pegasus suddenly flashed a small and innocent smile at them.

"I don't even hate commander Hurricane…! I just really really really really really really really really really really REALLY dislike him,"Pansy explained with a sigh windigos took notice of the sudden resistance against hate,"If he was just a little nicer and able to control himself. He'd actually be quite the sweet heart. I mean… You saw what he tried to do for Pudding Head."

"Yeah… I don't hate you girls either…! Never did… And you know what…? I never will."Smart Cookie admitted as her and Pansy suddenly hugged the confused and sorrowful Unicorn.

"I… Don't know what to say…! Except… I don't hate either of you as well,"Clover wiped her nose on her cloak and then hugged with her two new friends,"In fact… You and the stranger have become the very first real friends I had ever hoped to have…"

"Hehe…! And that tall stallion was WAY different than any of us were to each other…!"Smart Cookie joked and started to anger the Windigos.

It was then that the spirits decided that they needed to end this pesky resistance. So their eyes glowed, and started to make the ice cover and coat the three final ponies in a frozen prison. But this time, they all remained smiling, even as it appeared that their lives would end this day.

"And yet… Those strangers were the nicest ponies I had ever known… Just like the two of you…"Clover was beyond touched by Pansy's words as they felt their bodies freezing.

"Then it's all settled… No matter what our differences are… We're ponies… Ponies… Of Equestria!"Smart Cookie's final words a lit a fire in Clover just as it had ended.

The mares were completely frozen solid by the ice cold clutches of the Windigos. All that was left for them to do was screech in triumph, call forth their dark necromancer and consume their pray. And at long last the dark soul of Necrid Ghoul would achieve his long awaited desire. To destroy the last of the ponies, and let the land be ravaged and controlled by the dead and vengeful spirits. The mares closed their eyes and let the darkness seep in, memories dared to enter their minds.

But for Clover the Clever, only one thing began to rush through her mind, the very last words of her friend. As well as the words that spoke of the magic that the land provided once the three races came together. All of it served as a trigger for something that was brewing and ready to explode from within her.

" _And don't you ever forget this, Clover,"_ His words made Clover tremble before her eyes opened up and glowed with white and red fiery magic from within," _Don't you EVER give up! Because we won't!"_

"I know… I'll never give up…! You gave me a reason to never quit this life now…! Because this home needs us,"Clover murmured quietly and let her hooves burn with magic while her horn lit up,"And we need it. If we are to live in it… We must come back together as a whole people. And bring back the magic that was lost… Through harmony… And the magic… Of… FRIENDSHIP!"

Suddenly, the white and red magic exploded out of the ice and melted it away. In mere seconds the ice shattered away from the mares, freeing the three of them gradually. The other two ponies panted and tried to get their bearings, as warm and fiery heart of magic formed above their heads. Clover struggled with the magic, but it allowed her to fill the cave with warmth and scare away the spirits. Leaving the three of them to fall to their flanks and admire the new magic.

"What was that?"Pansy asked while Clover finally manage to disconnect herself from the magic, yet the burning magical heart kept on warming them up.

"I didn't know Unicorns could do that…!"Smart Cookie admitted while watching the snow under their hooves start to melt away.

"I didn't either…! Nothing like this has ever happened before…!"Clover admitted as they watched the heart of burning magic work away the cold.

"That's because this is the magic of harmony! And it could only be achieved once the three tribes came together!"Came the sudden calls of a familiar voice from above, as they looked up to see an old friend.

The hidden prince himself was hopping and scaling down the ceiling of the cave. How he made it into the cave was beyond them, and how he survived the dark soul was an even greater mystery. But he was very much alive in their eyes, as he jumped through the fiery magic heart. They were then spooked by the sudden face of the necromancer himself, screaming and roaring at the human pony. But Orion only shook his head and snickered, for he was luring the enemy into a trap.

"You did it! The three of you solved the mystery and discovered the true magic of this world!"Orion exclaimed with deep pride and happiness for the three friends.

"Orion, look out! It's the necromancer!"Clover screamed while Orion only looked to the soul with a smirk.

"ORION!"Necrid roared, only to suddenly smash against the fiery heart of magic, and catch his ghostly face on fire.

The dark one first assessed the sudden magic that burned bright and nearly blinded his ancient eyes. Only to then feel the burning pain of fire burning his very soul and all it's darkness. He screamed like a demon and struggled against the flame while Orion began to cackle.

"What's wrong Necrid? Is the burning heart of harmony a bit much for you,"Orion mocked as the soul of the old enemy began to burn away and back off,"Your free roam of tyranny is at an end after three hundred long years! I do hope it was fun while it lasted, fiend!"

"ORION! I WILL…RETURN!"Necrid roared at them all before being forced to fly up and out of the mountain to retreat and try to escape the burning fires.

"And we will be ready…!"Orion spoke with a sigh and then slowly began to remove his hood for the mares.

They all remained in their place to see Orion's face, he truly was different in some stature. He walked on two legs, he only had hair on his head and a bit of a goatee stubble going. His hooves looked soft and weird, so many digits on the front ones and the back ones, and even they looked different. Not to mention he had no fur on the rest of his body, just some fair bare skin. He chuckled, as Clover felt a rush of happiness bursting from her very being to see him alive and well.

"You're alive…! When we saw the Windigos enter the cave, we thought you and your friends…"Clover started out while she also began to walk to the strange stallion.

"We are fine, Clover The Clever…! We are just happy that all of you have survived and discovered the true magic of Equestria,"Orion tried to explain how this new magic was made possible as Clover ran to him,"Together the three of you buried old differences and burned away the cold hatred that splintered you all for so long. This is the magic of harmony. The true magic of-"

Suddenly, he went quiet the moment Clover had then lunged for him and wrapped her hooves around him. Allowing Clover to crush him into a hug, showing off a shocking bit of affection. It felt unexpected at first, but when he thought about it, how could a friend like her not be worried for him? So the hidden prince slowly knelt down and wrapped her up into a hug as well. She smiled and found herself nestled against his shoulder, sharing one of the warmest hugs they ever had in a long time.

"Thank you… None of this would have ever been possible without a friend like you…"Clover let one more tear roll down her cheek and into his cloak.

"Friend… That is a word that I thought would be lost forever… But you and your new friends brought it back,"Orion replied and chose to embrace this warm hug for one more solid moment,"Our world can live again because of all of you…! Thank you. Thank you for showing heart and not giving up on us…"

Slowly the two friends parted from their hug, allowing Orion to stand tall. They both smiled each other as they let the warmth of the fire heart wash over them and take away more and more of the ice and snow. Even the tribe leaders were starting to melt away to freedom, but there was still time to kill.

"Hey! Why don't the two of you join us under the warming heart? Just until the snow and ice melts away?"Pansy offered them a seat next to herself and Smart Cookie.

"Yeah…! We gotta few stories and songs we can share till then."Smart Cookie offered some fun songs and stories to keep this warm spirit going between the four of them.

The hidden prince and Clover looked to each other, and gave a nod before looking to their new friends. They agreed, and sat with the two mares to get settled in for a bit. Thankfully, they did not have to wait too long for this burning heart to work some more magic on the ice and snow. After a sweet story and a song from Smart Cookie, as well as a beautiful melody from Pansy. Clover began to spin a story of how she met Star Swirl as a humble student, and how she met Orion.

As she spun the story, they were unaware of the leaders themselves coming to. As they regain consciousness and watched the ice melt and crumble off their stiff bodies. Hurricane was able to stretch his legs and shake off the effects of the big freeze with barely a struggle. Pudding Head needed to stretch her back and pound away at the stone under their hooves. While Platinum took a lazy way out and simply massaging her body with magic to get to going nice and easy.

Once they had readjusted to the struggle their bodies were under from being frozen. They looked around and saw the cave glowing with an odd but very enjoyable warmth to it. Everything was melting away the snow gave away to stone and crystals once more, it seemed like a miracle.

"We're alive…! Some how we survived the evil!"Hurricane exclaimed while trying to shield his weary eyes from the red and white light.

"But how? We were powerless to stop the Windigos…!"Platinum added while Pudding Head took off her hat and played with her mane nervously.

"And yet… You were willing to try and save me… Even when it seemed hopeless,"Pudding Head had to address the kindness that Hurricane offered by trying to save her,"Thank you…for your heroism commander Hurricane…! Thank you…"

"As I have said before… I do not wish such a fate on any pony, chancellor…"Hurricane kindly removed his helmet and bowed to the Earth pony with a show of respect.

"This… Always seemed an impossible feat…yet… We survived this… Together,"Platinum admitted while slowly turning to see the three assistants and the stranger sitting around the source of the warmth,"And I think I know who's responsible for making all this possible…"

"What in the name of the gods…is this warm light…?"Hurricane wondered as the three leaders approached the group.

And as they approached, they were able to listen in on the current story of Clover. And once they could listen in, Platinum was given a reveal that made her feel like a selfish fool. The story of how Clover nearly took her own life from jumping off a ledge, if not for her very first friend.

"At that moment… I was willing to give up hope… No pony else had hope, so why should I,"Clover explained while the three leaders sat before the group and listened,"But then he came… He reached out to me… Took my hoof up and showed me that there was still hope… And he talked me away from the edge…"

"All you needed to know was the will to never give up…! Because others never will,"Orion explained the meaning of never giving up no matter how dire things may seem,"So there's no reason for you to quit…"

"Indeed… Your majesty?"Clover spotted the leaders sitting before them, causing all of the group to look to the leaders.

"We… Wish to apologize and thank all of you for what you did… We were selfish."Platinum was willing to admit that they were in the wrong bout everything.

"We let an unnecessary hatred take hold of us and nearly destroy our people as well…"Hurricane joined in the admittance of guilt for their irrational actions.

"And we regret it most sincerely… Please forgive us…"Pudding Head begged for forgiveness from the stranger and their servants.

Orion sighed and looked to the new friends he made this day under the warming heart. Clover nodded, for it was time to end all the hatred and friction between all the ponies. So he turned to the leaders and nodded, for he too agreed that it was time to end this age of hate and survival.

"There's is nothing to forgive… Now please sit… Join us under this warm heart of Equestria's magic,"Orion insisted that the leaders joined him under the heart while he began to pull a little something out,"I was just about to play a little song for every pony before we leave this cave."

"You have the means of playing a son for us?"Smart Cookie asked before he then pulled out a large shard of crystal and held it like a flute.

"Yes… But please mind you that It's the only song I know… Usually this flute sounds like a dying Timbre wolf…"Orion admitted while testing out his crystal flute.

"Well then… It be a pleasure to hear a song from an age before our time, sir…!"Pansy admitted while Orion gave the flute a little quick clean up before starting.

"I second that…"Clover put a hoof to Orion's arm as he put his fingers into place with the flute.

"Thank you… This is to celebrate this day that the tribes at long last came together to save their true home,"Orion explained while licking his lips to prepare after one more bit of words to share,"The time has come… For me and my sisters to reveal who we really are…"

The ponies nodded and leaned in closer to listen to the man as he began. He got their curiosity going from the words that hinted at his true self being revealed to the group at last. And that would all begin the moment that he put his lips to the flute, and started to play an ancient harmonious song.

 _ **(Lugia's Song)**_

Their eyes immediately started to open wide and glitter from the spirits of their ancestors. This song spoke to the ponies as they listened to the tune, it was so peaceful, and so uplifting. It was almost enough to distract them from the snow and ice finally disappearing from every inch of the cave. While sunlight was then beginning to pour into the cave from a hollow opening in the ceiling. The icy barrier shattered, leaving them with a way to get out of the cave.

This rivaled the warmth of the magical heart as it then suddenly spiraled into a snake like shape. And flew up and out of the hollow hole, where it's warmth could now spread across the land. The prince knew better than to let the six ponies miss this spectacle of harmony. So as he continued playing the song, his magic began to spiral around the group, and cover them in a dome of magic. Before he then let his eyes glow with red and white magic, causing them to teleport out of the cave.

At first they saw nothing but bright blinding light, but another second in the magic changed that. For they then suddenly found themselves outside and next to a beautiful small oasis. It was complete with a small waterfall, glistening grass, flowers and a spot of wildlife. But the true spectacle came in the form of what was occurring to the land itself. While Orion still continued playing his song, the six ponies witnessed the power of the warming heart of magic.

As it spread all over the once snow covered land, allowing green fields to grow once more. The very air was now becoming fair and gentle, the blistering cold was fading away at last. They could see birds returning to the land in the distance from the south, as a rainbow began to reach over the mountain. The sun had then began to really shine down upon them, offering comforting warmth. But this was not done by the magical heart, this was done by two other magical beings.

Pudding Head and Hurricane pointed to the sky to get the other's attention. Allowing for every pony to see the other two strange ponies circling around the rays of sun with gold and blue magic. This great magic had brought forth a new and very powerful sun that began to part the snowy clouds. While it's powerful raise melted away any lingering ice and snow that tried to mask the natural beauty of the land. The two mares looked down and saw the group waving to the, this made the sisters smile.

Once the sun was able to work on it's own, the time had finally come to shed their garments. They tossed their cloaks to the sky and let down their blue and pink manes that barely covered any bit of their horns. While they sprouted their wings to reveal that they were not Unicorns, nor were they Pegasi. And once Clover looked behind herself to check Orion, she gasped to see that he had sprung red glowing wings of his own. Slowly he then began to stand while his sisters then began to make their descent.

They allowed their magic to glitter all over the land and bless it with purity and more harmony. The sisters giggled and enjoyed the flight down to the six ponies that no longer bared hate in their hearts. They did circles and loops through the skies and through some small clouds for fun. Before they had then passed over the heads of the group and landed right next to their brother. They gave their wings a flap and folded them back in while smiling to their new friends, as Orion slowly ended the song.

With that, he merely smiled to the friends along side his two sisters that continued giggling. While the ponies remained bewildered by the sight of two ponies that were both gifted in flight, and magic. And their magic was the strongest thing they had ever witnessed, what were they?

"Greetings, friends. My name is prince Orion, first born son of the royal family, and warrior of Equestria!"Orion introduced his true self to his new friends as they all tried to control their shock.

"I am princess Celestia…! Second born to the family and bringer of the day…!"Celestia kindly introduced while Hurricane sweated with tempted infatuation by the day princess.

"And I am princess Luna. The youngest of the royal family, and bringer of the night…!"Luna was last to introduce herself, but she was no less a marvel to look at.

"We are Alicorns! Magical ponies with the gift of flight, magic, and strength,"Orion explained what they were as the ponies slowly approached them with shaky hooves,"We once safe guarded and ruled this ancient land, before Necrid Ghoul destroyed it and forced us to leave it behind…"

"But then all of you came…! And together you brought our home back to us…!"Celestia was joyful and had tears ready to leave her eyes from the gratitude.

"For that we thank you…! All of you! We are eternally grateful to every last one of you!"Luna expressed more gratitude, before the siblings were met with a surprising answer.

Every pony had suddenly then bowed to them, the leaders never bothered to put their helmets and crowns on. They chose to remain humble in the eyes of the three siblings to respect them. They felt so stupid before, after how they behaved in front of the three members of royalty before. It felt like the leaders owed them so much more than they could ever be owed from the siblings. So they bowed to their hooves, even the three assistants did so, until Orion would be the one to end such an unnecessary show of respect.

"Please…! Rise, every pony. There's no need to bow to us. This is merely a momentous means of celebration,"Orion insisted as the ponies got to their hooves but did not dare to put their head wares back on while in the presence of true royalty,"Equestria's magic has returned and it's growing in a way that it has not done so before. We must go to our castle within the Ever Free forest to discuss the future of Equestria…!"

"You are all invited to come with us. We could use the aid of you wonderful ponies to help this home grow."Celestia insisted that they wanted help to start making this world a home once more.

"What say you? Do all of you wish to join us in rebuilding our old home as one,"Luna asked while the leaders were silently nodding with respect and a new found sense of humility,"Together we will bring your people in and usher in a new age for every pony. An age of happiness, harmony, and friendship between ALL ponies!"

"Your majesties… It would be an honor to assist you all in making this world a home for all ponies…"Hurricane humbly stated and kindly kissed the hoof of Luna while the other chuckled at the hot heads sudden humility.

"Then there is no time to delay. Follow me… And I will take you all to our home."Celestia decided to be the one to lead the group as she took to the skies slow and steady.

With that, most of the ponies chose to follow Celestia down the mountain and to the forest. Luna followed the group from behind while Orion chose to stick around and watch them from afar. For he now felt at peace, his home would now have a brighter future coming it's way. And the evils that once dwelled through the land would slowly fade and burn away to this new found harmony. He crossed his arms and happily sighed, before he then noticed that one pony did not go with the group.

Clover was still standing before him, but this time she stood at the edge of the oasis. Peering out to the great land that would be her home, hope was never more stronger within her heart. A new age was beginning, and she got to not only be a part of it, but she would help make it so. She sighed with relief, and opened her eyes to gleaming sunlight that made the grass glitter from below. While Orion walked to her side and looked out to the land with her with a smile.

"Will you need assistance from that ledge this time around?"Orion asked and suddenly extended his hand to her once more while she only giggled softly.

"No… There's…no time for giving up now… We have a new home to start building,"Clover replied while looking out over the land that they would all share together,"It's beautiful… A home where Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies can live and play together in peace…"

"And it was made possible thanks to you… To the very end you never gave up, and with the help of your friends… You've freed this world from an ancient evil,"Orion admitted as he had a moment of thought and decided that Clover deserved a token of his gratitude,"I'm eternally grateful for everything you did for me… Star Swirl is going to eat his words over this… Hehe."

Clover gave a small chuckle to his joke, before she was then presented with a gift. A rectangular rod of glowing red crystal slowly sheathed out of the prince's wrist . He grasped it, and offered it to her after taking a kneel to the Unicorn that would go on to be famous beyond current imagination. Not only that, she would be one of the greatest friends Orion would ever know.

"I want you to have this… As a token of friendship… Only one other was able to be trusted with this,"Clover's eyes sparkle at the shine of the crystal while Orion explained the meaning behind the crystal,"This crystal holds a piece of my very life force… And I'm willing to trust you with my life. If you wish to have it…"

Clover put a hoof to her heart, this prince, once a great warrior to this ancient land. He was now offering a piece of his very life to her as a token of their blossoming friendship. She swallowed a bit to contain her shock and a great honor that burned within the heart of the young Unicorn. Her hoof felt weak for a moment when she tried to grab it, she even hesitated for a solid moment. Once she was able to release a deep breath, the smile only grew bigger as she grasped his hand, and the crystal.

"It would be an honor to carry a part of your life with me… To the very end of my days,"Clover stated as the crystal glowed even brighter between them, and started to overwhelm Orion's vision,"Thank you, Orion… Prince Orion… My friend…!"

A that moment, it all came to an end for the prince, the memory was finally over. He watched as the light surrounded him, and the shard that was in his forehead began to fall out. Disconnecting him from this memory he held for so long, he began to quickly breath with concern. As he watched the images of the old world break apart to spiraling and swirling red and white lights. Orion backed away as the lights changed the very floor under his feet, turning from stone to wood.

* * *

 _Present_

Finally, as the shard hit the wooden floor, the lights vanished from all around him. Leaving the prince to once again stand before a crowd of ponies on the theaters stage. He looked around, and saw that in place of Clover The Clever, there he could now see Twilight Sparkle. She held his hand, and a sudden rod of crystal that glowed with a strange light, one that was not his own life. He and Twilight looked into each other's eyes, for it was as if they both experienced this iconic memory.

Twilight could see true emotion and eyes that meant everything that he acted out in this place. It was as if he truly was reliving that time that he and his sisters brought the ponies back to Equestria. While Orion himself expressed and grew a friendship with Clover, and Twilight was able to experience the birth of that friendship personally.

"I never thought I could see such a friendship bloom… At such a time…"Twilight quietly admitted as Orion began to breath slow and heavily to calm himself down from the experience.

"And so… The three leaders, with the help of the three royal siblings agreed to share the beautiful land,"Spike decided to conclude the story of Equestria's rediscovery for the crowd,"They rebuilt the wondrous land and lived in harmony ever afterwards. And to commemorate this land's rebirth, they chose to give it the true name it kept for so long!"

"Equestria!"Twilight's friends all announced the name of the land they loved.

"Equestria!"Celestia and Luna joined in the cheer for the home they loved forever more.

"Equestria…!"Twilight and Orion said together as the crowd of ponies stood up and cheered for the conclusion.

 _The fire of friendship live in our hearts! As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart! Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few! Laughter and singing will see us through! We are a circle of pony friends! A circle of friends we'll be to the very end!_

Orion listened to the cheers of the crowd, and the song of the chorus. Even after well over a thousand years, these ponies still held this holiday close to their hearts. Even it's origins were deeply respected and it meant that the friends he made in that age would never be forgotten. He then looked to Twilight, the mare that was willing to help him remember the true treasure he gained from that age. The very meaning of Hearts Warming that he would keep for all eternity.

"Keep this… As a token of my friendship… For helping me remember what this holiday was truly about,"Orion released the crystal, and allowed Twilight to keep it with her as a means of gratitude,"And for reminding me of the good times I had with my friend…"

Twilight accepted the crystal, while Orion had then decided to leave for the back stage. Leaving the mares to finish up with the play and see the ponies out of the theater for the holidays. Once he was alone, he needed to go to the window and open them up for some fresh air. Where he could also get a beautiful view of ponies outside singing carols around the three old statues of Clover and her two friends. He slowly smiled, knowing that the spirit could never be higher for Hearts Warming.

He got at least a few minutes to admire the spirit that grew around the entire city. Before he then heard the entire group of mares enter the back stage full of loving gossip about the play. His own sisters even came back with them, along with a slightly tipsy Shadow Swirl, thanks to a few eggnog's. He looked out to the corner of his eye and and kept a smile going for his friends. For they could only express how happy they were to play the part of this iconic time in history.

"We are so honored to have been chosen by you to play these historical ponies,"Twilight admitted to her mentor while slowly looking to the Hearts Warming gift Orion gave her,"Do you truly think we exemplify what good friends really are?"

"I do… And all of you reminded us of the friends we treasured in that new age,"Celestia admitted as her and Luna turned to their silent but peaceful brother,"And we're all grateful that you could let us relive that magical moment in history…"

"Well…! Now that it's all over…! What say we all head out to that party at the castle,"Shadow suggested before stumbling a bit onto Luna, making the night princess have to hold her up till she got her balance again,"My gosh… I can let the children see me like this…! I need a nap before I do any partying…!"

"Indeed you do, Shadow…!"Luna laughed while Shadow took notice of Orion still deep in thought about the past.

She then looked around till she caught Twilight looking at the crystal she was given. It was then that she noticed something about the crystal, it did in fact have a sliver of life in it. But it also had something else, tiny images that the naked eye could barely see at first glance. It got her interest as she slowly walked to keep her balance, till she was able to make it over to Twilight to investigate.

"Hey…! Let me see that crystal for a sec…! There's something up about it,"Shadow leaned against Twilight, and Twilight needed to look away to avoid her breath while she checked out the crystal,"Sorry about that…! This crystal… It's got more than life in it… Oh…! I see what those images are…!"

"Well… What are they…?"Twilight looked back to see what Shadow saw, and within the crystal she saw images of Clover the Clever.

Shadow chuckled and and patted Twilight's back before leaning her towards Orion. She pointed him out and chuckled again, for only he could unlock those sacred memories in the crystal.

"Take that to him…! He'll show you something that you all deserve to see… Something beautiful…"Shadow insisted and kept pointing to Orion as his ears twitched to hear them talking about him.

"Ok…"Twilight did not hesitate to do just that as she then walked over to him with the crystal.

She did not expect her friends and the royal sisters to follow her, but they were more than welcome. She kept a firm grip on the crystal as it glowed in her hoof, it had a lot to show her. And only Orion could release the images within, and show them a sight that would make friendship mean so much more. She stopped just an inch from the prince, and looked to the crystal one more time. Before she then got to his side, and extended the crystal out till it was in front of him.

"I was told that you could show what was in this crystal… There's something else in it,"Twilight explained as Orion stood tall and looked into the crystal, his eyes widened at the images it held,"Would you care to show us what's inside?"

"I already know what these are… But… I suppose you all deserve to see this for yourselves,"Orion responded and slowly held Twilight's hoof and the crystal as it became filled with bright white lights,"Brace yourself… For this is why I will always value… A true friendship…"

With that, rays of light began to shine through the crystal and make the room glow. Before a great crystal dome surrounded them and began to spark images of ponies of all races. As well as a city that was currently being built for all, and Clover was currently overseeing this construction with Orion.

 _ **(My Heart Will Go On, Celine Dion)**_

The ponies watched as Clover was putting together a library full of new and old books. Many of which would help the Unicorns of the future, and Orion was there to help her. As he used his crystals as an adhesive for a hold that would help the building survive the strongest storms. They all gasped and stared in awe, their hearts already growing warm and light from the friendship. Especially after Orion broke a piece of wood that fell off and split in two against his head.

Clover laughed hard at his durability and his oblivious nature to the sudden mishap. And once they had started to paint the library, Orion decided to have some fun with her. A simple wave of a brush painted a sky blue streak over her cheek, she responded with a playful smirk at first. And then she got some revenge and tackled him into an Earth pony's hay stack and painting both of his cheeks and nose white. They laughed together, embracing the fun that helped them create a library her and Star Swirl would use every day.

Twilight fell to her flank and grasped her heart, as they went on to another memory. To see such happiness between a prince and a talented young Unicorn, it was a true show of friendship. One that blossomed in an age of hate and struggles for survival, it only got better as they moved on. As Orion showed the Unicorn friend castle suite that Clover could use at any time she wished. It was complete wit tools for learning, and books that surrounded the walls for her to read.

She even had a nice bed to sleep on and a desk where she could do her studies. Clover responded by turning to him and jumping to the prince to hug him tightly for this gift. And the day after that, she had given him the gift of a thick plush robe for when he needed to go outside in the winter. It would serve him for hundreds of years and prevent the prince from freezing or catching an ailment. He was forever grateful for the kind gesture, that was the first official Hearts Warming holiday they spent together.

Then it all turned to a memory some were familiar with from stories Orion had spoken of. The time that himself, Clover, and his old friend Discord embarked on an adventure to destroy the life gem of Necrid Ghoul. The very last item that kept his soul intact, and could help rebuild his physical body and true power. Together they took it to Mt Ghoul, a dark mountain where Necrid's true power came from. It's miasma served as the gems destroyer, for only a weapon of pure death could destroy pure life.

At the very end, they had barely made it with their lives, and watched Necrid fade away for good. Before Sombra, the apprentice of Orion himself saved them from the deathly miasma itself. Clover and Discord never left the near fatally wounded prince's side, till he awoke days later. Far away from the dead landscape, where they all celebrated their friendship's victory over a pure evil fiend. She still stayed at his side days later, when Discord had to leave them behind out of fear of becoming an enemy.

But Clover would never stop believing that Discord was more good than evil. And she would never stop being his friend, no matter how far Discord would fall in the future. This was held in great regard to the ponies and the princesses, as the memory finally changed to an eternal affair. Something shocking, something that even Celestia and Luna were not aware of. Clover had spoken with Platinum, and admitted that she was growing feelings for prince Orion.

But the princess and her friends with heavy hearts needed to drill a sad truth into her. She was a mortal, and Orion was an immortal, she could never live a life of love with him. For she would grow old, and die, and he'd be around to pick up the pieces of his broken heart to see her go. To fall for him, and live one life time with the prince as his betrothed and beloved. It would be a pointless act of love that should not be forced onto an immortal, Clover did not take it well.

It took the five ponies telling Orion everything for a solution to be made for the endeavor. The solution was simple, he went looking for Clover and found her at a balcony once more. She was crying, but at the very least, she had no dark thoughts of giving up on this life. He spoke to her and offered her a hoof back inside, where he could tell her one thing that would save their happiness.

"I do love you… And no matter what… I'd gladly spend a life time of love with you if I could,"Orion himself spoke in front of his friends with shaky voice as tears began to form in his eyes,"But our friendship is special… And I'd never want to ruin something as special… As this…"

This healed the love stricken mare from her bleeding heart that struggled to accept friendship rather than love. It did not stop the from dancing together during yet another Hearts Warming. To see a civil end to a deep and very complex situation, it was enough to make anything possible. Orion curled his hands into fists, letting tears flow like tiny streams down the sides of his face. As the next memory came, showing off a much old Clover the Clever, she looked to be in her fifties.

And a mare in her fifties isn't exactly safe in the chaos she was currently in. She was currently destroying an old conduit belonging to an old griffon spirit that was once assassinated by the warriors. As Orion fought the spirit off to buy her time to destroy the conduit and banish the spirit. It had thrown a spear pass Orion, leaving Clover in the path of the weapon's lethal touch. But Orion would not let Clover be skewered by such a dark weapon, so he jumped in front of her and took it.

For a moment, he had fallen in front of Clover and died right before her aged eyes. She screamed and mourned, pounding at the stone floor to see her friend dead at her hooves. But in light of her grief, a hope was then presented once she remembered an old token of her and Orion's friendship. The spirit came in, but her magic at that age was unmatched, it even dared to surpass Star Swirl. So she was able to suppress the spirit against a wall, and pull out the rod of crystal, the gift that never left her side.

The spirit struggled and pecked at the shield that held him in place, he was determine to slay Orion and his friend. As Clover lifted the rod up like a sacrificial knife, as the spirit poked a hole in the shield. Allowing him to enter and go for the kill, but the moment the rod went into Orion's chest. The sliver of life it held was brought back into the one that dispensed it, and his heart began to beat again. And in the face of danger, Orion awoke in an instant and took up the conduit.

Before roaring and plunging his sword through the conduit and the spirit as well. At that moment, the conduit shattered and the spirit screeched and burned away before imploding. As it was finally banished to the dark abyss that awaited it's arrival, even when stricken with age, Clover could still fight. But the next and final memory, is where it all finally ended, a memory Orion had told the others of. The day Clover made the Elements Of Harmony, and died holding them gems in her hooves.

It felt a bit morbid to them, as they watched Orion enter her suite where she worked. What started out as a miracle creation of the gems that would harness pure friendship and harmony. It all turned to sadness, once Orion had moved her hoof and saw her simply go limp in his grasp. He knew she was dead after feeling her neck and feeling no pulse, but at least she got to live a full and long life. There was so much she would be remembered for, and he knew that for a fact this day.

As his past self carried Clover to her bed and laid her down to rest before leaving the room. He was going to tell his sisters what had happened to her friend, but what he did not share was what happened when he left the room. Almost after five steps away from the door, he broke down right there. He slammed against the wall and slowly slid down to his flank, where he then started to cry. For the reality of what happened was now more clear, his friend had finally passed away as a proud mortal.

This was the curse of immortality that he needed to accept, no matter how much it hurt. And at the very least, he would remember Clover forever more for the friendship him and her shared. So he sat there and cried for the longest time, the most he had ever cried since he himself was forced to put his cursed father down. Before he would go to his sisters and prepare to give Clover a proper burial. At that moment, the flow of memories began to vanish in shimmers of light and magic.

The crystal then dimmed, but the light of life never left it as they all stood their. Every pony but Applejack and Shadow were full of tears, watching the cycle of true friendship come to an end. Twilight fried her eyes, only to see Orion's hand tremble as it held onto the crystal and her hoof. Once she looked up, that was when she got to see something she had yet to see from the prince. Real tears of grief flowing, as he choked on sobs and tried control the mix of sadness and joy.

He held her hoof tight while using his free hand to wipe his eyes and his nose. Till he could finally end his weeping for Clover, after a minute, he was able to look to a sweet smiling Twilight. She looked at him with sympathy, and a sense of respect for showing what he had truly felt this whole time. He breathed heavily and placed a hand onto Twilight's hooves, he then swallowed his sobs. Before giving her one more small smile full of gratitude, not just for what she did for him, but for simply being his friend.

"Thank you… Twilight Sparkle… Happy Hearts Warming… My friend…!"He manage to say with ease as he and all the other ponies got to enjoy the spirit of Hearts Warming together, the spirit… Of friendship…

 _ **And here it is, Hearts Warming Eve, and just in time for the holidays every pony. Hope you enjoy this take on the episode, a lot needed to go in this to get every one into the spirit. If there's one thing you need to take from this, it's important that you enjoy the holidays with the ones you love. No matter what you are or what you celebrate or eat or anything. Know that being with friends and family, and spreading the holiday spirit is the most important thing in the world. So with that, I hope you all enjoy the holidays to the fullest, and please stay pony every one.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Family Appreciation Day

Chapter 38: Family Appreciation Day

 _1200 Years Ago, The Crystal Empire_

There was a place that he remembered at heart, a place that he himself birthed as a child. Crafted by his very crystals that took shape from his small child mind full of imagination and happiness. This kingdom not only manage to establish itself as a part of the world, but it had once been renowned as an empire. One that was ran by a few ponies created by the life essence of the young prince, and his crystals. The Crystal Empire, home to the fragile minded, but loving crystal ponies.

For the longest time, prince Orion needed to find time to watch over the empire. For violence and hatred was a scary and difficult thing for these crystallized ponies to understand and process. Their minds were fragile, for the good of their crystal selves were made from the innocence of a child. So it became important that they were taken good care of and provided for when they needed help. It stretched Orion's attention span to his limits, it was not easy to care for a fragile empire.

Thankfully, one pony had become the successor of this empire due to his good heart and desire to give love to the world. This pony was rescued from an infamous clan of dark ponies as a colt. And was then trained in the ways of the warrior by the prince himself, till his prowess rivaled that of his mentor. A stallion that the pony wished to model himself after and surpass, for they were both wielders of the red crystals. And it was quite an elevation once he was made the new king of the Crystal Empire.

However, this pony came with a lot of ambition to match the respect and idolization he had for his master. He needed to learn more, he needed to get stronger, and he needed to surpass his mentor. Only then did he feel that he would be complete, so every chance he had, he needed to test his skills. And nothing worked better than surprise sparring sessions and full on combat with the prince. Something that just might happen the moment the prince had entered his old creation.

He was currently at the empire to find his beloved student and king of the crystal city. For he needed to check up on his student to see how the kingdom was managing under the student's rule. As well as to see how his student himself was growing as a ruler and warrior king to these friendly ponies.

"The Crystal Empire…! A fitting name for this place in the new age. After it had once been a mere settlement,"Prince Orion thought as he walked around the center of the kingdom, grazing a hand over the edge of a crystal fountain,"The life of this empire has become old and ancient, but it has only grown stronger. Not weaker…"

"Greetings, you're majesty…!"A crystal stallion bowed to the prince as he waved to the pony in kind.

"Hello…!"Orion was gentle and kind with returning the greeting before children passed right through his legs.

"Hello, your majesty!"The children called out before running onward towards their small clubhouse.

"Be cautious when running, children. Don't hurt yourselves…!"Orion called back before he decided to sit by the fountain to take in the empire's beauty.

Everything was made of crystals, the blue and purple reflective properties were a marvel. Glittering with rainbow lights and a magic that was stronger than any amount of hateful force. This for of power was enough to instill great fear in the blackest hearts of evil. And the crystal ponies showed it off just by merely going about their day with smiles on their faces. It was love, a feeling that was rarely ever shown in Equestria, at least until his student, king Sombra came to power.

Now this empire was shining with love, and that love was spreading throughout the country. The age of harmony was coming forth, the very dream of Clover The Clever was being realized. And Orion felt beyond happy to be a part of this new age, and protect it to his fullest. He placed a hand into the water, the fountain water was pure and difficult to taint by anything physical. It tickled his hand and sung to him as he looked deep into the water, he could have sworn he saw his own spirit for a second.

"It's a pleasure to see you back, Orion…"The initial casual greeting warned of some pony that knew the prince personally got his attention fast.

Once he looked to the kindly pony before him, he was more than happy to meet this mare. The cotton candy blue colored crystal pony known as Sapphire Joy, her crystal coat was beyond a sparkling wonder. Her smile had a loving charm to it, something that made Sombra weak in the legs. For this mare was the betrothed and beloved mare to Sombra himself, her very presence made the king want to bow to her. And Orion could understand why with that glittering purple mane bundled in a gold gem hair pin.

Her sleek and innocent eyes watched Orion as he stopped playing with the crystal fountain. Before he then stood before her, he chuckled, for she was a loving and encouraging spirit. So she knew what she was getting herself into when she become the mare trusted with a king's noble heart.

"Sapphire Joy… Wasn't expecting you to be the one to greet me before Sombra…!"Orion greeted with a bow as she giggled kindly to his politeness and respect for her.

"He has been expecting you, and he wished for me to greet you while preparations were made."Sapphire explained before Orion was kind enough to even plant a kiss to her hoof.

"Preparations? A party perhaps?"Orion asked as he stood tall and looked to the triangular like castle made of crystal.

"One might say that. Sombra has been very busy these days… Care to walk with me?"Sapphire offered Orion to walk with her to the castle and talk openly.

"Of course… I'd love to see the castle's condition since my last visit."Orion agreed and took her hoof for a walk to the crystal castle to see his student.

The walk started out calm and quiet, taking in the sights of the crystallized utopia. The empire was so different when you compare it to the other kingdoms, it was pure and full of love. It's innocence was strictly protected from the harshness of wars, hatred, and dark influence. All of which was kept away by the crystal guards trained by the king that lead the defensive attack against evil. With a land mark like this, there was hope for Equestria's future.

"How have you and Sombra been? I've heard good things about the two of you,"Orion decided to make conversation regarding the relationship between Sapphire and Sombra,"If I recall, he's recently proposed to you…!"

"He has as a matter of fact…! We decided to do it casually and I am to be kept as I was,"Sapphire explained the details of their arrangements for when they were to wed,"He fears the burden of royalty is not something he wishes for me. He prefers… My innocence to remain sacred and my life to stay free to explore…!"

"Well, there may be luxuries as royalty. But the burdens are tremendous to bear as well,"Orion explained as they stopped for a moment to take in the kingdom and their feelings for their personal futures,"It's a struggle he simply does not wish to force upon you. All he wants to give is his love and respect for you and what you want to do with your life."

"Was that always his intention for others back in the day? You seem to know Sombra better than any pony."Sapphire asked and saw a pony stalking them from the crystal building roof tops.

"Bear the burdens and let others love and be free? Yes, that may be my fault,"Orion admitted as she slyly watched the pony perch himself a top of a sacred large crystal that stood behind them,"He never had the chance for all that. Being used as a puppet for the Loubrim clan… He does not wish that life for any pony now. So he follows my teachings for the sake of making a better life for others…!"

"He never talked about his life as a child. Or the clan he lived with at the time."Sapphire admitted that Sombra preferred to keep some old memories of his life a secret.

"It's better off that way. The old age of Equestria is over, the new age is now,"Orion decided that the grim talk should end and the past should be left alone where it was,"So, where might I find him in there? Training grounds, perhaps?"

"No… As a matter of fact. He's not too far away…"She answered before a spark went off in her eye and triggered his crystal vision.

In an instant flash of red, Sapphire disappeared right before his crystal clear sight. It set off a state of alarm that beckoned Orion to search Orion in all directions before he realized it. No crystal ponies were in the vicinity, not one was there to witness the ambush that came swiftly. The pony hidden in the shadows finally attacked, he threw off his royal red cape and jumped for him. A hoof covered in a metal gauntlet shrouded itself in red crystals, and power was poured into prepared punch.

Thankfully, Orion's visual prowess foresaw the attack moments before it could happen. So he let red crystals cloak his left arm as he turned and lifted it to defend against the attacker. He could hear the war cries as the hoof crushed against the arm of the prince, a shock wave quaked under them. Orion glared lightly into the eyes of his attacker, before he then flashed a confident smile. For he was now staring eye to eye with his armored student, the king of the Crystal Empire.

The crystal floor shattered and cracked down under them, rumbling from the quake. Their crystal eyes connected as Orion quickly shot back, and began quick stepping away. He held his hands up, as Sombra was quick to take off after him to challenge their speed and visual prowess. The crystal king would not let up, his aggressive approach was being hoped upon to get the best of Orion. So he let a series of hooves fly in the form of jabs and hooks, they all flew at keen and stunning speeds.

He yelled and swung, while Orion simply let the palms of his hands take the hits. They absorbed the punches, and constantly threw them down and away, hoping to make him stumble and lose control. But so far, Sombra refused to get sloppy, lose control, or lose a mere second of focus. He stomped his back hooves down to stay planted solid to the ground as he continued his assault. After their speeds, strength, and precision seemed to match, it all boiled down to their crystal eyes and their abilities to study and predict each other.

"So far he already foresaw my ambush and he's matched me in all categories. Only our visual prowess remains to be determined,"Sombra thought to himself as he pushed and manage to get Orion to back away to control his ability to block and redirect the punches,"So far we are matched! And we both wield the power of the red crystals that means we both have the ability to break our crystals!"

Orion took interest in his students study of the current stale mate of back and forth offense and defense. Sombra was staying cool and collected, he did not dare let up on his master. The answer to why he was calm was simple, he still had more power and skill to show in this pursuit.

"So in this battle. I'll just keep going and keep fighting till your crystals reach their limit,"Sombra yelled as Orion sharpened his sight and manage to give Sombra an insulting light jab to the side of his face, but he kept going,"And if I'm going to force you to your limit! I'll have to go pass my own till your prowess can no longer comprehend mine!"

Suddenly, Sombra was going faster, veins formed against his neck as he gritted his teeth. Before he was going even faster, the king growled to force his speed to increase. The hooves felt stronger, and Orion started to grow serious as he then needed to switch his open palm defense to fists. And that was all he needed once he spotted Sombra's eyes becoming squinted and partially closed. This put a strain on his crystal vision, allowing the prince to get the advantage he needed and start going faster as well, for he had not even begun to try.

He smirked, but Orion knew better than to treat Sombra like a joke and not honor this attack. So he played it smart and jabbed Sombra in the cheek again, tempting him to throw a bigger punch. The prince crossed his arms to block off the attack that came, his hard hay maker crushed against his arms. Forcing Orion to jump back quite a ways to cushion the force of the attack. Sombra then quick dashed to catch up with his master and prepare another strong punch, as Orion smashed his feet into the ground.

"I will stop at nothing to surpass you! And become the warrior that will protect and make a bright future for my people!"Sombra vowed as Orion pulled back a fist to challenge the punch that his student had at the ready.

They fist and hoof smashed together, sounding off a high pitch glass like shriek. Before Sombra then got behind Orion and tried to round house his master in the back of the head. But Orion caught Sombra's kick in his left hand and front flipped forward with it, narrowly avoiding a follow up jab. With the momentum, the prince was able to throw Sombra over his head. Causing the king to skip across the crystal floor like a rock skipping across a pond, and crashing his back against a crystal house.

He felt a great amount of wind leave his body, as Orion rushed to him ready with the knock out punch. Thankfully, Sombra foresaw the move quickly before his back was against the house. With a single breath, he was able to quickly duck under the fist as it paused right above his head. Leaving Sombra to growl and throw a strained hoof into the gut of his mentor. Forcing the wind out of Orion, while the king had finally manage to catch his breath at last, it felt like an hour long minute.

But now he had the opportunity, as he watched Orion back away with wheezing loss of breath. While Sombra gripped his hoof, letting red crystals instantly crush and shatter his metal gauntlet. Allowing red lightning to to be conducted to his bare hoof cloaked in crystal. This move took him many years to perfect, but the results had always been worth it, especially for this moment. His plan was to wound Orion, and place the sword to his mentor's neck to force him into submission.

He would not get this opportunity again, so he needed to take it while Orion was open. He roared out loud, putting muscle into his back legs and dashing towards the prince. Orion snapped one eye open, as it suddenly turned to red crystal itself, his vision was sharp, for he had it all planned out. His crystallizing eyes widened as Sombra swung a hard hook full of red lightning and crystals. He closed his eyes for that split second, as he felt his hoof smash clean through the side of Orion's gut.

Lightning surged through his target and went clear into the sky while a tunnel of force blasted through the empire. Thankfully, the crystal buildings were sturdy and grounded into the crystal floor. Allowing them to handle the roughest of storms and aggressors, it was perfect for a battle. As Sombra panted and rode out the power that went into the foe he dreamed of besting. Slowly, he opened his eyes to once again look into the eyes of his mentor, he imagined Orion look at him with pride.

Once the red light faded away and the crystals crumbled off his weakened hoof. He was then able to see the shocking surprise Orion left Sombra with, for the target he had struck, was not his mentor. It was simply a duplicate that was giving away to red crystals that made out the flawless shape. He was devastated, his eyes were wide and his breath was trembling from the shock. And it only felt worse once he felt the razor blade of a sword touch the back of his neck.

His eyes looked to his rear, and there the prince stood with his crystal sword to his neck. It started as a mystery to how he manage to avoid most of the attack and snake away. Then it hit him, the moment he squinted and blurred his vision when he went full force with his flurry of punches. That's when he did it, he backed away in the confusion and let crystals sprout from his body. Letting them form at his side to make the perfect clone, while he vanished and waited for a moment to strike.

"I was so focused on just him… I lost track of my surroundings…! Something you took full advantage of,"Sombra assessed as he dropped to his stomach in defeat for being outplayed,"I got too excited and into the fight… You were able to find a way around my assault and casually waited for an opening… Buck…!"

"This was a simple show of over ambition and minor loss of self control. When fighting so aggressive, that can prove costly to you,"Orion walked to Sombra's side and offered him a hand to stand back up,"It merely blinded you to the actions of your foe, but it did not blind you from what was more important…!"

Orion gestured to the area around them, there was barely any damage done, and no pony was around. At least until the fighting had fully passed, once Sombra was helped to his hooves again. The ponies had then began to reappear from behind buildings and large crystal clusters. Sapphire Joy reappeared in a flash of red magic thanks to the gentle king that dared not to endanger her. They could only watch with relief, but a sense of solemness once they saw the king bested by his master.

"You set the whole thing up thoroughly and made sure your people were safe from the chaos,"Orion assessed about how well planned the ambush was, even in the heat of battle, Sombra worried more for the crystal ponies,"If I had been an enemy I would not have paused and destroyed a house and whoever was inside. But you were prepare to keep me away from the innocent."

"Yes…"Sombra lowered his head, this defeat stung a bit more than all the other ones felt before.

"It's ok to have ambition and spirit, Sombra. But remember this, my student,"Orion put a hand to Sombra's shoulder to keep him from letting the pain of defeat settle in his heart,"Ambition can lead down both a path of good…and evil…! Be weary when you engage in it."

"Yes, mentor… I guess… There is much more that I need to learn…!"Orion's words seemed to only cushion the blow mildly, as Sombra's ears drooped.

"Sombra…"Sapphire hated to see her love distraught and taking in defeat or any form of failure.

"I'm…pleased to know that I can still be worth something to you as a mentor… Even after so many years,"Orion oddly admitted and patted Sombra's back to get him walking along his side,"No matter what happens or how strong you get. I'm happy to still be seen as a mentor in your eyes…"

"Indeed… To this day… I'm still too weak, and until I best you. I can never truly have the strength to defend my people and make a new age for them…!"Sombra grumbled at the struggle he faced when it came to a desire to be stronger.

"There's always room to improve. You will get stronger with time, my pupil,"Orion informed, for he was aware and a bit concerned about the ambition of his student,"Till then, we must take our time and enjoy what we have already. Learn from our failure and get stronger together…!"

"Yes…mentor… I will try to exercise more… Patience…!"It was a minor struggle to admit his need for patience, but out of respect for his master, he would exercise patience.

"Good… Now… What's this I hear about you proposing to your betrothed…?"Orion whispered to Sombra before gesturing to the mare he loved with all his heart.

"oh… Well… Me and Sapphire have…"Suddenly, as Sombra was soon going to explain some more personal business, but that was when it ended.

"Orion…!"Shadow Swirl's voice echoed and shattered away his day dream to give into reality.

* * *

 _Present_

"You're day dreaming. Might want to sort out that stuff before we get to the farm."Shadow informed the prince as he lowered his head and tried to recollect himself.

"I know… But we are actually training a youth in our old ways…! The only other child we ever done that with was-"Orion wanted to talk about what bothered him about this trip and mission they were on, but Shadow did not wish to speak of this trouble.

"We leave that stuff in the pass…! We won't have to fear that happening again,"Shadow Swirl argued and insisted that they move on and look to the future,"Apple Bloom will be different. She's ambitious, humble, and very respectful of others…!"

"Sombra was ambitious too… And you know what happened there…!"Orion wasn't going to let this one go so easily.

Shadow scoffed, as sensitive as the subject was, they had no time for fighting it out. So she remained quiet as they had finally made it to the fence gate that laid to Sweet Apple Acres. The humble home of Applejack and her family of honest Apples, and their newest student. At this time, dawn was usually when the family would be awakening and getting some breakfast. Before they would go outside for some early morning work on the farm, this dawn started out different however.

They could hear the Timber wolves howling to their right in the Ever Free forest. Why they howled at dawn seemed unheard of, but Orion realized why, and he knew what to expect. As he then heard the announcements of the Apple elder, Granny Smith, who was up and about for a special reason.

"Hey, silly goose! Quit your gawking and move your caboose!"The old mare yelled to Big Mac and Applejack to get them setting up buckets under seemingly dead trees.

"Zap Apple season…! The Apples carefully harvest these very valuable and rare apples,"Orion explained as they decided to walk to the two grown Apples first,"They could make a fortune off these zap apples. But they're very difficult to harvest and preserve. Very dangerous too…!"

"At least their trusting the work to the grown ups. Kids shouldn't have to get involved in dangerous work…!"Shadow worried before they had to put on straight faces to greet the siblings.

"Hey! Preparing for Zap Apple season, are we?"Orion called out to get the two grown ponies off their work to notice their arrival.

"Huh? Oh…! Howdy there! I almost forgot the two of you were coming!"Applejack greeted and dropped her wood bucket.

"Uh… What are they here for again…?"Big Mac completely forgot the reason behind the warriors showing up on a Saturday at the start of an important season.

"They're here for Apple Bloom…! We agreed to them teaching her to control her… New found gift,"Applejack reminded the big red stallion about the warriors intentions due to Apple Bloom's gift of strength,"You know…? The one that nearly turned Ponyville into a crater?"

"Oh… But… She usually helps Granny Smith out with preparing the harvest for zap apples..."Mac whispered back out of concern for how the family usually operates during this season.

"Well we need to make sure our house don't get leveled should some sort of trouble blows out…!"Applejack argued the importance that such power was to be controlled and trained.

"Don't worry… She will be fine…! This doesn't have to turn into a Frosty Apples issue where every pony fears her,"Orion suddenly flashed that name that sounded be that of an Apple family member,"Now where might your sister be? We have five to six hours of training to kill, and we need to make them count."

"There's that name again…! Who's Frosty Apples?"Applejack asked, while Orion simply walked away and decided to look for Apple Bloom himself.

"She's inside the house with Granny Smith!"Big Mac was willing to just answer them and move on with the day.

"Frosty is a comrade of ours… And he happens to be a member of your family. At least by blood,"Shadow explained and quickly began to follow Orion to get Apple Bloom,"But as far as Frosty is concerned, the Apple family is better off dead to him…!"

With that, the warriors were now able to leave and retrieve their newest student. Leaving a deeper piece of insight about the warriors and their own family with the two Apple siblings. Something that the warriors treated with care and sensitivity, out of respect for their comrade. After hearing them speak so fearfully of Apple Bloom, it would have made Frosty burn up on the inside. A weird occurrence for a pony of ice, so it was not a big surprise that Orion did not approve of the behavior.

"They are fortunate that Frosty was not around to hear all that. They're terrible at being discrete with their words."Orion confided with his comrade as they walked up the hilly path to the farm house.

"They're simple earth ponies. How do you expect them to feel knowing that one of their own has special abilities?"Shadow questioned as they walked up the steps and onto the wooden porch.

"How about some what differently to how they behaved with Frosty back then?"Orion retorted and knocked on the door before they entered.

"Frosty knows their parents, you know…? They were the first bit of proof that the family had change…"Shadow whispered before the door opened to a bizarre sight.

Apple Bloom was currently standing alongside her grandmother in bunny costumes of purple and blue. She was also carrying an assortment of watering pails on her back just like Smith. Needless to say, neither of the warriors recalled any of this being part of the Zap Apple harvest.

"Uh… Nice costumes?"Orion tried to compliment the two ponies.

"Thanks! They're for hopping over these here water jugs to entice the zap apple growth!"Apple Bloom explained the meaning behind the costumes they wore.

"It all needs to be fun and perfect for them apples to grow in big and healthy!"Granny Smith added while the warriors looked to each other with confusion.

"I see… So…I'm guessing that you will have to put your first day of training on hold?"Orion asked, and Apple Bloom burst with realization and a sharp gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! Today's my first day!"Apple Bloom exclaimed while fumbling with her costume to get it off.

"Eh…what? First day of what, Apple Bloom?"Smith asked curiously of the filly as she shed her bunny outfit.

"She's starting her first day training with us to control her gift of strength,"Shadow Swirl explained to the confused old mare that clearly showed lack of information,"You… Do know about her gift, right? She's very strong…?"

"Oh…! Well every pony in the Apple family is strong! It ain't no biggie…!"Smith misunderstood what they meant by strength being a gift.

Apple Bloom blushed with embarrassment, she could not deny the fact that her grandmother was unaware of her personal life. She looked to Orion for help, and he gave her a nod that said one thing to her. If she fails to understand what they meant, then Apple Bloom needed to show her. So she walked forth and waited to be instructed, he pointed out to the sky and clenched a fist to it. Giving the filly her action to perform to show off her strength, she nodded in kind.

"You may want to step back for this, Smith."Shadow nudged the elder back as Apple Bloom took a deep breath in and began to glow bright red.

The glow already had the elder's attention, Apple Bloom needed to exhale to ease out her muscles. Before she reared back a hoof and tried to focus it more into her hoof to make sure it did not strain her body. As she swung a hoof, carrying sound barrier bending power and wind behind her swing. Not only did Smith find great surprise in the gift, but she also felt a strange familiarity about it. Just as Apple Bloom threw a punch, and nearly blew out every pony's ear drum with the punch.

Th initial force blasted right next to Orion and into the sky with tremendous power. It looked like a thick wind tunnel with ripping and whirling winds tearing into the air around them. As clouds blew apart in perfect hole shapes, making way for the punch force to travel into the atmosphere. Leaving the ponies to steel themselves from the wind that blew around them. Apple Bloom stumbled forward and fell into the quick hooves of Shadow Swirl to wait out the pony made wind storm.

Granny Smith was able to sit down, it took her a moment to process what she witnessed. In a way, this was actually yo be expected from an Apple, for one other was gifted with a bizarre gift as well. A pony that was responsible for helping her own son marry his sweet heart, the pony of ice.

"My word… She's… Special… Just like him…!"Smith put a hoof to her heart as the wind finally died down slowly.

"We need to train her so she can control this power rather than risk what It could do in the future,"Orion explained while some deep thinking took place in Smith's ancient mind,"I know you were hoping to enjoy some time preparing for a harvest with Apple Bloom-"

"And we can respectfully wait another day to take her out for training if you wish?"Shadow jammed a hoof in Orion's mouth to cut him off and make the training day an option.

"Really? You'd both be ok with doing my first day some other time,"Apple Bloom asked and Shadow made sure Orion could not object to canceling training day,"That's awful kind of you. I'm sorry I forgot about training day. I really do wanna go out with y'all, but I can't turn my back on a fun tradition with my Granny smith."

"It's alright, Apple Bloom… You can go with your friends to mess around with your gift…!"Smith suddenly decided that Apple Bloom should go with the warriors for her first training day.

Orion paused and lightly yanked Shadow's hoof out of his mouth to process what they heard. Smith was known for being a bit off, very traditional, and very set in her ways. But now she suddenly showed a loosen on her family grip, as if she had actually understood something particularly different. Something that an Apple was usually not very good at doing.

"What? Are you sure, Granny Smith? We usually do the bunny hop every season."Apple Bloom wondered about this sudden change of mind Smith had about the young one's life.

"I'm sure…! You got a little something special there that needs some tutoring,"Smith explained her new found respect that confused the two warriors,"Ya gotta make sure that muscle of yours is under control and doing good things rather than bad, Apple Bloom."

"That's…what we're here for…!"Orion admitted while trying to contain his shock.

"You go on now with your warriors friends, and have fun with it,"Smith insisted and nudged Apple Bloom towards the warriors before passing by them to set up the water pails,"I can handle the hopping myself, no need to worry about it child."

"Ok… I guess I am up for my first day I suppose…!"Apple Bloom decided to go with the warriors before Orion knelt down to pat her back.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden creeping jolt in her back that made her back feel frozen solid. The fingers of the prince clenched, for crystals consumed and outline her spine. Before they fully gripped her back and forced her to stand up on her back hooves. Her back legs were jiggly and going insane, she had not the slightest clue what was happening, so she could not panic. As she waved her front hooves all over the place as she dangled and waved all over the place from her obscured balance.

"Now take an easy. Just relax and find your balance, Apple Bloom!"Orion coached the filly as she swung around to the point that Shadow needed to catch her before she could face plant.

"What the heck did you do to my back! I can't stand up to save my neck!"Apple Bloom exclaimed while trying to lunge up and try to stand on her two hooves.

"For true balance. You gotta learn to stand on your back hooves. True balance allows for balanced abilities,"Orion moved aside to present the porch steps for Apple Bloom to walk towards,"It'll take several weeks, but you'll get use to it as you go. And that's when we really start to work with your power."

"For now… We will start out with some exercises to help you learn to walk on two legs,"Shadow informed as she helped Apple Bloom stumble and struggle just to walk to the steps, Then we'll start testing and measuring how much is put into your powers. See if we can find the trigger and means of controlling it."

"That seems a bit dangerous… Won't that involve me having to go full power?"Apple Bloom asked of the warriors before seeing her Granny Smith bunny hopping over the water pails.

"Yes, but don't worry. We found a good giant piece of land to train and throw our power around,"Orion explained as Apple Bloom teetered on the steps and tried to step down,"So you don't need to be nervous about using your powers at your own will."

"So once we're out there. We'll be able to exercise and have ALL sorts of fun with our abilities,"Shadow exclaimed in hopes of getting Apple Bloom excited for training day,"It'll start out slow, but we'll be able to get to the real fun once we've exercised and you're able to learn perfect balance…!"

Apple Bloom responded to them as she instantly felt her hoof buckle on the step. Causing her to tumble down the steps till she face planted into the dirt in front of the steps. She groaned, lifting her head up and spitting out dirt before she saw Smith jumping for the Zap Apples. She sighed, she had questions that needed answered, about her own decision, and why Smith changed her mind. She had a moment to think about it before the warriors helped her stand back up on two hooves.

"Why do you think Granny Smith allowed me to take off today to train with y'all?"Apple Bloom asked and the two stumbled a bit to figure out the answer.

"Honestly, we have no clue. Always took you Apples to be…set in your ways…!"Orion admitted as she got the filly moving and walking like a two legged puppet with no strings.

"You are only the second Apple ever to be gift with extraordinary abilities,"Shadow added as they got moving a bit more, only for the warriors to stop cold,"The first one was not met with such understanding and compassion…"

"Who was the first gifted Apple?"Apple Bloom asked only to get shushed by an alarmed Orion.

"Hang on…! Is that Diamond Tiara and her…father?"Orion pointed out the daughter and father that was approaching the farm.

It did appear to be Diamond Tiara, and her father definitely looked to be the rich type. The way he dressed was fancy, his suit had to have costed at least ten thousand bits. He had a filthy smug and dignified smile that was making Shadow's gut feel sour from serious distaste. He gave her a sense of disgust, distrust, and no shortage of shadiness, it made them understand a bit about Diamond Tiara. It became more apparent once they spotted the father talking to Granny Smith while Diamond appeared to be secretly laughing at her.

This did not sit well for the warriors, as they discretely stormed over to meet with them. Leaving Apple Bloom to stumble and waddle her way slowly over with immense struggle. This one only encourage Diamond to laugh more the moment she saw Apple Bloom in her current status.

"Hello, Mrs Smith. Did I hear right that there's a Zap Apple harvest coming in a few days?"The the brownish stubble stallion asked in a high class southern accent that made Shadow's insides want to cave in.

"Four days, to be exact!"Smith answered after completing her bunny hop.

"Excellent news, and as usual, I get your first one hundred jars!"Now Orion knew where Diamond got her sense of entitlement after hearing a snive demand from the stallion.

"Of course, Filthy."Smith remained kindly regardless of the mannerisms she was given.

"Uh, I prefer Rich…!"The stallion corrected, before the warriors decided to join in on the conversation.

"Well…! That all depends on who you speak to or ask."Orion announced as he and Shadow stood before the rich stallion, Diamond was quick to be silent and hide behind Filthy's leg.

"Ah…! And you must be the prince of Equestria, and the mare of shadows I hear so much about,"Filthy Rich offered a hoof shake along with a hearty laugh of confidence,"Filthy Rich is the name, I'm aware that you tutor my daughter at the school house! You have some…interesting methods of teaching."

"Well every student is to be treated equally regardless of their upbringings. And that means punishments and commends."Orion retorted and got another over confident chuckle from the hippy dippy haired stallion.

"Strange… Never had to deal with such a method personally,"Filthy admitted before turning to Shadow, for she was the mare that rescued the children from the dark void,"And you must be the dark mare. Respectable pony of darkness. You saved my daughter from the Draconequus fella…!"

"Indeed…! Some pony had to. For the sake of the innocent children…!"Shadow was able to put on a friendly act, even as Filthy took up her hoof.

"I am forever grateful, ma'am. VERY grateful…!"Filthy emphasized before kissing her front hoof respectfully, while Shadow felt her stomach churning.

"It was no trouble at all…! Your gratitude is most…welcome…!"Shadow gently yanked her hoof away.

"Any who…! We're just now taking a very gifted student out for a day of training,"Orion decided to end the meeting as they turned to see Apple Bloom trying to walk like a worm with legs in the dirt,"We have six hours at the most, and they need to be used to the fullest. So we don't have enough time for a more formal meet and greet…!"

"That's mighty fine, sir. I'm a pretty busy stallion myself…! Making money, and doing business, so and so."Filthy agreed and spouted on about his own deeds that needed to be done.

"You find something funny, Diamond?"Orion suddenly caught Diamond Tiara giggling at Apple Bloom while she tried to use Shadow to balance herself again.

They looked to the source of the humor, and it was all about Apple Bloom. She seemed to find it funny that Apple Bloom was standing on two hooves and stumbling like a new born dragon. She seemed to find that funny, though she had no room to laugh, even when her father seemed to allow it.

"It's not polite to laugh at some pony for going through a means of physical adjustment,"Orion warned and slowly began to silence Tiara at the risk of getting in trouble right in front of her father,"Especially when you yourself have not experienced such things, or have been given such a gift."

"Yes sir…!"Diamond kept her head low to avoid the prince's scowling and morbid stare.

"Well, she hasn't had to have such things…! Diamond was blessed with good genes and healthy structure,"Filthy defended Diamond's health that did not require braces like the crystal one on Apple Bloom, though that was not it's intention,"Sometimes you're just born special and lucky…! Shame that it can't be so for others…!"

"We'll just have to agree to disagree with that one. Sir…!"Orion smirked to with irritation for such a self righteous stallion.

"Whatever you say…! Welp, we best be off. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir and ma'am,"Filthy Rich decided to end the conversation before their meeting would turn sour,"What a lively and fierce bunch them warriors are… I suppose some pony has to pity the riff raft…!"

"Hope that wasn't too much of a bother, Smith. He seemed a bit…snive…!"Orion admitted that they were less than comfortable with Filthy Rich.

"Awe he ain't that bad…! He's just a really proud fella is all!"Smith decided to be the good spirited one and defend the stallion for his behavior.

"That would be an understatement…!"Shadow mumbled to hide her disgust as she wiped at the hoof Filthy kissed.

"Well, I gotta get back to work…! Plenty more that needs to be done for the harvest,"Smith explained before she then went back inside to prepare something else for the Zap Apples,"You remember to have fun, Apple Bloom!"

"I will…! So… Can we get going before something more embarrassing happens?"Apple Bloom asked, not knowing what was more humiliating, standing on two hooves, or Smith being made fun of for her less than normal actions.

"Of course. Right after I find an ax or hatchet."Shadow walked around the barn to find such a weapon.

"What do you need a hatchet for?"Orion asked.

"So I can chop this hoof off!"Shadow replied before she continued looking.

At long last, the warriors had manage to make it out of the main farm area and onto the dirt road. Shadow was kind enough to let Apple Bloom hold her hoof to let her get an easier feel for two legged walking. At least until Orion caught them and tied Shadow's front hooves together. Shadow was less than amused with him, but it was necessary to make sure there was no cheating. For nothing was truly earned or learned through shortcuts and cheating, only hard work.

It wasn't too long after passing over a hill that they arrived to an open piece of land. This land was never used for expanding the acres for apples, but it remained a part of the family's land. Thankfully, they were willing to offer it to the warriors to use for Apple Bloom's training. With almost ten acres of flat to mild hilly land, it was perfect for throwing their power around. Not an issue would stir, even with the still to be measured power of Apple Bloom being thrown all over the place.

They all stood there to take in the view it gave them, the very edge of the land was right next to town. So they did have a slight risk of onlookers spying on them during the sessions. But that didn't seem to be the bother, though Apple Bloom did appear to have some embarrassment issues.

"This will be perfect for training. Plenty of space to move around and use our abilities to our hearts content,"Orion took it all in and admitted his satisfaction with all the space they had,"Well, no time to waste. Lets start with some warm ups! Over here, near the flatter land!"

"Go on…! Don't be nervous, Apple Bloom. We'll start out nice and easy."Shadow gave the filly a nudge to get them moving to a designated spot for warm ups.

Orion got into position and turned, just in time to see Apple Bloom face plant again. She groaned and struggled to stand up, she tried to get on all fours, but the brace forced her up on two again. Where she proceeded to flail and wobble around to stay balanced, she had even started to sweat.

"Want some advise? Try moving your tail around. Find a spot where it makes your balance less strenuous,"Orion decided to finally give Apple Bloom some advise to help adjust her to two hooves,"When your ready, lets do some stretches. Hooves together in the air! And keep them straight as you bend to the side as you try to touch your book hooves."

He demonstrated by spreading his feet and putting his hands together straight in the air. Before he defied the average flexibility and bent to the right to touch the side of his foot. The filly was sweaty and still trying to move her tail around to help her balance, and now she needed to start stretching. This prove detrimental to her physical prowess, as she tried to do so. And ended up easily falling to the left and slammed on her side, she swore that her back got thrown out.

Shadow was quick to assist her in standing back up and letting her sit for a moment. This gave Orion some time to think about how this was going so far, this first day would end up being a bit slow. And there was a whole lot of failure coming, something Sombra would never settle for.

"We've got quite a ways to go…! Alright! We'll try something more trivial!"Orion decided, and they got to work with more warm ups that took way longer than normal.

For the next three hours there was a whole lot of sweating for the young Apple. She endured many more stretches, and only manage to do two out of the twelve, the two involved sitting down. By then her muscles were stretched and on fire, but Shadow manage to encourage her to keep going. Next was simple push ups and sit ups, this would help her exercise her back legs in an easier setting. Her goal was to do a hundred push up, and a hundred and fifty sit ups within an hour and a half.

She was pushed to her limit, for that was the only way to understand her capabilities. He stood over her and watched as she grunted and sweated out, every push up strained her back legs. She panted and pounded at the ground, but she did not give in, it would have been so easy with her powers. That is if she knew how to exercise them without making something crumble or explode. So she pressed on, and within an hour she manage to do all one hundred push ups, now came the next exercise.

He stood on her back hooves to keep the filly in place as she laid flat on her back. She then proceeded to do sit ups, these proved to be a little harder, especially when winded from the last work out. Thankfully the smell of food being cooked on a fire gave her some encouragement. So she started her sit ups with less time than she had for push ups, her gut and legs were truly being tested. And finally, she was running out of breath to keep going, but her determination was respectable.

"That strong Apple heart beats within her. And they're too stubborn to quit…"Orion snickered and watched the Apple struggle to breath as she made it to fifty sit ups.

He watched her progress with interest, her stretches were cringey to watch. Fortunately she still tried her hardest regardless of how bad she was, it was a little like Sombra's first day. But he did not see the desire to get stronger and do the biggest of things, her mind appeared to remain in the present. Her only desire was too do her best and hope for some sort of progress with her powers. Slowly, the prince nodded to her progress, before the time was up, and just when she made it to eighty sit up.

"Time! Eighty sit ups! Not bad at all, but there's room for improvement,"These were the very same words he spoke to Sombra on the first day, it felt weird saying them again,"several weeks of this, and you'll be walking on two legs like it was second nature!"

"Till then, come on over and lets dig into some lunch you two!"Shadow called the two over for lunch, just as Orion helped Apple Bloom back up and let her hold onto his leg to walk.

He walked slowly with her, she was pretty winded, but Apples were use to such conditions. They were hard workers after all, strong, stubborn, big hearted, and honest to the core. This was what made Orion go a bit tough on her and not pull any punches when it came to training. The only way to make her all she can be was to push her, see what her strength could do, see how strong her will was. But for now, they just sat down around the little fire Shadow made to cook some interesting lunch.

"That was… Much more… Than I expected it…to be…! Been a while since… I was worked this hard,"Apple Bloom panted and lightly laid against the prince's side till she could catch her breath,"So… What are we eating?"

She was answered by receiving a bowl before two different foods were placed in it. Some thickly sliced white cheddar cheese to the side of the bowl, and the rest was filled with a new food. A weird dark brown thick sauce filled with what looked like little beans, it had a lightly smoky sweet smell.

"Some sliced cheese for building strong bones, and the highest non meat protein food, baked beans."Shadow explained the food before making bowls for her and Orion.

"You'll need it. Don't worry, it won't bite you."Orion insisted lightly and began to casually eat before Shadow.

Apple Bloom hesitated, the smell was beyond weird and different from what she normally ate. Her ears drooped a bit before she then decided to just go in and try it, she did not regret it. The beans were sweet like but smokey, like sweet hickory wood burned on an open fire. The beans were a bit weird to eat when they mashed up in her mouth, but that's what the sauce was for supposedly. She found this new meal good, especially when she tried some cheese with each bite she took.

"It ain't bad…! Did y'all eat this kind of stuff when you were all training?"Apple Bloom asked while Orion cleared his throat to answer.

"Yes, we weren't given special treatment because we were meant to serve Equestria,"Orion responded while Shadow already finished her beans,"We make these poor ponies food to give us a new found respect for the ponies who used it for survival, and in turn it made us more humble and stronger."

"Oh… And you two were willing to share that with me..? I'm just a filly that happen to have crazy strength,"Apple Bloom was surprised that warriors from two thousand years ago would share their ways with her,"You two have been fighting for thousands of years! Why am I already getting the warrior treatment?"

"Well, so far you did pretty descent for today. And we still have some basic combat exercises to do."Shadow listed down what was to come for Apple Bloom in the future.

"And as our pupil you have to go on the path of being a warrior to truly own your powers."Orion explained the path of a warrior, something they'd have to show her during training.

"So… Am I going to be a warrior like all of you…?"Apple Bloom asked after eating the last of her cheese.

"That's for you to decide. We can show you the path, but you choose what way you wish to go towards."Orion offered the fact that the choice of a warrior was all depending on what Apple Bloom wanted.

"The same went for Orion's first student, and it goes to you as well."Shadow added while finishing her bowl quick and clean.

"You mean, Sombra? The little colt you saved from that dark tribe of ponies!"Apple Bloom remembered his story from some time back when she was just beginning to search for her cutie mark.

"That's the one! I'm surprise he shared that story with you."Shadow admitted, for the story of Sombra was a sensitive topic to bring up to Orion.

"I did not tell her of his later years… When the shadow was made, and took him…"Orion's admittance sounded like a warning not to go into it any further.

"Wanna share what happened to-"Apple Bloom wanted to ask the big question, but Shadow stopped her.

"It's important that you don't finish that sentence, Apple Bloom. That topic is not to be explored,"Shadow shut down the idea of questioning the whereabouts of Orion's first student,"Now then, you and I will continue on with some combat exercises…! So finish up quick."

"Yes ma'am,"Apple Bloom replied quickly like the new recruit she was and watched Shadow walk away, giving her a chance to part with some words to Orion,"Whatever it was… I'm sorry it happened."

"Not your fault, Apple Bloom…"Orion said just as she departed over to continue training with Shadow Swirl.

This gave him a chance to think back to how it ended on his first day with Sombra. The colt was more banged up, but he had energy and a bizarre amount of ambition. It kept him wanting to fight, even after training had ended, for he desired the power to do good things for the world. Hoping that other ponies out there would not suffer the same fate as he nearly did under the cruelty of the Loubrims. This distracted the prince, as Shadow let Apple Bloom punch at her hooves to get a feel for the natural power and style of the filly's fighting.

Slowly he turned around to watch the mare and filly practice their basic fighting. And as Shadow watched how Apple Bloom came in slow, but very ranged and strong with her punches. There she found an interesting fact about how the filly fought, it was a rare style of fighting when it came to how the other warriors fought.

"Nice…! You say you watched your brother fight like this for some fun on hay bales,"Shadow asked while the shaky Apple Bloom stumbled around but was able to nod and throw some hooks,"It looks like we got a slugger over here, Orion! Warriors don't fight like that very often."

"Wow…! Frosty, Thunder, and Warfire would have a hard time with her!"Orion lightly chuckled with some interest in learning Apple Bloom's hoof to hoof combat style.

"Why's that?"Apple Bloom asked while Shadow giggled at the curiosity.

"She'd be a threat to you too, mister aggressive! A slugger is a heavy and strong hitter,"Shadow explained the fundamentals of Apple Bloom's hoof combat style,"They're predictable for fighters like me, Typhoon, and even my little brother. Because we are outboxers. We keep our distance and take advantage of predictable moves and look for openings to throw the finishing blow."

"Your punches will be devastating and very painful if they make their mark. Bones will break, and organs will rupture from within."Orion stood up to assist with the explanation about the fighting style.

"And it's a pretty good style for aggressive fighters like Thunder, Warfire, Frosty Apples, and Orion,"Shadow continued on as she began to relay the flaws of the swarmer fighter,"Swarmers are too aggressive and frontal with their approach. A slugger just needs a few hooks and a hay maker and it's lights out for being too aggressive!"

"But aggression is what keeps you sly foxes from moving too much and getting wailed on for dancing,"Orion decided to approach and mess with Shadow Swirl a bit,"Isn't that why you got your flank kicked several times?"

"Bite me…! As we were saying, the only slugger we had was Tremoring Quake. For obvious reasons,"Shadow gave Apple Bloom a light hearted jab to the shoulder to get the filly punching at her again,"So just stick to this style, we'll start it out basic for a bit until you're comfortable with standing and your fighting style…!"

"After that, we may have some ways to help you conquer the flaw your fighting style has…!"Orion promised as they continued training her in basic combat.

With that, the three were able to finish the last few hours of training with ease. By that time, Apple Bloom was exhausted from the non stop fighting and exercises her body endured. In the end, she was being carried back in Orion's arms, the filly slumbered for a bit once it had ended. The warriors kindly released her back from the crystal brace that forced her onto two hooves. Once she was up from her nap, she'd be walking on all fours like she was use to in normal life.

The walk gave the warriors time to think about their day today, nostalgia came to mind. And maybe a bit of sadness and longing, for these took them back to their own training days. As well as when they trained Sombra, always tired, always full of exhausted and burning muscles. All thanks to his energy and endless ambition, it was enough to inspire young soldiers ad guards for generations. And so far, Apple Bloom showed a bit of that spirit for training, as well as some uncertainty.

But uncertainty felt good, uncertainty meant caution, caution meant safety, and safety meant no corruption. As they returned to the Apple farm, they were just now finishing the first few steps to the Zap Apples. And Granny Smith was preparing for a trip into town to get some supplies. That was nearly halted the moment they saw the filly returning in the prince's arms. They all rushed to check the filly, her pulse seemed smooth and they could hear her snoring a little bit.

"She's alright…! She did pretty descent for her first day of training."Orion reassured the family as he gave Apple Bloom to Big Macintosh.

"She has a lot of spirit. You should be proud…! Apple Bloom will more than likely be one of strongest members of family you have ever had…!"Shadow admitted while the filly had her mane brushed while being carried into the house.

"She is an Apple. Just like him… Applejack, go inside and check on Apple Bloom for a bit,"Smith insisted that Applejack went in to be with her sister while she got a chance to talk to the two warriors,"Apple Bloom carries her father's spirit in her. He was very close to your friend, Frosty Apples."

"Was he now? An Apple actually close to Frosty?"Orion felt a bit of skepticism for Frosty trusting and Apple from his old family.

"You sure you don't mean close to a beheading? Frosty despised your family for what they did to him…!"Shadow incited the knowledge that there was a dark story between their comrade and the Apple family.

"He really did… But my son, Bright Mac, and his wife, Butter Cup. He cared about them,"Smith explained the interesting tale of her own child reaching the heart of an ice cold stallion,"They grew up falling for each other, and following your comrade around as he searched for something. And through thick and thin… They befriended him."

She was able to share some of this tale for today, but it was getting late and they needed to leave. So they saved the rest of the story for another time, a more open time to be exact. So they left the rest of that day alone to the Apples, though Shadow now had some interests in the mystery. For there was no given reason or clue to what happened to the two parents of the young Apples. So for the nights to come, Shadow was obsessively looking up cases and old knowledge on the subject.

* * *

The next week could not come fast enough, for there was a curious event happening this Friday. And Orion needed to watch over the event since parents were involved in it. And Shadow Swirl wished to watch over the event as well, especially after what she learned last week about Apple Bloom's parents. She was tired, every night was spent going over their case, and barely any progress was made. All she knew was what they were told, and what she could learn from pictures and descriptions.

Her eyes were heavy, they felt like they could just fall right out of her sockets. A yawned forced out of her as she shook her head and tried to wake up, Orion did warn her against such long hours of work. But when curiosity called her name, Shadow could not resist learning more about the Apples. Especially after the week they spent with Apple Bloom, they could only do the warm ups for three hours after school. Any combat and hoof to hoof work would be done on the weekends.

"So did you learn everything you wanted learn from what Smith told us?"Orion asked to help keep the mare awake while expressing his curiosity for the mystery.

"Yeah… It's a bit complex, and quite tragic,"Shadow admitted while pulling out a file from her sleeve and opening it to read,"Bright Macintosh, father and husband. Married to Buttercup, aka, Pear Butter, mother and wife. Wedded each other as young adults by the blessings and assistants of an unknown Apple that you and I know as our icy friend, Frosty."

"And did they find out where they are? Did they abandon the family or something?"Orion asked more seriously as they walked through the middle of town.

"Don't know. Six months after Apple Bloom's birth they had disappeared by unknown means,"Shadow suddenly grew morbid in her tone of voice as she flipped the page,"Bright Mac was discovered some time later deceased of one singular stab wound to the chest. Pear Butter was never found."

"Foul play between the two of them?"Orion asked while his heart actually hurt a bit from hearing the grim news.

"No… The only thing they loved more than each other were their children, but their families on the other hoof,"Shadow yawned and rubbed at her eyes as they left the town and got on the path to the school,"There was a long feud between the Apple and Pear family. Bright Mac and Pear Butter were the famous star cross lovers through these two families of hate."

"And after they wedded she must have changed her name to Butter Cup. You think the families had something to do with it?"Orion asked before they both came to a stop before the school house at the top of the hill.

"Don't know. I'm going to look into that the first chance I get."Shadow informed before she too looked to the tranquil sanctuary known as a school house, filled with innocent and beloved children.

"Kind of inconvenient to talk about this. Today is family appreciation day. Filthy Rich will be explaining himself on this one."Orion sighed and felt a sudden bit of guilt for talking about Apple Bloom's late parents.

"Well…! Isn't that just swell?"Shadow wondered as she and Orion moved on to the school, just in time to see recess underway.

"Let's just keep it casual and not bring it up near the Apples. Apple Bloom already had a hard one yesterday,"Orion decided to bury the issue for the time being for the sake of a stable relationship with the new student,"Now Cheerlie needs me inside to discuss some details about family appreciation days. Just…blend in, meet and greet or something."

"I guess some pony needs to be the friendly face…!"Shadow huffed with dignity before walking off to meet the children.

"Sure, let's go with that one…!"Orion decided to let Shadow be in a huff while he entered the school house.

There he was then about to go from the frying pan and into the fire to cook. For the moment he entered, there he found Cheerlie was currently talking with none other than Filthy Rich. Of course he had to run into the rich and dirty looking father of the class bully and snob. Meanwhile, Shadow was already playing with the children and showing them gentle and friendly magic. Living it up while Orion groaned and sucked it up to meet with Cheerlie, regardless of Filthy Rich.

"I'm here, Cheerlie! You called me in for a meeting!"He called out to interrupt the teacher's conversation with Filthy Rich and get her attention.

"Ah, pardon me for a moment, Filthy. I must speak with my fellow teacher."Cheerlie insisted before leaving the rich stallion to his thoughts.

"So! Today, Filthy Rich explains himself and tomorrow it's the Apple's turn."Orion pointed out upon the red mare's approach to him, he seemed up for not pulling punches about the event.

"Indeed, it IS family appreciation day. And each student gets a day to bring their parents in,"Cheerlie slipped in a warning about any potential tension among the parents,"So please be friendly and inviting for the parents in the future."

"I will… You… Uh… You aware that Apple Bloom doesn't have parents?"He asked of the teacher, and noticed how low her ears fell to the answer.

"Well…yes… I was a friend of her mother. But she never seems to mind it, given she never got to know them that well,"Cheerlie explained her own bit of knowledge she had about the missing Apple parents,"Usually she brings one of her siblings in or her grandmother at times."

"I'm…surprised that she remains bright in spirit even with this upsetting detail hanging over her life,"Orion admitted before he noticed Filthy Rich was trying to eavesdrop on them,"Shadow decided to make it a project to find out what happened to the parents… I feel you should know."

"That…would be appreciated. We would like to know what happened that night."Cheerlie surprised him by agreeing that diving into the secret would be deeply appreciated.

"Of course… And also… Keep an eye on Filthy Rich. He's grown to be… An unsavory pony…!"Orion felt that Cheerlie needed to know that they were not interested in one such as Filthy Rich.

"You think he's a problem? Filthy is just a proud pony. It's his wife that's the REAL problem…!"Orion lifted an eye brow with interest at the notion that the mother was the worse of the two.

"Spoiled pony I take it? High standard, huge ego, I take it?"He kindly asked the teacher and snickered at Cheerlie's willingness to gossip and confide.

"All of that would be an understatement…"Cheerlie admitted before they saw Shadow Swirl enter the school house with a light smile.

"Ok. So all these ponies are behaving nicely. Apple Bloom made it just in time to participate before she needs to train again,"Shadow established some good news upon entering before spotting Filthy Rich in the school,"Uh…so… We should be ok, so long as there's no…trouble makers or ignorant ponies about…!"

"We're keeping an eye out for him. Mind calling every pony in to get this event underway?"Orion asked of Cheerlie, and she was more than happy to do so.

"Of course…! Might as well get this underway…!"Cheerlie chirped and rushed out to announce that the time had come to bring every pony in.

Before the warriors knew it, they watched from the back of the classroom. Making sure all was well with the students and all was respectfully quiet for Filthy Rich. Though the two warriors were less than enthusiastic to listen to the stallion's success story, it was the typical one. The stallion was a snake with competitors and investors, he knew how to bite when they were ripe. And he knew when to snap at rivals and undermine their work to force them out of business.

The only thing tougher to watch than the filthy rich stallion was his worried student. Apple Bloom seemed nervous, maybe she was a bit edgy about the whole appreciation day deal. Or maybe she was nervous about getting into another day of training, maybe she was getting unnerved. That alone was making Orion nervous, as much as he respected her decisions, he did not wish fear to grip her. Making her stay away and be forever fearful of her potentially chaotic power.

"And, by capturing the whole sale market, purchasing in bulk and slashing all prices, we undermine every other gift market in town,"Filthy explained his means of success in the business even further, making Shadow want to spit at him,"And that's how Rich's Barnyard Bargains became the cornerstone of retail in Ponyville."

"So, no other competitors were able to profit and so many businesses have been shut down, correct,"Shadow decided to take a swing at his wealth and his cutthroat business's impact on the town,"How has that been for the town's economy?"

"Well it's really quite trivial you see I…"Filthy Rich slowly stopped the moment he saw a statistic chart for Ponyville's economy rising from Shadow's own shadow.

"Yes…? Keep going, please…!"Shadow challenged the stallion's knowledge, and he decided to cut his loss on this one.

"Uh…and that's my career fillies and gentlecolts. That's a career any pony can get behind!"Filthy waved to the kids and casually walked to his daughter's side as she clapped for him.

"Unless he undermines your retail business and leaves you homeless, kids…!"Shadow chirped with fake excitement to cover her disgust that got the kids around her rethinking careers.

"Any who… Thank you Filthy…I mean Mr Rich. What a wonderful day of sharing, and thank you for being a party of family appreciation day,"Cheerlie kept the peace between ponies and continued on with the day,"Now, uh, lets see who will be bringing in a family member for next Monday's family appreciation day. Um… Oh! Apple Bloom!"

"But miss Cheerlie. Monday is Zap Apple harvest day, And Applejack and Big Macintosh will be too busy to come and speak!"Apple Bloom informed that non of her siblings would be able to come in place of a parent.

"Well is there any pony else in your family that cou-"Cheerlie got cut off by Orion shaking his head at her and gesturing her to cut that question off before it got into uncharted territory.

"Miss Cheerlie! Apple Bloom's Granny Smith isn't working the harvest! She could come!"Diamond Tiara volunteered Granny Smith to come in a parent's place, while taking a swat to the head by a rolled up bundle of paper.

"That's not for you to decide, and the teacher didn't call upon you to respond!"Orion yelled after his conduct, only to get temporary outrage from Filthy Rich.

"Hey! You can't just-"Filthy was quickly silenced by the clearing throat of Shadow, as she brandished a hard cover book of at least several hundred pages at the ready.

"Now now, settle down every pony! We'll leave Apple Bloom to decided on who she brings next Monday,"Cheerlie kept every pony calm and at peace as she concluded the day for school,"Till then, you may all be excused from class now. Have a great weekend, every pony!"

With that, the children were quick to pack up their things and get going for the weekend. Apple Bloom seemed a bit more slower to pack up and leave for the farm and prepare for a small workout with the warriors. While Shadow was willing to get the kids safely on their way home. Orion took the opportunity to snake his way out, and follow Apple Bloom. She was the last pony to leave the school with the prince right behind her, as she sighed with both relief and stress.

"Granny Smith? Come Monday, I'll be the laughing stock of Ponyville…!"Apple Bloom worried as Orion stepped outside and walked to her.

"Is everything ok out here, Apple Bloom? Was yesterday a bit hard on you?"Orion asked of the filly as she sat down and looked to him.

"What? No, it's not the training at all! It's just… I wasn't ready for this family appreciation day,"Apple Bloom decided he could be trusted with her current conflict, it actually relieved him to know that it wasn't the practice and training that bothered her,"All I have for a parent to bring to the event is Granny Smith. And she can be so embarrassing! Diamond was right… I'm gonna be such a laughing stock…!"

"That's what this is all about? Just worried about your grandmother telling her tales?"Orion lifted an eye brow and shrugged, more than willing to help with such a trivial issue.

"Yeah… And know it's wrong to think that way about her but… I don't know. It gets me thinking…"Suddenly Orion knew where this was going and he decided to be frontal but lightly about it.

"You wish you still had your parents around…"Orion decided to say it while she lowered her head for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah… I never even got to know them… But Granny refuses to tell me much about them other than they were good parents and made her so happy."Apple Bloom admitted and looked up at the sky trying to make out some shapes.

"You know… We manage to get your grandmother to let us in on a little piece of an intriguing tale,"Orion informed the filly, hoping to lift her spirits and prevent any sort of friction between her and Smith,"Your parents knew a comrade of mine very closely. He helped them marry and come together, and he happened to be a long lost Apple."

"Really? You have an Apple in your group of Equestrian warriors?"Apple Bloom asked with slowly lighting enthusiasm and interest.

"I sure do… And apparently he was a friend of your parents….!"Orion added and got the filly standing up with more curiosity.

"Wow…! Why didn't any pony tell me about him?"Apple Bloom asked as Orion stood up and coated his hand in crystals.

"Well… Let's just say your family had some dark times thousands of years ago. And they did not like anything different,"Orion said before placing his hand onto the filly's back,"But enough of that…! Why don't we go to the plains and exercise a bit? And really keep you walking on two legs."

Suddenly the crystals sprouted all over her back around the spine area. Instantly the filly was forced back up onto her two back hooves, she still had issues with her balance. And she flailed her front legs around for a solid few seconds before gently walking on her back hooves.

"So…! I wouldn't fear your grandmother being at the school. Frankly, she has some fascinating stories to tell,"He slapped the filly on her back and got her going a little faster to keep up,"You may be surprised by what she knows if you give her a chance, and appreciate the mare for what she is."

"If you say so… So are we gonna try at least some actual practice with power control maybe?"Apple Bloom hoped for just a little bit something more to go with her training during the weeks.

"Maybe… That kind of self control may be very important for the future…!"Orion chuckled as they walked together, leaving Diamond Tiara to glare at them with either envy or just plain hatred, non could tell which.

And so they both trained that day, and they did in fact work in an hour of strength training. Testing out Apple Bloom's ability to control and use her muscle more properly. It went well, till he tried tempting her by giving her flicks to the muzzle and slight slaps to the cheeks. Hoping to see about helping the filly control her anger, it ended up leaving a crater deep enough to reach the other side of the world. And it nearly shattered his left arm when he had to defend against her.

Either way, they were able to laugh about it in the end and walk away from it. It felt like old times for the prince, it was just like Sombra once again, hard training was met with laughs and spirit. It felt great, and it made the weekend worthwhile when it was back to him and Shadow training the filly. The weekend proved more arduous, but Apple Bloom showed signs of improvement. Though it would still be quite a few weeks before walking on two hooves would become second nature to her.

* * *

It was something he was easily able to exercise patience, as the weekend started to end. And the new week was soon going to start, and Apple Bloom needed to do something daring. He remained patient as he walked to work that morning on a Monday, every pony's favorite day of the week. The prince kept high hopes that his talk with Apple Bloom would shed her of fear. Letting go of fear was important to not only being a stronger pony, but a real Equestrian warrior.

These thoughts were almost enough to keep him occupied, but not completely. For the training they did all weekend really got him thinking of his glory days with his student Sombra. It seemed that having a pupil once more was putting him down paths of nostalgia now, there was no avoiding them.

" _I'm telling you Sombra. There is just nothing more for me to teach you,"_ Orion remembered a conversation he had recently with Sombra after he was crowned the Crystal King," _You have learned everything and your skills are more formidable than any other king I've known."_

" _I still feel like there's more that I can learn mentor…! I must be stronger for my people,"_ Sombra insisted that he still wasn't strong enough and needed to learn more," _Please…! I must know more. Tell me how I can become stronger, mentor…!"_

" _Simple… Continue the journey on your own, and experience the world as it's wonders come,"_ Orion gave his student one last lesson before he truly was done teaching Sombra," _And some day soon… You will be strong where it all truly counts…!"_

"In both your mind, and heart…"Orion spoke to himself as he walked almost blindly into the town of Ponyville.

He had to shake his head to get it to clear up before he steered in the wrong direction. And he did narrowly avoid running into a mare that nearly took up the whole side of a dirt road. She had her muzzle held high and her big purple mane flashing around for all to look at. The mare sent a wave of disgust within the prince, whoever she was, the mare just screamed stuck up and self entitled. Then he noticed a smell about her, and it wasn't cheap perfume, it was the stench of money.

The very same stench that Filthy Rich had when they first met each other. As much as he did not want to admit it, he now realized who this mare was and why she seemed so negative. This was the foul mother Cheerlie spoke of, the very mare that was the more apparent source of Diamond Tiara's brattiness.

"I see, Cheerlie wasn't joking about Diamond's mother being far worse than Filthy…"Orion scoffed and shook his head before moving on towards the school.

He threw that trouble aside and ventured forth to the school house that awaited him. And this time he managed to get to the school house before school was even suppose to start. Cheerlie was already waiting for him at the entrance of the school, she waved at him as he waved back. Just the thought of beginning a new day at the school helped him forget about his personal troubles. All he needed to be concerned with was what the kids would be learning today, as well as today's next family appreciation day.

"Cheerlie! Good to see you again. Everything set up for today?"Orion greeted and stood there with the red mare to wait for children to arrive.

"Yes, but… I noticed some bruises on Apple Bloom yesterday. You haven't spoken with her family on the matter hav-"Cheerlie got cut off by a raise of the prince's hand.

"I'll just be the one to cut you off and solve that problem. I decided to see how durable her strength made her body,"Orion proudly explained the training he did with Apple Bloom yesterday,"So me and her did some friendly exchange of blows, she got a lot of stress out that day pounding at my crystals."

"You beat on her?! Orion, is that even legal to do?!"Cheerlie gasped at the notion that a teacher and student actually had a strong brawl between each other.

"Well… She is my pupil and it's what I had to do growing up and learning about my abilities,"Orion argued his case, but understood her concern for her children's safety,"Her family condoned it. So It's not like it's being done in secret or without permission."

"Well it shouldn't matter…! Why should a child have to be subjected to such treatment?!"Cheerlie questioned how hard and defensive Orion was about what he did with his student.

"Maybe she wants to be something a bit more. Maybe she wants to find her destiny, or maybe she's just a little different,"Orion listed reasons that Apple Bloom became a part of such training,"Every pony is different. So why should they conform to something all the others have to, regardless if it's safer or easy?"

"I can't accept this kind of training if bruises and scratches are a result."Cheerlie stood defiantly and did not agree with what he was doing.

"you don't have to, but you at least need to tolerate it. Because Apple Bloom decides when she's done with it."Orion ended the conversation and walked inside so it would not turn into a fight.

"Warriors…"Cheerlie groaned and followed the prince into the school house.

An hour later the school house was just now filling with fillies and colts. Orion sat on the chair right next to Cheerlie at the side of her desk, as he started taking a head count of every pony. Shockingly enough, he had one extra head to add to the class, for Filthy Rich had returned. Orion nearly broke the tip of his pencil seeing the stallion back in the classroom. He had already said his career and picked at the young minds enough, he had no other reason to be in school.

Apple Bloom and her friends were last to enter the classroom, without Granny Smith. This concerned the prince as he finished counting heads for the class and giving it to Cheerlie. She did a quick scan over the list, and concluded that every pony was here, even with an extra guest. The only one missing however was the old Apple herself, where could she be?

"Well! Every pony is here, today! That's wonderful to hear, and we have a special guest. Welcome back Filthy Rich!"Cheerlie announced and got Filthy a round of applause from the students.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see old mare Smith sit down and tell many of her WONDERFUL tales…!"Filthy replied with dignity while his daughter snickered quietly.

"That is if she can even remember any of it…!"Diamond confided with Silver Spoon and taunted Smith.

"Uh…of course! For today's Family Appreciation day, we are pleased to welcome, Granny Smith,"Cheerlie decided to get the day started, only to notice that Smith was not here,"Um, Apple Bloom? Is Granny Smith here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss Cheerlie, but she got called out of town on account of a family emergency-"Apple Bloom was interrupted by Orion spotting the old mare's arrival.

"She's walking in just now…!"Orion gave them the heads up before Smith entered the school house.

"Howdy, Y'all! I'm as happy as a pig in a fresh mud pile to be here!"Smith announced and greeted every pony with a bit of laughter.

"Whu-what are you doing here?! Did you miss the train?"Apple Bloom was shocked to see her grandmother managed to make it to the school.

"Er, no, it came. And Apple Strudel was on it!"Smith answered while her uncle quickly entered to give Apple Bloom a noogie and laugh about it.

"Well, we're glad that you could make it, Smith."Orion complimented while kicking out a chair for Granny Smith to sit on.

"She's not gonna remember a thing to say…!"Diamond whispered and giggled with Silver Spoon, to further mock Granny Smith.

"Quiet! Give Apple Smith the respect she deserves for coming here,"Orion tossed a paper ball at the side of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's head,"Please, regale us with one of your fine tales…!"

"You got it! Long ago, when I was a little pony. Things were different here in Ponyville,"Granny Smith began her little story as she felt the memories coming to her,"Because there was no Ponyville! At least, there wasn't much of it…! It was more like a ghost settlement if anything!"

And so, the green mare spun her story of how her family came to be in Ponyville. The town that Orion learned had once been abandoned a hundred years before Luna's return. Until Smith's family arrived oh so suddenly to the city of Canterlot, where they met princess Celestia. Who was taking an interest in the seeds the Apples had ready to plant and create crops. But they needed a home where they could all start their new life, and Celestia was willing to assist with that.

So Celestia gave them the land that Smith lived on to this very day as an old mare. Where they began to grow their crops of apples and other preferred foods to live good lives. But Smith wanted to find something more, so she went against the warnings of Celestia herself. And the mare ventured into the Ever Free forest to find some more seeds, something so much better. Her ambition nearly lead her to get devoured by ferocious Timber wolves, the pack hunters of the forest.

She managed to escape with her life and a special seed that to this day grew into what was currently in season. The zap apples, the apples that became famous, and brought forth settlers. Ponies from around the world came to enjoy the zap apples at the farm. Even Stinking Rich, the grandfather of Filthy Rich invested in the zap apples religiously, and then it happened. Ponies began to stay at the old settlement thanks to the crops that were shared with them.

Stinking Rich's career and business got started by selling the zap apple jam he was given by the Apples. So it was no surprise that Diamond Tiara was stricken with shock, while all the other students grew most interested and excited. Hearing a tale of the Apples themselves helping to create Ponyville. And Diamond's own family would not be the rich folks they were without the Apples. It seemed ridiculous, it was most unacceptable as Smith finally began to conclude her story.

"And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies,"Smith concluded and sighed from the memories she kept close to this day,"And that is how Ponyville was rediscovered…!"

"Incredible…! This town owes you more than what they think for rebuilding it,"Orion admitted as the students began to applaud and cheer for the elder mare,"Thank you for this incredibly moving story."

"Oh, thank you kindly, little ponies,"Smith showed gratitude for the respect she was given, especially by the warrior,"Oh, no now, let's settle down."

"So if it weren't for you and the zap apples. Ponyville would never been rebuilt!"Scootaloo realized how significant this seemingly weird old mare was to their lives.

"Darn tootin, little filly!"Smith replied.

"If it weren't for my Granny Smith, your daddy wouldn't have Barnyard Bargains!"Apple Bloom pointed out a realization that was mind screwing Diamond Tiara as others agreed around her.

"But… But… She's just a kooky old lady!"Diamond blurted out, exercising her ignorance to the truth about her own family's wealth origins.

Orion quickly stood up from the sudden insult the filly dished out to the green mare. As the children gasped at her rude comment, but the real scare was to come. As Orion spotted Apple Bloom growing angry from her grandmother being insulted, it caused her to glow. Before she then stood in front of her grandmother and stomped her hoof down, putting a crack in the wood floor. Orion prepared to contain her, but was more than willing to let Apple Bloom say her peace.

"She is not a kooky old lady! She is the most amazing pony in all of Ponyville!"Apple Bloom defended while Smith grew concerned for her granddaughter using her powers.

"It's alright now, Apple Bloom. It ain't such a big deal, sweetie. Ponies can believe in what they want to believe…!"The grandmother gripped Apple Bloom's shoulder to try and cool her down.

"You know, all you ever do is bully and think that every pony is below you no matter who or what they are,"Apple Bloom slowly lowered her glowing aura as all the kids moved away from her scorn,"And even now, you can't handle the truth that you'd be just like every pony else if it wasn't for a brave pony with a humble beginning and simple life to this day! You truly don't have any respect for what you got, or others!"

"Alrighty, girls. Let's not go and make things sour between us, Diamond, sweet heart. Please be a dear, and behave,"Filthy Rich suddenly walked between the fillies to help stop the tussle,"We are what we are because of Apple Smith here, and we must respect that. No complaints now…!"

"But… But… They're just a bunch of-"Diamond was cut off by Orion snatching up her ear between his fingers and dragging her into a corner.

"Ok, that's enough! Get in the corner and think about how disrespectful you were,"Orion demanded before putting Diamond in the corner where she could rethink her actions,"Well now…! So at least she has some sort of discipline in her life…!"

"I try my best, but she's got a lot of her mother in her. Look, I may come off as a high class elitist,"Filthy admitted some personal info about his life as a rich business owner,"But truthfully, I almost forgot about how I came to be myself. And money can be quite the negative impact on what's truly important. But Smith tends to remind me of how good my life is because of what she was kind enough to do for my family."

"I see… The past is to be left in the past, but it's never to be forgotten. For it's where you come from, and it's what made you what you are today…!"Orion shared some words of wisdom with the rich stallion while crossing his arms with a bit of new found respect.

Hours later, school had finally ended, and it couldn't have ended at a better time. The zap apples were being harvested and much of the apples were already being turned to jars and being sold. The line of ponies that awaited their own collection of jars was long and full of excitement. So many kids lined up to get their jam, some even got samples to help them wait for jam jars. As Orion waited against a tree away from the line for yet another round of training with Apple Bloom.

He could not help but admire how well made this culture based event was, now that he knew it helped create Ponyville. It felt like a privilege to see this little tradition getting underway. He watched the ponies enjoying their jam, even Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were enjoying themselves.

"I think this is the best zap apple jam I've tasted yet!"Scootaloo complimented the rainbow colored jam as she ate it on toast.

"Must be cause you had something to do with it, Apple Bloom!"Sweetie Belle pointed out as Apple Bloom and Smith came back together and saw all the progress that was made.

"You betcha! Apple Bloom is one humdinger of a zap apple jammer!"Smith complimented Apple Bloom's ability to crush fruit with little to no effort.

"I am?"Apple Bloom was surprised by the compliment, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"So I take it family appreciation day went well?"Applejack asked of Apple Bloom as the filly nodded and gave a lesson up.

"Did it? _My Granny Smith is special! I just forgot that for a while…!"_ Apple Bloom admitted while looking to Orion, for his small chat with her gave the filly the trust she needed in her grandmother.

"Aw, don't fret, I forget things all the time. Now all getcha er…something… Um…"Smith tried to explained before she got lost in her aged thoughts once more.

"Aw well…! Who wants to help Granny sing to the water!?"Applejack announced to some of the ponies out there.

The kids all began to volunteer happily and willing to help an old mare with tradition. They followed Granny Smith, but Apple Bloom realized that her time had come once again. She looked at the sun, and looked to Orion again as he gave one nod since she caught on to the time.

"I can't right now… I got training to do with my mentor. You don't mind, do ya Granny Smith?"Apple Bloom asked of her grandmother before gesturing to the prince.

"Of course not, Apple Bloom. You go on and have fun now!"Smith approved of Apple Bloom leaving with Orion once again to train with her gift.

"Thanks! I promise, I'll be back in time for the nightly sales!"Apple Bloom exclaimed before running off with the prince to start her more personal work.

"That, Apple Bloom… If only you come out of your cave and see her, Frosty,"Smith thought as she lead the children towards the farm to start singing to the water for more zap apples,"She just might be the scamp you need to melt away that ice cold heart of yours…"

With that, she left the filly to her master, while the old mare had kids to play around with. Including Diamond Tiara, who would go on to be punished for her rude words from before. So she was gonna sing and dance and jump over the water pales to help the zap apples grow. And her dad was gonna watch and make sure she did it, a proper way to teach respect to a rude child. Once more the Apple family showed their strength through this slight struggle, and it brought them all closer.

While hopes and prays were even able to go out to a long lost Apple, one that had great ties to the family. And to this day, there would still be investigations on the mystery of the Apple family parents. Shadow Swirl promised this mystery's end, and together, the warriors would see it through.

 _ **Yeah, once again, this one is speculated more around the warriors and the story they are giving. But it's still the show you love, just a little bit more to it, and I hope you all enjoyed this shorter one. I might end up taking a small break to satisfy a story obsession I have to make. Hope some of you are Legend Of Spyro fans, but any way. Stay pony every one.**_


	39. Chapter 39:Baby Cakes

Chapter 39:Baby Cakes

Today had turned into quite the special day, a day when two miracles were born. Birth was something that always meant not only the start to a new life or lives, but also new stories. Maybe those stories would tell of legendary accomplishments, or maybe even just simple tales. Maybe the birth of a new face was the start of a famous or infamous biography or nonfiction novel. Either way, the birth of a new life was the start of something, and it was always to be cherished to the fullest.

This was yet another beginning to just that in the Ponyville hospital. The elements of harmony were all stacked just outside a baby room, shortly after two miracles were just born. Mrs Cake had gone into labor six hours ago, it took an hour to get to the hospital and prepare her for it to happen. The next few hours were full of pain and hard labor, but the results of her endurance were worth it. For she had then given birth naturally to twins, a Pegasus colt and a Unicorn filly, a strange anomaly.

The father to be was just now entering the room to see the twins an hour after the birth. Leaving the group of mares wondering what to expect, for they were kept in the dark about most of it. All they knew in truth is that Cupcake went into labor, and she gave birth not too long ago.

"Can you believe the new baby is here?!"Applejack asked of her friend, rekindling the memory she had of when Apple Bloom came into the world.

"Cupcake and Carrot Cake must be so proud…!"Twilight chirped and thought of the couple that finally became parents.

"I wonder if it's a filly or colt?"Rarity thought about the most common question of curiosity on the subject.

"I wanna see the new baby pony! I wanna see! Which one is it?!"Pinkie frantically looked through the glass till she noticed Carrot Cake entering the room to see his children.

"Meet our son, Pound Cake,"Mr Cake gestured to the bundled up vanilla colored colt with the little bit of brown mane on it's head,"And our daughter, Pumpkin Cake!"

Both twin foals yawned cutely with the softest and most innocent of voices. While the mares awed and succumbed to the shear cuteness of the twins, they could not help but enter the baby room quietly. Respecting the requirement for silence for the babies, allowing them to slumber after their hard battle to enter the world.

"Two foals for me to play with? That's two, two, two times the fun! This is the greatest day ever,"Pinkie exclaimed her excitement and bolted to the sides of the baby beds,"We need to celebrate your birthday babies, cause you were born today! Woo-hoo!"

"Shh! The babies are trying to sleep…!"A nurse informed Pinkie that voices needed to be kept down while the babies slept.

"But I was just-"Pinkie started and got cut off by another shush.

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"Happy birthday to you and you today…!"Pinkie whispered her song quietly but with equal excitement.

"Now how in the thunderation is one of them twins a pegasus and the other one a unicorn?"Applejack questioned from such a miraculous occurence with two earth ponies.

"Easy, my great great great great grandfather was a unicorn, and Cup Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Pegasus,"Mr Cake explained sort of a complex system that made this anomaly possible for two new borns,"That makes sense, right?"

"Aw, yeah! Heh, just you wait! Once little Pound Cake there gets his wings going, he'll be all over the place!"Rainbow Dash gave him the heads up about what Pegasus foals can do once their wings start to get going.

"And be careful around Pumpkin Cake."Twilight warned of a little something that tends to happen with unicorn foals.

"Baby unicorns get strange magical surges that come and go."Rarity explained the strange magic that comes and goes with all unicorn babies.

"Quick! Make a wish and blow out the candles! Which is easy, cause there are zero! You are zero years old, after all!"Pinkie excitedly went on to express herself to the babies, and before the nurse could shush her, the warriors showed up…

Instantly, there was yelling and some panicking, as the three stallions burst into the room. Immediately the three stallions then slammed the door shut and tried to lock it down. More yelling ensued, and the babies in the room awoke and started crying from the sudden eruption of chaos. The nurse instead tried to rush over and shush the warriors, but they weren't up for listening. For she was coming, and if she got in this room, she would never leave and smother every child in the room.

"Lock it down! Don't let her in here!"Orion ordered and Typhoon rushed for a nearby baby changing cart to barricade the door.

"Shh!"The nurse tried to shush them again, only for the warriors to ignore her and hold the door up with their own bodies.

"This won't work! You need something bigger you son of a whorse!"Thunder yelled at Typhoon for his selection of extra barricades.

"There's only babies in hospital cribs and our friends in the room!"Typhoon yelled back before Twilight decided to be the brave one and see what was happening.

"What are you three doing?! You just woke up all the babies."Twilight ranted, only to suddenly get taken up and placed on top of the cart against the door.

Suddenly the moment she was sat down, that's when the door suddenly smashed loudly. Something was tearing into the door and trying to break it down, it bulged and bent. As the unknown entity smashed and slammed against the door, Twilight screamed and bolted off the cart. Just in time for four black long spider appendages to pierce through the corners of the door. Allowing the limbs to grip and slowly crush the door like a piece of paper being crumbled up.

The door was reduced to nothing but a ball of metal, before an appendage kicked away the cart. That was when Shadow Swirl entered the room in a less than appealing form. Her infamous four prong jaw split wide open, showing an inner mouth full of tiny sharp teeth. Her skin crawling through her blackened fur and even under her red eyes as she spotted her rude comrades. It was not a good idea to try and keep her away from such an occasions with the Cakes.

She snarled, her thorny string like tongue flickered, turning Fluttershy white. Before both her and Rarity fainted from the mere sight of Shadow's grotesque form. Typhoon was brave enough to try and be the one to talk honestly with Shadow, but with poor results.

"Now Shadow, you know that we respect your love of kids. But for something like this we needed to be as respectful and digni-"Typhoon was interrupted by Shadow slamming her right spider arm down on the top of his head till he was a good impersonation of a nail deep in the floor.

"Hey, that's uncalled for, lady! We didn't want to-"Thunder started only to get back hoofed across the jaw, and smashing through a window.

"Shadow, you will cool off before I gotta-"Orion was next to try and justify their actions, and his crystal armor defended his face from three punches she tried to nail him with.

Her punches were blunted and caused her to get a sore limb from the failed attack. Orion crossed his arms to be solid and make things look hopeless for Shadow when throwing her anger around. Until Shadow remembered one soft spot that Orion could not defend with his armor. It was as simple as a strong and swift kick between the legs that rattled his groin and made his intestines want to cave in. Orion groaned and fell forward holding his assaulted parts that ached.

With the three stallions down, she then looked to the group of terrified mares and newly made father. Her numerous teeth clicked and wriggled before her mouth slowly began to close up. Her jaws began to fuse back together while horns receded into her skull, and in that moment, it was over.

"Oh…my… Gosh…! Look at them all! Awe…!"Shadow immediately returned to her normal state in an instant, all thanks to the room full of babies that triggered the ultimate rush of adornment from the mare of darkness.

Such a sudden transformation from demon to pony was unheard of, but it happened. And before they knew it, Shadow rushed to the first baby she could see and started playing with it. But he was crying, as was the rest of the group of new borns, and it's all thanks to chaos with her comrades. Thankfully she had a more impressive and less scary ability when it came to children. And she wasted no time, as she started to gently shush the babies by letting her own shadow slink out to their beds.

They reached into the beds and got under the babies to levitate them a bit. Before they were then being rocked ever so nicely, allowing these children to relax from the sudden scare. Especially when Shadow then offered up a sudden song to help treat them to a small bit of love.

" _Look at all these brand new faces… Have you ever seen something oh so gracious,"_ Shadow surprised them again by singing in front of them all for the babies," _Look at their eyes, that glitter like a sun rise…! Their smiles are a thing of beauty…!"_

"First she's a demon and now she's actually going to sing…?"Applejack was still stuck back on the violence while Pinkie Pie suddenly cheered.

"Yay! It's time for a song!"Pinkie cheered and joined the fun.

" _These are the faces of the future, both big and small. And it starts with happiness for you all,"_ Shadow picked one foal up and got her to stop crying by simply nuzzling it's tiny muzzle," _May these new faces grow up strong and free! Guarded and safe, full of glee!"_

" _So they can grow and smile and be! All they can be!"_ Pinkie joined in and gave her bubbly smile to the nearest foal she could see.

" _Let your lives be full of love…! And full of fun_ …!"Shadow laid the filly down while lifting the babies up in her shadow and rocking them till their cries began to fade into curiosity.

" _I hope to see you laugh and smile…! As you grow, we will see it from a mile_ …!"Shadow and Pinkie joined together as they comforted and smiled to every little foal that they made happy.

" _We will be watching you…! As you grow! You will be so much more than you know!_ "The foals started giggling and reaching for the mares while their friends only looked on, not knowing how to feel.

"I wish I knew how to feel about what we were all watching…"Rainbow incited while the mares continued to sing, regardless of Mr Cakes blooming concerns about Shadow Swirl.

* * *

A whole month had then passed since the birth of these twin Cake miracles. Things got a bit more busy for the Cake couple, raising twins was not an easy task in the least, it took a lot of patience and dedication. Thankfully, these hard working ponies proved to be just that, and they had help. Pinkie Pie was more than willing to help where she could when it came to playing with the kids. This freed up some time for the Cakes to keep control of their business, which was financially vital.

So far, they did not require a babysitter for anything very important. Plus leaving their twins in the care of strangers made them worrisome, especially when one pony even offered to be a babysitter. Strangers were one thing, but Shadow Swirl proved to be a lot more for them to handle. They were shocked that she would even volunteer to be a babysitter, especially after seeing her true face. The face of a demon that would feed off tortured souls, how could such a monster even think of being trusted with children?

Those thoughts would haunt them, even to this very busy day in the town of Ponyville. It was business as usual, but a little bit more busy now that there were twins in the house. They were currently playing in the middle of the room while they were preparing to get some sweets ready. In a normal issue,they would have to juggle the kids while doing their chores for work. Thankfully, Pinkie Pie came out to keep them busy and play with them, but first a cheer to celebrate an occasion

"Happy monthiversary to you and to you! I can't believe you're already a month old,"Pinkie Pie exclaimed fast and bounced around spraying confetti on the happy foals,"Time sure flies, doesn't it, wow! Seems like only yesterday you were born! But now you're a month old, today! Hey!"

The babies cheered and celebrated, before they even got their own kazoos from Pinkie. They blew their kazoos to join in the celebration, and it brought smiles to their hard working parents. Which distracted them as Shadow Swirl entered the building to pick up an order Twilight put in.

"Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world,"Pinkie asked while Shadow chuckled at pinkie playing with the bright and beautiful foals,"Where's Pinkie Pie…? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie…? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie…? Here I am!"

"Oh… The faces of pure innocence… Something this world always needed…"Shadow sighed as Pinkie continued playing and made funny faces to make the babies laugh.

Suddenly, she then heard the sudden cease up of hooves on the counter she was at. The dark mare looked to see Mr Cake frozen in place and looking like a deer in head lights the moment he saw her. His bell even dropped from the counter and to Shadow's hooves, she kindly picked it up for him.

"A bit on edge with the twins are we?"Shadow put the bell back on the counter while the lanky stallion collected himself.

"Uh…no, not at all…! Just got a bit…spooked."Mr Cake admitted while swallowing and trying to appear professional again.

"Well, don't panic. It's only me, Carrot Cake…!"Shadow peeked over the counter to watch the foals, instilling a sudden fear in the stallion.

"That's…what I'm afraid of… Is there something I can help you with?"Carrot asked while masking his fear to do business with the mare.

"Twilight placed an order for cup cakes. She's attempting to start a book club, so she trusted me to get the sweets."Shadow explained her reason for being at Sugar Cube Corners.

"Oh… Yeah… I almost forgot…! Hang on a moment."Carrot Cake remembered and went to the kitchen to look for the cup cakes.

"Everything ok in here?"Mrs Cake passed right by her husband before pausing at the sight of Shadow Swirl.

"Everything is alright, Mrs Cake. Just picking up Twilight's cup cake order,"Shadow announced before she detected a less than savory scent piercing through the air of sweet treats,"Also the foals need their diapers changed."

"I got it, sweetie! Here's your cup cakes!"Mr Cake raced out and slid the box full of cupcakes right on the counter for Shadow.

Shadow took up her cup cakes, but she did not bother to leave, the twins already had her mind distracted. No matter the years or even centuries that passed, children and foals effected her all the same. Warming and strengthening her heart, which prevented the corruption of darkness from within. Pure innocence, that is what kept her heart pure, even in the most unholy and evil of times. It was sort of like she was getting her fill of just that, watching the twins happily be changed by their dad.

So far he seemed to know right away what to do when properly changing babies. Open diapers, wipe down the bottoms to cleanse remaining spots of filth, fold up old diapers and dispose accordingly. Shadow was more than happy to assist with that by grabbing the used diapers and making them incinerate in a bubble of darkness. They disappeared from sight, and Mr Cake was too focused to be scared thankfully. As he powdered down the foals, and wrapped them up nice and snug in new diapers.

"There we go! And uh… Thanks for the assist…!"The stallion tried to sound polite while looking to the door in confusion, wondering why she didn't leave yet.

"Of course! Did either of you decide on which form of feeding to go with?"Shadow asked curiously, creeping the Cakes out with her interest in the babies.

"We…went with the plain old artificial milk and bottle. Teet feeding was just too hard on Cup Cake…!"Mr Cake quickly answered and kept gesturing to the door.

"Speaking of which, is any pony hungry?"Cup Cake decided to break off from the nervous moment to feed the children.

"Ah, no thanks, I just had a big breakfast!"Pinkie admitted as Mrs Cake collected the twins and got their bottles out.

"Cup Cake, I smell short cakes starting to burn!"Carrot panicked the moment he spotted smoke from the kitchen.

"Oh dear…! I almost forgot!"Mrs Cake exclaimed before Shadow Swirl sneaked the bottles from her grasp with her shadows.

"Allow me…! You've got thirty five seconds before the short cakes burn."Shadow gave her the heads up while Mrs Cake panicked on both sides.

"No, that's perfectly fine…! I just need… Oh dear!"She panicked and bolted for the kitchen regardless of Shadow willing to help them.

With that, Shadow let her dark tendrils fly right into the kitchen to fill the bottles up with room temperature water. After filling them with at least four ounces worth of formula in the bottles. She mixed it all together and brought the bottles back out to double check their temperature. She then snaked her shadows around the foals and lifted them up, cradling them in swing like shadows. Where she was then able to feed them their milk, giving her the chance to stare at them with adornment.

While Mr Cake was sweating and trying not to panic now that she was holding them. The more he saw the darkness she controlled, the more it scared him with what she was capable of doing. But he was also scared to say anything, this made him torn between fear for himself and his babies.

Awe… Look at you…! Look at you…! Just two of the sweetest little faces I've ever seen…!"Shadow cooed at the babies as they drank till they had taken in all their milk.

"I know right? My days have been nothing but cuteness all around! It's so…GREAT,"Pinkie exclaimed as the twins finished but now struggled with the need to burp,"Oh, oh, you're making funny faces! I have one! Bleggh!"

"No, you see, Pinkie. Babies need to be burped."Mr Cake explained while taking up Pumpkin  
Cake.

"Exactly, their gag reflexes haven't fully developed so they need help burping."Shadow explained while Carrot Cake was looking around for Pound Cake.

After a look around, he nearly had a stroke to see his son in Shadow's hooves. A flash of fearful thoughts entered his mind, Shadow could drain his soul, or just swallow him whole. Or perhaps her shadows would just drag him into Tartarus itself, yet all she did was give him little pats on the back with her shadow tentacles. It only took two rounds of three pats simultaneously patting his back. Before Pound Cake belched nice and loud, proving that he would have a strong appetite in the future.

"You may want to be ready with more milk and food in the future. This one's going to be an eater…!"Shadow suggested and cooed at the baby while Mr Cake slowly patted his daughter's back with a shaky hoof.

Thankfully, Pumpkin Cake was able to belch as well before Mr Cake cleared his throat. He politely chuckled to keep cool while walking to Shadow, fearing what she could possibly do. All he now had on his mind was get his son away from her, not wanting his child to have any part of what he once saw in the baby room.

"Ok…! Thank you for your…kind assistance…! I'll…take him off your hooves now."Mr Cake insisted as he made it over to Shadow and surprised her by distinctively scooping Pound Cake out of her hooves.

"Ok…! Would you like any help later on? I got plenty of free time…!"Shadow offered before she was given her cupcakes and suddenly found herself getting politely nudged out the door.

"No, that's quite alright. Me and Cup Cake can take it from here,"The lanky stallion frantically nudged her out the door to see her out,"I'm sure Twilight is wondering where those cup cakes are! Thanks for coming and helping, Shadow. Please have a good day!"

"Are you sure-"

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut to close her out, leaving the mare confused. She scratched her mane and looked down to the cup cakes, then it was back to the door, trying to figure out what happened. Carrot Cake's behavior was fearful and shaky, like he had seen a ghost or something. Sure he seemed concerned for his son, but what was there to fear when it was just the four of them in the building? Perhaps parenting and running a business at the same time has made them a bit stressed and edgy.

Back inside, Mr Cake was finally able to release of sigh of relief with his back against the door. He cradled his twins and looked into their adorable and sparkly eyes full of happiness. Knowing that they were the most important to him, and the worse of fiends would want to snuff out their innocence. The Cinders would absolutely love to burn away such cute little faces to ash. And after seeing what a true demon looked like, how could he even trust a pony like Shadow Swirl, one that thrives in the shadows of evil.

"I saved them! The short cakes are still good! Was everything ok out here?"Mrs Cake finally emerged with a pan of short cakes still golden brown to perfection.

"Everything was ok, Cup Cake… But…I think we need to talk about some things,"Carrot Cake decided that he and the Mrs needed to discuss some things,"Pinkie, you mind taking the twins upstairs to play with them while we're talking?"

"Sure! Come on silly filly and colt! Lets go upstairs and play!"Pinkie scooped up the Cake twins and ran upstairs with them to play some more.

"Thank you…! Now, sweetie? We need to discuss some things about…Shadow Swirl…"The stallion grimly stated with a need to address an issue they had with the pony of darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the town, there laid the Ponyville School house just now getting out. The bell was ringing and the kids were pouring out of the school, ready to go home. While others were allowed to play around on the play ground and hang out with friends, a regular day for a school. At least that's how every pony hoped it would be, as Cheerlie was finishing some paper work. Only being able to watch most of the little ponies on the play ground through the window.

It could only offer so much for her, while others eluded her sight during play time. Snips and Snails were such a subject, as they finally acquired one of their greatest dreams yet. Playing with a girl, a sweet yellow filly with a poofy white mane and tail who had yet to get her cutie mark. Her pretty daisy yellow eyes made her almost hypnotic for the underachieving colts that drooled over her. And after learning her name, they were actually playing ball with the lovely little filly, a colt's dream come true.

So far she was pretty good with the ball, she could bounce on any surface without it touching the ground. She even tried a few tricks before kicking it back towards Snails, he giggled like a love sick child. Before He would knock it back towards Snips, who would then return it to her.

"Wow… You're really good with a ball, Pedals…!"Snails announced before she hit it up with her muzzle and knocked it back towards him, only to get knocked to his back from the ball.

"You're suppose to catch and pass the ball, not let it knock you for a loop!"Snips yelled but couldn't help but laugh at Snails failing to catch a ball.

"I can see loops if that's what you mean…!"Snails admitted in a daze before shaking his head to collect himself.

"That's alright, I should have waited till you were ready for it. Sorry about that."The filly giggled and gripped the slow colt's hoof to pull him to his hooves.

"Nothing to it! He takes knocks like that all the time! You can easily tell…!"Snips chuckled a bit and blushed, trying to cover up the embarrassment they were both feeling.

"Yup!"Snails randomly agreed, not processing what Snips just said.

The filly just laughed and brushed the dirt off Snails before he came to his senses. Then the colts were able to marvel at the filly, stricken with strong crushes for the lovely filly.

"You know… You two aren't really all that bad when it just comes to playing,"Pedals admitted while Snails laughed in a goofy and love stricken form,"Guess maybe the mischief is mostly for show, to avoid being bullied?"

"Yeeeeaaahh…maybe…! Hehe! It works sometimes, doesn't it?"Snips chuckled and playfully tried to defend the actions of Snails and himself.

"You two don't have to do that just to fit in. Just have a little fun with others! And don't try to act out and with the crowd,"The filly explained while the colts ruffled themselves full of feelings from her words,"Be friends, not followers! That's what my mom always tell me…!"

"Yeah…maybe…!"Snips thought before Snails noticed the last of the children going home.

"Hey! Every pony that stuck around are leaving!"Snails announced while the filly had an idea in mind.

"You guys wanna play a little more ball over at my house? My folks won't mind."She offered the two colts more fun times over at her place, this sparked more excitement.

"Sure! Where's the ball?"Snips wondered as they looked around for the ball's whereabouts.

After a quick look around the grass, they were getting a bit worried about it. Then Snails spotted it, then their concern turned into immediate nervousness, for the ball was in the worse spot. It sat nice and firmly at the edge of the forest, right under the shade that the trees cast over it. The three looked at each other with fear, the Ever Free forest remained a place to be deeply feared for the evil it housed. From vicious predators, to poisonous bugs, and who could forget the murderous Cinder ponies.

They all swallowed, knowing the dangers of the forest, as warned by parents and Cheerlie. Then Snips had a brave plan that involved a mere thick stick, and there was one right next to him. So he picked it up and got the two curious as he broke off a piece of the thick stick and start chewing on it. Grinding his jaws up and down on it, peeling back the bark and green layers. Till he was able to sharpen it down to a small spear like weapon, he then poked at the air with it for a test.

"What are you doing? That's a little dangerous, don't you think?"Pedal asked while Snips planted his make shift weapon into the ground.

"For a Cinder pony! The warriors all showed that they die if you stick them through the heart. Easy,"Snips explained with confidence and a cocky laugh,"One hit through the heart, and boom! They burst into flames and they're nothing but a pile of ash afterwards!"

"Wow…! You really think we can take a Cinder?"Snails asked while Snips kept on laughing confidently.

"How hard can it be? Now lets get Pedal's ball back!"Snips decided before they both noticed that Pedals already decided to go for it.

She was running for it, down a hill and then back up another one. The colts were quick to run after her, after Snips sighed lightly from missing his chance to impress her. Once she made it up the hill, the filly looked back to see the colts make it to her side to be her back up. They all then looked silently to the forest, already creepy noises and creaks from the trees sounded off. While leaves rustled with the activity ranging from squirrels to monkeys, and perhaps something even more.

She looked high and low, trying to see for any sort of danger lurking behind the darkness of the forest. So far darkness was the only thing they could all see in the forest, and Shadow Swirl made a good name for darkness. And Snips was at her side with his make shift spear at the ready. So she looked down to the ball that was nestled in the grass right at the edge, it seemed so easy. Pedals looked to Snails who just gave her a nervous smile, then to Snips, who tightened his grip on the weapon.

That was all the comfort she needed to be the one to approach the ball and reach for it. She swallowed and kept glancing back up to the darkness of the forest, then down to the ball. The creeping rustles and creaks of the trees putting her on edge and chilling her spine. The filly almost even broke into a sweat before she finally got a hoof around the ball, she took one last look to the forest. Listening to branches snapping in two before finally snatching the ball up in a flash.

All then went silent, as if it was all merely her imagination, at least that's what she hoped. Pedals looked down to the ball and finally felt she could release slow and easy breaths of relief. She brushed the ball off, disposing of leafs and dirt before turning to the colts with a smile.

"That was easy enough…! And we did it together! Thanks for the ba-"She paused the moment she saw the colts slowly going wide eye, while Snails was struggling to breath when sudden fear took a hold,"What…?"

A hoof had then suddenly slapped onto her back, it was warm and soft on her back. Yet her spine still turned to ice from the grip, she looked to her side, seeing what was their most feared scenario. A long ashy hoof and forearm reaching out from the darkness, she lightly gasped and look to the darkness. She had even dropped the ball, letting it roll pass the colts down the hill.

"Oh no…"Those words left her lips before a fiery face emerged from the shadows.

She barely got a look at the obvious attacker, she could only see his eyes. One was full of flame and coal like substances, while the other looked to be full of nothing but bright red blood. Then the next thing the filly saw was a large mouth stretching nice and big like a python. Allowing three rows of gnarled blade like teeth made of shiny obsidian to peel his lips back and be shown. Before those long teeth sunk deep into her left back leg, her flesh was like butter being sliced by his jaws.

She let out a pained scream the moment those very jaws even severed the bone and ultimately tore her leg off. Causing the filly to drop onto her belly from the shock and the burning pain. The colts screamed while she tried crawling to him, crying and panicking, this only amused her attacker. As he slowly walked out, revealing himself to be a Cinder, but this one was something different. The moment Snips saw the Cinder, he went with the first thing that came to mind, go for the heart.

While Snails grabbed the filly's front hooves, Snips charged at the large mouthed Cinder. The colt war cried, giving out all the courage he could mustered to defend their new friend. His blood filled eye darted at him before Snips rammed the weapon clean through his chest. The mysterious Cinder paused and groaned, as if his heart had been destroyed right then and there. Snips panted and twisted his weapon in the Cinder's chest, making sure that he had gotten the ashen pony.

His hope for slaying the Cinder had then turned to ash as the Cinder suddenly chuckled. His head held low at first, but then he lifted it back up and showed his wicked smile full of chuckles. Snips felt his face drop, for the Cinder was not dying, and it found the colt's attempt on his life humorous.

"You would go for that wouldn't you, flesh pile…?!"The Cinder taunted with a voice that rattled and gave off a serpent like tone.

Snips quickly yanked the weapon out, as the Cinder winded up his left hoof. Allowing four sudden hook like talons to sprout from the sides of his hoof, before swinging it backwards. Back hoofing the colt before he had a chance to try and use the weapon again, Snips flipped like a doll in the air. His cheek got all cut up by the talons before face planting in the grass, completely out cold. Snails only yelped and whimpered while trying to drag Pedals away from the forest and to the school.

The Cinder only snickered and shook his head while casually walking over to them. It's talons twitched with anticipation, while a growl rattled through his teeth like a blood thirsty cougar. The crunching of grass under his hooves before they would blacken and scorch into dust. It was a horrid sound to hear, as Snails tried desperately to drag the crying filly away from danger. Only to feel her get stopped cold like a stone, he looked down to see the Cinder's hoof on her back again.

She let out a blood curdling stream the moment his hooks suddenly plunged into her back. Keeping the filly in place as the Cinder head butted Snails off her and onto his flank. He yelled and panicked, rubbing his forehead before he would try to make a grab for Pedals again. Only to meet face to face with the Cinder himself, who just gave him a sickening grin. The ferocious ash pony then open his jaws, flashing his blood soaked obsidian teeth, letting a shrill demonic roar erupt.

Fire burned from deep down it's throat, glowing like hell fires that burned poor souls. Snails looked away, and that was the cue the Cinder needed to acquire it's prize. The weeping filly only cried out the moment she felt the monstrous pony sink his teeth into her back. Leaving Snails barely able to look back before the Cinder dragged the filly violently to the forest. Letting blood splatter on his face and all over the grass, it even painted the bushes and the leafs before she was pulled into the darkness.

"MOMMY!"She desperately cried out before Pedals's voice was lost to the dead silence of the forest.

Snails sat there trembling with specs of blood on his face while a large trail of blood was before him. It lead into the forest where the filly was surely being killed or worse from within. He looked to his right to see Snips out cold still and sporting two nasty cuts on his cheek. Everything was silent around him as his breath shortened and a mix of sorrow and absolute fear burned in his head. It made breathing almost impossible, as he panted and lost all train of thought, there was almost nothing he could do.

Finally, Snails simply sat back and finally began whimpering and tearing up. He reared back and erupted with wailing cries and child like tears, calling out loud for help from an adult. He yelled and cried as loud as he could, grieving for the new friend he had just lost to a monster. Snails would continue to cry out for help, till Cheerlie finally heard his cries of anguish. Before she herself would arrive to his aid, and witness the aftermaths of the horror that had befallen an innocent filly.

* * *

Back across town, Shadow Swirl had finally arrived home to the library with the cupcakes. Knowing Spike and a couple other ponies, her being late with the sweets wasn't the best idea. But after being oddly pushed out of Sugar Cube Corner, she was in a bit of a conflict. The Cakes really seemed shaky and nervous around her, and there was no noticeable reason for it. Reading their shadows, neither one of the Cakes had a bad bone in their body, they were as sweet as the treats they made.

Yet they were so on edge and even a bit shaky around her, especially with the twins nearby. She was no threat to the twins, many of the ponies around Ponyville came to know her as a gentle child lover. Especially after she had rescued all the children in town from Discord's prison. So why were these two so nervous around her? There shouldn't need to be any worries, should there?

"What was up with those two? Parental stress kicking in perhaps,"She thought and shrugged, deciding to ponder on the thought a little later,"Whatever it is, I'll go back tomorrow and talk to them about it."

With that, she opened the door and entered to see every pony already sitting down with books. Fluttershy, Twilight, Orion, Typhoon, and shockingly enough, Tremoring Quake had even come for a visit. And he required a oak wood and steel reinforced chair to sit down without issues. They all slowly turned to see Shadow entering with the cupcakes, it was deeply relieving. Typhoon seemed to be dealing with a small case of the sweet tooth, as did Fluttershy.

"I got em boys! You can all rest easy now…!"Shadow announced before Typhoon tossed his book in the air and groaned with sweet hunger.

"About time you got back. You were messing around with the Cake's new twins, weren't you?"Typhoon ranted and rushed over to take the cupcakes off Shadow's hooves.

"Maybe just a bit… They're really something special those two,"Shadow admitted while taking a seat next to Orion and getting her book out,"Mr and Mrs Cake on the other hoof seemed a bit on edge. They got crazy while I was over and playing with them…!"

"Gee… I wonder why that is…?"There was deep sarcasm in Tremoring's voice as he shook his head at Typhoon and Fluttershy feasting on two pairs of cupcakes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Shadow questioned while staring mused like at the pony of stone.

"Let's see, pony that works and thrives in the shadows. Has a demon queen within her,"Tremoring was very blatant with his explanation, for he was more than capable of defending himself against any pony's wrath,"Uses magic that was always used for pure evil, and you don't know those two as well as most others."

"I was just going to say no pony likes a random stranger messing with their kids."Orion admitted before taking a thrown book in the back of his head, making him sigh.

"I'm aware of what I am, I have had two thousand years to know who I am,"Shadow decided to defend herself, though even Twilight could not fully agree with her,"And I have spent that time making a name for myself and all of you. Ponies should know by now who and what I fight for, and unless you're some creep or vile cretin with great sins. They should have nothing to fear from me…!"

"In a way they do… That's just how it is… No matter what, there will be ponies out there that will not trust you and will fear you,"Tremoring continued on and spoke of his own experience from the day his stone skin first formed painfully around his being,"Take it from me… You can't convince every pony that you are not a freak…"

"How about you just speak for your own bucking self you-"Shadow spat, only to get cut off by Orion.

"That's enough…! We'll save the conversations about the thoughts of others for another time,"Orion sternly demanded that the issue was dropped to keep tensions low,"Twilight? What's the book that we're discussing for today?"

"We are discussing the biography book on a particularly surprising biography on Star Swirl the Bearded,"Twilight showed it off, and Orion, Typhoon, and Shadow Swirl suddenly erupted with laughter,"What? It's just one of his first biographies talking about when he came of age and learned the near overwhelming lesson of sexuality itself."

"That's what makes it funny! The old timer actually did not know what his dinger was used for other than bathroom needs!"Typhoon laughed and almost even wheezed a bit.

"He was terrified when he learned it was part of making foals…!"Orion chuckled and held his chest to try and control himself.

"The reason that old stallion never settled down or barely even bothered with ladies…!"Shadow was the first one to finally get a hold of her laughter.

"Really? He was that sensitive about sexual orientation?"Twilight asked.

"Yes…! He was more shy about the subject than this green prude back in the day."Orion gestured to Typhoon, earning himself a sharp look of no amusement from Typhoon.

"Which is honestly, just ridiculous. There's no need to be so prude or indirect about the subject,"Tremoring voiced his honest opinion about how sexual orientation should work,"Just tell ponies when they're at the right age, and let them explore it safely in their own way."

"Thank you…!"Shadow chimed in after Tremoring admitted their common ground on the subject.

"Well, this book club is off to an…interesting start."Twilight admitted, only for quite the cold and sudden interruption.

Suddenly, Tremoring,Orion, and Shadow Swirl jumped out of their seats in silence. Both Orion could see it in their eyes, their identical gem like eyes that saw many things around town. While Shadow's shadow tingled and felt a disturbance from half across the town, the taste of blood hit her tongue. A sign that meant that blood had been spilled, blood that belonged to the innocent. And the location it was coming from was the last place she ever hoped for murder to happen.

"What is it?"Twilight asked before the three warriors immediately went for the door.

"Hey! What's going on? What just happened?"Spike ranted while Tremoring and Shadow went out the door, leaving Orion to answer.

"Something bad just happened at the Ponyville schoolhouse…! Typhoon, stay with the mares."Orion was quick to respond before heading out the door.

The warriors rushed over as fast as they could, thoughts rushed through their mind. An attack an hour or so after broad day light was bold of any fiend, especially when it's an attack on a child. So far Shadow could not feel any anything, other than a crowd waiting for them at the school. So that was going to be loads of fun to deal with, and even before the drama that would unfold. Already there was a lot of worried and even fearful ponies hanging around, gossiping about what happened.

Eventually they manage to make it to the schoolhouse just in time for the sun to start setting. And as a terrible omen, the sun glared with blood red tint, warning of blood being spilled this day, Almost immediately after arrival up the hill, there were several adults gathered outside the school. Two of which was Big Macintosh and Applejack, who kept Apple Bloom very close to them. While Cheerlie looked like she was on the ropes, dealing with scared and angry parents.

The warriors looked to each other, knowing that only more chaos was coming. So they needed to get in there and snuff out the flames before they spread, easier said than done. But they all dealt with crazed crowds before, plus Tremoring was a walking fifty stallion riot brigade at the ready. So they rushed in and shoved a couple parents aside to get in front of Cheerlie to give her a hoof. For it only took one glance to see she was emotionally exhausted from the drama, and witnessing the crime's aftermath.

"Our children are clearly not safe! Not with those monsters watching them from the forest edge!"

"Those warriors need to get off their flanks and do something!"

"No pony is safe while those monsters still linger outside our homes!"

"We're sick and tired of being lambs to their slaughter!"

"Alright, that's enough! Back it up a bit! Back up,"Orion finally hollered while Tremoring gladly nudged some of the rowdy parents back for some space,"Now! Mind telling us what the hay happened here!?"

"Thank Celestia…! A filly was attacked, injured and dragged into the forest…!"Cheerlie struggled to explain what had occurred earlier while trying not to get more emotional about the situation.

"Was it a Cinder?"Orion asked the more obvious first question, knowing of their neighbors of the forest.

"That's what Snips and Snails say… They tried to help her, but this Cinder was too strong,"Cheerlie explained while looking over to the colts that were now wrapped in blankets watching the forest from a hill,"Snips even swore he stabbed the Cinder in the heart, but he didn't die…"

All this sounded abnormal, and with Snips and Snails as the witnesses, they weren't known for always being truthful. But Shadow Swirl looked to Orion and nodded, telling him that this so far felt truthful. With that, they needed to calm down the crowd while investigating the scene.

"Where did the attack happen?"Shadow asked while watching the two colts that witnessed an evil crime.

"Over there, at the edge of the forest. You won't miss it…"Cheerlie pointed to the right where the colts sat right before the forest.

"Got it… Tremoring, you and I gotta talk to these ponies make them go home,"Orion instructed in hopes of calming down the situation before it dared to get too hectic,"Shadow, go check it out, see what you can learn."

"Good luck trying to calm down the mother…"Tremoring morbidly responded and gestured to a yellow mare with her dirty blond mane blowing in the wind as she looked out to the forest.

Orion sighed, and patted Tremoring's shoulder before casually walking to the mare. Leaving Tremoring to talk the crowd down and keep them from getting rowdy, easy to do when made of stone. Hitting him usually results in bruised or even broken hooves, or even dislocated legs. Thankfully, all it took was a couple promises to get the crowd calm and listening. While Orion slowly made it to the mare's side, watching as tears streamed from her green eyes while her hooves went over her heart.

He remained silent, wondering what to say to a mother that just lost her child. This was truthfully less known territory for the prince, in two thousand years he's only been in twenty situations like this. Usually Shadow handled sensitive situations, but now he had no choice but to offer some sort of closure.

"The Cinders only dig their holes deeper and deeper. Asking for complete annihilation,"Orion started out softly in hopes of seeming more inviting to the distraught mother,"Now they've crossed the line, and they will be hunted down for this. Your daughter will get the justice she deserves…"

"These ponies… They show no fear… They show no care or compassion. Yet they look so much like us,"The mother went on a sudden sorrowful whim about the difficult to understand behavior of the Cinders,"How could these ponies be so cruel to their own kind… To a child no less…?"

Orion was ready to defend the idea that the Cinders weren't truly ponies due to their cruelty. But then when he thought about it, the Cinders weren't truly much different from ponies in old Equestria. Maybe they were actually ponies, ponies that simply longed for the old way. But now was not the time for thinking of such things, not when there's a mother now falling to her belly and weeping. Orion could only kneel to her side and let the mare put her head against his chest as he held her.

"Why would any pony want to hurt a child?!"She cried for some sort of answer to her daughter's tragedy.

"I don't know…"Orion finally answered with the only answer he could give, though it was one he didn't want to give.

Meanwhile, Shadow stood onto the edge of the Ever Free forest to begin her investigation. She first peered into the darkness, trying to feel out for anything that lingered near by. So far there was nothing, so she knelt down and investigated the scene, it was quite the bloody mess. A deep upset for Shadow, for this warned that the chances of survival were next to none for the filly. Blood all over the bushes and tree leafs, and a moderate trail of blood leading into the forest, this didn't feel like a Cinder attack.

Cinders were in fact anarchistic killers, but even they weren't this messy with kills. This seemed more like an animal attack rather than a Cinder, splattered blood usually meant a strong struggle. While the predator would rip and tear into it's victim till it stopped moving, this was all too strange. Then she found the shocking proof she needed to see, traces of ash in the blood trail. She swept a sample of the blood onto her hoof, before bringing it to her face for a sniff and a taste.

"This was wild and uncontrolled… Even for fiery murderers like you,"Shadow spoke before wiping the blood onto her tongue and closing her eyes,"Show me what you saw child… What kind of Cinder was this…?"

She focused, letting her magic grow around her horn as she dove deep into the blood. Letting it's owners final memories become her own, before the magic went from purple to black. Turning her eyes bright white as they snapped open, and the filly's memories became almost clear. The playing that she did with Snips and Snails, to the three of them running to the forest edge. Snips did in fact seem to be confident wielding a sharpened branch as a weapon, a child's ambition tended to be strong.

They were retrieving something from the woods, the filly managed to retrieve it. She turned around, and that's when she was attacked, the move was blinding fast like a predator. She screamed the minute the Cinder sunk shocking rows of sharp teeth into her leg. Severing the leg clean off like a hot blade going through soft tissue, she fell to the grass, and Snips attacked. A clean poke through the chest, but the Cinder was not stopped in his tracks or killed.

Talons came out, another new feature from a Cinder, and he sent Snips flying with a back hoof. With the colt out of the way, the Cinder made like a sadistic predator and went for his prey. Snails tried to be brave, but a Cinder with the violent instinct of an enraged predator was too much. He was able to wrestle the filly away and drag her with his teeth deep in her back all the way into the woods. A couple minutes after she entered the dark forest, she blacked out, and that's where it needed to end.

Shadow shocked out of the memory trans, and looked around to retain her hold on reality. First she reached around the bloody trail, looking for the leg that was severed off in the struggle. But it was nowhere to be seen, the Cinder must have taken it for a source of food, clearly he seemed to be a flesh eater.

"These children are in danger… There's a predatory Cinder hunting children,"Shadow shuddered with a cold breath and a heart that was growing heavy,"We need to fence or block this forest off, keep the children inside and supervised at all times when outside…!"

She deeply sighed and stood back up, knowing what needed to be done for the future. She then turned to leave, only to notice a little ball at the bottom of a hill with a spot of blood on it. The dark mare was about to walk to the ball to pick it up, seeing as it was the item they tried to achieve. Only to pause in her place the moment when two certain some ponies found it first. Snails himself was one of those two ponies, who could not help but retrieve the toy their newest friend played with.

The lanky colt was slow to pick the ball up, his emotions were bursting from their walls. The moment he took up the ball and looked at it, he immediately remembered her smiling face. It was the cutest thing he and Snips ever saw, even after the Ursa Minor incident, she still liked them. She wanted to play with them, and show them friendship and forgiveness for their mistakes. Now it was all taken away by a monster, a flesh hungry fiend that ambushed them, and savaged her.

Snails finally bean to broke down, huffing and breathing shaky like with emotion. Looking at the ball that no longer had an owner, this was the harder and more painful side of Shadow's job. Watching as a colt broke down over his lost friend, tears dropped as he struggled to breath. Shadow was quiet to approach, as Snips got to his friend's side to hug him. This caught the attention of some adults, including the mother, and even Apple Bloom, they could see the pain he was feeling.

Snails choked on sobs and placed his head on the ball as he started to weep. Shadow made it to his side, while Apple Bloom came up from behind, ready to give some support to the colts. While the adults looked on in silence and grief, knowing that children suffered this day more than any one else. Finally, Snips hugged his friend's chest, Apple Bloom hugged Snails from behind. And Shadow got to their side and slowly embraced them all together, gently shushing and trying to keep them calm.

"It's alright… Shh…. It's ok, Snails… It's over now…"She whispered sweet somethings while comforting the colts.

"This was a tragic day for this town. I had no idea how in danger this place was,"Tremoring thought as some of the other adults came in to show support,"I need to get back to Pinkie and the Cakes… There's something I must discuss with them."

This was important, but Tremoring was willing to wait till every pony was done grieving. Shadow would be the last one to leave, along with Snips and Snails, who needed to be carried home. Orion ultimately decided that him and Cheerlie had to close the school for a couple days. At least until parents went over some serious precautions about the forest, making sure such a tragedy was not repeated. Even Tremoring agreed to this precaution approach, he unfortunately needed to wait till tomorrow to talk to Pinkie and the Cakes.

For he had gotten home shortly after midnight, by then every pony was asleep. Even the Cake twins were sound asleep by then, so he had no choice but to go to bed himself. Tomorrow was his last day to spend with Pinkie before he needed to return to the rock farm, and he didn't want to leave until he knew Pinkie would be safe.

So the walking pony of stone settled down and slept in the reinforced chair for the rest of the night. Hoping for a better tomorrow after the tragedy that befell this town, every pony needed a break. He was a quiet sleeper surprisingly enough, undisturbed, and unfazed by anything around him. Tremoring may have been a quiet sleeper, but he was also a deep sleeper, almost able to sleep through everything. Even through most of the morning, when the Cakes were just opening up the store.

Mrs Cake was even willing to just sweep the floors all around Tremoring, allowing him to keep sleeping. While Mr Cake was feeding the twins simultaneously, he didn't seem to be bothering any pony. So it was only hours after the shop opened that Pinkie Pie decided to be the wake up call. That easily happened with a few whistles, and a sudden blast from the party cannon. Tremoring snapped his eyes opened, and let them scan the area, only to spot Pinkie right in his face with her bubbly smile.

"Gooooood MORNING POPS! It's our last day before you have to go home! We gotta have a party,"She blew on her party whistle while Tremoring brushed off the confetti from her party cannon,"We'll celebrate your last day, and your last day of your FIRST time with the Cake twins! And put a few smiles on some sad kiddies faces!"

"Pinkie… I'm not sure if I'm up for a party. Last night was a very heavy and upsetting time,"Tremoring sighed and fixed his hat before slowly getting out of his chair,"I'd like to talk with you about some things, in case the issue with the Cinders worsen."

"Maybe another time! But first we gotta turn all this frowns upside down!"Pinkie admitted and hopped off to start her happy train with the Cake twins.

"Oh Pinkie… Too innocent for your own good sometimes…"Tremoring sighed, seeing Pinkie as an innocent pony that appeared to merely ignore when danger was looming.

"So is it true what we've been hearing about last night? Was a kid really attacked last night?"Mrs Cake asked while taking her opportunity to make cake better for some birthdays.

"Attacked and most likely killed, by an abnormal Cinder…! Much like the one princess Luna fought,"Tremoring admitted while spotting a whistling teapot he could go to for some tea,"It was a mess over there, Shadow had to comfort the two colts that witnessed it for hours till they were willing to go home."

"Goodness…! What kind of pony would do that to children…?"Mr Cake wondered while rocking the two foals in his arms to let them take a small nap.

"Pops…? Is that true? Is there kids being attacked by the Cinders?"Pinkie slowly caught onto his conversation and looked to her stone made ancestor for honesty.

"Yes… And I do not know. School has been canceled for a few days for children to be given precautions from now on,"Tremoring explained and walked to one of the twins to see them sleeping,"Every pony is also being asked to never be left alone, even in their houses."

"Has it really gotten that bad?"Mrs Cake asked while trading the babies for her husband so he could get the cakes baking with cupcakes on the side.

"If a Cinder is bold enough to attack and drag a child into the forest when she's in a group, absolutely,"Tremoring nodded and admitted that such a thing was starting to happen,"This bold one might even be willing to bust into homes if given the opportunity. Every pony must remain safe at all times."

The Cakes seemed to understand his sincerity, after all they were parents now. So this meant their babies could very well be in danger if the Cinders are even targeting children. So they got the message, but he felt that Pinkie required a bit more of a serious warning. For he was aware that the elements of harmony were on the hit list as well, their friendship and harmony was to be incinerated to ash. So for the sake of the elements, and his own family, he needed to emphasize it for Pinkie.

"These Cinders are growing more bold and smarter. They're even finding ways to cover up their soft spots,"He approached Pinkie slowly and grabbed her shoulders to talk real with her,"So you need to be careful… You may be a bringer of harmony, but that doesn't mean you can't die… So you be careful…"

"I will, pops…"Pinkie lowered her ears and spoke quietly, knowing how worrisome Tremoring can be when it comes to his family's safety.

"And we will as well. We appreciate your concern for our well being, Tremoring."Mrs Cake admitted before something suddenly hit Mr Cake like a train.

"Wait a minute! What's today?"Mr Cake asked before looking to the calendar and suddenly screaming.

"What is it, sugar lump?"Mrs Cake asked as the stallion came barreling out with catering boxes filled with sweets.

"We completely forgot about the super big catering order we got from Canterlot, Cup Cake,"He exclaimed while bringing out a cart to sit all the goods on,"We were so caught up with the babies we forgot about it!"

"Oh dear! What do we do?! There's so many things we need to prep and deliver!"Mrs Cake worried before the real problem needed to be addressed, regarding the twins.

"Quick, honey bon! We need to find a babysitter to watch the foals while we take care of this!"The stallion admitted that they needed a baby sitter to watch their twins.

"I could do it! I wanna do it! Oh, the babies love playing with me! I'll do it!"Pinkie exploded with excitement and made a bit of a last minute suggestion.

"I wonder who would be available on such short notice?"Mrs Cake thought before Tremoring cleared his throat to have his idea heard.

"Pinkie is a good play mate for the children, but if you're looking for a babysitter, Shadow Swirl would be perfect,"Tremoring suggested the last pony the Cakes would trust with their twins,"Never will you know a mare that's better with kids than her. She's strong and compassionate when I-"

"Let us stop you right there, Tremoring. We understand that you have much respect for your fellow warrior."Mr Cake cleared his own throat and tried to stat this off politely and with respect.

"But we can't trust her around the twins. We…saw what she becomes and…we just can't trust that around our foals…!"Mrs Cake refused the assistance of a pony they grew to fear almost as much as a Cinder.

"I'm…sorry…? You actually fear her demon queen?"Tremoring questioned and actually showed a bit of shock for Shadow being shot down.

"Well…yeah…! Did you see what she looks like when she turns into that…thing?"Carrot Cake asked while Tremoring sniffled with lack of amusement.

"I always thought she looked really funny and even scary cool! With her whole mouth opening up in several ways, and horns on her head,"Pinkie laughed and giggled and made faces, trying to imitate what Shadow looked like,"Then she goes from edgy to super duper sweet, like no pony knew she's got a big black scary monster in her!"

"And I've fought alongside Shadow for almost two thousand years, and her demon has never been a threat,"Tremoring added and truthfully did not approve of such mistrust for his comrade,"The only ponies that ever had to fear her are the ones that would dare to hurt your foals… Shadow would rather die than see a child get hurt."

"Please try to understand. We're still new to parenting and we need to be cautious. Especially after hearing about what happened at the school," Mrs Cake insisted that they were not interested in trusting Shadow Swirl with their kids,"We just can't trust anything dark and dangerous around our children. She's better off staying away from the twins…!"

"Well…I can watch the twins if you'd like…!"Pinkie tried volunteering for the Cakes as the babysitter once more.

"You know, ponies for the longest time thought the same about me… Just because I looked monstrous, being made of stone,"Tremoring approached slowly and whispered deeply into the ears of both Cakes,"I was considered just as much of a freak as her… You don't seem to be as fearful of me as you do her…!"

As he voiced his final words on the subject, he looked down and notice something. At first it appeared to be just a long black snake, but then it tore itself off from Mrs Cake's shadow. Before scurrying towards the door, immediately, Tremoring knew what was going on. He had seen this basic spy trick so many times from his comrade, it was almost impossible to miss if you were her friend. Shadow Swirl had eavesdropped on the whole thing, and there was no knowing how she felt about it.

"Now excuse me for a moment… I have things to do…!"Tremoring insisted before nudging them aside and going out the door.

Upon swinging the doors open, he looked around, and spotted Shadow rushing away from him. Where she was going made little to no sense, it looked like she was going towards Rarity's boutique. He was expecting a bit more emotion, and perhaps desperation to get a drink. So he ran after her, chasing her down till they had just then arrived to the boutique, not a sound was made by Shadow. So he needed to rush to her the moment she slowed down to go for the door.

She was breathing deeply as the dark mare reached for the knob, then Tremoring struck. Rushing in front of her and nudging her hoof away from the door and standing tall before her. Leaving Shadow to sigh and growl, trying to compose herself and hide just how upset she was.

"I tried to make a good rep for you, but they didn't want to hear it. I'm sorry…"He responded so suddenly and admitted his sympathies with what was spoken about her.

"It's nothing, they don't like me! They're looking out for the twins, I respect that! Please move,"Shadow quickly spoke with a small huff and tried to get around Tremoring to get into the boutique,"I need to pick up something Rarity made for the mother and father of the filly that was killed yesterday."

"Shadow, I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I did tell you about this,"Tremoring insisted and kept standing in her way so he could talk to her,"No matter what you do, you can't convince every pony that you're not a monster when you have something in you, or in my case, around you. Ponies will fear you regardless!"

"Get out of my way, Tremoring…! I don't…need! To get lectured about my bucking demon,"Shadow started trying to shove and find away around her stone of a friend,"Now get the buck out of my way! For buck sake! MOVE!"

"I just admit it, and come to terms with it. Before the grief eats away at your heart, and makes it vulnerable to the darkness,"Tremoring insisted as he nudged her back to make sure she didn't run away from reality,"You know that's what will happen. So you know what you-"

Instantly, a black spider leg sprang from her hoof and crushed him into the dirt. Shadow had gone full pitch black and red eyed, showing that she was done being patient about her comrades sad but real view of things. She screeched and tried to make sure he was buried in the ground. Only for Tremoring to slowly stand up and lift her leg up and off him with barely a struggle. She tried pushing harder, hoping to over power the stone pony, but overpowering Tremoring was virtually impossible.

This only lead him to smash into her and force the mare against the boutique wall. Pinning her against it while her legs tried jabbing at him to force him off, but even she couldn't pierce his stone body. He could only put a slight squeeze on Shadow and wait out the lash out to burn out. Their struggled started to shake the house and rouse up the ponies inside. Rarity burst out of her house, leaving customers to hide in their new dresses and suits, while she assessed the issue.

"What in the world?! This is my boutique, not an arena!"

Rarity gasped in horror to see Shadow half changed into the form of the demon queen. Only to be held against the wall and restrained by Tremoring, he was unwavering, unmoved, and solid as stone. He merely sighed, and continued waiting, even as kicks started nailing him in the head. He merely shook them off and waited some more, until finally she was losing steam. She still tried to bite and swing, but she was losing energy and getting slow, her limbs were even starting to cramp.

"Unhoof her immediately and break this up! This is no way to treat a lady!"Rarity demanded, seeing there was no way for Shadow to get out of her struggle and starting to falter.

"Not until she stops fighting and accepts reality!"Tremoring denied before suddenly rearing back, and sufficing a headbutt that finally ended it.

This cracked Shadow's nose up, and drew blood as he let her go to fall on her flank. Shadow tried to keep herself up and against the wall, panting and trying to control herself. While assessing her bloody nose and slowly looking up to her stone comrade, who stared solemnly down to the injured warrior.

"I'm sorry… I had thoughts and desires to make every pony accept me for what I was without fear or hate,"Tremoring admitted that his thoughts were just like Shadow's in some ways from the old days,"There was only so many I could convince that I was no threat or monster… The reality is… You can't convince every pony of who you really are, and it's not your place to make them change their ways just so you can be accepted…"

His ears drooped while Shadow just kept staring at him with shock as she held her broken nose. Now that she was thinking more clearly, she remembered Tremoring's grief more than anything. The pain he endured as his skin peeled away while the remains harden into dense stone. Then being labeled as a stone monster that could not die or be harmed, to many, he was a freak. And at one point, Tremoring believed it himself, he knew this cruelty more than any pony else.

"Accepting it will make you better off and stronger. Rather than live thinking you can change everything,"Tremoring insisted before walking away to return to Pinkie Pie,"And think that every pony will accept you…"

Shadow only sat there panting and collecting her thoughts from the tense tussle. Once her thoughts had been collected and her breathing stabilized, all she could do was think ever so deeply. Rarity watched as the mare's head lowered before she gripped at it with her hooves, the stress and emotion settled in. As frustrating as it was, Tremoring's words had merit to them. She had a demon in her, and nothing is scarier than a demon, how could she expect every pony to just accept and not fear it.

She trembled and shuddered, her heart ached from the reality she finally needed to accept. Many mares would just cry, but this was not a game any more, and she was far from a child. She was a symbolized protector of children, and regardless of what some thought about her, Shadow had to remain as such.

"Are you ok, darling? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he? I can go after that brute if-"Rarity was stopped by Shadow simply shaking her head and slowing down her breathing.

"No… He's right… I keep forgetting that I'm different from the average pony,"Shadow slowly stood back up and wiped her nose till the bleeding stopped,"I'm…an immortal mare, warrior, and carrier of a demon queen. I… Can't convince every pony that I'm no threat…"

"Oh… Come on in, Shadow. Lets at least clean you up and get you something a drink."Rarity insisted and grabbed Shadow's arm to take her into the boutique.

Before the Cakes themselves would show up, hoping for assistance from Rarity.

Meanwhile, Tremoring finally made it back to Sugar Cube Corner. He was still a bit heavy in his stone heart from the trouble that ensued, he could use some positive vibes from Pinkie Pie. She knew how to make ponies feel better after some hard times came and went for others. It killed him to be that guy, but Shadow needed to be reminded who she was and what she was. As hard as it was to accept, it was better than trying to pretend that you were completely the same as others, that's simply lying to yourself.

He remained silent, thinking of everything that's happened so far in his visit. It already felt like he was causing all this chaos to unfold, his cynical and practical sense of the world always was a magnet for negativity. It just wasn't easy for him to be positive or hopeful, even as a warrior. The world simply just showed too much cruelty to him, hope was simply not an easy thing for Tremoring to grasp. He needed to see so much more before he would be a believer of such things.

These thoughts slowed his walk all the way back to Sugar Cube Corner. And once he had finally arrived, there was a small change in the atmosphere from inside the building. Something was happening inside, it didn't feel either good or bad, but it did feel very strange and unnerving. He swung the door open and there he saw Pinkie holding the two twins in her hooves. While she the Cakes were going down a list of things that the babies required, but that was meant for a babysitter.

"Now, Pinkie Pie. Are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies?"Mr Cake asked of the pink pony while Tremoring tensed up from their question.

"I can be responsible! Why, responsibility is my middle name! Pinkie Responsibility Pie!"pinkie defended her ability to be responsible for something as important as babies.

"Actually, It's Pinkamena Diane Pie…! And what exactly is going on here?"Tremoring decided to chime in to demand answers that would assess what he saw.

"I'm going to be responsible, pops! I'm gonna be in charge of the twins!"Pinkie responded while Tremoring went wide eye, and his dropped jaw was hidden behind his coat collar.

"Remember, this time you have to take CARE of them, not just play with them. You have to be responsible."Mrs Cake emphasized on the required responsibility Pinkie needed for this babysitting gig.

"Yes, I know. I will. I am."Pinkie answered while Tremoring groaned, completely void of all hope for this to work.

The two Cakes quickly rushed off to get the list of things to do while they were gone. Leaving Pinkie to cradle the twins with excitement, knowing that she was an official babysitter. But Tremoring was more fearful than proud, Pinkie could be a lot of things, but responsible was not known to be one of them.

"Tell me this is some sort of joke, Pinkie. You can't handle twin foals…!"Tremoring exclaimed, struggling to process that Pinkie was doing something way out of her field of expertise.

"Of course I can! I'm responsible! I play with kids every day, and host their birthdays…!"She chirped and defended her confidence that she could care for foals.

"Playing and caring are two different things, Pinkie. Caring for one foal is difficult enough, but you have twins here,"Tremoring argued and insisted upon making Pinkie realize her mistake here,"For the love of Celestia, trust this responsibility to a pony more qualified…!"

"There is no pony else available. They're either busy or staying home with their kids! They really got scared by that Cinder attack,"pinkie explained and caught Tremoring before he could say what her Pinkie sense was warning her about,"And the Cakes already, emphasized that…"Shadow Swirl can not be trusted around our kids, please keep a look out and ask her to leave if she tries to bother them"."

Tremoring's blank stare slowly furrowed into a disapproving glare for the impersonation. It was one thing not liking some pony for what they were, but mocking and spreading distaste for his comrade felt too wrong to ignore. Unfortunately, he needed to swallow his feelings for when the Cakes entered again.

"Oh, here you are, deary. All your responsibilities are on this list."Mrs Cake gave Pinkie a list of things she needed to do while they were gone for the whole day.

"Whoa! That's a whole lot of respon- Consider it done!"Tremoring was watching, so Pinkie put on a brave face to handle this large assortment of chores.

"Ugh…! I can't believe this…"Tremoring groaned as the Mrs Cake tried to fix a treat before they needed to go.

"We'll frost it when we get there! Come on, sugarplum! Tick tick!"Mr Cake rushed his wife out the door so they could depart.

"Take good care of our two precious ginger snaps!"Mrs Cake announced before they had finally made it out the door.

"No problemo, Mr and Mrs Cake! Everything is under control."Pinkie insisted, only for the twins themselves to object to that.

They immediately burst into tears, crying over something an inexperienced eye could not see. Tremoring groaned and went to pick up the two twins, he was rusty, but he remembered a thing or two about child care. Heck, Shadow wouldn't let him forget since he was the start of a massive family tree. So immediately, he went in and picked up the two in his arms trying to cradle them. While Pinkie was almost a deer in head lights, frantic to help the twins stop crying.

Little did they know, Shadow herself was outside the building looking through a window. She had decided to at least see the babies, and make sure everything was ok with them. At the very least she wanted to remain caring to them, rather than just stay completely away and leave them vulnerable to threats. And she was thankful that she arrived when she could, because she was scared by what she saw. The babies were already crying, their parents left them, and Pinkie Pie was the trusted babysitter.

It wasn't like she disliked Pinkie, but she knew Pinkie had no experience babysitting. And twins were extremely hard to care for, to trust them to an inexperienced babysitter was foolish. She was forced to watch as Pinkie tried simply playing where's Pinkie Pie, but games would not work here. She could read them like a book, they were crying because this was the first time they were separated by their parents. They needed a lot of love and at least a half an hour to calm down.

And there was no way they would calm down with Pinkie frantically trying to play with them. Half way through her entertainment, she even tried singing them a pig song. Funny faces and goofy noises failed to help, so she needed to pull out the big guns, no matter how useless it was. It was already making Shadow shaky to see these twins not handling babysitters well. By the end of this song and dance, it appeared that even all that wasn't going to stop the crying.

Tremoring seemed to at least be cradling, but it wasn't enough to get them to stop crying. Finally Tremoring decided to do a quick check, a sniff and a listen cleared it up mostly. They did not stink yet, but it sounded like they were hungry, so they needed to be fed rather than entertained.

"Pinkie we need to go to the kitchen. They're hungry…!"Tremoring finally alarmed Pinkie to the real problem, and stop the goofing around.

"Really? But…I was just about to do the ending to my song…!"Pinkie insisted before the flour bag she carried suddenly ripped open and covered her in flower.

This manage to finally get the babies giggling and calming down from the issue. It was humiliating for Pinkie, but at least it worked, and she had a way to make them happy when she needed them to be happy. But now she had to do what Tremoring demanded and walk with him to the kitchen. This left Shadow to sigh and finally move on, knowing that she would violate the parent's wishes. If they wanted her to stay away from the twins, then she will respect the request.

Back in the kitchen, Pinkie was trying to feed them soft food, but it was still too early for that. They were only a month old, they still required milk till their teeth had started growing in. Thankfully, Tremoring was already prepping the milk, making sure it was room temperature. Pinkie was at least trying, but it was clear that she bit off way more than she could chew. So with what knowledge he could remember from caring for his own children, he was gonna have to teach her.

"Room temperature, get it? Too hot and it may hurt their stomachs, too cold and it will make them sick,"Tremoring tried to inform while he spotted Pinkie making a mess of herself with the soft food,"Pinkie…! Can you pay attention for a few minutes? We need to feed these twins properly…!"

"Oh,… Right…! So just…pick em up and…"Pinkie took up Pumpkin Cake and tried cradling her.

"Tilt the bottle slightly and make sure she drinks her bottle completely,"He instructed while doing the same with Pound Cake and starting to feed him,"This is just what I wanted to do on my last day here…"

"No, Pumpkin Cake, we drink from the bottle. Not eat the table cloths…!"Tremoring picked up on Pinkie suddenly struggling with Pumpkin.

"How long has she been doing all that chewing?"Tremoring asked as Pinkie finally pulled the table cloth out of Pumpkin's mouth.

"Ever since she got home…! She's chewed on toys, clothes, bed frames, and even boxes!"Pinkie answered before Pumpkin suddenly erupted with cries for losing her newest chew toy.

"She might be an early teether. Teeth growing in can be a struggle for babies,"Tremoring explained the reason behind most babies chewing on possibly everything,"And she's going to be dealing with this for at least six months or so…"

"What do I do now…?! Uh… Hey guys, look at me!"Pinkie gave Pumpkin Cake to Tremoring and ran for the one thing that at least helped them feel better.

She resorted to what got them giggling before, a nice big sack of flour. She pulled it open and the flour dumped all over her, and it once again did the trick by making the twins giggle. Tremoring only sighed and shook his head, knowing that this was simply a shortcut to keep them happy. Pinkie still appeared to be struggling with the idea of separating play time from actual babysitting. So this meant that there was still so much more she needed to learn about child care.

That would need to be attempted again, for the next thing on the list was bath time. The kids needed a thorough cleaning after their feeding got a little messy, so now it was time for a bath. Pinkie ran the hot water while Tremoring got out the bubble bath soap and towels. That was the easy part, but now the hard part came quickly the minute the twins were presented with the bath. The babies were running away and bouncing off the walls, trying to avoid taking a bath.

"Towels are not food, Pumpkin!"Pinkie panicked while getting a towel out of Pumpkins mouth, only for them to run off again.

Tremoring tried to reach for them, but the manage to run under his legs. And they were going fast, vanishing everywhere to avoid the bath, and there was only so much Tremoring could do. These twins could run fast, and a fast moving child was not for him to try and catch. They could easily break something if they were to accidentally run full force into a solid stone made pony. He would need them to be still before he could help catch them, that's where Pinkie needed to come in.

But as energetic as Pinkie was, even she struggled to keep up with the twins. She chased them to the shower curtains, then to the mirror cabinet, this was all a big game to the foals. This was yet another form of acting up due to being without their parents, something the parents would need to help break them of. Pinkie was showing signs of exhaustion near the end of this. Even after she had finally caught the twins, they were running her of all ponies ragged and to the bone.

"Got em! Now into the tub you little rascals…!"Pinkie exclaimed as she carried them over to the tub and were placed in.

"Alright, you get their bellies and legs, I got their manes and Tails."Tremoring planned out their strategy for cleaning the twins, before they erupted with cries again.

"Uh oh. Ooh look, guys! Bubbles!"Pinkie cheered and threw some bubbles in the air to try and cheer up the foals.

"Just focus on cleaning them! We can cheer them up when the bath is done."Tremoring tried some hard ball tactics he used on his kids, he was at least awarded by managing to get Pound Cake's tail and mane scrubbed clean.

The back lash to this was simply the both of them getting splashed by the foals. The slight tough love treatment made them cranky, and invoked small tantrums as they pounded at the water. Tremoring sighed, trying to remain patient with the feisty twins while Pinkie had an idea.

"Uh… Here! You two remember this little trick don't you,"Pinkie brought out the sack of flour only to realize an issue with the water they were splashing,"Uh, don't make me do it, guys! You know what happens when you mix flour and water, Don't you?"

She didn't have time for a proper answer, for the sack already tore. The flour poured out and coated her, right before they splashed water all over her and Tremoring once again. This time, the water mixed in with the flour and turned to dough right before their eyes. This would not be an easy thing to clean out of Pinkie's mane, tail and fur. But at least it got the wins to laugh and calm down, allowing a more stressed Tremoring to finish cleaning them for her.

"What am I going to do with you…"Tremoring sighed, and Pinkie felt a bit hurt inside that he was upset with having to help pick up her slack in a job she was insistent on doing.

Finally they were able to relax a bit after half an hour of cleaning the twins up. Pinkie was at least able to cushion the blow by playing with the twins as she always did before. Though she was a bit winded still from actual responsibility, while Tremoring could finally take a breather. He still kept an eye on her and made sure no more trouble was made that he would need to help clean up. So far everything seemed ok, Pinkie was at least in her element for a change and having fun.

Then Pinkie smelled it, she nearly missed it, but such a stench was impossible to miss. She looked to the babies and could tell there was two twins that had dirty diapers. Tremoring picked up on it and dreaded this struggle, learning to change diapers required patience and will to handle very obnoxious sights and smells.

"Smells like some pony needs me to changy wangy their diaper wiper!"Pinkie exclaimed before Tremoring sighed and stood up, willing to try and do this particularly tricky business.

"Where are their diapers, wipes, and baby powder…? Let me do this one."Tremoring insisted, but Pinkie defied him and retrieve the supplies to do it herself.

"No worries! I can do this! How hard can it be?"Pinkie insisted right back and suddenly went into a war with trying to change their diapers.

A war broke out, a war of diaper changing, powder and wipes went everywhere. Tremoring could only hurt with cringe, at least Pinkie got the dirty diapers off them and tossed the diapers away. Everything else went south so fast, by the end of the struggle new diapers were on. But they were on one too many ponies, and two were not on correctly, as to be expected from an amateur. Pinkie was wearing a diaper of her own, while the twins were wearing diapers on their heads.

She slowly looked to Tremoring, and he was shaking his head in disapproval. Pinkie wasn't taking this seriously, and now she was trying to avoid any offers for help. This sent another bit of guilt aching in her as he slowly stood up, ready to do what he had to do to fix this issue.

"Move…! Let me take care of this, Pinkie…!"Tremoring demanded while taking the diapers off the twins heads to properly change diapers.

He went in, and used everything he remembered doing when raising a family. Wipe their flanks and entire mid section, powder them to keep them from getting any rashes, then the diapers. Once he learned how to properly wrap them around the babies, you never forget how to do so. And within only a couple minutes, Tremoring had these feisty twins in clean fresh diapers. While Pinkie was just then getting out of her own, she smiled nervously, while Tremoring tried to go easy on the issue.

"Pinkie…? Could you at least listen to me or ask some pony with expertise on this,"Tremoring begged Pinkie to accept some sort of help and learn what it means to be responsible,"I could get Shadow Swirl in here and she'd make you a pro in no time, and make this babysitting job so much easier…!"

"We can't! She's not allowed near the babies! They don't trust her around them,"Pinkie explained and brought up the annoying distrust they have for Shadow,"They told me, never ever ever ever ever let Shadow Swirl near our children."

"I think we're pass that point now… This is no longer about what they want,"Tremoring argued, showing a bit of irritation about the distrust they had for a child loving warrior,"I know what and who Shadow is, and she's a much better option than what we have going on hear right now…!"

Suddenly, a bell rang before the door to the shop opened up, there was a moment of relief for both ponies.

"Oh! Thank goodness they're home!"Pinkie and Tremoring both sighed with relief, only to see it was only Twilight Sparkle.

"Hi! I finished up the work I had to do, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help. Whoa!"Twilight gasped the moment she walked in and saw the chaos the place was in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming! I can't begin to tell you what my day has been like! I mean, these babies won't listen to reason,"Pinkie exclaimed while Tremoring glared at her for acting like she was the only one struggling,"And don't even get me started on their taste in stand up comedy!"

"We were just about to go over a decision to bring Shadow Swirl in to assist us. Regardless of the Cake's views on her."Tremoring explained further as Twilight looked around the establishment.

"Well she is practically the child whisperer. She'd handle this situation no problem,"Twilight understood while taking up one of the twins to comfort them,"Babies take a lot of work, and some ponies are just not cut out for responsibilities without the proper tutoring."

"Is that so?"Pinkie felt attacked and mused for her friend emphasizing the idea that she needed to learn how to be responsible.

"I've tried to teach her what I could, but she's a bit resistant to lea-"Tremoring got cut off by Pinkie suddenly nudging Twilight out the door to end this conversation.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, Twilight. Sorry, I don't have time to visit. I'm very very busy with my responsibilities here…!"Pinkie shoved her outside and readied to shut the door on her.

"Me and Shadow would be happy to help, it's really no trouble at all-"The door was about to slam on her face, but Tremoring held out his hoof and stopped the door cold before it could even get half way closed.

"We know it's no trouble, at least I think so…! But Pinkie wants to deny that she bit off more than she could chew…!"Tremoring held the door open while Pinkie shoved and charged, trying to force the door shut.

"No…! I just don't want any distractions or questions about my responsibilities!"Pinkie yelled like a child while Tremoring huffed and decided to give her the tough love treatment.

"Is that so…? Fine then! I'll just leave as well so I won't DISTRACT you from your responsibilities!"Tremoring surprised Twilight by suddenly walking out with her and slamming the door, only to accidentally shatter the door to pieces.

This left Pinkie falling forward and into the pile of chocolate pieces that the door was made from. Chocolate pieces were in her mane, as she lifted her head up to watch Tremoring storm off. Leaving Pinkie feeling even worse while the twins suddenly began to cry once again. Twilight decided to just head off and catch up with Tremoring, now that she knew there was turmoil between them. She needed to be careful though, a large angry stone pony wasn't something she wanted to provoke.

Thankfully her company didn't appear to be unwanted when she caught up to him. This was a very unexpected form of friction between two ponies, Pinkie Pie of all ponies and her pops. Knowing an Equestrian warrior at the least meant there was more disappointment than anger in truth.

"Tremoring, hold up! What happened back in there? I've never seen issues between Pinkie and any pony before!"Twilight was very insistent for an explanation to what happened.

"Where's Shadow Swirl? I'm not having Pinkie choose to go down a babysitting failure."He demanded, doing what he felt was the right thing to do for Pinkie.

"She's helping Applejack and Apple Bloom sell some apples at their stand,"Twilight answered and tried to keep up with the stone pony, he was oddly fast for stone,"Will you tell me what's been going on?"

"Pinkie bit off more than she could chew trying to babysit the twins, and now she won't admit it,"Tremoring huffed as they walked together towards the market place to find Shadow,"She'd rather just go down failing and looking terrible than admit her mistakes and accept help from others!"

"Yeah, I kind of figure that part out while getting shoved out the door…"Twilight admitted and scratched her mane.

"I came here to spend time with her and my fellow warriors, not help take care of her responsibilities…!"Tremoring growled and tried to cool down.

"I'm sure she didn't mean for this. We all do things that are sort of spur of the moment,"Twilight felt it was her time to be the friend of the issue that brought peace to the situation,"Maybe she just wanted to prove that she was so much more than just a funny, goofy, playful party pony. Maybe she wanted to show that she could be…responsible and down to earth when she needed to be."

"Well it wasn't the right way to go about it. Cause now she's in complete chaos with the twins,"Tremoring huff and lowered his head, knowing full well that all Tartarus was breaking loose with Pinkie Pie,"And I don't want her to feel like a failure after choosing a new path from the rest of our family…"

This brought their conversation to a silent stand still as they continued on. But it wasn't just for the struggle with Pinkie Pie, as upsetting as it remained, however, they were also being watched. Tremoring's green eyes watched the targets every move as he ran building to building. Twilight wanted to say more, but Tremoring's sudden cold silence kept her quiet and moving on. This was good, as long as she kept moving with him, she wouldn't get picked off by the stalker.

There was a stink that only he could smell, ashes and old blood already foul. A cinder perhaps, but even the average one that he fought did not stink like this, this one smelled like corpses. As if this one was just rolling around in bodies like a sick pup, then Twilight caught wind of it. She paused and processed the sudden blast of rotten blood on her nose and coughed hard. She held her nose and looked around, then she looked to Tremoring with confusion for the sudden stench.

"Ugh…! I smell something nasty. Is that you?"Twilight asked, wanting to quickly define the source of the stink.

"That ain't me…! We're being followed by an unwanted admirer…!"Tremoring warned before putting a strong hoof to her shoulder and freezing where he stood.

Twilight gulped, and slowly looked around, the center of town was quiet. Only three ponies were around, just what an attacker would would want if he were to ambush them. And boy did he drool at the opportunity that was given to him as he creepily crawled to the roof of a home. Ash and smoke leaked from his mouth while blood stained his obsidian sharp teeth. Excitement mounted, as he crawled to the edge of the roof and unhinged the talons on the side of his hooves.

"My targets are in sight…! Even the primary one."The wicked Cinder showed himself before backing up for a good run and leap.

His throat rattled, making a primal growl as he readied himself for the attack. He made a sharp small roar, and bolted before making a leap of faith off the roof going for Twilight. The neck was his targeted body part, a smooth, clean and fast kill, but only if it was in the front. He wanted the back, so it would be slower and painful, like a helpless prey choking on the last minutes of it's life before death to a predator. Thankfully, Tremoring saw the move a mile away and shoved Twilight away at the last moment.

He stepped forth and willingly took the pounce from the attacking Cinder. His talons dug in through the garbs, but struggled to hang onto the solid stone flesh of Tremoring. While his jaws sunk right into Tremoring's arm, he did not feel any pain at first from the scare. Then the Cinder himself suddenly brought down the full force of his jaws, and the stone skin broke. Tremoring widened his eyes the moment he felt the sharp burn of solid glass like teeth pierce his stone flesh.

Tremoring yelled, and reared back before slamming the Cinder to the dirt. But he held on tight as Tremoring growled and stood up, attempting to curb stomp the Cinder off his arm. Then he started to see his own blood seep out of his arm, Tremoring was now in shock and desperation. Thankfully the Cinder opened himself up for attack the moment a vial slipped out from his hoof. Allowing the Cinder to scoop up a bit of the stone pony's blood, Tremoring took advantage of the foe's actions.

Throwing a strong headbutt that smashed the top of the Cinder's head to dust. Before grabbing his arm and throwing the Cinder over his shoulder, slamming the Cinder into the ground. An explosive cloud of dirt burst into the air as the Cinder rolled in the dirt like a lifeless corpse. Tremoring did not stop, this was only the third time blood was ever drawn from him. And the sight of his blood made the stallion's blood boil more than anything, he needed pay back.

He went through the dirt and snatched the Cinder up, seeing his head already coming back together. He growled and kicked the ash pony's legs clean off while snapping the enemy's neck. Till his head was twisted completely upside down, leaving the Cinder staggering and twitching. Leaving Tremoring to throw a stiff frontal kick that smashed a hole clean through his chest. Sending the Cinder crashing back into the dirt as the cloud slowly settled for Twilight and a few others to see.

It looked like just another Cinder bit off more than he could chew on a solo mission. And now he was dead just like the rest of them, as Tremoring turned away in a huff from his injury. He cracked his neck and nodded, giving them the signal that it was already over.

"I swear these Cinders have become trivial. But the bucker bled me…!"Tremoring huffed some more and looked to his fore arm.

"That's impossible, Cinder's have weapons, but they can't even cut through Orion's armor,"Twilight decided to help the stallion by checking his arm and making some bandages appear,"I didn't know you could bleed… I thought you were all made of stone?"

"I'm not entirely made of stone. There's some parts that are organic. No innuendo intended."Tremoring attempted to make a small joke while Twilight needed a minute to figure that one out.

"Oh…! Right…!"Twilight blushed and quickly patched up his arm.

Suddenly, she then paused right where she was once the mare saw an stunning sight. The Cinder suddenly regained it's legs and raised back up to his hooves with his head still upside down. An animal like growl rattled from the Cinder as Tremoring slowly looked to his enemy. Just in time for the Cinder to violently and slowly twist his own neck without his hooves till his head was back on straight. The mere sight of his neck cracking as his head turned right side up, churned Twilight's stomach.

"What the hay kind of Cinder are you?"Tremoring wondered as the growls got louder with the Cinder's anger.

The burning predator growled as the hole in his chest pulled itself back together. Till he was good as new, leaving the Cinder twitching and red eyed, hungry for flesh and blood. He glared to the two ponies before rearing his violently shaking head and letting out an ear splitting shriek of a roar. It was wild, unnatural, and it suddenly froze Twilight's spine solid while Tremoring stood his ground. But Twilight was a stiff as a rock, as the Cinder charged at them like a feral beast.

Tremoring readied himself for another pounce, but the Cinder took a new approach. He leaped just in time to hurdle over an over head swing from Tremoring, he flipped and kicked Tremoring in the side. It did nearly nothing to the stallion, but it allowed him to back roll towards Twilight. The warrior saw through his trick and stomped the ground to raise up a thick beam of granite. It manage to snake right over Twilight just in time, as the Cinder jumped and bit into the granite rather than Twilight's neck.

His pounce cracked the pillar in two and it fell on top of her, becoming the only thing between her and death. She screamed, seeing two rows of teeth crunching and biting through the pillar to get to her. Teeth that looked like crooked pieces of sharp glass but thicker and more dense than normal. Thankfully Tremoring rushed in and gave him a strong mid kick to the flank. The kick manage to hit the Cinder off the pillar by breaking his front hooves clean off and front flipping on his back in the dirt.

Quickly he rolled back onto his quickly recovered hooves and tried crawling for her wide open face. Thankfully, Tremoring yanked her out from under the pillar and kicked it down. Crushing the Cinder's head while Twilight was pulled right behind the warrior, as they assessed their enemy.

"This one is aggressive…! Clever, and apparently he has no heart to destroy…!"Tremoring realized as the flaming pony yanked himself free and let his head regenerate.

"So…! We have an actual invincible Cinder! We can't stop him!"Twilight exclaimed with fear as the primal Cinder recovered and growled, slowly walking towards them.

"No… Everything dies in some way. For now, just beat him till he yields!"Tremoring decided just in time to see the Cinder charge at them again.

This time he was ready for it, he saw another change of approach after the jump over his head. So he lifted up for a set up, and suddenly brought down his hooves the moment he saw the Cinder try to slide under him. He came down like a godly fist, and crushed the Cinder to pieces. His limbs flew in all directions, but this left Tremoring open for a bite straight into his shoulder. He yelled the moment the Cinder sunk his fangs in, and that's where he went on a bull ride with the stone pony.

He had no talons at the moment till his limbs returned to full form, but his teeth were all he needed. He flailed around as Tremoring swung, jolted and tried to buck his enemy off. He even tried smashing the Cinder down in the dirt, but these ash ponies were stubborn and their pain tolerance was unmatched. No amount of smashing him against walls or the ground would stop him. He hissed and growled, savoring the blood he tasted, it wasn't to his liking for it's bland dirty taste.

Suddenly, a purple beam of magic blasted his neck to ashes, taking his head off. It immediately disintegrate and rolled off Tremoring's shoulder, while the body wriggled and twitched. Letting his head regrow once again while Twilight made it to Tremoring's side after finding some courage.

"This one has intimidation to go with his ferocity it seems…"Tremoring addressed the fact that the Cinder had froze Twilight up with his more violent nature.

"We need a plan…! We can't fight him if he keeps recovering and getting through your stone body!"Twilight worried before a new trouble suddenly caught all of their attention.

"Well at least you got a bit better at selling apples than last time, Apple Bloom!"The voice of Applejack caught the attention of the Cinder, as he looked to her walking back from the market place with her sister.

"Well well… Another target in sight, and I don't see a warrior accompanying her,"He snarled and hissed with a growing grin as he looked back to Twilight and Tremoring,"I'll get nowhere with them…! It'll just go back and forth until more show up. I need a vulnerable target…!"

Suddenly he back flipped to avoid a sudden lunge and earth shattering punch from Tremoring. He then jumped over the stallion, only to be caught by his leg by the stone pony. He thought fast and roared before scurrying under him upon slamming to the ground, this time he made sure he was not caught again. He did this by simply biting his leg clean off and crawling like a gangly crab. He grumbled and started scurrying and walking on his front legs till his severed leg regrew.

He then stood before Twilight, but this time he decided to scurry away from her. Once she had looked to where he was running off to, she was in a panic, her friend was wide open. Tremoring was next to spot the new target, and charge right after him, as did Twilight.

"Applejack, look out!"Twilight yelled for her friend, and the Apple looked to the incoming threat with little time to spare.

"Oh no…! Apple Bloom, move!"Applejack was quick to put her sister before herself, and push Apple Bloom away from the Cinder's path.

"Move from what?"The filly worried as she got thrown away just as Applejack got sacked and choke slammed to the dirt.

The minute she slammed, the Cinder twisted his body in a sickly manner behind her. And put her in a merciless choke hold while a talon came out and was pressed against her throat. This stopped every pony in their tracks, Twilight and Apple Bloom were terrified, while Tremoring remained stern. Though even he didn't dare tempt this foe after seeing what he could do. Especially if he could hold his own against Tremoring, so the stone pony kept his distance while the Cinder had his hostage.

"Let my friend go!"Twilight demanded, and the ash pony snickered at her demands and sniffed at her cheeks.

"Nah… Me passing up a meal like this? Why would I?"He grinned and hissed at the target he had in his clutches.

"Applejack!"Apple Bloom panicked, but froze the moment the hook like talon pressed against her neck, right against the curated artery.

"Now now little nugget…! You want her to die quicker or slower? Your next actions decide on that!"The Cinder teased and threatened before suddenly licking Applejack's cheek, that alone made his mouth want to water.

"What are you, Cinder? Why can't we kill you like the others?"Tremoring demanded answers while they were at a stand off.

"This may be a surprise for you hermando…! But I got no heart to destroy in this body."He answered in a slight accent while petting Applejack's chin and cheek to savor what he would feed on.

"Then where is your heart? Every Cinder has to have one!"Twilight hoped to get the more important question answered.

This only made the Cinder snicker and his hunger grow from all the innocence from these ponies. He did not dare give them the answer, and instead looked slowly to Apple Bloom. She looked beyond terrified, her head trembling as she feared what was going to happen to Applejack. Especially when she saw the teeth he brandished at his disposal, they could chew through anything. Maybe even through limbs, and that's when a thought struck Apple Bloom.

"It was you, wasn't it…? You were the one who took Pedals away…!"Apple Bloom shuddered and gulped once he began to grin even wider.

"Pedals? Pedals… Pedals… Pedals… Oh! You mean the silly filly that got a little too close to the woods?"He chuckled and suddenly pulled a small pony leg bone out of his side and threw it to the dirt.

"It was you. Your wild attack patterns match the mess you made at the scene."Tremoring grumbled and narrowed his vision with growing anger.

"That's what you bucking patsies get for raising your kids like they can never get hurt in this world,"He suddenly tightened his grip and stood up with Applejack,"I mean look at this filly… Look at the remains of that filly…! Look at these pansy elements you got here amigo…!"

"What about them, friend…!"Tremoring tilted his head as he foresaw a possible way to end the hostage situation.

"What chance do they have? They're lambs to the slaughter, and I…AM THE MACHINE THAT ENDS THEM,"He yelled and his talon started digging into the mare's neck, drawing blood,"And it all starts with you…! The warriors! That lie and act like this new age and life for these ponies is what's best! Who the buck are you trying to kid?"

They all swallowed as this primal Cinder actually dared to start lecturing them.

"This is what gets them killed! You let them be wimps like this! And believe in just rainbows and peace and happiness,"He laughed sarcastically as Applejack closed her eyes in fear,"But news flash! THIS WORLD IS CRUEL AND DANGEROUS NO MATTER WHAT! YOU THINK THEY SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THE WORLD? YOU THINK I'M LYING ABOUT THIS? BUCK YOU! Ok…? BUCK…YOU…!"

"It is in their nature to do whatever they feel is the way to live life…!"Tremoring stood by the freedom he felt that the ponies all deserved to live by.

"Not when these little mares are taken care of…! We're going to wake these ponies up! Show them this world's true colors,"He looked down to Applejack as he finally decided that killing her would not be enough,"So… I think I'll play a bit with this one before I eat her…!"

The Cinder made his peace, and all he wanted to do now was enjoy the prey he had in his grasp. So he looked to Apple Bloom once more, he was made aware that they were sisters. And they were part of a very old family that bragged of being tough, the perfect ponies to break down with fear.

"So… This is your sister, right little one? I like her! She smells good, and I bet she taste good too,"He sniffed at Applejack while readying to do the deed, opening the mare's neck wide open,"Must be the apples I suppose, though I'm not a big vegetarian, you know? How much do you love each other…?"

"What's that have to so with what he-"Twilight was interrupted by the answer Tremoring had for her.

"He's playing with his food…! Wanting to see what they truly are inside in the last moments of life…"Tremoring explained the game that this enemy wanted to play with the sisters.

"Please let my sister go…!"Apple Bloom begged him to find one shred of mercy for the older Apple.

"That much, huh? We're off to a good start…! You know… They say you Apples never cry,"He incited and wiped a bit of blood that leaked from Applejack's neck to taste,"They say your family is tough, never wavering,so very proud, and they never lie…! But what happens when they watch some pony they love die right in front of them? If there's no tears, then where's the love?"

"Apple Bloom! Don't get spooked by his psycho talk! He's just another faceless no pony made of ash!"Applejack boldly stated, only to be punished with a flesh stripping bite to the back of her leg.

This made Applejack scream like she didn't before, she felt her leg go numb. While she nearly fell forward if not for the grip her kidnapper had the mare in, Apple Bloom whimpered and jumped out of her skin. While Twilight wanted to jump in to help, but Tremoring oddly held her back with a stiff arm.

"What are you doing?! We can't just let him kill my friend!"Twilight feared as she watched her friend struggling with great agony.

"That's not your friend he has…!"Tremoring warned as Apple Bloom trembled, seeing Applejack in pain while the Cinder's mouth was full of her blood.

"That's what I wanted to see, lets see a little bit more of that fear…! Look into her eyes little nugget,"The Cinder incited as blood dribbled from his teeth, his body full of excitement,"Her lovely green eyes…! The light is going to leave them soon, don't you want to at least make the moment count?"

"Applejack…!"The filly's voice got shaky as she saw him prepare to make a go for the throat.

"It's going to be ok, Apple Bloom… Just no matter what, don't let him scare ya."She said quietly to calm her little sister before her eyes suddenly went purple.

"No… It really won't, I'm afraid. So much for you Apples always telling the truth, huh?"The sadistic predator chuckled and dangled his tongue against her neck.

"Maybe… But then again, I never said I was an Apple, did I?"Applejack's voice suddenly transformed from a southern to soft and gentle yet familiar voice, while her bite wound suddenly began sealing itself up.

The moment her blood soaked back into her leg before completely sealing up. The mare suddenly kicked that same leg back, and cracked the Cinder's right back leg clean off. While she swung her head back to crack apart his muzzle, this allowed her to wiggle free and turn to him.

"Wait a minute… Shadow?"Apple Bloom thought as they watched darkness cloak over Applejack, and remold her appearance.

The shadows merely needed to change the body structure, hair, and grow in a horn. Before it could sleek away and into a shadow, allowing Shadow Swirl to appear from out of the darkness. More than in the mood to break this fiend after he the mess he made at the school, it was pay back time.

"I won't let you take another innocent life again!"Shadow promised before a hook was thrown and smashed the Cinder's left cheek apart.

"Now we can kick his bucking flank…!" Tremoring gave Twilight the green light for the both of them to attack.

Shadow was just about to throw a jab, only to get caught in the predator's grip. He opened his jaws wide to try and bite her face off, she used a free hoof to push against his neck to keep him away. While she then got a full view of something horrid, fires blazed from the back of his jaws. Allowing the sudden burning souls of so many children to reach out from the fires in torment. They cried like tortured souls from the pits of Tartarus, her eyes were wide with horror.

They innocent young souls cried and tried to escape their capture, this gave Shadow incite. This Cinder was around much longer than they thought, and Pedals was far from the first victim. This wild pony of ash was a hunter and a killer, claiming the lives of any pony of any kind and size.

"How many children have you already killed?!"Shadow snapped before Tremoring kicked his arm off, knocking the Cinder away from her.

She then roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head, this only fueled his primal rage. He looked to Apple Bloom, a pony that looked ripe and helpless, the perfect prey. So he screeched and bolted for her, but Twilight jumped in and shot a hole clean through his head. Freezing him in place so she could buck him in the chest, making him stumble back to the warriors. But he was ready for the next move, weaving to the side and away from Shadow, and flipping her over his shoulder.

She grunted upon slamming on her back, and quickly needed to go on a roll. Just as the Cinder unleashed a dragon like rage of fire, trying to scorch her to a black and crusty crisp. She manage to roll away, while Tremoring ran in and punched a hole clean through the back and chest of the flaming foe. This made the Cinder stop and roar like all raging predators would, spitting fire into the sky. He turned around to look to the stone pony, before his head twisted completely backwards to stare him down.

His arms did the same, and another roar erupted as he grabbed onto Tremoring. His mouth opened wide, ready to do the damage he could do to Tremoring, ready to take his head off. Thankfully, Apple Bloom scurried under Twilight in a blind mix of fear and fury, as she bravely put some power into her legs. This allowed her to bust off the Cinder's legs, making him fall to Tremoring's chest. The stone pony then threw a brutal hay maker to knock him away, only for Shadow to kick him in the back, stopping him cold.

Once he face planted, the Cinder quickly rolled to his back just in time for Shadow to jump on him. She then unleashed a barrage of hooks to the sides of his face and to his chest. Searching for wherever his heart could be within his body, but it seemed like she was just punching a pile of ash. Finally after eight or so punches, the Cinder manage to grip both of her front hooves. Before staring to her and suddenly starting to up chuck, once it had come up, he then spewed out a geyser of smoke and ash.

Shadow got a face full of of smoke that blinded her, giving him an opportunity to go for her neck. He made the jump for it, but Twilight shot him away just in time, making him roll in the dirt. Before he was on his flank, but was able to stand back up once his legs had recovered. He even manage to spot Tremoring coming in with a strong but slow hay maker. Allowing him to back flip over the stone pony and spew a fire ball right at the back of his head, and Tremoring could take it.

The ball of flame exploded, blasting off the stone pony's hat, but his head was unharmed. So he turned around, just as Twilight and Shadow stood at his side, ready to back him up. But suddenly the Cinder stopped attacking, instead he simply pulled out another small vial. This one appeared to be full of red liquid, blood perhaps, and once it was out, he started picking at his teeth. Until he suddenly picked off a tiny bit of flesh and dropped it into the vial with the red liquid.

The warriors were breathing a bit heavy, this Cinder had them exhausted from the fight. But the Cinder appeared to not be tired at all, it was like he never fought them at all. He simply smiled and looked to them once he had placed the vial back into his body for storage, a snicker then came.

"I think that's enough fun for today. I got what I needed from this town…!"He suddenly admitted and popped his neck.

"You think you can just walk in here and go after our friends and the elements?"Shadow spat at the cocky wild ash pony.

"The elements were just an optional objective. There's always next time,"The primal stallion snickered at her anger and explained his means of being at the town,"For now I got to get these two specimens to our master… He'll be eager to know that I made contact with the two of you…!"

"Who is this master?! Explain!"Tremoring demanded answers, but the cocky Cinder turned away and casually walked away from them.

"In time! You will find out warriors! I'd keep an eye on your elements in the meantime hermando!"The Cinder called before he disappeared in a large flair of flames.

Once he was gone, this left three very tired ponies and a shaken up filly. All of them exhausted, angry, and full of confusion, this Cinder was tricky, strong, and very lethal. Any pony caught alone with this monster was a dead pony, and he could survive a fight with the warriors. This was beyond troubling to know, Orion was going to be very upset to hear this news. But at the very least, no pony was hurt or killed in this struggle, so they could be satisfied with that.

They looked at each other, grateful to see that they were still alive and kicking.

"This Cinder is going to be a serious trouble maker. He can survive combat with us and hunt like a true predator,"Shadow feared, looking to Apple Bloom, knowing there could be other victims like her and Pedals in the future,"We need to learn how this one works, find his heart and kill him."

"Until then, all we can do is fight him till he tires out from all the fighting…"Twilight panted and agreed with Shadow's concerns.

"But we survived, and I'm certain he will not be as bold next time. Not after realizing how powerless he was fighting alone and in the open,"Tremoring suddenly showed a bit of hope and confidence in his comrades abilities to fight this enemy,"Just stay vigilant, protect these towns ponies, and punish him for any bold moves he may make."

"There ya are, Apple Bloom! I thought Shadow took you back to the farm already,"Applejack suddenly hollered and arrived with a sack of bits on her back,"What happened to y'all? You look like you've been through a war!"

They looked to see her arrive, and Twilight was left to fill Applejack on what happened. Apple Bloom was able to hug her sister now that she was safe and sound, she was never even in danger. The warriors in the meantime were able to talk a bit more on the matter.

"He hid in the shadows like an ambush predator, but he his in the shadows. Your shadows,"Tremoring pointed out Shadow's impressive awareness around the town,"You knew he would go hunting for an element so you sent Applejack to the bank and became the bait."

"Yes, I could protect Apple Bloom, and make sure Applejack wasn't assassinated,"Shadow admitted the meaning behind her fancy switcharoo tactic,"I may be a monster to some, but my devotion to the innocent remains…"

"As it should be… Speaking of which, I need your help with something,"Tremoring incited while they watched the Apple sisters hug after hearing details about the stand off,"You mind getting over to Sugar Cube Corner and helping my stubborn descendant with babysitting? It's chaos over there, and we need your help."

"War torn from a fight with a flaming pony fiend, and the next thing on your agenda is a babysitter,"She joked and chuckled at the nature of Tremoring,"What if the Cakes reject me, and-"

"You let me worry about the Cakes, there's no mare better with kids than you in my opinion, and Pinkie really needs you,"Tremoring insisted and emphasized that Shadow's skills with children was desperately needed,"We'll you please help her with those Cake twins?"

Shadow needed to think about it for a second, she still felt a bit upset about the Cake's thoughts on her. But even so, she loved children with all her heart, and she could not let the thoughts of others end that. She would simply like to prove them wrong, a nature that Tremoring could not beat out of her. So she simply looked to him, and slowly nodded, wanting to still help her comrade with this endeavor.

Once everything had been settled, and peace was restored to the town for the time being. The warriors wasted no time getting back to Sugar Cube Corner, Tremoring was worried. He had to leave Pinkie alone with the twins so he could go find help, it had to be a nightmare over there. So he wasted no time rushing with Shadow back to the gingerbread business. He burst through the door, and entered a messy party room and kitchen upon entry, Shadow was just as shocked.

The chaos that must have ensued had to be beyond Pinkie's comprehension. This made Tremoring rush to the stairs while Shadow took a slow walk through the building. She found it difficult to believe so much destruction would happen from just one pony baby sitting twins.

"She wasn't ready at all for this…"Shadow worried before finally going up the stairs to meet back up with Tremoring.

Once they had made it upstairs, they had heard some crying from one of the bedrooms. But this time it sounded like Pinkie Pie rather than the twins, this was equally worrisome. Then they finally made it to the bedroom and the source of the crying just as it stopped thankfully. Once they looked in, they saw an exhausted, but smiling Pinkie Pie looking to two little foals. Who were currently coated in a layer of flour, much like Pinkie Pie was before, this shocked Shadow immensely.

The bedroom was a mess, yet it seemed like a storm had passed already. Tremoring sighed, looking to the dark mare as she worried deeply for what had befallen the three. She looked back to Tremoring, and he nodded, his clear sign that he needed her to get to work.

"Get in there, and do your magic…!"Tremoring insisted, and Shadow immediately rushed in, surprising Pinkie and the twins.

"Pinkie Pie…?! What happened in here? The whole place is in shambles,"Shadow was quiet with her exclaim so the babies did not get scared by the shock,"You and the twins look like you've been through absolute Tartarus…! You're a completely stressed mess, and the twins are covered in flour…!"

"Shadow…? Why are you here? The Cakes said you weren't allowed here…!"Pinkie asked, completely confused to see Shadow arrive in a place she was not welcome.

"I was asked to help you after things went crazy between you and Tremoring,"Shadow explained and ignored the fact that Pinkie even thought that she wasn't welcome to the twins,"Now I can see you need some serious help. You can't do this by yourself…"

"I… But… I know,"Pinkie could no longer defend herself and let her ears drop as Shadow helped her stand back up,"I wanted to prove that I was much more to than just a goofy face that made parties happen…! I wanted to show that I could be responsible for a change."

Shadow simply brushed her off, then went for the twins, seeing as they were also in need. She scooped them both up into her arms and started brushing their faces off to see them more clearly. Once she cradled them in her arms, she then noticed Pound Cake's wings flapping. It was clear that he was already showing signs of flying, this meant play time needed to partially consist of flight play. Then she saw Pumpkin Cake already using magic to bring over a wash cloth.

Shadow took interest, and grabbed the cloth to wipe their heads off a bit. Before Pumpkin suddenly grabbed the cloth and start chewing on it as she did with everything she got her hooves on. These things alone were all Shadow needed to know before she understood what needed to be done.

"It's alright now, Pinkie. You want to learn how to be responsible? Then lets first start with a bath for these two,"Shadow turned to Pinkie with a half smile and got the twins to smile a bit,"We'll take these babysitting lessons one step at a time…! Just follow my lead."

With that, Shadow started to whisper sweet things to the twins to keep them calm. While Pinkie watched her work, remembering how happy she was when she first saw the twins. She sung by her side, and no matter what others thought of her, no matter what she was, Shadow was a child loving mare. Pinkie Smiled, and followed the dark mare out and into a schooling for babysitters. Shadow was the teacher, and Pinkie was the student, Tremoring remained the silent spectator.

As the day progressed, Pinkie learned everything she needed to know about babysitting. It all started with the both of them giving the twins a proper bath this time around. Cleaning every bit of flour off of them and playing with them a bit using rubber ducks and bubbles to keep them happy. Tremoring watched as Pinkie finally showed patience and humility to learn babysitting. Knowing how to clean the twins up and even have fun with it, building a bond between them early on.

Once bath time was over, they spent a whole hour playing again, this time with lessons on how to help with Pound's flying and Pumpkin's magic. Pumpkin simply needed something to chew on to fix her sore mouth that was growing teeth. A simple plastic toy chilled in the freezer did the trick. Allowing her to chew on the toy while the cold gave her mouth sweet relief from her tooth ache. While Pinkie was able to play her games with Pumpkin, Shadow played with Pound Cake.

With a large shadow limb to her disposal, she was able to let him fly around. The limb held him a good six feet off the ground, letting his little wings flutter and letting him fly around the room. This offered the exercise he needed to become quite the adept flyer around town. They all had a blast together, even Tremoring could smile a bit as he watched Pinkie learn and still play with the twins. As much as he stood by what he said before to Shadow, he was glad that she was still willing to try and be a good pony to others, to show them that a demon within won't prove what she is.

The next chore was feeding time, this time with milk, they were only one month old after all, too young for other foods. So Pinkie mirrored Shadow, learning how to get the milk to room temp, and shaking the bottle up. Allowing the milk to full mix without bits of powder left over. Then the rest of the feeding part was trivial, together they fed the twins a nice three ounces of milk. This would assure that they would sleep well tonight, especially since that was what Pinkie had tried to do with them before the warriors arrived.

But before they could be put to sleep, their diapers needed to be changed once again. Pinkie simply mimicked Shadow once more, old diaper off, wipe their flanks and groins clean, baby powder. Then simply do the reverse actions to place a new diaper on the twins. It would take a few tries, but this would become trivial after she did it enough times that she was use to the smell. With that, all they needed to do was put the twins to sleep, and this time, they were in fact tired.

Thankfully, all it took was their very cozy crib, and some calming music with ponies twirling above their heads. It took only a moment for them to end up out cold and sleeping. With that, the day was nearly over and the Cakes would be home any moment now, time to clean up.

"I'll keep these two company and clean up around the bedroom,"Shadow volunteered quietly to be the watch pony so Pinkie had some time to herself,"You do whatever you gotta to do before the Cakes get home."

"Got it…! I'll clean up the kitchen and get some dinner going for every pony,"Pinkie responded and walked to the door to leave, but not without admitting something she could not hold onto after today,"Shadow…? Thanks for all your help. For what it's worth… You'll never be a bad pony to me or the twins."

"Think nothing of it, Pinkie… It means a lot to hear you say that…"Shadow admitted and turned to watch the twins sleep, leaving Pinkie to exit the room nice and quiet.

She closed the door quietly, not wanting the twins to wake up after they slept so peacefully. She turned back and there she saw Tremoring sitting there, he had watched everything. At last he could be proud of her finally being humble and learning what it meant to truly be responsible. She could only smile, knowing that he did all this, just so she would not go down a failure in his eyes.

"You've had a long day… Time to finish cleaning and settle down for a bit. You made it by the skin of you-"Tremoring stopped talking the moment Pinkie hugged him in gratitude for his help.

"Thanks for helping me pops… I'm sorry this last day didn't go the way you hoped."She apologized and was hugged back in return.

"At the end of the day, I'm just glad I still have you by my side, Pinkie. There's always next time,"He admitted and looked to the stairs for their final chore to complete,"Now lets get down there and clean up before the couple gets home to a mess…"

Pinkie Pie agreed, and together they both went downstairs and got to work immediately. Scrubbing down the floors with a sweep of the brooms and many swipes with mops. Till they could both see their reflections in the floor, after that, there was a bit of dusting to do. In every cabinet, corner, wall, and appliance they could find, Pinkie dusted, and Tremoring wiped up the food and drink stains. Then all that remained was the toys around the area and a bit of vacuum.

This was done in no time, Pinkie even did some last minute wiping for the kitchen counters. And just as Tremoring finished picking up the toys, that's when the door opened up. And in came the Cakes themselves, worn out, but successful of their delivery to this important client.

"Pinkie Pie! We're back!"Mr Cake announced as they walked through the door and into a clean home.

"How did everything go?"Mrs Cake asked before they both gasped at the impressive work the house had been through.

"Are we in the right house?"Mr Cake asked a silly but honest question, before they were shushed by Pinkie Pie.

"Yes you are, and try to keep your voices down. The twins are sleeping."Tremoring answered for Pinkie as she finished cleaning up.

"P-Pinkie Pie…! This is just… Just…"Mrs Cake struggled to find the right words to say.

"Amazing is what this is. We had no idea how responsible you really were-"Suddenly, before Mr Cake could say more, Pinkie decided to confess to something.

"Before you say any more, I need to admit something… This wasn't just all me,"Pinkie decided that she too needed to defend and credit the ponies that truly helped her be responsible,"I wouldn't have done it without pops… And Shadow Swirl, she's the true babysitter here…"

"What…? Pinkie Pie…! You let that mare into our house…?!"The Cake's gasped with shock at Pinkie's confession.

"Yes… And I'll admit it. I wouldn't have been able to do all this if not for her help,"Pinkie continued her confession and stood up for what she now knew was right,"She taught me everything I needed to truly know about caring for the twins…! I've never known a better baby sitter than her, and there's no pony I'd trust more with foals and children than her."

"But Pinkie…! You know what she actuall-"Pinkie cut off Mrs Cake before she could say more.

"What she actually is inside is no monster like you think. She's actually… A good pony,"Tremoring couldn't be more proud that Pinkie finally stood up for herself and his comrade,"The Shadow Swirl that's upstairs right now is the true Shadow. And before you ask… I'm free on Tuesday if you need a baby sitter again. If not, then please trust her with them."

The Cakes looked to each other with terrified faces before running up the stairs. They tried their best to be as quiet as they could, but they were terrified by what they could see. Tremoring stopped Pinkie from wanting to pursue them in case they got hostile towards Shadow. He just winked at her, ensuring that everything would be fine after what she said. They then just looked on as the Cakes made it up the steps and rushed to the door, they were panting with fear.

Mr Cake took a moment to calm his wife before he took a deep breath in. They then gently opened the door with a turn and a gentle push, and once it was opened, everything just stopped for them. Shadow was simply reading a book, using one of her back hooves to rock the crib for the twins. Her book appeared to be a simple good night story, filled with sheep that jumped over fence, while one read a slumbering poem. Mr Cake fell on his flank, and confusion over took both of them.

"What are we looking at here, Cup Cake…? This isn't the monster we saw in the baby room…"He wondered and gripped his face trying to understand how a monster could suddenly become so good and gentle.

"I don't know, Carrot… But to be honest… I'm not sure I even seeing a monster any more,"She sat down with him, admitting a sudden thought of pure rationalization,"Maybe… Just maybe… We were wrong."

"Sleep well, little sheep. Now dream without a peep…"Shadow finished the story as the twins slept soundly.

After all that tragedy with the lost filly and fighting with Cinders without much rest. She had at last been able to enjoy a loving moment with innocence in it's purest form. She closed up the book, satisfied that she could finally smile after enduring her own personal struggle with what others thought of her. She looked out the window to the approaching night with satisfaction for this day. And little did she know, that by the end of this day, two more ponies would finally accept who she was.

* * *

 _Ever Free Forest_

Meanwhile, back in the Ever Free Forest cave and den of the Cinders, activity was brewing. Fires were already roaring and filling the cave with it's red hot glow like a Tartarus furnace. That was the glow of great fire pits, the birth places of the infamous Cinder ponies themselves. None but the Cinder's and their master knew how they came to be, and it was time for a bit of education. Since they were working with changelings, they felt kind enough to show them the miracle of Cinder birth.

Queen Chrysalis was attending this with a few veteran changelings and a large squad of new recruits. She stood patiently with her platoon just outside the large room she once fought War Fire in. This room was full of shackled victims, both barely living and dead, hanging from the stone wall. This gave a few of the new changelings cold hooves, but it was nothing new to Cryssy and her veterans. They came to understand these sadistic Cinder ponies, and knew better than to judge.

For cruel retribution would be given to any who were disrespectful, cowardly, or dared to insult. So they could only wait till the hunter and collector returned from his mission. The queen continued to watch some of her worried changelings, making sure they kept strong spines. Pharynx, her purple eyed captain of the changeling army was a strong and mighty fighter in his own right. And he knew how to keep the changelings in check, and even stand up to Cinder's that dared to cross the line.

Suddenly they heard the very quiet movement of grinding stone across the ground. She turned around to notice the cave entrance was open, but no pony entered the cave. Then she looked back, and the Cinder of the hour was in her face and gave a beastly roar to give her the spooks.

"Gaaah!"The queen yelped and fell to her flank before growling from the Cinder's rude introduction.

"Hey honey, I'm home! Did you all behave while good old _Primal Pyro_ was out?"The Cinder teased the changelings, along with giving his name to the newbies.

"We waited for the longest time if that's what you meant…! Thanks for the scare,"Chrysalis mused at the rude jump scare he gave her,"Did you get whatever special ingredients you were sent out to find?"

"You better believe I did…! One fresh and strong pigment, and a new campus,"Primal chuckled and pulled out the two vials full of blood while one of them also had a the bit of flesh with it,"The campus is inside the blood of the cute filly I snatched up yesterday, I even got blood from a warrior to go with an old comrade's campus…! Speaking of which how is the filly? I tried to make it home before she passed…!"

The changelings were all suddenly quiet, Chrysalis looked to her new recruits. They were still a bit shaky after the wait, and they all knew the answer to that question. However, none of them had the stomach to admit the answer without feeling sick, then Pharynx grew a pair to answer.

"She died only ten minutes ago… The recruits weren't handling it well…"Pharynx explained while Primal was left a bit stunned and suddenly miffed.

"What?! Unbuckng believable! I told her not to die till I came back to watch. I was very specific with my order,"Primal freaked out from the disappointing death of the filly so early on,"I needed to see the light and soul fade from her eyes! The final big bucking breath they take before they go limp! You telling me I missed all that?!"

"Yeah…"Pharynx answered before he was given the blood vials to hold while Primal rushed to the prisoners.

Primal went down the lines of shackled ponies he himself captured for the Cinders. All of them hanging with tight shackles on their hooves, their back legs cut open slightly at an arteries. Allowing for good blood flow into large and dense glass jars for the fire pits. They would remain alive for a few days to get the most blood out of them for more Cinders to be made. This was all made possible by Primal, his hunting gave them non stop victims for the fires, this was his calling.

He nearly passed a mid aged stallion crying in pain and anguish for his ruined life. All he did was ache and watch as his blood was drained to create monsters, Primal stopped once he heard the crying. And turned back to the stallion to give him a hot back hoof across the face.

"Shut up, you whiny pansy! You're a grown stallion, stallions don't bucking cry!"Primal flashed his shiny teeth in his face and snarled as he silenced the stallion.

Once the stallion lowered his head and fell silent to the Cinder's demands. He moved on, this was making one changeling in particular sick to his stomach as he hid behind the group. This was like the den of a serial killer, and this one in particular knew no remorse or care for his victims. He could only watch with a shaky head as the Cinder finally came across his newest victim. Young Pedals hung very limp like at the end of the line, she wasn't moving, and she was dead silent.

She even no longer bled from the stump where her leg use to be. He turned his head a bit once he was starting to inspect her, his sniffed around her neck and listened for some breathing. He then started slapping her cheeks around and trying to wake her up in case she was faking it. Finally he pulled out one of his talons and dug int into her belly, perhaps a reflex or scream of pain. Still there was nothing, and the Cinder let out a frustrated sigh once the inevitable was proven, she was dead.

"Buck me, she did die…! Buck! I told her to not die until I came back, I needed to see it with my own eyes,"Primal growled and slapped her one time before letting her down from the wall,"Well, at least I got a very ripe dinner for tonight. Young flesh has always been my favorite…!"

"But first, you, Moltorious and War Fire wished to show us the birthing process of Cinders?"The queen decided to push for this fascinating birth process to get pass this torture room.

"Of course… I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting… Right this way…"Primal grumbled and had the filly carried off by a Cinder before he would guide the changelings to the fire pit.

"You vile animal…!"

The moment he got moving, a brave changeling then voiced his opinion on Primal. He stopped dead in his tracks and smirked, the changelings all froze the moment the insult was thrown out. He silently chuckled and turned around nice and slow to look to the changelings, one of them was trying to be brave. But real bravery would be saying it to his face, eye to eye, he would respect that. But instead he was hiding in the back of the group, hoping that he wouldn't get pointed out.

"Ooh…! We got a little trash talker, no? Some pony who doesn't like my work? I can understand that,"Primal slowly walked to the group while Pharynx suddenly started to sweat, for he knew exactly who said it,"It's scary, sadistic, requires a strong stomach and a better understanding of how I work… I get that. But can't you even come forward and tell me what you think about me to my face?"

He waved both of his hooves to the sides, demanding that the changelings separate. They did as he commanded and separated till one lone and slightly smaller changeling was pointed out. He looked away, trying to conceal his quivering as Primal slowly approached him. He didn't appear so brave now that Primal knew that he insulted him, the Cinder only found amusement in this. He could take an insult with a smile, the one thing he didn't like, was that the changeling dared to be cowardly about it.

"You wanna repeat what you said, hermando? I'm all ears for it! But you won't even look at me when you do it,"Primal stood over the changeling and let his rows of teeth show, waiting for the changeling to speak,"Hey… Will you look me in the eye…? Come on, you're going to insult me, you gotta do it right."

The changeling remained silent and kept his head down to avoid eye contact. This felt really disrespectful, first he tries to be brave but then turns into a puss the moment the Cinder he insulted stands before him. This made Primal angry, he could enjoy a trash talker, but not a cowardly one.

"You gonna look me in the eye, tough guy…? Or you gonna keep being a wussy,"Primal questioned, and the changeling didn't answer, forcing the Cinder to smack him to the ground with a stiff hoof,"DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOU UP AND HANG YOU ON THE WALL LIKE THE REST OF THESE PONIES?! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE THE COJONEIS TO SAY STUFF TO MY FACE, THEN SHUT THE BUCK UP!"

This outburst was shaking up all the changelings, they were certain that they were going to see a murder. Pharynx gulped as he watched the changeling he knew as his little brother Thorax in trouble. Chrysalis just stood there, her heart beating like a drum, not knowing what to expect.

"You ready to look me in the eye now? Do I need to teach you how to have guts,"Primal got down to Thorax's level and gripped his head with both hooves, forcing him to stare the Cinder in the eyes,"No? Then you better shut the buck up! You got no room to talk if you can't even say it to my face…! Next time, You will die!"

"That's my brother!"Pharynx suddenly yelled out and rushed in.

He quickly got between Thorax and the Cinder, and this time the proper respect was shown. Pharynx stood his ground eye to eye with the Cinder, willing to defend his little brother. Or at the very least, offer an excuse that would get them out of trouble with the Cinders.

"Thorax is still a bit green and soft still, I'm currently trying to break him in as we speak,"Pharynx explained while Primal growled for a bit before putting on a half smile,"He won't do it again. He'll remain loyal and grow some guts before you know it, you have my word…!"

Primal growled and looked over the purple eyed bug's shoulder, staring down the younger brother. As much as the changeling angered him, the big brother easily got him back into a good mood. He was brave enough to stand up to him, even if it was for one that was cowardly and weak. So in return, Primal was merciful this time around and simply brushed off Pharynx's shoulder.

"See that you do, or I'll do it for you, amigo,"Primal warned before finally turning away and back to the front of the group,"Now stop soiling yourselves and stay close kiddies! You don't want to get lost here!"

The queen took the lead right behind the Cinder, and looked back to the group. They followed her in kind and left the brothers to sort themselves out, but there was very little Baryonix could say. He got Thorax up and brushed him off before scoffing at his little brother.

"You better grow up and grow a pair, Thorax. These ponies don't play around, you hear me,"Pharynx made himself clear that Thorax needed to be brave and strong,"He'll kill you, and nothing I will do can stop him, plain and simple. So don't make me regret defending you…"

"Ok…"Thorax agreed and quietly followed his brother with his tail between his legs.

They all followed the Cinder into the main room that was bright with fire. Eight different pits of great fire roared and raised to the ceiling under the control of War Fire. With Moltorious at his side, he was able to focus the fires to prepare for a mass production of Cinders. Moltorious remained knelt down to simply enjoy the fires that birthed his people. Until they both then heard the arrival of Primal and the group of changelings, it pleased War Fire to see Primal return.

They both turned to greet the group, as Primal retrieved the vials from Pharynx. He had a big grin on his face as he showed the vials to his leaders, this brought excitement to War Fire. As he was the first to stand before Primal and take up the vials that his disciple retrieved for the fires.

"Welcome back, Primal. I see you have what we need… Well done,"War Fire scanned over the vials and gave them to Moltorious so he could look them over,"Who were our two kind candidates that offered up the specimens."

"The candidates were your former comrades as a matter of fact, master. Tremoring and Shadow Swirl,"Primal explained the origins of his new collections while War Fire felt a stroke of deep interest,"Shadow's flesh was added to the blood of the filly I caught yesterday, turns out she's a lovely pure blood."

"And the stone pony? How did you get anything off that solid rock of a stallion?"Moltorious asked while taking the vials over to the pits to ready them for deposit.

"Not even his stone flesh can stop these teeth…! I got his blood into the mix with that failures essence,"Primal explained as Moltorious opened up the first vile full of Tremoring's blood and specific ashes,"I hope you know what you're doing, bringing that failure back after losing to a princess of all things…!"

"Second chances will be all but a rarity around here. Irons knows that, and will not dare to fail us again,"War Fire reassured Primal before Moltorious dumped the contents into the great pit of deep red and black fire,"Watch and learn now changelings! This is how the Cinder magic happens!"

The changelings quickly gathered around and watched the fire pit roar with new life. It became pure and burning, shaping into a tight column like fierce dragon flames. Then unholy screams of a damned soul began to arise in a great blast of smoke that pushed out from the flames. It swirled with great consistency, the ash was pure black and hot to the touch, then a face appeared. Before it slammed to the ground, right at the edge of the pits, the ghostly wail chilled their spines, even in such a hot cave.

The smoke began to subside, while the black ash began to mold and take form like clay. It's shape became that of a very bulk and well defined pony with an alpha like stallion muzzle. Blue flames then burned in some cracks and crags all around the molded body that was twice the size of Moltorious. His mane a lit with bright blue and whit flames that flickered like a forge. His tail appeared in the same fashion as the cracks perfectly formed over his body and glowed with blue embers.

They eyes glowed and became their coal like self as the mouth slowly opened up. With it came a very familiar and extravagant voice that was more than happy to be back in Equestria. A pony that once fought princess Luna and lost, but now he had a whole new body with the same attitude.

"Ooooooh baby, it's good to be back! Whoo hoo!"The large dark stallion cheered and laughed, letting his voice echo through the cave.

The black stallion sat down and amused himself by checking out his new form. His body was so much larger, like a bouncer at a pony club, his flames were now blue instead of red. And then the sudden strength began to be noticed, it was immense, far more than anything he felt before. It felt like he could tear a mountain apart with his bare hooves, the limits to his strength had yet to be known. As he clenched his hooves and looked forward to see his master, and fellow disciples.

"Welcome back, Hot Irons. I do hope your time of non existence has taught you a lesson about failure,"War Fire was the first to greet the black Cinder, while Irons approached and bowed,"You had to simply kill the princess of the night, and you couldn't even best her…! The warriors practically gave her to you!"

"A thousand pardons and apologies, my lord…! I underestimated my enemies in the heat of the moment,"Irons admitted his failure and remained knelt down in respect,"It won't happen again, I'll never soil this second chance you have blessed me with."

"We would hope not… You have the blood of Tremoring Quake within you… Your strength has no bounds,"Moltorious warned Irons and approached him to prove his new gifts,"Your ashes are that of iron, so none will be able to reach your heart without the great power of gods themselves…! You got no more excuses now…!"

"I know… There will be no more failure from here on out…! I swear it, or my name isn't Hot Irons!"Irons promised, and War Fire chuckled before making a slight change.

"Your name will no longer be Hot Irons, it doesn't suit your appearance,"War Fire decided that a new name needed to go onto the newly remade Cinder,"From now on, you will be known as… Iron Black! The black iron guard of the Cinders!"

"Iron Black… That gives me all a quiver just to say..! And I'm loving it!"Black admitted his liking for the new name that defined his new form.

"Good. Now scoot out of the way, we got a new comrade to bring forth,"Moltorious pushed Iron out of the way and walked back to the pits with the other vial,"This one better be something special…! A pure blood mixed with the flesh of the shadow warrior?"

Once he had dumped the mix into a pit right next to Black's, it began again. A great column of fire rising and scorching the ceiling, but this time there were female screams rather than ghostly wails. As if the innocence of a lady was being scorched away, allowing a new Cinder to be born. A face appeared from the pure flames as it screamed and shook it's head in a tormented rage. Before it too lowered to the ground in a flickering splash of flames rather than putrid black smoke.

The fiery glow was brighter than before, many had to look away as it molded new ash. Many of them could only stand and wait for the glow to subside before they could see what the ashes made. While War Fire witnessed the creation of something more beautiful than he expected. The flames created something sleek, almost his height with Pegasus wings to burn the very skies. This was no mere Cinder, this one was a first for him, one that was different from the common ones.

The small muzzle, the lovely body that could barely be defined as any sort of ash. Not only could he sense this ones power and make out the physical prowess this one would have. This one's more unique feature was that it was not a stallion, but a flaming, fiery mare Cinder. She trembled, laying on her side while the others looked on in shock and fascination to see this first. Chrysalis and her changelings could not believe their eyes, this was the very first female Cinder pony.

War Fire was careful to approach this one, she was shaky and completely new. Normally Moltorious handled orientations for new Cinder's, but this new pupil required a master's touch. She finally manage to look up and see the Cinders and changelings looking at her. She tried to get to her hooves that were weak and still learning their strength to move and walk. She could only look around and quiver in confusion, she did not know who or what she was, and what made her come to be.

"Welcome to the world of the living, my child. You must have so many questions,"War Fire spoke and knelt down to the female Cinder to be the first voice she would know,"Where are you? What are you? Who are all of us? What is this world? All these questions, I'm willing to answer."

"I-I…I…I… F-feel too cold…!"She stuttered and spoke her first words, this made Primal worry that she may appear to be sensitive and a bit weakly at first.

"Just relax, now… Your fire will warm you up within a few seconds… Welcome to Equestria,"War Fire welcomed the mare Cinder as she was finally able to stand up,"This is your true home, and you are a mighty pony breed, known as a Cinder pony. In fact, you're the first female Cinder of the group."

She looked around some more, then to herself to access what she truly was. Her ash hooves that were finally starting to get warm after a mere minute, her ash made body was soft. In a way it was like soft snow that had just fallen, she gripped at her head to feel the blazing mane she possessed. It was long, reaching all the way to the base of her flank where her sleek tail began. It was already burning hot to the touch, and it proved that she truly was like the others she saw before her.

"What are they, then?"She asked and pointed out the changelings that looked on in awe.

"Those are changelings, they are our allies. Shape shifters of insect like flesh and nature, unlike us,"War Fire explained for the mare before she then looked to her three fellow disciples,"That winged pony with the horn is Moltorious, he's in charge when I'm not around… The large black one just returned from passing, he is Iron Black!"

"And you…?"She looked specifically to Primal, his teeth and meat hook like talons made him a curious one.

"Primal Pyro! I'm the hunter, Black is the muscle, Moltorious is the true heir of fire and leader,"Primal blatantly explained before turning away to leave for some much needed dinner,"You better find out where you fit in! You had to have been created by our lord for some reason!"

"That I will personally see to discovering for myself. Until then, you will need a name before we go along with our plans."War Fire incited while she turned back to him with more curiosity.

"Plans…? What kind of plans?"She asked and sat down to listen to the stallion that was deemed her maker.

"Equestria is in a state of unbalance and is growing weak with ponies too helpless to survive,"War Fire explained their vendetta that influenced fear for a world too weak to remain sustained,"There are some that are daring to defend the weak and let them die like pathetic dogs. Myself and your brethren are here to cure that, and we need you…!"

"We need to kill and punish these weaklings for hiding behind a bunch of tough guys that have betrayed, War Fire!"Black incited their collected view on what they felt was the true tyranny.

"We need to make a world for the strong, just like us! That is the only way this world will be saved,"Moltorious added onto it with a passionate desire to make the world stronger,"You willing to help our maker and lord save this world from the destruction and crippling weakness Equestria is suffering under?"

The Pegasus looked to herself and felt a yearning within her heart, so she reached into her chest. This yearning alarmed her and helped her mind reach an enlightening moment of realization. This was why she was here, they felt she could help be a savior of their crippled home world. This was a purpose, her purpose, a purpose that now gave her meaning to the new life she had. She gently pulled at her chest, and suddenly pulled out the crusty heart of flames and hardened cinder.

The mare then walked to War Fire, and presented the heart to him as a sign of trust. He took up her heart and tucked it away for safe keeping, just like he did the day Primal was made. He then took up the mares hooves, feeling her loyalty growing as unprecedented feelings did as well.

"I…want to help you. Serve you, and save this world…my lord…!"She admitted while War Fire then held her cheeks and chuckled at her cute profess of loyalty.

"Excellent! We have a lot of work to do then… And as for your name,"War Fire decided on the name that would fit her nature,"Flaira…! Flaira Spark. The grunts will refer to you as Lady Flaira…! Welcome to the Cinder ponies, my beautiful disciple!"

Chrysalis and her people only looked on with so much more fascination than they could express. The birthing of a powerful pony race, the plans that were unfolding as new Cinders were crawling out of the pits. With this development, the Cinders were now complete, and the war could truly begin.

 _ **I'm back, yes it took a while but I got out a new chapter, though I've noticed that you the readers fell silent. If there's something I can do to help bring back some interest, please tell me. Your support helps me continue writing and making stories for all of you, so feel free to chat. With that said, I'll try to pick myself back up, stay pony every one.**_


End file.
